The Dance of the Stars
by blackwolfwrites
Summary: Two years have passed since Star and Marco defeated Eclipsa and Meteora upon learning about their true destiny. Now the two must forge a new legacy for Mewni as Queen and King while facing new threats and unraveling more mysteries of the Blood Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack! Welcome one and all to the sequel to _The_ _Sign of the Moon_ and the plan is for each chapter to come out once a week.I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

There is nothing like the feeling of wind in one's hair and old leather rubbing the legs while riding through the burnt fields of the Underworld. At least to Star Butterfly, there wasn't a greater freedom than being out on an adventure. Savoring the scents of sulfur and burnt toast that permeated everything in the dimension, she slowed Sir Runs-A-Lot at the forest's edge to survey the land in front of her. _Hmm, …_ she tapped her chin, squinting her eyes.

Today's mission focused on finding the pack of hellhounds that had broken into a skeleton horse breeding farm and ate an entire herd of foals. It was always a shame when beasts terrorized farmers and chased peasants in any of Mewni's Kingdoms. This year, the harsh weather had driven many of the creatures mad in desperation to find food. In fact, not too long ago, Star had to spearhead a campaign against a bunch of Mewnian corn moles that had decimated fields and eaten a few hapless farmers. Her avant-garde choice to get personally involved in protecting the kingdom naturally turned a few heads, especially from the other members of the royal family. Normally, queens let their knights do all of the riding and fighting, but not this almost eighteen-year-old young ruler. Why let others have all the fun?

" _Have any leads, Star?_ " She turned with a smile when her partner and king, Marco Diaz-Butterfly, trotted to her side on his mount, Sol. The two horses gave each other a quick touch with their noses before going back to the important task of chewing on their bits. She flashed her darling husband a quick smile, saying without words, " _Nothing yet. Might have to give the place a good smell to find those doggies_." Being able to talk to one's soulmate mentally through the mysterious bond of an ancient moon sure had its perks when stalking hungry demon-dogs. Leaving her to it, Marco fished for a map from one of his saddlebags.

It was hard to scent much of anything in the Underworld—even for a female Mewman used to tracking down her husband by his pheromones. " _I heard that_." She snickered when he shot her a quick glance then resumed trying to figure out where they were in the dimension. In hindsight, she should have brought the laser dogs—they loved tracking and outings.

" _I wish I could have brought Nachos along_ ," Marco thought longingly of his dragoncycle who loved long trips, but they both knew that Nachos and panicky skeleton horses would mix as well as a wolf in a sheepfold. True, riding her would make the trip go by much faster, but the warnicorns did an excellent job too. Shifting on all fours, Star sniffed around in a wide arc and sneezed when she accidentally inhaled a bit of ash. " _Bless you, my Queen,_ " Marco chimed in. From the intelligence she had collected, there was a faint scent trail of the marauders heading deeper into the dark wood. Already, she could feel her king grumble about why it _always_ had to come to riding in a creepy forest. The answer: because it's more fun. Duh.

Satisfied with the discovery, Star mounted her ride and led Marco into the black trees. The atmosphere was quite eerie, even by Underworld standards. Perhaps it was because the canopy shrouded the land in shadow and that an owl in the distance wouldn't stop hooting. _Seriously shut up!_ Too bad chucking rocks at birds was frowned upon by a certain Earth boy. Star knew Marco shot her a look at that thought even without turning around. They continued on for an hour with the forest getting ever darker. Low branches kept getting in the way, more so for Marco than for Star. It paid to stay the same height and not suffering a growth spurt like a certain someone.

Suddenly, the horses halted with a snort and pawed the ground with fear. The doggies were nearby and their steeds' natural instincts to run made them useless from this point on, so it was time to go without them. Star slipped off her gelding, then took off his bridle and saddle with her wand. After doing the same for Sol, she slapped their butts to urge them to go home.

" _Should we change into our hunting gear?_" She asked Marco with a look. He shrugged, though mentioned that, of course, she would vote for the hunter gear. Who could blame her when she had such a hot husband? Rolling his eyes, her king kept marching forward, allowing magic to change his clothes to his green hunting attire. _Nice…_ His glowing cheekmarks added to the sultry effect, making Star chew on her wand while giving Marco a once-over. " _This isn't a good time_ _for that_ ," he sighed at her.

They continued in silence, keeping all of the senses open and ready for action. Star still couldn't smell much of anything, which made her frustrated to no end. How were they supposed to find anything in this stupid forest?

" _Hey, Star?_" Marco interrupted her train of thought. " _Didn't the farmer say that this pack didn't have an Alpha?_" It was strange to have hellhounds roaming around without a leader. The Alpha was like the Queen; he was the ruler and protector of the pack. Without him, the rest of the hellhounds could not function, which made the idea of an Alpha-less pack laughable.

" _Do you think it's the same pack from that one time?_ " Marco stopped, looking her in the eyes with a serious expression. Ah, what a great trip that had been! Nothing like camping with your clingy ex-boyfriend and new boyfriend, complete with being stuck on a raft, awkward feelings, and videogames. The latter part made the trip worth it but dealing with Tom bordered deep into uncomfortable territory. It was kinda her fault though because being nasty to him didn't help. At least everyone was on good terms now. As to Marco's question, she doubted that a bunch of stupid demon mutts would remember them enough to hold a grudge. When she told him that, her partner shrugged, " _Maybe, but everything in the Underworld seems to be extreme._ "

"Oh, my beloved Marco," she said aloud, shaking her head. "I _highly doubt_ that those dogs are even—" Out of nowhere, a low wailing howl filled the air with more joining in from all sides. The sound made the hairs on Star's neck stand up in dread. The pair banded together, letting the magic flow through their veins to prepare for the inevitable attack. The unseen foes ran around them in a mighty circle, trying to intimidate them by stirring up noisy sticks and rocks while barking.

"Enough with the games; show yourselves!" Marco challenged, letting red magic shroud his fists. Did he really think the dogs would obey?

Sure enough, the commotion ceased and out of the brush stepped a pack of sixty black hellhounds with their skeleton heads glistening in the half-light of the forest. Bright red eyes possessed a demonic light that reflected the crackling dark energy ruff around their necks. Glancing around, Star saw no Alpha among them and there was something about the focus of each of the dogs that made her feel uneasy. The point Marco had made about these dogs being the exact same from two years ago was starting to make more and more sense, seeing the scars on some of their muzzles.

"I guess they told their pups about us too," Marco whispered, noting the numbers. Well wasn't that fantastic? Star tightened the grip on her wand, hoping that her partner had a good idea to see them through. " _Uh…just stay alive. Go for total annihilation_ ," he told her privately. _We're screwed!_ She groaned for a moment before charging into battle.

 _Hmm_ , _what spell should I knock them with first?_ She pondered while rushing at full speed towards the first group of evil mutts. Today, the queen was feeling in the mood for the old-school spells versus her more powerful Butterfly-form ones. Twirling her wand, she summoned her trusty Narwhal Blast and knocked the lot off of their paws with some disappearing in a puff of black smoke. _Getting better all the time_ , she marveled at the level of devastation she caused. Fifteen-year-old Star was only about two-thirds as lethal and that wasn't the only magic trick up her sleeve! When the survivors regrouped, Star tapped into Marco's magic and made her fists glow red. She punched the ground, causing a large shockwave that sent the entirety of the pack flying back.

"A little warning next time!" She turned to see Marco hanging from a large tree branch twenty-feet above her. _Oops._ He jumped down and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Wanna try the wand for a bit?" She asked him, "I'm dying to give wandless magic a try."

Nodding, Marco took the wand from her hand, watching it shift into its javelin form. " _Holler if you want it back!_ " He threw the weapon into the heart of a leaping mutt then finished it off with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Star could spend eons watching her battle husband fight by her side. To think they cemented their strong friendship after a somewhat disastrous first day together. " _That was my fault for not embracing your weirdness, my love_ ," Marco quipped as he grabbed a hellhound's throat and chucked the beast into a thorny bush. She probably could have been a little less destructive though; Earth people were so much more fragile than Mewmans. " _Then you wouldn't be the crazy girl I fell in love with ,_" her king flashed a smile while trying to pry his axe out of a dead hellhound skull.

Sighing lovingly, Star tried to conceal her vivid blush while blasting mutts left and right. She was getting better at simple spells without her wand, but Glossaryck urged her to dip into the harder spells. The wand wouldn't be hers forever and she had to be able to do the cool stuff without relying too heavily on her Butterfly form. What could she work on today? Warnicorn Stampede was still a bit much…so were most of her ultra-explosive spells.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Star roared at an oncoming hellhound. Out of her hand came a colorful fist that smacked the dog on the side of the head. It wasn't exactly a rainbow—green, blue, and purple were missing—but it hit the enemy. _We're getting somewhere!_ She shot a few more incomplete yet effective spells at the hellhounds but noticed that the seemingly endless tide of hellhounds never slowed down.

"Marco!" She called out, "I think this is more than one pack!" They should have made a sizeable dent right about now after killing at least sixty of the mutts. How long was this going on and could Star and Marco keep up with the pace alone? Soon, the clearing was filled with dogs, ready to launch themselves in a cloud of fury and fangs. Fortunately, a wide arc of blue flames appeared in a protective dome around the pair that flung the dogs back.

"Tom!" they cried in unison as their friend landed in front of them. He threw off his shades and grinned devilishly at the limping animals, the wind rustling his pink hair like an action hero. "You mean you two come down on my turf and go hellhound hunting…without me?!" The prince's voice was edged with mock hurt.

"You're supposed to be at a prince retreat," Marco countered.

Tom was about to answer when a dog tried to bite his leg, but he dealt with the beast by setting it on fire. It yelped in pain before running off to expire alone. Without missing a beat, the prince shrugged, "It's boring without you there, bro. Besides, the fun is over here!"

Now with Tom on their side, the team mowed through the hellhounds easily. Star had her wand back and was racking up the body count like a videogame on easy mode. She wished that she could be this awesome without the family heirloom, but everything happened in stages. Plus, there was nothing wrong with having fun while on a work assignment. The three chained and combined attacks with deadly precision, destroying the mutts at a record pace.

When the stragglers tried to mount an assault, Tom snapped his fingers and Cerberus popped out of a fiery portal. In hindsight, Star should have asked to bring her along—the giant dog loved eating wild souls. With all three of her massive head snarling and drooling strings of red saliva, she looked truly worthy of being the hellish guardian of the Lucitor family. Though Star knew that she was normally a big sweetie who loved pets and tummy rubs.

"Go get 'em!" The prince pointed at the shaking hellhounds and his guardian chased after them with a gleeful bark. Just like that, the battle was over with Cebbie munching on the remaining, yelping hellhounds while Star and Marco looked on in a sense of both pride and horror. _Better them than me_ , the queen blinked while her husband had to refrain from vomiting.

Smirking, Tom called his girl back to give her a kiss on each of her heads before hugging both of his friends. "See? Way more fun than listening to Rich Pigeon talk about money or relationship drama." Star rolled her eyes at the last point: what drama could a bunch of single princes have?

" _Says the girl who basically had two boyfriends when she was a princess_ ," Marco folded his arms. She jabbed him in the ribs with Tom and Cebbie looking on in confusion.

"Oh, right, the Blood Moon thing," Tom rubbed his arms. "Wanna get cornshakes?" Before they could speak, a low whine from a retuning Cebbie answered on their behalf. After trekking all day in the middle of Burnt Toast land, Star was more than ready for food and something sweet. She sent a glance to Marco, her keeper of royal engagements, to see if she had any meetings or other boring stuff to do. " _We can swing it_ ," he nodded.

Opening a portal back to Mewni, the trio and Cerberus stepped onto the outside patio of their favorite cornshake café. The place had expanded to a much larger building and had several locations all throughout the kingdoms in Mewni and one poised to open on Earth next year. Who knew having the patronage of the queen could make a business so popular? A long line wrapped around the building twice with some customers buying Goblin Dogs to keep from starving.

"Oh, look! It's the Queen!" A cry came from somebody in the line, and soon after Star found herself surrounded by a throng of joyful townspeople asking for autographs on anything they had on them—including foreheads and babies.

She never understood why they always made such a fuss when she was out in public—she left the castle grounds all the time, plus she hadn't done anything meaningful yet as queen. "Easy, easy guys," Star squeezed her way into an opening, dragging Marco by the hood. "The queen has had a looong day fighting doggies with a bigger doggie and would just like a quiet afternoon with her boo and best buddy." Cebbie barked at her, wagging her stumpy tail as children climbed on her massive paws. "And with Cerberus, of course," the queen added. The commoners cleared a path to the café, bowing humbly and insisting that she eat before them.

" _Ugh, why do they always have to do this_ _?_ " Star grumbled to her husband when they took their seats at a table with the crowd cheering. He shrugged, suggesting that they loved her because she was already doing a good job. " _But it hasn't been two years yet and I worry that I'll never do anything meaningful_ ," she sighed then Marco squeezed her hand, urging her to not worry and have fun.

"Man, your kingdom _loves_ you," it was Tom who interrupted her moment with a low whistle. "You never get crowds like this around the Lucitors—but whatever. What's on the menu today? I see we even have Earth flavors on here like…uh Marco, what's a kiwi?" The king blinked, before going over the fruit with the demon shrugging.

"Guess, I'll try that…actually, let's get classic root beer for me and a Screaming Soul XXL for my big girl," Tom decided. Star and Marco went with their go-to flavors of Sugarito and a chocolate corn malt respectively. The next few moments were spent slurping up drinks and devouring plate after plate of other corn-related goods until all members of the gang were satisfied.

Once the primal needs were met, it was time to indulge in friendly talk to feed the social itch that came with being young adults busy with royal duties. A lot had changed with them in the past few years. Marco had shot up about five inches and now had a thin layer of peach fuzz on his cheeks below his permanent red moon cheekmarks. His height came in handy for retrieving stuff from high shelves. Tom was still the lanky demon prince, though he was in a weird hair phase where he wore his hair in a ponytail—which he insisted was not a man bun. Calling it such resulted in a blast to the face. Star herself was still the same height, thanks to her Johansen genes, but plenty strong enough to kick a giant's butt. Sometimes, Star felt like they were all a hundred years old with all their responsibilities, when in fact they had not changed too much since being fifteen. They were all still their dorky selves.

"So, how's life going, bro?" Marco took another sip of his drink, "How are things with Janna?"

The demon's face fell, and he slouched in his chair, fiddling with the wrapping paper from the straw which Star and Marco exchanging a glance. Did something happen? Tom sighed, looking at them with watery eyes. "Marco…do you know what it's like to wake up every day to an empty bed?"

"Huh…?" the king tilted his head.

"She was my sun, my sky. Now all I feel is empty nothingness," lamented the prince, wiping a tear from his third eyes.

"Dude, she's just in college," Marco said flatly, shaking his head. "So's Jackie and most of my Earth friends. You knew this was coming."

Tom glared at him, "What do you know? You dropped out of high school and got married at sixteen—"

"—Foreign exchange program, and Star and I didn't have much of a choice on the last matter," Marco corrected him, but Tom ignored him.

"Imagine if Starship disappeared one day, leaving you alone."

"Uh…that happened and at least your girlfriend isn't rebounding with her ex. I remember how Star hit me with a burrito when I returned to Mewni."

Star scowled at Marco for bringing up that sore subject. Aside from dating Tom again because Marco acted way too slow on his feelings after her confession, how was she supposed to act when he climbed through her window randomly? That was weird. He had scissors and the castle had doors. Otherwise, she agreed that Tom was being melodramatic over Janna being away at college. It was just grownup school—as Marco put it—and at least she was still in Echo Creek.

"You'll see her again, Tom," Star patted his hand. "I mean, you can also visit whenever."

"Tried that and scared the crap out of her roommate," he sighed, "Apparently bursting into a dorm in a column of flames sets off the fire alarm." Star pulled her hand away and said nothing. It stunk seeing Tom so inconsolable and she understood his pain. Star would have had to live the same reality if Marco had stayed on Earth, the fire alarm part included. Then again, she felt bad that his king duties prevented him from living a normal life. Did Marco feel like he missed out on the important milestones of other Earth teens? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head, " _This is way more fun_."

Suddenly a messenger approached on horseback, galloping through the crowd to the table. Star knew it was Higgs because she was dwarfed by her black war-mare and because of the red plating on her shoulder that signaled her high rank. It was usual for a Vice Captain of the Kingsguard to be so young, but then again, Star and Marco were the same age too. Higgs bowed respectfully to Star but halfheartedly to her king. Since making a scene wouldn't be in their best interest, both of the royals let the behavior go.

"You're needed at the castle, Your Majesty," the knight's voice rang through the steel helmet, "Urgent business."

Star chugged the rest of her drink and got up, "Sorry we gotta ditch ya, Tom, but hang in there about Janna."

The demon nodded, "I'm a strong, independent, demon prince. I can manage."

After saying their goodbyes, Star and Marco mounted their steeds and followed Higgs back to the castle. On the highest hill in the town stood the Butterfly Castle as proud and grand as ever. Since the fight with Meteora and Eclipsa destroyed most of the building, Star and Marco had it practically rebuilt from the ground up. While the exterior remained the same to match traditional Mewnian style, the inside had a massive upgrade. The doors opened to reveal the foyer with updated blue tiled floors, a grand spiral staircase, and a royal portrait of Star and Marco. She insisted on the two of them being painted in their trademark "best friends" pose, which was a favorite for photo booth pictures, instead of the stuffy, traditional style. Standing for hours had hurt, but it was totally worth it. There were also new rooms in the castle like an observatory, a gaming room, a laser tag arena—among others. Who said being a royal meant not having fun?

Star burst through the castle doors with Sir Runs-A-Lot neighing triumphantly as they whizzed by running knights and screaming servants. "The Queen is back! What's up?" Star had her gelding rear for show, then quieted him down by having him pace around in an arc. His black hooves echoed throughout the halls when they hit the marble.

"Star Butterfly!" The rider slapped her face and groaned when an angry, old woman's voice cut through the castle. Leaning on a cane for support, Aunt Etheria slowly waddled her way to Star with a deep scowl etched on her wizened face. _Can't wait to deal with the no fun patrol_ , the queen tapped the pommel of the saddle between her legs. Marco walked in behind her without his horse.

"My love, you can always just walk into the castle," he chuckled. After helping her down and summoning for a guard to take the horse to the stables, Marco kissed his wife sweetly. "But I know you. You've always had a flair for dramatic entries."

"And that is only one of the many problems on my list today," Etheria, just making it over to the couple, parted them with her cane. Pouting, Star and Marco rolled their eyes but braced themselves for a good ol' Etheria lesson. It was truly a shame that the old lady and the rest of the Butterfly family were allowed to move into the castle after Moon's death. River and Marco tried to forbid it, but the older Butterfly insisted that she would help raise Star, who was practically an adult because she had done the same for Moon.

"Okay, Aunt Etheria, what did I do now…?" Star sighed, folding her arms. Apparently being an awesome queen was never enough for her extended family.

"What _didn't_ you do," the lady began with a huff, waving the cane with each word. "Constantly leave the castle grounds for hours each day, neglecting your family to hang out with your friends—I heard where the Vice Captain found you. Drinking cornshakes? Tut tut. Also, why is Marco allowed to sit in at negotiations—his job as a king is to be a figurehead and make you heirs—though I hope that doesn't happen."

" _Can we send Etheria on a one-way trip to the Outer Dimension_ _?_ " Star groaned to Marco who silently agreed that he may look into it as a possibility. A whack of polished wood to the head made the queen reach for her wand.

"You better be listening to me, missy," Etheria growled. "I'm not done."

"Well _I_ am," Star shot back, hands glowing with red rage. A queen can do whatever she wanted, so blasting a stupid woman sky-high wouldn't even make the front page of a tabloid. Luckily, Marco took her hand and gave it a squeeze to help her calm down. She could settle this like an adult. Breathing for a second, Star replied in the calmest way she could manage, "It's not like I leave the castle to goof off. Marco and I were in the Underworld, fighting hellhounds with Prince Thomas. Sure, we got shakes after this, but we _earned_ them."

Etheria narrowed her fat-lidded eyes, "You can send your knights. It's improper for a queen to go out on quests. We need you here."

"And my subjects need me out there!" exclaimed Star. "I'm not like the past queens, and it's not like I leave the castle undefended. Dad is still here."

"Did someone say 'Dad'?!" The former king slid down the railing of the stairs in his old king attire with sunglasses on his face. Landing on his hands, he walked in a circle around his clearly disgusted in-law and poked her with a toe. That really set Etheria off and she shoved him to the ground.

"Ugh, you _stupid_ Johansen," the venom in her voice made Star flinch, her hands itching to slap that sack of blubber for insulting her dad. He was all she had left of her mother…of her old life. The old king pulled himself to his feet, laughing joyously, "Don't worry, Etheria, old gal. I've still got a few good decisions left in me. If Star and Marco wanna have fun, then let them. They're still kids!"

Star flashed him a grateful smile, then turned to lay it into her great aunt about Marco. The queen hadn't forgotten about _that_ , because no insulted her king and lived. She scooted closer to her aunt, towering over her by a few inches and glared. "Now about _my_ king," she sneered the word "my" for emphasis. She had fought this battle years ago when she made Marco her prince. Having to live through her family and Tom's trying to split them up over and over, really made her protective. "Marco and I are a team. We do things together and always have. He's allowed at any negations or anything else I do."

" _Thanks, my queen_ ," Marco leaned in to kiss her cheeks as she stared defiantly.

"But he's _not_ a Mewman, and kings on Mewni don't rule. Only the queen does!" the little lady continued her rant. "I am raising you like I did Moon. And speaking of, I'm surprised that your mother never—"

This time, Star actually blasted a hole in the castle wall behind Etheria, just inches from grazing her body. Her aunt, father, and husband were in speechless shock as she stomped loudly upstairs. Marco shot Etheria a pointed glare, although his attempts to reach his angry wife through the bond were in vain. She blocked him out then the world when she slammed the wooden door shut with such force that it cracked in the middle. _I'll fix it before Marco comes up_ , she sighed in defeat, slumping on their huge, fluffy bed.

The Royal Bedroom received a bit of a makeover since Star and Marco took up occupancy. The layout mirrored Star's old tower with three levels under an arching dome and painted in bright colors. Posters of boy bands and random, cute animals were replaced by a huge tapestry portraying a map of the realms of Mewni—which Marco got for their first anniversary—a copy of their royal portrait, and a two-hundred-inch flat screen TV for telenovelas and videogames.

On this evening, when the queen flopped on her bed, her eyes drifted to a small, framed picture on her nightstand. It was of Moon holding her as a chubby, little toddler while sitting on the castle roof watching fireworks. That was one of Star's first memories. On a cold night towards the end of the Corn Husk festival, the two had stolen away to spend time together. Moon was always a busy queen, looking over the kingdom and attending countless appointments, so Star didn't see a lot of her. It was largely the castle guards who raised her when the queen wasn't around, which was why the three-year-old had mastered chokeholds on all of her stuffed animals.

That night, the queen showed a different side of her, beside the regal yet firm Moon the Undaunted. Watching the bright trails of red, blue, and yellow light crash and explode in the air was a toddler's delight. They looked like comets against the backdrop of stars.

Laughing at her daughter's amusement, Moon gathered the young princess in her gloved arms. " _You know why I named you Star?_ " When the princess shook her head, her mother replied, " _Because when I looked out of the window the night you were born, I swear I saw the stars dance in the sky. No matter what happens, I hope you remember me saying that…._ "

"I do, mommy," the teen cradled the picture closer to her like a baby. What she would give to have Moon with her now instead of crusty, old Etheria! As the young royal neared adulthood, not having her mother at her side made Star feel hollow. She remembered that feeling specifically on her wedding day. That was supposed to be a day where they would have bonded over her new role of officially being Marco's wife, and do hair and makeup together. Even though Star was surrounded by her friends, the absence of Moon ate at her heart. Speaking of, her mother's namesake shed its beams through the open window. _I wish you were here_.

Getting up, Star walked to her mirror and asked it to call Pony Head. Sitting in her room made Star more and more depressed. She was young; it was time to liven up the night. "Heya giiirl," her floating horsehead best friend called loudly from her end. Pony Head was in her room with headphones on listening to music, but she shook them off to give Star her attention. "What's shakin' girl? Have any time to get down with your bad self at the Mosh Pit?"

"You know it," Star folded her arms with a confident grin. There was nothing partying like an animal in the Waterfolk kingdom with her bestie couldn't fix. She would know too. "Can Kelly come?"

"Hmm, I'll have to check, but you know I could use a few drinks and hotties to take a break from this stupid, adult, royal stuff. Like is Turd coming or are ya coming solo again?"

"Solo. See you in five," Star dismissed the mirror, so she could change. Waving her wand over her head, she poofed out of the riding leggings and light armor into her go-to party outfit: a white, off-the-shoulder T-shirt and short, jean shorts over black and pink legging. Slipping into her signature boots, Star opened a portal to her favorite hangout place. A nagging part of her mind wondered if she should let Marco know where she was going, but Rebel Queen does what she wants—in reason.

The Waterfolk dimension was known for many things: turbulent civil wars between factions, its distance from Mewnian politics, and its wicked party life. No other dimension had more clubs, bars, and concerts than this one, because the seafaring citizens knew how to have fun despite their environment. At night, the glow of brightly lit signs, strobe lights, and more could even be seen from the surface of the ocean. With the Bounce Lounge long defunct, Star and Pony spent their carefree nights bar crawling and dancing like their old days before Earth in the heart of watery realm.

Tonight, Star strolled into her favorite bar, The Mosh Pit, and it was packed with beings from all over the kingdoms. Demons sipped on strong drinks, monsters were dancing to the band playing a nautical mix of rock and dubstep in the background, and a collection of Mewmans, Waterfolk, and Pony Heads were scattered about enjoying the party environment. Maybe Mewni could become this cool and accepting under Star's rule. After entertaining the thought for a few seconds, she shoved the burden of being queen away and let herself get immersed in the crowd.

"Over here, B-fly!" A pair of familiar faces flagged her down from seats at the bar. Climbing on the high bar stools, which were just a tad too tall for a girl with Johansen blood, Star joined Kelly and Pony Head who were peering over empty shot glasses between them. Star threw her arms around both girls who were giggling from a slight buzz.

"Only on the first round," Kelly grinned, "So you ain't missed much." The bushy-haired girl had her green, leafy hair pulled back into a long ponytail and wore a bright yellow dress. Pony Head looked like her usual self, though her pink mane was longer. The bartender serving them was a young Mewman male who looked about twenty. He wore his hair slicked back with gel and had a black muscle T-shirt to match. When Star appeared, the bartender let out a low whistle and flashed her a confident smile.

"What may I do for you this _fine_ evening?" He winked at Star, who felt an urge to lean back a little. Kelly and Pony were snickering knowingly, muttering about how hot the guy was in hushed tones. Ignoring the hint of flirting in his voice, the queen replied, "Hit me up with a round of your hardest Dancin' Demon, on the rocks." When Star Butterfly drank, she went for the top shelf stuff that packed the truest punch. The liquor in question tonight was an Underworld take on Fireball whiskey that literally smoked from the glass and blazed a vivid red.

Star caught the glass when it slid in her direction with her left hand and chugged the monster down. Why her left hand? Though she was right hand dominant, catching a drink with her left was a universal sign of a married woman. It allowed the male in question to take a good look at wedding rings. Star's finger bore two. The first was her wedding band from the Prince's Ball, a silver number with a Mewnian sapphire star in the middle that flickered blue at night and fiery red in the day. Behind it was her wedding ring proper, a slender darker ring with a modest-sized diamond surrounded by rubies. Marco wanted her to have something that followed closely to Earth traditions since it was her home too.

The bartender nodded at the gesture and stalked off to chat up a few girls on the far side of the bar. "If you need me, holler," he called over his shoulder.

"Dang, Star, you must have some serious magic if you can still work over boys despite being taken," Kelly downed another shot with her tone a tad wistful. It was weird to be so young yet already five steps ahead of other girls her age. While Star was not the youngest bride on Mewni and in the royal family, being still seventeen put her on the far edge of the scale. Meanwhile, the rest of her friends were either single or dating with phases seeming so distant to the young queen. One of the perks—besides being with Marco—was that Star went out to have fun, not to score.

She shrugged at Kelly, "Blessing and a curse. Besides, it's weird having guys look at you when you're married."

"True true," Pony nodded. "How's Turd? I saw that you two and Prince Hotstuff were out slaying hellhounds." When Star shot her a confused look, the flying horsehead whipped out a copy of the _Crown Royale_ , one of Mewni's most infamous tabloids. It was hot off the press too with a glossy cover of the three royals and Cerberus surrounded by hellhounds. _I need to figure out how they publish so fast_.

Star motioned for another round of liquor before she began her report, "Everything's fine between us."

"Still grossly lovey-dovey?"

"You know it," the queen replied to Pony Head. "It'll be two years a few months after I turn eighteen."

It was Kelly who answered next, "Can't believe that's _tomorrow_ , Star. You finally made it to adulthood like the rest us. Raise a glass to that!" The three clinked their shots glasses together in celebration.

After the tenth-or-so shot, the effects of the alcohol were starting to set in. A warm feeling cocooned Star's belly and throat as the music and noise in the background mellowed to a low thrum of energy. Adulthood sounded awful—full of responsibilities and big stuff. Why couldn't Star stay young and carefree forever? This was where she belonged, not in the throne room holding meetings. Watching the other young adults converse over drinks and dance with strangers, Star held her drink and stared into it longingly. Was she missing something?

"Ayy, Star? Something up?" She turned when Kelly prodded her. Sighing, she turned to her friends before drinking again to calm her nerves and gather her thoughts.

"I know that face," Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's that 'I'm getting old' face all of us get before turning the big one-eight. Spill." Pony was off chatting up a couple of Pony Head stallions next to her, but it didn't matter since she wasn't a reflective person. Kelly, on the other hand, even when drunk was better to talk to about life.

Star set her glass down rather hard, "It's just…I feel like time is passing too quickly. I went from careless teen to queen in a thousand miles an hour. No brakes. I don't regret any of it—especially not being married to Marco. But it's just…"

"You're finding it hard to find a place to be yourself," Kelly finished her sentence with a soft glance. "Feel ya. We all feel that at some point. I know it's hard with your royal duties and that stuffy, old, fat lady that lives with you...but Star, you'll find that balance. Don't be afraid of the next step."

Before she could thank her friend, a drunken demon in ripped jeans stumbled his way between them, giving the blonde a sleazy, crooked smile. He smelled like the bar itself and his four eyes blinked slowly. He slung himself on Star, who shoved him off roughly. "Hey babe," he slurred, grabbing her hand. "Wanna get lost?

"I think _you_ need to," Star yanked her hand out of his and shoved her ringed finger in his face while Kelly reached for a dagger she had concealed in case of emergency. Normally, any male with a brain would take the news as a sign to step off because no one wanted to tussle with an angry husband. However, this bar crawler was either too impaired or too stupid to take no for an answer. Taking another sip of liquid courage, he doubled down on his efforts. He grabbed her roughly and crooned, "C'mon, we don't have to say anything. Just a one-night affair."

When he pulled on Star to get her to stand up, the queen glared at him harshly. "Aren't we a _feisty_ baby girl…just how I like 'em," when he whistled that, it was the last straw. She charged magic to her fist and punched the creep so hard he flew into a table on the far side of the bar. The music and merriment stopped abruptly, and all eyes turned to an angry girl about to pummel a drunk to dust.

"Get 'em B-Fly!" she chuckled darkly from Pony Head's encouragement from somewhere behind her. Kelly tried to defend her, but Star motioned for her friend to sit down. She had this. Even as she brought up her wand, the drunkard flashed her a blushing smile, "Kitty's got claws."

"Kill him, they can't arrest the Queen!" Kelly shouted that time with the other attendees murmuring amongst themselves.

"The Queen of Mewni? In a bar?" "Isn't she married?" "Oh, he's _so_ dead." The crowd circulated those phrases and more as they formed a loose ring around the action, vying for a good place to watch the brawl.

 _With pleasure_ , Star was about to follow through on her attack when a figure hoisted the guy in the air by his shirt collar. She hung back, hardly stifling a laugh when she saw a familiar pair of moon cheekmarks glow red with bloodlust. Even the creep looked shocked to see Marco, who was about a foot shorter than him, lift his bulk like nothing.

"OH SNAP! GO TURD!" The rest of the bar watched with none moving in the slightest. The demon broke out into a cold sweat under Marco's heated glare.

"L-look, man—I mean Your Majesty—I didn't mean nothing!" He pleaded in an undignified whine.

Marco smirked, "To be honest if I _really_ wanted you dead, I would just let _my_ wife deal with you. This is an act of mercy." Dark thoughts of her golden Butterfly form annihilating the guy who _dared_ lay a hand on his Star, swirled like a thick fog in Marco's mind. He was right. If the queen wanted someone dead, it would be simple and easy. " _No one calls you 'baby girl,' but me_ ," he growled possessively.

"Now, if you ever so much as look at _my_ Star again, I'll reduce you to dust, got it? Better yet, I'll let the queen see to that. She killed Toffee, after all." The demon nodded hastily at the mad king's words. Then Marco slammed the drunk to the ground, leaving a shallow crater in the floor. The bystanders cheered in thunderous applause. Turning to Star, he flashed a cocky smile, then brought her in close for a kiss. It sent a clear message to anyone in the room: don't try hitting on Star or else.

"Are you okay?" He murmured into her ear, kissing her cheek which made her giggle. " _You know I am_ ," she leaned against him and savored the scent that rolled off. He didn't have to show up, but Marco wanted to make sure she was safe. " _I worry about you going out so much_ ," he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. Behind them, the band started playing a slower song and the pair swayed slowly.

As the music played on, Marco brought his wife into the middle of the dance floor. The idea of a dancing made Star replay memories of the Blood Moon Ball and the Prince's Ball to give her man inspiration. " _As you wish ,_" Marco let his hands drift lower on her waist which caught her off-guard, making her blush against the flashing lights. Her expression—also aided by the alcohol swimming in her belly—made her partner bolder, dipping her and spinning her as the crowd looked on. She wondered why they were staring when her eyes lifted skyward to see the familiar light of the Blood Moon shine around her and Marco. Though this happened quite often when they danced—at prom, at royal balls, at their own wedding—she never grew tired of gliding across a room with her handsome lover bathed in the red light.

"Neither am I," Marco replied while leaning her back for a sweet kiss. "You're the most beautiful girl in the universe." The audience erupted in applause all around them and resumed dancing. When the main show was over, Star frowned at Marco, sensing worry through the bond radiating off of him.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much," she tried to assure him with a firm gaze. Taking care of herself was her specialty. " _But it's still something that crosses my mind, Star_ ," she gasped when Marco dipped her low and kissed her. " _I would die for you._ "

"You already did," she muttered solemnly, her eyes dropping to the floor. The memory of watching him die from Mina's blast stung like it happened yesterday in Star's mind. Of all of the darkest moments she had ever experienced, that was the worst. Watching his body covered in blood grow cold…. A hand gently caressed her cheek, bringing her out of the fog of her pain.

Marco stopped their dance to hold her close, "I'm not leaving you again."

Maybe they could spend the rest of the night dancing and hanging out at the club with friends. There were plenty of drinks to go around—especially since Marco practically got drunk over water. Then, when it got late, or inhibitions faded, the two of them could take the party back to their bedroom, where it's always fun…. She could tell he was debating the same, especially the last part.

"Well…" He nuzzled her neck lovingly, savoring how she laughed from being tickled. Then beeping sound cut through the air and the king groaned when he rolled up his hoodie sleeve to check the time. What royal appointment could he possibly have to dash off to? But her dutiful husband kissed her softly, "I have to do something with Tom. Don't stay out too late."

"If you say so, Marco," she let go of his hand and watched him disappear into a portal.

* * *

Stepping into their room, Marco sighed in a mix of worry and love for his adventure queen as he slumped on the bed. He took off his hoodie because the heat and smell of alcohol were a bit much right now. Why must Star always attract the worst of the male gaze? Unfortunately, this tended to happen a lot—the perks of having a hot, young wife. Normally, she dealt with them—one incident led to a bar being burnt to the ground—but tonight, Marco wanted to make a strong presence on her behalf.

Maybe he should tell her to tone the bar crawling down a bit. He understood the need for her to have fun and unwind, but did it have to be _every night?_ Was she not telling him something? But Star was Star, and no amount of acting like a mother hen over her would change anything. Just like at the Blood Moon Ball, Marco had to let her figure things out for herself, be it her role as a queen or her personal life.

The mirror played "Space Unicorn" alerting Marco to an incoming call. Shoving the incident from his mind, he approached the magical object and answered. On the other end, Tom was slouched on his obsidian throne, bathed in the red light of the rose window behind him. A deep scowl was on his face as he petted Cerberus, but his face lit up when he saw Marco.

"So, is everything in order?" Marco asked.

"Aye aye, my king," Tom smirked with a mock bow. "But I worry if this is a good idea. Remember the _last_ time we threw a birthday bash for Star on Stump Day?" Oh yes, the Stump Day incident of three years ago. How could anyone forget that? Marco had poured his heart and soul into giving Star the best fifteenth birthday ever since a Quinceanera was an important celebration. However, the party turned into shambles thanks to an evil dead tree and fighting over Star. That was all thankfully in the past.

Marco nodded, "We have spent the last few years offering extra blood sacrifices to appease the Stump. Plus, this is Star's eighteenth birthday—it's important that we celebrate it on her _actual_ birthday." When Tom nonchalantly shrugged, Marco added with a sly smile, "Also Janna and Jackie are coming because it's the start of their winter break."

At the mention of her name, Tom perked up like a flower that had just been watered. "My Janna is coming? Say no more, let's make this the best birthday ever!"

* * *

The next day, Star had one of Marco's biceps in a death grip as they sat in Mewni's Great Room listening to River recite the yearly tale of how the Mewman settlers came together under the mystical influence of the Stump. Of course, the occasion was Stump Day, and the entire Butterfly castle was decked out in festive wooden decorations and the Butterfly altar was stained with the blood of fresh sacrifice. Marco hated that ritual the most—the pig-goats were too cute to die. However, as Mewni's royal protector, he had to be a part of the gruesome event. At least the priests were very understanding that animal sacrifice wasn't a thing where Marco grew up and tried their best to be considerate.

Distracting himself from the painful memory, the young king turned his eyes to the great bay windows, which were frosted with ice. Even in the deep midwinter, snow was rare in these parts of Mewni, but there always was one good snowfall around Stump Day. Being from Echo Creek, Marco never grew up with snow days, so the fluffy white blanket outside was always enchanting. If they were outside right now, he and Star would be building an army of snowmen and having the snowball fight of the millennia, but right now, it was all about story time.

"Long ago, a small band of Mewman settlers was blown onto the coast of Mewni in the winter," River always told the story, since it was tradition for the patriarch of the family to do so. Though perhaps Marco could pick up the storytelling mantle as king, his father-in-law's delivery was unmatched. The attendees of the family Stump Day celebration settled down from chatting to sit on stump chairs to listen.

River continued the tale in his hearty voice, "Though they had been traveling together for weeks in peace and harmony, they began to get on each other's nerves and started fighting. Then, of course, a blizzard came upon them!" The former king turned on a portable fan to blow on the figurines of the feuding settlers.

"Oh no!" Star squealed. Marco couldn't help but feel his heart warm at how she squeezed him tighter, her face showing genuine concern. She had heard this story every year, and Marco, having heard it for the fourth time now, had it memorized. Yet his darling wife relished the story as if it were the first time each time. Seeing the way her eyes twinkled with wonder and the bright smile on her face reminded him why he fell so in love with her. She was his bright and shining Star, bringing life and fire to his world. Literally too on the fire part; how many times had their shenanigans nearly destroyed Echo Creek? " _At least a hundred times_ ," she surprised him with a quick peck on the lips.

Behind them, few of the Johansens cooed at the young couple while the Butterflys gave them pointed stares. _It's been two years…_ Marco grumbled as how anyone could still be sour on his marriage to Star. Sensing his thoughts, Star kissed him again for an added measure then shot her family a glare.

"So," River continued without a hitch, "They all banded together and huddled around the Stump as the blizzard waged around them. It caused them to forge a lasting bond on which the kingdom of Mewni was born!"

"To the Stump!" Uncle Grunt raised his wooden mug full of sloshing Stumpnog. Everyone raised their mugs to the cheer, throwing back a mouthful of the strong drink. Star finished her entire portion, flashing Marco a slightly buzzed smile, despite the fact that she had had three of them so far. He was still on his first mug, taking only small sips here and there. It was a lot like eggnog—a thick eggy custard with mulling spices—and of course, the alcohol content was probably high enough to run a car. " _C'mon Marco, you aren't even halfway done!_ " Star teased him, but he knew that his stomach and liver would thank him later if he didn't go too wild. How Mewmans could drink so much and not get cirrhosis will forever stump medical science.

He handed Star the rest for her to finish, which she took _way_ too eagerly while Marco stood up to stretch. Maybe he would snag another bite to eat before starting the final preparations for tonight. Star was going to have the time of her life! Since Marco was occupied with party details, he was unaware of a little troop of warriors analyzing his every move.

"We're gonna get him good," a small Johansen boy eagerly grinned, rubbing his hands together amidst the bite-sized comrades. Now that story-time was over, it was time to play with the grownups. The group gathered around him, analyzing their target when the littlest of them ran to their side. Of the other toddlers, he was smaller and had a slighter build, singling him out as a non-Mewman. "I play?" He asked his larger playmates.

A Butterfly girl nodded, "Of course, Marco Jr. We need you to figure out how to take down the king!" The redhaired boy smiled, joining the huddle because he loved playing with the other children and with his big brother.

"Okay, on the count of three," the leader of the group held up three fingers, which he had just learn to count by himself. "One…two…three!"

Marco had no time to prepare for the tiny warriors' attack on his legs. They knocked him over with a thud and the king laughing at how they tickled him. He had to admit that they formed an effective unit, using numbers over size to take him down.

"Alright, who dares to challenge the king?" He bellowed in a mock-angry voice. The toddlers scrambled back, pointing at one another to avoid being blamed. No matter, Marco was an experienced general and finder-of-truth. Grabbing a couple of the squealing lot, he found it hard to conceal an amused chuckle at their futile attempts to escape. His eyes especially softened when he saw that one of the captives was his own brother. Marco Jr was now two years old, and every day he looked more and more like Angie. Green eyes sparkled with mischief and his red hair complimented the Santa suit he had worn to the Stump Day party.

"Wasn't me!" The kid shook his head, complaining. "I promise, brother."

"I didn't do it either!" Protested the girl in Marco's other arm, "It was _him!_ " The boy she pointed to shot her a look before bolting under a table with the remainder of his band. Marco let the two kids go, watching them scatter to their hiding places. " _I'll get them for you ,_" he turned to see Star starting to round them up, hearing playful shrieks from all sides. _Star would be an awesome mother_ , a goofy smile etched across his face at the scene of the Queen hoisting one of her younger cousins in the air.

"I know that look, Marco," he turned to see his parents watching lovingly while sipping on their Stumpnog. It was always nice to have his mother and father on Mewni; they loved big socializing events with the other royals. Though the Butterflys never looked on their king with good favor, they loved the Lords of Echo Creek.

"What look?" He furled his eyebrows when his parents giggled, sharing a knowing look. It was probably the drinks getting to them or…something else. If this wasn't Star's birthday night, he would offer to take Marco Jr. off their hands for the night.

Angie placed a hand on her eldest son's shoulder, "You'll see one day. Anyways, we gotta round up Mini-You because it's getting late. We'll see you!" The family hugged then went their separate ways. In speaking of rounding up someone, a group of toddlers raced past with Star hot on their heels. Marco caught his fun-loving wife in his arms though she tried at every point to get away. Her strength made him dip down a little into his magic to contain her though she whined about it being cheating.

"You haven't forgotten about your birthday surprise, have you?" He whispered low in her ears, relishing in the blush that made her cheekmarks glow a low red. She beamed with a coy smile when he kissed her glowing cheeks. The excitement from her end of the bond made his heart race like her own, which made him smile; she had _no_ idea.

Star grew even more flustered, "Oh. Well, lemme freshen up then. Meet up when the guests leave?"

"Of course, my Queen," he growled in her ear teasingly before letting her go. She blew him a kiss then turned to head upstairs to their room.

* * *

The holiday party started to unwind, and the king bade his farewells to all the guests, thanking them for coming. Once the ballroom was empty, it was crunch time to get everything prepared for the biggest birthday bash in Mewni. Marco did a lot of the prep work because he was a control freak about details, especially when it came to impressing his Star. Nothing was too good for her. _Ugh, these tablecloths could be smoother_ , he frowned at the small creases in the pink fabric. Snapping his fingers, he summoned a hot iron and got to work meticulously pressing every single wrinkle. _Must…be…perfect…._

"Hey! Marco!" The king tossed the iron in the air as he flailed in surprise. Lucky for him, instead of having the hot appliance land on his face, Tom caught it hot side down with an outstretched hand. _Oh yeah, he's made of fire_ , Marco remembered after being in awe of how his friend wasn't burned.

Tom shook his head, evaporating the iron with his hand, "Need a little help, buddy? You're doing that thing where you get all sweaty?"

"I'm not sweaty!" spat Marco hastily right before a bead of moisture dripped into his eye, making it sting from the salt. He could just hear Tom laugh as he wiped his face with a napkin, trying to hide his shame.

"Marco's getting sweaty already?" They turned to see a familiar friend leaning against a nearby pillar with her arms folded. "That's a great sign that things will go well." It was Kelly who made the remark at which Marco rolled his eyes and tried to play it cool. Though it wasn't like his old friend and sparring partner couldn't see right through him. Beside her, yet another portal opened with Janna, Jackie, Pony Head, and Starfan13 loaded down with food, presents, and bottles of alcohol. Tom's face practically glowed when his girlfriend appeared, leaving Marco's side immediately to be with her. _So much for bros before—_

"Gonna help me with the bottle collection or what?" Jackie was struggling to balance about four cases of alcohol: she carried them in her hands and under her arms. Any normal human would have only carried one of them but being on Mewni had made Jackie incredibly tough. The king stepped in to take two of them off her hands and she sighed with relief. "Thanks, man. Also, I forgot it would be cold here or I would have changed into something warmer."

It was clear from her attire that she was spoiled by Echo Creek's climate; she wore a blue tank top and shorts while snow continued to fall outside. Janna was also wearing her normal, warm weather clothes but she had her demon boyfriend to keep her warm. _Hopefully not_ too _warm,_ Marco shook his head at how the two had stopped working to make out.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I feel ya. I'm the RA on her hall and I'll never forget when Princey over there set off the fire alarms at 3 AM…. Luckily because I have connections with the royal house, the university let that slide."

"And I bet the best RA sets a good example by drinking underage," Marco playfully jabbed her, causing his friend to snicker.

"Didn't say I was perfect and I'm legal here."

"Where'd you get all this from anyways? Lemme guess, Janna robbed a liquor store?" He surveyed the haul and estimated that there were probably hundreds of dollars' worth of merchandise on the table.

"I only brought about four bottles," Jackie replied. "Got 'em from some seniors. As for the rest…Janna just told me that she 'knew a guy' so…I have no idea." It was best not to question it further.

Pony Head flew from the other side of the room with disgust on her face, "I've had to deal with Starco and now look at those two over there." They all turned to see that Tom and Janna were getting a tad too involved. "Party can't start soon enough 'cuz like I need to drink _all_ the booze to deal with those lovebirds."

Kelly, who was now armed with tons of board games, shook her head at the princess's pronouncement. "Drama Queen, am I right?"

"Well," Jackie sighed, "I guess it's time to use my RA powers to break them up before it turns into _that_ kind of party."

The last friend to greet Marco was StarFan13, excitedly clutching her camera. "I can't wait to document every single moment of Star's party and publish them in my magazine," she gushed in her raspy voice. Ever since Star became queen, her number-one best-fan went into business founding _Butterfly Beatz_ , the sole good magazine on the royal affairs of the Butterfly family. Who knew that a creepy Earth teen could run such an objectively sound news outlet?

With the gang all here and ready to finish the final preparations, Marco was about to announce marching orders like from his days as general when Tom, who was busy smoothing down his ruffled hair, clasped his hand to his bro's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, like I _know_ you're super invested in setting up but why don't you leave that to us and fetch the birthday girl?"

Basically, Tom was finding a way to distract him from micromanaging the team as usual. _I see how it is_ , he narrowed his eyes, then exhaled. It would be better for everyone involved if Marco just relaxed and let the party happen. Plus, Star was probably sleeping or something. He left the fate of the birthday in the prince's hands to set off to retrieve his wife.

"Oh, Star," he called, opening the door, "It's time for your birthday sur—" The words caught abruptly in his throat and his mouth hung open in shock. For before Marco's very wide eyes, Star was lounging on their bed wearing the thinnest negligée that could count as clothing with rose petals scattered about. She winked at him, sending deep, lusty vibes his way that made him blush.

"Oh, you _know_ I'm ready for my birthday gift, Wild Man," she crooned to him softly, even beckoning him with a finger. Part of him—the majority of him—wondered if Tom would notice if he disappeared for thirty minutes or an hour. _He would…_. Plus, the rest of their friends would never let him live it down. They still teased Star and Marco about the tent incident. Was it his fault that nearly dying and fighting for hours left him with the burning need to spend quality time with Star? " _Is that what you call our sexy time?_ " Her seductive voice was better than music to his ear, but Marco couldn't indulge _yet_. " _Come to bed with me,_ " she whined. However, Marco had to…resist her siren song and it took all of his mental strength to stay rooted in place.

She frowned at his lack of participation, then her eyes widen when she probed his thought and uncovered his _real_ birthday surprise. It required a lot more clothing than she had originally thought. "Ooooh," she mouthed then sat up on the bed blushing. "Marco, you didn't have to go through all of that."

"But, I love you, Star," he walked to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You deserve an awesome party for such a milestone." If anyone deserved a great night with friends, it was Star. Normally, Marco wasn't someone who pushed for silly fun, but tonight was going to be just that.

"Thanks, Marco," she got up and poofed on her Stump Day outfit from earlier, white horns included. "Let's go!"

Downstairs in the ballroom, their friends were waiting and greeted the queen with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" when she appeared. _They did a great job_ , Marco marveled at the decorations while Star was nearly tackled to the ground in hugs from everyone. Streamers were hung off of the ceilings and walls in a rainbow of tissue paper, the cake was well-centered on the main table, and Tom even ironed the remaining tablecloths perfectly. What made it all worthwhile was seeing the bright joy on Star's face surrounded by the people she loved on her day.

"By the way, pay up, guys," Kelly held out her hand, "I won my bet." Marco and Star exchanged a confused glance when their other friends fished various currency out of their pockets, dropping them into the green haired girl's outstretched palm. When Kelly saw their faces, she added, "Made a bet on whether or not you two would dawdle upstairs or not."

Marco knew what she meant by that, "We have self-control, guys." Jackie opened her mouth to counter, but he interrupted with, "That was _one_ time."

"But I will never be able to get the sound of you moaning Star's name out of my ears," Jackie smirked.

"Yeah, Marco, you sounded like a girl," Janna chimed in with the rest of the group breaking out into a laugh. " _Do I really sound like that?_ " The king asked feeling super embarrassed, however, Star refused to look him in the eye. It was all fun until StarFan grumbled about how disappointed she was for missing that moment, which made the partiers stare blankly.

"You know, what," Pony blinked, "This is getting a bit awkward so let's, like, get this party started!"

"Shouldn't it be up to the birthday girl, Pony?" Marco cleared his voice. Pony snorted in his face but yielded so her friend could decide the order of festivities for tonight.

"Well…" Star rubbed her chin, "Since I plan on being impaired rather soon, let's get gifts out of the way." Snapping her fingers, she summoned the parcels to a nearby table with wandless magic. Her eyes sparkled at the assortment in front of her, but the largest gift drew her in first.

"That's from me," Kelly grinned when Star opened the green wrapping paper to reveal a giant war hammer with a black leather grip; the head of which was sharpened into a long pike on one side. Star's mouth dropped with Jackie uttering a low whistle in the background.

"I noticed that you had a _severe_ lack of hammers in your personal arsenal," Kelly added while the queen gave the weapon a few good swings. The pike end got stuck in a pillar, making everyone laugh as Star struggled to free it. Blushing with embarrassment, the blonde smiled, "Thanks, Kelly. Can't wait to try this puppy out in battle."

"Well don't be afraid to hit me up for missions." They hugged before Star turned to the other presents.

The next one was from Jackie: a pink skateboard with the Butterfly family crest on the underside of the board and yellow racing stripes on top. Skateboarding was Jackie's favorite pastime, so Star teared up a little when she beheld the gift. Marco remembered watching the two constantly fight over him years ago. Watching the girls hug made everyone smile knowingly.

"I know it isn't much," Jackie started. "It's just an Earth skateboard, but I thought you needed something cool to do when you aren't busy with queen stuff. I'm always up for lessons."

Star's next gifts involved a magic refilling shot glass from Pony Head, a complete Starfan13 cosplay costume on the off chance that one was needed, and a creepy book on magical body possession from Janna.

"There's a section on the Blood Moon in here," the witch smirked, thumbing through the pages for Star. "Did you know that you can possess your darling husband's body with the Blood Moon bond? Now you know." The girls snickered darkly, making Marco and Tom share a concerned look.

Next came Tom's gift which was a pair of bright red fingerless gloves. "I know you've been studying wandless magic," he said while Star tried them on. "So, these gloves will help you channel fire or demon spells. You always wanted me to teach you, so consider this fulfilling my IOU."

"Thanks, Tom," Star pulled him in for a long hug. Letting him go, the queen closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, focusing on how to make a flame. Then she opened her eyes, watching an orange tongue of heat dance in her hand. Tom gazed on her warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "See? A natural already."

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment," Marco marveled at the sight of Star trying to juggle the flame with Tom giving her pointers. "But you still have one more present." At least one he could give her right now and in front of people. Shopping for a queen that literally had everything was one of the hardest rituals Marco had to face on a regular basis. Even more so difficult than running a kingdom. She had countless weapons, armor, horses, and more, yet, Marco received a very important tip from her father a few weeks ago.

"Whoa!" Star clapped her hands to her mouth at the sight of her gift: a fancy royal saddle made of black dragon leather. The rest of their friends raised their eyebrows, especially Kelly who knew how much something like this would cost. "I heard you were talking about the Queen's Cup in a few months," Marco said while she gushed over the saddle. "If you really wanna compete in a multi-day race, then I'm going to make you do it safely. This is some state of the art stuff: it changes to match the rider, horse, and terrain, has tons of saddlebag space, and even heats up in the cold. So—"

He was silenced by a kiss. " _And I thought you would get me another fanny pack ,_" she giggled while he scowled. That was only _one_ time and it was stylish and practical. "Thanks, Marco," she kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand.

"Anything for you, my queen," he replied in kind.

"Alright, I'm not here to watch you two get all cozy," Pony flew in between them, garnering frowns from both of them. "Let's play some drinking games! Show me what got, Bush Girl!"

They all gathered around, sitting in the middle of the dancefloor as Kelly displayed her wide assortment of possibilities. "Uh…Kelly," Marco furled his brows when he studied them, "These are just regular board games." Jackie and Janna snickered while Pony shook her head.

"Oh Marco," Kelly sighed, " _Any_ game can be a drinking game if you stick the word 'shot' in the title. We have Battleshots, Shots of Life, Twisted Shots…." None of the options sounded appealing. The first game brought back memories from the quest, the second was a game Marco always lost by having too many kids and a low-paying job, and the third was painful.

"How about…this one!" It was Star who pointed to a thick white box excitedly.

"Nice pick, Starship," Tom smirked. "Shotopoly, the ultimate game of bankrupting your friends then never speaking to them again."

An impressed whistle came from Pony Head, "Dang girl, going for the heavy hitter on that one. I heard that if you land on Broadway with a hotel on it, you die. That's what happened to some guy's brother's cousin's girlfriend's bestie—or so I've heard."

Marco gulped, "Maybe we should—"

"I'm in!" Star cut him off with a gleeful grin.

"Oh, you know me girl," Pony neighed. "I'm in."

"I'm in because Star's in," wheezed StarFan.

"Danger is my middle name," nodded Kelly.

"I'm down for a good time," Janna shrugged with Jackie nodding in agreement. Tom flashed his girlfriend a coy smile, "Well I'm all fire inside, so I'll be fine. Gonna join us, Diaz?"

The hesitant member of the party folded his arms and huffed. There was nothing about this game that suggested that it would end smoothly. He already had to take care of Star when she came home drunk, imagine multiplying that by six…. "Marco! Marco!" The group began chanting his name, clapping their hands to the rhythm. _I can't believe we're resorting to peer pressure_ , he grumbled inwardly. Maybe he should let loose a little: it was Star's birthday and he could easily negotiate his punishments to something else since he had the least amount of alcohol tolerance. With a groaning sigh, he resigned himself to fate, "Fiiine."

"Alright!" Star hugged him. "Kelly, you're the banker! And everyone, choose your poison!"

From the massive spread of bottles on the table, everyone selected their favorite drink. Marco narrowed his eyes at the collection. Hard liquor was not his forte—they all burned the same. He grunted when Janna gave him a rough jab that actually hurt. "Looking for grape juice?" She jeered at him.

"Hardy har har," he glared at her. _I'll show Janna!_ He grabbed the largest bottle of whatever had the flashiest label without reading it and sat down between Tom and Star. They both made a face at the liquor he had chosen.

"Really? You think you can handle Butterfly Scotch?" Tom eyes him with deep suspicion. "It's like the strongest stuff in the kingdom."

"Of course, I can," Marco replied in a challenge.

"If you guys are done bickering," Kelly called to them from her side of the board. "It's time to start this game." She doled out the rainbow-colored stacks of money then passed the dice to a super enthusiastic Star. _Did I make a huge mistake?_ Marco contemplated when she gave the mini cubes of fate a toss on the gameboard. Whatever he was about to face, the king knew that this would be a long night.

* * *

An hour later, the king zoned out for a second too long in an attempt to read what the small font on a property card said. Meanwhile, Kelly counted the fistful of bills he handed her in exchange for yet another stake in land. While Marco's real estate empire spanned all corners of the cardboard plain—containing two full monopolies on the pink and red properties, and about a dozen others—it came with a steep price. But Marco had to show the others he wasn't weak. A true general never lets up until the battle was won.

Already, his plan for domination had ensnared another victim for Jackie landed on one of Marco's green properties with three matching houses on them. The girl groaned while fumbling through her wad of money with a frown.

"Alright, hand me my shot glass, Tom," she sighed in defeat for the six-hundred-and-fifty-dollar fee was too steep. Shakily bringing the small vessel to her lips, she took her punishment with dignity.

"Takes more than that to put me down," her voice slurred. When it came to who was conscious enough to still play, only she, Kelly, Marco, Tom, and Star were will remotely in it. Janna and Pony Head had gotten so loopy that they stopped playing and went off to dance, and StarFan was busy screaming that she was the "realest Star Butterfly."

Tom shook his head at the scene, "I can't believe you guys. I've had four bottles and am only _slightly_ buzzed."

"Four of them…" Star giggled, her mind commenting on how silly the number four sounded coming from Tom's mouth. How the queen was still in this game, Marco didn't know—then again, he hardly knew where he was in general. It would have seemed more likely that the hyperactive blonde would have quit a while ago to party with the other girls, but she held fast to her five properties. _Man, …she's so hot…_ his mind purred.

"Marco!" His brown eyes shot up when Tom chucked the dice at his head. For some reason, the pain barely registered in his nerves. "Stop staring at Starship like that; it's your move."

His hands felt like lead and the dice even heavier, but he lobbed them on the board, landing on a seven. Fishing around for his game piece, he moved it to the appropriate space on the board. It was a wildcard space which meant that Marco would have to pick up a card to read—not an easy task at the moment. After knocking over a few empty bottles, Tom slapped his hand back, "I'll read it for you. Advance to Broadway."

"Easy," Marco smirked but when he landed on the space, his heart sunk like a stone upon seeing a red, plastic hotel on the space. Who on Earth had the money to develop such an expensive piece of real estate? He noticed the evil glint in Star's eyes and he groaned loudly. "When did this happen?" Marco didn't realize that he had said his thoughts aloud until Star cackled loudly, rolling over on the ground in the process. To make it worse, she had a monopoly on dark blue spaces.

Tom blinked, "Uh…how drunk are you? You traded that property with Star."

"When?" The king spat loudly. Even with his brain under the influence, Marco knew many things about Star, but being a shrewd businesswoman was not one of them.

"Marco, you really don't remember at all?" The demon prince eyed him. "To recap, you got so deep in the hole with Star, you traded your properties over something having to do with her Butterfly form."

Marco felt his already flush cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Thank goodness his best friend was truly oblivious sometimes or it would be the aftermath of the tent incident all over again. Of course, Jackie was able to connect the dots though impaired and nearly fell over laughing with Star. Normally he would have done something to defend his honor, but he had a bigger problem at hand. The penalty for his misfortune would cost him over three thousand dollars, which he clearly did not have, and making it up with drinking would require him to down the other half of the bottle in one go. Basically, Marco was a dead man walking because his human liver was surely not up to the task nor ever would be.

" _Please, Star?_ " He locked eyes with his beautiful wife—making sure to really sell how amazing she was at besting her foes—and implored her to show mercy. Good queens did that every now and again, especially to their kings who could compensate in another fashion. But Star was first a warrior, she reminded him, and a true one did not rest until every last village was razed to the ground. " _You can do it ,_" her cold, drunken mind told him. She really was River _and_ Moon's daughter.

The king shakily picked up the bottle, eyeing the poison with regret. Maybe he should have gone with grape juice, that would be so much better. Slowly, out of the sluggishness of his limbs and dread, he brought the bottle to his lips when the lights when out in a snap and the windows busted open. The absence of music caused Janna and Pony Head to stop dancing, and StarFan ceased her babbling. _Oh no_ …the still rational part of Marco's brain knew what was coming.

"How is this possible?" Tom met his gaze. "We have appeased this stupid piece of wood and we didn't fight this year!"

"That is part of my beef with you," a sinister voice reverberated around the room, causing the confused and scared young adults to bunch up around each other. Out of the darkest shadow of the farthest corner of the room came the giant sentient remains of a dead tree with swirling root-tentacles that knocked over tables and chairs. "Oops, but not really."

"You can talk?" Marco managed to slowly put together a full sentence, which took a bit more effort than it should have. How was that possible when trees didn't have mouths or lungs or vocal cords?

"Oh yes, I can talk," the Stump said matter-of-factly. "I'm an immortal tree god, what do you expect?"

"I expect you _not_ to be here," Tom challenged with flaming fists. "We were just having a nice time."

"And _that_ is the problem!" The Stump roared, shaking the castle in a mighty shake. He slithered into the orange glow of the fireplace, radiating a red aura of his own. Now Marco was beginning to see why Star hated wood so much and maybe he did too. The Stump leaned towards them as if it was glaring at them then continued, "I am the god of peace and discord. I am the only one allowed to bring people together on _my_ day. In fact, it was I who caused the settlers to bicker and fight, so I could bring them together and have them worship me."

"Geez, aren't we clingy?" Tom snorted. "You can't make people love you. I learned that one the hard way with Star." The queen waved at him and Marco nodded.

Clearly, the Stump was not amused by Tom's touching moral and crossed his woody tendrils like arms. "Well, I can always rip you apart, and not just metaphorically." The group assumed their various fighting stances, standing back to back in a defensive circle. Tom had flaming magic in his fists with Janna managing to generate her own magic, Kelly and Jackie had their weapons drawn, Pony's horn shone in the dark, and Marco's cheekmarks started to glow.

"And I have a camera!" StarFan whipped out a camera to document the battle.

They were about to attack as one when Star jumped eagerly in front of them. "WOOHOO! IT'S TIME FOR A HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs which made even the earless piece of angry wood flinch. "NARWHAL BLAST!" While her effort was well-meaning, Star tripped at the last second, sending the whales in the direction of her comrades than the Stump. Marco took one right in the face and he flew across the room. The endless assault of spells from a magic-happy Star continued to wreak havoc on the wrong set of victims, sending everyone but the laughing Stump into hiding under tables, chairs, or anything that could hold its own against an assortment of animals, beams, and whatever else she came up with.

"Star is totally a loose cannon!" Kelly shouted over a sonic boom caused by one of Star's lightning spells. The bolt bounced off of the ceiling and exploded the table the green-haired girl was hiding under. Tom and Marco, who shared their hiding spot together, gazed on the magnificent warrior with the same concern as that one time in the cave. What was worse: mind-controlled Star or drunk Star? _Definitely the latter…._

"Marco," Tom grabbed his shoulder, "Go out there and calm her down or something or we'll—" A stream of colors whizzed passed Marco's face and sent Tom flying into the far wall. Sighing because the king was way too impaired to try to intervene, he rolled out of the cover to avoid another beam of magic and rushed to Star.

"Oh, Star!" He called to her. "Why don't you—" A shower of crystal hearts streamed his way and he instinctively slashed them away with an arc of his red magic. The effect, however, sent them streaming towards their friends. _Oops_ , he grinned sheepishly at an unamused Tom who was busy trying to rip one of them out of his thigh.

"THAT IS IT!" The prince growled as he burst into flames, "I'M GONNA GET YOU TWO!"

"Yes, my subjects!" The Stump waved his roots, "Surrender to the chaos!" Marco tried to run but Tom's demon magic caught him and Star. _At least she stopped_ , he tried to look on the bright side of his impending doom. Star was rather unfazed by her fiery ex, even commenting on how cool his hands looked. With a roar, Tom caught them both on the right below the sternum and hit them with super-heated hands.

"Tom! OW!" Marco shouted when he let go. "Why'd you do that?!" Now there was a hand-sized hole in his hoodie! Some friend he was! And he hurt Star, who was quivering beside Marco from the pain.

"Notice anything, Diaz?" Tom extinguished the fire from his body though he still used his demon voice. _Beside burn marks?_ Marco wanted to sneer but didn't. Then it hit him. His limbs were felt lighter and his mind was sharp again like the drinking game had never happened. _Oh_ , he mouthed to Tom. Now he understood: the heat from Tom's blast must have hit their livers and burned off all of the alcohol. _How on Earth does that even work?_ This would be a question to ask Jackie later or just accept as one of Mewni's mysteries.

Suddenly, a root shot past the trio and carried away a screaming Jackie who was frantically slashing away with her axe, then reached for more victims. Star, Marco, and Tom scrambled for cover, jumping over their struggling friends and squirming roots in their wake. " _We need a plan and now!_ " Star glanced at him with panic shining in her eyes. As Marco was about to answer but his mouth hung open when Tom shrieked as a root wrapped around his ankles and hoisted him in the air.

"Tom!" The pair screamed as they watched him get consumed by the wooden prison.

"Run, fools!" He managed to call out to them before the Stump's grip covered his face. They heeded his final words and ran. Star gripped Marco's hand tightly as she made a mad dash for cover—the janitor's closet on the far end of the room. _I didn't know we had one,_ Marco was going to ask Star where the place of refuge came from when he felt something wrap around his ankle.

"Star!" He screamed as he was nearly ripped from her hand by the evil tree, but Star kept her grip tight on him. A couple of joints popped as Marco became caught up in a painful match of tug-of-war between a determined spouse and an evil tree. The opposing sides had entered a stalemate, which added more stress to his straining body. " _Hold on sweetie!_ " She encouraged him through the bond. " _I'm thinking of something!_ " The queen dropped a hand then sent a blast of fire at the root that just missed Marco's foot. The Stump roared in pain, dropping Marco and recoiling the injured limb. It bought enough time for the pair to scramble into the closet and slam the door shut. In the silence, they remained braced against the door trying to settle their racing hearts as well as keep the Stump out.

After a few moments, Marco felt his breathing levels drop to normal, allowing him to speak. "How did you summon fire?" She smiled at him and summoned a palm full of fire that lit up her new gloves from Tom. "Didn't think they'd come in handy so soon," she admired them.

"But did you see how the Stump reacted when you burned it?" Marco held her hands excitedly. "That's the key! We're gonna have a _real_ Stump Day Bonfire!" The Stump might be a powerful entity, but it was still a stupid tree. Too bad Tom was trapped because he would be a game changer. If the two royals could come up with a foolproof plan to free him, then maybe….

Suddenly, the door was ripped out of behind them and the Stump loomed menacingly with the rest of the party attendees trapped in his tentacles of wood. "You can't hide from the spirit of the holidays, mortals," it growled at them. Marco and Star gave each other a horrified look and held hands in the wake of their doom. " _If we go down, we do so fighting ,_" she nodded her head at the Stump. Marco tilted his head in confusion at the odd glint in her eyes; the one she reserved for her daring plans. Before he could question her motives, the Stump whacked Marco across the head.

"Marco!" He could hear Star frantically call his name as well as the crackling of flame as his head swum in and out of blackness. Finally coming to, his heart stopped when he saw that the fiendish log had Star in its clutches. "No!" he roared, punching a deep dent into the side of the tree god but it inflicted very little damage. _Curse this dimension!_ He gritted his teeth in frustration from all of the enemies he had had to face on Mewni. First lint monsters, then Star's crazy ex-boyfriend, the knights, the Forest Guardian, Meteora, Mina, Eclipsa…. Why couldn't someone be easy to defeat? _Why can't I be stronger to protect Star?_ His despair made him dip down, channeling enough magic to leap in the air after Star. Watching her struggle in the tree's grip gave him the energy to pry off a root with his bare hands.

"Star, grab my hand!" He pleaded when he managed to free half of her, but she shook her head. "I'm impressed, but let me go," she insisted. "It's…apart of the plan…"

 _But!_ He wanted desperately to attack but sighed, landing back on the ground. The Stump wrapped more limbs around Star and hauled her close to its center. "At last!" it proclaimed in victory, "Now no one will celebrate anybody but me!" Marco sank to his knees feeling defeated. The whole point of tonight was to make Star feel special and now it was a disaster.

" **That's what you think!** " Her scary voice came out of nowhere, either as a challenge to Marco, the Stump or both. A small trail of smoke rose upwards from a sizzling section of roots near the base of the dead tree. Then with a fiery boom, Golden Butterfly Star emerged from the heart of the tree with fire all around her and their friends gathered in her arms. Marco staggered back and smiled; he should have known better than to underestimate his wife. Tom and Janna joined up with fire attacks of their own with Kelly, Jackie, and Pony attacking weak spots.

"C'mon, Turd!" Pony Head yelled at the awe-inspired Marco. "Get off your butt and do something!" The Earth boy got up and lent his magical strength to beat the living sap out of the Stump. In only a few moments, the evil tree was beaten back to a smoldering heap with the circle of friends glowering over it.

Star, shifting out of her Butterfly form, stepped on a knob in the tree. "Let's finish it, guys!" As they were about to finish it, the clock struck midnight and the Stump faded away. As he disappeared, the Stump's voice whispered, "You can never kill me. I'll be back…."

The lights in the room were restored, revealing the damage left behind from the fight: broken furniture, burnt walls, and destroyed decorations. Marco rubbed his head, looking away from Star in deep shame, "I'm sorry, Star…I wanted this day—" He was stopped by a hug from his wife who was shaking with laughter.

"Are. You. Kidding?!" She grinned. "This was the best birthday ever! We had gifts and games and butt kicking. That's everything I love, Marco!" He smiled as a wave of relief washed over him—maybe the general had serious birthday planning skills. A beam of red moonlight rested on their shoulders and they sighed, feeling a swirl of emotions flow between them.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered slyly, tracing shapes on his chest. Since he could read her mind, yes, and he was thinking the same. They leaned in for a kiss when a rough cough made them pull apart abruptly.

At their feet, Pony Head gave them a serious glare, "Look here, lovebirds, we're all tired from drinking and almost dying so can you _please_ not right now!" Marco turned to see all of their friends laying where they stood fighting just moments before, passed out. _I finally threw a cool party_ , Marco realized with an odd sense of pride. Jackie had told him stories of college parties that made people so tired that they fell asleep while dancing.

Being a rulebound king, he was about to wake them up to send them home when he was picked up by Star and held bridal style in her arms. Her thoughts were definitely on other things—the kind of activities that made him both blush and excited himself.

"You still owe me that birthday surprise," she teased him in a low voice, carrying him towards their room. " _What am I going to do with you?_ " He chuckled slightly, marveling at how she carried him with no effort up the spiral staircase and down three sets of halls after all of the fighting. " _Oh, we both know, Wild Man,_ " she rubbed her nose against his. The party was just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter! Thanks for so many positive reviews about the last chapter and get ready for a big surprise at the end. As always, leave reviews because I like to respond to them, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ugh…_ There's nothing like waking up with a throbbing headache after being slapped across the face repeatedly by wooden boards. Who knew the Stump could be so ungrateful to one of its most loyal subjects? Star had believed in him always, even when no one else did. And who else had gone out of her way for years to appease its bloodthirsty nature with extra sacrifices? If that stupid tree god wanted to play it this way, then Star was determined to celebrate her birthday on every stinking Stump Day, just to stick it to him. It was _so_ on because no one messed with Star Butterfly and got away with it.

Reflecting on her sweet revenge would have to wait for a later date because her eyes were drawn to the beauty of her home outside the great bay windows. The golden beams of the morning sun illuminated the stark white snow that covered everything, making the world glow. In the town, the normally bustling square and markets were uncharacteristically empty—even the livestock pens were devoid of life. It was likely that the townspeople were still sleeping off the pounds of food and Stumpnog they gorged on last night. Something the queen was doing herself. Beyond the confines of the town, trade roads crisscrossed the white landscape in all directions, connecting the entire world together in one big, tangled web. One that Star had to carefully manage as queen. _I hope I'll be as good of a royal protector as Mom was_ , the burden of responsibility made the young royal sigh. Further on the southern horizon, a single road cut through a dark, endless swath of trees. That was the beginning of the logging road that Star and Marco had used to travel to the monster village on their quest to the mountains. Just the thought of the desolate peaks still tugged at Star's soul for some reason…. _Is it calling me or am I still hungover from last night?_

Shoving the premonition aside, Star turned her eyes to the most incredible sight in all of the universe: her beloved Marco. He was still dozing on top of her with his arms locked in a tight embrace. The crescent moons on his cheeks glinted pale red like the Blood Moon itself—the entity that bound their souls together for eternity. Judging by how late he had slept in, it seemed that more than the fighting had tired him out. He was always such an early riser—often being gone by the time Star woke up. Suddenly, his beautiful, brown eyes blinked awake, gazing at her with soft tenderness and drowsiness. He lifted his head off of her bosom, kissing her forehead, " _Good morning, my bright and shining Star_." The bond thrummed in contentment like a purr from his end.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she teasingly booped his nose. "You sure have slept in today, bub, it's almost eleven." His groan resonated through the bond when his eyes peeled away and onto the grandfather clock ticking behind them near the TV. Already she could feel his mind worry over missing royal engagements and delivering orders to the knights, but a kiss dispelled the thoughts. Bringing work to bed was something they avoided as much as possible. As Dr. Marco, Ph.D. once pointed out, working in bed messed with the mind and prevented sleep.

He playfully rolled his eyes at her thoughts, "I guess Dr. Star, Ph.D. was a point."

"That's _Queen_ Dr. Star to you, buddy," she winked at him and they both laughed, still holding each other. Finally, Marco settled back down, snuggling closer for more warmth, " _Maybe we could cancel our engagements, just this once_." What on Mewni could inspire Mr. Dutiful to play hooky?

"Well, you," he smiled as their eyes met. Though it was the morning after, who could say no to more of Marco's birthday surprise? They leaned in for a kiss when the door flew open and Manfred barged in, blasting his trumpet.

"Good morning, Your Majesties—oh dear!" Manfred covered his eyes sheepishly as the couple scrambled off of each other and covered up with their bedspread. Among the equally horrified Kingsguard, Higgs shook her head, "Welp, I think I've seen enough of the king than I ever wanted to."

" _Can you hit her with Mind Eraser later?_ " Marco, who was red from embarrassment, gave Star a sideward glance. She shrugged at him, then complained to her servant, "Manfred…we've talked about this whole knocking business. Whenever I'm in my royal bedroom with Marco, we knock on the door before barging in."

He bowed in apology, "Sorry, my Queen, but I have an urgent message from your great aunt Etheria. She wants to see how you are holding up after your birthday and will inspect the castle grounds in, say, fifteen minutes."

"Inspect the…oh no…." Star shoved the knights and Manfred out of the room with magic then got dressed. There was no doubt that the castle was in shambled from last night. If Etheria found out, then a new era of familial regicide would be ushered in.

A gentle hand patted her back, "It'll be okay. We got this."

She flashed Marco a smile at his attempt to comfort her, "Thanks, but we gotta hurry."

Rushing downstairs, they stumbled upon the disaster zone that used to be the Great Ballroom. _Oh, crud!_ Where to even begin? Tables were overturned—some even split in half—and chairs were knocked over. On the ground a mixture of glass shards, torn paper, and other decorations littered the floor in a thin layer with the lighter bits rustling in the breeze from a blown-out window. In the middle of it all, their friends lay sleeping where they fought. Jackie had wrapped herself in a downed velvet curtain to keep warm, and next to her, Kelly still had her sword clutched in her hand, poised as if to strike. On the opposite side of Jackie, Pony Head was snoring away, and StarFan had passed out under the remnants of a table.

When Star and Marco walked towards them, Jackie began to stir. "What a party!" She sat up, clutching her head when the light reached her open eyes. "Haven't had a hangover like this since that massive party in the senior dorms, and that got busted…. Oh hey, guys—" she studied the tired expressions on their faces, then added with a smirk, "Guess you two didn't sleep well either. I _know_ that battles get you in the mood."

Marco frowned while Star giggled slightly. In a normal setting, the queen would have settled into raunchy girl talk to relay the steamy details, but, with her horrible aunt on the way to deliver judgment, Star had to pass on that. A mental note from Marco instructed her that when she did share her wild escapades with her friends to shut the bond, so he couldn't hear.

"Love to chat, Jackie, but you-know-who is coming this way," the queen whispered harshly.

Jackie blinked, eyes growing wide, "Oh-oh right! Crazy aunt-lady, yeah! Well, I'll wake up the girls and get them cleaning up the joint. Then we gotta find Tom and Janna…."

Marco slapped his hand to his face with a loud smack, "Ugh, _really!_ In my castle!"

"Funny you should talk, _Wild Man_ ," it was Kelly who chimed in as she woke up with a yawn. Marco gave her a look, but she shrugged it off; the friends knew each other to well to never take anything between them seriously. "Anywho, I can totally help—"

A loud gasp from Manfred interrupted the planning session. The poor servant got a good eyeful of the field of damage caused by last night's birthday brawl, "My heavens…. My Queen, Etheria is less than five minutes away." Good thing Mewman hearts were five times stronger than human ones or Star would have gone into cardiac arrest.

"THOMAS INFERNIUS LUCITOR!" Stomping her foot, she hollered loud enough to shake the room in order to summon her friend. If Etheria found anyone fooling around, especially the unwed Prince of the Underworld, it would trigger the apocalypse.

"Right here, Starship." All eyes turned to the prince and his girlfriend stumbling out of another room with wrinkled clothes and disheveled hair. Jackie and Kelly shared a knowing look, shaking their heads while StarFan's mouth hung open in shock. She reached for her camera and snapped a quick photo. "I can hear wedding bells already," she grinned. "This is so going on the second page!"

Pony Head snorted, "Well it's about time, Hellboy! I can't believe Earth Turd had you so beat."

Janna snickered, jabbing an embarrassed Tom, "I know, girl. Mr. Gentleman over here was very shy through the whole thing." Watching the demon blush so vividly made everyone laugh. Usually, Marco was the shy guy of the group in these matters.

"One minute, my Queen!" Manfred announced.

"OH, CORN, NO!" Star went into full panic mode, nothing was clean! Quickly, she opened a portal to Earth and shoved all her friends through it in one push. Problem one was solved, but there was no way she and Marco could clean the room by themselves. _Magic! Duh!_ Star summoned her wand and yelled, "Hyper Room Cleanup Beam!"

A bright flash enveloped the room like an explosion, and when it died down, the room was wholly restored. All the broken furniture was mended, the stains on the wall were painted over, and the floor was swept and polished. Marco let out a low whistle at how immaculate the room had become in the blink of an eye. " _Nice work_ ," he praised her. " _Need to borrow this spell for our room sometime._ "

Exactly sixty seconds after Manfred's last warning, Aunt Etheria and Aunt Felicity trudged through the doors of the Great Room. _My two favorite people, hooray_ , Star could scarcely prevent herself from rolling her eyes but slapped on a polite, cheery face to greet her relatives. "Good morning, Aunt Etheria and Aunt Felicity."

"Why good morning, my dearest grandniece," Aunt Felicity curtsied with her older sister merely nodding. "I hope you had a splendid birthday."

"Not _too_ splendid, mind you," Etheria cut-in with a scowl. "It would be most improper if the Queen of Mewni threw a wild party." A bead of sweat formed on Star's brow, but one of the first rules of being a warrior in the face of danger was to never let the enemy see you squirm, so she willed the bit of moisture to go away. Luckily, Marco was on her team, and he calmly told his in-law, "Absolutely, Aunt Etheria. Last night was a quiet evening with just me and Star."

The fat lids of the older Butterfly narrowed in consideration for a moment, as if she was examining Star's memories to see if this was true. Of course, Etheria did not have any magic ability and she relaxed a bit, making Star and Marco sigh with relief. Even Manfred exhaled audibly. Perhaps the queen could get out of this situation A-Okay! All she had to do now was exchange boring pleasantries about the weather or whatever old women liked talking about, then head on her way.

Aunt Felicity was in a chatting kind of mood, so they talked about the snow and the latest trend in warnicorn rearing. "I think the Queen's Cup has a lot of promise this year," remarked the great aunt with a slight smile. "A lot of good bloodlines are out there, so make sure you choose an excellent mount from the stable."

Star was about to reply when a loud, terrifying scream sounded from the far side of the Great Room turning everyone's blood cold. _Is it butt-kick o'clock already?_ The queen twirled the wand in her right hand like a mini baton then rushed over to the scene with Marco trailing not far behind. When the couple got to the place of the incident, their mouths dropped open in the same horror that Etheria bore when they looked into the small annex off of the Great Room. Now they knew why she had screamed: the room looked like a hellish nightmare. Scorch marks stained the walls, empty bottles of liquor rolled around, and a makeshift bed made of curtains lay in the middle of it. " _I am_ so _going to castrate Tom for this_ ," she snarled to Marco who stood there equally disturbed and disgusted.

"Oh, my!" Felicity and Manfred gasped. It took a moment, but Etheria managed to recover enough to turn around, the anger in her eyes scared the living daylights out of the queen. She hung her head in shame; there was no way out of this one.

"So," Etheria clasped her hands together roughly. "Let me get my story straight. My dearest Queen, daughter of my departed niece, threw a _wild house party_ on her birthday and lied to me about it. Did I miss anything?"

 _Might as well fess up now_ , Star resigned to tell the truth, "We were also attacked by the Stump…."

Her aunt folded her arms, "And of course, we have an angry deity to appease! Whenever I think you can't do something worse, you never _fail_ to disappoint me, Star."

"I am not—" Star was cut off by another rant from Etheria, "Star Butterfly, you are eighteen years old and the Queen. You don't have time for acting like a wild child! What happened to duty before self?!"

That phrase caused Star to stop breathing for a heartbeat. The last argument she had had with her mother centered around that phrase. It was a moment forever engraved in her mind like an epitaph. Perhaps the stiff speech was Moon's way of trying to help her daughter cope with Marco's prince duties, but Star would not have it. Regretfully, the then-princess never saw her mother again because she had chosen to run off on a grand adventure with Marco. The day she returned was the same day Eclipsa killed Moon. " _Star, don't beat yourself up over that ,_" Marco wrapped his arm around his wife. " _You know Moon would never want you thinking like this._" Star leaned against his chest to receive his love, " _Thanks._ " But her heart still felt heavy with regret, like a stone.

"I'm not done talking to you!" The shrill voice of Etheria shrieked at her.

"You've done enough," Marco met her gaze. "Now, I request that you leave my Star alone."

"How dare you—"

"That is an order!" the king turned on his royal voice, the one he used when sitting on the throne or working on Star's behalf, "Or I will have my guard usher you out." The aunt glared at the king but said nothing because Marco severely outranked her. Gathering Felicity with a beckon of her hand, they disappeared without a word.

Star felt Marco sigh but kept a firm hold on her. "Star," she smiled at how the vibration of his voice rippled through his chest. "Don't listen to her. You're gonna rule Mewni your way—and you're doing a good job already. Just focus on everyone who's in your corner."

"Okay," she breathed. They broke their hug and smiled at each other. No matter if the world was against them, Star and Marco always had each other's backs. Their moment was interrupted by Manfred, who tapped on his watch, "You have a one o'clock meeting, my Queen."

There was an old saying from Earth that there were two inevitable facets of life: death and taxes. For the Queen of Mewni, meetings were added to the mix. Long, boring meetings about anything from policy to what color the tablecloths should be for the next royal ball. _Grin and bear it_ , Star reminded herself while fixing the bejeweled crown on her head. Looking over her notes, she realized that her one o'clock appointment was a townhall meeting. Nothing like hearing her subjects whine and complain like children for hours and hours. Marco was way better at these kinds of things; he had enough patience to wait for her to sort out her feelings, after all. However, as queen, Star bore the responsibility to be present for her people and to know about the affairs of the realm. At the door of the throne room, she paused and exhaled slowly to summon the courage to face the crowd on the other side.

"May all rise to welcome Her Majesty, Queen Star of Mewni!" Manfred announced as the doors opened to the tone of trumpet fanfare. The Kingsguard standing at the door kneeled before their queen, as did all of the guests in the room. It was hard to not roll her eyes at the pomp and circumstance; it wasn't her style. Why did she have to be treated so differently? She was still just Star. No need to kiss her feet for merely existing.

Making her way down the red aisle, Star sat on her throne. The new version looked similar to the last: a giant chair with a pale-blue back panel that was perched on a platform. But Star, being herself, added a few new perks to update the royal seat. Comfy cushions lined the back and armrests because being a royal did not mean sacrificing comfort. There was also a seat warmer for the cold days, a cup holder for beverages, and a reclining function that was only used during the longest meetings. Adjusting a star-shaped pillow behind her back for the ultimate lumbar support, she settled in for what would be a long day. Already, her subjects had taken their seats at long tables in the room and were munching on the free snacks provided.

"I thank all of you for coming to this townhall today," Star spoke in regal "queen voice" when everyone took their seats. Each pair of eyes looked at her expectantly, itching to bombard Star with a million questions. _Let the fun begin…_ she inwardly groaned a little, but said aloud, still gracefully poised, "As you know, this meeting is an open session for all of your concerns. So, let's get to it. Who wants the floor first?"

"I do," a hand shot up out of the crowd, wasting no time to get the meeting started. Rising to his feet, a Mewman in a full suit and tie stood up from the center table, adjusting his cuffs. "Good day, Your Majesty, I represent the Racing Organization that spans across the Kingdoms of Mewni. A few days ago, you, King Marco, and Prince Thomas successfully defeated the menacing pack of hellhounds that terrorized my associate's farm. On his behalf, I thank you for your service."

A round of applause erupted from the room which made Star's heart swell. It was nice having recognition for all the stuff she did for the kingdom, and the thought of adventure made her long for more. She made a mental note to ask Higgs if there were any outstanding missions that needed attention. The idea of a quest sent Star into Daydream Land, and she nearly missed an important question in front of her. _Goodbye sexy Marco in a tent_ , she shoved the nice thought away and nodded for the guest to speak.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to be in your presence," a female Mewman bowed. "I am a third-generation farmer at the edge of your kingdom and the Lucitor's. Have always been on that land too. Recently, I received a notice from King Lucitor that I need to pay taxes to him since the land is right on the border. But my family has never had this happen, and it isn't fair if I have to pay two kingdoms' worth of taxes."

Star narrowed her eyes, thinking about options to deal with the situation. Why should the farmer suddenly have to pay taxes to the Lucitors? _Ugh, that means I'll have to deal with Dave,_ the thought of negotiating with one of her most infamous detractors made Star's skin crawl. Thinking it over for a minute more, she asked, "Is more of your land on one side of the border versus the other?"

The farmer shook her head, "I had a surveyor come and the land is fifty-fifty on both kingdoms."

Star rubbed her chin, "Until I talk with the Lucitors, I will waive any taxes you owe the Butterfly family. As for what will happen in the future is up to what I can negotiate with King Lucitor." _Note, bring this up with Tom the next time I see him_ , she funneled that idea away for later. The farmer, satisfied with the response, bowed then sat down for the next person to stand.

The next few hours dragged on with complaints, arguments, and other special requests for Star to sort through. Townhalls were not that hard to deal with; listening and using common cured most of the issues. Especially since most of the subjects only cared about trading deals, land rights, and petty family matters. One of the more memorable cases of the day involved a merchantwoman with two lovers from two different kingdoms. Apparently, she became pregnant and the two men were fighting over the paternity of the unborn child.

"It's my child; she was with me last!" A Mewman male roared at a Waterfolk man armed with a trident. The knights had to step in to prevent bloodshed, while the woman looked on from the corner, saying nothing. Star studied the scene, feeling the need to tread lightly since emotions were already high. While observing the commotion in silence, she relayed the information to Marco, who was at a meeting with the princes. " _Hmm…_ " She could picture Marco scratching his fuzzy chin, as he often did while deep in thought. " _Well, there's not much you can do until the baby is born. Have you gotten a testimony from the woman?_ "

" _Sadly, no, she won't talk ,_" Star's eyes fell on the silent woman looking on. What would make her open up? There was the boring way with legal proceedings or the long game with waiting for the child to be born—neither were viable. Suddenly, Star had an idea and Marco agreed that it was a good one. Clearing her throat, the queen stood up and bade everyone to listen to her words, "I have been thinking, and dear merchantwoman, I ask you to describe each of your lovers."

The woman went into great detail about the Waterfolk man, waxing poetically about how he was her best friend across all the dimensions. " _You're dead on with this_ ," Marco marveled, listening to the speech replay in Star's mind as it happened. " _How did you know?_ "

" _Simple_ ," she replied to him with a smile. " _It's basically my old dating situation just kicked up a few notches_." When the evidence had been sufficiently compiled, the queen made her decision. "I can't predict with a thousand percent accuracy who's the father of the child," she began. "But I can tell that the merchantwoman has a deeper attachment to the Waterfolk man, so I think it would be best for her to be honest with both of them. Because I know what it's like to be in love with two different guys—or think that you are. In the end, keeping secrets is only going to hurt them both, and if you love someone you shouldn't be doing that."

People were moved to tears by the queen's words, even the fighting men smiled at each other. It really wasn't a revolutionary thought, but one Star struggled with as a teenager. Facing her true feelings was the only way for genuine peace between her, Marco, and Tom. Though it sucked for all three of them at the moment, they were the best of friends now. The merchantwoman gazed upon her two lovers and told them that they needed to talk in private. _My work here is done_ , Star grinned inwardly.

When the trio left the throne room, Manfred bowed before the throne, "My Queen, your four o'clock meeting is in ten minutes." _Oh right!_ The queen hopped off the royal chair, feeling a second wind after listening to drama in the townhall. Her four o'clock was the most important meeting of the day, how could she almost forget?

"Excuse me," she cleared her throat to stifle a yawn, "I have to take this but thank you for bringing your concerns, and I hope things are resolved as much as possible." Thunderous applause and trumpet fanfare erupted from all sides of the room, signaling the end of another successful meeting.

By the time the clock tolled in the town's bell tower, Star found herself on the far side of the castle grounds in one of her favorite places—the royal stables. What castle was complete without one? The stables formed a grand complex that included several barns' worth of stalls, riding arenas, and sprawling, green pastures full of warnicorns. Grooms were busy preening and washing a group of them, which Star recognized as the horses of the Kingsguard. They were big, dark, draft-type mounts with stark white feathering around their hooves and silvery manes. It was unusual to see the whole fleet being prepared at once, though it probably meant that Higgs had the guard assembled for a training exercise. In the paddock next to them, Sir Runs-A-Lot and a group of geldings were eating alfalfa hay off of melting snow in the afternoon sun. Star gave her favorite horse a kiss on the nose when she passed him.

Today's meeting, however, brought her to the racing barn. Although the Butterflys were known more for their war horses than racers, there were a few notable examples in the royal stables, and one of them would have the honor of carrying the queen to victory in the Queen's Cup. At the entrance to the racing complex, the stablemaster greeted Star with a bow, "It is always an honor to have the Queen grace the royal stables."

"Uh…any time," Star stuttered in surprise when he kissed her hand. There was only one pair of lips that was free to touch her skin, but protocol meant that many men had to perform the gesture. Brushing that moment away, she told the stablemaster, "I'm here to find the right horse for the race."

The short, little man clasped his hands together, "Ah, yes, follow me. I have plenty of prospects that I know will amaze you, Your Grace." As they toured the barn, Star listened to the man explain the history of the facilities and the breed of horse she would ride. They were called Windracers, known for the perfect mix of speed, endurance, and beauty. It was said that they were the first type of unicorns tamed by ancient monster tribes and were prized above all possessions. At the conclusion of the tour, the stablemaster and Star made their way to a large field with folding chairs in the middle. There, they sat and enjoyed a great procession of grooms and racehorses from which Star would choose.

Once seated, the stablemaster motioned for the first Windracer to come forth. "Now," he leaned over to tell the queen, "This horse is the perfect balance of grace and functionality. He is Thunderstorm Rolling Through the Night Life, or Night, as is his stable name." His long name made Star laugh as she forgot that racing names were often ridiculous, but the colt was indeed stunning. He was a black three-year-old with a slender gray horn and one white sock. When he pranced before the queen, he neighed loudly, shaking his mane. Tapping her chin, Star gave the horse a good study.

"Is he not fine enough for you, my Queen?" The stablemaster began to worry when a few moments passed.

"Well, I'm not just going to take the first horse I see," Star replied. Marco always told her to wait for more options before jumping on one. The Mewman nodded at the argument and summoned the next one.

"Here is Corn Husker's Rebellion Storm, or Husker," he pointed at a palomino with a white blaze on his face. "Four years old and has already won five intense championships."

"Flashy, but nah," Star concluded. There was something about him that didn't draw her in. After an hour of showing about thirty colts and fillies, Star began to slump over bored on her creaking plastic chair. How could she own so many horses and not find one worth riding? It wasn't like any of them were bad, in fact, they were all perfect. _Maybe that's the issue_ , she realized. Star wanted a horse like her: a messy, strong-willed, underdog of a beast that will knock off everyone's socks when they crossed the finish line first.

"Is there anyone else?" Star asked the stablemaster, who sighed in defeat. _Sorry to rain on your pretty pony parade_ , the queen placed a hand on his shoulder. Though she didn't mean it, a queen saying no to all of his animals looked more like a rejection of him.

"There is one more colt," the stablemaster snapped his fingers. Trotting beside another handler came a horse that made Star's mouth drop. He was a beautiful bright, reddish-brown—or a blood bay—with black stockings on his well-formed, slender legs, and a matching black horn on his head. On his withers, right at the end of his night-black mane, a white swish of fur formed a dramatic crescent moon on his shoulder.

"So… pretty," Star whispered, her noise causing the horse to tilt his head slightly to look at her. _And he notices me!_

The stablemaster smiled at her positive reaction, "This is a special horse. When you and the king disappeared from Mewni, Queen Moon regularly came down to the stables to watch the new foals. On the night he was born, the Blood Moon rose over the distant horizon, shining its light over a single point. We never knew why this happened, but Moon named the colt Blood Moon's Fiery Light in honor of what happened."

"Whoa…" the royal breathed in awe. Of course, Star knew what happened; it was the night she and Marco found out about their destiny in the mountains. To think her mother saw the Blood Moon too while watching the colt's birth made Star feel both touched and ashamed for running off. But there was plenty of time to self-loathe later, now she had to focus on finding a racing champion. "What's his name?" She asked the stablemaster with excitement.

"We call him Moon but—"

"I'll take him!" Star stood up.

"But he's unraced!" Star heard the stablemaster's voice in the distance as she went over to her chosen steed. He nickered when she patted his neck, which made Star love him even more. The stablemaster begged her to take another horse instead but, when Star Butterfly made up her mind it was final.

She poofed the saddle Marco had given her on the colt's back, which he accepted perfectly. Her gift shifted into a general-purpose riding saddle with a matching black bridle and reins. _I'm thinking mahogany on this fella_ , Star tapped her chin and the saddle responded by changing color. " _Okay, Marco, this is the coolest gift I've gotten from you yet!_ " She took the time to squeal to her husband. " _Anything for you, Star_ ," he replied.

Against the wishes of the stablemaster, Star climbed on the horse and held on when the colt showed a small protest. At least he didn't rear or buck, which meant he would be a reliable match for the ordeal ahead. The Queen's Cup was one of the most grueling races in Mewni, so Star needed a horse who was not only fast but hardy. Now, it was time to see what Moon was made of.

Clicking her tongue, Star got him to move in a circle, testing his legs. Once satisfied, she kicked his sides to spur Moon into a breakneck gallop, sending him out of the stable complex and into the town. They raced through the busy town square, weaving in and out of the terrified yet starstruck crowd. When a cart full of cabbages rolled onto the path, Moon naturally jumped over them without prompting from Star. _Good boy!_ She patted his neck when he ran through pens of scared livestock without spooking. _And dependable too!_

Where else should she take him? There were many places in the dimension they could go, but a special horse required a special venue. And Star knew just where. She cut open a portal—which Moon did not react to—and through it, they made it to her meadow. Alongside the various bars in the Waterfolk dimension, the meadow was the only place where Star could go to escape the great pressures of royal life. It was among the rainbow of wildflowers that Star solidified her relationship with Marco, made him her prince, and spent many nights with him under the sparkling spread of stars. Those nights, by far, were her favorites. What drew her here would forever be as mysterious as the Blood Moon, but it was her home away from home. The one place where they could be just Star and Marco, not Queen and King.

In the wintertime, the secret meadow bore a different mood. The summer wildflowers were gone, leaving smaller, muted grasses, and winter roots to dominate the landscape. Even though most of the snow had been long melted by the sun, a few clumps lingered where the shade protected them. The bare branches of the trees surrounding the field revealed the depths of the forest, though the evergreens kept some secrets as hidden as always.

Moon bobbed his head in excitement, nostrils flaring from the wonderful scents around him. "Like it?" The rider asked when she slowed him down into a gentle walk. A couple of blackbirds darted from a clump grass in front of them, startling Moon and Star for a second. "Ignore that," she giggled, petting his thick neck though he hardly needed the reassurance. _I think that's enough,_ she climbed off and removed the tack so he could relax. After proving himself worthy, Moon deserved the rest of the day off to graze.

With him nearby, Star laid down in the grass and watched the fluffy clouds lazily float by as she breathed deeply. From the lungful of fresh air, layers of stress rolled off and were replaced by the fragrance of the flora around her. There was also another scent that filled Star's nose, and she knew without looking that there was a visitor.

"So, is this him?" She lifted head to see Marco watching Moon approach him. The horse's ears swiveled towards the royal with deep curiosity then bobbed his head in seeming approval.

The scene made her laugh, "He's great, isn't he? His name is Moon—after the Blood Moon and my mom—which is totally cool. I think he's gonna be a winner."

"He is nice," Marco scratched the horse's nose, considering her words. "But can I trust him to keep you safe? That race sure does sound scary…."

"Well, you gotta trust him," Star flipped over onto her stomach. "Unless you wanna trade places…"

When her husband frowned in confusion, she giggled and sent him mental pictures that made him blush. " _I walked right into that one,_ " he groaned as she laughed.

Star rose to her feet and whispered something to Moon, pretending to engage in a conversation with him. She could feel the confusion from Marco, but she kept up the charade for a moment longer. "Ah, yes," she turned to Marco, "Moon says you shouldn't worry because your wife is an excellent rider and he is a great horse."

"Did he _really_ say that?" He rolled his eyes. Even the horse eyed Star in deep suspicion. _Don't make me reconsider,_ _bub_.

"Of course, Marco. Now stop worrying." She took his hand and gave it a good squeeze. He reminded her that it was his job to worry about her safety, especially since the Queen of Mewni wasn't exactly replaceable. " _You won't need to replace me; I'm not going anywhere ,_" she grinned at him. " _And neither are you_."

His side of the bond reacted to her comment with confusion, but before he could say anything, Star tackled him to the ground. Moon backed away in surprise, leaving the couple to make out while laying in each other's arms. They pulled apart, breathless from kissing for so long, and Marco made the suggestion that they stay out here for a while. " _All night?_ " Star's eyes lit up at the possibility. The winter constellations were perfect this time a year and, of course, the cold air was excellent for cuddling….

"I'll stay if we don't have to lay on the cold ground," Marco answered her thoughts, sending his own personal desires to her. _Oooh…_ She blushed and instantly whipping up a tent—complete with a heated sleeping bag and their favorite racing videogame. When asked if heated sleeping bags were a real thing, she shrugged, " _They are now._ " Perhaps they could sell them; they would come in handy for hiking in the mountains. Filing that idea away for a later venture, she dragged Marco into their dwelling in complete eagerness to get tonight started. Moon snorted and shook his mane. People were weird.

* * *

"Star? Are you in here?" Marco opened the door of their bedroom, which had been left slightly ajar. As usual, the room was empty and dark, which meant that Star was off with Pony Head and Kelly bar crawling. _Relax, Star can handle herself_ , he forced himself to exhale slowly. It didn't help that it had been a long day full of filing the queen's mountain of paperwork and following up with the attendees from her last townhall. Most of the cases had been adequately resolved, but he was still waiting for a statement from the Lucitors about the tax situation. _Still nothing after a week,_ Marco shook his head, making a note to ask Tom about how that was going. The hope for tonight was that Star would be here and the pair could have a nice night in. Their TV cabinet had tons of unwatched movies in it.

Sitting on the bed, the laser dogs—who had been dozing in a corner—bounded over to surround the king with licks of comfort. It was amazing to see how large they had grown since Star first created them. _And still caused trouble_ , Marco chuckled to himself, remembering how they chased livestock at an auction on their last outing into town. Sajak was the unofficial leader of the group and caused the most mayhem, making him Star's favorite. Right now, the favored dog had climbed on the bed and rested his head on Marco's lap.

"Do you think I'm overly worried, Sajak?" Marco scratched the dog's ears. "I know Star can handle herself, but what if she's doing too much? She could get sick." The dog blinked at him as if to say, "I'm hungry, Marco." Looking at the clock, the king realized that it was dinnertime for the dogs, so he decided to take care of their needs now and shoved his thoughts away for later.

After the dogs were fed and let outside, Marco noticed that almost no time had passed at all and his restless feelings still remained strong. _Why do I feel like something major is about to happen?_ It was similar to the cryptic dreams about the Blood Moon when he was still a prince. Star wasn't in trouble—that he knew, but…he still felt weird. That's it; Marco had to find something to do because he was seriously going crazy. _I wonder if Tom is available for bro-talk?_

Even the act of calling his best friend made Marco feel better. There was a lot he needed to unload on someone and, if anyone knew the inner workings of Star, it was her twice ex-boyfriend. The mirror revealed that Tom was sitting on his bed, watching a demon soap opera—an odd choice for the prince. Seeing Marco made him blush and shut off the TV in embarrassment, "Uh…I can explain…."

Marco smirked, stifling a laugh, "Didn't think you were into that."

"Says the guy who watches dramas with his wifey. The literal definition of lame," Tom teased to recover a bit of pride, but they both knew that their ribbing didn't mean anything. "Anyways, what's up? It's a bit late for royal stuff."

"Wanna play some videogames?" Marco asked. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Not going out to get hammered with Starship?" Though the demon meant it in a playful way, Marco scowled. Seeing that his joke didn't go over well, Tom got up, "Lemme guess? Star issues are the real reason you're calling me—not just for me to come over and kick your digital butt for the millionth time."

"I'm not _that_ bad at videogames," the king insisted, completely ignoring Tom's first comment.

"The only person worse than you is Star," Tom pointed out. "Well, on the way then."

In an instant, the demon prince appeared with a bundle of his favorite games and snacks. It was time for broship therapy. They spent the next four hours playing their favorite mix of fighting and shooting games while consuming bag after bag of junk food, and talking about their relationships. "Ever think Starship is partying a lot because she feels like growing up will make her lose part of herself?" Tom suggested while hurling a grenade at an oncoming war elephant in the game.

Marco stopped playing and considered that for a second, "What made you say that?"

"Dated her twice, knew her most of her life—not rubbing it in or anything," Tom never took his eyes off the game but glanced at Marco with his third. "She ran from her royal duties for ages. Not surprised if she's feeling the same right now."

"My wife isn't a man-child."

"Never said it as a bad thing, Marco. It's just that Starship needs some extra support from all of us. I don't blame her though. I always get concerned that when it's time for me to be a king that I can't do my cool 'Tom stuff.'"

Marco chuckled at his friend, "So hanging out with me and playing videogames is off the table then?" Tom's character in the game was stabbed in the back by the leader of the troll clan and the demon groaned.

"Dang it!" He growled, but said in a normal voice to Marco, "Yeah, exactly. Plus being king means that I'll have to fix the crap my dad did, then I'd have to ask Janna to marry me…that's gonna be fun to deal with my family on. But you see the point? Growing up sucks and Star is probably afraid of becoming her mom—no offense to the former queen—but we both know that Star would rather die than become like that."

Thinking about departed his mother-in-law made Marco's heart sink, but he knew Tom was right. Helping Star find balance would be important. She liked adventure and having fun yet was stuck in such a boring job at a young age. It reminded him of something she had said on their first date many moons ago. Before coming to Earth, she used to tame unicorns because it gave her the chance to be a normal teen instead of a princess groomed for the throne. It was a classic case of missed childhood, and it didn't help that she had to become queen at fifteen and marry at sixteen. _She doesn't regret the latter part at least_ , Marco tried his best to be a good husband without being overbearing. Or at least he hoped it came across that way. _I'm going to find some way to make things better for her_ , he vowed. _When was the last time we had a full day of silly fun?_

He turned to share his thoughts with Tom when Star stumbled through a portal and crashed on their snack bowl, spilling corn chips all over the ground. The boys paused the game, saying nothing though Tom's eyes twitched when Star crawled onto Marco's lap and closed her eyes with a pained groan. _Well, this is awkward…_ public displays of affection weren't his thing, and, boy, did she stink. No offense to the love of his life, but the pungent, sharp scents of alcohol, her body odor, and greasy foods made Marco want to push her off more than his own embarrassment. But comforting his wife overrode such instincts.

"I…don't feel so good…" She clutched her stomach as if stabbed. No one could have foreseen what happened next. All of a sudden, Star's mouth opened, and projectile vomit shot all over Marco's chest and everything within a three-foot radius. _Why is this so glittery?_ For some reason _that_ was the only thought in his mind—not how disgusting it was to be covered in barf. This was far from the first time for Marco, but poor Tom was nearly beside himself.

After five minutes, there was a break in the action and Star rolled off of Marco, just to the left of a pool of her filth. To say she was ill was an understatement, her face was positively green and her cheekmarks morphed into skulls. Even during her worst drunken escapades, she was never this sick.

"Marco…round two is coming," she warned in a low voice. _Oh crap_ , "Tom, take Star to the bathroom," he summoned the prince, who was barely able to keep it together, "I'm going to get some mops."

Grumbling under his breath, Tom scooped Star in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. _I owe him one, big time_ , Marco shuddered at the sound of his wife puking in the toilet. At least this was a onetime occurrence.

* * *

Except that night became the rule and not the exception. Since then, every single night, Star would randomly appear after bar hopping, throw up everywhere, then crawl into bed like nothing happened. It got to the point that Marco kept cleaning supplies in their room—that way he avoided attracting strange looks from the servants. _It's still not as bad as when they used to catch me sneaking out of Star's room at night._ Those were the days…being young and needy, though he and Star still were.

On this particular morning, Star had spent so much of the previous night being sick that she was too lethargic to get out of bed. Her beautiful blue eyes that usually sparkled were dull and weak. It surely was a pitiful sight. After getting dressed in his king attire, he kissed her forehead and wished her well through the bond since they had agreed that Marco should tackle Star's appointments for the day, so she could recover. _And she better rest too_. Telling his queen to sit still was like caging a wild tiger.

 _What am I going to do with her?_ Marco sighed, adjusting his black suit jacket. It was amazing to think that his father's old suit—which he borrowed for the Blood Moon Ball—would become the basis for his king outfit. In fact, who would imagine that Marco Diaz, Safe Kid from Earth, would marry a queen and become the king of another dimension? Passing by a mirror in the hall, he stared at his reflection. In a lot of ways, he looked the same besides the cheekmarks and the thin layer of peach fuzz on his chin. Yet to his subjects, he was Star's dashing king: champion for the commoner and general of her armies. _How do they see that in me?_ He was still a scared kid….

"Good morning, Marco!" The royal was so deep in thought that his father-in-law's greeting nearly gave Marco a heart attack. Luckily, a hearty slap on the back is the Mewnian equivalent of a defibrillator and is a hundred percent effective. River was dressed in a leafy loincloth for hunting with brown striped painted on his arms. Since stepping down from being Mewni's monarch, the Johansen spent his free time hunting, partying, and helping out the new royals as much as he could. Though River was a goofball, often throwing elaborate parties that made him clash with the Butterflys, he still had plenty of good advice about being king and dealing with Star. The latter was much needed today.

River scratched his beard for a second, "You look smartly dressed today. Are you taking over Star's policy meeting then? I know she's been under the weather."

Marco nodded, "River, I just worried about her constant need to party until she's wasted each night. Is she _that_ unhappy?"

Her father considered his words for a second, then sighed, "Marco, my boy, let me tell you a story." River sat on the marble floor and motioned for his son-in-law to do the same. _I hope it's not a long one_ , Marco glanced at his watch but saw that he had the time to indulge. Once seated, the old warrior began, "This reminds me of another young royal, and you'll never guess who it was…"

A few moments of silence passed, and River sighed, "You were supposed to guess there, son."

"Oh," Marco felt like a total idiot. "Was it you?"

"CORRECT!" Marco winced when River slapped his already sore back again. "Me! I remember what it was like to be Moon's newly appointed king. My family's kingdom is a minor one in comparison to the others of the realm: not magically gifted like the Cloud Kingdom, or prestigious like the Lucitor Kingdom, or rich like the Pigeon Kingdom, or full of resources like the Spiderbite and Waterfolk Kingdoms. The Johansens arose to power relatively recently—descending from a loyal band of berserkers who fought on behalf of the Butterfly family. All this is to say that I never had a lot of responsibilities as a prince."

He paused for a second, then continued, "Then I married Moon and, _bam_ , I actually have to do things! Star is a lot like me—I bet you could tell—she loves adventure and having fun, but there's nothing fun about being queen. It was hard for me to adjust to being king. Instead of hanging out with friends and whatnot, I had to go to stupid meetings and blah. Moon took to her role perfectly—or so it appeared to anyone who didn't know her. But the crown was a burden, even to her."

"Really?" Marco met River's eyes. Moon had always seemed so regal and on top of things when she was alive, hence her title "The Undaunted." River nodded solemnly, "Moonpie was young when she became queen—just like you and Star. It changed her. She had to put on a tough persona to end the monster war and earn the respect of the neighboring kingdoms, but that isn't entirely who she was. I worry about what the strain of the crown will do to my Star."

 _I do too_ , Marco silently agreed. He felt River clasp his hand to his shoulder gently, "But I know you and Star well enough to expect good things from you. The two of you have each other's backs, and you have a great support system. I just hope the burdens of your new roles don't change you."

The two shared a meaningful glance before going their separate ways. River's words echoed over and over in Marco's mind. In all of the whirlwind of his royal life, the young king never reflected on how the job impacted Star. _Or me_ , Marco rubbed his chin, thinking about how much change it had brought to his life. However, as usual, there was little time to soul search for Marco had reached the throne room.

The usual royal flourish greeted the king, and all those assembled ceased their chatter and bowed as he passed. _Star's right—this is kinda weird_ , he inwardly remarked, his gaze swept over the room. Once seated on the throne, everyone got up and resumed their idle conversations. It was not yet noon, and Star was insistent on not starting meetings early, unlike a certain someone. _I don't get what's the point of that_ , Marco shook his head, but he knew not to second-guess his queen.

In front of him, the monarchs, advisors, and other important members of Mewnian society were seated by royal house. The middle two tables held the Butterfly and Lucitor families since both were extremely powerful and shared the closest alliance. A bit too close at times. On either side of them sat, in descending order, the royal houses of the Johansen, Cloud, Spiderbite, and Waterfolk kingdoms. From the snippets Marco managed to catch over the constant white noise, all was well across the realms. No famines, civil wars, or other mayhem. _Looks like Star and I are doing a good job_ , he smiled, relaying the information to his sick wife.

At the foot of the throne platform, was the table of honor where the most prominent and closest advisors to the Queen sat. The honor used to belong to the Magic High Commission, but after learning the truth about what they had done to Eclipsa's monster lover, Star's trust in them waned. They now shared a table behind the royal houses, their jealous glares were noted by the king. Instead, a new commission, hand-chosen by Star and Marco, graced the table of honor. The job of the "Star Commission," as it was dubbed, involved providing guidance and advise to the royal couple, and execute orders on their behalf.

"Heya, King Dorko," Jackie, the head of the Earth-Mewni Relations committee, flagged him down. "Are we ready to start? I have class in an hour." Beside her, Kelly, who represented minor principalities and allied dimensions, Tom, Pony Head, and Janna, who was the unofficial Princess of the Underworld, waved as well. Seeing his friends play such a large part in shaping the future of the kingdom made Marco's heart swell with pride. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was finally noon-on-the-dot and he waved his hand to silence the room.

"Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies, and other esteemed people of Mewni," he stood up, delivering the customary greeting as the crowd quieted down. "I thank you for attending today's meeting. Our gracious Queen is ill today, so I am speaking on her behalf as her King and most trusted advisor." Marco noticed a few glares from his in-laws and the Lucitors, but he ignored them as usual. It had been almost two years since he married Star, and he had _no_ idea why they were still sore about it.

Clearing his throat, Marco continued regardless, "As you all know, my wife is the champion of rights for all of the citizens of Mewni, be they Pony Heads or demons or Waterfolk or Mewmans or Monsters. Therefore—" He snapped his fingers and summoned a scroll Star had spent weeks working on for this meeting. It was thoroughly her idea, though Marco helped with researching laws and other helpful information.

Opening the royal document, Marco read the words on the scroll: "Citizens of Mewni, it has come to my attention, as the Queen and Royal Protector of Mewni and all her allied kingdoms, that Monsters are not allotted their fair share of land and legal representation. This land was theirs before the arrival of the settlers, so it is only fair that they are included in Mewnian society."

The middle part of the document—Marco's contribution—described how poorer Monster farmland was prone to famine and erosion, and laws that prevented them from having representation. Unfortunately, no one else shared Marco's love of statistics and minute details, and many of the attendees were struggling to stay awake. _Fine,_ he scowled, _I'll skip the next few paragraphs and get to the point_. "In light of these findings," he stressed the words to signal that the sleeping crowd should pay attention. "I, Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni, Inheritor of the Butterfly Throne, and Protector of the Allied Realms, hereby decree that townhalls are now opened to Monsters. Also, I shall allot an additional fifteen percent of available, unused farmland to Monsters who need them, as well."

Closing the scroll, Marco braced himself for a storm of reactions. For the most part, the news was met with indifference from the older members of the royal houses and enthusiasm from the younger ones. That was the typical response to anything Star did. Before Marco could close the meeting and thank the universe for letting things go smoothly, a single hand shot up from the Butterfly table. _Of course…_ but as this was a meeting, Marco had to reply to whatever question or concern his in-law had.

"Yes, Heartrude Butterfly," Marco kept his tone flat. The royal stood up from his seat with the other members of the family backing him.

"My dear King," Heartrude gave a half-hearted bow, one even Higgs could outdo. "I wonder if the words on the scroll are actually the Queen's and not yours."

Resisting the urge to slap his forehead—which was very unprofessional for a king to do—Marco forced himself to stay calm at Heartrude's stupid comment. Of course, it was her words—the fight for Monster Rights was something Star had heavily been involved with since she was fourteen. "Yes, they are," Marco replied curtly. _Now let's move on._

The Butterfly royal tapped his chin, clearly not satisfied, "Just wondering because that boring middle section didn't sound like my niece at all. You know kings aren't supposed to be involved in writing policy—that's the queen's job." _And it surely isn't yours either,_ Marco held his tongue. So, he helped Star rule her kingdom, why was that a bad thing? They were doing a great job, his in-laws should be thrilled.

"Besides," another member of the family stood up. "You didn't consult us on these matters, my King."

"It's not like Star and I did this in secret," Marco's voice carried a hint of challenge. "We consulted the heads of the farming commissions, local leaders of both Mewman and Monster towns, and the Star Commission on making sure things were fair for all involved. The figures for the land take into account the advancements in agricultural practices from better Earth equipment." _So, deal with it_ , the king's brown eyes met the royal in a heated glare.

"You still didn't consult us," the same person grumbled.

"But _I_ don't have to," the entire room turned to see Star in her royal attire leaning against the doorway. Pony Head whispered to Janna that the meeting was finally getting interesting, but otherwise, everyone was shocked. " _I'm feeling okay enough to teach my family a lesson_ ," she shot Marco a reply the millisecond he expressed concerns about her being out of bed. Manfred was about to salute her with a trumpet blast, but she placed a hand firmly on the bell, "Not right now, Manfred." Turning her attention to Heartrude, she marched straight over to him and poked his chest.

"As Queen, my word is law, whether delivered from my mouth or through whoever I choose to represent me," her tone was ice-cold, making her uncle flinch. "And who I consult is up to my discretion." Backing away from her family, she joined Marco's side and took his hand. His wife stood proud and strong, like a fierce warrior completely unafraid of anything. Including her family.

"I understand your concerns," she began. "I'm a young queen and Marco is Mewni's first non-Mewman king, but you have to trust us. These changes are for the good of everyone in the kingdom." " _So, just deal with it, Rebel Queen is in charge ,_" she added privately to Marco. The Butterflys looked like they were going to counter for a second, but decided to back down, making the king sigh in relief. There were times when he saw the same poised yet fearless gaze in Star's eyes that reminded him of Moon. She would have been so proud.

With that awkward standoff resolve, the meeting was adjourned before anything else could happen. "Oooh, girl," Pony Head giggled, flying over to her bestie's side with a grin, "You really laid the law dooown today."

Star shrugged, "Someone has to put on their queen leggings every once and a while." The friend group gathered around, and Marco could tell that his wife had an elaborate plan to celebrate over a carefree afternoon in the Waterfolk bar scene. Remembering River's words, he agreed that her idea could be fun. " _As long as you're up to it_ ," Marco nodded to her as she pitched the idea to everyone.

"You know I'm in for a good time," Pony did a flip in the air. Without warning, she swiped Marco's dimensional scissors from his pocket and sliced open a portal.

"You could have asked, y'know," he grumbled as he snatched them from her mouth. Kelly, Star, and Pony Head were the first ones to leave with Tom following not too far behind. Marco was about to join them when he saw Jackie, who was also wild about all things party related, hang back. She sighed, glancing at the time on her cell phone, "I'll join up later because I have a lab and can't miss that. But, I know you guys will still be around."

Janna was about to sneak off with her boyfriend, but the college student dragged her back. "You too, Janna." Marco waved goodbye and turned toward the portal. _Try to have fun_ , exhaling slowly, he shoved his million cares away.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Star found herself walking through a cold, dark hallway that looked like a combination of a cave and a random room in the castle. Earlier, she had been out clubbing with her friends until her tummy decided that eleven-thirty was late enough. In an ideal world, she started to feel queasy after getting thoroughly drunk and not before. _I'll look into what's wrong when I wake up_ , stomach bugs lasted no more than a week, but this illness was entering its third week. Maybe Marco was right about her partying too hard. However, right now, the queen had to figure out what was going on in the dream world.

 _I'm pretty sure there isn't an Explore-the-Cave room in the castle_ , Star went over the multitude of new additions to the castle to make sure. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she made out the shapes of paintings knocked sideways, ripped tapestries, and other debris that littered the ground. She found out about the latter the hard way when she tripped on a section of brick and nearly landed face first onto the hard floor. _Nice catch!_ Star smirked as she landed in a perfect pushup position. Arm Day sure came in handy, from wielding swords and wands to basic survival. There was no time to brag about her superior warrior abilities because she had to get out of this creepy place.

 _Ugh, another cryptic dream_ , she groaned in realization. Sleep should be fun, not informative. Star remembered the weird Blood Moon dreams she used to have when she was still a princess. Even after discovering the Dance of the Sun and Star—the prophecy about her and Marco—and defeating Eclipsa, Star could not help but feel that there was more to do. The question was why did she feel that way? Eclipsa was dead, Meteora and Mina were long gone….

" _Or so you think._ " An all too familiar voice echoed throughout the halls with a playful laugh. Suddenly, the dreamscape shifted from the eerie hallway to the old Butterfly throne room from the day of the great battle. The walls that were usually adorned with tapestries and paintings were crumpled in ruins and, mixed into the broken stone below, were the rainbow shards of broken stained-glass windows. All around Star were other signs of battle: broken weapons, pools of scarlet blood, and burn marks. Her eyes locked onto the throne in front of her in deep dread that made the young queen's blood freeze to ice. A pair of dark pink spades blazed from the shadows around the throne, illuminating a face from Star's worst nightmares.

" _How dare you show up here, Eclipsa!_ " Star spat, dropping into a fighting stance. So, it was one of _those_ dreams again—the one where she had to watch Moon die over and over in the hands of her evil granny. They happened way too many times, tormenting the darkest reaches of Star's mind. The worst part was reliving how the whole battle was _her_ fault. It was Star who ran away from her kingdom and unwittingly completed Eclipsa's evil scheme by bringing Meteora back under the guise of helping the trial. _I failed Mom…._

 _No matter,_ Star wiped the hot, bitter tears from her eyes and dismissed the hollow feeling in her heart. She beat Eclipsa once and she could do it a million times over. Channeling deep rage, Star shot a beam out of her palms, blasting a hole just inches away from the dark queen's face.

" _Oh_ ," Eclipsa covered her mouth in surprise. " _Is this how you treat your favorite 'cool granny?' I thought you would be glad to see me._ "

" _Why?!_ " Star took a shaky step forward." _You took my mother away from me!_ " Screaming with the bitter anguish of her soul, she exploded into her Butterfly form—not just her usual one but the special Blood Moon version. Her cheekmarks became little crescent moons, matching the ones that formed on her palms. Runes covered her six arms and glowed to create a blood red aura of wrath around her body. With a tremendous roar, Star launched herself at Eclipsa with red fists ready to levy a quick finishing blow. The dark queen coolly dodged her frantic blasts as if they were nothing more than mere inconveniences and grabbed Star by the wrists. The sensation shocked her to the core, so much so that she returned to normal. Star had felt flesh and bone—something that was not supposed to happen in an immaterial dream unless it was Marco joining her via the bond.

Sensing Star's confusion, Eclipsa laughed and let go, " _That's right, dear, it's really me! I used the Strings of Fate to bridge a path to you._ "

" _That's impossible! They're severed when you die,_ " Star recoiled in shock.

Eclipsa simply shrugged, " _I'm the most powerful queen in all of Mewni's history; I make my own rules._ "

The young royal narrowed her eyes, folding her arms with contempt. Things were different now; Star was a confident, young ruler, and was no longer Eclipsa's plaything. Standing proud and strong, she projected an air of regal grace and confidence. It made the older Butterfly smirk, " _You remind me so much of your mother when I first met her. The Undaunted Queen—so bold._ "

Eclipsa then sat down and patted the ground beside her for Star to join. Naturally, the young queen refused, and the defiance made Eclipsa frown slightly, " _I know I'm not your favorite person anymore, but you should trust me. I'm here to help because—_ "

" _And why should I listen to you?!_ " Star snarled at her. " _Look at what you did to me and my kingdom!_ "

" _Oh, I know that_ ," the dark queen's tone was very matter-of-fact tone as if she was dealing with a minor nuisance, " _But we can hash that out later. I'm worried about how much you're going out and all of the stress of—_ "

" _I have Marco to worry about me, thank you very much!_ " Star was completely done listening to her ancient foe, plus the sun would rise soon and there were plenty of things she had to do in the waking world.

As she turned to leave, Eclipsa let out a loud, impatient sigh, " _Be that way then. You're so much like me and all. But I'm saying that your habits are not that good for the baby—_ "

" _Eclipsa, would you just—_ " Then the words finally registered in Star's brain, making her eyes grow wide and her heart nearly stop. She stumbled backward while Eclipsa looked on. " _What…did you just say…?_ " Star must have misheard because there was no way….

" _Say what?_ " Eclipsa shrugged. " _You are a stubborn girl, just like yours truly—_ "

" _I meant about…a baby_." The word felt so heavy and foreign on her tongue—like an inconceivable concept. No, it was a trick from Eclipsa to draw her in. It _had_ to be!

The evil granny flashed an amused grin, " _Oh, I know that face. You thought that your late-night nausea was just hangover puking and not morning sickness. And when was the last time Auntie Flow paid you a visit, hmm?_ "

" _I don't have an Auntie Flo…_ "

" _You know what I mean,_ " Eclipsa's words made Star's mind whirl in panic. It had been a while since then—like before Stump Day and it _should have_ happened by now. _It skipped or something…_ Or every single word her granny said was true. And it was—all of the dots came together perfectly. _Nononono, I'm only eighteen!_ What did she do?! This was way more than her usual "Starring up." This had such huge ramifications because of her family life and queen duties and Marco…. What was she going to tell him? They promised to not even touch this subject until they were twenty.

" _You're lying,_ " Star's weak accusation was easy to see through, so much so that Eclipsa's gaze softened in pity. She got up and placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder sympathetically, " _I can see the Strings of Fate and believe me, I know what I saw. Look, I know you're afraid and all but—_ "

Star pulled away, trembling so much that she fell over with the room spinning like a top around her. It was true. The dream dissolved all around her into mist in the light of the morning sun. _Rising sun…._ At that, Star looked up and saw the same vision from the cave—a bright, blazing star dancing around a rising sun in the red light of the Blood Moon. Basking in the light near they two celestial bodies were a pair of small twinkling stars. _How didn't I notice this before…?_

" _Tell Marco congratulations for me…_ " Eclipsa's voice giggled as the last of the dream faded away.

* * *

Star gasped as she woke up, shooting upright so quickly that the covers flew off of the bed. Her body was drenched in sweat which chilled her to the bone. Marco was already gone, his side of the bed neatly made—until Star disturbed the covers—with another of his love notes on the pillow. _It's just a dream, Star_ , she reassured herself. None of that was real: not Eclipsa, not the baby…after all, dreams were just the subconscious mind's way of dealing with stress. That's what Marco told her. But when Star's stomach complained loudly with the ever-present feeling of wanting to puke, the queen knew that this wasn't something she could wish away or deny any longer.

Clutching her belly, Star steadied her breath enough for her to dip down into the Strings of Fate to get a look herself. In the black void, the great tangled web that bound all living souls together in the universe glowed like a blue galaxy of trillions of stars. In order to get anywhere with the investigation, Star dismissed the vast majority of the strings to focus on the ones connected to her. Around her body, the web shimmered in countless shades of blue, depending on the closeness Star had to a person. Dark blue ones signaled the deepest relationships between her and her friends and close family members, and the paler ones were her links to enemies or people she disliked. _Like Etheria,_ she giggled at that. Of course, the brightest string of all was a deep, blood red—her Blood Moon bond to Marco. It was the string Star treasured more than anything in the universe. _Focus_ , she dipped down even further and found what she was looking for swirling in her belly—a tiny, deep blue thread the grew brighter by the second.

Having seen enough, Star returned to the physical world shaking with a million emotions at once: fear, anxiety, and panic among them. And joy. Deep, excitable joy—that was the new one that emerging.

"I'm…pregnant."

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

SugarQueen97- I think a lot of Starco stories tend to skew heavily towards Star and Marco getting together, and it's all "happily ever after." I'm not about that because relationships are hard, lol. There will definitely be good and bad times for the pair to go through in _Dance._ As for the bar scene, Star just wants to have fun and Marco stepped in more to prevent her from probably blasting the jerk away. This is the same girl who killed Toffee, after all.

InfiniteClockWise- Thanks! You'll definitely love where this will go too!

Aldal- And it's great to be back! Marco might act like a tough guy every now and then but he's still Star's dork. Nothing can change that, lol. There isn't going to be smut in this (I think you're referring to the bonus story after Ch 12 of _Sign_ ) unless someone wants to read it. Anyways, thanks for the read, and, yes, Star in a negligee is the image we all need (especially Marco).

AchingHeart2011- Welcome back yourself too and I'm glad to be back writing a big story again! As much as Marco is Star's best friend and lover, she still needs space to chill with her girl squad. Plus, parties aren't Marco's speed, he'd rather chill in the castle playing videogames or follow Star on quests. As for the writing schedule, don't worry, I'm good. The once a week a more a guideline to keep me working.

Star's Keyblade4114- Oh, you have no idea!

allen Vth- This is going to be a huge ride, so get hyped! I like to put a spin on episodes from the canon, so why not bring Stump Day into the mix? After all, that was the episode that _Sign_ was based around.

SuicideGuy- Oh, it is back! Glad you're as excited as I am.

Jack Coffison- Thanks for the review and welcome back as well! My vision for _Dance_ going forward is to have more of a balance between adventure and romance as Star and Marco are married, so no need for too much relationship drama on that end. As for the period of life the gang is in, I toyed with a time skip or picking up immediately after _Sign_ , before settling on this. I think a lot of other fics pick up when Star and Marco are much older, but I find young adulthood (18-25) to be a very interesting time for most people. It's when people often have major identity crises and when life is it's most unstable. Therefore, a perfect launching point for Star and Marco, since they have to navigate normal people issues and the burden of running a kingdom.

To address your other points, I like the idea of Star hanging out with her other friends too. Even though Marco and Star share the strongest bond, it's healthy that they also hang with their other friends. So, interactions with Team Starco will definitely have a showcase in the story. Yes, Marco will have cool friend adventures too, especially with Tom and Kelly.

The Butterflys have never gotten used to their new in-law, sadly, and that will play a major role in the future arcs. Unfortunately, there's nothing Star and Marco can do about it, so they put up with it the best they can, especially since they are what's left of Moon. Luckily, the Diazes and River are awesome and expect more of Marco Jr.

As for the rest of the friend group, I like to imagine that Star becomes closer to them for moral support since a large portion of her family sucks I threw StarFan in here more as an homage to Stump Day the episode, but I'll try to have her show up for more than that when it fits. Jackie and Kelly are going to become very important forces for both Star and Marco—a complete 180 from _Sign._ There will definitely be more of them to come, maybe even a Marco and Kelly adventure chapter. If you think Tom from _Sign_ was awesome, then you'll love him here. He's going to have a major character arc throughout as he faces the realities of being in a serious relationship and learning how to be a better prince.

Firefighter16- Aw, thanks!

Gustrubio- Etheria is too mean to die right now, lol, but Star and Marco know how to deal with her. As for the last part of your comment, hmm interesting thought.

Useful76- Thanks!

AnotherGreyArea- Heya buddy! Thanks for the review! Star and Marco are at an interesting point in their lives right now, so you'll definitely get some great interaction between the two of them. That's the point of the time skip, young adulthood and trying to rule Mewni are surely going to be great themes to work with. As for their dynamic, see it less as co-dependent and more like interdependent. You'll get Star and Marco adventures where they are together and once where they are with their friends. As for a 1.5…hmmmm….

Noni- Oh, absolutely! Hope you'll like where this goes.

Guest- Maybe not _every_ chapter, lol. Thanks for the review and stick around for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back after that bombshell revelation. Here's a cute chapter because we'll be kinda moving onto more plot stuff following Ch.4 Enjoy as always.**

* * *

" _I'm pregnant_."

The words tumbled from her lips like noisy syllables, barely registering in her ears. In her mind, the phrase replayed over and over like a stuck record. Star Butterfly was no stranger to weirdness in her young life, but, by far, this was the most surreal moment ever. Period. It even ranked above the Freeze Day, the Dimension of Cats with Human Faces, and rebounding with her ex for convenience. Star was pregnant, and the world spun from a mixture of disbelief and morning sickness.

Letting the emotional storm settle down, she ran a hand down the lower curve of her belly and noticed that her cheekmarks glowed from the contact. It was from the baby's magic—somehow Star remembered reading about the phenomenon from a chapter of her stupid Mewberty book. Although Star would not be able to feel the baby's movements for a while, the thrum of magic was strong like a steady heartbeat, promising a robust youngster full of spitfire. _Just like mama_ , Star smiled inwardly, feeling oddly proud. _Welcome to Mewni, my little one._

Low whines made Star turn around and she spied the laser dogs huddled around the bed, wagging their tails as if they knew that one of life's miracles had happened. Star invited them on the bed, bracing for their barrage of licks and cuddles from them. Sajak, who was always her righthand buddy, took his favored position of laying across her lap, while the other dogs formed a butter-yellow ring of fur around her.

"Oh, guys," she gushed, stroking Barco Diaz's head beside her. "I'm going to be a mother and…I have no idea how to feel about it." On cue, Sajak cocked his head to the side as if asking why. "Well," she answered him—a totally rational response— "It's just that I'm happy and scared and confused at the same time, buddy." And a sudden pang of sadness welled up from the pit in her soul. Moon would have been a grandma if she had lived, and knowing that the baby would never meet her made Star feel her mother's death anew. Marco Jr. licked her ear sympathetically and Star gave him a hug.

On top of it all, the realization that this baby would become the next heir to the throne also weighed on Star. That alone meant a gazillion things: dealing with the royals, thinking of a royal name and title, having to balance motherhood and running a kingdom. Marco would flip if Star went into battle with Star Jr. strapped in a baby carrier on her back. Did chainmail even come in infant size? _That can be arranged_ , but the other issues still remained. Especially since the child was only half-Mewman….

All of the worry, as well as the usual morning sickness, made Star want to vomit, and it took a heroic effort not to do so. The growing laundry list of crap that needed to be done would have to wait because the first priority was to tell Marco. Dread gripped Star's heart for she knew they both had wanted to wait before considering a baby. Would her man of organized schedules be upset at the new development? The thought alone made her shiver even under thick blankets and being surrounded by dog fur. If only she had someone to consult on the matter.

Looking around the room, her eyes fell upon the Notebook of Spells resting on her nightstand. After Ludo had stolen the original Book of Spells and destroyed it, the only artifact preserving her family's magical history was a one-subject notebook filled with glitter-pen ink. If Star said so herself, she did a great job remembering the important spells from each of the old queens' chapters, like the All-Seeing Eye spell and How to Delete Gravity. The other section of the notebook was dedicated to all of Star's cool spells. One day, she would have the contents of the notebook properly transcribed and bound to pass on to her daughter—a day that was sooner on the horizon than previously thought.

What brought Star's attention to the notebook wasn't a spell, but to ask Glossaryck about what she should do. Although the little, blue magic-man—who was tasked with training Star—wasn't always her friend, he was very wise. She reached over, brought the notebook on the bed, and then knocked on the cover. "Psst, Glossaryck, are you awake?" After a few raps on the object, the book flew open to reveal Glossaryck on a random page.

The little man stared at her blankly, not making a sound for a moment. When he finally bothered to speak, he grumbled, "You wake me up this early and didn't even bother to bring me my morning pudding."

Star rolled her eyes, knowing that she was going nowhere without the chocolaty offering. She reached over for her wand and made a cup of pudding materialize out of thin air to hand to Glossaryck. He devoured it in a few moments, even licking the sides for every single molecule of food. "You know, you are my favorite sometimes," he grinned with a beard full of brown pudding goop.

"But I'm the only queen here," Star gave him a puzzled look. Glossaryck shook his head, pointing the wooden spoon at her belly, "Don't think I don't know. Since _she_ hasn't given me pudding yet, you're still my favorite."

Star made a face at his remark but sighed. Who was she to think that her all-knowing teacher didn't already know about Mewni's newest princess? She leaned back on her bed, feeling a swirl of emotions all at once. _Stop wallowing and ask for advice,_ she reminded herself. After all, Glossaryck has probably seen countless of queen pregnancies.

"I know what you're thinking," he studied her face. "But sorry, I don't give baby advice. Look at my own children—they're so ungrateful." _Gee thanks,_ Star folded her arms. In a way, she saw this coming—if Glossaryck wasn't speaking in riddles, he was completely unhelpful.

"Star," Glossaryck's voice was softer now, "I'm just not a baby person, but I know you and Marco can do this. You don't need me to hold your hand, although you really need to think about mastering wandless magic. Holler if you need help with that." He disappeared back into the book after that. Though his words helped a little, it was time to outsource.

"Call, Jackie." The decision came after dressing and thinking over more options. It was either her or Kelly, but the warrior was usually busy leading survival classes when not serving the Star Commission. As the mirror rang, Star paced on the floor in front of it nervously and wondered if this was a good idea. What if Jackie was busy or something? Her fears were relieved when the blonde answered the call from her dorm room.

"Heya, Star, what's up?" Jackie was seated at her desk with a ton of books around. Her tone was cordial. _Well, the question is more what's down in my belly,_ Star would have cracked that joke if it weren't for the real sense of urgency she felt.

"Uh…are you free right now?" Star asked. "Kinda going through something." Concern etched itself on Jackie's brow, and she tapped her pencil eraser on her face in consideration.

"Well, I'm in between classes and I've read this boring chapter enough," Jackie began. "So, yeah, come on by. I have to pick up a book from my lab partner, but I'll be right back."

Star opened a portal to a certain dorm room at Echo Creek University. It was better to head to Jackie's room this way instead of walking through the halls after an incident that happened the last time the queen visited. A pile of beer bottles, a naked girl lounging on the ground, and random shrieking from a room were the highlights from Star's visit on a Saturday night. Who knew college could be so weird? Of course, Star was used to crazy shenanigans—it was practically her middle name—but Marco had told her that kids went to college to get a fancy piece of paper. That involved a whole lot less fun in her imagination—something more on par with the old St. Olga's.

At the university, Jackie's room was the size of a broom closet in the castle—just big enough to contain a small bed, mini fridge, closet, and desk. Star had suggested that she could magic-up a better place, but she was informed that doing any largescale modifications to a dorm room was kinda illegal. What a shame!

On the bland, beige walls were tons of newspaper clippings of Jackie's various sport wins and pictures of friends. The one on the nightstand, next to the bed, was from Star's wedding almost two years ago. What a day that had been! In the picture taken by StarFan, who was the best photographer ever, Star had Marco in her arms bridal style—or groom style in this case—with all of their friends and family squeezed in the frame. _It's hard to imagine that we were all only sixteen then_ , yet it felt so many dimensions away even from here. Time seemed to be on a path of acceleration for Star.

While she was caught in the moment, Jackie walked into the room with a thick anatomy textbook hoisted under her arm. It seriously looked like a murder weapon. "You have no idea how much this guy weighs," the Earth girl said with a strained laugh from carrying the book across campus. "And it's only gonna get worse once I actually get into medical school…but enough about the boring stuff, make yourself at home!"

Jackie grinned at the queen then turned to stick her monster of a book on top of the pile on her desk. Star whistled at how the books and the laptop dwarfed their resting place, "You have to read _all_ of that to become a people doctor?"

The blonde followed her gaze and sighed, "Welcome to the world of pre-med, my Queen. I have biology, chemistry, and anatomy and it's only second semester. Had my first big test in chem yesterday, and it was a doozy—even more than dealing with those swamp beasts on Mewni last summer." _Oh, that was a great trip,_ Star's nose wrinkled. The memory of the foul-smelling, brackish water was still strong in her nostrils and she could almost feel the biting gnat marks on her skin. When the queen thought about it, the fact that her Earth advisor could effectively balance a heavy course load from school _and_ her duties to Mewni was incredible.

Shaking her head, perhaps at the same memory, Jackie slumped on her wheelie chair and turned on background music for ambiance. She favored soft indie rock, which matched her mellow mood and the ocean scented, flameless candles that took up occupancy on the one free corner of her desk. "So," she swiveled around to face Star, who was laying on the bed, "What brings the Queen of Mewni to my humble abode? Marco issues?"

 _Well, she isn't too far off_. He surely was an equal partner in the predicament. As the saying went, it took two to waltz and make babies—or at least the Mewni version of it. Star nodded before saying, "I guess you could say that…"

Intrigued, Jackie leaned forward against the chair's backrest in front of her, crossing her arms, "Lemme guess, have another one of your lovers' spats about something stupid?"

 _Here comes the bombshell revelation._ Star shook her head and simply replied, "I'm pregnant."

"HOLY SHIT!" Jackie practically screamed, covering her mouth in deep shock. There were many sides to Jackie Lynn Thomas: cool and collective, which was her default setting; strong warrior; chill diplomat; even jealous ex-lover. But, fangirl Jackie was completely new for she was beside herself with joy. To think that when they were younger, Star and Jackie had been such fierce rivals over Marco. In fact, announcing the pregnancy back then would have triggered the first Mewni-Earth War. Suddenly, Star found herself getting pulled into a crushing hug which took her by warm surprise. _I'm glad we're past that_ , she let herself melt in the embrace.

"That," Jackie breathed when she pulled away and wiped away a few happy tears, "That is INCREDIBLE. I bet Marco is thrilled! _I'm_ thrilled…just _wow_."

"Uh, about Marco," Star rubbed her arm nervously and bit her lip, "He doesn't know yet."

"Why? It's not Tom's, is it?"

Star simply blinked, feeling Star Jr. make her stomach recoil in disgust, "Jackie…in what universe would I ever even _think_ about that!"

Before she could get too upset, Jackie threw up her hands, "I kid. I kid. But, real talk, why haven't you told him yet?"

It was girl talk time, which meant getting settled in for a long time was a must. Jackie spun her chair around, so she could lean back on the cushiony rest while Star rolled on her stomach, grabbing a folded blanket to support her head. Both girls let a moment or so pass so thoughts could be gathered and the right words could be chosen. When all was ready, the queen spoke in a small voice, "It's just…it's just that Marco and I agreed not to have a baby until much later. We're only eighteen and I've only been queen for a couple of years. How am I going to keep Mewni together, deal with my stupid family, stay young, _and_ be a mother?"

Jackie nodded, then added in a voice full of understanding, "I can feel that. You've had to grow up way quicker than any of us. I mean, I'm an RA and, yeah, I have royal stuff to do every now and then—but I couldn't imagine what leading a dimension is like."

"Lots of pointless meetings and drama," Star's comment made them both laugh.

"But, in all, honesty," Jackie met her eyes with a serious expression. "If any two dorks could rule a kingdom, raise a family, and still be too young to drink—it's you and Marco. You guys have each other's backs in a way that most married couples don't. So, what, your timing is off, but it's rare for things to go as plan anyway. Also—" She placed a hand on Star's to bring the point home, "You're not in it alone. You have your dad, the Diazes, and your friends. Aunt Jackie might not know anything about babies, but I'm here if you need me."

Tears formed in Star's eyes at the touching words. Her friend was right; Star wasn't in it alone. _Same with my queen duties too_. The girls hugged again, letting relief and excitement wash over them in a great wave. For the first time all day, Star felt like she could conquer the forces of evil and climb a mountain in the same day—like how she _should_ feel every day as the Queen of Awesomeness.

"If I may ask," Jackie let go of Star, "How did this happen? I mean, isn't Marco the King of Safety?"

A deep blush formed on Star's cheeks because, when she looked back on it, the incident was really her fault. "Remember how I'm learning wandless magic?" She sighed with her friend nodding. "You see…I may have cast a certain spell…wrong."

"Star, that is _so_ you," Jackie snorted from laughter with the queen joining in. _Glossaryck is right about practicing more,_ it was time to get a lot more serious about spell casting. Past time, really. As the commotion settled down, Star realized that she felt a million times better. Telling Marco would be a breeze—in fact, she couldn't wait to do so. But he was in a serious meeting for at least another few hours, and it would be rude to break such big news over the bond. It had to be done in person, however, in the meantime, there wasn't a reason to rush back to Mewni.

"You know, Marco's gonna be busy for a while, so wanna hang out?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm free for a bit," Jackie nodded, "And I have the perfect place for us to go. Let's get some burgers from the joint on campus."

"Fair warning: little one might rebel against me," Star patted her belly.

"If so, don't worry about it," Jackie smirked, "It's just cheap Earth food and, since I'm going here basically free thanks to my generous royal salary, I don't care if you puke up a ten-dollar burger. I'll even hold your hair and rub your back."

"Thanks, buddy. Wanna invite Janna?"

"Knowing her, if she isn't terrorizing her study group, she's down in the Underworld chasing Hellboy's tail. Literally."

"Tom has a tail?" Star blinked. Was it possible to date a guy _twice_ and not know much about him? Then again, she never took off his pants nor had a desire to. As they were about to embark on their quest around the campus, a girl with a brunette ponytail walked through the door. Normally, sudden intruders were tackled by the castle guards, but since Jackie wasn't alarmed by the new girl, Star let it slide.

Jackie waved, "Oh hey, Veronica. Let me introduce you to my—" The brown-haired girl screamed loudly and nearly fainted in awestruck wonder.

"OMG! YOU'RE HER!" She cried, making Jackie and Star share an odd glance. Then Veronica bowed and kissed the Queen's boots while muttering the same phrase over and over. _Uhh?_ Star froze unsure of what to do. Was this an Earth greeting Marco didn't tell her about or was the girl crazy?

"You're Her Majesty, Queen Star Butterfly!" Veronica said through airy, hyperventilating pants. "I, like, follow your life! Every. Single. Facet. Of. It." _Okay, she's just crazy._ To prove her point, she produced a stack of royal magazines from her backpack—which made Star questioned how they all fit in there. It was all of the editions of _Crowne Royale_ , _Butterfly Beatz_ , and half a dozen other tabloids from this year. There was the Stump Day fight, the corn mole campaign, the anniversary edition….

"I even have the _Princely Quarterly:_ Swimsuit addition," Veronica gushed over what was clearly her favorite. Star and Jackie snickered at the memories. They had convinced Marco to pose for it—which he _really_ didn't want to do. But if anyone could pull off sexy lifeguard, it was the Safe Kid himself. Seeing her man in tight swimwear with water droplets misted on his abs and carrying a life preserver made Star chew on her wand. The ocean wasn't the only thing with extreme amounts of moisture right now.

"Of course, Prince Thomas is the hottest guy," Veronica's answer killed the vibe instantly. She pointed to the demon prince flexing to show off his trident tattoo. "I mean what a bad boy…"

"Oh, I _know_ ," Star rolled her eyes. "Dated him twice, which ended well both times…" To be fair, she would have been furious to see this strange Earth girl ogle over Marco—he was Star's turf. "Anyways, Jackie and I are going to get some food, so uh, nice meeting you."

"WAIT, SIGN MY BODY!" The girl grabbed Star by the hand with a hard yank.

"W-why your body?"

"Because I have your signature in print," Veronica said matter-of-factly. _Oook then,_ Star's eyes twitched but she complied by magic-ing up a marker and scribbling her name on the girl's arm. Seeing the queen's writing on her arm nearly made the girl pass out again, and she pulled Star in for an aggressive hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Veronica squealed, her human arms actually managed to hurt Star a little. "Now, I have something that makes me a _better_ fan than StarFan13!"

The awkward seconds went on and on, making Star feel extremely uncomfortable as she tried to unsuccessfully wiggle out of the girl's iron death-grip. It was time to levy the newest excuse for the first time. Star tapped her fan's shoulder, "Uh, you're crushing my baby." Even though at this stage of her pregnancy that was far from true, it worked like a charm. Veronica let her go and squealed so loudly that the windows vibrated.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" She passed out with a sudden thud on the floor, clutching her heart. Jackie dropped down to check her vitals, "Well, she's not dead so…"

"Just leave her there," Star shrugged, "She'll get up."

* * *

"Man, I'm stuffed," Star leaned back with a contented smile on her face from her greasy meal. Surprisingly, her body did not reject the heavy helping of a cheeseburger, fries, and a sugary strawberry milkshake. _Maybe the baby just needed some good ol' Earth food_ , she patted her belly for a job well done. Sitting across from her, Jackie was also caught up in a food coma, playing with the few straggling French fries that lingered in the bottom of the red wicker basket. The burger joint was styled in a 1950s diner theme, complete with a jukebox, checkered flooring, and interesting waitress outfits. Since the Mewnian Queen had no ideas what the "1950s" were, she received a brief history lesson over milkshakes. Apparently, when not studying medical stuff, Jackie was an avid history buff.

Now, the two girls sat in silence and watched the other college students eating and talking around them. Jackie pulled herself up and ate the fry she had been pushing around the wax paper nest, "See? Nothing like junk food therapy for what ails you. Though I better watch it, or I'll get the Freshman Fifteen."

When Star shot her a confused look, Jackie added, "It's when you gain weight from eating unhealthy food at college. I can't let that happen since I like to do sports."

"Yeah," the queen nodded, "I'm trying to keep my awesome warrior bod. You have to be in good shape to be as badass as me." They laughed although the vibrations jiggled their bloated bellies uncomfortably. At least this type of stomach pain was normal. " _Hey, Star ,_" Marco called to her. " _Are you out somewhere?_ " Star shot up, feeling her heart race with an odd cocktail of emotions: excitement, dread, and heartburn. This was it. The moment of truth. " _Wanna meet in our secret place in about ten?_ " She deliberately kept her tone flat, so he wouldn't pick up on anything. With Marco agreeing, Star officially had a date with destiny.

Jackie noticed the worried look on Star's face all of a sudden, "Lemme guess, Marco's calling? Go to him." She placed a hand on the queen's to steady her. "You got this." Breathing in and out slowly, Star nodded firmly and sliced open a portal back to Mewni.

"Well, Jackie," she turned away from the portal for a second to say goodbye. "Thanks for today."

"Anytime," the Earth girl smiled. "Tell me when's the baby shower."

On that note, Star stepped through the glowing, golden ring and found herself in a familiar place. Her secret place. News this big should be delivered someplace special and private; the meadow fitted that perfectly. It was nearing late afternoon, so the sun was beginning to slip lower in the sky, just skimming the topmost branches.

Even in late winter, the meadow teemed with life. Star spied a small herd of Mewnian red deer grazing on the far side near the cover of the trees, just in case they needed a place to hide. Hinds, as the females were called, watched over their young, who were nearly full grown, while the stags kept to themselves. Their hides were patchy and dull from fighting during the fall mating season and heads were bald from recently shed antlers. Foxes darted on the other side of the expanse looking for small critters to eat, and a hawk swooped from overhead. There was also a herd of wild unicorns lurking near the deer; a bay lead-mare eyed Star suspiciously.

"It's okay, girlie," Star said softly when the mare tentatively walked over to give her a sniff. Once satisfied that the strange creature was not a wolf or intended to harm anyone, the mare trotted back to the herd. A golden stallion watched from the sidelines and nickered a greeting before continuing to graze. _Looks like Sol is going to be a daddy too_ , Star had noticed the growing swell along the mare's side.

Soon afterward, Marco stepped out of his portal and joined Star. He had changed out of his royal attire and back into his red hoodie, even bringing her one since the air was starting to grow cold in the sun's waning light. Out of curiosity, she peeked into the bond to see if he knew anything. But, Marco's mind was occupied with details from meetings and excitement over being reunited with Star—typical Marco mind chatter. He handed her the hoodie, which she took and wrapped around her shoulders like a security blanket. Although Jackie's encouraging words replayed in her mind, Star couldn't shake being super nervous about delivering the news to her husband. This would signal the start of a new adventure together: one that would be super fun and scary and crazy at the same time.

Marco's eyebrows knit together in concern and she could feel his mind itch with a multitude of questions about her wellbeing. " _Everything alright?_ " He knelt by her side, taking her hand in both of his. " _Sit,_ " she flashed him a smile and patted the ground next to her. Once seated, Star took his hands to assured General Worrywart that nothing was majorly wrong. Around them, a light breeze blew as if nature was holding its breath too in anticipation. _He's so cute,_ the way the wind rustled his dark brown hair, kissed golden by the setting sun made her sigh lovingly.

Inhaling sharply, Star began, "Marco, I have something to tell you..."

"Is this about your sickness?" Marco interrupted. "Because I've been looking into that. A couple of books suggested it could be indigestion, or something stress related, or _maybe_ early onset liver poisoning. But I doubt that one—"

 _This is so him_ , she squeezed his hands to make him stop for a second. Her blue eyes met his as she said in a steady voice, "Marco, I'm pregnant."

He blinked, "Oh, that's nothing to worry about, Star. I'm sure there's—" Since Marco was denser than a black hole, Star knew to give it a moment. Finally, after a full three seconds passed, the true gravity of her confession finally registered. She couldn't help but giggle when his mouth dropped open and eyes grew wide. It was hard to tell how he felt about it, the bond was a total jumbled mess on his end.

"Y-you're pregnant?" He stammered, his body quivering like a leaf in a gale.

"Yes, my love," she said laughing softly. Amazing, huh?

"W-with me?"

"Marco, you weirdo," she laughed, "Of course, you're the—" The words caught in her throat when Marco pulled her into a tight hug. He was still shaking against her and there was a pooling spot of moisture on her shoulder. Was he…crying? " _Marco…?_ " she prodded him in concern when she heard sniffles. She must have really "Star-ed" up this time if he was so devastated over the news. What was she going to do if he didn't support her? Their kid would end up like Meteora if sent away. "Look, I'm sorry and it's my fault this—"

Her lips were stilled by Marco's in a tender kiss. The bond fully opened on his side, and her heart skipped a beat at the sheer, overwhelming sense of joy and rapture that filled his mind. This was the opposite of what she expected—not that she had a clear idea of what his reaction would be—and it moved her to tears as well.

After finally recovering from the initial shock, Marco wiped the moisture from his eyes. "Star Butterfly," his voice wavered, full of such raw love. "This is, by far, the _best_ day moment of my life. We're going to be _parents!_ "

"I thought you'd be mad since we're so young," Star rubbed her arm. Perhaps it was a stupid assumption in hindsight, but, at the moment, she was scared and alone.

He shook his head emphatically, "How could I ever be mad at you and our child?" The way he said "our child" made Star's heart melt and she leaned over to give him a peck on the lips. Marco was going to be the best father ever! Already his mind went over how they could babyproof the castle, and find the best place for a nursery. Preferably not too far from their room. " _You dork,_ " she rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand. " _We have about eight months to worry about that_."

"How long have you known?" He asked aloud, placing a hand on her belly. The touch made his cheekmarks glow as if the baby was greeting the excited, new father. Well, the true story involved an intense dream and Star's evil granny spilling the beans, but that was a tale for another time. "I kinda found out today," Star told him—it wasn't a complete lie. "After all, I can feel their royal magic forming."

"Their?" Marco's pulse nearly stopped for a second. "As in there's more than one…?!"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm having twins." Star couldn't put her thumb on the exact moment she figured it out, but the tip-off was from the vision she had both in the cave and with Eclipsa. There were two stars shining next to the dancing sun and star. Marco could scarcely breathe when she added, "There's one girl and one boy—the girl's older, of course, and—Marco!"

Before she finished her report, Marco had passed out cold on the ground. _What a drama king_ , she poked his side to rouse him. "Come on, you can't leave me to be a single mama of twins."

His eyes blinked open and had the goofiest smile on his face, "Twins?"

"Yes, my love, twins," Star laid beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"And they _both_ have magic?" He eyed her in disbelief.

"Yep. Even our son. They're gonna be cool warriors of magic just like us."

They remained quiet for a bit, taking in all of the life-changing news. Both of sides of the bond buzzed with excitement and contentment about the future, even though Star also knew that there were issues that had to be worked through. Namely what to do with her family and queen duties. " _Star, I know,_ " Marco ran his fingers through her hair, having read her thoughts. " _But right now, let's not worry about that_. _I'm just thrilled that I'm going to be a dad._ " Agreeing with him, she shoved the doubts away and turned her eyes towards the beautiful sunset before them.

The sun had shifted from yellow to an intense orange as it hid its face behind the trees, ushering in the darker blue twilit sky from the eastern horizon. Most of the deer and unicorns left to digest their evening meal as the first stars appeared above. Even with the sun still above the western edge, a couple of the brightest stars in a familiar constellation—the Two Lovers—twinkled over the pair in the meadow. In a way, their story was Star and Marco's story: two people bonded by the mystical Blood Moon to cement their love forever. Although, Star and Marco's life story involved a lot less tragedy.

They enjoyed the calming quiet of the forest and hearing each other's heart beat as one. To think that this was the same meadow where they shared their first date and first kiss all that time ago. Star's mind wandered to a future where the two of them would watch their children race each other among the wildflowers and long grass, and she shared those images with Marco. She felt him kiss her forehead, reveling in the possibilities.

"You never cease to amaze me, Star," he chuckled, holding her closer. "You ended up with not just one baby, but _two_."

"Didn't have any control over that, y'know," she snuggled closer to him.

"I know, but I love you all the same."

"And I love you too," Star and Marco leaned in for a passionate kiss as more stars took their places in the night sky under the Blood Moon's watchful gaze.

* * *

Tom sat at the table, adjusting his tie and occasionally peeking at his watch with a sigh. There's nothing like waiting for one's girlfriend to get out of night classes in another dimension. As much as he wanted to vent his frustrations to his best bro, the prince knew that Marco wouldn't be able to relate much. And at this time a night, if Starship wasn't out boozing it up with Pony Head and Kelly, Marco would probably be _busy_ doing something with her. Something that Tom never in a million years ever wanted to picture. He checked his watch again, growing more and more annoyed. _Stupid college_ , the demon felt himself literally grow hot under the collar. Patience was most definitely _not_ his middle name, though it would be a million times better than Infernius. The history book may laud King Infernius Lucitor as an amazing ruler of the Underworld, but the name should not have been kept in the family.

It was now past nine o'clock, and there's nothing sadder than sitting alone in an Underworld bar. It wasn't sad in the "lonely single" sort of way, but more because nosy people picked up on something being off. Every five minutes, a bartender asked Tom how he was doing and tried to push him into buying a drink. If he showed up again, the prince might take whatever shot glass is nearby and shove it down the guy's throat. The worst part, however, was having random girls constantly pressuring Tom to dance with them. Being unmarried as a prince meant perpetually being the kingdom's most eligible bachelor—even while dating someone. _They need too seriously take a hint_ , he eyed his collection of phone numbers hastily scribbled onto napkins. A few of them even had lipstick kissy marks on them. Since the desperation made him want to gag, Tom lit them on fire.

Finally, closer to nine-thirty, Janna stepped out of the portal with her backpack still slung over her shoulder. She flung the heavy black object on the floor under Tom's barstool like a bowling ball. "Dr. Robinson was getting really deep into the symbolism of Keats's poetry," she pulled out a barstool next to him and sat down. "I was torn between my two loves at the moment."

Tom grinned for the first time that night and pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. It felt nice to have her by his side. Not only did it fend off busybodies, but it fed his soul—or all ten million of them.

"Well I'm glad he's dead because I don't want him stealin' my girl," he purred in her ear.

"I can raise him from the dead, y'know," she pointed out. "You taught me how to do that last summer."

Tom rolled his eyes playfully, "You don't wanna kiss a zombie though. They smell." The thought of zombies brought the prince's memories to his friendenemies phase with Marco back on Earth. Brian, Tom's then-life coach, had promised that the demon could graduate out of anger management classes if he could successfully spend the day with the person he hated the most. It would have gone well if Marco hadn't been so insistent on seeing the Mackie Hand movie, but they made up by resurrecting the dead movie star.

Janna smirked at the previous comment, prodding his chest, "Good point, especially since I have myself a hot demon prince." _Man, Janna is being really hands-on tonight,_ he noticed how she leaned against him, playing with the buttons on his black jacket. It wasn't to say that Janna wasn't romantic—she definitely could be when the moment needed it—but this was not her usual style. Following her predatory gaze, he noticed that the demon girls from early gave them heated stares. _Oh…_ Janna was claiming him—it felt weirdly nice. They were about to lean in for another kiss when the bartender showed up, cleaning a glass.

"So, she _is_ real, bub," he chuckled. "I was half expecting her to not be. Whenever guys come in here claiming that they have a girlfriend from another dimension, it's usually bogus." _Will you choke on some air?_ Tom hissed, summoning flames around his body. He would have added grilled bartender to the dinner menu, but Janna patted his shoulder, flashing him her "I got this" smile. Leaning over the counter, she said to the bartender, "How do you know I'm really here and not an illusion?"

The oaf blinked, thinking over her words for a moment. "You're sitting in front of me, so you're real," he decided.

Janna leaned forward more, "Are you sure? You see, this guy right here—" she threw an arm around Tom, "—Is a Lucitor, and the family is known for illusion magic. I could be fake, and you wouldn't even know."

"B-but," the bartender stammered, feeling his clammy face and reaching for Janna to see if she was real.

"Oh, and forget trying to touch me," she beat back his hand. "The Illusion Spell is so real, you'd feel me regardless." The bartender set down his glass and towel wordlessly and walked off muttering about how he needed to reevaluate his life. Meanwhile, Tom fell over laughing at his girlfriend's genius trick. _Man, do I love her_. The victory smirk on her face was the best part of his night, by far. "Nice work," Tom kissed her cheek.

Janna nodded, "I've been learning how to master a version of that, but it's hard to hold for a more than a minute." Talking about the Illusion spell brought back bad memories for the prince since his father loved to use it for punishment. The latest example of its use occurred at the disaster of a dinner party held in Marco's honor when he was named Star's prince. Perhaps Tom should have known that it was all a setup—the Lucitor family had been clamoring over the idea of arranging Star to him for a long time. The torture Dave had subjected Marco to was above and beyond, even more so than usual... However, Janna was not his father, and having her master the Illusion Spell could be a great tool for battle.

"I'll give you some pointers one day," Tom reached for his glass of water. "It's very powerful, so you'll have to build up stamina for it."

"Oh, I _know_ you can help me with that," Janna purred in his ears, making his face turn scarlet. _Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

Out of the kitchen, a new waiter appeared, fixing a black apron around his waist. He set down a couple of menus before the couple and asked, "What may I do for the Prince of the Underworld and his date?"

"Gimme the usual poison," Tom ordered, and two shot glasses of Dancin' Demon were magically sent his way. Besides how cool the smoking red drink looked in the dim light of the restaurant, the spiciness tingled the throat in a pleasant way. _Too bad I can't get drunk on it,_ he mused, thinking about how he and Marco were always the ones taking care of their friends after parties.

He turned to see that his girlfriend had not even touched the glass of her favorite drink. It made him frown because if anyone loved tossing back drinks, it was Janna—well, besides Star of course. Instead, she sipped on his glass of water, "What?" She stared at his puzzled expression. "Unless you want me to hurt little TJ, I'll pass."

"Oh, well—wait, WHAT?!" Tom's loud outburst made everyone's heads turn towards him. Even the hush background music ceased as the startled prince muttered incoherent nothings in shock. Janna was pregnant?! What was this world coming to? He has just found out a couple of days ago that Marco and Star were having twins, and now… _maybe it was a joke?_ But the second his eyes sought Janna's, he knew it wasn't one of her tricks. Or at least she had him dead fooled otherwise.

"A-are you sure?" His heart raced in his chest, making his breath hitch as he spoke.

Janna took a break from sipping on the water, smacking her lips thoughtfully. "Well, if you count being queasy each morning as anything or the fact that this thing kinda appeared on my stomach." She tugged at her shirt, and—before Tom could stop her from exposing herself in public—revealed a strange marking on her still flat stomach. It was a three-prong trident made of numerous swirly black lines—the sign of the Lucitor family. When Tom traced his finger on it, the mark glowed with eerie black energy. _Claiming me as the father_ , his eyes shimmered with joy.

Janna petted his hair, "Guess TJ is digging daddy over here."

Tom scowled playfully, "Janna, I'm not naming our son Thomas Jr."

"Did you just assume our child's gender?" The joke didn't go over well with the demon prince, so Janna threw up her hands. "Kidding. But seriously, how do you know TJ's a he?"

"You know how the firstborn of the Butterfly family is always a girl?" Tom folded his arms. "The firstborn in my family is always a boy, hence why the two families always scheme about making their kids get married to each other. Super annoying."

"Star's surely missed out then," Janna giggled, but Tom shook his head, "I'm pretty sure if we were together, the kid would be Marco's and not mine." In speaking of marriages, the prince fumbled with an idea in his head, mulling over if now was the right time or not. _This is crazy_ , he glanced at Janna who was busy turning the water different colors. To think that he was going to be a father, Marco was going to flip when he found out. But in Tom's case, things were a bit tricky. How was he going to tell his ultra-traditionalist family—who could hardly stand Star marrying Marco—that he had gotten an unwed Earth girl pregnant with the heir to the Obsidian Throne? There were two paths from here. One, Tom could tell his father right now and expect a war to ensue before the sun rose the next day. _Not the best option,_ the prince scratched his chin. There was another option, equally as dangerous in some regards, but better in the long-term.

Clearing his throat, he leaned over to Janna, "Hey, wanna get out of here and go somewhere more private?" Her eyes met him, agreeing to his idea, "Plus restaurants are overrated." Slapping a few crisp Underworld bills on the table to cover drinks, Tom opened a portal to an all-too-familiar place, thinking his girlfriend would like it.

Lava Lake Beach was even prettier at night—or at least Tom thought so. The lava shed a soft orange cast on the gray ash beaches and on the few couples who ventured out after the ending of the day. Since the Underworld was below the other realms of Mewni, there were no moons or stars to light up the night, but it did not mean that the sky was a blank void. Embedded in the ceiling of the Overworld—as the upper realms were often called—was a myriad of colorful, shimmering crystals that were the next best thing to stars. In truth, they were so beautiful that many citizens of the Underworld forgot that they weren't real balls of gas and gave them names.

As predicted, Janna loved the place from the moment they arrive, kicking off her shoes to sink her toes in the cool ash, leaving Tom to unfurl a beach towel. Since it was so late, the beach was largely empty with only a few teens playing night volleyball or couples laying next to each other. _Ugh,_ the prince received a few eyefuls of things he wished he hadn't seen. Ignoring the trauma, he lounged on the towel, bringing his girlfriend in close as they watched the faux stars sparkle.

Tom's heart fluttered against his chest when he thought about what he was going to do, but it would be best not to jump into things. Instead, he showed Janna all of the constellations in the Underworld sky, starting with the favorites he had learned as a young boy. "And that right there is the great hellhound," Tom pointed to a familiar shape. "It's a domesticated one because the wild ones are _awful_."

Janna giggled, leaning against his chest, "This place is pretty cool. Can't believe you haven't brought me here before."

"Well," Tom sighed wistfully, "This place doesn't bring up the best memories for me. I used to vacation a lot here with my family as a kid, and the Butterflys were always invited so they could _conveniently_ try to shove me and Star together. Then there was the last time I came here. It was right after my father tortured Marco and…I had to cheer up Star that day. It was rough." To lighten up the mood—more for his sake than anyone else's—he added, "But now we're together, I want to bring you here for the Soulrise. You'd love it. There are souls ascending to a higher plane of existence, a few flying skeletons…oh, and a creepy eyeball!"

He could feel her laugh against him, "Yeah, that's _so_ me, when's the next one?"

"Winter solstice, so I guess TJ will be here then," Tom's eyes widened with realization. Janna simply nodded like the news was just nothing. _I guess this is the right moment then_ , the anticipation nearly made him burst into flames as he sat up and faced his girlfriend. She shot him a puzzled look when he summoned a tiny black box with a snap of his fingers.

Clearing his voice, Tom shifted on one knee and opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring made of Stygian silver—which was more of a charcoal than true silver in color—and bright red rubies. _Crap, I don't even have a good speech for this moment,_ Tom felt his body sweating an ocean's worth of liquid. Marco was the better romantic, but the prince found the courage to speak. "I…uh, know this is really short notice," he began while Janna looked on in shock. "But since our lives are gonna be really different and all with the baby and…uhh, will you marry me?"

He could just smack himself for delivering perhaps the dimension's lamest proposal. In a perfect world, this would have waited until she graduated, which would have given him ample time to write something down and practice. When Janna laughed, his heart sank a little because he really tried to sell it.

After a moment, Janna finally spoke, examining the ring with interest, "Normally, I'm against traditional power structures that perpetuate the patriarchy." She plucked the ring from the box and slide it on her finger, admiring the craftsmanship, "But it brings me closer to being Queen of Hell, so I think I can get used to it."

"What about me?" Tom jabbed her playfully.

She kissed his forehead, "That's not a bad perk either, having a hot demon king of a husband." They leaned in for a long kiss, cementing their new relationship status. It was going to be a long, bumpy road covered in a million booby traps, but Tom would do anything for his Janna. _Even if it means fighting my father_ , that jerk couldn't scare him anymore.

They broke away, grinning at each other in the orange glow of the lava in front of them. For Tom, the entire world felt pleasantly warm and alive, as if he were discovering the sun for the first time. _Marco's definitely gonna flip now_ , he smirked now that he was even with his bro. A lidded look from Janna made the prince's heart skip a beat and she watched her summon a huge tent. "Come on, Tom," she grabbed his hand, flashing a coy smile, "I feel like celebrating."

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Marco? This is a dangerous mission." Star could feel his anticipation cling to the air and cornstalk camouflage around them like water vapor. The moment of truth was swiftly approaching, and their enemy had no idea what was coming. All afternoon, the pair had been trailing their target under the cover of a great cornfield, swatting away the itchy leaves, and nearly getting lost a few times in the process. But the queen's huntress skills never failed, and, because of them, she had a good grasp on the creature's patterns and habits. Now, the target had its back turned to them, signaling that the moment to attack was now. Shifting on her haunches, she braced herself for the attack. "Ready?" she glanced at Marco, who gave a firmly excited nod.

With a valiant war cry, Star leapt out of the cornstalks and onto her enemy, bowling him over. The ground and sky switched places several times as they tussled until Star landed on top. Once she had the assailant successfully pinned, the warrior queen turned to her companion and ordered, "Quick! Use that chokehold I taught you!"

"Really, Star? You taught a two-year-old how to choke people," Marco Sr. scowled from underneath her. It was a great survival skill, so why not have the toddler learn? It could definitely come in handy one day. At her call, Star's co-conspirator, Marco Jr, rushed out of the corn with a squealing battle cry and pressed his hands against his brother's throat.

"Ah, you got me," Marco pretended to go limp. The toddler's eyes—green like the crops around the Diaz household—blazed with triumph. _That's my little warrior,_ Star reached over for a high-five.

Since the conquest of the king was over, Star rolled off, letting Marco catch his breath. "I have to hand it to the two of you," he conceded, "I didn't see it coming. Whose idea was it?"

"Mine!" giggled Marco Jr, who was busy jumping around the grownups pretending to be a Mewnian fire toad. He even screamed about being on fire for added effect. The wonderful sight made Star smirk, thinking about one day leading her own little ones into numerous pretend battles, training them in the ways of the warrior. She felt Marco kiss her forehead knowingly.

"Of course, it was a great idea," Star grinned. "Marco Jr. is going to become such an awesome knight one day, right?"

"I wanna be a knight!" Marco Jr. clapped his hands, trying his best to string together a full sentence. His older brother ruffled his red hair, "You'll have to become a squire first."

"A square?" Watching the little one learn new words was always an amusing sight to Star. His eyes always grew super wide and mouthed the word over and over to test the feel of it.

"Squire," Marco gently corrected him. "It means you learn knight stuff from, well, a knight. I was Star's squire once." The memories made Star smile at her king. Sure, that had been a weird part of her life, but having Marco by her side while she dealt with sleep portalling, Meteora, and the forces of hormones was a great experience. " _I should have treated you better_ ," she kissed his cheek.

To Marco Jr, Star added, "Yep. Those were the days. And I know that when the time comes, you'll be the best squire in the world."

"Can I be your squire?" Marco Jr. played with a nearby stick like a sword. _Well, that would be weird,_ Star had already mentored one Diaz boy, though Marco's title was more to justify having him around as a bestie with emotional benefits. But who was she to crush the dreams of a child, so she replied with, "Sure, you'll be my number one squire."

"Yay!" The boy cheered, though his older brother shot Star a weird look.

"But what about _me_?" Marco whined as if deeply offended. "I thought I was your best squire."

"Marco, are you really getting jealous of a two-year-old?" She folded her arms when their bond lit up with memories of all he did for her. Nearby, Sir Lavabo, the royal guardian of the Diaz family, shook his head having taken a break from reading the newest addition of the _Knightly Review_. "You'll always be my favorite squire, My King," he chuckled.

Groaning, Marco grumbled to Star about being the _only_ squire who managed to survive more than five minutes. An alarm beeped on his watch, causing the older Diaz to check the time. "It's three-thirty which means that Marco Jr. needs to take his nap, as said in our instruction book," Marco's statement made his wife roll her eyes.

"Can't we stay outside for a little longer?" The queen begged. "The weather is perfect!" Then again, Echo Creek was sunny and mild at any time of the year. What brought her and Marco on one of their rare trips to Earth was taking care of the younger Diaz while his parents were away. Rafael and Angie were hosting a one-day minor nobility conference at their Mewni residence, and such stodgy environment was no place for an active toddler. Being away from boring queen life was always a great relief, plus it meant that Marco could spend time with his brother, who he rarely saw.

"The Morrisons will be over to plow the fields, so, no," Marco pointed to the schedule. He then scooped up his brother—who was busy sitting on Sir Lavabo's lap and studying pictures of armor in the magazine—carrying him inside of the house. A lot had changed with the Diaz's property as they continued to garner more wealth and favor from the royal family. Now, they controlled the whole neighborhood and a few of the surrounding streets, turning the other yards into a collection of cornfields and livestock pastures. Surprisingly, the neighbors embraced the new lifestyle, citing how they could now have all the organic, free-range meats and produce they ever wanted—not that Star knew what any of those buzzwords meant. On top of the health benefits, the Diazes paid everyone's mortgages, expenses, and vacations for good service.

The inside of the Earth-side palace had received an awesome royal makeover with new rooms, art, and furniture. Although the downstairs kitchen and living room looked the same, upstairs the space sprawled out into a great network of hallways that lead to dozens of other rooms. Marco Jr. even had his own wing, which Marco thought was unwise.

"No nap!" The toddler began to fuss in his brother's arms. "Wanna play!" Playing it cool in the face of an imminent meltdown, the older Diaz consoled him with, "But you'll miss one of Star's cool, awesome stories." Star smirked when Marco Jr. suddenly settled down as they reached his room; he loved her princess tales.

With the toddler tucked in bed, Star pulled up a chair and knew exactly which great adventure she would share today. "Are you ready, because this is a good one," she winked at him. "A long time ago, there was an amazing princess from a magical dimension and her super, cool, bestest squire," Star began with the opening she used for all of her stories. "And they always went on adventures together. So, one day, the princess heard a strange noise in her sleep calling to her."

" _Please don't actually make the noise_ ," Marco eyed her, " _We're trying to make Marco Jr. sleep_." Star jabbed him but kept going, "The princess spent every night flying around different dimensions, trying to find where the sound was coming from. But, she was unable to because she woke up right before reaching her destination. So, the princess came up with a brilliant plan. She got one of her friends to hypnotize her to keep her asleep, while her squire had his magical dimensional scissors in case something went wrong."

Marco Jr. grinned because he knew Star was about to get to the good part. Even Marco—who was there—was fascinated by the story, leaning closer as if it was the first time he had ever heard it. Star cleared her throat, ready to continue, "After being hypnotized, the princess flew through a bunch of dimensions until she found a golden portal in space. There, she heard the noise and flew in."

"What next?" Marco Jr.'s eyes grew large in anticipation.

Star tapped her chin, "Well, inside of the portal was a magical dimension with cute little unicorns and flying jellyfish and a sea of golden magic. In fact, the place was so neat that the princess forgot all of her memories and wanted to stay forever."

"No! Princess go home!" Star giggled at how into it the toddler had gotten. His concern was genuine. "It gets better, little bro," Marco patted his head.

 _Oh, yes it does,_ Star took her husband's hand, then continued, "Luckily, the princess's squire knew something was wrong and tried looking for her. But couldn't find her, so he thought of an excellent idea—using the wand to look for the princess."

The mere mention of her magical heirloom made Marco Jr. squeak with excitement. To illustrate the matter, Star summoned her wand and passed it to Marco to show off its other form. "Wow!" the little boy's eyes grew large. "It changed!"

"That's right," the queen nodded. "When the squire grabbed the wand, it changed form, so he could use it. He used the All-Seeing Eye Spell and found the princess with the unicorns. She was still confused, but when her squire called her name, she remembered who she was and rushed home." At that, both Marcos clapped their hands.

"I'm not done yet," Star shushed them. "The princess learned a valuable lesson that day. She was able to master her Butterfly form and she learned the power of love from her squire. Now, it's the end."

" _You're my lifeline too ,_" Marco gushed over his wife, squeezing her hand. Satisfied with story time, the toddler gave an approving nod before settling down into bed. The pair got up and went to Marco's room. It was odd being back here after being gone for so long. Every object was still in the same places where the king had left them when he was fifteen. " _It's weird for me too,_ " he scratched his neck, looking around. Of course, Star eyed his bed with interest. It was one the small side, but it would do.

"In speaking of squire duties, my king," she greeted his neck with butterfly kisses, pulling Marco to bed.

"Star…I have to prepare dinner for our parents," he insisted. "It's really important since we're going to make our announcement." Seeing that her usual magic was failing to woo her husband, she shot him a disgruntled look and flopped on his bed, " _You're no fun_."

"I can just magic up some grub, no need to ruin the moment," she grumbled.

"But aren't your food spells poisonous?" Marco asked. Why did he always have to be right about everything? " _I'm not,_ " he replied, sitting on the bed and rubbing her back in atonement. Peeking into the bond, she could feel his intense nervousness about breaking the news, which she didn't feel. Telling her dad and parents-in-law would be a breeze compared to the _real_ announcement that needed to be made. _That_ was what kept her up at night. Imagining the words her grubby Aunt Etheria would use and what if they tried to get rid of Marco?

The bed creaked slightly as Marco laid down beside Star, holding her close. "Stress isn't good for the babies, my love," he whispered. "Don't worry about that. We'll face it when we're ready together. And it's not just us too—we have our friends and family on our side, okay?" He was equally terrified about the future too, but right now, it didn't matter. They were on Earth with Marco Jr. and were about to have an amazing meal. Star relaxed in his arms, feeling safe and warm which was how she always felt around Marco. _I'll keep us safe_ , she rested a hand on her tummy, feeling her cheekmarks glow. _All of us._ After the moment passed, the king got up and went downstairs to get things ready. Yawning, Star curled up in a blanket and felt sleep rush over her. Stalking Marco sure took up a lot of energy.

It was door opening that roused Star from her nap. At first, she thought it was Marco coming back to ask for help, but her groggy eyes met sharp green ones that were barely able to see over the bedside. "No sleep," Marco Jr. said, clutching the stuffed warnicorn his brother had given him. "Wanna play."

Part of Star wanted to send him away, but having sleep interrupted was a part of the new normal swiftly approaching. It was going to be a lot worse with newborn twins. "Okay, buddy," she stretched with a tremendous yawn that made the boy laugh. "What do you wanna play?"

He thought about it, then asked, "Where's Marco?" At his age, pronunciation was still a bit of a struggle, so "Marco" sounded more like "Mako"—which sounded pretty cool. Of course, her name sounded more like "Sta" than "Star." Nevertheless, she smiled and told Marco Jr. that his brother was conducting a super important mission downstairs and that meant that he couldn't play.

"But it doesn't mean we can't," her sing-songy voice picked up the crestfallen boy's spirits. "Wanna build a pillow castle?" It was his favorite activity, and Star's as well, because who could say no to elaborate pillow forts? With enthusiastic jumping from Marco Jr, Star led him into the gymnasium annex on the first floor since it was the largest space in the Diaz home, thus, truly worthy for the task at hand. The queen never settled for small and average when it came to her fortress.

"Ready for the pillows?" She summoned her wand and yelled, "Super Pillow Collection Ray!" No fewer than a thousand of the fluffy squares, in all shapes and sizes, flooded the room causing Marco Jr. to let out a joyful scream. The varieties were endless: body pillows, bedroom pillows, couch cushions. Star never knew where the pillows from the spell came from, but the building material was perfect. Cracking her knuckles, she shared an excited glance with her littlest squire. It was time to get to work.

A couple of hours passed, and the mountain of pillows had been transformed into a true masterpiece. In the middle of the gym, a two-story castle—complete with a moat, a working drawbridge, and a throne room—stood proud, tall, and defense ready. Marco Jr. had helped lay the foundation and suggested a few of the features, like a working feather cannon, stables for his warnicorn plushies, and a lookout tower. With the work done, the monarch and her little knight lounged on the upper balcony, sipping on lemonade.

"This is good," Marco Jr. set down his sippy cup with Star nodding in agreement.

"Couldn't have gotten it done without my royal squire," she winked at him. They had even made pillow armor out of the remaining cushions just in case a scary dragon showed up for battle. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the little knight sparring with a section of pillow, pretending it was an evil giant lizard. "I get you!" he yelled, stabbing the fluff with his wooden sword. He really took his knight duties seriously.

"I kill him!" He announced with glee. "I save Mewni!"

 _He's a natural_ , Star laughed, "That you did. One day you'll have the most important job in the world protecting the queen and the king and their children—" Before she could catch herself, the words tumbled out and grabbed Marco Jr.'s attention. Toddler curiosity was a curse sometimes. They absorbed everything like a sponge and remembered too. It took forever to get Marco Jr. to forget the Mewnian curse words Star uttered once in his presence. The worst part of that day was watching a few older Mewman women glare at her when the little tot bounded over to their sides and shared his knowledge.

 _Might as well tell him_ , she gathered him on her lawn chair throne. "Can you keep a secret? Give your honor as one of the Queen's knights?"

He nodded firmly, "I promise."

Star took his little hand in hers then said, "Marco and I are having a baby, well, two babies actually."

Marco Jr. blinked then looked around the castle, "But, where are they?" _Oh crap!_ The queen knew her husband would flip if she gave a child the detailed version of the Talk. What was the lie her parents used to tell her? The one about the Mewnian Baby-Eagle who carried babies to their parents from the stars. _No, that's stupid and I don't want to confuse Marco Jr. later_. The Earth version—the stork—wasn't promising either. Besides, how did a stupid bird pick a kid that looked exactly like both parents? What if it messed up deliveries? How did it explain why women grew round bellies? So many plot holes! Star was just going to have to improv.

"Well," she began, "They won't be here for a while." That was easy enough for him to understand for he nodded his head. "But, when they do get here," she added. "They'll need their brave uncle to watch out for them."

"Uncle Tom?" Marco Jr. asked.

Star shook her head, "No, you. You're gonna be an uncle." At three-years-old. They had a strange family: one side was a normal human family with two brothers who shared an awkward age gap, and the other was a mix of blue-blooded nobility and warriors from another dimension. But it wouldn't be the Diaz-Butterfly family if it were any other way.

"Oh Star, Marco Jr." The two turned to see Marco at the bottom of their castle. "Dinner is ready!"

"Din-din!" Marco Jr. shrieked.

"Also, how on Earth did you build this thing?" The older Marco prodded the walls, "It's incredible…and not built to code." His mind was a buzz of worry for his wife and younger brother, making Star shake her head. Fun didn't need building codes. Then Marco fell off of the crumbling drawbridge, landing into the seven-foot deep moat while getting pelted by the feather canon. _Whoops_ , Star covered her mouth as she laughed at her husband's fate. Maybe he had a point.

In the kitchen, a magnificent spread of spaghetti, Mewni corn, and Marco's signature nachos awaited on the table. The aroma was thoroughly enticing to a growing child and a hungry queen who had burnt off a ton of calories from completing their castle. Now, they had to wait for the parents to show up, and Marco was busy pacing a track in the carpet of the living room with worry. " _Calm down, it'll be fine_ ," Star tried to soothe him to no avail. They were at home and were going to reveal the news on their own terms, what was the worst that could happen? Also, she had no doubt in her mind that their parents would be a hundred percent thrilled.

Suddenly, a portal opened and out of it came River and the Diazes, still discussing the matters of the conference. Apparently, the topic had been about the best way to utilize peasant labor, and how to add insurance benefits for them. "Of course, the idea of paying laborers is a new Earth idea," River stroked his beard. "But, I think we got the other kingdoms onboard." With the royals all in agreement, they turned their attention to their offspring. Star jabbed Marco, who was starting to sweat bullets, and mentally told him to chill, " _We got this, Marco._ "

"Hiya parents!" Star greeted everyone with a cheery wave.

"Oh, hi, sweeties!" Angie hugged her son and daughter-in-law. "I hope everything went well while we were gone. I know how much of a handful Marco Jr. can be sometimes."

"It was fine, Mom," Marco replied with a smile. "I think the break from Mewni did wonders, and I even cooked you guys dinner because you must be famished."

River chuckled, slapping his son-in-law's back so hard that Marco faceplanted on the ground. "Look at my boy, knows me so well!"

Perhaps Marco should have stayed on the ground because his little brother scurried out of the kitchen, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Mommy, Daddy, I'm going to be an uncle!" That made the older brother nearly pass out again, his face ashen with horror. Star on the other hand simply froze, not sure of her course of action. Saying something would be too fishy…then again, not saying something would be too. _Maybe they won't pick up on it,_ she decided. The toddler's phonics skills made "uncle" sound more like "uh-oh."

The trio of parents burst out laughing, taking the outburst more as a joke than the truth. "Aw, look at Junior telling jokes," River wiped away amused tears with Angie joining in, pinching her son's cheeks. Rafael laughed, picking up his youngest son, "Oh, Marco Jr. You can't be an uncle unless Marco and Star are having a—"

Then they put it all together, helped along by an unconscious Marco Diaz-Butterfly draped across Star's lap like a damsel. Rafael's mouth hung open while Angie held put her hand, telling her husband to "pay up." Star's own father was dumbfounded, a rare occurrence, simply blinking every now and then. _Welp, they know now,_ propping up Marco, Star nodded, "It's true. Marco and I are having twins. We found out a few days ago."

River's eyes locked onto his son-in-law, and he turned to the Diazes with an unreadable expression. _Please don't kill Marco for sleeping with me_ , Star found herself pleading. _It's happened like a zillion times already…._

"You know what this means," his voice was heavy at first.

"ROYAL GRANDBABIES!" The parents screamed, possibly alerting the Morrisons who were still tending the fields outside. Soon, Star and Marco were surrounded by their loving, crying, and thrilled family. Amongst the sea of hugs, questions, and bets on names, the queen smiled and rubbed her belly. _Welcome to the family, my little ones._

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **SugarQueen97- Yes, Starco offspring inbound. As for the gender of Star's child, yes, you're right that it would be nifty for her to have a son instead…hmm. Also, babies do test relationships big time, although there will be a lot more than just baby drama coming.**

 **Aldal- Janna is basically indestructible since she survived being with Tom. Demons are fiery in more than one place lol. You will see more of Moon (the horse, of course) since the Queen's Cup has to happen, and yes, Star loves rainbows so much, she pukes them.** River **is going to be fun to dive into because he is the goofball, but we all know that he misses his wife terribly. Perhaps his continued weirdness is how he copes? As for Starco children, I know it's not 1000% original, but I definitely have a lot of story (both now and later) to cover, so expect some good stuff there.**

 **Useful76- Hehe, Star's so used to partying until she hurls that she honestly had no idea.**

 **InfiniteClockWise- Yep! It's going to be awesome too!**

 **allen Vth- Eclipsa. What can I say about her than she's just great character with so many possibilities! She will definitely play a big role in the sequel, so get ready for that. I loved writing her so much in _Sign_ that I knew I had to bring her back. As for the last part of your comment…wait and see, buddy!**

 **Hydiin- Hi.**

 **Azzakar052018- I only like to drop bombs in the biggest way, of course.**

 **AchingHeart2011- Hmm, that's all I can say for now. See ya next chapter.**

 **Bobio21- Thanks for the comment, and I'm glad you love the story!**

 **coloneloflynn- Thanks!**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- If only; the Butterfly Royal House is going to continue to be pissy at Star. It's a good thing she has her father, the Diazes, and her friends for support. As for your second point, you should get very excited if I'm willing to drop a bomb like that this soon in the story.**

 **Jack Coffison- First off, I love long and detailed reviews, so keep those up because they are truly masterpieces. Second, I can already tell that the two of us are on the same wavelength because many of the points you mentioned (won't say which ones) will be brought up later on. Going with the parts of your review I can cover without spoiling a ton of things (lol), Star in this fanfiction is fun to write. You can tell that she's very torn between her carefree attitude and the fact that she's had to grow up _really_ fast in being queen. Now we add a child to the mix, and we'll get something interesting. We all know that it is the Queen who runs Mewni, but I always envision that Marco would be allowed (at least by Star) to play a bigger role as king than River. After all, the show proves that Star and Marco work their best when working together, though we all know they can hold their own individually. **

**You will get plenty of Tom and Janna, and you'll see why in Chapter 3. I guess I'll leave that there. I think a lot of people write beta couples and never do anything with them, but that's not the case here. Again, thanks for the long review and never feel afraid to write them!**

 **Gustrubio- Lol, you reacted to it like how I reacted to "Booth Buddies"—I'm glad I was able to make someone do that. Also, good guess from your first comment! I couldn't throw away a cool character like Eclipsa (especially considering what's to come plot-wise), so expect more of her.**

 **MewniMilitary42- Hmmm, maybe. The problem is writing a long fic tends to eat up my time, but we'll see. If you think the royals were bad in _Sign_ , hehe….**

 **Scarve- Get hyped! (Especially after Ch 3).**

 **Noni- Perhaps that was Marco's birthday surprise all along (lol jk). I can wait to see how you'll like Ch 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back with Ch.4. Sorry, this is out a bit late (work is a pain sometimes), but enjoy!**

* * *

 _When will the torture end?!_ Star Butterfly sunk lower and lower on the throne, feeling the bejeweled crown weigh her drowsy head down like an anchor. How on Mewni could she stay strong through what had to be the most miserably boring speech ever delivered in all of history? She had tried everything to stay awake from drumming her fingers on the pad of the armrest to mindlessly doodling on a piece of paper, but the queen's resolve was fading. Unless Seahorse's slideshow on whatever tech he kept yammering about ended in the next five minutes, Star was going to pass out cold. _What do you think, babies?_ She discreetly rubbed her belly with one hand. _Should I tough it up or sleep or question Pony Head's sanity for making this loser a knight?_ A slight gurgle came back as a reply: all of the above.

"And so, with Reflectacorp Mobile Technology," the blue seahorse finally made it to the last slide. "You too can make your castle's defenses unkillable." Only silence greeted the end of the speech, as well as a few sighs of relief from those who had managed to evade being lulled to sleep by Seahorse's dull, preppy voice. Such feat was so remarkable, that Star considered knighting the remnant few. Glancing around the room to take a tally of who the lucky souls were, she counted that only Tom, Kelly, and Princess Spiderbite made it unscathed. Everyone else—young and old, knight and royal— was slumped over in Dream Land.

" _You forgot about me_ ," Star's eyes shifted to Marco's when he looked up from his notebook. Of course, the great, studious King of Mewni was wide awake—that was why she didn't count him in her survey of the audience. " _But I wanna become a knight_ ," he pouted playfully. " _I was even a squire at one point_." She rolled her eyes.

Looking him over, she noticed that even Marco looked miserable, despite the fact that he usually loved meetings; a true testament to how lame Seahorse was. The secret to how Marco survived was that he kept himself occupied by thinking about the twins. It made Star smile and long to cuddle with him in the meadow, dreaming about their future together. " _I'm starting to think of names ,_" he told her, revealing a list of a dozen for each baby sprawled in the margins. " _I love you, Marco_ ," she beamed at what an attentive father he was already—even after only knowing for a week.

A loud snore interrupted the moment, and Star glanced over to see Manfred snoozing in his chair to the left of her. _It's best to get the rest of this dumb meeting over with_ , she decided as she prodded her servant to wake him up. "Ah, yes," his eyes snapped open. "Thank you, Sir Seahorse, for that very knowledgeable presentation."

His words roused the sleeping attendees who gave a half-hearted applause as Seahorse drifted back to the Cloud Kingdom table completely unfazed. It was weird seeing him seated with King Pony Head's other knights. They were buff, floating heads with braided manes and beards, and bodies decorated with charms to keep them safe in battle. Although the Cloud Kingdom preferred to stay away from the fighting as much as possible, it was known for having fierce warriors who could survive anything thrown at them. Meanwhile, Seahorse…was none of those things, plus he was dwarfed by his comrades like a bush against trees.

" _I have no idea how he became a knight ,_" Marco shook his head as he marveled along with Star. Knights were supposed to be cool and hot—at least the queen's old dreams of her dearest squire lead her to believe that. Not too mention that Seahorse went _way_ over the allotted fifteen minutes given to him to speak. Today's meeting was a bimonthly Kingdom Security Conference in which each of the royal houses and their knights attended to discuss trends in warfare and the safety of Mewni. Since each kingdom had to speak, being timely and precise was extremely important. So far, they were an hour behind.

Star wondered along with her king about how Seahorse managed to be elevated from a lowly tech shop crony to a royal knight in less than a few months. _Hmm_ , she scratched her chin, reflecting on the mystery. Suddenly, the queen pieced the story together when she spied Pony Head, now awake from her boredom-induced coma, blowing kisses and winking at the knight. Groaning quietly, Star slapped a hand to her face: was she _really_ doing this? " _Doing what_ _?_ " Marco questioned her response.

" _Pulling a TomStar_." Star's response made her husband stare at her blankly. The codename was straightforward enough, did he really need it spelled out for him? The queen made it up with Kelly and Jackie one night after a bunch of drinks. If Starco could be a legitimate codename for Star and Marco, then one needed to be made for the disastrous rebounding incident from a few years ago. " _Oh,_ " Marco nodded, picking up on the answer. " _If she's just dating him, we'll be there to pick up the pieces after her breakup in a few months._ "

The queen shook her head—this was _way_ worse than she imagined, " _It's deeper than that, Pony Head is sleeping with him._ " Both royals shuddered at the revelation. The more Star thought about it, the more she wondered it worked anyways if her friend was literally a flying head... _Nope!_ Star shut down that train of thought because neither she nor Marco should ever have to imagine the logistics of Pony Head reproduction.

" _Higgs would have a field day if I did that,_ " the king went back to his notes, trying to push away the disturbing thoughts. " _Maybe we should be…happy for her_ ," Star's words came out more like an unsure question than a secure statement. Everyone across the kingdoms knew the princess was not known for commitment or stable relationships—pun unintended. Her last affair with Sir Frederick of Horsingham, the son of the general, ended up on the first pages of the tabloids the two months it lasted.

" _I remember that..._ " Marco rolled his eyes, remembering the headlines, " _Learned way too much about her love life. But it kept the 'Usual Business' out of the news for a while_." That meaning the idle gossips about Star and Marco's marriage. The news ranged from harmless speculation about royal heirs to vitriol about Monster Love. That was the main reason—besides the obvious one—Star and Marco had their parents swear to keep the twins a secret yesterday. Any leaking to the press would result in the end of the world. Since Marco Jr. wasn't around, Star didn't have to worry about that loose end, and she bribed Veronica enough that the Earth girl would never breathe a hint.

There was no time to worry about that now, as the last of the sleeping royals had awoken, and it was time to finish the meeting. The last report always came from the Knights of the Butterfly family, since they were the hosts. From the front of the middle table, Higgs stood up to give the speech. She was decked out in her ceremonial uniform, which bore a jewel-encrusted crest on the breastplate and a fancy feathered helmet. Taking off the helmet, she knelt before the queen's throne and asked, "Your Majesty, may I speak on your behalf about the Queen's armies?" It was a stupid question, but one that had to be asked for tradition.

Star nodded, keeping the opinions to herself, "As you wish, Vice Captain." Higgs stood up and pulled out a thick scroll from a tube on her back. "Your Majesty, the Queen. I am here today to give you my formal report as Vice Captain of the Kingsguard and Leader of the General Armies of Mewni." She went into detail—thankfully not too much—about security, provisions needed, squires in training, and outstanding missions. _Ooh, I should ask about that,_ Star always loved that part of speech.

Higgs was about to move to the pressing matters about current enemies to the kingdom when the doors of the throne room slammed open. All eyes turned to see a small boy panting in the doorway, wearing armor that was a size too big. "Master Higgs!" his voice cracked as he called to his knight.

The Vice Captain groaned, "What is it, _squire?_ I've told you _countless_ times that it's rude to interrupt your knight at a meeting."

"But, I have something to tell you!" The boy insisted, waving his arms in the air for emphasis. Shaking her head, Higgs beckoned him to come, "Then tell me because it _better_ be uber important or you'll be polishing my boots with your tongue tonight."

The squire, now pale in the face from his knight's outburst, scurried down the aisle while Higgs slapped her hand to her forehead and muttered curses under her breath. When he reached her side, Star could tell that Higgs was shaking to refrain from beating the kid upside the head. "What's your report, squire?"

"Uh…" the boys stared at his shoes, tapping the steel toes together, "Well…"

"SPIT. IT. OUT!" Higgs shrieked. "You're always like this! I swear I'm going to add mucking out the stables, sharpening all the swords in the arsenal, _and_ reciting the history of Mewni and her allies backward to the boot cleaning!"

The squire quivered under Higgs's intense green glare that could probably stop the heart of the most seasoned knight. _Take a chill pill, dude_ , Star shook her head at the display. She would never treat her squire like that. A thought from Marco made the queen turn her head and she saw that he had stood up from his throne, placing the stack of papers on the table next to him. The Vice Captain really did it now. Marco the Just had a soft spot for any poor and downtrodden creature in the dimension—especially if said creature was a squire. Who could forget how the king underwent a dangerous jousting event in the place of one that was going to be used as fodder?

"That's enough, Higgs," Marco turned on his kingly voice, the one that made people remember that Star had chosen him as her right hand and lover. The Vice Captain was poised to retort, but a glare from the king froze her in place. _Go get 'em, tiger,_ Star silently cheered him on. With the knight's lashing tongue stilled, Marco's gaze softened when it landed on the shaking squire.

" _I'd_ like to hear your report," the king sat down and bade the boy speak. It was a total breach of decorum as squires were not allowed to speak and only the Queen gave the invitation to do so. Many of the royals and knights murmured amongst themselves in disapproval, but Star cleared her throat threateningly to make them quiet. Marco was her equal partner, so if he wanted to hear from the squire then she did too.

Now that the floor was still, the squire bowed before the rulers of Mewni, "Your Majesties—" the fact he addressed Marco as well as Star made the queen smile, "—I have received reports of highwaymen robbing innocent travelers on the Southern Road."

Higgs made a face, "That was in my report all along! I was going to bring up that the matter needed a wholescale investigation, but _you—_ "

Marco stood up again to hush his knight, "What's wrong with him telling me and not you? You are training your squire to take your place one day. As for the highwaymen issue, I think it's very important that we look into it since Mewni's roads should be safe for all travelers. Therefore, I appoint—"

"I appoint myself, as the Royal Protector of Mewni, to oversee this mission," Star interjected, hardly able to contain the thrill in her voice. Finally, another quest! It had been ages since the queen had gone out into the great dimension with her battle partner by her side. "King Marco and I will cover the road, look for testimonies from victims, as well as drive the highwaymen out of Mewni. Can't be too hard." It should take a few days since the Starco Dream Team was an efficient fighting unit. Plus, starting now would be great since today was….

"I object," Etheria stood up with the Butterflys around her in agreement. _Ugh!_ Star narrowed her eyes, bracing for something stupid and horrible to come out of her great aunt's fat jowls. Sure enough, Etheria didn't disappoint, "Why would you deprive Mewni of both of her rulers for corn knows how long?"

Star cut her off, "Marco and I have always gone on quests. This time is no different; and, River is still here to keep the kingdom in order during our absence." None of the other royal houses seemed to care either way, and Star could hear Queen Spiderbite mutter that this discussion was a waste of her time. _A waste of mine too,_ the queen could scarcely hold her tongue on that retort, but Marco warned that playing nice with her relatives would make things easier for them in the future. Breathing slowly, Star conceded to his point and decided that she should at least hear Etheria out. "What is your suggestion then?" _O wise Etheria._ Star left that part out.

"I think you should take Prince Thomas instead," the aunt's comment made the prince look up from his phone in confusion. Since Janna and Jackie were missing from the meeting today, he had been texting his girlfriend during the whole meeting. Placing the device on the table he responded, "Lady Etheria, I think Marco is a much better fit for the quest than I. Plus, now isn't a great time and all with things..."

"Oh, do share what is _so_ much more important than helping Star, son." It was none other than King Dave Lucitor who stood up from his family's side of the table. _Oh, boy, my favorite person,_ Star would never forget how the jerk treated Marco just because she chose him and not Tom. The Lucitor locked his red, demonic eyes onto Star's trying to intimidate her, but she was far from the scared princess she had been. She took a step forward, lifting her chin to meet his challenge.

The gesture made Dave laugh wickedly for a second, his hellhound ruff sizzling to match, "My my, hasn't this Butterfly grown into a strong, young woman. But I insist on taking Thomas with you. Fire should match fire after all." Kelly looked up from polishing her dagger and made a face at the comment. Something's up—the warrior knew it, Star knew it. There was a level of being pushed together with Tom that Star was used to, but this was different. Etheria and Dave had planned this for sure because it reeked of desperation.

When Star tried to object, Uncle Heartrude waved her down, "My dear niece, is there anything on the mission that your King can handle and not Prince Thomas?"

"Keep in mind that it is important to work with all of your allies and not just your husband," Dave doubled down on his position, earning a smile from Etheria and the other Butterflys.

Star wanted to fight them—get right up in their faces and ground them down to nothing. That's what she always did to her enemies, and it was effective each time. Etheria and Dave were really no different from Toffee or Meteora in the long run—big bullies who believed that their twisted ideologies were right. But, she had to be mindful that the other kingdoms were watching her every move. Airing her family's dirty laundry in front of them would egg on a fight. Then, there was the press, who drooled over sensational drama, to worry about. Was Star ready to take on the entire kingdom? _I don't care, I'm the Queen after all!_

" _Star, it's fine_ ," Marco placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, though his voice was strained, " _Go with Tom. Don't do this here. Think about our kids_." She was about to object when he insisted strongly to back down. They could take them later, he implored her to just let it happen. Sighing, Star fought back frustrated tears, but she nodded.

"It's been decided," she fought to keep her voice firm, "That I will take Prince Thomas to deal with the highwaymen, but I task King Marco to take Kelly and look for clues in the Monster Town. _That_ is final." Smug grins formed on the Butterflys and Lucitors while the rest of the assembled shrugged indifferently. Etheria was about to congratulate Star on seeing things her way, but the queen was busy storming out of the castle, yanking Tom behind her. _I don't even want to deal with them._

* * *

"I just _hate_ them!" Star shouted so loudly that her voice echoed in Sir Runs-A-Lot's stall. The horse paused from munching on his morning oats and gave a sympathetic nicker as if he were apologizing. What a cute, silly boy! She kissed his gray nose and rubbed his head. The affection lowered her blood pressure a bit though Star still wanted to punch a wall. _Focus on better things_ , she sighed, pushing the negative thoughts away. Yesterday, she was playing with Marco Jr. and celebrating motherhood with her dad and in-laws. They loved her dearly and that was all that mattered.

"I feel the same," she peered over the stall door to see Tom trot in on his skeleton horse already loaded down with saddlebags full of provisions. His face bore an oddly solemn expression that Star could not read. _Did our crappy families get to him that much?_ "But, right now let's just get out of here because—"

"Going so soon, sonny boy?" The young royals and both horses startled when Dave and Etheria popped out of nowhere bearing two packed saddlebags between them. Star's gelding pinned his ears, pawing the ground in agitation. Etheria was his least favorite person as she never brought apples and yelled at him for being smelly. Sir Runs-A-Lot was far from that—he was Star's _other_ handsome boy.

Moreover, the fact that the two foes brought bags made Star super suspicious. It reminded her of a phrase Marco said when they learned about the Trojan War in Echo Creek: _Beware Greeks bearing gifts._ At least the bag couldn't conceal an entire army. Tom moved his horse between his father and Star, glowering protectively through harsh white eyes. "I promised Marco to keep Star safe, so think wisely," the queen could hear a hint of his demon voice leaking in.

Dave coolly raised his hand, "And I bring no harm, so don't raise your voice at me. Take these bags; they'll be helpful on the trip."

What were the odds that they contained poison or whatnot? Star was about to let Dave know how she _really_ felt about being forced on a quest with Tom when her phone buzzed from her front saddlebag. Reaching her device, she read a message from the prince: "Need 2 talk 2 u. Let's just go." _Who uses abbreviations anymore?_ Turning around, she could see the desperation glint in his eyes, chilling her slightly. With bigger issues at hand, the queen held her tongue, snatched her gift from Etheria's hands, then rode off into the woods.

Hours passed and the journey through Mewni was largely conducted in silence with the two royals keeping to themselves, save for a few remarks on direction. Quests were supposed to be fun and full of comradery, but Star felt more like she was running away. If Marco were here, that option would look _very_ tempting. They had traveled this way on their adventure-honeymoon to find Meteora, so she was familiar with the towns along the road. Perhaps she and Marco could find a lovely, small community on the outskirts of Mewni, settle down, and breed warnicorns. It would be an adjustment from being Queen and castle life, but at least they would be happy. Peasants were lucky sometimes, that was the thought that circulated through Star's head as she rode through glimmering wheat fields.

After a few hours, a decision was made to stop for one of the twins didn't share their mother's love of horses. _I think it's the girl_ , Star leaned against the tree as the world spun and her stomach made all sorts of weird sounds. Tom dismounted from his horse and looked on with worry, "Uh…want me to get you something?"

"I'll be fine," Star mumbled and willed herself to stay strong. Nature ate the weak like Sugar Seeds, and she wanted to impart Johansen toughness to her offspring. Her forced smile made Tom scratch his head, then he turned to unpack the contents of his saddlebag.

"This should be a good place to set up camp," he suggested, spreading out their provisions on the ground. "Far enough from the road to not be visible, so those stupid highwaymen won't suspect a thing."

Thinking about the mission ahead gave Star a second wind and headed to Sir Runs-A-Lot to grab her bags. "I wonder what these highwaymen are like," she lugged the bag Etheria gave her onto her shoulder. "Petty thieves don't make Security Meetings, or they'd be weeks long." With the heavy sack on the ground, she became curious about what horrible secret could be inside. Or maybe it wasn't something bad-when she gave it a kick she didn't feel any knives in it. Could it be that Etheria had a heart after all and wanted to see that Star made it home safely?

Opening the bag, all of the warm fuzzy feelings that the queen had entertained for a second instantly evaporated for she beheld a sight that made her angry enough to go supernova. "You've _got_ to be kidding me?!"

Her loud outburst summoned Tom to her side and he recoiled in similar horror. Inside the bag was one small, pink tent with a heart sown on it and a matching tight sleeping bag. There was a note attached, but Star was too disgusted to even attempt to read it. "I'm going to _kill_ her when I get home!" A hint of her scary voice edged her words and she hurled the bag into the air, before blasting it to ribbons with wandless magic. Charred bits of polyester and nylon rained from the sky like black confetti while Star shook in bitter rage. Why her? Why was she stuck with sick weirdos who gleefully wanted her to cheat on Marco?

Without a word, Tom stormed over to the bag given by his father and burned it to the ground. "Honestly, don't wanna know what's in there," he snarled with his body smoking. Sir Runs-A-Lot and Tom's horse were startled by the commotion and went to the perimeter of the camping area to graze away from their moody owners. Star and Tom stared at each other for a moment, feeling the atmosphere around them grow heavy from things unsaid. Apparently, a drama-free, emotionally-stable camping trip cannot exist between the royals, so Star sat on a log near the proposed site for the fire pit and waited for Tom to join her.

Sighing loudly, the demon prince joined her, extinguishing the smoke from his body. He didn't look at Star for a moment, his three eyes largely unfocused. What was on his mind? Tom was far from a reflective thinker, but the queen knew not to rush him.

"Star?" He stared into her blue eyes somberly, speaking in a strained voice. "Will they ever take a hint that we just aren't that interested in each other?"

"I guess not, if our relationships _still_ inspire hope for a Butterfly-Lucitor heir," Star huffed. "I can't even _begin_ to comprehend the levels of screwed up this is!" And on top of all of that, she couldn't share the wonderful news she bore inside of her. _It's so wrong!_ Just thinking about it made her fists clench until her knuckles were white. It was hard to know if screaming or crying was appropriate.

Seeing her duress, Tom leaned over to give her a great hug. "By the way," he whispered in her ear, "Happy early anniversary. I know it's tomorrow, but I doubt if we'll be home by then…so yeah." Tears came out hotter like liquid fire at the mention of tomorrow, but at least she had Tom to console her.

"They always do this," she cried into his shoulder bitterly. "Trying to split me and Marco up. Remember that queen's conference last year? It was during my anniversary too." Maybe Star was naïve to think that marriage would fix the hatred and drama in her family for, instead, they seemed to have gotten worse. In hindsight, Moon was likely the reason things weren't more disastrous during the Prince's Ball. No one ever wanted to cross the former Undaunted Queen—those icy blue eyes could even freeze all the fire of the Underworld in one glance. But with her gone, the Butterflys felt emboldened to do whatever they wanted.

Tom rubbed her back in consolation, "I know you're scared because we all thought things would be different by now." He closed his eyes for a second, voice cracking when he added, " _I'm_ scared too because…I found out yesterday that Janna is pregnant."

Star unleashed a happy, girly squeal, "Congratulations, Tom! I'm so proud of you!" She pulled him into a crushing hug that cracked his back. "Sorry."

"I needed that actually," Tom chuckled. "I think Janna's right in that I have bad posture. Sitting on a saddle all day doesn't help." They laughed briefly before falling silent again.

Tom let a moment pass, then continued, "You're the first to know, by the way. I want to be happy and tell the world but…"

"We know life prevents that for us," Star finished his sentence, her heart ached with him. "No one should have to go through this."

"Yeah…I'm missing Janna's first doctor appointment today." Tom checked his phone. "At least she has Jackie with her. I mean, perhaps it's for the best because I would probably scare half the people at the doctor's since I'm a scary demon."

"Tom, don't be so hard on yourself," Star took his hand and flashed him a smile. "You're a great guy."

"But am I good enough to protect my family? I asked her to marry me too, so you know." When Star squealed again, he smiled briefly, "You're also the first to know about that. Ugh, I wonder if that's the right thing to do because…they don't even know about her."

Star gave him a look, "You never mentioned anything about Janna?"

"And did you tell your family about the twins?" She flinched at his tone, making Tom add, "Sorry if that came off kinda harsh."

"I'm used to you being all broody and stuff," she giggled, trying to ease his pain. "But, I haven't said anything to anyone except for my dad, the Diazes, and our friends. In fact, I have _no_ idea how I'll tell the rest of my family or when. I'm just afraid about what they'll do to Marco and my kids."

"I'm there with Janna too. We all know how Dad handles me dating anyone that isn't you…add in there that she's a human like Marco, and we're set for a good time." Tom clenched his free hand into a tight fist, his fingernails cutting his palms until the almost bled. He didn't have to say anything for Star to know what was in his heart. It was the exact feeling Star felt whenever she thought about the Butterflys.

"Not to mention," her mind thought of another wrinkle. "Our kids are going to be the same age, so you know what that means…"

"That they'll arrange my son to your daughter while they're still embryos, I just _love_ being a Lucitor," Tom spat. "They're gonna see this as a new chance to finally complete their twisted plans since we obviously chose differently. Which means we'll have another generation of tortured souls who will be forced together the second they can reproduce and—"

"No," Star interrupted firmly, the weight of her words even taking her back a little. "I will _not_ let my horrible family do to my child—to either of them—what they did to us. I don't know what we're going to do, Tom, but we have each other and Marco and Janna. Plus, all of our friends. We're all in this together—no matter what."

Tom shot her a grateful smile and Star herself even felt better from her bold words. The strength in her voice reminded her of Moon—not because of its royal tone—but because it sounded like a mother: full of fierce love and protectiveness. Let evil get in her way, Star Butterfly was going to face the storm head-on and win.

"You know, Starship," Tom's gaze glimmered in similar emotion and he rubbed his arm when he let go of her hand. "I'm proud of us. We're this awesome team, and we didn't have to be together for this to happen."

"Of course, Tom," she jabbed him playfully. "We're great friends who are going to kick some butt."

"And that's what we're gonna do to take our minds off of things," Tom got up and offered a hand. "So let's finish up camp and make someone pay!"

"Agreed!" Star poofed up her purple camping tent. "Butt-kicking therapy works wonders for the troubled soul."

The next hour was spent getting everything in camp ready so when Star and Tom came back, they could immediately fall asleep. A lot had to be crammed into a short period of time, but teamwork made it all work out. In timely fashion, the two had made their tents, dug a firepit and stocked it with fuel, and secured the horses for the night.

Star emptied the last canteen of water into the makeshift trough she had made for the horses, marking the end of the chores that needed to be done. "There," she grinned after kissing her gelding on the forehead and turning to her travel companion, "We should probably fetch some water for us tonight, then we set out for an epic adventure."

Tom nodded as he reached for his empty canteen, "Excellent plan, Starship. I think the hardest part will be finding the bandits' hideout, it's gotta be somewhere in the forest."

The million-dollar question was where. Forests dominated this part of Mewni, and with tons of side roads jutting off the main one, it could take days or weeks to cover the entire area. Instead of getting disheartened, Star decided to see the opportunity as bonding time with Tom and getting away from royal duties. After all, how many moments would they have like this with kids on the way? _I wonder if Tom feels the same?_ The thought prickled in the back of her mind on their eighth trip to the stream. Since they had the way practically memorized now, she turned and asked Tom about how he felt about being such a young father-to-be.

"Hasn't hit me yet," he shrugged, stepping over a downed tree. "Don't know when it will: either at the wedding or when my son's born. Has it hit you?"

Star paused to think about it a second, "Well, it's more real 'cuz they're in here and stuff. But the reality hasn't fully set in either because I still feel like nothing's change. I have no idea how to be a mother."

"And I have no idea how to be a father," Tom stuck his hand in his pockets, scowling. "At least Moon was a great mother to you. My father was a cold, awful person and I'm afraid of becoming like him. Both as a dad and a king."

Star grabbed his wrist with a firm expression on her face, "Tom, you're not _him._ Not in the slightest. You're a great guy, and Janna and your son are lucky to have you. So, I have no doubts when it comes to that."

"And I have no doubts you'll be a great mother too," he smiled at her, rustling her hair. Star was about to add more to her comment when an arrow shot between them and landed on the ground behind them. It came in so close that a lock of her hair was stuck in the fletching.

Soon, a volley of arrows rained down on the royals from invisible foes hiding in the trees, causing them to make a mad dash for the road. Star practically dragged Tom behind her while he shielded them with a magical dome that reflected the projectiles. Even without a bond, she could feel his fear like her own. Who were these creeps and why didn't they show themselves like real fighters? Hopefully, being in a clearing would help her and Tom mount a counterattack although Star could hear the little Marco in her head warn that it worked both ways. It would make her and Tom vulnerable. Crashing back onto the road, almost tripping from running so quickly, the two found themselves surrounded by twenty bandits wearing black masks on their heads with forest green armor and darker tights. Half of them were archers perched in the trees like birds-of-prey, their bows were drawn for another barrage. The rest of them circled around the royals on the ground with an assortment of swords pointed in their direction.

"How are you? She roared at them. "Rejects from a Robin Hood convention?"

Another arrow gazed her cheek, causing a small trickle of blood to seep from a cut. _Okay, I deserved that,_ she winced, wiping the blood away as Tom looked on in horror.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" he shook his head. "Taunt the weirdos in tights—great idea, Starship."

"Thanks, _Marco_ ," she sarcastically elbowed him. Turning to the archers in the trees, she narrowed her eyes and stood tall—it would take more than a mere scratch to scare Star! Glancing at Tom, she drew the backup sword she carried for emergencies, "Ready, my prince?" He nodded, twirling the trademark Lucitor rapier he had with a hellish grin, "As you wish, my Queen."

Star had a great plan of attack but momentarily forgot that she couldn't transmit her thoughts to Tom. _This is so much easier with Marco_ , she gritted her teeth and hoped that her friend still knew her well enough. Using a spell from the wand, Star hurled herself into the trees at the first archer. With a purple aura around her fist, she knocked the bow out of the archer's hand then punched him square between the eyes. A satisfying thud from the assailant's body hitting the ground made Star smile to herself, but an arrow whizzing just to the left of her face reminded the queen that there was still work to do. She balanced on the tree branch like a squirrel to balance herself, then leaped to next branch and kicked the next archer with a blue aerial kick from Marco's arsenal of magic spells.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an enemy take aim, but she leveled him with a Dagger Heart Blast that also took out the archer behind him. _Going smoothly so far,_ she turned to see how Tom was faring below her. The demon prince appeared to be having a blast launching a combination of fire magic and rapier attacks at his enemies. A bandit tried to charge at him but was met by a sharp stab to the shoulder that sunk in deep. Disabled, he was finished off by a punch to the head, and Tom immediately chained another attack to the next foe. _Alright!_ Star beamed with pride.

"Look out!" Tom's warning came too late as an exploding arrow lodged itself in Star's branch and the detonation sent the tree up in flames. Star fell out of the tree but reacted quickly enough to summon Cloudy before hitting the ground. That would have been seriously bad, but she and the twins were perfectly safe—or as safe as they could be in a battle. Surveying who was left to dispatch, Star morphed her wand into its bow form, deeming it was time to fight arrows with even more arrows.

"This looks like a fun battle," her spell said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, just fly me in close so I can get off some shots," Star ordered as she drew back the string, aiming for the first archer in front of her. The magical arrow hit true and the revenge felt sweet in the queen's mouth-no one messed with her twins. Star and Cloudy performed elaborate zigzags and flips in the air to dodge incoming projectiles and to line up perfect windows for Star to shoot. With a few close calls here and there, the Huntress managed to take down the others until there was one pesky holdout well-hidden high in an evergreen tree. Star leaped off of Cloudy and onto the tree. This one was all hers.

She scampered up the tree, digging into the soft bark with her boots and thanking her father for all of the climbing lessons as a kid. Star overshot where she thought the creep was hiding and dropped on him, slipping her bow around his neck and yanking tight to choke him. With the archer weakened, she tossed his body out of the tree and it landed on the thief that Tom happened to be fighting. The prince shot her a thumb's up in gratitude then moved on.

Now with Star free from her mission, she joined Tom on the ground and the two made quick work of the rest. Although the demon prince was never destined to be her soulmate, when Star and Tom fought together, it was amazing. They combined their attacks and defensive maneuvers almost perfectly—even without a Blood Moon bond. It came from years of knowing each other, for better or for worse. And perhaps the silver lining in the Silver Bell Balls and manipulation from relatives was that they had created an ironclad partnership between the two. Tom and Star levied a simultaneous blast of fire magic at the last marauder and sent him bolting down the road.

Feeling giddy from the adrenaline and victory, they exchanged a high-five grinning ear-to-ear. "Still the best Dream Team," Tom tousled her hair playfully. _Wouldn't want it any other way,_ she smiled shoving him with her shoulder.

They were about to head back to camp to regroup when Star spied something odd on the ground. When she stooped to pick it up, she noticed that it was a small square of white cloth with two red circles embroidered on it: one inside the other. _Hmm_ , she chewed on the wand as she reached out for it and gave it a good look over. Tom leaned over her and frowned a bit, "I don't get it. This could mean anything or nothing."

The queen agreed, "I don't get it either, but it obviously means that there's something bigger going on. Let's hold onto this as evidence."

* * *

Deep in the southern wilds of Mewni, amongst the quick sweep of rustling trees and quiet munching of deer and rabbits on shrubbery, a roaring dragoncycle flew through the landscape. Nachos's flaming heart of an engine snarled as Kelly gave her horns a rev, rearing her in midair before conducting an aerial flip. "Easy with my girl," Marco barked as he braced for another trick. Maybe it was a huge mistake to let his friend drive—he had almost forgotten that Kelly could have a daredevil streak in her.

"You're no fun," Kelly's pouting voice rippled through her body. Missions weren't supposed to be _fun_ —he told Star that a lot—they were supposed to be the perfect mix of educational and business. Especially when they involved the welfare of Marco's loyal subjects. Ever since the king won the joust against Sir Brimstone in the Underworld, commoners—be they Mewman, Monster, or demon—looked up to the so-called Marco the Just the same way the liberated princesses at St. Olga's looked up to Princess Turdina. Normally, the Royals paid no mind to the lower classes, often ignoring their suggestions and looking down on their cries for help. But the new King of Mewni was determined to be the change the people needed. Having more townhalls and creating better laws with Star was already working for many of the peasants waved as Marco and Kelly rode by. _I won't let you down!_

"We should be close," the king whipped out his trusty map. "We just passed the outskirts of the wheat fields and have ridden through much of the forests." It was hard to tell landmarks while whizzing through the countryside on Nachos at high speeds, but Marco knew this part of the kingdom well from his quest with Star. Those were the days back when they were young, although it threw Mewni in turmoil. Thinking about the quest made him wonder how his wife was feeling since their anniversary would likely be spent apart again. It made him feel low when he thought about it. Fishing in his pockets, he whipped out his cellphone and gazed at the picture on the lock screen—the one of Star and him during their wedding. _We were so happy then,_ the thought made him smile. Perhaps having the small wedding on Earth was the reason, bringing them far away from tabloids and royal drama. Could they ever have that again?

"Mewni to Marco," a rough snap of Kelly's fingers brought him out of his thoughts, and he realized that they had finally stopped moving. He let go of Kelly, who shook her head slowly, joking, "I thought I lost you in Marco Land, but we're here, so time to look alive."

Sighing, he slipped the phone back in his hoodie pocket and willed himself to be an active player. Brooding wasn't healthy for the psyche anyways. Along with Kelly, Marco scanned the environment around them for clues. The town they had chosen to visit was like any other on the small trading and logging roads in the southern part of the kingdom: quaint, tiny, and surrounded by corn or wheat fields. They tended to literally spring up out of nowhere from the dark evergreen forests around them and fade back into the same upon leaving. Already, Marco and Kelly knew something wasn't right, even from the outskirts of the village's small stone wall. No one tended the wheat fields or drove carts laden with goods, timber, and gold—a sight that happened daily in places like this. Marco was about to mentally share his observations but remembered that he wasn't with Star, the fact making him mope slightly.

Kelly frowned at him, picking up on his funk without a fancy bond, and suggested, "Hey, man. I know you're down about Star, but let's get some testimonies and figure out what's up. You love that kind of stuff and it'll take your mind off of things, ok?"

Marco nodded reluctantly, and Kelly urged Nachos slowly forward into town. Similarly, the heart of town was also deserted. Gone were the livestock vendors, the merchants who tried to hawk their various products, and the townspeople walking about on errands. It caused uneasy feelings to rise up in the king and his friend, making them shiver against each other. Even Nachos let out a disconcerted hiss.

"Okay," Marco finally chimed in. "This isn't good. When Star and I came through here and the other towns on this road during our quest, they were as lively as any in Mewni. The townsfolk must really be terrified for things to get like this."

"Yeah," the green-haired girl agreed. "But the question is, where are they?"

"Well, they couldn't have just abandoned the place overnight," Marco hopped off of Nachos, who Kelly had urged to stop. She joined him with a sword poised for battle, making Marco cover the pommel of his with a hand—just in case. Should they look for people or wait for someone to get curious about the commotion and peek out the window? Fate decided the answer for a weary Monster farmer tiptoed out of a temple, shakily armed with a pitchfork. His tail lashed side to side in anxiety like a cat's as he staggered forward, keeping a slit-pupil eye on Marco and Kelly. "Who are you?" the farmer snapped. "Are you here to hurt or help us?"

 _Don't they recognize you?_ A sarcastic glance from Kelly made Marco shrug. Maybe the hoodie threw him off because it made the king look like an ordinary college student from Earth. Glancing at his friend, he turned to the Monster with a pitchfork, and answered, "Greetings, I am Marco Diaz-Butterfly, King of Mewni, and I am here with Kelly, my Representative of Minor Principalities and Allied Dimensions. We've come to investigate reports of highwaymen in the area."

The farmer studied them for a moment, skeptical, but set down his pitchfork and bowed. "My King," his voice was laden with awe. "I welcome you to my humble town—I'm the mayor here as well as a simple farmer. We have a lot to discuss, but do come inside the temple where it's safer."

They followed the Monster inside the sacred building and down a serious of passageways to the inner sanctum. _It kinda reminds me of the cave in the mountains,_ the fact made Marco shiver a bit when he looked around and noticed ancient writing sprawled on the walls and astrological symbols carved all over the place. Then again, it was better than Mewman temples and their tiny Glossarycks everywhere or whatever deity the temple was dedicated to. In the inner sanctum, at least two dozen Monster families were huddled in the shadow of a massive alter with despair and desperation in their glinting eyes. Mothers consoled whimpering little ones and their fathers eyed the newcomers ready to defend their families in a heartbeat. _I completely understand_ , Marco nodded as a new father himself. That point would be great to add in the inspirational speech that was likely to come.

Finally, once in the middle of the room, the mayor cleared his voice, "Everyone, listen. The King of Mewni and his ambassador are here to help us with our highwaymen problem. Please cooperate with them."

"Why should we?" A dissenting voice grumbled from the audience. Out of the shadows around a torch, another farmer came, brandishing a sickle. "How do we know if the king is _really_ on our side and that he didn't send these thieves to take away our resources?"

"How can you say that?" A female Monster hushed him from the other side of the room. "We're farming on better land thanks to the Queen of Mewni and now have more food."

The Monster folded his arms, "So what? This was all our land once, and those thieves spoke in Mewman so we definitely know they aren't one of us."

"How dare you speak against the Queen," a teenager yelled. "She's done a lot more for us than any of our own leaders have!" Soon the room was alive with yelling and shouting on all sides, and the mayor frantically tried to get everyone to settle down. Kelly and Marco could only simply watch the fighting from the sidelines.

"Who knew the Monsters were this divided?" Kelly marveled. "I thought Star's new policies were helping."

Marco replied, "They are, despite the fact her family is against a lot of them. It's just both Mewmans and Monsters think we're either going too far or not far enough. Honestly, both sides need deep healing to come together now."

Suddenly, the same farmer from earlier shouted at Marco, "Don't think you're really here on goodwill for us! The Queen only cares because she's busy foolin' around with a _human_ , and doesn't want to be equated with Monster Love!" _Alright, that's it!_ Marco balled his hands into fists and his crescent cheekmarks began to glow white, causing Kelly to step back. No one called his relationship to Star "Monster Love" without him saying something on the matter.

"Will everyone CALM DOWN!" His shout finally made the room quiet down. _Much better_ , the king took a deep breath to settle down himself and gather his thoughts. Stepping forward, Marco entered into speech mode, "Look, I get that I'm just Star's human husband who doesn't fully understand the full scope of Monster/ Mewman issues or how to run a kingdom—"

"You're doing just fine!" The female Monster from before called out, garnering applause.

Marco chuckled at the praise, "Thanks. As I was saying, there's a lot I don't know, but I want to do what's right for all of Mewni's citizens—no matter who they are. So, let's start that process by getting rid of the bandits plaguing your villages, okay?" He was going to leave off there, but his heart knew that there was something that needed to be said as well. "Believe it or not…I _do_ understand what it's like having a family to want to protect from the forces of society and bigotry. You think just because I'm king I don't know about the rumors? I want…to provide a world for my children that will accept and love them, and I know all of you feel the same. So, please, let's work together on this." The corners of his eyes became moist with tears as he meant every single word. He knew the battles that needed to be faced on the behalf of Star and their precious children, so this wasn't a PR stunt orchestrated to gain favor.

Wiping the tears away, Marco noticed that the room had completely thawed from its harsh atmosphere. Kelly placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, though her eyes told him that a talk was brewing on her end when their assignment was done here. _Yeah, I know I need to explain that last part_. Right now, their attention turned toward the townspeople in front of them.

"You're still just a human who's stuck his nose in business he doesn't understand," the farmer pointed harshly and disappeared to sulk.

The female Monster sighed, "Forget Amos, my King. He's just got his jimmies in a rustle because he really hates the royal family. You're doing a great job, my King. I've got some people who can give you leads."

"Just call me Marco, ma'am," the king insisted though his heart was heavy. No one ever questioned who he was although Marco was painfully aware that he would never be as powerful as a Mewman. Was he not good enough? And his kids were half human, would that be a disadvantage?

He shoved the thoughts away when a mother with little triplets scooted their way to the front of the crowd, their faces full of hope. "Hello, King Marco," she curtsied slightly. "I was one of the families victimized by the highwaymen. My husband and I are blacksmiths, and we're missing three shipments of weapons we've made. We need the money to live on."

"First, let me offer my sympathies for this act," Marco said gently. "And the Queen and I will look into providing financial assistance for you. Do you remember anything about the culprits?"

She nodded gravely, "Yes. It was when my family was out selling our wares that we got attacked. They came from the trees all dressed up in these matching, green outfits and had super coordinated in their attacks."

"Hmm…" Kelly rubbed her chin. "So, they are definitely an organized group."

"Yes, they are," the woman agreed. "The Highwaymen is what they call themselves." Marco and Kelly exchanged a glance. This was way beyond what they expected—it as almost like they were a group of mercenaries. That was far worse. Kelly and Marco split up to gather clues about who the Highwaymen were and who they could potentially be working for. Once the intel was collected, they said their goodbyes and went off the share what they had gathered.

By the time they reentered the forest, the shadows grew long as the last of the sun's light began to slip below the horizon. Overhead, stars appeared one by one, twinkling in a multitude of colors. The sight reminded Marco of the meadow, making his heart feel hollow as he thought of his bright and shining Star. _Focus on the mission,_ he told himself, hoping that busy work would dull the pain.

"So, let's get this straight," Kelly leaned against a tree in the forest when they hopped off of Nachos; her eyes shone in the half-light. "They've stolen practical stuff like swords, warnicorns, armor, and shields, as well as flour and sprinkles from a pastry shop? Either these are the weirdest group of mercenaries I've ever heard of, or they were hungry."

Marco chuckled a bit at that, "Yeah, it's oddball. Also, they seem to be attacking at random because Mewmans were also targeted. I honestly have no idea of how to approach this besides let's lure them out and drive them off for now."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now, let's talk about the king's speech," Kelly folded her arms. "What's been up with you? I know about the jerk family and anniversary being tomorrow, but your funk seems deeper than that."

 _Where do I begin?_ Marco slumped on the ground next to Nachos with her giving him a sympathetic thrum. _Thanks, girl,_ he patted her head, then faced Kelly who had sat down beside him. What would he do without her sometimes? The green-haired girl had always been there for his worst times ever since the Lava Lake Beach incident years ago. In some ways, the friendship they shared ran deeper than his with Tom.

"It's just…" he sighed, "You see how my in-laws are—always trying to push Star and Tom together despite the fact that neither of them wants that. I have no idea how to protect Star from them."

"Yeah, I'm amazed that the tightwads are still this crazy," Kelly flicked a clod of dirt with her thumb.

Marco let out a strained laugh, "You're telling me. It's only going to get worse when news gets out about the twins…" His voice wavered at the thought of any harm befalling them. They were so precious and didn't deserve the hate that awaited them in this world for being half-human. And how was their father supposed to keep them safe if the royals didn't even respect him? The questions swarmed his mind like wasps, making his head hurt. Thankfully a comforting arm pulled Marco in for a hug, silencing the voices.

"Thanks, Kelly," he mumbled into her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

When they pulled apart, she handed him a tissue for his watering eyes. "I know you're worried," her voice was gentle and full of solidarity. "But you're not the only one who wants to make sure Star and the twins are safe. You have a whole network of friends and family—like me. This isn't just your burden, Marco. Okay?"

He exhaled slowly, though the back of his mind lingered on the issue at hand. _I'll do anything to keep them safe,_ he vowed, the weight of his words tugging on his soul. "Let it go," Kelly snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Plus, we have one more thing to do before we settle down for the night."

When Marco furled his brows in confusion, she whipped out the dimensional scissors he carried on his holster, "You mean we're out on a mission on behalf of the Queen and _not_ sharing what we found today? Also, I believe you'd want to spend time with Star on your anniversary."

The thought of seeing his wife made Marco feel alive again and he shot Kelly a grateful smile. Taking the scissors, he used the Blood Moon bond to find where Star was and cut a portal. Slipping inside, he immediately found himself in a dark, warm place. _Where am I? Did I open the portal to the wrong—_ with a squeak of surprise, he took a step forward and tripped on a large mass on the ground, landing face-first into a lantern. "Ow…" he moaned, checking his throbbing forehead for blood or a knot. _Maybe there's a light in this place_ , his hands connected to the lantern from earlier and, as he fiddled with it, an ominous pink glow lit up the darkness. It wasn't from the lantern either. "You have three seconds to get out of this tent or you're toast!" A voice snarled a warning.

"Happy anniversary," Marco smiled both at how it had just turned midnight and how frightening Star's voice sounded. It wasn't quite on the level of her scary Butterfly voice, but if Marco had been a thief, he would have been terrified. As soon as the words left his mouth, his wife excitedly threw herself at him in a tackling hug, her mind flooded his with absolute joy. " _I missed you too_ ," he melted in her arms, savoring her scent and touch and presence in general. Star's entire side of the bond rippled as she told him over and over that she loved her.

"Sorry about today," he rubbed her back as they laid in the darkness. Perhaps he should have let Star stick it to Etheria and Dave. The fact that two whole years had passed since the wedding and the royals _still_ tried to push her with Tom made Marco feel incredibly unsettled. Although it was great that he could trust his bro, …how were things going to get any better with the twins?

Star's kiss to his forehead made Marco stop worrying, and he shifted so he could look her deeply in the eyes. _So beautiful_ , the way her soft, blue eyes seemed to glow in the half-light took his breath away every time. She cuddled closer to him for warmth since she only wore a nightgown. "I sensed your thoughts at that moment," she sighed softly, "Starting a fight just for the sake of things wasn't a good call. You're right in that we should try to improve relations with them before announcing the bombshell news. It'll make it go better."

 _We hope_ , he nodded, holding Star closer to him. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the future, it was about him and Star on their anniversary. " _The night is young… ,_" his queen's eyes met his, brimming with desire—feelings he felt himself. Cupping her now-glowing cheeks, Marco leaned in, feeling her breath tickled his lips as he moved in….

"Really, Marco? You're gonna do this _now?_ " He stumbled backward when Kelly stepped through a portal into the tent with Nachos behind her. How could he forget about them? Even the dragoncycle looked grossed out by the PDA.

Star glared at them and put her hands on her hips, "I see no problem with enjoying my husband."

Kelly smirked, turning on the lantern, "Marco and I were _supposed_ to share what we found out in the village about the Highwayman, not get busy in a tent." Her comment made Marco's face turn beet red in embarrassment and both girls snickered.

"Probably should have opened the portal outside of the tent then," the queen laughed and pawed at his chest, "You know how Wild Man gets about tents."

"Star…" he groaned, adding to her privately, " _It's not about tents_."

"Let's move along, lovebirds. Business first, fun later," the green-haired girl giggled and led Nachos out of the tent with Star and Marco following.

Outside, the cold air whispered through the branches, rattling them in a clatter and rustling the leaves below. Star was still only in her nightgown and she hugged her body while shivering greatly. " _Here,_ " Marco shrugged off his hoodie and handed it to her. When she questioned how he was going to stay warm, he answered, " _I'll be fine._" Fortunately, Tom had a roaring fire going in the firepit, so Marco was saved from hypothermia; though he'd readily suffer as much for Star. Gathering around the warmth, the four friends let the fire thaw their bodies as Tom summoned cups of hot chocolate for everyone. He even added whipped cream and sprinkles for Star, which reminded Marco to look up what she should be eating while pregnant. In the distance, Nachos found the two horses tied to a tree and attempted to make friends. Tom's horse shied away from the dragoncycle despite being just as menacing as a creature, but Sir Runs-A-Lot played nice, sniffing her gently.

Taking a sip and wiping the frothy, dairy mustache off of her lip, Star started the meeting, "So, Tom and I met these weirdos in tights earlier and are pretty sure that they are the thieves from the meeting. We also found this on them, if it helps." She presented an embroidered cloth for Marco and Kelly to see. The symbol on it made the king frown in frustration: two circles could mean practically anything. Were they rocks, celestial bodies, a clever design by a toddler? As he scratched his chin, still pondering, Star asked Tom, "Anything you wanna add, my prince?"

Her words made Marco look up with narrowed eyes—she used to call him that. " _You're my king and husband, Marco, stop being so dramatic_ ," Star eyed him then turned back to Tom. The prince shook his head, "You covered it well, Starship. My worry is who are they working for and what kind of threat they pose to Mewni or us. Especially worried about the latter part because…Janna and I are having a baby."

Marco spat out his mouthful of hot chocolate, "You're going to be a dad too?! _"_ Recovering from the outburst, the king reached over to hug his best friend.

"I guess we're bros in fatherhood," Tom smiled as they hugged.

"That's amazing!" Kelly squealed in the background. "I'm gonna be a double godmother!"

"And it means the twins are gonna have a playmate," Star added with a grin. They all laughed at that note, but Marco noticed the bit of tension between Tom and Star. Looking through her memories, he heard their anxieties about how the Royals would try to force their kids together. Star leaned against him for comfort and he kissed her forehead to reassure her that it would all be alright.

"Anyways," Marco set down his drink. "Kelly and I went into the Monster town to talk to any villagers who had been targeted by the Highwaymen-as they are called. They've taken the usual stuff: swords, armor, money. But also sprinkles and flour and milk. I don't get that part."

"Me neither," added Kelly. "Sure are kinda odd. I think we should focus on dismantling the cell right now and figure out who they are later. The townspeople are terrified." All eyes turned to Marco for one of his amazing battle plans, and the king already had one in mind that he had been working on all day. Cracking his knuckles, he grabbed a twig to illustrate his ideas in the dirt.

"This is the road," he drew two parallel lines and some circles to resemble trees. Then he set down a few coins and his stack of six hundred and fifty dollars on the ground. "And this stack of money is going to be a diversion we create to draw the Highwaymen—or the coins—out of where they are hiding. I think if we can give them a good fight, we can drive them away from the villagers. Any suggestions for diversions?"

Star rubbed her chin, then clapped her hands together, "Remember the boring book we had to read at Echo Creek _,_ Marco?"

"Which one? You hated all of them," he said bluntly, making her huff at him. She hated the lack of pictures in the book, and Marco remembered how she made him read to her while she cast images on his bedroom wall with magic. _Good times_ , he sighed to himself.

"The one with the guys in the horse," she replied.

"Great idea!" he kissed her hand making her giggle. "A Trojan Horse!" When Kelly and Tom exchanged a confused glance between them, Marco gave them a brief summary. "Basically, an army needed to win a battle, so they built a giant horse and hid inside so they could invade a city. I don't think we could build a horse big enough to hide all of us in before tomorrow, but we could still work with the idea."

The team nodded in agreement—everything was in order for some Team Starco magic. Marco was going to share his thoughts on what could be done when Star gave him a special look that made him gulp. Oh, right, it was still their anniversary night… He faked a yawn, "I think I'm going to head in early."

Kelly folded her arms, smirking, "And I'm sure your decision has nothing to do with the bedroom eyes from your wifey next to you." _Dang it!_ Why did his friend know him so well? Meanwhile, Tom's eyes began to twitch as he relived a host of memories about the quest and tents.

"You know what Kelly," Tom turned to her, "I think I'm going to spend the night at your campsite."

"Wise idea," she finished her mug and got up. "I'm not sitting up all night counting how many times Marco tells Star she's amazing. Goodnight, lovebirds, don't stay up too late." Marco groaned as Tom gathered his things and followed Kelly though the portal. Why did they have to make things so awkward?

" _Ignore them_ ," Star crooned, kissing his cheek. " _We have the whole place to ourselves, so let's get to it._" She dragged him into the tent and tossed him on their sleeping bag with a wild grin on her face. Marco kissed her lips then whispered low in her ears, "Are you ready for me to make you scream?"

"Of course, I am, Wild Man," she purred. Snapping his fingers, Marco dimmed the light to make the atmosphere of their dwelling more intimate. Star added more pillows and blanket for comfort and warmth. He told her to lay down and close her eyes for the next bit was a surprise.

Suppressing his excitement, Marco kept his voice steady, "Okay, Star, open your eyes." Watching Star's eyes open, he presented her with the brand-new edition of their favorite racing game: Racing Rage X. It was the deluxe copy too, with new racers, updated tracks, and remixed music. And it was in HD. The game wasn't _supposed_ to come out for another six months, but being the King of Mewni had its perks.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Star shrieked, her eyes growing wide as she studied the glossy cover. " _Made you scream, didn't I?_ " Marco flashed her a smug smile before hooking up the console to the TV, and switching the game on. He tossed Star her controller then reclined beside her on their nest of comfy pillows. Lumbar support was crucial when settling in for a long night of gaming.

Star shoved him for the previous comment, and lifted her chin in a challenge, "I'm going to make _you_ scream." _Uh oh…_ the king gulped when she selected the infamous Rainbow Rampage, setting the game for a hundred rounds. All of the initial reviews of the game noted that the new version of the cheerfully doomed highway was harder than any of the other versions before it. There were more corkscrew turns, dizzying rainbow strobe lights, and a hundred percent less railing to lean on. And of course, what level was more appropriate christen the game? _Why can't we play Cow Cow Hills?_

Sensing his dread, his wife flashed him a reassuring grin, "Oh c'mon, Marco. This is gonna be fun! Best ninety out of one hundred!" She toggled the joystick to hit "Start" and Marco knew that this was going to be a long night.

A few miserable, scream-filled hours passed, and Star had already won every single round as if they were nothing. Tom always laughed that the queen lacked the focus to get really good at video games, but somehow Star always defied the expectations of everyone around her. Yet, she could only dominate on this level—how on Mewni did her brain work? " _You can read my thoughts, Marco, and you don't even know?_ " She teased him as she rounded the last curve of lap ninety-nine and sailed through the finish line!

"WOOHOO!" No matter the victory, she reacted with the same joy as if it were the first time. "Star Butterfly is the Queen of Rainbow Rampage!" To the right of her, Marco slumped into the pillows with a moan when his racer fell off the track, a mere pixelated inch from the finish line. Why was he so bad at this game? He was Marco Diaz-Butterfly, married to an awesome queen, had survived sixteen years in Hekapoo's dimension, punched Toffee in the chest, and died. In spite of his accolades, he was unable to beat a stinking level of a racing game. How was he worthy enough to be king or Star's general if he couldn't master Rainbow Rampage?

"Seriously, Marco?" He glanced up to see Star give him a puzzled look. Pausing the game, she looked him in the eyes with hers blazing with unmatched confidence. "You _really_ wanna know the secret to Rainbow Rampage? It's plain ol' focus. Don't worry about the curves or falling, just lock on to a narrow field of vision and go for it!"

When he shot her a confused look, she added plainly, "Use your Marco Tunnel Vision!"

"That doesn't exist!" He complained.

"Bub, you spent sixteen years trying to get dimensional scissors and pined after me with Tom instead of dating Kelly or Jackie—that's serious tunnel vision."

"Did you _want_ me to date Kelly?"

Star puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "Of course not! You were _my_ squire. Look, just dig deep and focus on winning to get a great reward." She thought about it for a second, "You know I have an idea for that…"

Marco furled his eyebrows in confusion when she gave him a sultry look and leaned against him. "Oh, my love," she rubbed his chest slowly, her voice laden with lust. "I was just thinking that if you beat me on this last lap that maaaybe I could do that thing you enjoy so much." Oh. _Oh._ Now, this was getting interesting. Fueled by a wave of desire, Marco snatched his controller off the ground and put on his warrior's face. It was time to beat this level once and for all!

The confidence etched on his brown made Star smirk, "See? Now I know you can do it!" Switching the game off pause, both royals tuned out each other's existence, concentrating solely on the primary colored carts on the split screen. 3…2…1…GO! The initial burst of speed favored Star as she zipped down the track far ahead of Marco. Panic flared in his mind for a hot second, but he forced himself to think only about the track immediately in front of his character. _Don't freak out over turns_ , the first one was fast approaching but the king's tunnel vision kicked in hard, causing him to perfectly drift. As much as he wanted to celebrate, there were many more tricky passages to go, _and_ he had to catch up to Star.

Two laps went by with Marco staying on the track the entire time, though he lagged behind Star. Now they were on the final one, meaning that he would have to abandon his conservative strategy and give it all he had! Grinding his teeth, Marco had the controller in a death grip as mashed the buttons so hard that they nearly crashed. "So…close!" he muttered, using an acceleration patch around a risky curve to slingshot his way to Star's side.

Star, who had been so far undefeated, wasn't going down without a fight—that much Marco knew. His warrior queen unleashed her hidden arsenal of power-ups and secret maneuvers to shake her adversary off, but Marco held on to his narrow margin. If he could just stay on her and outlast, just maybe…he could win. It came down to the wire with the checkered flag of victory in sight. _Ok NOW!_ Marco roared, gathering the last bit of speed he had left, leaning in as hard as he could on the joystick. Darkness framed his vision and the only thing he could see was the cart edging its nose passed Star's….

"YOU DID IT!" The words from Star barely registered in his ears because he was shocked in disbelief. He did it! He beat Star in Rainbow Rampage! Could this night get any better?! " _Did you forget the wager already, Wild Man?_ " That switched Marco's brain back to normal and he turned to see Star wink at him coyly, the bond tugging on his most base wants. He tackled her to the ground.

* * *

It was late morning when Marco's eyes blinked open. _Why do I feel both sore and happy at the same time?_ His mind wondered when a few of his joints creaked. Then he remembered—aided by how all of the pillows around him were torn to shreds and the floor was littered in weird, yellow hearts. Wow…what a night! Winning the toughest level in a videogame and… _that_. Marco was over the moon right now. _Mmm…_ his mind hummed softly as he rolled over to face Star. "Oooh, Star," he drowsily crooned. "Why don't we stay in bed and—" His hand met nothing beside him but empty space, making the king frown. Maybe she was just toying with him again, how clever…

" _Actually, I'm outside eating breakfast with Tom and Kelly_ ," her voice informed him. " _Better hurry up, the bacon and pancakes are almost gone!_ " Scrambling out of bed, Marco hastily dressed his body, grimacing when his white t-shirt scraped against the scratch marks on his back. Maybe he should rub ointment on them, but the smell of bacon hit the nostrils, awakening the need for calories. With every article of clothing in place, Marco emerged from the dark tent and saw his friends gathered around the campfire, eating and chatting.

Star turned and waved, "Morning, Marco. Saved you a plate." He sent her his thanks and devoured the food like a hungry wolf with Kelly and Tom exchanged a surprised glance. The demon prince whipped up some more pancake batter and ladled it on the griddle.

"Geez, Marco," he muttered when Marco polished off Star's leftovers then begged Kelly for her uneaten bacon. "Have you never seen food before?" The king was too busy scarfing down greasy pig-meat to answer or care. Between the bacon and pancakes, much-needed energy began to flow through his veins again, and he felt ready to execute their plan.

Kelly passed him a canteen of water, smirking when she looked him over. "Well, I see why you're so hungry with all those bite marks and bruises on your body. Let me guess, got a little heated with the 'video games?'"

Marco nearly choked on his third helping of breakfast, making Star and Kelly laugh and Tom's face turn pale. _Can we move on to something else?_ Why was it such a shock anyways—he and Star were married. And who was Tom to gawk at him when he got Janna pregnant? Ignoring them, the king retreated to his mind to finalize their battle strategy for today. The only issue was that they didn't have a good disguise.

"Actually," Star answered his thoughts. "We already covered that while you were asleep." Then to the rest of the party, she said, "We should get a move on before the Highwaymen get a chance to strike. Who's ready for Operation Trojan Cow?"

Kelly nodded, "I'm in."

"Me too," Tom doused the fire with water.

"Uh…it's Trojan Horse, Star," Marco pointed out.

"Not the version we're going with, Sleeping Beauty," the demon prince whipped out a two-person cow suit, complete with a black-and-white painted, burlap hide and a pink udder on the underside. "It even stores milk at a perfect cold temperature," Tom pointed out with an odd sense of pride. "I made that feature."

Marco blinked, hardly knowing what to think at the moment. First, this was his plan and his stupid oversleeping made him miss out on the technical details—the best part. Second, the cow wasn't big enough for everyone to fit in it; hopefully, his friends accounted for that.

Star nodded, "Oh, we have, Marco. You and Tom will be the cow, and Kelly and I will be clueless tourists."

"But you and Kelly look too…yourselves," he looked them over.

"On it," Star whipped out her wand and yelled, "Clueless Tourist Disguise Transformation!" In a flash of sparkly pink and purple light, Kelly and the queen were caught up in one of those anime transformation scenes on TV that made their appearances completely different. Kelly sported blue braids, pink colored contacts, and a flowy sundress, while Star's hair was dyed black, and her cheekmarks were hidden away. The Queen's outfit changed into a pair of green overalls to match her new eye color and cowboy boots. Tom let out a low whistle, "You two look so…tourist-y. Oh, and like the boots, Starship."

"Thanks, Tom," she grinned at him. Suddenly her eyes fell beseechingly on her husband for his approval to which he said rather indifferently, "Yeah, the boots are nice, but I miss your beautiful golden hair."

"It'll wear off when I need it to," she replied to his inward pining over her natural beauty. "Believe me, black hair isn't my thing. Now, it's cow time for you two." The weird costume flopped on the ground like a lifeless cow body, which made Marco feel slightly grossed out and hungry at the same time. _Man, are you really thinking about hamburgers at a time like this?_ He was about to reach for the head, but Tom snatched it from his hands. Before the king could gripe about it, the prince cut him off with, "Oh, it's already been decided. I'm the head because I have horns."

"What! I don't want to be the butt again!" Marco shot back at him.

"What does he mean by again?" Kelly leaned over to ask a giggling Star.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep in, you _coulda_ claimed the best part," Tom jeered, taking a step closer. _Bring it, Lucitor!_ Marco was about to drop into a fighting stance, but his wife moved between them, her wand glowing.

"Boys!" she growled at them. "We don't have time for this!" She forcibly yanked Tom's half of the suit over his body and stuffed Marco into the rear. In no more than five seconds, the Trojan cow was assembled whether either party was willing or not. Having a super strong queen was a pain in the cow's ass sometimes. "There," her voice was muffled by the fabric. "Now, we go!"

Tom stood still as if unsure of what to do, so Marco gave him a shove, "Just move it!"

"Don't tell me what to do, _Diaz_ ," the demon turned around to bark at him. "I'm the head of the operation."

"But, _I'm_ the king!"

"Boys! I swear to corn if you don't shut-up and walk, I'll fix _both_ of you!" Star threatened from a distance. She wouldn't do that to her husband, Marco grinned to himself, but her voice cut through the bond, " _Yes, I would Marco, you've already done your duty in giving me an heir_." His blood ran cold at the thought, so he shut up and followed his marching orders.

Perhaps the worst part of the suit was having nothing to see but Tom's posterior in front of him. No one should ever have to see their bro's ass waddle inches in their face. To keep Marco's mind on better things, he concentrated on Star's thoughts and senses to get an idea of where they were. So far, her mind replayed images of trees and dead leaves as well as snippets of conversation with Kelly. It was mostly the usual gossiping between them along with discussion about the Highwaymen.

"So, do you think there's something more to the pattern on the cloth?" Star asked Kelly, handing the cloth over. Marco was so keyed into the bond that he could almost feel the slick linen between his fingertips. It was neat to be this close to such an amazing person, although it reminded him of the body possession thing Janna informed Star about on her birthday. Imagine how freaky _that_ would be. " _Could be useful_ ," his wife chimed in, her voice edged in a suspicious tone. " _Not that I know how to do it or anything._ " Sure….

Then her mind switched from casual banter to alert mode, making Marco's heart race in anticipation. It was nearing show time! Star and Kelly started to stumble about, making a lot of noise and take pictures on their phones with the shutter sound turned up to the max.

"Oh look, Alice," Star spoke in an obnoxious Texas accent. "Looks like there's a Mewnian Blue Flower down yonder? It's so purdy, ain't that right?"

Kelly—Alice—responded in an airy British accent, "Why, yes, Sandra. It's rather lovely."

Marco had to bite his tongue to keep laugh and he could tell that Tom struggled with the same reaction. It was even funnier seeing it through Star's eyes: she was busying trying to arrange the perfect shot and Kelly told her to make sure she captured the "essence of its beauty."

"Ah now, look at this picture, Alice," Star sounded genuinely excited. "You know the townspeople love our _expensive_ photos. Isn't that right, my gal?"

"Oh, I know," Kelly patted her friend's back. "We sure made a lot of money from the photos we sold in that last town. We can buy Maybelline a bull-friend."

"Mooooo," Tom half-heartedly bellowed in agreement. "Marco…you're gonna be head next time," he added in a whisper. "I'm just glad Janna isn't here, or I'd never hear the end of it." All of a sudden rustling sounds came from around them, and Marco keyed back into the bond to see what was going on. Surrounding them were forty Highwaymen in their matching uniforms and masks watching the girls with predatory interest.

"Expensive paintings?" The leader of the group sauntered up to Star. "You know I just _love_ all forms of artwork, ladies." He hovered over Star with a cocky smile that made Marco itch for his rapier, reminding him of all the creeps at various bars that tried to hit on his wife. " _Not yet_ ," she bade him relax until the moment was right.

"Well yer just in luck here, buck-o," the queen threw her arm around the tall man, "Alice and I just sold our paintings in town and got six-fifty for them. Should have seen how much the people loved 'em."

The Highwayman's eyes lit up at the mention of money to the point he almost started drooling. "My that's a lot of money for a couple of cute girlies," he brought Star in closer. "What's to say that the three of us head to my place and have a little fun." _Get your filthy hands off of my wife!_ It felt unbearably hot in the cow suit to the point that Marco's skin became drenched in sweat. Tom looked on him in worry, urging him quietly to calm down or he'd blow their cover.

"I didn't know the plan involved _this!_ " the king hissed loudly.

"Uh, if you didn't sleep in, you would have known that this was a part of things, now shush!" Tom whacked Marco's mouth shut with a red devil tail that popped out of his pants all of a sudden.

"You have a tail?" Marco gasped surprise.

Star went along, though her mind was also ready to smack the Highwayman into the far mountains. "I think," she forced her voice to sound cheery, "It would be a great idea. What about you, Alice?"

"Oh, you know I love men in tights," Kelly batted her eyelashes. The Highwayman winked at her, feeling flustered.

"Sounds like a great plan," the creep leered over Star. "How about you give me a kiss and we call it done."

Star giggled, "Oh, aren't you handsome." To Marco, who was practically shaking in rage, she told him, " _Trust me and tell Tom to get ready on my signal._ " Through her eyes, he saw the crusty lips of the guy drift closer and felt Star's disgust grow. Even the twins didn't want their mother to do it, and they made their position known, causing Star's stomach to complain. The Highwayman's lips were a mere inch from the queen's when her mind roared, " _NOW_ _!_ "

It took little coaxing for Marco to explode violently from the cow suit, and he closed the distance so quickly it amazed everyone around him. In only a second flat, he had the tip of his rapier poking the leader's throat. His brown eyes conveyed one strong message. _Back_ _off!_ The ferocity of a thousand suns blazed through Marco's veins and he put pressure on the blade to show he wasn't playing. At last, the oaf back away from Star slowly, mumbling something under his breath. Behind Marco, the sound of straining bow limbs and drawstrings being pulled back whined in his ears as well as swords scraping sheaths upon withdrawal. Tom and Kelly fell back with their weapons drawn to cover him. No one had time to crunch the odds of success in their heads because it was go-time.

Star shot Marco a cocky look, "I don't need the heroics, my darling husband." She punched the Highwayman so hard between the eyes that he sailed into an archer standing on a tree branch. The other warriors gasped loudly and clutched their weapons with dread. Star smirked darkly, brandishing her wand in one hand and sword in another. Her disguise melted away with her cheekmarks glowing a deep pink as she puffed out her chest, "That's right. I'm Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni and Royal Protector! I have _no_ idea who you creeps are, but you're going downer than down!"

 _Man, she's sexy when in charge_ , Marco sighed dreamily and was almost stabbed by an oncoming lance from one of the Highwaymen. _Whoops_ , he dodged last second and countered with a thrust of the rapier to the passing enemy's back. Years of training with Tom made the king a master at fighting with rapiers, giving him the advantage of speed and maneuverability against most other types of weapons. With one enemy down, he spun and blocked an approaching slash—amazed that the smaller blade could repel a broadsword. Shifting a smidge, Marco's blade shot around with a metallic hiss and struck the Highwayman's shoulder. While the Highwayman clutched his bleeding shoulder, the king swept him off of his feet then flung him across the clearing with magic. The rush of adrenaline made Marco feel alive and he shouted from the thrill.

Around him, the rest of his group was also faring well. Kelly had dispatched several enemies with her giant sword and slapped a Highwayman so hard with the flat of her blade that he passed out. Tom was nearby locking up several of them in one of his elaborate coffins while fending more off with his sword. _Where's Star?_ Marco took a moment from fighting to search from the one person he hadn't accounted for.

A shower of cupcakes rained down from above, answering his question. Star was busy taking out the archers riding on Cloudy. Something didn't feel right, and Marco realized that they had set up an ambush for the Queen above where she could see. " _Star, look out!_ " It was too late, a Highwayman with a sword leaped out of the tree and onto Cloudy trying to shove Star off.

"Star!" Marco cried when she fell. He shoved the Highwayman he had been dueling away and hurried to catch her. This was so stupid of her, why was she even allowed to fight while pregnant? Charging magic to his feet, he leaped up in the air and caught her. " _I was fine, Marco_ ," her harsh stare made him flinch when he landed them on a tree limb. Her mind played the plan she had in mind of dissolving Cloudy so the Highwayman would fall and have her spell catch her. " _Did it before, y'know._ "

"You're welcome," he muttered, feeling rejected like after the Blood Moon Ball. Sure, she didn't _need_ a hero, but what was wrong with him stepping up?

"I'm not fragile, Marco," she shot at him. "And I'm fine. Being pregnant isn't going to hold me back." Without a word, she leaped out of the tree into battle to help Tom. _Don't take it personally_ , he told himself—Star valued her independence, so he should leave her to it. But she should take it easy or at least check up on what was appropriate for her. Letting the thoughts go, he joined after her in the fray.

After a while, the makeshift battlefield was littered with broken arrows, shredded tights, and injured Highwaymen. The survivors began their retreat, carrying their wounded on their shoulders as they limped away. Tom and Kelly pursued them but came back when they had chased them across a logging road. "That should be the last of them," the prince said between pants, slumping over.

"Good," Star nodded, winded from battle herself. "Should never see them again. Now what?"

"Well," Marco blinked at him. "We have a lot we don't know, like who they work for or their endgame, or what the symbols mean or— Wait, where are you two going?" He noticed that Tom had opened a portal to Earth and was about to ride through on his horse while Kelly had a portal opened to home.

"Gotta check up on Janna," he said plainly. "I've been away longer than I thought, and I want to know how the baby is doing, so peace."

Kelly replied with, "And I have a class to teach. Plus, it's your anniversary, Marco. Go do couple stuff with Star." Once alone together, Star grinned and took his hand, "They have a point since it's the first one we'll actually spend together."

Marco smiled, setting her on Nachos's back. Sir Runs-A-Lot was tied to her tail, so it meant a low and slow flight back home—not that the couple minded. "Ready for a mini adventure-honeymoon?" Star wrapped her arms around his abs and snuggled into him contently.

"Absolutely," Marco kissed her hand, deciding on what was the longest possible route to take home.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest off of a hidden deer path, the leader of the Highwayman shakily approached a small dark alcove protected by a curtain of vines. Inside, he knew punishment awaited him—the Grand Master hated when plans went awry. He bowed in front of the void, urging his screaming limbs to stop quivering.

"My Liege," the leader kept his voice steady. "I—"

"You were thwarted by _tourists!_ " The Grand Master's voice made him recoil, as well as the guards who stood watch over the recess. "I should have you executed for this stupidity, you dingus."

"But these weren't just tourists," he cowered even lower. "It was a band of warriors led by Queen Star Butterfly!" The sound of the royal's name gave the Grand Master pause, and the shadowy figure tapped their nails against the throne in consideration. Even without being able to see into the gloom, the Highwayman could imagine his boss get up and pace around.

"Interesting development," the Grand Master considered something while muttering. "Still got eyes on the inside of Butterfly Castle?"

The Highwayman nodded, "They await your orders when the time is right."

"Excellent," The Grand Master paused. "You live today…but don't screw up again, you hear?"

Feeling relieved, he stood up, "Yes, My Liege." When he had walked away, the Grand Master left the cave and stood in the silvery moonlight of the forest, eyes drawn up to Butterfly Castle—the great target for sweet revenge. Snapping their gloved hand, they summoned a servant who presented a box of freshly-made jelly donuts. The Grand Master picked up the middle specimen and nibbled on it, feeling optimistic about the future.

"I'm coming for you, mud sister!"

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Aldal- Thanks! Jackie is more of a sport's medicine doctor, though she hopes to share her knowledge with Mewni one day, but of course, she still surfs and skates on the side. And yes, Starfan13 better watch out for Veronica. Marco and Tom are going to be interesting fathers for sure, so look at for a lot of growth on their part (especially Tom's). As for Star and Janna's cycles…I guess they are since they conceived the same night, lol. Marco Jr. is also another fun character to interact with and I have plans for a Rugrats style chapter (or segment) in the future.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- My goal is to shock the reader, so yay! The twin thing was hinted at waaaaaay back in Ch 17 of "Sign" when Star first saw the vision of the sun and star dancing. And yes, JanTom kid is coming, prepare thy heart.**

 **Useful76- Thanks! Toddlers have no filter, that's a proven fact!**

 **AchingHeart2011- Thanks! It's nice to see Star interact with her family—at least with the part that likes her, and Marco Jr. stole the moment for sure! And drama…you have no idea.**

 **Jack Coffison- I'm glad you liked the chapter. This is one of those cute ones, which will soon give way into heavier ones rather soon. Really Star's friends and family will become very crucial to her when the twins arrive.**

 **As for Tom/Janna—it gets major focus with even a chapter devoted to Janna and Tom. They are getting married and having a baby, so even Janna will get major development where we see her family, weaknesses, etc. That'll be an interesting challenge because the show never dives into that, but I have ideas of where to go. The one-shot idea is tempting so I might look into that.**

 **Now onto Marco. First, I understand your concern over what he's doing in here. I will say that his arc is a lot more subtle than Tom and Star's since "Sign" dealt with a lot of it: learning to be a royal, finding out about the Blood Moon, etc. That being said, Marco isn't going to fade into the background and be forgotten. The hints of what that personal struggle for him are found in Ch 4, so let me know if it is clear and what you think of it.**

 **Sugar- Totally! Marco's reaction is just perfect: a mix of " has stopped working" and over-the-top, sappy emotions. Also, Star and Jackie have a great sisterly bond that'll come up even more as time goes on. And, yes, JanTom baby, get hyped.**

 **Noni- Glad you loved the chapter! I guess the twins are the real birthday surprise lol.**

 **Bobio21- Marco's reaction is sweet and how I could see the canon version of him react to such news (well when they're older). Etheria's reaction…will be something. There will also be a chapter on Star's weird pregnancy symptoms, and that idea of a Marco Butterfly form is something I haven't considered but will.**

 **Scarve- Thanks! The goal is for you to feel all the goodness and I'm glad that shines through. I guess you can be Uncle Scarve then, lol!**

 **Gustrubio- No one else is pregnant because who could keep track of seven or eight babies? Etheria's reaction won't be foe a few chapters and for a reason, you'll see hinted in the next chapter…**

 **Vivid- Thanks! Yes, a lot more is coming**

 **Rose98- About 20-22 chapters, similar to "Sign"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for another late chapter, the combination of length and work got to me, but I hope to get more-or-less back on track going forward from Ch 6. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

* * *

Star fidgeted in her uncomfortable, metal chair, trying to find the optimal sitting position as she waited for what felt like an eternity for the results of her checkup. The royal doctor's office was among Star's least favorite places on the castle grounds, aside from the throne room. It signified waiting and patience, the two virtues she didn't espouse, as well as boredom. There's nothing like sitting in an all-white room full of weird pastoral paintings on the wall to occupy the restless mind. Or not. Where were the cheap magazines about home decor and cooking, or televisions set to the one channel to no one ever watched? At least Earth doctors knew how to make an endless wait somewhat decent.

 _Can we get this over with already?_ She noticed that only five minutes had elapsed from the clock on the wall. Of course, Star wasn't worried at all about the results—the twins came from two strong parents, and she could feel them through the Bonds of Fate. If anything was up, she would know before anyone. Well, _almost_ anyone. The other half of the parent equation was busy etching a figure-eight into the marble floor of the royal waiting room while wearing soft, pink ballet slippers—a feat that not even the most anxious Mewman could accomplish.

Marco was so engulfed in his activities that when Star peeked into his mind, it chanted "right foot, left foot" over a swirling undercurrent of muttering. _For corn's sake, my love_ , she rolled her eyes, leaving his cluttered headspace and enjoying the bright sunshine of hers. _It's just a checkup, not a death sentence._ He must have picked up on her snarky remarks for Marco paused midstride and pivoted in a perfect pirouette towards her. _He's so graceful_ , she chewed on the wand, giggling at how those fencing lessons with Tom paid off.

"It's not _just_ a checkup, Star," he used the seriousness of his king's voice. "It's the _first_ one where we find out _exactly_ how the babies are doing. What if you aren't pregnant and it's just gas, or if there's only one of them or—" An annoyed groan from Star made him stop abruptly. He needed to stop watching TV dramas because they were giving him false impressions of reality. At this point, even without a medical license, Star was pretty sure that it was impossible for any of Marco's doomsday theories to happen.

Before she could address each of those issues line-by-line, a nurse popped out from behind the receptionist desk and called, "Queen Butterfly, Dr. Strangeglove is ready to see you to discuss your results."

" _Finally!_ " Star and Marco said in unison, though her husband's response sounded more like a man who had been searching for water on a deserted island. She urged him to calm down before he went into cardiac arrest then took his clammy hand and followed the nurse. The maternity side of the complex was vastly different from the boring waiting room. The walls were painted in bright pastel colors and decorated with rainbows, cute animals, and balloons. It gave Star a bit of inspiration for a nursery, yet it also felt so strange at the same time. Motherhood was something she imagined would come much later in life after years of fixing Mewni and going on wacky adventures. Was she ready to give all of that up? _Or do I have to?_

After a long walk, they made it to Dr. Strangeglove's corner office, which contained a desk and two chairs surrounded by towering bookshelves full of materials on anything and everything related to female reproductive organs, childbirth, and babies. There were also diagrams plastered all over the walls labeled in Mewnian, Monster, Demon, and English. _Oooh, so that's what that looks like_ , Star's eyes grew large when she spied a poster of a womb. " _You mean you didn't know?_ " Marco frowned at her. She shrugged, it was probably in the Mewberty book she didn't read.

A black leather chair swiveled around to reveal a woman with curly, black hair, red glasses, and a white lab coat. "Come, sit, Your Majesties," she motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. "We have a lot to discuss." Star plopped down in one of them with an excited smile on her face while Marco shook beside her.

"I am Dr. Strangeglove, OBGYN," the woman cleared her throat and spoke in a husky voice. "Technically, I am Dr. Strangeglove the Twentieth, but who's counting anymore? My family has served the Butterflys as the official doctor for reproductive care and babies since the first Queen of Mewni."

 _Oooh_ , Star's eyes grew wide as the doctor pointed to a collection of paintings on the wall, each showing a Strangeglove with a pregnant queen. It reminded Star of the tapestries in the Grandma Room since each one had a Glossaryck somewhere in the picture and an inscription below. What struck Star were the various ages of the queens. Moon was one of the oldest as many of the others were around Star's age or _younger_. " _Yeah…that's weird_ ," Marco commented when they both spied a queen who was probably _fifteen_. Star couldn't imagine being a mother that young…

"As I was saying," Dr. Strangeglove directed their attention away from the paintings. "I am an expert on royal babies, and, looking over your file, I see that everything with the twins is developing as it should. Growth looks good, magical development looks good, the whole nine yards."

"That's excellent!" Star beamed with joy; her little ones were perfect! Marco let out a sigh of relief as if he had been expecting bad news for some reason. "That's wonderful," he grinned ear to ear. "So, what does Star have to do in order for them to stay healthy?"

Dr. Strangeglove closed the file on her desk, "Well…I had to do a lot of research on your kind, My King, as Star is the first Mewman to ever be impregnated by a human being. My family has seen many babies, both legitimate and illegitimate, fathered by a plethora of species: Monsters, Demons, etc. But never humans." Snapping her fingers, Dr. Strangeglove summoned an array of books from the shelf, and they seemed newer than the ones around them. Marco and Star recognized a few of the titles because the Diazes had copies in their house. In fact, they were the _exact_ same books for the name "Diaz" was written on the covers.

When questioned, the doctor answered, "I had to loan a few books from the Lords of Echo Creek for research purposes. Since humans and Mewmans are pretty compatible with the chromosomes and most of the bodily functions, the only things we should address are diet and magic. That is simple. Star, you should be eating at least one meal of standard human food a day and take these prenatal vitamins to keep things balanced." Star looked down at the giant bottle of pills on the table.

"Can I get them in gummy form?" She asked, dreading the fact that she would have to contend with the marble-sized objects for the next several months. "Pills aren't my thing."

"Do you want them in corn, candy, or fruit flavor?" Dr. Strangeglove asked.

"Candy, of course." With that, the pills in the bottle changed form to rainbow squares which made Star squeal in happiness. " _As long as it makes you take them_ ," Marco shrugged.

"On top of that," the doctor continued. "The other concern is magic. Humans are not inherently magical typically, however, that's offset by the Blood Moon bond between you and your husband. But, be sure to practice wandless magic at least three times a day—the more the better." _Ugh_ , Star could just hear Glossaryck chastising her for not listening to his advice about learning wandless magic years ago. Magic just felt easier and more natural through the wand, but that probably came from years of practice with it more than anything. If her babies needed Star to be less dependent on the magical heirloom, then she'd learn to live without. Simple. _I'll get over myself and become a better student._

"Otherwise, that's it," Dr. Strangeglove concluded. "Any questions?"

Star's hand shot up, "I have one." A big one that had been bugging her ever since she found out about the pregnancy. Tapping her toes together, the queen began, "So, tomorrow is the Queen's Cup, and I was wondering if I would be okay to compete?"

It was the most dangerous race on Mewni, and riders have died trying to merely finish. Although Marco objected strongly, Star didn't notice anything weird when she rode Moon around the countryside during training—in fact, it seemed to settle her stomach a little as the babies liked the rhythmic movement of the unicorn. Well, at least the boy twin liked it—the girl was still on the fence about it.

"That should be fine," Dr. Strangeglove approved. "So, should questing and fighting, as long as you protect your abdomen from blunt force trauma."

"Yes!"

"No," Marco stood up from his chair, dampening his wife's excitement. His brows were creased in a combination of deep concern and skepticism. Dr. Strangeglove looked up from her paperwork nonplussed as the king practically exploded, "So, you're saying that my wife, who is carrying two unborn babies can just go on business-as-usual?!"

The doctor nodded, "Inside of my two parameters, yes. She can do whatever she wants to right up until delivery time."

"But she's pregnant! Human women have to give up a lot of physical activities and go on a strict diet."

"I'm not a human, Marco!" Star interjected but was cut off by her husband exclaiming, "But our babies are...or half of them is!"

" _And they are also Mewman!_ " The queen retorted in private, her eyes glaring harshly into Marco's. He backed down, but still stubbornly stuck to his viewpoints about the race and her lifestyle being too dangerous for a family. " _You're gonna have to give things up, Star_ ," he said earnestly, making her hands form fists. She couldn't exactly voice her response, but her thoughts communicated a general sense of restlessness and dread at being chained to a crib with bottles in both hands. " _I don't want a life like that!_ " Words finally formed and Marco responded with nothing, feeling lost himself. She could detect currents suggesting that there were no other choices. Motherhood was awaiting, but it didn't mean Star had to give up everything, did it?

The sound of rustling papers from Dr. Strangeglove's desk broke their mental war and they turned to see the doctor stare blankly at them. "Clearly you two need a moment, but, My King, let me remind you that Star is a strong Mewman woman. She doesn't need the restrictions your species needs. And consider that your babies may express one side of them more than the other at birth. Well, I must be off to another appointment, so I'll leave you two to talk." Star and Marco watched her get up and leave without a word. _Awkward…_

"The answer is no," Marco was the first to interrupt the silence. When Star opened her mouth to complain, he added, "Star, we have no idea what we're up against with our kids. Not even Dr. Strangeglove knows!"

"So what?" Star threw up her arms. "I think I know how to handle keeping them safe. You're being unreasonable."

"And you're being rash! I'm not taking any chances on this!" She flinched at the edge in his tone, the one he reserved for dealing with the royals. Why was he so stubborn about this? " _Just see it from my way_ ," he pleaded. " _You can't just keep doing what you want to._ "

" _And you can't just expect me to drop my whole life!_ " She stood up quickly from her chair, feeling her limbs itch and grow hot with anger. Marco reached for her, but Star had had enough. The sight of her husband just added to the rage, so she left the office.

"I can't believe him!" Star stormed through the castle with her feet stomping so hard they left little dents in the marble floor. Seeing the damage made her feel bad because her servants would have to spend the next day buffing out the footprints and that Marco would try to look for her. _But I don't care!_ she threw up her arms in voiceless frustration. Her mental outburst already attracted her husband's attention, but she flatly told him that she wanted to be alone. Why did he have to hover so much? Slumping against one of the walls, her eyes saw a picture of the two of them on a random adventure when they were younger. Usually, such sight would bring up great memories, but it made her feel old and restless today. Those days were gone forever.

It was at that point the castle walls seemed to close in like a python squeezing the life out of prey, and Star felt led to get some fresh air from one of the palace gardens. Strolling out of the building, her feet carried her to a place she hardly ever visited—the Rose Garden. In many ways, it was the exact same from three years ago: rose bushes still neatly trimmed and in place, the fountains still flowed, and Eclipsa's old tower was the same way she left it. That was largely due to the fact that this part of the castle sustained the least amount of damage from the great battle, so was left alone during renovations. However, there was a single major addition to space— a giant statue of Moon stood in the center of the garden. The former queen was depicted in battle armor with an outstretched hand ready to levy a magical blast. At the base, lay a plaque with a simple dedication: "Moon Butterfly: Undaunted Queen, Brave Warrior, Beloved Mother." _And grandmother,_ Star added silently as she laid a freshly picked moonflower from one the bushes around the memorial on the inscription. That was Star's ritual each time she visited—her way of saying that she loved Moon always.

"Mom," Star's voice wavered from heaviness as she sat on the base of the statue, leaning against her mother's leg like she did as a child. "I just don't know what to do right now about the race and Marco. I love my dorky husband and I totally get his concerns, but I'm Star Butterfly, the Rebel Queen of Mewni! Not a delicate flower! I just wish he trusted me to make decisions on my own."

She ceased her ranting for a second and looked up at her mother's stone face, swearing that the etched expression seemed to soften as if Moon was really listening. If only she could answer because her daughter desperately needed a lecture—even if the response was something she didn't want to hear. _Duty before self._ She heard it in her mother's voice in the depths of her soul. Their last argument. Even so, how was that going to help since the phrase referred to a queen's responsibility to her kingdom? Spouses were way different, yet, in a way, the battle was very much the same. Her will versus someone else's. Maybe Star was being too harsh on Marco. He's worried about her adventures ever since they first met at fourteen, it was his way of saying he cared.

"Just because he cares doesn't mean he's right." A voice caused Star to leap off of her perch in fright and whip out her wand. Who dared to interrupt her thinking time with Moon? A figure materialized on the statue out of thin air, making Star clutch the wand even tighter.

"Thought I'd find you here," Eclipsa smirked. "My, it is a lovely day today. Haven't felt the sun in ages." When the granny noticed Star glaring at her completely unamused, she added, "Why would don't you put down that wand and we share our feelings or whatever mortal girls do? It's rude to keep ignoring me."

Star lowered the wand but still kept her harsh icy-blue glare, "Look, just because you were right about the twins doesn't mean I want you back in my life!" For the past couple of weeks since their last fateful meeting, Eclipsa had been trying to talk to Star, resulting in a few sleepless nights that were passed off as pregnancy issues to keep Marco from prying. The fact that the dark queen could show up in the material world meant her stalking was on a whole new level. Star should probably look into consulting Janna for advice on what to do going forward. "Go away!"

The ghost sighed, "If you insist…but before I leave, I want you to feed my bird friends. Look at how much they miss me." Little birds had gathered around Eclipsa, chirping expectantly for food as if she were still alive.

"How do they know you're there?" Star's eyebrows furled in confusion.

"Simple. Animals are tuned into the immaterial world, unlike us. Now sit down, I can't kill you." _Too soon!_ Begrudgingly, Star sat beside the spirit and summoned birdseed to throw for the feathery friends. Watching the birds peck at the scattered food made the young queen relax and she almost forgot that her murderous granny was gazing upon her with interest. _What does she want?_

Guessing her thoughts, Eclipsa crossed her legs and simply said, "So I heard you talking earlier about not being allowed to race in the Queen's Cup."

"Yeah," Star sighed, "It's _so_ dumb because I went to the doctor and she said I was fine."

"Ah, yes, the Strangegloves," the dark queen smiled to herself. "Back in my day, Dr. Strangeglove was a he, since only men could practice medicine. But he was a great person to go to when I was pregnant with Meteora, and he never told anyone about who her real daddy was." After a moment, Eclipsa turned her eyes to the birds and smiled, "You know Star when I was your age and pregnant with Meteora, I competed in the Queen's Cup. Won it too."

"You did?" Star's eyes lit up and she leaned forward.

Eclipsa nodded, "Set the record for fastest finish too. Sure, my darling husband was worried throughout the entire thing—not Shastacan, the other one—but it all turned alright in the end. Plus, look how Meteora turned out, it didn't impact her one bit."

 _Oh, you mean how she turned into a brutal, bloodthirsty murderer?_ But Star kept that to herself, answering instead, "But I can't just sneak out under my husband's nose."

"But would you be happy _not_ following your heart?" The dark queen's answer tugged at all the right strings for Star. It was amazing how Eclipsa knew her so well even after becoming evil and dying. There were many thoughts in the young queen's head as she weighed the pros and cons of each. One decision would bring Star glory and fun but break Marco's heart, and the other would break hers instead.

Eclipsa hopped off of the statue, "Well, I'll leave you to think about it, but make sure it feels right before you commit." With that she disappeared, leaving Star with both a massive headache and choice.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't attend the meeting?" Marco was busy smoothing the wrinkles out of his royal suit jacket. "I'd hate for you to get yelled at by Etheria for missing out." It was the next morning and Star felt like roadkill that was lit on fire and ran over again. The twins were definitely not enjoying the brightness of the sun or the smells of breakfast from downstairs despite having never experienced either. _Ugh, let mama rest, you two_ , she flopped on her side, clutching her gurgling belly while their father looked on in concern. "Second thought, you just rest here and take it easy."

Star moaned in response, "Sorry I can't be a good queen today."

"Don't worry about it," he kissed her forehead. "I'll have Manfred come up with some broth and crackers on the way out. Also, I know you're seriously bummed about the race, but I'll make it up to you tonight. Okay?"

Star sighed, her eyes verging on tears, "Okay." Life was so not fair! But seeing her condition today, maybe Marco had a point all along. There was no way she could compete in a race when her babies hated _everything_. After imparting another sweet kiss on his wife's cheeks, the king headed out for the meeting and shut the door gently behind him. Star could hear his medals and tassels clanking with his dress shoes, the sounds getting fainter as he got more distant. _5…4…3…2…1!_

When the sound was no longer audible, Star ripped off the covers and poofed on her riding outfit: thick, colorful leggings, pink skirt, and a white custom tee with the words "Rebel Queen" written on it in rainbow ink. It was racing day in Mewni and Star would be damned to miss it! However, part of her hated having to lie to Marco since he was such a caring husband, and would be devastated to know that she had lied to him. Then again, Star refused to let life pass her by. Opening the nightstand, she took out a piece of paper and a pen to make up a note about spending the night with Kelly and Pony Head to cover any loose threads. With that squared away, Star dragged her saddle from the wardrobe and threw open the window. This would be just like a spy movie in which the hero had to escape unseen—what a cool way to start the day!

As soon as Star hooked a leg out the window, the doorknob toggled to the left and nearly stopped her heart. _Oh crap!_ She was about to dive back in bed when the door opened to reveal Manfred with a tray of food in his hands, his eyes growing wide in shock.

"I c-can explain, Manfred, my bestest buddy," Star tried to stay calm in spite of her quaking body. The servant set the tray down, "You can use the front door, My Queen. Marco is well off the castle grounds by now." His matter-of-factness made Star blink in shock.

"I've kept many a royal secret on your mother's behalf, so why stop now," he shrugged and walked away.

By the time Star made it to Mewni Stadium, the starting point of the race, it was packed with a great multitude of beings from across the dimension. The Queen's Cup was the only sporting event that brought together all of the kingdoms and their subjects across class, peerage, and kind. Even Monsters were found among the ranks of their Mewman compatriots, drinking and laughing with them. Now if Star could recreate this atmosphere the other days of the year, then society would be golden. In the epicenter, below the white noise of the crowd, the racers were busy signing in and meeting their horses. When Star made it to the sign-in table, a Mewman jockey was about to scribble his name on the sheet, so she shoved him out of the way.

"What gives?" The indignant rider glared at her.

"Your skills are no longer needed," Star smirked as she wrote her name in fancy cursive. "The Queen is here and ready to kick ponytail."

"You said it!" She turned to see Princess Spiderbite behind her. "It's about time we royals _actually_ competed in the race instead of hiring people." The Princess wore a pair of jeans and a green shirt that said, "Spiders aren't the only thing that bite."

 _Cute_ , Star smiled, resting her saddle on the ground, "Lemme guess, Slime made that?"

Penelope nodded, "Yep. He wanted to give me something for good luck. I bet Marco is cheering his head off over you." _Yeah…._ Star forced a hundred-percent-totally-not-lying grin and nodded, luckily the conversation was dropped after that as it was time to saddle up. The queen's jaw dropped when Moon was presented to her. His clean, blood-red coat glimmered in the sun like his Blood Moon namesake, and black legs pranced up a storm in excitement as if he knew the glory that awaited.

"Hello, my third most handsome boy," Star hugged his long nose, giving him a kiss. "Are you ready to be a winner?"

"Ha! That lowbred mongrel? Win?" Without turning around, the queen knew that a wicked cackle like that could only come from a Lucitor. Sure enough, one of their ilk leered over queen and Moon from his black skeleton horse mount, demonic red eyes drilling holes in their souls. Even the lifeless sockets of the beast seemed to mimic the harsh glare of its rider, hissing like a feral cat. However, Star was not intimidated, and she met the Lucitor's glare with a sturdy one of her own, "Aren't you Dave's cousin, Sir Brimstone, the Lord of the Losers?"

Sir Brimstone gripped the reins tight enough to squeeze all of the blood out of his hands, "It's Lord of the Fly Islands, _Queen_."

"Riiiiight," Star folded her arms. "Then tell me how does a mighty, sovereign lord get beaten by a fifteen-year-old prince?"

"Why you little, insolent brat!" Smoke erupted from his hands—so typical—and he was about to reach for his dagger when the trumpet sounded to signal the start of the race. Sir Brimstone let his rage go and spurred his horse toward the starting line, "I look forward to beating you."

"And I look forward to you losing to another member of the Diaz-Butterfly family," Star muttered as climbed on Moon. Technically, another _three_ members of Marco's family. If Sir Brimstone thought he could bully his way to the winner's circle, then he'd better think again. She wasn't called Star the Underestimated for nothing! "We'll show him, right?" She whispered in her unicorn's ear and Moon bobbed his head as if he agreed.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" A crier shouted the traditional salutation when the fanfare died down. "Welcome one and all to the 667th Queen's Cup. This two-day endurance race will cover all of the realms that are associated with Mewni, including a new location: Earth!" The audience "ooh'd" over the exotic location, and the announcer continued. "Yes, cool indeed. But let's give it up for our competitors today who will face the most grueling horserace in the dimension! Let's introduce them, shall we? First, we have Race Pigeon from the Pigeon Kingdom and Tony the Jockey from the Earth dimension!" Rich's cousin cooed from among his robotic limbs with his countrymen flapping their wings excitedly. The few humans in attendance looked on, unsure of what to make of the scene.

"From the Waterfolk Kingdom, give it up for Johnny Blowhole!" At the sound of his name, Star's old Bounce Lounge buddy sheepishly waved from his large hippocampus or water horse. Its powerful fins would make it a tough competitor to catch in the Waterfolk dimension part of the race. To Star, Johnny mouthed, "Help! I don't know how to ride a horse!"

The Queen was going to relay a few tips about being relaxed, but the announcer talked over her, "Next we have Princess Penelope Spiderbite from the Spiderbite Kingdom and Prince Rock Johansen from the Johansen Kingdom!" The Spiderbite people waved daintily while the Johansens—true to themselves—hooted and hollered with some blowing on ram horns.

"Then we have Sir Seahorse from the Cloud Kingdom!" The crowd was completely silenced when the blue dork waved from his scrawny, dark warnicorn. He kept his oblivious, preppy smile as each eye blinked individually. _I have no idea what Pony sees in him and never will_ , Star shook her head.

"But let's give it up for the _oldest_ rivalry in Queen's Cup history!" The crowd came to life again with the crier's words. "We have Sir Brimstone Lucitor, the Lord of the Fly Islands representing the Underworld and Her Majesty Star Butterfly, the Rebel Queen of Mewni!" _AH YEAH!_ The Queen commanded Moon to rear in show as the audience screamed her name over and over—a lot of it coming from her father's family. Sir Brimstone eyed her coldly from behind but said nothing.

Once introduced, the riders lined up at the start and made last-minute adjustments while their ready horses snorted and chewed on their bits. Star's saddle perfectly adapted to the race, adding more padding for the long sit and a handy holster for the wand—just in case. She didn't anticipate having to use magic at all on the trip for Star wanted to rely on Moon's speed and instincts. "We can do this, buddy," the horse snorted in agreement when she stroked his muscular neck.

"Racers, are you ready?" The announcement came. Star gripped the reins tighter in anticipation. Before her were eight dimensions worth of excitement, danger, and sights to see as well as the glory and fame at the winner's circle. _I haven't been ready for anything more in my entire life!_ She shifted in the saddle to find the best comfort for herself and her two passengers. _Mama's gonna make you so proud!_

"And GO!" With the wave of the checkered flag, the Queen's Cup began.

Johnny's hippocampus bolted wildly out of the start with the poor rider holding on for dear life and Race Pigeon followed hot on his heels. Meanwhile, the rest of the group hung back, only making their horses trot since the first stretch of the race was practically a glorified trail ride through Mewni. That's how the race snared so many, the easy beginning could lull anyone into complacency. Moon tilted his head and questioned why they were going so slow through town when he could have passed Johnny by now. _He really is just like me_ , Star giggled, saying aloud, "Patience my Moon-child. I'll let you go when it's time."

 _Enjoy the ride_ , she leaned back in the saddle, taking in the sights and smells around her as the race brought them into the southern forest. It was a lovely day today; the air was a touch on the mild side, hinting at spring finally approaching. Delicate, green buds were beginning to develop on the tips of tree branches—their bright color sticking out against the drab backdrop. If only Marco were here…but the argument from earlier echoed in the back of her mind. She appreciated his fatherly instincts, but the open universe beckoned hard like a siren. How could she miss a great ride like this and not go crazy?

"He really seems to like you," Penelope trotted her colt alongside Moon to talk, and Star let the issue idle in the back of her mind.

Turning away from nature around, she responded with a nod, "He's a special boy—named after my mom and the Blood Moon, so I guess we just naturally fit well."

"We should be nearing the Earth portal soon," the princess opened her map. "Nervous about any part of the race?"

Star shook her head, "Nope. I'm just gonna roll with what happens—that's how Star Butterfly operates." That made both girls giggle.

Before them, the trees opened to reveal a familiar expanse of green and clear sky ahead. Moon let out a loud neigh as he too recognized the secret place where he was brought the day Star first met him. As the spring swiftly came, the meadow finally began to return to its vibrant form with greening blades of grass and flowers blooming all around. Princess Spiderbite's mouth dropped open in an awestruck gasp.

"This place is so pretty," the princess breathed as she looked around. It's even better on a warm summer's night under the stars with Marco—the ones where the air wasn't too hot or humid, making laying outside all night perfect. Sweet memories of the Prince's Ball and other nights flooded Star's mind, making her blush. _Focus_ , her eyes shifted towards the portal in the center of the green. Getting worked up over her husband wouldn't help win the race. She gave Moon a stout kick to the flank and they charged into the next dimension.

On the other side, the sun lit up rows upon rows of buildings divided by black roads and sidewalks. The air carried hints of many smells: tar, car exhaust, and delicious Mexican food. _It's good to be home_ , Star dreamily sighed as an oncoming car's brakes squealed to swerve around Moon. Fortunately, the colt didn't seem to mind the strange, new contraption—preferring to give the metal beast and its confused passengers a sniff. A kid in the backseat cooed and the older sibling took a picture on their phone.

"Hi, Earth people!" Star waved and charged off into battle against the other racers. The city was filled with the clopping of horseshoes on the pavement, the screaming of pedestrians, and the honking of horns from surprised drivers as the race wound its way through Echo Creek. Each stage had challenges that had to be avoided or conquered to reach the next portal, but Star was never one to study maps or follow directions, so she had no idea what to do. Marco was better at the boring stuff. Luckily, Princess Spiderbite was still nearby and Star called out to her, "What's the objective for Earth?"

"Avoid the police and the portal should be located in one of Marco's favorite places," Penelope responded. Star groaned at the last point—Marco had many favorite places throughout the city. Sensei's dojo, the Stop N Slurp, Star's bedroom in the Diazes' house… And time was of the essence, ruling out a leisurely tour of the entirety of the city. _Just gotta be smart about it_.

Without warning, an ear-splitting "wee-woo-wee-woo" filled the air behind the riders as several police cars zoomed up the streets. Johnny's hippocampus freaked out and veered off course into a hotdog cart, scattering condiments and meat on the ground which Rock's horse began to eat. _That's weird_ , but Star didn't have time to wonder why the beast craved street food or she would end up spending another night in the police station.

"Hey, Penelope!" She shouted at her friend. "Follow me if you want to stay in the race!" Sharing a nod, the two royals tore off into the nearest building ahead—Echo Creek Academy. Not only were the cars unable to enter the building, Star figured that her old academic stomping-grounds could contain the portal out of here. The doors flew off the hinges as the warnicorns charged through the halls, causing kids to dive out of the way and abandon their lockers. _Aw…that was me once!_ Star gushed over a girl chatting with a guy friend.

Moon passed by an open classroom door and students rushed out to take pictures on their phones. "Get back in here!" a raspy voice barked at them. "We still need to cover algebraic expressions!"

"Hiya Skullzy!" Star shouted as she passed, scattering loose graph paper in her horse's wake as students cheered excitedly. The teacher crossed her troll arms, "Star Butterfly! I just _knew_ you'd crash through here one of these days!" Her tone was a cross between annoyance and amusement at her former crazy student.

"That's Star Butterfly!" More students crowded the doorways to get a glimpse of the school's notoriously wacky former attendee. Apparently, the Star made impressions everywhere she ventured across the universe. The Queen basked in the attention and waved, regretting that she couldn't sign autographs on the way out of the school. Although there was not a single portal to be seen, it was good to cause mayhem in the old place.

On the outside of the building, the police had formed a barricade with their cars and traffic cones, but Moon tilted his head back with a wild glint in his eye. They could break through—he just needed her command. "Let's go, Moon-child!" Star spurred him hard to gather speed and Moon sailed over the barricade effortlessly before continuing in a fast gallop.

"Woohoo!" Star threw her hands up in the air briefly from the thrill. They were crushing it!

"What a rush!" Even Princess Spiderbite made it. They continued down the street through a weirdly medieval wall that arose from nowhere. Fields of corn worked by people on tractors filled the landscape with a giant castle guarding them. Sitting in lawn chairs on the stoop, the Diazes and Sir Lavabo waved as Star passed. "Go, Star go!" Marco Jr. screamed when she waved. _Thanks, guys,_ the queen grinned to herself, seeing her in-laws always made her day.

A wicked laugh pulled her out of the warm feelings as Sir Brimstone gained on her. If he wanted to see what she had, then he better hold on because Star just realized where the portal was: on the tallest hill in the park. But that was blocks away in a city full of police out to get her and an evil Lucitor chasing her tail—a normal Earth day for Star Butterfly.

Moon kept his fast pace and they entered the park in no time flat, even passing Sir Seahorse being shut away in the police car and Race Pigeon cooing about calling his lawyer. _Better them than me_ , Star shrugged seeing the gray ring of light on the distant hill. The horse tore up the steep landscape with ease, almost as if Moon were part mountain goat. _Go, Moon-child!_ She patted his neck because he was working hard. All of a sudden, a black shape appeared out of the corner of her eye and, before she could register what it was, Sir Brimstone shot ahead of her passed into the next dimension. "See you on the replay, Loser Queen!" He jeered as he went by. Star gritted her teeth in frustration, though she reminded herself that there was plenty of time to get revenge. _I'll make you regret those words, Hellboy!_

The portal opened up, revealing the Pigeon Kingdom—a gray, drab place full of creepy woods and mounds upon mounds of bird poop that coated everything. Star had never been much farther into the kingdom than the castle, which was similarly dull and covered in crap, but first impressions of the rest of the realm suggested that she didn't miss out on anything. The worst part of it all, aside from the constant squish of white slime under Moon's hooves, was the putrid smell. It was so thick that it rolled off like fog and burned the back of Star's throat with each lungful of air. Never again would she make fun of the burnt toast smell of the Underworld, it smelled like a bed of roses covered in Marco's manly smell in comparison.

As they went further into the stinky forest, other details emerged from the gloom, like abandoned temples, broken columns, and bones. The latter was the most concerning part as there were no animals that lived in the forest, so they must have been here since the Pigeons conquered their land. Mewnian history was always thin in regard to the newest kingdom, but the level of destruction around made Star wonder what happened. How was a bunch of birds able to cause this much havoc? Then again, Star knew that she wasn't the one to talk since her people likely did the same to the Monsters.

Suddenly, Moon halted, and his wide nostrils flared in a panic. "What's wrong, Moon-child?" Star scanned the dismal forest trying to see what made her normally chill unicorn this upset. There were no bears or wolves or much of anything in the woods to be concerned about. When she lifted her eyes, she saw a sight that chilled her blood to ice. On the branches around them, no fewer than a thousand pigeons stared at her with beady, black eyes. Their soundless blinking made the hairs on Star's neck stand up, unsure if they meant her harm or were up to weird bird things.

"Oh, hey guys," Star sheepishly rubbed her arm. "Yeah, I'm just running a race right now, so don't mind me."

The pigeons did not react at all, instead continuing to blink their eyes menacingly slow. Trying not to show her fear, Star cleared her voice and tried again though her voice wavered, "I'm Queen Star, Prince Rich Pigeon's friend,"

Still no response. "Okay…I'm just going to get moving, c'mon Moon." She urged her colt forward when an unexpected glob of white slime fell just an inch away from Star's leg. _Ugh! Gross!_ No wonder this place was so disgusting, pigeons had horrible bathroom habit…oh no. Star looked up and saw the other birds flick their tails and she knew that this was going to end badly.

"Get me outta here!" She screamed at her horse, who broke into a gallop as bird poop poured from the trees above. They couldn't outrun the onslaught, and with no time to reach for her wand, Star raised her arm and yelled, "Emergency Umbrella Shield!" A pink shield spanned the length of her mount and was instantly covered in a thick blanket of the foul substance. _And I'm practicing my wandless magic_ , she beamed with pride at how well her shield held. _I hope my little ones are just as proud right now!_

There was one catch to the magical umbrella, it required Star keeping her right arm in the air the entire time, which was conveniently beginning to fall asleep. She willed herself to stay strong as the muscles began to burn but spending hours cleaning the crap out of her hair was _far_ worse than losing an arm. Soon, the portal was just up ahead as well as Sir Brimstone, who had the unfair advantage of wearing a helmet. She could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Moon surged forward with a gust of speed and shot through the portal past a surprised Lucitor. _Ha!_ Star laughed as she finally relaxed her arm, that'd teach him to call her a loser. Now, she unwound a bit because the next part of the race was in the Cloud Kingdom: a fluffy, lovely place full of sunshine and rainbows. It would be smooth sailing…but Star forgot one important detail. It was monsoon season.

* * *

"Man, oh man was that meeting _so_ unnecessary," Tom's voice was muffled by the door to the bathroom. "Who telecommunicates while racing anyways? Like I knew Seahorse was a lame-o, but _come on!_ "

Normally, Marco wasn't one to complain about his royal duties, preferring to see the bright side to all of them, no matter how tiny of a sliver it was. But even he agreed that Sir Seahorse's tech meeting from the back of an Earth police car was something they could have skipped. Besides, a large part of it was covered during the Security Meeting a week ago. Maybe the dimension's lamest knight liked hearing his own voice or something? _Good thing Star wasn't there_ , Marco thought while zipping up his hoodie, feeling oddly relieved; she would have died from boredom halfway through. There was a bizarre, niggling notion that itched in the back of Marco's head that made him wonder where she had gone off to since their room was empty when he went to retrieve more comfortable clothing. Although she left him a note, something felt off….

Opening the door from the bathroom, the Lucitor Castle glowed an eerie orange light from the flowing magma tubes that looked like bulging veins in one's arms. Nearby, the demon prince was busy giving his giant three-headed dog some love, who happily wriggled her stump of a tail from the affection. "Heya Cebbie," Marco crooned in baby-talk to get her attention, bracing himself for her mighty force, although her greetings had become much more gentle over time. The dog whimpered and rolled on her back for a belly rub from her favorite human being. It was amazing to see the house-sized, hellish guardian of the Lucitor family, bred to kill and eat souls, act like an itty-bitty chihuahua.

"So," Marco looked at his friend on the other side of Cerberus's squirming body, "What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

Tom shot him a grin, having already planned out what they were going to do, "Since it's the Queen's Cup, I was thinking we go to a sport's bar and pop back a few beers. You know, bro stuff. So lemme just hop to my room and grab my—"

"Your keys and wallet? Got 'em right here," a new voice scared the living daylights out of the two boys, causing Tom to jump over Cerberus and into Marco's arms like a damsel. _Why me?_ The king shook his head. _I'm not the scary demon here!_ Meanwhile, the Lucitor guardian was completely unfazed when a familiar hand reached up to pet one of her noses.

"Janna!" Tom climbed out of Marco's arms looking completely embarrassed, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Just snooping around my future digs, you know me." Because sneaking into a castle in the Underworld, full of demons, ghosts, and other nasties, was a normal Earth-person thing. Then again if it were, Janna wouldn't be doing it. After the shock wore off, Tom sauntered over to his fiancee and leaned to kiss her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her in a great hug. Marco could hear a low gurgling sound emerge from his contented friend's throat and he realized that Tom was _purring_ like a cat. Who knew demons did that? _Or had tails_ , Marco remembered the cow suit incident.

The romantic moment went on a bit too long, making the king feel both awkward and long for Star at the same time, so he cleared his throat. "Aren't we going somewhere?"

"Oh, right," Tom finally let go of Janna, asking, "Wanna come with? Marco and I are going to a bar to celebrate living through Seahorse's speech."

"Sure, love to tag along," she nodded. _Great, third wheel time_ , Marco inwardly groaned, this had to be the tenth instance of this happening to him. _Well, at least it's not with Star this time_ , he could not bear to see Star kiss and love on any other male in the entire cosmos. Seeing the fake out during the Trojan Cow incident almost made Marco explode.

"Coming Marco?" he turned to see that Janna and Tom had already walked through a red portal. Focusing on the fun ahead, Marco pushed his thoughts aside and followed, marveling at the bar when they arrived. When Tom said "sports bar", he literally meant it. The Underworld version looked totally analogous to the ones on Earth, complete with sports memorabilia hanging on every inch of wall space, massive televisions in each direction on max volume, and waitresses wearing clothes five times too small. _Star would likely kill them if they even looked at me_ , the thought made Marco laugh slightly.

The three friends pulled up to the bar as a crowd of goblins behind them cheered what appeared to be a soccer match but with flaming skulls for balls. "What may I do for you guys?" A bartender asked as he cleaned a couple of whiskey glasses.

"Feeling like a good ol' pint of corn ale for me," Tom smirked, "And a water for the lady." Janna pouted when the tall stein of frothy, amber liquid slid into her date's hand while she was stuck with boring water.

"You know it's not fair drinking in front of your pregnant fiancée," she whined, twirling the clear liquid. "I'd kill for something with a kick."

"You're the one who told me that you couldn't drink while pregnant," Tom said after chugging back half the pint, wiping the froth off of his lip. "Don't see why though."

Marco blinked at him with an unbelieving expression, "Excuse me, but what the heck you mean you 'don't see why?' Drinking while pregnant is harmful to the baby!"

"To _human_ babies, Marco. Not a moron here, but my son is part demon." The demon prince shot the worrywart a cocky smile. "I mean Starship could probably drink since she's Mewman, but I know she wouldn't do anything she thought wasn't good for the twins or your mental sanity." _She better not be_ , the thought made Marco fold his arms and scowl. He hated how Dr. Strangeglove didn't treat pregnancy like it was a big deal. Sure, Mewman biology was different from humans, but his children weren't exactly a hundred percent Mewman. Probably something routine for their mother's species would kill them…Marco knew that he was married to an alien, but the realization only hit him now that he didn't know a lot about the biology of her species.

Janna snapped her fingers to get his attention, "Chill out, Marco. Pretty sure Mewmans have been popping out babies for millennia." To Tom, she replied, "Tell it to my doctor—it's her orders to treat little TJ like a human baby."

"Did you tell them that I'm a demon?" Tom stared at her, puzzled.

"Didn't believe me."

"And you showed a picture?"

"Yep," Janna took a sip of her water. "Thought you were a kid in a goth phase with body modifications." Tom's body lit on fire from rage and he switched on his full demon voice, " **You're telling me a stupid** _ **human**_ **dare calling the Prince of the Underworld an** _ **emo kid!**_ " A few of the bar patrons looked up from their programming at the spectacle, some either taking pictures or fleeing for cover. Janna rolled her eyes as if dating someone who could erupt like a volcano at will was a minor inconvenience, and boldly grasped his red-hot hand.

"Babe, calm down," she gave it a squeeze. "Just a lame human doctor who's probably seen all sorts of medical mysteries in her life. No biggie—just show up next time. Show her that you're a cool demon daddy and not a reject from the last decade." Sighing, Tom relaxed and extinguished the flames when she kissed his hand. It was amazing for Marco to witness how Janna the instigator could have such a handle on the prince's anger. Star always made Tom's anger worse, egging on arguments until they reached a fever pitch.

The prince took another drink from his mug of ale to calm himself, "You could have summoned me at any time. I'd _love_ to show that broad that this third eye is real."

"Didn't have any goat's blood to offer, and Jackie didn't want to sneak out to steal the finest A-positive blood for you."

"Aw, you know me _so_ well, my dear," Tom leaned in for a kiss. _Man, it's like I'm not here at all_ , Marco begrudgingly played with a bit of discarded straw wrapper. He tried calling out to Star, but she kept telling him that she was super busy and needed to concentrate. What could she be doing right now? She never got like this about anything: battles, videogames, or questing. Should he be suspicious?

"Welcome back sports' fans!" The television in the bar proper blared, causing Marco to startle a bit. A balding, middle-aged Mewman male with a headset and a suit appeared on the screen, just like any other broadcasting host on Earth. "I'm your host, Sir Anchorman, and we're back with our live look at the 667th Queen's Cup."

Tom and Janna stopped awkwardly sucking face to the right of him and turned their attention to the show. Marco glared at his bro, who shot him a sheepish look in apology, _I don't do that with Star around you_.

Janna took another sip of water, "I never took you to be a sports guy, Tom."

He shrugged, "I'm only following the Queen's Cup because I want to see my father's champion lose. Sir Brimstone hasn't shut up about trying to regain my father's honor since he lost to Marco years ago. It's like he's an angsty teen from that one fantasy-adventure show."

Marco smiled, "I know what you're talking about, but I think the character fits you more since you have the armor and fire powers." They two friends laughed, not paying attention to the player profiles that flashed on the screen, one of which caught Janna's eye. When Tom and Marco tuned into the broadcast, they saw a live shot of the Cloud Kingdom in the midst of a fierce storm, the background full of charcoal-gray storm clouds, swirling rain, and lightning.

"Must be monsoon season," Marco commented. "Sure will make this leg of the race tricky. Wonder who's winning."

"It is anyone's race so far," Sir Anchorman's voice narrated the overhead shot as the first portal opened into the stormy world. "But it seems to be a grudge match between Sir Brimstone Lucitor, the Lord of the Fly Islands, and Her Majesty Queen Star Butterfly—"

Marco nearly choked on the air he inhaled, "WAIT, WHAT?!" Janna threw her hand on his mouth, "Shh… _now_ this is interesting." A highlight reel of footage from the other dimensions flashed onscreen of Star jumping over police barricades and shielding herself from falling bird poop all while audio of her cheery voice played over it. _She lied to me…_ Marco felt sick from about five different emotions competing for dominance within him: hurt, anger, fear, worry, and betrayal. How dare she do this to him!

Sir Anchorman's voice cut-in, "And it looks like Queen Star and Sir Brimstone are the first in the rain zone with Race Pigeon and Princess Spiderbite hot on their trail! Oh, and it looks like Johnny Blowhole is still hanging on after being released from the police of Earth. But can they survive these tricky conditions? We have a whole gauntlet of things to worry about today, folks, vanishing clouds, boulder-sized hail, and cloud-to-ground cloud-lightning."

Janna and Tom leaned forward, eyes shining in eagerness as the riders went through the Cloud Kingdom monsoon. All around the darkness, forked lightning lit up the sky like strobe lights in a nightclub with some of the bolts looping on themselves in wide arches. Every now and then, one of them would crash near a rider and cause their horse to scream in panic.

"And look at this lightning, ladies, and gentlemen," the announcer marveled, "Just absolutely a major player today! But Queen Star and Sir Brimstone are very much still at each other's throats. The pace they are setting is absolutely amazing—it's probably because they want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Lightning shot out in front of Star, but she yanked Moon to the side to avoid certain doom. "Yes! Nice save, Starship!" Tom shouted as her horse wheeled back on track and kept running. Nevertheless, the victory was short-lived because the clouds started to fade in and out on top of the continual bombardment of lightning. Sir Seahorse was gaining on Star's left flank, but a chunk of cloud dropped from under him, sending horse and rider out of bounds.

"Oooh, and there goes Sir Seahorse," Sir Anchorman remarked in a low voice, "And add Johnny Blowhole on that list too. Once they recover from the fall, that'll be a twenty-minute penalty. Let's cut to a word from our sponsors and we'll be right back."

"Aw, they have commercials in the Underworld?" Janna folded her arms. "I thought your family was rich."

Tom replied casually, "We are, but you know my dad isn't going to spend a cent more than needed. The competition is fierce this year. Oh, look! They have merchandise for sale!" He pointed to a commercial that offered T-shirts and other knick-knacks, as well as promised one-night delivery throughout Mewni if ordered online.

"Want something?" Janna giggled, already on her phone, "Gonna get a 'Team Rebel Queen' shirt."

"Sweet! Get me one in a medium. How about you, Marco? Marco?" Tom's face fell when he noticed his best bro's frozen, ashen face and stiff body. During the entire twenty-minute segment, Marco scarcely moved or breathed. In fact, his mind had shut down too, overloaded with the millions of scenarios that could result in the death of his wife and unborn children. Even when Tom roughly prodded him with a hot finger, he didn't react in the slightest.

Tom groaned, "Buddy, c'mon. Everything is perfectly fine. Hey, Janna? Get Marco a shirt too, he'll want one when he gets out of his trance."

Suddenly, Marco managed to shift his eyes towards his friend, "In what universe would I want a shirt while my family is in danger?!" His friends blinked at Marco, who was a hyperventilating, sweating mess when the programming switched back to the race.

The announcer spoke, "And we're back racing fans for the Queen's Cup. The recap, we are in the Cloud Kingdom during the annual monsoon, and, man, this has been a true tournament! But, first, let's get an interview with King Pony Head about Sir Seahorse." The shot panned out to show the King and River sitting in red chairs with the show host. Marco's eyes twitch—where was the race? He _had_ to know if Star was okay—not hear King Pony Head talk about how much he hopes his daughter doesn't marry Seahorse! Blood roared in Marco's ears and his body shook violently in a mix of anxiety and panic. Apparently, he had voiced his thoughts out loud for Tom and Janna exchanged a worried glance between them with the prince actively rubbing his friend's back. _Please relax, Marco_ , his three eyes gazed at him softly.

After the longest five-minute interview of his life, the show switched back to the race with Star and Sir Brimstone weaving in and out of car-sized blocks of ice punching holes through the clouds. "And just look at that hail," the broadcaster said with a dark chuckle. "I _love_ this race!"

If Marco's heart wasn't already pushed to the max it was now, seeing Star just barely evade giant, heavy objects; one hit from them would… Before his eyes, one of them came within inches of her horse and scraped her leggings on one side. The camera zoomed in to capture Star hissing in pain as blood welled from a shallow wound. _No!_ Dark images in his mind flickered like evil shadows: Toffee's hand crushing the remnant shard of the wand, Star's body being laid to rest from the vision, Mina's blast poised to end her life during the fight with Eclipsa… _I'm not losing her again!_ The bond on her end was shut but, in desperation, Marco managed to pry it open, " _STAR!_ "

" _Huh?_ " Star's eyes snapped off of the path ahead at the sound of her name, and she looked around. " _Marco?_ " Unfortunately, that one second was more than enough time for a bolt of lightning to shoot out of the sky and explode in a blinding light just inches from Moon's nose. The unicorn reared in fright, nearly knocking Star off the saddle. Her boot was hooked in the stirrup as Moon went into a panicked, blind sprint at breakneck speed. "HOLY CORN FOLKS," Sir Anchorman shouted in terror, "The Queen was knocked off her horse and is being dragged through the track. CAN SHE GET BACK ON?!"

"Star!" Marco hollered until his voice gave out, pulling himself over the bar counter. "Get out of there!" The bond was fully open, and he could feel…her lack of fear even as black hooves came dangerously close to her face. Star was completely calm as her steed dragged her through rain and clouds with her mind calculating how much strength was needed to get back on. _How can she be calm at a time like this?!_

" _Marco, shut up!_ " Her hostility made him outwardly flinch. When the camera locked onto her face wrinkled in deep concentration, fierce blue eyes shot up and glared. It was directed at Marco—he knew that. " _I got this and trust my horse, now butt out!_ " At that, the bond was wrenched shut. Suddenly, Star's cheekmarks glowed slightly and she pulled herself up by her ab strength, catching one of the saddlebags to get herself back on.

"Woohoo!" Tom clapped his hands. "That's how you do it! Hey everyone! That's my crazy ex-girlfriend being badass!"

"Knew she could do it," Janna leaned back with a smile. "Girl power! We birth babies, after all."

"Why are you cheering?" Marco's voice raised in anguish. "She's out there in a monsoon, almost died twice, and I can't _handle_ this!" His hand reached for his scissors, _I'm getting her outta there!_

"Chicken butt!" The world went dark around him when Janna snapped her fingers, and Marco slumped on the bar counter fast asleep. Tom smiled at his fiancée, "Finally, now we can watch the rest of this in peace."

* * *

"Chicken butt!"

Marco's eyes snapped awake with a jolt and his head swum from being knocked out for so long. "Star? Where am I?" Nothing made sense in his surroundings: where was his bed or his wife or the castle? It took a half a minute for the brain to catch up on what happened; he, Tom, and Janna were watching the Queen's Cup at a bar. And most importantly, Star was still in harm's way! _I should have made sure she was going to stay,_ but how was Marco supposed to know she'd lie to him? Wait, where was she now? The bond was closed on her end.

"Hey, buddy, enjoy the nap?" Tom gently punched his arm with a toothy grin. There were several empty beer mugs next to the demon as well as empty baskets that must have contained fries and burgers. _How long was I out?_

"Janna…what did you _do?!_ " He narrowed his eyes although he knew Janna was the last person to confess what she did.

The television behind him switched back onto the race and Marco's desire to know about his wife's whereabouts outweighed finding out about what had happened to him. Looking at the live picture, it was clear that the racers were pitching a camp somewhere other than the Cloud Kingdom, however, Marco couldn't make out where in the dark. Johnny Blowhole stumbled out of a white hospital tent covered in bandages like a mummy while Race Pigeon was mending one of his legs. Princess Spiderbite and the human jockey were chatting about the race while bathing their dirty, tired horses who reveled in the cool water washing down sore muscles. Meanwhile, the rest of the racers were huddled around a roaring fire devouring their rations for the night and relaxing before tomorrow's race—even the burly Sir Brimstone was included in the festivities. But there was one racer glaringly absent…where was Star? Was she hurt? Or what if her body was laying somewhere in another dimension? " _Star?_ " No answer. " _Please answer me?_ " No answer—and Marco couldn't tell if it because some harm had befallen her or if she was just ignoring him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what a day of competition this has been!" it was Sir Anchorman standing by a few of the tents. "I've been around for quite a few Queen's Cup, and this one has been really special. Let's play some of that highlight footage in case someone has been passed out for the last seven hours." _Seven hours?_ Marco almost fainted from his chair and probably would have if Tom didn't support him. How on Mewni had he been allowed to miss this much of the race when his entire family was in peril?

"But, of course," the shot cut back to the announcer after a thirty-second recap of the Spiderbite and Johansen legs of the race. "Let's get an exclusive interview with the Queen of the Track, Star Butterfly, whose pace will surely set records regardless if she wins or not." Panning out, Marco caught the first real glimpse of his wife all day. Dirt smudged skin on her face and arms, and one obscured the right cheekmark. Her leggings were torn by what looked like bear claws and there were other rips on her skirt.

"Wow," Janna smirked, "Star can pull off torn clothing pretty well." Despite her roughed-up look, Star was as lively as ever, the excitement shimmering in her radiant blue eyes.

Sir Anchorman passed her the microphone, "So Queen Star? How do you think today's race is going?"

"It's been awesome!" Her face lit up as she clutched the mic in a tight grip. "I've enjoyed the ride and Moon is an excellent horse, so I think we're doing well." " _I'm fine Marco,_ " the bond opened on her side. " _I know I look rough, but, I repeat, everything is fine_."

"You surely have had an amazing run today," the announcer chuckled. "Let's take a look at your journey." Star truly had been through a lot since the Cloud Kingdom stretch—the last part Marco saw. Afterward surviving the monsoon, the race wound its way through the Spiderbite Kingdom and involved the racers evading spiders the size of small dogs. Sir Brimstone shoved Star into a giant web the size of a fishing net that bore the largest spider in the dimension. Moon thrashed in the sticky substance as the queen freed a dagger and slashed the webs with one hand and blasted the spider with magic from another. _No wonder everyone is covered in bites in that kingdom_ , Marco realized. Once out of that kingdom, the race went through the Johansen Kingdom where it was the same deal but with _bears._ Part of Marco wanted to feel really proud of Star fighting her way through the dimensions and dealing with Sir Brimstone, but she almost died at least three times—which meant that the babies almost died three times….

The picture returned to the interview with Sir Anchorman making a comment, "Wow. What a run! You had quite a few close calls today, were you scared at all?"

Star shook her head, "Nope. I laugh in the face of danger. Years of fighting enemies have made me cool and collected when crap goes wrong. I've just learned to roll with the punches." " _Seriously Marco, I was in control the _entire _time._ " She told him firmly. " _At no point were the twins in real danger._ "

The newscaster laughed again, "That's what makes you our Rebel Queen. Oh, we have a caller on line one for you, let's patch them in."

"Hey, Starship!" Tom's voice said through both the television and from demon calling in person next to Marco. He was beaming ear to ear as he continued, "I've been following the race all day with Marco and Janna, and I just wanna say that you are awesome for doing this."

"Aww…thanks, Tom," Star giggled at the praise. "How's Marco and Janna?" " _Why aren't you calling me, dear husband?_ " The accusatory tone in her voice made Marco wince—she was right though. Her ex-boyfriend took the time to sing her praise, but Marco couldn't bring himself to do. " _You lied to me, y'know_ ," he shot back at her. " _I haven't forgotten about that._ "

" _Don't start with me_ ," She glared at him for a millisecond then returned to her cheery composure as Tom rattled off all her amazing saves and moments. "Thanks, Tom, are you going to be at the Underworld section of the Unholy Trinity?"

"Oh, you _know_ I won't miss it," he laughed. "Gonna bring the rest of Team Rebel Queen with me! Have a good night, pal."

"Aww, how sweet Tom. You too!" she gushed over the words, making Marco fidget uncomfortably in his chair. That bubbly tone was usually reserved for him… " _You're going to get jealous over Tom…I don't want to deal with you tonight_ ," she shut the bond off after that, although outwardly she wished that Marco and Janna had a good night's sleep as if the mental conversation didn't happen at all. With the interview over, the broadcast ended for tonight after pledging full coverage would begin bright and early tomorrow.

Tom shut off his phone and leaned back in the chair, "Man, Star is going to need all the luck she can get with the Unholy Trinity." Marco sent him a puzzled look as the prince sipped on yet another mug of ale like it was water—the perks of having hot insides. "You don't know? It's the most dangerous part of the entire race," Tom said matter-of-factly as if the affair was nothing at all. "Starts out in the Underworld on the Mountain of Boom—which is a massive volcano—then it goes through the deepest trench in the Waterfolk Kingdom, and up the Hill of Flags in Mewni. You know, the one where Star's family settle feuds all the time. Like I said, the Unholy Trinity is a huge deal where you can get in trouble a million ways, like being killed by hot flying rocks, vaporized by lava, crushed by the ocean's pressure... And that last hill, _anything_ can kill you on it—uh…are you okay, Marco?"

The poor king was very much the opposite of "okay." Marco was drenched in ice-cold sweat that stained his hoodie shades darker and he trembled like a leaf recounting the horrible ways he could lose everything he loved in the next twenty-four hours. _No!_ His mind flashbacked to Dave's nightmare… _I will not let that happen!_ He seized the scissors from his hoodie pocket and sliced a portal in front of him. _I'm going to drag her back here it I have to!_

As he stepped in, Tom snatched him out of the blue ring by the hood with a stern expression on his face. "Think before you do this, Marco."

"Think what?" The king exclaimed a bit too loud, attracting attention from the bar patrons. _Go back to your drinks_ , Marco glared at them before facing Tom.

"Yeesh, you're scaring me and I'm a demon," the prince set down his drink and shot up his hands. "Look, man, Starship's totally got this and you barging in there will set her off."

"So what! She's going into a death march with my kids! Would you let Janna compete in a race like this?"

"Yes." Tom's nod caught the panicked king off guard, but the prince meant it, the weight of the word stilling them both. "Because I trust Janna to make the right call on what's best for her and my son. It's not the same as a crazy race, but we go days without seeing each other since she has college. So, I have to trust that's she's taking care of herself and making good decisions."

"You know I'm not," she jokingly rolled her eyes. "But thanks for the vote of confidence." Tom smiled and kissed her forehead before adding, "Love involves trust, Marco. Star might be a bit out there sometimes, but she knows her limits." The words sunk in and, for half a moment, Marco debated putting the scissors down and heeding Tom's advice. But only for half a moment until the memories of nearly losing her came back over and over like the tide. This was more than about trust—Star wasn't pregnant when she fought Toffee or Eclipsa. As the father of twins on a dangerous dimension, it was Marco's job to be the protector. He turned his back to his best friend and stubbornly opened a portal to the camp, feeling his head hurt from the swarm of emotions inside. Let Star get mad at him all she wanted, he was right in this.

He heard Tom sigh and let the hood go in defeat, his shoulder slumping. "Whatever, Marco," the prince muttered in concession. "You know, I know Starship almost as well as you do, so this is a bad idea. But you do you." Even Janna weighed in, giving Marco a disappointed headshake from the prince's other side, "Yeah…with Tom on this. Star isn't a lost puppy."

With a grunt, Marco tuned them out and stepped into the middle of a dark forest. The night air was chilled, bringing in the dark scents from the mountains ahead, yet he wasn't cold. Heat emanated from the ground, warming the king through his sneakers which were now coated in a thin layer of soot. _Oh, they're in the Underworld,_ Marco realized with a shrug, "Make sense." In the middle of the large, gray clearing, the tents of the racers were organized in an arc around the corral where the horses were kept. Moon poked his nose through a slot in the fence when the king passed and nickered for a scratch on the nose. Although Marco really didn't have the time, he decided to oblige since it wasn't the colt's fault that he was upset. "But thanks for keeping Star safe," he whispered to the animal who leaned into his hand.

Continuing on his way, Marco noticed a bonfire a distance away, with singing, dancing, and the pungent smell of alcohol overwhelming the other scents of food and body odor. Of course, there would be a party, and of course, Star would be in the middle of it having a good time with friends instead of getting sleep. Suppressing a groan, he left her to it, not wanting to cause a scene in public and slunk into her tent to wait. At least she had her sleeping quarters already laid out: a sleeping bag was unrolled with her nightgown draped over it, the lantern next to it was lit, and she even brought one of his stinky hoodies to snuggle with. That detail made him smile softly, almost thawing his heart a little. Almost.

Another two hours passed of Marco sitting in her tent before his ears registered footsteps and talking drawing near. At least the festivities broke up at a reasonable hour since tomorrow's segment was supposedly the worst. The king faced the opening of the tent, bracing for the fateful meeting that had to take place between him and his runaway wife. " _I know you're in there_ ," she did not sound excited to see him at all. " _And unless you're here to give me a back massage, then don't bother._"

"We need to talk, Star," he said aloud as she slipped into the tent. The orange glow of the lantern illuminated the face of someone who was tired from almost a full day in the saddle and tired of Marco's constant monologue of worry and doubt. Even though her eyes were dull from exhaustion, they carried a spark that the king knew could turn into a blaze at any second. They had fought before—all couples do—and Star was merciless as if it were a battle, but he didn't care about hurt feelings on either side. Marco kept his opening comment blunt, "You said you'd stay home and rest for our babies."

The spark turned into a blaze as his wife puffed her cheeks, reaching for the zipper to the tent's fly. She didn't want to face him for a long moment, her mind buried in a fog of wrath. Then she whirled around abruptly, her eyes bearing the same glare that she bestowed to enemies—making Marco shiver in dread though he stood strong.

"Well, I did what I _wanted_ ," she snarled, letting the anger fully cross her face. "And guess what? I'm great at being my badass self!"

"But this race is _way_ too much," Marco shot at her. "You're pregnant and riding around through a bunch of dimensions with no regard to that!"

Star folded her arms, "I wouldn't do this if Dr. Strangeglove said I couldn't. We've been together for _years_ , Marco, and you _still_ can't get that I'm not weak?! I'm not a helpless critter that needs you for protection. Hell, I'm not even human, like Jackie! I have magic and strength and I don't _need_ you!"

 _Don't need…me?_ The words stung the depths of his soul at both how harsh and accurate that was. She didn't need him, not as a King or husband or battle partner—she had all of those dimensions covered. What if it was _he_ that needed her? Even with magic and rank, Marco was just a puny human from Earth pretending that he could be an equal partner to Star. He got up and clenched his fists, glowing red to match his cheekmarks, "Weak?! I never called you that! It's just that I love you and am scared that there's something out there I can't protect you from! I've lost you before and you're always out there charging into danger like it's nothing! From going to bars and being hit on by creeps to almost getting seriously hurt racing!"

His voice had reached such a loud volume that probably half the camp could hear every single word of the argument, but he didn't care. Star's face had softened, not from fear of being hurt—he'd never resort to violence—but from the intensity of his words and the undercurrent of his thoughts about not being enough for her. " _Marco…_ " she breathed his name and reached for him, but he turned away to curl into a ball on the sleeping bag.

 _I shouldn't have yelled at her,_ he peeked into her thoughts and saw her fear of not being able to do what she loved because of motherhood. Perhaps she had a point, Star was the only one carrying the burden twins, at least for the next seven months. _Ugh, Tom was right_ , the thought made him curl up even tighter. His meddling probably made things worse and Star probably hated him.

"Marco…" she breathed his name, sitting beside him, reassuring his mind, " _I don't hate you, my love_." She sighed and placed one of his hands on her belly. "What do you think our little ones are thinking right now?"

"That their father is a big jerk," he muttered, earning a giggle from Star.

"We can both be big jerks sometimes," she said softly. "But that's not it, silly. They're probably thinking that today was a super fun outing with Mommy, and that's she's a super cool warrior." Their cheekmarks glowed from the contact and Marco could feel that his children were perfectly content and snug inside of Star—completely safe. "I would protect them with every fiber of my being too, Marco," his wife's eyes met his, brimming with fierce love for her family. "You don't bear that burden alone."

He shrugged wordlessly, still touching her stomach as she added, "Remember what I told you after the Blood Moon Ball?"

"That I need to trust you to do things for yourself," he paraphrased her words directly.

"I'm eighteen, Marco, I can handle a race," she giggled, mocking her old self. "And my extended family and quests and dealing with my kingdom." Marco sighed, " _It's not that I doubt that per say._" It was easy to communicate through the bond as words often failed him in heavy moments like this. " _Then what is it?_ " She furled her eyebrows and reached for his free hand.

He paused, taking a deep breath and faced Star. " _I just need to get that you aren't human like I am. You can do things…I can't_."

"And I need to learn to be a bit more careful," Star smiled at him for the first time tonight. "The babies don't want Daddy having a heart attack." They both laughed, feeling the tension roll off of their shoulders. Marco opened his arms for a hug which Star gladly accepted, leaning close to his chest. " _Does this mean I can finish the race?_ " She asked him as she listened to his heartbeat. " _If you promise not to die_ ," he begrudgingly nodded, then added aloud, "I'm sorry for not trusting you and…now I owe Tom and Janna an apology too for freaking out the entire time watching the race." He felt her laugh against his chest and Marco laid down on the sleeping bag, bringing Star with him.

"I had a feeling you were," she booped his nose. "And I'm sorry for not being honest and sneaking out like a dumb teenager."

"We kinda still are dumb teenagers until we turn twenty," he laughed. "So, my Racing Queen, since we've gotten all of the angries out, may I spend the night with you?" He dreaded going back to the castle and having to sleep in their giant bed alone with the laser dogs. Star touched his forehead with hers, lips hovering just an inch away, "Just don't tire me out too much."

* * *

The diffuse light of another morning in the Underworld woke up Marco several hours later, along with feeling Star trying to squirm out of his grasp. " _Where are you going, beautiful?_ " His eyes were just blinking awake and gazed lovingly on his Star. She rolled her eyes, " _I have to go finish the Queen's Cup, darling husband._" Marco wrapped his arms around her tighter, " _But you're so waaaaarm_."

"We can be warm tonight because the sooner I kick Sir Brimstone's can, the sooner I can come home." Reluctantly, the king released his hold though he mentally pouted to Star as she dressed. She used magic to mend the holes in her clothes from yesterday, claiming that there were plenty of opportunities to get dirty today. " _Is that a good thing?_ " He questioned her with a look. Fear crept up in his mind, but Star's strong, can-do smile pushed them away—if she felt that confident then so should he.

"Exactly," she nodded. "I'm not going to do anything too reckless _and_ beat Sir Loser because I am Star Butterfly!" _That's my Queen_ , Marco pulled her in for a long kiss after he dressed. Her confidence was infectious, spurring him to deepen the kiss and let his hands trail down her sides slowly. "Oh, look at you, Wild Man," Star's cheekmarks lit up from his touch. "As much as I'd love to indulge, I _really_ need to move along."

"Well take this then," he shrugged off his hoodie and handed it to her. "It's for good luck, and it'll keep you warm if you need it." _In the hot Underworld…good job thinking that through_ , he chided himself although Star had the opposite reaction. She cradled the cloth as if it were a priceless heirloom and not an ordinary piece of clothing that Marco had at least twenty of in his closet. He had so many because they were constantly getting destroyed, and Star loved to raid the laundry room to steal them. " _But you love it when I wear them_ ," his wife teased him with a mental picture of her lounging on their bed in just a hoodie.

"Don't you have to get going or something," he blushed. Star draped the gift around her like a magnificent cape, making her look like a superhero. It even flowed in the breeze behind her and Marco found himself missing the cape he had gotten for helping the Butterflys save Mewni when he was fourteen. Sure, it turned out to be a lousy meat cape, but the illusions of grandeur inspired him to move in with Star at the end of the summer. " _I can have a real one made for you_ ," she offered him when she noticed his cape envy.

He shook his head, "I don't need it, but I do need to you be safe. Promise me you will."

"I give you my word, as Queen and your wife, that I won't do anything _too_ stupid," Star nodded, picking up her saddle. "By the way, thanks for the hoodie. It means a lot to me." She couldn't accurately put her thoughts into words, so she shared a memory of being a scared teenager huddled in a carriage full of her possessions. It was the night she left Earth after confession her feelings, and Star was busy spying on Marco while wearing his hoodie. Her mind was cluttered with regret and sadness, but they were expelled whenever she gave her red security blanket a sniff. That was the only thing that made her feel safe and secure against the tide of uncertainty—Toffee's return, the fate of magic in the universe, Marco's lack of an answer. " _I do get scared too_ ," Star told him as the memory faded. " _I'm just better at hiding it than you_."

"If you say so, my Warrior Goddess," Marco chuckled. "I'll be waiting for you." They shared one last hug before parting their separate ways. Watching Star leave made doubt creep into his mind, but Marco reminded himself that he had to trust her with taking care of herself and their twins. _I know she can do it_. His wife was Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni—there was no reason to worry.

At that, Marco took out his scissors and cut a portal to the grandstand at the base of the mountain. The volcano looked like it came straight from a fantasy epic: a tall mountain with sharp peaks that continuously sprayed red lava in magnificent, deadly plumes. Every now and then, a gust of wind carried tiny embers and fine particles of ash from the summit and into the diverse Underworld crowd. They stung the face, making Marco almost regret giving away his hoodie, but at least it wasn't cold. Among the crowd, Tom and Janna had ringside seats right next to a shimmering blue portal. They were both huddled together, sharing earbuds and watching the broadcast from Tom's phone instead of the giant screen in front of them—a wise decision.

Seeing his friend approach made Tom look up, "Welcome back, Marco. Was I right about Starship?" The smug grin on the demon's face caused Marco to scowl when he sat down; the last thing he needed was Tom rubbing in how well he knew Star. When he said nothing, his two friends shared a knowing glance.

"I'd say you were, my prince," Janna folded her arms with a similar grin on her face. "They likely blew up and—since your hoodie is gone—made up the same night. How many rounds did it take?" _None of your business!_ Marco turned away to hide his red, glowing cheekmarks.

"Hmm…" she studied him more, "I'd say between two and four. What do you think, Tom?"

"We're not talking about this!" The two boys exclaimed in unison then eyed each other suspiciously, but chose to not think deeply about it. Letting that moment pass away, Marco began to unwind in the presence of his friends and the crowd. The place was packed full of the various denizens of the Underworld, with a few approaching Marco and Tom for autographs. It was amazing that one joust had changed the culture of the commoners. Before, they would have never walked up to a member of the Lucitor family or another royal so boldly, but now, even Tom seemed to enjoy their attention.

"Who knew you two were so popular," Janna observed in curiosity.

"Comes with being a prince," Tom shrugged. "You'll get all sorts of attention like this as my princess one day." She was about to respond when a dark shadow loomed over the trio and it wasn't from the mountain either. Instead, King Dave Lucitor, backed by his Kingsguard, leered at them like a predator looking at helpless lambs in a pasture.

"Isn't this a sight to see? My dearest son at a sporting event with King Marco," Dave chuckled. "Never knew my own son liked doing anything besides sulking in his room."

Tom started smoking at the comment, "Why does everyone think I don't like sports? And by the way, _Dad_ , I am here to cheer on Star. Can't wait to see your stupid cousin lose."

Dave shrugged and said coolly, "To be honest, I don't care where he finishes, although I'd rather not hear him whine about family honor if he loses. Anyways, I'm headed to the royal suite to watch the race. Care for you and King Marco to join?" _Hard pass_ , Marco narrowed his eyes but said nothing, he could tell Tom felt the same.

"I'm fine down here with my people," the prince lifted his chin in challenge. He then stood up to make an announcement, "Everyone! Concessions are on me, so eat up!"

"Prince Thomas rules!" A triumphant cry arose from the crowd and everyone rushed the vendors demanding beer and popcorn as the royals looked on. Maybe Tom's announcement wasn't the best idea seeing that a troll picked up an entire display of popcorn to carry back to his family, but the prince looked proud. His father, on the other hand, shifted uneasily under his hellhound ruff as the audience sang Tom's praises. Was he jealous?

Suddenly, Dave's eyes shifted and locked onto Janna with deep interest. "Say, Tommy," he stroked his chin as he pondered, "Who's the girl? Never seen her before…" Immediately, Tom hung back and shielded her from the king, his eyes glowing white around the edges.

"Just a friend, Dad," he shook his head to dispel the rage. Dave smirked taking a step forward, "Really? Never seen you get this protective over anyone since Star…"

Marco knew that his friend's relationship was supposed to be a secret and now would be a horrible time to let it out, so he patted King Lucitor on the shoulder, "Come now, Dave, you're going to miss the best part of the race picking on Tom." _Please get the hell out of here_ , he wanted to say but kept quiet. The King lingered for a moment, considering something then motioned for his Kingsguard to follow him to the royal suite. Once the tense moment had passed, Tom and Marco let out a long sigh of relief.

"That was insane," Marco patted Tom's shoulder to assure him. The prince nodded, his eyes growing sad before he wordlessly got up for air with Janna following. _I know, buddy_ , the familiar wave of sadness hit Marco too as he reflected on his own family matters. _Enough moping,_ he shook his head. _I should be paying attention to the race_. The TV showed that the racers were already approaching the summit of the mountain, avoiding flaming boulders and embers that fell from the caldera above them. Star was in the thick of it, expertly guiding Moon around obstacles while defending her lead from Sir Brimstone. A close-up shot of her face showed the sweat beading on her brow from deep concentration and the heat of the volcano. _Must be very intense_ , Marco munched on a fistful of free buttered popcorn.

" _Wanna feel how intense?_ " At the sound of Star's voice, Marco felt something yank hard on his soul to the point that he nearly fell out of his chair. When his eyes opened, the grandstand dissolved and the glowing red rocks of the side of the mountain dominated Marco's field of vision. _Whoa…_ then he realized that he wasn't just looking through Star's eyes. He could hear the booming of rocks colliding with each other, smell the sulfur like rotting eggs, and feel the saddle rub against his legs as Moon labored forward. _I'm inside Star…_ his thought was interrupted by an enormous laugh from her, which he felt shake his body. " _Really?_ " he groaned, wishing he had thought about implications. " _Are you that immature?_ "

" _Yep._ " She responded quickly as she commanded Moon to leap over a trickling stream of lava, the impact making Marco almost jolt out of his chair. A rock exploded in the air above her—their—head sending hot shards below which he felt. " _This is incredible_ ," he marveled at when he lifted his hand, Star lifted hers in real time. " _How is this happening?_ "

" _Read Janna's book on bodily possession ,_" she replied. " _The chapter on how to fully utilize the Blood Moon bond was cool. Are you eating popcorn? I can kinda taste it._ " Okay, this was getting super weird…as Marco ate his food, he could feel his stomach rumble oddly, and he realized that he was feeling the twins react to the food. Star giggled at how uneasy he felt, " _Just try not to think about it. Look, it's the top!_ "

Before them both, the lip of the volcano signaled that there was a hundred-foot drop onto a thin bridge of rock surrounded by oozing lava. " _Better hold on, Marco_ ," Star leaned forward on Moon and gave him a swift kick that sent them over the lip in a freefall. " _STAAAR!_ " He couldn't tell if he was screaming through the bond or in his seat, but his stomach dropped in terror while, of course, Star was enjoying every second. They landed on the bridge with an impact that would surely have killed an Earth horse and preceded across the narrow path as if nothing happened. " _Was that so bad?_ " Star teased Marco who was still nearly beside himself. Why couldn't races on Mewni involve normal, flat land without a lake of death swirling around, waiting for one false move to claim a victim?

Star—or Marco, it was getting really confusing—turned around to see the other racers following behind them in a single-file line, led by Princess Spiderbite. Was having this many horses on the fragile strip of rock at the same time a good idea? Marco didn't even have to perform the calculations in his head for Nature to decide Fate for them. The bridge began to sink into the liquid causing everyone to panic, but Star. " _Ride now, panic later_ ," she urged Moon to go into higher gear as they barreled across crater with the others behind them, except for Rock who was stranded on a small island. At the end of the crater, Moon launched out with a tremendous leap, that nearly made Marco throw up, and landed safely on the other side going downhill.

Star magicked up a diving suit with a heavy oxygen tank as they skidded down the mountain for the portal. When Marco asked, she answered, " _It's for the Abyss. It was either this or take a pill that'll make you grow gills and survive without a one, but I was unsure of the side effects. Moon was given one, so he'll be fine_." Maybe Marco should learn to trust her judgment more. He was about to comment on it when the bond fizzled back to normal, leaving him in his chair with a splitting headache.

" _Sorry, but it's hard to hold that for a long time_ ," Star apologized. " _Plus, I gotta go, so see ya!_ " Marco watched the horses speed across the plain and into the portal. _That was amazing_ , he smiled at what a wonderful adventure he had been on, they should do that more often. A poke on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, and he saw a disturbed Tom and Janna stare at his as if the Naysaya came back. _What?_

"A-are you okay…?" Tom's eyes twitched. "You've been flailing around in your seat and screaming…" _Oh,_ Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, having no idea how to even explain what had happened.

* * *

Void. Darkness everywhere thicker than blood focused Star's world down to what she could faintly see from her glowing hands and feel from contact with Moon. Everything else was eerily silent and invisible, like specters floating in Underworld water. It was both the most boring thing she had ever experienced and the scariest. Being at the bottom of the sea was a lot like being in the Realm of Magic with Glossaryck when Star was killed by Toffee—a blank, empty void with nothing to see and nothing to do. Perhaps that's where she was now with the three-ish years of her life being her mind's way of dealing loss, or she was still floating in the bubble at the bottom of the river in Echo Creek. " _Really, Star?_ " Marco cut into her thoughts. " _We're connected across death and life, so I know you're not dead_."

" _Thanks for ruining the monologue that was keeping me busy_ ," she playfully groaned. True, the Blood Moon bond made all of that irrelevant anyway, but it was fun to imagine something while galloping through utter nothingness. Perhaps the worst part, besides being so bored that the sound of blood in her ears was entertaining, was not knowing where she was going. Every direction felt the same: forwards and backward, left, and right. For all she knew, Moon was running in a circle, wasting the precious air in her tank that only had another hour's worth of supply left before Star was in serious trouble. " _I thought Star Butterfly didn't get scared_ ," She could see through Marco's attempt to mask his own worry since he couldn't save her from the bottom of the ocean. The pressure and lack of air would instantly kill him too. On Star's end, it wasn't really fear but dread. Fear could be conquered with positive thinking or blasting away at anything, but dread could not. It made the senses spark alive trying to sort out what was going on and what to do—sometimes a bit too much. But dread, as her mother told her one day, was what kept even the foolish alive and should be welcomed if channeled correctly.

 _Okay, Star_ , the queen concentrated. _Cut the mind chatter and sense what's around you_. She cut off the light from her hands and the darkness crept into every single part of her world. It was both calming and horrifying, but Star wanted to keep an eye out for even the smallest shred of light that could signal where the other racers were or a way out. For a moment, there was absolutely nothing, then there was a pinprick of light flickered ahead. Precious light that moved closer and closer. Wait, was that right? She should be moving closer to it, or was she? Skepticism kicked in hard when Star noticed that the oval seemed to shift positions slightly. Portals were stable which meant that this was something else. _Okay, it's light time_ , Star channeled the magic in her hands, casting a pink glow on a sharp set of translucent teeth the size of tree branches. _Dammit!_

Suddenly the creature snapped its jaws open and a trail of yellow lights on the spine illuminated what was known as the scourge of the deep: Mewnian Anglerfish. They were a lot like the Earth variety: blind, ugly, and attracted hapless prey with lighted lures on their heads. But, like all of life on Mewni, these fish were much larger and way more dangerous. " _Star! Get out of there!_ " Marco's scream resounded her own thoughts and she impelled her petrified horse to get away. The anglerfish was not keen on losing the one meal it had lured in probably days, and it followed in close pursuit. The worse part about being chased by a hungry fish was that it could be pushing Star away from the portal with only a half an hour left in her air supply. _Think, Star_ , she willed her mind to figure out a plan instead of blindly freaking out. Her babies relied on their mother's grit to keep them alive…and she had an idea of how to use the situation to her advantage. The one good thing about having an anglerfish following her was that it provided much-needed light, finally allowing Star to see where she was going. She yanked Moon back on their original course, keeping the distance between her and disaster far enough to keep the unicorn safe and close enough to keep the light where it was needed. Along the way, she spied Johnny and Seahorse being carried away by a brightly-lit octopus, but it was every creature for themselves in the Queen's Cup, plus she was busy herself.

The chase went on for miles in the slimy, cool mud of the abyss and seemed to not make headway when a glowing portal was spotted about a mile away. And with five minutes to spare! Star urged Moon to give her everything he had since their window of opportunity was tight, though the animal needed very little prompting to get out of this desolate place. Almost there! Then a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere, slamming horse and rider off course. _Sir Brimstone!_ The sidestep from Moon's end caused enough hesitation for the anglerfish to rake Star's back with its teeth. She ignored the blood oozing on her back because the leaking air was way more of an issue. "Moon, NOW!" She screamed as she watched the air gauge flatline to zero. Moon surged forward in desperation and the two broke through the portal at the last possible second.

 _Whew!_ Star wiped the sweat from her brow. She had had her share of close scrapes, but _that_ was too much. " _I didn't have a heart attack, so that's good_ ," Marco let out a strained laugh in their headspace, his heart racing a thousand miles an hour. Star owed him big when she got home. There was no time to celebrate, however, in the shadow of the daunting Hill of Flags, where victory or defeat lay in the cruel hands of Fate and luck. The great mountain that divided the Johansen and Butterfly kingdoms contained every major biome found on Mewni in a deadly combination of rain zones, snowy peaks, lava fields, and more; Nature's ultimate test of skill and grit. Of course, at what place was more fitting for the tired and beaten racers in all of Mewni? Even the steadfast Moon took a look at the next stage and shook his head, _I can't believe this…_

"I know, big guy," Star ran her finger through his jet-black mane. "But, we're so close." All they had to do was survive and capture the flag at the tip-top to win, so close yet so far away. Plus, Moon had the one rider who knew this death trap like the back of her hands from all of the feuding her family got into during dinners. _All right_ , the unicorn dipped his head and charged up the mountain. Around them, the remnant few struggled to convince their tired horses to keep going, even though the first stretch was just grass. Tony's horse refused to budge another step inch and ignore his jockey's commands to keep going. The fact the horse made it this far was a miracle in itself, almost de _se_ rving of a runner's up award. _One down_ , Star noted in indifference as she passed the doomed pair, Who's next?

Ahead, Star saw the dark strip of clouds that signaled the start of the Rain Zone, which she no longer feared after the great monsoon back in the Cloud Kingdom. Even though the waterlogged, mossy ground made the place a perpetual slippery mess, Moon traveled through it with ease to the Snow Zone. Here, Star could see the tracks of at least three riders heading up the side of the mountain. _We can still take them_ , she urged Moon forward in the cold. The white powder reminded Star of avalanches and the fact that any loud noise or misstep could trigger one, so being fast yet cautious was of the essence. Hooves crunching through the snow should be fine…right?

 _Crunch, crunch, BOOM!_ Star looked up to see a deadly curtain of snow tumble down the mountain. Her pupils dilated as she relived dark memories of her adventure-honeymoon: the blizzard, almost losing Marco, the cold... _That wasn't me_ , her mind wailed in horror. _Then who was it?_ There was no time to solve mysteries when disaster moved at hundreds of miles and flatted trees. Star urged Moon to move forward—against his fleeing instincts—and the two leaped from rolling boulder to boulder up the mountain as the avalanche moved down. They passed Race Pigeon's horse on the way up, noting that the rider was missing from the saddle. _I guess another one bites the snow!_ The dark joke made Star giggle and feel bad at the same time. Then the queen saw a sight that froze her blood—Princess Spiderbite and her unicorn were caught in the flow, plunging down the mountain. "Avenge meeeeee!" Were the princess's last words as she went down. What did she mean by that? Star wondered as Moon made it over the edge of the cliff, out of harm's way.

"You mean it isn't obvious?" A villainous jeer made Star turn around and she saw none other than Sir Brimstone on his shrieking skeleton horse armed with a black and red striped lance. The backdrop of the lava field made his red eyes, glowing in bloodlust, seem like two demonic moons. It was so dramatic, just like a typical Lucitor, causing Star to roll her eyes sarcastically, "Ooh, so scared."

"I challenge you to a joust," the evil lord waved his lance at her. "I want a rematch on the grand stage of television for all the world to see me restore my honor! For years, I was the champion of King Dave Lucitor, enjoying the privilege of his favor until I was defeated by a lowly, Earth-born prince! So, I have vowed on my honor as a lord to get my revenge on Marco Diaz-Butterfly, and I figured sending his wife back to him in pieces is good enough."

Star let out a fake yawn, merely shrugging at the boring speech while Marco frantically gave her tips about surviving a joust. " _Don't need them_ ," she waved him off. " _I got this!_ " To Sir Brimstone, she scoffed, "Stop yakking and let's do this! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you lose _again_!" Her taunting made the Lucitor erupt into flames, further matching the landscape behind him which made Star smirk. That good ol' hair-trigger temper would be the key to winning—not strength.

To make things a bit fairer, Star grabbed her wand and produced armor for her and Moon. She wore a jousting variation of her usual armor—the one she wore on Echo Creek during the homecoming football game—though it was lighter and bore more padding around the torso for protection. Her majestic horse was given red and gray armor with the Blood Moon on the sides and guard on his head. To top it all off, the wand transformed into a long, purple lance with decorative pink accents along the wood grain.

Marco's hoodie waved like a magnificent banner among the spray of embers drifting in the wind as the queen brandished her weapon and matching shield while twirling Moon around in a circle for a show. " _You look super hot, if I have any say in this_ ," her king's mental ogling made her blush.

"You do look the part," Sir Brimstone nodded as he put on his black helmet. "But prepare to die!" The challengers spurred their horses into a gallop, their lances poised to strike. Hot wind blew into Star's face as Moon barreled down the narrow runway through the lava, and she braced herself for impact. The opponents collided with a loud, metallic and wooden clash, both deflecting the other's lances with shields as they passed. All in all, jousting wasn't nearly as bad as Marco made it out to be—in fact, it was thrilling. There's nothing like barreling down the track on a horse with deadly weaponry, hoping to survive the first contact. _This is the most fun I've had all race_ , she turned Moon around for another strike.

Like before, lord and queen sped towards each other like charging bulls to execute another attack as lava sprayed around them in dramatic arcs of heat. Star kept her lance and shield close, knowing that Sir Brimstone would try harder to get her. At the last second, she noticed that the tip was poised for her belly. _Oh no, you don't hurt my babies!_ She leaned all the way back on Moon to avoid the blow but managed to slap the lord on the side of the head. "Ow!" He complained, "That's cheating! There's no slapping in a joust."

"You don't get it, bub," Star taunted when she turned Moon around. "I'm Star Butterfly, I do what I want!" Sir Brimstone muttered a curse and sent his skeleton horse tearing down the strip, giving the queen an excellent idea. She aimed her lance at the lord's chest to fake him out as she noticed his horse's armor flapping around its ribcage. _Perfecto,_ she slipped the lance in between two of the horse's ribs and commanded Moon to sidestep. The collision made Sir Brimstone fly off and into the lava, which sadly didn't hurt him because of his Lucitor blood.

"I see why they call you the Lord of the _Fly_ Islands!" Star slumped over laughing, pulling out her lance while Sir Brimstone sat in the middle of the lava sobbing. Shaking her head, Star let her wand relapse to normal and took off in the direction of the finish line. She let Moon drop to a leisurely pace since it was only the two of them left nearing the summit. At the top of the great Hill of Flags, a lone, tattered banner fluttered in the breeze, a testament to the will of the brave soul who survived the hill's test to make it this far. _Wait a minute_ , Star giggled as she drew near. It wasn't a flag at all but Marco's hoodie from the time her family played Flags. Despite that having occurred over three years ago, it was still in rather good shape, just frayed around the edges and faded to a pale pink from the elements. _And it still smells like Marco_ , Star grinned as she plucked the pole from the ground and gave the cloth a sniff.

When she had descended the hill, she was greeted by what seemed to be the entirety of the kingdoms, showering her with praise and confetti while she signed countless autographs. But the real prize—the only one that mattered to her personally—was the proud grin on Marco's face. One that communicated that she was worthy of his trust. " _Sorry I doubted you_ ," he helped her off of Moon, who was decorated in a curtain of roses. She kissed his nose, "We both have things to work on before the twins arrive."

"Hey, Queen Star! You gotta pose for a picture!" A few of the newspaper and tabloid reporters whipped out their cameras. Star, Marco, Tom, and Janna gathered in the shot in front of Moon as the cameramen counted down from three. They shouted the perfect phrase as the shutters went off.

"Team Rebel Queen."

* * *

 **Author's notes and Review Round-up**

 **Here's a shout out to RK128 for helping out a little and for being my beta despite being busy himself.**

 **SugarQueen97 (ch 3 and 4)- Etheria and Dave are just stubborn people who will never let go of the old ways. We've yet (but will) seen how they'll react to Star and Tom having families (but with other people). Star calling Tom "her prince" is more of an offhanded joke because it's obviously not meant the same way, though Marco doesn't get that at first. Despite not dating, the two have a very strong friendship since they are similar in personality and have been together (in a general sense, not romantic) for most of their lives. You also picked up on a major character arc for Star: individualism versus her new roles as queen and a mother. There's no doubt that Star has a strong sense of self and loves to be in the middle of the action, but that's also her weakness. But, on the flip side, I don't see her giving that all up entirely when she's a mother, poor Marco has a lot to deal with that. Factor in her young age and you have an emotionally volatile situation.**

 **Aldal- I give anyone kudos for figuring out how Pony Head reproduction works, even though that is VERY strange…. The problem with the Butterflys and Lucitors are that they're very old school in all the wrong ways, and have a hard time accepting change. Yes, Marco did save their skins in "Sign" but old habits die hard. Star is in a tough situation, being 18 and pregnant and running a kingdom. She has a lot to sort out. And yes, the crazy donut lady is coming… Btw, keep making art, I enjoy them!**

 **Jack Coffison- Seahorse's "I'm unkillable" line is the best thing in Bam Ui Patti. I'm glad the chapter worked for you, and, yes, the family drama is one of the antagonistic forces Star, Marco, and Tom have to face. We will get more in-depth with the Lucitor as time goes on, as well as Janna's family and what they think of their daughter's life choices. As for Marco, he will get plenty of moments where he shines through as the protector of Mewni and his family, though that protectiveness will rub Star the wrong way at points.**

 **Kelly and Janna will both play their roles in the story as well. Kelly is the mature one who is Marco's emotional rock, so we will definitely see more of her (and maybe an adventure with her and Star). Janna's absence is intentional, although there will be a deeper dive into her character. She's an interesting character to write because, like Jackie, the show never goes that in depth with her character. Is her wily nature masking something else? We got a small hint of that from "Sleepover."**

 **As for Star and Starco, I love writing her (that's no secret lol) because there are a lot of dimensions to her character post-3b. In regard to Starco, I think the challenge for those writing a mature, established Starco is figuring out what happens beyond the cutesy honeymoon phase. Obviously, relationships never reach a final form in which two people coast for eternity (or it shouldn't). Relationships have ups and downs and continue to spur growth. You'll see that with Starco and Ch 5 shows one of those issues Star and Marco have to work on. Can't wait to read your next review.**

 **Rose98- Thanks! Probably about the same as "Sign" so around 22-ish chapters**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Yep! She's back and crazy as ever…hehe**

 **Vivid- Mina is back, y'all. Be prepared!**

 **Guest- Thanks! I love writing Star and Marco with their friends because it's golden. In speaking of, let's just say Marco has a thing for Butterflys and six hands….**

 **Guest- The cloth is the key. Thanks for the review!**

 **Scarve- You have no idea what I have in mind for crazy anime lady…and jealous Marco is so dorky it's not even funny. He still has insecurity issues about not being enough for Star, and we'll see how that develops. And those family reveals…you'll see.**

 **Guest- I love receiving input as always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another chapter, we're about to hit the midway point of the arc and bombs will deploy Ch 7 onwards. In the meantime, enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Star, why didn't you tell me it was ten o'clock!" Marco rolled out of bed, landing on a mound of yellow petals, clothing, and dog hair. _Ugh, I told Star to sweep this up_ , especially the latter two materials since they were on the floor long before last night. At least the heap cushioned the fall from the bed, Marco's body was sore from celebrating Star's win—both from the after party with their friends and the _after_ after party, as evident by the contented look on his wife's face and the debris around him. There was no time to dwell on the clutter or scratch marks, he and Star were going to be late for their meetings!

Crawling on the floor, Marco sorted through piles of royal clothes—it was laundry day and the closet was bare—praying that they were clean and on the floor because Star didn't hang them up. Finding the cleanest articles was important to the king as well as being at each appointment _on-time_. Midway into pulling up his dress pants, he frowned as he sensed his wife's inward comments about him being crazy. How could he relax on a day like today when a _very_ stressful meeting was to take place?! " _Relax_ ," Star slid off the bed and took his hand. " _Everything will be fine even if we are thirty seconds late_." The words, however, fell on deaf ears and Marco fished for a dress shirt—or at least the one that possessed the fewest wrinkles.

"No, we're not using the Time Freeze Spell again, Star," he rejected the offer she mentally posed. The only thing that would make the morning more stressful would be having to mess around in Father Time's dimension. _There_ , he managed a half-smile seeing the first duty of the day, getting dressed, was done. Shrugging, Star simply poofed on her dress with a snap of her fingers, earning a grin from Marco. She was really getting into using wandless magic.

"You have a few of these bad boys in your hair," she plucked several wayward petals from a tuft of his chocolate brown locks. Good catch, if Higgs spied yellow hearts in his hair one more time, the king would _never_ hear the end of it. " _Embarrassed of our escapades, Wild Man_ _?_ " Her teasing voice sent chills down his spine. Shaking his head and ignoring Star's laughter, Marco exited the room with her following.

Time was swiftly passing—as it often did for overscheduled royals—and Marco broke out into a run to hopefully shave off time. "Are you sure we can't use the Freeze Spell?" Star matched his pace, straightening her crown, and trying hard not to trip on the dress. The question wasn't worth a response. Out of the corner of his eye, the king caught a glimpse of a mischievous glimmer in her blue eyes as she drew up the fabric of her dress. So, she wanted to race, huh? Just because Star won the Queen's Cup didn't mean Marco was going to lose!

Lengthening his strides, he passed Star in an instant, garnering a disgruntled curse about height through the bond. Ha! Diaz genes for the win! The king was like a graceful gazelle prancing in the plains. No one could catch him!

" _You forgot about the cheetah, my delicious prey!_ " Star had caught up by sprinting and even passed him, sticking out her tongue in jest. " _Johansen genes for the win_ _!_ " Here was were Star's celebration was a bit premature, there was no way she could keep up that pace forever—all Marco had to do was push her and watch her tire out. He had _plenty_ of stamina after all. The race wound its way down the halls and various corridors to the main staircase—the ultimate test. Luckily, there was an old trick to speed down the steps without tripping and dying.

"Rail Surfing!" Star summoned the skateboard Jackie gave her and shredded down the banister. _That's not fair!_ He would complain, but that type of move was _so_ his wife. Marco was forced to manage in just his shoes, noting how the friction slowed him down and made his shoes smoke. Setting a fire would be a horrible idea, but not as bad as the disaster unfolding as Star zoomed towards a figure moving at the bottom of the stairs.

"Star! Look out!" His warning came too late. Screaming filled the air and a loud _crash_ indicated that the unavoidable collision had taken place. Star and the babies escaped harm since she had landed gracefully on her feet, but Etheria lay helpless on the ground like an upended turtle with the skateboard on her rotund belly, wheels still turning. " _Uh-oh,_ " both Star and Marco reached for each other when those angry, pale eyes locked onto the two of them with the malice of a hellhound. In no way would this end well; the two were late _and_ having fun together—aka the two mortal sins in Etheria's narrowminded world.

The woman rolled on her feet, puffing her cheeks in rage, "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!" It was a huge misfortune that the Butterfly had enough air in her winded lungs to spit at the couple. Etheria even waved her cane at them, the tip coming dangerously close to blinding Marco—maybe that was the intention. " _She doesn't need a cane to blind people…_ " Star's comment nearly made them both lose it with Marco having to physically bite his tongue to restrain the laughter in his chest.

"And what is so funny about you two acting like hooligans?" Etheria barked at them. "You two are royals, so _act_ like it."

"Suure thing," Star rolled her eyes, "Now, if you excuse us, Marco and I have places to be right now, and you're kiiiiinda in the way." She dragged him behind her, trying to scurry away before something worse happened.

Yet, the cruel universe had other plans, Etheria stopped them with her cane. "Wait just one second," the old woman studied them with narrowed eyes, primarily focused on the growing swell on Star's belly. _Oh no…_ At fourteen weeks along, the pregnancy was beginning to become noticeable, especially since she carried two babies in her. Both of them secrets from their extended family and kingdom. Secrets not worth sharing with the worst offender in a hallway en route to being elsewhere.

" _What do we do?_ " Star shot Marco a panicked look when Etheria tapped her belly. On the positive side, the babies were still too small to create noticeable movement, or else they were screwed. The queen glared at her aunt and turned away slightly to protect her babies, making Etheria raise an eyebrow. Marco was too busy panicking up a storm in his head, there was no way the old lady couldn't tell. " _Not helping_ ," Star muttered, taking his hand.

"Hmm…" the old woman tapped her double chin, "Star…you need to watch what you eat. A good queen watches her figure and sets a good example. This pigging out on Marco's nachos is beneath you." The queen made a face that was both relieved and disgusted, " _As if Etheria can talk…_ " After that tense moment, Etheria moved off, and the couple felt like they could finally breathe again.

That was too close…and they both knew that it would only get worse from here. Star was only going to get larger and larger from now on, and there were only so many lies that could work. "So," she met Marco's gaze. "We'll keep figuring out ways around it."

"Star," he shook his head. "We have to just tell them—the sooner the better."

"And watch as my wack-o family and the royals turn against us, and harm my babies? No thank you!" Marco flinched at the fierceness of her tone; it was harsh enough to terrorize demons. Star's mind swarmed like angry bees, ready to tear apart anyone who threatened her family in an instant. On the flip side, he felt her uneasiness and despair at what could go wrong. "I just can't let you…" " _Get hurt...lose you_ _,_ " the anguish in her voice tore Marco up, and he reached for a hug. It was needed on both sides, and they found peace in each other's arms from the brewing storm.

The embrace would have lasted forever if it were not for the tolling of the bell. Royal duties called, and they agreed to talk about it later before parting: Star to her townhall and Marco to his own meeting elsewhere. _I wish I could just be with her._ Oh, how he longed to be back in the privacy of their room or the meadow where they could just get away from it all. Or, even away on their adventure-honeymoon. While running away was not usually Marco's style, sometimes the approach was appealing. How else was he going to protect his precious family?

To bring down Marco's mood more, today's meeting was going to be grueling as he was tasked with leading a training exercise with the Kingsguard. How _delightful…._ Following the Prince's Ball, their relationship had remained stagnated. The knights reluctantly accepted their boss's authority, and the king kept them busy—it formed a tenuous truce at least. The upside would be meeting the new squires, they were always a joy to be around.

Marco was about to exit the castle for the barracks when his sixth sense lit up. Someone was following him, hiding behind a potted plant to the left of the door. "Star…" he sighed, "I don't have time to play games right now."

" _I'm at the meeting, Marco,_ " she answered him. It made his flesh crawl—then who was it…? Should he call the guard? Was it an assassination? The king dropped into a fighting stance, "Show yourself!"

"MARCO!" Out of the cover sprang River, nearly giving his son-in-law a heart attack. Before Marco could recover, a strong hug knocked the wind out of him, and the tendons in his back popped like fireworks. It would take hours of massaging from Star to fix his ruined spine, not that Marco complained as they always ended with a special surprise.

The former king chuckled, "My boy, let's ditch this place and go on a hunting trip!"

"Can't," Marco shook his head, "I have a meeting to go to." And have to worry about what to do with the twins. All Marco wanted to do was get through the day, and spent the rest of it in bed with his wife.

River scratched his beard, "You look like you have something on your mind, and don't worry about the meeting. I canceled it for you."

"What?!" Not that Marco could complain about the latter, but it didn't mean he wanted to go. " _Just tell him you want to spend the day with me_ ," Star suggested. " _He'd understand._" It was a fair request—Star and Marco had been apart often lately between the Highwaymen quest, the Queen's Cup, and everyday appointments. All of Marco's books on fatherhood suggested forming meaningful connections with his wife would be helpful

in easing stress and preparing for being parents.

River shook his head at all of Marco's excuses, "That's not what you need. Trust me, we _must_ go on this hunt. It's something I used to do as a young royal with my father." He wrapped his arm around a reluctant royal, "Think of the thrill, the sweat, the manly bonding, the leaf loincloths!"

In his mind, Marco could hear Star ogle over the last part, sending vulgar images his way. " _You're going now,_ " she growled in lust. _Ugh! Fine!_ " _Bring the extra skimpy loincloth_ ," his wife purred. " _You know the one that shows off your upper thighs_." He ignored that request, grumbling that Star wouldn't even be there to see it, so it shouldn't matter.

"Alright," Marco groaned, "I'll go."

"Excellent!" A hearty slap on the back made Marco yelp in pain from the impact and the scratches left by Star. "It's just going to be the three of us out in the wilds of Mewni!"

"Three?" Marco blinked in confusion. As if it were a signal, Rafael burst through the castle doors, wearing nothing but the skimpiest loincloth, making his son's eyes twitch in horror. No one should ever see this much of their father, and it was made worse by the fact that Rafael pulled him in for a hug. "Are you ready for a good time?" Mr. Diaz chuckled. Not if fun meant being half naked with male relatives, but Marco weakly nodded instead.

"Let's get going!" River laughed, managing to somehow change into his leafy suit in a matter of milliseconds. "The road awaits!"

"What about Marco Jr.?" The concerned big brother noticed a Diaz male was missing.

"Your mother is watching him," Rafael replied then followed River. It was for the best; the wilderness was no place for a child. _Or me_ , Marco trudged after them, his feet dragging to show lack of interest. There went his quiet afternoon. _I better not regret this._

* * *

Only about an hour in and Marco came to _deeply_ regret being dragged on the expedition into the Forest of Certain Death almost to the same level of letting Star leave Earth without answering her confession or not asking her out after the Blood Moon Ball. Already, the king had had to wade across pits of mud, fend off clouds of bloodthirsty mosquitos, and listen to awful dad jokes. Now, a doomed river crossing was in order, and Marco found himself gripping a slippery rock, praying that he didn't fall in and get swept away. Standing on the cold slab was nearly impossible as it provided no proper foothold.

"You're lagging behind, son!" Rafael called to him over the deafening sound of rushing water. It was amazing that Marco's father was so comfortable in the inhospitable Mewnian environment. So far, he was the model wilderness student, following their Johansen hunting guide's every move without complaint nor struggle. Meanwhile, his son—who had lived on Mewni for years, married the queen of the dimension, _and_ had magic—was scared, cold, and upset. _C'mon,_ Marco forced his mind to engage with the environment around him. Since he had been dragged on this fantastic voyage, it would be best to survive to make it home. The next rock was a good three yards away and one wrong move could spell disaster, so Marco had to calculate how much force he needed to make the leap. _Hmm…_ he made a ton of mental notes, then threw himself at the sliver of salvation in the roaring water.

Unfortunately, the moss on the rock caused Marco to misstep and slip into the water. River and Rafael's frantic calls were drowned out rather literally by crashing water frothing over Marco's head as he was tossed around by the strong currents. His limbs flailed, trying to frantically pull his head above the water, but the constant motion of the water made Marco disoriented. How long had he been under? As his lungs grew heavy and strained from the lack of oxygen, the question was more how long could he last? _I'm gonna die!_ The endless blue grew deeper and deeper in hue as he sank. " _No, you aren't_ ," Star chimed in. " _I got you, Captain Melodrama._ " A bizarre sensation enveloped his body like a warm hug, causing him to feel really calm, like on those nights cuddling against Star's body. In fact, it practically lulled him to sleep, and he wondered if his queen was trying to help him or kill him. " _Helping, duh_ ," she interjected, her embrace tightening around him. " _Hold on. FANTASTIC EXIT BEAM!_ " A beam of green light shot in front of Marco, blasting him clear out of the water and onto land. Sunlight blinded his vision, but the sweet lungful of air let him know he was safe. " _Thanks, Star._ "

* * *

"You're welcome," Star smiled at the projection of Marco greeting his father and River, his relief washed over her like her own. _I love my cute idiot_ , she let the All-Seeing Eye Spell lapse from her wand and sprawled on their bed in contentment. True, the Blood Moon Bond made using Eclipsa's spell unnecessary as Star always had an idea of where Marco was, but giving it a try after not using it in a while was worth it. Sajak and his band of furry followers joined the queen on the bed, wagging their tails as they laid in a heap around her. Today would be lonely without Marco, but Star looked forward to having time to sort her thoughts after the boring meeting. What on Mewni was she going to do with Etheria and the other royals? That was the mystery that plagued her mind.

"Can't help you with that, but I can with your magic training," the Notebook of Spells flew open and out came Glossaryck. _Great_ , Star let out a long sigh— _just_ what she needed.

"You could have used that spell _without_ the wand," his comment made Star scowl. Rude much?

"I'm working on wandless magic, y'know," she replied flatly. To prove her point, she snapped her fingers and produced a blue aura around them, "See?"

Glossaryck shook his head, "Star, you're doing the bare minimum."

Was that a challenge? She sat up and glared at him, "I'm Star Butterfly, I don't _do_ the bare minimum. I use wandless spells _way_ more than three times a day."

"But, what about your powerful spells?" Glossaryck asked, floating upside down for an unknown reason. "You'll need to master them. It gets harder and harder if you wait for it." _I have ninety-nine problems and learning spells aren't on the list right now_ , she rolled her eyes. Star wasn't going to put it off _forever_. Right now, the latest crisis—involving a snooping aunt and a growing belly—took precedent.

Ignoring whatever her magic teacher prattled on about, Star's eyes drifted to her mirror, and what she saw made her frown. When did she get so wide? It wasn't a "full-on" pregnant belly, but anyone with eyes could see that something made her sides poke out. _Well, I am carrying two_ , the issue going forward was how long could she keep it a secret? If the twins were this noticeable now….

A new voice giggled, "You know, you should listen to Glossy. He's only trying to help." To Star's left, Eclipsa materialized on the bed, startling the laser dogs who had been dozing in the sunlight. "Easy fellas," their owner shooed them away. They were causing a ruckus over thin air, and it was annoying right now.

"Funny you should say that Eclipsa," Glossaryck folded his arms, completely unamused. "You never listened to me."

"I was busy finding my own way," the dark queen shrugged. "Why bind yourself to the rules, anyway?" The guru muttered something under his breath and went to find pudding in the kitchen. Still disturbed by the visitor, laser dogs followed, leaving Star and Eclipsa alone. At first, they were both silent, staring at different points in the room, but Star knew that her granny appeared for another reason than to just say hi. Normally, the queen was wary of Eclipsa, but the hope of advice made Star accepting.

Sensing her thoughts, Eclipsa crossed her legs and sighed, probably reflecting on her own situation from hundreds of years ago. "I know how you feel, Star," her voice was edged with pain. "You love your child the moment you find out you're pregnant, but the sad truth is that there will be those who hate them because they're different. It's sad nothing has changed."

Star was taken back seeing her usually happy-go-lucky granny wipe away a few tears. Feeling bad, Star took the transparent ghost hand in hers, marveling at how it almost felt real minus the weight. Also, she offered a tissue. "Thanks," Eclipsa dabbed the moisture away and regained composure.

"What did you do when you were pregnant with Meteora?" Star asked after a bit.

"I hid the truth," the dark queen replied simply. "I got pregnant when Shastacan was away, yet that didn't stop me from claiming my daughter was his. It worked pretty well, actually…that is until the end…" Eclipsa paused for a second, "I remember how my family reacted the night she was born…the utter contempt they had for my beautiful daughter."

 _I wouldn't say Meteora is beautiful,_ Star tried hard not to make a face, that would be rude. Regardless of the past, the story tugged at her heartstrings as it hit too close to home. Maybe it wouldn't get her crystallized, but the twins would have huge ramifications for Star, Marco, and the kingdom. For example, the second biggest threat to her babies were the Lucitors, who were still upset for her snubbing Tom. They were Mewni's biggest and most powerful ally since the beginning. If they withdrew support, a war could happen which would tear the dimension apart.

"What choices do I have?" Star's voice quivered, her eyes seeking Eclipsa's in earnest. The dark queen sighed in response, "I don't know. You can't blame it on Tim, but, besides running away, not much can be done to prepare yourself for the wrath the come. You know they'll compare you to me." _Gee thanks_ , Star's shoulders drooped as if she had been punched in the gut. Rumors of Monster Love floated around since the Prince's Ball—this would be _way_ worse.

In an attempt to give comfort, Eclipsa laid a hand on Star's shoulder, "Just whatever you do, promise me you'll never let them do you what they did to me and Meteora." When she disappeared, the room felt oppressive and isolating, making Star want to curl into a ball and cry. Staying here gave her anxiety and that wasn't good for the babies, so she decided to pay Angie and Marco Jr. a visit. The company would surely help.

* * *

The Diazes' Mewnian residence had a completely different layout and style from their Earthly home. Located just a short distance from the Butterfly Castle, the manor was built like Johansen hunting lodge, complete with exposed beams of dark oak, wooden floors covered in bearskin rugs, and a great fireplace that contained a perpetually roaring fire serving as central heating for all of the rooms. Despite its humble appearance, it had three stories and dozens of rooms, making it an excellent place to entertain royal guests.

Lounging on the sectional in front of the stone hearth, Star sipped on a mug of freshly-made hot chocolate, transfixed by the dancing embers. Coals forming from the burnt wood produced a bittersweet smell in the back of the throat which combined oddly well with the hot drink. It reminded Star of Earth coffee. The variation of colors in the flame intrigued her as well: ranging from blue-hot nearest the wood, to amber to blood-red around the edges. _Huh?_ The red was interesting, reminding her of the Blood Moon and the mountains…but why?

"Star?" Her eyes shifted off of the hypnotic scene when Angie sat beside her with a moderately concerned look. "Everything alright?"

Besides the impending horror of having to tell her bigoted extended family about the twins? Nope. Everything in Star's life was peachy-keen! Not wanting to deliver that much sass to Marco's mother, the queen kept harsh words to herself. Perhaps it was partly out of being unable to bear the cruel reality, helped along by Eclipsa's tale of woe. If only Star had the luxury to blame her pregnancy on someone else or runaway, but as much as she'd like to do the latter, the option was unavailable and wasn't fair to her little ones. They deserved to be recognized by the kingdom with their father.

Sighing, Star set down her half-empty mug and met her mother-in-law's concerned, green eyes, "It's just…a lot. Y'know?" _Way to be vague_ , she could almost kick herself for such a none-answer, but it was hard to put _exactly_ what rambled in her mind to words. If only she could broadcast them with telepathy.

Angie placed a hand on her shoulder, "Motherhood _is_ a lot—that's just the nature of it—although I imagine it's a lot more complicated for you." _You have no idea_ , Star's bitter thoughts almost passed through her lips. "But," Mrs. Diaz went on, "I'm here for you."

 _I'm here for you_. Star's mind went back to an incident that happened many years ago. It was one royal carriage joyride too many that the four-year-old -had indulged in with her instigator sidekick Pony Head, and it resulted in the destruction of an important statue. Etheria saw the destruction and yanked the girl out of the carriage, " _You miserable child! You're nothing but a load of trouble that needs to be sent to St. Olga's to get straightened out!_ "

Even at a young age, Star was painfully aware of the prison school and feared a day would come in which she would be sent away. She knew the word on the streets from other royals and citizens: about how she was a loose cannon who needed to be married off at first convenience so someone could control her. All Star ever wanted was to have fun, even if her definition of the word meant disaster. Etheria's threat made the young princess cry—no one loved her. Unbeknownst to the girl at the moment, a child's cry always rallied their fiercest ally—an angry parent—and out stepped a very heated Moon. " _The last I checked, Etheria, Star was_ my _child—not yours_ ," the Queen glared harshly at the old woman. " _You do not make decisions like that_."

The aunt folded her arms in defiance, " _Look at what she did!_ "

Moon, without even looking at the rubble, used magic to fix it in a few seconds.

" _Oh look,_ " her tone was icy. " _I see no damage at all. Now, good day, Aunt Etheria!_ " Mumbling, the other Butterfly stalked off, leaving mother and daughter alone together. Star smiled when her mother gave her a great hug, " _Never worry, Star. I love you and will always be here for you._ "

 _Always_. Back in the present, Star looked up at one of the two huge portraits hanging on either side of the fireplace. The first was of the Diaz family, painted shortly after Marco's coronation as king, and the other was the old Butterfly portrait. Tears began to fall when Star spied Moon. Why did she have to leave her? If her mother were here, there would be nothing to fear because Moon commanded respect from everyone—even Toffee. Star would never be able to have such a presence, and she felt small. How could a _Queen_ be terrified of her lower ranked family? She was supposed to boss them around, for corn's sake! "I…just," Star balled her hands into fists, unable to finish her sentence.

Angie pulled her into a hug, saying gently, "You don't have to say anything. It must be very hard not having Moon here." _More than you'll ever know_ , the absence hurt Star more than anything. They pulled apart and Star wiped her running eyes and nose on her arm. "Thanks, Angie," she sniffled when Mrs. Diaz passed her a napkin.

"You know you don't have to call me by my first name," her mother-in-law giggled a bit. "'Mom' works too." Just hearing that made Star smile a bit after blowing her nose. Mrs. Diaz had always been her Earth-Mom from when she first came to live in the dimension at fourteen. It was only fitting, especially after being married to Marco. "Thanks, Mom," replied Star. "Oh, I almost forgot! There's something important I needed to do, and I'll need your help."

"Let's hear it then," nodded Mrs. Diaz.

"Okay," Star had to gather her thoughts for a second, then she continued, "Now that I'm starting to show a little, there is a ritual I need to complete. You see, when a Queen is pregnant with her first child, she has to travel to see the Thunderbird in the Jaggy Mountains. He's a very wise Guardian, who gives the ultimate parenting advice to those who find him. Normally, this is a quest the queen's mother accompanies her daughter on…"

"I'll go with you," Angie's confident look stopped Star midsentence. "And before you say, 'are you sure' and 'it's dangerous,' let me remind you that I love adventures. In fact, I ran off to France one summer when I was younger."

Who knew Mrs. Diaz was so cool? Star grinned, "I wasn't going to say that—Marco hasn't rubbed off on me _that_ much." They both laughed, before she added, "But, thanks. It _really_ means a lot to me that you would come."

"What about me?" A tiny voice squeaked from the top of the stairs. It was the younger of the Marco brothers just waking up from his afternoon nap, clutching Mr. Woggles the stuffed warnicorn. Rumors of fun must have stirred the youngster, and his drowsy green eyes gleamed with excitement.

Star smirked, "Of course, you're coming too, Marco Jr. What's a quest without a knight?" The comment made the boy perk up.

"Did you _ask_ if you could come?" His mother prompted him when he bounced around Star's feet. He mulled over it, hating to have to use the "magic" word all the time, but he looked up at the queen, "P'weas?"

"Yes, you may accompany the queen on her quest, my squire," Star replied in a mock formal voice.

"Adventure!" The toddler's scream caused the two women to share a knowing glance as a wide smile formed on his face. _He's so much like his brother,_ Star sighed as she ruffled his hair, "That's right, adventure!"

The next hour or so was spent gathering all sorts of materials and essentials needed for a Mewnian mountain adventure: rations, tents, boots, Marco's fanny packs, and more. Once each adventurer had a full pack, the three took a quick trip to the stables to saddle up. While walking was an option, it would take much longer, and Marco Jr. probably couldn't keep up the entire way as the Jaggy Mountains were north of the great Forest of Certain Death. The second Star approached his stall, Moon let out an excited neigh for he knew that something good was on the horizon. Sir Runs-A-Lot, in the stall next to him, simply continued chewing on his oats.

"Horsies!" Marco Jr. squealed in excitement.

"That's right," Star nodded. "Horsies—well they're technically warnicorns but whatevs. As a knight, you'll have your own one day." For today, however, Marco Jr. and Angie would share Sir Runs-A-Lot as he was the gentler and more docile of the two. "Despite his name," Star assured the riders from Moon's back, "He's just a big sweetie and will listen to you well. Moon over here needs someone to hold him back."

"I'd imagine since the two of you won the Queen's Cup," Angie replied about the racehorse while Marco Jr, who sat in front of her, was busy trying to reach for the gray gelding's swiveling ears.

With everyone comfortable, Star led her band through Mewni, taking the Northern Road out of the kingdom proper and into the Forest of Certain Death. Although the queen felt confident that they could ride through the forest and not get mauled by the wildlife, she was nervous about one thing: her bladder. Being pregnant meant the twins pushed on the organ as they grew larger, making frequent bathroom breaks a necessity. To offset her discomfort, Star forced herself to think of all things dry: deserts, droughts, sand, Etheria's soul. It worked well, so far.

Deep in the Forest of Certain Death, the world was alive with a myriad of scents, sights, and sounds to the point that it could be overwhelming at times. Thick vines coiled around mossy tree trunks like snakes, adding to the canopy's ability to hide its dark secrets below in shadow. There was probably at least a score of dangerous beasts and carnivorous plants around the travelers at any point, but Star wasn't at all scared. This was her third home—aside from the castle and Earth—her playground and escape from royal duties as a young princess. _I wonder if I'd let my children hang out in here_ , she mused when a snapping vine nearly spooked Moon. Sure, Marco would flip out, but as long as the twins were smart about not letting things eat them, then they could have at it.

After nearly several hours and several bathroom breaks, it was time to set up camp for the night. While Star was busy relieving herself for the ninth time, Angie had both tents already set up, earning a surprised look from the queen when she came back. "Wow," she admired the structures. "How'd you get everything up so quickly?"

"Practice," Angie didn't even look up from the shallow firepit she was busy digging. "I went backpacking in the Alps when I was about your age, so I know a thing or two about a good camp."

"You went on adventures?" Not that Star _didn't_ think her mother-in-law could handle roughing it, but it was still hard to picture the Earth woman out in the wild.

"All the time," Angie's tone was a mix of nostalgic musing and matter-of-factness. "I've also hiked the Rocky Mountains, went cliff diving in Greece, and went scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef—you know just simple adventures." Suddenly, both Star and Marco Jr. were engrossed in Mrs. Diaz's riveting tales of her close-calls, greatest feats, and the friends she met in odd places.

"…And when I opened my tent that night, I saw that the screaming came from a lonely goat, not a monster," Angie concluded her story about the Swiss Alps. Star laughed because if she had been in Angie's shoes, that goat would have been zapped unintentionally for scaring her. _I wonder what cool stories I'll get to share_ , the queen leaned back against a log for a second. But, would they also be _just_ stories…. Her mind went back to the Queen's Cup and the argument she had had with Marco over adventuring. In a way, he was right—natural limitations were starting to make day-long riding less comfortable. Maybe this was the last great trek….

Restlessness crawled under Star's skin, reaching a fever pitch that caused her to ask, "So, why did you…stop?"

"Going on trips like that?" Angie guessed the rest of her thought. Thinking for a second, she sighed, "I guess life gets away from you when you get older. Soon, I settled down and got a real job, then married Rafael, and had Marco. It's hard to maintain that kind of lifestyle when you have so much depended on you, but it's not like you regret it either."

"Oh…" Star let her gaze trail away, hugging herself.

Angie went on, "By the way, I heard about your fight with Marco during the race—" That snapped Star's attention back in a heartbeat. Oh no, Angie was going to totally think that Star was a horrible wife and mother…the thought made the queen want to shrink into a ball.

However, Mrs. Diaz bore no malice in her gaze or tone as she continued, "I understand more than you think. A lot _does_ change—there's no denying that—but it just means that you have to be more purposeful in keeping what you love to do. You don't have a lot of the constraints I have: a typical job, money, etc. So, I'm not going to say this is your last hurrah. Sure, it might take some time or insanely good planning to go on another quest, but it's not impossible. You know Rafael and I would love to watch the grandbabies for you." They both laughed at that.

"Will that make me a bad mother?" Star asked. "I feel like doing what I need to do to protect Mewni will ruin my kids. I know my Mom struggled with that—appointments and royal stuff kept her away a lot."

"Star," Angie said softly, "I have no doubts that you'll be a wonderful mother. You know I wonder all the time if I ruined Marco by taking in so many exchange students and letting him wander around Mewni with you. Then I look at who my son has become: a lovely young man who is a king and a wonderful husband. I guess I didn't do _too_ bad. Being a mother is one of the most scrutinized jobs you'll ever do—besides being a Queen. Everyone will have a million opinions on your every move and you'll doubt yourself a lot. But, you have to find what works for you and your family, no matter who weird it is."

For the first time in a long time, Star felt at ease about the future. Being a mother and a warrior queen weren't mutually exclusive, and she was going to rock at both. "Thanks," she breathed. Now, there was the matter about her family to discuss.

"Mommy!" Instantly, the moment shattered when Marco Jr. toddled to the women with now General Woggles in tow. "I'm hungry!"

Mrs. Diaz flashed Star a knowing smile, "Duty calls even when you're having fun." Then to her son, she replied, "I'll have dinner ready in no time."

Within the hour, everyone was sated by a meal of camp spaghetti and meatball, reclining to digest by a roaring fire. Tearing into two helpings herself, Star rubbed her full belly and savored in the content feeling from herself and her growing children. The sun had set, so stars began to appear overhead. They were always beautiful, and Star leaned her head back to bask in how free she felt. No stupid royals or fear out here. Even with her eyes closed and Angie telling Marco Jr. another story to get him settled for bed, the queen could track the happenings of the forest. An owl flew overhead, heavy scents from the mountains indicated clear weather for the next few days, bullfrogs had stopped croaking…wait a minute.

Something was up. Star was now wide awake and alert. Her motion made Mrs. Diaz look up, sending a troubled look when Sir Runs-A-Lot and Moon, who had been feeding nearby, stood up with ears pointed in one direction.

"What is it?" Angie mouthed urgently. Star's Mewman senses were not entirely sure: she couldn't hear or smell or…suddenly she knew. There was only one hunter in Mewni that was this good at silent, scentless camouflage, conveniently it was also one of the worst creatures to meet in the woods as well. The bushes parted to reveal a wild manticore stalking into camp, lured by the smell of meatballs. Although the royal family kept a pair of the beast to pull the royal carriage, they were nothing like their wild brethren. Unlike the domesticated version, wild manticore had large, powerful wings, black manes, and a lethal scorpion tail. On top of that, their bloodthirsty nature rounded out the whole package.

The manticore froze in place, pupils dilated by the fire and growing bloodlust in its veins. Star slowly raised her wand—needing the reliability and power to keep everyone safe. Without taking her eyes off of the giant cat, she quietly ordered, "Grab Marco Jr. and the warnicorns and get out. Now." Angie shot her a concerned look, but Star was the only one who was skilled enough to handle a situation like this. Slowly and steadily, Mrs. Diaz inched her way towards the toddler, who stared in wide-eyed awe. A rush of audacity spurred Marco Jr. to pick up a stick and hold General Woggles close for encouragement. He managed to slip between his mother and sister-in-law, waving his impromptu sword and hollered, "Bad kitty!"

"Marco Jr. NO!" Angie shouted when the manticore sprung into the air.

"Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!" Before the lion could grab the boy in its outstretched claws, a blast of blue clouds and bolts of lightning struck the manticore in the chest, sending it hurdling in the air. With the danger gone temporarily, Angie swooped in and grabbed her son while Star readied herself for another attack. There was no way one spell would deter a hungry beast from a Mewman-Human three-course meal and spaghetti on the side. Getting up, the manticore snarled in rage, disgruntled that Star had interrupted his hunt. _Bring it, you giant hairball!_ The queen tightened her grip on the wand, eyes narrowed in concentration. When the manticore mounted another attack, Star slapped him away with another spell. _Ha!_ As the fight went on, she unleashed every spell she had in her arsenal—including her signature Spider with a Top Hat Blast, but the stubborn cat refused to yield.

Nevertheless, Star was also equally unrelenting, and she prepared to dig deep to win. Suddenly, the manticore performed a handstand and shot its venomous stinger towards Star. She rolled out of the way, heart racing at her close encounter with death. Manticore venom was one of the most lethal substances on Mewni—not even the Blood Moon bond could save her if she got stung. To make matters worse, the second time the manticore tried to sting her, it managed to knock the wand out of her hands, sending it into a bush at the edge of the camp. _Really…_ Star groaned—there was no time to dwell on that. She would just have to see what her wandless magic could really do.

In the face of bristling doom, Star yelled, "Warnicorn Stampede!" Out of the center of her outstretched palm, a herd of plump pig-goats hopped into the world, looking for weeds to eat instead of fighting. "You've _got_ to be kidding!" Star slapped her palm to her forehead as the manticore practically shrugged at the diversion and continued to stalk forward. "Warnicorn Stampede!" The second attempt yielded nothing, and Star braced herself for a direct hit…that never came.

When her eyes opened, Star witnessed a sight that she never thought she would see in a thousand years: a defiant Mrs. Diaz standing over a wounded lion. "How on Mewni…" she breathed as the woman punched the beast on the nose when he tried to stand up.

Angie shrugged, "I had to sit through many of Marco's karate lessons, so I picked up a few things. Now, let's go have a real adventure!" There was another Diaz-Butterfly Dream Team in the making which meant that fight was only just starting! "Warnicorn Stampede!" Star tried again, managing to summon another random hoard of pig-goats. They formed a good enough of a distraction for Angie to sneak around the beast and sweep it off its feet with a roundhouse kick. _Why am I so bad at this?_ Star pouted as she decided to revert to Marco's physical attacks—they seemed to be easier to do without the wand. With the lion reeling, Star charged magic to her hands and grabbed the downed animal. "Suplex!" She leaned backward and slammed the manticore's head on the rock behind her.

Dazed, the lion was at the mercy of Mrs. Diaz's karate and Star's wandless magic. "Bad kitty!" Marco Jr. strolled over with his stick and jabbed the lion in the eye; it screamed in agony. "Nice job, squire," Star smiled at him. Before the big cat was finished, she wanted to try her Warnicorn Stampede again—the fact that she couldn't use the powerful spells without her wand bothered her to no end. Closing her eyes, she started the steps to the Incantation Dance, modified to exclude wand movements, and roared, "Warnicorn Stampede!"

Finally, her band of magical warnicorns appeared and trampled the manticore to the ground. Defeated, it slunk away, tail tucked between its legs as it ran. "Bad kitty go bye-bye!" Marco Jr. cheered, his mother smiling at him. Star tried to join in the festivities but slumped to her knees feeling lightheaded. "Star? Are you okay?" Angie reached out to her.

"I'll…be alright," the world swirled around in a blur, but Star wasn't concerned. Her babies were okay. "Just haven't done a spell that…strong without the wand, and it did a number on me." What a rush! There was nothing like a great fight and pushing one's powers to the limit—that was the Star Butterfly way. A yawn escaped her lips, meaning that it was time to rest the body in preparation for tomorrow. Everyone—including the heroic kid-squire—seemed to be in agreement.

Alone in her tent, Star flopped onto her sleeping bag, only bothering to shimmy out of her leggings. The queen tossed and turned, feeling that the sleeping bag was too big without Marco holding her—not even a stinky hoodie could mimic that. Luckily, Star always had a trick up her sleeve. Dipping down, she slipped into the Void of Fate where she sought the familiar blood-red string that bonded her and her husband across the universe. In her fingers, it thrummed like a warm heartbeat, making her sigh lovingly when she cradled it close to her heart. Even without diving deeper into the bond, she could feel what Marco felt: cold, wet, annoyed by rocks under his body. _Let's get real_ , she tugged the string and opened her eyes to see black trees all around. Nearby, a weak bed of coals glowed dimly, providing meager warmth.

" _Star?_ " Marco was both surprised and relieved to have her comfort in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death.

" _Yes, my love?_ " Star purred, giggling when his body—and hers as well—tensed up in a shudder. The exact sensation was nearly impossible to describe. In many ways, it was a lot like laying side by side in bed: close and intimate. Yet, it was _more_ than that—she was inside him as well, feeling what he did and vice versa. " _I wanted to cuddle_ ," she snuggled closer, savoring his warmth. He needed it.

Relaxing, Marco let the sensation take over and smiled, " _Thanks, I've felt cold in places that should _never _be cold._ " As he spoke, the leafy loincloth rustled in a gust of cold wind, and Star felt her cheeks burn red, feeling _exactly_ what he meant too… " _Don't you dare_ ," Marco groaned at the inappropriate thoughts emerging. " _Also, why am I the small spoon? You know I hate that._"

Star snuggled in closer, feeling her cheek rub his—her—back. " _Because I'm in charge of my headspace. Learn to do this and you can choose to be whatever spoon you like_." Marco relayed to her the details of his day, including how he was attacked by man-eating squirrels shortly after nearly drowning. " _Your mom and I fought a manticore_ ," Star shared her memories of the fight after laughing through the previous story.

" _Wow… look at how cool of a family we are_ ," he marveled. " _Anyways, I need to sleep because I have no idea what will happen tomorrow_." Star agreed as the black wave of sleep washed over them both as they held each other in the forest.

* * *

The next morning, Star slumped over in her saddle, nearly falling off if Moon didn't shift his body to accommodate. Perhaps trying to share dreams _and_ hold onto Marco via the bond was a bit much, but his warmth and presence were comforting. It was hard being on an awesome quest without her adventure-husband—she would have to make it up to him one day. Giving her horse a thankful pat for being so attentive, Star forced herself to wake up as the forest began to thin when they reached the northern edge. Already, the ground sloped upwards as hills and slopes took over the once flat land. By the time the traveling party fully emerged from the Forest of Certain Death, the great Jaggy Mountains were on full display.

Despite their name, the peaks were older and more rounded than those of the Musty Mountains on the southern edge of the kingdom, looking more like wrinkles and folds than tall spires. Also, the Jaggy Peaks were not desolate and snowy, but alive with thick, green forests except for at uppermost summits. In fact, that would be the issue going forward. Mewmans rarely traveled this far north, and, with few towns in the region, there was little knowledge of what was waiting for them. Gazing at the peaks, no matter how much uncertainty hide in its depths, made Star's heart soar in exhilaration. This was the true unknown wilds of Mewni, waiting to be discovered by the great Rebel Queen.

"Let's do this," she said aloud mostly to herself, but also to Moon who looked apprehensive.

Hours passed, and each rise brought Star, Angie, and Marco Jr. closer and closer to the blue sentinels up ahead. Yet, it almost seemed as if the mountains were also retreating away. Were they hiding a secret? At first, such an idea seemed silly—rocks couldn't conceal anything—but down in the ever-steepening valleys, markers of old towns began to spring up. Leveled stone foundations revealed the layouts of disappeared temples, manors, and fortresses among the ruins of crumbled walls. What was all of this? On the largest of the foothills, a crumbled castle sat like a gray skeleton over the ruined landscape. As Star got a closer look, it seemed like "crumbled" was an understatement. The castle looked like it was absolutely flattened by a giant hand then torn in two down the middle.

"Wow," Angie appeared behind Star and snapped a quick picture. "I've never seen anything like this…"

Star started to piece everything together from when Marco had to learn about Mewni's history as her squire. "This is the Avarius Kingdom," the queen told Angie. "Or 'was' rather. I don't know _too_ much about it, but the Avarius Kingdom was one of two major Monster empires that existed before colonization. I know there is a second castle built later in the Forest of Certain Death, but this is the first I've seen of this one."

"Looks older too," remarked Angie. Something wasn't right…so Star asked Marco for more history. " _Can't talk too much_ ," Marco's voice was strained as if he were fighting something. " _But Avarius II was destroyed by Mewni's armies, not whatever castle you're looking at_." His response made Star tap her chin—if it wasn't the Mewmans that did this…then who or what _did?_ Now was not the time, however, to ponder the mysteries of time because there were still many miles to go on the quest, even though there was something about the castle that bugged her. Star spurred Moon onward to pass the ruins and deeper into the former Avarius country.

The next order of business is to hopefully find someone who knew where the Thunderbird was. If only Moon were alive, or Star took the time to study maps. Suddenly, her warnicorn's ears pricked forward, and the Queen too could hear soft whistling on the wind that came from one of the castle's outer courtyards. While part of Star questioned who would hang around such a creepy place, a local would definitely be of much help. In the gardens, a little creature was stooped over the ground planting something. _Well, here goes nothing,_ the queen cleared her throat to get its attention, "Excuse me, sir. I need to find the Thunderbird and wonder if you knew about it."

When the local got up and turned around, Star gasped in shock, not in a dread kind of a shock, but in surprise.

"Bird Man!" Marco Jr. giggled when Ludo stood up from his flowerbed and dusted off the ratty, chip-bag attire that had still survived after all these years.

"Well, hello, Star Butterfly," his voice rasped in its usual tone. "You're the last person I'd expect to see up here."

"It is kinda far from home," she giggled softly to ease the awkward tension of encountering her former arch nemesis. It had been _years_ since they last met during the battle against Toffee, back when Ludo was still evil. He had asked her to toss him in the void to "find himself" and clearly had done so. The Birdman had his long beard tied back in a weird ponytail and apparently took up gardening, but otherwise, he was the same old Ludo. "It's been a while…"

"I know," his gaze shifted. "You've grown up so fast. I mean look at you with your own child."

Star's face turned pink, "No, that's not my child. He's Marco's brother…although I'm here to see the Thunderbird because I am expecting my own."

Ludo smiled, which oddly warmed her heart, "Congratulations then! I bet Marco is so proud—why are you making that face? It was _super_ obvious that you two were a 'thing.'" The fact a crazy fiend could reach the inevitable conclusion before her fifteen-year-old-self was extremely embarrassing. Angie laughed beside her.

"And so, you're looking for the Thunderbird?" He scratched his beard. "Good thing Crazy Uncle Ludo is here to help!" He puffed out his chest in beaming pride that made Star snicker.

"Crazy Uncle?"

"Every family has one," Ludo nodded, his voice somewhat serious. "And that's what I intend to be—I mean if our old rivalry days are over and all." Of course, doubt crept into her mind because of all of what had happened between them: Ludo harassing her on Earth, stealing Glossaryck and the Book of Spells then having it destroyed, being possessed by Toffee…Did she really want him around her babies? But, that was also a long time ago, and much had changed in Star and how she viewed Monsters. Perhaps it was worth a chance, although Star would watch Ludo like a hawk—pun intended.

"Okay," she nodded. "You can be Crazy Uncle Ludo if you help me."

"Goodie!" He grinned, clapping his hands together. "I've always wanted a niece or nephew since I doubt I'll ever have any kids. Probably shouldn't either."

"Then it's your lucky day because you're getting one of each." At her announcement, Ludo cheered with joy, even wiping away tears.

"So," he regained his composure, "The Thunderbird lives on the tip-top of the highest mountain over there. I would know because when I first got here, he tried to _eat_ me. What a jerk." _Good tip_ , Star's eyes were drawn to the mountain. Conveniently, a thick fog shrouded the upper third of the mountain to shield the Guardian from the view of the lower world. "Oh," Ludo remembered a detail, "You need to bring him a gift—that's why he attacked me. I mean, yeesh, how was I supposed to know after drifting in space for years…?"

Star shrugged at the question but replied with, "Thanks, Ludo. By the way, if you ever want to visit the castle, you can. Things are changing, y'know with Monsters and Mewmans."

"Thanks," Ludo's tone was steady, "But right now, I need to get these petunias in the ground. It was nice…seeing you again and good luck."

The Queen pulled Moon back on the path to the mountain, "You too, Ludo. Hope to see you again."

Higher in the mountains, Star kept her eyes peeled on finding a sacrifice suitable for the Thunderbird as she really didn't want to be his dinner. Suddenly, a scent on the wind caught her attention and she motioned for Angie to stop Sir Runs-A-Lot. In the meadow below them, a herd of fluffy, wild sheep grazed sweetgrass, unaware of the queen above and the destiny that awaited them. Dismounting, Star let the wand transform into its bow form and prepared for a clean shot at a ram with swirly blue horns. _Probably should creep in closer_ , the shot was doable, but what made hunting fun was the challenge of getting in close. Slowly, she stalked across the remaining few yards of crunchy leaf litter and eased her way down the slope, crouching behind boulders that jutted out. So far, the creatures were still blissfully unaware of her approach…just a few more yards….

"SHEEPIES!" Marco Jr's outburst echoed throughout the ravine, disturbing the munching sheep, and scattering them. _Now or never…_ Star brought up her weapon and took aim….

"There," she knocked the dust off her leggings after climbing back to Moon and her in-laws, lugging a heavy mesh bag behind her. Inside, the ram angrily thrashed around, letting out nasal bleats that made Star deaf in one ear. Angie unshielded her son's eyes, sighing in relief, "I couldn't bear to see you kill such a sweetie."

With a huff, Star hoisted the squirming bag on an unwilling Moon, who pinned his ears in annoyance. "It's a live sacrifice this time."

Unfortunately, there was no guarantee to the ram's fate once the Thunderbird got to him, but it wasn't worth dwelling on. Onward they went up the steep slopes that contained paths that were often only wide enough to accommodate the horses' hooves. Seeing the loose pebbles skid down the side of the cliffs down hundreds of feet made Star greatly appreciate how surefooted Moon and Sir Runs-A-Lot were.

Near the top, above the thin layer of clouds, they paused by a small pool fed by a sliver of a waterfall to catch their breath and fetch water. Mountain spring water was always the tastiest: crisp and cold as ice. Nothing was more refreshing than that. Feeling hydrated, Star thought of a great idea—one that might save their bacon when they met the Thunderbird. Growing up in Mewni meant learning how to deal with supernatural beasts that had short fuses and lots of power; her dad taught her one way to ward against them. _Should have used it when fighting the White Stag,_ who knew deer could be so mean?

Mixing some of the pool water with nearby clay, Star made an ochre paste and traced old Mewnian runes on Angie and Marco Jr's arms—he laughed the entire time—then did the same on her. "There," she admired her handiwork. "Should keep us from becoming bird food." _Hopefully_. It was anyone's guess to how the Thunderbird would receive them, but all of the queens that had made the journey seemed to have survived the encounter—as far as Star knew at least.

The warnicorns were left at the spring, and their riders continued up the last short section of the climb to the top. Even though dense fog concealed much of the view, little glimpses of the Forest of Certain Death, Pigeon Kingdom, and the northernmost section of the Butterfly Kingdom could be seen between gaps in the clouds. It was probably a jaw-dropping sight, but Star was focused on the task at hand, not sight-seeing.

"Cave!" Marco Jr. pointed at the yawning, black mouth that lay in ominous wait before them. There was no telling what could be in the heart of the mountain, yet Star had to finish her mission. "Let's stay together," she summoned magic to her wand for lighting.

Caves seemed to always factor into Star's life somewhere, from the creepy Blood Moon temple that started her relationship with Marco to the one in the Musty Mountains. This one today was completely different than the other two; it was a boring, plain ol' cave. No cryptic symbols, no prophetic writings. Just rock, darkness, and dripping water—how refreshing. Not too many moments later, the tunnel opened up into a massive chamber littered with feathers and bones and illuminated by a shaft of light from a large opening in the ceiling above. Even with it, there was still a shadowy spot like a veil in the middle of the expanse, clearly hiding something. _Or someone…_ Sure enough, two piercing, yellow eyes shot open, slit pupils glaring at the three intruders disturbing its rest.

"State your purpose, mortals," his voice shook the cavern in deep rolls of thunder. It made Marco Jr. whimper a bit, so Angie scooped him in her arms for comfort. Meanwhile, Star was not intimidated—she had a job to do and her babies depended on it. That was what gave her the courage to take a step forward, lugging her sacrifice on her shoulder.

Deeming she was close enough, Star cut the bag and let the sheep disappear into the blackness, not thinking about its fate. "Greetings, O wise Thunderbird," she curtsied to be polite—no need to make things difficult. "I am—"

"Queen Star Butterfly," the hidden bird finished her sentence for, which was very rude, but Star wasn't going to correct him. "Ah yes, daughter of Moon and River Butterfly, leader of Mewni. I know you and your mother and her mother and her mother…all the way back to the first Queen. And I also know why you are here. You seek guidance on what to do with the Princess and Prince of Mewni that you carry within you. Born of two worlds, the children of the Blood Moon. Interesting... I have not seen such before. Blood Moon children once, but not twins nor babies who are half-human…." His feathers ruffled as he shifted positions, considering something for a long moment. "Their future is unlike anything ever seen before…" he muttered—Star couldn't tell if he was in awe or dread. "Either bright and promising like the rising sun or twisted and black like deepening shadow. All of that potential or destruction lays in your hands, My Queen."

For the first time all day, Star felt deathly afraid. Forget the giant murder chicken in front of her or her family at home, the queen was tasked with her children's futures, as well _as_ Mewni's since her daughter is the next Queen. All while being super young and not totally ready to be a mother…thanks, giant bird—this was _great_ advice. She felt defeated before anything had happened yet, so much so, that Marco's words of encouragement fell on deaf ears.

The Thunderbird laughed, sensing her thoughts, "Yes, it is a burden—one all parents must bear, but you're in luck. I have the secret you need, but, first I need you to make me a deal."

And on top of the crushing pressure, the Thunderbird required something of her…today just kept getting better. She clutched the fabric around her belly, sensing her precious babies through the Bonds of Fate. No matter what, they needed her to be the best mother she could be, and nothing would get in the way of that. "Okay," she kept her voice firm, "First, let me see you, stalking in the shadows is kinda creepy."

"As you wish, My Queen," the Thunderbird materialized out of the shadows and loomed over Star. He was an enormous, golden eagle—about the size of a house—with white tipped feathers that shimmered on his back from the electricity that coursed around his body. Also, instead of having one set of wings, he had two with the second set being smaller and on his hips. _Whoa_ …Star breathed, and she could hear the shutter on Mrs. Diaz's camera go off. "Better?" the bird chuckled in amusement.

"Yes," the queen nodded. "State your request."

The Thunderbird shifted on his corn-yellow feet containing talons the size of longswords, "You know, there is a reason I live high up on my mountain. My kind has been hunted by Mewmans for ages and it needs to end. Of course, no one can kill me as I am a Guardian, but my mortal kin are in much danger. If you can promise me that no Mewman will seek me for my plumage, then I will show you the secrets of good parenting."

Star approved sternly, "I am sorry for the destruction my people have caused, and I promise that no Mewman will ever kill a Thunderbird again." Such a simple matter—one that only needed a little bit of coaxing even from the meanest Lucitor and a few signatures on a scroll to resolve. No one even came up here anyway to hunt from the kingdoms of Mewni. "I give you my word as Queen of Mewni."

Instead of thanking her, the Thunderbird narrowed his eyes, "Is that so, My Queen? Because this morning—" He revealed three dangling birdcages behind him containing a forlorn prisoner in each. "—I found a party of Mewmans after me." Angie gasped while Star slapped her hand to her face. Of course, her father would lead Rafael and Marco on a wild eagle chase that would result in being captured. " _Star…_ " her husband looked on her with pleading eyes. " _I just want to go home, so please end this civilly._ " Diplomatic relations weren't her thing; Star preferred to charge into battle to settle conflicts, but with her family on the line and an endangered creature as a threat, it was better to heed Marco's advice.

She cleared her throat, thinking of the proper way to conduct hostage-crisis negotiations. "My good Thunderbird," she began. "Forgive my father for he can sometimes be a bit—" _Stupid, moronic, strange?_ None of the words fit or sounded rather nice, so Star settled with "—of a Johansen. I'm sure he meant no _real_ harm. Right, Dad?"

River replied from his cage, "I just wanted to take Marco and his dad on a real, manly hunt, my good Thunderbird."

The Thunderbird glared harshly at the royal, hissing like a cat, "That's what they _all_ say! I must defend my children at all cost! You wanna know what happened about two hundred years ago to the day? A hunter slew my mate and our precious brood!"

The revelation made the mood in the room deflate for captives and the queen's party alike. Star remembered watching Marco die right in front of her from Mina's blast, the memories stinging her soul afresh. Imagining that _and_ losing their babies made her want to cry. Looking up, she could feel Marco's similar distress ooze from him in a chilling wave. " _We won't lose each other_ ," she tried to stay strong for him.

"So, _My Queen_ ," the Thunderbird spat in utter contempt, "It's time to truly make things even." He made a birdcage materialize out of thin air and capture Angie and Marco Jr. _No!_ Star lunged to grab them from the trap, but the Guardian knocked her over with a shockwave. While fading in and out of consciousness, she heard Marco scream her name. _I'm coming, Marco_ , when she tried to stand, another attack rippled through the air in a deafening roar and knocked her down again.

"LET HER ALONE, YOU FEATHERY JERK!" River roared from his cage, but the bird let out an unhinged laugh.

"You think, I'm done?" Star bravely climbed to her feet, wiping a bead of sweat off her brow. "I'm Star Butterfly, and you messed with the wrong family, Birdbrain!" She picked up her wand and charged into battle with a loud warrior's cry. Forget diplomacy; it was time for good, old-fashioned violence! That solved everything.

She leaped in the air and struck the eagle on the beak with a sharp spell, making it recoil from the impact. The attack was twofold, giving the Thunderbird a taste of his own medicine and providing a screen for Star's next one. In half a heartbeat, she had made it to the bird's other side and blasted him with a Rainbow Punch that sent him into the far wall of the chamber. Hearing the eagle grunt from impact made her grin and she twirled her wand. "Give it up, Thunderbird," Star challenged as he got up, "We can still work out a deal. We both have families we want to see thrive."

The Thunderbird seemed to consider her words for a second as his ruffled feathers lay flat. Was it too late to ask for advice? His words from earlier hung over Star's head like a storm cloud, and she needed to gain something good from all of this.

It was a trap—Star caught that too late—and lightning shot from his mouth in her direction. The searing heat singed her hair as Star scrambled out of the way, ducking his endless assault. In between avoiding getting fried, she tried to shoot magic at him, but the small windows of time meant that she couldn't properly aim. The spells either missed entirely or managed glancing blows, barely putting a dent on the bird. Stupid Spell Casting magic…but the Thunderbird was too dangerous to get too close to.

"Star!" Marco's warning came too late as a bolt of lightning grazed Star's side. _Dang, it!_ She gritted her teeth but was relieved to feel that the babies were still fine. They sure were tough, however, that was _way_ too close. _Don't you dare…_ hot magic flooded her veins, making her cheek marks glow white. To make matters worse, the Thunderbird snatched Marco's cage from the ceiling and had it dangling in his mouth, "I'm going to do to you what the hunters did to me!"

"Marco!" Suddenly, Star exploded into her Butterfly form and swooped to save her husband from being dropped. Once the danger was over, she pried the bars of the cage open like they were nothing and held Marco in her arms. His scent and touch soothed her and gave her the courage to face the Thunderbird. " _He really made a big mistake now_ ," Marco smirked, taking her hand. When was the last time they had fought side-by-side—just the two of them?

"It's been a while," Marco replied as he drew his rapier, staring at the blade for a moment, "And I think I have an idea." The Thunderbird sent a shockwave their way, so Star and Marco decided to share the plan on the fly. Literally too as Star soared around the Thunderbird and hit him with her spells while Marco performed close-range attacks with magic and his sword. " _So, about that plan?_ " Star asked in between flinging shots from her six hands.

" _Right, the plan_ ," Marco nodded in her direction while punching Thunderbird's leg with red fists. " _Simple, we fight lightning with lightning to short him out._ " He stopped talking to Star for a second when the bird tried to step on him, but Marco rolled away. Recovering, the king leaped on the bird's back and began to stab it between the wings. It wasn't aimed to severely injure the Guardian, but to stall, so Marco could finish telling Star what to do. " _All we need is a conductor and some lightning to deflect_."

Star thought about it for a moment, also providing cover for Marco. " _Duh, the pool!_ " Her mind lit up. " _We'll lure him there and I can create lightning. Hope that dorky fantasy-adventure TV show taught you a thing or two about deflecting lightning_." They shared a look of both amusement and excitement. This was their element through and through, Star and Marco being the ultimate bestest team on Mewni. All they had to do was lure the feathered fiend down the mountain…

"Hey, Thunder Breath!" Star jeered, "I guess I'm going to have to take back my promise to help your kind!"

"WHY YOU!" The Thunderbird lurched forward, knocking Marco off his back and into Star's awaiting arms. Her heart melted when her darling husband flashed her the sweetest smile, " _Hi beautiful…_ " Both of their cheekmarks glowed a bit, but an angry screech from the Thunderbird reminded the lovebirds that there was something more important to do. Star flew out of the cave as the Guardian stumbled after them, trying to pelt them with hail and lightning. The warrior queen deftly dodged each obstacle in graceful loops and arcs, but the motion made her passenger's face turn green and he dry-heaved. " _Sorry, Marco_ ," She held him tighter as they burst through the cave entrance and down a thirty-foot drop.

At the bottom they waited for the Thunderbird to splash into the pool below, his bulk taking up the entire space under the cave. "I am going to finish what I started," he bellowed in rage, stepping deeper into the pool, setting up his own demise perfectly—all Star and Marco had to do was execute the plan. " _Ready, Marco?_ " She was a bit worried, but the confident gleam in his eyes caused her to dispel those feelings. It was going to work. She let loose lightning magic from her hands and passed off the electricity to Marco. The bolts danced around his body, and she could feel his deep concentration through the bond as he channeled it through to the metal blade of his rapier. Finally, Marco jabbed the blade in the water, dispelling the shock which fried the Thunderbird to a blackened crisp.

"We did it!" Star threw her hands in the air as Marco slumped on the shore to recover. "In your face, you piece of fried chicken!"

"He's an eagle, Star," he managed to say between pants and she playfully jabbed him. Oddly enough, the defeated Thunderbird flashed them both a warm smile instead of the usual expression of despair that befell the vanquished. Star and Marco shared a confused look.

"You now know the secret to good parenting," the eagle's rasp made them even more bewildered. " _Do we dare even talk to him?_ " Marco eyed his wife then the Thunderbird. " _Might as well_ ," she shrugged, " _He can't do anything_."

"What do you mean by that?" Star asked.

The bird shifted his neck to speak better, groaning a little from the pain, "Teamwork, is the answer you seek. Both of you have massive problems before you. Star, I know of your family and your desire to find your place as a queen and a young adult. And, Marco, you worry over protecting your family and being good enough—"

The couple shifted their gaze away, feeling embarrassed about having their inner insecurities spouted by the Thunderbird. Seeing their duress caused the bird to chuckle before continuing, "The answer is that you don't have to strive alone. You work best as a unit—always have too. Learn to rely on, trust, and uphold each other, and the future of your children and Mewni will be brighter than the sun."

At that, both Star and Marco were caught up in the same vision from the cave— one of them looking over the future of Mewni as the sun and star danced above them. Looking up, they saw the two stars—the twins—dance around the pair of dancing heavenly bodies, growing brighter and brighter. Even though dark clouds rushed to cover them, the four bodies dispelled the darkness each time. _I understand now_ , Star's eye blinked open and she was back on the side of the mountain.

"Marco…" she breathed his name as his grinning face came closer to hers. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that lit up the bond like wildfire. It would have gone on longer if it wasn't for River's triumphant yell from above them. _Really, Dad_ , Star groaned when Marco pulled away, but she was glad to see that River and Marco's family made it out of their cages.

"What a fight!" River threw his arms around the couple in a tremendous laugh. "That's the stuff I like to see on a hunt! Thanks, Thunderbird, I think the lesson was perfect for these two!"

"W-wait," sputtered Marco, "You _knew_ about this?"

"Right-o, my boy," the king winced when his father-in-law slapped his back. "The Thunderbird is a rite of passage for _both_ parents. It's just that you start the quest apart first."

Rafael and Angie laughed from the sidelines, and Marco was even more confused than when the bird that once tried to kill him gave advice. "You were in this too?" He blinked.

"Of course, Marco," Mr. Diaz nodded, "River told your mother and me about the Thunderbird _way_ before yesterday." Star groaned to Marco, " _This is just like the stupid Bogbeast thing…_ " When he didn't get what she meant, memories of being dragged on the hunt with her dad flowed from Star's mind to her clueless husband's. That day was forever etched in her brain between her dad's weirdness and being terrified of the unseen creature. However, the lesson of not losing yourself was one she needed to hear as Star was so caught up in being a better princess.

River laughed, "Oh yes. You should have been there when your mother and I went through the same ordeal. We learned a hard lesson too: on learning to rely on each other's strength. You know how Moon Pie is…" His voice faded there for a moment, and he collected himself then went on, "It doesn't help that I'm such a big goofball. But, I used my silliness to provide a diversion that allowed us to defeat the Thunderbird together! I hope Moon and I were a good enough models for you, Star."

"Of course, you both were," Star smiled at her father, "Although the Thunderbird surely didn't act like this was a fake fight."

The Thunderbird replied with a shrug, "I had to make it compelling." They all shared a laugh at that one.

* * *

Night fell swiftly across Mewni, cloaking the land in cool darkness. Familiar stars took up their positions over the dimension, twinkling their shining eyes as they watched over everything below . Especially over a single pair lying in a meadow outside of the shadow of the great Butterfly castle. It was nice to finally have alone time with Star after everything that had happened in the last two days, Marco grinned as he tightened his hold on her. When she responded to his touch by kissing his cheeks and forehead, he felt giddy in joy. The glow of their cheekmarks casting diffuse shadows on the blades of grass as they basked in each other's love.

"Sure did learn a lot today," he mused aloud when Star laid her head on his chest, sighing contently. Marco owed River for the next million years—who knew one of his silly hunting trips would be so needed? The Thunderbird was right—the only way to deal with all of the issues at hand was to forge through them together as they always had. It wasn't on either of their shoulders alone.

"Yeah," Star's reply was a tad half-hearted and Marco peeked into the bond to see what was on her mind. Her memory brought them back to the right after the dinner with the Diazes on Earth before the Prince's Ball—the one where they pledged to stay by each other's side no matter what their announcement would bring. And it brought a storm, alright. Just thinking of the dinner in the Underworld still gave Marco nightmares, and probably always would.

"You still have that out," his wife shifted in his arms to meet his gaze. "I will not drag you into this." He blinked at her. Was she really going back to this? They were married for corn's sake _and_ she carried his children. What kind of husband would _do_ that? " _I was just saying, sheesh,_ " Star was taken back by his response.

Marco relaxed, kissing her hand, "I know. Star, I love you and our twins more than words will ever say. I don't care about what hissy-fit the Butterflys or the Lucitors put up—they can't scare me from you." To really stress that point, he took both of her hands in his, harkening back to the night from her memory, "I, Marco Diaz-Butterfly, swear to be here for my family and help you raise our kids no matter what. Your best friend, lover, and soulmate forevermore."

Star gave him a kiss on the forehead, her eyes gleaming when she said, "And I, Star Butterfly, swear to be here for you and our children no matter what comes our way. Your best friend, lover, and soulmate forevermore."

"Well, I guess we've married ourselves for the sixth time," the king chuckled with Star joining him.

"Does this mean we get to have another honeymoon, Wild Man?" Star shot him a lidded look, leaning so close their lips brushed softly. " _We can have one anytime ,_" Marco closed the gap and rolled her on the grass. High over them, the Two Lovers bore witness to their solemn vow and the Blood Moon shed its light over them like a blanket.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **As always, special thanks to RK-128 for his support and help for this chapter, and of course for the lovely comment.**

 **InfiniteClockWise- Fights happen with every couple, and Starco isn't different. When Star and Marco are on the same wavelength and are working together, it's great. When they don't, they make up. The whole set up for this chapter is that both of them are right and wrong at the same time. Yes, Marco has a right to worry, but he needs to learn to trust Star. As for Star, she shouldn't have snuck out, but she values her independence. No need to worry about Anglerfish, the Earth ones don't seem to eat people...as far as we know.**

 **theoneunoriginal- Thank you! It means a lot to me that someone likes the story because I put a lot into it. I hope you like what comes next.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Everyone couple has their issues, and the goal is to write Star and Marco realistically in that they aren't a perfect pair. They make up because they love each other, pure and simple. Anytime we get badass Star and a weeping Lucitor should be celebrated (especially with what's to come...).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's ready for family shenanigans? Enjoy!**

* * *

A crushing sense of dread hung over Star like an executioner's blade as she set down the last gilded knife on a delicately folded, embroidered napkin. _Whew_ , she wiped the bead of sweat off of her blonde brow. Who knew simply setting a table could carry the same stress as diffusing a bomb? Green wire or red? The fork on the right or left? Same thing. Even though the queen was drenched through her clothes in sticky sweat and her hair was frazzled from the humidity, the arduous task was not yet over. There were still wine goblets and dessert plates to set, and the china seemed to glint mockingly from the pile on the cart. _Ugh, what shade of royal blue should we use?_ Her eyes twitched at how similar yet dissimilar two sets of blue tableware could be at the same time. Moon had warned her that one shade was used to announce good news and the other to announce bad news, but Star never paid attention to which set was for which. And they were both practically the same color! " _Marco!_ " Her mental anguish summoned her husband, who busied himself with smoothing the wrinkles in the napkins of the kids' table, a futile project since the little ones would have the white linens on the ground in three seconds.

"Having another hot flash, my dear?" He rushed to her side, raising a frozen hand to relieve one of Star's annoying pregnancy symptoms. If only it were just a hot flash. Today was the annual Butterfly-Johansen family dinner, which now included a heaping helping of awkward family revelations. It was during this occasion Star and Marco would drop the news about the twins' existence, hoping the venue was private enough to keep the prying eyes of tabloid writers at bay until it was time for the official announcement. Also, Star supposed she could rally the Johansens to her aid if another incarnation of the Barbarian Wars needed to happen. They could easily take the Butterflys with their charisma and her magic.

" _It's not going to come to that, Star_ ," Marco frowned when he peeked into her thoughts, and he reminded her to keep the stress down. It would make overheating worse and hurt the babies. " _Fine_ ," she sat down and received the cooling shoulder massage from her doting king. He even gave a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "You wait here, and I'll finish this up for you." Cutlery was more Marco's specialty anyway, after all, he was gung-ho about the interior decorating during the Prince's Ball and their wedding. Already, he had decided to go with the softer shade of blue—which Star remembered was the correct one—as it looked more suitable for the announcement of royal babies, and fixed the place settings the queen had botched by putting the forks on the wrong side. Watching Marco set the table with such precision made her smile, what would she do without him?

He shrugged at her gushing, "The twins wouldn't exist, for starters, and you'd probably have to marry Tom and—"

"Rhetorical question, Marco," she slowly shook her head. The answer wasn't worth dwelling on. "Just focus on getting this done—everything has to be perfect. The details matter!" The words made her shudder. Moon used to yell at her about this all the time! _I can't become a stuffy monarch; I'm the Rebel Queen!_ " _Relax, mi Estrella_ ," Marco sighed, kissing her cheek, causing it to glow softly. He continued aloud, "We'll make it. Don't think I'm not freaking out—I totally am—but if I can be positive, so can you." His comment was very true as when Star peered into his thoughts, she saw that Marco's mind was in a frenzy of what to do if something went wrong at any point. It was impressive that her general had ever scenario covered in great detail.

He took both of her hands in his, rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs and flashing her a sincere smile, "All we have to do is remember what the Thunderbird told us. We can face anything as long as we're together."

Who could forget the giant murder-chicken? Although Star would never forgive him for trying to hurt her babies, the wise bird gave out good advice. Marco and Star's entire lives up to this point were a testament to the power of Starco teamwork—from the time they first teamed up against Ludo to defeating Eclipsa. It wasn't like they hadn't delivered dimension-shattering news to the family before, and surviving the Prince's Ball was probably the worst thing they would ever have to go through. While the thought didn't make her completely relax, Star accepted Marco's comforting words, and let him shower her with affection. His hands slid down to her belly as they leaned in for a passionate kiss, their cheekmarks flickering between a soft white and a lusty red. They broke away gasping for air when Marco's mind reminded them of the task at hand. No matter what may come their way, Star and Marco would do anything for their family—even if that meant protecting them from their own. " _We shall see, Star_ ," Marco kissed her again. " _The goal is to make it through dinner without a fight_." Or a major war, Star would be satisfied with that.

"Come on, my queen," Marco helped her up, "We should freshen up and mentally prepare for dinner. I think we can squeeze in a few rounds of Rainbow Rampage to clear the mind."

"You're on!" She playfully jabbed him, leaving the table to follow Marco to their room. Who cared about the table's appearance—anyone who complained about it could be kicked out.

* * *

In a couple of hours, carriages of all sizes and pulled by an assortment of beasts lined the front stairs of Butterfly Castle as their owners streamed in. Already, trouble brewed as the pampered manticores and warnicorns of the Butterfly family were not fond of the bears, wolves, and draft horses of the Johansens. A hoard of grooms stood between them as the animals snapped and snarled at each other—a foreboding sign of things to come. Inside the courtyard, meticulously groomed for the dinner, their Mewman counterparts were not faring any better. In the shadow of the infamous Hill of Flags-a vivid reminder of the strife between families-pointing fingers and raised voices shot from both sides, filling the vast courtyard with sounds of war.

Only fifteen minutes had passed and old rivalries over manners, dress, or any number of petty matters had the families hurling insults and napkins. "Look at how uncouth these Johansens are," a Butterfly woman pointed harshly to the spilled goblets wetting the tablecloth and corncobs littering the grass. "So typical! It's like all of you were raised by wolves!"

"Ay! What do you mean _typical_?" Uncle Grunt slammed a piece of corn on the plate in front of him, shattering it to pieces. "I don't require a butler to hold my corncob! Real Mewmen get their hands dirty! And my mum looks like a _bear,_ not a wolf, thank you very much." Behind him, a hairy old lady nodded in approval.

"Well, real royals don't go around wearing animal skins," Heartrude Butterfly jeered, taking a bite from the morsel of food held in front of his mouth.

"What you say about our bearskins?!" Grunt stood up with a huff. "They are a sign of pride in my clan. I killed this bear when I was twelve with my bare hands. What did _you_ do at twelve with your preppy, little hands?"

Soon, corn kernels sailed over each side of the table as arguing commenced over the importance or not of manual labor.

Meanwhile, high above the chaos, Star and Marco observed the scene from the window and shook their heads at the whole thing. They still had a few more minutes' worth of preparation before joining the gathering and had just finished their last round of video gaming. Normally, such an occasion would inspire Star to gloat about how she creamed Marco on the track all five times, but her heart was too heavy for joking around. "Sad isn't it?" She moved away from the window to brush her hair.

Her entire life had been marked by the tense family dinners that happened a few times each year. As a child, the strife and bickering were welcomed as it meant a game of Flags was in order, but now the division was sickening. Seeing Marco's treatment during the Prince's Ball dinner was the marker of change, and now Star dreaded each one. They always brought drama about Star's personal affairs with Marco and a lot fewer Flags.

"The peace lasted a whole half second longer this year," Marco rubbed the back of his head, trying to dispel his wife's unease and his own anxiety. It didn't work, so he settled for the next tactic—brushing Star's golden locks. He was really good at it, his smooth strokes lulling the queen into a nearly meditative state as she leaned against his chest. Adding to the effect, his steady heartbeat reverberated in her ears, causing her to unwind. She didn't need to hear his voice through the bond to understand the message: relax and face it together. It's hard for an independent, warrior queen to rely on others.

" _You're not just a warrior queen_ ," Marco kissed her forehead, " _You're also my wife and my best friend_."

And he was her loyal advisor, closest confidant, and a million other things Star needed. It harkened back to the squire vows, to the old days in which their relationship was rebuilt from the ground up after separating. Of all of the forces in Star's life, Marco was her constant—her home amidst chaos. "And you're mine as well," the king wrapped his arms around her when he finished grooming her hair. "I came here to Mewni to be with you and stayed despite the fact you were dating Tom."

"You didn't have to," she leaned back to meet his eyes. "I could scarcely keep it together when you were with Jackie."

Marco shrugged at her point, "You know how I get with my tunnel vision—especially for you." They kissed again, lips lingering for a moment when they pulled away. It melted their fears and gave them the courage to venture out of the safety of their room and out into the courtyard. Holding hands helped to calm the nerves as the bickering could be heard several rooms away in the lower section of the castle. " _We can do this_ ," Marco tightened the grip on her hand although his were clammy. " _I can summon my rapier at any time_."

Trumpet fanfare marked their entrance along with an announcement from Manfred, "May all rise and welcome Queen Star and King Marco Diaz-Butterfly to the great feast." All bowed as the royal couple made their way to the head of the long table, noting how the decorations they had struggled to make perfect were ruined by the end of the appetizer course. _Guess the shade of blue didn't matter_ , the thought made her giggle. Being picky wasn't her thing anyway.

She bade her family be seated, "Welcome one and all to the annual Butterfly-Johansen dinner. I hope we enjoy this time together and share all of the good news from our kingdoms." _As well as share news about royal heirs_ , she kept that part to herself and settled down to eat. So far, no one had noticed the pregnancy, partly thanks to the modification made to her royal dress. To accommodate her growing belly, Star added more fabric to the middle serving as camouflage unless someone got super close. The time to worry about would be later for waitstaff brought in plates upon plates of delicious Mewnian fare. Corn was not the only food her dimension was known for despite being the staple crop. Meat from game animals, wine—which Star skipped for reasons—and side dishes from Earth filled the tables and quieted the fighting.

When all was sated, the real battle began—it was family announcement time. Star sent up a silent prayer to the universe for things to go smoothly. The Johansens, being the lesser of the royal houses, went first with Uncle Grunt clearing his voice to speak. He heaved himself to his feet, weighed down by a stomach full of bear meat and wine, "Good afternoon everyone and thank you my dearest niece for hosting yet another dinner. Nothing like free food and drink to make the innards dance—as we say." The Butterflys made faces at that comment.

Grunt went on about how the Johansen kingdom weathered the winter in fine form and had begun spring corn planting. All was well within the family too: there were a couple of engagements and new cousins born since the last dinner. "And," Star's Uncle concluded, "As you know, Prince Rock will be nineteen soon, so we wish him all of the best in the next year. That is all I have to say."

"Nineteen?" Aunt Etheria tapped her chin. "You know, Grunt, you should see to getting your son married. He's the perfect age for that, and I think there is an unwed princess or two around in the kingdom." _Are we really going there?_ Star shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Aunt Felicity nodded in agreement, "I do think so—only among the minor kingdoms, however. Unless you want to arrange Prince Rock to Princess Lilacia." No one made a peep at that prospect, not even the arrangement-happy Butterfly family would wish such a fate on a Johansen.

"Anyways," the Butterfly aunt brushed off her comment, "I guess I will speak on behalf of my family." Not much went on within the royal family these days outside of a few births and marriages. " _How are you feeling, Star?_ " Marco asked her, too preoccupied to care about announcements. Star couldn't decide how strong her sense of impending doom was—somewhere between breaking up with Tom and bringing Meteora to her mother after discovering the great plot to destroy Mewni. " _I just want this over with—come what may,_ " she settled on an answer.

A plate flying across yard snapped Star's attention back to her family who had dissolved into utter chaos. She missed what the magic trigger was, but her uncles were locked in a heated yelling march with their wives busy throwing objects to back them up. _It's like dealing with children_ , the queen groaned, wondering what had set them off so quickly.

"I'm tired of you Butterflys looking down on us!" a Johansen woman hollered. "Just because you guys are _soo_ dainty and clean!"

Her comment was met with a chucked wine glass and a Butterfly yelling, "Act like it! You're only still here because of Star!"

"Then let's settle this…" another Johansen aunt whipped a flag out of nowhere. Shortly, the other relatives on both sides had their banners poised for a round of Flags. _Now, we're talking!_ Star produced hers for the newest royal house. The Diaz-Butterfly flag contained a modified version of the Butterfly crest inside of a crescent moon flanked by a star and sun on a blue background. Star was about to charge onto a table when she felt Marco tug her sleeve, "Star, you can't _seriously_ be thinking about playing Flags while you're pregnant."

All of a sudden, the clamor ceased, and banners clattered against the table and ground as they slid out of the grasps of their wielders. Their wide eyes fell upon the mortified couple, mouths gaped open in shock. Star, who was rooted in place, could only blink as she was unsure of how to react to the situation. How on Mewni were they able to hear Marco, who was speaking in a normal volume, over the loud bickering and screaming that had filled the air? In speaking of Marco, the poor king's face turned ashen while he inwardly kicked himself for blowing the secret. Apparently, such ability ran in the family, and Star would have laughed if it didn't have real-world ramifications. Something had to be done now, but using Mind Eraser on everyone was not an option. The twins were no longer a secret, and it seemed that the very wind itself held its breath in anticipation for the queen's response.

When she finally found the words to say, Star sighed, "Ah yes, Marco and I had some _very_ important news to tell you. We're expecting twins—the future Princess and Prince of Mewni." More seconds rolled by with not a sound uttered from either family, and Star began to hang her head. Whatever onslaught of filth needed to be said, she'd rather happen sooner than later.

"WE HAVE NEW WARRIORS IN THE FAMILY!" Uncle Grunt hollered at the top of his lungs, sending all of the birds roosting in a ten-mile radius around the castle flying into the air. Similarly overjoyed, the rest of the Johansen clan cast down their remaining flags and utensil weapons, and cheered, scaring off more birds further away. Soon, wave after wave of hugs, pats on the back, and laughter descended on Star and Marco as the festive atmosphere livened up the courtyard. In the midst of the love and support, Star's heart swelled, and she could feel her babies thrum contently via the Strings of Fate. What an incredible welcome from their numerous aunts, uncles, and cousins. _They deserve all the love in the universe,_ Star smiled and clutched the fabric of her dress.

After the round of hugs came oodles of questions from the excited crowd. When would they be born? Had Star and Marco thought of names? When would there be baby showers or other festivities around their birth? "Uh…" Star thought about each of the questions for a bit, "I'm about fourteen weeks along already, so it'll be awhile before they're born in late summer or fall. As for names, haven't thought about that yet. Same goes for the baby shower and whatnot, but I will soon."

"That gives me time to buy my new grandniece and grandnephew their first weapons," Uncle Grunt let out a roaring laugh. "What shall it be for the little ones? Broadaxes? Swords? How about a maul?"

"Star…" Marco folded his arms, "Our babies aren't getting a weapon until they're old enough to drive a car."

"It's not like you ever learned how to," Star rolled her eyes at him, to her uncle she added, "Whatever you think screams 'Johansen' will suffice."

Uncle Grunt grinned ear to ear, "Hear that, River, my brother? Star knows exactly how to be a good mama!"

"Of course, she does," River stroked his beard, "Gonna be a natural at it and I expect my boy Marco to be a good dad. Here's to the new parents!"

"New parents, new warriors!" The Johansens clashed together their wine goblets in a grand, sloppy toast and drank their fill. _This is how a family gathering should be_ , Star observed, sipping on her goblet of water after the toast. It made her excited for the future. For the family gatherings where her twins would chase their cousins around at the kids' table then accompany the growing Team Diaz-Butterfly for a thrilling game of Flags. " _They aren't playing Flags until they can walk, at the very least_ ," Marco eyed her playfully. " _And we're only playing on the small hill and wearing full padded armor._" There was a compromise she could deal with.

Away from the laughter and mirth, Star noticed the other half of her family glaring in deadly silence like snakes. _Come on and say it_ , Star met Etheria's narrowed eyes. The day had been nice so far, so if the old woman wanted to produce drivel about Monster Love or tainting the family line, it needed to just be said. But they said nothing, simply getting up and leaving without a word. _That can't be it…_ Star blinked, shuddering from the sudden chill in the air. There was no way her conniving family would just back down this easily. They had to be up to something as their actions were a clear statement. " _Star, come on_ ," Marco tugged on her arm. " _Leave them to it_." Although the Butterflys' reaction bothered her, Star shoved her misgivings aside and let herself get lost in partying with the Johansens. Since the dinner went on without a fight, it was a win.

* * *

Star lay wide awake in her bed later that night, unable to fully settle down to sleep as she tossed and turned every other minute. Everything prickled her skin-the moonlight, the sheets, the air itself-as her mind agonized over the Butterflys. What did it all mean? Perhaps _this_ was what they wanted—to make her go crazy in speculation. It was working, to their credit. With a groan, Star flopped over on her other side and threw a pillow over her eyes. _Sleep!_

" _Star…?_ " a groggy voice filled her mind, and a warm set of arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her close. Even though Marco was still sleeping, he must have sensed her plight via the bond. " _You're thinking kinda loud tonight ,_" he chuckled, holding her closer. " _Relax, my love, there's no doomsday conspiracy out there. Just the Butterflys being their jerk selves_." She would counter but the effect of Marco's scent and body heat was working its wonders on her nerves, calming her down and letting sleep sweep over her. Maybe he was right, that there was nothing to worry about….

A forest of black, twisted trees bathed in the red light of the Blood Moon greeted Star when she opened her eyes. _Ugh_ , the queen groaned, another cryptic dream was in order on the most stressful nights of her life. The fact a Blood Moon vision chose now to make its reappearance after a long absence was chilling. She hadn't had one since the adventure-honeymoon in the mountains, and look how _that_ turned out: creepy voices, caves full of writing, the destruction of everything she held dear. Good times. _Might as well see what it wants_ , she resigned herself to whatever fateful journey the mystical moon had to offer.

" _Okay, Blood Moon, show me what you got!_ " She challenged the mystical orb lingering in the sky. Maybe she shouldn't have dared the Blood Moon to do its worst, for everything changed in an instant. Gone was the red forest and Star found herself weakly sprawled on the marble floor of the castle surrounded by a thick pool of blood—her own. The foul, metallic-tasting liquid coated her mouth, making her gag as she continued to bleed out slowly. _What's going on?_ Her limbs flailed desperately searching for something to hold—the wand, a weapon, Marco—but pain shot through her abdomen like fire and stilled her futile movements. _Oh, corn!_ A dark thought jolted her mind…the twins!

It was at that chilling revelation, a deep laugh like thunder shook the room, and caused Star to glance up. Her eyes couldn't make out what was there, but a great shadowy figure sat upon the Butterfly throne, leering down at her with wicked green eyes. " _I'm coming for you, Queen Star Butterfly!_ _Coming for what is rightfully mine!_ "

More images flashed around Star in such a dizzying blur, she couldn't make out what they were exactly. What she did manage to see nearly stopped her heart: fire, blood, death, Mewni in ruins… All the while, the strength sapped from her body, and she could have sworn she heard Marco scream her name….

In the waking world, Star bolted upright, clutching her racing heart and choking back a sob. Immediately, her hand grazed her stomach in desperation to check on the twins. They were fine, still warm and safe among her inner darkness. _Praise the universe!_ Star could finally breathe. Or could she? Through the window, a flash of dark red moonlight filled the room inspiring more dread in the queen's heart. The Blood Moon was warning her—something terrible was coming. When and what was yet to be seen. _Should I tell Marco?_ However, seeing her sleeping husband caused her to decide against it. Hopefully, whatever it was would never come to past. Star wanted to believe that much and forget the whole dream. But the red light continued to cast shadows in the room, warning of things to come.

* * *

The pale, new sun had turned the black sky dark blue when Marco pried himself out of Star's grasp and the coziness of their bed. Normally, waking up early was the king's favorite thing to do; it allowed him time to think and a chance to get a head-start on the schedule for the day. But, today he was reluctant to greet the Mewni morning, feeling dread weigh down his limbs. After pushing back his meeting with the knights three times, it was finally time to get it done. Could the king be any more exciting? Rolling his eyes, Marco shrugged on his hoodie, as having the knights poke holes into his fancy Blood Moon Ball suit would be a travesty-even more so than the wounds he knew he would get.

A low whine brought Marco out of his negativity, and he saw Barco Diaz resting his big, square head on the bed, tail wagging slowly. _Hey, buddy,_ the king invited the dog to sit next to him and gave his butter-yellow back a pat. Barco was always the go-to whenever Marco was sad. To think that the lab was once the small pup who tried to cheer the king up when Star left Earth many years ago. The memory of sobbing into oatmeal next to sagging party decorations and listening to mournful Spanish love songs would forever bond Marco to his dog. "Thanks, Barco Diaz," sadly, the king knew it was time to go. He got up, seeing the other laser doggies had drawn near looking for affection.

"Go to Star," Marco ordered them, she needed the comfort more than he did. Something was deeply troubling her in dreams, although Marco didn't know exactly what it was, he felt her terror ripple through the bond. _Man, dinner must have really messed with her_ , while the Butterflys' reaction to the news was baffling, it was better than what it _could_ have been. Since Marco didn't have to call the Kingsguard or Tom and Kelly for backup, maybe the dinner could be considered a success. He understood why Star felt the way she did—she had been dealing with her crabby family way longer than Marco had. _We'll figure out something_ , but now wasn't the time to deal with theButterflysm. The king picked up his rapier, admiring how the half-light of the sun made the black, Stygian iron reveal its eerie reddish sheen. _To think Tom tried to kill me with this once,_ he chuckled and left the room, hoping he would still feel this lighthearted after the ordeal to come.

The knights' barracks were on the western edge of the castle grounds, spread between sleeping quarters, a training arena, and an armory for weapon storage. By the time the king arrived, the sun was much higher in the sky and the knights were waiting, already decked in their armor and wide awake. Their indifferent expressions were par for the course, but Marco tried to dwell on creating positive interactions with the squires. There were five of them, ranging from ten to fourteen years old. They played with the green grass blades around them until Higgs let out a rough cough to get them to stop.

The king stood valiantly on a small rise on the ground, and used his proudest voice, "Welcome new squires of the Kingsguard. I have read Higgs's report, and you are all the cream of the crop from your respective schools. I look forward to getting to know each of you, and I hope you learn a lot about rapier defense." Much to Marco's joy, the squires applauded his little speech and were eager to learn, unlike their scowling knights.

 _Ignore them_ , Marco unsheathed his sword and told them about the features of the thin blade, and how the fighting style was different than the traditional broadsword. Instead of focusing on powerful swings and offense, rapiers required elegant, quick footwork and strategic counters. Although it was unlikely that any of the squires would ever have to duel with a rapier in combat, it didn't hurt to have them and the Kingsguard prepared for the opportunity. So far, the newest additions to the guard seemed to be taking the lesson to heart and demonstrated a good grasp of the new knowledge when Marco gave them swords to try out.

"More like this," Marco demonstrated the right fighting stance for one of the older squires. "See how my center of balance is more on the balls of my feet? It allows for—" He shifted and gave a quick jab to the air as he whirled, "—Quick footwork."

"Thank you, King Marco," the girl bowed and practiced the steps. _She is a natural at this_ , the king mused as he went on. Perhaps the few talented squires should be given the option to use a rapier as their primary weapon if Higgs would allow it.

Nearby, two young boys were busy sparring, but one of them seemed frustrated by his lack of progress. He cast the blade down in the grass with a huff, "I don't get why I have to use this stupid sword. I can't hack with it."

"There's more to fighting than hacking," Marco corrected him gently. "Not every enemy can be defeated with raw strength, and that's what using a rapier is about. Speed and strategy. You may not be able to completely transfer this fighting style to something else, but the fundamentals will help you be a better swordsman." The boys' eyes grew large as they considered the king's point for a moment. True, the rapier lacked the impressive and destructive damage a broadsword could yield, but it was _plenty_ effective. "You know," Marco unsheathed his sword to show off, "I fought a Lucitor with this, and they are masters at rapier techniques."

The squires exchanged an excited glance, but before Marco could relive the juicy details of his Princenemies fight with Tom, a shrill command rang through the air. All eyes turned to see Higgs berating her squire, who happened to be the youngest of the bunch, for his grip. "You're strangling the life out of the blade, Runt! Do you hold puppies like this?!"

Marco let out a bitter sigh and let story time wait for a later moment. Right now, he was going to straighten out his Vice Captain for mistreating her squire—the poor boy was on the verge of tears. "Higgs!" He roared at her, giving the knight a taste of her own medicine. "What's the point of yelling at the poor kid? Like _that's_ going to make him grow up to be a good knight!"

"And like _you_ know what that means," the Vice Captain scoffed, craning her neck to meet Marco's gaze. "Don't give me that 'I was a squire' spiel. You were basically Star's personal _consort_ the whole time!"

"I was _not!_ " Though Higgs wasn't completely wrong, he wasn't going to let her win. "I might not have been knee-deep in warnicorn crap all day, but I did squire stuff!"

"Oh, like what? Keep Star's body warm at night?!" Several of the older snickered or let out a low "oooh" at their leader's sassy remark. Marco, struggling to both not blush or lash out in anger, balled his fists until his knuckles turned white. How dare _his_ knight to show such insubordination to her king!

"What's that?" Higgs mockingly held a hand to her ear, "No remark from Super Squire King? You must have been _really_ good at what you did for Star to marry you and not Prince Thomas." Even more of the knights started laughing, whispering harshly amongst themselves as Higgs smirked.

"Aren't you _supposed_ to be a good role model for the squires?" Marco finally found his voice.

"Oh, funny _you_ should say that," Higgs snapped her fingers and one of her subordinate knights produced a newly printed edition of _The_ _Crown Royale_. The title said in huge letters were, "Monster Love Reborn: Queen Star Reveals Her Pregnancy with Non-Mewman Heirs." The sight caused Marco's blood to freeze in an instant. How on Mewni did they know…? The Butterflys! They must have leaked the information to the press ahead of the royal announcement to get their version of the story out first! " _Star!_ " his voice was laden with concern. " _We have a situation here!_ " He could feel her groan, " _Of course they would. We'll move up that royal announcement to whenever we have free time today_."

"Hey!" A rough snap of the fingers from Higgs dragged him back to the current argument. "I don't appreciate this little stunt, _Nerd_. As the leader of your Kingsguard, I should be the _second_ person you deliver news like this to!"

"Why should I tell you?" Marco felt his hand itch for his sword. How dare she insult him so brazenly! "I know I'll get crap like this from you!"

Now fuming, Higgs stalked over to Marco with her sword drawn and pointed right at her king. If she was trying to intimidate him, then two could play at this game. The squires wanted to see a real-life application of rapier fighting techniques, then they were in luck! The Vice Captain swung her blade in a wide arc, but Marco dodged and countered with a block, repelling the attack.

"Whoa!" The squires cheered, watching Marco continue to deflect Higgs's attempt to chop him to bits. Her fighting style was so predictable—built on raw power and limited strategy. Again, it would work if Marco was using a similar sword as her since broadswords were never his strong suit. He preferred to outsmart his opponents then slice them open. Seeing how much she put into he swings gave the king the perfect window of attack. On one blow, the knight exposed her shoulder for a split second, providing the chance for Marco to dodge and thrust his blade forward. He could feel the tip connect with her shoulder pad and it would have inflicted major damage if Marco decided to lean into it. Nevertheless, he spared her today—he wanted to make a point, not draw blood.

"Don't you go soft on me, Nerd!" Higgs spat as she recovered a bit, before letting her blade engage with Marco's in a metallic hiss as they rubbed together. Fierce green eyes met brown as the knight tried her best to intimidate him. _Never!_ The king's brown glare locked onto Higgs.

"Gotcha," she smirked all of a sudden. The king had let his guard down and it allowed Higgs to sneak her blade under his and point the tip at Marco's heart. The battle was over; both had lost and would have paid mightily if the other really wanted blood. The knights and squires gave a round of applause at the performance and began to break up into smaller groups since the drama was over.

"Babies…huh?" Marco's eyes noticed a few of the knights huddled in a circle, speaking in hushed tones. "Interesting…" One of them handed the other a white, small something, and traced a circle on his heart. _What are they doing…?_ Marco wanted to probe further, but Higgs's rough hand pulled him back.

"Look, Marco," Higgs used his real name, making the king recoil in shock. In all the years they had known and fought each other, she always called him "Nerd" or "King." The seriousness in her green eyes pierced his soul, chilling Marco slightly. "You _have_ to learn to trust me. It _will_ save your life one day."

 _Was that a threat?_ He would have asked, but the Vice Captain of the Kingsguard stalked away, her knights following. _I really messed this one up_ , the king hung his head in shame. Maybe she had a point all along, however, there was no time to dwell on that. He and Star had an announcement to make and pronto.

* * *

Within the next hour, Marco was in his royal attire shaking as he heard the roar of the crowd on the other side of the great wooden door. Royal announcements were always a great event—one of anticipation and anxiety. It also didn't help when the said announcement was impromptu. Almost immediately after Marco had alerted Star about the tabloid incident, she had arranged a public event to quiet any false rumors and to get their version of the story out there. With a little help from Manfred and Kelly, everything was in place for the King and Queen to tell the world about their kids.

Manfred walked through the door, bowing as he said, "Kelly's stop-order on the press was successful. It's estimated that only the royal houses plus those who avidly keep up with the news saw the issue, so most of the commoners are unaware."

"Good," Marco nodded, relaxing slightly. Only a little bit of damage control was in order; that was doable. StarFan13 was already thinking of what to publish for her paper, according to Kelly when she checked in earlier so at least one of the tabloids would paint the situation in a favorable light. However, revealing the news didn't guarantee much. How the other journalists and the commoners would react was completely unknown, especially since everyone knew about Eclipsa. Could Mewni move past that and embrace their new royal family?

"Ready or not, they have to," it was Star who spoke when she entered the room. Marco could tell she was equally worried as she didn't kick down the door in her usual entrance style. The queen was busy fixing her crown and focusing on the task at hand, which included figuring out what to do about her family. It figured that they would try to silently sabotage instead of dealing with things outwardly. It still wasn't as bad as the Prince's Ball.

" _Yet,_ " Star sighed, trying to quiet her wrath although her words were edged with a hint of her scary voice. " _But I'll find a way to deal with them soon. Trust me on that._ " Her words made Marco shiver from their intensity. She sounded like both a fierce mother bear who was willing to rip apart anything to save her cubs and someone who was tired of seeing the same thing again. _If only I could actually do something,_ Marco took her hand and gave it a kiss. He hated feeling so powerless.

Star tightened her grip on him, " _You being here is all I need._ " Marco placed his hand on her belly, feeling how smooth it was even under the fabric of her dress. _Wait?_ His eyes grew wide when he could have sworn something shifted under his palms. It was so faint that the rumbling could almost be excused as gas or hunger pangs, but a smile from the queen told him otherwise. "Really?!" Marco's voice squeaked, making Star giggle. "Is it really…?"

"Oh, it is," she smiled, kissing his lips sweetly. "I started noticing this morning. They seem to love Sugar Seeds as much as I do." Overcome by raw emotion, Marco pulled her into a hug and began to cry a little into her shoulder. It was always real, but feeling the babies move cemented the whole thing. Their twins were coming, and no one could steal the joy their parents and allies felt.

"Let's do this," Star nodded as the fanfare played outside of the castle, signaling that the time had come. The king and queen strolled through the open doors as the audience cheered below the steps of the castle, many wearing "Rebel Queen" shirts from the Queen's Cup. Their energy lifted Marco's spirits and hope swelled in his chest. Forget what the royals intended, the public loved them and would probably love their children too.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" The town crier's loud voice quieted the crowd. "The Queen and King of Mewni have called you here for a grand announcement!" Marco cleared his voice, mentally preparing to deliver such personal news to millions of strangers across the dimension. The uncountable legion of eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and it made him relive all of the nightmares he had as a student—the ones where he was naked in front of his class. " _But you're hot when naked,_ " Star's lusty voice turned Marco's face bright red.

"Star…" he groaned in a low voice to her. How was he going to speak to the kingdom like this?

" _Let me handle this, my love_ ," Star flashed him a smile, then turned to address the crowd, "Citizens of Mewni and her allied kingdoms. My husband and I are here to make a very special announcement about the future of Mewni."

She picked her words deliberately to stick it to the royals. Marco was her _husband_ and lover, none of their petty disagreements would change that. Also, the twins were the future—they represented a Mewni open to all beings and would bridge the kingdom to other dimensions outside of the realm. It was truly a remarkable moment for the history books, even marked by how Monsters were allowed to be in the crowd.

Rubbing her belly, Star continued, "I want all of you to welcome the new Princess and Prince of Mewni." A loud collective gasp rippled through the crowd, followed by happy screaming and applause. Reporters excitedly scribbled notes on pads of paper while StarFan13 raved so much that she foamed at the mouth and fainted. Marco shook his head, laughing from how giddy he felt over the warm reception from the kingdom. He didn't bother to see how the royals reacted and he didn't care, they weren't needed. Next to him, Star was tearing up a little, forming glistening trails on her cheeks, " _They love our babies!_ "

Marco held her close, and their eyes noticed a faint red object appear next to the sun as the Blood Moon showed its approval.

* * *

While the Overworld rejoiced over its new, yet-to-be-born rulers, the Prince of the Underworld stifled another sleepy yawn as he slouched in his obscenely large, obsidian throne. To think his father had the audacity to call a Kingsguard meeting during a time like this, causing Tom to miss out on supporting Star and Marco. It was probably done on purpose as Dave would have received a notice about the announcement an hour in advance. At least there was Mourning Dove, the Mewnian equivalent of a social media platform, to keep Tom up on what was going on. Already there were hashtags referring to Starco babies and polls about names popping up like wildflowers, meaning that the overall reception was great among the commoners. There was even fanart of the twins drawn, which was oddly endearing and creepy at the same time.

Taking a break from the social media blitz, Tom momentarily tuned back into whatever the captain of his father's Kingsguard had to say—a whole lot of nothing about politics. The Underworld was an interesting realm at times, part bucolic landscape and part torture place for souls. Yet, being cooped up in the meeting was the closest Tom ever felt to experiencing the latter—Lake of Fire be damned.

Since talk of borders was boring, Tom's mind wandered back to Star and Marco's announcement. Should the prince make one about Janna and their son? It had crossed his mind here and there, but with Dave in the picture, Tom had decided against doing so. After all, Janna was safely away on Earth, so no need to mire her in the politics of the Underworld. The best course of action would be to marry her in secret, wait for TJ or whatever he would be named to be born and grow up, and just maybe let Dave know about what happened on his deathbed. That was a scenario that would keep everybody happy.

Suddenly, giant scepter rapped against the stony armrest with a resounding clang, snapping Tom upright in an instant. Looming over him, Dave's eyes were edged white in anger. "Son!" The King barked, "A good prince sits on his throne and listens to the Captain of the Kingsguard, not text his stupid friends!" He knocked the phone out of Tom's hands with a shot of flames, startling the living daylights out of the prince.

 _Please don't hurt me!_ Tom's heart drummed loudly against his ribs as he looked on in horror. Suddenly, low growling rattled the room and a clinking chain scraped against the stone floor as Cerberus stalked about the shadows. She would have lunged forward if the king didn't command her in his demon voice, " **Cerberus, heel!** "

Whimpering, she slunk back deeper in her hiding place. The knight standing below the throne said nothing for a bit, letting the king cool down first—a wise decision. Later he said to Dave, "I understand your pain, Your Majesty. I have three sons—bless my soul—and one is about the age of the prince. Idleness makes a fool of young men."

"Tell me about it, Sir Vlad," King Lucitor let out a heavy sigh. "I wish there was something for Thomas to do, but there are no wars to fight or lands to conquer these days. Sure, I could make him joust, but my son wouldn't last five seconds against a _real_ opponent."

 _Thanks, Dad,_ Tom folded his arms with a huff. How dare they talk about him as if he weren't here or had feelings! He could totally take on a jousting opponent or be useful. A gentle gaze from his mother caused Tom to let the anger go before something bad happened—at least she believed in him.

"You know," the captain scratched his beard, "I have a proposition for you, My King."

Dave leaned forward, eyes sparkling in interest, "Go on."

"I have four daughters as well, My King, one of which is around the prince's age and would be a stunning match. I know you intended for Prince Thomas to wed Queen Star, but she is taken, so I hope you'd consider my offer."

 _Oh no…_ Tom tried to stay calm but icy dread cooled his hot veins. Not this…anything but this. Why was his father so interested in arranging him to some rich girl? After Star's marriage to Marco, these talks became a yearly painful ritual that Tom had to shut up and endure. So far, at least, there was no offer Dave liked as he was probably still hung up on Star being unavailable—that alone saving Tom's bacon. It was part of the reason why the prince never brought up Janna, there was no way his father would allow their relationship. _Whatever,_ Tom listened to the lord describe what a marriage to his daughter could bring and rolled his eyes. Land, wealth, and souls were the standard offering as a bride price—nothing fancy. Dave would decline it, and Tom would one day go through with his plans for Janna….

"I accept." The King's answer nearly sucked the millions of souls out of Tom's body. _HE WHAT?!_ Lava splashed over the edges of the moat around the throne in a dramatic spray, and the room shook from Tom's wrath, scaring the vassals in attendance. Cerberus jumped out of the shadow to comfort her owner, whining as the chain prevented her from doing so. Meanwhile, Dave laughed at his son's outburst as if it were a great show. "Now I know we made a great arrangement, my lord," he cackled like a witch. "We shall dine with your family in two days to discuss terms…unless there's someone else I need to know of, Thomas?"

It was at that moment Tom knew-his father was forcing his hand. Back during the Queen's Cup, the king saw Janna although he may not have put two-and-two together. Of course, Dave did now, and Tom's idea of dragging his feet on the matter was dashed. He either confessed about what was really going on or have to live Star's nightmare scenario with marrying someone while being in love with another. _Not here_ , the prince cooled down, thinking of what his Janna would tell him. If Dave wanted an engagement dinner, so be it, but it would be for another girl.

"No, Father," Tom struggled not to vomit. "I will accept the dinner and the offer of engagement."

"Excellent!" Dave clasped his hands together, "We feast in celebration!" _I have to tell Janna!_ While cheers went all around, Tom slunk to his room to make an emergency phone call.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that your psychopath of a father has arranged for you to marry a noble girl, and you are going to reveal your huge secret about Janna during the engagement dinner?" Marco shared a glance with Star, who was sitting on their bed on the other side of Tom's mirror.

"That sums it up, Marco," Tom sighed in defeat. "I am _so_ screwed." All of this for wanting to be with the girl he loved too. Now he knew how Star felt during the Prince's Ball, though this was worse. Moon and River loved Marco and would fight to the death to keep him with their daughter. Tom's father despised him and would gladly accept power and wealth at his happiness's expense. What if he succeeded too? There was no guarantee proving Janna's existence would change anything because Dave was a sadistic person. Maybe that was the king's plan—to embarrass his son in front of the entire kingdom. The thought made Tom shake in sorrow.

"It'll be okay, Tom," it was Star who spoke this time, coming closer to the mirror. "We have you back in this. I don't think there are a lot of choices right now besides your idea."

"Yeah…sadly," Marco shook his head after thinking for a moment. "What I would focus on is making sure her family is aware of what's going on and building a strong relationship with them. You know your friends are here for you and, we'll probably be at the dinner. But getting Janna's family on your side is all you can do. Have you met them yet?"

"No," Tom shook his head. There was never a good time with her going to college and his prince duties. Marco and Star shared a moment doing their weird Blood Moon thing that made Tom feel uncomfortable. The thought of having Janna in his head was creepy, though knowing her, she was looking into a way to do that.

"I'd get to it then," Marco replied sternly. "You have two days, man."

"Ugh, I know. By the way, you never told me how dinner with Star's family went?" The pair exchanged a quick glance, before Star answered, "It's hard to say. The Butterflys were just…silent the whole time, but we now know they were busy leaking info to the press."

Add Tom's royal secret to the bunch, and it would be open season on the three of them. Who knew what would happen…but the gleam in Star's determined eyes eased his fear. Team Starco would forge a way through it all. An alarm beeped on the prince's watch, alerting him to the fact that is was five-thirty-the time Janna got out of class. "Anyways, I gotta go, but will keep you posted."

"Bye Tom, you can do it!" Star and Marco waved in unison as the call disconnected. The Blood Moon connection they shared sure was both amusing and creepy at the same time. Letting a moment pass in silence, Tom stood up and ordered the mirror to dial Janna as he paced around the room in a wide arc. What on Mewni was he going to say? "Hi sweetie, my jerk of a father has me engaged to a nobleman's daughter, and I need to prove your existence to him?"

"That's a good start," Tom nearly tripped when Janna interjected from a park bench outside of the dining hall, and he was confused. "You were muttering, my prince," she added. "You do that when you're upset."

 _She knows me so well_ , Tom sat back on the edge of his bed, unable to shake the deep sense of foreboding in his chest. Some guys would jump for joy at being engaged to two girls—one of them accidentally—but Tom wasn't like that. All he wanted in the world was to spend every single day of his life with Janna and their son, but the reality is often cruel. He would have to subject them to the same realities he grew up in: the endless scrutiny, the shallowness of the royal family, being forced into roles… his father. That's what scared him the most.

"Hey, Tom," Janna's voice softened seeing his predicament. "I know this seems ripped out of those paranormal romance novels I used to read—"

"—You still do," Tom snickered. "How's _Secret Husband_ going?"

She made a face at him through her cheeks were bright red, "I can choose to ignore that. Anyways, we just gotta go for it. Crashing an engagement dinner is _so_ my style, you have to admit. I would hate a boring ol' normal meal."

The point made Tom nod. In a way, this was the perfect route to announce their unconventional wedding to his traditionalist family. Plus, it would be nice to crash a party for once then to have another guy crash it and steal a dance—Marco was still the rudest guy ever for what happened during the Blood Moon Ball.

"You know I have to meet your parents too," the prince shifted the conversation. "They are just apart of it as my family is." It was then Janna's eyes moved away, and Tom raised an eyebrow. Was there something he should know? Were they monster hunters?

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not like that," Janna assured him. "It's just my family is so boring. They aren't royals or even fun people to be around."

"Oh," Tom nodded, "I can deal with that, no sweat. I love normal, non-creepy families. When can we do this—the sooner the better."

"How about tomorrow? I'm going home for spring break."

"Perfect, I'll meet you there," his mood was already a lot better than even five minutes ago. A simple dinner with simple Earth people, what could go wrong?

"Oh, and they kinda don't know about you or the baby," Janna's addition made Tom's heart sink—there went his idea of an easy night. So, not only was he going to meet her parents for the first time, they were going to know of his existence for the first time. That their daughter was not only engaged to a demon prince from another dimension but was _pregnant_ by him too. Sure, Janna loved throwing twists into things, but the pressure was now nearly matching the _other_ dinner on the horizon.

He blinked at her, still in shock, "Why didn't you say something?"

Shrugging, she said nonchalantly, "What was I supposed to do? Randomly call home and say, 'hi your daughter got knocked up by a demon at her friend's birthday party and is engaged?' It has to be done in person." She wasn't wrong, to be honest. There was no telling how they would feel about the triple-bomb drop to come, but Tom was going to prove himself as the best fiancé and father ever! He wasn't the worthless prince his family made him be.

"Alrighty then," the resolve in his voice made Janna blush as he rose off his bed. "I will be there, seven o'clock sharp, and it's going to be awesome."

* * *

The next day, Tom was huddled in his royal carriage literally getting cold feet as in that they turned into solid blocks of ice, getting water on the legs of his dress pants. _Great_ , he lit a fire and melted the frozen blocks away in an annoyed huff. They would only come back in a few minutes even though he had no idea how a demon could magically generate ice. _Just nerves_ , he practiced the breathing he had learned from Brian when anger issues were a huge part of Tom's life. Breathe in and out. In and out. It was going to be okay—he was the freakin' Prince of Literal Hell. Meeting a girl's parents for the first time, letting them know about his engagement to their daughter, _and_ her pregnancy is easy stuff. Yet, the pressure was almost suffocating, causing Tom to loosen his tie. The bumper to bumper traffic wasn't helping either, boxing in his ride like a coffin in the grave. Stupid Earth people and rush hour! Tom would have appeared in a column of flames outside of Janna's address, but he didn't want to scare her parents since they probably had no idea he was a demon.

 _Parents-in-law-to-be_. They weren't just _her_ parents. Earlier, while being a more of a nervous wreck than he was now, Tom had asked Marco for some "meeting your-in-laws" advice, but his bro had no idea what to tell him. Marco had lived with Moon and River for _months_ before dating Star, and she wasn't pregnant. _I'm amazed it took Mr. Wild Man this long, to be honest_. However, his bro did tell Tom to be himself—there was no use in hiding a single facet of the real man Janna was going to marry. Even if that meant exposing his scary side…he hoped that her parents were ready for that. Although Tom's exposure to humans was limited to Marco, Janna, and Jackie, all bizarre in their own right, he was pretty sure that most humans married other humans. _It'll be okay,_ he tried reassuring himself for the billionth time.

A loud car horn interrupted the quiet sanctuary of Tom's carriage, and the now livid prince opened his window to see an angry businessman in a black SUV glaring at him. "What is this? Victorian England?" the man barked, "Get a _real_ car and get outta my way!"

 _How dare you!_ Tom's eyes grew white, and fire erupted from cracks in the ground around the carriage. " **Oh shut up,** _ **human**_ **!** " He used his demon voice, " **I'm trying to fit into your puny world to meet my future in-laws but forget it!** " Demonic skeleton hands emerged from the ground and dragged the SUV, complete with its screaming passenger, to the Underworld. The other people around the scene watched in horror, some even getting out of their vehicles and fleeing on foot. A policeman threw up in his squad car while his partner sobbed. _It's only for a few hours, he'll be back_ , Tom shrugged at the reaction, he wasn't _that_ evil. Snapping his fingers, the prince decided to travel his way, and the carriage disappeared in a poof of smoke.

When the carriage appeared again in a column of flame, it landed in front of an average house in a cul-de-sac. The two-story building had a neatly trimmed lawn and a parked car outside of the garage. _Not bad_ , Tom exited his ride and headed to the door of the Ordonia residence with a spring in his step despite the nervousness in his heart. Why was he shaking so much on the porch? Here was the Prince of the Underworld, son of the Big Guy, part literal demon choked up like a nervous teenager picking up a date for the prom. _Get it together, Lucitor, this is the easy part_ , he willed himself to ring the doorbell, adjusting his suit jacket during the few seconds of wait.

Then the door opened, revealing Janna and her two parents staring wide-eyed at Tom as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Whether or not that was a good thing was yet to be seen. So far they seemed like nice people. Mrs. Ordonia was a short, middle-aged woman with jet black hair cut in a tasteful bob framing a face. She looked like an older version of her daughter. The husband was much taller, near Tom's height, and had gray-flecked hair matching his dress shirt. _Say something_ , the prince cleared his throat and extended a hand, "Hello, my name is Thomas Lucitor, Crown Prince of the Underworld, and it is great to meet you." He decided to go with a more formal greeting since first impressions were super important, and he might as well show off his royal title.

"Told ya he was real," Janna smirked at her still dumbfound parents, and to Tom, she added, "I had to spill the beans about TJ because my mom noticed." The Ordonias still said nothing, unsure of what to think of their new son-in-law, making Janna continue with the introductions herself, "So Tom, this is my mom, Gretchen, and my dad, Jorge. We have dinner on the table if you wanna eat now." _If they'll let me inside_ , the prince tried hard not the scowl since he had to make a good impression. It was better to let them warm to him in their own time and not try to rush things. Maybe full bellies would help in that regard.

The inside of the home was in a similar layout to many Earth homes, a living room split off of the main hall, full of comfy couches and chairs clustered around a television and coffee table. Opposite of the living room was the dining room, table already set up for dinner in a nice tablecloth and simple place setting. Steaming platters of food greeted Tom's nose, making his mouth water. He loved Earth food way more than the ghoulish offerings of blood, souls, and other oddities commonly found in the Underworld. It's hard to feel inspired to eat if your food can scream in terror while being chewed. During the entire dinner, the silence from earlier continued, and only the sounds of chewing, swallowing, and utensils scraping plates filled the air. While the food was very pleasing, the lack of conversation made Tom's belly flop around like a dying fish. Was this a bad thing? Glancing at Janna beside him, Tom noticed that she showed no concern except, towards the brussel sprouts laying in an idle heap on the edge of her plate. If she wasn't worried about her parents' behavior, neither should he. Back at home, this level of silence was deadly, usually preceding Dave's decision of who to execute.

"So, Prince Thomas," Mr. Ordonia finally laid down his knife, mustache twitching as he spoke, "You really are a demon?"

Tom gulped, unable to read intent from the man's flat tone, but decided to go along not wanting to be rude. "Well, _part-_ demon," the prince answered. "My father's family—the Lucitors—are a bunch of powerful warlocks that have ruled the kingdom forever. My mom is a demon giantess, about fifteen feet tall, which is a bit on the small side for her people—" When Tom noticed the wide eyes from the Ordonias, he added, "But she's the nicest giantess you'll ever meet. My dad is the one with the magic and temper, but, hey, I can say that I get my devilish looks from my mom."

No one laughed at his pun—the one that made Star and Marco fallout each time—and he went back to eating. So much for breaking the ice. After a moment, it was Mrs. Ordonia's turn to ask questions, "And, you are a _real_ prince? Not like the ones from those email scams?"

That was an easy question, Tom rolled up his dress sleeves to proudly display his trident mark, "Only the king or direct heir to the throne bears the mark of a Lucitor. While the Underworld has autonomy as its own kingdom, we are subject to the Queen of Mewni. I don't know if there is anything quite like that on Earth."

"Also," the lady asked again, "When you mean 'Underworld' do you mean Hell?"

"Depends on what the Earth definition of Hell is," Tom shrugged, "If it included fire, souls in torment over misdeeds, and demonic monsters, then yes. We have a lot of creepy stuff down there, but not to worry, the Underworld is also a great place to raise children. We have plenty of family-friendly places and attractions, like Lava Lake Beach as we have citizens who are actually alive." Hopefully, that was a good enough sale's pitch. Tom had to memorize an entire Underworld brochure just for Janna.

The Ordonias shared a glance, conferring the matters at hand in a language the prince could not pick up on. Janna could, and she scowled at them, "Why don't you just ask us how we met?"

They stopped, and daughter folded her arms, "I first laid eyes on him years ago when Tom showed up to ask out his ex-girlfriend to the Blood Moon Ball—it's like a demon prom where two lucky individuals get their souls bound together for eternity and all. You know, what all the kids are into these days. Obviously, it didn't end well for that ship. About a year later, we hit it off at the Prince's Ball—"

"Janna, what kind of friends do you have?" Mrs. Ordonia gave a concerned glance. "I thought you only hung out with Jackie-Lynn."

"On Earth, yes, but I have other friends, Mom. Remember Star Butterfly from high school?"

Mrs. Ordonia's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh yeah, the strange foreign exchange student that used to live with the Diazes. Wasn't she from M…Montana? Mozambique? The Marshall Islands…? Something like that. Anyways, what an odd child. I remember her destroying stuff and being really close to the Diaz kid. In fact, whatever happened to him? He was always so smart."

"He dropped out of school sophomore year, Gretch," Mr. Ordonia replied, his voice edged in slight disapproval. "I forgot what the Diazes said about it, but let's just hope the kid's out there not being a drag on society or getting into trouble or _worse_. Remember what happened to that Greason kid? Fate is so cruel…" Everyone hung their heads for a moment of silence, even Janna, which made Tom feel really confused.

"Who?" He tried to ask, but she forced his head down. "We don't talk about it," she whispered harshly. After the weird moment, Tom figured that he better set the story straight about Star and Marco since they were his friends.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Funny you should bring up Star and Marco. Remember how I told you that the Queen of Mewni is over the King of the Underworld? Well, Star is the Queen of Mewni—that's why she left Earth. Long story. And Marco left to become her squire…which is another long story…but they're married and ruling the dimension together."

"Good for Marco then," Mr. Ordonia cracked a smile for the first time that night, even laughing a little, "He always was a smart kid. Marrying a queen is the smartest move a man can make. In speaking of which, you got my daughter pregnant—what do you intend to do with her?"

Tom tried to not sink into his chair from the man's protective glare, never mess with a man's daughter. _Come on, you can do it_ , the prince sat up and met Mr. Ordonia's gaze, firmly saying, "I plan to marry Janna. I love her very much and she is carrying the heir to the Lucitor Throne. Since you brought it up—" Tom snapped his fingers, summoning a scroll, "—We need to talk negations."

The scroll rolled open on its accord, revealing lines of stipulations about bride prices, inheritance, and what was expected of the couple and their families. Because this was a foreign concept for the humans, Tom explained, "As this will be a royal wedding, we must agree on a few terms. I tried to make them fair and all, though the transaction isn't complete until my father signs off on it."

Mr. and Mrs. Ordonia, as well as Janna, exchanged nervous glances at each other. "So," Jorge scratched his facial hair, "You are making us Baron and Baroness of our street?"

"Yep," Tom nodded. "It's hard to marry a commoner in my kingdom, so I figured I'd work around that technicality."

"And we have to find something worthy to tithe to you each year?" Mrs. Ordonia looked up at the document.

"It can be _anything_ you deem worthy," the prince replied. "Money, food, the blood of virgin sacrifices, anything."

"In exchange for that, I get to become a full princess and future Queen of the Underworld?" Janna's question made Tom smile, and he took her hand, "And my wife, of course."

"Wow…Jorge," Gretchen reached for a napkin, overcome by emotion, "I'm _so_ proud of our daughter. When I first saw she was pregnant, I thought she was tricked by a creepy biker somewhere but look at her! And Prince Thomas! He seems like an upstanding nobleman and not a charlatan!"

"I know sweetie," Jorge wiped a few tears of his own, "And to think about how ashamed we were when she dated that skeleton man…"

Janna folded her arms, "It was only one time, I swear." Tom decided to say nothing but produced a pen for signing while the parents held each other and wept. Jorge and his wife took the pen eagerly, and each signed their names with Janna and Tom signing after them: Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor and Princess Janna Ordonia-Lucitor. Seeing her name with his last name made his face turn as pink as his hair.

"Welcome to the family, Prince Thomas," Jorge and his new son-in-law shook hands.

"Please, just call me Tom," the prince smiled, feeling like a giant weight had rolled off of his shoulders. They liked him and hopefully, the terms would satisfy his father—that would be the real test. But, right now was not the time to dwell on such things. Tom had a new family to catch up with, one that wasn't full of sociopaths.

"Oh, son," Tom's heart fluttered, hearing the absolute affection Mr. Ordonia had for him. "You asked what we humans think Hell is like, so read this." It was an old copy of something called _The Inferno_ by a man named Dante. "I teach it to my students all the time, and they love it."

Hours of talking, laughing, and awkward storytelling passed, and Tom felt like he had known these humans all of his life. It was amazing to have such a positive interaction with his new family and that they were so onboard with the whole marriage thing. Of course, there was a Plan B if they weren't, but it wouldn't be as fun or ethical. After everything wound down for the night, Tom held Janna tightly in his arms as they tried to squeeze on the small bed in her room. Obviously, she didn't imagine having to share her childhood quarters with a grown male. The small room was painted bright pink—her secret favorite color—and held posters of cute stuff or pentagrams depending on the side of the room. Piles of books cluttered shelves, the desk, and any flat surface with Tom recognizing the ones he had given her throughout the years. _Can't believe he read all of them_ , he smiled seeing dog-eared pages in all of them.

Meanwhile, Janna had finished reading the _Inferno_ to him, which proved to be a fascinating read as to how humans viewed the supernatural. While the Underworld wasn't exactly like how described, Tom would have to borrow a few ideas to implement when he and Janna ruled the place. Now, all was silent again, with the couple enjoying each other's company and listening to crickets chirp and sirens blared outside.

"That went well," Tom smiled, kissing Janna's forehead.

"I knew it would," Janna replied simply. "My parents have seen me do a lot of questionable things." That was so her and it made Tom laugh, shifting his arms around her tighter. They shut off the light, too tired to really do anything although Janna had soundproof charms places on the room just in case. _Maybe later_ , they had all night.

"You know what," Tom said in the darkness as sleep took over, "I like that Dante book."

"Me too," Janna stifled a yawn. "One of my faves."

"And there was a King Dante in my line…" the prince copied her with a great one of his own, "A nice king too, so the name…works."

"Dante Thomas Lucitor, then?" Janna leaned on his chest, lips hovering close to his.

"Perfect."

* * *

It was the next night, and Tom sipped on his fifth cup of blood wine as more and more royals streamed into the dining hall of the Underworld. If only the alcohol stuck with him to help ease the nerves. What young prince didn't have butterflies on his engagement dinner night? Especially when his _real_ betrothed would come barging in to boldly claim her right to marriage instead of watching Tom get promised to a nobleman's daughter. It would be a night ripped out of the script of a rom-com, but with the potential to end like a war movie depending on how Dave reacted.

The tyrant king was already situated near the head of the great mahogany table, chatting with King Spiderbite and King Kelpbottom. Red light flooding in through the rose window illuminated his similar colored eyes, making him look scarier than usual. _Jerk_ , Tom melted the glassware in his hands and watched the glowing glob dribble across the floor into a decorative pool of lava. The mini-explosion from contact between the two forces amused the prince slightly. It was a lot like today, between the dinner and the fact that the kingdom was aware of Star and Marco's twins, Mewni would never be the same again. For better or worse.

"Hey Tom," the demon's third eye glanced up to see Star and Marco gathered around. Pony Head would have joined if she wasn't busy showing off Seahorse to the other princesses. None of them looked jealous in the slightest. Back to Marco, Tom noticed how tight of a grip his friend had on Star's hand and the somber look in his brown eyes. It was hard not to think about the last announcement dinner in the Underworld where misery, mental torture, and a mini civil war ruined the night. The hope was to avoid a repeat tonight, although the part of Team Starco in attendance was ready if need be.

The prince let go of his dark musings and dipped his head, "Hello, Star and Marco, ready for tonight?"

The couple shared a knowingly glance, likely exchanging words through the bond, before the king sighed, "Ready as we'll ever be. Kelly is on standby as a backup—let's pray we don't get to that."

Star kissed his hand, eyes shimmering in determination, "We won't let that happen, my love. Although…I have a bunch of killer spells just in case and don't think I'll hold back. Haven't gotten my revenge yet."

"Believe me," Tom met the fire in her eyes with his own, "I can take the throne." The trio would have kept talking, but the sound of a fork tapping on a crystal goblet captured everyone's attention. It was dinnertime in the Underworld and whether or not the night would go smoothly or end in a disaster was very much up in the air. Tom begrudgingly took his place to the right of his father at the head of the massive table, trying hard not to remember the infamous night. _It's not going down like that this time,_ he vowed in silence, gazing his palm over the pommel of his rapier.

Dave Lucitor took a sip of his wine, smacking his lips, and wiping away the blood-like dribbles from the corners of his mouth. Once everyone was seated, he spoke, "Welcome Royals of Mewni to the Underworld. Today is a fine day for the House of Lucitor, my son is pledging his betrothal to the daughter of Sir Vladimir, Captain of my Kingsguard."

 _You wish,_ Tom rolled his eyes as the guests clapped in approval. Out of curiosity, the prince gazed across the table to get a good look at the knight's daughter. Sitting next to her proud father, she only stared at her empty plate with a sorrowful expression on an otherwise pretty face framed by cascading auburn hair. Seeing her look so dejected softened Tom's heart a little, and he wished to extend a friendly hand to comfort her. Soon, he pieced together why she was in such a low mood. Several chairs down, a young knight fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as if he sat on a cactus. It was basically Tom, Star, and Marco in a dark timeline—one that could have easily happened if their families had their way. _I'm not splitting you guys up_ , the prince yearned to tell her that everything would be okay in five minutes or less.

With a smug smile on his face, Dave waved his hands to motion for silence so he could continue, "Now, if anyone wishes to state their disapproval of this match, please let it be known—"

"I object," a cool voice sent a rippling shockwave of gasps through the crowd and a smile on Tom's face. Seated at the last chair, a mysterious figure in a purple-edged, black cloak uncrossed their legs and climbed on the table.

"DRAMA!" Pony Head began to laugh wildly when Janna strolled up to the king with purple magic swirling around her in a fog, stepping right on his plate. It was so classic her. Dave's hands formed smoking fists as he struggled to keep his cool in the face of utter embarrassment as the once quiet room was alive with speculative chatter.

"And who might _you_ be?" The king slammed his hot hands on the table and stood up with a huff.

"I am called by many names," Janna smirked coyly as she pulled off her hood, "But you can call me Janna Ordonia-Lucitor, future Queen of the Underworld."

"You go, girl!" Pony Head's outburst was the only thing that broke up the stark silence as the Royals were too shocked to practically breathe. Dave's mouth open and closed wordlessly a few times before he took a step back and blinked slowly. Never had the tyrant King of the Underworld been so thoroughly dumbfounded by anything—in fact, Tom was a bit nervous about what would happen next. This was the time when the Lucitor would move to enact something horrible. During Marco's prince dinner, the king shredded Star to nothing, starting the path to mental torture and infighting. _I'll face all of that and more for Janna_ , Tom wasn't afraid of Dave's worst anymore.

The king's eyes narrowed, studying the intruder with such an intent gaze that it made her feel slightly uncomfortable though she stood strong. "I remember you…" finally Dave uttered in a harsh whisper. "You're that girl from the race…" Gaining composure, he straightened up and cleared his throat. "My, this is an interesting development, my dear friends. My son, the Heir to the Obsidian Throne, thinks he can court a _human_ and that a dramatic outburst would _dare_ change my decision!"

 _Here we go_ , Tom stood up and met Dave's red eyes directly without flinching at their harshness. "Actually, I do intend to challenge your arrangement. I love Janna and I intend to marry her, no matter what."

Dave threw back his head and laugh, "Oh, sonny-boy, I _do_ love joking! You can't _seriously_ think this will stand? There are rules, boy. Is Janna a royal? No. Does she have the backing of nobility? No. Does she—"

Tom unrolled the scroll bearing the written agreements between the Ordonia and him, "Meet the new Baron and Baroness of Echo Creek, father. Also, Janna has members of the royal houses to vouch for her."

"That's right, O King," Star stood up with Marco and Pony Head joining her, "We have all known Janna since we were younger, and I'm pretty sure the Queen of Mewni is the best sponsor any princess could have." The other young royals threw in their support as well, creating a strong force ready to defend the Earth girl if needed. Dave was outnumbered and outmaneuvered, however, Tom knew his father well enough to know that this wasn't the end.

The king shook his head in defiance, "You can jump through a million loopholes, but I shall _never_ allow this union! Guards! Get this girl out of my sight!" Tom hurled himself at his father, sword unsheathed, but the king knocked him back with a blast of magic.

"Tom!" It was Janna who called his name as his head reeled as he gained his breath. When he turned around, he saw that she had Dave pinned to the far wall with purple magic, and the young royals fanned around her in a defensive arc.

"I see you taught Earth girl magic," the king laughed, "How cute! But it's gonna take more than that to defeat me!" Effortlessly, Dave shrugged out of the spell and came flying back to the table only to be intercepted by an angry swat of one of Cebbie's massive paws. The Guardian of the Lucitor family had the remnants of her thick chain dangling free in the air as she stood protectively over Janna, claiming her as she would any Lucitor.

" **That is enough!** " Dave slowly rose to his feet and froze the young royals, Tom, and his giant dog in place. " **I've had enough of these games, I'll just deal with the girl myself!** " The demon prince could only watch helplessly as his father roughly grabbed Janna by the arm. _**Let her go!**_ He struggled with all of his strength against his father's magic, cursing at how difficult the task was.

Suddenly, it was Queen Wrathmelior who interfered, picking her irate husband up in the air and away from Janna. " **What is the meaning of this?** " Dave snarled, but Wrathmelior simply sat him in a chair and whispered something to him in her native tongue. " _ **What?**_ " Dave sputtered more in shock than anything else. "What do you mean about a _grandson?!_ "

Janna played it cool, "That's what Tom and I were going to tell you." She parted her cloak and lifted her shirt partly to reveal the glowing black trident on her round belly. "Meet Prince Dante Thomas Lucitor II. Well, it's more like Dante IX, but that's too high of a number."

"Why I'll be damned…" Dave breathed. "I didn't think Tommy had it in him to knock up a girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tom muttered through his glued lips.

"Be real, Thomas, you listen to Love Sentence," his father sneered and turned back to Janna, interest piqued. "Royal secrets from royal shame, huh? I think it's interesting this is the follow up to the Queen's announcement a few days ago. It seems the young royals are getting busy these days…" With a wave of his hand, Dave unfroze everyone and sat down to sip on more wine. Tom made it back to Janna's side and helped her off the table, keeping a firm grip on her.

"Oh, lighten up, will ya," the king set down his goblet with a controlled smile. "I'll let this pass. A Lucitor deserves two _married_ parents to stake legitimacy, and I can turn a blind eye to tradition, this _one_ time. What do we all say, my guests? Should we have a royal Underworld wedding in four months?"

The Royals, young and old, exchanged confused glances at how the king went from murderous demon to normal in almost no time, but they cheered nonetheless—partly out of relief. Soon, food and drink were brought out and the night continued on as if nothing had happened. It took a while, but eventually, everyone settled in to talk and dine. Even Marco seemed to relax, chatting with his wife and their friends. It warmed Tom's heart to see Janna accepted by the younger Lucitors and by his mother's family. Her fluency in native Demon languages helped her fit right in. _To think I was ready to tear my father to bits_ , Tom leaned back in his chair.

He felt Dave tap his shoulder, "May I speak with you in private, Thomas?" For a split second, Tom wondered if he should let Marco know where he was going in case it was a trap, but he decided against it. Maybe the big jerk was going to finally apologize and just wanted to do it alone to save face. Tom excused himself and followed Dave out of the room, feeling somewhat optimistic. That is until his father roughly shoved him against a wall once they were out of earshot, red eyes meeting each other.

"Don't you _dare_ pat yourself on the back for tonight's performance," the king glowered. "I only allow this because that _girl_ carries the heir to the throne. My grace only extends but so much; test me again and I'll _really_ bring you pain. Understood? Your mother and I can have another son, you know!"

Tom gulped, and the king pushed him on the ground as he walked away, not caring about an answer. The shaken prince noticed Dave made a beeline to the Butterflys and began to speak urgently to them. The storm was on the horizon, waiting to be unleashed.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Gonna do something a little different this week and have the response tag-teamed with RK128. My responses are in bold (because I'm cool like that, lol).**

 **InfiniteClockWise- And I would call it "Terrifying Beasts and How to Avoid Them." The Thunderbird is like many things on Mewni, would try to kill you but also teach you something cool. I hope you like the next few chapters because it'll put Star and Marco's new knowledge to the test.**

Reading the draft for this chapter, I was impressed with the Thunderbird character myself. It was so cool seeing an original creature in Star Vs and the 'hes testing Star/Marco but not evil' being a really nice twist. Blackwolf knows how to really nail action scenes like I do, so it's always fun seeing what challenges she makes for king and queen dork to overcome.

 **coloneloflynn- Thanks! Ch 7 has a lot of moving parts, so I hope you'll like it!**

Thank you! Keep on reading and we will see the little tikes eventually.

 **allen Vth- Major things are going to go down through the next few chapters and in the next great arc starting around Ch. 13. You have no idea, lol. River is a goof with a heart of gold, I think the canon tries hard to portray him like that in "Bogbeast" which is the inspiration for this chapter if you couldn't tell. The message was on point. I always imagine that Angie has a secret badass side to her because she just would, lol.**

..Chapter Seven should answer your questions buddy but we know the Royal Lucitor and Butterfly Families aren't the biggest fans of Star and Marco. So that isn't going to be pretty. Very good point about River though, as the goofball was king for a reason. He's wise and knows his daughter really well. Angie was really cool to see get such a major role in a story... In fact, I think this chapter is the first time we've seen her in an action-hero role. Another example of Blackwolf using everything in the tool box and making gold out of it.

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Oh yes. What's to come will be a ride for sure!**

...You aren't wrong buddy. You aren't wrong.

 **Millix- Idk how I do it between having a life and a job, but I like my chapters beefy, so they get like that. And thanks for the last comment. I know the fanfic scene is kinda at a weird place right now and I can see this story doesn't get as much love as _Sign_. But this is really a passion piece and I hope you guys like it, so thanks for the kind words!**

It's cause she has a good beta reader and has experience writing mammoth-length chapters with 'Sign of the Moon'. But with me having a more active role (wrote a scene or two in Chap 6 and helped co-write Chap 7), expect more greatness to come! Thank you for your kind words though, really made our day hearing them :).

 **theoneunoriginial- Thanks! I hope you like what's to come!**

Thank you!

 **Noni- I figured after having Star and Marco be apart for a bit that we needed Starco fluff. The next chapters (7-10) form an arc within this arc, so hold on tight.**

Thanks :).

 **zeldex72- And thank you for liking it! All your reviews mean a lot (not that I write _just_ for them or anything).**

We both wanted to continue where Sign left off, so we are just having a blast producing more Starco content for you all to enjoy :). It's a shame the fic-scene is so starved of that currently...

 **Aldal- In the midst of the series stuff Star and Marco have to face, they're still big kids basically, so moments like that remind us of that. Angie has always been a mother figure to Star since she arrived on Earth, so it's fitting to see that role expand after Moon died. Plus, I imagine that Angie is just super cool and her being where Marco gets his badass side from. I have so many plans for Marco Jr. (and the twins) that it'll like continue into something else past _Dance_ when we can see what they become when older. And, you'll see how the no-fun brigade reacts real soon.**

Marco Jr and Ludo being here was awesome, with the later actually surprising me after I read one of the drafts for this Chap 6. We didn't really touch on him at all in Sign of the Moon, but expect our favorite bird to show up again in the future. Marco Jr, the fact Marco has a little bro is all kinds of charming. But it's a clear blank slate for us as writers, cause he's not 'created' yet in-canon. I love Blackwolf's plans for the Squire so stay tuned for more **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, the last two weeks were really weird and busy. I will definitely try to stay on my once a week schedule going forward. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Far away, in the boringly average and magicless dimension of Earth, the yellow sun rose over a sleepy collection of lawns and brick buildings: Echo Creek University. According to the clock on the bell tower, it was six in the morning, the only time a college campus was truly as peaceful as it was portrayed in promotional postcards. Raucous frat parties had long ended, either shut down by police or fizzled out as hungover students went off to puke elsewhere. Students in the library had ceased their efforts to cram and had fallen asleep among their notes. The precious few who were on top of their academic game were still asleep in their small, uncomfortable dorm beds, waiting for the start of this week's classes. Even the possums, raccoons, and feral cats, who waged nightly war over discarded trash were gone as the sun rose on their hidden world. Nothing could disturb such a peaceful moment….

 _SPACE UNICORN! SOARING THROUGH THE STARS! DELIVERING THE—_

A disgruntled sleeper was roused by a tinny phone alarm disturbing the serenity of her slumber, and she dispatched the device with a sweep of her arm. The little singing rectangle flew off the nightstand and smacked the far wall, ending the upbeat misery. Satisfied with her kill, Janna rolled onto her other side and went back to sleep. She had two more hours until class, and neither the sun streaming through the blinds nor the alarm was going to get her out of bed a moment too soon. Not especially after the night of partying she had had with Star and their friends. Being eighteen weeks pregnant wasn't going to stop Janna and the Queen from having a good time. _Stupid…roommate…phone._ Soon, her limbs became heavy as sleep crept over her in a warm wave….

 _SPACE UNICORN! SOARING THROUGH THE—_

" **Will you SHUT UP!** " Janna startled again. It wasn't due to the alarm, but rather the fireball hurling over her head and vaporizing the wall. Only quick thinking on her part fixed the hole and extinguished the mess her partner made.

"Seriously, Tom!" Her reply was a mix of a groaning sigh and a yawn. "The only thing worse than my stupid roommate leaving her phone is the fire alarm going off. And, it's not like you actually have classes to go to anyways."

The demon prince shrugged, "Not my fault you Earth people insist on being on time for things. I'm a prince, so nothing starts until whenever I walk in. That's the Prince Thomas way—don't care too much, and let things happen."

In the light of the morning sun, his eyes glowed deep red like mini Blood Moons, almost casting faint shadows upon the comforter. His muted pink hair was flattened by the pillows, and he looked like a weird sheepdog with a bad hair day. But, he was still very much Janna's handsome devil. Even nearly burning down the dorm for the seventh time couldn't do anything to dissuade her from loving him.

Tom noticed Janna staring at him, and his eyes met hers with a soft expression, "But, of course, you know I wouldn't give anything but my best for you two." They were going to lean in for a kiss when a crashing sound from the hallway caused them to break apart.

"NOTHING'S DEEPER THAN THE LOVE~," a slurred voice belted like a drunk, out-of-key opera star, "THAN THE LOVE BETWEEN FRIENDS~"

 _Oh…no…!_ Janna felt her heart race a mile a second. There was only one girl who would come back from who-knows-where singing Love Sentence songs… Immediately, Janna sprang out of bed to fix up the damage in the room. Within half a minute, her magic had restored the nightstand to its former glory and mended the phone. Meanwhile, Tom was obliviously humming the rest of "A Love Between Friends," smiling at the sweet nostalgia, "Ah, Janna, remember that night? It was the first time we made out at a concert..."

"There's no time for Throwback Thursday," she shushed him with a finger to his lips as she tried to determine how far away the drunk girl was from the room. It was hard to tell as screaming came at only one decibel level. With any luck, she was just passing Jackie's room on the other wing. Maybe Janna had enough time to…

Out of the blue, Tom got off the bed and pulled Janna into a slow dance as he kept singing, "And no matter what can come our way~" He dipped her despite her protests. "Together, we will always stay~"

"Thomas…" she blushed at how amazing of a singer he was, and she momentarily forgot what she had been doing beforehand. Tom pulled her in closer, kissing her neck. "Because I love you~" he crooned to her, "In the friendliest way~"

The effect wore off as soon as Tom stopped singing. "Not now," she shoved his chest, making him pout. " _She's_ coming." Soon, Janna was back on the floor cleaning up discarded cups, clothes, and anything that would reveal Tom's presence.

He blinked at her in confusion then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, babe. It's just your roommate, and we're all adults here. It's not like she would be shocked that you have sex."

"It's not that," the girl turned away to conceal her blush at Tom's bluntness. He never said the word outright and still freaked out whenever he saw Star and Marco drift into PG-land around him. "And would you please put on some pants?" Janna shoved clothing at him.

"Besides," he continued as he zipped up his fly, "How bad can your roomie be? It's not like she's a monster hunter or a raving—"

All of a sudden, the door flew open before Janna could shove Tom into a portal to the Underworld. A freshman girl with a messy brown ponytail and wearing booty shorts gawked at the couple. Her entire body reeked of cheap alcohol—the kind you have seniors buy at a gas station—yet the sight of shirtless Tom sobered her up in an instant. "Oh…my God," her mouth hung open as if she could not believe her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screech rattled the windows and possibly woke up every girl on the hall. Maybe the dead were woken too. Tom's eyes twitched, but he tried to play it cool, "Uh…h-hello there, I'm—"

"YOU'RE HIM!" Coherent words escaped the girl's lips after a few moments. "YOU'RE PRINCE THOMAS!" She violently flung herself on her knees and kissed Tom's feet. The demon stumbled out of her embrace and exchanged a nervous glance to his fiancée: _Is this normal?_ Janna shook her head; there was nothing normal about fangirls acting like themselves. It was like watching a train wreck where the giant locomotive slipped on the Banagic Wand and made cartoon sound effects.

"Uh…" Tom sputtered and his statement seemed more like a question, "Yes, I am Prince Thomas. It's nice to uh…meet you?"

"Veronica Thackery!" The girl shot up and vigorously shook his hand to the point tendons cracked in Tom's shoulder. She then babbled about never wanting to wash her hands again and the power of sweet demon abs. Tom and Janna could only stare at each other as the long, uncomfortable seconds passed. _Should I slap her?_ If only Janna had cracked the code to forcing a Blood Moon-type bond with Tom; she was getting closer all the time. Then again, why go for a slap when there were other curses that worked so much better? She could turn Veronica into a toad or remove her tongue or erase her memory…none of the options were ethical, but it would be fun.

Veronica quit ranting about nothing, and she added, "I, like, _worship_ you. Want to see my closet shrine?"

"Oh, there's no need to—" Tom and Janna waved their hands in protest, but it was too late. The raving fangirl opened her closet to reveal a full altar made of packing boxes dedicate to pinup posters of both Marco and Tom from the swimsuit edition of _Princely Quarterly_. The Tom version had the prince clad in a tight speedo and flexing his muscles to show off his trident mark. It wasn't the poster that disturbed Janna—why get upset at a piece of paper when she had the real thing—it was the fact a fresh offering of cornshakes and burritos sat on the cardboard surrounded by flameless candles. It took serious dedication to waste money and food on posters.

"And!" Veronica pointed to the stacks of magazines around the altar with a beam of demented joy in her eyes. "I have all the royal tabloids. Look at this one!" On the top, a vintage issue showed an image of a vengeful Tom fuming over Marco dancing with Star under the hypnotic light of the Blood Moon. The caption read: Blood Moon Foiled! Prince Thomas's Date with Destiny Stolen by Masked Stranger! Still somewhat sour about the night, Tom muttered in Demon, "I still say Marco was needlessly rude in crashing the party. Like seriously, who does that?"

Janna was about to reply when Veronica scooted closer to Tom and started to hyperventilate. "Can I touch your trident, _my_ prince?" She purred in a failed attempt to be seductive and began to poke Tom's tricep.

He broke out into a cold sweat and shakily asked Janna in Demon, "Why aren't you stopping her? Help!"

"As if there's competition," Janna replied in the same language with a shrug, then she spoke to the human in English, "Why don't you look at the time! I have to eat breakfast, and Tom has to do demon things _far_ away from you."

She opened a portal to the Underworld and shoved the relieved prince into it, much to Veronica's disappointment. "So close," she sighed and turned to get ready for class, giving Janna the perfect chance to escape before questions about the royal wedding came flying. _I'm surprised she isn't crushed about Tom getting married_ , but Janna was now determined to make a point that princely idol was taken.

Outside the dorm, the campus began to stir as students streamed out of their dorms in search of food and last-minute help on homework assignments. Right now, it was mainly the underclassmen who were out and about, with a few juniors milling around here and there. Morning classes were usually reserved for the younger students. Fighting her way through the great crowds, Janna managed to get her hands on a breakfast burrito and nibbled on it as she walked to class. Maybe not the healthiest choice, but sausage, egg, and cheese were always welcome—Dante seemed to have a soft spot for them too. As she munched on her food, she mentally prepared herself for her first class—Gen Ed Calculus. What a way to start a Monday! Janna could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

On the way to the math building, her sixth sense lit up, warning her that a freeloader was nearby. _He'd better not be_ , she tightened her grip on her backpack straps and broke into a fast powerwalk. "Hey! Janna!" An all-too-familiar voice called to her from across the quad. "Wait up!"

Janna would have made a break for it if it weren't for the gaggle of girls chatting in a huge semicircle on the path in front of her or the tour groups of wide-eyed accepted students all over the place. Alas, Janna was pinned between a rock and a hard place, so she had to face her foe head-on. Fate allowed the pudgy body of Ferguson to reach her side, and the girl rolled her eyes when she saw how winded and sweaty he was from the jog. Years of playing tabletop RPGs to pass time in dull suburbia taught her that every squad had a village idiot. Here in Janna's friend circle, that honor was given to Ferguson. The redhead was virtually unchanged from high school: awkward, geeky, and still thought drawing faces on his belly was a good way to pick up chicks. What was different about him was more of a downgrade than an improvement. He now had a patchy neckbeard that always smelled of cheap, watery beer and dollar-store cologne.

"Have I ever told you that you're my bestest girl friend?" Janna recoiled when Ferguson slung his arm around her, the smell of thick musk making the girl want to gag. It was men like Ferguson who explained the existence of forty-year-old virgins who lived with their parents.

"We aren't that close," she corrected him while ducking out of his grip. "I know you want something, so shoot." Without even saying anything, the eager look in his green eyes gave away the answer: he wanted to copy her notes and homework. Figures.

"Can't you just show up to class?" she chided him. Sure, learning complex math theory was useless as most adults only needed to crunch numbers to pay bills, but Ferguson wouldn't be so far behind if he didn't skip to play tabletop RPGs with Alfonzo. The other half of the duo was so smart that he didn't need to show up to learn anything.

"I mean…I could," Ferguson let his voice trail, "But, hey, I'm going today for exam review! I still _need_ your help, old friend. Please?"

"Fiiine. Here you go," Janna fished in her bag for Friday's notes and handed them over to Ferguson's grubby fingers, which squirmed like baby birds waiting for food from mama.

"Aww, thanks, Janna!" He did an awkward happy dance around her that made several people in the background stare. "I can't wait to—hey! I can't read this!"

The girl nearly fell out laughing at growing the distress on Ferguson's face. All of her notes were written in Demonic runes to keep wandering eyes at bay. There was Mewnian writing from Marco, who had helped her study. Of course, the King of Mewni had the free time to keep up with learning. With a smug grin on her face, Janna snatched her notes out of Ferguson's hands and went off to class, ignoring his plaintive cries for help.

* * *

By the time Janna's classes ended, it was high noon and that meant only one thing. It was lunchtime, aka, the time the great ten-thousand student hoard descended like locusts upon every eating establishment in a five-mile radius. As there were wraparound lines everywhere, Janna settled for the dining hall since the line moved the quickest. _It's a shame people can't photosynthesize_ , she mused while waiting behind a few seniors. They gave her odd looks, but Janna ignored them. They came with the territory of being a pregnant student.

Despite being in college, the inside of the dining hall had a very similar layout to a typical high school cafeteria. It was the standard maze of long tables—designed to cram in as many students as possible—sad beige plates, and half-edible food. Yet, it tried to up its status with televisions and eating stations that contained food for every diet imaginable. The result was a perfect uncanny valley between school cafeteria and dodgy buffet. Finding the healthiest options in the joint, Janna took her plate of food to the least inhabited corner of the crowded space to choke down her food in relative peace. _It's for Dante_ , she reminded herself as she stabbed a sad spear of broccoli with her fork. The vegetable was largely rubbery and tasteless, but it was way better for the baby than pizza and French fries.

"Usual spot, huh?" Janna looked up from the miserable plate and smiled when a familiar pair of gleaming sea-foam green eyes met hers. Jackie let her heavy backpack slump to the floor, leaned her skateboard against it, and then sat down next to Janna. "I don't blame ya," the blonde added, swirling a glass of soda. "Window seats are the best."

"Yeah," Janna nodded, "It's better than looking at everyone else in here."

"Didn't think I was _that_ ugly," Jackie's playful jab made them both laugh before they settled down to eat. After eating a bit and regaining strength, Janna asked, "How were classes?"

"The usual," her companion shrugged, "Long and boring, and with crappy lab partners. They love to overwork us premed students."

"Being an English major ain't a picnic either," Janna revealed the pile of paperbacks in her bag. "And I have three papers due next week. Five pages each."

"That's rough."

"Nah, what's rough is not fitting into desks anymore."

"Already?" Jackie began to snicker at her friend's plight. "You're not even that noticeable yet." If one were looking at Janna and unaware about how pregnancy worked, they could pass off her belly as Freshman Fifteen—the typical weight gain of young adults on a diet of pizza and bad choices. Star looked much bigger around the middle from carrying twins. In fact, it was amazing that the Mewman Queen was still able to go on quests and bar crawling, although she avoided the most dangerous situations for Marco's sake.

"They could make the dumb things bigger," Janna grumbled. "We pay with the blood of our firstborns to be here, after all." Seeing that several minutes had passed and their subpar food was becoming colder and less appetizing by the second, the girls decided to save the rest of the conversation for later. Once their plates were cleaned and glasses emptied, Jackie kickstarted the talk with, "So, I heard TomFan13 finally met her dream prince—man, does she have some pipes on her."

The other girl let out a deep sigh, "Tell me about it…I'm so getting a single next year if I can. Stupid Veronica is going to bother me until graduation, and I _swear_ if I see her humping a Tom body pillow, I'm going to drag her to the Underworld."

"But, isn't Tom down there?"

"Ugh! You're right," Janna groaned in realization. "Aha! She does have Marco merch…so we could set it up where Star sees her with it. We both know how the Queen gets when anyone ogles at her man's abs."

"That would be _rich!_ " Jackie fell out laughing, even snorting a little as she was prone to do when she was really cracking up. The noise garnered the attention of a few students nearby, all shooting harsh glares at the blonde for interrupting their conversations or studying. Janna met all of their gazes to make them stop. So, her best friend snorts? Deal with it.

Jackie settled down, and she rummaged through her backpack to produce a scroll covered in writing. "Speaking of Star," she unrolled the document. "She's thinking of starting Earth-to-Mewni tours, and these are her ideas so far if you want to read them."

Janna glanced over the document, written in an odd combination of English and Mewnian as Star loved to switch between the two randomly. The gist of the document outlined different excursions the theoretical group could go on, like to the castle, the countryside, etc. The general hope was that seeing beings from another dimension would help Mewmans become less xenophobic. There was also a hook where other kingdoms could opt-in into the experience, though Janna was unsure if humans were ready for the Underworld.

"There are a few considerations we would need to make," Janna tapped her chin. "Passports, safety, disease exchange, preventing people from getting eaten in the Forest of Certain Death, but it could work."

As it was mostly Jackie's responsibility to oversee the plan, she was about to speak when trouble found its way to the table in the form of ten girls in purple monogrammed cardigans. _Oh great, the princess committee,_ Janna rolled her eyes, not caring if they saw. In fact, she hoped they did. Nothing could sour a day like the Tri-Omega sorority, led by their obnoxiously rich leader, Brittney Wong, who ran the place like a quasi-dictatorship. The girls parted to let her through, and Brittney smirked when she saw Jackie and Janna sharing lunch together. As if the two girls were afraid of the head of a group that was basically ZZZ? And that fake, glitzy tiara paled in comparison to the _real_ jewels Star had.

"Well, well, well," Brittney's nasally duck-voice jeered, "Isn't it Weirdo Girl and Jackie-Lynn? It's a shame to see how lame you've become over the years, Jackie. You _used_ to be cool until you dated Diaz."

 _Shouldn't have gone there,_ Janna sipped on her water and watched her friend's hands ball into fists. While the drama between Jackie, Star, and Marco were long over—thank corn—Jackie was still touchy about it. The leader of Tri-Omega may love to step on toes, but she kicked a hungry tiger on this one.

Out for blood, Jackie met Brittney's eyes squarely and muttered in a sinister, flat tone, "At least I had a decent relationship and didn't sleep my way around the football team. _Twice._ "

Brittney's shallow entourage gasped while their ringleader looked as if she had been stung by a bee. "How _dare_ you talk about me like that…" she hesitated slightly, the fear in her eyes energizing the girl dubbed Salt Mine as a codename.

"Then keep your comments about my friends to yourself," Jackie shot back. "The ones I made without Daddy writing a check." Every student within a three-table radius turned around and "ooh'd" as Brittney's face turned redder and redder. There were whispers about how Brittney was rejected by all the sororities during Rush Week until a mysterious donation was made to Tri-Omega. For a while, the rich girl had no snarky comeback, and her mouth hung open as she tried desperately to find something to snipe Jackie with. _She's firing on all cylinders today_ , Janna was impressed—this was usually her thing, not Jackie's.

However, Brittney's eyes fell on Janna's stomach, and she had a dark retort building. "So," she folded her arms. "The rumors are true then."

"What rumors?" Janna and Jackie asked together.

Brittney let a dark smile creep on her face, "That Weirdo Girl got knocked up by a goth kid from another country. Like Uganda or Uzbekistan or something like that. Can't call me a slut when you're the one with a baby."

"Knock it off, Brittney," Janna scowled at her. "And my man's the Prince of the Underworld, get it right."

"Riiiight," the rich girl waved the comment off, "That's what they all say, Teen Mom!"

"I'm an adult!"

"Eigh _teen_ , so it counts."

"Don't you have some other souls to torture?" Jackie stood up and got into Brittney's face, eyes blazing in fierce protectiveness. Like a stormy sea, the girl was ready to sink a few ships. "Janna's getting married, and you'd be lucky to keep your man longer than one night!"

"As if you can talk, Jackie-Lynn," Brittney spat in utter contempt. "Diaz left your butt for that freak from Mewni."

Their words slowly registered in Janna's ears as if she were hearing them while being underwater—slow and muffled by the sound of blood roaring in her ears. Oh, how she would love to wipe that lipstick grin off of Brittney's face—and there were at least a million ways to do it too. She was Janna Ordonia-Lucitor, Princess of the Underworld, and carried the future heir to the Lucitor Throne! How dare an Earth bimbo think she could insult her! _Wait, why do I sound so angry?_ A moment of clarity partly cleared the tornado of dark thoughts in her mind. None of this sounded like her…it sounded like a _demon._

All of a sudden, the sun turned black like charcoal, plunging day into night. Lights flickered on and off in the building, and green fog swirled around the floor, prompting many students to stop eating and run. Those who stayed ducked under tables and took pictures. Jackie and Brittney stopped yelling about Marco and turned around in horror.

"Janna?" Jackie tried to reach for her friend but her hand was slapped away. The dark-haired girl's eyes became like shiny obsidian and rolled into her head as she floated in the air, surrounded by a dark purple aura. " **Who dares insult the Prince and Princess of the Underworld?!** " The words that came out of her mouth were uttered in the scariest, demonic growl ever heard.

No one moved or made a single noise as irate Janna hovered around the room in search of a victim. " **I said step forth, mortal!** " She boomed like thunder. " **Show thy face or everyone shall DIE!** "

The Tri-Omega squad shoved Brittney in Janna's path, chanting, "She did it!"

"Gee thanks, guys," the rich girl snarled. "I bought you yachts!" Her harshness could not disguise the fear quaking her go-go boots, and who would blame the girl seeing the state Janna was in. With glowing black hands now added to the mix, she appeared worthy of being the future Queen of Hell and the bride of its prince. Janna could _taste_ the girl's fear, as well as everyone else's, and it was more intoxicating than the strongest alcohol on Mewni. _**Must have more of it!**_

"Look, Weirdo Girl," Brittney tapped her feet, faking annoyance. "I'll just say sorry and stuff. Sorry. Now, stop being so—" A blast of dark magic shot out of Janna's palm and singed Brittney's Tri-Omega sweater, causing the girl to scream and faint.

" **Now, you better not speak to my mother like that again!** " The demonic voice began to fade, and Janna slumped into Jackie's waiting arms with a splitting headache. Slowly, the sun and the light returned and all was restored to normal, except the charred sweater. Fearful students crawled out of their hiding places and gawked at the two girls, unsure of how to react.

After a moment, Janna's eyes blinked open, and they flickered from black to brown, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Jackie was trembling. "But I'm taking you to my place, and we're calling Tom."

* * *

"Hey, Jackie, what's up?" Janna could hear Tom speaking through the mirror as she lay on Jackie's bed with her eyes shut. Since taking painkillers was out of the question for a pregnant mom, only a warm compress help to alleviate a headache. _At least it gets me out of study group with Alfonzo and Ferguson,_ the realization made her smile a bit. The last thirty minutes, from Brittney and Jackie's argument until now, was a disorganized blur in Janna's memory. She vaguely remembered having twisted thoughts and being really powerful with magic. Nevertheless, when Jackie described the demon voice and Brittney's destroyed sweater, they drew a blank in Janna's mind. It was unfortunate that she didn't remember the latter—the idea of knocking Ms. Popular down a few rungs was awesome.

Out of the narrowed slits of her eyes, Janna could see Tom wearing his prince attire in his room, indicating he had just returned from a boring meeting. "How's Janna?" His tone was cheerful as it always was when he asked about her.

"Well…" Jackie rubbed her arm sheepishly, "Something happened today—"

"WHAT?" Tom's gasp shocked both girls. "Where is she? Is my Janna safe?"

"Shh, she has a headache." The blonde whispered harshly to stress the point. "And it's not like that. It's just…well… we were eating lunch and stupid Brittney shows up to cause trouble. Then Janna started glowing and the lights went out and there was a demon voice…"

"ALREADY?" Tom interrupted her, his face stunned in a mix of disbelief and awe, "No way…my son just went through one of the biggest events of his life, and I missed it?!" Janna slowly sat up at the sight of her prince getting choked up to the point of crying lava tears. Then again, under his gruff exterior, Tom was a big softy. He was the guy who cried at the midseason finale of the Korean drama, Bam Ui Pati when the vampire and the singer finally confessed their love. "Dante got his first demon…" Tom blew his nose. "This is such a huge moment."

"His _demon?_ " Jackie echoed, shooting Janna a glance.

Once finished dabbing away tears and literally burning through a bunch tissues, Tom explained, "You see every Lucitor is filled with a bunch of demon souls. When I say a bunch, I mean about a million of the bad boys. A Lucitor starts getting them as babies, and they keep getting more and more of them."

"So, this is normal?" Janna finally weighed in.

"Yep, six hundred and sixty-six percent natural," Tom was almost proud of the matter. "Also, what did my darling son sound like? Did he sound terrifying and evil?"

"Wait…" Jackie's face went blank, "That was _Dante_ speaking? He's, like, a fetus!"

Tom was about to explain the great mysteries of demon babies when a call beeped in from Marco. "I'll just patch it in," the demon tapped his mirror, and greeted his friend, "Hey, broski, what's shakin'?"

For a moment, there was silence on Marco's end except for heavy breathing, making Tom, Jackie, and Janna exchanged worried glances. It didn't help that there was no picture either.

"Uhh? Marco?" Tom tried again.

"Shh…" the king urged. "There's something wrong with Star."

"What do you mean?"

Marco gulped before replying, "She keeps…wanting me. Over and over. It's been about seven times so far today."

"Ew, gross," Tom made a face while the girls laughed. "No one wants to hear how many times you and Starship get nasty. Especially not Jackie, who's on the other line with Janna."

"I don't care," Jackie brushed off the matter, "But, wow… _seven?_ So, what's the issue here, Wild Man? Sounds like a lovely day."

"The issue is Mewberty," Marco responded in a hushed whisper.

"Ooh, I remember that!" Janna giggled, recalling the screaming chaos and purple goo. "Remember when Star went all boy crazy at school, Jackie? Good times. Kinda wish puberty for human girls was that eventful—I'd love to go boy hunting."

It took a moment for Jackie to get the reference, and, when she did, she frowned in confusion, "So, Star's Butterfly form isn't just for fighting…it's for…that's gross." Watching the reaction of her friends made Janna laugh. Marco's cheekmarks glowed red as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, while Jackie and Tom were mortified.

Tom's eyes started twitching, "You know what, I'm glad things didn't work out between us…wow…"

"Sounds like fun to me," Janna snickered to her prince. "I could find a way to replicate that form with magic if you want."

"Hard pass, my dear."

Marco opened his mouth to object when a vase broke somewhere near him and the buzzing of insect wings filled the air like static on a television. It seemed like a scene ripped from a horror movie, minus a screaming damsel girl. The girly yelp from Marco sufficed too.

"Maaaaarco~" a creepy yet giddy purr crooned in the background. "I neeeed you."

"Oh no…" the king gasped before saying in earnest, "Look, Tom. I don't know how long it'll be until I can contact the outside world, but you gotta feed Nachos and the laser doggies for me. And tell my parents not to worry—STAR! Let go of me…AAAAHHHH!" The call ended abruptly after that with the remaining young adults too disturbed to say anything.

Jackie blinked, her cheeks blushing slightly, "Uh… should we help him?"

"Nah," Tom shook his head. "His wife, his problem. Ugh, I have another prince meeting thing, but if you need anything, just holler! The demon stuff should get better with time." It was hard to tell if the prince really had a meeting or if he was trying to find a way to get the dreaded images out of his head. Regardless, it was encouraging that everything should sort itself out.

* * *

Except it didn't. For the next week of Janna's life, a constant stream of demons haunted her, spurred by Dante's anger issues. Dante decided to gain demons at literally the worst times: during class, study groups, even in the shower. Within days, the whole college campus was afraid of Janna's outbursts of magic. Oddly enough, she had always dreamed of making her classmates fear her, but it wasn't satisfying in real life. It didn't help that the hauntings took a toll on Janna's body. Headaches and magic sapped her strength even more than morning sickness used to, and she slept more—if Dante's demons left her alone. Nevertheless, there was one silver lining in the whole situation: Tom really stepped up to help her through it. He even moved in temporarily—much to Veronica's delight—to help Janna deal with symptoms and her newfound temper problems.

"You just gotta breathe iiiin and out," he said while rubbing her shoulders one day after a temper flare during history class. "That's what Brian taught me, and it's helped through a lot."

She practiced her breathing, feeling better as she relaxed on the bed next to Tom. Despite his own temper issues, he was really good at being a snuggly, supportive partner—a far cry from all of the horror stories from Star. Then again, they originated around Blood Moon Ball and after they'd broken up for the second time. "Thanks, Tom," Janna placed a hand on his in deep appreciation.

"No sweat," he chuckled. "Anyways, I know the ultrasound is in a few hours, but I have prince stuff to do, so I'm going to race through it and meet you at the hospital. I can't wait to see our boy."

"With all that's going on, I feel like I know him already," she jabbed Tom. "He'd better have a cute demon tail—I like that on you."

Tom kissed her cheek, "Probably will; demon traits tend to be dominant. Anyways, I'll see ya later." In a column of fire, the prince left, and Janna got up to change. Of the many constants in pregnancy—the foot pain, nausea, tiredness, and craving for goat's blood—doctor's visits were the most invasive. They required going off campus and hanging out at the hospital for a huge chunk of the day. However, it was much better than the alternative: student health services. The on-campus clinic was just above a random witch doctor in a forest using online symptom trackers—the ones that falsely told people they were dying. Back when Janna first suspected being pregnant after she threw up a bunch of times and missed her period, the doctors at the clinic told her to not worry about it and take gas medicine. Great advice.

Janna left the dorm armed with her tome on the Blood Moon for reading in the waiting room. Meanwhile, Jackie was waiting in her old sports car dubbed "Sea Breeze" in honor of its light blue paint job and white racing stripes. She had gotten the beauty for graduation, and she remained the only person in Janna's friend group who either had a car or could drive. Alfonzo and Ferguson both flunked so many driving tests that every driving instructor in Echo Creek said they were unteachable. Starfan13 refused to learn unless Star did. Marco left for Mewni before driver's ed, and Janna blew up a few cars for cutting her off during her driving test. That was an automatic fail, sadly. _They totally deserved it_ , Janna sighed at the memory.

She slid inside the car, grumbling at how the ride was built more for men in a midlife crisis than a pregnant woman. Once wedged in, she reclined her chair and set her feet on the dash to take in more of the chilled air from the AC vent. Another inconvenient part of pregnancy was hot flashes. Jackie giggled at the sight, "Comfy, my _princess?_ "

"Hardy-har-har," Janna rolled her eyes. "It's time to get rolling, my _squire_."

"Eww, don't make me that. Star ruined it for me since she used the title to make Marco her 'cuddle buddy.'"

"It's a common trope in chivalric romance for the princess to fall for a knight," Janna cracked open her book. "I'm surprised neither of them noticed."

The blonde pondered the point for a moment as she put the car into gear. The twenty-minute drive out of the burbs and into the city was filled with Jackie's Twenty-One Pylons collection and the slushies they shamelessly picked up on the way. _Ugh!_ Janna clutched her head as she got a brain freeze. "Don't lose your head, now," Jackie grinned at her when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks, mom."

"Hey, Aunt Jackie's gotta make sure all of her godbabies are okay."

Inside the hospital, they made their way to the maternity/ gynecology wing and sat in the waiting room. Janna had a favorite spot in the corner and near the fluffy magazines about raising kids and home décor—the articles warded off boredom many a time. Plus, they served as a screen against the prying eyes of the other women in the waiting room. The staring got quite old quickly. Why did it matter that Janna was expecting to a bunch of housewives? Families could start anyway they wanted to in the modern era. _I can hex them if need be_ , Janna went back to her reading.

She was deep in the chapter about how Underworld wedding rites borrowed from the Blood Moon Ball when the nurse called Janna in.

"Ready to take some family pictures?" Janna eyed her partner-in-crime as she shut the book.

"Of course," Jackie smiled. They followed the nurse to the ultrasound room, where Dr. Lopez—Janna's doctor— and an ultrasound specialist awaited between the computer screen and the examination couch.

"Are you ready to see the baby today?" Dr. Lopez asked in her pleasantly cheerful voice. The doctor was in her late fifties and always seemed to have a perpetual smile on her face unless there was bad news to be delivered. Janna couldn't fault her on her personality—which was rare as she usually hated cheery people—as it made the doctor feel more like a mom with medical knowledge than a dry scientist. She also remained the only older woman that didn't flip out over Janna's young pregnancy, a refreshing twist on reality.

Janna nodded but wasn't overly excited as she knew a lot about the baby already. The ultrasound would reveal if the child was developing properly and gender, both of which Janna had known for a while. Nevertheless, she didn't argue as she laid down on the examination couch while a nurse rubbed cold, clear gel on her belly. That made her giggle a bit, especially as it contacted the trident mark—which was passed off as a really nice tattoo.

"So," Dr. Lopez started small talk as the preparation continued. "Is Mr. Dad coming today? You told me that he's very busy."

"He should be here soon." Aka he'd better be here soon, but Janna kept that to herself. As if on cue, the smell of smoke accompanied by screaming came from the direction of the waiting room, causing specialist and doctor to exchanged startled glances with each other. "Welp," Janna smirked. "That must be him now."

A few moments later, Tom walked through the door with the widest grin on his face while the doctors were too shocked to say anything for a minute. _Told ya my man's a demon_ , Janna looked on smugly. The prince took off his sunglasses and extended a hand, "Hi, I'm Prince Thomas Lucitor, ruler of the Underworld, but you can just call me Tom."

Dr. Lopez cleared her throat, "Nice to meet you, Tom." She sounded genuine but also confused at the same time. "Glad you could make it today. Did you say you were a…prince?"

"Yes, ma'am," the demon chuckled. "Of the Underworld—which I know seems a little strange."

"So, you're not from around here, huh?"

"Nope, I'm from another dimension," Tom nodded. "It's a really cool place too—well, that's a lie because it's _really_ hot."

The doctors studied him silently before the sonographer asked, "And you're really a demon? Those exist?"

Tom smirked, "Yep! Well, I'm only part demon, my father's a warlock." The sonographer muttered something about needing to go back to church then resumed her duties while Dr. Lopez asked a ton of questions: how did he and Janna meet, what was being a prince like, how did demon physiology differ from humans, and the like. The prince relished the attention and answered all of them with Jackie and Janna adding things here and there. All and all, everything was going fine so far.

"This is truly something," Dr. Lopez concluded. "I've delivered many babies in my life, but never a human-demon one. I'm now very curious to see the ultrasound—this is one for the medical books."

The sonographer touched the transducer to Janna's stomach and everyone gathered around to see whatever image showed up. At first, it was a bunch of confusing grayscale blurs until the machine picked up a small being curled up into a ball. Everyone began to gush over the sight of little Dante moving his developing limbs around as if flexing for his audience. Tom was nearly beside himself crying while Jackie passed him tissues. Even Janna was choked up a little. While it always felt real, seeing her son for the first time really cemented everything: her future as a mother and Tom's righthand ruling the Underworld. It was scary, exciting, and it gave her a bit of indigestion from laying on her back this long. As the transducer rolled around, the sonographer pointed out organs and limbs, as well as confirmed that Dante was indeed a boy.

Tom gripped Janna's hand, "Look at our little boy. He's so perfect." She flashed her prince a smile and managed to nod in response. Beside them, Jackie was taking pictures and texting them to everyone they knew with commentary about everything.

"Kelly's already responded," she beamed with excitement. "She says 'Can't wait to teach the warrior how to hold a sword.'"

Janna was about to respond when she noticed the doctors peering at the screen and speaking in hushed voices. Was something wrong? She scowled at them for a second. Dr. Lopez, sensing her patient's worry, shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. We're just discussing this odd feature on the baby's head…it looks like horn buds in cattle."

"That's because they are," Tom tapped his horns, "It's normal for all demon babies—they grow in quickly after birth."

"Also," Dr. Lopez pointed to the screen, "Is this a _tail?_ " Tom let his tail rip a hole through his pants and waved it around with a sense of pride. Like father, like son. The doctors stared at each other but said nothing, choosing to continue the appointment as usual. After a thorough checkup, it was almost time to let Janna go home and schedule her next appointment.

"Aside from a few peculiarities," Dr. Lopez closed her file, "Everything looks on target for fetal development. Any questions, comments, or concerns?" Janna was about to say no when the lights began to flicker on and off in the hospital, causing people to scream again in the waiting room. _Oh no,_ Janna, Jackie, and Tom shared worried looks as the doctors became outwardly frightened. Did Dante really have to do this here—out in the normal world? College campuses always had a bit of weirdness to it, but normal adults were not ready to see a Lucitor baby gain a demon.

Janna started glowing again and rose off the bed with gleaming black eyes, laughing in a deep voice. Dr. Lopez and the sonographer hid behind the ultrasound machine, shaking in their lab coats. "Should we call 9-1-1?" The latter stammered, ducking behind the doctor.

"And tell them what?" Dr. Lopez shot back. "We're in the middle of an exorcism? Will they believe us?"

Janna—or Dante rather—grinned hellishly and waved, " **Why hello, doctors, it's a pleasure to meet you**." Both women shrieked in terror and clutched each other like two people from a low-budget horror film. Papers and potted plants swirled around demon-possessed Janna like rings around Saturn, adding to the ominous ambiance.

" **Let me introduce myself,** " the demon voice continued, " **My name is Dante Thomas Lucitor II, future Prince of the Underworld. I enjoyed the picture show today. Hope I looked cool**."

"Of course, my son," Tom positively grinned ear to ear. "Daddy and Mommy love you very much. And, may I say, I love your voice."

" **Thanks, Daddy,** " Dante pulled his father in for a hug. " **I love yours too—it helps me fall asleep.** " The demon prince's tail curled upward in a deep sense of delight at how much his son loved him already. They pulled apart from their tender embrace, still pleased with each other.

Then Janna/Dante turned to Jackie and hugged her as well, " **And I can't forget my cool Auntie Jackie.** "

"Cool. Auntie. Jackie…" the blonde was so touched. "You rock too, little dude. Can't wait to meet you in five months."

Dante laughed, " **Look forward to it too, of course. Anyways, Mommy is getting tired, so I'll be going.** " The lights returned to normal as the objects in orbit around Janna's body crashed to the ground. Clutching her head, the girl moaned as she recovered from the latest demon possession. She was glad her son was getting what he needed, but he needed to be better about letting her rest. With the coast clear, the doctors emerged from behind the machine, equally fascinated and terrified.

Janna rubbed her forehead, "Sorry about that. It happens."

"Well…" Dr. Lopez managed to speak. "That was a first. All of the years I've been a doctor, I've never seen _anything_ like…what just happened. But, it's nice hearing from…your son, as strange as it was. My job is to make sure new families happen, after all." Everyone had a laugh at the point and decided that they'd had enough adventure for the day. Tom and Janna picked up prints of the ultrasound and rode with Jackie back to campus.

"It's never a dull day with you guys," she laughed as the car backed up. "I still can't believe this is normal baby stuff for demons. How many demons do you think Dante has?" Tom and Janna shrugged—maybe a few hundred.

Tom took his fiancée's hand, "The most important thing is to make sure he keeps them. It's a very vulnerable stage for Dante with his demons right now. He can lose them _way_ easier than I can."

"We shouldn't have to worry about that," Janna replied. "Seeing how scary my powers are, I doubt anyone would want to mess with us. Because Mama would be scarier than anything Dante could manage." With the day wide open for all and Janna struck with a strong craving for junk food, the three made a beeline for the dinner on campus to indulge in greasy food. Their reward for surviving the day.

* * *

 _Ahh! This is the life!_ Tom sunk deeper and deeper into his beanbag chair at the foot of his bed, feeling the stress roll of his bony shoulders in a relaxing wave. For the first time in forever, there was nothing the prince needed to do today: Dante's demon boom was waning, no meetings, no paperwork, no townhalls. Nothing. How blissful! He had Dave to thank for it as the king said he could cover today's royal busywork. Normally, Tom would have been deeply suspicious of his father suggesting anything _remotely_ nice, but the lazy, unthinking side of the prince's brain prevailed.

Whatever demon possessed the surly old king gave Tom a day to catch up on his videogames, and the prince was thoroughly grateful. So far, choosing between the classics and the modern games proved to be difficult. Nostalgia or better graphics? Familiar or new? Did Tom want to spend most of the day frustrated by platformers or no? Since the latter would damper the perfect-day vibe, he chose Racing Rage X off the pile and slipped the disc in. He had many bonus levels to unlock, including the version of Rainbow Rampage that was nearly impossible to finish. _If only Marco were here_ , he sighed as he recalled how many times his best bro would careen over the curves and die. Having Marco die so many times made Tom feel better about himself—the CPUs were slaughtering him in today's match.

"Maybe I should give him a call and see if he wants to join," he mused aloud. Plus, racing games were always fun with real people anyway, especially with an easy target. The demon prince reached under a pile of dirty clothes in search of his phone, which he swore must be in an old pants' pocket. _Man, I could hide a body in here_ , he chuckled to himself as he marveled at the depth of the heap. Maybe he should get better about washing his clothes on a weekly basis. _Hmm…_ his fingers struck something unusual. _What is this?_ He gave the object a pinch and it yelped. "What the…?!" Tom exclaimed and shoved the pile over to reveal Marco rubbing his butt with a displeased expression on his face.

"Rude," the intruder grumbled.

"And just what are you doing in my room?" Tom was still taken back. How long was Marco under there and _why?_ Upon closer inspection, the prince arrived at the answer as he noticed a few details about his friend: Marco's brown hair was unkempt, his eyes were tired, and his neck was covered in…bitemarks. _Ew…_ Tom's nose wrinkled in disgust. No wonder Marco hadn't been returning his messages—he was still _busy_ with Star.

Tom shook his head, "Look, bro, whatever you're doing with Starship, don't drag me into it."

"Y-you don't understand," Marco said with a hint of fright in his voice. "This is the first time I've been in the outside world in _several_ days…I've been trapped in my bedroom with Star—"

"—I _really_ don't wanna know about this," Tom tried to object to Marco's tale of woe but was cut off.

Marco continued on, "Her Mewberty cravings are out of control, and she wants me _constantly_ …I'm talking about twenty times a day. How am I alive?" _Actually, how is he alive?_ There is a huge difference between a marathon and a thousand-mile endurance race. In fact, the king probably should have been rendered unconscious after _twenty_ rounds of Rainbow Rampage. _I definitely would be_ ….

"Also, several days?" Tom blinked. "Like how do you eat?" _Do I want to know the answer?_

"It's hard to explain…" the king trailed as he gathered his words. "It involves Star feeding me this weird pheromone gunk she secretes. I know it sounds icky, but it tastes really good and it makes me feel so—"

"Gonna stop you right there," Tom's eyes twitched.

"Gross, Tom, not like that. It's actually more like—"

Tom jammed his fingers in his ears, "Nope! We're too far in TMI country!" Way farther than anyone needed to go. What happened in the Butterfly bedroom should definitely stay in there. And that brought the prince another thought, "So, you plan on just hiding out in my room when Starship can literally track you down across the cosmos? How's that a good plan?"

Clearly, Marco in his quest to find fresh air hadn't thought that far as his eyes grew wide and he looked away. "I shut the Blood Moon Bond…"

"But, have you _smelled_ yourself lately?" To illustrate his point, Tom held his nose. "You smell like sex and a lot of it. If I can smell it, you know _she_ can." As if on cue, a faint buzzing sound echoed through the halls outside of Tom's room as well as heavy panting. Marco, knowing very well what that signified, slithered under his friend's bed, cowering in fear while Tom rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that, bro," the demon shrugged. "There are tons of tortured souls and ghouls under there. If I were you, I'd rather just deal with Star's demands."

Marco's reply came back muffled, "I can make it down here. Remember, I survived Hekapoo's dimension once—ow! Let go of my leg!" _It's not like a bed would stop Starship from getting to you_. If there was one thing Tom knew about his ex-girlfriend, it was her tenacity. She was the same girl who thwarted his many ill-advised plans to get her back—including the Blood Moon Ball—and would do anything to get to Marco. A small, twin-sized bed in the Underworld wouldn't stand a chance.

Sure enough, the time to test the strength of Tom's bedroom furniture came when a shot of yellow magic flung the door open in a mighty clap. _Oh…my corn…_ Star's appearance was like nothing Tom had ever seen before. She was in her golden Butterfly form, but yellow hearts fluttered out of her wings like snow, emitting a pungent yet sweet odor. It was like honey or flowers or something. Her eyes had turned into purple-lined hearts, and they darted around endlessly. Above all, Star's dress was torn in a way that revealed a lot more of his friend than Tom ever wanted to see. _I'm so over this_ , he averted his gaze.

"Maaaaaarco," she thrummed, matching her vibrating wings. "Where is Maaaaarco?" Even though she spoke in her usual tone, it sounded so much more flirty and disarming. The combination of her voice and the scent had a weird effect on Tom—tempting him to betray all of the broship codes and rat out his buddy.

He stuttered, "I d-don't know where he is…" _Good job, that sure sounded convincing._ Obviously not impressed, Star hovered closer to Tom, causing the prince to back away in fear. It brought him flashbacks of when they broke up after his fight with Marco. Tom had no idea what Star would do to him. Would she eat him? Or kill him? Or…uh no! He was a boy! What if her failure to find Marco resulted in her preying on him? _I'm so not into this_ , the dark idea made him instantly forget guy code, "He's under the bed, Starship."

"Gee thanks, Tom," a sullen groan chimed in. Star instantly lost whatever interest she had in Tom and lifted the bed high above her with one hand to reveal Marco, a few souls, and a lot of junk underneath.

"Maaaaaarco~" she purred in deep satisfaction, having found her object of affection. She pounced upon him and crashed her lips into his. _Gross,_ Tom sighed at the sight, wishing for a blindness spell right about now. There was also a lot of moaning from _Marco's_ side of all places, indicating that he was somewhat complicit. It was when Tom noticed Star unzipping her husband's hoodie, that he put his foot down. Literally too.

He glowered harshly at the couple, which got Star's attention off her man. "Starship," he said firmly. "Whatever you want to do with Marco, you're not doing it here. Understood?"

The Queen nodded, slung Marco over her shoulder like a gunnysack, and opened a portal somewhere. Sheepishly, her catch waved his goodbyes to Tom as they disappeared, leaving the demon to shake his head. What a couple of weirdos. They deserved each other for sure. With that awkwardness out of the way, Tom settled down for more gaming to blot the lurking, disturbing images out of his mind. At least it wasn't as bad as the camping incident. No one could ever un-hear Star and Marco screaming each other's names in a tent. Not even after therapy.

* * *

"Oh, come on? Where's the air bubble?!" Tom was about to smash his controller into plastic pieces. Hours after the Starco incident, the prince stupidly decided to play his old copy of Flighty Fox 2, and now he was trapped in watery hell. Did the producers know foxes could swim in real life? If so, why was the main character constantly five seconds away from drowning? _Whatever, just gonna get out of here_ , Tom wiped the sweat off his brow. Suddenly, his mirror rang, and he paused the game to answer the call. It better not be Marco bragging about round _twenty-one_ or Tom was going to strangle him. Fortunately, it was just Jackie.

"Heya, Jackie! How's—" his greeting was cut short as he noticed the distressed look on her face. Was Dante still causing issues with his demons? Things had been quiet for the last few days, and Tom was so caught up in trying to recall what the books said about the phenomenon that he almost missed what Jackie said.

"Janna's gone!" The girl blurted out, on the verge of tears.

"WHAT?!" He roared in shock and anger—although it wasn't directed at Jackie. He would have apologized for sounding so harsh, but right now, his mind was whirling around full of concern and fear. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Shaken herself, Jackie struggled to speak, "I-I don't know. I was in class… and when I went to see her, the room was ransacked…ugh, it's my fault—I should have stayed with her…"

Her words fell on deaf ears, drowned out by the sound of rushing blood. _**Who did this?**_ Didn't matter—whoever had the audacity to mess with Tom's family would soon face wrath that made the Lake of Fire look tame. _**What if…**_ one person automatically came to mind, and Tom's blood literally boiled in his veins. Who else loved kicking the prince whenever he managed to find a shred of happiness in his life? Who else threatened him at the engagement dinner? _**He's so dead…**_ If this was another of Dave's crap then Tom was about to go down in history for regicide.

Leaving Jackie behind, he stormed out of his room and toward the throne room. When Tom got there, he flung the giant doors open in a loud clatter, knocking them off the hinges. Surprised at the gesture, King Lucitor and his nobles turned around and stared.

Despite being visibly livid at the interruption, Dave said coolly, "Why, hello my dearest—" A blast of blue fire nailed him in the chest. All around, matching tongues of flames erupted, sending the nobles scurrying away—a wise choice for them.

" **What did you do to Janna?!** " Tom was caught between demonic rage and hurt. How could his father do this to him? Sure, the king was a cruel tyrant, but this was too far. As he stalked closer, dread rose in King Lucitor's eyes, and it caught Tom off guard for a second. The king feared no one; especially his son, who he considered to be a spineless coward. _**Good!**_ Tom's mind chuckled darkly—it was about time he asserted his place as the next King of the Underworld.

Finally, Dave found the words to speak, right as his son grabbed him by the throat. "It…wasn't me," he coughed weakly. "I swear it by the Lake of Fire and the Guardian of this family." The prince studied him for a moment, unable to believe his own father, but decided he was telling the truth. Nothing in his eyes suggested anything else, so he flung Dave back on the throne with a thud. Fire died down as Tom forced himself to breathe in and out slowly to think and give the king time to speak. He'd better choose his words wisely.

After wheezing for a moment, Dave went on, "I gave you my promise not to hurt the girl—especially not during her pregnancy—and I do not intend on going back on that." There was a hint of actual concern in the king's tone, and it made Tom release his full demon voice. As a giant bully, Dave cared about nothing but himself, so the care meant something deeper was going on. Before Tom could question as to what, he was handed a business card with a cryptic symbol on it: a skull with four horns, four eyes, and four teeth. Around it were golden script in an ancient language he'd never seen before—definitely not Demon or Mewman or even Monster.

"I received this today," Dave sighed solemnly, letting his red eyes drop to the floor. "I'm afraid I am totally unfamiliar with what this is—probably a symbol of a backwater secret society. There are tons of them creeping around." _Thanks a bunch,_ Tom smoked from his deep frustration at the task at hand. Not only would he have to kick butts today, he now had to get lucky in deciphering riddles. All he wanted was his family back, was that too hard to ask for? How long would such a quest take?

A cold hand on Tom's shoulder chilled him, and he noticed that Dave had slip off the throne to his side. Their red eyes met in similar stern urgency. "Whatever you do, Tom," Dave almost never referred to his son by that name. "Just bring her home safely." The sudden tenderness in the tyrant's voice oddly touched Tom. It was like his father had a heart after all…buried deep in a black sea of bile. The king left, not even bothering to close the doors behind him. Cerberus emerged from the shadows and whined to Tom in both great pity and sorrow as the Rose Window flashed a red warning behind them.

* * *

A long hour passed—perhaps the longest of Tom's entire life—and the throne room was alive again as a new meeting was poised to take place. The familiar faces of Team Starco gathered on plastic folding chairs on an island surrounded by a lava sea at the foot of the Lucitor Throne. Kelly sat at the rightmost edge of the line of chairs, and she was leaned back mulling over strategy in her head. Every now and then, she turned to speak with Jackie, who sat next to her. The poor blonde was slumped over in sorrow, very much upset over what happened to Janna even though it wasn't her fault. _She already has plenty on her shoulders,_ Tom mused from the shadows. The Earth girl did so much for Mewni and her friends that it wasn't fair that the burden of caring for Janna fell on her so. Meanwhile, Pony Head was in the opposite mood as she tried roping in Kelly and Jackie for a conversation with Seahorse. For an unknown reason, the princess brought the dorky blue knight with her and was constantly trying to brag about him.

The sight was so sad that it amused Tom a little. It was always nice to see the conceited princess get knocked down a peg, regardless of what was going on. If he were really in the mood, he'd remind her that Team Starco meetings were not open to outsiders at all, but what would Seahorse hurt? He couldn't injure a fly with his thousand-yard stare. Plus, Tom's mind was too hung up on Janna and Dante to care about enforcing rules. Thinking about them made the prince sigh and pet Cerberus, who was lounging on the queen's throne. A million "what ifs" haunted his mind like a river of ghosts: who did this, why did they choose her, was she hurt or scared? Of course, the most important question was a toss-up between how would they find her and what if her life was in danger? He noticed a flame appear on his hand, and Tom calmly exhaled. Worry wasn't going to solve a blessed thing, so he needed to relax. There was no sense in turning into Marco…wait, where were the King and Queen of Mewni? Tom realized that two important people were missing. _They better not be…_

If Tom's angry thoughts could summon people, then it surely caused a golden portal to open and the young pair to step out. Star was back to her normal, less-thirsty self, and she had the widest grin on her face as she gracefully skipped over to Pony Head. The horsehead shoved her own boyfriend out of his chair to make room for her bestie. Marco, on the other hand, lacked his wife's upbeat energy and seemed rather sore as indicated by how gingerly he sat down on the final chair. _I guess round twenty-one nearly killed him_ , Tom snapped his fingers and made icepacks appear for his friend. Marco shot him a grateful smile.

Now the dream team was fully assembled, Tom got up and cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him, the prince began, "I thank each and every one of you for showing up on such short notice." He paced back and forth as he spoke, wearing a thin line in the obsidian, "As we all know Janna has been kidnapped. The only clue we have is this business card." Tom stopped and created a projection of the image for his friends to see. He didn't plan on any of them knowing what it meant outright, but hopefully brainstorming would generate clues.

Kelly tapped her chin as she studied the image, "Hmm…I have never seen this before. Have any personal enemies, Tom?"

He shook his head, "Not that I know of. My dad has a thousand enemies, but they have long been suppressed. Maybe they're after me—I don't know. Seems unlikely."

"Guess they can call you the Prince of a Thousand Sorta Enemies," Marco smirked, then he added seriously. "The issue is we don't have much of a motive to work off of. Revenge? Money? Getting back at King Lucitor? Anything like that could help us narrow things down." If only it were that simple, Tom lamented. Perhaps the next step would be doing research on all known enemy groups out there, and weeding them out one by one until…

"I have an idea." All heads turned when the squeaky voice of Seahorse chimed in all of a sudden. Pony was the only one gazing upon him adorningly because everyone else was highly skeptical the knight knew anything aside from selling crappy mirror plans. But, desperate times called for desperate matters. Seahorse blinked, "Reflectacorp has many databases for your searching needs, including ones for looking up symbols, signs, and family crests. Subscriptions start at—"

"Can you just get to the point?" Tom narrowed his eyes.

Seahorse paused for a second, but went on, "Reflectacorp technology had many custom features and apps for your—"

" **Get on with it or DIE!** " Tom's painfully short fuse snapped, and fire erupted from the lava around the throne. There was no time for corporate advertising—he just wanted to know how to find Janna. End of story. The fuming prince stalked forward, wanting to rip the preppy grin off the knight's face when a hand took his. _Huh?_ He turned to see Star give him a firm gaze and it caused him to relax. _Thanks, Starship_ , he squeezed her hand. To think she'd be the one to comfort him after all the times they had escalated each other's arguments when they dated.

Seeing the danger had passed, Pony Head rolled her eyes, "So rude, Demon Boy. My boo has public speaking anxiety, so chill or I'll give you the horn."

"Okay, okay," Tom held up his hands. "Just…remember time is of the essence." Star flashed him her trademark "I got this" smile and asked Seahorse to keep going.

As if nothing happened, the knight tapped on his mirror a few times as everyone looked on in interest. Maybe the Mewnian Internet would save the world indeed. Finally, after a pregnant pause, the blue dork turned his mirror around and had the text under the skull translated into Mewnian: The Society of Hooded Cultists and Demon Exorcising. _Oh no…_ both Star and Tom groaned. Not _those_ freaks again. Unwanted memories filled his mind. His stupid insistence on going through with a Demoncism to fix his temper, the stubbornness that made him and Star fight, the blue flames and crying…all of it was so unpleasant. Yet, nothing was as bad as allowing himself and Star to start dating again. What a huge mistake!

Meanwhile, the others continued speculating what the writing meant. Jackie sighed, "Back in high school, she used to talk about running off and joining a cult. I thought dating Tom would fix that because I didn't want to see her face on a milk carton."

"Yeah, although demon exorcising sounds cool," Kelly nodded. "I don't know why they'd take Janna though."

"Because they do Demoncisms," Tom sighed. "I think it has something to do with Dante getting his demons—that it's drawn the cult's attention." How on Mewni they found him, Tom would never know, but he would make them pay for hurting his son.

"So," Marco spoke up. "What's a Demoncism and why do you know about it?"

Tom buried his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. Being fifteen was a mistake. He was going to give his tale when Pony Head rolled on the ground cackling.

"Oh, Turd," she howled in laughter. "You missed out on the fun! You see Tom was trying to get his crappy attitude adjusted by getting his demons sucked out, and B-fly was not about it at all! She dragged me aaaall the way out to a camp in the middle of a forest to talk sense into Demon Boy because she was crushing so hard on that demon tail!"

"Pony…" Star muttered through gritted teeth, "We agreed not to bring this up in front of Marco…"

"Never bring up what? How tightly you held onto Tom as he writhed in pain while trapped in those chains?" Of course, the princess didn't care. "That's true love right there."

Marco reclined with a smug grin on his face, "Star, why didn't you dip down and free Tom? You would have done that for _me_." His wife blushed and looked away. Clearly, the answer was her hasty attempt to rebound proved that she didn't really love Tom. The demon prince learned to make peace with how he would always come a hundred levels beneath Marco in that regard.

"Wow, Turd, you really getting jelly over a dead ship?" Pony shook her head. "I wasn't on board with it. I knew that it was going to be a dumpster fire when I saw those two coming back from the recovery tent holding hands."

"Recovery tent?" Kelly held back a laugh. "Scandalous, Star. I thought you only cuddled in tents with Marco…" Star's face was red, and she met Marco's questioning gaze with an earnest one of her own—likely assuring him that nothing at all happened through the Blood Moon Bond. Seriously, nothing went on in the tent beside Tom asking her out on a cornshake date, why was everyone being so creepy? Tom would never try to for something like that on the first date—he was a gentleman.

"It wasn't like that _at all_ ," Star shot back once things were smoothed over with Marco. "Look, what happened at the Demoncism, stays at the Demoncism, okay?"

"Fine by me," Marco got up and took her hand. "Right now, let's focus on the lead we got about Janna's whereabouts and get moving. And…" he trailed kisses up Star's arms and chuckled at how flustered she got. "We all know _I_ have the honor of being the Queen's royal smooch buddy." His low purr made Star swoon in his arms. _Don't remind me about the smooch buddies thing_ , Tom groaned inwardly at another memory he wished to forget. Being fourteen was a mistake too.

Putting the past aside, Tom felt somewhat hopeful things would work out. Adventure and heroics awaited—a classic day with Team Starco. What could be better? "Alright, Team," he rubbed his hands together. "Let's move out!"

* * *

"It never occurred to me that you could just walk in and out of the Underworld," Jackie remarked with wonder when the group made their way through the last section of cave tunnel to the outside world. It was an area of the Butterfly kingdom called the Borderlands, and it consisted of various cracks in the ground that lead into the Underworld. Surrounding the glowing vents was a thick, dark evergreen forest that stretched for many miles in each direction, its trees stabbing the moonlit sky above like harpoons. Of all of the areas of Mewni, this was one of the least inhabited as there were virtually no signs of permanent settlements or towns, save the one farm that owned land in both the Underworld and the Butterfly Kingdoms. Otherwise, it made the perfect backdrop for cult groups.

Once everyone was above ground, they took a breather from the grueling uphill climb. Star was the most exhausted, and she leaned against Marco when they sat in the fine dirt and ash soil. "It's like walking with a full backpack carried backward in front of you," the queen said between panting. Marco kissed her head and the two shared private words with their bond.

Jackie lugged her ax off her shoulder and joined her friends on the ground. "I know how you feel," Pony shook the rainbow sweat out of her mane, "I feel like we've, like, walked to the ends of the world."

"You float, Pony Head," Marco replied drily.

"Excuse me, Turd, but floating takes effort too."

Meanwhile, Tom remained separate from the group, both catching his breath and mind for the task at hand. Right now was the hardest part of the quest, figuring out a plan to infiltrate the camp and kick butt and…

"Hey Tom," he turned when Star called to him. "You're gonna miss the story."

"What story?" He tilted his head, noting how the group had gathered around Star in anticipation.

"About how the Mewmans met the Lucitors," she cleared her throat to begin the story. Tom would have balked, but the rest was well deserved. As long as Star kept the story short, it didn't matter. "Long ago," the story began. "During the reign of the first Queen of Mewni, a simple turnip farmer was harvesting his crop when he opened a hole to the Underworld and fell in. He also just so happened to fall on the King of the Underworld, which caused a whole lot of trouble."

Tom chuckled at such an understatement, "That's a _mild_ way to put it. King Lucius I had the peasant imprisoned and told the Queen of Mewni to more or less piss off. The Queen wasn't thrilled about it and she rode into battle with her best army to get the peasant back, resulting in the great Butterfly-Lucitor war!"

"And there was a lot of fighting and a few massacres," Star hurriedly got through the bad parts. "Finally, the monarchs met in battle and nearly killed each other because they were both great users of magic. Since nobody wanted to die, the royals created a treaty between the two kingdoms and the thousand-year peace has lasted to this day."

"So far," Tom added wistfully. "Part of the agreement is that one day, the children of both royal families need to marry each other…"

"Oh," Jackie realized, "That's why your family has such an obsession of making you marry Star."

"Yep," Tom and Star both sighed, then Tom went on, "We're on year nine hundred and something, so it's not Doomsday O'Clock yet. Also, we need to get going, so let's get to it." The group stretched their tired limbs and resumed their quest deep into the forest. For a while, things were mostly quiet as the group soldiered on, focusing on avoiding fissures in the soil.

Eventually, Jackie asked a question, "So, you're telling me in the nearly thousand-year history of the peace, not a single Lucitor has married a Butterfly?"

"Well," Tom didn't want to get into this tale, but they had a long way to go and needed to pass the time. "There was one doomed marriage. Long ago, in the earliest days of the alliance, a Butterfly princess was arranged to a Lucitor count against her will. They were forced to marry even though the princess loved a simple farm boy. Every night, she would meet the farm boy in a secret meadow to be together."

"I'm digging the Romeo and Juliet vibe," Jackie noted. "Lemme guess, it ends badly."

"Not quite," Marco picked up the tale. "You see the lovers were bound by the Blood Moon like how Star and I are. Bound across fate and fortune, space and time, life and death. So, when the royals tried to separate the lovers forever, the Universe itself intervened and caught the lovers up into a higher plane of existence. They became that constellation up there."

Jackie paused for a second and followed Marco's finger to the beautiful constellation watching over them. Watching over all lovers. _I wonder if Janna can see it_ , Tom pondered as he told the story to her once when they first started dating. He didn't expect her to like a romantic tragedy, but she was captivated by every word. " _Well,_ " she had said, " _If anyone tried to take you from me, I'd like to become one of those asteroids that causes a mass extinction. Then I could get my revenge_." The memory made Tom chuckled to himself as his eyes too were drawn to the stars. Forget a simple asteroid, the prince was going to blaze to her rescue like a whole apocalypse!

After a while, the group made it to the outskirts of the cult's camp and noticed how the members were already gathered in the small hollow for their nefarious meeting. It was almost exactly how Tom remembered: the giant tent where the leader stayed, the glowing torches, and the ceremonial platform were all in place. The only thing different was the robes—they were maroon this time and not dark navy.

"Aw, look they're wearing the color we voted on," Pony beamed with pride. "It looks great on them. Dark colors are _so_ last season, am I right?"

"The most important thing is to snag some for disguises," Tom eyed the princess. He inwardly admitted the maroon was a nice touch. In fact, he kinda wanted to snag a robe to keep in general. Before he could give orders, he turned to see Jackie and Kelly had a bundle of robes in their arms like if they'd had them all along.

"What?" Kelly tilted her head, "We kinda just stumbled on a chest of them over there. Now, throw these on, we have a cult meeting to attend." Everyone grabbed a garment and soon the group looked the part, save a few differences. Pony Head's and Tom's horns poked out the hoods and Star's pregnant belly was noticeable, but hopefully, no one would question them. Now, came the most vital part of the mission: planning what the heck to do next. Usually, Marco spearheaded such a task, but Tom wanted to give it a try since this was his mission.

They huddled around him as he spoke, "Here's the plan. We should—"

"Hold up, Hellboy," he suppressed a groan when Pony Head interrupted. "We need a codename for my boo, so he fits in."

Tom slapped his hand to his face and muttered harshly, "That's on you, Pony Head, and do it quickly."

"Hmm," she thought about it for a second. "Might as well change everyone's to reflect who we are now…lemme start with Jackie. You're now Ocean Girl 'cuz I think you're less salty and stuff."

"Yes!" Jackie cheered. "That's such a better name."

"Star and Marco," Pony turned to the couple, "You two get to be Rebel Leader and…you know what, Marco, you're still Wild Man." Marco huffed to himself and sent Star a look of protest to which she shrugged.

"Kelly…girl nothing is coming up for you so, Shrub Girl."

"Why not Shrub _Knight_ or something?" The green haired girl protested.

"Well actually do something worthy of that, 'kay," Pony flew around her. "Of course, my hunk of a man gets Sexy Beast." _None of us are going to say that,_ Tom's eyes twitched, and he could feel everyone else's discomfort too. "And, Tom, you're Hell Prince," she went on, "And I'll be Awesome Sauce."

With that out of the way, Tom went back to going over logistics with the group, "Okay then, here's what we're gonna do. Marco, Kelly, and Jackie will cover the perimeter and alert us if we need to fall back or anything. Pony Head, you're on distraction detail, which will leave Star and me to find Janna. That's our main objective, by the way. With her freed, then we kicked butt. Any questions?"

Pony somehow raised the arm of her robe, "What's my Sexy Beast gonna do?"

Tom shuddered at the codename and sighed, "Seahorse is on getaway duty because we'll need a hasty exit when it's all said and done. Now, stick to your group and let's execute Operation Demoncism." After that, everyone set themselves on their tasks with Star and Tom tiptoeing their way through the assembled brethren. _Just don't notice these giant demon horns_ , he tried to play it off as nothing, but he noticed the looks from some of the cultists as the moved through them.

He felt a firm hand cusp his shoulder roughly, and it took all of his willpower to not freak out. "Hey," a cult member with a deep voice said to him. "I have a few questions for you."

 _I am not the Demon Prince of the Underworld,_ Tom practiced in his head over and over, _This is just a medical condition_. The cultist narrowed his eyes and studied the prince and Star for a second before asking, "How far along is your wife? It's great to see our members settling down and having families."

 _My what?!_ Tom noticed Star recoil behind him and he tried to keep his reaction neutral to not tip anyone off. _Please go along with this, Starship_ , his three eyes begged her silently as he took her hand. Since the Queen and Janna got pregnant at the same time, Tom was confident in his answer of, "Oh, she's nineteen weeks along. We're expecting twins."

Other cult members gathered around intrigued and gave their congrats to Star for the twins and Tom as to they thought he was the father. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom noticed who assumed to be Marco stop walking and stare at the commotion as if wondering whether to intervene or not. _Stay right there,_ the prince signaled to him. The last thing he needed was Marco to come over here and make the situation more awkward, although Star was probably complaining to him already.

"Twins, eh?" A feminine voice came from one of the cultists. "I remember when I was pregnant with mine years ago. I turned into a barrel practically." As the complements flew in, Tom became more impatient with the stupid questions and having to make up answers on the fly. It was taking him away from getting to Janna.

Suddenly, a lucky break came when Pony Head flew onto the stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone," her nasal tone made everyone turn around. "Before we get started, we need to vote on the trim for our maroon spooky robes. I think we need something that stands out more, so how about gold? Yea or nay. Lemme see some hands for yea." One solitary hand shot up for the suggestion.

As Pony Head prattled off a list of items to vote for, ranging from potluck food items to what day they should hang out at the beach, Star and Tom searched the hollow high and low but found not a single trace of Janna. Several times, it nearly caused the prince to panic, but his friend's steady determination and insistence helped him keep it together. _Breathe_ , he reminded himself when another tent turned up empty. She is here, and they would find her. Breath in and out. In and out. In and….

A low blast of a thick ram's horn shattered his concentration, and Tom realized that the Demoncism was about to start. Were they too late? Out of the tent nearest the platform, came the master of ceremonies himself, the leader of the cult. He had a maroon robe, but bore animal skull shoulder pads and had special trim embroidered on his outfit. Also, a giant staff with an odd skull—four horns, eyes, and teeth like on the business card—thumped along to each stride. He also cradled a book titled: An Exercise in Demoncism 2.0. When he arrived at the podium, he set the staff down and opened his book to recite the ancient words that ushered in each ceremony.

"Brethren," the leader spoke in a low, smooth tone that sounded like a mix of a growl and a cough. "This world is in danger. There is a blight that plagues it. Of course, we dream of a world as pure as a piece of sweet corn, but if one kernel is infected, the entire crop is at risk. Bring forth, the _grandson_ of the Blight!" The gong rang, and out of another tent came four guards dragging a struggling girl in chains. Janna! Tom wanted to cry to her in both relief to see her alive and in great fear for their son. Dante couldn't handle a Demoncism at his age, in fact, if this didn't hurt him it could _kill_ him.

Janna resisted mightily against her confinement and spat at the cult leader's shoes when she met him face to face. "You're not getting to the 'grandson of the Blight' without getting through me first," she hissed in defiance. "And, I know all about this procedure and can cancel the effects."

"You think this normal magic can counter a Demoncism?" The leader blinked. "Guess again, Daughter. See this as a blessing, you will soon be free of the Blight."

"You ain't my daddy," the Earth girl jeered at him. "And you'll be really hurting when the father of my child shows up."

Shrugging, the cult leader commanded that the defiant girl be bound to the altar and a cauldron of magic be brought forth to finish the rite. Next to Tom, Star's hands started to glow in ominous pink magic, "Is it time to get down? I can have Marco's team backing us up in a heartbeat."

Forget doing this the neat way, Tom was ready to unleash the truest sense of hell the creeps could ever imagine. Turning to Star, he flashed a mad grin, "Let's bring it!" At that moment, Star and Tom dropped their hoods and let out simultaneous blasts of fire and magic that sent the crowd scattering to the corners of the hollow. The leader's secret guard pulled out daggers and mauls to meet the two royals, but Marco, Kelly, and Jackie met them with their weapons drawn to push them back. Clashing noises filled the air as the two sides fought, and Jackie dealt the first decisive blow to one of the guards with her ax. She split their sword in two, as well as slashed the bottom of cultist's robe off.

"Alright, Ocean Girl," Star cheered as she lobbed another bolt of magic at an attacker. "Nice to see that salt come in handy."

Jackie smirked as she prepared for another attack, "No one messes with my friends. Leave this stuff to us, and you and Tom free Janna." The three warriors seemed fine without them anyway, especially now that Pony Head had joined the fray in stabbing cultists with her horn. "I hate to be messing up these stylish, spooky robes," she neighed. "But they had this coming! Woohoo!"

"C'mon," Tom nodded to Star, and they rushed the platform in a gust of anger and magic. Star knocked the remaining attendants down with a few of her powerful spells while Tom had his rapier drawn for battle. _Let's bring in the heat_ , he let fire surge down the blade and flashed his trademark arrogant smile to Janna, who was still tied to the X-shaped cross. She grinned at him, "Oh, look at my devilish hero. Straight out of my teenage fantasies, although damsel-in-distress isn't usually my thing."

" **You know it, babe** ," he winked at her, then turned his attention to the fight. The enemies not scared away by the sight of his flaming sword were quickly dealt with in a fury of jabs, thrusts, and other fancy rapier techniques. One of the hooded fiends tried to stab Tom in the chest, but the prince was able to outmaneuver the shorter blade and land a stabbing blow to the attacker's body, slipping the blade between two ribs. The cult member wailed in agony as he fell, and Tom immediately chained his attack by slashing his sword across another attacker's legs, bringing him down too. _This is almost too easy_ , he laughed in violent bloodlust. They fell one by one as if the videogame was on easy mode until Tom reached Janna's side.

"Are you alright?" Tom held back tears as she took his hand, relieving all of his fears in an instant. She was alive and so was his son. All was right again.

"Besides missing a day of classes and being chained to an altar, I guess I'm hanging in there," Janna replied in a nonchalant way. Oh, right, Tom had to free her somehow. He tried his magic, but it bounced off the magical manacles—magicales as he dubbed them once—and did nothing. Of course, they were impervious to demon magic, which meant Star would have to open them.

"Starship!" He called to her over the noise of battle. "Need a hand!" Over his shoulder, Star was busy blasting enemies down without her wand and seemed to relish the activity for she had a huge smile on her sweaty face. It was an amazing sight to see, how was she was still this acrobatic while carrying twins? _Those kids are going to be something_.

"On it," Star performed a roundhouse kick then dispatched the fallen with a spell of killer whales. "Ohh, that was new," she marveled at her handiwork when she made it to Tom's side, "Gonna call it Killer Orca Devastation. Hey Janna Banana, ready to leave this crappy place?"

The girl nodded, "The cult stuff is kinda cool, but being here against my will isn't." Star took a deep breath and her cheekmarks turned white as she dipped down. In no time flat, the magical queen had the handcuffs off.

"You really could have just freed me the whole time..." Tom was a tad annoyed. He remembered the pain like lightning searing his body as he had a demon ripped from his being. It was pain he'd never forget as long as he lived, and the dreaded blue fire that formed around him, burning down the forest.

She sighed, "It was an awkward time in my life."

Janna already put the scenario together in her mind laughed, "There goes the power of love, huh? Now that I'm free—" She summoned purple magic to her hands and stalked closer to the cult leader cowering behind the podium. " **It's time for a mother-son fighting lesson!** "

Once in range, Janna let out a curse that instantly dismantled the podium like cheap foreign furniture and turned any foolish person that got in her way into toads. The leader let out a girly shriek when the witch bound him with purple magic chains, holding him in place. What the once proud head of the cult saw in Janna was his worse nightmare realized: a strong, powerful ruler of the Underworld who was only a split second away from ending him. Tom and the others watched the scene, afraid themselves.

Dante darkly cackled through his mother, sounding just like a deranged Lucitor, " **You made a BIG mistake for capturing my mother, bub. I might be a developing fetus, but I am still very much the heir to the Lucitor Throne."**

"Holy shit…" Kelly nearly dropped her sword, "That's _the kid?_ " Marco, Star, and Pony Head mouths hung open in disbelief while Tom and Jackie simply shrugged.

"I've seen Dante do worse," Jackie confessed. "Tell ya about it later."

Janna paced a tight circle around her captive, leering in Dante's demon voice, " **How shall I end you today? Drag you to my playground in hell, rot off your flesh? Name your price, mortal."**

"It wasn't me!" The cult leader began to sob, "I had no idea you existed until you showed up here." _Huh?_ Tom rushed to the site of the interrogation and took Janna's hand in his.

"You've done a great job son," he kissed his mother's forehead. "But Daddy's got it from here."

Dante grinned, excited to see what his father would do to protect him, " **Thanks…Daddy.** " Jackie rushed over to help the winded Janna get out of the way.

Once his family was safe, Tom turned on the fullest and scariest demon face he could muster and picked up the creep by the neck. " **You think you just made a mistake picking on my** _ **wife**_ **and son…HA!** " The prince snarled, " **Think again!** " Blue fire formed a ring around the hollow as fissures opened in the ground in the forest, turning the place into hell on Mewni. With the mood set to Tom's liking, he went on, " **If you didn't kidnap my Janna then** _ **who**_ **did?** "

"I-I've never seen them before!" The cult leader whimpered. "They were these odd figures in tights and they gave me this." He handed Tom a familiar white cloth with two circles on them, the sight chilling the prince to the bone. _**Highwaymen**_ … Tom should have figured the Robin Hood wannabes were still out there.

Snapping his fingers, Tom extinguished the flames and let the rest of the Demoncism cult scurry away like rats, then he turned and reported his findings to the Team. "We have a bigger issue at hand," Tom said gravely, presenting the cloth, "The Highwaymen are very much alive and we're all potential targets."

Marco was about to speak when a blank, white van rolled into the hollow, and the group bunched together in suspicion. Were the Highwaymen going to abduct them already? "Hey team members," Seahorse popped his head out of the window. "Using Reflectacorp mobile technology, it is easy to sign car rental agreements online."

"Phew, it's just Seahorse," Kelly giggled, "But did he _have_ to pick a creepy white van? You're not supposed to approach those things."

"Don't complain," Pony Head narrowed her eyes, "My man was useful. Now hop in or walk home." Everyone climbed in exhausted and looking forward to getting out of the forest, although a dark cloud hung over their heads. The Highwaymen were out there and could be out there watching their every move, waiting to strike….

* * *

From a perch high in a tree, a pair of binoculars watched a white wan whiz back into the Underworld. Sighing, the masked member shook his head and hopped out of the tree to make his report to his commander. The Grand Master was waiting below with her guard gathered around. The Highwayman bowed low and confessed in a shaky voice, "My Liege, Operation Princess was a bust. They got away."

The Grand Master raised her hand, not to strike him down, but to encourage him to rise. "No matter," Mina said in a deliberate voice, reaching for a donut. "We're still going forward with the next phase, doctor's orders."

"Are you sure, my Liege?" The Highwayman questioned. "That has much bigger stakes."

"Don't worry about it," another figure stepped out of the shadows and bowed first. "Everything is in position for Operation Queen. Star and Marco know nothing."

Mina smiled, "Excellent work, my Captain, although you have the nerve to show up in your Kingsguard uniform. Very well, we strike soon and swift. Vengeance is in the air, sweet like donut glaze…" Above the entire dimension of Mewni, a red moon peaked out behind a thin layer of clouds, blazing its warning for all to see.

* * *

 **Author's Notes and Review Round-Up**

 **So the show isn't coming back until 2019 (spoilers lol), and I actually don't mind that. It gives me more time to work on "Dance" and I'll now be able to expand the story more to maybe 25-28 chapters. Anyways, we'll be back to weeklies from now on, so we'll have plenty of stuff to keep us entertained in the hiatus.**

 **Aldal- The fear is very real and you should leave Ch 8 feeling even more of that. Janna's parents were a fun blank slate to work with, and I decided it would be more fun if they were just boringly average and their daughter wasn't. That way you get an interesting dynamic where they are so done with her crap. The driver will live but needs therapy. Cloaked Janna will show up again, and feel free to make more arts if you can. And Dave, he's gonna be something.**

 **InfiniteClockWise- Dave doesn't agree as much as he tolerates the situation as a means to an end. He's a monster, but he needs Janna alive to birth Dante at least. We'll see as to what the new kiddos do when they get here.**

 **Jack Coffison (5,6,7)- 5. Again, thanks for the in-depth reviews and I hope to address things as thoroughly as possible. First, I'm glad you liked the name "Dr. Strangeglove." As for Star's adventure, I wanted to pay an homage to all the parts of Mewni, because I miss that in s3. Star is also the take charge type of girl and I can't see her settling down into becoming a housewife. She'll have to find balance with herself and the kids, but she's still Star Butterfly.  
**

 **I was curious about what you'd think of Marco because I can see where you'd be concerned. I promise Tom is trying to be helpful in the kinda dismissive yet serious way he tends to do things. He cares, but Tom also knows Star well enough to trust her oddball decisions. As for Marco's arc in general, this will really come up more in Ch 9 (that's all I can say right now). I promise you I won't let you down with our boy Marco, just gotta trust me.  
**

 **6\. Honestly, this is one of my favs as well. It's a great callback to "Bogbeast of Boggabath" and I wanted to mimic that feeling for both parties. I wanted the Star half of this to be a great mother-daughter bonding chapter because Star is without Moon and needs serious guidance. The Thunderbird was this story's Bogbeast as in it leads Star and Marco to what they are really looking for. The Starco fight and the moral given is really the heart of this story and will be seen time and time again. It's not calling for Star to be dependent on Marco or vice versa, so true balance needs to happen.**

 **Unfortunately, Marco isn't going to be a huge focus for the next couple of chapters, but when he does get a spotlight chapter, it's going to do a lot for him development-wise.**

 **7\. Chapters 7-10 (specifically 8-10) form a mini-arc within the first arc. And we will get major plot movement within it. Marco and the knights are going to factor into one part of his character arc, and I wish I could tell you all the great stuff I have planned. There will be Higgs/Marco development stuff coming.** **As for the dream, the green eyes you see will become a major threat in the second arc, which will be more lore based like the second half of "Sign." Can't for you to see who it is.**

 **I swear you think one step ahead to where I move next. I hope this chapter is the JanTom chapter you hope for lol. I wanted to give Janna normal parents because we have so much fantastical stuff going on that it seemed like a perfect place for cool interaction. The Diazes are close to the most normal humans we have and they are zany themselves. That was a lot to get through (in a good way) but if you ever have any really in-depth answers, never be afraid to PM me.**

 **Amu chan- That's Janna's style lol. Her parents are just done with her weird antics. They know they can't stop her, but they can't fully embrace her weirdness either. What happened to Oskar...it's too sad to say.**

 **Bobio21- Yes. That's a definite thing that will happen.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Dave is an all-around monster in that he's not just cruel but cunningly so. Tom doesn't fear his brute strength, but his ability to play people and situations. As for gushing over babies, that will happen. But a lot will happen in the story though to get there.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you ready for Ch. 9? Enjoy.**

* * *

Over a still meadow, a full moon flashed from white to red, bathing the land in its ruby light. Dark blades of grass swayed gently in the breeze, creating a hushed _whooshing_ sound—the only disturbance in the quiet world. That is until crunching leaves in the surrounding forest signaled the coming of a solitary visitor. Star stepped out of the shadows of the forest, her blue eyes blazing in the night. They were instinctively drawn upwards towards the moon, and the young queen found herself unsure of what to think about it.

Lately, the Blood Moon seemed to be a constant feature in all of her dreams, sporting a deep red hue that almost seemed like a warning. It was getting hard to take it seriously when the dreams went nowhere in real life. Instead of danger, Star's life consisted of the usual boring royal stuff. Sure, there was the incident with the Demoncism, but the Highwaymen were nowhere to be seen. And even if they were lurking about Mewni, they were a minor nuisance—no need to have cryptic dreams about them. Yet, the moon only seemed to grow redder until it appeared like a pool of blood. _What do you want from me?_ Star crossed her arms. _If something bad is out there just tell me in words!_ The stubborn moon replied with silence.

 _Typical_ , Star chose to ignore it, but the tug on her soul remained and held her in place. _Why can't you leave me alone?_ She huffed in annoyance. This was almost as bad as being haunted by little Glossarycks.

Suddenly, the long grass in the meadow shifted, catching Star's attention in an instant. She playfully rolled her eyes; was Marco snooping around again? It was the dream version of their secret place, so it made sense. _What a cute dork_ , she grinned coyly—so he wanted to play it _that_ way, huh? Star was an expert hunter of all things, from spirit and evil-doers to deer and husbands. The latter was, especially, her favorite prey. She shifted on the balls of her feet and stalked into the meadow, careful not to make a sound. Crouching low, she inched her way to the source like a golden lioness, the Queen of the Savannah—truly, a fitting image. About a yard away, Star stopped and scanned the landscape with her ears to make sure he was still in range. Then she crouched on all fours, gathering all the strength in her legs, and pounced, " _I gotcha Marco!_ "

" _Star?_ " A startled voice caused Star to misjudge her leap, and she landed awkwardly on her chin. It was a good thing she wasn't pregnant in her dream world. Knocking the dust off her body, she looked up to see Eclipsa—definitely not Marco—standing over her. What is she doing here? Star was going to ask her granny when she noticed the sorrow clouding Eclipsa's violet eyes.

" _What's wrong?_ " Star was very puzzled when the dark queen took her hands.

" _You are in terrible danger_ ," Eclipsa started, her voice hoarse in seriousness. In Star's mind—or her mind inside her mind—hazy pictures of a forest flickered, and the beating of hooves could be heard. _Well, this is helpful_ , the young queen scoffed at the images. It could mean anything or nothing. She was always riding in the forest, what's the big deal? Suddenly, Eclipsa squeezed her hands, making Star look up again. " _You see_ ," the dark queen went on again, " _The—_ "

" _Star…_ _?_ "

" _And you must promise me to avoid—_ " Eclipsa's words were fuzzy like television static.

" _Star!_ "

" _Star, are you listening to me?_ "

" _Star! Wake up!_"

"Marco!" Star snapped awake, greeted by her husband's concerned brown eyes as he hovered over her, already fully dressed. The sun had fully risen and gone was the Blood Moon, meadow, and Eclipsa. On top of that, the twins were awake as well, stretching and kicking their little legs against Star's belly. _Man, I must have really overslept_ , she yawned, laughing when Marco shied away from her morning breath. "Why did you wake me up?" She tried to not sound overly annoyed at having an important moment interrupted. Disturbing a pregnant queen's rest was a crime worthy of death a few hundred years ago.

The king sighed, "For starters, you were having a nightmare or something. You kept thrashing around and muttering something about…Eclipsa." Silence filled the room for a moment, and Star decided now wasn't the best time to bring up the whole talking-to-her-dead-granny situation. _I should tell him one day_ , but it would make her acknowledge the absurdity of palling around with the enemy that tricked them into leaving Mewni, took over for a hot second, then killed Moon. In many ways, Star was afraid the old queen was still manipulating her, but the concern Eclipsa had for her in the dream…what was she warning her about?

Her silence left Marco awkwardly waiting for an answer, so she brushed off the matter, "Just a typical nightmare, nothing to worry about here." _Great job sounding convincing_ , she could just kick herself, but that would make her darling husband suspicious. He eyed her for a second, unsure of what to say, but left the matter alone.

"You know it's townhall day." Marco sat at the edge of the bed and checked his watch. "And, it looks like you have ten minutes to get ready."

 _Ugh_ , Star threw the covers over her head and groaned. Townhall day, aka, listen-to-townspeople-complain-about-everything-just-because-they-can day. Why couldn't they find something to be grateful for? Like all of the fair-trade laws with Monsters, or the boom in Mewnian technology or how the alliances were still holding up, or the fact Mewni had a good queen? If Star was going to continuously stick her neck out for the kingdom, then they could be more appreciative.

Marco started to snicker, apparently listening in on her mental rant as he turned ideas of his own in his head. "I can go in your place," he volunteered.

"Marco…" Star emerged from her cozy cocoon. "You don't have to. I'm the Queen, and my people need me."

As much as she would love to take up his offer, she had to imagine what skipping would look like to others. A Queen was supposed grin and bear it—do her job selflessly and efficiently even if it drove her insane. The other royals would balk and call Star lazy—which she hated. An eighteen-year-old balancing a kingdom, friends, and a life was _far_ from it.

Wordlessly, Marco shrugged off his red hoodie and reached for his royal dress jacket. " _Hey, buster_ ," she scowled at him. " _Didn't you hear what I just said?_ "

"I'm still going, Star," he searched for dress pants. "You should rest, and townhalls aren't your thing anyway."

"You can't make decisions for me," she gave him a playful jab. "You're beneath me as King."

" _Oh, I know you like being on top_ ," he leaned over and buried his face in her neck to plant a few kisses. When he pulled away, Marco fell out laughing as she vividly blushed. " _Gotcha_ ," he winked at her, before adding on a more serious note, "And since when did you care about traditional rank? We agreed to rule Mewni together as equals, and I'm trying to do my bestest friend a favor."

Star settled back down; he was right. There was nothing he couldn't handle—not that she thought otherwise—and she was still groggy from the restless sleep. Also, why was she about to say no to a day of goofing off? Did she bump her head? Oh no, she was turning into Moon! _No offense, Mom_ , she sent an apologetic glance to the picture of Moon on the nightstand.

Marco noticed and squeezed his wife's hand, "You deserve the rest, my Star. You're doing double overtime too with taking care of our little ones." He placed a hand on her belly and smiled when he felt Star's little passengers kick. They were starting to become regularly active at different points in the day—one twin preferred nights and the other one, mornings. The night twin used to get on Star's nerve for keeping her awake, but the rhythmic movements helped lull her to sleep. It was an instant way of knowing everything was okay. Currently, the day twin was active and woke up her little brother. " _I have a feeling our daughter is more like her dutiful father_ ," Star commented through the bond.

"Being an early riser is a great trait for a future monarch," the king chuckled as he finished getting ready. He checked his watch again, "A few minutes to spare too."

 _What a handsome husband_ , Star's cheekmarks glowed when a shaft of sunlight fell on her perfectly groomed Marco. His brown hair was touched golden, giving him a halo effect matched by the confidence blazing in his eyes. Against the backdrop, his crescent moons glinted faintly red which reminded Star of the Blood Moon, and she couldn't decide to if that was a good or bad thing. If only he could stay and go off on an adventure with her. " _Maybe later, my love_ ," he smiled.

He turned to leave when he stopped, and Star could feel something weighed on his mind. "Star," his voice was heavy with concern, "If you decide to leave the castle alone, could you take the guard with you?"

"Really, Marco," she pouted. In the days after saving Janna from the Demoncism, Marco turned into a protective mother hen worrying about where the enemies were and if they would strike again. While Star was concerned, she saw no use in being too freaked out, plus she could handle herself.

"That's not what I'm concerned about," her husband replied to her thoughts. When she peeked into his mind, Star saw a confusing sea of many emotions flirting about. He sighed, "It's…hard to explain, but until we get this under control, there's no harm in playing it safe. Plus, I have a few of them tagging along with me, y'know." Star decided there was no point in worrying her Marco.

She reluctantly nodded, "I'll take the Kingsguard if I leave the castle." Marco flashed her a thankful smile and kissed her cheek, "I promise I'll get through this meeting, and we can do something fun afterward. Maybe go to a bar or stargazing…whatever you like."

She responded in kind, "You better get going, the sooner you get to the townhall, the sooner we'll get to have fun together. I love you, Marco."

"And I love you," Marco hugged her. "All three of you." Afterward, he turned to leave for his meeting, and the laser dogs scrambled on the bed. They loved to lay in the warm spots their owners left behind. Sajak cuddled the closed to Star and laid his head on her belly, his tail wagging slowly. _Alright,_ the queen settled back to sleep. This _was_ exactly what she needed.

* * *

It was later in the morning when Star woke up again. She let out a mighty yawn and stretched her limbs as she tried to sit up amidst her sea of sleeping yellow furballs. Already, she felt a thousand times better than before—the dreamless nap was just what the doctor ordered. She was, however, bummed that Eclipsa didn't come back. The interrupted message concerned Star, and there was a feeling of dread she couldn't shake. _It's probably nothing_ , she decided worrying wasn't going to solve the matter regardless. Plus, she had a full day off, so there was no need to waste a second of it turning into a worrywart. Well, at least about cryptic stuff.

What ran through her mind now was what to do with the day as staying in bed the entire time wasn't an option. _Hmm…_ she tapped her chin. She needed an adventure buddy first—everyone knew going out alone was boring. Yet, the options were slim: Jackie and Janna were in class, Tom was on a royal hunt with his father, and Kelly mentioned something about going on a mission with Jorby. That left Pony Head as the only option.

Shoving the dogs aside, Star crawled out of bed and ordered the mirror to call her friend. _Wow…I look just like one of the laser doggies_ , the queen giggled at her reflection. Her golden hair was practically all over her head, but Pony had seen worse, so she didn't bother to fix it. As the mirror rang, Star wondered what they would do today. _We haven't been to the Mosh Pit in a while_ , she considered midday bar crawling a possibility. Finally, Pony's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, giiiirl," Star waved. "Wanna make some bad choices on my day off?"

Instead of looking excited, Pony Head seemed confused. "B-fly, girl," the princess tilted her head. "I thought you had, like, dumb queen stuff to do."

"I had Marco cover me," Star replied.

"Oh," Pony blinked. "'Cuz, like, I am totally going on a date with my boo 'cuz I thought you were busy and stuff."

"A date?" Star scowled as she echoed the word. "Pony, you told me that dating isn't your thing." In Pony's own words, she called her style "hitch and ditch," meaning she liked to hook up with guys then leave them when things got stale. Usually, the three-month mark was when the ditching happened—Seahorse better watch out soon.

"You know me," Pony tried to play it casual, "Gonna try and spice things up a bit. Anyways, gotta go bye!" The mirror went blank.

 _Whatever,_ Star sighed and plopped back on her bed. _I hope Pony doesn't get too invested and things end poorly._ The room was suddenly too large and too quiet—save the constant _tick-tock_ of the grandfather clock, reminding Star of the seconds of her life being wasted. Nothing in her immediate surroundings excited her about free time. Movies, games, and pillow forts weren't fun without Marco. _Ugh…not the boredom!_ A long time ago, Star swore to never have a boring day, and there was no way she would let that happen now. If she wasn't going to be busy with friends or royal duties, then she was going to create her own adventure.

Rolling over, she reached for the bell on her nightstand and rang it to summon Manfred. "Your Majesty," the servant bowed when he appeared, "I—Queen Star? I thought this was King Marco's day off?"

"Change of plans," the queen replied. "Ready my warnicorn and the Kingsguard, I'm creating my own fun today."

Even though he was still confused, Manfred bowed again, "As you wish, My Queen."

With him gone, Star changed into something comfortable for riding and tamed her golden mane. _There,_ she marveled at her appearance in the mirror, _Ready for action!_ She wore the maternity version of her Goblin Dawg shirt, a green skit, and rainbow riding leggings—hopefully, she would be comfy in this. It's hard to find the right clothes to wear to accommodate her pudgy belly and make her less sweaty during physical activity. Star also missed her lithe frame, but she had to put on a little weight as she had two more mouths to feed. _I'll get back to being super-fit warrior queen in no-time_. In addition to her clothes, she wore a thick padded riding vest to make sure everyone stayed safe—just in case.

As she left the room, she passed by her wand laying on the nightstand and pondered whether to carry it or not. It's not like she'd need it, right? While her wandless magic was much better, the wand was used for dire emergencies when the _extra power was really_ needed. Suddenly, Star noticed the Blood Moon rising in the mirror's reflection—just like in the dream. S _econd thought, I think I will bring the wand_. What would it hurt?

The laser doggies followed their queen out of the royal bedchambers, and Star led them to the kitchen for food before meeting her escort. Their happy yips as they chased each other around helped shake the uneasiness crawling in Star's mind. _Should_ she be this caught up on a dream? No way! That was Marco stuff—no offense to her darling husband. Star Butterfly wasn't afraid of anything, _especially_ not a stupid dream! She was going to let it go, and that was that!

Whilst deep in thought, Star nearly walked smack into Aunt Etheria, who was already complaining about the ruckus the laser doggies were causing in the hall. "Honestly, Star," she waved her cane in the Queen's face, "Must you bring these mutts out in the middle of the day?"

 _I wish I had bowled into her_ , but Star kept the comment to herself, "They're hungry and I'm responsible for feeding them."

The aunt huffed, folding her arms, "Responsible, huh? Then why are you here and not at the townhall? That's what a queen _ought_ to do."

By this point, Star was annoyed for having to explain herself for the billionth time, so she spat, "Marco's at the meeting, okay? I'm pregnant here, so I need the time to rest."

Star walked on, prepared to drop the issue when she heard Etheria mutter under her breath, "I bet _fully_ Mewman babies wouldn't need such pampering." Cue mama bear mode. Star whirled on her feet and gave such a pointed glare that the dogs stopped playing in fear.

"Etheria," Star growled with the wand in hand. "I think it's best you shut your mouth and keep moving. _**I haven't forgotten about the announcement!**_ " Ever since the fateful announcement dinner and leak to the press, Star and the Butterflys have largely avoided each other, knowing a war could flare up at any point. Therefore, if Etheria wanted to live another few years or however long, she'd better keep any other stupid comments to herself. Etheria opened her fat-jowled trap to say something but decided against it and scurried away like the rat she is. _Good,_ Star stared after her for a second before resuming her march with the puppies. The labs surrounded and covered her in licks to help her calm down. _Thanks, you guys_ , she hugged each of them.

After they were dropped off in the kitchen, where the castle staff would have to deal with their antics, Star strolled out of the castle and saw her royal escorts already waiting at the bottom of the steps. Of the twenty knights tasked with protecting the monarchs and castle grounds, fifteen were assembled here, wearing their shiny suits of armor. It seemed like overkill to have this many Kingsguard assigned to a simple Star Butterfly joyride. Since it was likely Marco's doing, so Star let it be. Despite almost all of the knights being present, none of the squires were, which was expected during a high-profile case. The queen was about to greet her guard when she noticed several of them chatting in hushed tones. She could pick up only every other word or so of what they were saying: "The Queen…is here and…not in townhall…change…plans." _Ugh, why does everyone care about what I do with my time_? She would have said something if it wasn't for a tap on the shoulder.

Behind her stood Higgs, leading both Sir Runs-A-Lot and her giant black warnicorn, Rage. Although Sir Runs-A-Lot was a rather big gelding, he was dwarfed by the other horses around him. Kingsguard warnicorns were among the largest in the kingdom, bred for power and carrying the extra weight of armor. The Vice Captain bowed, as was customary, "Good day, My Queen, I hope all is well. It's rather unusual to be called upon your services in such short notice."

"Yeah," Star shrugged, "But a lot's been going on, and I need an escort around town today."

"As you wish," Higgs replied in her curt, polite tone. However, when she saw the rest of the Kingsguard goofing off, her face fell in an instant. "Get over here, you inconsiderate oafs!" Now, there was the _real_ Higgs, and Star placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Clearly afraid, the knights gathered in a mere second, and their Vice Captain chewed them out, "What is _this_ I see today? Where are your manners?! I saw none of you as much as acknowledge the presence of Her Majesty. I _swear_ if we didn't have a mission today, I'd beat the living daylights out of all of you!"

"Sorry, My Vice Captain," they all mumbled halfheartedly.

"Don't apologize to me, you imbeciles!"

"Sorry, My Queen," they tried to sound a little better for Star. She would have told them it was alright and that she didn't care about protocol, but the queen accepted their apology.

When all was right in the social order, Higgs took out a small scroll bearing their marching orders for the day and paced around as she read it with added embellishment for emphasis, "Now, today we have been called upon to complete the _single_ most important task we can ever do: protect the Queen of Mewni. We do so _with our every last drop of blood_ , got it? I better see some excellent and _attentive_ riding today. We'll be in tight formation, and I'll be the one closest to the Queen as the last line of defense. Of course, Scouts, you should be out there practically combing every square inch of the universe. Rear and Flank Guard, you're on backup duty. Now, let's move out!"

The Kingsguard mounted their great steeds, making minor adjustments to their armor for maximum comfort. Meanwhile, Star found getting up on her gelding to be a bit of a struggle with a pregnant belly, even with her good boy trying to stand really still. "Need help, my Queen?" Higgs offered her a hand. "I can hoist you up."

Half panting and half sighing, Star nodded and was hoisted on her saddle. _Boy, is Higgs strong_ , she couldn't help but marvel when she got in her saddle. "Thanks," the queen smiled, "Also, you don't have to be overly formal, it's just a casual ride around Mewni."

"Yes, My Qu—I mean, yes, Star," the knight corrected herself midsentence. "Just a habit."

Once Higgs was seated on her war stallion, the procession left the castle in the direction of town. Usually, Star loved rides through the lands around Mewni. There were loads to do: weaving in and out of the inhabitants, picking up a cornshake at the new drive-thru window, leaping over tents and pig-goats, and the like. But, with her royal babysitters around her in a protective circle, Star could do none of that, and it was frustrating to her and Sir Runs-A-Lot. They were barely in a slow trot and the gray horse preferred to gallop. For the first time ever since Star had been riding warnicorns, she felt bored to sleep on the ride. The townspeople looked on in confusion, seeing a lack of the destruction they had become used to.

Higgs seemed to pick up on the Queen's mood, and leaned over to ask, "Everything okay, Star? Is something not to your liking?"

Should Star really bear the matters of the soul upon the girl she hated since they first met at Quest Buy? Maybe " _hate_ " was a strong word—that summed up more accurately Marco's relationship to Higgs—but Star considered the knight low on the list of people she would hang out with. Nevertheless, a lot of it had to do with the rivalry stemming from her husband, which nearly ruined their silly fun at the Blowout Sale and their first date. In truth, Star was largely neutral about Higgs, and that was the reason she ultimately chose her as Vice Captain, much to Marco's complaint. The redhead graduated at the top of her squire class and proved to be an excellent warrior in Operation Divide and Conquer. No need to waste such talent.

 _I should be friendly_ , Star decided before replying, "Well, Higgs…it's just I'm not used to having a security detail. I like letting loose and flying through the countryside. You know, with the wind in my hair and stuff."

Higgs considered that point for a minute, "I see…very well; wait here for a second." She spurred Rage to catch up with the head of the Scouts and then spread whatever she told him to the other knights before loyally returning to Star's side. "I told them to give you some space," the knight explained as the circle around them loosened a bit. "Maximum protection with a bit more freedom for you to 'let loose' as you said."

A grin spread across Star's face, "Thanks! By the way, I wanna see how fast that war stallion of yours can go. Is that okay?"

Higgs smirked, gripping her reins tighter. "More than okay, the line will adjust. I know my Rage looks cumbersome and slow, but there's plenty of speed in these long legs!"

A knight, having overheard the message for the racing idea trotted to her Vice Captain's side, "If you need, I'll tell the front line to move it. We're nearing the forest—a perfect venue for a race."

"Very well, it is the Queen's bidding after all," Higgs dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Spread the message up the line."

Once they crossed into the wide countryside, Star felt excitement well up in her veins. Now, _this_ was what she had in mind the entire time! Nothing like being in a green forest under the warming rays of the sun with Higgs's butt to kick in a race. If she thought her chunky horse could outperform Sir Runs-A-Lot, then Higgs had another thing coming! "Let's go, buddy," Star whispered into her gelding's swiveling ears, but he hardly needed the prompting.

Easing off the reins a little was all the horse needed to take off, leaving Higgs behind in the dust. "I'm just giving you a head start, my Queen!" The knight was heard yelling in the background. _Sure,_ Star giggled as she steadied herself on the saddle.

Around them, the springtime forest was a swath of every shade of light green imaginable, making the forest glow in radiance. Most of the animals in the forest were scared away by the commotion, including the red deer hurrying from Sir Runs-A-Lot's thunderous path. _Sorry for interrupting lunch!_ Star would have called to them if they understood Mewnian. So far, there was not a sign of Higgs—that is until heavy hoofbeats pounded the ground not too far behind. Turning around, Star could see Rage flying forward in powerful strides made possible by his massive hindquarters. So, it turned out big horses could move after all.

Star gave her horse a kick to the ribs, signaling him to give everything he had. Sir Runs-A-Lot tossed back his head and turned on his extra speed as he went into a mighty gallop, kicking up great clouds of dust. A fallen log crossed their path, but neither horse nor rider were concerned about it. "Woohoo!" Star let out a breathless cheer as they soared over it like an eagle.

He wasn't as fast as Moon, but her gelding was still very much her favorite horse. _I bet Higgs can't catch me now—_ however, Star turned to see the redhead only a horse-length behind and gaining. She would have pushed Sir Runs-A-Lot to outpace him, but the horse was tiring, so she let him walk and Higgs catch up.

"See?" Higgs panted and let Rage slow down. "He's got some juice in him. I watched the Queen's Cup, and if Moon were here, you two would be halfway to another dimension. I love watching Windracers work."

"I didn't know you knew anything about breeds of warnicorns," Star was surprised the knight kne _w anything besides how to torture Ma_ rco.

Higgs smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Star. My father, when not leading the Kingsguard, bred a lot of fine horses. Mostly war horses, but a few Windracers here and there. I would totally own one if I could." _Maybe I'll look into that when Moon sires some foals,_ Star made a mental note for later.

"That's cool," Star replied. "I grew up with a lot of warnicorns because my mom had them…but I wasn't allowed to ride a lot."

"What? That's a shame."

"Yeah," Star sighed. "I was too busy, or Mom worried about me breaking a leg. To make up for it, I used to sneak out and tame wild unicorns." Higgs's eyes grew large in a deep sense of admiration. While Star's old pastime was rather daring, she never thought it would inspire such awe in a trained knight. It was just her way of finding freedom.

Star would have passed down some tips when she noticed Sir Runs-A-Lot and Rage had stopped abruptly in their tracks as if they approached the edge of a cliff. _I hope I didn't tire him out,_ she was about to slide off and lead Sir Runs-A-Lot for a bit, but she noticed how his gray ears were fixed dead ahead, not even moving when she called his name. Rage responded similarly, prompting Higgs to place a hand on the pommel of her sword and move slightly ahead of the Queen. "I know my horse well," the knight said in a controlled whisper as she scanned the trees, "He doesn't just stop like this without a reason, so stay close to me."

"Gotcha," Star flipped Sir Runs-A-Lot around to cover Higgs's rear. The forest was deathly quiet around them. Birds stopped chirping, the sounds of deer ceased, and the wind was still—like how it was right before a thunderstorm….

"STAR!" The Queen was nearly jolted out of her saddle at the sound of Higgs screaming her name.

Sir Runs-A-Lot instinctively sidestepped out of the way of an arrow that barely missed Star's body. _Oh…no_ , the distinctive green fletching gave away the culprit in a heartbeat. Highwaymen. They were in the forest somehow. Star turned her horse around and saw Higgs with her sword and shield drawn protectively. "Show yourself!" She challenged the seemingly invisible enemies. "I am Sir Higgs, Vice Captain of the Kingsguard, and I _command_ you to stop being cowards!"

An eerie silence fell over the forest again as the knight paced her horse in a wide arc. Star hung back, feeling torn between being excited at the prospect of a fight brewing and terrified. The latter emotion was less for herself and more for the twins. Should she call Marco? She'd hate to worry him if it was a simple matter the Kingsguard could handle…but something felt different. Way different yet familiar at the same time, like a nightmare just forgotten by the brain.

"I said _show yourself_ ," Higgs roared again, clanging her sword against her shield. "Where are your courage and honor as warriors?"

Suddenly a lone voice laughed from the trees above the two royals. "Haven't you heard that there is no honor among thieves, _girly?_ Well, there's even less among Highwaymen."

"Oh, now the spineless weasel in the tree speaks," Higgs jeered and let mock fear slip in her tone. "And insulting me as Vice Captain is a big mistake. Get your tush down here, and let's either talk this out so I can send you to the dungeon already—the one without the AC."

A single masked Highwayman jumped out of the tree and in front of Higgs, bearing not a single weapon on their person. The figure chuckled a bit, unnerving the horses as they stalked forward. Higgs aimed her sword at the Highwayman's heart. "You better stay back, or this goes in," she warned moving closer to Star.

"I have simple demands," the figure said coolly, "Give up the Queen of Mewni, and we go our separate ways with no harm. Those are the orders of my Grand Master."

 _Grand Master?_ Star thought they were just a little more than a band of Robin Hood knockoffs looking for attention. Okay, she figured there _could_ be a leader out there, but nothing like this. Suddenly, Star's eyes were drawn upward, and she saw the Blood Moon glare in deep warning, chilling her blood to ice. _I sure hope Higgs knows what she's doing_ , the queen's hand drifted to find her wand on her holster.

The knight blew a small horn she had on her waist then replied to the Highwayman, "The jig is up, buddy. The rest of my guard is on the way, so you best just turn yourself in now."

"Funny you should mention an army," the figure blew their whistle and out stepped a sight that caused a hint of worry to shine in Higgs's eyes. They were suddenly surrounded not just by archers in the trees, but also mounted warriors on the ground. Their fleet of dark horses snorting and pawing at the ground to create a confusing cloud of haze. In all, there had to be at least fifty Highwaymen, if not more—meaning even the fifteen-strong Kingsguard were vastly outnumbered. Nevertheless, Star watched the Vice Captain of the Kingsguard hold her resolve, gripping her sword so hard her knuckled tore holes in her leather gloves.

"Gonna take worse odds to scare me," she spat in defiance. The thundering of hooves signaled the Kingsguard had arrived, and they formed a defensive ring around their leader and Star, glinting weapons drawn. _I've never felt so relieved to see these guys,_ Star relaxed slightly. Her brave knights were ready to defend her—not like she _needed_ to be rescued. Maybe Marco's weird paranoia about the Kingsguard was just his own insecurities about Higgs, and never becoming a knight.

Higgs smirked when her army arrived, and sat taller on her horse, "Even the fifteen of us can take on an army twice your size. So, bring it, Captain Tights."

Instead of being afraid, the Highwayman laughed like a crow, causing the others behind them to join in. "Are you going to kill me with laughter?" Star crossed her arms, feeling more annoyed than afraid. Weren't they supposed to be fighting or something by now? If the whole impending doom vibe was going to be effective, then something needed to happen already.

"Yeah, I'm with the Queen here," Higgs chimed in. "This is a little lame, but no matter." She held up her sword and motioned it towards the Highwaymen, "Royal Kingsguard, attack!" They didn't move a muscle.

"To me, Kingsguard!" The Vice Captain tried again, adding more emphasis to her words, but the Kingsguard still remained rooted in place. This nearly made Higgs throw a fit. She ran around her knights and slapped their horses on the rump. "What is the matter with you blooming idiots?!" She snarled at them. "Move your asses right _now!_ "

The knights exchanged a look that was difficult to read. "I'm sorry, My Vice Captain," one of them dipped their head in apology.

"You _better be_ ," Higgs put her hands on her hips. "Now, you better—hey! What the hell are you doing?" The Kingsguard slowly sauntered towards the Highwaymen instead of charging them, letting their weapons drop as they disappeared into the woods to never be seen again.

Star was paralyzed in a profound sense dread that shook her to the core. The Rebel Queen had never felt fear like this. Not even when staring Eclipsa in the eye during their battle. Possibly her only chance at survival had just walked away as if condemning their leader to die was nothing. Star clutched the fabric around her belly, willing herself to stay strong for her twins. If she thought through it, maybe she and Higgs could hold them off until Marco and backup could get here.

Meanwhile, Higgs substituted her fear with blind rage as she howled, "YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS! I WILL HAVE YOU ALL COURT MARTIALED!" There was no response. Star and Higgs were on their own, surrounded by a sea of enemies that were a signal away from ripping them apart. The royals moved closer to each other, back-to-back with sword and wand ready in anticipation for when the moment came. " _Marco!_ " Star tried to call him. " _We're having a MAJOR issue out here!_ " There was no reply on his end beside deafening silence. It almost made her heart stop, but Star couldn't dwell on it right now. Maybe he was on the way or something—yeah, she'd rather believe that for her own sanity. Any shred of hope would enable her to fight.

"Well, I must be going," the Highwayman shrugged as they walked off casually. "Long live the Queen!" At that, the archers unleashed their hail of arrows, and Star cast a giant shield around her and Higgs before any of them hit. Sounds of splintering wood filled the air as the arrows bounced off and split into pieces as they fell.

"Star, listen to me," Higgs's very serious tone echoed in their bubble as her green eyes pierced Star's very soul. "I don't want you to stay here. Get the hell outta here. Find Marco, Prince Thomas, a couple of peasants with sickles—anyone—and send them over here!"

"But what about you?" Star blinked. "I can't just leave you here alone—you'll die." For a while, Higgs said nothing, letting her gaze drop to the ground as she mulled over a few things. When she met the Queen's eyes again, there was a note of duty and loyalty in them that caused Star to tear up a bit.

"I know," Higgs's voice was heavy as she brandished her sword. "Remember what I said about defending you until my last drop of blood…I mean that. Now, when the arrows stop, I'm going to charge into that army. It should give you time to escape. You tell your horse to run, and you do not look back. Period. Even if I should fall, you keep going."

When Star was too horrified to speak, Higgs placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't feel guilty; I swore to do this."

"Then give them hell," Star managed a weak smile in encouragement. "Please stay alive."

"Oh, I will, My Queen," Higgs nodded firmly. "It takes a lot to kill a Vice Captain of the Kingsguard."

Finally, the arrows let up as the archers ran out, and Star released her shield. Nodding once more, Higgs shared one last glance with her ruler before spurring Rage into war. She unleashed a fierce battle cry as she bowled right into the army, slashing and shoving several Highwaymen off their rides. Her ferocity shocked some of them, causing them to run away. Even as swords dinged her armor and slashed at Rage, Higgs kept riding until she broke through the line, spurring the Highwaymen to follow her. All of her efforts gave Star time to flee on Sir Runs-A-Lot.

It was an amazing sight to see the Vice Captain fight with the courage of a whole army, and Star's heart ached to join the fight. Leaving the spot was one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make, but orders were orders and she had to think about the twins. Her hand grazed her stomach as the gelding tore through the forest like a white streak, and Star could feel the babies sleeping within her, blissfully unaware of the danger their mother was in. _Don't worry, we're getting out of here and finding Daddy,_ Star couldn't tell if she was reassuring them or herself. All of her calls to Marco went unanswered, and now the worry was making her sick. Right now, although it nearly killed her, she shoved the concern in the far corner of her brain. She had to focus on the necessities: getting back to the castle and not falling off her horse. That was all she allowed herself to think about for her own sense of sanity. _Please just be okay, Marco_ , Star felt tears form in her eyes.

Sir Runs-A-Lot neared the edge of the trees, and Star could see the outskirts of the town wall and the Butterfly Castle rise up like a beckon of hope. _Almost there_ , she willed the warnicorn to give everything he had as they approached the last mile out of the green death trap. However, without warning, the sound of more hoofbeats filled the air, and Sir Runs-A-Lot stopped running when ten -soldiers blocked their path. Of course, Star should have figured there would be a bit of a roadblock—the ride was far too quiet for her liking. A thought flinted in the back of her mind, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise: had something happened to Higgs?

Star met the Highwaymen's masked faces with her eyes, she saw the hatred gleam in them like cold stars in the night sky. They wanted her dead—there was no way around that. If she died… so did her babies. Letting out a bitter sigh, she released any shred of apprehension and doubt in her mind as she ran a hand down her belly. _I swear by all the magic in the universe_ , she inwardly vowed. _I will protect you with my last drop of blood!_ She closed her eyes, letting her Butterfly take over and her wand transform into a purple sword. Matching armor covered her body and the sensitive areas of Sir Runs-A-Lot's legs, flank, and face. The abrupt change freaked out the gray gelding, causing him to anxiously toss his head, but Star stroked his neck to calm him down. The poor horse was far from being a magnificent war beast like Rage although he had the heart to make this work.

"I'm not going down without a fight," she threatened the Highwaymen, opening her wings to make herself look bigger. The sunlight caught on them, creating a dazzling effect that produced a fiery halo around her body. "So, tell your stupid Grand Master that Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni, falls to no one!"

She kicked Sir Runs-A-Lot's flanks, and he charged down the path as fast as he could. _This is just like jousting_ , Star created a shield which she held close to her belly for protection while her upper right hand brandished her sword. Clutching the reins with her other ones, she braced herself for impact, relishing the thrill of such a dangerous situation. At the end of the runway, her sword connected with the armor of one of the Highwaymen and sent him flying into a nearby tree on the first pass. _Ha!_ _One down!_ She whirled the horse around for another attack. This time, the rest of the cavalry was ready and had their swords aimed at her. The Queen pulled Sir Runs-A-Lot away from danger, and yelled, "Strawberry Annihilation!"

A powerful pink blast escaped out of her hands and exploded in front of the warriors, giving Star enough time to slip behind them to deliver a surprise Double Rainbow Fist Punch. Several of the foes were sent flying through the air while the others were knocked back by the shockwave. _This is going pretty well,_ Star couldn't help but smirk, twirling her wand-sword for the heck of it. She dealt with the rest of them with a mix of magical offensive spells and her blade, feeling the rush give her energy like she hadn't had in months.

Then it all changed when an arrow shot out of a tree and stuck right into Star's left shoulder. She yowled in pain, grasping the wooden shaft as blood oozed out in a sticky stream. _Spoke a bit soon_ , she gritted her teeth and brought up her shield to defend. Around her, more Highwaymen appeared, ready to fight although many of them were wounded. If Star wasn't already worried for her knight, she definitely was now seeing twenty more Highwaymen were here. _I hope I'm not too late_ , Star sent up a prayer to the universe to keep Higgs alive a little longer. The wound flared up again and the pain, as well as her efforts to keep up her Butterfly form, started to take a toll on Star's body. Slumping over in the saddle slightly, she sent out a last-ditch call to Marco. " _I'm surrounded…help me!_ " Suddenly, the bond popped open on his side, and she heard snippets of his frantic voice, " _Where are you? Star?... Stay with me!_ "

Another arrow grazed her side, and the searing pain nearly knocked her off the saddle. It was followed by another shot to the opposite shoulder and yet another glancing blow to the thigh. Tears streamed down her face as Star struggled to stay upright. _Until the last drop of blood!_ She remembered her vow and tightened her hold on the sword, preparing for another charge—one that might be her last. " _Goodbye Marco_ ," if this was it, then she refused to go without letting him know how much he meant to her. " _If I don't see you again, I love you dearly_." Perhaps he tried to frantically say something to her, but she shut the bond, so she could focus a thousand percent on the battle in front of her.

She powered through the pain and commanded Sir Runs-A-Lot to charge again, toggling the sword into another healthy hand. She slashed the air in front of her, and a sweep of magic cut down the ground force as she summoned another shield to block arrows. What Star needed now was a spell strong enough to really leave an impact and deal with all the foes at once. Wincing, Star noticed how her entire body was covered in blood and it seeped into her mouth—the metallic taste making her want to throw up. _I only have one shot at this._

" _I have a spell_ ," it was Eclipsa who somehow whispered in her ear as Star mowed through the warriors once more. In a normal situation, she would have been seriously weirded out that her dead granny was now in her head, but any advice was much welcomed. Star could almost feel Eclipsa smiling mischievously as she uttered the words, " _Black Velvet Inferno._ " Dark magic, huh? How taboo…but it would provide the power needed to end this.

Star dipped down a bit as she pointed her wand, "Black…Velvet Inferno!" The magic seared hot through her veins as a dark purple orb encased most of the ground soldiers and some of the archers in a giant dome. In a blinding flash of white light, the dome shocked its captives before crumbling apart. Only a massive crater was left, and it had swallowed a good swath of the nearby trees and the rest of the Highwaymen. _Wow…_ the effort sapped the last of Star's waning strength and she slid out of the saddle as she blacked out; too weak to keep herself upright for the sake of her babies.

"Gotcha, My Queen!" A pair of arms prevented her from hitting the ground, and she could see Higgs through the slits of her eyes. _You're alive…_ the knight was covered in blood, bruises, and dirt, but she was here. " _STAR?!_ " Marco wrenched the closed bond open, flooding Star's mind with panic from his end. " _I…I'm sorry, Marco ,_" she closed her eyes as the rest of her consciousness slipped away and her body returned to normal. The last thing she felt was Higgs shaking her limp body, and she heard Marco crashing through the brush screaming her name.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in town, Marco was busy taking notes on his notepad as, yet another pair of townspeople feuded over a contract dispute. _Man, I need to look into making land leasing laws better_ , he scribbled down the idea so he could chat with Star about it later. As always, the king listened to both sides first and weighed the facts before handing down his fairest sentence. So far, the facts seemed to suggest the wealthy Mewman landowner lent out a few acres of cornfield to a peasant family in exchange for thirty bushels of corn at the time of harvest. However, the soil was very poor and only yielded enough crop to just cover the amount, which would leave the family nothing to live on.

The farmer was on the verge of tears as he begged his landlord, "I tried my best, kind sir, but I have more seed in the ground and I can pay you back next harvest."

The stubborn man shook his head, absolutely refusing to agree to the matter, "You made an agreement, and I require you to stick with it." Peeking out from behind the weeping farmer were the dirty faces of five small children and the man's wife, their eyes full of worry on what to do.

Marco tapped his chin as he considered a few details that had just come to mind. Wouldn't the landowner know the condition of his field? It seemed a bit too convenient that the peasants would have to work such poor soil and pay such a high price. Also, Marco remembered Star mentioning Mewni corn grew to maturity in three months, allowing for four harvests a year, so why was the landlord not willing to wait another few months for the full payment?

Then there was another question circulating deeper on the border of Marco's conscious and subconscious: why did this whole scenario seem so familiar? He couldn't put a finger on it, but it almost felt like he had been in a situation just like this one before. Perhaps in a dream or another life or something. _Get a grip_ , he dismissed the strong sense of déjà vu and focused on the case at hand. Still, the foreboding sense of it all gave him chills, and it wasn't helped by the Blood Moon blazing in the sky. _I don't have time for riddles right now,_ the king shot it a sideways glance before realizing how stupid he was trying to talk to a mystical space object. His people needed him—any message about Star or prophecies could wait another thirty minutes.

" _Do you know where Star is?_ " The raspy voice of the sailor filled Marco's ears all of a sudden. The king stopped writing, feeling weirded out by the question the Blood Moon asked. Of course, he knew where his wife was: out on an excursion with the Kingsguard. Earlier, he had felt Star's excitement in his heart as he raced Higgs. _I trust her to be careful_ , he worried about her falling or Sir Runs-A-Lot tripping on a pine cone. Thinking of Star perked Marco up a bit, and his eyes fell on the list of names he had been scribbling to pass the time when cases got slow. Nothing had struck him yet, but he was determined to find the perfect set of names for his darling children.

"Excuse me, My King," the landowner harshly cleared his voice to get Marco's wandering attention. "Do you have a verdict yet?"

 _Of course, I do, and you won't like it much_ , Marco set down his pen one last time as he readied himself to speak. He decided the landowner was likely aware—or should have been aware—of the condition of his fields, so he is to wait until next harvest for the payment, and enroll in Mewni's Crop Field Improvement Plan. As for the peasants, they were to keep what they have grown, and the king was going to launch a thorough investigation on their behalf to make sure the landowner wasn't purposely cheating them.

As Marco opened his mouth, an arrow whizzed past his fast so close that he could hear the wind rustle the fletching. _What the…?_ He staggered back and saw a group of familiar masked enemies aim their weapon at him from all corners of the meeting place. All of the commoners in the room screamed as another arrow sailed towards Marco. Using magic, he blocked the projectile and drew his rapier with his free hand. _I need to get everyone out of here,_ the screaming wasn't helping him force and someone was going to get hurt.

Closing his eyes, he focused on Star's magic and yelled, "Glitter Whale Battering Ram!" A bizarre winged whale shot out of Marco's hands and knocked a large hole in the wall, allowing the townspeople to flee in droves. Once they were out of harm's way, Marco turned his attention to the foes all around him. So, the Highwaymen were back in town? How convenient.

"Guards!" Marco ordered. "I need your assistance!" However, when he looked around there was not a trace of the five warriors he had brought with him. _Figures,_ Marco groaned, feeling too fed up to be shocked. They never really liked him anyway, and he had sent the best knights in the force to protect Star.

" _Do you know where Star is?_ " The Blood Moon asked its ominous question again, which _really_ started to bother Marco like an itch. _This isn't a good time_ , he muttered as he rolled behind the throne to dodge an onslaught of oncoming arrows. He watched as the lethal, sharp points lodge into the wood, coming mere inches away from his body. Every instinct within screamed to call Star for backup, but there was no way he was going to endanger his wife by having her come to the rescue. _I'll check up on her when I'm not in danger of being skewered._

When the arrows let up, Marco sprang from behind his cover, charged magic to the tip of his rapier, and drove it into the ground. A great shockwave rattled building and repelled the Highwaymen back several feet. It gave the king time to size up his odds. It looked to be twenty of them and one of him. Not particularly good odds, but not impossible either. Swallowing, he extinguished his fear and raced into battle. Marco used a deadly combination of his sword and his magic to dispatch a few of the Highwaymen in almost no time while only suffering minor scrapes on his end. All the while, he felt a small voice in the back of his head nag him about how eerily similar this moment seemed. To what? Why couldn't he remember?

Marco's moment of distraction nearly cost him as a dagger sink into his upper arm, causing him to hiss in pain. _I don't have time for this!_ He roared to himself as he unleashed a mighty red punch square in the face of the foe who stabbed him. Scarlet drops of blood pooled on the floor around him, but Marco steadied him for to deliver another attack. All of a sudden, however, pain shot through his body again, but it wasn't from an arrow or a blade. It was from Star's side of the bond. _What the…?_ The room around him dissolved into a forest with the air full of the screaming horses and clashing weapons. _Where am I?_ As he struggled to make sense of it, an arrow shot into Marco's left shoulder, raking his body in such pain he nearly fell over. " _I'm surrounded_ ," it was Star's terrified voice vibrating in his soul. " _Help me!_ "

 _No…_ he pieced it together at that moment. The sudden pain was from Star being shot, not him! She was alone in the forest surrounded by Highwaymen trying to kill her. Just like in the vision from the Underworld…images of the dreaded night flashed in Marco's mind like a video on fast-forward. _I didn't know it was a vision of the future!_ He was going to lose her…but unlike in Dave's vision, this was real and permanent. " _Star!_ " Marco wailed to her. " _Where are you? Please, stay with me!_ " He couldn't let her die. She was the light of his life... and was expecting his children.

As quickly as it began, the vision ended and Marco was a bleeding and crying mess on the marble floor with the Highwaymen standing passively over him. They weren't trying to kill him. They were here long enough to give the rest of their squad time to kill Star. _Over my dead body!_ Marco rose to his feet, feeling the energy of a thousand warriors surge in his blood. His cheekmarks turned red as if he were possessed by the Blood Moon itself.

"I will not let you take her away from me!" Marco launched himself into battle, fighting as if he was his own army. Slashes of blades didn't bother him, nor did he fatigue as his body became high off of adrenaline and the will to reach his family. The seconds slowed down to what felt like lifetimes, each slash or magical blow moving in ultra-slow-mode. _I just want to get to her_ , his will started to fade as more Highwaymen showed up in the space. Their tactic of stalling was likely working and by now…there was no way Star would still be alive. " _Goodbye, Marco,_ " Star told him in a serious voice that almost stopped his heart. " _If I don't see you again, I love you dearly_."

"No!" He bellowed, and a sword slashed him across the back as he tried to run past. _I failed her_ , his chest heaved in sobbing as he knelt.

"MARCO!" He turned to see Kelly charging through the ruins of the building riding Jorby, who was freaking out over squishing Highwaymen underfoot. The green-haired warrior launched herself off her friend's back and immediately whipped out her sword to start fighting. With her giant wolf friend as backup, they made excellent work of things in almost no time. When Kelly reached his side, she offered a hand to Marco and recoiled when she saw how hurt he was.

"You're really having a rough day," she remarked with a hint of humor to lift his spirits. "What's going on? Where's Star?"

Marco coughed for a minute, before weakly mumbling, "They…this ambush was for her…" Kelly's eyes grew large and her mouth hung open in horror.

"Jorby!" She called her friend, "Cover me for a second! I'll be right back!" She forcibly dragged Marco out of the building and reached for a whistle in her pouch. It didn't make an audible sound but out of seemingly nowhere Sol appeared, neighing in worry at the sight of his friends. Gripping Marco tightly, Kelly half flung him on the unicorn, not caring that it hurt the king a bit.

"Go out there and find Star, _right now_ ," the seriousness in her tone gave Marco a second wind. "Jorby and I got this, and I'm calling Tom as backup the second you leave, so don't you worry. Just go!"

She slapped Sol on the rump, sending the golden animal in a mad dash to the forest. Marco clung to his silvery mane for dear life, marveling at how fast a unicorn could run. It almost felt like flying—in fact, they actually were with Sol running through the air. He would have rewarded his old friend for such an effort, but the heaviness in soul weighed him down like stones. His brown eyes, clouded with grief, lifted imploringly to the Blood Moon shining dimly overhead. _Please,_ he begged. _Please don't fail me._ He knew the bond between him and Star was unimaginably strong, but he wasn't taking chances.

Sol landed in the forest and shied away from the scent of blood that hung so heavily in the air it made Marco gag. "Star?" He cried to her, beating back underbrush as he ran. "Star, answer me!" When he tried reaching her with the bond, we only received a faint answer from her, " _I-I'm sorry, Marco_."

" _No, you're staying with me_ ," he protested but the last of the bond fizzled away, leaving the hollow feeling he had felt only once when he left her after the dinner in the Underworld. _No…_ he stumbled when he saw the moon turn white. _Stay with me!_ He inwardly hollered to nothing as he exploded through the last clump of bracken in his way.

In front of his watery eyes was a sight that made him gasp. A battered and broken Higgs knelt over Star's body with a sword drawn and ready to attack in spite of her injured body. The fierce glint in her tired green eyes sent shivers down Marco's spine. That's when he knew. Although the knights had turned on Star, the Vice Captain had stayed faithful even at a great cost to her own well-being as seen in her dented armor and the deep slashes crisscrossing much of the exposed skin on her body.

Once she saw that it was Marco, the knight dropped her shattered weapon and backed away from the Queen she had protected with every inch of her life. There lay Star in a pool of blood—much of it her own—with arrows sticking out of her shoulders and deep gashes on her ribs above her belly and on her right thigh. Just imagining the pain she must have been in was sickening, and Marco tried to not dwell on it. He held Star's still body to close to him, growing pale and weak with grief. Here was his whole world, his future, his everything laying limp in his arm. _Please come back…_ He let out a thin wail as he sobbed into her dirtied hair while Higgs and the warnicorns looked on.

"Marco…" Higgs breathed his name with such tenderness and bitterness. "I…I tried to protect her…But there was too many and the rest of the knight walked away… I'd do _anything_ to trade places—" The king silenced her by bringing in Higgs for a hug. To think his sworn enemy was the only one faithful to his wife until the end. They pulled apart and sighed as they looked over Star's body. Those horrible people who did this were going to pay…

"Marco…Marco," Higgs shook him roughly. "She's still breathing! C'mon!" Sure enough, Star was truly a fighter after all, as her bosom faintly rose and fell as she struggled for each breath. _She's doing this for the twins,_ Marco realized as he carried her to Sol's back. Higgs walked up beside him, leading her injured war horse and Sir Runs-A-Lot, "Go…I'll catch up when I can." The unicorn sped back to Mewni quicker than any Windracer could as the Blood Moon became red once more.

* * *

The outside of Star's room in the infirmary a line of her dearest friends and family waited for any shred of news from the doctors. Several hours had passed since the incident, and so far there had been not a single word or sign of the many doctors gathered behind the closed door with the Queen. Every so often, a doctor or nurse would leave to fetch more medical supplies, but they said nothing to the assembly outside as they hurried along.

There was not a single dry eye amongst the waiting crowd, nor much talking aside from whispers of comfort here and there. The Diazes were busy comforting River, who was sobbing mightily as memories of Moon haunted him. Marco couldn't pick up on the words they older adults shared, but he found himself wishing they had brought Marco Jr. along. Hospitals weren't a suitable place for toddlers, but the youngster could at least distract his brother and lift his spirits.

At least Marco had his friends or else he would have gone insane a while ago since Star was too weak to use the bond. The king had scarcely moved since arriving and was so dedicated to staying by his wife's side that nurses treated his wounds where he sat. He was grateful for the bandages and the peace of mind that he wouldn't get an infection. Around him, his friends rubbed his back and tried to help him take his mind off things, but their words largely fell on deaf ears. Just having them around was all Marco needed right now. Kelly, Jorby, and Tom had been here the longest, joining shortly after driving away the Highwaymen. Later came Jackie, Janna, and Pony Head—but not that much later. Other friends were here too: the young royals, StarFan13 and crazy Veronica, and even Buff Frog and his family.

Yet, the person Marco was the most indebted to was Higgs. The knight stood her post by the door, refusing medical treatment and even a chair to sit in despite being in a lot of pain. She winced every now and then when she shifted position but otherwise kept a stoic face as she stood guard. _Maybe I was wrong about her_ , he decided they should talk later on.

Another wave of longing ripped through Marco's heart like a spasm when he heard the tolling of the bell signal yet another hour had passed with no news. _Why did I let her leave the castle?_ He could just beat himself. Maybe he should have known the knights who had hated him since day one would be the ones to let this happened. Heck, as he looked back on it, the vision in the Underworld had warned him about this _years_ ago! Who would have foreseen the cruel twist of irony? But this was, by far, way worse than anything Dave could have dreamed up in his evil mind. This was real, and Marco could very much lose the love of his life and their children forever. _If this is a dream…please let me wake up soon._

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the door opened and out stepped Dr. Strangeglove, who had been also called in for consulting. She straightened her white lab coat and removed the glasses from her face to clean with a cloth. "You are all wondering how Queen Star Butterfly is doing," she said in a slow voice as everyone gathered around closer. It was hard to tell by the doctor's inflection if something had gone wrong or if she was just exhausted.

Once the glasses were cleaned and repositioned over her tired eyes, Dr. Strangeglove continued, "I report that she is doing much better though she is still very weak from a combination of blood loss and dipping down. We've removed the arrows and sowed her up the best we could, but it'll take weeks of recovery to get her back to where she was."

There were some sighs of relief here and there, but tension still lingered in the air. No one wanted to voice their concerns about the twins since the answer might be grim. Star was passed out for a long time…and even though she fought hard to stay alive, it might not have been enough. Marco was visibly shaking in anticipation for part two and only stayed strong when Jackie took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Dr. Strangeglove wiped the sweat off her face, "As for the twins…they are fine too. I was a little shocked because I know human babies are so fragile, but Star really fought for them. In fact, I've lost Mewman babies from as much." The doctor's tone perked up a bit and she even smiled. "There's an old saying that nowhere is safer than inside a Mewman mother's belly, and the Queen really proved that one today."

"Praise corn and the universe," it was Tom who exclaimed while everyone else patted each other's backs in celebration. There as a general sense of joy that swept through the hall, so much so that there was even applause. Yet the two most relieved people in the hall were Higgs, who pretended she wasn't crying herself, and Marco, who was so happy he nearly passed out in Jackie's arms.

However, Dr. Strangeglove placed a finger to her lips to shush the uproar, "Queen Star is sleeping—the most important part of her recovery. As for visiting, please keep the groups small and the visits short, although the king is welcome to stay as long as he wants. We also have dinner downstairs since you've all been waiting for hours so help yourselves."

With the report given, the doctor walked away to get some rest, leaving the crowd to carry on quiet conversations in the hall. For the first time nearly all afternoon, hope sprang from the hearts of Star's friends and families. There were even rumbles of laughter coming from River, "Look at my daughter, as strong as her dear mother."

"Is it true she got struck by two arrows?" Jackie asked. "That they were just sticking out of her body?"

Tom nodded, beaming with a sense of pride as he recounted the details for those who didn't know, "Yep, well four if you count the glancing blows too."

"You think that's cool?" Higgs ventured over and sat down seeing her duty was done. She winced as the cold ground contacted her sore legs—sore from both wounds and from standing for so long. "Seeing the extent of the wounds she had, Star likely kept fighting after being shot. I've only heard of the toughest knights having done such a feat."

"That's pretty metal…" Janna admired, leaning against her prince. "I heard you were pretty brave too, Sir Higgs. You fought an entire army of Highwaymen alone."

The knight rubbed the back of her head, flinching when she grazed a sore spot, "Ah, it was nothing…I've trained my whole life for a day like this. These wounds will heal, and so will Rage's—he's my war horse."

Pony Head hovered to her side, "Giiiirl, don't be modest. You and B-fly kick some major tail today."

"Just doing my job," Higgs gingerly folded her arms and smirked. "This was nothing like the royal missions my father did when he served under Queen Moon if you want to hear?"

Pony Head, Jackie, Janna, and many of the other guests gathered around to hear the story of how Higgs's father, Sir Helgi the Red, defended a young Queen Moon from Toffee's monster army while being shot ten times, even taking arrows to both knees. It was an incredible feat as the knight used his wits and skill alone to slay one of Toffee's captains with only a backup dagger. Tom leaned his head back against the wall, marveling at the tale, "Wow…I'm convinced Mewmans have nine lives or something. Isn't that right Marco? Buddy?"

The whole time Marco was so relieved that he found himself too caught up to speak. A million thoughts and feelings flooded his mind, and it gave him a dizzying headrush; it was a lot to take in. The guilt, pain, and despair were still there, but so was hope and joy. His Star was okay, and so were their babies—this was all he could have ever wanted. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and Marco looked up to see his friends staring at him. _I know it must seem stupid_ , how on Mewni could he be sobbing when he should be celebrating like his friends. If only he could express what he felt in words. Higgs stopped talking and scooted closer to Marco to give him a hug in which everyone else joined too. _This is so embarrassing,_ here was the King of Mewni, a sobbing, emotional mess surrounded by the warm sea of arms from his friends.

"Thanks, guys," he smiled when they pulled away. "I thank all of you for being here." The last part he said while looking Higgs square in the eyes. To say he owed her was an understatement.

Higgs gently slugged his shoulder, "Don't make me cry again, Nerd. I've filled my quota for the next three years." For once the term was endearing, almost more like a pet name among friends than the usual jeer.

Laughter and smiles were all around until Janna's eyes turned black and the lights shut off. _Oh no_ , Marco and Tom shared as terrified glance while Jackie groaned. " **Daddy,** " Dante whined through his mother's body, " **I am thrilled my new friends are alive, but Mommy hasn't eaten and I'm hungry.** "

The Diazes, River, and Higgs could only stare with their eyes wide in shock, but the prince shrugged, reaching for his wife's glowing hand. "Come on, son," Tom led Janna towards the exit. "We're gonna get you dinner, right now." The lights went back to normal as the couple left, and Higgs shook her head slowly.

"This is why I'm in no hurry for children," she remarked.

"You said it, Redhead," Pony Head snorted. "Anyways, Hellspawn has a point, I'm _starving_. Anyone else?"

Kelly stretched her aching limbs, "You know I am from fighting all day." One by one, everyone got up and migrated towards food. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz decided on going home to check on their other son but stopped to give Marco a hug beforehand.

"We'll be back tomorrow, but tell Star we are rooting for her," Angie smiled.

"I will, Mom and Dad," Marco nodded. "You know Star will greatly appreciate everything."

When they left, River also reached over to give his own kind words, "It's been a tough day, but I know Star is going to get through this. I'll be back soon, are you coming or…?"

"I'm staying here," Marco said firmly. "I'm not leaving Star's side until she's better." _Or ever,_ he was never letting anything happen to her again. No matter what.

River smiled, "I'll bring you something back then. My daughter is lucky to have a husband like you, my son." The words gave Marco the strength for another long sit, and he watched his father-in-law walk away, leaving him alone in the hall.

 _Almost_ alone. To his right, Higgs was still sitting at the door in her dirty armor, busy patching her own wounds. _She should really get treatment for the deeper ones,_ Marco reached over but pulled his hand away, uncertain of whether or not interfering would ruin the cooperative mood between them. Yesterday, Higgs was a brash bully who belittled him and got on his nerves. Today, she was a hero who selflessly put her life on the line to save Marco's family. _Maybe I've been too harsh on her_ , his mind went through all of the clashes they had had since they first met. Oh, how he hated her for making him look bad during the Blowout Sale and on his first date. Maybe it was _his_ fault those days went sour. It was his tunnel vision that ultimately ruined everything. Watching Higgs resume her post warmed Marco's heart. _I'm making this right_.

He cleared his throat, which got her attention, and he thought for a minute about how to approach his ex-enemy. _Man, dealing with Tom was easy than this_. Even when the demon prince wanted to kill him after being jilted by Star, at least Marco had a friendship with him as a baseline. With Higgs, he was starting at square one.

 _You can do it, Diaz_ , he took a breath, "You can go and get food if you want."

The knight shook her head, "I can't leave my post until dismissed, and, even so, I'm staying right here. It's my duty to protect the Queen." Her answer hung in the air for a minute as everything went back to silence. Marco was really impressed, almost too much so to say anything. Luckily, Higgs sighed, "I know what you're thinking, Marco—yes, I do know your name isn't _Nerd—_ " she laughed softly there to ease tension. "—But I blame myself for this…"

Although he was perplexed by her statement, the king decided not to jump to conclusions and let her speak. Higgs got up and paced a bit as she spoke to exercise her legs, "I was the one who let her race in the forest because Star was so bored with just a casual stroll. I had no idea an ambush was waiting…or that my knights were in on it. Maybe that's why they didn't greet her today—I went off on them about it—ugh! What kind of Vice Captain am I to let the _Queen_ and her unborn children nearly get killed?" She stopped there, apparently too choked up by guilt to continue.

"You wanna know what kind of Vice Captain you are?" Marco's eyes met hers, and he was surprised to see her wiping away frustrated tears. "You are the bravest knight I've ever met. I have no idea what gave you the courage to stand up against a whole army alone, but—" He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself, before kneeling while holding her right hand. In a hierarchical society such as Mewni, bowing was an important gesture used to denote rank, and in extreme cases, deep personal gratitude that went beyond words. A king bowed to no one but his Queen, especially not to a knight.

Higgs blinked, too stunned to say anything as her king—her boss—bowed to her in such a move of gratitude. After a moment, Marco got up and struggled to keep it together, "I owe you my life. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot for so long."

"It is my honor, My King," she bowed her head. "And I'm sorry for giving you a hard time when you were a squire. I was just jealous that you had such a cushy life." They smiled at each other for the first time since they had met each other and shook hands. Perhaps now they could finally have a decent friendship and work relationship.

"So…Marco," Higgs turned her eyes toward the door for a second. "What are we going to do about my band of traitors?" _Is she finally turning to me for direction?_ Marco was amazed.

He thought for a second, "I am sending an order with Prince Thomas and Kelly to summon the Kingsguard from the other kingdoms to find them. They will be brought here to be imprisoned and interrogated, then likely banished when we get info out of them. Otherwise, the Kingsguard as we know it is disbanded."

"Wow…" the knight took a step back. "That's…never happened before."

Marco placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing her worry about her job, "But I plan on starting a new guard and I want you, Sir Higgs, to be my new Captain since the other one betrayed us."

"I-I don't know what to say…" the knight stammered but dipped her head. "But I accept my position, Your Majesty. I swear I will give you nothing but my sincerest loyalty to Mewni and her Monarchs." _I see what you did there,_ Marco smiled at her. The proper phrase was "Mewni and her Queen" but Higgs finally acknowledged him as her leader too.

"And my first order to my new Captain is to go eat and get medical attention," the king playfully jabbed her. "I know you wouldn't go otherwise, and I can handle things here until you get back."

Laughing, Higgs saluted him, "Aye, aye, Marco."

* * *

Another few hours passed, and night had fallen on one of the most eventful days of Marco's life. Most of their friends had retired for the night, leaving only Marco, River, and Higgs in the hall. The newly appointed Captain of the Kingsguard kept her diligent watch over her charge though she now had clean bandages over her wounds, while Marco was slumped over sleeping. Since sitting up while dozing on the floor was an uncomfortable way to go about getting some shut-eye, he was in a weird in-between state where he was fully aware of his surroundings but dreaming too. _I should have used my jacket as a pillow_ , he groaned at how his head flopped around and hurt his neck, but he was too exhausted to change anything.

His dream was a more like a memory on replay, and Marco found himself in a familiar place he hadn't been in years. He was fourteen again and hid in the air ducts of the Butterfly castle on a secret mission. Below him, in the throne room, the self-proclaimed "King" Ludo was busy leering over his latest victim: a feisty fourteen-year-old Star who was caught in spider webs. Seeing her again after her sudden disappearance caused his heart to skip a beat. This was why he came to Mewni with her favorite cereal—the one he still had under his hoodie even though the corners poked his ribs when he moved. Anything was worth it for Star.

Observing the scene, Marco had a feeling Star was headed for the dungeon, so he decided the best course of action would be to meet her there after finding a way to infiltrate Ludo's rat army. _What would Mackie Hand do?_ He pondered while slipping through the dark metal ducts, swatting cobwebs out of the way. _Aha!_ The answer hit him all of a sudden. A disguise would work. But where would he find a rat suit? Sure enough, there was a spare room in the castle where there were a bunch of old costumes. As to why there was a costume room and why there just so happened to be a rat one among them, Marco would never know. He had learned to never question Mewnian logic a long time ago.

Sneaking into the dungeon, he waited in his polyester armor for Star to be dropped off in a cell. Finding her was easy; she put up such a loud fuss when captured. The defiance in her voice nearly made Marco snicker, which almost blew his cover. _She's going to be so thrilled to see me!_ The rush gave him the energy to quickly dispatch the guard and open the door.

There she was, Star Butterfly, the Rebel Princess of Mewni, chained to the wall. Despite being tired and bruised, her eyes flickered with blue fire, ready to take down the new intruder entering her cell. _Maybe I should take this off_ , he realized his best friend would probably fry him in this costume.

" _Marco?_ " The way she happily gasped his name gave him chills. He'd found her at last, and was never going to leave her side again. Even though Mewni was conquered by a delusional birdman with his rodent army. Even though he was tired and had been away for days, worrying his parents. Even though the box of Sugar Seeds nearly stabbed a hole in Marco's body, it was all worth it to see Star again. His best friend, his home, his everything.

" _Star!_ ' He cried his name, rushing to her side. _Lemme get you outta here!_ Stupidly, his brain saw nothing wrong with trying to karate chop through solid iron cuffs—after all, Mackie Hand could do it. The searing pain reminded Marco Diaz that he was not a karate master and that keys worked just fine. While he fiddled with the locks, he excitedly chatted her head off, " _I can't believe you're here_ —" _Well, actually I shadowed you for a while_ , he left that out because it sounded a tad creepy. "— _I was thinking we'd maybe never see each other_ –"

He stopped midsentence when Star gave him a crushing hug. _Why does this feel so…nice?_ She had hugged him many times before, in fact, touch was a primary way they communicated with each other. They cuddled under blankets during Friendship Thursday, they held hands and linked arms, and of course, there were many hugs. But this one was so welcoming…so loving that the second she took off her horned headband he melted into her arms. _I've found you again_ , he breathed in her scent and savored the feeling of having her in his arms.

" _I should have kissed you there_ ," sudden metacommentary from Star interrupted the moment. " _I was thinking about it._ " _Wait a second?_ Marco jolted awake and was confused for a millisecond. Star didn't say that four years ago. " _Of course, I didn't. Fourteen-year-old me was a mess_ ," she giggled. " _You can come in now. I've missed you._ "

"Star?!" He gasped out loud, earning odd looks from River and Higgs. "River, she's awake!" The old monarch tilted his head in confusion but shrugged, "I never understand how you and Star know how each other are doing and such, but I'm relieved. Go on, my boy. You get first dibs."

Marco slowly got up, feeling dizzy from the emotion and grogginess, and opened the door. His very soul leaped for joy when he saw Star sitting up in her bed staring right at him with warm eyes. She was hooked up to a bunch of monitors reading her vitals, but she looked much better now she was cleaned up. Thick layers of bandages covered both shoulders and her upper arms with other ones hidden by her hospital gown. Nevertheless, she was as beautiful as ever—in fact, even more so knowing the cruel alternative.

"Hey, Marco," she waved at him. "We're all okay so—" He closed the distance between them in an instant, scrambled on the bed, and crashed his lips against hers. The bond lit up on both of their sides as they passionately kissed, telling each other how scared they were and how much they were relieved to see each other again. Around them, the monitors beeped as Star's breath became understandably more ragged from making out, spurring the nurses to rush in to check up on her. When they saw what was _really_ going on, they laughed and walked away. Higgs poked her head in to see the commotion and rolled her eyes. " _We're making a scene, Star,_ " he was going to pull away, but Star trapped him in her embrace. " _So what ,_" she refused to let up. " _We can do what we want, we're roya_ ls."

They pulled away utterly breathless, touching foreheads as they basked in each other's presence still embracing. "I'm never letting you go," Marco breathed, his lips trembling as he spoke. "I don't know what I'd done if I lost you…" The images of the nightmare came back—the ones of him howling in grief by her graveside until he went mad.

"Hey," Star clasped his hands to his cheeks. "No going there. It isn't happening, and I'm not going anywhere." Only her voice could quiet his inner demons, and he sighed, " _Thanks, Star._ " She really was his lodestar, his bright and shining light to guide his way home.

 _And of course_ , he shifted down her body and laid his head on her belly to listen to both of their children move around. It was like nothing ever happened in their cozy, dark world. _I'm not losing you two either,_ he vowed, kissing her belly. _Hmm?_ He felt his wife squirm under him as she giggled. " _Does that tickle, my love?_ " His eyes met hers, flashing a wild glint as he had a sly idea.

"Marco… don't you dare," Star tried to scare him with her serious, royal tone, but Marco smirked and lightly brushed kisses on her belly. She threw back her head and laughed as she tried to shove him off. "Marco!" She batted his head playfully. "You monster! How dare you do this to me!"

His hands shot up and found her other tickle spots along her side, the ones that helped him win many a tickle fight over the years. " _I've earned this after a day like today_ ," he tried to lift up her gown to _really_ give her a tickling of a lifetime when a gruff cough got his attention. The couple turned to see River standing in the doorway shaking his head.

"I'm glad you're _thrilled_ to see my daughter, Marco," he said matter-of-factly. "But I'd appreciate you'd save _that_ kind of celebration for later. I'm sure your dear knight wouldn't want to hear that, am I right Sir Higgs?"

"You've got that right," Higgs chimed in.

Blushing from being thoroughly embarrassed, the couple separated with Marco climbing off to sit in a chair. River walked up to his daughter, giving his son-in-law a weird glare before pulling up a seat himself. _I wonder if he's still upset about me stealing his daughter's innocence?_ Marco hoped to not have to run away again. If he was, River never mentioned it for his eyes were firmly on Star, and he sighed as he held her hand.

Star knew what weighed on her father's mind and she squeezed his hand, "You're not going to lose me too, Dad." Overcome with grief, River said nothing as he glanced at his family with watery eyes, accepting hugs from his son-in-law and daughter. Today had been a rough day, but at least there was hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, rays of the sun gently illuminated a tiny hospital room in the castle complex. In it, amidst beeping machinery and monitors, an exhausted couple lay in each other's arms. Star insisted on cuddling with Marco even though her bed was just large enough to have him squeeze on should he not roll over. Of course, he didn't refuse, finding the ability to smell and feel his wife calmed doubt in his head. Throughout the night, a subconscious stream made him a restless sleeper: what if this was all a dream, what if Star actually died and Marco was in such denial that everything felt real, would things really be okay? Perhaps the reason for him trying to force himself to stay asleep was because he was afraid of what he'd find waking up. An empty bed? A tomb? " _Marco, for the love of corn_ ," Star snapped at him through the bond, his security blanket that assured him all was well. " _Stop worrying over nothing._ "

His eyes blinked open and confirmed that his fears were nothing. Star was okay, his children were okay, the world was as it should be—save the uncomfortable hospital bed. Seriously, they should make a comfortable version of these things, how was a patient supposed to sleep on such a hard slab? And sleep was necessary for the body to recover. " _They just weren't meant for couples ,_" Star spoke to him while still dozing. " _I'm resting just fine_."

" _You're not if you're talking to me_ ," he frowned, more at himself than at her. He was keeping her awake with his monologues, what kind of husband was he? What if it kept her from healing well or—? Star rolled over and glared at him, her tired eyes still managed to amaze him with their beauty and harshness. _She really is like Moon the Undaunted_ , he couldn't help but marvel at her icy glare. Slowly lifting one of her bandaged arms, she gently slapped his cheek. _I made her move,_ Marco groaned. _Ugh!_

"Stop worrying like an old lady," Star grumbled although her voice cracked a little. "I am fine. The babies are fine. Mewni hasn't been destroyed, okay?"

Marco was going to speak when he heard someone snickering from the corner of the room. He turned around sharply and saw Higgs leaning in a chair near the door still clutching her sword. "Watching you two have a ridiculous couple's spat has officially made my morning," she grinned.

"What are you doing in here?" Marco pulled away from his wife. How long had Higgs been watching them?

"Couldn't bring the chair in the hall," the knight's joints popped when she sat up. "And I wasn't about to sleep standing up again. Learned how to do it in training, but it's not fun. Plus, I figured you two weren't going to get freaky or anything since you're hurt and all."

Star smirked, "You lucked out on that one. But, rest assured, I could always erase your mind if you saw something." The girls laughed, and Marco looked on confused. Since when did they become such good friends?

Regardless, the king reached over and picked up the recovery schedule he worked on before falling asleep. Star was still in fragile condition, and he was going to make sure she had everything she needed to become strong again. He read the arrangements aloud, "First, we're going to change the bandages at least twice a day—once in the morning and once before bed. Secondly, Star, you are going to need rehab in order to—are you listening to me?"

"No," her honesty was appreciated but Marco was trying to be a concerned husband.

Sighing, he flipped to the next page, which had a daily itinerary, "It's morning, so we'll start with changing the bandages and a nice bath."

"Marco...I can—" Star tried to move her arms but hissed in pain. "Second thought, maybe I can't."

"I know," he replied. "I'm going to help you with that. Now—" Marco snapped his fingers and summoned a bathtub full of hot, sudsy water—her favorite. "So, what will it be, Star?" He presented her with shampoo options "Strawberry or Wildflowers?"

Before she could make up her mind, Higgs cleared her throat, "You know what, I'm going to fetch you two breakfast or something. I'm not about watching the two of you bathe."

"I'm not getting in there with her," Marco eyed her. Star pouted to which he replied he wasn't going to confess anything like that to his knight. What he did around his wife was _personal_.

Higgs rolled her eyes, "Suure, anyways, getting breakfast. Don't have too much fun." Why did everyone have to make things weird? Marco shrugged and went about his duties.

By the time Higgs returned with food, Marco was busy brushing Star's long hair as it dried. He had also gone back to the castle for fresh clothes for both of them, sending their bloodstained and dirtied ones to be deep cleaned by Sir Lavabo.

"So how was the bath?" Higgs smirked, setting down the tray. Marco's face turned red while Star laughed.

"I did no such thing," he tried hard to remain composed.

The knight sniffed the air around him and sighed, "You went with strawberry, didn't you?"

Before he could counter, weird noises came from the other side of the door. Were the Highwaymen back?! Higgs drew her sword while Marco moved in front of Star ready to blast whatever came through the door with magic. "Marco...will you just relax," his wife tugged on a sleeve. "It's just—"

"YO B-FLY!" The door flung open as Pony Head and all of their friends barged in. The flying horsehead carried a boombox blasting club music at full volume while Tom, Janna, Jackie, and Kelly crammed in the tiny room. Pony Head tossed the boombox on the edge of the bed and rudely wedged herself between Marco and Star. "Oh, B-Fly," she cried. "I thought you were going to die and stuff."

"Ah, Pony," Star carefully moved her arms to hug her friend. "You can't kill me that easy."

"I'm glad they can't," Tom summoned up a strawberry corn cake. It said: "I'm Glad You're Not Dead," in glittery rainbow frosting. "Life would be boring without you, Starship."

"And we'd hate to have to deal with Marco crying for the rest of eternity," Janna added. Hey! The king crossed his arms in a huff, groaning when he hit his stab wound. The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes at him, but she held out her fist for a fist-bump from Star. "It's good to have you back."

Pony Head got up and poofed up streamers and a punch table—non-alcoholic, of course—as well as better speakers. "It's time to get down and party! Who wants to Sword Hand Dance?"

"You don't even have arms," Marco protested as dancing broke out. _And it's a defensive stance, not a dance craze._ " _Lighten up, Marco my love_ ," Star jumped out of bed and started to dance, dragging Marco to join him. " _You shouldn't be out of bed!_ " He tried to convince her to lie down but there was no stopping Star Butterfly. " _You planned this didn't you?_ " He realized. " _We're supposed to have small, quiet visiting sessions_."

"Yep," she kissed his cheek. "Why not have a good time and celebrate being alive and young?"

Begrudgingly, he conceded that she had a point and let her dance, provided that she didn't get too crazy. As much as he wanted to share his friends' enthusiasm, his eyes were drawn to the window, and to the Blood Moon rising over the trees, warning him that the dark times were not yet over. _No matter what happens, I vow to get my revenge_ , Marco stared at the red moon. He would not rest until every Highwayman and traitor were destroyed.

"C'mon, Marco," Star grabbed his hand, clearly having read his mind. "Let's just have some silly fun, right now." Marco sighed and let himself get lost in the celebration even as his heart remained heavy.

* * *

 **Review Round-Up**

 **Cure Orchid- We would all like to strangle at least a few folks in the story, but there are other bigger fish for Team Starco to fry. You'll see.**

 **Jack Coffison- I really wanted a chapter (there will be more) that really just focuses on JanTom since they are the beta couple of the story and are going through big changes as well. Especially since Janna being on Earth, so you get an interesting view of what's going on with Marco's old friends and her new role as a princess. Writing her was a challenge because the show gives us her trickster nature, but that's it. You have to infer a lot about what you think she's like sarcastic, observant, no-nonsense. I'm glad you found how I wrote her compelling. And she really does have her own life and is a lot more independent than even Star is. We'll have to see how marriage and a baby will change that.**

 **As for the Earth cast, people don't tend to change too much after high school, so Brittney is the stuck up, shallow girl, and Ferguson is still a sorry person. We will see him and Alfonzo again. Also, I assure you that you're probably waaay cooler than Ferguson lol.**

 **Jackie is the best friend, and she really sticks up for Janna because they've been friends for a long time, and she's the most normal person Janna is around. Also, she's been around to help Janna deal with her pregnancy when Tom isn't around. Seahorse and Pony Head are there and I love having them be a comedic side couple.**

 **With Star and Marco...careful what you say about trauma points after Ch. 9. Lol. Marco isn't necessarily being a jerk in his comment but he hasn't forgotten about the events in the canon and in "Sign." Also, the ZZZ comment is a joke on omega being the last letter of the Greek alphabet.**

 **Bobio21- Thanks for being patient! Poor Marco...having to deal with Mewberty part 2. He's gonna be sore for a while. Dante is totally a mama's boy already, so it's best not to mess with Janna. As for Mina...she's gonna come back real soon. I have a similar writing style to the show where I like to throw a lot at you then explain things later on. I haven't forgotten about crazy donut lady and there are even more enemies on the horizon. And I'm glad you like my responses. I love reading reviews so keep them up!**

 **InfiniteClockWise- Dante is just adorable in a scary demon baby way lol. How do I come up with it? Idk, just a good imagination?**

 **Aldal- Veronica makes StarFan13 look normal, that's hard to do. Ferguson is everything you just said, poor sap, same with Brittney. Jackie is gonna be the cool aunt, that's just the perfect role for her and don't harm her godbabies or else. As for Dante... you just have to love him, even when he's scary.**

 **theoneunoriginal- Thanks! The twins have names, even if Star and Marco are slow to thinking of them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all, welcome back to another chapter. School is back in session for me, which is why this is a tad late, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And, there I was…all alone in the forest," Star recited her tale to Marco Jr., "With nothing but my magic sword and wits." The little boy had been playing with his knight action figures while sitting on his sister-in-law's lap, but as she neared his favorite part, he set them down to pay attention. "Surrounding me was the great Highwayman army, waiting to attack!"

"Oh no! Bad Highwayman!" Marco Jr. clutched Mr. Woggles the stuffed warnicorn, as his eyes glinted in genuine fear. At his age, "Highwayman" was difficult to say, so it sounded more like "High-A-Man," which made the other Marco chuckle from his corner of the room.

 _It's kinda cool hearing the story again_ , the older Diaz inwardly reflected as he thumbed through a pile of paperwork and folders. By "again," he meant for the seventh or eighth time. Every day, the Diazes came by to drop off food and royal paperwork, so the little toddler was a reoccurring visitor, often staying much of the day while his parents went off to do errands. Marco Jr. insisted on hearing Star's story every visit—sometime multiple times a day too.

The king observed the scene from his plastic makeshift desk, amazed at how little kids could listen to stories over and over, and relish them each time as if it were the first. Also, the Highwayman army seemed to grow bigger and scarier in every new edition. It went from ten to twenty to what sounded like a great multitude. Probably tomorrow, the army would have war elephants and a hundred men; embellishment was a part of the storytelling experience.

Smiling, Marco returned to his paperwork, tapping the pencil eraser on his chin as he made a few changes to the royal documents. Since the last Kingsguard had utterly betrayed the royal house, Marco tasked himself with personally choosing replacements. Aside from normal king duties and caring for Star, he devoted most of his time to this. He was pleased to say the long hours of interviews, reading applications, and deep soul-searching had paid off. There was no set of applicants finer than the ones he had selected. _Higgs will be so pleased_ , he glanced towards the knight sitting in the opposite corner. With his work finally done, Marco turned back to listening to the story.

"And I had an arrow strike me right here," she poked Marco Jr.'s shoulder to illustrate her point. "Two of them, in fact. But, nothing stops Star Butterfly, of course. I charged into battle with my sword in hand—"

When she lifted her arm in the air, pain radiated through her body and the bond, making her hiss. Marco swiftly rose from his seat and scrambled over to the pile of gifts nearby to find something to help her. Amidst the other weird Mewman get-well presents brought by various members of the kingdom—like corn from the Corn Growers' Association—there were useful medical supplies. Jackie had given colorful bandages and antibiotic cream, Tom brought a self-heating compress, and Buff Frog found special therapeutic mud that was useful for soothing pain. Marco located the items and struggled over which one would be best for Star. Did she need her wound cleaned or was it a muscle issue or would the mud be more useful?

" _Marco!_ " Her voice snapped him out of his fog, and he turned to see her glaring at him. " _Stop freaking out, I'm fine_." He was about to counter with something about her health being important to him, but angry blue eyes held Marco in place. Boy, was she pretty and _really_ scary. Sighing, he backed away, nearly tripping on the other care packages as he scrambled back to the desk. _Sheesh_ , he grumbled when he took his seat. For the past week, Marco had loyally stayed by Star's side, tending to her every need, even before she voiced them. She loved his doting attention the first few days, but lately, there was an air of annoyance that radiated around her when he tried to help. But what was he _supposed_ to do? Leave the love of his life and soul mate to suffer? What kind of horrible husband did that?

Bandage and wound cleaning duties fell to Marco, so he had seen the full extent of the damage. On both shoulders, just missing the joint in the arm, triangular wounds punched through skin, muscle, and bone. He hurt just to see them, let alone having to hear her groan when he cleaned the wounds before applying clean dressings. Despite her pain and tears whenever she accidentally grazed the sore spots, Star brushed it off as if it were a paper cut. Was it Mewman strength or downplaying the injury? Knowing her, it was likely both.

"Were you scared?" Marco Jr. wondered.

Star shook her head, "Not really. I mean you're always kinda scared when fighting, but a good warrior knows how to channel that fear into focus."

He thought about it for a minute, then asked, "Do knights get scared?"

"You tell me, my squire," she playfully ruffled his fluffy red hair. "Or just ask my brave knight, Sir Higgs."

At the mention of her name, Higgs peeked over her issue of the _Knightly Review_ and beamed with pride. To think Marco's former enemy would become his biggest ally in this hour of need.

Ever since the fateful day, Higgs kept her post of guarding Star without fail, spending most daylight hours standing in the hall next to the door. At nights, or whenever her legs got tired, she retired to the chair across from the foot of the bed. It was beyond weird for Marco to cuddle with his wife knowing Higgs was nearby—it _really_ puts a damper on the mood. Yet, it made him feel safe knowing she was there in case the Highwaymen, who were still at large, came back. On top of that, Higgs continued to heal from her own injuries.

Now that the knight's attention was off of the magazine, Marco decided now would be a great time to share his findings. In route to her chair, the king tripped on a pair of new slippers from River and fell face first into yet another pile of care packages. Paper and other objects scattered around him as Star, Higgs, and Marco Jr. laughed.

"Smooth moves, my King," Higgs snorted.

"May I have a word with you?" He ignored her sass and gathered his files for her to review. Once Higgs recovered from laughter, she nodded and took the bundle from him as he pulled up a chair. Star settled Marco Jr. down and moved onto another story: about when she saved her best friend from Toffee. _What a night that was_ , Marco mused over how an argument over a sandwich led to a kidnapping, Star almost dipping down, the wand cleaving, and Toffee's plan to pollute magic nearly succeeding. But that was a story Marco had lived through, so he focused on his official matters with Higgs.

The knight halfheartedly skimmed the pages then set the files—the ones Marco had worked _so_ hard on for days—under the chair like old newspapers. She could have at least read the first page of each profile; the finalists were all _extremely_ impressive and Marco wanted her input on his choices. They were her future knights, after all, she should show some interest in them.

Higgs studied his facial expressions and figured out his thoughts, "Don't need to read them. If they want to prove their salt, they'll show up at dawn and make it through training. I'm also keeping the squires as none of them knew about the plot if that's okay?"

Marco nodded, he wasn't in the business of punishing young children who were in no way complicit in the cruel acts of their knights. As for training, he was definitely curious about how Higgs would reshape the Kingsguard in short time. The Highwaymen were still lurking out there and they had to know the Butterfly castle was largely unguarded. Although other knights' corps had stepped up as temporary guards, their presence pulled them away from other important jobs. Sir Lavabo split his time between the Diazes household and the Butterfly castle each day. Higgs likely was aware of the stakes too as she remained close to all the knights in the realm, but Marco was still unsure if his new Captain could really step up to the plate in a big way.

"I wanna squire," Marco Jr. crawled out of Star's lap and slid down the bed towards the other adults. He loved all things related to knights and begged Higgs for tips all the time, which the redhead graciously complied. However, there was no place in the new Kingsguard for a boy who was not even three yet; this was a serious matter.

The king shook his head, "No, Marco Jr. This isn't like those games you play with Star."

"I wanna squire!" The toddler's face turned red in frustration and he stomped his little feet. Fierce green eyes locked onto Marco's gaze, but the king wasn't going to let down. He needed to protect Star, and he was determined to create a foolproof way to beat the Highwaymen.

"Star needs protection," his voice raised a little. "So, no." Marco Jr. sat where he stood and threw a tantrum about being allowed to join or else. " _I don't_ need _to be protected, Marco_ ," Star harshly reminded him from her bed, refusing to meet his eyes. He instantly felt horrible and sighed as he inwardly kicked himself.

Higgs also glared at Marco, then scooped up the crying child in her arms, "You know what, little man? I officially make you my junior squire."

"What?!" The king blinked. "Can you do that? You have a squire."

She shrugged, "Well, by the time Marco Jr. is old enough to become a real squire, I'll have graduated my other one. Plus, if this little guy wants to be a knight, he needs to start early. When I was his age, I was riding horses and stabbing dummies with a sword. The earlier he gets immersed in the world, the better. What do you think, My Queen?"

Star nodded, "I approve."

Marco Jr. grew a giant grin on his face and he clapped his hands at his new title, "I'm a squire."

"Yes, you are," Higgs tickled his belly, "Now, let's go ask Lady Angie if you're allowed to attend training sessions." She hoisted the toddler on her shoulders and carried him out the room in search of his mother, who was likely chatting with River or the nurses. _We really are a strange family_ , Marco shook his head. He wondered how his mother would feel about her second son joining the Mewnian warrior class.

 _I'll take him out somewhere to smooth things over_ , he promised, thinking a trip to the cornshake café would suffice. Now, he also had to make up with his wife. Star pouted on the bed, texting a long message on her phone. She was likely telling Jackie or Pony Head about the outburst, and the last thing Marco needed was Pony Head telling him to chill. He grinned coyly and climbed on the bed. " _Oooh Star ,_" he purred her name. " _I looove you_."

"Marco, what are you doing?" Her voice bore an edge, but he had ways to fix that. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, crawling over her body while trailing kisses up her pregnant belly to her neck. Star's laughs shook her body under him, and Marco smiled to see joy replace her disappointment. Their foreheads touched, and he could see her eyes twinkling in anticipation. This was one of the few times they had been completely alone for a _long_ time.

"Star?" he whispered low in her ears, cupping her glowing cheekmarks in his hands, "It's time to change your bandages."

"You dork," she smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

In the calm of the earliest hours of the morning, just before the first rays of the new sun disturbed the inky blackness of night, Marco felt someone roughly shake his shoulders. " _Star?_ " he groggily called to her as his eyes blinked awake. Around him was nothing but darkness and the still, sleeping form of his wife. Her belly formed a rounded hill under the covers and he rubbed it slowly, causing his cheekmarks to glow. _I thought she needed me_ , Marco tried his best to be available all the time—no matter how late or how early. He rolled over and the magical light lit up a pair of glinting green eyes hovering over his face. _What the_ — _?_ An undignified squeak escaped from his throat, and he sounded like a startled prepubescent boy. It made Higgs snicker and Marco feel stupid. Star, who was sleeping on his other side, was roused by the noise but yawned unconcerned when she saw her knight near the bedside.

" _Thanks for being my royal protector_ ," Marco sighed when she snuggled into his back. " _No problem, babe_ ," she mumbled, drifting back to sleep and wrapping her arms tighter around his bare chest. The warmth radiating off of her made sleep alluring, but the king remembered why Higgs had woke him up. Today was the first day of knight training for the new Kingsguard, and Marco had almost slept through it. _Whoops_ , he mouthed to a completely unamused Higgs, seeing she was already wide awake and dressed in a lighter version of her usual armor.

"'Whoops' is right," she put her hands on her hips. "Even squires know to get up _before_ on-time. You'd better—" She stopped dead in her sentence, and Marco knew why in an instant. Star was playing with his chest hair, as she often did in her sleep, and it made both the knight and king feel insanely uncomfortable. _Good ol' Diaz genes at work_ , he wished he could drop a casual joke to dispel tension. Then her hands moved lower... and a vivid blush spread across Marco's cheeks like a brush fire as he caught them before they reached dangerous territory. " _She's still in the room_ ," he mentally urged Star to stop.

Higgs cleared her throat and turned away, "I'm just gonna go. I'd better see you outside in five minutes—gonna time you too." Her metal chainmail clinked against her sword with every step she followed by the door squeaking shut. _I hope she doesn't think I'm a slacker_ , Marco sighed as he sat up. Things were going so well between them, and it would be a shame if it all fell apart at such a critical moment. _No_ , he reminded himself those days were over. Higgs was his Captain, and there was no way she was going back on her new commitment to him. The most important thing to focus on was making sure the new Kingsguard were worthy and ready to defend Marco's family.

Once she left, Marco sat up and flinched when cool air hit his bare abs. It was made worse when he managed to pry himself out of Star's grip. She was always so warm and soft, making Marco wish he could stay in bed forever with her. However, it was also his job to make sure she was safe, and his knights would be the ultimate force to accomplish that. Shoving his thoughts aside, he slid out of bed and hastily dressed to warm up. _I kinda look like a knight,_ he paused to marvel in front of the mirror. On top of his white T-shirt, he wore a mail shirt—with red links in the shape of the Blood Moon on his chest—and padded pants. All he needed was a broadsword and a helmet, and he'd perfectly look the part. Too bad royals were excluded from service, all the experience Marco had as both the Queen's squire and in Hekapoo's dimension would make him a natural. Another perk about his new garb was that it made him feel good about his body. He always wished he was more muscular like his thirty-year-old form in Hekapoo's dimension. In real life, he still had an awkward, lanky teen body with only slightly more bulk from his quests. Then again, he had twelve more years to get where he wanted.

Last but not least, Marco set out his instructions on caring for Star on the nightstand. He laid out every detail of Star's routine, even down to the color socks she needed for the day—the answer was pink. There were also stipulations about a proper diet, the arm exercises she was supposed to do, and several ways to contact Marco for questions. _This should be thorough enough_ , he admired at his handiwork, before kissing his wife on her forehead. _So beautiful_ , he smiled at the sight of her sprawled out on the bed, her hair fanned around her in a sort of halo. _I'll be your royal protector_ , he turned to leave. _Just wait and see_.

He joined Higgs outside of the hospital room as Sir Lavabo and another knight took up watch. Then the two young adults made their way to the Knights' Barracks. By the time they arrived, a sliver of the sun was above the horizon and the last of the stars had faded away as the clock struck six o'clock. In many ways, being back at the barracks felt odd because it dredged up loads of bad memories—the teasing, the disrespect, the fights where the knights used real blades on him. Nevertheless, today was a new day and a new beginning, so he let the negativity go. They couldn't hurt him anymore, and Higgs was his friend—which was still weird to say.

On a small rise in front of the building, the new recruits were already wide awake and ready for action. The whole gang was there too: Kelly, Jorby, Jackie, Slime, and Katrina were interacting with the squires. They all sat in a circle, sipping on some of Jorby's hot oolong tea, and chatting excitedly. It was a new beginning not just for Marco and Higgs, but for all of Mewni. The old guard was literally replaced by a united force of Mewmans, Monsters, and Humans—fitting considering Star's push for Monster rights.

Marco was especially relieved seeing Katrina fit in so well with the other squires. When Marco had received word she wanted to become a squire, he was afraid the Mewman children would mistreat her for being a Monster. Watching them interact like old friends reminded him that the younger generations weren't like the Butterflys. "Hi, Uncle Marco," she waved when he approached. The other squires stopped chatting and stared in awe at their king.

The oldest of them bowed, "We're honored to still be a part of the Kingsguard. Sorry about what happened to the Queen. To think our old mentors were behind everything…"

"Well, it wasn't anything you could have done," Marco placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "By the way, I never caught your name."

"I'm Gwen," the blonde smiled. "I am—was—Sir Andrew's squire. And these are Patrick and Rick—" she pointed to the pair of brown haired brothers who were fighting over who was stronger. "—Bree—" she motioned to the other girl among them "—and Runt." The lad with the unfortunate name was the youngest and Higgs's squire. He nodded but didn't raise his head to meet Marco's gaze. _I hope my knight's new attitude change will make her a better mentor_ , the king sighed.

Before he could address that point, the older recruits came over to say their greetings and express their thanks for being chosen. Kelly was already bragging about how her skills would give her a head start while Jorby rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready for training?" He asked Jackie, feeling a bit concerned. There had never been humans in the guard before, and he couldn't guarantee she would make it to the end of whatever Higgs's training regimen contained.

Yet there was no fear in her turquoise eyes when she said, "Of course, especially with classes over for the summer. Thanks for pushing back the start of training a day—I was wiped out after my last exam."

Kelly smirked, "Wouldn't get used to it, Jackie. I'm pretty sure knights don't get special favors unless they become Star's _personal_ squire." The girls shared a knowing laugh while Marco blushed. There were times where his squire duties _definitely_ crossed a few lines. Like the time where he had to bathe Star after going to a messy party or when they hung out in a hot tub at the Knight and Squire retreat. To make matters worse during the retreat, they had to share a room _and_ a bed, so many of the other attendees assumed they were a thing. _At least Tom won't kill me about that now_.

"I don't need any favors," Slime finished the last of his tea. "I'm just happy to be allowed in the force. Hopefully, having a title will make Penelope's parents more accepting of my proposal."

"Ooooh," Kelly grinned alongside Jackie. "C'mon Slime, when's this happening?"

The monster's slimy body turned pink under his clothes. "Whenever. I have the ring and I know she'll say yes. Just gotta work on my future in-laws." Marco felt his pain about intolerant in-laws; they never got better.

He was going to give advice when felt Higgs pull him off to the side. Without even hearing a peep from her, Marco could feel her mix of disappointment and frustration. _This was all in the report she didn't read_ , he scowled at her. When they were out of earshot, he prepared himself for Higgs's criticism about his choices.

"Marco," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "What is _this?_ Are they _really_ your choice for the next Kingsguard, Nerd?"

He firmly nodded, not fazed by the inclusion of "Nerd" in her harsh statement, "I wanted a fighting force I could trust with my life and Star's."

Higgs let out an exacerbated sighed, "This isn't a game here, Marco. The Kingsguard is the highest squad a knight can join, and it's a high honor to even be considered. We need elite warriors, not the Marco and Friends Fan Club. The Highwaymen out there and we need to be ready to act any day. Do any of these yahoos look battle-ready?"

"It's your job to make them that," he defended his decision. "Yeah, sure, they aren't trained knights, but they can get there."

"It takes _years_ to make them even remotely knight-worthy!" Her voice raised. "And with this ragtag bunch, I'll be lucky to have them hold a sword in five years. One of them is a _human_ , Marco. A-freakin' human!"

"I'm one," his eyes narrowed. Was she trying to suggest something about him? Marco placed his hand on her shoulder, meeting her eyes with a firm gaze, "Higgs, you're my Captain, and I have full confidence you can make these guys real knights. I know it's going to take a lot, but they can handle it. You can handle it. Okay?"

She sighed, "If you weren't Marco, I would have walked away. But, we also need to instill in these recruits that nothing comes easy here. So, let's get this started."

The Captain walked over to the group and produced a booming clap, "Alrighty! Enough chit-chat. Lemme see you guys line up!" The group assembled oldest to youngest, and Marco noticed an additional member at the very end. His little brother sat in the grass, observing what was going on with wide, curious eyes.

Meanwhile, Higgs paced up and down the line as she spoke, "Welcome one and all to the first meeting of the new Kingsguard. I am Sir Higgs—your Captain and leader—and I expect nothing but your every last breath and droplet of blood. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" They responded with such confidence that their voices echoed.

She rocked back on her heels, "Good. What I like to hear. Normally, becoming a Kingsguard member takes _years_. You start at his age—" she pointed to Marco Jr. "—Learning to ride horses and hold a sword. Next, you become a squire at around ten, shadowing your knight's every move and learning battle strategy. At about fifteen or sixteen, you graduate into becoming a _Kingsguard_ squire, where your skills get refined further. If all goes well, you can expect to become a member at twenty—I graduated early because I was that good. This is all to say that I'm cramming _decades_ of training into a few months or so. No guarantees any of you will make it, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Now," the knight stopped pacing, "Here's how it's going to happen. Katrina will join the other squires to be taught by Sir Lavabo. _If_ the rest of you make it, you'll have one of them assigned to you as your squire. Everyone else, you're getting a crash course on being a knight today. Call it Knight 101. Let's move out!"

Marco Jr. tried to follow the other squires when Higgs called him to her side. "You're staying by my side, kiddo," she told him. "I'm going to use this time to teach all the basics."

"Okay!" He smiled next to his brother. _I remember my first day as a squire_ , Marco sighed as his mind went down memory lane. After the confusing mess of his first day on Mewni—which involved awkward tension, fighting lint monsters, and quasi-marriage vows—Star called upon her new squire to…go off to Quest Buy to buy armor. At first, Marco was confused over why they weren't going over fighting techniques and armor but assumed Star had her own method—as she always did.

He would have thought about it more, but he noticed Higgs dragging a heavy chest behind her, leaving a track in the dirt. She opened it and passed out heavy bundles to the remaining knights-to-be. They struggled under the weight of the packages, which turned out to be articles of chainmail and thick, padded leather. The Captain took a step back as her troops looked at their uniforms. "You're not going to get your armor just yet, but these simulate standard issue attire: chainmail shirt and plate armor to go over it. You also get an idea of the weight too. Now, you're going to put it on each other. Normally a squire does that, but I want you to learn the different parts and how they fit. Lemme see how you do it."

"I have no idea how this is going to work for us," Slime eyed Jorby and their suits. Meanwhile, Jackie and Kelly were busy suiting up and figuring out where everything went. While the Knights struggled, Higgs produced a smaller model for Marco Jr. and ordered Marco to help him suit up as she explained all of the parts.

"Is heavy," the toddler struggled to lift his arms. When he tried to walk, he tipped over into his older brother's waiting arms. Yet, he was not daunted by the new clothes; in fact, he laughed and tried to stand up again.

"It's supposed to be, Marco Jr.," the king chuckled at the sight. "It keeps you safe from swords and arrows."

"And real armor is much heavier than that," Higgs nodded. "You'll get used to it in no time. In speaking of time, let's check on the new recruits." She strode over to critique their work, studying every joint and every strap.

"So far, so good," she concluded. "Although make sure there are no gaps—this armor is all that stands between you and death. Remember that." To the struggling boys, she sighed, "You two are my biggest challenge with armor. Jorby, you've basically got on modified horse armor, and Slime, I tried to make yours a bit lighter, so it doesn't sink into your body. Hope it works."

Underneath the sea of armor, Slime nodded his head, "I just need to build up my strength is all."

With everyone dressed, Higgs reached down and handed everyone a sword, "Again, not the _actual_ sword you'll carry. These are dulled and lighter, but the same size and shape. How many of you have had weapon training?"

Kelly and Jackie raised their hands while Slime and Jorby remained still. Nodding, Higgs asked again, "How many of you have used a broadsword?" This time only Kelly's hand remained up, causing Higgs to mutter something under her breath Marco couldn't catch. Knowing her, it was likely along the line of: "We're screwed."

Gathering her resolve, Higgs tried to not sound too annoyed, "Anyways, you'll be training on these. Before we get into anything else, each of you is running ten laps around the entire castle grounds. No breaks, no water, no nothing. Run until you drop—which I'll take note of."

"Isn't that a tad _extreme_ on the first day?" Marco frowned at her. The armor had to weigh at least fifty pounds—if not more—and the castle grounds formed a three-mile circle. Not even a Mewman could handle such treatment, let alone Marco's team.

"You wanna go into battle with out-of-shape knights?" Higgs eyed him. "I don't expect any of them to make it past lap three today. We're just establishing a baseline." She added to the group, "Oh, and you have to hold your sword the entire time. Drop it and you're done. Get running!"

Despite the fear in their eyes, the knights picked up their swords and started their run around the castle. Higgs had Manfred fetch Sir Runs-A-Lot, Rage, and a shaggy small pony for Marco Jr. "As for you, little man," she set the boy on the pony's back. "You're gonna watch and learn how to ride a horse. I could ride before I could walk, y'know."

"Pony!" The boy clapped his hands.

Higgs giggled, "Yes, this is a Mewnian swamp pony. They're nothing like my warhorse, but they're small and surefooted—just what you need." She put his feet in the stirrups and his hands on the reins, instructing him not to yank too hard unless he meant it. Once he was set, she got on her horse, towering over him like a giant. "Tell your pony to follow me," she said as rode away.

"Giddy-up!" Marco Jr. instinctively kicked his mount's flanks and the two trotted off after her. _This is so insane_ , his older brother hurried on Sir Runs-A-Lot to make sure he didn't fall or get trampled. The boy hadn't been around big, dangerous animals! And where were his helmet and body pads?!

Riding Star's horse was an experience for Marco. Sir Runs-A-Lot was bigger than Sol, and the king was afraid the horse held a grudge against him. During his first date with Star, the young royal had challenged Higgs and her other squire friends to a series of games to prove his worth as the princess's boyfriend. Marco's tunnel vision nearly ruined the entire day for everyone, and he tried to drive Sir Runs-A-Lot into the rival chariot. Luckily, warnicorns didn't hold grudges or at least didn't act on them.

They caught up, and surprisingly the toddler was having the time of his life on his chubby pony. _Maybe I should relax_ , Marco sighed as he slowed his horse down and watched the knights jogging from on top of a hill. So far, it was about what he expected. Jorby was far ahead by his sheer size alone with Kelly still running not too far behind. Slime had already slumped over on the ground utterly exhausted after one and a half laps. Taking up the rear, Jackie still tried to keep up with her non-human counterparts although Marco could see the fatigue dragging her limbs as if they were made of lead. He was amazed to see her keeping up as well as she did—he would have given up a long time ago. At last, she slowed to a stop, sinking to her knees, and she passed out from the effort.

"Jackie!" Marco slid off his warnicorn and ran to her, terrified his friend was seriously hurt. When he reached her side, he produced a bottle of water and helped her take in a few swallows of hydration, giving her the strength to open her eyes.

She flashed him a smile under her helmet, "No need to worry. Sir Jackie's gonna get there in no…time." Not too far ahead, Jorby and Kelly had quit too, finally feeling the weight of their sweaty armor. Higgs approached her tired army, with Marco Jr. trailing close behind.

"I've seen better," she shook her head. "I think we'll call it quits, see you same time tomorrow—if you dare." If Higgs didn't scare them off or if they weren't utterly discouraged, but Marco kept that to himself. The Captain made her point, it would take a miracle for the new guard to impress her. Marco's eyes drifted up to see the Blood Moon get covered by thin clouds. If the time came to face a battle, would his friends be ready?

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Star wanted to dive face first into the bed, but a combination of her baby bump and sore limbs dissuaded her before Marco could. Instead of joining his wife for a gentle roll on their giant, fluffy bed, he was struggling to move their belongings back in place as the laser doggies surrounded him with excited yips. The pack was thoroughly thrilled their humans had returned home from disappearing for two weeks. They split their swarming activities between the couple, although Barco Diaz decided to stick by Marco the entire time, weaving in and out of the king's legs. After nearly tripping for the seventh time, he nudged the happy yellow animal out of the way with a socked foot. "Not now, Barco Diaz," he shooed the dog gently. "Go play with Star."

The dog tilted his head but went off to accompany his brethren who were crowded around an adoring Star. _Phew_ , Marco set down the last box, _At least I didn't trip downstairs._

"Oh, Marco~" Star rolled on her side and flashed him an inviting smile. Winking at him, she patted a portion of the bed next to her that was free of dogs. "C'mon and take a load off."

He gulped, feeling a whole lot of urges telling him an afternoon with Star would be a great idea…but there was still so much that needed to be done. Marco had to finish unpacking their things, brief the temporary castle guard, chat to Higgs about tomorrow's training lesson, let the dogs out…

Suddenly, a soft hand took his and Marco found himself being literally dragged to the bed by Star. " _Alright,_ " he conceded when his body met the soft mattress. " _You win._ " She giggled and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. Maybe this was what he needed—to lay in bed with his beloved wife and let the worry roll of his shoulders. And the latter literally too, sped along by a much-needed massage. " _Star~_ " his mind purred at her touch, which was between tender and loving, and strong enough to realign his spine. His poor back was in constant pain from sharing their sad hospital bed for the past two weeks and sitting all day in the saddle watching the knights train.

 _Mmm…_ he rolled fully on his stomach to let Star _really_ work her magic on his entire back. Through the bond, he precisely led her to all his sorest spots in quick order. Bless the Blood Moon for making his afternoon so heavenly. Soon, her hands traveled to his shoulders again and she leaned in close to whisper low in his ear, "Marco, my love?" Her voice was like a siren song to him, and Marco felt ready to say yes to anything she asked. Maybe it would require his Wild Man side.

"Yes, my dear?" He crooned. Why were her massages so intoxicating? Marco swore he was about to melt through the bed, the miles of bedrock, and into the Underworld. He might even land on Tom.

Star kissed his neck and was about to say what was on her mind when the door slammed open, revealing Higgs on the other side. " _What—?_ " The couple immediately ceased their shenanigans and broke away, leaving their knight to look on flustered. Marco knew Higgs could have walked in on _way worse_ , so the fact that things were still largely PG was a relief. _But my massage_ , he mourned the loss then turned to Higgs. "Yes, my Captain?" he tried to not sound upset.

"S-sorry," Higgs rubbed the back of her head as she mumbled her apology. When the trespass was forgiven by both monarchs, she continued on a serious note. "Sir Lavabo's patrol caught a traitor, and we got some valuable information out of them. We know where the Highwaymen and Grand Master are hiding."

Star and Marco sat upright, fully paying attention, "That's excellent! Tell us." Their unison response, compounded by how they moved and blinked at the same time, disturbed Higgs.

"Oh?" They giggled. "We're doing that thing again where we—ugh! Right now, really?"

What would throw Star off his trail? Marco had a few ideas. "Jelly donuts!" Nope.

"The Heat Death of the Universe." Nope.

"Did you know Tom has a tail?" Star fell out laughing in disbelief as Marco explained the cow suit incident. " _We were never that serious_ ," she shook her head. " _What's it look like? Is it all pointy?_" Marco would have responded, but he remembered Higgs was watching them in stunned silence. No amount of explanation could make this less weird.

"Married couples," Higgs grumbled under her breath. "I swear you two can read each other's thoughts."

" _We do._ " Star and Marco added to themselves, but today was not the day for the Blood Moon talk.

"Anyways," the knight brushed off the last five minutes and focused on her report. She pulled out a map and laid it on the bed, shooing away the laser doggies in the process. Marco suppressed a groan when he saw the Forest of Certain Death in all of its killer green glory. In the middle of it was a tiny red X next to some random caves and hills, likely the camp of the Highwaymen.

Sure enough, Higgs pointed to it, "X marks the spot. There are around two hundred of the creeps based out there with the Grand Master over them. I think the best course of action would be to swoop in there, cut the head of the snake off first, then clean up the rest later. Of course, that would require—"

"Let's do it," Marco's severe reply stopped Higgs short. The king was seething in rage, turning his knuckles white as he turned his hands into fists. Those monsters tried to kill his precious family, and nothing was going to prevent Marco from hunting them down—one by one if needed—and delivering swift justice.

Higgs made a face, "Did you not hear a word I just said? The place has got way more bogies than an elite squad can handle. And the Kingsguard is nowhere near ready for this kinda thing. We'd need to plan this and—"

Marco raised his hand and bade her stop talking. He was usually the one to formulate battle strategy and calculate the odds, but right now, he was all about business. "We don't need all of that," he said sternly. "We're going to sneak in there and get the Grand Master before anyone else gets hurt."

"But Marco—"

"That's an order," he barked, leaving his queen and knight speechless. Even the laser doggies stopped their activities and looked on in fear. Star tried to calm him down, but he shut her out, too angry to respond. Nothing was going to change his mind on the matter.

An audible sigh escaped from Higgs and she silently nodded in agreement, "Yes, My King. We can leave at any time—the sooner the better."

"Excellent," he nodded. "Ready my horse. It's going to just be the two of us on this one."

"Two of us?" Higgs echoed. "Marco, did you fail at math or something? We need _at least_ the Queen to come with us. A knight and a _human_ aren't gonna cut it." He flinched at her retort, wishing he could school her about his magic ability. Marco Diaz-Butterfly was far from just a human—he was a man on a mission. If the Kingsguard couldn't cut it, he could.

"I'm with Higgs here, bub," Star chimed in. "I love quests, plus this sounds really dangerous—and that's coming from me."

Marco sharply shook his head, "You're not coming, Star."

Why would he risk her life again so soon? The odds of everything going exactly as planned were extremely slim, and there was no use having Star and his babies hurt or killed in the process. On the off chance, it all worked out—down to no resistance or fighting on the Highwayman's part—Star wasn't a hundred percent yet. _I'm sorry,_ he sighed, feeling her disappointment and anger surge over the bond. It _almost_ made him reconsider. Going on adventures was _their_ thing and it had been since they first met, but he nevertheless put his foot down on the matter. Star was approaching her last trimester at six months along, meaning any injury could prove fatal for the twins.

"Like it wasn't at any other stage?" She spat, "And forget this nonsense of having to protect me! You won't lose me again!"

"I have no way of knowing that, Star!" He charged back, not caring Higgs was still in the room. "I'm not reliving that day ever again."

"This isn't the cruddy nightmare," Star was so angry at this point, her cheekmarks flashed bright red. "And how do you think _I_ feel sending my husband on a dangerous mission? What if you die?"

Her point made Marco's eye soften for a minute. He sighed and turned away, feeling both ashamed at his actions and shaken by her words. _Don't back down from this_ , a sinister voice snarled in his head. Without another word, he left the room and beckoned Higgs to come with him, leaving Star all alone.

* * *

"Can't you just _believe_ the nerve of him, Glossaryck?" Star threw up her hands while she paced around the room. "Marco thinks I'm weak and fragile just because of a stupid dream and one bad accident!"

In the moments after Marco rudely left her behind to go on his stupid suicide quest, Star was ready to erupt like a volcano, maybe destroying Mewni in the process. How dare he treat her like a stupid doll! She was Star Butterfly, badass Rebel Queen, dammit! No one told her what to do! She should have pulled the Queen card on Marco—why didn't she do that? The answer was easy: she _hated_ pulling rank on her husband. They agreed to sort things out as equals a long time ago, and it worked for the most part. Except for moments like this.

The little blue man hovered over the Notebook of Spells, watching with an indifferent expression on his ancient face. Star knew he didn't really care about the situation—Glossaryck was apathetic to everything except pudding. Normally, Star never went into relationship issues with him because of that, but she really needed to vent and was too impatient to dial a friend.

"Well," Glossaryck stroked his beard. "Marco does have a point."

Star stopped walking, "What do you mean? That I'm weak?"

"Yep," he replied simply as he munched on a chocolate donut dipped in chocolate pudding, and covered in chocolate sprinkles. Overkill much on the sweets? The combination was enough to drive away the period blues of every Mewman woman in a fifty-mile radius. _Hmm…_ it gave Star a whole lot of thoughts she never considered before. Did Hekapoo have fiery periods?

"Star…" Glossaryck had an uncanny ability to read thoughts, and he shook his head at hers, "I think you're stalling because you _know_ what I'm going to ask about."

"About what?"

"How your wandless magic is going."

"Oh that," she waved him off. "It's going super great and all. I'm learning and doing it so…yeah."

The guru didn't seem too impressed by her answer, and he studied her as if she had grown a third eyeball. "So, you've been using Eclipsa's magic lately."

"Only once," Star remembered being desperate enough to use dark magic during her battle. "It was Black Velvet Inferno and, man, does it pack a punch! You should have seen it, Glossaryck!"

"I mean, I _have_ seen it," he seemed totally unimpressed even though the spell destroyed an entire army and part of the forest in an instant. Although Star read Eclipsa's chapter in the old Book of Spells years ago, she only skimmed it once she discovered the spells didn't kill the user or cause anymore calamity than she did on a regular basis. If only she studied it more thoroughly for goodies like Black Velvet Inferno. "Hello? Star?" Glossaryck snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Anyways, I think it's interesting you can't cast it without the wand."

She scowled in confusion, "What do you mean? It's a strong spell and that kind of magic leaves me winded since I'm pregnant and stuff."

"It's not because you're pregnant, Star," he shook his head. "In fact, you shouldn't be getting winded using magic at all. Moon could perform all of her powerful spells without breaking into a sweat when she was carrying you."

"So, you're agreeing with Marco that I'm some weak, fragile damsel?" Star placed her hands on her hips.

"Most definitely." His answered wounded and infuriated Star—how dare anyone to accuse her of being weak! She was the Queen of Mewni, possessing an ability that rivaled Eclipsa, for corn's sake. Nothing about Star Butterfly screamed 'helpless.' If she so wanted to, she could turn Glossaryck into goo like she did with Toffee—with or without a wand. It would be a piece of chocolate cake.

"Then do it," Glossaryck challenged her. "But wait, you'd pass out before completing the spell." _Oh, that's it!_ Star brought up her wand ready to strike when another figure suddenly appeared on her bed, laughing in deep amusement as if watching a telenovela on Relationship Thursday. Perhaps, Eclipsa would defend Star from their mean teacher.

Guessing her thoughts, Eclipsa shook her head, "Sorry, Star, but Glossy is right. You've been neglecting your magic studies, so while you _can_ produce powerful spells, you're not in shape to execute them well." _Not you too_ , Star slumped on the bed feeling defeated, ignoring her granny telling her everything would be alright.

Glossaryck narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, "Funny hearing that from you, Eclipsa. You always ignored me when you were a princess."

"Well," she shrugged casually, "Death makes you reconsider your life." She took Star's hand, "Chin up, my dear, I'm here to help you fix this. We're going to train with Glossaryck, so you'll be powerful in no-time."

"Really?" Star's voice cracked when she met Eclipsa's purple gaze.

"Again, funny to hear words like that coming from you," the guru stroked his beard. "But sure, maybe you can deal with Star. You two are headstrong and never listen to me." The queens laughed at how true his statement was for them. Maybe if Glossaryck was more direct, he'd be taken more seriously. Regardless, a training session with Eclipsa sounded totally fun since she had the coolest chapter in the Book of Spells. She probably had loads of secrets and tips to become the best user of magic. Also, training would help Star take her mind off of things with Marco. There was nothing getting out pent-up aggression couldn't fix.

The trio made their way to one of the castle's many courtyards to find a suitable place for a lesson. Wherever they were going needed to have enough space for wicked spell casting and have the fewest priceless items to break. This automatically disqualified the Rose Garden, but Eclipsa seemed to have another place in mind as she took Star, Glossaryck, and the laser doggies—who came just to be outside—down another set of hallways. On the way there, servants and knights looked on in confusion as Glossaryck and Star seemed to be conversing with thin air. The best reaction came from Aunt Etheria, who cursed old age when she swore she felt an arm brush against her. Her face was so priceless that it was a shame Star couldn't have her dead granny mess with her all the time.

Finally, they reached the courtyard on the opposite side of Eclipsa's old tower from the Rose Garden, and Star immediately recognized the place. This was where she taught Marco how to use magic before they started dating. The revelation was bittersweet since she and Marco weren't on the best terms at the moment, but the memories warmed her heart. Perhaps after all the drama was over, they could brush up on their skills and have silly fun together. That always fixed their relationship when it reached a rough patch.

The weather was perfect for learning how to kick butt. The air was neither too hot nor humid, bearing a cooling breeze from the high mountains every once and a while. Fluffy clouds drifted in the pink sky, casting shadows on the springy grass below and on the three magical beings ready for an intense lesson. Glossaryck stayed by the Notebook of Spells and ate junk food while Eclipsa and Star gathered in the center of the expanse.

"So, Star," the dark queen began, "Remember the three types of magic users in Magic Theory?" Star had to think about it for a moment. Book knowledge wasn't her thing, but she remembered Marco reading to her about it when he first started studying magic. She recalled there being three types of magic user: Spell Caster, Enchanter, and Witcher. The former two described Star and Marco, respectively. Spell Casters relied on offensive creative spells, and Enchanter types specialized in defensive physical attacks and object enhancement. Marco never read the Witcher chapter because the type was so rare, very little was written about it.

Star responded to Eclipsa with what she knew, and the older queen nodded, "That's correct, although I think it's funny you think there are only three classes. There are several more obscure types, one of which more accurately describes you than 'Spell Caster.'"

 _Oh?_ The younger queen raised her eyebrow in intrigue and came in closer to listen. Eclipsa giggled at the reaction, "You see, you possess the power of the Blood Moon, which enables you to become a 'hybrid.' You can use any magic instead of being limited to one type. It's why you and Marco can use each other's magic, despite being opposites of each other."

Star's eyes grew round like little moons—so, she _was_ special and awesome. There were many things she didn't know about the Blood Moon still, and she had no idea the mystical orb could alter her magic so much. At this rate, Star and Marco were probably even more powerful than any being in the universe, save Glossaryck. Now, she was extra determined to return to formally studying magic.

"But wait, there's more," Star's granny went on. "It means you also have access to Witcher magic—my type. It's why Black Velvet Inferno worked so well for you. Before you faint from shock, you've been using a variant of it already in your bond with Marco. Watch."

Eclipsa lifted one of her hands and unleashed a blast of purple magic that singed the walls of the castle. "I can use magic blasts like a Spell Caster but…" A bird flew overhead and Eclipsa lassoed it in with magic then poked it with a glowing finger. The creature's eyes turned dark and moved only when its puppet master wiggled her fingers in a specific way. "See? Spell Caster attacking spells plus possession equal Witcher types."

"This is so cool," although Star felt a little bad for the bird under Eclipsa's fingers. The Blood Moon bond was inherently different from the magic Eclipsa was talking about. While elements of it existed with bodily possession, the bond was built on mutual trust and consent. Neither Star nor Marco could infringe on each other without the other wanting it so, hence why the bond could be shut or opened.

The queen let the bird go, turned to her granddaughter, and dropped into a fighting stance. "To begin our study," Eclipsa rocked on her heels, "I want you to fight me. Don't worry about holding back either—I'm already dead."

Star cracked joints in her neck and hands, taking care when she reached her shoulders. Eclipsa and Glossaryck had given her a lot to think about, but now was the time to prove herself. The younger queen circled around the older one, eyeing her for any weaknesses to exploit. _Hmm…where to start?_ A good classic spell would help to warm up her muscles and get things going.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star whirled on her feet and shot blubbery creatures as projectiles at Eclipsa, who evaded them easily. _Ow…_ the wounds in the blonde's shoulders flared in intense pain, making her clutch her dress to prevent from crying out. _C'mon…_ Star willed her way through the hurt, forcing herself to stay in the fight. A little pain couldn't stop her. Steadying herself, Star forced up her hand again and yelled, "Dagger Crystal Heart Blast!"

A wave of pointed hearts lodged into Eclipsa's faint body, sticking out of points that would have killed any mortal. The older queen laughed darkly and dissolved the red projectiles. "Nice effort, so far," she clasped her hands together. "But I _know_ you can do better. Lemme give you some inspiration…Midnight Shriek!"

All of a sudden, a black butterfly formed around Eclipsa's hand before a bolt of magic shot out and sent Star flying through the air. Fortunately, like a cat, Star landed on her feet not too far away, her heart racing with both fear and exhilaration. She was amazed her granny actually tried to hurt her despite knowing about the pregnancy. Star shrugged off the shock—it was time serious.

"C'mon, Star!" It was Glossaryck who called to her. "You're not even trying!"

"Shut up, Glossaryck," she barked before preparing for her next attack. Being confined to a hospital bed made her rusty, so she had to work up to her more powerful spells. Her magic teacher should shut up and let her think. Suddenly, she developed a perfect idea—one Eclipsa would never see coming. Using a Roll of Thunder Lightning Blast, Star created a shockwave that knocked Eclipsa off her feet, giving the young queen a screen to conceal her real attack. She rushed forward in a blinding blur, aided by Marco's magic in her legs, and connected an Atomic Uppercut to her foe's chin. _Alright!_ Star grinned when Eclipsa sailed into the side of the castle, cracking bricks in the building.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you!" Eclipsa taunted while floating to the ground. "Abyssal Chasm!" The ground opened up under Star, swallowing her in an avalanche of grass and soil. An exposed tree root provided her only salvation or else she would have fallen to her death deep underground. Dangling several feet above certain doom did a number on her mending shoulder, but she powered through to claw her way to the surface, shaking the dirt clods from her golden mane.

Maybe her wise and annoying guru had a point. She could put more into her fighting, but instinctual fear of passing out confined her to weaker spells. Hurting the twins was not an option, not this late in the pregnancy.

"Puppet Shadow!" At Eclipsa's call, dark strings wrapped around Star's body, piercing her soul in an attempt to take over. She strained against the cords, feeling her mind slip into a dark place, easily led by Eclipsa's suggestions to give up. _No…must…stay…_ Star realized in a panic this was similar to the spell Meteora used to control her and Marco in the cave. Without Marco, there was no way she could break something like this.

Glossaryck rolled his eyes and hovered to her side, "Star…you most certainly can beat this without Marco and without going into your Butterfly form. Now, stop pussyfooting around and dip down."

 _Fine,_ she was going to put a hundred percent into this, no matter what happened. She closed her eyes and focused on the strings of Fate around her, forming their dark cocoon. The Blood Moon allowed Star to use Eclipsa's Witcher magic, and she knew just how to break it. Her cheekmarks glowed red as she summoned the Blood Moon bond to wrap itself around the other strings, shorting them out with its power. Once they had weakened, Star peeled them off like old bandages. The wind made her hair blow triumphantly like a banner, and Star felt truly badass. However, when she took a step forward, she nearly stumbled as her body started to feel her efforts. _Oh no, you don't_ , she fought against the darkness blurring the edge of her vision.

 _Just say words_ , her mind buzzed with the saying she had told Marco long ago. Spouting whatever came to the top of her head was Star's secret to spelling casting, using random chaos to thwart her enemies' planning. The ultimate spell was brewing in her soul, but it wasn't time yet. She had to wear Eclipsa out first.

Star hurled blast after blast at her granny while dodging oncoming attacks with defensive maneuvers and shields. With each attack, Star tried using stronger and stronger magic, even if it drained her body. Like building muscles, strengthening magic ability came only from pushing limits, and the young queen was determined to win.

The courtyard was torn up from a combination of scorched grass, holes, and crumbled walls, yet the battling queens were still very much trying to win. Glossaryck moved onto his next box of donut, watching with callous eyes as Star nearly fell over in exhaustion. _Thanks for your help_ , she mentally spat at him. For the entire time, he had done nothing but hurl insults at how she wasn't "trying hard enough."

Soon, she was going to make him eat his words along with his junk food. Eclipsa stalked towards Star, not at all tired, bleeding, or sore—her eyes gleaming with a hint of bloodlust. "I'm impressed you've lasted this long," she snickered. "You're really proving to be almost as powerful as I was at your age."

"I'm not done yet," Star wiped a trickle of blood off her lips. "Got one more trick up my sleeves." _Just say words_ , closing her eyes, she raised both arms and uttered the phrase she had had in her head most of the fight. "ULTIMATE WARNICORN STAMPEDE!"

A horde of winged warnicorns surrounded by golden butterflies surged around Star and barreled into Eclipsa, trampling her into the dirt. They also charged into the far wall of the courtyard, vaporizing it in their fury. "That's more like it," Glossaryck chuckled, making his way to Star's side to better marvel at the damage. "That's what you're really capable of, Star…Star?"

The queen was too busy laying limp on the ground to respond to him or to Eclipsa's calls. _Wow…_ Star's head spun when she came to. So, that was what _real_ magic felt like. She smiled, slowly rose to her feet and dropped into another fighting stance. "Let's do it again."

* * *

 _Ugh, this again_ , Star was about to give the cosmic ball of fate a piece of her mind. After several grueling hours of being slapped around by Eclipsa, Star was hoping for a restful night of sleep. The young queen's entire body was sore, and energy tapped out after hurling spell after spell at her dead granny. The methods were working, however, and, by the time night fell, Star was able to sustain her Butterfly form for an entire fight and use powerful spells. It only took passing out twenty times to get there too.

The red light grew harsher and the landscape changed in an instant, taking Star to a bizarre city of tents. While the correct term was "camp," the place was way too big for such a lowly word. Was she in the middle of a tenting convention or something? If so, why wasn't she invited? Camping was up her alley.

In the distance, she heard the crack of a whip and a voice crying out in agony. Maybe it was one of those conventions...before _Star co_ uld ask the mighty Blood Moon why it was showing her a weirdo convention, another voice cried and she knew who it was in an instant. _Marco._

 _"Marco?!_ " She rushed towards his cries in an instant, her heart threatening to jackhammer her ribcage. She didn't know where he was nor could she feel him either, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. Marco was in grave danger and she had to get to him now! Around her, the dream dissolved like melt snow, leaving her mind in a whirl of confusion...

* * *

In the waking world, Star's eyes flew open and her heart raced in her chest. "Marco? Marco where are you?" Every attempt to call him was met with the deep silence, confirming her worst fears. Her dork really did go on a foolish revenge quest. He really did walk right into a giant camp of Highwaymen and get caught. Why didn't Star secretly shadow him or forced him to stay home? She could possess his body, for corn's sake! Tears slid down her cheeks as she let out a thin wail in bed, finding nothing able to console the sorrow bubbling in her heart.

Her sullen mood affected everyone. The doggies hung their heads low from their corner of the room, and the twins seemed to move around less as if they knew their daddy was in trouble. _What if I have to raise you without him?_ The image turned her blood to ice. She needed him—not just because caring for babies was hard work. Marco was the love of her life and the sun that lit her world. She couldn't bear losing him.

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door, and Star uncurled out of her ball of pity, bracing herself for visitors. It was likely Manfred fetching her for a breakfast she didn't feel like eating. "Come in," the queen tried to disguise the sadness in her voice, and in came two figures she didn't expect: Kelly and Jackie.

They wore chain mail shirts over their everyday clothes, carrying their huge swords sheathed on their belts. When they saw their friend's tearstained cheeks, the two knights-in-training

rushed to her side in an instant. Their mail clinked as they sat down. "Star?" it was Jackie who spoke first. "Is everything alright? We were just looking for Marco or Higgs because we didn't have a lesson yesterday or this morning…"

Star sniffled, leaning into her friend's shoulder before wailing, "Oh Jackie…Marco found out about where the Highwaymen were, and just took off with Higgs to get revenge. He's in trouble…I can feel it, and I have no idea where he is!"

The two knights exchanged concerned glances and hugged the distraught Star. "He's doing that tunnel vision thing again," Kelly sighed, tapping her sword's pommel. "Figures—though randomly tearing off into harm's way isn't the dork's usual move. Why didn't he bring you along?"

"Likely because he's paranoid about Star getting hurt," Jackie replied as she handed Star a tissue.

"Yeah…he's been kinda weird about that since the Prince Dinner Incident," Kelly nodded. "The question is what should we do? Scramble the knights? Try hostage-crisis negotiations...?"

"No need for any of that," Star's shaky voice interrupted, and the queen rose to her feet. The decision was a simple one—it was time to storm the castle again. Or camp, rather. This was just like the Toffee incident years ago: where a huge misunderstanding between her and Marco led to a kidnapping. She could work with that scenario again.

Star balled her hands into fists, feeling resolve conquer her sorrow. It would also be a great place to test her new magic spells. Whoever hurt _her_ Marco was about to really regret laying a finger on him. _I'm coming, Marco!_ She vowed as she saw the Blood Moon flash a vengeful scarlet in the sky.

The queen met her friends' eyes, announcing in a low yet triumphant tone, "I'm getting Marco back, come what may! That being said, I want the two of you to come with me _becau_ se I do need the help."

"As you wish, my Queen," Jackie replied in a mock-formal tone and dipped her head.

Kelly smirked, seeing the fire in her queen's eyes, "You know I'm in, girl. Dealing with Marco's funk is my specialty. When do we leave?"

"Should we tell the others?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Also, we don't have war horses."

"I have a plan for all of that...don't worry," Star poofed up three backpacks worth of supplies and her own sword and dagger. "And, I can get you war horses easily. Now, c'mon!"

A quest was on the horizon, and it was best to get on it soon. Kelly and Jackie grabbed their bags and followed their queen into battle.

* * *

It was nighttime in the Forest of Certain Death, a place was very much alive even under the hushed atmosphere brought on by the disappearance of the sun. In the deep shadows, numerous species of dangerous beasts and carnivorous plants were busy stalking and eating prey. Despite their menacing looks and unending appetites, none of them ventured into the little camp in a small clearing. Glowing coals signaled fire, something they feared.

Inside of a large blue tent, Star tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, unable to find the solace of sleep. Perhaps it was because her son decided now was the time for aerobic exercise and the ground was hard and cold. Whatever the cause, it was not helped by her active mind worrying about not hearing from Marco all day. Was he hurt or scared or…she could not bear to think of the other option. _Stop worrying and sleep,_ she threw a pillow over her head but found her sleeping bag too big without Marco. Sighing, she resigned herself to a sleepless night and decided going for a walk would help make her tired.

She rolled out of her sleeping bag and slipped Marco's hoodie—the one she always brought with her—over her nightgown, taking a moment to give it a good sniff. There was nothing like Marco's pungent body odor to help calm the storm in her mind. Carefully, she then tiptoed over Kelly's sleeping form and emerged from the tent.

Outside, Star was greeted with a grand display of the heavens covered in a million stars of all sizes and colors. _So pretty,_ she breathed, remembering all of the times she and Marco lay underneath the night sky both on Mewni and on Earth. Stargazing was a favored activity between them and acted as a great way for cultural exchange. Who knew humans created stories about their constellations just like Mewmans? The memories both made Star long for her husband and quieted her worry.

"You up, Star?" The queen's blue eyes moved off the heavens to see Jackie sitting next to the tent. The Earth girl was keeping watch over the tent and camp, and Star could clearly see the tiredness in her eyes. In order to stay awake, Jackie occupied herself with tending the fire, poking the coals with a long stick to stoke the embers. The orange sparks danced on the updraft, swirling higher and higher until they faded into nothing amid the backdrop of stars.

Star tore her eyes away from the sight and yawned, "Can't sleep."

"I feel that," Jackie giggled. "Although I can't wait for Kelly to take over in a few hours, it's cold and boring out here."

"You don't need to guard me, y'know," Star sat down next to her friend.

Jackie nodded, "I know, but we're deep in Highwaymen country and I don't want any surprises." The girls fell silent, taking in the scenery and watching the fire revive its flames. For a while, the only sound in the woods was the crackling of the fire and the chirping and croaking of bugs and frogs in the trees. The serenity made Star relax and her mind felt truly clear for the first time tonight. She rubbed her belly, smiling when her cheekmarks glowed and her little ones kick against her hand.

"May I?" Jackie observed the scene. Star nodded and let Jackie rest her hand on her belly, giggling when her friend's face lit up with awe. _I guess the babies like Auntie Jackie_ , the queen smiled.

"Wow…" the Earth girl breathed. "This is amazing…I feel both of them in there…Wow, that sounded so intelligent." She and Star both laughed.

"I mean…it is amazing," Star agreed. "I can kinda tell them apart too. The one that's really active is my son, he likes the nighttime while my daughter likes mornings."

"Just like Marco, huh?"

"Yep, I have a feeling she'll be a great Queen." It was weird thinking that Star was carrying around her eventual replacement, but there were many decades between now and then. Which meant showing her daughter the ins and outs of being a princess—aka the best places to ride unicorns and go clubbing. Star was not going to restrict her child with the boring rules of nobility.

"If I may," Jackie started, her turquoise eyes glinting in concern. "So, what _exactly_ happened at Prince's Dinner in the Underworld? Never got the full story."

 _Really?_ Star raised an eyebrow. After all these years, Jackie was still in the dark about the dinner aside from the whispers of it here and there? As much as Star despised talking about it, Jackie was a member of Team Starco and had a right to know everything. Sighing, the queen's blue eyes drifted heavenwards as if the sky would help summon the memories banished to the far reaches of the mind.

"You see," she began in a hushed voice, "It was the night I announced Marco as my choice of a prince to the royal families of Mewni. It's usually, it's a wonderful occasion, but we both know how many of the royals feel about Marco not being a Mewman. To make matters worse, it was hosted by the Lucitors, who were mad that I chose Marco over Tom."

"You mean evil, ol' King Lucitor?" Jackie wondered. When Star nodded, she added, "You know, I never did like that guy. He seems really creepy—and I've only ever been around him a few times."

Star shook her head slowly, "You don't know the half of it. Our families have been trying to put me and Tom together since we were babies. Just imagine how _thrilled_ they were when Marco was named my unofficial betrothed…."

"Bet it was _really_ fun."

"Don't know the half of it," the queen muttered darkly. "The jerk first tore me down then verbally went after Marco. I…was a wreck after that, and Marco was very upset to see me like that. So, he challenged King Lucitor to test his worth." Star paused there, shuddering at the recollection of what came next.

"And what was the challenge?"

Star met her gaze, "He challenged Marco to survive his own personal hell."

"Man…" Jackie blinked.

Star braced herself to deliver the darkest part of the story, "He saw a vision of an older, pregnant me getting killed in an ambush—just like what happened with the Highwaymen. After all these years, Marco's never let it go. Sometimes, he has horrible nightmares where he thinks I really did die and everything that's happened is just an illusion. He wakes up screaming and crying. So…"

"…So, what happened with the Highwaymen has triggered an unstable reaction in Marco," Jackie finished the sentence. "Explains a lot, Star. Marco isn't the guy to blindly charge off into battle—we both know that."

"And that's why I'm so afraid—Blood Moon vision aside. We know how he gets when he has tunnel vision—he doesn't know when to quit. Marco doesn't think I get scared, but I do…I guess I'm better at hiding it. What if Marco dies?" Star's voice broke here, and tears fell, "I can't bear to live without him…"

Jackie pulled her into a supportive hug, "We're getting him back, I swear it by the Kingsguard." The girls fell silent nothing again.

Star's tummy rumbled, and she magicked up a pot of hot chocolate to set over the fire. Once heated up, she poured a mugful and added a spot of pig-goat cream to add richness. It was the closest thing she could have to coffee while pregnant and it helped soothe the soul after a night of serious talking, like a hug for the belly.

She offered some to Jackie who accepted the offering with a smile, "I'm not going to sleep now."

Behind them, Kelly poked her head out of the tent, lured by the smell of hot drink and conversation. "Did I miss stimulating Marco talk? I heard a lot of it." She playfully joked. The other girls shrugged, and Star passed the newcomer a mug of hot chocolate.

Kelly took a thoughtful sip before saying, "The guy's super determined, which is great sometimes, but…I worry he may have gone too far this time. I remember running into him after the Dinner Incident. He was busy picking fights with trees in the Forest of Certain Death and complaining about how he should let Star go off and be with Tom. What a melodramatic boy. I had to literally slap sense into him…. Might have to again when I see him."

Everyone laughed then turned their eyes to the deeper shadows of the forest, where Marco and Higgs were captive somewhere miles away. Star got up and stretched, "I, for one, feel like hitting the trail—I'm not going to sleep much." The call of adventure and fighting was at hand, and she couldn't sleep well without her cuddle buddy anyways. A cool breeze streamed through her hair, causing it to blow behind her like a magnificent war banner, and the other girls looked on, feeling inspired by their leader.

Kelly chugged the last of her coffee and stood up, "I'm not sleeping either, and I think we can reach them by sunrise." Above them all the Blood Moon cast a singular beam down on a patch of forest, guiding Star to her lover as it always did.

* * *

Darkness still claimed its hold over Mewni when the three warriors neared the Highwayman campsite. It was rather easy to find due to the Blood Moon, Higgs's description of the landscape, and its massive size. The little X on the map didn't do the place justice. Nestled in the hilly countryside on top of a steep, clear-cut slope sat a great fortress made of the trunks of felled trees. Lookout platforms with sentries on guard towered over a tall spiky wall, hiding the camp inside from prying eyes. Torches blazed, casting a sickly orange glow on the giant harpoons poised for combat. _The sentries were probably are armed with bows and arrows too_ , making Star gulp. Her shoulders lit up with phantom pain from her old wounds—there was no way she was getting shot again. Nevertheless, Marco was in there. She could feel a faint pull on her bond, and it nearly sent her blindly out of cover to his side. Oh, how she wanted to see her Marco again!

Charging into the camp, however, would be needlessly reckless. Instead of following her usual impulse, Star, Kelly, and Jackie had a plan in motion. Kelly was already scoping out the camp for weaknesses and Jackie was making calls to Tom. _Guess I should make myself useful_ , Star exhaled slowly, figuring she could stake out the inside by tapping into Marco's side of the bond.

When her eyes popped open, the first thing she noticed were the stinging welts on her body—Marco's—body and a hard stake chaffing the spine. _Man, this hurts_ , a hiss slipped through his gritted teeth as Star lifted Marco's head to look around. Her husband was so out of it, he didn't seem to notice Star was using the bond to manipulate his body. From the initial glance, it appeared he and Higgs were in the innermost part of the camp, surrounded by another low wall and a series of guards next to it. Behind them was a small natural grotto, the entrance covered under a curtain of moss. The Grand Master had to be in there—whoever they were—and Star was itching to kick their butt to the edges of Mewni.

She would have gotten a better look if it weren't for a sharp jab to the ribs. "Quit moving, Nerd," it was Higgs who jeered behind him. "You're tugging on the ropes."

"Sorry!" Marco snapped awake and the connection was lost.

The second Star came back, Jackie tapped her shoulder, "See anything?"

Star nodded, "It's going to be a challenge for sure. Marco and Higgs are inside of a second wall—likely in the middle of the camp. It's heavily guarded too."

"Fun," Jackie rolled her eyes. "We'll see what Kelly has to report." In the meantime, Star kept her mind off of the battle to come by focusing on the warnicorns and making sure they stayed quiet. Sir Runs-A-Lot was being a good boy, not making a single peep and encouraging Rancor and Ruthless—the two war horses Star "borrowed"—to do the same.

The grooms in the stable were confused as to why the queen tried to sneak out with the horses, but no one stopped her.

Kelly arrived with the first light of dawn, bearing the news she had gathered on her trip. The green-haired girl picked up a stick and traced an outline of the fort in the dust as she revealed her findings. "This place is legit. Walls and sentries on all sides and no other entry points. The terrain is against us too—I reckon the guards can see anything within a fifty-yard radius. That's well within bow range. Got any ideas about what to do, Star?"

The queen tapped her chin, considering the intel gathered by herself and Kelly. Slow and methodical won many battles, but it would be a liability here. Three warriors charging into battle would be easy to pick off. Star smirked, knowing there was only one course of action to take—her favorite one. They were going to charge in there, swords and magic blazing. If they made enough noise and caused enough chaos, then they could overwhelm the Highwaymen and trick them into thinking there was a larger force.

"We're just gonna charge in there and wreck a bunch of stuff," Star stood up and grabbed her horse's reins. She could hardly contain herself. Recklessly diving into danger was practically her middle name, if she had one.

Kelly smirked, "Classic 'storm the castle,' huh? Excellent choice, My Queen. Can't wait to cause mayhem."

"Should we wait for backup?" Jackie asked, but Star was already on her warnicorn and had a magical aura around her fists.

"Tom will catch up," Star dismissed the concerns. Sure, it was a bit unorthodox, but when did Star ever play by the rules of war? Forget the chances of getting captured and dying, Rebel Queen was going to save the day her way. _I'm here for you, Marco_ , she gathered the reins tightly in her hands. _Your lifeline._ Star took one last sniff of Marco's hoodie, which she wore like a cape around her armor, the scent giving her a shot of energy like caffeine. Sir Runs-A-Lot could feel her vibes too and he pawed the ground in anticipation to run. Beside Star, Kelly and Jackie were on their horses, gripping swords and smoke bombs in their hands.

"We're going in on the count of one," Star announced in a harsh whisper. _One!_ She spurred her warnicorn and tore through the bushes with her knights following close by, setting off smoke bombs to create a thick hazy screen. An alarm went off in the camp and Star could hear shouting over the beating of hooves and magical blasts she let off to add more cover. They knew they were here, and she was about to ensure the Highwaymen received a lasting impression of the queen they tried to assassinate. _Let's do this!_

"Warnicorn Stampede!" She unleashed her signature spell when they reached the wall, and grinned when the magical horses punched a way through. _Now, that's what I'm talking about!_ The camp was already in chaos before her. Highwaymen were just waking and scrambling for weapons, but it was far too late for them. Jackie veered off into the livestock pens, where she released an entire herd of warnicorns and other animals who turned on their owners. Kelly and Star made quick work of any tents in their path, trampling them underfoot or slashing them to ribbons with swords and magic. To add a little razzle-dazzle, Star slipped on one of her fire gloves from Tom and set as much as she could ablaze. _Best birthday present ever!_ She laughed as adrenaline surged through her veins. How could she feel more alive than this?

Next to Star, Kelly switched to her lance and plowed through tents, buildings, and enemies with ease. "Now, I see why you liked jousting so much," she called to Star while she jammed her lance into a screaming Highwayman. The knight's horse, Rancor, seemed to enjoy the bloodbath himself, true to his terrifying name.

"This is kinda fun," Jackie rejoined the others, twirling her signature ax in hand. "Boy, did Higgs's stupid lessons pay off! I'm not even tired."

The team blazed through camp and reached the inner wall in no time. _Hmm…how should I plan my entrance?_ Star rubbed her chin. Sir Runs-A-Lot could easily clear the barrier with one leap, but she wanted to really show the Grand Master her skill. And she just knew how too. "Triple-Destructive Rainbow Fist Punch!"

Around her hand, an aural fist of rainbow formed with two more around it. Star pulled her hand back and punched the air in front of her, discharging her new powerful spell, and blasting the barrier into smithereens. On the other side, horrified Highwaymen and the captives—both roused from their stupor—were in stunned shock at the sight before their eyes. There was Star, six months pregnant, astride her valiant gray steed surrounded by splinters and magic fluttering in the air around her as her hoodie cap waved like a banner. What a heroic sight to behold, especially against a backdrop of burning, destroyed tents and screaming Highwaymen.

"Star?!" Higgs's mouth dropped open. "What are you doing here? Who's with you?"

"Doesn't matter," the queen slashed the ropes binding them with her sword. "We're getting you outta here." Her eyes fell on Marco, who was too ashamed to meet her confident gaze. " _I'm not mad at you_ ," Star reassured him. " _I mean I am a little…but I still love you_."

"You really are my hero, Star," Marco smiled as Higgs helped him to his weak legs. " _May I say you look incredibly hot in that armor._ " His words made Star blush vividly as a stupidly happy grin spread on her face. " _Save it for tonight_ ," she winked at him.

She was about to hoist Marco on her saddle when she heard Jackie call her name. "We have a _big_ issue here!" The Earth girl and Kelly moved their horses into a protective formation around Star and the newly freed captives, swords drawn. It was easy to see why too. The entire camp was awake now, suited and armed for battle. Maybe, waiting for backup would have been a wiser idea. " _I just hope you have a plan for this_ ," Marco's eyes darted around, sizing up the threat. Star nodded, " _It's coming. We're gonna have to stall until it arrives_."

The five friends formed a defensive circle, ready for the slightest move from the Highwaymen. Star wasn't too concern about herself nor Kelly and Jackie, but Higgs and Marco were still weak. _I'll defend you, Marco_ , she vowed, moving in front of him slightly. All of a sudden, a loud whistle halted the advancing army in its tracks, causing them to drop to their knees where they stood. " _Okay…did not account for that_ ," Star didn't know whether to strike while their heads were down or wait to see what was happening.

The curtain of the grotto rustled, signaling the coming of the feared Grand Master. Star positioned Sir Runs-A-Lot ahead of the rest of her ragtag force, wanting to meet the head of the Robin Hood clan head-on. No one ordered an assassination attempt on her life and got away with it. The moss parted, and the queen came face-to-face with a figure out of her second-worst nightmare. _No…_ Star blinked, her unshakable confidence fading as no other than Mina Loveberry stepped out into the light of the rising sun.

"It's crazy anime lady!" Jackie gasped behind Star. "I didn't see this coming…"

To think Mina survived her eye getting ripped out, skin boiled off, and being flung to the far reaches of Mewni. Scars crisscrossed the exposed parts of her arms and legs that peeked out from under her dark green armor and chainmail skirt. Over her empty socket of a right eye was a purple patch with a little skull carved into the leather. She really did look like a crazy anime magical girl, but the respect she commanded from her forces meant Mina was a real-deal threat. In fact, Star should have treated her as such three years ago, when they found out she had been following Team Starco get to Meteora. If she had stayed back with Marco's army to fight the warrior, they could have defeated her then and there, and Marco wouldn't have died….

Star stopped beating herself up for the past when she felt Marco reach up and kiss her hand. He reminded her that he wasn't going anywhere. That was then, and this was now. Mina was going to pay twice for everything.

"Well, well, well…" her nasally voice was heard over her slow clapping. "Look what the cat dragged in and spat up again; my dear Mud Sister and her pathetic friends. How's it shakin'?" When Mina received silence as a response, she strode closer to get a better look with her good eye. "My, have you grown, Mud Sister. Turned into a fine lass…and you got _busy!_ Can't believe Diaz had it in him to get you knocked up."

Marco and Star refused to respond to that, both out of embarrassment and their hatred for Mina.

"Yeesh, harsh crowd," the Grand Master scowled. "I thought queens had better manners than that, but no matter. Welcome to my Highwayman fortress and the last sunrise of your life. Better take it in while you still can."

"That's what you think," Star spat. "You couldn't kill me once, so I know you can't do it again."

Mina threw back her head and laughed, "You got me, although the ambush wasn't my plan. Captain Andrew o'er there came up with the idea—which I knew wouldn't work, by the way."

The ex-captain of the Kingsguard pulled off his mask, feeling embarrassed at his leader's jeer, "I wanted to get her in grand style. And, the idea of seeing Marco sob over his wife's cold body made me happy." Marco almost lost it there, and possibly would have strangled the words out of his ex-knight if it weren't for his sore limbs.

"Aw, is Star's boytoy upset?" Mina mocked. "You see, Andrew, your heart was in the right place, but you didn't have to do all that. Kidnapping Diaz proved to be a much better way of luring Star into a trap. Power of love, huh?"

Had Star unwittingly walked into a trap? _Hurry up, Tom_ , if only she could call him to check where he was. She needed to stall a bit longer, "So, why are you after me? What did I do to you?"

"Good question," Mina replied. "I love revenge as much as the next guy, but I'm also after you because of that little Meteora stunt you pulled."

"She's been gone for years," Star remembers the monster being bound in a magical coffin before getting dragged into the heart of the Underworld.

Mina laughed darkly, "That's what _you_ think, Mud Sister. You see—"

A sudden explosion near what was left of the outer wall of the camp silenced her. _Finally!_ Star felt relieved knowing her cavalry was on the way. Took them long enough! Not long after, the screaming of horses, the clattering of swords against wood and metal, and loud booms filled the air as the Highwaymen grew panicked on all sides. Mina slapped her hand against her face, "Don't just stand there, ya dinguses, attack!"

More explosions shook the camp, flinging bodies and wreckage high in the air in every direction imaginable. The Highwaymen closest to Star rushed to attack, but a purple pentagram lit up underneath them. Flaming skeleton arms reached up and grabbed the terrified Highwaymen, dragging them downward towards some unknown terror. In their place, Janna and Tom appeared on great black skeleton horses, flanked by Pony Head, and another battalion of knights led by Sir Lavabo. Behind them were new faces clad in borrowed Underworld armor, riding on white skeleton horses, except for Jorby who was too big.

"Wow," Higgs stood up straight, "Look at you guys…you look like _real_ knights. Even you, Runt." Her apprentice sat up straighter in his saddle, flashing a smile under his helmet.

The Highwaymen surrounded the combined army, but Mina dismissed them with a snap of her fingers. "As much as I'd love for y'all to join in, dances are for two." She transformed into her buff form, hovering off of the ground with a blue aura around her.

"I'm a great dancer, so you know," Star cracked her knuckles. The combatants circled around each other, never looking away for a single second. The Highwaymen and knights began to turn on each other, although some watched the final showdown in deep interest. Who would win: a scarred, husky maniac or the pregnant Queen of Mewni? " _Marco,_ " she warned him. " _Be ready to intervene if necessary_."

Star exhaled and rushed Mina, slugging the warrior in the face with an Atomic Uppercut that sent her reeling. She followed up with another physical attack, aiming for the gut. Mina grunted as the air was forced out of her lungs and lay on the ground limp for a moment. _This is too easy_ , Star didn't make the comment in her usual bragging tone. There was no way Mina would go down this easy—she was Mewni's greatest warrior once.

A murderous glint flashed in Mina's good eye and sent a fury of blasts towards Star. _That's more like it_ , the queen dodged each one while unleashing attacks of her own. Magical blasts lit up the camp like strobe lights and errant beams often hit other buildings nearby or unwitting Highwaymen.

Dipping down, Star decided to give her enemy a taste of her new, stronger magic starting first with her Spider with A Top-Hat Blast. Her little eight-legged friend appeared and valiantly sprayed Mina down with bullets. They didn't leave much of an impact, but the goal was to give her a false sense of security while Star summoned her _real_ strongest spells—the ones she had been working on with Eclipsa.

"Ha!" Mina swatted the spider away. "Still using your little girl magic, huh? How cute."

"Keep dreaming, Mina," Star taunted, giving her arms a quick stretch. "Midnight Shriek!" A bolt of dark magic shot out of her hands and sucker punched Mina in the chest, leaving an ugly welt on her normally impervious skin. The surprise on her face gave Star the courage to use the same attack again, then follow up with a magical roundhouse kick to trip her. Once Mina was laying on her side, the Queen unleashed her Butterfly form and pinned the foe against the side of the grotto, cracking the stone.

" **How do you like my little girl magic now?** " Star smirked in her signature scary voice before nailing her with a blow that sent Mina flying through the grotto and out the other side, reducing the feature to rubble. The giant crazy lady sat up, clutching her head as Star hovered over her, ready for another attack.

Mina struggled to her feet, "I'm impressed, Mud Sister. You finally grew a pair." When Star glanced downward to make sure she didn't, the Grand Master groaned, "Figure of speech. No matter, I'm going to finish the job myself."

The warrior charged right into Star, knocking her spine against a tree. " _Star!_ " Marco screamed through the bond, but the queen couldn't focus on his worry—she had to get out of Mina's hold. Using her six hands, she shoved Mina backward with all her strength and flew upwards, baiting her to follow her.

In the air, warmed by the golden rays of the risen sun, Mina and Star were locked in an aerial grudge match, full of grappling and magic attacks. Perhaps, the queen miscalculated Mina's flying skills—she held her own too well. A split second of pause gave her enemy enough of a window to hurl a ball of energy at her. Luckily, it only clipped one of Star's wings, but the painful reminder served as a warning to keep her attention where it mattered.

Recovering from the blow, Star unleashed a Narwhal Blast to try to knock Mina off balance, but it failed to leave an impact. Instead, the warrior surged forward and slammed hard into Star, sending the queen into a momentary death spiral. The ground turned into a blur of muted tones as darkness crept into the falling queen's vision from the G-Forces. _C'mon, Star_ , she willed her wings to unfurl and catch a handy updraft. She wasn't going down—literally or figuratively—like that.

"Winterstorm Hyperblow!" Her spell chilled the air, turning summer into winter in a flash. Before her, Mina was frozen solid and began to streak out of the sky like a frozen comet. Star pursed her, meeting the foe on the ground and wincing she saw that Mina had landed on an upright spike. Yet, she pulled herself off of it and acted like it was only a mild inconvenience.

"I've had quite a blast this morning," she darkly cackled. "But it's time to—"

"Midnight Shriek!" Star cut her off with a blast right to Mina's bad eye, using the last of her energy to do so. Even with the endurance she had built up, she was not quite ready for big leagues yet. Horrifying screams filled the forest as Mina shifted back into her normal form, clutching her burned socket. In the back of Star's fading mind, she worried the warrior would retaliate without her being able to defend, but a familiar presence filled the bond.

Marco dashed forward and stuck his rapier in the same wound, pressing in harder and harder as pure rage filled his mind. "Stay. Away. From. My. Star!" He grunted each word to add emphasis, really leaning into his sword. Around them, the fighting ceased as everyone looked on with slight horror to see the King of Mewni having greatly injured the Grand Master of the Highwaymen. His boldness gave Star the energy for once the last spell to really end things.

Standing up, she produced a megaphone and yelled to her friends in Demon so the Highwaymen couldn't hear, "Run! Now!" Janna and Tom made sure the non-speakers got the message, caroling all of them off the hill. When their friends were safe, Star grabbed Marco and instructed him to hold on tight as she delivered one last spell. Abyssal Chasm. The ground opened a giant hole, sucking in buildings, animals, trees, and enemies into one great pile miles underground. The Highwaymen were finished.

Star held Marco tightly in her six arms as they flew out of harm's way and they shared a passionate kiss. Their lips and touch communicate how scared and worried they were for each other. " _I'm never letting you go_ ," they both vowed, holding each other tight. Marco moaned against her lips as Star tugged on the zipper of his hoodie and…

"Star and Marco!" Higgs's loud shout brought them out of their tender moment. "We can all see you so stop getting freaky!"

Star pouted and pulled away, wishing she had the energy to fly higher out of the view of prying eyes. "We have later tonight," Marco traced little hearts on her quivering lips. They returned to the ground and Star immediately transformed back to normal, dropping Marco at her feet. " _Ow,_ " he rubbed his sore butt.

" _Sorry,_ " she helped him up. " _Couldn't hold it much longer._ "

Higgs shook her head at the display, "You know, I actually think those two share the same mind." The rest of Team Starco said nothing.

* * *

Cool night air rustled the uppermost leaves of the trees under a balcony of the Butterfly castle, turned a hypnotic silver under star and moonlight. They caught Star's eyes as she let them wander of her domain. Houses were largely dark—save for a few with lights on suggesting late supper was being eaten—and the usually bustling streets were still. All was as it should be, and Mewni could sleep a little better tonight knowing the Highwaymen were gone.

While the Queen was idling in the midsummer's night, several teams of knights were at the wreckage of the Highwayman camp, surveying the land for clues and arresting enemies dug out of the soil. If Star had gone the traditional route for addressing traitors, they would have been executed on spot then buried in an unmarked grave. Being on Earth, however, taught her the importance of due process, so the fighters would be brought to the Butterfly dungeon where they would await trial. Already, Star had thought up some appropriate punishments: banishment to the void without scissors or being thrown in the Lake of Fire. The only thing that bothered her—well one of the things that bothered her—was Mina's whereabouts. There was no trace of her yet although there was still much left to search. She likely got away and was plotting to become a major pain in the future. And what were her words about Meteora…?

"Uh, Star?" Her head snapped around and she saw Marco leaning against the doorway of their room, his face hard to read due to the darkness and the turmoil swirling in his mind. "Pony Head has invited all of us to a party at the Mosh Pit, and I thought you'd want to come. Even Higgs is going—I never took her to be the social type." He chuckled there, but Star could feel the uneasiness in his voice.

In spite of today's victory, there was still a lot left unsaid between them about. Marco first hovered over her to the point of smothering, then abandoned her for an ill-advised quest that could have gotten him killed. Star didn't know what to feel about her husband at the moment. On the one hand, she was beyond relieved he was alive and safe. She could easily jump him right now and drag him to bed for much needed post-survival cuddling. Yet, on the other hand, she was pissed at Marco for treating her like a breakable porcelain doll for the past few weeks. Yes, the Highwaymen hurt her, but she didn't die nor needed the gentle treatment. She was Star Butterfly, for corn's sake! Didn't he get their first argument during the Queen's cup or listen to the words of the Thunderbird?

Marco sighed when he reached her side, leaning against the white railing as the moon turned red above them. "You're right, Star. I got carried away because of the trauma from the dinner and…almost losing you _again_ was just the worse experience of my life."

His brown eyes watered, and the outright anger Star felt melted away, and she flicked the moisture off his crescent moon cheeks. While his actions left _a lot_ to be desired, his dorky heart was in the right place in wanting to protect his family.

"I'm not going to rehash the same argument," Star cupped his cheek. "But, I will say you scared me too. I thought you were going to pop a blood vessel that time you found out Tom got me a cornshake in the hospital." They both laughed there, then she added softly, "And I was terrified I'd lose you. I don't know which of Tom's demons possessed you, but don't you ever do that again, Mister. Charging off blindly into danger is _my_ thing."

Marco chuckled slightly, "You win, my Queen. No more pointless questing…unless you come with me."

"You know I will," she took his hand. Normally, this was where they would kiss and make up, followed by some bed therapy to get out the pent-up feelings, but Marco surprised her this time. He pulled far away enough to bow, extending a hand in a grand gesture.

"Queen Star Butterfly," he said in a mock formal tone, "May I have this dance?" She rolling her eyes playfully. Why couldn't he just ask her to dance in a normal fashion? They were married, and he wasn't her prince anymore. And even if those facts were true, he didn't need to go all out for her—the rules of engagement were dumb anyway.

She took his hand, nodding in reply, "Absolutely, My King." Marco led her into a familiar slow waltz under the gaze of the Blood Moon, holding her close to his body. Among their favorite bonding activities, dancing ranked high as a favorite for many reasons. As Marco pointed out the few times they danced privately in her room after the Blood Moon Ball, it helped them sync movements and practice coordination for fighting. Then there was the fact that every relationship milestone was marked by a dance of some sort: the Blood Moon Ball, the dance in the Underworld Temple, the Prince's Ball, dancing again in the prophecy cave, their wedding. Heck, the Blood Moon prophecies were all called "Dances," and theirs was the Dance of the Sun and Star.

No matter how many times they twirled across a dancefloor or for what occasion, it always made Star's heart flutter each time. Those smoldering brown eyes looking into hers. The way his gentle hands took hers and rested on her waist. How he spun and dipped her with ferocity and care. Star might be the badass warrior and amazing queen, but she was even luckier to have Marco as her closest confidant, trustiest advisor, and bestest friend in the entire cosmos.

" _And I'm lucky to have you too_ ," Marco leaned in to kiss her forehead. Maybe that was what the chaos of today reminded her. Just like dancing, relationships were a two-way street, and she needed to appreciate him more while he needed to appreciate her just a _smidge_ less.

Marco dipped her, kissing her throat, " _That's a hard thing to do, but I'll try, My Queen._" He pulled her back up and hugged her close as they stopped dancing. Star wrapped her arms around him too, promising to never let go. Ever.

"Starship? Marco?" The couple sprang apart when Tom walked out of a portal, dressed in a ripped leather jacket and jeans. The demon prince's smirk faded to a confused expression that verged on the edge of embarrassed. "D-did I interrupt anything or…?"

"Nope," Star shook her head. "All's well."

Tom blinked, "Okay then…anyways, Pony sent me to retrieve the two of you because—I quote— 'this is the bestest knight party, like ever.'" The couple sighed but figured taking the night off from seriousness would do them a world of good. With the Blood Moon shining behind them, they followed Tom, knowing the storm between them was finally over.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **InfiniteClockWise- Oh yes, and it's about to get worse.**

 **Aldal- I always planned to have Ch 9 of "Sign" mean more than a one-off thing, and you'll really get to see the impact of that in this chapter. Star is the warrior queen, and that's very much the narrative picture she paints. But Higgs is the MVP. I think we'll get a similar route in canon where Higgs actually learns to be nice to Marco somehow. Btw, if you're worried about Marco's mind...then wait until you read 10.**

 **Shining Light50- That's the goal-I love redemption arcs, so tada!**

 **FloppyWaffle- Thank you! I hope the show goes more into the Blood Moon than a surface explanation of what it does. I don't quite expect "Sign" but I want something cool! And believe me, there's a lot more to come!**

 **Millix- Lol, we all love Higgs now. Marco's nightmare was always going to be something more because it really preys on his worse fears. There's more to Mina...which I can't say yet about how it's connected. And I'm glad you like the story so far!**

 **Jack Coffison- Thanks! Ch 10 is another action chapter, but we'll get more slice-of-life until the introduction of the next major arc around Ch 13. Higgs's arc will span throughout most of arc 2, so you'll see seeds of what's to come without getting a full resolution. You will get how this immediately impacts Marco though, and he's still shaken about Ch. 9 of "Sign."**

 **Bobio21- Thanks! You have to love-hate the nightmare because it's the perfect fear for Marco. Lol, I'm glad you saw Higgs being good-she isn't a bad person, just her personality clashes a lot with Marco's. They're both really determined people. As for Justin...hmm I actually never thought of it. If I have time, I would like to do a small (i.e. 5-7) chapter short story on Star and Marco's wedding that would answer that maybe.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114 (Ch. 8)- That's not even the half of it! I hope you enjoy the answer to that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to another chapter! The next two are a bit of a break in the action before we dive headfirst into the next arc, so enjoy!**

* * *

Who knew being the Princess of the mother-truckin' Underworld could be so…boring? Sitting high on the princess throne, located on the far end of the throne platform, Janna was fending off sleep. Perhaps now she finally realized why the denizens of the Underworld prized obsidian. The black, slippery rock—cold and smooth like glass—was so uncomfortable that it kept royals awake through the worst of meetings. A softer seat would be far better for Janna's back, but worse for her reputation as the kingdom's new princess. First impressions were important, after all.

But she didn't intend to make her debut here. When Tom woke her up early and invited Janna to make her first royal appearance as princess-to-be of the Underworld, she was elated. Finally, she was going to accompany her demon prince on a hellish task! Maybe they would torture the souls of the recently captured Highwaymen, or unleash ghouls in the Overworld, or raise the dead. Possibilities were endless with her new in-laws. But what did Janna get instead? None of that! Instead, she found herself languishing in a pointless citizen's meeting called a "townhall." Commoners from all over crammed inside the castle to air grievances. It was much less fire and brimstone, and much more griping.

For many of the commoners, a trip to the grand Lucitor castle was the stuff of dreams, judging the sense of awe on their faces. Especially since almost everyone outside of the royal family and their allies lived in shoddy hovels. Even taking socioeconomics into account, the Lucitor Castle was the most breathtaking of all the royal houses in Mewni. Dramatic red light shining out of the Rose Window and the soft orange glow of the lava around painted stark shadows on the igneous rock columns and floor. It added to the mysterious, ghoulish ambiance surrounding the Lucitors in general. Any brave soul wishing for an audience with their elusive king had to endure a long wait in a wraparound line, walk past Cerberus's intimidating growls, then balance on a path of steeping stones in the middle of a moat of lava. The process weeded out those who neither had the courage nor patience—a whopping ninety-percent of them.

Those who made the journey were greeted by the indifferent, droopy gaze of King Dave Lucitor, who acted like a pissy old person without their morning coffee. He fidgeted and muttered crass remarks under his breath in High Demon—the courtly language of the royal family—so his subjects were unable to understand. Usually, he called them "dumbasses" or "ignorant shitheads." Every now and then, he puffed hazy smoke rings out of the sides of his mouth and aimed them for the faces of the commoners. Watching them choke and sputter put a devilish smirk on his face, often spurring him to jab Tom sitting next to him. "That's how you get 'er done," the king would crack the same diabolical punchline while Tom ignored him.

 _Rude_ , Janna narrowed her eyes. As much as she hated hearing farmers beg for better land and listening to complaints about patchy roads, hungry creatures on the prowl, and whatnot, dismissing the commoners was wrong. Putting forth an effort was the way to go—and Janna didn't need to be an expert on ruling to know that much.

On the other side of the bratty king, Queen Wrathmelior was the picture of a perfect monarch. She had a lap-desk draped over her legs and a file cabinet next to her for storing the notes she took on each case presented. She would also chime in with practical advice on how to resolve issues until more resources came. _When_ permitted to speak by the king, which was not a lot. What a shame since Wrathmelior took her job seriously instead of boiling every solution down to suing or revenge-killing. Why was this incompetent jerk allowed to rule?

Because he was the firstborn son of the Lucitor line—nothing more. Like the Earth kingdoms of yore, Mewni's lands had their own lines of descent to the crown, although none were as rigid as the Butterfly and Lucitor Kingdoms. While Janna knew she would have nowhere near the power Star as queen, she still expected things to be better. Marco, despite being outranked by his wife, was allowed to freely comment and oversee tasks on her behalf. However, Wrathmelior was expected to keep to herself, and already the prospects were looking grim for Janna. The kingdom expected the new princess to produce heirs for Tom, so he could seem like a grounded family man. Sure, Tom could be _her_ trophy husband, but there was no way Janna was going to sit and look pretty while the menfolk did the _real_ work of running the kingdom.

Determined to set her own image, Janna roused from her dozing and sat up straighter, trying her hardest to appear noble. Another commoner crawled forward and bowed to Dave and Tom, as expected, but to neither female monarch. _Double standards much_ , Janna inwardly groan. She would fix this the second she became princess—people were going to bow to her too.

A hand rested on hers and she noticed Tom watching her with an impressed gleam in his eyes, communicating that she was doing a good job. _Thanks_ , she smiled in response. This was the first time in hours the prince had taken his eyes off of the plumes of lava around them. In the light of the Rose Window, Tom seemed rather menacing as if he were bathed in blood—which was totally hot. He looked like a brooding young king out of a museum portrait: rich, daring, and groomed for the inescapable future to come. How did Janna appear to her soon-to-be subjects? Like a worthy monarch as well?

Unfortunately, whatever she imagined was shattered when "A Love Between Friends" suddenly echoed through the great hall. _Oh crap!_ All eyes turned on Janna like hellhounds on a blood trail while the cellphone continued to sing about the power of "friendship." Many couples exchanged loving glances, but the incensed scarlet eyes of Dave shattered any illusion of wholesome cuteness. The king was literally fuming too—thick smoke rolled off his body, turning parts of his throne into liquified glass. _Double crap…_ Janna desperately wanted to chuck the device into the lava below her, but she was held captive by death staring her in the face. Usually, she was into that kind of thing…obviously not right now though. Commoners and tabloid writers looked on, eager to see what would happen next. Never before had a King of the Underworld killed a princess in _public_.

 _Just answer it,_ Tom's eyes begged while his third eye remained transfixed on his father, ready to intervene. Slowly, Janna pulled the phone out of her pocket and tentatively held it to her ear, "Uh…hello?"

"Janna! Hi!" The response from the other end made the princess groan. What was worse: having her future father-in-law poised to melt her into goo or her mother on the phone? Melting wouldn't hurt too much after a few milliseconds but getting Gretchen Ordonia off the phone could take lifetimes. Lifetimes weren't something Janna had.

"Mom…" Janna's voice cracked in a sense of urgency. "This _really_ isn't a good time…"

"But we have to talk about the wedding," Gretchen sounded indignant, and Janna could picture her mother standing in the kitchen with a hand on her hip. "It's a month away, and you haven't done a thing yet!"

"Janna…" Tom hissed her name under his breath, motioning to the tabloid writers taking notes and Dave sliding off his throne. "Cut it short!"

 _I'm trying_ , she sent a futile response with her eyes. Her mother was prattling on and on about dresses, invitations, and finding a venue, making it impossible to get a word in edgewise. It forced Janna to just hang up, knowing fully her mother would have an earful to rant about later. _If_ Janna lived long enough to hear back.

King Dave was beyond furious, his body quaking violently as he barely caged his wrath. " **Janna Ordonia** ," he pulled out his full demon voice, shaking the entire throne room and possibly all of the Underworld. " **How** _ **dare**_ **you interrupt a royal meeting in my presence!** "

 _Would it be better to interrupt one outside of your presence?_ Her mind smarted back and Janna wished she had the courage to say that to his face. And why was Dave blaming _her?_ It was Gretchen's fault for pulling the stereotypical nagging mother card at the worst possible time. Janna had commissioned Marco to send her mother a detailed schedule of good and bad times to call, and any being too dumb to follow Diaz's detailed instructions was too stupid to live.

Regardless of how she felt, Janna held her tongue for she knew nothing would dissuade Dave's tirade. Already, the king had picked up a knight and chucked him across the room just because he could, sending many of the other guests into hiding. Turning sharply on his heels, he dragged Janna out of her throne with his demon magic and slammed her against the obsidian. She grunted from the impact, trying frantically to break the hold of the magic. _Damn, he's strong_! Not even her strongest counters could help her.

Tom launched himself in her defense but was held back effortlessly. No one else dared move as Dave stalked closer to his prey. When his white demon eyes locked onto Janna's, he growled, " **You insolent _peasant_** **—** " The way he spat "peasant" in particular sent droplets of lava saliva out of his mouth and they sizzled on the ground. " **I ought to have you taken away and disposed of like the trash you are!** "

"Then _do it_ ," Janna met his challenge without unflinching. The audience gasped, but she knew Dave couldn't _really_ touch her. She knew as much as he hated Janna's guts, the king would _never_ be stupid enough to hurt his bloodline inside of her belly.

Dave raised a fist to strike but held back his blow. He sighed, grumbling about her audacity under his breath in the hard-to-understand dialect of Old Demonic. Janna was able to understand the gist of what he said thanks to learning the language in order to read _The Curse Weaver's Index_. More or less, Dave had said, "This _bitch_ is really lucky to be alive."

Waving his hand, he released the couple, embarrassed to have his bluff called in front of the Underworld. All Lucitors were mostly made of hot air. Tom was immediately by her side, making sure everything was alright. Once all was well, the prince stood up and faced his father.

" **I** _ **better**_ **see this girl learn to mind her place as a princess or else there will be no wedding—** " The king snarled. His son's mouth dropped open and he got up to beg for his father to reconsider his harsh words. _I'm not groveling to the jerk_ , Janna crossed her arms. She knew enough Underworld law to know legitimacy was counted by the condition of the parents at birth. If Dave wanted to undo millennia of tradition and give the throne to a bastard child, then it all was on him.

"But, Dad—" Tom tugged on his father's sleeve as he turned away. Suddenly, the meeting turned into a cheesy telenovela in front of a live audience. Commoners looked on unsure of whether they should leave or stay and gawk—most opted for the latter. Meanwhile, the press ate the situation up, excitedly writing and whispering among themselves.

King Lucitor's eyes showed no chance for reconsidering nor pity when he shoved Tom away. Wrathmelior gasped but Dave refused to listen to her words of consul or common sense about implications.

" **Don't fight me, Thomas,** " Dave narrowed his eyes when Tom rose to his feet. " **That goes for you too, Wrathmelior. I'm the patriarch of this house. My word is final!** "

Dave drew his cape over his head and disappeared into thin air in a dramatic column of smoke. The queen sighed and went off to search for her irate husband, used to his sad behavior. Deeply upset, Tom kicked a pebble off the throne platform and into the lava below, scowling at the little _plop_ it made.

"Meeting's over," he huffed to his subjects and stormed off too. _He's so like his father sometimes,_ Janna sighed although grateful her prince had a heart. She lingered in the throne room as the commoners filed out soon after, leaving her with Cerberus. The giant demon dog hated crowds and sensed her favorite human needed comfort.

Janna scratched her ears, "Did I just make a huge mistake?" Both in her actions or thinking she could reform the Underworld? Cebbie whined and gaze off across the room, saying nothing. On the sliver of a plus side, at least Janna made a definite splash as Princess of the Underworld.

* * *

"Okay, Tom, how bad did I fuck up?"

A few hours later, Janna was laying on Tom's bed—their bed—hiding away from the royals and the world. There was no doubt the entire dimension knew about the outburst, either from Mourning Dove, tabloids, or word of mouth. Even the Monsters in the most remote regions had to have heard rumors. Despite having a bizarre mix of modern and Medieval tech, news traveled faster than in the girl's locker room of Echo Creek Academy.

Exile was not too bad, so far. She had a pretty cush place to lay low for an indefinite amount of time. Recently, Janna had begun the process of moving into the Lucitor castle with her fiancé. His room was a pleasing mix of an arcade, cavern, and medieval torture room complete with a few awesome torture devices. His personal favorites were the classic iron maiden, the pear grenades of anguish, and the "Wheel of Pain" where he tied Marco after kidnapping him in high school. It was a…difficult time for the young demon. In the middle of the room was a plush bed covered under an angsty black comforter with flames embroidered on the edges. It so matched Tom personality that it made Janna roll her eyes.

Tom had been pacing around in a circle, pondering what to do with the situation. When Janna spoke, he stopped midstride and shared a pained look, communicating everything in a poignant message: this was beyond bad. Sighing, Janna moved her eyes away, choosing instead to focus on the swirling lava pools in hopes they could take her mind off of things. Maybe she could have Star show up and wipe everyone's minds in the Underworld and across Mewni. However, the number of magazines showcasing the Lucitor family drama on the front page meant the task was nearly impossible. The stack of them weighed down the bed next to Janna on one side, written in every language found on Mewni.

To her left, was a pile of big dusty tomes about princess etiquette. Dainty titles were written on the leather in fancy cursive: _Proper Princess Primer_ , _Minding Thy Sphere_ , and _The Delicate Lady_ , to name a few. They all contained similar advice, confirming Janna's worse fears—she really was just the Lucitor broodmare….

Sensing her distress, Tom squeezed between his lover and the awful books, kissing her hand to drive away the negative thoughts. "Don't blame yourself for this," he told her tenderly, his voice carrying bitter notes. "It's my fault. I never brought up _this_ side of my life because I didn't care about royalty. I thought I could have you just show up to a royal meeting and we could go on from there. Since I haven't been doing my job in teaching you how to be a royal, I think you should find a sponsor."

"Do I _have_ to?" Janna groaned. Nothing screamed "fun" like being lectured to death by a blue-blooded know-it-all. It hardly took brains to perform the baseline princess tasks of sitting still and looking pretty—she could manage that much while wasted. "Marco wasn't a royal."

"Well, a _lot_ of shit happened." Tom rubbed his arm, "And even before I mentored Marco, he was well versed in how to be a prince. Being Star's squire taught him how to behave in royal settings, about Mewni's laws, and how to provide appropriate consul—the stuff he does as king. Laugh at his old title all you want, but being a squire is a _titled_ job."

"Yeah…of being Star's side dick," Janna snickered. A great frown on Tom's face signaled he was still not amused about being second-best during his old relationship.

"Anyways," he shoved it aside. "You'd best learn how to be a 'proper princess' so we can just survive long enough to marry. I know we could go with Plan B, but I want the best life for our little man."

The black trident on her belly glowed when Tom rubbed the baby bump, flashing a toothy grin when Dante kicked against his palm. Their whole world was about to change in two months, a scary thought Janna never took the time to consider. How was she going to 'Mom' and 'Janna' at the same time? On second consideration, maybe some advice wouldn't hurt on how to got about her new life.

Sighing, she gave in, "I'll find a stupid sponsor…"

Tom kissed her cheek, "You won't regret it. The key is finding someone who's ruling style speaks to you the most. You have _plenty_ of options with all the princesses out there." And Janna knew just the perfect candidate.

* * *

Early the next morning, Janna stepped out of the portal into the royal Butterfly bedroom, armed with her stack of princess books. Technically, Star was not a princess, but who else would be a better teacher and role model for the aspiring ruler of the Underworld? The Queen of Mewni managed to hold on to her bold personality while dealing with the full trappings of her royal job, and she was once almost engaged to Tom. Imagine the killer advice Star must have from experience. Also, none of the other princesses captivated Janna enough to bother calling them. Pony Head was too much to handle without a gallon of vodka on hand, Princess Spiderbite came off as too prissy, and the other ones were just mere acquaintances seen across the room during royal parties.

So far, just finding the queen would be a feat—the royal bedroom was completely empty. Even the laser doggies were gone from their usual pile in the corner of the room. However, the real bummer missing out on any sweet blackmail material of Marco to sell online for a quick buck. Fangirls like Veronica would pay premium for a picture of the King of Mewni sleeping. Shoving the mischievous thought aside, Janna mentally sorted through which spell would help her track down her new teacher.

 _Aha!_ She snapped her fingers and a sprinkling of fine white powder stuck to the floor, revealing various tracks of footprints crisscrossing the marble floor in all directions. Dog tracks composed the majority of the tangle, followed by many sets of slipper treads and bare footprints. Then Janna spied an odd pattern of six handprints and two footprints stalking after something, and she laughed. Too bad she had missed whatever Star and Marco had been up to before leaving—would have made an awesome video.

Decoding Star and Marco's bedroom habits was wasting her mornings, so Janna settled on the trail of small prints and followed them out of the bedroom. She walked past bewildered knights and staff on the way to large courtyard on the fringe of the castle complex. There, she discovered Star wearing tank top and sweatpants, fiercely shadowboxing the air. _Whoa…_ the hypothetical blows she landed with glowing fists would have left any enemy broken to pieces. Such intensity flowed through Star that the princess decided to watch and not interrupt.

Star chained two blue punches then followed up with a red kick to the air before deftly dodging backward. The fluid motion made Janna tap her chin—something more was going on. And she would know since she often shadowboxed when Tom was unavailable to help with magic training. There was definitely another presence was here in the courtyard.

Letting magic take over her senses, Janna opened her eyes and spied a ghost fighting with Star. The two matched kicks, blocks, and punches as they engaged in fierce combat. A small, young queen with pink spades threw her entire being into keeping up with Star, purple eyes gleaming in a mix of bloodlust and thrill. _Eclipsa!_ Memories of the evil queen using Star and Marco to get her revenge on Mewni lit up in Janna's mind.

Eclipsa turned her head in Janna's direction and disengaged from Star, "You have company, my granddaughter."

Catching her breath, Star wiped a bead of sweat off her blonde brow and let out a shaky wave, "Hey, Janna-Banana! What's up?" She summoned a bottle of water to quench her thirst.

 _Just the usual: getting rejected by my kingdom and having to find a royal sponsor_. But Janna kept that to herself, still fixated on the ghost in front of her. Eclipsa caught on and smirked, "I had a feeling you could see me. You bear the mark of the Lucitor family, so I expected nothing less."

The girls exchanged a shocked expression for different reasons, causing the former queen to laugh. "Don't look shock, My Princess, I know a few things. So, what's his name?"

 _Should I reply?_ As much as Janna wanted to resist, Eclipsa's tone was disarmingly sweet. "His name is Dante Thomas Lucitor II," the princess replied.

"Ah yes," Eclipsa nodded wistfully. "I knew the original. He was an amazing friend and always defended me. You know, he _could_ have been my husband if he wasn't such a womanizer with his Lucitor charm." Janna blushed, knowing that feeling firsthand, no other man was more dashing than Tom.

"Anyways," the dark queen went on. "I see you two need to talk, so I'll be going. Tell Tim I said congrats on his son." _Tim?_ At that, the ghost faded away, leaving both girls alone in the courtyard. For a while, they just stared, unsure of what to say next until Star finished her drink.

"Ignore Eclipsa. She's always called him 'Tim' for some reason," Star tried to play off hanging with her murderous ancestor as if it were nothing. "I know it's a bit weird, but please don't tell Marco. He wouldn't understand, and I need Eclipsa to grow stronger."

The girl shrugged, "I don't care what you do in your free time, but I do need your help, Star."

"About the Underworld thing?" Star guessed. When Janna made a face, the queen poofed up the latest copy of the _Crown Royale_ with a crisp photo of Dave glaring at Tom and Janna. "I hate reading these rags, but I have to keep up as queen."

Suddenly, Janna became aware of the weight of the books under her arms, and she felt Star place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Ignore them," the queen flashed her a warm smile. "I hate that you had to find out about the dark side of the royal biz this way, but welcome to the club, Janna."

"Gee thanks," she muttered. What a welcome she received in the last twenty-four hours.

Star took her hand and led her back into the castle, "We have a lot of training to get through, young grasshopper."

Back in Star's room, Janna sat on the royal bed, her arms thankful for being relieved of the heavy musty books she had held onto. Carrying books was like carrying dead trees, and Janna's arms were tired lumberjacks. As she relaxed on the bed, Star noticed the leather-bound tomes, frowning as she read the titles.

"Well, here's our first lesson," Star picked up the books and set them on fire, smiling wickedly as charred pages fluttered to the ground. _Nice!_ Janna smirked; the display confirmed why she chose Star to mentor her in the first place. She took no shit.

"Those books are _garbage_ ," Star kicked the pile of ash on the stone floors. "I've read them many times—there's nothing in there you need. Forget about proper manners and throne posture. This is the Golden Age of being a princess, Janna. It's all about embracing individuality and using that to become an effective monarch. You're luckier than most—in the old days, girls like you were sent to the evil St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses for forced indoctrination. Don't worry, it's a totally rad place where you can party now."

Janna raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, you had something to do with that?"

"Yep." Star beamed with pride, "Although the true savior is the legendary Princess Turdina—" She gestured to a poster in the far corner. "—There are many rumors about the fair princess who liberated the girls at St. O's. Some say she is the daughter of a guerilla warlord, others say she is the physical embodiment of individuality itself. Still others think she's just another rabble-rouser, but we all know that Princess Turdina is the gold standard all of us should live to."

 _Hmm…_ Janna's eyes squinted at the image, noticing something _extremely_ familiar about the defiant face. "Isn't that Marco in a dress?"

"Pfft, naaaah," the queen tried to dismiss the claim, but Janna knew the truth. Who knew Diaz could pull off purple so well? On top of that, who knew the rulebound monarch could start a hip revolution? She _had_ to hear the story behind this one. Star studied her friend's face and sighed, knowing Janna could see right through everything. "'Kay, fine. It _is_ Marco in a dress."

"Didn't know he was into that. Cool."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Marco came in wearing thick chain mail over his hoodie, puffing out of breath. "Whew, what a day," he leaned against the doorframe. "I'm just here to find my cutlass, then it's back to knight training."

He sauntered his sweaty body over to Star and kissed her forehead, while Janna recoiled at the strong smell radiating off his body. Super strong deodorant made for giants existed in Mewni—there was no excuse. However, Star's nostrils flared, intrigued by Diaz funk, and she pulled him in for another kiss. Lidded eyes communicating something that made Marco gulp audibly.

"Still here, y'know," Janna cleared her throat, watching the couple nearly make out in disgust. They separated, chatting within the Blood Moon bond, and Marco went off to search for his sword.

The princess remembered the Turdina poster with a sly grin. "Oh, Marco… I didn't know you could pull off wearing a dress." The Earth girl interrupted his whistling of "Just Friends."

Marco stopped searching under a pile of Star's clothes and froze as if shocked by lightning. His face was covered in a deep blush that matched his hoodie. _Busted,_ Janna folded her arms and smirked, while Star giggled next to her. Several times, the king opened his mouth to counter and several times it shut again without uttering a peep. _I should ask Star what he's thinking_ , she noticed the couple share glances as they mentally discussed how and why Janna knew about his alter ego.

"You know what," he sheepishly rubbed his hair. "I don't really need a cutlass. I'll just be going." The girls watched him slink away, both amused.

"He's still kinda shy about it," Star smiled. "But, he really helped a lot of princesses find their voices. Even me."

Pausing for a minute, the queen steadied herself, and Janna noticed the heaviness on her brow, speaking of years of misery mirroring what she had heard of Tom's upbringing. They likely had the same life: pampered on the outside but tortured by social norms on the inside.

"Being a princess is like nothing in a fairy tale," Star said bitterly. "It's a lot of self-denial and being forced to do things you don't want to do…But—"

"Your Majesty!" The door flew open, revealing Manfred and a few knights standing behind him. Star was visibly upset at the intrusion, grumbling angrily in thick Low Mewnian.

After getting a clear earful of pleasantries, Manfred bowed, "Sorry to interrupt, but there is some paperwork you need to sign in the throne room."

"Duty calls," Star sighed, "C'mon, Janna. We're taking this talk on the road."

Star led Janna to the Butterfly throne room where she hurried through a stack of documents waiting on top of one of the great tables. Meanwhile, Janna decided to sit in the magnificent Queen's throne since it was unoccupied. The giant chair was not as massive as the thrones in the Underworld, which tended to dwarf everyone except Wrathmelior. What the Butterfly throne lacked in size, it made up in comfort. Thick, plush pads covered the arm and backrest, a far cry from the hard, cold slab Janna was used to. Resting her back against the throne felt incredibly amazing and natural—almost like it were Janna's birthright. She could look down over every square inch of the vast room: the great long tables, the stained-glass windows coloring them in a rainbow of shades, and clear through the open wooden doors. On the other side of them, past the entrance hall was all of Mewni in a blurry horizon. Now, this was what being a ruler _should_ feel like. Immense feeling of power surged through her blood, hot with excitement. She wasn't pushed to the end of a line but was front and center like a true monarch. Like a queen.

"Not bad," Star rubbed her chin as she stepped on the throne platform. "Looking pretty awesome."

"I thought you said to fuck throne posture?" Janna questioned.

The queen giggled, "Didn't exactly use those words." She sat next to her in Marco's throne, "Part of ruling is all about projecting confidence—even if you aren't _entirely sure_ of yourself."

Janna giggled, "I can bullshit through anything, Star. It's how I made it thus far in school."

"Then you'll be a great leader one day," Star playfully jabbed her friend. She met Janna with a firm gaze, "I know kings and princes hold more power in the Underworld, but you can get more by projecting that you _demand_ more. And lemme suggest adding one of these bad boys." Clapping her hands, Star made her throne fully recline and turned on a heated massage function.

"Niiiiice," Janna's voice was choppy as the massager beat her spine. Okay, this was definitely a feature she was adding as soon as she got home. Maybe she would rig Tom's throne with one too; the prince needed to unwind more.

"So, Star," the princess had a thought weighing on her mind. "Do you ever regret being born a royal?"

Star stared at her feet, heaviness emanating around her, "Can't say I feel like that all the time…but I wonder what it would be like to not have rules and responsibilities. Marco and I could go on whacky adventures again without my jerk in-laws to worry about."

The longing in the queen's words stirred Janna's soul, and she found herself worrying over being trapped in a life that would drag her down. While she would never regret choosing Tom, was she ready for this next step of being married to a prince?

Suddenly, Star placed a hand on Janna's shoulder, resolved sparkled in her eyes replacing nostalgia, "But it doesn't mean your life is going to be a prison. Rule the Underworld _your_ way, Janna. Embrace your rebel princess"

For the first time all day, Janna felt the future brighten. She was going to be the most hands-on Queen of the Underworld one day, no matter what Dave said or how hard things seemed. "I like the sound of 'rebel princess,'" she smirked.

"Whoa, buddy, that's my line!"

"I'll figure out something else then," Janna replied. "I'd hate to plagiarize." Silence filled the great hall as the two royals sat thinking to themselves. Finally, Janna asked the question weighing on her mind, "Also, how much should I worry about Dave calling off the wedding?"

Star shook her head, "I wouldn't. He's old school about putting on appearances, so he'll warm up to letting you marry because Dante being born illegitimate is more of a concern than your mom calling."

 _I knew he was bluffing,_ Janna made a mental note and nodded. "Anything else you'd like to show me today, O wise teacher?"

"Nah, this is something you have to find on your own," Star said. "Comes with experience and a _lot_ of mistakes along the way. But I believe in you, My Princess. You're gonna make tons of waves in the lava."

"Already have and since we're done with the boring, life improvement stuff," Janna opened a portal. "Wanna grab a bite to eat and get down with our bad selves?" Without saying a word, queen and princess got up and went out into town. Even royals deserved to have fun.

* * *

Later in the evening, Janna returned to the Underworld in high spirits from a mix of sage wisdom and too many cornshakes. She scratched her belly, sensing the sugar rush spurred Dante to roll around over and over. At only six months, he was already getting big, and Janna couldn't wait for him to be born so she could finally meet her little hellspawn and drink. The former was self-explanatory, but the latter really got Janna excited. Star already talked about throwing a big drinking bash to catch up on nine months of alcohol abstinence. The plan would be to leave the babies with their fathers and tour every single club in the Waterfolk dimension with all their girlfriends, drinking only the most potent drinks until they puked. _Only three months away_ , she could taste vodka on her lips and feel the burn in her throat.

"Hey, Janna," Tom greeted her with a strained voice. All three of his eyes were glued to the television in front of him, his fingers swiftly tapping a combination of buttons on his game controller. Despite his efforts, the spaceship he piloted was going down in a hail of enemy fire. "Dammit!" He cursed when the words "Game Over" cruelly flashed on the screen. "So close to beating the game in one go. Anyways, how was your tutoring with Starship?"

When the princess scowled, Tom replied, "I know you chose her as your sponsor—great choice by the way. What did you two talk about?"

Janna opened her mouth to recount her day when her phone buzzed on the bed. Tom's tail lashed in annoyance, suggesting the calling had occurred several times prior to Janna coming home. Predictable Gretchen. Well, Janna better not delay the inevitable any longer—not even the strings of Fate could intervene.

Begrudgingly, Janna picked up the quaking device and tried to be partly enthusiastic, "Yes, Gretch?"

"You could be a little nicer, Janna," Gretchen was hurt. "I've been trying to call you all day!"

"I was busy with princess stuff," Janna replied. "Which is totally a fulltime job, so I can't stay and gossip."

"This isn't gossip, sweetie. Your Gran-Gran called today wondering about the wedding. It's in a month, missy. A month. And I had to tell our sweet eighty-year-old Gran-Gran that I knew _nothing_ about it."

 _Don't bribe me with my Gran-Gran_ , Janna retorted to herself, saying instead, "Yeah, yeah, it's in a month. We still have time…"

"Not really," Tom mouthed to her. Okay, maybe Gretchen had a point. They had passed crunch time a thousand miles ago; even a small wedding would be near impossible to execute correctly in such little time. Not that she cared or anything about having a super fabulous wedding. Heck, if she could get married in a supermarket parking lot with the congregation sitting in folding chairs instead of in the Lucitor castle, she would be happy. All that mattered was Tom being there and whatever blah-blah title she would be bestowed.

"Regardless," Janna waved the two off, "We can just buy dresses and whatnot tomorrow. If we wave enough money at people, we'll get stuff done."

A long sigh from her mother answered her statement, "Fine, Janna. Also, I realized that I haven't met Tom's parents yet. I'd love—"

"Haha no."

"Why not, Janna? I'm supposed to meet the family of the people I'm letting you marry. That should have been done months ago—especially since they're so…different."

Janna wished she could be honest. The Lucitors were not nice people and being away from them as long as possible was the best course of action. Seriously, Dave would try and kill someone! Tom, overhearing the conversation while lounging beside Janna, sighed and muttered something under his breath. Even without the Blood Moon bond, she could easily decipher his thoughts: they needed to let this happen. A meeting of the two families was inevitable, and it was better to do it before tensions would be high during the ceremony.

 _Alright, I cave_ , Janna kissed Tom's brow, then answering her mother, "'Kay, how about this: you and I are going dress shopping with Tom's mother and the bridesmaids. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Excellent!" Gretchen practically squealed. "And Tom and King Lucitor can meet your father!" Janna shot her fiancé a "is-this-a-good-idea" glance.

He only shrugged, replying in Demon for Janna's ears only, "Not really, but I guess it can't be helped."

"Aren't you worried about your father in the human world and around my dad?" Janna replied in the same language. Tom shrugged: _what other choice do we have?_

"Janna?" Gretchen sounded concerned. "Where are you? Why are you speaking German or something?"

"With Tom in _our_ room," Janna answered in English. "And it's not German, it's Demonic—the common language of the Underworld."

"Since when did you move out?!"

"Anyways, gotta go so bye!" Janna shut off the phone. Why did her mother care? She was nineteen and could handle moving in with a demon.

With that ordeal over, she flopped on her back and immediately regretted the decision when Dante landed hard on her inner organs. _Ow,_ she rubbed her belly. Tom scooted closer, mimicking the gesture, his eyes locked onto the mound concealing his son. Tension and uncertainty were palpable between the couple. _I just pray for a normal day tomorrow for once._ Way too much had happened in the past few days.

* * *

A blast of hot midsummer's air greeted Janna when she stepped out of her skeleton horse carriage and arrived on a familiar porch in Echo Creek. To think she used to complain it was ever hot during the summers in the city—the heat was nothing like in the Underworld. In fact, Echo Creek almost felt like a cold winter's day. Neighbors out cutting grass or grilling with their families noticed the arrival of the new princess in her goth transportation. Janna wanted to keep things low-key, but the Lucitors insisted she travel to the "lowly" dimension of Earth in style. The shock on the people's faces was worth it though.

Peeking above the other houses in the cul-de-sac were the tallest spires of the Diaz's manor, their Mewnian banners drooping in the oppressive heat like deflated balloon. As new vassals of the wealthy Lucitor family, the Ordonias had the option to give their humble abode the royal treatment, should they invest their incoming wave of money. Whenever the day came, Janna would _love_ to help with decoration. She could add a volcano in the backyard, a few domesticated hellhounds, and maybe a few medieval torture devices to lock up those pesky travelling salesmen.

Her grandiose plans were interrupted when the skeleton crier popped out, reading from a scroll at the top of his wispy voice, "Hear ye, hear ye! Welcome Her Royal Highness, Princess Janna Ordonia of Earth!" The neighbors were confused, glancing around to see if anyone knew about a royal family marrying into the family next door. Janna rolled her eyes and pretended the moment of pomp didn't happen. No one on Earth needed to know about her knew life, and she would like to spend the day relaxing for once.

The door opened and out came Gretchen Ordonia with arms open for a hug Janna half-heartedly accepted. "It's so good to have you home, Jan-Jan! Just in time for the Fourth of July! You guys _do_ celebrate that wherever you are?"

"Uh…we have Mewnipendence Day," Janna struggled to speak as her mother nearly smothered her, "However, we're trying to reframe the holiday to be more inclusive and not just a glorification of colonialism."

"Oh," Gretchen blinked. Also, what was this _home_ business she brought up? The Underworld was Janna's main residence now, even with the pressures of being a princess constantly weighing on her soul. Being in Echo Creek felt very alien yet comforting at the same time. "Also…are those horses…dead?" Janna's mother pointed to the skeleton horses nibbling on her lawn.

"Shh…" Janna put a finger to her lips. "They're kinda sensitive about it."

"Oh," Gretchen mouthed, "Anyways, are you ready to find the perfect dress?"

"Ready to get it over with…"

"Dress shopping in the most important mother-daughter event, Jan-Jan. We're not going to simply 'get it over with.' We're gonna have a good time." For one reason or another, Mrs. Ordonia danced between the words "good" and "time." Probably just the middle-aged woman's desire to be hip spurred such an action.

 _Keep dreaming_ , Janna said nothing. Why couldn't she marry Tom in her normal clothes? She had only worn a dress once in the last ten years and that was at Marco's Prince's Ball. Jackie had bribed her with alcohol, which helped Janna stomach the situation. Ironically, that was the same night where she and Tom fell in love, so maybe it was appropriate to go formal for throwback's sake.

The older woman looked around, seeming disappointed to see one carriage. "Where is everyone else?"

"Jackie is bringing the bridesmaids," Janna replied. "And the Queen is riding in her own carriage. She should be here soon."

Just like that, a pillar of fire erupted out of a deep vent in the middle of the street, causing an incoming car to swerve into a ditch, taking out a plastic gnome and mailbox. The other humans screamed, hiding behind picnic tables and grills when the mansion sized carriage, pulled by elephant-sized Hellsheep—carnivorous rams with wool made of fire and four horns. True to their nature, one of them picked up a yapping dog out of a yard and ate the poor creature in one gulp. The owners and several other people screamed until they passed out.

 _Here comes the fun part_ , the Earth girl smirked when the fanfare died down, and she surveyed her mother's reaction to the giant demoness the size of a house appearing in the middle of McNormies Town. Wrathmelior's steps left craters in the soft asphalt and shook the ground so hard enough for shingles slid off of roofs. The sobbing neighbors were too distraught to notice.

Despite the chaos around her and the fact none of the humans bowed in respect, the queen flashed a grateful smile. Janna translated her booming salutation, rattling all of the windows in a three-mile radius, "'Greetings, Lady Ordonia, it's a great honor to meet you. I'm sorry we can't talk directly, I don't speak English well."

"It's a p-pleasure to meet you," Gretchen managed to curtsy, despite the quivering in her voice giving away fear. "I really like your son. Prince Tom is quite a gentleman to my daughter."

Wrathmelior chuckled to herself, prompting Janna to translate her reply, "'Why thank you. I'm very proud of my son and I think he's become a fine young prince just like his father at his age.'" Before Janna could ask about that—finding it very hard to believe Dave was anything like his son—a familiar blue sports car swerved around the dents and carriages, parking next to the Hellsheep. Four individuals squeezed out of the car like circus clowns, eager to get the grand shopping trip on the way.

"Hey, Mrs. O," Jackie waved, leading the troops around the Hellsheep. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Same to you, Jackie-Lynn," the woman seemed relieved to see such a familiar normal face. "I hope summer break is going well…. Why are you wearing knight clothes? Are you into one of those tabletop games?"

Jackie laughed, the vibrations jingling the mail shirt draped over her blue tank top "It's not a game. I'm spending most of my days on Mewni learning how to become a knight."

"Y-you're in Mozambique too?" Gretchen's eyes twitched, clearly disappointed the tamest friend Janna had was sucked into the zany world of magic and royalty.

"Mewni," Jackie corrected her. "And yes, I'm hoping to join the Kingsguard—the knights who protect the King and Queen of Mewni and the castle."

"I'm also training to be a knight," another friend approached. "The name's Kelly, by the way. I serve as the Queen's representative to minor allied kingdoms. Jackie runs the Earth-Mewni relation side of things."

The blonde nodded, "Yep, and it looks like you're gonna need my skills to patch things up around here. Mewnian insurance will cover the cost of damages."

"A-aren't you guys… _kids?_ " Gretchen was taken back by how adult the two eighteen-year-olds sounded with their talk of insurance and being ambassadors. _Pretty impressive, huh?_ Janna wanted to brag.

"Excuuuse me, who are you calling a _kid?_ " Another face appeared, turning the human's face white in terror. Pony Head floated up to Mrs. Ordonia and snorted in her face. "I'm not a kid. I am the one and only Princess Pony Head—aka the best damn thing you've ever seen."

"MOTHER OF GOD, THERE'S A TALKING HORSEHEAD!" The woman nearly fainted into Janna's arms. Kelly and Jackie laughed while Star stopped petting a Hellsheep to see what was going on.

Janna smirked, "This is Star's oldest best friend from Mewni, Pony Head."

Gretchen was too disturbed to do anything in response beside nod and worry over her daughter's sanity. She _should_ have seen this coming since Janna was dating a guy who was half-demon. Pony Head was much more normal than Tom in comparison.

To round out the group, Star came over to say 'hello' with a huge friendly grin on her face, "Hey Mrs. Ordonia! It's been awhile since we've seen each other!"

If Janna's mother thought Jackie and Kelly were too young for their jobs, what would she think of the eighteen-year-old monarch who ruled an _entire_ dimension and allied kingdoms who was also already married and pregnant with twins? The woman's eyes beheld Queen Star Butterfly in utter disbelief. Perhaps, she did not believe Tom's report of what happened to Echo Creek's wackiest foreign exchange student—in fact, who would? Star seemed way too unruly to do much of anything than blow up towns.

"Y-you're really the Queen of Mewni?" Mrs. Ordonia stuttered. She even bowed to show respect although her mind had not fully grappled with Star Butterfly ruling people. It wasn't helped along by Star wearing her regular clothing—if she had been dressed in her crown and royal attire it may have garnered a different reaction.

Star nodded, "I rule the whole joint with Marco—you remember him? He's my husband and the proud father of these two cuties."

"Wow…" Mrs. Ordonia's eyes grew round at the sight of Star's belly. "I…don't know what to say. I'm just glad you and Diaz seem to be having a productive life unlike what happened to the Greason kid…."

"Wait, something happened to Oskar?"

Janna shushed her friend, bowing her head with Jackie, her mom, and the eavesdropping neighbors. "We just don't talk about it. Ever." Oskar may have been a giant loser, but no one deserved his fate. Star shrugged, rather indifferent to the fate of her ex-crush.

"Anyways," Gretchen clasped her hands together, "I've made a bridal appointment at the best wedding dress store in Echo Creek. Got the recommendation from a few colleagues at work, and it's the Fourth of July weekend sale." She seemed really proud of the latter fact.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try a shop in the Underworld?" Janna raised an eyebrow. "I have _very_ specific needs and I'm not sure if…Earth people can provide that in a month."

Her mother scowled, giving a rather biting response, "Didn't you say you can get anything by waving money at people, Jan-Jan—"

"—Don't call me that in front of my friends, Mom!" Janna blushed when her friends giggled.

Gretchen went on without pausing for a second, "—Plus, there's nothing an Underland shop can do better than your home, now come on." Her mother storming off to the car, shoving past the skeleton horses and Hellsheep in the way. She shrugged off her mother's weird funk and focused on figuring out who would ride in each car. Splitting up the friends worked since Gretch drove an SUV, but the issue lay in finding a place for Wrathmelior. The Queen should ride with Janna and her moody mother, so they could get to know each other, but there was no way any vehicle on Earth could accommodate a giant demoness.

Guessing her thoughts, Star raised a glowing hand, "On it, Janna. Rainbow Glitter Car Expansion!" The beam hit the SUV, turning it into a giant convertible the size of a construction dump truck. It was definitely large enough to fit Wrathmelior and a few more passengers, but Janna was unsure if it was street legal—then again, she didn't care.

"Nice work, Star," she patted her friend's shoulder while her mother looked on mortified. "Let's get this puppy on the road."

Still dumbfounded, Gretchen literally climbed into the driver's seat with Janna and Wrathmelior taking the backseats and Star riding shotgun. Already, the modification made driving super easy. Being able to ride _over_ other cars shortened the twenty-minute trip down to less than five. A few police noticed the giant vehicle terrorizing Echo Creek's streets but had no idea how to apprehend such a monster car or its passengers. Inside, Star, Janna, and Wrathmelior were discussing life and cracking jokes in Demon. Gretchen would glance at them every now and then, mostly keeping her attention on the road, although the princess knew something more was going on.

They arrived at the bridal shop, and already the royal entourage was making quite a stir. Salesclerks only stared in disbelief as Janna and her friends and family gather outside of the store with the owner debating whether or not to close the store early. _Don't you put a hand on that closed sign_ , Janna narrowed her eyes. They were dragged out here by weirdo Gretchen, and they were not going home without the prize.

Everyone went inside and sat on a collection of couches, except for Wrathmelior who crouched in front of the door to look inside. The store was a typical dress shop, filled with mannequins, fitting rooms, and pictures of smiling brides. It was so cliched it made Janna's stomach turn. None of this screamed her personality. She wasn't a blushing bride, for corn's sake.

A brave clerk came outside to welcome the bridal party, "You must be the Ordonia family and friends…congrats on your engagement. Who's the lucky man?"

Janna folded her arms, "Prince Thomas Lucitor of the Underworld. That's his mother outside, by the way, the Queen of the Underworld." At the mention of her name, Wrathmelior waved.

"A _prince?_ " The clerk gasped. "A real prince? You're a princess…?"

"Yep." Janna nodded. "Going to have a whole royal wedding in front the whole dimension and allied kingdoms. Oh, and this is Queen Star, she's the ruler of Mewni."

None of the other humans in the shop knew what to think or say. _Wait for the kicker,_ Janna went on, "I've seen enough wedding shows to know what you'll ask. I need a very particular dress. Has to be red and black, those are the colors of the royal house and wearing white is considered kinda rude. Also, kinda needs to be stain proof because I have to bathe in the blood of virgin sacrifices during the ceremony. Needs to be ready in…say, thirty-five days."

"Virgin sacrifices?" Jackie shuddered. "You're not going to choose me…are you?" Kelly was also deeply concerned. Star joked in Mewnian about how she was happy Marco disqualified her from being a consideration.

"Girl, that's nasty," Pony Head snorted back in English. "Although, I haven't had to worry about that in a _long_ time…like since I was thirteen."

"Pony… _that_ was nasty," Star's eyes twitched, commenting in Mewnian again, "No one wants to know why."

"Wait…what?!" Jackie sputtered in the foreign tongue. "You were…I can't even say it." All of the chatter in various dialects of Mewnian, English, and Demon filled the room over embarrassing stories of young love. Janna snorted, feeling truly at home for the first time all day. This was just like being on Mewni, hanging in one of the clubs in the Waterfolk dimension. Chatter of the seventy various languages—common to rare—overlapping each other in a great tangle, being with her best friends…this was life was all about.

Next to her, Gretchen hung her head, fiddling with the zipper on her purse and keeping to herself. _Okay, what's up_ , Janna turned to her mother and scowled. The offhanded comments, the insistence on keeping her daughter on Earth, and the silence all signaled Gretchen was not okay with things. Was she having second doubts about letting Janna marry Tom? _Why should I care—it's my damn life._

However, Gretchen Ordonia—no matter how annoying—was her mother. In the sea of ax-crazy Lucitors and unfamiliar customs, her Earth family would serve as a grounding point so keeping a good relationship with them was important too.

"Hey, Mom," Janna took her hand, startling Gretchen with the tenderness in her voice. "Wanna talk for a second, just you and me?"

Mother and daughter quietly excused themselves and went outside to talk in the parking lot. The other cars were gone, likely scared away by Wrathmelior, creating a private sanctuary of asphalt in the heart of a city. Janna sat on a concrete barrier and motioned for Gretchen to do the same. Cars zoomed past all around, and the women watched them in silence.

Janna exhaled and began, "Mom…I know something's up."

"It's just…" Gretchen's voice broke. "It's a lot to take in, Jan-Jan. One minute, you're this cute little baby in my arms and the next you're getting married to a demon prince and getting bathed in blood—"

"—It's only for five seconds," Janna tried to lighten the mood, but stopped giggling when her mother looked even sadder. She took Gretchen's hands, "Look, Mom. This stuff is scary for me too. I have to learn how become a princess who will one day be a queen of part of a dimension. Didn't learn that in college, by the way. And, I'm having a baby in a few months. Like my life is a mess right now."

It really, really was. If only Janna were strong enough to deal with how afraid she was of the change to come: losing herself to her new identities and not being able to keep up as princess. Sure, she had a façade that she could do anything, but she wasn't even nineteen yet. The changes about to happens were more than most people went through in their thirties.

Janna felt her mother wrap an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in close. Mrs. Ordonia sighed again, "We're both overwhelmed, but that's the nature of marriages. What is this I heard about your life being a mess?"

The princess exhaled, feeling a torrent of emotions about to be unleashed. Where does she even begin, and should she tell her mother how she felt? Comfort from a mother was always alluring at any age, and Janna found no use in being dishonest with Gretch. Plus, get mother was several degrees of separation from the issues, meaning she should be able to get an outsider's perspective.

"You see…" Janna began. "A lot's going to change, and I feel like I am losing a part of myself. It doesn't help when you are about to marry into a super traditional monarchy. And…I just don't know how to find my place in it."

"Have you talked to Tom about how you feel?" Gretchen placed a hand on her daughter. "You're giving up a lot, you know. Going to college, learning how to do normal adult stuff, being a carefree young adult. Being a housewife is exhausting mentally."

 _Gee thanks…_ Janna was about to speak when an explosion set the building behind them on fire, scattering the occupants running outside with Star dragging Pony Head and their friends out of the blaze. _What the hell?_ Gretchen and Janna's mouths hung open when a heated gust singed their hair.

"Pony tried on a few dresses," Star explained, throwing everyone in Jackie's car. "Long story—let's just _go!_ "

Janna simply shook her head, "Looks like we're taking this shopping trip downstairs, if you know what I mean. C'mon, I know a few great shops in the Underworld." Star hopped in the SUV and opened a portal out of Echo Creek for a fast getaway. On the way out of Echo Creek, Janna sat mute in her seat even as her mother decided to participate in conversation more. Doubts milled around in her head, and Janna knew she had to talk to Tom later on.

* * *

 _Do I really have to do this?_ Tom swallowed a lump in his throat, riding in the royal carriage next to his father on the way to the Ordonia house. The majority of the trip was conducted in silence with Dave staring out the windows through his thick shades, sneering at the lowly humans gawking. It was a miracle getting the king to go along with the meeting. He called the whole event a grand charade which he pronounced it funny like "sharad." It was horrible. Nevertheless, Dave decided to come along to laugh at the humans and the farce of Janna marrying into the royal Lucitor bloodline. _Whatever floats his warship_ , Tom shrugged, staring out the opposite window.

They arrived at the house and Tom sent a silent prayer to the universe to keep his father from barbequing his father-in-law-to-be during their hang out. Humans were not the king's favorite creature, hence how he treated Marco. The carriage was parked next to the other two a skeleton butler opened the door as a fanfare blasted from a floating trumpet. Shocked neighbors groaned, half expecting the Lucitors to destroy what was left of their quiet lives. Mr. Ordonia was already waiting on his porch, waving when he saw Tom through the window.

"Introducing His Majesty King David Lucitor," announced another skeleton butler as Dave squeezed out of the carriage, "Ruler of the Underworld, Commander of Souls, Lord of the House of Lucitor!" Luckily, Mr. Ordonia knew to bow, or else Dave would have made him, the gesture helping the king feel at ease with his new relative.

 _Let's just get this over with_ , Tom exhaled and exited the carriage as the crier heaped on praise, "Welcome too, His Highness Prince Thomas Lucitor, firstborn son of King Lucitor and Heir to the Obsidian Throne!" One day, he too would have proper accolades to greet his arrival instead of being referred to as the son of a tyrant. _I wonder what I will end of being famous for_ , but that was for another day, one in which depended on the success of the next several hours.

Jorge Ordonia rose to his feet and greet the prince with a warm hug, "Nice to have you back, son." _He called me 'son,'_ Tom was beaming with such joy he was afraid he would wag his demon tail.

The king also noticed and gave a sharp cough to get the human's attention. "Greetings," the king said in a controlled, smooth voice.

Under the sunglasses, Tom knew his father was scrutinizing every inch of the human's body with critical, red eyes. Mr. Ordonia wore a blue stripped golf shirt, cargo shorts, and sandal like any Earth dad, bearing a hopeful half smile under his bushy mustache. Meanwhile, worlds apart—literally and physically—Dave huddled under his signature hellhound ruff in his red royal suit. His mouth formed an emotionless straight line, determined to never show an ounce of joy all day.

"Oh yes, greetings, Your Majesty," Mr. Ordonia bowed his head then extended a hand. "My name is Jorge Ordonia, and I am thrilled to meet you." Dave remained where he stood looking at the hand as if it here laced with holy water.

"For fucks' sake, Dad!" Tom let out an exacerbated groan in Demon. "Be polite, will you! Mr. Ordonia is a lord and vassal of the House of Lucitor." In the Underworld, only the nobility was permitted to touch the hand of the king, but the Ordonias were technically Baron and Baroness. Regardless, shaking hands was a polite human thing to do.

Dave turned to his son, and Tom was afraid he would slap him upside the head in broad daylight. "Mind your place, Thomas," the king hissed in their native tongue. " _You_ gave him the title, _I_ didn't."

Stung by the words, the prince shoved his hands in his pockets and began to kick loose rocks in the driveway to let out steam. If only one of the pebbles were Dave's pale face! Mr. Ordonia slowly lowered his hand once he realized the gesture would be completed from his new royal in-law. It was hard to read the level of hurt or offense in his face.

"So," Dave clasped his hands together, switching to English. "What are we doing today in this…dimension? What do you humans do for fun?"

Jorge rubbed his chin, "I was going to ask _you_ that, Your Majesty. I would hate to trespass on your noble traditions or tastes."

A faint smile tugged the corners of Dave's mouth, "Well, you see, my favorite activity is the royal hunt. I love the feeling of riding through the Underworld behind my royal pack of hellhounds as they work the trail. The best part is the end, of course, when the pack descends on their quarry and rips it to shreds."

Tom slapped his face, sighing harshly. Why would he bring that up—most humans hated gory details! Mr. Ordonia only managed to blink, unsure of how to feel about the story, "Well…I doubt we can do that in Echo Creek, and I'm pretty sure it isn't fox season. Uh, we can go fishing."

"As in Mewnian fishing? I went one time with King River and…I swore never again."

Jorge shook his head, "I don't know what 'Mewnian' fishing is like, but I promise we'll have a relaxing day today. Hey, Prince Thomas? Have you ever gone fishing?"

The prince stopped assaulting rocks with his toes and turned around. He had done both kinds of fishing. River took him Mewnian fishing to scare the crap out of him when he dated Star. The number of explosions and near drownings continued to haunt the demon's memory. As for Earth fishing, Tom had only experienced once but it was less a fishing trip ending up trapped on a raft with Marco and Star while they worked out their feelings. That too would haunt Tom's memories forever, but in a cringy, angsty way.

Tom responded, "Yeah, I went with Star and Marco once." And he left it at that.

"Okay, then," Jorge nodded. "So, we have a couple of novices? Let's take a trip to the fishing store to stock up on bait, lures, and fishing poles. The only spare one I have is Janna's old pole from when she was little."

"Janna went fishing?" Tom blinked in surprise. Not that Janna was incapable of sitting still in a raft and hauling in dead fish, but it just did not seem like her.

Jorge laughed, "Ah yes, my little Janna always loved to go so she could poke the dead fish. That part was weird, but at least she went with me." The last part of the statement bore an air of wistfulness to it. Tom was whisking his little girl away to another dimension where she would live a life completely opposite of anything the Ordonias could have given. Although neither Tom nor Janna saw their relationship like that, the prince guessed her parents did. _I need to have a talk with him_ , Tom met his father-in-law's gaze. Why did every fishing trip have to turn into a therapy session?

Mr. Ordonia led the royals to his car, a large black pickup truck with shiny chrome accents. Dave stopped in his tracks in the shadow of the machine then glanced back at his carriage. "What kind of horseless carriage is this?" A trance of apprehension leaked into words and Dave tapped on the grill of the truck as if he expected a creature to pop out. "Do you have invisible goats pulling these things?"

"Oh no, My King," Jorge laughed. "This baby runs on the power of combustion." To show the dumbfounded monarch what he meant, he popped the hood to reveal the gigantic metallic heart while he explained how it worked and what the parts did.

Dave's mouth hung open, "Wow…we could use this to make the ultimate war machine! The other kingdoms have nothing close to this, Tommy-boy. We could take all of Mewni for the Lucitor family!" Throwing back his head, Dave let out a long maniacal laugh that attracted the attention of the neighbors next door.

"Dad…no," Tom groaned. "We're not taking over Mewni, so just get in the damn vehicle and stop drawing attention to yourself." Opening the back door of the cab, he half shoved the king inside to get him to shut up before climbing in the passenger seat next to his saner relative. The inside of the truck was covered in plus gray leather, cool and soft to the touch like clammy skin. Tom relaxed, letting his seat recline slightly to help ease the tension out of his shoulders. No one had been killed so far; the day was going by just fine. Jorge stuck his keys in the ignition and let his one-ton baby purr like a mountain lion.

"Incredible," the king muttered. "I can feel the power!"

"Are you buckled in, Your Majesty?" Jorge peeked through the rear-view mirror. It took a moment, but Dave picked up the seatbelt with suspicion, waving the buckle part of the device in the air.

"What is this crap?" He hissed. "Do I need to?"

"Yes, or we could get pulled over by the police."

"What kind of police does that? Aren't they supposed to be suppressing peasant revolts?"

"For the love of hell," Tom solved the situation with using magic to force the seatbelt on his father. "Put the seatbelt on so we can go!" Dave folded his arms and muttered a whole host of curses towards his son which were graciously drowned out by the radio.

Tom glanced sheepishly at his father-in-law, wanting to have a good talk to him about things with Janna, but the entire ride to the store was filled with Dave freaking out over driving. He hated how fast people traveled, the noise, how other driver honked horns and cut people off. _Some King of the Underworld you are_ , Tom smirked. His father was being a giant scaredy-cat and he loved it!

After a great ordeal, everyone made it to the store relatively in one piece. The place looked like a Quest Buy had a baby with a Johansen hunting cabin, but with more commercialism and peasants milling around with shopping carts. Mr. Ordonia called it a "sporting goods' store," an odd title since there was nothing rather sporting about the tacky exterior. Inside the massive were aisle upon aisle of different balls, clothes, and other paraphernalia for games and the outdoor pursuits. A lot of it looked familiar to stuff in the Underworld: boots for hiking, tents for camping, kayaks for whitewater rafting. _They probably aren't lava proof_ , Tom knocked on the plastic side of one—this craft wouldn't survive a second _redwater_ rafting, a favored pastime around Lava Lake Beach.

Upstairs was more of the hunting and fishing section, complete with camo, bows, and whatnot. Of course, what caught Dave's eyes in an instant were the guns in the glass case behind a bored store clerk reading a magazine. "Firearms, eh?" Dave narrowed his eyes at the sign above. "Do they really shoot fire?"

Jorge laughed, "No, My King, although flamethrowers exist. You guys don't have them in the Underworld?"

"Oh no," Dave shook his head. "Just swords, bows, and magic. Firearms intrigue me though…will have to look into that. It could give my army such an advantage." He started laughing again, causing the humans all around to stare in fear.

"We don't joke about this in public," Tom hissed in Demon. "Humans don't like talking about things that can hurt them."

Dave glared in response, "Come now, Tommy-boy, they aren't delicate sheep. Clearly, these beings know a thing or two about warfare."

 _It doesn't mean it's normal_ , the prince remembered talking about the similarities and difference between Mewnian and Earth history. Amazingly, without magic, humans were able to inflict the same amount of damage as Mewmans and Monster with their wars and conquests. Weren't humans supposed to be harmless and weak? Marco told him many were trying to work past the sins of history and establish a planet fair to all—just like what Star was trying to do. Both dimensions had a _long_ way to go.

Mr. Ordonia observed the Lucitors engaged in their verbal battle, twirling the tips of his facial hair. Finally, he clasped his hands together, "Okay, Your Highnesses, we have some fishing to get to and we don't want to be crowded out of the lake."

Like two warriors crossing blades in a rapier duel, they stayed engaged with each other until Tom—being the bigger person—stood down. The middle of an aisle in a store was neither the place nor time. Silently, the prince stalked after her father-in-law, who was in the next aisle studying lures. _At least my in-laws are sane individuals_.

The rest of the shopping trip was conducted in relative peace, only interrupted by Jorge's rambling about fishing tips and favorite memories fishing with his father. _I wish I had memories like that_ , Tom observed Dave out of the corner of his eyes while they stood in line. A perpetual sneer sprawled across his face, making a baby cry in the line next to them. Why was his father such a horrible person to be around? He was the king of a dimension and the head of one of the richest families in Mewni. Counting the wealth in terms of acres of hunting land owned, number of tithing vassals, and history of conquest, the Lucitors might be _the_ richest family. Yet, Dave acted like life _owed_ him something for existence just for being rich—like an entitled brat. Praise the Blood Moon Tom wasn't like that.

"Hey, man," a teenager holding a new skateboard helmet tapped Tom on the shoulder. "What are you? A Viking with those weird horns?"

"No," Tom folded his arms. "I'm half-demon, thank you very much. And these horns are absolutely fabulous." Insulting a demon's horns was like insulting his mother. The appendages were a sign of pride, often used for fighting and attracting mates—not that Star or Janna were attracted to them. If anything, Janna loved tugging on them to pull Tom along places. _I would love to send the babies into your flesh_ , the demon's tail lashed in his pants.

Dave chuckled, "They're a bit _small_ , my boy. Your cousins' horns are much more impressive." _Are they?_ Tom sheepishly rubbed them. Janna always said they looked alright when he asked.

"And what's wrong with you, pops?" The teen jeered. "Blind or something? And what's with that get up? You look like you escaped a Medieval Con."

" **What did you say, boy?** " King Lucitors growled, stepping closer to the frightened human with the lights flickering on and off in the store. Screams filled the air under the demonic chanting of Dave weaving a powerful curse.

Tom stepped in and neutralized anything his father could do, causing the lights to return to normal, "Let's just go…" He sighed, picking their stuff off the belt and rushing out of the store. He summoned a couple of Earth hundred-dollars bills, thinking it should cover the price.

* * *

 _This has to be the single worst outing with my father in a long time_ , Tom fumed, wanting desperately to erase the past hour from the face of the universe. He should call Starship to do him the favor, even if it destroyed the fabric of space-time. With his wish being out of the realm of possibility, Tom leaned back against the hull of the boat bobbing up and down in the middle of Lake Echo Creek. The rocking helped soothe his mind, almost making him forget about the chaos in the store or the fact Dave was ranting next to him.

"What do you mean I can't set the lake on fire?" The king huffed. "We're seriously going to sit here and wait for a stupid fish to just so _happen_ to nibble on the bait?"

"Yeah," Jorge replied, Tom could hear him setting his fishing rod in the holder. "That's the whole point of fishing—just relaxing with nature and waiting for action."

The boat rocked when Dave shifted positions, "Forget this, I'm just going to figure out a way to possess the fish to come to me."

Mumbling escaped the king's lips and Tom could imagine his father wriggling his fingers over the lure, reciting every spell he could come up with. Little did Dave know there _was_ a curse in the _Curse Weaver's Index_ called Pisces Alluria. Tom remembered Janna reading it to him on their first date—the one where he took her to the Lucitor family library after binging a gory zombie movie trilogy. Now, those were happy memories…the thought, aided by the serenity of nature caused Tom to doze off….

Even in sleep, Tom could tell time had passed because the sun heated a lower part of his face. He let one of his eyes opened to spy Dave slumped over snoring loudly and drooling out of the corner of his mouth. _Glad we're not hunting_ , Tom chuckled to himself. Also, the lack of fish in the boat suggested the king never found the spell he needed. Wondering how his own fishing game was going, Tom sat up and watched the line in front of him. The rod was completely still. On his other side, Jorge was reading a fishing magazine, checking his pole every so often but not stressing over it.

Jorge smiled, seeing Tom had woken up, "You wanna know why this boat is called _The Scurvy?_ "

"Sure," Tom stretched. The name fit the small dinghy. She was a small wooden vessel only large enough for her three passengers, equipment, and the empty cooler full of beer cans and melting ice, in case they actually caught any fish. Tom cracked open the cooler and retrieved a couple of cans for himself and Jorge.

Mr. Ordonia took a sip, then answered, "Janna chose the name. Who would have guessed a three-year-old knew what scurvy was?" They both laughed, the vibrations causing ripples in the water.

"Yeah…that's Janna for ya," Tom smiled and chugged his beer in a few hearty gulps. "By the way," he scratched his pink hair, "I'm _so_ sorry about my dad."

Here came yet another round of apologizing for his father's brutish behavior—it was a skill that came in handy quite often. Sometimes King Lucitor would burn down entire markets if they failed to carry what he wanted or razed restaurants for overcooking heck cattle steak. At times, Tom was surprised the commoners have yet to launch a revolt against the royal family. They certainly had the right to, and Janna's father had the right to question letting his only daughter marry into a family of angry demons and warlocks.

Mr. Ordonia took a sip of his beer, "You're not like that and that's great. You are a fine young prince, Tom, and I mean it." While it was certainly nice to hear Jorge speak so highly of him, the prince knew there was something off in the flatness of his tone. Honesty was the foundation of all good relationships, and Tom was not going to start off on the wrong foot with the wedding so close.

He sighed, finishing his second can and letting the aluminum clatter on the floor of the boat. When the older man gave him a questioning look as Tom opened a third can, he replied, "Hot insides. I burn off alcohol, so I never get drunk."

"Oh," he nodded. "Drink away. No one else likes beer in the house."

A third can hit the deck and Tom thought about a good way to go about his talk. Should he straight up ask for a blessing or discuss concerns? The latter made much more sense. "Uh…Mr. Ordonia, sir," he sheepishly began. "I…uh…well, is there anything you're concerned about with letting Janna marry me? You can be honest—I can take it."

His bold, unexpected question made Jorge think. In a normal relationship, this kind of talk would have come months before an engagement was even considered, but the situation with the pregnancy prevented the usual progression of events. Tom hoped to get constructive criticism out of the way before the stakes grew higher.

Jorge nodded, considering a reply for several long moments. Silence descended on the boat, interrupted only by Dave's snoring, gentle waves lapping against the boat, and the croaking of frogs in the distance. _Take your time_ , Tom returned his focus on his line in the meantime, trying hard not to worry about the remote chance Jorge told him to call everything off. Even if that were the case, Janna would marry Tom, anyways probably causing the scandal of a lifetime.

"Alright, my son," Jorge began. A serious expression etched itself on his dark brow—one of concern and genuine love for his daughter. "What I worry about is…well, my Janna's happiness. It's not to say you wouldn't make her happy, my Prince. I see the way she looks at you and I just love seeing her happy." He paused, considering his words, "It's just… I worry about her losing what makes her Janna, y'know."

Tom agreed, "I completely understand, sir. It's something I've been struggling with lately. Being a royal is such a soul-sucking affair where you have to conform to a bunch of stupid rules. And Janna…what I _adore_ about her is she does her own thing. I want her to have the freedom I didn't have as a prince and the same for my son…" He had no idea how to give Janna the space she needed to be herself, but Tom was determined to make it so. Princesses in the Underworld were just there to exist, but he knew Janna would never settle for that. Nor should she. _I need to talk to her one-on-one_.

A heavy hand clasped Tom's shoulder and he nearly flinched. "You have a good heart, Tom." Jorge smiled for the first time all day. "I trust you will do what's right for my daughter. I wish I understood her eccentric behavior more when she was a child. My wife and I always worried so much, but Janna is a smart girl. We should have trusted her judgement on things more. But, I'm glad she found someone who can love her for _herself._ She's lucky to have a guy like you—I'm lucky to have a son like you."

"Thanks, Mr. Ordonia," Tom smiled.

"Call me 'dad,' my boy." Hearing the word caused a shiver to crawl down Tom's spine. All of his life, the term 'dad' was associated with put downs and pain. Now, he had another dad who fit the part much better: nurturing, cool to be around, and less likely to smite peasants. _This is the kind of father I want to be for my son_ , and he vowed to do that even though it would be against his demon nature. The rest of the afternoon, the prince and Jorge kicked back, drank beer, and talked about fishing in peace, thanks to Dave sleeping. All the while, Tom knew an honest heart-to-heart was brewing on the horizon.

* * *

In the deep realm of the Underworld, a single soul lounged on the side of a grassy knoll facing the Mountains of Boom across a vast plain. Burning boulders spewed from the great volcanos exploded on midair like fireworks, raining down hot embers on the valley in slow motion showers. The brief flashes illuminated the world below him: small hamlets tucked out of harm's reach surrounded by sprawling farms and black woods—the real Underworld beyond the smothering influence of the castle boundaries. When Tom was a young prince, he used to sit out on his secret hill all the time when fed up with his father or bothered by his angsty emotions. Later, he used to come here with Starship on secret dates since she loved watching the rocks explode midair. But tonight, the prince was alone with only his wandering mind as company—trained on Janna.

What if he had made a huge mistake in asking for her hand? Not a mistake as in he didn't love her with the depth of his millions of souls. He absolutely did. In fact, he loved her so much that should she choose to reject his royal life, he would let her. Janna was his free spirit and royalty was so constricting and miserable—look at how he turned out. _If she feels overwhelmed and wants to throw in the towel, then I won't stop her_ , he grimly decided. Whatever was best for her was best for him, even if he had no idea how an alternative would work. Dumping her was out of the question and his son needed him; maybe she could just live on Earth and he visit? No, that screamed too much like having a mistress. Or…

"Thought I'd find you out here," a voice brought Tom out of his thoughts and he turned to see Janna standing behind him. Soot and ash fluttered around the bits of her black hair waving in the wind. Brown eyes blazed into his, glinting in the cold light of unblinking stars in the roof of the world. _So beautiful_ , he grinned and beckoned Janna to sit beside him.

For a while, he said nothing and chose to watch the volcanoes sputter lava into the air. He could sense Janna had something on her mind, feeling the heaviness weigh between them. Having a bond would make things so much easier right now as Tom struggled with how to say what was needed to be said. Then again, the system wasn't perfect because Star and Marco had their relationship issues. _C'mon buddy_ , he mentally kicked himself. _You can do it._

"So," he clasped his hands together. "I've been thinking…and talking with your dad…."

"Did he scare you with the shark story?" Janna folded her arms. Judging by the confused expression on his face, she waved her hand to dismiss what she just said. "Scratch that, not important. What did he say?"

Tom scratched his hair, "He's just worry—as am I—about wanting to keep you happy. I know you're giving up _a lot_ to be with, me and I'm not giving up anything at all." He took her hand, holding it tenderly, "What would make you happy, Janna?"

"I was talking to my Mom about it," Janna thought about it, "And I guess that pep talk from Star also played a part in this but, I don't want to give up being me to be your wife. I want to be able to go bar crawling and stay in school and do 'me' stuff. Same goes for when Dante it born. I just can't do the royal housewife thing."

"And I never expected you to," Tom reassured her. "You do what you have to do. I'll still be a prince for a while, so have at it. I can watch Dante while you're in class even—as long as you come back for nightly cuddles."

Janna laughed to the point of snorting, "Sounds tempting, my prince. I'm just glad you're onboard with this."

"Anything for you, my princess," he kissed her hand in a mock-formal gesture. "This is all my fault. I…We should have had these talks a while ago. Royal marriages are a serious business and once we tie the knot, nothing will ever be the same again. I should have prepared you for the most important part of being my bride."

"And what's that?" Janna said harshly. It wasn't intended at him but at royal society. "Bearing the next heir to the throne and nothing else?"

Tom firmly shook his head, "Being my Queen, Janna. I intend to have you ruling alongside me as my equal partner; nothing less."

She pulled him into a big hug. Neither were huggers like Star and Marco, so the gesture was a shock to them both. "I'm not crying," Janna playfully insisted. "Just got dust in my eyes."

Tom chuckled into her shoulder, "Same." They pulled apart, gripping each other's hands and smiling as tension dissipated around them. They were on the same page now, meaning the show could go on without a hitch. Well…there was one thing that came to Tom's mind he needed to teach Janna.

The prince stood up and motioned for Janna to join him up on a flatter part of their hill. Once on stable ground, Tom bowed and extended one hand while Janna stared. "Princess Janna Ordonia-Lucitor," he crooned her name in his politest tone. "May I have this dance?"

"What are you doing?" Janna blinked with a blush forming on her cheeks. He must have seemed rather dashing to her, especially with the smoldering landscape behind him.

"Asking you to dance," he took her hand. "Well, I have to teach you how to formally dance first. Dances are the mainstay of royal life. There are tons of balls you'll have to attend, and don't be surprised if other princes asked you to accompany them on the dancefloor—that's normal even among married royalty."

Janna stepped closer, nestling in his arms, "I know I'm in good hands then. You're an excellent dancer, that's what made me fall for you."

"And not my devilish looks," he winked, savoring how his crooked smile made her breath hitch.

"Maybe that too, but you'll have to remind me."

Counting the beats in his head, Tom led Janna into grand waltz, the official dance of the Mewnian nobility. One…two…three…two…two…three. Their feet keeping the rhythm in the springy grass under the stars above.

* * *

 **Author's Notes and Review Round Up**

 **For those wondering, "" is used to denote another language is being spoken. It's not used a super ton since most of the story takes place on Mewni and you can assume everyone is speaking the same language, but in any instance two characters are switching to another tongue for a lengthy conversation, "" is used to keep down the repetitiveness of writing "said in X-ian" over and over. Now, on to reviews!**

 **Aldal- No robot abduction here! The update for Ch 11 is a bit late because my laptop broke right before I started editing...(my life). The new royal guard is a long time coming because the last one just sucked. Jorby gets to be the tank, lol. As for Marco Jr, while this won't fully be addressed until the next story when he's older, MJ is the opposite in personality to his brother. He's the little daredevil who is willing to launch himself into anything (which will become a major thorn in Marco's side). Starco fights like all couples do: their conflict comes out of having deep concern for each other, which means they are both right and wrong at the same time. Star needs to pick up the slack in her magic training (you'll see why in 2 chapters...). And yes, Mina is back and the next chapters heading into the next arc will be something! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Lilly- Well, there are two ways to look at it. One, _The Sign of the Moon_ does most of the heavy lifting for Marco. He has to learn to become Star's prince and deals with his newfound magic ability. Meanwhile, Star got very little development in that story so _Dance_ is doing that.**

 **Second, Star's recklessness isn't something being rewarded here. She is wrong for what she does and she very much loves Marco, hence a lot of the emotional moments in Ch 10 especially. Also, factor in there's a second arc built up on a giant mistake Star made which will have serious ramifications in the future. I show no favoritism to either character.**

 **Noni- Thanks! The future is going to be lit, so I hope you'll continue to enjoy things!**

 **InfitinteClockWise- He's been through a lot, poor guy, but yes he's being reckless. And that's the point. Marco gets in his tunnel-vision bubble about Star's welfare and it never ends well (Look at RWS and Trial by Squire in canon). He just really loves Star and that's what drives him even into destruction.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114 (Ch 9)- Higgs is the MVP of Chapter 9. Star really was in a bad situation, so yes having a heart** **attack is how you should feel (usless you actually had one-that's bad). Just wait until Ch 10 to see how it all goes down!**

 **JCkHH- Thanks!**

 **Millix- 1. Marco Jr is just adorbs. He's the opposite of his brother, making him the daredevil toddler you never knew you needed. His relationship with Higgs and the other knights becomes a big focus of his character in the next story when he's older. 2. Bingo! Star and Marco care so deeply for each other that they drive each other crazy sometimes, lol. Star's half of Star is less "outwardly" romantic than Marco who I imagine as the romantic sap between the two. But you better believe she loves Marco just as much as he loves her, even when he gets on her nerves. That's what a healthy relationship is like (kinda), your love for the person outweighs the stuff they do that annoys you. 3. You're onto something about fatal flaws...but yes badass fighting is what Star does best. 4. Mina is a threat but she's far from the true Big Bad...hehehe. 5. You gotta have Starco fluff after intense fighting. The two just adore each other and feels. 6. As about RK, I'd PM him on that. 7. El Chappo could be easily added in the story and I might look into that.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114 (ch 10)- Thanks! You're the first person to mention Meteora in a review...so yes keep an eye on that. Mina is a crazy lady, but she's onto something big time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! This one is just flufftastic and the last of this arc. Get ready for more action after Ch 13. Enjoy**

* * *

"Alright," Tom muttered to himself, "Operation Ghost Busting is finished." With the throne room and the main parts of the castle finally free of phantoms, Tom crossed another checkbox off the long, detailed list Marco had written for royal wedding prep. One item down, another bazillion to go with only twenty-four more hours until go-time. Tom could _hardly_ contain his enthusiasm. Nothing about tomorrow seemed particularly pleasant: dealing with large crowds, having to put up appearances, going through the motions of an old ceremony for tradition's sake. There was even an entire royal ball during the reception for corn's sake because royals were just _addicted_ to showing off and acting fancy.

A low whine brought the disgruntled prince out of his thoughts and he saw Cebbie sprawl across the floor next to him, her belly bloated with consumed spirits. _Sorry girl_ , he scratched her ears when he realized his negativity was bothering her. The Guardian of the Lucitor family had well earned a night of peace and quiet as did her owner. Maybe the true reason behind his funk was that he was nervous.

Although the pageantry side of the royal wedding pissed him off, there were even more implications to worry about. In the Underworld, the marriage of a crown prince was a rite of passage into deeper responsibility, and real training to become the next king. Along with proclaiming his everlasting love for Janna in front of all of Mewni, Tom would also formally swear his allegiances to the Underworld and the Queen of Mewni. Soon, he would _actually_ have to do real prince stuff, like running some of the kingdom's affairs, proposing laws and reform... being a real leader. Ideally, Tom should have been prepared for the next step by shadowing his father, but Dave never taught him anything aside from how to be a rich asshole. When Tom was invited to meetings, he wasn't allowed to do anything besides putting in an appearance so the kingdom knew the King hadn't killed him yet. Now, he wished it were true.

 _Maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration,_ he shook his head, although he was very upset his father dropped the bombshell on him only _two hours ago_. None of the social and political garbage should matter—what should matter was getting to marry the love of his life. Period. He and Janna were going to become a functional family for their son. Just holding onto the future was the only thing keeping Tom from cracking to pieces. It was also the part of the wedding he was the least concerned about. There was no doubt the two of them would show up, go through the motions, and ride off into the moonset together.

Imagining the last part made Tom wonder how Janna was doing. In accordance to stupid Underworld tradition, neither of them were allowed to see each other three days before the wedding, which they both detested. If only they could cheat with a Blood Moon bond…. Regardless, he knew her thoughts on the matter and hoped she was having fun instead of being bothered by wedding nonsense. The grandfather clock in the ballroom chimed nine times, so Janna was probably partying it up at her bachelorette party with the bridesmaids. Before parting, she mentioned something about Star making sure what happened at her bachelorette party never happen ever again. Since none of the girls ever brought up the fateful night, Tom assumed it had to do with drunken Pony shenanigans or male strippers.

Whatever it was, Tom was just happy to have a quiet night to get things done and unwind. He picked up his clipboard and read the next bullet point about making sure there was enough lighting in the main rooms and halls. _Hmm,_ he squinted his eyes and studied the space. Lava veins, pools, and columns provided light through the castle and the Rose Window always shed its eerie red glare in the throne room. To Tom, there was ample lighting, but then again, he had demon eyes. Colonizing the deepest reaches of the Underworld meant his ancestors had developed serious adaptations to heat and darkness, one of which being night vision that rivaled cats. Even the darkest night was as bright as noon to the demon prince. So, it begged the question: would a _human_ think the room was dark since he couldn't tell? It was time for a second opinion.

"Marco!" Tom hollered.

"Yeah, Tom?" A faint reply echoed from the ballroom, followed by the sound of glass breaking on the floor. "Ignore that. I'm coming."

Out of the other room came Marco carrying another clipboard loaded with checklists. His signature red hoodie was covered in a thin layer of dust, cobwebs, and glowing ectoplasmic goo. Yet, determination still gleamed in his brown eyes, and he checked off another box on his list. "The ballroom is ready," he informed Tom. "Got the snack tables set, the floors polished, and everything set up."

"Great stuff," Tom nodded. "Anyways, do you think it's too dark in here?"

Marco tapped his chin with the eraser of his pencil as he considered the point for a moment, "Good question…I honestly can't tell anymore. I think being around Star has improved my night-vision. Haven't stumbled in the dark since I was sixteen."

 _Figures_ , Tom scowled and traced a circle in the floor with his foot. He should have known better than to ask the one human who was so overpowered he was practically Mewman. While Marco might try to downplay his strengths, there was little that was normal about him, from the crescent marks on his face to the fact he once punched a hole through Toffee. Hell, he could probably sprout wings like Starship if he tried hard enough. Then Tom realized, _none_ of his human friends were normal anymore. Janna knew demon magic and Jackie was a badass knight in training. Contact with Mewni changed people…the Diazes better watch out with Marco Jr.

Since Tom could have figured things out on his own, the prince flicked a few floating fireballs for accent lighting and called it a night. What if it wasn't enough though? The rest of Janna's family were going to make their grand debut tomorrow, and Tom had to make sure they were comfortable in the Underworld.

"Uh…dude," Marco pointed. "You're smoking."

"Oh," Tom saw the smoke rise off his arms and let the worry go. "Kinda happens. Sorry."

His friend set down his clipboard and sat in one of the wooden chairs laid out for the wedding, patting one next to him. _Do we have to?_ Tom's pointy ears sagged.

"It's a part of my job, Tom," Marco read his body language. "I take being your best man seriously. You helped me through my wedding, so I'm doing the same."

"Yeah, but you were a mess during the entire thing," Tom smirked as he remembered how nervous Marco had been. The guy didn't have a drop to drink at his bachelor party yet turned into a quivering puke volcano over the prospect of marrying the girl he loved more than anything. Praise the Stump Tom wasn't that far-gone.

Marco folded his arms, "Not talking about it. Anyways, I think we've got enough done, so let's go celebrate. I heard the Amethyst Arcade is having a Racing Rage tournament, or we could go to the Dimension That's-Just-Old-Love-Sentence-Concerts-On-Repeat."

"Tough decisions… " the prince smiled. "Anywhere with alcohol will do."

"You can't get drunk though."

"Won't stop me from trying," Tom laughed. The two were about to cut a portal to a night of relaxation when all three of Cerberus's heads shot up, her ears perked forward. Suddenly, a portal opened near the doors, but before anyone could step out, the Guardian of the Lucitor family lunged forward to do her job. Girly screams filled the air, and Tom slapped his hand against his forehead when he recognized the voices. What were Alfonzo and Ferguson doing here? Tom explicitly told them when the wedding was and not to show up a minute before needed. Standing around in tuxedos didn't need to be rehearsed—a brain-dead sheep could do as much.

Cebbie's chain clinked as she lurched to the end of its length, catching her right before she made a meal out of Alfonzo. Her hot breath fogged up his glasses as she snarled and foamed at the mouths. While watching the boys cower in fear was great, Tom snapped his fingers and called her off. Plus, neither boy would be a good snack for his girl. Ferguson was too flabby, reeking of cheap beer, sad cologne, and desperation. Alfonzo didn't any meat on his lanky frame, and only his impressive afro would provide enough bulk for Cerberus to chew on.

When she sat down, Tom went over and gave her a scratch for being a good girl. She thrummed against his body like a big kitty. _Who's my gentle girl?_ Under her gruff exterior, the three-headed Rottweiler was the biggest sweetie in the universe. "She's gentle, you two. Come say 'hi' to my big girl."

Cautiously, the boys gave Cebbie a pat on her heads while she wagged her nub of a tail. "See?" Ferguson tried to play off his fear. "Told ya everything would be okay. Y'know getting to keep the Pixie Empress's scissors was the best thing that came out of your divorce, Alfonzo."

"Wait?" Tom blinked. " _You_ were her husband…?"

Tabloids all over Mewni covered the bitter divorce between the powerful ruler of the Pixie Kingdom and her underaged, unnamed king. There might have been mention of the king being a human, but Tom never read much beyond the cover. Divorces were extremely rare among royalty because of how complicated they were. Fallout over land claims, titles, inheritance has led to civil wars and a whole lot of calamity. The mention of the divorce made Alfonzo stare at his shoes, and the boys let it go.

Ferguson wasted no time babbling on and on to Marco about how excited he was to have access to dimensional scissors. Apparently, the reason Alfonzo and Ferguson almost never went to class was that they were busy dimension hopping when playing their geeky games got stale. Surprisingly, they hadn't died yet.

"We were in this super cool dimension chasing around a fiery-hot chick for what felt like _years_ ," Ferguson bragged. "When I mean hot, I mean she was a twenty out of ten. And you should have seen my bod, Marco. Too bad we were kicked out and reverted back to normal."

"You were chasing around Hekapoo?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…that was her name," the redhead replied. "Isn't she smokin' hot, Marco? C'mon, you have to see what I'm seeing."

"Eh…not my type," Marco shrugged in indifference. "H-poo is a fun colleague to hang out with, but Star is my only super-cool adventure buddy."

"Ahh, c'mon buddy. You're allowed to _look_."

"Hard pass," the edge in Marco's voice stopped the conversation in a heartbeat.

Sensing his bro's discomfort, Tom stepped in, "What brings you two here?" _Besides baiting my friend._

"You have forgotten about me," Seahorse floated out of the corner of the room with his super creepy, sterile smile ever present on his face. Great…as if Tom wasn't already having a bang-up time already, now the dimension's lamest dork had to show up too. The prince narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail in an annoyed arc.

Alfonzo and Ferguson noticed the movement and became to snicker, "You have a cute little demon tail!"

"Keep talking about it and I'll slap you with it," the demon hissed. At home, he let his tail hang free since no one could make fun of it, and Janna liked seeing it. Tails were a sensitive topic to demons, and Tom always felt his was a bit short, even when Wrathmelior told him it was normal for a half-demon.

"We're just teasin'," Ferguson scoffed. "Lighten up, man. It's your last night before getting snared by the old ball-and-chain, and we're gonna let loose!"

"I think being single is more of a snare…"

"Are you kidding, Tom?" The boy jabbed him. "Sleeping with one girl for the rest of your life must suck ass." _At least I've gotten laid_ , Tom inwardly muttered as he leaned away. It must suck ass being nineteen and never having dated a girl. And it looked like that trend would continue for another nineteen years too.

Tom was about to add a snarky reply when Alfonzo snuck up behind him and tied a blindfold around his eyes. "What _gives_ , man?" The demon snarled, struggling to undo the knot in the back. Hearing Marco's complaints next to him told Tom the same had happened to him.

"You'll see." Alfonzo snickered, snipping his scissors. "You two are going to have a great time with what we planned."

"Actually, you won't see a thing," Seahorse spoke in his irritating voice. "You are wearing state-of-the-art, No-See blindfolds by ReflectaCorps Technology."

"It's just an expression, dude," Ferguson groaned. "It has nothing to do with your products. Got the right portal open, homie? I think Tom is starting to burn through his blindfold." Did these buffoons think Tom was going to sit around passively? He was the freakin' Prince of the Underworld—no one dared to blindfold him except Janna.

"Uh…guys," Tom could hear Marco struggle next to him. "Why am _I_ blindfolded? It's not my bachelor party."

Ferguson said in a low, kinda-creepy voice, "You'll see…"

Zipping and snipping sounds filled the air, and Tom felt his body get roughly shoved into another dimension. He landed with a thud, grunting when his horns collided with a cold, slick floor. Pain seared through the sensitive bases, causing his head to spin. _**I'm going to roast this stupid human**_ , he tried to stand but slipped in an unseen puddle of liquid and landed on his tail. First, he should probably figure out where he was. When the throbbing in his head subsided, his acute senses picked up on details around him. The place was deafeningly loud, filled with crappy club music and sounds of men shouting. Cheap booze and musky testosterone flooded Tom's nostrils, nearly gagging him.

Feeling very agitated, Tom burned the remaining fabric of the blindfold off and bared his fists ready to fight the first thing he saw. Unfortunately for him, he was immediately greeted to the very round and very bare bust of a half-naked woman.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he squeaked as he scrambled backward in shock, colliding into Marco, who just ripped his blindfold off. Now, it all suddenly made sense: the cheering, the drinking, the smell. A strip club. How horrible and unoriginal of Alfonzo and Ferguson-playing into the stereotype that men wanted to spend their bachelor party whoring around.

Lit up by seizure-inducing strobe lights, the prince got a full view of his surroundings. Desperate men crowded around an elevated platform with women grinding on poles. They gawked at them like they had never seen a female in their entire lives, and it was probably better they never did again. Knocked-over beer cans and sweat littered the ground around outlying tables near the bar, where the other half of the population guzzled down drink after drink as if washing the shame away. If anything, Tom knew he wasn't missing out marrying young; spending a quiet night with Janna was a million times better than indulging in hookers and beer.

Marco huddled closer to Tom as more dancing girls in various stages of undress approached like zombies in a horror film hunting for flesh. Many guys would probably love to be surrounded by a circle of boobs, but it was rather horrifying in real life. So much jiggling…

"What can I do for you tonight?" One of the girls stalked closer to Tom, tickling him under the chin. "I just love entertaining demons."

Go away. Put on some clothes. Move the boobs. All were options in his mind, but the prince held his tongue. She was just doing her job to pay off bills so getting pissed at her wasn't worth it. The negative energy instead should be directed at the idiots who brought him here. Speaking of, they were busy chasing around women while Seahorse tried to hawk his company's products to carousing patrons. So far, this had to be the worst bachelor party ever.

"Uh…" Tom answered the dancer. "Look, I'm flattered you're trying to do your job but—"

"HEY LADIES…" an announcement was made over the loudspeaker, "WELCOME THE PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD FOR HIS LAST HOORAH!"

Cheering filled the air and the dancers were even more determined to show Tom a good time, offering lap dances at a discount.

Being a prince had its perks when it came to getting favors, but this was not one of those times. He didn't need a scantily-clad bimbo to satisfy him—nor did he _ever_ need one. Only intervention from the universe itself could bail Tom and Marco out of the encroaching Forest of Certain Racks.

Luckily, the universe seemed to hear the demon's prayers. A woman in the stringiest string bikini physically possible sashayed over, her hips swaying in a wide arc. Guys around the circle catcalled and whistled, uttering all kinds of crass comments in hopes she would turn around. _In their dreams_ , Tom rolled his eyes. Instead, the woman crouched over Marco, shoving her chestly appendages almost in the pale, disgusted face of the king.

"We also have the King here," she purred, rubbing Marco's thigh. "How delightful. You're a real handsome one."

"T-thanks for the compliment," he averted his gaze, "But I'm married so…not interested." He fiddled with the wedding band on his finger, the blue sun glaring a warning.

"Oh _c'mon,_ Marco," Ferguson hollered from elsewhere. "Have fun!"

The girl moved closer, "Yeah, Marco. The Queen doesn't have to know…"

" _What do you mean_ I _don't have to know?!_ " Immediately, the entire club halted and the women around Marco shrieked in terror as they hopped back. Tom turned around and saw Marco had risen to his feet with fists bared to fight, but that wasn't why the patrons and dancers were staring and gasping. Piercing blue eyes like ice replaced the usual brown orbs in the king's head and the hiss that escaped his lips was in the voice of an irate queen ready to defend her territory.

"S-Starship?" Tom stammered in disbelief when he heard her voice come from Marco's lips. "Is that you in there?"

The anger died down and Marco—or Star—waved, " _Hiya Tom!_ _Janna says don't forget to look and not touch._ "

His bride needn't worry about any fooling around, Tom had enough nearly-naked women for the rest of his long life. "Not even looking," he said flatly. "So…how are you doing this?"

" _Janna_ taught me," Star replied. " _It's super easy to hijack a Blood Moon bond. Kinda done it before, but now—_ " She made Marco do the funky chicken. "— _I have complete control over Marco's body. Pretty cool, huh?_ "

On the one hand, it was pretty cool, but it was also totally creepy. How did Marco feel about having his wife in his body? And why did that sound so wrong? After Star made her point, her cheery smile disappeared in an instant as she whirled around on her heels to face the women who dared touch her Marco. They were in for it big time. Tom learned years ago to _never_ mess with Star's beloved; these women had made the greatest mistake of their lives.

" _ **Now, where was I**_ **?** " For effect, Star turned on her scary voice and hearing it from Marco's mouth was the most surreal part of the night so far. Dark pink magic swirled around her hands, but Tom knew Starship well enough to know she wouldn't kill anyone tonight. If she wanted to, the girls would have been dead a long time ago. She knew they got the message loud and clear because only a suicidal idiot wouldn't. Instead, she was toying with them for fun—the same way she had treated him after his fight with Marco.

" _ **Let me introduce myself**_ ," she laughed darkly. " _ **I am Star Butterfly, Slayer of Toffee and Eclipsa, Ruler of the House of Butterfly, and Queen of Mewni. I've claimed my rights to this human, so you better step away from**_ **my** _ **Marco or I'll wipe that skanky smile off your face. The hard way.**_ "

Nodding briskly, the girl ran off and the others hurried away too, in case the mad queen possessing Marco's body would turn on them too. Satisfied, Star sat down and released her hold on Marco, causing his eyes to return back to normal.

"Thanks, my Warrior Goddess," Marco rubbed his head, relieved to have control of his body back. "But warn me next time. It's kinda weird having you control me."

Star answered him, " _You know me, Marco. I love spontaneity_."

Marco chucked in his voice, "I know, I know. And I love that about you."

" _Awww…thanks, boo_ ," Star cooed. " _You know I love you too._ "

"Okay, you two can seriously stop doing that," Tom interrupted.

A combination of both of their voices laughed until Star's faded away. The club was eerily silent, and no one sure of how to feel about what had transpired. Only Star Butterfly could singlehandedly bring a strip club to a standstill, and it was great. Tom had to thank her for the best bachelor party surprise ever. Since the clubbing was ruined, many of the men snapped out of their daze and began to grumble about having their entertainment scared away. And, boy, were they itching for a brawl.

Grabbing his scissors, Marco hastily opened a portal to somewhere and pulled Tom through behind him. What a relief! They found themselves in the middle of the drive-thru at Britta's Tacos. Horns blared around the two royals, and they moved out of the way to a table. Might as well make a night of being in Echo Creek.

"What about the others?" Tom asked when Marco picked up a couple of menus from the next table. He wasn't seriously concerned—just wondering since Alfonzo and Ferguson where the king's old friends.

Marco said coldly, "They'll catch up…or not. Anyways, let's just forget the last fifteen minutes happened, and get some food. Just you and me." With no complaints from either end, the two ordered a couple of burritos—Tom got his extra _picante_ —and two sodas to wash everything down.

As he chewed his food, the prince contemplated his life and what tomorrow would bring until his stomach flipped into knots. Why was he so torn up over everything? It was all fine or it would be so. He could totally handle being with Janna and becoming more of a prince who was only a stilled breath away from being king... No pressure at all. What was pressure anyway? According to science, pressure….

"Hey, buddy," Marco snapped his fingers. "You're drooling sour cream and hot sauce." The king passed a napkin so Tom could clean up his face and the table. Grateful yet embarrassed, the prince fulfilled his task without a word then burned the napkin with his fingers.

Sighing Marco let his eyes drift upward to the night sky above them. It was rather cool in Echo Creek with only a faint breeze rustling tree leaves and loose napkins around the lot. Cars rolled pass to head deeper into the city, which seemed to sparkle like a diamond. The air helped Tom calm down as he breathed in and out, letting the lungful settle his nerves. Oh, the memories in this town…. all of which revolved around trying too hard to beat Marco. And to think after all these years, the two of them became the best of friends and each other's best men. Life was funny.

Taking a sip of soda, Marco returned his focus back to his friend, "How are your guts feeling?"

"My guts?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…mine are kinda good right now," Marco rubbed his belly. "You know?"

"Uh…" Tom had to think about it. "My guts are more like blaaaaargh. Can't tell if it's from the excitement or the burrito or tomorrow." He fell silent and went back to eating.

"You know it'll feel better if you talk about it."

 _Seriously, Marco…_ As much as the prince would love to complain, his bro was right. Holding the worry wasn't going to solve anything, and Marco had been in his shoes once. There was nothing spicy Mexican food and deep bro-talk couldn't fix.

Tom set down the remnants of his food and leaned back against his chair, settling in for a long talk. "You see…" he began. "Tomorrow is such a huge day, Marco. It's not like I didn't know that, but I think the realization is really settling in. Hard. I'm going to be a husband and a father and a legit Crown Prince. Plus, I hate royal ceremonies! Who knew twenty-four hours could turn your world upside down?"

Marco nodded as he listened, "Marriage does that to a guy, especially when royalty is involved. Remember the school career counselor thing where I joked about wanting to be the King of Mewni?"

"Do we have to go back there…?"

"We're not," Marco assured him. "The point is, I never _expected_ to become the King of Mewni, especially not at sixteen. To be honest, I _still_ don't feel ready. Star was born for this role and I'm just her tagalong human husband who only has his powers because of luck. And I'm going to have to raise two half-Mewman children. At eighteen…most kids my age are just kids."

Tom placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in solidarity.

"But you know what, Tom?" Marco met his gaze. "As scary as this all is, what gives me strength is not having to do this alone. The Thunderbird told me and Star that the secret to parenting—or anything—is teamwork."

"The what?"

"Long story," the king brushed the question off. "Don't worry about it. The main thing is you aren't alone and I'm not just talking about Janna either. You have me—we're gonna get through this together. Best bros?"

"Best bros," Tom said as the two bumped fists. "Hope I didn't spoil your best man speech."

"Nah," Marco playfully punched Tom's shoulder. "I'm saving the deep stuff for tomorrow, of course. Wanna have a real bachelor party and binge some old Mackie Hand flicks?"

"Only if you make me some nachos," Tom opened a portal to the Underworld.

"Okay."

* * *

"What do you think, Your Highness?" A team of royal attendants and servants finally moved away from Tom after hours of preening and preparing the prince for his big day. Normally, makeovers were far from Tom's thing, but his mother insisted he get the royal treatment for his wedding day. And being a mama's boy, he couldn't refuse no matter how much he wanted to. The pampering was nice-pedicures did wonders to his calloused feet-but he was even more relieved for it to be over. Having all those hands touch him for hours was creepy.

Wrathmelior and Dave were seated nearby in their finest attire waiting for the appointment to be over too. The Queen of the Underworld set down the royal wedding edition of the _Crown Royale_ , and gasped when she finally saw her son. Lava tears streamed down her face as she cooed, "Oh Thomas, you look like such a handsome prince! Isn't that right Dave?"

She elbowed her husband who was busy holding up a magazine to block his view. "Ow!" he hissed. "Yeah, Tommy-boy looks nice."

 _Why am I related to you?_ Tom huffed but didn't let his father's pissy attitude get to him. The king was incapable of praise. Deciding to see for himself, the prince hopped out of his chair and sought out his mirror. The sight in front of his face caused him to gasp in shock. His attendants stood back and marveled themselves, hoping their prince was enthralled by their handiwork. And he definitely was—they did such a good job that Tom hardly recognized his reflection. _Is this even…me?_ He had to pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Yet, it really was _him_ in the new royal attire. Never before had Tom worn anything so fancy; usually, his white tuxedo sufficed. However, a royal wedding clearly demanded more. Today, wore a fine, deep red jacket the color of the rubies worn by the Lucitors. Pure gold thread lined his cuffs, matching the buttons that kept the ensembled closed over a white dress shirt. Similar embroidery was found on his black dress pants. His hair was slicked back with cornstarch, and the ends tied back into a bun instead of its typical unruly style. Polished horns gleamed out the sides of his head with the tips dipped in ebony, as was traditional for a wedding. To round out the new look, a flowing cape made of thick hellhound and chimera fur was draped around his shoulders, attached by golden shoulder tassels. At first, Tom hated the cape because it reminded him of his father, but then it came with another realization. He was dressed like a _king_.

"Wow…" he stammered an answer to his waiting crowd since they deserved something more definitive than his blank stare. "I…don't know what to say, but this is great. Thanks."

 _I'm going to be king one day_ , while Tom always knew the inevitable, the full weight of the future landed on his tasseled shoulders. He glanced behind him and noticed Dave scowling as if he also had the same realization. The future was coming and with it a battle of wills. Even though the idea of ruling the Underworld was suffocating, Tom knew he was going to do it differently than his father. No matter what, he was going to be _better_.

Dave, sensing his son's thoughts lifted his chin in silent challenge, _Are you man enough to wear the crown?_

Tom tried to stand proud and tall, but doubt crept into his mind. Was he ready? Would he be ready?

The battle was broken when a knight appeared, "King Dave, your knights and personal guests request your presence."

"Good," the king rose from her chair. "Let's go, Wrathmelior." They left, and the attendants followed, leaving Tom sitting alone on his bed. He wished Cebbie could come and comfort him. Destiny was a horrible thing to deal with alone.

Then a tentative knock echoed, and Marco peeked in, "Hey buddy… just checking on how you're—" The king's mouth dropped when he saw Tom in his getup, and he whistled. "Man…you look awesome."

Marco was in his full royal attire himself, which was like the clothes he wore during the Blood Moon Ball dressed up to level one thousand. The main additions to his nicely tailored suit were a blue tie to match the official color of the royal family and two Blood Moons—one on each shoulder tassel.

The king sat beside Tom on the bed and studied him with excited brown eyes, "I've never seen you wear anything this fancy, bro."

"Thanks, Marco," Tom simply answered.

"You don't sound like it," Marco said. "You know it's my job to keep you from fainting on your big day. You got this, okay?"

"Yeah," Tom smiled, feeling his body relax. "Thanks, bro." His eyes drifted upward to the clock above the arcade games, noting there were still three long hours before the start of the ceremony. What on Mewni was he going to do with all that time? Moping in his room like an angsty teen was a terrible idea. _Well, I still am only eighteen_ , he had to smile at his own joke.

"You know," Marco said, "There are a lot of guests you could talk to. I'll come with, if you want."

If Tom had to become a better prince, rubbing elbows with the rich and powerful would be a good idea, as much as he hated the idea of idle small talk. Also, Janna's extended family needed to meet him. "Alright," he sighed. "Let's do it."

Together, the two royals entered the throne room, which had been redecorated for the wedding. And it really looked the part too. Making the cavernous, rocky space inviting had been a tremendous challenge, but the results were impressive. The room was warm without being too hot allowing guest to feel comfortable. Close to five hundred black wooden chairs were staged in neat rows with the long aisle dividing the cluster down the middle. In addition to the usual fire columns on the edge of the shadows, strings of hanging lights were draped on the stalactites above.

Although the wedding was still a few hours away, the guests crowded into the room, dressed in their finest attire. There was enough satin and velvet and jewels to open several clothing stores. Rich people loved to dress up and show off their wealth, and what better place to do so than a royal wedding. The colors of the royal houses—the blues of the Butterfly House, the greens of the Spiderbites, the reds of the Lucitors, and the muted grays of the Kelpbottoms and Pigeons blended into a colorful rainbow as the members went about to mingle and chat.

It was good to pick out familiar faces. The Diazes were surrounded by a mix of Pony Heads and Johansens, laughing hardily at jokes from King Pony Head. Their youngest son was busy racing the youngest princes and princesses of all the kingdoms. Lady Angie politely reminded him to keep his suit clean. Nearby, the Spiderbites, Pigeons, and Kelpbottoms clustered together though they often splintered apart to talk to other families. The Monster friends of Star and Marco were also in attendance and kept company with the young royals and the open-minded Diaz and Johansen families. In the peripheries, the Butterflys and Lucitors remained largely separated from the rest of the groups, communicating in hushed old dialects. Knowing them, they were likely scheming about bringing their relatives together again. If their last-ditch effort to create the Butterfly-Lucitor dynasty involved convincing Star and Tom to have an affair with one another, they could think again. Seeing them gossip in the corner made him shrug; he wasn't afraid of them anymore.

The conversations of rich people were always surprisingly dull, usually complaining about trivial matters and politics until Tom's brain shut off in boredom. Thank the Stump the Diazes existed, Rafael and Angie were fascinating to be around and seemed to be using their status to do good things in Echo Creek. The couple was laying out their plans for ending hunger in the entire city and had everyone listening thoroughly impressed. Tom was about to speak when he noticed a group of humans already seated in their section watching what was going on around them in a mix of disbelief and uneasiness.

What did the Ordonias feel about being surrounded by a vast assortment of odd creatures in the middle of literal hell? Likely confused, especially with Jorge and Gretchen not present among them. Tom exhaled slowly and took his leave from the Diaz group to meet the rest of his in-laws. Time for another round of introductions and all the awkwardness they brought. He hung back a little to observe and listen to their initial thoughts on the royal wedding. Their chatter was amusing to the demon's ears.

"I always knew my niece was a little weird…" a woman muttered to the man next to her—likely her husband. "But did my brother really let Janna become associated with…this? I feel like we're in a circus."

Her husband seemed less disturbed by the surroundings and shrugged, "Can't be too bad. Heard the groom was a prince. I thought it was a joke at first but just look at the place, Sheryl. Nice gothic architecture."

"Yeah…it is lovely once you get around the heat and the six glowing eyes from the shadows over there…" Sheryl reluctantly agreed, whipping out a paper fan.

Another uncle took at his invitation to reread it, "Do you think this guy's legit though? I've gotten tons of spam emails about meeting an African prince."

"For God's sake, you guys," a cousin threw up her arms. "Look at where we are. Sure, Janna has faked us out before—but this is way too elaborate to be unreal. There are flying horse body parts over there. This shouldn't be possible."

"Why yes, it's true the Pony Heads of the Cloud Kingdom are very unique," Tom's comment and approach startled the humans. "No one is quite sure of how they eat. In fact, I don't think _they_ know how their bodies work."

Dumbfounded expressions greeted Tom and he couldn't help but let out a warm laugh. Some of them looked like they had seen a ghost. However, Janna's girl cousins seemed _extremely_ thrilled to see him, blushing and drooling in his presence. _Still got the Lucitor charm, huh?_

Tom dipped his head politely, "Where are my manners? My name is Thomas Lucitor, Prince of the Underworld. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"It's _my_ pleasure," the same cousin from earlier stammered. "Do you have any brothers?"

Tom shook his head, "Nope. I'm the one and only, but I have a few unmarried cousins like Sir Brimstone and Sir Brutus over there."

The two lords were busy flexing and showing off their armor to an impressed group of single ladies from the Johansen and Spiderbite kingdoms. Coming from Dave's side of the family, they lacked demon characteristics, but they had definite temper problems. There were also Tom's cousins from Wrathmelior's side, but human girls and twelve-foot demons didn't match well.

"So, you must be my Jan-Jan's special friend," an old lady adjusted the glasses on her wrinkled face. _Special friend?_ Tom chuckled to himself. What an odd way phrase.

He played it politely, "Absolutely, and I'm guessing you must be her grandmother."

"Damn straight," the lady grinned. "I'm impressed at what you got, sonny. The Cerberus over there is a nice touch." Cebbie whined in appreciation.

"You mean like the dog from mythology?" Another relative gulped. "Shouldn't we be questioning this marriage?"

The grandmother laughed, "This is all great stuff. My grandbaby is marrying a rich guy—what did the rest of you do? Lawyers and doctors can't touch a leader of the Underworld. Finally, we Ordonias are going places." It was easy to see where Janna got her personality.

Marco showed up to check on Tom's well-being. "Everything alright, Tom? You kinda just disappeared on me," he asked when he arrived.

If the Ordonia ladies weren't drooling before, they were most definitely moist in all the wrong places when they saw the King of Mewni. Who wouldn't be when faced with such blazing brown eyes, suave demeanor, and cute, little mole?

"Oh…wow," a girl around Janna's age fanned herself with a program while giggling madly, "This wedding gets better and better. Who are you, handsome?" A few low whistles directed at Marco made him rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Alright ladies," the cousin from earlier—Tom found out her name was named Mo—stood up. "I call dibs on the new guy. I'm sick of being called an old maid at twenty-seven."

"No, I call dibs," protested another. "He looks way too young for a cougar like you."

The fighting continued until Tom clapped his hands together, "Ladies, please. You don't even know his name yet. This is King Marco Diaz-Butterfly."

"A KING?!" The girls screamed, catching the attention of quite a few royals nearby. "SIGN US UP!"

Marco sighed, clearly exhausted by having admirers, "I'm flattered you think I'm cute, but I'm married." When his response didn't stop their fawning, he added, "And my wife is pregnant—like _I_ made that happen."

Cousin Mo leaned closer, not discourage in the slightest, "I can still be your concubine."

"D-did you guys hear anything I just said?"

"Whoa there old-ass," Mo's sister interrupted. " _I_ am first concubine. I don't care if you're born first."

"Let them hash it out bro," Tom said in Demon. "What does Starship think of this?"

Marco paused for a second, "That I'd better not show them my abs, they belong to her. Oh, and she's coming to bail me out... Oh no. Not again."

Parting the crowd in an instant, the Queen of Mewni made a beeline towards the group. _Oh, here comes the real show_ , Tom snickered. No one could scare off raving females like Starship. It was hard to read the expression on her face other than the usual fierce determination in her blue eyes. She wore her finest dress, a royal blue number with red hearts sown on the darker lower hemline. The extra dark blue cloth around her torso helped to camouflage her round pregnant belly. Her mere presence caused many of the cousins to stop quarreling and sit down as she sent out a firm message: back off. The Queen had asserted her dominance

Content the battle over Marco had been quelled, she grabbed her husband's arms and stared dreamily into his eyes to claim her territory. "Oh, Marco my love," she drew the words slowly and deliberately. "I have some last-minute needs that need your attending in my powder room."

Marco blushed, "Yes, dear." He was practically behind Star as she led him away. All was quiet again among the girls. The Queen had asserted her dominance. To the older adults who were confused about what had happened, Tom shot them a glance that said: _Welcome to the family._ At least Star chose a normal route instead of possessing Marco's body or showing up in her Butterfly form.

With the thirst dealt with, Tom mainly spent the next couple of hours with his new family and they were a delightful bunch. Many of them asked all kinds of questions about the prince's life, and he only wished he had more time to answer them. _Well, I better just hang out with them on Earth_ , he decided trips to the dimension would be a good chance to distance himself from work when he could swing it.

The time for the wedding came almost too soon, and Tom took his spot under the archway in the front of the throne room. It took all his energy to keep from shaking like a scared kitten. So many people were watching him and there was still a ton of crap to do before the night was over. But it was all going to be worth it very shortly, that was the only thought keeping Tom sane.

Somewhere, a gong rang, and a hush fell across the guests, causing them to return to their seats. The Diazes, Butterflys, Johansens, and Pony Heads sat on the Ordonia side of the aisle, and the rest on the Lucitor side. Despite initial scuffling, the Butterflys and Johansens seemed to get along decently. Perhaps the weight of what was to happen outweighed petty rivalry. On the Lucitor side, Dave sat with his arms folded in indifference next to Wrathmelior.

Ignoring him, Tom focused on the priest getting ready to officiate the ceremony. He was the same demon priest from the Blood Moon Ball, and he set a large, dusty book on the podium. The pages covered in ancient runes were stained red by the light of the Rose Window. _Alright,_ Tom breathed. _Let's get this started._

"Dear friends," the priest tapped on the microphone in front of him. "We are gathered today to celebrate the marriage of two young souls under the ruby light of the Rose Window—symbolic of the Blood Moon. Just as the mystical moon binds two lucky souls together for eternity once every 667 years, so marriage binds two houses, two kingdoms, two individuals. It should be entered seriously. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now."

Tom expected either two outcomes: the usual subjects would balk over the fact he wasn't marrying Star, or the rabid fangirls would cry over losing their hot piece of demon tail. Surprisingly, no one said a peep. When the thirty seconds had elapsed, the priest turned to Tom and asked, "And do you, Prince Thomas, accept this union?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Then let us proceed," the priest flipped to another page in his book. "Love is what binds the universe together: the love of friends, the love of family, the love of soulmates. All tangled in a mysterious, invisible web bridging Fate to Fate. Let us celebrate the weaving together of two souls in this ceremony."

He then went on into detail about how marriage was the second highest expression of love found in the universe, with the first being the Blood Moon. While the audience seemed touched by the priest words, it took all of Tom's self-control not to roll his eyes. What a bunch of flowery nonsense. First, the fact Underworld weddings imitated the Blood Moon Ball was a sad attempt to cover the usual dysfunction of every Lucitor couple in history. Second, could they cut the purple prose and get the ceremony over with?

Finally, the organ droned a prelude through the stalagmite pipes in the walls, creating an ethereal yet grand atmosphere in the room. Hearing the music gave Tom a bunch of rather conflicting memories. The wedding march was a variation of the Blood Moon Waltz…which made Tom regret ever being fourteen years old. Yes, he was aware of the fact during the Blood Moon Ball. And yes, he had serious issues that took way too long to sort out.

Shoving his awkwardness aside, Tom tried to stand tall as the procession began with the bridesmaids and groomsmen entering in pairs: Star and Marco, Pony Head and Seahorse, Kelly and Alfonzo, and Jackie and Ferguson. After last night, Tom was surprised to see the last two males alive. So far, they fulfilled their role of walking around in dress clothes and doing nothing stupid, which was all Tom cared about.

Marco flashed Tom a smile when he passed, "Get ready. I think you might actually faint when you see Janna."

Tom raised an eyebrow but kept his gaze fixed on the door in front of him. Anticipation replaced reluctance and fear, and it made the demon so jittery his skin felt like it was burning. Any minute now. Any… _Holy Hell!_ Now, Tom prided himself on not being a sappy romantic like Marco—who quivers anytime Star just looks at him—but all of the cliched feels consumed him the moment Janna appeared escorted by her parents.

She wore a full-length black ball gown with red accents on the bodice and layer of tulle under the skirt. In fact, even the dark fabric itself seemed to have an otherworldly burgundy sheen to it, causing Janna to practically glow under the light of the Rose Window. Slender, black gloves covered lower arms up to the elbow and were rimmed with dark violet fish netting. But what made Tom's heart melt like wax was the expression on her face. He could tell she hated how everyone stared at her or the fact she had to wear a formal dress, but the warmth in her gaze directed at him alone was perfect. Hot lava started to ooze out of Tom's eyes and he dabbed them away. Being emotional wasn't his thing, but dammit if he wasn't about to burn the ground with his tears.

The Ordonias, overcome by emotion handed their daughter to Tom and gave their blessings. "Welcome to the family, son," Jorge's voice cracked as he set Janna's hand in her new husband's.

"Thanks, Dad," Tom grinned ear to ear. The Ordonias went to their seats, leaving Janna and Tom staring in awe at each other.

"You look…amazing," he breathed. Honestly, it was the single dumbest thing he could have ever said. Amazing? That's it? He wasn't a stupid teenager anymore and all he could come up with was what a friend might say to another? Well, he tried.

She snickered, "You clean up nicely yourself, Tom." They both laughed, even though doing so was a breach of decorum. Some of the royals in the audience were unamused, but Tom ignored him. He could do what he wanted at his wedding.

Tom squeezed her hand as they faced the priest surrounded by their closest friends. Everyone was smiling, even weirdo Ferguson who had never experienced the genuine love of a woman.

"Dearly beloved," the priest cleared his throat. "Before we complete this ceremony with the exchanging of vows, let us welcome Her Majesty, Queen Star Butterfly."

Star snapped her fingers and a giant ceremonial sword appeared in her hands. She stood at the podium and smiled down on Tom and Janna as she spoke in her most regal queen voice, "Do you, Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor, solemnly swear fealty, loyalty, and honor to the Obsidian Throne of the Lucitor Kingdom and to serve the Queen of Mewni as your superior as long as you shall live?"

Tom noticed Star glossed over the command to put duty before self, which made him smirk. "I swear," he bowed.

Star smiled and turned to Janna, "And do you, Janna Ordonia, henceforth swear fealty, loyalty, and honor to the Lucitor Kingdom. To serve faithfully as the Prince of the Underworld's right hand. And to serve the Queen of Mewni as your superior as long as you shall live?"

In her typical fashion, Janna shrugged, "Sure thing."

Trying hard not to laugh, Star kept a straight face as she touched the tip of the sword to Janna's shoulders, "Then by the power invested in me as Queen of Mewni and Defender of the Butterfly Throne, I crown you Princess Janna Ordonia of Earth."

"All hail, Prince Thomas and Princess Janna Ordonia!" A crier announced, and the audience bowed in respect. To Janna, Tom did as well, even though he outranked her. He wanted to hammer in how she was going to be more than a figurehead of the family.

With the royal stuff out of the way, the priest returned to the podium to finish the wedding ceremony. "Let us proceed of the exchanging of vows. Do you Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor take Princess Janna Ordonia as your wife? In times of peace and danger? For richer or slightly less rich? Through the fires of hell, the darkness of the Underworld, and the Fate of the Universe, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," there wasn't a hint of hesitation in Tom's reply.

The priest nodded, "And do you—"

"What he said," Janna cut in.

"You know, I'm glad I don't have to read all of that again," the demon priest chuckled. "Never figured out why you have to do that. Anyways, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Prince Thomas."

Tom brought Janna in close for a passionate kiss as a shower of virgin goat's blood landed on them. Although the real tradition called for a virgin sacrifice of a person, Tom figured he'd have to keep Ferguson alive until the ceremony ended. Unicorns, which were the next best thing, were out too. Hopefully, the substitute blood was good enough because this was more than a simple kiss. Tom was passing one of his demon souls to Janna—an unspoken tradition among royalty.

They pulled away as the audience cheered around them, breathless and covered in blood.

"Well that was painless," Janna smirked. "To think all of this preparation went into a five-minute spiel."

Tom wrapped an arm around her, "At least we only have to do this once."

"You sure about that, Lucitor?" She smirked. "We could fake a divorce and have a reunion wedding for a neat publicity stunt."

The prince was about to reply when an army of photographers swooped down like buzzards on a kill to take pictures. He scowled, groaning inwardly as the worst parts of the wedding were coming: the reception and royal ball.

* * *

The single longest hour of Tom's life was finally over, and he slumped over his place setting at the dining room table half in exhaustion and half in annoyance. A storm of photographers, well-wishers, and a whole lot of extra crap took the air out of what had been a decent wedding. During the blitz, he didn't have a solitary moment alone with his new bride or thoughts or his friends. It was all about putting up appearances and talking to all the guests. Weddings just sucked.

At least now, things were calming down a bit with the formal dinner—food tended to shut people up. Peace at last! Tom took a sip of his wine and watched Janna look on full of envy. He narrowed his eyes and drank some more with a smug grin on his face. _Haha, you have two more months of abstinence,_ he jokingly glanced at Janna. She loved drinking, and it had to suck not getting shitfaced during her own wedding. Rolling her eyes, Janna waved a finger and Tom's wine turned into bland water. _Okay,_ he sighed to her. _Deserved that._

Meanwhile, Jackie and Star were tag-teaming the maid-of-honor speech, sharing notes and memories of whacky adventures they had gone on with Janna. Apparently, the new princess used to be the mayor of detention, stole Marco's personal information on numerous occasions, and helped when Star used to sleep portal. _Man…I never knew this_ , Tom was utterly fascinated by each tale.

"I always figured Janna wouldn't marry a normal guy," Jackie moved to another note card. "I remember in middle school we did one of those 'Where Will You Be In Twenty Years' projects. Janna wrote two options for her future husband: she'd either marry a Swamp Man or drug Marco."

Everyone laughed, especially when Janna chimed in, "I can still be his second wife!"

"Nah," Star giggled. "I'm not about to trade on this one."

Jackie waited for the crowd to die down, then continued, "Since I had a feeling that neither of the options would end up working, I kinda wondered who would catch Janna's eye. Little did any of us know that a flaming demon prince would wander into Echo Creek one day looking for Star. I think I should have known that he'd be the one for my friend or that Janna would scheme for that to be so. Am I right?"

Janna shrugged, "Confidential." _What's that supposed to mean?_ Tom eyed his new wife but said nothing.

Star took up the next part of the speech, "I'm glad someone took Tom off my hands." Her joke made everyone laugh, including Tom.

She smiled at her friend, "Now, I don't have to worry about being invited to any more demon proms. Anyways, seeing these two become an item is just amazing to watch. I've never seen anyone withstand living in a place that's hotter than fire without getting burned constantly or actually try to understand demon magic. Glossaryck refused to teach me. And…this just works. No one else would make a better Queen of Hell than Janna and I'm glad to have you on the Team Starco monarch collation. We're all going to rock Mewni our way—which is my advice to you, by the way. Go nuts!"

"Maybe not _too_ nuts," Jackie added. "But seriously Janna…have fun with your life. You're gonna be the coolest kid at college. Not even Brittney Wong can boast being a literal princess. Also, can't wait to babysit Dante—it's going to be…interesting. Don't worry, I can handle it."

A round of applause signaled the end of the speech and both girls gave Janna a hug before returning to their seats. The pleased grin on Janna's face was just perfect and Tom kissed her hand. Being married to an incredible person like her was the grand highlight of his life.

Next, it was time for the best man speech, delivered by Marco. The king rose from his seat and walked to the front of the table, his shoulder tassels clinking with each step. _I wonder what kind of speech he's going to give?_

Marco cleared his throat and brought out a single card from his coat pocket, "I knew I was in trouble when Tom delivered such awesome speeches on my behalf at the Prince's Ball and my wedding." People laughed, and Marco took the time to gather his thoughts, before going on, "You have no idea how much I've thought about this speech. Except for Star…apparently, I've muttered the entire thing in my sleep. Twice." Star snickered from her seat.

"I guess after all this time, you're all wondering what I think about Tom Lucitor," Marco continued, "Well...it depends on when you'd ask. Fourteen-year-old me thought the guy had _serious_ issues. What was I supposed to think when I saw this guy try to whisk away my best friend to some creepy demon prom? I had heard about this guy already. One day, Star was very upset over…I think Oskar not noticing her advances—his loss, by the way. Anyways, when I tried to help she snapped at me, 'Will ya just leave me alone, Tom.' That's when I knew…ugh, I'd have to help Star with the forces of boy issues."

Laughter from the crowd made Marco chuckle himself, "By the way, those boy issues went on for about a year and a half. Anyways, Tom and I started out as mortal enemies, as you could imagine. I think the lowest point wasn't when he tried to barbeque me for stealing his dance at the Blood Moon Ball. It was when he tried to make Star like him with the phony guidance counselor and when he kidnapped me for calling his bluff. Yes, Tom, Star and I are definitely smooch buddies now, not sorry. Surprisingly, things got better between us. We became friends—bonding over videogames and Love Sentence songs. I'd never had a guy friend who was just so cool when he didn't try to track you with various hexes."

Alfonzo and Ferguson frowned when Marco confessed that Tom was much cooler than them—which was undeniably true. So far, the speech was pretty poignant, although Tom knew Marco was about to some deep, poignant stuff just by reading his expression when he moved onto the next part.

After a brief pause, Marco sighed, "Now, if you asked fifteen-year-old me what I thought about Tom…it would _definitely_ depend on when you asked. If you asked around my birthday, I don't know what I would tell you. I had just realized my feelings for Star and I had to live with the fact she was with Tom. You wanna be a good sport about it because they're your friends, but it hurt. A lot. And that hurt just kept getting worse and worse. On top of everything, I lost my best friend. I think that's what hurt the most—watching my friendship with Tom unravel because we were so busy being caught up in the passion of being romantic rivals."

The heaviness in Marco's voice tugged on all of Tom's souls. He was right—all of the bickering and fighting was wrong. They were friends, and they should have never let feelings get in the way of that. _I wish I could undo those six months._

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Marco took a breath, "Honestly, I partly blame myself for this. I should have been honest about my feelings to you, Tom. Instead, it just boiled out of control until we physically fought to the death. At that point, our friendship was over and…it stunk." Even the crowd seemed deeply moved, sitting in stone silence. Both prince and king could feel deep regret flow between them in words unsaid.

Then Marco flashed a gentle smile, "Luckily, the story didn't end there. When I needed a sponsor for the Prince's Ball, I was forced to reach out to Tom for help. And we started to bond again—slowly. Very slowly. We both had to work on things. Yet, I couldn't ask for a better friend. Tom helped keep me and Star together after the infamous dinner in the Underworld. Buddy, I'm so glad you resisted kissing Star—yes, I know about the incident."

"Hey, man," Tom replied, "Wasn't about to have you kick my ass again."

Marco laughed and went on, "And how can I ever forget how you lead Team Starco out into the Mewnian Wilderness to find me and Star? Or how you fought against Eclipsa, Mina, and Meteora? To bring my point home, if you asked me about Tom Lucitor today, I'd proudly tell you he is a good friend is an awesome soul and will stick with you until the end while humming all of Love Sentence's greatest hits. Tom—"

His voice cracked from emotion, "—I mean it from the bottom of my heart when I say that I love you. Hope it doesn't come off as kinda creepy, but I do. You're like the brother I never had until I actually got a brother. While the future looks kinda scary with king stuff on the horizon, but if anyone is worthy of being a leader, it's you. I know how daunting this stuff is—I went from being a normal Earth kid to a king in two years. But you can do it…I know you can, and you have me as your best friend no matter what."

The speech left not a single dry eye in the room, except for Dave but he had no heart to begin with. Tom spied his father sitting with his arms crossed, likely upset over Marco asserting Tom would be a better king. _Whatever_ , the prince ignored the malcontent and wiped a few tears from his eyes. Damn Marco for drowning him in so many feels at his wedding. The two bros hugged when Marco went back to his seat, which only made such a touching moment even more so.

"I love you too, in the bro-iest way," Tom muttered. Marco grinned ear to ear and was about to say something when Pony Head floated over.

"Geez, you two, get a room or something," she butted in rudely. "But like, I'm _starving_ here. Bring out the grub, Demon Boy." _You're so lucky we're in front of hundreds of people or you'd be dead!_ Tom inwardly fumed, but let his anger go as plate upon plate of food emerged from the kitchen. Plus being an emotional wreck worked up his appetite.

* * *

When the time of feasting had ended, all of the guests slowly filed into Lucitor ballroom with full bellies. Aside from the wedding, the royal ball was poised to be the biggest event of the night, full of dancing and the usual hoopla that came with royal events. Tom could _hardly_ contain himself with excitement—more social interaction… _whoopie_.

On the bright side, the dancing would keep him awake, as well as the natural brightness of the ballroom. There was only one spot of natural sunlight in the Underworld and the Lucitors had built a dancefloor right underneath it. Through a hole in the roof of the Underworld, enough sun filtered through to keep the room lit, leaving the torches and chandeliers as mere decorations. Another unique feature of the space was the black granite floor. Red and gray flecks were swirled in the polished rock, giving it the look of a nighttime sky full of stars. Many felt like they were standing on the universe itself.

As the last of the guests trickled in, the musicians started to play elegant music on their stringed instruments. For a while, the princes and princesses clung to the far walls of the room with the empty floor an impenetrable barrier between them. _What are we? Scared kids at the Silver Bell Ball?_ Tom reached for a cup of non-alcoholic punch and observing how the floor remained empty. At last, Prince Kelpbottom strode across the floor and asked Princess Spiderbite to dance, triggering the other princes to find their courage. Not long later, the entire dance floor was filled with partners waltzing and twirling together. The game had begun.

Tom continued to hold out, not feeling in the mood to go through with the stupid ritual although he spied a few of the princesses eying him. _When I'm good and ready_ , he turned away and hummed the melody of the song while watching his friends. Pony Head was trying _way_ too hard to get Prince Kelpbottom's attention, leaving Seahorse mid-dance. Star, as usual, was the delight of the ball despite being seven months pregnant. Typically, royals of larger and more important kingdoms had no shortage of eager participants. Lines of knights and princes waited for a coveted dance with the Queen of Mewni—something Marco was _very_ aware of. Unlike his wife, the King of Mewni was a reluctant participant and chose to stay by the snack table. He did manage to come out of his shell when Sir Higgs invited him to dance. _I thought I'd never see the day_ , Tom chuckled. Who knew Higgs could dance so well? Knight training probably helped with footwork.

"Is this like a spectator sport or something?" Janna joined Tom's side, slipping off her heels. "By the way, this is the last time you're seeing me in a formal dress. I hate this thing."

"But it makes you look so hot," Tom winked, watching her blush. "As for the dancing, my dearest Janna, haven't you heard of the 'Sport of Kings?'"

"Isn't that horseracing?"

Tom shook his head, "That's what peasants think, but _this_ is the _real_ 'Sport of Kings' right in front of you." A game every royal was conditioned to know how to play from an early age.

Considering his words, Janna replied, "There's a reason we had to have a ball and not a normal reception, isn't there?"

"Oh, there's _definitely_ a reason, and it's not pretty." The prince wasn't kidding. He found out the secret not too long ago and it made him look at royal balls totally differently. How to explain this to Janna?

She seemed intrigued and Tom went on, "It's to help us royals 'play the field," if you catch my drift. It's extremely rare for royals to marry someone they _actually_ like, so affairs are very common. Many of them use formal dances to figure out who they want to have an affair with—it gets out pent-up feelings."

"Basically, it's an excuse for organized cucking?" Janna smirked. "I'm down. How common are we talkin' about?"

Tom answered flatly, "It's almost a given that a royal has had an affair—or several. You get married under flowery imagery of blah-blah, find out your new spouse doesn't gel with you, then go on the prowl. Divorce is _rarely_ allowed because you gotta keep up appearances, but then again, it's _not_ needed. Girls love guys with money and who wouldn't want to sleep with a king."

"That's dark…"

"Well, it's true. Now, of course, there are exceptions to the rule: Queen Moon and River stayed loyal to each other as have Star and Marco." _And the two of us_ , but Tom knew it didn't need to be said. Janna would never walk off on him and he knew better than to go even window shopping.

"Do you think your Dad…?" Janna glanced at the King of the Underworld. The creep was busy trying to impress a few of the older princesses, but they walked away uninterested.

"Nope," the prince shook his head, "He's too mean to have another woman interested in him, making him the first Lucitor in a _long_ time without any extra kids. The males in my family are huge playboys—and I _hate_ it! The tendency to stray comes from an excuse about having demon blood. Being hot on the inside is said to be a huge drive boost. But of course, that's bullshit…well the lack control bit is—" he pulled Janna in close for a kiss, "—I only have eyes for you."

"Oh, I know there's no competition," she kissed his cheek. "I can curse you to repel every girl in a half mile radius if I had to."

"I know you can," he chuckled. "You know, the only family that rivals the Lucitors in sleeping around are the Butterflys. Let's just say quite a few queens have gotten around Mewni quite a few times. In fact, a few of them never formally took kings so they could continue to chase. There's a theory Mewberty drives the behavior."

"Damn…" Janna's eyes grew large. "Sounds like a miracle Star just has eyes for Marco."

"Not really. She really adores him."

Tom's eyes were drawn to his friend really impressing another prince. Star always was extraordinarily light on her feet, almost like she was gliding with each step. Throw in such bright blue eyes, and you got the "Star Effect." Virtually no male in the universe was immune from it; side effects included heart palpitations, the burning need to up the ante, and grinning like an idiot. Tom knew it too well. It worked each time, although Star never _intends_ to sweep every prince in the kingdom hopelessly off their feet. In fact, _too well_ worked—the prince she danced with seemed utterly smitten.

"Man…" Janna said. "Star's quite a charmer."

Tom was about to comment when he spied something spurring the prince to wipe the smile off his blushing face. Nothing could chill the moment in an instant like the brown death-glare from Marco, who was so mild-mannered he couldn't scare a fly most days. There was another tradition from the olden days where a jealous lover could always intervene by killing any potential suitor around their spouse. A tradition Marco almost revived during the Prince's Ball. Scared out of his wits, the prince politely bowed, passing Star off to another, and quickly shuffled away.

Next to Tom, Janna whistled, "Sheesh, Diaz was about to throw down."

"Yeah…" he rubbed his arm. "Goes without saying he isn't a huge fan of the attention Star gets. But, Starship was fine, and everyone knew their boundaries. You can tell that by reading the dance."

"You're telling me there's strategy to royal balls?" Janna shook her head slowly, "Tom, this isn't chess."

"You're wrong actually. There's a lot of strategy that goes into ballroom dancing. If you know what you're looking for you can tell a lot about dynamics, rank, level of interest, whatever. Being around these events constantly gives you an eye for it—something Marco doesn't have. Star might be a flirty dancer, but she only gives smitten goo-goo eyes to Marco. Seen it since the Blood Moon Ball—you'll know it when you see it…trust me."

Considering his words, Janna shrugged then turned her attention to the crowd, "So…what does Pony's dancing say about her?"

Already, she had danced with the bulk of the other princes and knights, whispering closely in all of their ears and getting really close. Seahorse floated in a corner after his turn, completely oblivious to the messages his girlfriend was giving.

The sight made Tom groan, but the signs were clear. Seahorse needed to worry about what the princess was doing when she went clubbing. "She's…something," Tom said simply.

"You're saying Pony Head dances like a slut, aren't you?" Janna's blunt comment nearly caused Tom to choke on his punch.

"No…"

"You can be blunt around me, Tom."

He sighed, "'Kay, fine. She is. She's _way_ too into every guy she's with, and I think her relationship with Seahorse might end soon. I think Pony is playing the scene rather hard, and a few of those Pony Head knights don't seem to mind her advances. I don't know…might be her dancing style too. You learn to read everyone's style—some of us are just natural flirts. It doesn't mean a thing."

To move onto something more wholesome, Star had Marco Jr. hoisted in her arms, spinning him around in gentle circles while the toddler giggled. Tom noticed Janna watching with a slight smile on her face, and he wondered if she was thinking about the days when she would dance with Dante like that. He was, and the image melted his already molten heart. _Too bad we haven't figured out mind reading yet_ , he sighed.

Nearby, a growing crowd of princesses flocked to get a good look at Tom. Janna noticed, "Lemme guess, being Prince of the Underworld makes you a hot commodity?"

"Yep," he nodded, feeling duty call. There was no way around the inevitable. "Lucitor charm helps too. No doubt you'll cause some of the princes to swoon in that dress of yours."

"Oh, now I hope you won't get the wrong impressions, my prince," she winked. "You know I'm going to let you meet my suitors first."

"I can barbeque them to ashes," Tom grinned wickedly. If any of those loser bachelors took any ideas, the prince would be happy to remind them of their place. Yet, he didn't take any of it seriously; it was a sport. "But seriously, have fun. I'll only go murder-Diaz on your ass if it's absolutely needed…or if I get bored."

They both laughed until a cough from a young prince got their attention. The shy kid shot a nervous glance towards Tom, then bowed to Janna, "Princess Janna…may I have this dance?"

 _He acts like I'll kill him_ , Tom smirked and let the two head off to dance. Plus, he had a whole waiting list to get through himself. _Let the games begin_ , the prince finished his drink and went down the line. If they came to have a good time with the legendary Prince Thomas, then he would deliver in highfalutin Lucitor prince style. He approached Princess Jaggs and bowed, using his most formal voice to ask, "May I have this dance, my princess?"

Of course, no girl could defy his devilish charms, and Tom prepared himself for a night full of pleasantries and dancing. For the greater part of an hour, the room was filled with royals twirling on the dancefloor and trading partners between movements of classical music. Idle chatter, laughing, and music made the atmosphere lively, so it was hard not to get really into every dance. Plus, the social interaction side wasn't too bad. Many of the princesses Tom led around were old friends he had been meaning to catch up with. Princess Jaggs was working to turn a part of the old St. Olga's into a princess museum, and Penelope was thinking about proposing to Slime within the next year. First, she had to lobby against old laws preventing a Spiderbite from marrying a monster, which was hard. Old ways died hard. When he passed her off and asked another princess to dance, Tom's mind was still buzzing from his talk. Who knew the young royals were out doing such good for Mewni? He needed to step up his prince game.

One thing he _didn't_ need to improve where his dancing skills. Years of being the best male dancer at Silver Bell Balls made Tom the ultimate dancer. If Star had an effect on princes, then Tom was posses with the power to seduce any girl in the room. Each of his dance partners—even the ones in committed relationships—blushed and swooned in his arms. Their actions didn't affect Tom aside from making him laugh. He still had the old Lucitor charm—which got many of his line into trouble. Meanwhile, Janna also seemed to be the center of attention for many of the princes. Seeing her have such a nice time—albeit it with other guys—was great. His waltz lessons and talk on protocol really helped her.

Time went on and Tom noticed the older monarchs, who were seated on their thrones instead of dancing, glancing between him and the dancing queen. The prince didn't need to hear them to guess what they were talking about. Whatever happened on the dancefloor stayed on the floor—it meant nothing.

With another satisfied princess sent back to the sidelines, all eyes fell on Tom standing in the middle of the dance floor alone. Even the music paused to create a dramatic mood. There was one last female monarch the Prince of the Underworld needed to dance with…and it was a no-brainer as to who. Gossiping and whispers spread an electricity in the air, and Tom rolled his eyes. How many years would have to pass before people forgot about the infamous Silver Bell Ball? Five hundred? They both married other people for corn's sake.

Tom strode across the floor towards Star, who was parked by the nonalcoholic pinch table with Marco, Kelly, and Jackie. The other two girls saw Tom coming and began to whisper amongst themselves, likely remembering the last super formal dance between Star and Tom. Marco seemed oblivious, which was for his own good. A reason this dance was saved for last was to prevent the king from flipping out. Again. _Play it cool_ , the prince reminded himself. He was just asking his friend to dance. This about decorum and having fun

When he reached Star, Tom dropped to one knee and placed a hand over his heart in an overly formal gesture before taking her hand. Normally, lower princes never looked the Queen of Mewni in the eye, but they were friends. "Queen Star Butterfly," he had to choke back a laugh at how absurd it was to act so formal around her. "May you honor me with a dance?"

Tom knew without looking that Marco had certainly raised an eyebrow. For everyone's good, he ignored his bro. Star giggled, placing her hand in Tom's, "I would be delighted, my prince."

Marco was definitely scowling. In truth, the address "my prince" was appropriate. The Lucitor House ruled beneath the Butterflys, the address came more from a point of business-like ownership than anything personal. Again, Marco was king of many things, but understanding royal protocol was not one of them.

Tom got up and led Star into the middle of the dancefloor amidst some whistling and clapping. _Easy,_ he smirked, _The real show hasn't started yet_. A bold gleam in Star's eyes suggested she felt the same. "You better not go easy on me," she whispered to Tom. "I don't expect you to hold back."

Shooting her a cocky grin, Tom bowed and took her hands, "You should know me by now, Starship." To warm up—and cool the expectations of the audience—Tom led Star into a simple waltz. All eyes in the room watched them intently as they danced though none were more intent than the blazing orbs of Marco. He scarcely moved from his spot despite Kelly's insistence for him to lighten up.

Star shook her head and sighed, "Ignore him, Tom. I guess being pregnant with his children isn't enough to make Marco a happy camper. Plus, I've spent the night dancing with every knight and prince in the kingdoms."

"You think he'll kill me if I let loose?" Tom wondered. "I don't want to stay limited to such a boring waltz the entire time. We gotta bring the razzle-dazzle—it's what we do."

Star went silent for a second likely having a talk with Marco, then shook her head, "I told him to chill. Plus, doesn't he get to dance with Janna?"

 _Oh yeah,_ the pair noticed Janna slyly saddling up to Marco's side, winking at him. The stunned and terrified expression on the king's face was priceless. Yet, protocol was protocol. And what an excellent distraction.

"He's afraid she'll hex him," Star informed Tom. "How likely would that be?"

He shrugged, "Hard to say. Janna will at least purposely step on his toes."

They laughed then fell silent, gliding around the room and enjoying each other. For a while, they were busy watching each other and the spectacle of Marco trying to waltz with Janna. She was purposely landing on the wrong foot and forcing the king to follow her, driving him crazy. Now, there's a couple who would never work. Like oil and water. When it came to Tom and Star, it was more like fire and gasoline—when it worked well, they purred like a combustion engine but… _Starship and I just had too many issues_ , Tom remarked, spinning his cooperative partner. _But we still get along well as friends_. As it should be.

"You know," he mused aloud. "It's amazing to think we're dancing together and it isn't _our_ wedding. Never thought this could happen, y'know."

"Yeah," Star nodded. "It's great—we've both found who we were meant to be with yet have become awesome friends. Hell, I think I know you better right now than I ever did dating you. Like I had _no_ idea your favorite color was red."

"But, Starship, I wear red _all the time_ ," he couldn't help but laugh. Their playful banter was not lost on Marco, who tilted his head in curiosity.

"Eyes on the prize, Diaz," Janna yanked on his chin to get his eyes back on her. _I'm so glad our first dance was pleasant_ , her antics with Marco were hilarious.

Star squeezed his hand and flashed a daring smile, "Ready to give the audience a performance they'll remember?"

 _Thought you'd never ask_ , Tom signaled for the music to pick up the tempo and brought Star in a bit closer. They picked up the pace to match, changing from a slow, delicate waltz into something much flashier and more impressive. Watching the display made audience grow excited with each dip and twirl, spurring Tom and Star into bolder moves. The heat and electricity between them, which bordered on teasing, was just too fun.

Star laughed when Tom twirled her close to him, "I forgot how much fun this is. I'll always love dancing with you."

"Oh?" He teased her with a deep dip, savoring how the surprise caught her off guard and made her blush. "Sounds a bit scandalous."

He brought her up and blushed himself as Star leaned into him. Sky blue eyes shimmering with lightning, "Not really. Scandalous would be us having an affair—for corn's sake, Marco! It's a joke!"

Nearby, Marco was sitting on the ground mending his bruised feet and very unamused. On the platform, some of the older royals—mainly Butterflys and Lucitors—were passing rumors among themselves. _Keep dreaming,_ Tom glared at the applause the move had garnered.

"Maybe we should stop…" he held Star further away.

"Yeah…" she cleared her throat to dispel her blush. "Giving folks the wrong idea. But give me a moment, this is kinda Marco's payback for running off on me."

Tom smirked, "As you wish, my Queen."

He tried to keep his movements on the tamer side while playing up some flirtatious aspect of them: holding Star a bit closer, dipping her a bit longer, and picking up the tempo. While it could be easy to think more was going on, to Tom and Star, this was just fun. Messing with each other was their thing and they did it so well. Too well, in fact. Neither of them seemed like they wanted to stop when the music wound down.

A hearty round of applause filled the room when the pair parted, thoroughly thrilled by the show. Even Marco seemed rather cool about it, which was a first. Tom kissed Star's hand and bowed once more. "It's always a privilege to share the floor with you."

"Anytime, pal," she smiled. Tom signaled for Marco to take his place on the dancefloor and slipped Star's hands into his.

"Now," he joked to his bro. "I better see you top that."

The king met the mock challenge with a bold gleam in his eyes, "You know it, Tom."

Marco bowed to Star and when he placed his arm around her waist, the room went red. Tom took a breather by the snack table with his friends. Super flashy dancing took a lot of energy and stamina. It was time to yield the floor to the best pair of the night. While Marco lacked the overtly fancy moves and Lucitor swagger, his bold presence with Star was what won over crowds. And the way Star's eyes sparkled while in his arms was just too amazing. To say they glowed was an understatement—they were absolutely radiant with such rapture and joy that only came from a closeness and bond like no other.

"I see what you mean now," Janna smiled as she took her seat next to Tom. "Star does have that look in her eyes."

Tom nodded, "Flashy moves are one thing, _intimacy_ is another. No other couple can top that than Starco." Janna leaned her head on his shoulder and Tom held her close. Marriages might be largely a sham among royalty, but the idea of true love transcending space and time, fate and fortune, life and death was something to aspire to. Maybe it was possible too without a demon moon intervening. The last thought made him lock eyes with Janna, his new wife. They were going to show the whole Underworld and all of Mewni that a functional and loving Lucitor family was possible. He gently cupped her cheeks, bringing her in for a kiss….

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY WITH A PONY?!" A sudden announcement from the dimension's most obnoxious princess shattered the atmosphere, causing even the Blood Moon to disappear.

"Fucking really?" Tom grumbled, pulling back to glare at his "friend." Star and Marco had stopped dancing, both looking like they would tear Pony Head to pieces. Strobe lights erupted, spreading a confusing rainbow over the room as loud club music blasted through the speakers, drowning out Marco's complaints.

A robot DJ screamed, "Who's ready for a Sword Hand Dance?!" _Might as well_ , Tom shrugged off his annoyance and helped Janna to her feet to dance. The other young royals rushed the floor, ready to get the party started. Now, this was a true wedding reception: drinking, partying, and having a good time with friends all night.

Tom was about to lead Janna for a round of sword hand dancing when she pulled him back. "Haven't you heard receptions are for the guest, my prince?" She purred to him. Caught off guard by her words, Tom could only manage to gulp in response. He knew where this was going…and he liked the direction. But…

"What about our first dance?" Tom asked. "It's kinda weird that I had this awesome one with Star and not you."

Janna shrugged, "Not my thing anyway. I mean we can dance alone…just the two of us, if you know what I mean."

"Alright, my princess," he shot her a crooked grin, opening a portal. "Let's take this party elsewhere." As the party raged around them, the Prince and Princess of the Underworld made their leave.

* * *

"C'MON FAM, LET'S KEEP THIS PARTY GOING!"

Even after several hours of drinking, dancing, and getting freaky, Pony Head was still in the middle of the dancefloor partying under a rainbow disco ball. She was all alone too; the rest of the young royals sprawled out on the ground like war causalities. Over the course of the ultimate party with Pony Head, they succumbed one by one to fatigue, alcohol poisoning, splitting headaches from loud club music, or all three. It was also unbearably hot, both from combined body heat and the nature of the Underworld, which helped with the general malaise.

Star, the party queen, lay among the wreckage of torn streamers, food crumbs, and sticky spilled drinks. Not even she could keep up with her bestie although she lasted a lot longer than the other royals around her. Marco passed out early after only one hard drink and a few rounds of dancing with Star, Jackie, and Kelly. Nearby, Slime was an odd shade of pink from drinking so much, Higgs was snoring while she slept, and the rest of their group were in food comas. _What a night_ , Star rubbed her belly, feeling the night twin move around. Someone was still up for more, and his mother laughed to herself. At least one of the twins took after her.

Slowly, Star sat up and surveyed the room for survivors. As she looked around, she curiously noticed Tom and Janna were gone. _Oooh_ , she giggled. _Guess they were eager to get their honeymoon started soon._ She remembered the feeling from both her wedding and the Prince's Ball.

" _Star?_ " She turned to see Marco weakly opening his tired eyes beside her, clutching his head. " _What happened?_ "

" _Pony happened_ ," she replied, glancing at the still-dancing Pony Head. She was likely way too drunk to realize she was the only one still having fun.

Marco shook his head, "Had a feeling." He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out dimensional scissors. "I need fresh air, wanna come with?"

" _I'm not going to say no, Marco_ ," she playfully scowled and followed him out of the Underworld. On the other side of the portal, Star stepped onto springy, dark green grass under a moonlit night sky. They were on their old hill in Echo Creek; the one that looked over the entire city from the park. Star sent a questioning glance to Marco for choosing a place they hadn't been in years—not that she minded or anything.

He shrugged, "I was looking for somewhere cooler than the Underworld more than anything if you don't mind."

"Any place with you is just fine," she settled down next to him in the grass, savoring the cool air of very early in the morning. While she usually complained about being cold, the breeze was invigorating and gave back the strength sapped by one-too-many conga lines. It reminded her of autumn, and she could taste it's coming even in mid-summer.

Autumn was a fun time in Mewni when the fall crop of corn ripened, and festivals were celebrated in its honor. Ale flowed like rivers and the people were merry until the cold of winter made the fields fallow. In addition to the usual business, the twins would be born then only two and a half short months away. Just thinking about it made Star's heart race. It was going to be so exciting and scary…was she ready for it?

Marco took her hand having read her thoughts, "When the time comes, we'll be ready. We're in this together."

"Thanks, Marco," she leaned into his shoulder and let his musky scent calm her nerves. Her mind went back to the words of the Thunderbird—they can face anything as long as they stuck together. Parenthood would be easy compared to fighting enemies and ruling a kingdom. Maybe.

Laying in the soft grass, Star and Marco held each other as they stared at the stars above them. The view wasn't as impressive as back in their secret meadow, but it was still lovely to see the little pinpricks of light sparkle in the clear sky. One day, they should bring the twins here to get sugaritos and stargaze after a long day of causing havoc in Echo Creek.

"I don't know about sugaritos," Marco chuckled. "Too much sugar is bad for young brains."

"Yeah…" Star muttered. "I'll limit them to one packet apiece, I swear."

With their birth coming soon, Star was bummed she had yet to figure out names for her little bundles of joy. Calling them "the twins" or "them" felt so impersonal. What kind of mother didn't put the effort into naming her children? Marco had a whole notebook of names but none of them seemed right. Any variation of Moon felt weird since she was gone, Comet was the name of the grandmother she never met, and nothing else struck her. It would just have to hit her one day—hopefully soon.

Since it was so late in Echo Creek, the autumn constellations were high in the sky before dawn would erase them. Mentally, Marco shared what he knew about each of them, going over their names and mythology while Star dozed on his chest. _Such nice…sounding names_ , she snuggled deeper. Then her eyes popped open and she begged Marco to stop for a second for her to think.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought about this sooner? The names were perfect: blending both Earth and the traditional, celestial naming scheme for the queens.

Marco and Star's eyes met as they began to tear up with joy at their discovery. A clash of two worlds, two stories, two cultures wrapped in two names. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Marco?"

"Of course, Star," he kissed her forehead. "I love it."

Andromeda and Orion Diaz-Butterfly.

* * *

 **Review Round-Up and Author's Note**

 **We are now officially halfway through _Dance_ since I have 26 chapters planned out (yay!). And treat the last scene of this chapter as a bonus scene. It's more relevant to Ch 13, but seemed more appropriate to have _before_ the chapter. Also, I'm gonna give a warm shoutout to StarryEyedButterfly and her two fics "What Are We?" and "The Butterfly Effect." Both of these stories are excellent reads, so I highly recommend!**

 **Aldal- Dave is like Firelord Ozai, there is no other side to him besides his crappiness. When it comes to ruling and being a good monarch, it's all Wrathmelior all the time; she's great. As for the legend of Turdina, we all know Janna will never let Marco turn that down. Overall, this was a fun chapter showing the complicated lives of Janna and Tom, laying the groundwork for Ch 12 and the next arc. I agree we should never tell Dave about WMD, and I like the idea of a Marco/Hekapoo chapter. Will look into that.**

 **InfiniteClockWise- The idea of a clash of cultures is the main idea for this chapter because humans and demons are very different. Dave will always be a bub and you can argue Wrath is really the better monarch. And yes, more Underworld and we'll continue to get more background on how things work down there as Janna and Tom raise Dante and figure out how to rule.**

 **Bedrock Armor- RIP Doggo, you will be missed. What happened to Oskar is more of a running gag. You can insert whatever high school dropout horror story you like. I personally think he just OD'd on drugs or ended up a hobo or something.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the loooong wait. My schedule is not stabilizing, so this ideally shouldn't happen again. But here is the start of the next arc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Could any other guy in the entire universe be luckier than Marco Diaz-Butterfly? The thought rambled in his mind the moment his eyelids fluttered open. Golden sunlight greeted him through the open window, the curtains swaying in the mild, early autumn breeze. There was a sharp, crispness to the air that heralded the coming of cooler weather from the mountains -a little hint that the seasons were changing. Yet, Marco was comfortable in bed, his heart warmed by how the sun formed a fuzzy halo around the sleeping form of his wife.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine ending up beside her as King of Mewni, and, in many ways, he felt as unready for the job as he did when he got married. Nothing about Marco screamed worthy of being a royal. He was just an insecure Earth kid from an eccentric family who loved to take in foreign exchange students. Then one day, a close encounter with the hyper, magical, blonde kind launched the former Safe Kid on a trajectory away from normalcy. Now, at eighteen years old, he was ruling a kingdom, fighting with magic, and hanging out with demons on a regular basis. And to add to the insanity that is life with Star Butterfly, he was going to be a _father_ too.

Marco couldn't resist letting his hand rest on Star's belly-round and wide like a full moon-and appreciating the feeling of their children moving around inside of her. Andromeda and Orion, his little stars. Life was too good.

"You know me, Marco," a sleepy yawn came from Star as she stretched. "I like keeping you on your toes." He scowled at how she could possibly know what he was thinking about but figured his strong feelings must have leaked over the bond—not that he minded her knowing them.

She leaned over to give Marco a kiss and smiled against his lips, " _Your monologue is kinda cute_." As she deepened the kiss, he could feel her affectionate thoughts about how fortunate she was to be in love with her best friend and to have him with her forever. Marco wrapped his arms around her, cradling Star even closer to him as the haze of their passion enveloped them like a blanket. They pulled away for air, and her blue eyes blazed like the noonday sky.

" _I still don't know why I'm so special to you ,_" he sighed. Who was he in comparison to the Star Butterfly? She was the badass Rebel Queen who created magical spells and blazed through the world like a storm.

"Marco~" she blushed at his glowing praise. The way she sang his name made Marco's very soul dance. "You're just extra adorable today. Is it because Higgs gave you the day off?"

He laughed and shook his head, "I'm grateful for the time with you though. When's the last time either of us had any free time?"

Life as a royal couple was nonstop all the time though things were winding down as Star neared her due date. She was on a quasi-maternity leave under sharp insistence from River. He did the same for Moon when she reached her ninth month—rest was crucial for the final stage of the pregnancy. However, _rest_ was not a part of Star's vocabulary. Despite being slowed down by weight, fatigue, and frequent bathroom breaks, the queen was as peppy as ever. Marco had to reel her in a lot, promising more adventures once the twins were born.

"And I can't wait for that," she answered him aloud. "I gotta get back into fighting shape because I refuse to let you be better than me. Although—" She traced shapes on his stomach. "—I'll let you win at having the best abs." The contact made Marco shiver, making Star snort.

"Anyways," she left him alone. "What awesomeness are we doing today? Are we going to blow up stuff?"

"You haven't done that in years, Star," he booped her nose. "Instead, we're going to set up the nursery."

Immediately, the sunny grin on Star's face disappeared, and she groaned. Cleaning was _very_ low on her list of favorite things, so much so that Marco could feel her disdain even without the bond. There was a reason their bedroom was always dotted with little islands of clothes, weapons, and papers. They were a huge hazard, and Marco constantly tried to clean them up even though he knew they would appear again within hours. After all, cleanliness was close to godliness…or would it be Glossliness? On second consideration, Marco decided to never use the phrase again.

"C'mon, Star~" he put on his cutest face—the one where is eyes smoldered like a chocolate fountain. He knew Star couldn't resist.

"Marco…" she playfully whined. "Working on a free day is stupid."

"The baby shower is in a few days, and we need a place to put everything."

"Meh…"

"We'll make it fun, Star," Marco knew he was getting her to crack; fun hangouts was her weakness.

"You, fun, and cleaning don't belong together." Star had a point.

They both remembered how much they struggled moving in together years ago. It was during the time Marco got tired of Manfred discovering him tiptoeing out of Star's room each night after the Prince's Ball. The adjustment period had been rather rough on his then-girlfriend who was used to keeping her room in a state of anarchy. Then a year later, they moved into the royal bedroom…and things got worse. But that was then, this was now. Marco was going to prove to Star that they could have the best interior decoration date ever!

The queen shook her head, "You're doing it again..."

"Doing what?"

"Remember the last time you promised to give me the best date ever…?"

Her words triggered yet another regrettable memory: their first date. Marco ruined it by getting _way_ too competitive with Higgs and the squires in a stupid attempt to prove himself worthy of being Star's new boyfriend. Except after a round of killer whack-a-mole and a disastrous chariot race, he only managed to look like a huge jerk. " _But Star_ ," Marco assured her. " _This is a different situation. Trust me_." He made his woobie eyes again.

"Okay, Diaz," she relented. "We'll do it."

"You know I took your last name too," he teased as she rolled out of bed.

"Yeah, but Diaz-Butterfly doesn't roll off the tongue nicely."

Star gritted her teeth when the cold air hit her pale skin, and Marco couldn't help but laugh, " _Need me to keep you warm, my Queen?_ " Pulling the covers off, he got up and pressed his body against her.

"We used to be the same height once," she studied their reflection in the mirror.

He rested his chin on her head to gloat. The change really didn't come until he turned sixteen where he shot up nine inches in a matter of two years—good ol' Diaz genes at work. Being tall was a pain, but short Star is cute. Very cute.

"I can still beat you up," she said sweetly.

"I know you can."

His eyes were also drawn to her belly and he wondered what kind of effect Mewman and human genes would have on a baby. " _Probably works like people genes_ ," Star shrugged.

"Then why do the past queens look so different from each other?" He asked.

"Probably many of them have different fathers than what's in the historical record," she replied after some thought. _Wouldn't be surprised,_ but at least he knew Andromeda and Orion were his. Star settled into his arms and tilted her head to look at him, "Aren't we supposed to be doing something?"

 _Oh right,_ he untangled himself from Star and searched for his clothes amid her disorganized heaps. Monday was laundry day in the castle so Marco's closet and hamper were bare, but he knew Star had many of his hoodies squirreled away in odd places. Even his boxer shorts found their way in her possession although she claimed to have _no idea_ how that was possible.

The laser doggies also stirred, begging for food and attention while Glossaryck complained about the racket from the Notebook of Spells. "You know it's already noisy with just the two of you in here," he griped. "I don't need the mutts to add to it."

"You can wear ear muffs," Star glared when she finished dressing. "And it'll be worse when your new princess and prince are born."

"Might have to take a vacation then," he muttered. The queen shook her head and opened the door to unleash the laser doggies out into the halls. Screams of servants could be heard as the pack headed to the kitchen. "Have fun, babies!" Star waved after them.

Sneaking up behind her, Marco sent a swift peck to his wife's cheek, "Ready to get started?"

"Been ready, Marco," she tugged on his sleeve. "Let's go—"

"Not so fast," he dragged a box full of textbooks on everything related to raising babies. Mewni lacked books on child-rearing. Marco knew because he had tried every library and bookstore in the entire kingdom. Undaunted, he outsourced Earth books, assuming Mewman babies were similar enough to human ones. While his mother gave a generous donation of what she had read when pregnant with Marco Jr., the king also bought updated editions. A lot could have changed in three years.

Seeing the books made Star roll her eyes, "Okay then, while you consult Encyclopedia Unneeded-ca, I'm headed to my old room."

"Why your old room?" Marco asked.

"Isn't that where we're putting the nursery?" She stared at him. "Or we could use your old room."

"Not so fast, Star," he pulled the first book off the stack called _Bringing Up Baby_ and flipped to chapter two. Naturally, he had read all of the books cover to cover, and memorized where all of the useful bits of information were. There was a section on how and where to situate a nursery for maximum safety and comfort. He read to Star the paragraph about how babies needed to be close to the parents' room in case of an emergency.

Star objected, "We have dimensional scissors, y'know."

"But the book says—" Marco was about to give a summary when Star cut him off.

"I have magical hands that can tear open portals in space-time."

"I know, Star. But the book—

"Fine, _Diaz_ ," she puffed her cheeks. Taking his hand, she pulled him out of their room and down the hall. Her mind searched for the perfect empty spot, and when she found it, she uttered, "Sparkle Glitter Nursery Expand!"

In a flash of pink light, a new room burst into being behind a wooden door covered in stars and rainbows. The inside was even more marvelous. The walls were painted a dark royal blue and covered with constellations from both Earth and Mewni. They spiraled upwards towards a giant mural of the Dance of the Sun and Star from both St. O's and the cave in the mountains. Directly underneath it was an oval rug with the Butterfly crest in the middle. On the opposite side of the room, and safely away from the nice bay window where two mahogany cribs with Mewnian runes carved into the post as wards against evil. _Whoa…_ Marco's mouth hung open. There was even a fireplace in the corner and plenty of storage space in a couple of stories of loft space above the floor. " _Nice…_ " he breathed. Everything was set up beside more furniture, which was a lot better than fixing up a spare bedroom.

There was still work to be done though—the spiral staircase needed a gate and the rest of the room needed babyproofing. Marco was about to take a step forward when he heard a metallic snap ring under one of his ballet slippers. He recoiled in shock, causing him to trip into the waiting jaws of another giant beat trap. _What?!_ How had he not noticed that the entire floor was covered with traps, all poised with jaws open and waiting for a victim.

"Star..." He got up and sighed. "Why are there bear traps all over the floor?"

She chewed on her knuckles, mentally reflecting on how they tasted like her old wand. "They aren't bear traps, Marco. They're Mewnian Baby-Eating Dragon traps. It's a very real problem. Oh, and you also have Bobipsa the Baby-Eater."

"Hasn't she been dead for hundreds of years?" Marco asked.

"They never found the body…." she whispered.

"Well, they'll find _our_ bodies if we leave these here," he motioned at the traps. "Plus, we need to fix up the room." With a snap of Star's fingers, all of them disappeared except for two under the cribs. She _insisted_ on keeping them, and Marco rolled his eyes.

There was still much had to be retrofitted to make the room a hundred-percent safe. Fireplaces, stairs, windows and the slats on the crib were all known deathtraps. Oh, and they had to check for electrical outlets. " _Marco,_ " Star groaned. " _We don't even have electricity on Mewni._ "

Sure, he knew the castle's energy came from either burning logs in the fireplaces or the hordes of hamsters running on wheels underground, but Marco _had_ to make sure. Star's complaints fell on deaf ears for Marco was deep in his books.

"Levitato!" At the sound of Star's command, the book floated out of the king's hands and into the air.

"Star!" He jumped, trying to grab it. "I need that. Give it back!"

"Never!" She folded her arms in defiance. "And you can't make me!" _Oh?_ He stalked closer and picked her up in his arms and caused her to squeal.

"Unhand me!" Star tried to pry his arms off of her waist. Resistance was futile, Marco had earned these strong biceps from years of training, fighting, and playing videogames. No one could break his hold—not even his super strong wife. " _That's what you think_ ," she shot back at him. She lifted her legs with a clear plan in her mind.

" _Don't you dare ,_" he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Star channeled fire magic to her feet for a boost as she yelled, "SUPLEX!" The force knocked Marco backward to the floor where a beanbag appeared to cushion his fall. She twisted in his arms to face her husband and covered his face in kisses. "You worry too much, Marco," Star touched his nose with her. "I think we're done here, so let's have a real free day."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her and agreed. "What do you want to do then?"

"We can play through that new Ultra Deluxe copy of Racing Rage XI," she tapped her chin.

"Only if we do Rainbow Rampage—"

"—A hundred times!" Star sprung off of Marco. She dragged him towards their bedroom already bragging about how she was going to smoke him all one hundred times. _Might as well enjoy things before our world changes_ , he sighed and prepared himself for a long day.

* * *

A couple of days later, Marco found himself getting jostled around inside the royal carriage as the thin, wooden wheels hit every pothole, rock, and rut in the gravel road. _Geez_ , he rubbed his sore tailbone. _How are shock absorbers not a thing on Mewni?_ Despite the thick velvet cushions on the seating and walls of the cramped carriage, Marco had probably bumped his head enough times to be covered in knots. The next time he was able to draft a bill for the kingdom, he was going to fund a road fixing project in which all of the major thoroughfares would get paved with asphalt. If Mewni could readily adopt tractors and air conditioning, then they could get their roads in order too.

Suddenly, a wheel got caught in another pothole and knocked Marco's head into the side of the door for the millionth time. "Ow!" He complained bitterly. How had he not lost all of his brain cells yet?

Meanwhile, Star and River seemed to not care about being constantly tossed around, and instead carried on a conversation about how good it was to be back in their ancestral country. Today, the entire royal family and their servants traveled down the windy roads of the Johansen kingdom in a long caravan to attend a gathering of utmost importance: the royal baby shower. Today under one roof, all of the Butterflys, Diazes, and Johansens were going to welcome the newest members of the family with a showering of gifts and supplies.

The carriage tilted as the lion-dragons began to climb a steep hill. "Oooh," Star peeked out the window. "We're almost here!"

"Finally," he let out a sigh of relief. "My body can't take much more of this road!"

Marco decided to take a look since he had never been to the Johansen kingdom before despite being married to Star. Traditional protocol demanded the lesser kingdoms visit the Butterflys, not the other way around. Out of the black forest of stout Mewnian pines and oak trees, rose gray foothills dotted by small towns and hamlets up the sides like mushrooms embedded on a log. On the tallest hill, high above all the others, was a giant stone castle that almost blended in with the pale sky and mist around it. At least the road that snaked around each hill was well paved, giving Marco a chance to really study the cottages as they passed through. They were of wood or stone construction with thin fences and sod roofs that blended the top of the houses into the surrounding landscape.

As for the commoners themselves, they were a short bunch clad in various animal hides. Many of them were tending potato patches and herds of pig-goats when the Butterfly entourage approached, but they dropped what they were doing and began to cheer.

"PRINCE RIVER IS HOME!" A loud uproar swept through the streets like wildfire, and the commoners gathered around the carriages to lay down wreaths of deer antlers and sweetmeats. Spurred by the crowds, River squeezed out of the window and climbed on top of the slow-moving carriage, completely unfazed by the danger.

"HELLO, JOHANSEN KINGDOM!" He hollered. "GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!"

"Is it hump day, me lord?" A small voice squeaked.

"No," River folded his arms before bellowing, "IT'S MY GRANDCHILDREN'S BABY SHOWER!" The news made the crowd go even wilder, many of them chanting "All hail, the new Princess and Prince of Mewni!"

 _Wow…_ Marco marveled. He had no idea the commoners in the Johansen kingdom would be this excited over the arrival of the twins. Usually, the birth of the next heirs was met with casual indifference outside of the main kingdom, but carrying River's bloodline helped with popularity. Part Butterfly, part Diaz, and part Johansen…Andromeda and Orion were going to be something special.

" _Of course, they will be_ ," Star leaned her head against Marco's shoulder. " _They're from you and me_." Safe Kid and Rebel Queen. Human and Butterfly royal. A match made perfect under the light of a demon moon.

Above the cottages, the carriages passed into the outer courtyard of the Johansen castle, which was surrounded by stark gray walls and guard towers. Unlike the Butterfly castle, the great house of the Johansen family was smaller and looked more like a typical, Medieval castle. Leading up to the thick wooden doors were white steps like polished ivory, bearing old Mewnian carved into them. " _It's an old proverb_ ," Star told him when his mind struggled with reading the runes, " _The forest is in our blood, and the hills are our fortress_." Apparently, it came from the Barbarians Wars when the third Queen of Mewni's berserker army decided they wanted independence from the Butterfly family. They ventured to the gray foothills to start their own kingdom and resisted until they won sovereignty. Just like with the Mewnipendence Day story, there was a lot Star glossed over, but there wasn't time to debate historical accuracy at the moment.

A trumpet fanfare played when the door was opened, and Star was helped out by Sir Higgs. "All hail Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni!" A crier for the House of Johansen announced. In the courtyard, the entire Kingsguard and all of the attending royals and servants bowed.

"You don't have to do this," Star insisted. "It's just a family visit."

"Don't like the royal attention, my Queen?" Higgs jabbed her and said in a mocking tone.

The twenty-five other carriages unleashed their occupants, and the two families stared each other down as if plotting to resume the Barbarian Wars. _Do we have to do this here and now?_ The king shook his head-old habits die hard. As if a silent signal floated between them, the two families relaxed and started to mingle, causing Marco to sigh in relief—mostly. Family gatherings always had a dose of drama in them, he supposed.

Aunt Etheria turned up her nose at the sight of the Johansen knights, "You know, leather armor is _so_ five centuries ago."

"'Ey!" A knight hollered, indignant. " _Real_ warriors don't need armor. They stay alive on the high of fighting spirit!"

"Or they stay alive because they don't do a lot of fighting," Sir Higgs smirked before fist bumping the warrior, who was laughing. "What goes on, Sir Brawny?"

"Should be asking that of you, new _Cap'n_ ," he smiled. "How's all that knight training going?"

She shrugged, "Well, no one's quit or died on me yet."

Marco would have stayed around to chat with the knights and other princes, but Star had gone inside, and he was tired of the brisk mountain air chilling his lungs when he inhaled. The main hall of the castle looked like an odd mix of a Renaissance fair and a ski lodge. White walls and exposed, dark beams gave the place a bright appearance, helped along by two giant fireplaces—one on each end of the space. Rough stones formed the hearths, shielding the roaring fire from the hardwood floor covered in animal hide rugs.

Star sat down in a rocking chair with two mugs of hot chocolate—one for each of them. "They were getting kinda heavy," she rubbed her belly.

Marco joined her as more and more royals filed in the room. Crowds weren't his thing. His eyes were drawn to the vast collection of mounted heads on the walls harvested by the Johansen family throughout the ages. Mewnian red stags, flag-tailed deer, bears, dragons, wolves, and warnicorns seemed to be among the favorite trophies with a few animals he didn't recognize.

"Those are extinct animals, like that snaggle-toothed were-possum over there killed by King Eggbert III. He was my great-great-great-great-great grandfather," Star pointed to the snarling bear-sized opossum. She then went over each mount and told the harrowing stories of her forefathers' hunts.

"And this magnificent creature was killed by my grandpa, King Blocq," Star pointed to a giant white eagle head on the wall. "It took him three days, but he got her up on this wall with his bare hands."

"Uh…isn't that the mate of the Thunderbird?" Marco's eyes twitched.

Star forcibly turned his head towards an impressive, twelve-point stag near the hearth, " _Moving on_ , here's the red stag I killed on my fourth birthday with my dad. You see, a Johansen has to kill a stag between their third and fifth birthday or they're abandoned by their family forever!"

"Forever?" Marco echoed. "That seems rather harsh…"

"It's all a part of life," Star said way too matter-of-factly. "I look forward to the day of taking the twins out for their first hunt."

"Toddlers can't kill deer…"

"Sure, _Earth_ toddlers can't. But we're gonna have Johansen-Butterfly-Diaz toddlers," Star said with pride. "They'll have a deer down at two and a half."

"That's the spirit, my niece," Uncle Grunt let out a hearty laugh when he joined the couple. "Those youngins of yours are gonna make the family prouder than a punch—as we say. I have no doubts about it. No prince or princess in the main family line has ever missed their hunt deadline. I mean can you just _imagine_ the shame, Marco? It would be devastating to the whole clan!"

 _Yeah…_ Marco stared at his half-empty mug with bitter longing. He heard Star and her uncle joke about how _proper_ Johansen babies could climb mountains and tackle monsters at impossibly young ages. There was no doubt a full-blooded Mewman baby was able to accomplish extraordinary feats, but humans were hardly expected to hold in their bowls at three years old, for corn's sake! What if they were sent on a hunt and abandoned in the forest because they weren't strong enough to kill a deer? Would Star do that?

As more cousins crowded around Star, praising her for bringing new, strong blood into the family, Marco felt more and more alienated. Who was he to think he could marry into a family of alien rulers and barbarians, and _assume_ everything would work out smoothly? Without a word, he got up and ventured to the other side of the room. The open window brought in refreshing air, helping to clear his head.

Marco was so deep in his thoughts, he failed to hear his mother approaching and flipped out when she showed up with a glass of punch. "Are you alright, Marco?" She asked. "You seem rather punchy. Get it? _Punchy!_ "

"I-I'm not punchy," he tried to play it cool. "Everything is A-Okay." Angie narrowed her eyes but said nothing, instead offering Marco his drink.

"You know, I'm your mother," Angie said gently. "I can tell when my oldest son is upset. Now, tell Mama what's wrong."

 _There's too much to get into,_ Marco turned away somberly with his drink, "You ever feel like you don't really fit because everyone else is so different?"

Angie studied her son for a moment then nodded, "I think I know what you're getting at. You know, when I married Rafael, I felt the same. I couldn't even talk to most of his family because I didn't know a single word in Spanish. But I learned. Having a family that spans cultures—or species, in your case—is hard. There's just so much you don't know and never will, but it's not a bad thing."

He was going to respond when he spied Marco Jr. playing tag with some of Star's youngest cousins. Despite being the same age, there was a definite difference between the younger Diaz versus the Johansen and Butterfly children. They bore stronger frames and had much better control with their hands and feet, so when one of them tagged Marco Jr. he accidentally bowled the toddler over. Yet, the human wasn't discouraged by the scrape he got on his knee. He simply stood up again and went right back to playing as if nothing happened. _Just gotta roll with the punches_ , Marco mused although one of Star's punches could easily shatter all the bones in his body.

The sound of a fork tapping against a glass caught the attention of the crowd, and they all gathered on the wooden chairs around the hearth on the left side of the room. Sweat aromas of charred wood and remnants of cooked meat filled Marco's nose as he watched the embers dance up the chimney. Beside him, Star was in a cheery mood, chatting and laughing with her relatives. " _What's the matter, Marco?_ " Her eyes met his, full of concern. " _Did the head of the Thunderbird bother you?_ " He shook his head but didn't want to get into it, rather choosing to focus on the celebration at hand.

Once all had gathered, River stood up from his seat at the head of the circle, "Welcome one all to celebrate our newest arrivals! It's not every day we have the Johansens, Butterflys, and Diazes all under one roof."

"That's because we're trying to stave off another Barbarian War!" A Johansen uncle shouted to get a laugh.

River nodded, "True, Uncle Crust. We gotta keep it together for the young people! Anyways, families are an odd sort. You don't get to choose who you end up related to, but you make it work out…sometimes…" He directed his eyes towards the clearly unamused Butterflys on one side of the circle.

"In spite of our differences, we all are bound by something deeper than marriages, alliances, or kinship. We are bound by love and fate. I would have never dreamed of having such an amazing daughter and son-in-law, but here they are. Making me proud…making Moon Pie proud. Star, your mother would have been over the moons of Mewni and back to know she was going to be a grandmother…and I know we feel her absence here…"

His voice trailed there, and his sad blue eyes rose upward to the old Butterfly portrait with the departed queen and their daughter. Star followed his gaze with tears in her eyes, and Marco gently took her hand in his, rubbing the back of it slowly. River smiled wistfully, then continued, "Nevertheless, it's good to have positive news in the family. Now, onto the showering of gifts!"

"River," Uncle Grunt called. "What are the lads' names?"

" _I got this_ ," she nodded to Marco before standing up. "Their names are Andromeda and Orion Diaz-Butterfly after Earth stars. You'd never guess, but humans come up with star-stories too, and we thought something that celebrating their Earth heritage would be awesome."

"I love it!" Uncle Grunt grinned with the Johansens murmuring excitedly in support.

"I hope that's the _only_ thing they inherit from Earth," Heartrude Butterfly muttered in an old dialect of Mewnian.

Star caught the sneer immediately and shot back, "I can turn this baby shower into a _Butterfly_ shower if you don't shut up." Without another word, the queen sat down but continued to glare at her uncle to make sure her message was clear. The fierceness in Star's eyes made even Marco flinch.

"Okay…then," River tried to get the party back on track. "Who wants to start this shower off right?"

"Guess we will," Uncle Grunt stood up. "We are hosting today." Clapping his hands, he fetched the butlers of the castle who showed up loaded with gifts from the entire Johansen family. There were so many boxes that it filled half of the great room, stacked almost to the ceiling. " _Wow…_ " both Star and Marco breathed. Unwrapping them was going to take _hours_. Aunt Etheria, determined not to be outdone by the Johansens, summoned the Butterfly servants and they filled the remaining space with gifts. Suddenly _hours_ seemed more like _days._

" _Divide and conquer?_ " Star met Marco's gaze.

He gulped, " _Yep._ "

The family gathering was split into two groups around either Star or Marco as they went to work addressing the massive pile of presents. What was in the boxes varied wildly: the Diazes had given enough baby clothes to last lifetimes, along with the necessities of blankets, high chairs, and diapers. Meanwhile, the Butterflys and Johansens brought _very interesting_ surprises. Marco opened one of the bear-skinned covered boxes and revealed a pair of giant broadaxes too heavy for even him to lift.

"Uh…thanks?" He had to admit the craftsmanship of the weapons was pretty impressive. Deer leather grips covered a smooth oaken shaft with a delicate ebony inlay up the sides. The blades were razor sharp with old runes carved on the edges, and pictures of running stags on the flat.

"Impressive, ain't she?" Uncle Grunt stroked his woolly beard. "They've been passed down the Johansen family as long as we've existed. Inscription says: Blood is our strength and brotherhood our shield. River and I have fought and hunted with these two."

"Cool," Marco had to admit. "I bet the twins will appreciate them when they're a bit older though."

Uncle Grunt fell out laughing with many of his relatives and the Butterflys joining in while Marco looked on confused. _What's so funny?_

"Marco, my son," the Johansen uncle slapped Marco's back so hard that it cracked a few joints in his spine. "You human jokes make me laugh. These babies are for, well, babies. River and I could wield these before we could walk."

"What?!"

"Don't you know the slightest thing about Mewman babies, lad?" Grunt jokingly gasped. "We come out into the world rearin' and ready to go. I was sittin' up in a month and crawlin' a week afterward. Ate my first meat pie at four months…"

"I shot my first bow at a year and a half," added another Johansen.

"And I run at eight months!" said another. Marco began to feel bad again when he heard more stories about how advanced Johansen babies were. Perhaps, early maturation was just a trait in their family, and the Butterflys developed on a much more normal pace—Marco told himself that to stay sane.

Unfortunately, the other side of Star's family added nothing to the conversation to assuage the king's deepest fears. Heartrude went into stories about how he and his sister, Moon, were able to learn basic sword skills starting at eight months old.

"And my dearest niece was quite a precocious little one," Heartrude reminisced. "I think it's because Moon left her to be raised by the Kingsguard when she was busy. Star was able to snap the necks of stuffed animals at a few weeks old. Which brings me to my present."

A servant deposited a box covered in bright wrapping paper covered in rainbows and bunnies. _This can't be too bad…_ Marco never thought he would be thrilled to receive a present from his snooty in-laws. Surely, prim and proper Heartrude would not gift blades, shields, or moose jerky to his new relatives. However, the king's heart sunk when the contents of the box revealed a mini guillotine with real "head chopping action," as the box so cheerfully boasted in bright, red font. Marco had no words, and he could speak several languages.

"Now, my great-niece and nephew can practice suppressing peasant revolts, a most useful skill," Heartrude smirked. "Everything alright, Marco?"

 _No, you're all nuts!_ To make matters worse, Aunt Etheria hobbled on her cane towards Marco's circle and pulled up a chair. She studied the gifts with her puffy, fat-lidded eyes and smiled, "Excellent presents all around. I must say even you _Johansens_ didn't do a bad job."

Grunt narrowed his eyes, but dipped his head on behalf of his entire clan, "Thank you, Etheria Butterfly. We may have our differences, but let us use the birth of the twins as a rallying point for all of us."

"Agreed," she replied in kind. "I was at first against the idea of my grandniece cavorting with a human…but a new generation means a new start. So, Marco, tell us how Earth babies work. I would be _delighted_ to hear how the little Butterflys will turn out." The edge in her tone sounded extremely suspicious—like she was forcing his hand to prove how much his marriage to Star was going to bring down the line. _Wouldn't be surprised_ , Marco sighed, but he had to respond. "Well," he scratched the back of his head, "Earth babies can crawl at about nine months…"

"It takes _nine months?_ " the Mewmans gasped.

"What do babies do before that?" Aunt Felicity Butterfly was astonished. "You mean they just flop around helplessly?"

"It's not that bad," Marco replied. "They learn to roll over and sit up and use their limbs…. Oh, and they start laughing at four months, which is adorable…" He would have gone into more details since he spent months learning all of the developmental and cognitive milestones, but the Mewmans couldn't believe how _slowly_ human babies learned the basics.

"How are humans the dominant life forms on the Earth dimension again?" Felicity wondered, truly amazed. "Because I've never heard of anything being so helpless at birth."

Next to her, Uncle Grunt sighed, giving a stout kick to the axes he gave, "Guess the twins really won't need these beauts…it's rather a pity though."

"I wouldn't say that," Marco tried his best to seem positive, "I'm sure they'll find a use for them one day." Probably when they were adults.

"Yeah…" the old barbarian nodded slowly. "Guess River and I are going to have to postpone the first hunt then. We've never had a child in the main bloodline miss it…actually, that's a lie. Prince Filbert the Weakling did, but he was given to peasants to live out his life while his brother, Prince Rockbert, became king."

"And let's not forget how important Mewberty is," Etheria chimed in. "Only one queen has ever failed to undergo Mewberty, and that was Dirhhennia—but she was a waste anyway."

"Yeah," Heartrude replied. "It's not like Queen Crescenta was much better. She never went boy crazy. I'm amazed the line has lasted this long with how quirky many of the old Queens were. I hope it stabilizes. Star has been promising so far in the abilities department."

He made direct eye contact with Marco and he looked away. _What have I done?_ He stupidly thought being with Star didn't have any far-reaching consequences, but her entire legacy was at risk because of his human blood. What if their daughter was not fit to become Queen? It wasn't like Star could have a child by another male—well, actually she could. Marco knew too well about the wandering gaze of the past Queens… _Stop it, Diaz,_ he chided himself. _Star wouldn't be disloyal_.

Yet, the uneasy feeling still haunted his mind when Marco saw Star laughing and smiling while holding two impressive suits of battle armor in her hands. Through the echoes of her thoughts, he could hear Higgs describing how her godchildren deserved only the finest baby chainmail in Mewni. Apparently, it also repelled dragon fire—a bonus feature. As much as the scene warmed his heart—his knight didn't have to give anything—Marco felt depressed. Would Star be disappointed if her children were unable to use magic or ride into battle for _years?_ _I'm sorry,_ he sighed bitterly. His children seemed almost destined to fail before they had arrived.

* * *

"Marco? Marco!"

 _Huh?_ Marco snapped to attention when Star called his name and bolted upright, smacking his forehead against hers with a sharp _thwack!_ _Ow!_ He muttered a few curses in Mewnian and rubbed the sore spot while Star covered her mouth to keep from giggling. When he made a face—his pain shouldn't be funny—she leaned over to kiss his head, "Sorry, my love. It's just…I didn't know you knew _those_ kinds of words."

Cursing like a sailor was more of Star's thing—she especially loved peppering them in her speech while fighting or playing videogames. In the Mewnian language, there were dozens of slurs, swears, and horrible terms, and Star used them all. She could even swear in Demon, thanks to dating Tom. "I've heard you say them a lot," Marco said.

"You know…you're a part of the reason for it," she winked at him, which made him blush. "Anyways, just wondering what you wanted to watch on our Relationship Thursday." Star held up a few DVD boxes. "We can watch the first three seasons of _Bam Ui Pati_ , or _A Pair of Scissors_ , or we could catch whatever episode of _La Fiesta de la Noche_ is on TV. _…_ Oh! How about _Half Light?_ Janna told me it's about a thrilling romance in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Full of guts, gore, and adventure!"

The options all sounded tempting—especially the latter—but he shrugged in indifference. As long as it got his mind off of the baby shower, and he could spend a quiet afternoon with Star. His in-laws' talk about superhuman babies was utterly depressing. When Marco focused back on his wife, he noticed Star was probing his mind in determination to get to the bottom of his funk. _I'm fine_ , he insisted because he didn't want to bring her mood down.

Reluctantly, Star placed the DVD boxes on the Notebook of Spells and crawled on the bed after setting _La Fiesta de la Noche_ on the TV. One of the most bizarre episodes was on: when the lead male, Ricardo, found out his best friend, Miguel, was really his father all along. Normally, Marco _hated_ over-the-top drama, but the comical situation made him feel better about his life.

"You've seen this episode a _million_ times," Star sat between his legs and leaned against his torso. "It's just on so we can talk."

"Can we not…" Marco grumbled, wrapping his arms around her body.

She shook her head, "No buts, Mister. I know you're upset about the baby shower—I can feel it."

Marco said nothing, keeping his eyes on the TV. Silently, the queen took one of his hands and placed it on her belly, smiling when both of their cheekmarks lit up. "Feel that, Marco?" She whispered.

He definitely felt a lot of things inside of her: little fists and feet bumping around trying to find room. " _I mean deeper_ ," she murmured through the bond, and Marco felt her dip down. When he opened his eyes again, a black void surrounded him in an endless expanse. It was filled with a mountain range of gossamer webs tangled and stacked in a multitude of layers.

The Void of Fate brought back many painful memories, but Marco shoved the thought of dying out of his mind. That was a part of memory land that shouldn't be visited. Star took his hand and guided him to a set of two, deep-blue strings connected between the two of them under the red glow of the Blood Moon bond. _Can I…?_ Reaching out a hand, he grasped the little tendrils. Both were warm to the touch and crackled with energy like fire—pure magic. _Whoa…_ he cradled the strings to his chest and basked in the energy that linked the twins to their mother and father, to the past Butterfly Queens, to the universe itself. No wonder Star wasn't overly concerned about the twins—she could _feel_ their future.

Giggling filled Marco's soul, and the void melted away, leaving the pair on their bed. Star flashed a loving grin at him, "You gotta have some faith, boo. These guys are made of special stuff. I don't know if they can wield swords at a few months old, but I know that they can handle anything because _we_ can."

Her blazing confidence made Marco finally relax, and he gave her a hug, thanking her for easing his worry. " _You also sell yourself short ,_" Star buried her face in his chest. " _You're not just any human—you're_ my _human husband._ "

He could not tell if Star's comment made him feel better or not, but he was content enough to shove his misgivings aside and enjoy their Relationship Thursday. What was the point of dwelling in negativity when he had a lazy late summer day to spend with his wife? Maybe after they watched a few episodes on TV, he would take her out to their meadow to enjoy the moonrise as the air turned cold. " _Not a bad idea_ ," Star commented on his musings. " _Though I miss going on a real adventure._ "

"It won't be too long," Marco replied. He also magicked up a bowl of his famous nachos and set them on top of her round tummy to balance. In only a few minutes, Star had wolfed down half of the nachos, feverishly munching on corn chips and cheese.

"I hope we can continue having Relationship Thursdays once the kids are born," Star spoke through a mouthful of food, which was both kinda gross and cute at the same time.

"We will," Marco replied firmly.

Perhaps it seemed selfish to carve out an entire day to themselves, but the baby books mentioned the importance of bonding activities between parents—it helped improve the parents' moods and prevented marriages from dying. Burnout is a very real thing since babies required round-the-clock commitment—and Star and Marco had _two_ of them. At least they had no shortage of eager babysitters: his parents, River, Jackie, and Kelly, even Higgs would all be great choices. Tom and Janna were on the list, but Marco wasn't going to bother them about it too much since they had Dante. Last on the list was Pony Head…for obvious reasons.

Having babysitters meant tons of groundwork about schedules, emergency contact information, and more—all of which Marco mentally went through in his mind as the episode played. If only there was a way to have a system to organize this for him…

"Are you a parent who wants to get a little alone time from the kiddies, but have no way to organize all of those pesky schedules, contact information and more?" A goblin appeared on the television during a commercial break.

 _Yes?_ Marco was interested. What an odd coincidence. The salesman seemed to point directly at the king, "Then you need the Schedule King! Patented technology keeps this digital device synced to every calendar and contact list you could ever make. Whether it be on your mirror, cell phone, or on paper! It even sorts by date, time, and color codes for your convenience."

"Oooh…" the human breathed.

"Come pick up one of these beauties today!" The salesman continued. "Now available at all Quest Buy locations!" _Must…get…one_ , Marco was almost hypnotized by the idea of a device solving his issues. Imagine how helpful it would be in making sure his family was happy and healthy.

He swiped his scissors from his nightstand and prepared himself to go on a brief shopping trip. Quest Buy had to be his least favorite dimension in the universe, but he was determined to get that Schedule King, so help him Glossaryck! _Ugh, there goes another great saying_ , he shuddered at the thought of the little blue man being the closest thing to the Divine.

"Adventure!" Star cheered. "I wanna come!"

"Star…you can't," Marco shook his head while he cut open a portal. "You're nine months pregnant, and the excitement could—" Before he could finish his statement on premature labor, Star had pushed him into Quest Buy, smack in the middle of a random aisle. A heaping cart full of canned goods almost ran them both over, and an angry troll snorted at them when he saw the couple blocked his way to twenty-percent off fake blood.

"Sorry…" Marco muttered in Troll as he yanked his pregnant wife out of harm's way. Being semi-fluent in several languages of the universe surely paid off. English was still Marco's main language, although he could converse in a few dialects of Mewnian, Demon, and Pony Head. With languages like troll, he only knew a few keywords and phrases just to get by.

The troll snorted and moved off, making Marco sigh in relief. "You know you could have said you were the King of Mewni," Star pointed out.

"You know I don't use my title to get perks," he replied. Plus, it might not work in the middle of a galactic store that drew in customers from far beyond Mewni's boundaries. Anything and everything could be purchased in the labyrinth of a dimension, meaning it could take _years_ to find what Marco was looking for. _Welp, gotta be methodical about it_ , he set out to read the aisle markers with Star following him.

Generic elevator music played in the background to drown out the sounds of screaming as several sloth workers fell into a blackhole spill on Aisle Thirteen. "Welcome to Quest Buy," another sloth announced overhead."We have a thirty-percent-off sale on all magical love spells and planet destroying rays. Please don't point them at others in the—" A loud zap interrupted the message.

"Can we get one?" Star's eyes grew wide. Her husband scowled but said nothing. He was focused on keeping this impromptu adventure brief and safe for all. The pair wove their way through displays, shopping carts, and disgruntled, minimum wage workers on their methodic quest. There had to be a system or else who would anyone be able to do inventory? Hours passed with Star and Marco still combing through the myriad of aisles to find what they were looking for. The usually cheery and adventure-loving queen was starting to tire, and she leaned against a cardboard cut out Captain Blanche holding a box of his Sugar Seeds. " _Just gimme a moment ,_" she huffed through the bond.

Marco asked if she needed to go home, but Star assured him that she could keep going—albeit at a slower pace. "If you feel too tired, I can always send you back," the king offered.

"I've got this," Star promised. "And…isn't that thing over there." _Alright!_ Marco kissed her head in celebration. The end was nigh! All they had to do was cross the floor…made of lava. _Oh, no…_ his brown eyes grew wide as he noticed the entire shelf of Schedule Kings perched on the side of a realistic, ten-story high volcano spewing molten rocks and boulders. Was this _really_ the only place they could have stuck baby supplies? _Why_ did Quest Buy sell volcanoes?!

As if he could guess Marco's thoughts, a sloth worker pretending to mop an already clean floor remarked, "Oh, I see you've found our new baby department. Yeah, we haven't found any place for it yet, so we figured on top of our Build-A-Volcano models was good enough. I mean, who buys baby stuff at Quest Buy? Am I right?"

 _No!_ Marco inwardly hissed; of course, Quest Buy would try to kill him once today. Seeing the object he needed was in such a precarious position made Marco want to give up. Maybe it wasn't worth it, and he should just go home, catch the remainder of the _La Fiesta de la Noche_ marathon. Paper calendars worked. But Star clearly wasn't sharing his hesitation, and she was already skipping from rock to rock near the summit of the volcano. "C'mon, Marco! We haven't got all year."

"Star! Wait!" He called after her, terrified she would slip and fall since her balance was affected by her pregnancy. However, she had no fear as she boldly charged forward to the base of the mini mountain of doom. Marco should have known better—nothing stopped his rebel queen wife. Not even the forces of pregnancy.

"Star!" He reached her side, calculating how they should make their ascent safely without ropes or harnesses. "Look, we can't just climb up the volcano without a plan."

She shrugged, "I mean we _can_. This isn't that high."

"But—"

"It'll be fun!" She yanked him up the side of the mountain while he protested both his treatment and her climbing with only one hand. In almost no time, she had the two of them on the ledge surrounded by sprays of lava splashing against the rock. _I wish I could sue this company!_ Marco gritted his teeth when a droplet landed on his ballet slippers.

He yelled to be heard over the crashing rocks in the background, "Just grab the first one and let's go!" _Please don't fall_ , Marco made the mistake of looking down, nearly fainting at the long fall into a pool of death below.

"Got it!" Star cheered on her little section of ledge. Suddenly, the mountain of fire began to rumble, signaling an oncoming eruption. _Can this day get any worse?!_ Marco groaned, gesturing Star to hurry up to safety. There was no way they were going to descend the volcano in time, and jumping was definitely out of the plans. " _How about surfing?_ " Star waved a hand, summoning an Underworld lavaboard. To the untrained eye, it looked exactly like a surfboard—because it is, except for the addition of a splash guard around the rim.

Eying the board with immense skepticism, Marco pondered if jumping was a better idea. Balancing was not his thing. " _It'll be fine ,_" Star pulled him on board, waiting for a current to ride. " _Tom taught me how at Lava Lake Beach_." And did the king really trust his bro right now? Feeling the mountain shake again, he realized there was no other choice. He clutched both the device and his wife close to him as the board inched its way to the edge and towards a ninety-degree drop.

"Tallyho!" Star cried, and the board tipped over into a freefall down the slope, aided by the flow of the lava. Even though he couldn't hear over the roar of the volcano, Marco was vaguely aware of himself screaming while sailing across the molten pond and over a ramp of collapsed cardboard cutoffs. " _We're flying!_ " Star laughed, pointing to the store laying out beneath them like a map.

" _I'm not looking or I'm gonna hurl ,_" Marco kept his eyes closed tight and nearly gagged when gravity pulled them downwards. If he survived the crash landing, he was never shopping at Quest Buy again—or at least for a long while. The board buckled under them after striking something hard, sending the couple skidding across the floor. In a blind panic, Marco snapped his eyes opened when he remembered his very pregnant wife was very much in danger. Except she was fine, having landed on her feet in a line at the checkout. The widest grin was on her ash-smudged face. "That was amazing! I haven't been on an adventure in a million years."

Marco sighed, the look on her face made almost-dying kinda worth it. All of that was over and now all they had to do was stand in line, pay, and leave this horrible place. "Marco," he felt Star tap him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Star?" He turned around to see her squirm.

"Marco…my water broke."

* * *

In only mere seconds, Marco's entire world turned upside down, and neither he nor Star were ready. The next entire hour flew by in a blurry haze, transporting the two of them from the checkout line at Quest Buy to a hospital room in the castle infirmary. Somewhere along the way was a quick spat about the differences between Earth and Mewni hospitals, and making a few dozen phone calls to rally family and friends. How it all got done, Marco didn't know—it all felt like an out-of-body experience to him.

Since then, he kept dutiful watch over Star as he paced around her bed enough times to erode a path in the marble. Her contractions now came in regular intervals like oceanic tides, ebbing and flowing. Each one became stronger and stronger to the point where Marco began to _feel_ them himself as they surged into his side of the bond. Nothing was scarier than having painful sensations in a body part you lacked. And the worst was yet to come.

Another wave of contractions rocked Star's body, leaving her breathless and shaken. Marco paused mid-step and rushed to her side as always, comforting her with a few encouraging words and a kiss. Perhaps the single worst part of the evening was how useless he was. He couldn't help her or hasten the suffering along despite his magical ability. Holding her hand might seem like a good gesture, but it did nothing.

" _I'm here for you ,_" he vowed. " _Your lifeline_."

"Thanks, Marco," Star flashed a weak smile. Beads of sweat covered her brow, and her eyes were glazed over in a mix of tiredness from the adventure and hurting. At least she had a breather when the latest contractions subsided.

Suddenly, the door open, and in waddled Dr. Strangeglove carrying an armful of books and a black medical bag. She set everything down on a table and summoned forth a couple of nurses to prep the sets of gloves, weird surgical equipment, and a mound of towels and blankets. As they went about their business, the doctor jotted down a few notes on her clipboard. "Good evening, Your Majesties," she bowed. "It appears that today is the day. Looking about two weeks early, but I'm not surprised. Multiples tend to come a bit early."

"Should we be concerned?" Marco had read in his many books on fetal development that the lungs were the last organs to fully mature in the ninth month. Would a couple of weeks make a huge difference? In all honesty, he had no idea although he figured Mewman biology was somewhat similar.

"Nah," the doctor shook her head. "They're ready."

Marco narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Mewni was not known for medical knowledge or science, in general, but he had no choice than to accept Dr. Strangeglove's words. Hopefully, the choice to remain on Mewni for the birth wouldn't come back to bite him.

Sensing his thoughts, Star squeezed his hand, "It'll be fine, Marco."

"Thank you, my Queen," Dr. Strangeglove dipped her head in gratitude. "I know you are nervous, My King, but we Strangegloves have never lost a baby or queen in childbirth, and I take my job seriously. Delivering the next Princess of Mewni is the highest calling a Mewman can have. Also, it's gonna take several hours before anything progresses, My King. Feel free to come and go as you want."

Marco shook his head, "I'm not leaving Star's side for a single second."

Although the king was rather proud of his proclamation, Star frowned instead of being grateful. " _You don't have to stay tied to me_ ," her answer surprised him.

" _But—_ " He whipped his head around.

She cut him off, " _You're just going to be miserable feeling my pain through the bond and worrying us both with your baby facts._ "

 _Does she really think I'm an annoying worrywart?_ Marco's eyes locked with hers, and without even tapping into the bond, he knew the answer was _yes._ _Oh, …_ he stared at his shoes and sighed, then he felt Star place a hand on his arm. " _It's not that I don't appreciate your caring, Marco_ ," she insisted, " _I do, but I've got this. It's a battle I need to face alone_." The confidence in her gaze gave him pause—it reminded him of Operation: Divide and Conquer when she set off alone to face Eclipsa. She was right, worrying wouldn't make anything better.

He sighed, relenting to her point, " _You'll call me if you need, right?_ "

" _Of course ,_" she leaned against him. They shared a kiss, communicating a promise between them that they would be okay. An amused smile formed on the faces of the nurses and doctor. "I swear you two can read minds," Dr. Strangeglove joked. "But, I'll have someone fetch you when the time comes, my King."

The couple exchanged a knowing glance, and Marco left the room, although the weight of the world seemed to sag on his shoulders. The next time he would see Star again, their lives would be forever changed. Up until now, fatherhood always seemed like a far-off reality. One that _would_ happen eventually, but remained distant enough to think the day would never arrive. But here it was. He and Star were going to be the parents of two infants. At eighteen years old when they were still kids themselves. He knew the statistics about young parents, and none of them were pretty. There had to be a million ways to screw up raising a child.

Then Marco remembered the words of the Thunderbird—which reaffirmed the lesson they had learned ever since he and Star started fighting Monsters. They could do anything as long as they did it together. Parenthood would be the ultimate test of that principle. _Well,_ he glanced at his watch as he wandered through the halls of the infirmary. _We'll have to see what happens._

Wandering into the waiting room, Marco saw the space was filled with his friends, knights, and extended family, all either talking or glued to the newly installed TV hanging from the ceiling. They all looked up when they saw Marco enter the room. _I should probably give them an update_ , he rubbed the back of his neck as the collective gaze from about a hundred eyes made him nervous. "It's going to be a while."

"Figured that much," Angie nodded to her son. "I hope Star is resting comfortably for now. It's going to be a long night. For you too."

"Yeah, man," Tom pulled a chair beside his friend. "Get some shut-eye. You're gonna need it." When Marco made a face, the prince added, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't miss anything. Bro's honor."

Stifling a yawn, the king leaned back in his rather uncomfortable chair and threw his hood over his head to block out some of the sounds around him. Sleep washed over him shortly afterward, restoring energy for the battle to come.

* * *

Hours had passed when Marco's eyes opened again after his nap, and he noticed almost the entire group was asleep. _What time is it?_ He rubbed his eyes, squinting at the clock above him—nearly three o'clock. Leave it to nightstalker Star Butterfly to bring forth her babies in the wee hours of the morning. Months ago, Marco used to wait up for her to return from bar crawling across Mewni's kingdoms and would likely have to start doing the same again since she could start drinking again. _She really is something_ , the thought put an odd, wistful smile on his face.

Through the window, Mewni laid dark and slumbering beneath the castle complex, hushed in anticipation of the rising sun. They were blissfully unaware of what else the morning would bring—the next heirs to the Butterfly throne, who would arrive conceivably at any minute. Hopefully soon. Thinking about it reminded Marco of an old Mewni proverb he had learned from River: _The rising of the sun reveals the scars of the night before._ Not entirely a comforting saying since it dealt with lying and the eventual unveiling of the truth, but it got Marco's mind off of freaking out for a few seconds.

" _Marco…_ " he felt Star calling to him. " _Soon._ "

His heart nearly stopped, and skin instantly turned clammy, " _H-how soon?_ " Clicking sounds of shoe heels on the floor answered his question. Now. Anticipation caused him to shake uncontrollably, and he felt the dread of a man waiting for the Grim Reaper to take his soul away. _I think that's a tad melodramatic_ , he revised his musings. What he felt wasn't _entirely_ the same, but fear was apart of the emotional brew inside of him. Here came the dawn in the middle of the night.

A nurse appeared through the door and bowed before saying softly, "My King, it is time."

Even though she spoke scarcely above a whisper, the entire room roused immediately from their sleep with bright yet groggy gazes. Their chatter and excitement barely registered in the roaring ears of the father-to-be, who took off behind the nurse. Footsteps echoed behind him, and he turned to see Higgs following not far behind.

"My duty is to stand guard over the next Princess of Mewni—and Prince too," she said firmly. "And, I want to prove myself worthy of being the best auntie."

The latter part of the comment made Marco roll his eyes, imagining how Higgs, Kelly, Jackie, and Pony Head had likely been squabbling over who would be the best. Oddly, he found his knight's presence comforting in his great time of need despite the _years_ they had spent being rivals. Fourteen-year-old Marco just starting out as Star's squire would have never in a million years imagined Higgs saving his life or being there to greet the birth of his children willingly and without a fight.

The mini procession reached the door and Higgs took up her position to the right of the doorframe, standing as proud and tall as ever. "Hey," she placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, "You two got this, 'kay?"

"Okay," he placed a hand on hers then entered the room and the door shut behind him with a single click. Star was in the grip of the final stage of labor, breathless and writhing in pain. From TV shows and the movies, Marco expected there to be a lot of screaming and hysterical sobbing, but Star was bizarrely calm. She took to the task at hand with the concentration of a seasoned warrior in the midst of a battle, although she did have the railings along the bed in such a tight grasp that she left dents in the metal. " _Please don't do that to my hand_ ," he begged.

"No…promises," she flashed a quick smile.

The doctor and attending nurses formed a tight circle around her, passing blankets, towels, and other supplies. Despite his curiosity, Marco averted his gaze. While living on Mewni made him less squeamish, he was not about to watch the miracle of childbirth. Those videos they showed in health class scarred him enough.

"Alright," the doctor instructed, voice muffled by the mask over her mouth. "One more push."

Despite being rather subdued and stoic for most of the labor, Star screamed and clamped down on Marco's hand so hard several of his bones shattered. _Ow!_ He bit his lip until it bled to keep from screaming, and the world went white. He heard nor felt anything besides the pain radiating through his ruined hand. _I should have borrowed Higgs's chain mail gloves_.

Then he heard a thin wail like fanfare announcing the arrival of a Queen. _Is... that?_ He could scarcely believe the sight before his eyes. In Dr. Strangeglove's arms was a wriggling, crying, slimy newborn baby wrapped in a royal blue blanket. Star and Marco were speechless, staring with agape mouths at their daughter. How on Mewni was this not a dream? Andromeda was the perfect blend of the two of them. She had a complexion in between both her mother and father, and hair the color of ripening wheat. On her chubby, little cheeks were two pale-blue, five-point stars.

"All hail Princess Andromeda Diaz-Butterfly!" An announcement played over the loudspeaker and muffled cheering shook the walls.

"Congrats, Your Majesties," Dr. Strangeglove set the baby in Star's arms. "You've given Mewni a healthy new princess."

Star, Marco, and Andromeda all stared at each other, unsure of what to think. In movies, there would be crying and smiling, but it was extremely overwhelming to know how to feel about what was going on. Joy, excitement, awe, nervousness…it all formed a confusing swirl in both of the parents. Star broke the ice, smiling and kissing her daughter's forehead, "Hey, Andromeda. It's nice to meet you."

The baby blinked and shakily reached up to touch Star's cheek, causing both of their cheekmarks to glow softly. "Yes, I'm real," the queen giggled. "And over there, is your daddy. C'mon, Marco, say hi."

For a long time, Marco was too overcome to say anything as his eyes teared up. This was real. He and Star had made something so wonderful and precious—the product of how much they loved each other. Even though it was technically an accident. Gazing into her bright brown eyes—his eyes—Marco struggled to find anything to say. He didn't want his first words to his daughter to be a bunch of mindless babbling, so forced himself to clear his throat.

"Uh…hi, Andromeda." _Really? Is that the best you could come up with?_ Marco mentally kicked himself for not saying something more profound.

However, his bumbling awkwardness did not matter to Andromeda, and she instinctively turned her head to find the voice she had heard for months. Marco chuckled, "Andromeda, I'm over here."

He moved in closer because he remembered reading how newborns are born extremely nearsighted. Finally, their eyes locked in a moment that took Marco's breath away. Slowly, he reached out with his good hand and let Andromeda's tiny fingers wrap around his, savoring their first contact. It was magical—almost like the first hug he shared with her mother when they first met. _I wish I could tell you how much I love you_ , his face hurt from grinning.

"You can hold her y'know," Star handed Andromeda to him. "In fact, I think you should because her brother is coming."

Gingerly, Marco took the little bundle in his arms, holding her as she yawned and fell asleep snuggled against his hoodie. His touch and scent soothing her while Star screamed and groaned. _I can't wait to hold my son_ , Marco already prepared himself for another emotional meeting. However, something was different this time. Star had stopped pushing but there was no crying or sounds of life from the still infant laying limp in the doctor's arms.

 _No!_ Blood froze as Marco nearly passed out, only the fact he was holding Andromeda kept him on his feet. Star struggled to get up, her eyes wide in deep panic, " _Marco! Something's wrong. I…I couldn't feel him move…_ " Was he in there too long and ran out of air? Even Andromeda peeked in seeming concern.

Dr. Strangeglove remained calm and held up a hand, "I got this. Let me work on him." Using a corner of the blanket, she briskly rubbed the baby, holding him on his stomach to try to spur him to breathe on his own. What seemed like an eternity passed with still no movement although the friction warmed his body, turning him from blue to pink. Once progress had been made, Dr. Strangeglove held the baby upside down by the ankle, and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

The impact, while not painful, produced a piercing, angry yowl like a war cry from the infant, announcing that he was both okay and very unhappy about his treatment. Orion's screeching was heavenly music to everyone's ears, especially to his parents and sister. Andromeda went back to sleep once she knew her twin was alive. _Praise the universe_ , Marco breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"There," the doctor flipped Orion back around and wrapped him in a red blanket. "Never lost a royal baby, and I wasn't going to break my family's streak on him. Here's your young prince, My Queen."

Star was beside herself and wiped a few tears away, "Don't you ever scare your mommy and daddy like that again, Orion."

The baby began to suck on his thumb, blinking innocently as if he did nothing wrong. He looked similar to his sister in complexion, though his hair was more of a dazzling blonde and he had green eyes like his paternal grandmother. Surprisingly, he had cheekmarks too, pink little suns that had a reddish glint when light hit them. A male Butterfly bearing cheekmarks was _exceedingly_ rare—only Jushtin the Boy-Queen had them. He was a special case too as Queen Skywynne's only child until Solaria was born later. Marco could tell Star was pondering the same thought, Orion's birth had a lot of ramification for the kingdom. Was he also a contender for the throne? " _We'll deal with that when it comes ,_" Star answered him but kept her gaze firmly on her son.

Smiling, Marco leaned in and stroked his son's cheeks, "Hi, Orion. I'm glad you're here too." Orion stopped sucking his thumb and smiled softly, reaching with his little hands to touch his father's face. _We're a real family,_ his family was happy, safe, and finally together at last.

"I thought I heard a warrior's cry!" Uncle Grunt led a long line of family and friends into the room. "Where is the lil tike? I gotta see 'em."

Marco's parents and River were the first to see their grandchildren and gushed over them while taking a million pictures a minute. "Oh, Marco," Rafael was grinning ear to ear, "I'm finally an _Abuelo!_ "

"Can I hold Andromeda, Marco?" Angie asked. Marco passed his daughter to him and watched his mother rock her gently. "To think three years ago, I was holding your brother and now, I have grandchildren."

River held Orion, giving Star a much-needed break. She was starting to nod off, and Marco couldn't blame her one bit. Their extended family filled the room, marveling at the children and overjoyed.

Tom got a chance to hold Andromeda and he was very emotional, "I'm an uncle…this is the second or third happiest day of my life so far." The little girl grabbed his pointy ears, making him laugh.

Janna rubbed her still-pregnant belly and smirked, "I guess she really is Star's daughter. Attracted to Lucitor men already."

"Not funny, Janna," both Marco and Tom frowned.

Aunt Etheria bade Manfred come forth and write up a royal report, "Announce to Mewni that Princess Andromeda Diaz-Butterfly was born on the third of Dartuk."

"You forgot about my son, Prince Orion," Star added.

"Tut-tut, Star," the older Butterfly shook her head. "We all know no one cares enough to bestow a title on sons. He can't inherit the throne, and the only crown prince we had was Jushtin, and that was because Skywynne had yet to produce a girl."

Star sat up, "I don't care. I'm the Queen and my son is a prince. You either record that too or I'll roast you like a pig!" The entire room went silent and Manfred obediently followed her orders. Once her son had gotten proper recognition, the queen settled down and all returned to normal.

Higgs now had Orion and was booped his nose to make him smile, "Aww…he likes me. Best auntie for the win!"

"Uh…no," Kelly shook her head, "He clearly likes me more. Orion smiled when he looked at me first. And, I've known Marco longer than you."

"Back up, girlfriend," Higgs snorted. "It isn't about knowing Marco longer. It's about who this cutie likes more."

"You think you two losers are the best aunt?" Pony Head scoffed. "It's obviously me! I'm waaaay more fun than you."

"Oh no," Kelly shoved the horsehead. "You'll have my precious babies drinking booze. This is a job for serious people."

"Break it up, ladies," Jackie cut in. "We're _all_ gonna be aunts—we don't need to fight over it. Besides, we all know I'd be the best anyways." Marco smirked watching his friends fight; his children were well loved by all and that made him happy.

He turned and noticed Star fighting off sleep and took her hand, " _Rest my love. I've got this_."

She flashed him a grateful smile, " _Well, goodnight then._"

" _Good morning, Star_ ," Marco watched the first light of dawn appear on the horizon. It was the beginning of a new day for all.

* * *

It was not until the next night that Star felt strong enough to want to get out of bed. Everything below her waist was achy and tired, weighing her down like an anchor. Thank corn she had Marco to entertain guests and the nurses to tend to the twins during the hours the queen spent sleeping. It allowed her to focus on healing and getting stronger. Now that a day had passed, it was time to _do_ something—nothing kept Star Butterfly, Rebel Queen, down for long.

Soft, silvery moonlight shone down on Mewni and streamed into the room, illuminating the sleeping form of Marco bent over her bed and the bassinets not much further away. Star's ears could pick up the quiet fussing of Orion, her little nightstalker, who shared his mother's love of being up way past bedtime. _My little son_ , she smiled to herself. Her survivor who came back with the vengeance of a warrior. Even though Marco's baby books advised against it, such a beautiful night called for a little stargazing.

Gently, Star rolled out of bed, careful not to wake her husband. She kissed his hand, causing his eyelids to flutter, then tiptoed across the floor, hissing when the cold touched her feet. Why didn't she bring slippers?

Just as she suspected, Orion was wide awake, staring up at the mobile of warnicorns and dragons above him while stretching his toes and fingers. He made a happy cooing noise when his mother picked him up. "You gotta be quiet," Star playfully shushed him before picking up his sister from the other bassinet.

Andromeda had been awake too, possibly kept up by her brother, but was less active as she tried to fall asleep. Holding both of them was a bit of a challenge, yet Star had them balanced perfectly. She had carried them around for nine months after all. Outside, they stood on the balcony several feet away from the railing—Marco would be so proud of her safety sense—and let the cool night air bring alive the world around them. Being cold was still an unpleasant experience for the newborns, even though they were wrapped in thick blankets, and they snuggled closer to their mother for warmth.

"We won't stay out here too long," Star giggled. "I just wanted to show you your new home. See that out there? That's Mewni. It's where we live, and where you come from. Your dad is from another dimension called Earth—we'll visit that one day when you're old enough to travel."

It seemed silly to talk to the twins about dimension travel when they couldn't understand language or the concepts Star was talking about, but it was relaxing. Both of them were settling down in her arms, and their mother went on, "And you two are kinda a big deal to Mewni. You see I'm the Queen of Mewni as all of the females in my family line have been before me. Your dad is my king, but _I'm_ the boss, of course."

Her eyes fell on Andromeda who was staring up at Star with sleepy eyes. If only the little one knew the responsibility she had been born into as heir to the throne. There was nothing fun about being Princess of Mewni, except for inheriting the magic wand at fourteen. Rules, traditions, keeping up appearances…all of it was designed to ensnare the unhappy soul born as the first daughter of the Queen into a miserable, stifling life. _I'm going to make sure Andromeda is allowed a happy and fun childhood_ , Star vowed to the universe. She then started to talk again, "And one day, this kingdom will be yours—well, Andromeda's since she's in line to become Queen. It's a tough, thankless job that sucks your soul on a daily basis, but…it's not too bad. The people of Mewni need a fair ruler and protector for everyone. Monsters too—they're nice. I wish you could see how beautiful the kingdom is…the cornfields glow under the starlight."

Andromeda was dozing off, tucked close to her mother, while Orion's green eyes looked out at the kingdom in interest as if following his mother's words. _I wish you could have a larger role in Mewni,_ she sighed.

Lastly, Star tilted her head skyward towards one of Mewni's magnificent moons among the stars. "That's the moon up there," she said softly. "They're really cool. I gotta tell you about the time your father and I kinda got our souls bound together by a mystical demon moon. But tonight…"

Pausing for a moment, the queen found the words she wanted to say, "I wanna tell you about someone _really_ special to me. Someone…you'll never meet. Moon Butterfly was my mother and the last Queen of Mewni before me. She…would have loved meeting you, but she's gone. So, whenever I see the moon shine at night, I think of her—it helps me when I miss her."

Another gust of cold wind blew through Star's hair, signaling it was time to call it a night and head inside. Taking one last glance at the moon above, the queen whispered, "I'll always love you, Mom."

Back inside, Star brought her twins to her bed and held them in the dark silence of the room. Her grief over Moon's death would never go away, but having her little ones helped soothe the hurt. _I'm not going to leave you for a long, long time,_ she vowed, kissing them both on the head. Suddenly, Star noticed another figure appear into the room and she instantly raised a glowing hand to protect them.

"It's just your granny checking in," Eclipsa smiled. "I know…we mothers are very protective of our children, but I just had to see my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandchildren." The ghost counted on her fingers to make sure she had enough "greats."

Star released her magic and smiled, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it," Eclipsa came closer. "Plus, it's not like I have anything to do in the afterlife." The dark queen touched her hand to her heart when she saw her descendants, "Star…they're beautiful. And to think I was the one who told you they were coming all those months ago."

"Yeah…" Star laughed gently. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"That's what grannies are here for, Star."

The word made Star sigh bitterly, holding the twins close to her, feeling the pain well up in her chest. Eclipsa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel. My mother and I…never really saw eye-to-eye on things, but I felt her absence terribly when Meteora was born."

"Yeah…"

"And it doesn't help that I am responsible for why Moon isn't here," Eclipsa was full of remorse and sadness.

Star looked up at her, "What's done is done. At least Andromeda and Orion have you—well, the ghost of you."

The other queen let a wistful smile grow on her face for a bit, then turned to Star, "Hey, can you close your eyes for a bit? I have a surprise."

Though skeptical, Star did as she was told, keeping a tight grip on her children just in case. She had no idea _why_ she trusted Eclipsa after all she did to destroy Mewni, but the old queen was a link to the past and to simpler days. _How long is this going to take?_ After a few minutes, Star started to get annoyed.

"Are you sure this is working?" A new voice fussed. "It all seems like hogwash to me."

"Patience, my dear," Eclipsa's voice chimed in, "You've already broken through." _Wait…_ Star recognized the first voice all of a sudden. It was the one that yelled at her for nearly destroying Mewni, stressed the importance of being a proper young lady, and, most importantly, comforted her and told her how much she was loved….

"Mom!" Star's eyes flew open and she gasped loudly in disbelief. In front of her, a regal ghost stood next to Eclipsa, clothed in the finest blue dress afforded to royalty. Silver hair, like the light of her namesake, cascaded freely down the queen's shoulders like a waterfall, framing a familiar set of icy-blue eyes and light purple diamond cheekmarks. _No…way!_ "Mom…" Star began to cry, "It's…really you!"

"Star?" Marco woke up from the commotion. "What's going on? Who's—Eclipsa!" He sprang to his feet and dropped into a fighting stance. " _Marco, it's okay_ ," Star quickly went into how she had been talking to her dead granny for months ever since Eclipsa told her about the pregnancy. A lot of other details were left out, but there was later for that. " _We are_ so _talking after this,_ " Marco glanced at his wife.

A gentle laugh came from Moon, "Oh, Marco. I see you've taken rather nicely to being a father."

"Moon!" Marco gasped. "You're here too?!"

The spirit of Moon Butterfly gave her speechless son-in-law a hug and continued on her way to Star. Mother and daughter teared up when they melted into a warm embrace. These were the arms that held Star was she was the twins' age. The arms that held onto her while Moon's life slipped away during the battle three years ago, consumed by dark magic. "I've missed you, Star," Moon said tenderly. "It's been hard missing out on all of the great things you've done, but you're doing a great job."

"Thanks," Star said mid sniffle. Both twins were awake, gazing up at Moon in deep confusion. "Mom," their mother said with deep pride. "These are your grandchildren. Andromeda and Orion Diaz-Butterfly, Princess and Prince of Mewni."

Moon touched both of them on the forehead, "I see both you and Marco in them. Also, I knew about them when Eclipsa did—I watch over you and River day and night."

"Wait, you did?"

Eclipsa cut in, "It wasn't hard to see coming, Star. I know what you and Marco did after Stump Day…" The pair blushed and looked away from each other.

Moon scowled at Eclipsa, "Anyways…I'm glad to have finally met them. They're perfect."

Star was about to say thanks when she heard glass shatter somewhere in the room. It was River having returned with water, his entire body shaking at the sight of his dead wife. Moon stood up and smiled, "Hello, my love."

"I-it's really you," he fainted, but Moon caught him before hitting the floor.

"Oh, River," she kissed his nose. "Just as silly as ever. I can't stay too much longer. Haven't mastered this spell yet, but I'll come back to visit."

"Do you have to go…?" River whimpered. "I love you so much."

"And I, you," Moon started to fade away, "I won't be gone for long. I promise."

Star and Marco smiled, basking in the love of their family. They were both the luckiest people in all of Mewni.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure stumbled out of a deep fissure in the ground, flinching when the fresh air hit her body and filled her lungs. Free at last. "I did it…father," she shakily rose to her feet. "I'm back on Mewni."

"Excellent work, Meteora," a deep voice whispered in her ears. "Now, it's time to take the throne once and for all."

Meteora turned towards the distant horizon where she knew her destiny awaited, with the rising sun lighting the sky and bring forth a new era.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Aldal- Alfonzo married the Pixie Empress in the episode "Pixtopia." It's meant as a one-off gag in the canon, but I wanted to play with the idea of it being a binding thing. The idea of Star possessing Marco is just awesome. She _would_ be the one to do that. As for the Ordonias, that's pretty much how I imagine them-a bit crazy but mostly normal. Which is why they tried hitting on Marco-who wouldn't since he's a handsome young king. Ch 11 flashbacks are the best flashbacks...in all honesty, I just wanted to highlight that moment with how the dance *should* have been. This is Star and Tom just enjoying their friendship, which is tough because the royals want it to be more. The twins names come from a bit of astronomy to tie in the idea of the general naming scheme of the Queen and Earth.**

 **Millix- That's my job. Gotta keep you in.**

 **robertkellett- Hey, thanks! The reason I chose a JanTom wedding over a Starco one in _Dance_ is to really play with the contrasts between the two relationships. You get this high romance with Starco in the Prince's Ball versus the more casual relationship between Janna and Tom.**

 **The other thread in this chapter is the great bromance between Tom and Marco. You can tell how much Tom has learned from his friend. He's learned to be less of a jerk and a noble young prince-something he wouldn't have learned from Dave the asshole. That's the driving heartbeat to the speech. It's an emotional recap of everything these two had been through.**

 **The actual dance is kinda a metacommentary on both the world of the royals and marriage. Since they are usually arranged, there isn't much loyalty in them, which is what makes JanTom and Starco kinda rare. And, yes, Marco makes sure the other princes know their places. As for the name of the twins, I wanted to tie in Earth mythology to the naming scheme of Mewni.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Exactly! When I wanted to explore a Tom relationship in _Sign_ , I toyed with Tomkie vs JanTom. While Tomkie had the interesting points of Jackie and Tom's personalities and fire/water imagery, I struggled with seeing Jackie as a Queen of Hell. Janna is the better match and I hope we could see this in canon.**

 **Bedrock Armor- Lol, that's because Cebbie acts like on despite her appearance. Also, don't worry about finding love. There's no rush! I might retag the story...but going forward there are less Tom/Janna chapters.**

 **AchingHeart2011- We still have a long way to go, don't worry.**

 **Lilly- It's more of a jab to Ch. 11 of _Sign_ and also to highlight that no matter what these two do, their family will want them together. Alfonzo and Ferguson only exist to round out the bridal party, which is why Tom is pissy at them.**

 **Guest- Thank you!**

 **Bobio21- Thanks! It's been tough writing _Dance_ because of school and work, but knowing people really appreciate the story so much and love how much I put into makes it worth it. Dave is like this AU's version of Fire Lord Ozai from ATLA, so that's how I approach how he interacts with things. Marco still hasn't gotten over what's happened in _Sign_ and yes, that speech was just amazing.**

 **-As a special note to everyone, thank you all so much for continuing to follow the story. It's been hard balancing this with** irl **duties and I get frustrated when chapters take longer to get out when they should. The next 10-12 chapters are going to be lit, so I hope you continue to enjoy!-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess who's back and ready to cause trouble...enjoy!**

* * *

 _The memories played in Meteora's mind like a stubborn gramophone stuck on repeat..._

For weeks, she had been confined inside a magical, wooden coffin while being dragged across the Mewnian wilderness. Her prison hit every rock and stick in its path, and the continuous jostling made her stomach flip in knots. The concussions gave her headaches, but this was only the beginning of her misery. To make the un-fantastic voyage even more detestable, Meteora was being a paraded around by a group of unruly teenagers. They were led by Star Butterfly and Princess Marco—the two ruffians who destroyed Meteora's prestigious St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

Judging the different voices that constantly vibrated through the wood, Meteora knew who the other hooligans were. She had met them before, either at the Monster Bash in the temple or during the fight in the Musty Mountains. There was Prince Lucitor of the Underworld, the obnoxious Princess Lilacia Pony Head who helped bring down St. Olga's, a weird goth-wannabe girl who seemed to be Prince Lucitor's new girlfriend, a generic surfer girl, and leaf girl. No matter really, Meteora could not stand them for being such a loud, undisciplined bunch. They tramped through the countryside like daft apes, cracking obscene jokes and kicking the coffin out of spite. But the _worst_ part was the nights. All of the screaming and moaning from Princess Marco's tent...the stuff of nightmares.

In spite of the teenagers, the bumpy hills, and Star _enjoying_ her boyfriend's company, Meteora knew her trial would be worth it. The lot was unknowingly playing into the hands of Fate itself. She was the daughter of Queen Eclipsa Butterfly and her Monster Lover, destined to rule Mewni forever, as foretold by the stars. It was during the party in the monster temple that the former Miss Heinous realized she was more than a schoolmarm. She was a princess, and the Butterfly throne belonged to her. All she had to do was survive the teenage wasteland trip, and enact the plan Eclipsa had set up before her: kill Queen Moon. To think Star was gifting her mother's death made Meteora laugh. How ironic.

Weeks later, it all paid off. Almost. Battle waged inside the Butterfly Castle, initiated by the arrival of the coffin. Eclipsa was already Queen again, and the two villainesses had the upper hand against an impromptu band of shocked royals. Even when Mina showed up, pursued by Marco's teen army, nothing seemed to slow the tide of progress.

Nothing except Princess Star Butterfly holding the limp, bleeding body of Marco in her arms. The princess fought with _everything_ she had because she had nothing to lose. She dealt with Mina first in vengeful fury, tossing her charred body into the far reaches of Mewni. Before Meteora knew it, red eyes glinting like light in a pool of blood fell upon her. Like that, the winds of destiny shifted against Meteora's favor.

After savagely beating Meteora, Star and the Lucitor royals and bound her in thick demon chains then dragged her into a stronger coffin. The ground opened under the box, and down into the depths of the Underworld the monster went, her fate sealed forever….

* * *

The memories were all Meteora had in her hellish prison in the Underworld, and she held onto them only to ponder what could have been. It broke up the misery of sitting among the scorching flames of the Lake of Fire. How long she had been here, she did not know—the concept of time was all but meaningless. Hours, days, months, years, lifetimes all merged into an endless stream of torment. The Lake of Fire was a prison for both the living and the dead, where only the worst souls went to be punished for their crimes forever. Meteora had not met any of the other residents of the prison, the place was enormous and walking on top of burning coals proved too painful. She was alone in a place both blindingly bright and scarily dark. Horribly hot and freakishly cold. Just all around uncomfortable. Every moment the exact same.

That is until one day—year, millennia, whatever—in the midst of the sweltering heat, she felt a presence. At first, Meteora thought it was the shadow of a lurking demon or fellow prisoner, but she saw nothing around her besides flames, coals, and smoke. No, the presence was in her soul. "Who are you?" She used her voice for the first time in a _long_ time, roaring over the crackling of flames.

No answer. Meteora brushed it off as her losing her mind…again. Loneliness and pain did that to a person.

Except, the Presence didn't go away. It came back again over a period of time, each approach made it louder and more urgent in the shadows of her mind. "Leave me alone!" She finally snapped after the constant build up drove her insane. What else would this horrid place throw at her? Meteora was already covered in festering sores and burns all over her furry body, and thirsty without water to drink. She needn't lose her wits too.

"Is that how you talk to your father, Meteora?" The Presence finally spoke in a deep voice that rattled her soul.

 _My father?_ Even though many of Meteora's repressed childhood memories returned, she had virtually none of her father beside vague recollections. She remembered purple striped fur like her own, thick arms that held her once or twice, and a voice like a lion's roar—full of authority and strength like a king.

Guessing her thoughts, the Presence replied, "Let me introduce myself. I am Globgor, Prince of Darkness, son of the High Priest of the Blood Moon, your father."

Suddenly, an astral projection appeared in front of Meteora portraying a tall, monster with white hair tied into a loose bun. Four piercing, yellow eyes matched the burning landscape around them and the gold bands on his wrists. _It is him_ , Meteora wanted to leap into his arms and wail like a baby, but she knew she couldn't.

"Hello, my little one," Globgor smiled. "Just as beautiful as your mother, although I didn't do so bad either."

"I thought you were dead…"

The earliest memories of her past life were always the hardest to recall. Meteora remembered a stormy night, the pitter-patter of rain striking the window pane of a dark, gray place. It was cold, not warm like the castle or her crib in the Monster Temple. The walls were stark and uninviting, with posters bearing menacing faces frowning at baby Meteora in disapproval. It was scary, and made her miss her Mama. Where had she gone? She recalled her mother's purple spades glowing over the crib in the castle as she cried, speaking words Meteora did not understand. The rest of the night was a blur: there was a lot of shouting, explosions, roaring. Purple fur standing in front of Meteora protectively...then vanishing forever.

Globgor shook his head, "I'm still alive. The Magic High Commission crystalized me when I tried to save you from the robot, St. Olga…"

 _The Magic High Commission…_ Meteora grumbled inwardly. They took everything from her: her parents, her home, her birthright. She felt her father lay a hand on her shoulder in sympathy, "I know. Our people have always been slighted and abused by both the Magic High Commission and the Butterfly family since they came to Mewni."

"What do you mean by our people?" The monster princess blinked. "You mean Monsters?"

"More than just monsters," her father said with a heavy sigh. "It's a long story but seeing neither of us has to anything better to do soon, I'll indulge. Follow me."

As he turned to walk away, Meteora did not move a muscle, her feet wincing with phantom pains. She had tried countless times to walk around the Lake of Fire to find companionship or a way out, but it left scars and thick burns that oozed black pus on her feet. They were useless, and hoping to find a way out was the same. Globgor smirked as he read her thoughts, "I didn't mean with your feet, my little blazing star. With your mind. How do you think I'm here if I'm trapped in a crystal?"

"Wait?" Meteora's eyes grew wide in realization. "You're using magic?"

"The Butterflys aren't the only ones capable of magic on Mewni. My people perfected it long before _they_ came," Globgor replied. "Perhaps I should first teach you astral projection—what I had to master to see you. It will allow you to travel across space and time without even moving your body."

Intrigued, Meteora sat up and crossed her legs, mimicking Globgor's position when he sat down in front of her. "Breathe in and out deeply and slowly," he instructed. "I would show you, but I don't need to breathe where I am. You must empty your mind in order to cross into the Void."

The Void of Fate, Meteora knew that place well. Obeying her father's instructions, she tapped into her magic and dipped deep down into the black realm. She used to hate her magic—it represented her link to the Butterflys and got her in trouble with St. Olga many times. Her horrid adoptive "mother" did not tolerate such nonsense, severely disciplining the young girl when her clovers showed on her cheeks. Knowing her father contributed to Meteora's magic ability made her trust it more, and she wanted to know what he did.

Surrounding her, blue strings floated in an uncountable number, overlapping and gnarled into a big heap. "Welcome to one of my old playgrounds," Globgor appeared beside her. "I know your mother likes playing with the strings too, but I was the one who taught her such magic was possible."

Meteora got a good look at the place, especially drawn in by a bright, red string surging with energy and warmth. "We'll address _that_ later," the Prince of Darkness narrowed his eyes as he spied the Blood Moon bond. "First, a little lesson. The universe is made of connections between all beings, represented by those blue strings. Any gray, unconnected strings come from those who are dead."

He pointed to the floating segments of once-lively stings floating around aimlessly, bereft of attachment that gave them life. Seeing them made Meteora sad, reminding her of her severed connections only recently rebuilt. "I call these guys 'floaters.' They seem dead and unusable, but you just have to get creative." Globgor held a tattered floater attached to him on one side and to nothing on the other. Soon, Meteora noticed more floaters drifting around her father's soul, all haunting him like ghosts.

"This is my entire community," he said scarcely above a whisper, holding the decayed threads through his claws. "My parents, my relatives, my friends. They were stolen from me...Anyways, the magic I am about to show you taps into these floaters, recreating the memories contained within them. Of course, you can do this with living connections. That's easier to do. Take my hand—it might hurt a bit."

She took his hand, feeling like a little girl accompanying her father on an outing to avoid getting lost. Perhaps they would have had a relationship like that once. Globgor picked up a string and muttered a low spell in a language Meteora did not know. Over the years as headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, she had heard many foreign tongues brought in by the princesses she helped to become productive members of royal families. Mostly, they uttered curse words at her, Princess Lilacia especially loved muttering horrible things in Pony Head. Therefore, hearing a language Meteora did not know was surprising. It had to be an old Monster Language.

Suddenly, the Void lit up as if caught on fire, forcing the floater to become a sickly purple color. Dark magic. "We must see the past to understand the future," Globgor's voice rattled in her head. Pain shot through Meteora's soul and she felt it separating from her body like a button getting ripped off a coat by a naughty child. The searing sensation made her scream and the Void shifted to a mountainous landscape covered in stone buildings.

 _Where am I?_ After the process ended, Meteora found herself in a lush alpine meadow somewhere in the Musty Mountains surrounded by fields of Mewni corn and a quaint village. Globgor saw the scene and chuckled warmly, "This is my family's village from my father's memory. As you can see, it was a lovely place. Come with me."

He pointed and listed off the names of the buildings constructed out of blue shale and granite: libraries, temples, homes, businesses. The sense of pride he had made Meteora feel at home—which she was since these were her people. Villagers moseyed through the streets buying and selling, playing with children, and enjoying the weather. _This could have been my upbringing_ , the thought caused a sense of longing.

On top of a snow-covered peak, a tiny house was perched next to a massive temple complex. The vision shifted, bringing Meteora and Globgor instantly to the doorstep where a monster wearing thick white robes held up a new baby. "That is my father," Globgor's voice cracked. "And me. We had no king and queen like the Mewmans. We were led by a High Priest—my father. His job was to give us guidance to live by and serve the Blood Moon and other spirits of the universe. I think he did a good job."

The scene changed again, showing the priest anoint a young Globgor with fresh goat's blood and saying a prayer. Magic allowed Meteora to understand her grandfather's words, "My son, Globgor, you are destined for a future unlike any other of our race. The stars call you to be a ruler who will command armies and conquer the entire world, uniting it under one rule."

Others in the temple looked on, pleased at the words of their priest. Suddenly, the shaft of light streaming on the sleeping baby turning deep red, both the color of the Blood Moon and a warning. The High Priest and his attending servants saw the sign and exchanged terrified glances, the dread making Meteora shiver.

"But," the High Priest summoned brave words to speak. "You must know our days are numbered. Strangers are coming, and our time is ending. Blood will run in our streams, and the land will scream in agony as everything you love will be taken by the sword." He paused and studied the light once more before ending with, "Heed the sign of the moon, my son. It holds your destiny. The bond of the Two Lovers will bring in a new age that will bring peace forever. Praise the Blood Moon!"

Again, the vision-scape shifted and what the High Priest said was coming true. Mewmans came on boats, settling the coastal areas and making alliances with the Pony Heads and Lucitors. No one was afraid in the Musty Mountains—everyone knew those two royal families would befriend anyone with enough gold. The loss of the Lucitor family's support hurt the Underworld-Musty Mountain trade routes, but there were ways around it. For a while, all went on like usual.

As the years went on, however, it was evident the newcomers meant ill for anyone who did not side with them. Monster towns along the plains were razed to the ground, making way for a giant, ostentatious castle and fields of corn and animals. Mewman villages popped up too, taking more and more land from the previous inhabitants. Violence was rampant, and the Queen of the Butterfly family lashed out with magic. It was an instant win for the Mewmans.

Concern grew in the Musty Mountains, and a young Globgor watched as his people's towns disappear and the temple fell into disuse. Even the mountains themselves changed—they became emptier and wilder until only Globgor was left, huddled in the ruins of his temple. The vision ended there, father and daughter reappeared in the Lake of Fire.

"You're not going to really end the story there?" A new voice spoke. "You're making Meteora miss the best part—when a Mewman princess found a shivering Monster on one of her many adventures and gave him a blanket."

Turning her head, Meteora saw her mother materialize in the Lake of Fire too. _It's like a family reunion!_ Her parents were only together—according to her memory—when she was born and a few days afterward. Globgor was always busy and away from home, his trips leaving his unguarded wife and daughter prey for royal search parties and Magic High Commission. The former queen smiled when she saw her lover, and the two embraced.

"Eclipsa," Globgor breathed her name tenderly, "I've missed you."

"And I, you, my handsome Glob-Glob," his wife giggled. _Glob-Glob?_ Meteora snickered, how could an intimidating, nine-foot-tall monster have such a ridiculous pet name.

The monster's tail twitched in irritation and he ignored what she just said, "Anyways, share with Meteora what you've learned today about the Butterfly family."

Both mother and daughter lifted their eyebrows at the comment for different reasons. Meteora was interested in any news relating to her enemies, and Eclipsa looked shocked that he knew whatever she did. "I don't feel like it's my place to," the dark queen replied in a low tone, her eyes betraying mixed emotions, "It's a rather private affair…"

"But Clipsy…" Globgor placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over for a kiss. "It'll be useful for reuniting the three of us. You know how much I love you and our daughter."

The words of affection loosened up Eclipsa, and she said with a little hesitation, "Queen Star has had twins with King Marco. Oh, Globgor, you should see them! They are the cutest little ones I've seen in a long time—"

"Babies?!" Meteora's mouth dropped open, "How long have I been down here?" Or was all the screaming in the tent the cause…

"Three years," Globgor replied. "Long enough for that brat to try to continue her line, keeping the throne from its rightful heir."

"Isn't that supposed to be Star?" His daughter asked.

Globgor threw back his head and cackled loudly, "That _peasant_ wishes! Meteora, you are the true heir of the kingdom because Star descends from a rando girl they brought in to replace you, Daughter."

 _Whaaaa…_ Meteora could scarcely believe it. _She_ was the real Butterfly. Not Star. This day kept getting better and better. She remembered the Oracle's prophecy she learned from Eclipsa all those years ago. Maybe her dreams of taking over Mewni weren't dashed after all!

Eclipsa stared at her shoes, her eyes refusing to look up in shame, "I know they aren't really my great-grandchildren…but I am genuinely excited about Andromeda and Orion's birth."

"Don't despair, Eclipsa," Globgor lifted her chin. "We'll establish an unending dynasty and have _real_ descendants." Eclipsa opened her mouth but closed it again.

The monster prince went on, "First things first, I need to get Meteora out of here. It's going to take all of the magic I have stored in me for three hundred years, so let me tell you your next steps. It'll take me a while before I can talk again. Go to the mountains, find the temple and heed the sign of the moon. You'll know what I mean. Follow it and find me."

He chanted a powerful incantation, causing the entire Lake of Fire to shake. Globgor waved goodbye before what felt like a gust of wind caught Meteora up and whisked her out of the Underworld through a small fissure. Even though it was nighttime, the moons and stars blinded Meteora like the sun at noonday. Cold air hit her lungs like bricks, slicing her fur like arrow cuts. It was almost more painful than being burned repeatedly, and she wanted to go back for a second.

Then it hit her. She was free. Destiny smiled on her, the true heir of the Butterfly throne. "I did it…father," She shakily rose to her feet, nearly falling from the discomfort of standing on blistered feet and weak muscles. "I'm back on Mewni."

"Excellent work, Meteora," a deep voice whispered in her ears, fading as he spoke. "Now, it's time to take the throne once and for all."

She could not resist turning towards the northern horizon, guided by the lodestar in the warnicorn constellation. The Butterfly castle was out there with two infant targets probably sleeping in the arms of their ignorant parents. She was going enact her revenge on them—if she was robbed of their parents, so would they. _But first…_ , she turned the other way and limped towards the Musty Mountains to the south, tips peeking over the dark pine forest.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Star lately, as if the sun were more in a hurry than usual. It had _always_ come too early in a sense, crashing her parties and cuddling time with Marco, but now the darkness seemed to bleed into morning in the blink of an eye. According to Marco, her conspiracy theory was wrong—days were three hours longer on Mewni than Earth. _If so, then I'm the Queen of Scotland,_ she muttered to herself. Whatever a "Scotland" was. Although her eyes were firmly closed, her mind was wired imagining about what today would bring. _C'mon, Star_ , she grumbled to herself. _Sleep_. Her attempts at holding onto the remnants of darkness failed, and sunlight leaked in through opening eyelids. _Alright, the day won,_ Star begrudgingly opened her eyes. What would the warrior Queen face today?

Quiet. A calm, peaceful hush hovered like a hum over the entire castle, and it was so bizarre Star could scarcely believe it. Soft sounds of snoring from the heap of laser doggies nearby, and Glossaryck inside of the Notebook of Spells mingled with the typical noises from the waking town below. Birds were chirping on the ledges of the castle spires, dried leaves fluttered on the breeze as they fell, and Star could hear her thoughts loud and clear. This was madness.

 _We're doing something right for once,_ she smiled contently, rubbing the bags under her eyes. They were her battle scars from long, sleepless nights and busy days. She'd better enjoy this moment now, because who knows when it will happen again—if ever. Her blue eyes mischievously gazed upon Marco sprawled out on the bed, locking onto his cute tush under the covers. She quickly knew _exactly_ how to celebrate a peaceful morning.

" _Marco?_ " She gently prodded his side. " _Are you awake?_ "

He shrugged under the covers, " _Kinda…what's up?_ " With a great yawn, he got up and stretched, his mind asking Star if something had happened. " _Huh? Nothing today?_ " Puzzled, Marco scratched his head and looked around groggily. "Can't tell if we've done something super right last night or super wrong. Should we be concerned?"

Star shook her head and leaned against his chest, "Nope. This is a treat, so I'm not questioning it."

"But—"

"C'mon, Marco," she drew her finger slowly down his bare abs, "When's the last time we've had a morning for ourselves…" Star hoped her _real_ message was clear to him because Marco had the uncanny ability to be denser than a black hole inside of a fruitcake. Apparently, he didn't because he tilted his head and wrinkled his eyebrows. It made him cuter at least. " _Oh Marco, my love_ ," she both wanted to laugh at his cluelessness and tackle him. Probably the busy nights did him in, so she clarified her desires for him. " _My Wild Man…_ ," her side of the bond purred as she rubbed against him.

It was then she saw the light bulb in his brain go off, and Marco channeled the side of him that rightfully earned the nickname Star gave him long ago. Boldness swirled in his eyes as he flipped the queen on her back, and adjusted pillows and blankets around both of them. He teasingly kissed her neck, letting his hands roamed her body, " _I've missed you…_ "

"What do you mean?" She said in between panting. "I'm right here—Oh." Her tired mind realized what he meant, helped along by his touch and kisses. " _I've missed you too ,_" she wrapped her arms around body, excited for a bit of alone time.

All of a sudden, a thin cry sliced through the air like a knife, and the two lovers could hardly suppress an annoyed groan. Just when things were getting good…as usual. Marco kissed Star's cheek when she pouted, reminding her that babies needed round-the-clock care. They both knew crying infants was a part of the new normal. Marco promised to make up for the interruption later—as he always did—and went to fetch their robes. " _Okay…_ " his mind already had a strategy in motion, " _Is it a one-alarm or two alarm-fire?_ "

"Sounds like a one-alarm," Star realized she spoke too soon when a second wail lilted through the air. "Okay, make that two. Guess you need backup?"

Marco nodded, "Let's move out!"

On the other side of the portal, both twins eagerly awaiting their parents to arrive. Andromeda was the first face they saw, tears glistening on her blue stars. Star knew was was the likely instigator as her daughter followed the strict schedule Marco laid out, down to the second. In the neighboring crib, Orion was crying too but for a different reason. Unlike his sister, he didn't mind a late breakfast as long as his sleep wasn't interrupted. _I feel ya, buddy_ , the queen shook her head, thinking of all the times Marco woke her up early. Already, it was easy to see the personalities of the twins and which parent they took after.

"Hey, Star?" Marco asked while leaning over Andromeda's crib. "Aren't the babies supposed to be sleeping on their backs?"

"Yeah," Star joined his side. "We did that."

Marco quoted tips from the baby books religiously, although Star figured a lot of childcare was just using common sense. Peering into the crib, the queen saw Andromeda laying on her tummy in her blue onesie, lifting her head and looking up with bright, brown eyes. She had stopped crying once she noticed she had her parents' attention, and went back to sucking on her warnicorn pacifier. _Look at my amazing little princess,_ Star stroked her cheek. Such a bold and daring personality would make her an excellent ruler and protector. _I can't wait to teach her my secret fighting moves._

"Uhh...should she be lifting her head for this long?" Marco pondered. "She's only three weeks old."

"Well yeah," Star shrugged, "She's learning how to roll over."

"She's _three weeks old_ …"

 _So?_ From what Star learned through skimming those stupid books and listening to Marco, Earth babies were _really_ fragile and developed at a very slow rate. Apparently, Andromeda shouldn't be able to laugh or lift her head for a few months, but she and her brother took after their mother's side more. Like Mewman babies, the twins were bigger and stronger already. Just the other day, Marco had to literally pry his finger out of Andromeda's bone-crushing grip.

To show her Daddy that the baby was indeed trying to roll over, Star set Andromeda on her back again. "Andie, sweetie," she called to her gently, "Roll over for Mommy." Her nickname was something Star thought up not long after her birth, although Marco didn't use it a lot. He thought it sounded either like the Andes Mountains in South America or a boy's name.

Regardless of what name her mother used, the infant turned her head and grunted softly as she wriggled her arms and legs until she flopped over on her belly. A smile grew on her face, connecting her blue stars; she seemed content at her new ability.

"You did it, my little warrior!" Star picked up Andromeda and rubbed their noses together, making her daughter laugh. "We're gonna be out on the battlefields of Mewni in no time!"

Marco just stood beside them with his mouth wide open, "Wow...I didn't know it would be so soon…"

"Soon?" Star tickled Andromeda's pink toes as she spoke, "They're actually kinda late. You heard what Uncle Grunt said about them being able to sit up at a month old."

"Oh," Marco replied and let his eyes drift away. "Do you think Orion can roll over?"

Though the other twin was a bit smaller than his sister, he was no less lively. From his crib, he watched the rest of his family with interested green eyes while holding his feet. When he saw Star and Marco come closer, he reached up, signaling he wanted to be held too.

"Aww, you look like an upended turtle, Rye," Star's nickname for him had a twofold meaning. It was both a shorter form of Orion and a reference to the golden grain found across Mewni. "Can you roll over?"

On command, the twin kicked his legs and furled the thick eyebrows he inherited from Marco in deep concentration. Despite how hard he tried, Orion failed to flip over, and he gazed up helplessly at the rest of his family. "It's okay, buddy," Marco picked him up and rubbed his back, "You'll be able to roll when you're ready."

Orion whimpered against his father's shoulder, feeling defeated. "Hey there," Marco tried to cheer him up. "Why don't we go and fix breakfast together? That'll make you happy." The two left the room.

 _My poor little son_ , the queen sighed. So far, his life had been one big challenge after another, starting with his dramatic birth. Yet, she was confident Orion would grow into a strong prince—he had her fighting spirit in him.

Star shoved the thoughts away when she felt Andromeda tug on her hair. Star realized that she had to figure out a way to keep the young princess entertained while waiting for breakfast. Patience was not her thing, taking after her mother. In fact, that was not the only thing she inherited from Star. Andromeda had her golden hair, can-do smirk, and strength. The latter was very noticeable in how quickly she took to moving around and leaving tiny dents in her toys. _That's the Johansen in both of us_ , Star remarked. Yet, she was _so_ Marco's daughter. A lover of routine and rules, punctual in sleeping and waking, and quite regal with the thoughtful brown eyes she inherited from him. _She's gonna be a studious princess, that's for sure._

 _Hmm…_ the queen sat down with her daughter. They both stared out the great bay window down at the kingdom of Mewni. In the mid-morning hours, the townspeople were emerging from their houses, unaware of the new set of eyes watching them. Next week, the twins would be a month old, and Star and Marco would formally present them to the kingdom. It would set in motion the rest of Andromeda's life, for better or worse. Thinking about her daughter one day using magic gave Star an idea. _I could teach her the Whispering Spell_.

Of all the spells passed down the Butterfly line, this one was the most important. Star had found this out the hard way, having used it twice to save Marco and Mewni from Toffee. Hopefully, Andromeda would never have to even _think_ about uttering the spell, aside from teaching her own daughter one day. Star rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, humming the tune once in her head to make sure she remembered the song correctly. Knowledge of the spell is passed from mother to firstborn daughter only through a lullaby in a secret language: Low Mewnian. The Language of Queens.

To preserve the secret, Star shut the door of the room and her bond with Marco. Sitting on a rocking chair in front of the fireplace, she sang in a low whisper loud enough for only the two of them to hear. _There,_ Star finished the song. Andromeda had taken her first step towards becoming the next Queen of Mewni. In spite of the monumental moment, the princess seemed unimpressed, letting out a yawn and searching for what she really wanted: food. _I know; that's coming_ , Star laughed. Who wanted to listen to a spell when hungry? She was likely the same as a baby.

They both looked up when they heard Marco knock on the door, "Everything okay in there, Star?" He came in loaded down with two bottles on a tray and Orion.

"Yeah, just spending time with Andie," she smiled.

Star could feel the skepticism in Marco's mind, but he let it go. Instead, he had to focus on feeding Mewni's fussiest eater. Orion hated bottles, but the decision to wean the twins to them came out of necessity. Star would be too busy with royal duties soon to nurse them, and, since Mewnian babies didn't nurse long, her milk supply was dwindling. Andromeda took to the bottle easily, greedily sucking down her food within a few moments. "Look at you," Star set down the empty bottle. "Wanting to get so big and strong. How's it going with Orion, Marco?"

Marco sighed, "About the same as usual, not really interested." Orion stared at the latex nipple in front of his eyes with deep suspicion. _Hmm…_ Star rubbed her chin. She then got an idea, and she knew Marco picked up on it.

He eyed her with doubt, "You can't be serious, Star. Mewni Corn-flavored milk?"

She nodded, "Diet affects the taste of milk, and he probably misses that." There also wasn't a lot of choices. After reciting a possible spell in her mind a few times—Star wanted to be precise on this—she touched a knuckle to the bottle and watched the milk turn a creamy yellow. Marco brought the bottle to his son's lips and marveled at how the baby emptied container in a heartbeat.

"Wow...hungry weren't ya," he chuckled. "You shouldn't wolf down your food like that, or you'll get sick." Sure enough, when Marco burped him, Orion threw up all over his hoodie then laughed. Star handed her husband a towel while nearly snorting, " _He's definitely my son_."

"Too much of your son," the king grumbled.

"I was about to say that myself." A blue blur shot between Star and Marco's faces, and nearly scared the living crap out of the pair. Especially out of Marco, who instantly sprung out of his chair and dropped into a fighting stance with Orion tucked in his arm like a football. He relaxed when he saw who it was but kept a wary eye on the visitor.

"Glossaryck!" Both he and Star groaned. "Can you _not_ sneak up on us!"

The little blue guru showed no remorse in his eyes, simply shrugging, "And can you two not do that thing?"

"What thing?" They continued speaking in unison. "Oh, _this_ thing? Yeah, sweetie, can you not…ugh." It was one of those moments when their bond was completely in sync. There was never a pattern as to when and why it happened, but it creeped everyone out. Star had to figure out how to trip Marco up to disengage.

"Rhinoceros," they both yelled. Nope.

"Hippocampus." Nope.

"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!" Star and Marco both laughed, feeling the bond untangle at the ridiculous phrase. Her husband came up with that, assuming Star would find the random trivia they learned at Echo Creek funny. It worked perfectly, to his credit. " _You know that's the only thing I remember from Earth biology_ ," she confessed.

" _I think it's the only part of biology most people remember_ ," Marco pointed out.

" _What about punt-it squares?_ "

" _Punnett Squares, Star_ ," Marco corrected her. " _That's genetics_."

" _Oooh,_ " she mouthed. " _No wonder I failed that quiz. I thought we were supposed to talk about football._"

While they engaged in their mental conversation about a bored Earth monk breeding peas, Glossaryck rolled his eyes. "Why didn't the Blood Moon pick someone else? You see most soul-bound couples find the mind-reading thing annoying, and never use it. The two of you act like chatty grannies on a telephone."

"Sorry," they muttered an apology.

Star then asked her mentor, "What are you doing here, anyway?" Glossaryck made it clear several times that he didn't plan on being around the twins until they got much older. In fact, he hadn't even _seen_ them yet.

"Two reasons," he held up his fingers. "One, to make sure you haven't accidentally killed the babies yet—"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Huffing in anger, Star put her free hand on her hip. How dare Glossaryck call her a bad mother.

"If your parenting skills are anything like your magic ones, then I should be concerned," He replied in another scathing comment. "And two, now that your mother has learned to interact with the physical world, she won't shut up about the fact I haven't seen the twins yet. It's always, 'Why haven't you seen my grandkids, Glossy? Even Eclipsa has!' So annoying!"

" _Go, Mom!_ " Star and Marco shared a glance.

Glossaryck floated over Orion, studying him with narrowed eyes while stroking his beard, "Hmm…cheekmarks. I'm going to start with him first." The prince was busy snoozing in Marco's arms until Glossaryck poked his nose. Startled green eyes blinked open, and Orion shrieked in terror. _I don't blame him_ , Star smirked, watching Marco try to calm him down.

"You know, Star had the _exact_ same reaction," Glossaryck rolled his eyes. "He's going to be a _joy_ to work with. Now, onto the princess." He stood on the arm of Star's chair and locked eyes with the calmer child. Andromeda wasn't afraid of him at all, showing a tiny smile. "I like this one already. You know the _only_ other Queen who smiled at me was Comet….I miss her so much."

He turned around to wipe a tear, and Star tried hard to contain an amused grin, "Aww…I've never seen you cry Glossaryck."

"That's because you never touched my heart like your grandmother."

"Ouch…" Marco winced. "Do you mind finding at least one kind thing to say to my wife?"

The guru replied, "She gave birth to Andromeda. There. Anyways, I'm going to play poker with my own pathetic children. Hekapoo says I owe Rhombulus a win after cheating 9000 times. It's not cheating, it's just being smarter. Bye."

Just as quickly as he came, he left the family in the nursery. "You know," Marco said after a minute, "He's definitely off the babysitter list."

"Definitely."

* * *

"You know, tomorrow is Thursday," Marco checked his phone one last time before climbing in bed. "Or it will be one minute."

"I think I'm too tired for Relationship Thursday," Star muttered drowsily.

Days were impossibly long with the babies, and the nights were even longer. If she fell asleep right this second, Star would be lucky to get in a couple hours before one of the twins started crying. _I've become too tired to want to hang out with my best friend_ , she slumped on the pillow in frustration. For Star Butterfly to say no to adventuring with Marco either signaled the end of the universe or how low she had fallen—fortunately, it was the former this time. It wasn't like her soul didn't want to, but her body was weak.

Marco sensed her thoughts and sighed, "I get if you want to stay in."

She could clearly hear the hurt in his voice because it echoed her own. The old days of dimension-hopping adventures were over—it almost made Star sick to realize that. Days and nights blurred together into endless feedings and diaper changings, collapsing the wide universe down into meeting the twins' base needs. Some said that a baby becomes their parents' entire world, and Star now knew it was true. Although the reality was _a lot_ more depressing.

" _Cheer up ,_" Marco kissed her cheek. " _This isn't forever._" There would be other Thursdays, he assured her. Days where they would have loads of time for the two of them, but Star heard the strain in his voice. _Whatever,_ the queen wanted to drop the subject and sleep. Her mind thought about how much she missed going bar hopping and venturing on quests, sinking her spirits even lower until deep blackness took over.

Not much later, Star could pick up Orion whimpering in the nursery. _I'm coming,_ she gingerly rolled out of bed, and held in roaring yawn to not disturb Marco. Usually, one of the twins crying in the middle of the night would have bothered the queen, but she knew exactly why Orion was fussing. It was time for their secret nightly ritual—one she looked forward to in spite of losing sleep.

After sliding on her slippers, she tiptoed through a portal and into the nursery, maneuvering around furniture to reach the crib. Silver moonlight twinkled in the prince's eyes like little stars when he saw his mother stand over him. Picking him up, she whispered in his ear, "Ready for an adventure, Rye?" No sense in wasting a perfect Thursday.

They snuck out of the nursery and down into the throne room. Muted rainbows caused by the moon shining through the stained-glass windows created dappled shadows on the vast, empty floor. On a normal day, the throne room was perpetually filled with royal guests lobbying for power, peasants seeking favors, and the full, inescapable weight of being an eighteen-year-old monarch. Even before Orion was born, Star used to sneak into the throne room during still nights just to clear her head on matters discussed the day before. As much as she had gotten done so far, there was an endless pile of things needing to happen. For example, Monsters _still_ weren't recognized as full citizens of Mewni, and Star was drafting a resolution to fix that. It was the first new law she was going to introduce when she came off of maternity leave.

 _There's time to worry about that later_ , she paused right in front of the thrones, holding her son so he could see their beauty. The three chairs carved from solid pieces of Mewnian bluestone—a rare rock found in the deepest quarries of the Jaggy Mountains—were priceless heirlooms. From them, Queens ruled and protected the kingdoms with magic and decrees, but Star couldn't help but feel disheartened instead of awestruck. There wasn't a prince throne. Orion had no official place in the monarchy as her son. Aside from Jushtin, no other Butterfly male was born with a title or a chance to inherit anything.

Although it was great Orion would be able to live without the pressures that drowned Star in a sea of misery, she knew a gulf was built into their relationship. When the time came for Andromeda to inherit the wand, Star would show her daughter princess stuff—like how to fight in battle or figure out how to stay awake during stupid townhall meetings. She would _never_ get to hang out with Orion like that. "No matter what, you're no less my son, Rye," she held him closer, taking him up the small flight of stairs to sit on the Queen's throne.

The view from the largest royal seat was breathtaking during any moment, but being able to share it with Orion made it more special. Star loved watching his little eyes dart back and forth, taking everything in. "Like it up here?" She asked gently. "I remember the first time I sat on here as a little girl. It's like you can fit all of Mewni in this giant room." She stopped talking and thought about what she wanted to say next.

Her talks with Orion, though one-sided, were therapeutic because she could tell the truth and not worry about anyone judging her. Sighing bitterly, she went on, "I guess what's on my mind tonight, Orion is kinda complicated. Just feel like I'm losing myself. Haven't slept nor had a moment of peace with Marco in _weeks_." _And it's because of you_ , she couldn't bring herself to say the rest.

"You know how hard it is being a mother at eighteen?" It took everything within her to keep from sobbing. "I hope you wait on having kids, bub. There's all this fun stuff I wanna do, for corn's sake, but I'm stuck changing diapers!"

The baby blinked in a wordless reply, _Am I really that horrible, Mommy?_ How could she be mad at such a cute little face? Marco claimed that both of the twins favored her more, but Star could see how much Orion took after his father. He had his eyebrows, his hairline, his mother's eyes, and of course, Marco's bold smile. The one that could get Star through even the darkest times.

"You're not," Star let a faint smile grow on her lips. "My dear son, I've created a lot of things on accident. Warnicorns, narwhals, various animal spells, laser puppies…Oh yeah, I created a millhorse once when Toffee trapped me inside of a corrupted Realm of Magic. I actually died, but I'll save that story for when you're older. It's scary."

"But…" emotion caused her voice to crackle, "You and Andromeda are the best thing I've made. Ever. Yeah, it sucks to be stuck changing diapers and skipping Relationship Thursdays, but you're worth it. I love you from the absolute depth of my soul, and I know Marco feels the same. When I found out I was having you, I was a bit scared, but _so_ overjoyed. I'd do anything to make sure you feel loved." _Even break thousands of years of tradition._

Gazing up at the moon, Star knew what she was about to do was the right thing, even if it flew in the face everything her family stood for. It took courage to make sure there was fairness for all—whether it be sticking up for Monster rights or a place for her son in the royal court. A fifteen-year-old princess once stood up to make sure her human partner was treated with the respect he deserved as her prince. Now, she was going to do the same for their son.

"Hey, Rye," the queen murmured. "Can you keep a secret between the two of us?"

Her son shifted closer to her as if eager to listen, and Star sang the words of the Whispering Spell to her son in the hush of the night.

* * *

"Star? Are you okay?"

A gruff voice and nudge to the shoulder woke Star up with a start, and she realized with dread that she was still in the throne room. _How did this happen?_ She thought that she took Orion back to his room after reciting the Whispering Spell to him—or she _dreamed_ that she did. Again. Whatever happened or not, the queen was a frizzy, exhausted mess with a crick in her neck from sleeping sitting on the throne. A dozing baby was nestled against her in one arm and an empty bottle was still in the clutches of her opposite hand. How did that get there? _I'm a hot mess_ , she couldn't imagine what would have happened if the royals found her like this. Dave would have a _blast_ hurling insults at Star for being a disgraceful slob, and that was the last thing she needed.

Orion snuggled into Star's chest for more warmth, and the sight made his mother feel guilty. How could she fall asleep with a vulnerable three-week-old in her arms? She could have easily dropped him, and it was a long fall to a cold floor. _What kind of mother am I?_ A good mother would never endanger her baby like this. Her son was resting with his eyes closed, blissfully unaware what was going on.

Sunlight streamed in her face, warming her cold skin and refreshing her tired body. Down below, servants were setting up the long tables for a meeting. _Wait, who was talking to me?_ Turning her head to see River sitting in the king's throne. He was dressed up in a white prince suit with gleaming, golden shoulder tassels and matching buttons. Even his beard was neatly trimmed and styled into fluffy curls. His pale eyes met hers with great compassion, "Oh, I know that look. The 'I'm a bad mother face.' Moon Pie made that one a lot."

Leaning back, he smiled to himself remembering days gone by for a minute, "You have no idea how many times your mother fell asleep holding you. During meetings, while signing papers in the study, after bedtime stories while sitting on the throne. She was trying to be there for you."

Star sighed, pressing Orion closer. In a week, she and Marco would have to return to their royal duties, meaning there would be less time to be the twins' parents. While Moon did her best, Star was practically raised by the Mewni Kingsguard. _I want to do better_ , she glanced down to see Orion begin to stir, peeking his olive-green eyes underneath his golden eyelashes. Just like the vow she made to Marco, she promised her son that she would put his and his sister's well-being above the kingdom's. " _Duty before self"_ was a horrible principle to live by.

River scratched his beard while watching his daughter thoughtfully, then said, "Star, I'm guessing that you are worried about taking up your duties again. Don't look at me like that—father's intuition. Just relax—you and Marco are doing fine as is. In fact, you're doing a lot better than Moon and I did with you. Life is always stressful with babies, Star, so you have to learn to carve out free time before it consumes you. When's the last time you and Marco have had a day to yourselves?"

"Before the twins were born," Star admitted.

"Then as Acting King," River placed a firm hand on hers. "I order my Queen to take a day off to rest with her husband. Okay?"

As weird as it was to be ordered to goof off by her father, Star dipped her head and replied in a mocking tone, "As you wish, Your Highness. I only wish you could watch the twins."

"I know. Instead, I'm stuck attending these booooring meetings. I have no idea how you get through them."

"Sorry about that," Star snickered.

"I don't mind, Star." River insisted. "I'll just catch up with my little warrior later, isn't that right?" To both of their surprises, Orion had woken up and clung to his grandfather's beard demanding to be held. _And to think he still can't roll over_ , Star gently pried him off.

Star got up to leave and could already feel Marco freaking out over the bond. He had just woken up and realized that she wasn't in bed. " _Just talking with Dad_ ," she decided to leave out the other part until later. "Thanks for everything, Dad," she said to River.

"That's what fathers are here for," he hugged her. "No matter how old you get and how many babies you have, you'll always be my daughter."

* * *

Later that morning, Star placed Orion next to his sister on the plush bottom of a playpen in the Diazes' living room. Both twins studied their new surrounding with interest, having never seen an Earth house. There was electricity, paved roads, and more oddities for them to explore in their first new dimension. Andromeda wasted no time in trying to get the most out of her new environment, already playing with a few baby toys scattered throughout the playpen. Orion, however, stayed on his back and stared up at his mother, knowing she was going on an adventure without him. _Why are you leaving me, Mommy?_

The expression on his face tugged at her heartstrings, and she could tell Marco felt the ripple effect. "It's not forever, you two," Star leaned and stroked both of their cheeks to reassure them—and herself—that the decision to drop the twins off with their with their grandparents was right for everyone. They needed to experience other dimensions and being left with other caregivers, and their parents needed a break.

Behind her, Marco deposited another thick notebook of schedules on the coffee table while he explicitly laid out changing, feeding, and sleeping routines. "Oh," he reached into his bag and pulled out a box of Mewni-Corn drink powder, "You _have_ to add this to Orion's formula or he will not eat. Only one teaspoon is needed—too much sugar isn't good for babies. And, to make it fair, add a pinch to Andromeda's. She doesn't need it, but it doesn't hurt."

"Oh, Marco," Rafael laughed. "Your mother and I can take care of babies. We raised you and Marco Jr."

"True, but Andie and Rye act more like _Mewmans_ ," Marco emphasized his point. "See? Andromeda is learning to sit up." They all turned to see the princess roll on her belly and try to move up on her haunches. She smiled when could sit fully for a second—propped up by the side of the playpen—then slumped over.

"Aww, Andie," Star picked her up and lifted her over her head. "My strong rebel princess, you're gonna beat up Mewni's enemies one day." Andromeda giggled, probably entertained by the attention and the idea of tearing down walls.

Angie smiled and returned to Marco's conversation, "We'll be fine, Marco. I know you're nervous leaving them for the first time, but they're in good hand. We're going to spoil them rotten, it's what grandparents do."

"Just don't spoil them _too_ much," he insisted. "Rules are important."

Suddenly, a small shadow shot out from under the coffee table, nearly tackling Marco to the ground. "MARCO!" A cheerful cry came from the younger Diaz. "I wanna go too!"

After the king regained composure, he patted his younger brother on the head, "Not this time, Marco Jr. It's just me and Star. But—" He knelt down to the level of the three-year-old. "You have a _super_ important job. As a knight of Mewni and an uncle, you get to make sure your niece and nephew stay safe."

A pure expression of wonder spread on Marco Jr.'s face—he had his first ever knight's mission. "Can you do that for me and Star?" Marco asked.

"I can do it!"

"Excellent," Marco gave him a hug. "You're gonna be a fine royal protector one day."

Lastly, the king went over to the twins and picked them both up in a final goodbye before opening a portal to the secret meadow on Mewni. "Star and I won't be gone too long," he promised. "Oh, and don't hesitate to call if you need us for anything."

"We know, Marco," Angie called after the pair as they stepped into the portal. "But don't hurry back—you two need alone time." The Diaz house disappeared around them, replaced instead with Mewnian wilderness.

 _Wow…_ Star breathed, taking in the sights of the meadow. Fall had finally set in on Mewni, turning the surrounding trees shades of red and orange. Fluttering in the gentle breeze, the leaves landed in the meadow and floated on the waves of swaying golden, dried grass. There were also other animals in the meadow—mostly warnicorns and Mewnian red deer—seeking refuge away from the newcomers. _Sorry_ , Star sent them a sheepish glance. She noticed the gleaming palomino coat of Sol nearby, and the stallion nickered his greeting before returning to his grass.

Star sprawled on the ground, letting the sun warm her body and restore the energy lost amid constant stress and caretaking. _This_ was what she needed. Escaping from all that held her down in the place where Star and Marco could let go of their daily lives. This meadow was where they had their first date, where she asked Marco to be her prince, where they shared so many intimate moments under the light of the Blood Moon and stars. Tucked away in the heart of a secret wilderness, it was the meadow in which they could be themselves again. Not Queen and King or mother and father, or anything. Just Star and Marco.

"This is nice," Marco smiled, lying beside her. "Sorry, we've been dropping the ball on Relationship Thursday stuff."

She shrugged, "We're not going to let it happen again—that's for sure." For their own sanities, they really needed to make sure they actually saved the day for themselves. Destressing would make them better, well-rested parents.

Marco rolled on his side and brought Star in for a passionate kiss. His intensity caught her off guard, especially when he brought her on top of him. _Oh?_ She broke away, her lips lingering an inch away. At least there was no way for anyone to see them way out in the middle of nowhere. " _Since when have we ever cared anyway?_" Marco cupped her cheek, a sappy grin spreading across his handsome face. They were in _their_ place and nothing could disturb them.

"SHE'S A REBEL PRINCESS, SHE'S THE BEST—" A sudden outburst of singing and vibration interrupted the two lovers in their make-out session, causing Star to laugh, " _That's your ringtone?!_ " As much as she hated Ruberiot for leaking her crush on Marco to the _entire_ dimension, the rock anthem part of the ballad was amazing.

Marco ignored her and answered his phone, thinking it might be the Diazes with a question about the twins. Instead, he was greeted by the three panicked red eyes of Tom. "Dude?" Marco blinked. "Uh…I'm kinda _busy_ with Star, so can you—"

"JANNA IS GOING INTO LABOR, BRO, I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW!" Words vomited out of the demon's mouth.

Star and Marco exchanged a glance. It was about time since Janna was at least a week overdue, although Tom said it wasn't uncommon for demon babies to take longer to develop. So much for a quiet afternoon then. "Okay," the king calmly replied. "Where are you?"

"Echo Creek," Tom was practically hyperventilating. "Janna went into labor during class—I told her not to go until the baby was born—and Jackie brought her to the nearest hospital."

"On our way, man. Hang in there," Marco whipped out his scissors.

"Thanks, Marco. And what was it about you and Star being—" Star slammed the phone off. _Alrighty, adventure time!_

Within seconds, the couple were standing in front of the receptionist desk of Echo Creek General Hospital, shaking leaves out of their hair and clothing. The humans around them in line were dumbstruck at the sight of two young adults walking out of a portal. _Oh yeah, gotta act normal for once,_ Star remembered Earth people didn't know about dimensional scissors or magic. Which was definitely a shame. If they all had dimensional scissors, they would never have traffic jams or have to wait for the magical gnomes to change the red-hand-in-the-box sot they could cross the street.

"M-may I help you?" The nurse stammered.

Marco replied as if nothing unusual happened, "Hi, we're looking for Janna Ordonia-Lucitor. She should be in the maternity ward."

"Right…" The nurse searched on her computer. "The maternity ward is on the sixth floor, and there's a waiting room on that level."

"Thanks," Star nodded.

The two opted to take the elevator since that was more normal, listening to cheesy 80s ballads piped in to disguise the clanking and beeping of the moving box. They reached the right floor and were greeted to a lobby with scared humans huddled together on one side and a collection of demons and warlocks on the other. Could Star blame them—even with magic, _she_ was afraid of the Lucitors sometimes. In the lobby, the royal family of the Underworld was speaking loudly in harsh-sounding Demon to further intimidate the humans. Star knew they could speak English—especially Dave and his advisers. _Typical_ , she rolled her eyes at their lack of manners. The only humans who dared sit near them were the Ordonias and Jackie, who was blocking out the scene by listening to music on her phone. When she saw Star and Marco, she waved them down.

"Hey, you two," she greeted her friends. "You just missed Tom—he comes in and out. Where are the twins?"

"With their grandparents," Marco replied. "Star and I dropped them off because it's Relationship Thursday."

" _Oh?_ " Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you and Star _must_ have had a nice day."

"Nah, Tom interrupted," Star smirked. "There's still tonight though..."

Marco flipped his hood over his head to hide his blushing, " _Can you not tell Jackie about that…_ "

She shrugged, " _There's nothing to be ashamed of, Wild Man. I always give good reports._" What was he so squeamish about? It wasn't like their friends _didn't know_ between the tent incident and the fact Star got pregnant.

Jackie saw the faces they made at each other and giggled, "I guess the details are too good to share, huh? Anyways, if you and _Wild Man_ over there need a babysitter, feel free to dial me up when I'm not in class. You know I'd be happy to run the magical kid daycare center with those two and Dante."

"We wouldn't want to impose though," Marco replied. He was about to say more when a rough cough startled both him and Star. Looking to the left of Wrathmelior, who squeezed herself onto a large sofa, was a shriveled, pale old man huddled in a black fur cape. " _Wow, Marco_ ," Star muttered to him. " _That ugly-ass old man looks like Dave._ "

Marco bit his lip to contain his fit of laughter, " _That's because it_ is _Dave._"

 _Oooh_ , she mouthed. It was an extremely rare occurrence to see the infamous King of the Underworld outside of his realm, and Star saw why. Under the dramatic lighting and shadows cast by the red Rose Window and plumes of lava, the king seemed powerful and strong. Yet simple Earth fluorescent lights revealed a pathetic shrimp of a man. To think Star was afraid of him…the thought made her snicker. There were old men in nursing homes who were more intimidating.

"Why hello, King Dave," it took all that was in her to keep from laughing. "Are you nervous about the birth of your grandson?"

Dave's red eyes glowed through his thick, black shades as he sneered, "Not at all, My Queen. Everyone knows that demon blood will override any _taint_ of human's blood."

 _And this is why you don't have any friends,_ Star narrowed her eyes to slits. Yep, he was still the evil tyrant even in his weak form. Marco and the other Lucitors looked on as the two monarchs eyed each other like snakes ready to strike at any moment. If Star wasn't in a hospital on Earth, she would have wiped that hideous smirk off of his face for disrespecting both her husband and the next heir to the throne, but she let it pass. For now.

* * *

Time dragged on slowly, and Star leaned against Marco's shoulder while combing through yet another magazine. Earth people were so simple, she mused. They were concerned about matching pillows on a sofa or the perfect limeade recipe instead of which battle ax could sever a head the quickest or the best way to raid a castle. Meanwhile, Marco was chatting with Jackie about life as a new father.

"It's hard, y'know," he sighed. "There's so much that can go wrong, and I have _no_ idea how to raise kids who can punch through walls at a year old."

Jackie nodded, "Must be tough, although I'd love to get a video of Andromeda destroying a building. It would _seriously_ go viral."

"I know a ton of abandoned buildings she could go to town on," Star chimed in.

Suddenly, a portal opened and out came Kelly and Pony Head. "Sorry I'm late," the green haired girl laid down her bloodied sword. "Had to deal with stuff at home. Can't say what held Ms. Princess up."

Pony Head snorted, "Girl, whatchu mean you don't know? You know best aunt's gotta look perfect no matter where she goes."

Kelly just rolled her eyes and began wiping off her blade while the other humans who didn't know her shrieked both at the blood and the flying horsehead. "It's Mewnian snaggle-toothed bear blood," the warrior tried to assure them. "Carries nothing a human could catch…eh, it depends if they can get Mewnian Disco Fever."

"Mewnian Disco Fever?" Marco and Jackie echoed.

"Yeah, if you get it you'll dance _forever_ ," Star replied. "Or until you drop dead. Everyone on Mewni is vaccinated for it at birth."

"You guys have vaccinations?" Jackie asked, surprised.

Star nodded, "Of course. We're primitive, not _stupid_."

Then the lights started flickering on and off rapidly, followed by a team of nurses and doctors shrieking from somewhere in the hospital. "Whoa…" Pony Head's eyes grew wide. "Did not sign up for _Night of the Hospitalized Dead III_."

Kelly, Star, Marco, and Jackie reached for their weapons or magic, ready to defend the lobby from whatever was going on. Was it Mina up to no good again? Dave cackled beside them, hardly able to contain himself when he saw humans in white lab coats and scrubs race past them, "Just a typical birth of an Underworld prince, and you losers can't even handle the facts of life."

"A typical what?!" Team Starco gasped. As soon as the disturbance started, it ended, and the lights returned to normal. The Lucitors started cheering while the young adults were still very much puzzled.

"That was…different," Jackie placed her ax back in her backpack.

"Yeah…" Pony Head nodded, "What the hell just happened?"

The next figure to appear into the lobby was Tom and he had the biggest grin anyone had ever seen on his beaming face. "Hey guys," he waved. "I want you all to meet my son."

 _Figures_ , Star had to have guessed demons were born in the creepiest way imaginable after all of the weirdness Janna experienced in her pregnancy. "Congrats, Tom!" She got up and hugged him with the rest of their friends joining in. They pulled away and Tom pulled out a tissue to dab his runny eyes.

"Thanks," his voice quivered with excitement and joy. "I want you guys, Mom, and Janna's parents to meet him first."

"What about _me?_ " An indignant huff came from Dave. "I'm the boy's grandfather."

Tom lashed his red tail and snarled, "You're going last, _if at all_. Complain, and I'll gut you right here, right now." Hearing the edge in his tone made Star totally believe the new father, and she couldn't blame him. "To make sure you comply—" the prince whistled, and the knights of Higgs's Kingsguard blocked the entrance to the maternity wing. "I trust you'll take it from here."

"Yes, my lord," Higgs bowed. "Don't usually take assignments from other royals, but today's a special case."

"Excellent."

With everything arranged, Tom led his group back to Janna's room, practically skipping the entire way there. " _I've never seen him this happy ,_" Star commented to Marco. " _Like never in the two times we dated. It's kinda creepy._"

" _Yeah_ ," Marco agreed. " _I can handle broody, angst-Tom over this_." They squeezed into the room and their hearts melted when they saw Janna holding her newborn son. She seemed rather calm about whatever the heck happened to deliver the new prince to the world, aside from looking quite tired. Star knew that feeling well.

Tom held his son to show off to the crowd, "Everyone, welcome Prince Dante Thomas Lucitor II." He was an adorable mix of both parents, favoring them both equally well. Sleek, jet black hair clung to his head, covering the little white nubs that would one day grow into a pair of sweeping horns. Dante had two red eyes that glowed against his tan face and a slender long tail, just like his father's. His human grandparents held him first, tearing up and taking tons of pictures while everyone else watched. Wrathmelior joined in too, crying marble-dissolving acid on the floor.

"Wow," Marco smiled. "You did an awesome job, bro."

"Of course," Tom jabbed him. "We Lucitors are born flawless. Isn't that right, Janna?"

She shot him a thumb's up, "But I did _all_ the work though."

"So…uh," Kelly rubbed her arm. "How did the delivery go?"

Janna shrugged indifferently, "No more different than the usual trying to squeeze a watermelon out of a smallish hole. Just throw in some fire and darkness."

The other girls just stared wordlessly, and Star found her body recoiling in terror. _So glad I married Marco_ …

"I'm officially not having kids now," Kelly shuddered. "That's just horrifying…"

"Are you sure your decision to never have kids comes from that, and not your inability to keep a good boyfriend," Pony Head retorted.

"Pony…no," Star jabbed her friend. Kelly folded her arms and muttered a few curses under her breath.

Not long after the exchange, Tom took Dante and placed him in Star's arms with a great smile still plastered on his face. "Starship," he breathed tenderly. "I want you and Marco to be the first to hold him after the family."

"Really?" They both glanced at each other.

"Of course," Tom chuckled. "Wouldn't be here without you two in my life."

Everyone around them started to get emotional, especially when Marco gave his best friend a great hug of appreciation. _You're too sweet, Tom_ , Star struggled to keep it together herself. The three of them had been through _a lot_ in the years they had known each other. They went from enemies to friends and back and forth a few more times. It meant the world to her that Tom wanted them to be one of the first people to interact with Dante. In truth, the baby was the closest thing she would ever have to a nephew until Marco Jr. had a child—hopefully he would wait a _long time_ on that.

"Hey sweetie," Star spoke to the little bundle in her arms. "You're so adorable."

Dante grinned and reached up, grabbing a lock of her hair. _Strong already_ , Star marveled at his grip when he wouldn't let go long enough for Marco to hold him too. Janna smirked, "I guess he inherited his father's taste in women."

"Janna, really?!" Tom and Marco sighed. "He's a baby!"

"But that makes it easier," Dave was finally let into the room after a while and he bore an unreadable expression on his crooked face. He snapped his fingers to produce a dusty scroll and pen, sliding them over to Star and Marco after they handed off Dante to Jackie and Kelly. "Your Majesties, we have business to attend to. Please just sign this scroll and it'll be done."

"What'll be done?" Star squinted at the document.

"The royal engagement of Dante and Andromeda," Dave said matter-of-factly, "Let's just get this over with now and—"

"Fuck no!" Tom, Star, and Marco hollered. The _nerve_ of the creep to try to arrange a marriage of two infants! Star set the scroll on fire with magic, "My daughter is allowed to choose who she wants when she's ready, _deal with it!_ "

"And same with Dante," Tom snarled. "Can't accept it, then get out." Dave and the other Lucitors backing him left, not even bothering to greet their newest relative. Tom and Star sighed and exchanged a glance. This was just the beginning of a long fight.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by," Tom gave his friends a parting hug. "Sorry if it kept you from the twins longer than you intended."

"It's alright," Marco replied. "They're probably having a great time on Earth." The portal closed behind them, and Star and Marco were feeling good about the day. Not the Relationship Thursday they intended to have, but it was great nonetheless. Now, they were going to hopefully enjoy a quiet night with the twins too worn out to stay up.

When the portal opened to the Diaz house in Echo Creek, they saw a scene of chaos unfolding on the street. A rainbow track around the castle was on fire, and the Diazes were busy trying to collect the twins and Marco Jr. off of a giant beanbag chair. Star and Marco just stared agape at each other, "W-what happened?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, excitement bubbled in the body of a small toddler standing in the middle of the living room. Marco Jr. had just received his first knight's mission ever! And from the King of Mewni too. Sir Higgs would be so proud of him because she said only the best of the Kingsguard were assigned to protecting the next Princess of Mewni. Just thinking about the weight of his responsibility made him puff out his chest—they would call him Sir. Marco Jr. the Bestest one day. All of the knights and minor lords would look to him as the best royal protector Mewni has ever seen. First, he had to make sure he did a good job guarding his younger charges.

Grabbing Mr. Woggles, his trusty steed, and his wooden sword, the young knight followed the twins' every move throughout the many rooms of the castle. The task proved to be more difficult than he'd thought. Sometimes his Mommy and Daddy didn't appreciate his services. They shooed him away when changing the twins' diaper, and he didn't get why. As a three-year-old, he wore pull-ups which were diapers for big kids. His parents also grew concerned when their son spent long stretches of time—five minutes or so—guarding the playpen. Mommy tried to lure him away with tempting treats of milk and bananas, but the knight refused. He had a job to do, why didn't the grownups see that?

Marco Jr. poked Andromeda through the mesh of the playpen and felt her giggle. "That's not very polite," Mommy eyed him.

"I wanna play," he explained.

Being a knight was cool and all, but he was a kid too. Kids played games. Everyone else in Marco Jr.'s life was a grownup: his Mommy and Daddy, Sir Lavabo, Marco, Star, and their friends. They were fun to be around, but none of them wanted to wrestle in the mud or make pillow forts except Star. She was a _cool_ grownup who loved playing games with magic or telling stories. His sister-in-law also had younger cousins, but he didn't see them a lot. When Marco Jr. learned she was getting babies from somewhere—his mother never said where—he was happy. Finally, more kids!

Mommy shook her head, "Not yet, Mister. Orion and Andromeda are too young to play big kid games."

 _But why?_ He glanced at the playpen full of sleeping babies. Why were they so _boring?_ Apparently, all babies did was sleep, eat, and go boom-boom. The grownups treated them like the glass cups he wasn't allowed to hold. Maybe Orion and Andromeda wanted to have fun with their amazing knight uncle. Marco Jr. didn't want them to go home without having a good time. _I have a plan…_

However, just as he was about to try and wake up his niece again, strong arms picked him up. "What do you think you're doing _hijo?_ " His Daddy chuckled. "You know it's naptime."

Naptime. The enemy of any junior knight. How could Daddy be so cruel when his son had an important job to do? Knights had to protect the castle from the bad guys Star told him about like, Toffee, Mina, or Meteora. They could come back at any time, and the castle needed a brave knight. "I don't wanna!" He wriggled in protest. "I wanna stay up!"

If Daddy continued to ignore his whining, he would cry. Then no one would be happy. Mommy saw that a tantrum was on the horizon, and pulled out a familiar blue box, and Marco Jr. stopped immediately. Gram-gram crackers. His one weakness besides Mewni-Corn flavored milk. The grownups had won.

" _Hijo_ ," his Daddy grabbed the box. "If you settle down, you can have a gram-gram cracker before taking a nap."

While the back of his mind was worried about his job, Marco Jr. could just taste the crunchy, sugar-dusted squares. Perhaps everything would be fine during naptime—only rude people would interrupt sleep. "Okay," he clung to his father's neck as he walked upstairs.

Marco Jr.'s room was down the hall from the staircase and to the left of a magnificent portrait of his big brother. Marco told him the story of the time he tried to buy an ugly picture of himself from Quest Buy. It was going to be a gift to his little brother, but it had to be destroyed because it made the young king ugly too. Instead, an official royal portrait was what Marco Jr. went to when he missed his brother. It seemed so real that the toddler often talked to it.

The toddler's bedroom was a nice size, big enough for him to grown up in and was decorated with castles, dragons, and knights all over the wall. His bed was even in the shape of a dragon's head and covered in a green-scaled comforter. Besides the stickers on his wall were a lot of pictures—way more than ten. Many of them were of his adventures with Star and Marco. There was one of the two of them holding a newborn Marco Jr when they were still kids themselves. Another one showed the time they took him to a beach. Unlike the beaches near his house, this was a lava beach in the Underworld, and Marco Jr. got to play with Tom and Kelly.

But his _favorite_ picture sat on his nightstand. It was of himself, Marco, and Star riding horses through the countryside of Mewni. He knew the picture wasn't taken too long ago because Star was fat in it. Mommy said she had babies in her belly, which was confusing. Why would his favorite relative eat babies? They had to taste bad. Star was going to tell him what his Mommy _really_ meant when Marco stopped her mid-sentence. It was something about husbands and wives having a "special hug" or something. The grownups said they would tell him later, but what was the big deal about hugging?

Climbing on his bed, Marco Jr. tucked himself in all by himself and eagerly awaited a gram-gram. He munched on it while his Daddy closed the door, telling him to call if he needed anything. With his appetite sated, the little knight laid down. A short nap would make him a better warrior.

* * *

He woke up and saw that the little hand on his clock had moved a number. Rested and refreshed, it was time to be a knight again and guard the young royals. First, he had to find them though. Quietly, he snuck out of bed and down the hall, being extra careful as he passed his parents' room. He heard them snoring too. Knowing the grownups, the twins were likely in his baby room next door. Marco Jr. had vague memories of staring up at the bright yellow walls that glowed when the sun rose, but he never went in there now.

Carefully, he squeezed through the crack in the door and was met with bright light bouncing off the walls. _Wow…_ the room was smaller than his current one but warm and happy. In the middle, the twins shared his old crib, but neither of them were asleep. They were instead staring at each other like how their parents did sometimes. Star said she could read Marco's mind, and Marco Jr. wondered if his parents could do the same since they stared at each other too. Why did grownups have all the cool powers?

Andromeda noticed the newcomer and sat up on the mattress, sucking on her pacifier and gazing at her uncle with curious eyes. "Hi, Andie," Marco Jr. whispered. "I'm your uncle."

She blinked in response. If only babies could talk or do anything useful. "Wanna have fun?" The knight asked. "Let's play a game."

First, Marco Jr. had to figure out how to get them out of the crib. He remembered his parents lifting him out of it, but there had to be a latch to open the bars. All of a sudden, Andromeda turned to her brother, and Orion shook a pink glowing fist. The bars vanished in thin air, and both twins giggled.

"Wow…" Marco Jr. had to cover his mouth to keep his indoor voice. "You have magic!" Just like his Mommy. Orion smiled contently, and the pink aura disappeared from his right fist.

With that out of the way, Marco Jr. told his charges to wait a minute while he fetched his little red wagon, a few pillows, and bean-bag chair from his room. He placed the giant cushion under the crib and plopped on it. "It's soft," he told the curious babies. "You won't get a boo-boo."

The twins glanced at each other for a minute, then Andromeda carefully rolled off the crib and onto the beanbag chair, laughing when she discovered that she was okay. "You did it!" Marco Jr. clapped his hands. "Your turn, Rye." The name Orion was hard for a three-year-old to say, so he opted to use his nickname.

His nephew stared at the destination helplessly—the only way to join the adventure was if he learned to roll. Kicking ferociously and grunting loudly, Orion finally flopped himself on his belly on the edge of the crib. "One more!" Marco Jr. encouraged him. _You can do it!_

With one more effort, Orion rolled out of bed and onto the beanbag chair next to his sister. "I'm proud of you!" Marco Jr. hugged them both, grinning ear to ear. They could have fun now together like a family. He was going to show them all of the cool places in the castle, and get them snacks, and keep them safe from the forces of evil—like a good uncle-knight.

Marco Jr. placed pillows in his wagon to make the plastic floor comfortable for the prince and princess, then lifted them in. It took a few tries because babies were _really_ heavy, but he got both of them in. Orion was the most excited, kicking his feet and waving his arms while smiling. Andromeda, however, remained skeptical, eying the wagon with deep suspicion before scowling at Orion. Their eyes met for a heartbeat, then the young prince shook his fist again, and created helmets and seatbelts for the two of them.

 _Are you happy?_ He frowned at his sister, feeling his head get weighed down by a blue helmet.

 _Yes,_ she seemed to smile. They really were just like their parents.

Once everyone was settled, Marco Jr. wheeled them out of the room and down the hall, on a great castle tour. He was so thrilled that he found it difficult not to take off into a run. There were so many things to show the twins about Earth, like the laser tag room or the giant pool with a waterslide. Where would Marco Jr. begin?

He paused when he heard footsteps and the sound of whistling fill the air. _Uh-oh…_ the young knight gulped and shot a panicked glance at his passengers. _A grownup!_ They were busted! Around the corner, Sir Lavabo, the personal knight of the Diaz family, was lugging laundry through the halls in a large sack and whistling Star's ballad from Song Day. If Marco Jr. was not trying to be sneaky, he would sing along since he loved it so much. But what was he going to do? Sir Lavabo would tell his parents if he was what was going on.

Unfortunately, Orion started giggling along to the music, recognizing his Mommy's name. _Rye, no!_ It was too late, Sir Lavabo quickly dropped his laundry at the sight of a toddler pulling two young infants around in a relatively unsafe wagon. Marco Jr. tired his best to look cute or else his parents would put him in time out for five whole minutes. That was like an eternity for him!

"Young Sir," the older knight rushed towards him. "What do you think we are doing?!"

They had to get out of here and fast. Andromeda dropped the pacifier out of her mouth and sent a quick glance to her brother before somehow yanking the toddler into the cart behind the two of them. _Whoa_ , her strength caught Marco Jr. off guard. Meanwhile, Orion kicked his feet and produced rocket boosters on the side of the wagon. Now, _this_ was that Marco Jr. had wanted all day—a real adventure! As soon as the boy placed a helmet, the wagon took off in a cloud of smoke and flaming rainbows.

"Woohoo!" Marco Jr. threw back his head and yelled as the trio screamed down the halls. He could hear Sir Lavabo hollering their names in the distance, but there was no way the grownup could catch up without a warnicorn. Marco Jr. had the best niece and nephew ever! This was just like hanging out with Star and Marco. He loved nothing more than hopping through dimensions and surviving the whacky trials his sister-in-law dragged them through.

Except there was one problem the toddler had almost forgotten about—the stairs. Pillows and helmets couldn't keep them safe from the danger ahead. "Rye! Help!" Marco Jr. screamed, poking the prince's shoulder and hoping he understood big kid speak.

The wagon tipped downward on the first stair, but Orion's magic turned the entire staircase into a slide. Fearful screaming turned into laughter as the wagon became like a roller coaster, speeding down the track. For extra fun, Orion added more sections of loops, hills, and anything his little mind could imagine. The added length took them out of the castle, around the neighboring cornfields and back again. The other grownups working in the fields stopped working and stared in a mix of admiration and horror.

"Kids?! What are you doing?!" Going through another loop, Marco Jr. saw his scared parents below him.

"Hi, Mommy and Daddy," he lifted an arm off of Andromeda and waved.

The wagon did one more lap around the Diaz estate, and Marco Jr. realized Orion had not designed an ending. Instead, the track suddenly stopped, sending the trio flying through the air before spiraling to the ground. Luckily, Orion _did_ create a giant beanbag chair, creating a safe, soft landing pad.

"That was awesome!" Marco Jr. panted, rolling in the cushy sack. Orion and Andromeda were also laughing and smiling at the great adventure they had had together. Sure, the grownups were upset and scolding them for nearly getting themselves killed, but that was what fun was all about. At least that's what Star always said. Around the kids, the track randomly caught on fire, setting an eerie halo around the Diaz property. Amidst the screaming grownups, the whine of fire trucks, and the hiss of flames, Marco Jr. saw Star and Marco emerge from a portal, staring wide-eyed at the scene around them. "W-what happened…?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes and Review Round-up**

 **I normally don't believe in retconning anything in past fics, but I did change Globgor's original name and the thing about Solaria being Eclipsa's daughter in _The Sign of the Moon_ to match the canon. They were minor details anyways, so I didn't mind doing that. On to reviews!**

 **lookingforentertainment- Thanks! Writing is one of those things where practice makes you better. I've noticed that myself since writing _Sign._**

 **Slimester22- Good question! I have never thought about that. I think then it would be 50/50 boy or girl, but then it throws a wrench into how the kingdoms are ruled. Hmm...I'll think about that.**

 **Bedrock Armor- Indeed and welcome back, Meteora mwhahaha.**

 **Shining Light50- I love reading everyone's reactions and getting notifications for them, so never feel afraid to send some!**

 **Aldal- The part about the Johansens is more a gag than anything, but yes, more culture shocks for poor Marco. I guess you can think of the Johansens as the Spartans (this. is. Johansens!). Also, the Hump Day is a reference to an old commercial with a camel in it (look it up). The babies wanted to join in on the adventure lol, and the reason Marco wasn't there the entire time because he respects Star's privacy (and it would be boring to write tbh). And, yes, I _had_ to scare you with Orion. I am evil. I brought Moon back to make you cry even more, and she will show up again in this arc and will be very important to Star. And yes, Meteora. 'Nuff said.**

 **Lilly- Good hunch...hmmm can't say more. You will see some of the pressures Dante and Andromeda will face real soon.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114-I am evil, just like Daron lol. And yes, all hell is about to break loose, Star and Marco better watch out...**


	15. Chapter 15

**And we're back! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Find the temple, and heed the sign of the moon…_

"Okay, what now?" Meteora wondered aloud, her echo bouncing off the thick stone walls surrounding her. Weeks of limping through the great Mewnian wilderness and climbing the icy Musty Mountains brought her out of the fiery depths of hell to the frigid heights. However, Meteora missed the Lake of Fire. At least down there, she couldn't die of hypothermia—which almost happened to her twice. The wind screamed constantly, nipping her ears with frostbite and sending blinding flakes in her eyes. Fortunately, she now was out of the elements and deep in the Cave of Dances—the great cavern converted into a temple of the Blood Moon by the Monsters that used to live in the mountains.

She had no idea how she found the inner sanctum in the blackness of the cave. Tunnels crisscrossed and branched off in a confusing labyrinth designed to fool cave robbers. Apparently, it was effective too, judging by the dry skeletons found leaning against the walls of some of the passages. Something _guided_ Meteora down the correct set of tunnels, preventing her from suffering a similar fate. The force was like a gentle tug pulling on her hand, likely having to do with the Blood Moon. _I guess that's the sign of the moon_ , she let a faint smile grow on her lips. The key to her destiny was near, possibly hidden in one of the ten tunnels laid around her in a circle.

Dimly-lit runes covered the walls, highlighting the achievements of the civilization that used to dwell in the mountains and worship the Blood Moon. Squinting, Meteora noticed sets of older, fainter marks above them and so on up to the ceiling. She could have sworn there were other sanctuaries higher up too, nearly eroded into nothing, a sign that the temple was much older than she originally thought.

Of all the cosmic entities known on Mewni, the Blood Moon remained the most mysterious. The Dances, or Blood Moon cycles, were as old as the universe itself, stretching before Mewni existed and ages long after it would cease to be. The ancient power the Blood Moon imparted was unimaginable. A power that could defy the ironclad grip of Fate. And to think two lovesick teenagers were the ones to inherit it... _Go figure._

Choosing not to dwell on _why_ the Blood Moon chose lovers to receive its mystical powers, Meteora tapped her chin as she considered which of the seven unsealed Dance sanctuaries she should visit. Above each of them, a crescent moon representing the Blood Moon was etched into the stone with two mini celestial signs representing the pair it chose. The very first Dance was so worn by age it was hard to tell if it was the Dance of the Sun and Moon or Dance of the Star and Moon. _Whatever_ , the monster gave up. Since the story was lost to time, nothing noteworthy must have happened. Perhaps she was supposed to venture into the sanctuary of the Dance of the Sun and Star. It was the current age ushered in by Star and Marco, and where she hid to confront them years ago.

All of a sudden a faint red light flooded a tunnel in front of Meteora, answering her question definitively. Not the Dance of the Sun and Star, but the one preceding it: The Dance of the Stars. Or the Dance of the _Crossed_ Stars, rather. A tiny X was carved underneath the two stars to the right of the moon. _Why this one?_ The seventh Dance was the most powerful one, so why focus on the sixth? Then again, who was Meteora to question the Blood Moon? Casting her doubts aside, she filed into the inner sanctuary. As she passed through the dark tunnel, Meteroa wondered what kind of couple was chosen in this cycle. Double stars, often called crossed stars, was considered a good omen in Mewman superstitions. _They probably lived a perfect life,_ she muttered.

Like the outside, the inner sanctum was covered in writing about the destinies of the Blood Moon pair with a larger version of the moon and stars on the floor. Meteora looked at the back wall and gasped at the engraving before her eyes. It portrayed a scene of two Mewman lovers being pulled apart by an angry mob with crystal stars glinting coldly above them as if mocking their misery. _The Two Lovers?_

What Mewman _hadn't_ heard the misfortunate tale of a princess and her farm-boy lover? Meteora knew it well despite hating romance with a passion. When society tried to force the lovers apart, it was said the universe itself intervened on their behalf. The pair was caught up and taken to a higher plane of existence where they became a shimmering constellation. It served as a reminder of their neverending love and watched over all lovers, protecting them from the same woe that befell them. Of course, it all sounded like hogwash to Meteora. Stories like that were something two teens would make up while fornicating on a hill.

Yet…what if it wasn't a fairytale for "stargaze and chill?" The ending never made sense until now. The Blood Moon binds two souls across fate and fortune, space and time, and life and death. She had seen this power firsthand...kinda. Mina killed Marco during the battle in the Butterfly castle, yet he obviously was resurrected if he and Star had children together. If the Two Lovers were chosen by the Blood Moon, then maybe they really were spirited away together.

"I'm glad you see the connection," a new voice spoke, and Meteora saw her father's astral projection appear.

She smiled, but continued to feel puzzled, "I still don't get why this is the Dance you wanted to show me."

Globgor sat on the floor and crossed his legs, signaling for Meteora to do the same. "The key to the present is often found in the past," he said. "And I want to show you the Dance I personally witnessed. It hints at things to come."

"Wait?" She blurted out, astonished. "You were alive during the last Dance?"

"Every priest lives long enough to see his father preside over a Dance, and conduct at least one of their own," he answered simply. "Now, let us not delay. I'm on borrowed time to guide you through this, but I am taking you back to the last Blood Moon Ball."

Globgor began chanting sinister-sounding words until the mural they sat upon glowed with white light. Meteora felt herself being pulled downward until weightlessness took over her body….

* * *

A Monster teen slouched in his seat, letting out the roaring yawn he had held in for a long time. "Globgor, my son," a firm voice snapped. "Mind your manners!"

He looked up at the face leering over him and nodded, "Yes, father."

The four eyes of the High Priest softened, and he patted his son's taut, white ponytail, "Good. I know it's hard being up here and not down on there with the others, but we priests have an important duty to perform tonight."

" _We" priests,_ Globgor scoffed. More like one High Priest and his largely disinterested, apprenticed son. His father loved talking about how Globgor was following in the ancient footsteps set before him by learning the important facets of being a priest. But in reality, the teen had learned nothing. His days were full of completing mindless tasks, like tidying up the temple, cleaning sacrificial knives, and sorting heavy books. What did housework have to do with leading the people, interpreting signs, or using magic?

Even today, on the eve of the Blood Moon Ball, Globgor was forced to go through rigorous rituals to prepare for the ceremony. He had fast, pray, and bathe 667 times. If he ever saw a bathtub again in the next million years, he would puke. In spite of the preparations, he was just as in the dark about the whole event as the lay-people chatting and eating below him. What exactly was this red orb they sacrificed to and worshipped? Why did it matter which two souls it bound together? And why was it called a Dance? _Well, I guess I'll find out in a few hours_ , he sighed.

Fidgeting in his chair, Globgor found himself wishing for a glass of water to cool him off. Despite the fact that worshiping the Blood Moon was _their_ thing, the Blood Moon Ball was always held in the sweltering, stinky Lucitor kingdom. Even though Globgor was clad only in a white loincloth, he was practically melting into a puddle of wax. To his left, he saw his father speaking with King Darius Lucitor, and the teen rolled his eyes. How dare the Lucitors acted like nothing was going on. Like their forebears didn't swear allegiance to the evil Butterfly family and help exterminate Monster nations in exchange for wealth and influence.

The royal family was once a key ally to the Monsters, but they had abandoned them not too many generations ago. Many saw the betrayal coming—the warlocks of the Lucitors looked more like _them_ than the tribes they had communed with for millennia. Typical Mewmans, wooing the Lucitors away and killing what they feared. What a load of _savages!_

Thankfully, none of _them_ were at the Blood Moon Ball tonight. The Mewmans were an irreverent bunch anyways, which was why they could raze villages to the ground and slaughter children without batting an eye. They had no soul and bled coins—that's what Seth said about them.

A slime monster bearing a letter darted across the crowded room and bowed before the High Priest. "Master Trigor," he said between panting. "I have a message for you from Queen Mercuria Butterfly. She is willing to move forward with your peace treaty."

 _What?!_ Globgor's fur stood up on end. The High Priest's eyes lit up, "Excellent. Tell her I will not send a formal reply until after the Blood Moon Ball, but I look forward to a lasting peace between our—"

"Father, you can't be serious?!" The words tumbled out of Globgor's mouth before he could stop them. All of the other priests and royals around him stared in shock. An apprentice speaking out against a High Priest broke a million rules. Trigor pinched the bridge of his nose and dismissed both the messengers and everyone around him, so he could deal with his son alone. _I'm so busted…._

Once the audience was gone, Trigor commanded his son to rise and face him, "Son…what was that?"

"I am protecting our people from those _monsters_ ," Globgor lashed his tail furiously. "I can't believe you want to make peace with _them_. All they do it take and kill! I want _those beasts_ gone, not encourage them to hurt us again!"

"Son, that is _enough!_ " The priest's mighty roar hushed the crowd for a split second. Globgor recoiled, sinking to his chair in stunned silence. Never before had he ever seen his father so angry, not even when he knocked over a sacred artifact. Exhaling slowly, the High Priest let his rage go and tried to calm down.

"Globgor," he used a quieter voice. "That way of thinking is going to only cause more pain and suffering. You cannot fight violence with violence. It just fans the flames of hatred until it consumes everything, including you. It'll make you become the thing you hate, which is why priests are forbidden to fight."

 _Such a stupid rule_ , Globgor muttered to himself. Seth told him that everything could be solved with bloodshed—that was how Mewmans communicated, after all.

Trigor placed a firm hand on him, "Queen Mercuria is different than her mother and grandmother. I trust her and know there will be a day Monsters and Mewmans learn to share the land. Now, go clear your head. The Blood Moon Ball is soon."

Silently, Globgor got up and went down to get lost in the crowd, pushing his thoughts on the matter away. Perhaps, he should trust his father to make the right call on these things. Trigor had lived longer than most High Priests, and survived the reign of the tyrannical Third Queen, who reduced the Monster population by half. At least Mercuria wasn't like her great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. _We'll see_ , the teen breathed.

"Hey, Globgor, my dude!" A familiar voice caused him to look up. Seth was an odd sight to see at the Blood Moon Ball—Septarians were not known for observing religious festivals. The green lizard-teen wore his battle armor, as usual, although he left his sword at home. "How is it shakin' at the Blood Moon Ball? Want to some toffee? This stuff is amazing!"

Globgor held his hand up to decline the bit of candy, "Can't. Fasting still."

"Ah," Seth nodded while chewing a square. "Voodoo stuff. Anyhow, I hope you remember your end of the bargain."

"I know, I know. Look for the Blood Moon pair and get them on our side."

"You better know _why_ we need them, altar boy," the Septarian's tone became harsher. "Their magic can unleash the Great Horde. I'm not a believer in this Blood Moon shit, but we need something to free the greatest Monster army ever created. If we free 'em, we'll slaughter those Mewmans like pig-goats. We're getting _our_ land back!"

"Agreed!" Globgor smiled. "No more Mewmans!"

A loud gong rang, indicating the start of the ceremony was soon, and the two conspirators parted. Globgor was heading back to his seat when someone bumped into him. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, my lord," a thin reply came from a smaller figure.

A pungent odor filled Globgor's nose, and he staggered backward when he saw a Mewman teen—about his age—bow politely. _He's lucky I speak Mewnian_. The boy had jet-black hair and wore thin, wire glasses that lay crookedly across his face. Blue overalls clung to his unimpressive frame, and he spoke in a thick, country accent. A peasant boy, how _charming..._

"Jack? Are you okay?" Another Mewman slipped between them, and Globgor shrieked. He knew that pair of purple comet cheekmarks anywhere—it was Princess Celesta Butterfly. The brown haired girl reached for her wand, but her boyfriend placed a hand on her arm.

"The fault's mine," Jack insisted. "Let's just be cool and enjoy the night."

The princess yielded and relaxed, "Alright, but I still can't believe you thought the Blood Moon Ball would be a good date idea."

"A Lucitor told me about it," the boy replied sheepishly. "Said it'll be a romantic get-together."

"Never trust a Lucitor, dude," she jabbed him.

Globgor dipped his head, replying in Mewnian, "I agree. I find them creepy."

The Mewmans laughed, causing the apprentice to do the same. "I'm glad _someone_ gets it," the princess smiled, "Unlike my mother. By the way, what's your name? I should have been a better princess and introduced myself first. I am Celesta Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, and this is Jack, my partner."

 _Be polite_ , Globgor had half a mind to say nothing, but he replied, "I am Globgor, son of the High Priest of the Musty Mountains."

"Oh, I know you," Celesta nodded. "Your father is the one my mother has been negotiating with. Nice to meet you, my lord."

"You needn't be fancy with me," the monster insisted.

"But you're like a prince," Jack marveled. "I've been studying about Monster Kingdoms, and I think it's amazing what yours has been doing. You gave us Mewmans corn, and we're addicted to it."

 _Wait until I blow his mind with cornshine recipes,_ Globgor opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw a disapproving glare from Seth. "Anyways," the monster stammered. "I gotta go, but it was nice talking to you." They said their goodbyes, and Globgor snuck back to his seat. He just talked to Mewmans and _lived_ …. Maybe his father was right about them after all.

Globgor reached the platform as the partying ceased, and all eyes turned to the High Priest of the Blood Moon. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Trigor began in a loud voice. "Welcome to the Blood Moon Ball—the single most sacred event in the universe. All creatures are bound to one another in an endless web, but no bond is greater than that of love. Under the light of the Blood Moon, two lucky souls will be bound together for eternity across fate and fortune, space and time, life and death. May the Blood Moon smile on all of us and choose a match that'll usher in a new era that'll bless the generations to come!"

A trumpet blast ripped through the air, summoning 667 volunteers to lead in the same number of cows, pig-goats, and warnicorns. Then they all unsheathed their knives and slit the throats of the animals. Blood flowing from the fatal wounds settled into the channels in the floor, outlining cryptic zodiac symbols. With the area properly anointed, the light of the Blood Moon touched the crystal in the ceiling above.

Monster and Demon couples started to dance on the bloody floor, but nothing happened for a long time. Maybe it would skip a cycle—it had many times in the past. _C'mon…_ Globgor saw Seth staring at him with disappointment clear in his eyes. _Or Seth'll gut me like a fish._

Suddenly, the light went red in the room as a stately organ waltz lilted in the air. _Yes!_ Globgor cheered. _The Blood Moon made its choice!_ And its decision shocked everyone in the room. In the middle of the dancefloor, Jack and Princess Celesta shared an intimate dance with the Blood Moon shadowing their every step and twirl. The other attendees looked on too, confused at first, but accepting the will of the Blood Moon. Everyone except Seth, who shook in unimaginable rage.

"Wow…" Jack breathed, completely smitten by his partner. "I guess we really are meant to be after all…."

They leaned in for a kiss, causing magic to burst into the room, creating a myriad of bright colors. Blue butterflies floated in the air around the couple, turning into stars as they drifted towards the ceiling. Globgor had to admit, the grand display was kinda pretty. Who knew the Blood Moon watched over Mewmans like it did Monsters and Demons? He felt…bizarrely happy for the pair, wishing them that whatever destiny the Blood Moon wove for them would be lucky for everyone….

* * *

 _I couldn't have been more wrong…_

Hundreds of years had passed, and Globgor emerged from what was like an endless, dreamless sleep. _Where am I?_ Sight came to his eyes, and he found himself floating in the Monster Temple, looking down at decay and destruction. His mind was a hazy mess, still recalling something about trying to find his daughter, and the Magic High Commission tracking them down. _Where's Eclipsa and Meteora?_ Below him, a large crystal held the body of a giant monster in mid-strike. It was _him._ Something horrible had happened to his family...

" _That isn't for us to deal with right now…"_ another spirit materialized, taking Globgor's breath away. _Father?_ Globgor raced into his arms and cried.

" _I'm sorry I left you so soon,_ " Trigor held him.

" _You knew, didn't you_ …"

Unfortunately, the Dance of the Stars proved to be a giant curse. Princess Celesta was married off to a rich count instead of her true love, causing much anguish to her and Jack. Seeing her so hurt and tormented by the straining Blood Moon bond, gave Globgor an idea to aid his old friend. He helped her find a secret meadow far from the gaze of the castle where she could spend every night with Jack under the stars. For a while, it worked out until Celesta became pregnant, and the count found out the child was not his. One night, he sent an army of knights to track down his wife's whereabouts and kill the baby's real father. Before anything could happen, the Blood Moon spirited them away. Racked with grief, Mercuria turned against the Monsters, blaming their ceremony for the loss of her daughter. Trigor was among the first killed.

The old priest nodded, " _I did, but I cannot intervene with the Blood Moon's will—_ "

"— _It allowed our home to be destroyed!"_ Globgor growled. _"It took everyone I loved away from me, and allowed the Butterflys hurt so many!_ "

" _Like Glossaryck, the Blood Moon takes no sides,_ " the priest replied with callous calmness. " _Now, come, there's another Dance tonight and all priests—living or not—must witness its choice_."

The younger monster almost didn't follow his father, but he remembered what Seth said long ago about freeing the horde. Globgor had another chance to enact the plan, even though _how_ he was going to was yet a mystery. It did not matter though, he was getting his revenge no matter what. The idea gave him a glimmer of hope.

They descended into the Underworld, and the spirit felt like a young kid again at his first Blood Moon Ball. _I wonder how things are run these days,_ he wondered. With his people gone, there were no more official High Priests of the Blood Moon, and it was surprising that the Blood Moon Ball was being observed at all. When Globgor arrived in the old temple, his heart sunk in his chest. _What is this?!_ The pageantry and sacredness of the event were replaced with what looked like knock-off prom decorations. Demons idled around looking bored, there were no sacrifices to be seen, and was that fake blood…from a unicorn? " _This is an outrage!_ " Globgor roared, floating around. " _Who's the moron is responsible for this?!_ "

Then he saw who the culprit was, and rolled his eyes. Leave it to a Lucitor to be clueless about the divine. A young demon prince was busy ensuring the Blood Moon Ball didn't offend the date he was trying _way_ too hard to impress—a Butterfly princess. Clearly, the blonde wanted nothing to do with him and was busy staring at a punchbowl. Globgor didn't know whether to laugh at the lad's abysmal failure or cringe.

Yet, he hoped they worked out. This Blood Moon Ball would usher in the Dance of the Sun and Star, rumored to be the most powerful Dance to ever occur. The star symbol referred to magic, which in this case was likely the Butterfly girl, but the sun symbol was the oddball. A sun in Monster symbolism stood for royalty, making it a rarity to find in Dance prophecies. Since the Lucitor was a prince, it likely stood for him. _But I've never heard of a Blood Moon bounding people who have such an outward lack of chemistry._

Trigor read his son's thoughts and laughed, " _My boy, you think Prince Lucitor is the one? I'm appalled that you have such bad taste._ "

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ He was about to reply, but a demon priest started to speak. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he lisped into a sound-amplifying device, and the thin crescent in the ceiling glinted. "It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward. When the light of the Blood Moon drobbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity, in its hypnotic, ruby, brodlum."

Globgor shook his head, _I could have done such a better job_. Nothing on the significance of the Blood Moon or the powers it bestowed. Nothing about how the bond could never be severed or that it bore repercussions for Mewni. Just a stupid summary a toddler could have thought up.

He felt Trigor jab him, "You'd best pay attention to what's coming next."

Why should he have to? Prince Lucitor was going to share his dance with…his suddenly disappearing girlfriend. The princess was busy wandering off after being told to stay put, entranced by the lure of the Blood Moon. _He better get with it then_ , Globgor watched the prince yell at the organist. Then he saw another young boy wearing a mask sneak through the crowd, trying to find the princess. "Star?" He hissed her name over and over to get her attention. _Don't tell me…_

The light went red the second he grabbed her hand, and the Blood Moon Waltz played in the background. _No way_ , Globgor's mouth hung open watching the strange boy and princess dance as the Blood Moon gave its full approval. The Dance of the Sun and Star was now underway, spearheaded by two fourteen-year-olds in the depths of the Underworld. " _I…don't understand,_ " Globgor muttered. Why them?

" _It's not for us to,_ " Trigor smiled at the couple. " _The Blood Moon chooses who it wants._ "

" _But he's not a prince! In fact, I don't know_ what _he is._ "

" _Never heard of humans, boy?_ " The High Priest laughed. " _Well, you better now. These two were always meant to be, even if they are a bit dense about it now._ "

They were both swooned, drunk off of the deep feelings spurred by the Blood Moon. Especially, the boy—he seemed ready to pour out his soul and finalize the red string knitting their souls together. "Star…" he practically purred her name, bringing her closer.

"How did you know my name?" The princess sighed in his arms. When the boy revealed it was her best friend, Marco, she seemed shocked …not necessarily in a good way. To be fair, the silly kid was wearing a mask like a weirdo. No matter, all they had to do was confess and kiss, then the ceremony would be complete. And they would have if a jealous, snubbed prince didn't shove the lovers apart. _Huh?_ Globgor had never seen a Dance get interrupted before.

" _Doesn't matter_ ," the High Priest shook his head. " _Who the Blood Moon has bonded, nothing can separate._ _They'll get there._ " Star and Marco, regardless of the unprecedented Dance, were the most powerful Blood Moon Pair in history, and Globgor was going to find a way to use them as the key to his plans. One way or another….

* * *

The trance ended, and Meteora found herself alone and breathless in the cave, her mind reeling. What a cruel twist of irony, the two teens that thwarted her plans were the key to her future. But how was she going to get them to use the Blood Moon bond to help her?

"They aren't the only ones we can use," Globgor's voice echoed in the chamber.

"But there isn't anyone else with a Blood Moon bond walking around," Meteora countered. _Right?_

"There is another."

* * *

Far away in the Butterfly castle, Star was not concerned about Dances or Blood Moon magic. She wiped the sweat off her brow and set down the last scroll she had to read for the day on the ever-growing "Done" stack. _Phew,_ _one down, a bazillion more to go_ , Star could hardly suppress a low groan glimpsing the "To Read" pile. It was practically mountain, for corn's sake! The amazing Rebel Queen of Mewni, who beat enemies with one blast and rode wild warnicorns, was defeated by rolls of calfskin and ink. When Star first saw her study brimming with the weapons of mass reading a few days ago, she thought she would breeze through them in a few hours. Four days in, and she had yet to be a quarter of the way done.

 _Welcome back to reality,_ she slumped against the back of the hard, wooden chair she had been confined to for what felt like four eternities. _Four of them._ What a cruel reality too! However, such was the life of a Queen. Paperwork, meetings, dealing with the whims of the royals... Sure, Queens could do super cool stuff, like lead the armies of Mewni into battle or cast powerful spells, but that almost never happened anymore. In some ways, Star felt like a giant, magical babysitter who was tasked with way more responsibility than there need be. Why couldn't Marco do some of this crap as King of Mewni? It's not like he can't read Mewnian, or come up with a solution to the corn tax law?

Regardless of protocol, Star mentally relayed the details of the latest scroll to Marco. Mewnian legalese was unnecessarily convoluted, but she was confident that she understood the gist of the proposal. Bigger corn farms should pay more than smaller ones, and the money should be used to offset the cost of maintaining roads and fund more schools for peasants. " _Sounds good ,_" Marco agreed. " _I think we should also use the money to build Monster schools in the southern villages. Education would help them get on equal footing._ "

" _Agreed,_ " Star scribbled her decree on the outside before fixing the royal wax seal to the document. She then set it on the corner of her desk for a messenger to carry back to the sender. " _Look at us being a productive pair_ ," she smiled in satisfaction.

" _Of course ,_" Marco chuckled. " _We've always been the dream team_." If only they could be _more_ of one. Despite his title, he was not allowed to openly advise Star, or propose major laws unless given expressed permission from her. Even then, the other royals could choose to ignore him. One day, Star was going to fix that—her husband deserved more recognition. The fact the royals had always been jerks to Marco was pathetic.

" _You don't have to do that for me, Star_ ," he insisted. " _My job is to support you, and I always will no matter what anyone thinks of me_."

Star sighed tenderly, " _Y ou're too sweet, and I'll always fight for you to have a place by my side._" Her thoughts shifted to her son, and how she knew he faced a similar battle to his father. Mewni has never had a princess and a prince born as twins...and it could really change the line of inheritance.

" _We'll figure it out ,_" Marco replied flatly.

" _Speaking of, how were the twins this morning?_ " The more Star became busier and busier with her queen duties, the less she saw the twins. Over the past week, she had only seen them right before bed, if at all. Her early starts and late finishes meant even squeezing in a half an hour of free time was a bit much. Marco didn't fare much better since he had to attend townhalls and Kingsguard training sessions.

Marco sighed, sending ripples through the bond. " _It's tough on them, though I think Orion is taking it the hardest._"

Oddly, the twins were hitting their extreme separation anxiety phase much sooner than Earth babies. Mewman babies never had such a stage, so Star and Marco were at a loss of what to do. Dropping off the twins each morning was an absolute nightmare according to Marco. They would cling to him and wail for a long time until they fell asleep from exhaustion. Hearing the reports greatly distressed Star, but what could she do? So much relied on her as Queen of Mewni that if she didn't do her job, the world would stop turning. Or come close to doing so.

Defeated, Star couldn't think of anything more to say. Why did she bring children into the world if they were miserable? _This is just like three years ago,_ her realization made Star more depressed. After dealing with bigoted family members and the infamous dinner with the Lucitors, Star and Marco, her new prince, were kept apart by grueling schedules. The situation became so unbearable that it was a contributing reason for running off on their adventure-honeymoon.

" _It was nice until we found out Eclipsa was using us ,_" Marco said wistfully.

" _Yeah,_ " the queen let out a half smile at the bittersweet memory. If only she could take Marco and the twins to the secret meadow, away from the stresses of life in the castle. From there, it would be easy to slip into the quaint Monster villages near the mountains. In fact, there was something about the snowy peaks that tugged on her soul, calling her….

" _We can't leave again ,_" Marco dismissed the feeling.

" _Aren't you busy with something?_ "

She could sense Marco shaking his head, " _I'm stuck listening to Seahorse at a Kingsguard meeting. I'm not missing anything._ "

Star smirked, picturing her husband and the rest of the knights fighting off sleep as Mewni's lamest knight presented another boring PowerPoint. The kind without the colorful slides and interesting, animated transitions. Marco confirmed that's _exactly_ what was happening. Sir Dork had even lulled Higgs asleep, Star could hear her snoring when she tapped into Marco's senses. " _I don't envy you ,_" the queen giggled.

" _Tell me about it ,_" Star could feel her partner groan. " _I'd rather fight Dave_."

In an attempt to keep Marco awake, Star decided to go over some of the promising laws she had read today. Jackie's idea of introducing English to Mewman schools would be a great idea to help bridge the two dimensions together. Also, Kelly proposed a bill on expanding knight patrols along smaller trade routes in Monster-dominated areas. Many of the citizens claimed the Queen was not doing enough to protect them from thieves. Little did they know, Star was going to do more than increase safety for travelers and traders.

Opening a secret drawer in her desk, Star pulled out a scroll she and Marco had been working on for the past year, with input from the Star Commission and the young royals. On the fourth anniversary of the Monster Bash—the first peaceful Mewman-Monster event in Mewnian history—Star planned to grant full citizenship and rights for all Monsters. The ambitious plan would allow Monsters to form their own sovereign kingdoms, to live anywhere on Mewni, and would grant them full participation in social and political life. Also, Star had an official apology she would deliver on behalf of her family, and a pledge to pay full reparations for damages and stolen land. All she had to do now was edit the draft and collect signatures from the young royals.

The king read the latest draft through her eyes, and Star could feel him beaming with pride. " _Star, this looks great_ ," he praised her. " _I think it'll definitely be ready in time for the Monster Bash._"

" _Couldn't have gotten this far without you_ ," she replied warmly.

Star was about to place her freshly-dipped quill pen on the parchment when the metallic blast of a shrill trumpet scared the daylights out of both her and Marco. Luckily, they had disengaged from the deepest connection of the Blood Moon bond or everyone in Seahorse's lame meeting would have seen Marco jump to his feet and land in a fighting stance like his wife did in her study.

" _It would've made the day interesting_ ," he admitted. " _Also, you could be a bit deeper in your stance_."

Star rolled her eyes and straightened up to face the loud intruder stomping in the doorway.

"HEAR YE, HEAR YE!" A servant yelled at the top of his lungs, "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR HER MAJESTY QUEEN STAR BUTTERFLY."

"I can't 'hear ye' if you make me deaf!" Star smarted back.

The servant sheepishly hid the instrument behind his back, replacing it with a scroll, "Sorry, Your Majesty. I am here to remind you of your two o'clock meeting with the other royal families."

"Right," the queen grumbled.

Mentally, she told Marco that they would catch up later, and tucked her scroll back into its secret drawer. She then got up and headed to the throne room, already sensing dread twist in her guts. The rulers of the allied kingdoms were holding a meeting make sure Star knew what was going on in Mewni. _It's not like I don't know the news of my kingdom_. During her maternity leave, River presented her with daily reports while serving as her Acting King. Nothing major was happening in the kingdoms—no famines, wars, or plagues—so Star had no idea _why_ Dave and King Spiderbite wanted to waste time talking.

 _Whatever,_ Star put on a polite face when she reached her destination. Attending knights opened the thick oaken doors of the throne room, and a crier declared, "All hail Her Majesty Queen Star Butterfly!"

The other monarchs rose out of their seats and bowed until Star bade them sit. The kings were all in attendance, but none of the queens or young royals were. _Great..._ the corners of the Queen's mouth twitched downward in disapproval. They acted as a buffer against the condescending attitudes of the kings, who often treated her like a child. _Am I really this afraid of my own royal subjects?_

Pushing the misgivings aside, Star greeted them, "Welcome esteemed guests. Thank you for presence in the Butterfly castle."

King Spiderbite stood up and dipped his head politely, "The pleasure is ours, My Queen. We welcome your return from maternity leave. I'm sure you must have greatly missed being where you _truly_ belong."

Nodding, King Lucitor gave a curt response, "Can't imagine how _horrible_ it must be tending to infants. We're royals—nannies and queens do that for us."

All of the kings laughed knowingly, agreeing that their wives' main responsibilities were to continue their bloodlines and clean up baby vomit. _Really? You're gonna joke about that around me?_ Star folded her arms and glared. Princesses weren't broodmares—how many times had she fought against that notion in her young life?

"—And you should see how Tommy-boy is with his son," Dave sneered. "I told him countless times that Janna needs to quit school and handle child-rearing like a _real_ princess ought to. It's unbecoming of a prince to change diapers."

"I think it's wonderful that he's trying to be a good father," Star shot back in defense of her friend. "I would love to be able to do the same."

The kings stared at her for a second, each of them shaking their heads. "You see, as Queen of Mewni, you shouldn't care about parenting," Dave lifted his chin in challenge. "You just pop the heirs out and let someone else deal with them. I _also_ think, if I may, you are too preoccupied with your husband. Marco's like one of our queens. He's there but not _there_ , if you get what I mean."

"Most definitely agree, Dave," said King Kelpbottom. "The lad's done his job already. I mean the Queen could frankly discard him now, and it wouldn't be a tremendous loss."

 _Keep talking..._ Boiling blood roared like an angry sea in Star's ears, turning her body hotter than the depths of the Underworld. How _dare_ Dave and the others make fun of _her_ Marco?! Magic welled up in her veins, ready to blast a few royals to crisps. She would have done it too if it were not for a booming explosion somewhere in the castle. _What is that?_ Star saw the kings huddle together in fear. Regardless of how she felt about them, it was time for the Queen of Mewni to defend her kingdom.

Leaping off the throne, Star assumed her Butterfly form and summoned purple magic to her hands. Who was it going to be today? Mina? Highwaymen copycats? A random conspirator? She hovered closer to the door, ready to attack whoever or whatever burst through. _Is that...laughter?_ With a giant _crack,_ the doors were knocked off the hinges as a wagon bearing two smiling babies crashed in on an expanding rainbow rollercoaster track. It rolled to a stop at Star's feet, and the twins seemingly shared a glance congratulating each other on their escape.

"What are you two goofballs doing?" Star wasn't unhappy in the slightest. In fact, she was ecstatic at how much chaos her little ones were causing already. _Just like their Mama!_ True Butterflys through and through. She shifted out of her Butterfly form and hugged them in her arms. Orion clung to her dress for dear life while Andromeda was trying to figure out how to climb on her mother's head. "You guys were looking for me, huh?"

 _I've missed you both too._ This was the longest moment the three of them had had together in a long time. Manfred and the other babysitters rushed in the throne room, afraid the queen would be angry with them. However, Star dismissed them with a warm smile and returned to the throne with her children still holding onto her. Perched on top of her head like a mountain goat, Andromeda gazed directly into the eyes of the kings as Star passed, showing no fear. _What are you gonna do about it?_ Her bold brown eyes challenged.

"We're not done with this meeting," Dave let out a rough cough.

"I know," Star replied, busy watching her little ones yawn. The little misadventure made them sleepy.

Dave took a step forward, throwing his hands up in deep indignation, "You can't be _serious?!_ You can't have babies in an important royal meeting!"

Star shrugged, still not looking at the irate royal, "Didn't you say that queens are only good for raising heirs?"

"I meant _other_ queens, Star. You're not like our wives—you're _the_ Queen!"

At this point, Dave was about to burst into flames like a typical, angry Lucitor. As he tried to storm the throne platform, a protective instinct overtook Star, causing her to stand up and deliver the most serious death-glare she could muster. Dave backed down, held in place by a threat that clearly said if he moved a step forward, she would end him.

Once her point was made, she sat down again, "I'm the Queen of Mewni, but I'm also their mother. I take both jobs seriously. Now, let's finish this meeting."

She could have gone into a long speech about how much she had sacrificed to do her job, but why waste good air on _them?_ Shuffling her precious twins off to babysitters every day wasn't good for anyone. While she couldn't have them around for every meeting or whatnot, Star was going to make a concerted effort to be there for her children. "Duty before self" could rot in the Lake of Fire. Her family is her _main_ duty.

King Pony Head rose out of his chair, "All jokes aside, maybe we should have been better parents to our kids. Just look at my daughters...yikes. Anyways, here is my report from the Cloud Kingdom."

The rest of the meeting went on seamlessly with the other kings alerting Star to the problems of their domains. During the entire conference, the princess and prince behaved like model citizens. Andromeda was passed out in a deep sleep, her gentle snoring only disturbed the quiet moments when speakers paused. On the other hand, Orion watched everything with intent, as if thinking of policy too. _See?_ Star smirked silently. _I knew this could work_.

That is until Orion noticed Dave standing up to speak. The boy screeched in a mix of fear and anger, causing the rainbows that still remained from earlier to catch on fire. Billowy smoke filled the room, and Star could hear people screaming around the castle as sirens went off. _I wish I could do the same, Rye_ , the queen remained calm and doused the flames around the throne room with water magic. "No big deal," she told the kings. "This castle is fireproof."

Suddenly, Marco and his band of knights stormed the room with swords drawn for combat. "Star!" He called to her, "We're here to…"

He let the rest of his sentence fade away when he saw the disgusted faces of the other kings. How many more levels of royal decorum must be breached today? In formal court, Marco was expected to bow and address Star by her official title—not doing so was almost more of a shock than the babies flying in.

"Way to go," Higgs muttered under her breath as she rose out of a bow. Then to Star, she asked politely, "Do you need our assistance, my Queen?"

Meanwhile, Kelly and Jackie marveled at the damage while Jorby and Slime went to assist the servants putting out the rest of the flames. Star shook her head, "No assistance is necessary, Sir Higgs. Just carry on as you see fit, I have a meeting to finish."

Marco turned red and sheathed his sword, "Yes, My Queen." With things returning to normal,Star let the meeting go on, knowing theroyals would never let her live today down. Welcome to a day in the life of a Rebel Queen.

* * *

Later the same afternoon, Star retreated to her room with the twins in tow. Knowing the King of the Underworld, the incident would be in the press in a matter of hours. _Can't wait for old Etheria to find out,_ Star groaned. Her body winced, imagining her great aunt's wooden cane smacking her head for breaking royal tradition.

"Too late," Marco slunk into the room, holding a stack of tabloids proclaiming how the Queen of Mewni's undisciplined family ruined a perfectly good meeting and set fire to part of the castle. _Okay, it wasn't that bad_ , Star rolled her eyes. There was no damage aside from the bruised egos of the kings. Leave it to tabloids to exaggerate a minor affair.

"I feel like it's my fault," he tossed the pile on the floor and slumped on the bed. "I should have made sure the twins were calm before giving them to Manfred. They were crying, and I was running late, and—"

"No, Marco," Star stopped him. "It's just a sign that we need to be around more. That's why they acted out." In speaking of, a pressing question arose. This was the second time Orion had used magic, which meant the occurrence at the Diazes' a few weeks ago wasn't a freak accident. Butterfly children were known to randomly cast a spell on a rare occasion, but the prince was able to consciously control his magic.

Reading her thoughts, Marco asked, "Should we take him to Dr. Strangeglove?"

Star was about to reply, but the Notebook of Spells flipped open on the nightstand. Glossaryck popped out, finishing off a cup of pudding. "The good doctor can't help you with magical matters," he floated over the babies laying on the bed. "That's my territory. So, what's going on with Junior?"

"Don't call him that," Star and Marco scowled together.

Glossaryck studied the young prince for a minute before concluding, "Hmm…Just what I suspected. Star, Marco, your son has PMS."

"PMS?" The couple echoed.

"Not _that_ PMS," the guru corrected them. "Although we'll see if Andromeda gets as grumpy as you during the 'time of the month' in about twelve years. No, this PMS is Precocious Magic-User Syndrome. It's when babies can use rudimentary magic while young."

Marco was skeptical, "You call creating a rainbow rollercoaster that can catch on fire 'rudimentary?'"

"Of course," Glossaryck said matter-of-factly, "It's not hard to create a rainbow. The real test is keeping it from catching on fire. Princey over here won't master that for years. You know only two other Queens have had PMS: Eclipsa and Star. It's the sign of an extremely gifted Queen—or Boy-Queen in this case."

Star was so proud she almost cast a fireworks spell. Her precious Orion was carrying on the strong magic tradition. She turned to see the young prince gurgling and kicking his feet excitedly. "So, Glossaryck," Star asked. "What about Andie?"

He replied, "I'm sad my favorite princess isn't the one with PMS. Her magic is still developing at a normal rate—she'll be able to use the wand at fourteen. But she doesn't need the magic right now like Orion does. Andromeda is stronger than most Mewman babies, kinda like Solaria but without the...issues she had."

At the mention of her name, the child woke up and grabbed the dimensional scissors out of Marco's hoodie pocket. "Andromeda...gimme those," her father struggled to pry them out of her hands before she started chewing on them. "They can poke your eyes out—"

The handles smacked her father on the nose when Andromeda let them go. Star and Glossaryck laughed.

"Anyways," the magic teacher returned to his book, "That's enough advice for the day. Call me if Orion burns down Mewni."

Marco sighed in relief, confiding in Star, " _I'm glad I'm not ruining Mewni_." He had legitimate fears that his human blood was going to weaken the Butterfly legacy, helped along by the cynicism of her family. Star never believed them because she always knew her husband was perfect. Why did he sell himself short? At eighteen, he had already done more than any other human could accomplish in multiple lifetimes.

"Of course, you aren't," she kissed his cheek. "You have magic too."

He shrugged indifferently, "That's because of the Blood Moon bonding us together, but I guess it counts. So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the ultimate girls' night out!"

Marco leapt into Star's arms as Janna suddenly appeared out of a flaming portal with a collection of alcoholic beverages crammed into her backpack. She wore her trademark orange beanie, a black shirt with 'Witch Queen' written on it, and the torn jeans she favored in college lately. Popping off the top of a bottle of vodka and taking a swig, Janna offered some to Star, "We're celebrating being able to drink and party. Here, Star, liberate yourself."

Eagerly, the queen took the bottle and drained remaining the contents in one go, thanks to her Mewman alcohol tolerance. A warm, burning sensation slid down her throat followed by a swift kick. Already, Star relaxed, and she savored how the liquid made her feel weightless, like flying in a sky full of Goblin Dogs. Oh, how she missed alcohol! Abstaining, even for a worthy cause, had been torture! Now, she, Janna, and their other girlfriends were going to head out for a night on the town, catching up for lost time. Craving more, Star reached into her friend's bag for something stronger.

"What are you two doing?" Marco stared at the two of them guzzling down more booze.

"Pregaming, Diaz," Janna wiped her mouth on her arm. "You gotta go all in or stay home."

"Is that wise though?" He reached to pull the scotch out of Star's hands but she evaded. No one was going to part her from precious alcohol ever again! Or unless it was time for another baby.

Marco blushed vividly, " _Another one?_ " Depending on how well they handled the twins, Star didn't rule out trying again.

The portal opened again, and Tom walked in with Dante attached to his chest in a baby carrier. He spied his wife and Star still drinking and shook his head, "Slow down there, party animals. We're not running out of alcohol on Mewni."

After setting down a loaded diaper bag, the demon prince reached for a bottle of whiskey—his favorite Earth poison—and sipped on it casually. His boiling demon innards burned off the alcohol the second it hit him so he couldn't get drunk. "Want some Marco?" Tom offered. "You and I are on babysitting detail tonight. Might wanna stock up now."

"Maybe when we put them to sleep," Marco declined for the time being.

 _Now, I'm ready._ A buzz was beginning to consume Star, and she knew it was time to get to business. Using magic, she changed into her party clothes in a pink haze, and, man, was it good to be back! Finally, her old frame had emerged from layers of baby-weight, although she still had to tone a bit. Saggy, ugly maternity clothes were gone, replaced by her go-to outfit of a yellow tank top and tight, jean shorts, which were _really_ short. Gotta show it off when you're young—that's what Janna always said. "What do you think, Marco?" She just had to tease him when she saw his mouth hang open.

Tom rolled his eyes, "We have kids in the room, bro. Don't get weird."

Only Star could hear what Marco was really thinking, and she had plans for a serious afterparty whenever she returned. " _Maybe later, Wild Man_ ," she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Uh...shouldn't you be going?" Marco coughed, attempting to hide his red, glowing moons.

"Oh yeah, right," Star kicked a few empty drink containers with her boots. "But first, we gotta see the kids meet each other first."

She had been waiting for this moment for nine months—the day the twins would make their first friend. In the past—aka when Star was little—the meeting of the heirs to the Butterfly and Lucitor thrones was a huge formal event marked by a ceremony and feast. Since neither Star nor Tom was pushing to get their children engaged, they opted for an informal playdate—far from the gossip and pressures of marriage.

Andromeda, Orion, and Dante were already staring at each other in interest, trying to figure out what was going on. Tom set his son down near the twins and stood back to observe the first interaction. Despite being three weeks younger than the others, Dante was nearly as developed, thanks to his fast-growing demon genes. He sat up straight and tall, his red eyes gleaming like rubies and matching his flicking tail. Underneath tufts of sweeping black hair, white little nubs of horns were peeking through.

For a while, the staring continued until Andromeda, like a true princess-protector, closed the gap before letting Orion join her with a nod. She and the demon prince tilted their heads at the same time in the same direction.

"Aww," Star cooed. "I think they like each other."

"Yeah," Tom let a smile spread across his face. "This is going _way_ better than when we first met." On that fateful day, Star had assumed Tom's tail was candy and tried to bite it, leading to a huge scuffle.

Janna smirked, "You know, I must say that Andromeda and Dante would surely make good—"

"Janna no!" Marco and Tom shouted.

"I was gonna say 'friends' you two, sheesh," she narrowed her eyes at them.

All of a sudden, Andromeda reached out a hand and smacked Dante on the forehead. Undaunted by the gesture, the prince returned the favor, leading to a mini play-fight. Orion joined in too, not wanting to be left out, siding with his new prince friend in tackling his sister. Marco was mortified, but Tom and Star laughed and shared a knowing glance. They were carrying to Butterfly-Lucitor legacy well.

" _And the Diaz legacy ,_" Marco commented. " _I karate-chopped Tom's hand off when I first met him._ "

Star giggled, " _Oh yeah…._ " The babies settled down after a while and laid huddled together in a smiling heap. Star took a picture and shared it around. The first playdate was a success.

"Ready to hit the road, Star?" Janna asked, summoning a portal. "We promised to meet the other girls at the Mosh Pit."

"Coming!" Star hugged Marco and the twins goodbye and disappeared into the purple rift.

* * *

The second Marco pulled the bottle away from Orion, he yawned, flashing his pink gums. _Tired already, my son?_ He rubbed the baby's back to help him burp. For the nightstalker to be worn out before midnight was as miraculous as the Blood Moon Ball, a testament to how much fun the babies had had together. They played all afternoon, distracting them from the facts their mothers had left. Now, it was bedtime, and Andromeda snored gently against Marco's chest. _My precious baby girl,_ he kissed her forehead gently while rocking slowly by the fireplace in the nursery.

Nearby, Tom was also settling his son down by showing off fire magic. Holding Dante in one hand, he used the other to produce small orange flames, letting them dance in his palm. "You'll be able to do this one day," the prince told him. "Impressive, huh?"

The baby reached out to touch the fire and marveled at how it didn't hurt him. Smiling, Tom let the magic dissipate and patted Dante on the head, "Just like a proper Lucitor. Fire can't hurt you. You know, Marco, you don't have to lurk."

"And intrude on father-son time?" The king walked over, carrying his sleeping children. "You know I'm a gentleman."

Tom playfully jabbed him, "Says the one who stole my ex-girlfriend."

"I wasn't even trying!"

They snickered, relieved their petty romantic rivalry was long behind them. The fact that Tom could coexist in a world where Marco fathered Star's children would have been a miracle years ago. The time came for the little ones to sleep, and their fathers set them down with Tom producing a crib for Dante to sleep in. Once all were settled, Marco and Tom cut out the lights and gently closed the door to a small crack.

With fatherhood duties done for the night, they decided to head to the arcade room down the hall and pulled out their favorite console and fighting games. Beer and nachos were also brought out, along with beanbag chairs and the comradery that could only come from bro-time. _This is the life_ , Marco sunk into Star's pink beanbag chair, letting the stress roll off his shoulders and onto the soft cushion. Her scent greeted his nose. _Star~_ Marco closed his eyes, easily picturing his beautiful queen washing her hair with the wildflower and strawberry shampoo she liked, calling for him to join her as streams of water glistened down her body….

"Uh, buddy?" Tom poked him. "Need a moment with the beanbag chair?"

"I'm fine!" Marco hastily sat up and threw his hood over his head. "C-can we start the game and forget that happened?"

Tom blinked but said nothing, though his third eye twitched, "Never do that around me again, Marco. Still not over the 'videogame incident.'"

"Oh, c'mon," Marco folded his arms. "Star and I were _actually_ playing videogames." Until a point, and even then, this was _before_ the magical night after the Prince's Ball.

"Mhm, sure."

"We were fifteen!"

"You were the same age when we fought Meteora."

"Closer to sixteen, _and_ Star and I were practically engaged."

"You know…let's just drink beer and play videogames."

"Totally."

With the game playing on the giant, widescreen TV in front of them, Tom and Marco left the awkwardness of memory lane and became immersed in pixilated combat. Punching and dodging blows was a great way to relax and play into old urges of wanting to best each other. Off the bat, Tom had always been the better player since he had more free time to master the game—the perks of only being a prince. Marco had to relearn a lot of his secret combos and hidden moves after being inactive for months. However, it all came back to him easily, like the combat skills he learned from living in Hekapoo's dimension for sixteen years. There was no way he was going to let Tom beat him more than five times.

When Tom's fighter was stunned by a kick to the stomach, Marco mashed buttons to perform a perfect finishing move, allowing him to take Round Six. "'Bout time," Tom muttered through a mouthful of nachos, "It's not fun beating you all the time."

"You don't," Marco took a sip of his beer. "Plus, if we were _really_ fighting, I would win."

The prince threw back his head and laughed, "You've never beaten me in a fight, dude."

"I have. Remember when you tried to kill me because Star and I got together?"

"Ehh…it was more of a draw," Tom shrugged. "If Starship didn't show up, I would have finished you off."

 _He's not wrong_ , Marco remembered how Tom literally almost ended his life several times during their fight. The last thing he recalled was savagely kicking the coffin the prince trapped him in, and Star hovering over his broken body. _We've fought many other times…hmm_. "I know!" Marco's eyes lit up, "How about that fight during my prince training?"

"Still a draw," Tom replied. "We both kinda yielded."

"Stump Day?"

"Nope. Draw, but I _should_ have roasted you for that sick burn. I totally forgot about Starship's birthday _because_ she never likes to celebrate it on the actual day. Aka, I was being a good boyfriend."

"During the Blood Moon Ball?"

"Wasn't a proper fight. Plus, I _so_ would have murdered you right then and there."

 _Wow, I really haven't won a fight against Tom_ , Marco could have sworn otherwise, but his friend was right. What a shame too—he was curious to see if he could defeat a Lucitor prince. "Wanna have a brawl then?"

"Nah," Tom shook his head. "Not about that life anymore, unless you unintentionally try to steal my wife too."

Marco laughed, "Hard pass. You can keep Janna."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all."

Tom smirked, catching the teasing in the king's voice, "Well then, I'll try wooing Star again. You know all I'd have to do is turn on the charm while dancing." Luckily, they knew it was harmless joking, although Marco couldn't figure out a decent comeback other than he'd interrupt and let the Blood Moon work its magic.

Round Seven was going on, and Marco decided to zone out to check up on Star. Exhaling slowly, he dipped down and tapped into her body. She was dancing with Jackie and Kelly, drunkenly singing a cover of "Just Friends." Nearby, Pony Head was maniacally laughing while attempting, in the loosest terms, on trying to hit on Prince Kelpbottom. _That's so Pony Head_ , Marco said flatly. Where was Janna…? Turning around, Marco—or Star, in reality—spied the Princess of the Underworld dancing on tables, chugging a beer.

" _Heya sweetie_ ," Star noticed Marco was in her. " _Having a goooood time._"

" _I can tell._" Her limbs felt like lead from the effects of alcohol. It was like swimming with anchors in a stormy sea, but he also sensed how relaxed and happy Star was while drunk. She wished he was here with her, sending thoughts of the two of them getting dirty on the dancefloor.

" _I don't like an audience_ ," he simply replied.

" _I know_ ," she giggled. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Star, and it turned out to be a young guy about their age getting a bit grabby. "Well, hey there, sexy," he growled in their ears. "It's nice having the Dancing Queen back in the club."

Hot anger boiled in Marco's blood, making him nearly crush his controller back in the castle. "REALLY?!"

"Ha! Won again!" Tom cheered. "Uh…you okay, Marco?"

The deepness of the bond snapped, and Marco was back in his body with Tom genuinely afraid of him. "Some _idiot_ is hitting on Star," he snarled under his breath. For the love of Glossaryck, she just had _his_ children, and creeps still considered her fair game! Marco stood up and reached for his scissors, rearing to teach whoever it was a valuable lesson.

"Sweet, violence," Tom paused the game. "Can't wait to see you win a fight for once."

Right as Marco was about to cut a rift, his anger vanished, and he sat down again. "Nevermind," he instantly calmed down, "Star took care of it."

"Guess it's his funeral then," Tom smiled, and they settled back into their rhythm of videogaming.

Not long after the outburst, Marco could have sworn he heard something coming down the hall, but what was it? It didn't sound like the laser doggies, a knight, or River—the usual three options. If it were Higgs or any of the knights on duty, he would have heard their armor and swords clinking, and River whistled wherever he went in the castle. Marco summoned his rapier, and Tom moved behind him for back up. Neither of them could figure out _who_ could have snuck into the castle, but they were going down.

Glancing over his shoulder, he mouthed to Tom, "We'll move in on the count of three. One…"

"…Two," Tom let his hands catch on fire.

"Three!" They stormed out of the room and gasped when they saw Orion, Dante, and Andromeda gathered around the doorway.

"What? How?" Tom and Marco stammered. Their room was way down the hall, and none of them could crawl yet. It was Dante who looked rather guilty, curling his tail around his legs while he somehow generated a purple ring of fire in thin air—a mixture of his father and mother's magic. No one could figure out how, but the prince taught himself how to make portals at a few weeks old.

His father picked him up, congratulating the boy with a tender grin, "Wow…look at you, little man. Being sneaky just like Janna—she's gonna be so _thrilled_. You see that, Marco? Purple fire? I've never heard of a Lucitor having flames that color."

First Orion and his explosive rainbows, now Dante's unusual fire, what else were the babies going to throw at them today? Gathering his own children in his arms, Marco prayed for no more surprises. His heart couldn't take it.

He sat down, balancing both babies on his lap. It took a bit of shuffling around to make the arrangement work, but he found a suitable reclining position where the twins leaned against his chest and he could still see the TV. Little hands clung to his soft, red hoodie, and Marco smiled when they snuggled closer to him. Their heartbeats drumming against his. _So, this is what Star must have felt for nine months_ , nothing could be more intimatemore pure. Next to him, Tom had a similar arrangement with Dante and the game controller. "Welp, I guess we're gonna have to multitask."

The game was back on again, and the royals went back to their grudge match as if nothing changed. With his children watching, Marco was now more determined than ever to beat Tom and show his children how awesome he was at combat. Over the five weeks they had been alive, the twins had seen Star do amazing things with magic: clean the nursery, create stuff out of thin air, levitate random objects. Yet, Marco had yet to show off his own prowess, preferring to save it for necessity. _I wonder if they know about my magic_ , he took a second to glance down at Orion and Andromeda. His son clearly took after Star's Spell Caster ability, but what about Andromeda?

As if sensing his thoughts, little brown eyes peered into his, and Andromeda began batting Marco's controller. Actually, it wasn't _exactly_ his—he was borrowing Star's while Tom used the red one he preferred. "Wanna play?" The king asked his daughter.

 _Yes_ , her brown eyes sparkled against the screen. Normally, Marco would be against young children playing violent videogames in front of a massive TV for a number of reasons. All of the baby books said it was bad for their eyesight and moral development. However, Star insisted he should let the babies have fun every once and a while, claiming it wouldn't kill them. _Depends on the type of fun_ , but a few rounds of Alley Brawler couldn't hurt.

Gently, he placed Andromeda's tiny hand on the red A button, noticing how it nearly dwarfed her hand. "You're going to press this to punch," he told her. "You can hit is anytime you want."

Throwing random punches shouldn't hurt his progress too much. If anything, it might be helpful against Tom, who valued speed rushes and surprise attacks.

"Tsk-Tsk, Marco," Tom said in a mocking tone, "Teaching a baby to become a videogame nerd already."

He shrugged in reply, "It's just one button, and it's not like it means anything to Andromeda."

Perhaps, he underestimated how much his own daughter blended her mother's love of fighting and his aptitude at strategy. Unlike a normal baby, who would have hit the A button randomly, Andromeda developed a successful plan. She waited for Marco to lure Uncle Tom's character closer and went all out delivering well-timed attacks to the torso and head. Each blow landed serious damage, racking up bonus points left and right. _Whoa…_ Marco could only stare in disbelief.

"Dude…" Tom breathed. "Andie is a better videogame than you are…. Better than _I_ am."

The encouragement kicked the princess into overdrive, and she began hitting the other buttons too until she controlled both punching and kicking. How was a five-week-old baby supposed to be good at combat games? How were they supposed to know how fighting worked at all? Orion even pitched in manning—or babying—a joystick close to his face that controlled movement. The twins were a functioning army, chaining attacks better than children several times their ages _combined_. "FINISH HIM!" A voice growled over the game when Tom's character lay helplessly on the ground.

Smashing the A and B buttons, Andromeda performed a perfect suplex finisher, ending the match with a win for Team Diaz-Butterfly. "Well, I'll be…" Marco was speechless while the twins clapped their hands in victory. How was he going to explain this to Star?

Andie twisted around and touched Marco's cheekmark with her hand, causing it to glow. When Marco blinked his eyes open again, he noticed the beanbag chair and game room were gone, replaced by his bed and pillows surrounding him. _What is going on here?_

A high-pitched voice was heard, and vibrations rippled through the mattress as Star flopped on

the bed beside a small body. Graceful yet strong hands hoisted him in the air, and Marco could see Star laughing underneath him. _Ohh…_ now he understood. He was inside of one of Andromeda's memories. Although he—Andromeda—couldn't understand the odd noises coming from Star other than her name, her joy was contagious. The queen let the baby crawl over her and pretended that she couldn't escape, encouraging the princess to keep wrestling...

The vision ended when Andromeda pulled her hand away, but Marco understood. She learned to fight from playing with Star. Most importantly, Marco also learned the twins had a version of the Blood Moon bond. How and why were yet to be determined. _This explains so many things now_ …Like how the twins often stared at each other and laughed or why they caused trouble together. They were consciously planning things between them!

"Tom," Marco called to his friend because he just _had_ to tell someone, "Andromeda and Orion are soul bound."

Before Tom could answer him, a portal opened in front of them and out flopped Janna and Star into a drunken, passed out heap. The sober beings in the room, even the babies, stared unsure of what to do. Marco reached out with a foot and prodded his wife on the shoulder, "Star?"

Her hazy, blue eyes shot open, then she crawled across the floor and collapsed on Marco's chest in between the twins. "Hey, sweeties," she rubbed both of their heads. "Mommy's—" she hiccupped, "—Had a _greaaaat time_. But now, I gotta lie down because I drank too many shots without food."

After saying that much, Star passed out again and snored loudly as she slept soundly. " _I'm not a bed, Star_ ," Marco tried to wake her up, but she was either too far-gone to hear him or stubbornly refused to. Meanwhile, Tom was in a similar situation with Janna curled up in his lap snuggling with Dante.

"Families, am I right?" Tom shook his head.

"I feel ya," Marco sighed. "I guess we're stuck like this then."

"Yep, but, hey, we have a whole stack of games to play while our wives sober up," Tom noted. For the rest of the night, the two chatted and played their favorite games as bro night became family night in the Butterfly castle.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Aldal- The real test is can I get a chapter out around Thanksgiving lol. Yes, our first family of evilz is back together (kinda). I have heard of the theory that humans descend from the 16 Mewmans lost to space by Skywynne's "Delete Gravity Spell" in the _Book of Spells_. I wonder if Daron will go there because that would be cool. Kids ruin more than just your sex life, lol and we'll see how Star and Marco try to manage their lives, responsibilities, and the twins (as well as deep plot stuff). Honestly, I _love_ writing the twins and trying to blend both of their parents' personalities. I try to make it less that one twin takes so much after one parent, that they are a clone of them. Orion is weaker and timid like Marco but a wicked spell caster like Star. And Andromeda combines her mother's sense of adventure (Marco also has this bold side too), yet is more rule-bound. And, yes, you should draw them. I would be honored. Orion is going to have a hard time finding his place, although you'll get more of that in the third installment of "Signverse (aka my name for this AU collection)." But never fear, he's got Mama Star on his side. Lol, Dante's birth is like that basically, can't wait to show you more of him in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Celestialfyvxen- Orion is continuing his mother's legacy of memetastic spells, ofc. There are few AUs where Star and Marco have a son, and I think most of them settle on the kid not having any magic iirc. Of course, I'd like to believe any Starco kid, regardless of gender, would be wicked at magic. My approach to Starco kids is to make them more than carbon copies of each parent, so you should see aspects of both Star and Marco in each of them. On top of that, you see their own budding personalities. The names come from astronomy (I'm a huge space nerd irl). The twins + Dante is just going to be an epic friendship in the making as you'll see in the next few chapters, and we'll get what happens with their extended families. And you also brought up two things that will play out in later chapters. Yes, Marco Jr. is the best uncles, but Eclipsa really is going to have to make a big choice to see where her loyalties lay.**

 **Bobio21 (ch 13)- Thanks! You should know I'm evil by now. Orion's status as prince is something to watch for in this story and the next one.**

 **Lilly- Yep, that's Dave for ya. I can't comment on a few of the things in the review, but you're thinking of something lol. I think it's interesting that most AUs never address exactly how Star would parent. Ofc she's there, but it's never a highlight with Marco's parenting skills being more of the focus. While Marco would be a rockin' dad, I strongly believe Star would be an amazing mother. She would love her children and just really connect with them because she knows how hard it is to be born a royal. Of course, Marco is going to get a highlight Chapter where it's him and the twins. I believe in balancing these kinds of things. And yes, watermelons.**

 **Bedrock Armor- The perfect kids for the perfect pair. Orion is going to be a little terror like his mama. As for the side note: Maaybe? Haven't thought about it.**

 **Slimster22- (You're on to something). Their first language would probably be a toss up between English and Mewnian (rendered in English to make my life easier). And yes, that was the goal: having each twin have their speciality. Andromeda is a strong girl, and Orion is Mr. Magic Boy.**

 **Shining Light50- Thanks! And we'll start seeing Dante real soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Welcome back and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! This is what I call the "Dad Chapter" and there are a lot of callbacks to _The Sign of the Moon_ in here, so enjoy!**

* * *

The sun never rises in the Underworld. Existing miles below thick bedrock and crust had downsides like that, although the lack of golden rays and Vitamin D were never a concern for the ghoulish denizens of the realm. Why have a sun when lava vents and volcanic activity kept the Underworld so nice and toasty? They did such a good job that it was never cold or even slightly chilly, allowing for crops to be grown in the dead of Mewnian winter. As for light, the same faux, crystal stars channeled enough of it from the Overworld to create an artificial day and turn the "sky" a muted gray. Hardy tubers and grain crops seemed to thrive in the weak light and ashy soil, enabling an entire civilization to grow in the inhospitable land. For uncountable generations, the citizens were so content with their surroundings that they had no idea that there was a world above them—complete with sun, stars, and sky. That is until a curious envoy from a Monster kingdom contacted them eons ago. Still, it is common for an Underworld citizen to live and die without seeing the Overworld or a sunrise.

However, there was one family who had the luxury to see both. The royal Lucitor family not only regularly visited Mewni but also parked their giant stronghold under the one crack in the Underworld that allowed natural sunlight into the dark depths. Royals tended to like scarce resources and horde them away from commoners. In fact, at one time, the Lucitors tried to convince their subjects that an Overworld didn't exist—creating the Anti-Above society. Sadly, the doubters still existed today. Since the sun was a symbol of royalty, only the Lucitors were allowed to observe it regularly.

Every day, light from the rising orb would pass over the hole, flooding everything below it in golden splendor. Since the phenomenon was less a true sunrise than light-sliding-sideways-across-a-hole, it was dubbed the Brightening. Rooms near the ballroom could also experience this event through strategically placed windows that opened up to where the rays would flood in. Witnessing it each day was considered good luck for a royal, although not every king chose to participate. Dave would rather be kind to someone than see light, so, like a broody vampire, he had his windows blocked by oppressively heavy curtains sewn shut. No wonder he was sickly and pale all the time.

 _To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a vampire the whole time,_ Tom's third eye fluttered opened when the shaft of light flooded the castle. Dave always sucked the joy and life out of things. Already, the prince had enough of the Brightening—which he thought was a stupid name—and he threw his black comforter over his head. _Let it be night for a little while longer_ , he begged the universe in vain. His disdain for the morning went beyond wanting more sleep. The Brightening meant the darkening of his day because Janna had to leave for classes. Tom hated seeing her go, though he valued keeping her happy. Before they married, he vowed to give her the freedom she needed to do her own thing—a luxury never afforded to princess—and damn his petty clinginess for wanting to get in the way of that.

The bed creaked as Janna stretched and rolled off to get dress. Deciding that denial wasn't healthy, Tom resigned himself to fully wake up. Only lovers in those stupid stories should fear parting in the morning—not a proper Lucitor prince. His days of being a broody, angsty teen were _long_ behind him. "Do you have to go?" He rolled on his belly and flashed the most helpless expression he could muster. "You can always stay in bed with me."

Janna shrugged on her jean jacket and hoisted the backpack on her shoulders, attempting to conceal a blush. "Got a group presentation today…you know how it goes."

"Just possess one of your groupmates, and have them read your stuff," Tom replied casually. That's what a lazy oaf like him would do.

"They told me to never do that again," she sighed matter-of-factly. "It's technically participation, but I scarred a few kids with that stunt."

 _Earth kids,_ Tom rolled his eyes. They were such killjoys about magic and dimension-hoping, yet perfectly fine with primitive things like bumper-to-bumper traffic. Janna sat on the bed again and swept aside her husband's droopy, pink hair to kiss him. "You look like an emo kid with your hair down," she giggled.

"Hardy har har," he playfully grumbled. His hair flattened at night and turned into a weird mop each morning. Tom often hated how long his bangs were, extending below his ears and dangling in his bowls of cereal. It was why he either wore his hair in a royal bun or gelled up into his usual do. _You know I'm sensitive about it_ , he patted his head.

 _You look cute though,_ Janna's soften gaze communicated to him, and she kissed him again before creating a portal. She reappeared again, carrying Dante, who was waking in her arms. His blood red eyes glowed in the light of the rising sun, melting both of his parents' hearts. "Morning, my hellspawn," Janna tickled his curled toes. Affectionately referring to Underworld babies as "hellspawn" is an acceptable practice, although it turned the heads of people from the Overworld. "You've got a big job today. You get to make sure Daddy can survive without me."

"I manage fine, thank you very much," the demon prince faked annoyance, flicking his tail.

 _Whatever you say,_ the princess glanced at him while sitting Dante on the bed. The little demon snuggled into the surrounding pillows and created a few purple sparks by rubbing his hands together. Tom and Janna shared a loving glance, not caring that their son could set the sheets on fire. Underworld upholstery was flameproof.

"Keep up the good work," his mother patted the baby's black, curly hair. "I'll show you some more spells this weekend."

"So, is that where Dante learned how to make portals?" Tom remembered how the prince and his new friends escaped out of the Butterfly nursery. He should have known his trickster wife was behind it.

She smirked, "Don't ask questions if you don't want to know the answer." After waving goodbye, she cut a portal open for Echo Creek and disappeared, leaving the two princes alone. Tom watched his son cuddle closer to him and fall asleep.

 _I can't believe I made this thing_ , Tom chuckled. Without even trying too—well, _intentionally_ trying. But here he was, the youngest prince to have an heir in the entire history of the Lucitor family. It wasn't like his forebears put off childrearing for noble purposes either—most of them were too busy in whorehouses and chasing around chambermaids. _Not about that life,_ Tom settled in bed and drew the covers over them both, making sure it didn't cover Dante's face. As the Brightening brought artificial day to the Underworld, its next generation of royals were dozing in the soft light.

* * *

Hours passed and the brightness of the sun shining in the prince's bedroom was replaced by a drab, dimly lit room full of papers, musty books, and the dimension's most uncomfortable furniture. Seriously, who thought that crafting chairs out of freakin' obsidian was a great idea? It was cold, slippery, and gave Tom a crick in the neck. There wasn't a pillow soft enough to save his spine, but he was tied to the chair while he sorted through paperwork. I can't deal with this right now, he started to stare off into space. Around the room were pictures of Tom and his friends in various settings: at bars, on quests, attending graduations, weddings, and family events.

One of Tom's personal favorites was taken right after Team Starco went kayaking in a place on Earth called Oregon, which sadly wasn't a pile of bloody intestines. In the picture _,_ everyone was completely soaked and worn out after their eventful post-graduation, whitewater rafting trip—never let Star pick kayaking spots again. Despite how close they came to death, the group was just laughing their asses off. Survival tended to unleash the giggles.

The kayaking picture covered one of the many burn spots Tom inflicted while raging over losing Star to Marco. What a day that had been... _I was so mature back then_ , the prince shook his head. His friendship with the King of Mewni had enough rocky points to bury the Jaggy Mountains several times over, but now things were as they should be.

Determining that he had had enough of memory lane, Tom hunched over his clutter of loose papers and returned to reading. The next piece of prince crap was a document written on the behalves of Sir Brutus and Sir Brimstone. The Lucitor lords were squabbling over a disputed boundary between their holdings. _Such bullshit_ , Tom crumbled the document in his fist. If his cousins wanted to hash it out over a few twigs, then so be it. As Prince of the Underworld, Tom's priority was helping the commoners and assuring alliances, not babysitting pampered nobles.

Meanwhile, Dante was learning how to crawl around on the floor, playing with the crumpled wads of paper his father pitched off of his desk. When he encountered one, the young prince would summon his trademark purple flames to burn the object, and laugh. "Here's another one," Tom flicked his latest rejection on the floor and watched Dante make quick work of it.

Demon babies usually developed a bit of fire magic around a month old, but that wasn't what amazed Tom. Purple fire was _extremely_ unheard of in demons, and had never occurred in a Lucitor before. The kings of the royal line tended to have various shades of orange, yellow, or red fire with a few notable exceptions. Within this range, was King Darius I who mastered blood-red flames—mimicking the Blood Moon—and King Lucius X, Tom's grandfather, who produced a pale yellow fire that almost appeared a dazzling white. Of course, a few Lucitors deviated from the normal pattern, namely Infernius and Dante I, who both created deep-blue fire. _Guess Dante is following in the odd steps of his namesake,_ Tom mused. He hoped, however, his son would stay away from the womanizing that the original Dante did.

Moving on, a fancy scroll stuck out amidst piles of royal bullshit, and a smile grew on the demon's face. It was a final copy of the Monster-Mewman peace treaty Star had been working on, ready for approval. Along with the stipulations and promises to be fulfilled by the Butterfly family, Star would deliver an apology for her ancestors' part in oppressing the Monsters. _This is good stuff_ , the royal grinned and signed his name in elaborate cursive, the red ink glistening like blood as it dried. With that, Star's proposal was one step closer to passing. Later, he would have Janna sign as the princess.

There was also a sticky note attached written in Star's frilly English handwriting. _Heya bud,_ it said. _Thanks for signing! By the way, we should also get the older royals to sign this bad boy, so good luck getting Dave on board. Seriously though, good luck! Hugs, Star._

"Damn," he whispered, running his fingers through his hair. How on Mewni was he ever going to convince killjoy, tyrant King Lucitor to agree with anything Star Butterfly spearheaded? Hell, she could offer him half of Mewni, and he would still turn her down. Or maybe that would be the only time he wouldn't.

Somber red eyes met with one of the pictures on his desk of Star, Marco, Janna, and him at Lava Lake Beach. Seeing the ginormous grin on his royal friend's face was what convinced Tom to stick to her wish and not weasel out. Sighing, he nodded his head to a silent agreement. He would rather have his toenails ripped off than try to convince his father to do anything, but he would do it for Starship.

And for the future of Mewni. He felt Dante tug on his pant leg, wanting to be held. "Here we go," Tom set him on his lap. When the baby studied the scroll with interest, his father added, "This is Aunt Star and Uncle Marco's new law for Mewni. It's gonna help a lot of people one day." As well as, right the sins of their fathers and mothers, restore rights to an entire race of beings, and unite Mewni for all. However, Tom wasn't going to explain that to a baby.

Dante blinked then started reaching for the inkwell and the pen it contained. "Wanna sign a royal document?" Tom eyed him. It was a stupid idea that probably broke so many levels of decorum, but why the hell not? The kid was a prince after all. Resting his hand on Dante's, Tom slowly traced his full name on the paper in a lovely signature that marked the baby's first royal contribution. If only the bonus signature counted in Dave's place…

The door to the study slammed open and revealed practically the devil himself as if thinking of the king summoned him. _Probably does_ , Tom growled under his breath, holding Dante closer to him protectively. "What do you want?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, Tommy-boy," the King of the Underworld strolled in. "Is that how you greet your king-father in front of a hapless babe?"

"He's not 'hapless,'" Tom shot hastily. He wanted to brag about Dante's magic, but why clue the king in on such? "State what you want."

Dave never appeared without wanting something horrible like attending a town hall or mucking out the stables. Who would make a royal do such mindless chores? _Oh, right…_ Tom rubbed the back of his neck. Knowing his son could read his intentions, the king sighed, "You caught me. It's not much, son. Just a fun afternoon of fox hunting with the lords is all."

"No, no, a million times no," Tom frowned. "Not again, and not while I have prince stuff to do. See this paperwork? I have _tons_ of issues to address in the kingdom, like did you know the commoners are concerned about having enough food for winter? Or we have a serious lava drought in the Flats? Go chase animals on your own."

"Oh come on, Thomas," Dave leaned against the desk, shoving the papers off the other side. "This shit isn't 'prince stuff.' Just say 'yes' to all of these petty concerns and move on. When you married Janna, you officially swore to serve the kingdom as a full crown prince. Which means you must shadow my every move and learn to rule."

Tom gestured to the mess on the floor, "I was doing a good job, y'know."

Suddenly, an evil gleam ignited in his wine-colored eyes as Dave spied a certain scroll in front of his face. "You know," he said coolly. "If you want a royal to play along with a proposal, you better dance to his tune. Don't make that face—I'm not stupid."

 _Dammit, he forced my hand_ , Tom wanted to fight back, but he was on a mission for his Queen and best friend. He would suck it up and endure a pointless ride in the woods, just to get his father to sign the document. "Alright…but I'm doing this for Starship. Not for shits and giggles."

"Goodie!" The king clapped his hands together in almost a mocking way. "I'll send word to the lords that we will be ready in half an hour."

"An hour, actually," Tom shook his head. "Gotta get Dante ready." An hour still was being generous since Dante needed to be fed, changed, and dressed for a ride. The prince's old baby riding helmet was lurking somewhere in his messy closet.

An unamused expression crept on Dave's face, however, and his eyes twitched, "You're not thinking of bringing Donald, are you?"

"Dante, father," Tom snarled. "And if I'm going, he is too."

"See I don't get this about you," Dave shook his head. "Just drop the little runt off somewhere. You're a prince…not a parent."

"He's not a **runt!** " Smoke rose from Tom's prince suit in thick billows filling the air. What kept the demon from erupting into flames and attacking his rude father was Dante sleeping in his arms. One, disturbing a sleepy demon baby was a _bad_ idea, and, two, Tom promised to _never_ show that side of him unless necessary. Lucitors didn't have to be vengeful, angry losers—Star and Marco taught him that—and the temper issue was not going to be passed down. Instead, Tom thought about Janna and the vulnerable child in his arms while practicing the breathing exercises Marco had shown him. _In slowly and out slowly. In slowly and out slowly._

Once the smoke dissipated, the prince met his father's gaze firmly, bearing no hint of fear or rage, "Tell the lords we will meet in an hour. That is all."

"How _dare_ you order the—" Dave was about to complain when Tom shoved the jerk out of the room with a gust of magic. In the silence that followed, the prince sat in his chair again and leaned his throbbing head against the headrest. The things he did for friends and family...Starship owed him big.

* * *

Sounds of intense shrieking filled the air when Tom, loaded down with his son and baby supplies, arrived at the Lucitor stables. Although the place sounded like a murder scene minus the hacking on weapons, the noise was only the excitement of the skeleton horse rearing to go on a hunt. Normal horses whinnied, neighed, and did cute things, but not the Underworld variety. They loved to hiss and shriek, while also figuring out ways to purposefully bite off fingers. Once saddled, the horses were brought out for the royals to choose which one they would ride, and Tom settled on his jet-black mare. An orange-fiery mane sizzled and crackled, casting a soft glow on the dark-colored bones, and bringing out the amber undertones of a chestnut dragon-leather saddle.

Carefully, he mounted the horse and adjusted the baby carrier on his chest, so the horse was supporting Dante's weight. His little red eyes grew wide in wonder as he clutched the reins with one hand and touched the fire with another. It was such an adorable scene that Tom juggled the red lance he carried to his left hand and fished out his phone for a father-son selfie. After a quick photo was taken, he sent the result to the Team Starco group chat with a caption: On our first father-son prince hunt! The replies came pouring in.

 _WitchQueen:_ I better get a fur cape.

 _ShiningStar:_ AWWW! Soooo cute! Hav fun u guys 3!

 _Karateboi:_ Is this safe?

 _ShiningStar:_ Ofc, Marco! Stop bein' a kj lol. Gonna take Rye and Andie on a hunt brb

 _Karateboi:_ Uh…you have a meeting

 _ShiningStar:_ Doesn't mean I hav 2 go :P

 _GirlWith1000swords:_ Awesome! Oh, Star, take me with!

 _Sk8trKnight_ : Y does all the fun happen while I'm in class…

 _PartyAnimalCentral_ : Oooooh! Hellboy like have fun and don't like fall off or sumethin'

Seeing the responses made Tom laugh, and he noticed his rich cousins nearby shaking their heads. "How undignified—laughing at knavish tricks on the phone," Sir Brutus scoffed from his gray horse, and his springy, loose, brown curls bounced as he chuckled darkly. The hulking form of Sir Brimstone chimed in with ridicule of his own that Tom chose to ignore. Why get upset at a lord who was beaten by two untrained teenagers at his signature sport?

 _Ignore them, and they will flee_ , Tom turned his head. He hated his cousins for a million reasons. They were every negative stereotype of the Lucitors embodied in the package of two meatheads: crass, woman-chasing morons. According to their arm-candy, they were kinda hot though—maybe. Rich brown hair contrasted pale skin, framing chiseled chins and a set of scarlet eyes. A few of the other cousin-lords were in attendance, trying to perform tricks on their horses and whack each other with their lances like a bunch of mindless jocks.

Finally, Dave showed up surrounded by his entourage of Kingsguard and servants on horseback. He rode a ruby-red horse and was decked out with his fanciest lance and armor. Behind them, a pack of hellhounds followed in a loose mob, sniffing and marking territory as they went. Usually, a horde of hellhounds would be a cause for alarm, but these were the domesticated kind. Essentially, they were bear-sized, zombie beagles, with a mix of fur and skeleton bones—a far cry from their wild ancestors. Cerberus was among them because the hounds were largely too stupid to lead themselves. She stopped to give her favorite princes a lick, wagging her stump of a tail.

The pack went to work sniffing every square inch of the ground for the scent of quarry, colliding into bushes and each other during their efforts. Cebbie rolled her eyes and yawned in boredom. "I bet you already know where the fox is, don'tcha?" Tom patted her head.

Suddenly, one of the hounds finally picked up a scent and bayed an alarm to his comrades. Just like that, the hunt was on and the dogs raced towards the royal forest with Cebbie and riders galloping after them. Clouds of dust were kicked into the air in an irritating fog, as thunderous baying and hoofbeats woke the sleepy forest. Animals retreated in fear, disappearing in a flash when the hounds passed. Luckily for them, the dogs had such a single-tracked mind that they scarcely noticed the other beasts of the Underworld. While the lords went stomping into the forest at a breakneck speed, Tom hung back and chose a slower pace—if anyone asked, he planned on using Dante as an excuse.

Instead, a relaxing horseback ride was in order, and Tom showed off the sights and wonders of an Underworld royal forest to his son. Despite what it sounded like, the King's Forest was more like a giant, manicured park than a vast, untamed wilderness. Well-maintained paths crisscrossed the landscape and passed among perfectly pruned trees and meadows. The work was done by peasants in small villages scattered in the forest, a few of which the hunting party passed during their chase.

Tom wanted to wave to the folks that took such great care of his father's woods, but felt embarrassed when he saw the state they were in. The peasants wore gunnysacks as loose tunics, carrying around soiled, rusty gardening equipment and runty crops from a weak harvest. Most importantly, the prince noticed the resentment glazing in their eyes—a mix of beleaguered tiredness from hard labor and bitterness that the lords could do what they wanted. Some of the women clutched onto thin, crying babies, and the sight nearly brought tears to Tom's eyes. What would he do if he couldn't feed Dante? His son had dozed off and was completely oblivious to what was happening—perhaps for his own good.

Tom stopped his horse, ready to offer help when a trumpet blast announced the coming of the king. Knights surrounded Dave and Tom, beating back the staring peasants to make them forcibly bow. "Mind your respect to the Crown Prince of the Underworld," one of them shoved an older goblin with his foot.

"Stop it!" Tom snapped. "Leave the old guy alone, will ya!" Seeing the knight refused to stop, he snarled, "That's an order!"

Glaring once more, the knight reluctantly obeyed. The elder sent Tom a thankful glance then shuffled to his shack. Once the commotion was over, the prince switched to High Demon to privately speak with his father. "What are you doing?"

"My job." King Lucitor shot back, then switched to a vernacular form of the language to converse with his subjects. "You plebeians could do a better job at maintaining the paths. Look what I found today—" He chucked a stick at a demon's head. "—If I ever find a twig on my path again, I'll have you all kicked out of your houses. Understood?"

"Or why don't you pick them up yourself, lazy-ass?" Tom spat at the ground near his father's horse. The peasants gasped at the fact the prince seemed to be taking their side in the matter. Since "lazy-ass" didn't have a formal equivalent, they likely understood Tom on that word. Snickering replaced the glum expressions on their faces, lifting the spirits of the villagers. At first, Tom feared Dave would smite him, but he simply turned to the forest and spurred his horse down the path. _I'm so gonna get it_ , but the demon prince ventured after him.

Out of ear and eyeshot of the village, Dave slowed to match pace with his son, and Tom placed a hand on the pommel of his sword. "I won't kill you with the heir of the throne attached to you," Dave assured him in a sardonic matter.

"Gee thanks," Tom sarcastically replied. "You know a little kindness wouldn't hurt. The villagers need more resources and—scratch that, they need _everything_." He rattled off an entire list ranging from better houses to clothing. _How much are they being paid to care for the forest?_ Second thought, he probably didn't want to know.

All the while, Dave shrugged as if abject poverty was a minor inconvenience, "I don't see what you're griping about. They're _peasants_ —that's their lot in life."

"But it isn't fair," Tom's mind went back to the joust during Marco's prince training. Sir Brimstone rigged the competition in his favor for easy winning, savagely defeating all who dared face him. The last straw came when the battle-trained lord tried to fight a squire, prompting Marco to action. "A prince should work towards a fairer world," he had said to an indifferent Tom. Now, when the demon prince thought about the villagers, it spurred him to want to do something. "I swore to protect this kingdom at my wedding, and that includes everyone."

"Ha! You think a few laws or whatever will change the natural order?" Dave smirked. "I expected this naivety from Star, not you, Thomas. I am very disappointed."

"Change has to start somewhere, y'know," it took all of Tom's strength to remain sorta calm. Or calm enough to only smoke from his hands. "Which is why our Queen is drafting laws to give Monster full right across all of Mewni. I signed off on it this morning." Reflecting on it made the prince feel proud—he was contributing to history.

"Had a feeling it would be some preachy bullshit," the king rubbed his cheek. "I was sorta hoping it was a marriage proposal—ha!" Tom was about ready to punch the royal off his horse, so Dave hurriedly moved on, "Regardless, why should I agree to it? What's it really going to do—and don't say the usual trite crap about righting wrongs."

Tom met his gaze, "It's the right thing to do. Period. I know _you_ don't believe in that, so I'll give it to you this way. Monsters being able to live wherever means they can live in the Underworld and increase our tax base."

"I can get more tax money by squeezing it out of the commoners," Dave shrugged, "But good try, I suppose."

"You're not even trying…"

"Why should I? The whole system is based on inequality, and it's working in our favor. Why change it? See that castle and this forest? It's ours by birthright, as it should be. Those peasants wouldn't appreciate this as we do."

"But—"

Dave shushed him, "Not finished. You saw those lowly people, would they appreciate the beauty of Stygian Oaks? Nah. Plus, don't you want to give your son the best life possible? Of course, you do, and the way things are will guarantee that for Devon?" He left Tom to think about his words, trotting off ahead to join the hunting party.

Tom breathed and gazed down at Dante snoozing against him. His father was wrong—there was a way to be a fairer ruler, and provide a good life for the young prince. In fact, how much more noble would it be for Dante to inherit a kingdom that wasn't a cesspool, or where the commoners didn't look on him with disdain? _And that's what I am going to do_ , he vowed. This law was about more than the Monster-Mewman conflict, it was about treating everyone better. Adding to that, Tom decided he needed to set an example by apologizing to the Monsters for his own family's contribution to their demise. It needed to be done.

Suddenly, baying and snarling filled the air, signaling that the dogs had found their prey. _Guess it's go-time_ , Tom tucked Dante closer and sped off in direction of the hunt. Deep in a ravine, the hounds had swarmed a red fox and had it cornered against a rocky outcrop. The hunters had their lances steadied, ready to strike, but the wily canine leapt over them and sunk its fangs into the bony throat of Sir Brutus's horse. The dying, dead animal threw him off and writhed in pain until it expired in the jaws of the fox.

For anyone expecting a small, dog-like creature, they would be in a shock to see an Underworld red fox. Rather than a cute, fluffy animal, imagine a horse-sized beast with long fangs, three tails, and four eyes. The fox had the same coloration of an Earth fox, but the bloodthirstiness of a mountain lion and the cunning of a wolf. The hounds may have done their job locating and trapping the fox, but now came the dangerous part. Many have been killed trying to defeat an Underworld red—often called a red devil—including several Lucitor kings.

With one skeleton horse dispatched, the beast turned to attack the rest of its pursuers with a vengeance. The hellhounds tried to wedge between them in a valiant effort to protect their masters, but the fox roared through them, knocking them aside. One of the poor dogs was grabbed by its bony tail and flung into a nearby tree, screaming as it sailed in the air.

"Brace yourselves!" King Dave motioned for his knights to pull out their lances and form a defensive line. _Of course_ , Tom rolled his eyes. None of the other lords had knights protecting them. Undeterred by the Lucitor forces, the fox dodged the tips of the lances and snapped them like toothpicks with a thunderous clap of its tails. Some of the younger knights and lords turn tailed and fled, and Tom couldn't blame them. He chose to stay on his side of the ravine at a safe distance.

The remaining royals were now in a complete panic with the worse yet to come. Now, the fox was _really_ ticked off, and its wriggling white tips glowed red with magic. Fire sparked around the fox, catching brush ablaze to trap everyone inside and separating them from the whining dogs. With little options, things were looking dire. If the Underworld fox leveled a calculating attack, it could just about end the Lucitor royal family. Most of the lords were there as well as the Kingsguard and the King of the Underworld himself. _Okay, I better do something_ , Tom shuffled his lance in his right hand. He might hate his father's gut with a passion that defied explanation, but even he didn't want him to be eaten by a fox. A good prince defended his kingdom and his subjects.

He took the time to envelop Dante, who was starting to stir, in a shield and prepared for battle. The baby's eyes grew wide and he tilted his head questioningly, _Is this a good idea?_

"I don't know, little guy," Tom confessed. "But we gotta save your evil grandpa, I guess." Giving the mare a swift kick, they sped into the ravine so fast that it seemed like the horse was flying. The tip of the weapon collided into the beast's flank with tremendous force, embedding the tip and shattering the shaft to pieces. The mare sped past, and Tom took the time to strategize. Being around Marco taught him this much. So far, Tom knew he had to get rid of the fire so the dogs could fight. If that didn't work, he could kill the creature by himself, but he was only armed with a rapier and had a baby with him. _How about a mashup of both?_ A perfect idea lit up in his mind. Get the hounds to trap the fox for him to deliver the fatal strike. As for Dante, Tom had also a plan.

Whistling, he summoned Cebbie and produced a baby-sized pocket on her pink tracking harness. The Guardian of the family would surely do an excellent job of carrying Dante on her back and protecting him. "I'm trusting you, girl," but Tom wasn't worried in the slightest. She had babysat him once as a kid and several generations of Lucitor babies.

She barked in reply and stayed with the hounds, leaving Tom alone to face mostly-certain death. Toggling the rapier into his hand, he first waved it to put the flames out in front of him with magic. The fox immediately whirled on his coal-black feet, eager to meet the prince that interrupted his victory.

" **Come and get me, dog!** " A deep, guttural growl escaped Tom's lips, and his eyes grew white with fury. Bristling in anger, the fox lunged forward with the prince biding his time for the perfect window to attack. In midstride, the creature exposed his underbelly, and Tom used that split second to urge his mare forward and sink his rapier between the ribs of the fox. It screeched in pain as the blade struck his organs, sending it to a screeching stop. _Dammit,_ as great of an attack that was, the fox was only just wounded. This was only the beginning.

The scent of blood invigorated the hellhounds to start barking and chasing again, forcing the fox into a tighter corner against old ruins of a fort. _Perfect_ , Tom let out a cocky smile and created a circle of fire around the scene. "Looks like the ball's in my court," he stalked between the fox and the hounds. _Kinda ironic_ , he smirked at his own observation.

He should have known to never trust a wounded trickster. The second Tom let his guard down, the fox closed the distance and seized his mare in its teeth. Shaking her violently, he sent both horse and rider into the wall of the ravine. Darkness overtook his vision when Tom slumped to the ground and his senses went numb. The fox was out there yet the demon was defenseless without his horse, weapon, or ability to think straight. By the time his senses returned, the fox's jaws were hovering a mere inch over his head. _Shit!_ He summoned a quick dome of fire as a shield, but that wasn't what saved him. Cerberus, with Dante cheering in her harness, picked the fox up and flung him to the ground. She stood over the reeling fox, baring pearly white fangs as the fire turned a deep purple.

" **Step away from my father!** " A demonic voice sounded through her mouths. _What?_ Tom shook in the realization that his son was speaking through the three-headed monster dog. The nobles nearby quaked in their boots, and even Dave seemed astonished.

"T-thanks, Dante," Tom called up to him. With the fox defeated, the prince strode to the beast and pointed his sword at the fox's throat, drinking the fear in its eyes. "You know, I did promise my wife a fur coat…but I'm feeling merciful today. Get! And if I see you again, I'll reconsider!"

Obeying, the wounded creature got up and slunk away, tails between its legs. The lords and knights surrounded their prince, praising his name for saving their lives. "All hail, Prince Thomas! Protector of the Underworld!"

They picked him up and carried him around the clearing in celebration. The horses—including his mare—and the dogs joined in, elated for surviving the great sport. On the ground, Dave watched with narrowed eyes, shifting uncomfortably in his ruff as if itchy from a rash. _You could have done the same,_ Tom lifted his head in a challenge when his entourage put him down. Why did his father, who was apt at torturing teenagers, act so helpless? Hell, _Dante_ did more than him!

Sneering, the king mounted his horse and turned towards home. "I'll think about Star's proposal, but don't expect a decision until later."

 _Whatever_ , Tom shook his head, holding Dante in his arms again. At least he had a cool story to tell his friends later.

* * *

A soft hum interrupted the serene darkness of the Butterfly castle. Marco rubbed his bleary eyes and hit the snooze on his phone, praying that the disturbance didn't wake his sleeping wife. As usual, she was passed out face down on her pillow, snoring and faintly smelling of strong alcohol and French fries. _Must have been a late night,_ he laughed gently to himself. This time he was unaware of how late she stayed out, but seeing how deeply she was sleeping, Star probably returned only a few hours ago. Work hard, play harder was the unofficial motto of college students and Queen Star Butterfly.

Slowly, he crept out of bed after kissing Star's hand as there was business to attend to. It was rude to keep a lady waiting—he had learned that from years of being a royal. Especially one as close to his heart as the young royal he spent time with every morning. His heart raced in excitement as he slipped on his red hoodie and brown pants, careful to avoid tripping on the laser doggies sprawled out on the floor like furry, yellow landmines. Sajak, the leader of the troop, peeped open one of his eyes and stared right at Marco. _Please don't wake up,_ the king silently pleaded. Luckily, the pup let out a sleepy yawn and flopped over to snuggled closer to Barco Diaz. _Phew,_ Marco wiped the sweat off his brow. No need to alert Star to his doings.

On the other side of the portal, Marco saw that she was already waiting for him to arrive. "Sorry, I'm late," he whispered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "You know how hard it is sneaking out."

Brown eyes peered through the slats of the crib as the Princess of Mewni continued sucking on her pacifier. He didn't do too badly if the ever-punctual Andromeda was still content. Marco picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead, "Anyways, good morning, sweetie. Ready for our adventure?"

She blinked a couple of times, _Of course, I am_.

Before he spirited her out of the nursery, he checked on Orion in case he wanted to come along too. The prince, however, was sprawled across his bed like a certain someone, snoring loudly. _I swear those two_ , Marco shook his head. Plus, he didn't feel bad about leaving his son because he caught a whiff of Star's scent on the crib. He was vaguely aware of the fact his wife and son had a nightly adventure routine. She seemed to keep their bonding time every night, explaining why she returned even later than she usually did. One day, Marco would like to spend the sunrise with his entire family, granted that the dynamic duo would wake on time. Nevertheless, having alone time with just his daughter sufficed too.

Since the mornings were now frigid as the Mewnian fall leaned towards winter, Marco quietly dug through dresser drawers to fetch warm clothes for Andromeda. There was no way he was going to let her catch a cold. He gently stuck her in two full layers and slipped a miniature copy of his red hoodie over her coat. For their three-month birthday, he and Star had special-ordered a set of hoodies for Andromeda and Orion. Little blue stars were sewn onto his daughter's pockets and blue suns on Orion's. It remained the only set of somewhat matching clothes the twins had—neither parent was keen on the idea of having them dress the same.

 _There_ , Marco smiled at his handiwork, knowing that Andromeda was safe from the chill. _Now, we go outside_. They ventured to the room on the highest tower of the castle, which was an old observatory. According to some books in the castle library, Mewmans used to closely chart the stars and interpret astrological signs in hopes that the universe would grant them victory in battle or a good corn harvest. Celena the Shy was the last Queen to follow the old superstitions, mainly because her daughter, Estrella, ironically was too busy drawing to care. _What a shame though,_ Marco marveled at the old equipment. For a rather primitive society, the Mewmans had rather modern telescopes. Thick dust covered the optics and large tomes lay on the ground. Marco would love to read them but didn't want to risk Andromeda breathing in dust.

When he unlocked the glass doors leading to the balcony, a sharp, cold wind greeted Marco, causing him to shiver and pull up his hood. Mornings like this made him miss sunny California. He was able to get by with a hoodie and pants all year long, and they even made him hot. Winter was always a vague concept that described the Sierra Nevada Mountains or some horribly cold place in New England, but now he experienced the brunt of the season on Mewni. Regardless of how much the mercury dipped in the thermometers or amount of frost forming patterns on window panes, there was a sunrise to watch.

Marco pulled up a lawn chair and used magic to warm the seat as he reclined. Andromeda placed a little, mitten-clad hand on the plastic. She let out a smile, feeling the heat. "I'm not the best at magic like your mother," he told her. "But I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

If Marco thought the girl would truly appreciate magic theory, he would go into further detail how the two of them were Enchanter types, a contrast to the Spell Casters Star and Orion are. While the latter was known for flashy, creative spells, Enchanters were no less powerful. In fact, they had a unique set of advantages, including being able to call spells mentally, enchanting objects, and enhancing physical strength. One day, Marco would show off what he could do, but only at the right time.

Yet, now was not the time to debate fighting strategy, for an orange sliver spilled over the eastern horizon, shedding new light over rolling pasture and forest. As the cloak of darkness disappeared, villages, roads, and streams seemed to materialize out of nowhere, and warmth returned on the wind. Although the sight was indeed pretty, the look of enraptured awe on Andromeda's face was the best part of the sunrise. It reminded Marco so much of Star during her foreign exchange student days on Earth. Everything was amazing to her, whether it be Old Youthful or toasters. Now, he was able to share amazing moments with their daughter.

"You know, everything the light touches is apart of our kingdom," Marco started with what sounded like a cool movie quote he had heard somewhere. "Well, …that's not entirely true. There are a lot of places that are tied to our kingdom that the Mewnian sun doesn't touch. For example, there's the Underworld where Uncle Tom and Aunt Janna live and Echo Creek where your _abuelos_ live. You get the idea though—our home is _really_ big."

The princess stared up at him, occasionally gazing out over Mewni when Marco pointed to things. "Out there in front of us is the Butterfly kingdom," he went on. "Your mother's family's home. They've lived here for millennia, although the history of that is kinda messy. We'll save that for when you're older. Oh, over there—" he pointed to the west where the sun had yet to reclaim lingering shadows. "—Is the Johansen kingdom. They're Grandpa River's family, and although you can't see their castle, you can see the dividing marker between us. That scary hill is the Hill of Flags. I'll tell you more about that later too."

Just thinking of the day Orion and Andromeda would be allowed on the great death-trap gave him pause. The hill was easily seen jutting out of the western horizon, but its deadly features were camouflaged into smooth terrain. _Let's hope Star doesn't let you participate until you're at least fourteen_ , or Marco preferred if she had them wait until they were a hundred.

Shoving the dreaded thought out of his mind, Marco turned around to show a sliver of the lands behind them. "That's north, and where the Spiderbite and Waterfolk kingdoms are. Uh…not much to say about either, but your mother loves to hang out in the Waterfolk kingdom with your aunts every night…I kinda worry about her doing that." Despite his doubts, Marco promised not to tread on her freedoms. It was hard since he worried, but he knew he shouldn't. Star was a capable warrior and surrounded by her friends. Also, her love of the nightlife made perfect sense since she was still eighteen.

"Enough of that," he cleared his throat. "If you want to know where Aunt Pony Head lives—or not—she lives in the Cloud kingdom above us. Like it's literally in the clouds. And there's the Rich Pigeon kingdom, but that place gives me the creeps." He turned back to the front of the castle and gazed over the southern horizon. "Out there is kinda like the frontier. Mostly some Monster towns and lumber roads and wilderness. Your mother and I ran away once—long story—and we explored out there. There are also these mountains…"

His voice trailed there, and he felt a familiar tug on his soul like there was some unfinished business to attend to with the Blood Moon. Andromeda was as equally transfixed by the southern horizon as if she knew too….

"King Marco, my lord!" An out-of-tune trumpet blast from Manfred shattered the moment, nearly scaring the daylights out of king and princess. Startled, Andromeda cried, and Marco began rocking her in his arms.

"It's okay," he shushed her, "Daddy's here, and as long as I'm here nothing can hurt you." Once she was settled, he addressed Manfred, "I know you're doing your job, but we've talked about how noise scares babies." Though he didn't mean it, a sharp edge carried in his voice—the protectiveness of a father who would eliminate any being that hurt his child.

Manfred flinched at the tone, nodding humbly, "Sorry, My King and young princess. I just bear a message from Sir Higgs. She says you're late for Kingsguard training."

 _No, I'm not_ ¸ Marco glanced at his watch to be sure, but he admitted his knight was correct. By the time he arrived at the training grounds, he would be about five minutes late—which was unacceptable. Months ago, Marco would have panicked, but being a father made him more tolerant of the unpredictable. Plus, he was spending time with his daughter—who could blame him for that? "Tell Sir Higgs, I'll be there as soon as possible," he sent his reply.

Manfred bowed and rushed off to deliver the news, but Marco didn't hurry. Instead, he let Andromeda lean against his chest, and they finished watching the sunrise. Such precious moments would not last forever, so why rush?

* * *

The sun was higher in the sky by the time Marco neared the Knights' Barracks, and the golden orb was practically roasting him under his hoodie. This was the part of autumn he despised—where the temperature fluctuated thirty or forty degrees in the span of a day. If Mewni wanted to be hot or cold, then why couldn't it pick a side? Of course, he wasn't helped along by the sword strapped to his waist or the bulky stroller he pushed uphill.

After the great incident a couple of weeks ago, Star and Marco took turns bringing the twins along to work. Who they went with depended on their parents' work schedule. Today, the Queen was busy gathering support for her Monster Rights' law with Tom and Pony Head. As much as Marco wanted to go, having the three royals handle the major negotiations was likely for the best. Many of the older monarchs still didn't respect him, and Marco feared that Star would be less effective if he tagged along. It was super unfair, but what could be done? At least training the Kingsguard with Higgs would be fun. There was nothing like spending the day with friends.

Marco parked the stroller halfway up the ascent and finally ripped his hoodie off, slinging it over the side. _This thing is heavy._ Strollers weren't a thing on Mewni, so Star had to invent one that would be suitable for both the twins and the unpaved streets of Mewni. The result was a massive device that was the unholy child of a tank and a baby carrier. The inside was cushioned and large enough for the twins to have plenty of room to stretch, while the colorful exterior was _literally_ bombproof. Marco knew that because Star tested it. To complete the ride, hulky, deep-treaded, all-terrain wheels dominated the side of the carriage—the kind on tractors and monster trucks. They were designed to be able to roll on any surface and could even grow chains for traction on ice. As awkward and heavy the stroller was, Marco didn't mind as long as it protected the twins from harm.

Still a good distance away, he could already hear Higgs delivering sharp commands to her trainees. "PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!" She yelled. "I WANNA SEE THOSE ASSES DOWN!"

 _I bet she has them doing pushups,_ Marco thought. In fact, he was right. Cresting the hill, he spied a line of tired knights straining red-faced as they completed pushups. Higgs glowered over them, pacing back and forth to inspect form and effort. "Tired already?" She scoffed. "I could do more in my sleep. Slime—" she kicked dirt in his face. "How many years are in between Blood Moon Balls?"

"667," he huffed a reply.

"Exactamundo," Higgs nodded. "You _turds_ are only at 50. Lemme me see 617 more!"

They all groaned in response but did as told. _I'm so glad I'm not training to be a knight_ , Marco once wanted to be a valiant warrior serving under Star's command. However, it didn't matter because he was King of Mewni, which was better in many ways anyway. Seeing his friends suffer moved him to pity, but at least relief was on the way. Marco had the keys to their liberation in his stroller.

Marco closed the gap and greeted his Captain, "Hey, Higgs. Sorry, I'm late."

The redhead whipped her head around, "'Bout time, Marco! I expect you to be on—" Seeing the twins made her stop mid-sentence, and a silly grin grew on her once annoyed face. "You brought my favorite godchildren!"

 _Your only godchildren_ , he held his tongue, knowing that correcting her was a bad idea. In a heartbeat, cruel drillmaster Higgs melted into a tenderhearted aunt as she held both of the twins in her muscular arms. "Look at the two of you," she gushed in a high-pitched voice that sounded strange coming from her. "Stronger than oxen already!"

Meanwhile, the knights stopped doing pushups and snickered. Who knew their gruff commander was a total softy around babies? _You're welcome,_ Marco snickered to the knights collapsed on the ground. He just saved them an hour of misery.

Although Higgs was rolling on the ground, letting the babies crawl on her, she was aware that her knights were slacking off. She was about to get up and rebuke them, but Andromeda wanted to play more. "As you wish, my princess," Higgs answered her request. To Marco, she ordered, "While I'm busy, tell those lazy oafs to keep going."

He walked over and winked at them, whispering, "Just pretend, guys. I got you." They all made fake grunting noises and sat on their hands and knees.

"Thanks, Marco," Jackie said. "Didn't need to come from a stressful week of classes to end up on _Mewni Ninja Warrior_." How she had the time to take classes and become a knight was a mystery, but the girl loved showing off her athletic prowess. It paid off too for she kept up with her non-human colleagues well.

Kelly completed a few more pushups just for fun, then sat up, "Would be a fun show idea though. But I think we're in for something big today. Redhead over there mentioned something about a 'major assessment' coming soon."

"What 'major assessment?'" Marco rubbed his chin. Higgs usually shared most of her plans, and he hadn't heard any mentions of a test. The king was about to ask when a dark shadow loomed menacingly over him. An extremely unamused Higgs held the babies in one arm and tapped her combat boot on the grass. _Oops, …_ he tried to appease her with a grin, but she shoved the twins in his arms.

"You know what?" She narrowed her irate green eyes to slits, "I'm just going to _assume_ you finished those pushups like I asked you to, and didn't lay around chatting like teens at a school dance. And I'm going to also assume Nerd King held you to the _highest_ physical standard imaginable."

After she made her point. Higgs commanded her troops to stand as she gave announcements. "Okay then, ladies and germs. Since you think you have what it takes to become a full Kingsguard knight and you haven't died so far, I'm going to test you. Should you pass these next series of events, I'll consider promoting you to knighthood."

"Finally!" Slime cheered, and the others joined in.

"Not so far, _pretty boy_ ," Higgs snorted. "Before I can even consider even contemplating such an honor, I'mma grill you. Hard. Welcome to the Hell Period! These tests will encompass everything you've learned and will take place over an unspecified period of time. Aka, until _I_ feel ready having you by my side. You will be tested in all things and in all ways: swordsmanship, combat readiness, guarding the castle and royal family, and much more. Now, do you have the _orbs_ to go through with it? Once you agree, there's no going back."

"Bring it, Higgs," Kelly folded her arms. "I can handle your worst."

"Ditto," Jackie was firm in her response.

"Count me in," Slime nodded. "Come this far and I'm not letting my princess down! How about you, Jorbs?"

The giant wolf-creature hesitated on spot, but agreed too, "L-let's do it!"

A faint smile tugged on Higgs's lips, and she accepted their agreement, "Mama has raised a bold bunch, but let's see if you're smirking after your first challenge. As you know, wielding a sword is the single most important skill as a knight. It is said the sword is the extension of the self—born not just of iron, but of will, grit, and destiny. So far, you've been using borrowed weapons, but—should become a true member of the Kingsguard—you'll get one of these bad boys."

In a great sweep, she unsheathed her blade, flashing it for all to see. Bright steel glinted with bluish tones in the sunlight, almost blinding all who took in the sight of its splendor. Along both edges were old Mewnian runes that were lightly etched in the metal, proclaiming the virtues of a true warrior: _Fierce like a dragon, strong like a warnicorn_. The grip was crafted out of fine, durable leather under a simple cross handguard with a miniature of the Butterfly crest in the middle. The pommel bore a Mewnian sapphire, which was known for changing colors in the sunlight—the same stone in Marco's wedding band. _Wow…_ he let out a low whistle and raised his eyebrows. The others were similarly in awe as if beholding a mystery of the universe.

"Ah yes," Higgs smirked with pride. " _This_ is a real blade. It was given by the first Queen of Mewni to my great ancestor, Sir Helgi the Red. He was a fierce warrior who served valiantly under her and was known for founding the Kingsguard. This baby—named Warfang by the way—has been passed down father to son ever since. Well, father to _daughter_ now. You'll have a proper sword forged for you once you become a knight, although nothing beats the craftsmanship of the old makers if I say so myself. Now…how many of you want a sword like this? C'mon, lemme see those hands."

Naturally, they all rose their hands, including Marco. He was still drooling over the sword, wishing that he could compete for one. Star would drown an ocean if she saw him riding on a white warnicorn into battle with gleaming armor, brandishing a magnificent broadsword. Heck, he'd drool over himself too.

" _Marco…_ ," Star cut in, clearly blushing. " _You're distracting me from my job_."

" _Sorry_ ," he forgot Star could see his fantasies too. Or did he…?

" _Don't make me come over there and carry you off…_."

A hard _thwack_ to the back of his head ended the banter, and he glared at Higgs standing next to him. " _As I was saying_ ," she huffed. "If you want a sword like this, then you gotta take it from me. Consider this a Capture-the-Sword day. You will fight me, and if you can disarm me of my weapon, then you move a step closer to knighthood. Fail to and…we'll see what happens. Now, who's first?"

Slime was the first to take the bait, unsheathing his plain sword and charging straight at Higgs. In an effortless movement that happened in the blink of an eye, the Captain had unsheathed her sword, sidestepped to dodge, and tore a huge gash in Slime's side. If he were made of flesh, he would have died then and there. It was a deep slash that would have disemboweled any creature in an instant. "Whoa…" he breathed while mending his body. "Didn't see it coming…"

"Course you didn't," she flicked the goo off the tip, raining the droplets on the grass. "I'm a master of several forms of combat, and you're not yet. I'll commend your bravery, but let's move on. Who's next? Don't be a green hind! Be a noble stag!"

"Guess you got a pair right here," Jackie and Kelly shared a glance, deciding to tag team the fight. They rushed into battle, splitting their attacks so one warrior tried to distract Higgs while another went for disarming her. The knight was forced to match blows from two different sides, yet she took it in stride. It took a moment to adjust, but Higgs was able to focus her attack on one opponent while dodging the swings from another. All she had to do was wait for the inexperienced girls to make a mistake—and the chance came in the form of Jackie opting for a high blow to the head. _Gotcha_ , Marco read the smugness in his friend's green eyes and saw her aim for the Earth girl's stomach. A lot of restraint was used to limit the strike to a surface-level prod, yet it made a clear point. Jackie would have died otherwise. With Kelly, Higgs shoved her off balance and jabbed her throat.

"Two more down!" Higgs gloated. "Okay, Jorby. Come and get it!"

For a second, it looked like he was going to retreat, but he leapt towards her, uttering a fierce battle cry. Unlike the other knights, he did not wield a sword for he had no need to. Like a good fighter, Higgs had an idea of how to beat him already in mind. She slashed at his ankles, bringing Jorby down by tripping him. "Checkmate," Higgs sheathed her weapon, grinning ear to ear. "You have a lot to learn."

 _Geez_ , he winced at how close Higgs came to landing deadly blows. She was a lethal warrior for sure, but was her harshness necessary? "Did you really have to be so harsh? They're just apprentices." His brown eyes swept over his friends tending wounds and bruises.

Higgs rolled her eyes, "Gimme a break, Marco. You wanna show you're a better teacher, then lemme see it. Hey, rise up, _worms_ , you're gonna face King Marco Diaz-Butterfly 'cuz _he_ thinks he can do better."

"I didn't say that!" Marco protested, but Higgs cut him off.

"Behold," she pointed at him. "Born in a boring dimension as a puny, weak human—"

"—Hey!"

"—But ascended to the Queen of Mewni's right hand!" Higgs went on. "You're looking at a wildcard fighter right here, folks. Possessing magic by the power of the Blood Moon, master of the rapier—the weapon of choice for the Lucitor family—and survived sixteen years in Hekapoo's dimension. You have lifetimes of experience in one package, so lemme see some good fighting."

Handing the twins back to Higgs, and stretching his tired arms, Marco braced himself for battle. Orion started to fuss being away from his father, but the king gave him a pacifier and rubbed his cheek. "I know, little guy," he whispered. "But Daddy's gotta dance."

With his children safely delivered to their aunt, he reached for his weapon. Pure Stygian iron cast a blood-red, hellish sheen that matched the ruby moon on the pommel. The narrow blade wavered slightly in the breeze, giving it an appearance of fragility, but Marco knew better. The tapered, needle-like point was razor sharp and extremely lethal when put to good use. He juggled his rapier in his hand to test his grip and reacquaint himself with the feel of his sword. Lighter than a feather and well-balanced.

He lowered down into a reliable fighting stance, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Blood boiled in anticipation for a good brawl, and he almost laughed when his challengers seemed too afraid to approach him. Finally, Jackie picked up her weapon and decided to be the first to attack her old friend. _Let's go!_ He stepped forward, tapping his tip to her sword with an outstretched arm to test her resolve. Seeing the girl was not intimidated, he followed through with a series of fast attacks, forcing her to defend. Broadswords may have an advantage with power, but they were clunky and slow in comparison to a rapier. If he could outmaneuver her blocks—which he _easily_ could—then he would win. There was a critical opening for a winning strike to Jackie's thigh, but what if Marco got a bit too overzealous and….His mind disengaged for a crucial split-second, allowing Jackie to follow through with a swipe at his belly.

"Too easy, Diaz," the girl withdrew.

 _Dammit,_ he ran a finger over where Jackie's blade had been. She had copied the move Higgs used on Slime perfectly. Sighing, he cracked the joints in his neck and refocused for his next opponent. He was just warming up—that's all. Or was he? The next rounds all ended with the knights landing would-be fatal blows on a distracted Marco. The fact that he was sparring with his inexperienced friends, who he could maim or kill without even trying. None of them had the power to face Marco giving it his all…His Blood Moon magic resurrected him from death, for corn's sake. And there were at least a thousand ways for each bout to go _really_ wrong. Also, how were the twins doing? Did they miss their Daddy? Were they hungry?

"Marco, look out!" He heard Kelly try to warn him, but it was too late. Jorby slammed into his side, knocking the king off his feet and into a brick wall yards away. Blackness edged his vision as the air was forced from his lungs. As he slipped in and out of consciousness, Marco was aware of hands trying to pull him up. Kelly let him lean against her shoulder, urging him to wake up. _What happened?_

Vision returned, instead of seeing his friends, he was greeted by enraged, green eyes blazing with such disappointment that it was almost more painful than the wall. The trainees knew to step back and allow their Captain to have her way. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and handed the twins off to Kelly and Jackie. When they were gone, Higgs unleashed her fury, "What the _hell_ was that, _Nerd?_ I give you a great intro and you blew it! Your swordsmanship was weak and where was the magic? A _squire_ could have done better!"

He debated whether or not he should be honest with her while recovering from the scathing remarks. As brutal as she was, her words were not out of meanness. Marco knew she was trying to reach him on a friend level, and he decided to tell her the truth. Inhaling sharply, his gaze shifted to the ground, "I'm worried about hurting my friends. You've been really hard on them the entire process, and those attacks were a bit much."

Marco braced himself for the wrath of Higgs, but instead, he saw her gaze soften. It was moments like these where he was glad they were friends. The old Higgs would have pummeled him into the dirt. Thinking about it for a moment, she sighed and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. Her grip was both firm and sympathetic.

"Look, Marco," she said gently, "You wanna know why I'm so tough on these guys?" Higgs took his hand and led them closer to the trainees playing with the twins. Watching the twins interact with their aunts was just priceless to Marco, and he longed to run over and join in the fun. Yet, he knew Higgs wasn't done dealing with him.

"See those little guys out there?" She nudged him when he zoned out. "They're why I do this job. Protecting the royal family is what this job is all about, and it comes before anything else. You perform your duties with your last drop of blood—nothing less. And yeah, I didn't just protect Star because I swore an oath to—I genuinely like her as a friend—but my commitment to her even supersedes mere friendship. In a way, the highest expression of love is being willing to die for someone, and I know you know that."

"Yeah…" Marco thought about how he died to protect Star from Mina. During that split second, nothing else mattered than making sure she was going to live, even if that meant being without him. He would do nothing short of anything to keep her or the twins safe.

"As I was saying," Higgs started again, "You need knights that you _know_ are going to give it everything for your family, no matter the stakes. Not saying these lot wouldn't already, but the Kingsguard is your last line of defense. Also, you need to show yourself as a leader to them, Marco. They're your friends, sure, but you are their leader over me. Show 'em who's boss—they signed up for this."

He sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry I was shortsighted." His Captain was just as invested in keeping the royal family safe as he was, and Marco should have learned to trust her methods. Plus, there were plenty of enemies out there waiting to strike—he could sense that dark times were coming.

"Of course, I'm right," she playfully punched him. "That's why I'm your Captain."

"And my friend," he smiled.

She grinned, giving him a side hug, "Aww, you're making me blush in front the kiddies."

"Good," he joked. "They need to see more of your softie side."

"And the trainees need to see more of badass General Marco," Higgs slapped his back rather hard, making him flinch. "I'm going to give you a moment to get your act together, then we're doing this exercise again. You're gonna bring everything to the table this time, Nerd, or I'll have them fight Star in her Butterfly mode. I know she doesn't hold back."

Marco gulped, imagining his wife accidentally barbequing their friends with her powers. She loved to fight and often got a bit too into it. _Yeah…let's not_ , he nodded to Higgs's proposal and watched her walk off to polish her sword. Alone to gather his thoughts, he gathered the twins from his friends and sat away from the group to change and feed them. Orion greedily took to the bottle, scarfing down the contents with much vigor. While he suckled, his sister settled in the crook of Marco's other arm content with a full belly.

Leaning against the solid stroller, Marco reflected on what happened earlier and realized that maybe he wasn't fighting his best because he couldn't without a reason. Star had always been a more natural warrior than him, reveling in destruction and bloodlust. On the other hand, Marco only ever fought because he _had_ to. He matched Tom's aggression in their major fight because he would have been killed otherwise. When the knights picked on him, Marco tapped into his rage at being mistreated and fed off of that. Facing Mina, Meteora, and Eclipsa had been for survival too. Maybe he couldn't fulfill what Higgs wanted him to because he lacked the instinct without a catalyst. Maybe he really was a weak human boy….

Suddenly, a small hand touched his cheek and he noticed Andromeda gazing up at him as if saying, _That's not true._ She brought him into another of her memories, and he saw how she viewed him. Although Star was the fun presence that taught Andromeda how to wrestle and have fun, Marco was her hero. He kept elaborate schedules to ensure she received proper care, read bedtime stories and woke up without fail to watch the sunrise together. He was the pair of strong arms and the soft red hoodie that comforted her when Manfred's trumpet scared her. There was nothing in how his daughter looked up to him that suggested that he was a weak human.

"Thanks," he hugged her when she pulled her hand back. Knowing she believed in him was enough to give Marco the courage to show the others what he was made of. "I love you too, Andie."

Orion copied the gesture, transporting Marco into his thoughts. They were hazier and less focused than Andromeda's, but his father caught a similar vein in them. His son appreciated being fed and changed, although Marco had a feeling his glowing praise was probably reserved for Star. The two of them were always really close. Nevertheless, Orion adored his father too and wanted to see him fight his aunts and uncles with more power. "Will do, my prince," Marco dipped his head when the vision ended.

"Alrighty now!" Higgs shouted, summoning the trainees and Marco to gather around her. She paced on the bluff above them while giving their next orders. "Consider that first bout a warm up. You got the nerves out and have seen what this trial is about. _This_ coming up is the real deal, and there is no holding back. Not in the slightest. Grab your armor and prepare to fight for your lives—I'm setting the tone for the rest of your training. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" They replied as one.

"Now saddle-up, kiddies, we're going on a field trip!"

* * *

 _Why are we in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death?_ Marco shifted uneasily underneath the red armor he received from the joust in the Underworld years ago. It fit him much better now that he had grown up, making it feel less heavy. What a day that had been…. One moment he was attending a joust with Tom, the next he was _in_ the event after challenging Sir Brimstone. Perhaps it was nearing time for an armor upgrade too—Star would also love that. A puddle of black goo squished underfoot, shattering the memory and nearly making Marco retch. _Gross!_ Whatever the crap was, it smelled really bad. Even Sir Runs-A-Lot shook his gray head in disgust, almost defying Marco's instructions to keep going. For once, the king couldn't blame his wife's trusty steed, but they were lagging behind.

Clicking his tongue, Marco led the gelding through the muck and patted his neck when he complied. "We're probably almost there, boy, but you're doing a great job."

He meant his praise too. Since Higgs insisted on a nature hike through the worst spot on Mewni, Marco loaded the twins in a super, indestructible baby carrier on the horse's back and led the horse on foot. Just like the steadfast warnicorn he was, Sir Runs-A-Lot was steady and calm the entire journey. He listened to Marco and placed each of his hooves down with great care. It was slow going, but they were doing great.

Taking a look around, the king found something eerily familiar about this patch of woods. A shallow lake shimmered nearby, the only break from the thick foliage and black trees. In the air was a weird burnt smell with fine particles of ash mixed into the soil. Why did this place remind Marco of pain and fear? Something in his memories remembered running through here and hiding for his life… _Probably because this entire forest is evil_ , he dismissed the feeling.

Hoofbeats drummed on the soft ground, and Higgs burst through fern up ahead on her black war stallion, Rage. He healed nicely after the great battle against the Highwaymen. "Just a bit further, Marco," the knight said. "We're ready to have a good time."

Following behind her, they reached a small clearing just big enough to contain the knights and their horses. They were strapped in their finest armor and finishing last-minute sword polishing. Marco tied his horse to a tree and set the twins in a playpen so they could watch. He had a feeling they would be here for a while. _Now, get your head in the game, Diaz_ , he mentally prepared for the battle ahead, using the creepiness of his surroundings to get into the mood.

Higgs surveyed her troops one last time before making another address, "Okay, we're out here to get down and dirty. You might be wondering why I chose this place? Well, I have a reason, but it's classified. To win, you must successfully escape this forest while fighting off me and Marco, who will be hunting you down. Understood?" After they nodded, she went on, "You have ten seconds to get your tushes hiding and ready. Ten…nine…eight…"

Marco's heart raced, not out of anticipation but dread as if something horrible was about to happen. " _Tick-tock, Diaz_ ," his mind replayed an angry growl from Tom. _Run…_ Then it hit Marco. This was the same place where he and Tom held their near-death match, explaining the feelings and ash and smell. Paralyzing terror gripped his heart and he nearly dropped his sword. _C'mon, Diaz,_ he willed himself to stand. _That was years ago._

By the time his head cleared, Marco was alone with the horses. Perhaps he should just duck out now, besides leaving the twins alone in a forest was a terrible idea. He turned to gather them, but his heart dropped when he saw the playpen was empty. Coherent thoughts ceased as well as his cardiac function for a second. Where did they go? He just set them down. How did they get out? Did they get out? What if something ate them? How was he going to explain this to Star?

Before he could do anything, he felt a blunt object slap him on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Dirt smudged in his face, and he shakily rose to his feet to see Jorby looming over him. "S-sorry, man," the wolf stammered, his plate armor rubbing against his fur. "Just following orders."

"Leave me alone!" Protective instinct possessed Marco's body, leading him to lash out with his rapier, warning Jorby to stay back. "My children are gone, and I have to find them!"

Jorby dropped his gaze, muttering first under his breath and then louder for the king to hear, "I…I'm afraid I must complete my mission of trying to beat you, Marco." Upon saying that, the wolf seized Marco by his hoodie and flung him into bushes.

Slowly, Marco rose to his feet, quaking in anger, "I said _leave me alone!_ "

Rage turned his blood into boiling bile, and he gripped his rapier tight enough to turn his knuckles snow white. Unleashing a fierce war cry, the king rushed forth, summoning magic to his feet to help accelerate. He needed speed and raw power to take down a large beast. Smacking into Jorby at full speed sent the wolf flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing, scattering the horses beneath it. Marco sprang into the tree and stabbed his rapier into a weak point in the armor, piercing only enough of his skin to make a point.

"Ow, Marco," Jorby complained. "I wasn't the one who came up with the plan."

"What plan?" He demanded. Someone planned this…but who? The answer dropped in his frantic mind: it was Higgs playing tricks on him. Made sense as she belittled his performance earlier, calling him weak. How dare she pick on him like this! _Well, if she wants a fight, I'll give it to her!_

Sudden movement caught his eyes from below, and Marco dropped down to investigate. Cowering behind a pillar of stone, Slime clutched his sword and looked around. Unfortunately, for him, danger came sailing in from above with Marco connecting a blow with a blue kick. The impact created a crater in the fine soil with Slime laying groaning in the middle of it.

"Wicked kick, Marco," he rose to his feet. "Higgs was right when she said you were one of the best."

"Where…is…she?" The angry king drew his sword. "I need to find my kids!"

Slime smirked, touching his sword to engage, "Trade secret, my dude. I can give you a hint if you beat me."

Marco nodded, circling around his friend with their blades crossed. Slime broke away and lunged, slashing his sword across Marco's chest armor. If it hadn't been there, he would have been seriously injured. Now that he knew Slime meant business, the king rocked back to draw the knight in and unleashed a series of pointed thrusts. Most of them were reflected off of Slime's sword, and Marco had to marvel at his defense. However, strong defensive skills usually meant weak offense, giving the Earth boy an idea on how to gain the upper hand. Rapiers tended to be more balanced at both, so Marco dropped back and goaded Slime to attack him. Taking the bait, the monster began throwing powerful swings at the opponent's body. One of them connected to his shoulder, sending Marco to his knees. _But you often have to lose a battle to win a war_ , Slime was about to bring down a finishing blow when Marco drove his tip into his gut.

Slime whistled at the blade passing through him, "Nice one, guess you'd beaten me in a real battle. My hint is: find one of the girls if they aren't busy fending off Higgs. Oh, crap, I still gotta watch out for her."

More determined than ever, Marco tore into the forest, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of anyone. _This would be easy if I could hover around like Tom did._ However, imagining the demon prince leering over him still made the boy's heart race. To think his own best friend wanted to murder him in cold blood because Star chose him. _Focus, Diaz_ , Marco kicked himself to stop dwelling on the past. All that mattered was finding the twins. Period.

He reached the shallow lake and splashed the water in frustration, gritting his teeth. This was so useless! How on Mewni could he focus in the place where he nearly died? Every footstep. Every stump, log, and pebble psyched him out. All Marco wanted was to flee and cry and vomit—probably all three at once. Suddenly, his senses came alive and he was aware that someone was near.

Turning sharply on his heels, he saw Jackie crash through the trees, skidding down the slight incline. "Dammit, Higgs!" She spat, rising to her feet. "Leave Slime alone and face me!"

"I'm not the only one you should worry about!" Her laughter carried in the wind.

At first, Jackie was confused, but then she saw an unhinged warrior dripping in lake water and sweat. A cocky grin crawled on her face and the Earth girl twirled her sword. "Oh right, you. Come and get me Diaz, and I might just help you. I did like you once."

 _Why is everyone toying with me!_ Marco lunged forward and felt metal scrap metal as the swords hissed together. Jackie knew to disengage and went for a low sweep to Marco's feet, trying to knock him off balance. Her plan worked, and the king found himself in a bad situation on his back. A slicing blow was all that it would take for Jackie to beat him…but he had an ace or two up his mail sleeves. Marco blew her back with a gust of magical energy and used the split second of her being defenseless to attack. Using another burst of magic to his feet, he launched himself in the air and body slammed her into the ground. Her sword slid out of reach, and Jackie turned to her kickbox training against Marco. Deliberate, strong punches struck his torso, and a few even winded Marco but he hung in the fight. His fists glowed red and he connected to Jackie's side, sending her flying. She shakily crawled to her hands and knees, reaching her sword at last. Despite being battered and hurt, she was still willing to fight.

 _Maybe I should dial it back a bit_ , Marco exhaled. This was exactly what he was afraid of—enjoying fighting too much and hurting someone. If he just calmly asked Jackie what was going on, maybe she would tell him. He was about to set down his sword to talk when he suddenly was stabbed in the shoulder, the tip just sinking into his skin.

Hollering in pain, he turned to see Kelly withdraw her blade, "Not giving up, are you? I'm here for a real fight!" She brought up her sword for another attack, but Marco blocked with his and swiveled on his feet to meet her face to face.

"You know, I wouldn't have agreed to this plan if I didn't get to dance blades with you," she said. "Don't disappoint me!" Marco channeled magic to his rapier, and it glowed a hellish red. Fine then, he'd be happy to oblige if it meant finding his children.

The seasoned warriors circled each other like vultures, searching for weaknesses to exploit. It had been a while since Marco had fought against or with Kelly, and he was trying to refamiliarize himself with her. Of all of the members in the Kingsguard, they had the most similar fighting style, so Marco would only win by switching up his usual routine. Doing that required different equipment. He exchanged his handy rapier for another sword, the katana he forged himself in Hekapoo's dimension when he turned twenty-five. A band of monks showed him a bunch of ancient fighting and blacksmithing secrets in a secret monastery, and from that experience, El Choppo was born.

A golden dragon breathing fire decorated the side of a gleaming steel blade above a similarly colored, circular handguard. The comfortable leather grip was covered in a fancy, skull wrapping that lay smoothly against the palm. On the tip, there was still dried purple blood from the time Marco slew a giant slug-beast on the quest to save Nachos from raiders. _It's nice to have this bad boy in action again_ , he gave a few test swings to acquaint himself with the noble weapon.

Kelly whistled, "That's a sexy one you got there. Too bad I'll just add her to my collection when I defeat you."

"We'll see about that," he taunted, beginning his attack. Unlike a rapier, fighting with a katana was a largely a two-handed affair, decreasing swiftness slightly. On the plus side was more slicing power, and absolute lethality if Marco was truly strategic about his blows. Another downside was the shorter weapon had less reach than a broadsword. He would have to lure Kelly in closer without getting decapitated. Clanging filled the air as the two fought each other, trying to outlast and land the finishing blow. It took a lot of deft handling to bring Kelly in closer and block her every attempt to take a swipe at him. _I can tell she's learned a lot,_ Marco wiped the blood off his cheek. The memory of the cold steel grazing his flesh sent shivers down his spine.

His opponent used her break to crack her knuckles and wrap her bleeding hand. "Not bad, but I want more! Gimme your worst, I can tell you're holding back."

Whistling a secret code, the warrior summoned the entirety of the Kingsguard in training, forming a ring around Marco with weapons drawn. Higgs too stumbled in the clearing, hardly broken out in a sweat as she pursed Jorby. "There you are!" Marco called to her. "This has been a great training exercise, but I want the twins back!"

A look of genuine horror covered Higgs's grimy face, "What are you talking about? I don't have them."

"WHAT?!" Marco nearly choked on air. If no one had them, then where were they?! A switch went off in his mind, bringing back memories of how his last Kingsguard had betrayed him…trying to kill Star while keeping him away.

"No…" His cheekmarks and eyes glowed a dazzling white as a surge of magic overwhelmed his senses, his very soul. The build-up become so great that there was only one way to relieve the pressure: letting it out. Using El Choppo as a wand, he waved the tip and let out a mighty blast of magic that engulfed the entire clearing. Panting, Marco saw the damage when the light subsided, feeling the magic sapping his energy. He fell over, drained.

Around him, trees were snapped in half and debris rained from the sky into the completely evaporated lake. Scattered around were the Kingsguard and Higgs, laying on the ground groaning. _What…did I just do?_ Marco's head swam in a dizzying circle.

"Wow…Marco!" A new voice filled his ears. Something beautiful and sing-songy like an angel. _My angel…_ his mind purred. "You dipped down!"

Weakly, he lifted his head and saw Star floating over him in Butterfly form, holding two content babies in a set of her six arms. _How?_ _What?_ She gathered Marco into another pair of arms and kissed him. "You completely dipped down on your own!"

"Nice fight," Higgs shakily held up her thumb, coughing up dust as she sat up. "Thanks for volunteering your services, My Queen."

"Wha…?" he managed to mutter before passing out from a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Shining Light50- Hmmm... _Hmmm..._ We'll see!**

 **Bedrock Armor- Oh yes they are, just like their parents!**

 **Lilly- One thing to keep in mind with Star is that she's still 18, making her really young. Her love of drinking, partying, and whatnot is typical for girls her age, plus she's Star. That hasn't changed yet. Also, Marco and Tom are just ribbing each other-no harm there.**

 **Guest- Well, we did get two moments in Ch 12 where Star let women know her man is taken. Also, Star isn't being a bad person wanting to live like someone her age, she just likes having fun. Plus, she balances that well with being a good mom.**

 **Guest-Thanks! I think you'll love where this goes!**

 **Bobio21- _Hmm..._ you're on to something...we'll see...**

 **Aldal- I wanted to give Globgor a real backstory that shows him as a complicated guy. Originally, he was going to be a bitter guy angry about his people being killed, but I wanted him to be more well rounded, so I had him befriend Princess Celesta and her partner. That way, he feels more betrayed. I think they're actual Monsters (judging off of the _Book of Spells),_ so that is the angle I play off of. As for Starco and the Two Lovers, they are reincarnations, but there is a connection that will come into play later. As for the kings, they really never respected Marco, and this is also going somewhere important. Good on Star for asserting her dominance. Orion is going to have a tough road ahead, with most of that showing up in the sequel to this story (get hyped!). And yes, Marco won the best battle of all, yay!**

 **Reactef- Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy what comes next!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! I was just SUPER busy with exams the last couple of weeks, but they're over now. I hate being away when stuff like that comes up, but thanks for being patient with me. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the hall like fanfare announcing the arrival of a queen as Star stormed through. She was busy fixing the heavy crown on her head, which threatened to slide off her head with every step. Moon never had this problem for her head was stuffed full of rules on etiquette, and she wore her silvery hair in a giant bun to keep the crown in place. _I'd rather fight this dumb thing than have butt-hair again_ , Star preferred her golden locks flowing free like rays of sunlight. Why did queen clothing seek to be so restrictive anyways? Corsets, poofy dresses, and stupid updos plagued the Butterfly women for millennia, but Star was rebelling against that. Under her dress, she wore her trademark rhino boots for both comfort and for her favorite way to enter a room.

Star kicked the door of the throne room open in grand style, possibly scaring the living crap out of the servants finalizing preparations for an important meeting in an hour. "My Queen," Manfred dropped an empty water cup and immediately bowed at her feet. "Is everything to your liking?"

Tense seconds passed as sparkling blue eyes wandered around the freshly-decorated space. When a warm smile spread on Star's face, the servants sighed in relief. Although the queen never doubted their abilities—she would be hard-pressed to do better even with magic—, seeing the splendor of the magnificent room was forever awe-inspiring. The furniture was meticulously polished and arranged with the long tables practically glistening. Bright sunshine streamed through stained-glass windows, causing the marble floors to be as reflective as a placid lake. The staff even added the flags of the other kingdoms, a nice gesture to make the other monarchs feel at home. Ensuring the royals were comfortable and in good moods was particularly crucial today.

Satisfied, the young queen sat on her throne and gave her approval, "Everything looks great, Manfred. I'm sure the guests will be pleased."

The praise perked up the servant's mood, and he dismissed the rest of his staff. Ready or not, the first guests should be arriving soon. Alone with her thoughts, Star beheld the scroll placed on the podium a few feet in front of her. In the span of a couple of hours, the trajectory of Mewni would be changed forever, and all of that responsibility rested on the shoulders of an eighteen-year-old passing her first major law. No pressure at all. Her eyes were drawn towards the great windows, and she could have sworn she saw the Blood Moon faintly shining in the sky. _Please be kind today,_ she prayed, hoping the celestial orb was a sign of victory and not a warning.

Soon afterward, the first guests started to trickle into the throne room out of the fleet of carriages lined up along the castle's steps. So far, only the lower-ranking members were here—barons, lords, dukes, and similar. The more prominent royals always arrived just on time or a tad late. Among the arrivals, the Diazes and Ordonias entered together in spite of being members of different houses. Young Marco Jr.'s eyes grew wide when he saw the giant room and he squealed with joy while running around. The toddler was careful to avoid the indignant elders, and he hid under the Butterfly table pretending it was a massive fort. _Wish I could join him_ , Star imagined chasing her little brother-in-law, but she had to maintain a poised presence. Every royal was needed for the Monster Rights law to pass, and, with a few holdouts, Star had to be on her best behavior all day. Even though it pained her to act like a boring, stuffy monarch.

Most of the holdouts didn't scare her because she knew King and Queen Spiderbite and Queen Kelpbottom would be easily swayed by a decent speech and positive peer pressure. It was Dave Lucitor, however, that kept Star up at night. Not only was the Underworld's most nefarious bully difficult to persuade, but he also loved nothing more than thwarting Star's plans. The chance of Dave striking down the law out of spite was high, but the queen refused to dwell on the rising sense of dread. Worrying never solved anything.

"Hey, Star," a gentle greeting snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Marco standing next to her. Very few sights made her heart skip a beat like her handsome king and best friend. He was so dashing in his royal attire, the red and gold accents bringing out the warmth in his brown hair and bold, fearless eyes. However, her eyes really grew wide when she saw who was with him.

Marco also brought the twins, both smartly dressed in new clothes. Since all of the royals were invited to the meeting, it was only fitting for the next generation of rulers to be in attendance too. As the heir to the Butterfly throne, Andromeda wore the same shade of royal blue as her mother and had tiny rhinestone dots sewn into the hemline of her dress like stars in a twilit sky. Her brother was dressed in a miniature version of Marco's older prince suit. The darker shade of blue—almost navy in appearance—caused the golden brass buttons and shoulder tassels to pop like blazing suns in the winter sky. The twins were so regal, and it was amazing to see how their attire matched their personalities.

"Wow…" Star breathed, taking Andromeda to hold in her arms. "Pony Head's designer did an amazing job."

"It's the one thing she's ever done right," Marco muttered, earning a swat to the shoulder from Star. "What? It's true!"

"She's trying to be a good aunt, y'know."

"Never said she _wasn't_ …" Sensing his wife was not thrilled about dissing her oldest friend, Marco changed the subject. "Anyways, do you have any idea how hard it is to put Andie in a dress?"

He shared a fresh memory of trying to wrestle the screaming child into the blue fabric while Orion tried sucking on his toes. He shared a look with his sister, probably trying to tell her to chill, but she refused to listen. Star laughed, causing Marco to do the same since hindsight made the incident rather hilarious.

More and more guests filled the room under the watch of the ruling family, slipping into pleasantries and conversations. Most notably the Pony Heads, Spiderbites, and Pigeons assembled near their respective tables with the younger members of the houses gathered together. Everyone was in generally good spirits, giving Star a bit of hope.

Last came the entirety of the Lucitor family, fashionably late as usual, and they attracted the most attention. As the second-most richest and powerful house, it was hard not to turn a few heads. The other houses loved to flock around them like moths to a literal flame, seeking their approval. One never knew when alliances would be beneficial to survival, and there were tons of princes and princesses to arrange to strength old ties. _So glad that stage of my life is over,_ Star made a face at the memory of how she was practically arranged to Tom as a young teenager.

Speaking of the devil, the Prince of the Underworld was still a hit with the single princesses, thanks to his new responsibility and attire. In addition to his official prince wares, which were the same as the ones he wore at his wedding, a fancy crown graced his head, just resting on his horns. It was crafted out of pure Underworld silver—a metal darker in color than other varieties and naturally tarnish-resistant. Small rubies, the official gem of the Lucitor House, adorned the points, glistening harshly in the sunlight. Never before had Star seen Tom ever put much care into his image, and she had to admit he looked rather nice. Albeit not like her amazing husband.

" _No competition ,_" Marco read her intent. " _Even I have to admit red is totally his color._ "

" _It's also totally Janna's too ,_" Star noticed the Princess of the Underworld was rocking a slimmer, less elaborate version of her wedding dress. On her hip, Dante gazed at the adoring admirers in confusion, shying from their affection. It reminded Star of his father—they both had the same brooding, sensitive nature hidden under the cocky arrogance typical of Lucitor males. To reflect the closeness of the two, the young prince wore a similar style suit, but in burgundy to match his mother.

After a while, the Underworld monarchs reached their friends, and the families greeted each other warmly. A few of the royals scowled seeing that neither Tom nor Janna bowed to their superiors, but comradery transcended formality. "Aww, my nephew is looking mighty fine today," Star patted his curly hair, eliciting a giggle from the boy.

Pride oozed in Tom's voice, "Only the best for a Lucitor child. Janna chose the color."

"Bright red is weird against his complexion," Janna said nonchalantly. "What, Diaz? Just because I dress like a goth wannabe doesn't mean I don't know fashion." Marco blinked but held his tongue.

"And look at these two," Tom gushed over the twins. "I can't believe they're old enough for their first official meeting. Seems like yesterday we were all finding out about the pregnancies."

As time marched on, bringing the meeting ever closer, dread formed a tight knot in the pit of Star's belly, especially when she noticed Dave glaring at her with a haunting look in his demonic eyes. Tom noticed out of the corner of his eyes and sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this one, Starship. He remains unyielding, but what do you expect from a black-hearted creep?"

"All I'm hoping for is a tiny chance that we can get his approval," Star said in a small voice. "I think it's all we have at this point."

In the distance, the clock struck one—the start time of the meeting—and the inevitable conclusion was nigh. There was only one way out of this situation, and that was through the storm. Anyone still standing began to drift to their seats, saving conversations for the conclusion of the meeting. Star and Tom set the babies down in a playpen on the far side of the throne platform next to Sir Higgs, who was in charge of guarding the meeting. Next to her, Marco Jr. mimicked her stance, standing proud and tall.

"Good luck," Higgs mouthed to Star.

"Thanks," she smiled softly in return, her heart hammering so loudly against her chest, she swore others could hear it.

Perhaps, Dave could. While everyone else sat in reverent silence, the King of the Underworld leaned back in his chair smirking smugly with folded arms. He had already won. He knew it, and Star knew it. The Blood Moon had warned her of this, and a deep sense of dismay clutched the blonde's heart in a vice. What else could she do but press forward? Warriors fight through everything, even the unwinnable situations.

Exhaling slowly, she expelled her fears and steadied herself for the speech she had spent days writing. Showing fear would only make things worse, so she summoned her bravest, "I'm-in-charge" face and turned to her audience. If Dave wanted a fight, he was going to get it.

"All hail, Queen Star Butterfly!" Manfred gestured for the guests to stand and bow as fanfare played in the background. The royals promptly obeyed, including Marco as her king, although Dave was slow to his feet. _You better remember_ I _am in charge_ , Star watched him particularly through narrowed eyes.

Once the formalities were done, Star cleared her throat to speak from the podium, standing tall, "Monarchs of Mewni, heads of royal houses, honored Commission members, welcome to the Butterfly castle on this glorious day." She used what she called her "queen voice," a careful blend of the iciness she remembered from Moon and the tough warrior side of Star's own personality. Unwavering, cool, yet full of energy. "We are here to bear witness to the beginning of a new chapter for Mewni. A righting of wrongs done by our forefathers and mothers."

She paused for a second before moving to the next part of the speech, "Nearly a thousand years ago, a small band of explorers landed on Mewni in a wooden boat. These settlers built a new kingdom in the untamed wilderness and called themselves 'Mewmans.' Living in a foreign world was tough, but the Mewmans survived by forging alliances with pre-existing kingdoms, alliances which still last today."

The last bit invoked warm feelings in the royals, many of whom smiled in approval. Star let the content spread for a moment, then moved to the darker history. Marco always stressed that speeches were a performance, and she wanted to get a good reaction from the audience.

"However," she left the heaviness of the word dispel the cheery feelings. "Such success did not come without a price—the blood of millions of innocent Monsters. As the Mewmans grew and spread, Monster kingdoms were pillaged and destroyed, and entire cultures wiped out forever. Instead of being tolerant and accepting, the fear and ignorance of my ancestors caused a lot of destruction." Everyone fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats, either out of remorse or discomfort from the real truth. This was not the history lesson found in the Mewnipendence Day books.

"But," Star resumed in a hopeful tone as she reached for the scroll. "We can change the ending to this story, ushering in a new age for all Mewmans. Today, I, Star Butterfly, descendant of the Mewman settlers and heir to the Butterfly throne have written a new law. It declares all Monsters to be full citizens of Mewni and gives them the autonomous rights to live wherever they feel want, and form recognized kingdoms. They will also be given land and reparations. This law will benefit all kingdoms and all people, adding taxing revenue, new alliances, and more. My plan is to have this ready for the anniversary of the Monster Bash next month, just before my nineteenth birthday and the start of the holiday season. I hope you support this endeavor and choose to be a part of positive change for Mewni!"

A Queen of Mewni had the power to pass a monumental law like this on her own, but Star wanted to give the other royals a chance to be a part of her proposal. If they denied her today, the law would be tabled for months, which meant it was basically dead. Momentum is hard to recover. Of course, Star could force the law into effect, but it was a bad political move, especially against someone like Dave. He had a lot of dangerous influence in the kingdoms. Many of the older royals already didn't respect Star, and the young queen had to play it safe to keep them partly on her side.

Even though many of the royals had already signed the document, the proposition was put to an oral vote. "Ayes" and "nays" rang in the hall as each royal made or affirmed their choice, starting with the lesser royals of the lesser houses and winding their way up the ranks. King and Queen Spiderbite knuckled under the positive pressure, though they glared at their daughter while doing so. Perhaps their hesitation stemmed from the fact Penelope was dating a Monster, and they disapproved of the match. _I'll ask her how things are going later_ , Star made a mental note.

At last, the deciding vote came down to none other than the King of the Underworld. He leered over the table like a vulture waiting for an animal to die, unblinking eyes analyzing the individual grains in the mahogany. Then, he took a sip of water from the goblet before him, swirling the liquid around like fine wine in a chalice as he pondered something. _Just get on with it,_ Star gritted her teeth, her breath caught in her throat. But the king took his time, savoring the attention of everyone around him. After long moments passed, he finally rose to his feet, simply setting down his cup slowly.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be overcome by insidious laughter raking his body in spasms. In fact, the force of the cackling bent him over, and he banged his fist into the table as if reacting to a great joke. Wiping the tears welling in his eyes, he turned to Star, "This is _really_ cute. Really, really precious. You know if I were younger, I'd be attracted to a cutie as naïve as you. Innocence is a virtue in young maiden."

Marco snapped a piece of his armrest off, and it took a miracle to prevent him or Star from slapping the smirk off of Dave's face for the crude remark. Tom, who sat next to the king, was rearing for a fight himself. Feeding off the energy, Dave went on, "Easy, girl, easy, I'm too old to stoop so low. Now, to this matter at hand. Let's say I find it amusing you think a piece of dead cow hide is going to magically make Mewni an equitable utopia for all. Bring back the dead, drain the blood that has drenched his soil to pave the way for progress. Ha! What should I have respected from an idealistic, little _child_?"

"How dare you call your queen a child!" Star put her foot down, meeting Dave's gaze with a blazing one of her own. Her voice rang like a clap of thunder, silencing the Lucitor and stilling the breaths of those in the room.

Unmoved, he let out a mocking yawn, "How can I be afraid of a girl no older than my son? I don't care who the hell you think you are. Don't give me this 'Queen of Mewni' bullshit either. The only reason you can sit on your ass and think of hippy-shit laws is that the alliances built by our ancestors are keeping everything in place." The biting words caused gasps to fill the room and murmurs rippled through the guests.

"What?" Dave shrugged. "It's true. But I table that for another day. Since the wee babe over here is so young, I think it's time for a proper history lesson. You see, we Lucitors are the oldest, continuing ruling family on Mewni. We were here long before the Butterflys or Pony Heads or Spiderbites—it's why we're so filthy rich. As you simpletons can imagine, we lived alongside the Monster civilizations. You all think things were peaceful then? That everyone held hands and got along swimmingly? Never waging wars or killing each other for riches? Do you think the Mewmans invented evil?"

Star stared at her feet, paralyzed by the hurt, betrayal, and anger. It was impossible to deny his comments, yet she had to do _something_. Both for the Monsters and for her own dignity. Never before had a sitting queen been thoroughly disrespected, showing cracks were forming in the alliances. Insurrection like this destroyed kingdoms, and there was no way Star was going to let her legacy be the destruction of Mewni.

"So what do you suppose then, _Dave?_ " She spat. "Walk around and continue to oppress people? Also, fuck you for embarrassing me in front of _my_ court. _I_ am the ruler of Mewni, and you're damn lucky I don't flatten you here and now."

"Oh, so scared," the Lucitor rolled his eyes. "I know you won't—you don't have the guts to be a real Queen of Mewni. You're just a kid playing with Mommy's crown—" A bolt of magic nailed him in the chest, flinging Dave into the far wall. The audience screamed in horror and astonishment, seeing Star pant with an outstretched, smoking palm.

 _No…_ she stumbled backward, breaking into an icy-cold sweat. She gave in. She let Dave mess with her, and he won. The press was going to go crazy, and it was not hard to imagine the headlines around a queen lashing out at a Lucitor. _I've really "Starred" this up…_ The world spun in a nauseating swirl of color, condensing in on the shocked royal. Pure panic chilled her blood, weighing her lungs, and she felt like drowning. " _Star?_ " Her mind shut off, the roaring of her thoughts, the clamor of the crowd, and the throbbing in her ears rumbling like explosions.

"Star!"

She ran. Blind instinct took over, spurring her to run out of the throne room, out of the castle, and into town. She didn't care where her legs carried her, but she had to go somewhere. Away. Far away. Commoners looked on, some calling to her out of concern, but her pace never slowed. Not until her lungs nearly gave out a mile into the streets, and she gagged from the coursing adrenaline. Wiping the mixture of vomit and snot off her face, her chest heaved in panting and noiseless sobs. She was an embarrassment to the Butterfly name. What kind of queen would let this happen? Would allow the ties that bound allies fray? _What did I do to deserve this?_ Stand up for the oppressed? Try to make Mewni fairer? Marry the love of her life? Why was everything she did not good enough? Above her two moons faintly peered through the pink sky, one red and supernatural, the other a random crescent moon. _Why did you abandon me?_

Her despair wasn't only pointed at the Blood Moon, but the other one too. Why did Moon leave her daughter at the mercy of the royals? Star needed her here to scared Dave off with a cold look, or use her presence to keep arguments from flaring, or to teach Star how to deal with this shit. _Why did you have to die?_ Her very soul wailed.

"Auntie Star?" Katrina tapped the young queen on the shoulder. Her squire friends followed behind her, equally confused and concerned. "Everything okay?"

Fully crying now, Star couldn't bear to look at her favorite godchild. The failure crushed the rest of her resolve. "I-I can't talk right now," she sighed bitterly. The squires watched her slice open a portal and disappear wordlessly.

* * *

"Typical," Dave shook his head slowly. "Still a child after all these years. Empires rise and fall, and one day someone will build a civilization over our bones. Why fight progress when time is impersonal?"

"Oh, will you just _shut up!_ " Prince River shot up from his seat at the Butterfly table, pale blue eyes so livid they were bloodshot. "WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO INSULT MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL?!"

"And who gives a Johansen prince the right to confront a Lucitor?" Dave scoffed. More gasps circulated around the room behind them. "You're just from a minor ruling family who's _lucky_ the Butterflys let you have land."

King Pigeon flailed his wings, cooing his displeasure at King Lucitor insulting minor kingdoms like his. Prince Rich Pigeon provided a translation, quieting the other angry bird-lords and princes. "My father, the King, says you large kingdom needn't be so haughty," he said on the king's behalf. "King Lucitor, there are reports that your peasant classes want you gone and are posing to form a coup."

"And what kingdom doesn't have inequality?" King Spiderbite argued. "And Dave is right, why should we apologize? I'm rescinding my vote!"

"Father!" Penelope objected. "You can't be so heartless!"

"You're only saying that because you're dating a Monster!" A duke from the Spiderbite family interjected.

"No, I'm not!" The princess sent a shy glance at her boyfriend guarding the door. "As the heir to the throne, I don't want to inherit a kingdom that's a mess!"

"Look another cutesy naïve maiden," Dave smirked.

" _Shut up!_ " Janna and Tom roared together. The Prince of the Underworld stood toe-to-toe with the older Lucitor, snorting a billowy cloud of black smoke. "First, stop hitting on girls, you damn creep," Tom poked him. "Second, fuck you and everything you stand for. Star is building a world better than anything _you_ could come up with in a billion lifetimes!"

Utter chaos erupted in the room as royals chose sides, either to defend their Queen or back Dave. The split fell along familiar lines, although the fact the Pigeons were now firmly on Team Star was a new development. Objects were flung across the room along with insults and slurs. River tore off his shirt and launched himself at Dave, tackling the king to the ground. They wrestled with their knights coming close to pulling weapons on each other. Meanwhile, there was one voice who remained oddly silent.

King Marco watched the pandemonium with a dull, jaded expression on his brow. On the one hand, he wanted to join in the fray, battling alongside his friends in defense of his wife. How _dare_ Dave think he could treat _his_ Star like that…If Marco truly had it his way, he would have sent the tip of his rapier deep into the monarch's black heart the _millisecond_ he uttered his first unkind word. A younger Marco surely would have acted, motivated by Star's pain and the memories of the dinner in the Underworld.

But if there was any lesson from the fiasco of that fateful night, Marco learned that giving into to his rage around Dave was a losing battle. The jerk was like a god of chaos and discord—punch him and he'll punch harder. Insult him and he'll insult more. Give him the satisfaction of seeing you at your worse, and he will end you. Exhaling sharply, the young king drummed his fingers on the remains of his armrest. Taking the high route was difficult, and the rage rattled in his bones. _Easy, Diaz_ , he urged his instincts to relax. His enemies wanted to see him devolve into a monster king—an unruly, uncivilized beast who justified their hatred for other beings.

Instead, he focused on trying to find Star and chose to momentarily ignore the crisis brewing. No matter how much the kingdoms went to hell, the needs of his beloved came first. Plus, it wasn't like the end of the universe would happen in the next five minutes—or so he hoped. Truthfully, Marco didn't actually have to find Star, even with the Blood Moon Bond shut on her end for privacy. She was most likely in their meadow yelling at the sky or pulverizing dead trees with her bare fists. Perhaps the real issue now was figuring out if he should run to her or not. It was clear that she wanted to be alone, and Marco respected her autonomy. If she needed time to blow off steam and cry, then he would let her. Yet doing so went against his better judgment. His instincts begged Marco to go to Star. To comfort and hold her—things husbands and kings did for their wives. For their queen. Although, that wasn't entirely fair to say. Above all of the fancy titles describing their relationship, she was still his best friend. Nothing changed that. And as her best friend, Marco knew she would want him by her side. At first, she might try to shove him away, and insist could handle things on her own, but Star wouldn't chase him away. Resolve kicked in, giving Marco the courage to face the second Battle for Mewni unfolding.

"Excuse me," he loudly cleared his throat, but fighting continued as if nothing happened. After a few polite tries, Marco unsheathed his rapier and stabbed it into the ground. The impact created a magical, red shockwave that ripped the combatants apart and held them suspended in midair. _Much better_ , the king plucked the blade out of the marble, canceling the spell.

"I declare this meeting adjourned," he declared flatly. "Please let's all go home and maintain order."

"Goodie, I was wondering when savage King Marco was going to pop up," Dave sneered. "You let me roast your wife without saying a—"

An enchanted rapier shot toward the Lucitor, sticking into the pillar behind him. While the sword wobbled from the impact, the king placed his hand on his cheek, catching droplets of blood from a razor-thin cut. Terrified eyes followed Marco as he gathered his weapon with magic and stood in Dave's face. "Don't mistake my restraint for mercy…" he snarled. "Now, _get out_!"

Muttering something Marco didn't catch under his breath, Dave rolled his eyes and slunk away. The other royals remained silent as they too left the castle, directing harsh glares at their rivals. What happened today was not over—not by a longshot. _We've been headed this way for a long time_ , Marco sighed bitterly, watching the kingdoms divide. Older versus younger. House versus house. For now, however, there were other issues to worry about.

The weary king turned his attention to the babies sitting and watching from the safety of their playpen. Seeing their innocent, round eyes peer at him, made Marco feel guilty. To think they had to see their parents struggle and fight for respect…Nevertheless, the twins were not upset, although Orion kept looking around for Star. _I'll find her,_ he silently vowed, pressing his forehead against his son's when he picked him up. Tom was also nearby, and the prince shared a sorrowful glance with his best friend. "Rough day, huh?" He kicked a broken shard of wood.

"Yeah…" Marco nodded solemnly. "A lot is on my mind about Mewni and the kingdoms, but I only care about making sure Star's okay."

"As you should." Tom collected Dante and turned to leave. "As we all should. We'll deal with everyone else later." _Or sooner than that,_ Marco noted how the demon narrowed his eyes to slit seeing Dave gather his lords to return home. Wordlessly, Tom disappeared with Janna in a flash of fire, and Marco was alone aside for a few stragglers. Tiny yawns broke the quiet, and the king watched his children settle for a nap, blissfully unaware of the disaster befalling Mewni. Despite the end of peace and order, the twins were still content—as long as their father loved them. _And no matter what, I'll keep you safe_ , he promised. Let Mewni fall to ruin, as long as Marco had his family then nothing else mattered.

Marco was so absorbed with his precious little ones, he scarcely heard the clinking of armor as Higgs approached him. She tentatively tapped his shoulder, trying not to startle him. "My King," she dipped her head respectfully. "Need an escort back?"

"As a friend to talk to," he replied. Perhaps she intended that, but Marco wanted to let Higgs know he needed to unload on the walk back to his chamber. The throne room felt too oppressive to stay in.

The second Marco stepped out of the room, he took in a deep breath and savored the sweet taste of being somewhere else. It was like drinking in the fresh mountain air, full of freedom and the alluring call of nature. _Something is coming…_ suddenly Marco heard the Blood Moon speak to him. Inquisitive brown eyes lifted to see the red moon glared through the elegant unicorn stained-glass window. _Head to the mountains…._

 _Why?_ Marco wondered. What was coming that required a trip back to the cave?

"Uh, Nerd?" Higgs knocked on his head. "Everything okay in there?" There wasn't sharpness in her tone but concern instead. Silence hung between them, broken only by another sleepy yawn from Andromeda. Her cuteness brought brief laughter to the beleaguered adults.

"You know, Marco," Higgs smiled gently. "The one thing I love about kids is that they make you realize the future isn't all bad. I mean, it's still sucky though—judging by how pissy the royals were today. I'll admit politics isn't my thing, but _that_ was different."

 _There's been worse,_ Marco bristled from haunting memories while leaning against the wall, but he managed a nod to Higgs, "They've always been hellbent on defying Star ever since she became queen. It's just aggravating to watch her get torn down for every little thing she does. I don't get why she's despised for helping Mewni."

"I'll tell you why!" A rather gleeful reply interrupted. The rhythmic rapping on the cold marble alerted Marco that the newcomer was the only being he loathed more than Dave.

Etheria had attended the meeting both because she was a busybody and a member of the royal house. She was neither distraught nor upset at Star's plight, sharing the same arrogant sneer Dave had. The older Butterfly paused to catch her breath before delivering her own judgment on the situation, "The law was incredibly stupid. Give the Monsters rights? Such a nerve in that girl!"

 _Oh, corn-forbid Star helps anyone different from her,_ Marco sighed but kept the sarcasm wisely to himself.

Etheria shook her bulbous head, "It's just against the natural order—Monsters are savage barbarians who need to be put in their places. You know, I blame her marriage to _you_ for this." The tip of the cane shot into Marco's face, coming dangerously close to poking his eye. "This whole mix-blooded marriage thing has polluted her mind."

"And her marrying Tom wouldn't be any different?" This time, Marco was unable to contain himself. Why were the Butterflys _still_ harping over the fact Star chose him? If they were so concerned about remaining "pure," then Star having children with a half-demon wasn't much better.

"Yes, but Lucitors are acceptable," Etheria said as if her flawed, bigoted logic was perfectly sane. "Humans and Monsters are not. They have no societies or—hey! Where are you going?"

Angrily, Marco stormed off to his room without looking back once. His dutiful Captain remained behind him until they reached the sanctuary on the far side of the castle. "Everyone in this stupid kingdom is nuts," the King of Mewni grumbled hotly while sitting on his bed. _I just wanna get away sometimes.._. He knew he shouldn't indulge in such fantasies, but walking off into a life of endless adventure with Star and the kids was tempting...

" _I know your eavesdropping, Star_ ," he chuckled, feeling her peak through the bond into his thoughts. She was still too upset to speak, but he sensed her beckoning him to come to her in their secret place. " _I'll be there_."

"Uh-oh, you're staring off into the sky again," Higgs playfully smirked. "Let me guess, your 'Star-senses' are tingling?"

"Yep," he handed the twins to his friend and got up. "Mind watching the kids for a bit?"

"I never do."

Marco shrugged off his fancy jacket and rapier, substituting them for his hoodie and dimensional scissors. He then sliced a portal to the meadow and instantly relaxed the second his foot contacted the springy grass. Shadows streaked across the expanse as the sun neared the edge of the horizon despite it only being about four o'clock, a sign the solstice was coming in the next couple of months. The pink of the sky deepened to purple, to inky blue, and lastly black on the eastern edge, which was studded with newly-woken stars. In the midst of the evening tranquility, Star lay gazing at her namesakes slowly appearing. Her gaze remained transfixed on the sky as if pondering deep questions, star-shine glistening in her beautiful blue eyes. The sight took Marco's breath away for who else could fairer or more beautiful than his Star? Not even the celestial orbs above dare match her.

"Sounds poetic," she turned to him. There was tired, red puffiness in her eyelids from crying and trails of dried moisture where tears once fell. Also, the hurt was present in her speech, replacing the happy, singing quality.

Hearing a response from Star assured Marco there was at least something he could do to alleviate the hurt, and he searched through his memory bank to all of the poems he read in high school. Maybe that would cheer up Star. Rote memorization had its perks sometimes. Instantly, his mind went to the treasure trove of Shakespearean sonnets he studied as a freshman—his last year of formal education. The rest of the class groaned during the entire Shakespeare unit, except for Echo Creek's star student and Janna, who secretly enjoyed poetry. If he had to choose a favorite, it would be "Sonnet Eighteen," which read in part, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? / Thou art more lovely and more temperate." For some reason, the sonnet reminded him of Star.

"Didn't you like Jackie then, silly?" His monologue made Star giggle. She had a point, but his fourteen-year-old self was a mess about girls. Saying nothing more, he lay in the grass, wishing he had bought a blanket when his back touched the cold ground. It made him want to cuddle close to Star, but it was better if he allowed her to decide how much physical contact she wanted.

Suddenly, a strange urge trickled throughout Marco's mind—a desire for the tub of triple chocolate and corn ice cream stashed in the freezer at home. With whipped cream, chocolate fudge sauce, and cherries on top. Sprinkles too. Extra on all of that. Oh, and lots of chocolate chips too. Extra on them too. " _Okay, okay, Star ,_" he sat up. " _I'll be right back._ "

Several minutes later, Marco carried the pint of frozen dairy covered with all the fixings, two spoons, and a blanket to lay on. They spent the next moments emptying the container, leaning against each other and letting the bond thrum between them. The one good thing about autumn was that ice cream did not melt quickly. When stomachs were filled and blood racing from a sugar rush, the couple lay down again, snuggling close this time.

"Marco?" Star's voice rippled through his chest.

"Yes?"

"I…I just feel like the worst queen ever," she sighed into him. "I haven't done much of anything." She paused for a second, finding the words she wanted to say. "It's not like I had a lot of choice in being Queen of Mewni, but I thought I could make this work for me. All it's been so far is constant criticism, and no rewards or respect. What am I even doing, Marco, besides "Starring" things up? What if I never amount to anything?"

Marco rolled over, gazing lovingly at his wife and kissing her. "Star…" he breathed her name. "My Star, do you know how wrong you are? Seriously, one of your grandmas spent her entire reign drawing pictures, so take pride in the fact you're trying to do something. I know it's been rough, but it won't be like this always—I promise. Sure, the others underestimate you, but you underestimate yourself too. Don't do that; you're the most amazing girl I've ever met, and the kingdom is lucky to have a queen like you."

Star smiled for the first time all afternoon, although her eyes showed doubt. Marco squeezed her hand, "I mean it, Star. I love you always."

"And I love you too."

They lay in each other's arms as the darkening sky spread a calm over Mewni, calling the stars to dance. Underneath, two lovers lay in each other's arms, letting their presences soothe hurt where words failed.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Joyous laughter filled the nursery as queen and young princess rolled on the warm rug in mock battle. Star had Andromeda lifted high above her, bouncing the baby gently before letting her rest on her belly. Once in contact with a solid surface, the child crawled upwards on her mother's body, then reached out to tug on her long golden locks. Gently, Star flipped them over, but Andromeda refused to go down without a fight. The baby instead wormed her way onto her mother's back, gripping more hair to act like reins. "Oh?" Star raised an eyebrow, "Wanna play warnicorn? Then hold on tight!"

Star crawled across the floor making horse noises and periodically bucking. All while Marco finished changing Orion's diaper, the single most horrible chore in Mewni. It regularly involved dodging streams of urine and putting up with lots of wiggling and crying. But it had to be done, and Marco reminded himself that not all of parenting was fun and games. The essentials had to be done, no matter how unglamorous they were. Luckily, Star and Andromeda provided a perfect distraction, enabling Marco to swiftly finish without much protest. _There_ , Marco rubbed his nose against Orion's. Nice and clean.

Marco set his eager son on the ground after sliding his sweatpants back on and let him crawl to his mother and sister. Now just four months old, he was as proficient at crawling as Andromeda despite still being smaller than her. However, Orion proved there was no need for worry; he ate and grew stronger each day. Like his sister, he was able to climb up Star's hair onto her back—a feat that would have been hard for him weeks ago.

Once the changing table was thoroughly disinfected along with Marco's soiled hands, he joined his family on the rug. "Look over there!" Star pointed. "It's a Mewnian swamp dragon! What should we do, my princess? Charge into battle or flee?"

Andromeda thought about it, a cute scowl forming on her brow. She silently conferred her plan with Orion, who gave a little nod. Kicking Star's sides as if spurring a horse, the girl signaled that it was time for an attack. _Uh oh…_ Marco read the intent in her eyes. There would be no holding back. Star charged across the room like a wild beast with the babies gripping her hair to hang on tight. The sky and ground changed places a few times as Marco was bowled over. He was pinned down by a giggling trio of smiling faces, and it made nearly getting a concussion worth it. They shared a laugh until Marco felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He slipped out the device and tentatively held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, buddy!" It was Tom on the other side. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No?"

"Good because I almost forgot about The Thing."

"What?!" Marco shot up with Star sliding off his chest. "The Thing's tonight?!" The mess surrounding Star's meeting yesterday nearly made the two friends forget about their obligations. This was supposed to be the most epic bro night ever! Then again, how selfish would he be to abandon his wife in her darkest hour? " _Marco,_ " she kissed his nose. " _I appreciate your concern but go. I'll be fine._ "

" _Are you sure?_ " He questioned her.

"You there, buddy?" Tom asked after moments of dead silence. "Let me guess, talking to Starship?"

The king chuckled, "Yeah…sorry about that. I can come."

"Sweet!" He could hear the excitement bubbling in his friend. "Oh, why don't you bring Starship and the twins when we meet up at my place? I'm sure the wives and kids would love to have a night together."

"Of course, we would!" Star practically screamed into the phone. The idea of hanging out with friends never failed to cheer her up. "See ya later, Tom!" Marco hung up and rested on the ground for a moment longer. Maybe a night with friends was exactly what everyone needed.

Deep in the Underworld, a friendly rendezvous was underway in the room of Prince Lucitor. Ever since the meeting, Tom had hidden his family upstairs and away from Dave. He even had Cerberus lay outside the door to prevent any of the Lucitors from coming close to the door with the exception of Wrathmelior. Spirits were low for the first while the friends came together, save the babies who busied themselves with their games. To lighten the mood, Tom passed glasses of lemonade to his friends and a giant vat for Cerberus, patting her on each head.

To make things more interesting, Janna summoned a flask and poured a splash of its contents in her glass. "Want to make that lemonade more fun?" She offered Star and Marco. The queen nodded and spiked her drink before taking a sip.

"Don't go too crazy," Marco declined, holding up his hands. Why these two turned to liquor was something of a mystery. Fortunately, they seemed _mostly_ responsible about their drinking habits. Mostly. "You two are in charge of the kids."

"Don't sweat it," Janna flashed him a crooked smile and tapped her forehead. "Mother's instinct."

"Yeah, sweetie," Star assured her husband. "It's only going to be for a few hours, and you left those big, scary books for guidance." _They aren't big and heavy..._ Marco only left her with five of his essential books on child development and care. He wanted to bring his top ten, but Star stopped him.

He sighed, " _I know, but don't hesitate to call me if you need me._ " Star might try and brush him off, but Marco had serious reservations about leaving behind two girls who were known for many things but adult responsibility. Okay, maybe he was being unfair in his assessment—Star and Janna handled being royals well. _Just trust your wife, dude_ , he urged himself to relax. They were going to stay in, have a few drinks, and change a few diapers. What could go wrong?

"I know, Marco," she hugged him. "But go have fun with Tom."

"Don't have too much fun though," Janna winked slyly. "Or if you do, call me and Star over."

"Sweetie, no…" Tom frowned. "Just no." Ignoring the crass remark, the prince said his goodbyes to his son, promising to be back before bedtime to tuck him in.

"Yeah…" Marco rubbed his neck. "Think it's time to go. Don't go crazy." All he could do was hope Star and Janna kept things tame for a few hours. Shoving worry aside, the king followed his friend into a portal to Earth, ready to let everything that had happened in the past few days go for the next four hours. Star loved to party in order to preserve a sense of youth and freedom in her life, and who was to say the king didn't do the same time to time?

* * *

"Here's to the night, my humble guest," Janna said as she and Star clinked their glasses together in a toast. They gulped the remainder of the contents down in a few swallows, letting the room swim around briefly in their heads. "Okay, I think we're done," Janna decided. "Mom's Night In must be observed responsibly."

"Agreed," Star nodded.

"Speaking of…" the dark-haired girl slid off the bed toward the giant books left on a coffee table near the television. "Wonder what Safe King has in these things." Upon opening one of the books, the girls discovered that every page was crammed with information typed in a continual wall of seven-point font. _How are we supposed to read this?_ Star stared dumbfounded until Janna shoved the books into a wastebasket next to the table.

"Anyone object?" The princess asked. Neither Star nor the babies made a peep, although Andromeda frowned. "Welp, I might be a princess, but democracy wins tonight."

"Phew, I'm so glad I don't have to read those baby books," Star gathered the twins and sat on the bed, marveling at how soft the mattress was. Then again, Tom loved comfort and ease, so it wasn't too much of a stretch. "Marco is _so_ insistent about them. Mewman mamas don't need an instruction manual to raise strong babies."

"And I practically read for a living," Janna joined her. "Not wasting my free time doing that. Now, let's find some family-friendly TV."

Underworld cable contained exactly 666 channels, but there was no guide button on the remote for easy selection, meaning channel surfing was done the hard way. Since flipping through channels was the struggle, Janna and Star traded off every fifty channels. Also, the blonde thought the princess flipped through too hastily, skipping over potential gems.

"Here's something," Janna said when she found the boxing channel—Earth boxing, not the deadly Mewnian variety. Watching two, buff, sweaty guys punch the brains out of each other seemed appropriate for everyone. Andromeda studied the fighters for a bit, then decided to copy their movements. Her practice session put little dents in the wooden backboard behind Star's head.

"Wow…" her aunt whistled. "Hatred of wood must be a Mewni thing."

"Yeah…" Star smiled. "Comes from having to worship an evil dead tree."

"Makes sense," Janna shrugged as Dante curled on her and watched with interested eyes glowing against the screen. He lifted a tiny fist and let purple flames burn around his knuckles. The light caught Orion's eyes, prying them away from the program, and he copied the gesture with his own pink magic. A silent signal passed between them, spurring Dante to tackle his friend to the bed, gently hitting his fist on Orion's shoulder. The babies tussled in uncoordinated, slow moments while their mothers cheered them on.

"C'mon, Rye," Star hollered. "Show me what Butterflys are made of!"

However, the small bout ended as quickly as it started with Dante holding Orion on his stomach. The Lucitor held up his chin in a gloating manner, tail curled in a tight coil against his back in triumph as he crawled to his mother. His Butterfly opponent was crestfallen, whimpering softly.

"Aww, Rye," Star scooped him in her arm and rubbed his back. Tiny tears leaked onto her shoulder. "You'll get the hang of fighting one day. In fact, let Mama show you how it's done."

She set him by his sister and stood up on the bed, careful to find a good balance. "We'll start off with punches," the warrior-queen balled her fists. "First, you gotta imagine the terror on your enemy's face. I mean _really_ see it. Taste it even. Feed off of that and dig deep in your stance. Next, you pull back, let your elbow drop and be the fulcrum. Then punch!"

The queen expected her fist to hit air, but it landed into the waiting palm of the Princess of the Underworld, who had a mischievous grin on her face. A soft thud marked the painless impact of flesh hitting flesh. "Nice try, Star." Playfully, Janna lowered into a fighting stance with witch magic forming. "But I wanna see what you got!"

"Oh, I'd love to," Star smirked, letting her hands ignite with her own. Two battle-ready women circled each other on a king-sized bed in the Underworld, sizing up their opponent. Eyes intent on finding exploitable weaknesses. With her demon magic, Janna would be a tough one to beat in either a magical or physical fight, but Star hoped her advantage of raw power would be enough to overcome. She attacked first, aiming for Janna's head, but the witch ducked and connected a blow to the Mewman's torso. This time, the impact caused the queen to gasp. _That's right,_ the human narrowed her brown eyes. _I'm not playing, sister._ Undeterred, the aura coating Star's hands turned blood-red in warning. She threw another punch, but instead of physically hitting her friend, a shockwave did the job for her. It sent Janna flying into the far wall of the room, leaving a sizeable crack in the wall.

Shocked, Star covered her mouth, "Sorry!"

A cocky grin signaled the Earth girl was alright, and she jumped to her feet, "'Tis only a scratch, being on Mewni has toughened my body." She cracked the joints in her neck and shoulders, gearing up for another round. Janna charged, using a burst of magic as a screen. Star was ready this time, and she leapt on Janna from the bed. In a grunting tangle of arms and legs, the two girls were gripped in a mighty wrestling match. So much for boxing. As they rolled around the room, their children watched and laughed as if cheering.

 _C'mon, I can't lose in front of Rye,_ Star shoved Janna off and straddled her waist, trapping her friend's wrists with her hands—a move she routinely used on Marco. "I'm impressed," Janna raised an eyebrow. "Guess I must yield to Her Majesty, huh?"

"Of course, I am your Queen," Star was cocky from the small victory. No one beats her at wrestling. She let Janna up, and they knocked the dust off their wrinkled clothes.

Not even five seconds afterwards and Janna was already scheming another plan. "Ready for a little Mom's night out adventure?"

"Of course!" Star cheered as her mind went through infinite possibilities. Where would they go today? To a monster truck rally or a movie or drinking—maybe not the latter yet though... " _Star,_ " she heard her consciousness's rendition of Marco in her head. " _Let's keep tonight lowkey for the babies._ " Maybe the one rational side of her mind was right. After all that had happened, perhaps the best course of action was to stay home…even if the idea pained her.

Janna knocked on her forehead, "You okay, Star? You went from 'hell yeah' to 'hell nah' in five seconds."

"It's just…" her voice trailed. "A lot has gone on, and—"

The other girl stopped Star with a look, and interrupted, "So. Besides, what am I going to do with this set of limited-edition, front-row, Love Sentence tickets…?"

"I don't know, Janna…it's just—wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Before Star's very eyes, Janna produced golden tickets that shimmered in their holographic glory as if kissed by the Realm of Magic. The sight of them made Star squeal, causing the twins to stop playing with Dante and frown in concern over their mother hyperventilating. "NO WAY!"

Her surprise elicited a cool smile on Janna's face, and she carefully put the tickets back in her skull wallet. "Yes, way. If the boys think I'm staying here changing diapers in domestic bliss, then they've got another thing coming."

The shock gradually wore off, and Star was able to complete coherent thoughts and sentences again. "How…? This concert sold out like months ago…"

Ten months ago, to be exact. This wasn't any old Love Sentence concert—this was their first performance together after they broke up two years ago. Justin Towers, the lead singer, felt the band was holding him back, and he needed a change of pace. On his own, he launched a rather successful solo career based on songs he _swore_ had nothing to do with Kelly, his ex-girlfriend. It's hard to prove such a statement when his top singles were "Warrior Girl, Stab Me in the Heart," "Conquests on a Battlefield," and "Help! I'm Trapped in a Girl's Hair!"

"I have my ways," Janna placed a finger on her lips. "Also, got a box of swag for us and the kids—don't ask about that either."

Whereas Marco would have been majorly suspicious—and a small part of Star was too—the blonde practically dove into the box of shirts and merchandise that magically appeared at the foot of the bed. The shirts were all midnight blue with the words "Love Sentence: Friendenemies Tour" written in golden letters above images of the members older, stylistically scowling faces. Apparently, they traded the orange jumpsuits for a 1950's biker gang look.

Immediately, Star swapped her current shirt with the new one and strutted around, pretending to be a model on a runaway. "How do I look?"

"Hmm…" the one other adult in the room tapped her chin. "If you're going for 'rebellious, young, hot mom' you'll need a pair of torn jeans. Watch the kids, I've got the perfect pair you'd fit in." While Star remained close to the bed to prevent the babies from rolling off, Janna rifled through her dresser for several moments until she produced a pair of dark, acid-washed jeans. The treatment produced irregular pale blotches on the thigh and butt, reminding Star of small cow spots. There were also threadbare holes carved into the kneecaps and in a few places above them.

"Here," Janna tossed them over. "Put these bad boys on."

"Are you sure they'll fit?"

"Girl, get real, neither of us have hips."

She made a face at Janna but slipped the jeans on. They fit like a glove, hugging her curves and making her ass look amazing—if she said so herself. On top of that, they were soft and comfortable. _Man, Marco would love these_ , a naughty idea flinted in her brain for later. Meanwhile, Janna dressed the babies and snapped a few pictures on her phone. They even received a pair of matching earmuffs to control noise. "Don't worry, only sending them to the girls for now," she announced. "If I say so myself, I think we're ready for a good time, what do you think, My Queen?"

"Absolutely," Star agreed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"That's the spirit!" Janna opened a portal to Earth. "We awesome girls don't waste our nights inside."

The girls arrived in the middle of the long line wrapped around an outdoor concert venue. At least forty thousand fans had descended upon one place in the city of Echo Creek, excited to relive nostalgia with the music of their young adult lives. It was twilight, yet the air was still pleasantly warm. Echo Creek only had one season—a kind of weird spring that never ended or had days that dipped below a mild seventy degrees. Star remembered asking Marco if it snowed when she lived with him on Earth, and he was very confused. Bright lights from street lines replaced stars, casting an artificial haze above the venue and city skyline further on the horizon. The atmosphere thrummed with energy, producing a buzz that truly lifted Star's mood. For the first time in days, Star wanted to sing and dance and have a good time. Her surge of emotion was hard to contain with some of it leaking over to Marco accidentally.

" _Are you okay?_ " He wondered.

" _Yeah, yeah, totally…_ " she tried to give a response that didn't sound too suspicious, which did not completely work. Marco's suspicion rippled through the bond, but he said nothing, simply wishing her a good time. _Phew,_ she wiped the sweat off her brow. _That was close._ No need to worry Marco with what she was really up to.

After waiting an eternity in the line, the girls had to deal with security. On Earth, diaper bags and strollers were bizarrely treated as if they carried radioactive waste, requiring full searches. An alarm went off during the odd ritual, and a guard pulled a dagger out of Star's diaper bag. _Oops,_ she forgot she had the weapon stashed on her person in case of an emergency. Why were Earth people against self-defense? Highwaymen, murderers, and creeps lurked in the shadows of any dimension. Plus, it was a lowly _dagger_ , not a gun or sword. The weapon was only but so dangerous. Although in the right hands, it could disembowel an enemy in one slash, there was worst stuff Star could have brought.

The humans were ready to escort Star away when the quick-thinking Janna stopped them. "Excuse me, sir," she acted politely. "You have to forgive my friend here. She's from another country and very ignorant of our laws."

At first, Star was convinced the guard would _never_ buy such a flimsy excuse, but, to her surprise, the hardened bald man lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Where?"

"That's right," the princess nodded firmly. "From Mewni. Now, you might say it sounds like a made-up place, but it's a _teeny-tiny_ island off the coast of Sweden—you know, country where that weirdly-named furniture comes from."

The guard eyed Star for a second, "How do I know she's foreign or not? She looks 'Merican to me."

"Don't be rude," Janna corrected him. "You can never assume where people come from, and she _obviously_ can't speak English." She elbowed Star, emphasizing that she wanted a demonstration of Mewnian. According to Marco, the language sounded like an odd combination of Japanese and Norwegian—basically like nothing that existed on Earth. If the guard was stupid enough to think Mewni was an island in northern Europe, then he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

On cue, Star said the first thing that came to her mind in Mewnian, "The sky likes juicy watermelons covered in sprinkles."

The humans around her marveled, completely fooled. Since their gullibility was adorable, the queen thought up other random, funny-sounding lines, like "Hairy feet is a sign of a noble chicken," "The potatoes cry when skinned roughly," and "Darkness is my oldest and dearest friend." Since Janna knew what she was saying, it took a monumental amount of self-control to not laugh.

"Well, I guess she is from Scandinavia," the man scratched his head. "Doesn't excuse the deadly weapon though."

"It's not a 'deadly weapon,'" Janna assured him. "It's a ceremonial knife meant to bring good luck. Touch it—it's not sharp at all."

Skeptical, the man hesitated but ran his thumb on the edge and was astonished to discover the blade was dull. _What?_ Then Star realized it was Janna's doing. Under her breath, the princess uttered a curse on the dagger, blunting its edge when the man touched it. _Thanks, buddy,_ she shot her friend a grateful expression.

"No prob," She whispered a response in Mewnian.

Shrugging, the man placed the dagger back in the bag and wished the girls a nice concert. Outside of earshot, Star whispered a question, "How'd you know that would work?"

"Let me let you in on something about Earth people," Janna motioned for her to lean in closer. "Most adults are kinda dumb. If the guy couldn't figure out European geography, then I knew he would be easy to fool."

"Oh," Star simply replied.

They found their seats smack in the middle of the front row, only a couple of feet from the stage. _Whoa…_ Star's eyes grew round with wonder. Never before had she sat so close to people on a stage that she would have to crane her neck to properly see them. In fact, she could imagine feeling the sweat roll off the singers' bodies. _Why does that thought remind me of a dark place?_ Memories of being really depressed and having the uncontrollable desire to blow up signs surfaced from a dark place for a split second, but Star repressed them again. No need to relive that night.

"These seats are killer, Janna Banana," Star thanked her friend. "You _have_ to tell me how you scored them."

"If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya," Janna and Star shared a laugh. While waiting for the concert to start, they loaded up on snacks and anything money could buy. One of the many perks of being royalty was a virtually unlimited bank account. It was great to just be an eighteen-year-old again, being lost in a crowd and shoving down hot dogs and sugary beverages. Of course, neither Star nor Janna were _exactly_ normal young adults, but it was nice to pretend. That's what nighttime was made for.

As the concert started, Star and Janna gathered their children to let them see what was happening as a smoke machine laid a thin layer of mist on the floor, which cascaded over the sides. The lights dimmed, focusing a beam directly over a section of faux rubble with alarms shrieking in the background. "ARE YOU READY FOR A PRISON BREAK?" An overly-hyped announcer yelled into a microphone.

Cheering and screaming practically shook the Earth, the volume growing exponentially with the gradual appearance of each singer of the newly reformed boy band. In all honesty, it was hard to consider Love Sentence a boy band anymore. In their prime, they were young and cute enough to pass as "boys," but now age had caught up with them. Sleek bodies were now flabby from being slightly out of shape, and many of the members had patchy beards or stubble on their faces.

"Man…I guess it's 'twenty-five to life' now, huh?" Janna whispered over the crowd.

Justin strode to the microphone, making every girl in the arena swoon with a confident smirk on his face. He was still kinda of cute, in an adult man kind of way. His darker hair was cropped shorter in a scruffy crew cut, matching well-trimmed facial hair. "Hello, Echo Creek," he said in a smooth voice. "It's been awhile, but it's great to be back on stage with my fellow prisoners of love on our reunion tour. No matter the differences between us or our disagreements, we'll always be 'Just Friends.'" The clever transition led directly into the song.

"Janna!" Star squealed, grabbing her hand. "You gotta sing this with me! It's my second favorite—"

"I know," she replied. "I have no idea why you and Marco like a song that's basically about cucking."

"What do you mean?"

"Star, literally the lyrics of the song fit everything that happened that year with Jackie," Janna spelled it out. "Surprised you didn't realize that."

 _Oh…_ the queen mouthed. Regardless, she still liked the song and sang along. The babies might not have been able to hear everything going on under their muffs, but they felt the vibration from the air and their mother singing. It put smiles on their faces, encouraging Star to slowly sway with them. The entire noisy world condensed to just the three of them, creating a moment both tender and intimate. _It's a shame you won't remember this._

And it was also a shame the twins wouldn't remember hearing their Aunt Janna loudly singing along to "A Love Between Friends." Surprisingly, she was _really_ into it, and while sober too. Nostalgia was a funny thing, and not even Janna was immune. There was something about looking back on life and enjoying the familiarity of hindsight. _A reunion tour…THAT'S IT!_ Her mind hatched a perfect idea.

It would be a shame to waste the anniversary of the Monster Bash just because the law fell through. While the night was a rather mixed-bag between Mina ruining everything and Meteora kidnapping the partygoers, Star did make history with the first peaceful Monster-Mewman social event. Why not still celebrate the moment?

"And I love you~" Janna crooned to her son, who was lulled asleep by her slightly out-of-tune singing. "In the friendliest way~" Her gentleness with Dante was touching, especially since the princess wasn't known for being sentimental. Brown and drowsy red eyes met lovingly, noses touching as Janna rested her head against his. _I'll let the song finish first_ , Star caged her enthusiasm.

Needing someone to discuss her idea with, she turned to the Orion and Andromeda, who were very much awake. _I wish you two could read my mind,_ Star struggled with figuring out how to explain her plan to them. She felt Orion touch her cheek, his sun-marks blazing with white light. " _Orion?_ " Star reached out with the bond. " _Can you hear me?_ "

The prince blinked, tilting his head. At first, Star was about to disengage, realizing there was no way a baby could truly respond when she noticed something was different. She was looking up at herself instead of down at him, and the sounds around her were muffled by soft cushions on either side of her head. " _Whoa…_ " she gasped. " _I'm seeing through your eyes._ "

Now, she had to figure out how to convey the Monster Bash to a child who knew nothing Mewman-Monster oppression or how to even speak. What would work? Probably something like emotions and memories. She shared the fun parts of the Monster Bash with him, relating them to memories where she would dance with him during their nightly adventures. It was supposed to convey "fun" and "party" in terms he could understand. Orion replied with a giggle that racked his little body—a sensation Star also felt. He liked the like idea—or at least Star interpreted the answer that way. Close enough.

The bond between them relaxed, returning Star back to her side. _Marco's going to freak when I tell him about this_. Suddenly, she was aware of someone tapping on her shoulder, and she saw Janna standing behind her with a questioning look. "Everything okay in there?"

"Just talking to Rye about something," Star decided to be honest.

"Ah," Janna said. "Blood Moon stuff. By the way, it's intermission."

"Oh," Star went on. "Anyways, I have a perfect idea." She briefly shared her plans while explaining the past event to Janna.

The girl sipped on a soda and nodded every once and a while. "So, let me recap," she said after Star finished. "You want to throw an anniversary party for one that happened four years ago but with less mayhem and more bonding?"

"Pretty much," Star replied. When Janna hesitated, the queen added, "It's also in a creepy old Monster temple—"

"Okay, I'm in," nothing got Janna onboard like scary places or objects. "Just tell me when you want me, and I'll be there."

Right before Star was about to reply, a blinding spotlight fell on her. "Everyone, we have a special guest tonight," Justin made an announcement at the beginning of the second half of the concert. "Welcome Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni, and Janna Ordonia-Lucitor, Princess of the Underworld—two old friends of mine. And let's not forget their adorable babies."

The entire audience started gushing, and Star shot Janna a questioning glance. A few of their neighbors asked for pictures and autograph, floored to be in the presence of extra-dimensional royalty. "Remember how I told you I had my special way of getting these tickets?" Janna spoke after signing a few programs. "Justin wanted to meet the kids."

"Oh," Star giggled.

Suddenly, two figures moved through the crowd, and Star knew without Marco saying a word aloud or through the bond that she was busted. _Oops,_ she flashed a guilty smile, shrinking a bit. "What are you two doing here?" Tom asked, adjusting the Love Sentence hat resting awkwardly on his head. "I didn't know you had tickets, or we could have gone together."

"Last-minute favor," Janna replied coolly. "Plus, you know me, Tom. Not a housewife."

Marco sighed, "Should have expected this. At least you're not barhopping with the babies."

"We're not _that_ irresponsible," Star rolled her eyes. "Also, dark blue looks cute on you, Marco."

"And on you," he kissed her forehead in reply.

By the time Star remembered her idea, Love Sentence moved on to another of their old hits, "Awesome Feelings." Marco and Tom were already getting into the music—why ruin the moment? Royal business could wait when laughter and singing awaited. Let the future be turbulent, and the storms of mutiny wage on, the nights were meant for fun, and there was still much to enjoy.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Bedrock Armor- It's all apart of a grand plan. The finale of this story is going to blow the finale of _Sign_ out of the water, and it's going to be a lot darker than even my earlier plans. So, yes, this is kinda training for Marco.**

 **Celestialfyxen- Remember, Marco is still rather behind Star in magic skills, hence why he's finally learning to dip down on his own. While Star's magic is very much tied to her emotions, Marco really needs a stronger reason to go ultrabeast (for now). He'll get there, though. As for Star's partying, one, she's still _very_ young and has a million responsibilities to shake off, and two, Marco isn't much to tread on her freedoms unless he knows it's harming her. At least she's out with friends and not alone. I imagine Star acting more like a college student than anything else. **

**Globgor's story arc is a favorite of mine. You get a young apprentice who wants to do the right things, learns getting revenge is wrong, but gets sucked back in when he gets betrayed. It's very complex, and I love complex villains. You'll see how his morality changes towards the end of _Dance._ The same goes for Meteora. I didn't want to make her a villain you only see once, and she'll have a major role coming up very soon. As for the history stuff, it'll be addressed more in Ch 17.**

 **Shining Light50- You know Star, she'll always keep scaring Marco.**

 **Aldal- Tom has learned a lot from being around Marco, which is the only reason why he's not like Dave (get ready for more of him btw). This borders more in _Game of Thrones_ territory, but all of the Lucitors are basically crap rulers and Tom wants to break that. I brought back the Ch 2 forest to raise the stakes for Marco and the show off how much he's grown since then. While the last test was a tad mean, it goes to show you how much he loves his kids. **

**Bobio21- I might update _Horns and Hoodies_. The main issue I have Dance and a few other projects that I want to start beforehand, but I'll revisit that one day. And lol I'm glad you like crazy Marco too.**

 **guest- As you'll see, Star is going to get possibly the worst end of things than Marco. Sure, he gets crap too, but it's just a continuation of what happened in _Sign_. As I mentioned in another review, there's a reason for all of this, trust me. **

**Anna- Thanks! And the ending had Marco dying too, lol. You should know by now that I love giving heart attacks. Lastly, thanks for being so appreciative. It's hard balancing a full-length story with work and school (hence why there are gaps sometimes) and what keeps me going is knowing y'all care so much. Brings joy to my days!**

 **AchingHeart2011- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **HermioneGranger'sduplicate- Updated :)!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was a joy to write, and I think you'll love the ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had fallen on distant mountain peaks, bringing hushed silence across Mewni. This late in autumn, the darkness brought along painfully cold and dry air that could slice through anything like the sharpness of a knife against flesh. Neither fur, scales, nor thick winter garments were immune to the effect, keeping many creatures inside after the departure of the sun. Also, the depth of the winter darkness alone was enough to discourage most travelers. Inky black shadows lent to the old fantastical tales of scary, nasty beasts stalking the night—a favorite of Mewman grandmothers to scare young children before bed. Because of the cold and dark and tales, on most nights, only the stars were brave enough to challenge the darkness in their endless dance. Their silvery glow preserving the only memories of light in a frigid world. That is except for tonight. They had met their match in the form of colorful string lights turning on in a tremendous flash. Draped on the exterior of an ancient, abandoned Monster temple, the faux stars proclaimed that life was present on the peaks, spiting the rhythm of light and darkness.

Inside the old temple, a blonde girl swung from rafter to rafter high above the floor, stringing up more and more lights with the grace of a spider making a web. The effort would have put a severe strain on the upper body of most beings, but not Star Butterfly deep on her quest to create the perfect party environment. Determination wrinkled in her brow, and sweat drenched her clothing and dripped to the floor, almost hitting her partner arranging snacks on the table below her. " _Ew,_ " he complained, shielding the precious bowls of food from contamination. No one should eat soggy health risks.

"Sorry," Star hung from a beam with one hand and wiped down her face with the sleeve on her opposite arm. "Almost done though." Without missing a beat, she resumed swinging around the ceiling, and Marco couldn't help but stare.

Her strength was honestly a marvel of the natural world. A stunning contradiction of tremendous power in such a petite frame. It reminded Marco of two things instantly. The first was of neutron stars, who were so dense that a teaspoon of their matter weighed a billion tons. The second thing was a memory from back in the early days of their friendship. One day at Echo Creek Academy, it was weightlifting day in gym class—the single worst lesson in Marco's least favorite class. How on Earth was forcing a bunch of teenagers to bench press weight an acceptable educational practice? It was super embarrassing to be _that_ _kid_ who couldn't make it past the fifty-pound bar. However, Marco Diaz was determined to not appear weak in front of Jackie, his then-crush, and nearly strained his thin muscles trying to get pass seventy pounds. Of course, she wasn't paying attention because Star was the real showstopper. The entire class, several teachers and coaches, and the principal were busy watching the extradimensional princess top schoolwide records set by football players. The jocks had heaped on nearly seven hundred pounds of extra weight on the bar, daring Star to beat that. With a fearless grin on her face, she took on the weight easily, not even sweating.

" _You know me ,_" Marco's memory was shattered by seeing Star hang upside down from a beam. " _I'm all about showing off_." Gracefully, she dismounted with a triple backflip and landed on the floor lightly like a wildcat—either a tiger or a lynx.

"I'm feeling 'lynx' today," Star remarked. "They have the cute little ear tufts."

Marco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a quick peck, "As you wish."

"Anyways," Star smiled, "What do you think of the room? Festive enough?"

All of her energy and effort paid off greatly in what she dubbed, "Monster Bash 2.0: The Electric Boogaloo." The addition of more lighting livened up the atmosphere of the dank, dark space, creating a sense of grandeur only topped by a royal ball. Bigger snack tables, decorations, and chairs formed a nice gathering place around a massive, light-up disco dancefloor—the focal point of the room.

"I think this electric boogaloo has enough boogie," he answered with a chuckle. However, his clever wordplay was lost on Star, and she tilted her head in confusion. _Oh no, was that a dad joke?_

"I guess that's what I was going for…?" She replied slowly. "And yeah…Marco, that was a _serious_ dad joke."

He defended himself, "It wasn't _that_ lame. Andie would have laughed."

Star shook her head, " _She's five months old, Marco, she'll laugh at anything._ "

 _What if I'm losing my edge?_ While Marco never thought of himself as a standup comedian, he never wanted to venture into the deep abyss of "dad humor." Age dulled the coolness of men, making them lame and a bother to their wives and children. If Marco was cracking bland jokes, did it mean he was already past his prime? _Oh no, I'm having a Fifth-Life Crisis,_ he realized with dread. A Fifth-Life Crisis was like a Midlife Crisis but worse since it implied a person peaked way too early. Like one of those desperate old men at a high school reunion trying to recapture the "glory days." And to think Marco was a king and a father at almost-nineteen… _No,_ his mind rebelled. _I'm not sinking into "dad zone."_ Perhaps he was just out of practice with his game—that's it. All he needed was to try again.

An opportunity came when Higgs arrived from the outside of the Monster temple with Slime and Jorby flanking her. She bowed as a formality, then delivered her security report, "Everything looks good, Your Majesties, and I have Kingsguard from all the kingdoms covering every inch of the place. Roads are secured as well."

"Thanks, Higgs," Marco nodded. "Looks like we're gonna have a good knight tonight."

"No problem, my—" she stopped herself once Marco's pun processed in her head. "Dude…that was a _horrible_. Ugh, my dad would say something like that."

The king's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he made no efforts to stop Higgs and try again. If only the party weren't so late, and the babies could have attended. Their laughter would be an easy confidence boost. " _That's what the rest of the party is for_ ," Star tried to cheer him up. She had a point since the attendees would be largely the young royals and Monsters. They were firm allies, and a night of silly fun would help keep ties between them strong.

"Hey, Star!" Jackie flagged the queen down. "Can I borrow you for a sound check?"

"Sure thing!" She replied, adding secretly to Marco, " _Don't worry, you'll find your groove._ " The fact he had to _find_ it was slightly depressing, but there was nothing like a good hero's journey to focus one's mind. He was going to wow Star tonight, one way or another.

Out of the corner of his eye, Marco saw Tom approaching, bearing two cold glasses of punch. The prince's white shirt was covered in a few smudges from moving furniture into the temple, and he practically inhaled his drink in a few seconds. "Phew," he panted, "Just finished with the outdoor decorations. I even threw in a bonfire in case anyone wants to get cozy outside later on."

"Excellent work," Marco reached for the other glass. "You're actually being useful this time." It was impossible to skip joking about how the prince had been a lazy, clingy oaf during the last Monster Bash.

Tom scarcely hid the amused smile on his lips, and he nodded, "I work harder when you aren't trying to steal my girl."

"All's fair in love and war, my dude," Marco smartly replied.

"Is that so?" the prince raised an eyebrow. "Well, Marco, I might not be big into politics, but it appears we're at a stalemate then. There's no more territory to conquer."

For some reason, the last part of Tom's statement brought back the same panic from earlier. Young males weren't supposed to be established already—not that Marco regretted having a family. _Maybe I really have peaked…_

The sudden downcast expression on Marco's face made Tom concerned, and he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright, bro?"

Marco turned his head away in embarrassment, debating if he should bring up his insecurities to his best friend. They were likely stupid, yet Tom seemed to read Marco's thoughts for he scowled, "You're not having a Fifth-Life Crisis, are you?"

"Uh…" The king flushed hot in embarrassment.

"Dude, I get it," Tom reassured him with a crooked smile. "This happened to me when I turned nineteen too. Well, it's more of a Tenth Life Crisis for me, we demons can live to be two hundred."

Marco's eyes grew wide with realization—he had been so busy with the twins and assisting Star that he almost forgot his own birthday was tomorrow. No wonder he was so down about getting older, it was literally happening. The king sat down, leaning against a pillar with Tom joining him. After collecting his thoughts for a second, Marco sighed, "Bro, do you think I'm washed up?"

"Do you think _I'm_ washed up?" Tom returned the question.

"You're not king yet though."

"And you're not dead. Now, what's got you in a funk, Marco?"

The king paused before recounting his "dad joke" misadventure with Star and Higgs. Throughout the entire tale, Tom laughed, holding his sides as he cackled in a similar manner of his father. "Marco…you're having a crisis over two bad jokes?"

"I'm seriously off my game, Tom," Marco insisted.

"Nah, you just gotta go over there and show off that inner alpha male."

"My inner _what?_ " Marco said a bit too loudly. " _That's_ not the issue, trust me. Star has no complaints."

Tom's third eye twitched, "I'm not talking about _that_. I mean you have kids, so I _assume_ everything works. No, I'm talking about confidence. Your 'dad' issues will fade away if you just go up to Starship and project the alpha male."

Suddenly, the two boys noticed Janna walk by to join Star and Jackie chatting in the center of the room. A mischevious gleam lit Tom's eyes, and he instantly rose to his feet, "Watch and learn, little bro."

The demon sidled over to the girls, wrapping an arm around Janna while flashing her a coy grin. Naturally, the girls were skeptical, including Janna, but he didn't let their reactions dissuade him. "Oh, hey, babe," he purred, "You missed me moving that awkward Rich Pigeon statue over there—" To sell his point, he flexed one of his biceps, showing off his trident tattoo. "And I think I looked great moving it…all by myself."

Star rolled her eyes, expressing to Marco that she remembered her ex's old line, which nearly made her husband laugh. Similarly, Janna wasn't impressed either, "How long have you been sitting on that one?"

Defeated, Tom sighed and lost the swagger he once had while the girls snickered, "Four years, and it didn't work on Starship." At that, Jackie and Star fell out laughing, nearly spilling their snacks on the dancefloor.

Luckily, Tom's efforts weren't a total loss for Janna gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You tried, so I'll commend you for that."

"Thanks, Jan-Jan," he snuggled closer to her, grinning ear to ear as he purred softly. He beckoned Marco to come to him, "See? Made them laugh."

"True," Marco nodded. " _But I can do better_ ," he told Star when he took her hand.

" _Definitely,_ " she agreed.

Out of nowhere, Pony Head appeared and shook her head in disappointment, "Man, Hell Boy, like, even with a wife, you are mad pathetic."

"Who asked you?" He snorted. "I mean at least I _have_ a mate and won't die alone."

The threat of never finding a husband didn't seem to move Pony Head. She blinked, then shrugged nonchalantly, "Uh-huh, good for you, boo, but, like, I don't need a ball-and-chain. Single for life and livin' it up! Ain't that right, Jackie?"

"Don't put me in Camp Desperate Singles," the Earth girl folded her arms.

"'Kay, fine, whatevs," Pony grumbled, "How about you, Kelly?"

"Huh?" At the sound of her name, the green-haired girl poked her head out of the photo booth in a corner. The machine was her main contribution to the dance aside from assisting Higgs in guarding the temple. Originally, Pony Head swore she would help with the installation, but Kelly was left to complete that task all by herself, which was why it took so long. Slightly disgruntled about her lot, Kelly frowned, "Don't stick me in the 'dying alone' squad. Also, what happened to Sir Dorkington?"

 _Oh yeah_ , Marco almost forgot about Seahorse. In fact, Higgs seemed to as well for the little blue idiot was missing from her roster. Marco wondered if the reason the knight had been bizarrely absent lately was that Pony Head had finally tired of him as she did her past boyfriends. One day, she was all over her latest flame, the next, she had the poor sap discarded somewhere. Part of Marco—a teensy part of him—wondered when the wild princess would settle down, and he hoped maybe this time would be it. Star used to be somewhat irresponsible and look at her now.

A guilty grin spread across the princess's snout, "You see…about that. I lowkey kinda forget about his existence, so I consider our relationship done. Don't look shocked, fam, I missed the single life, so it's for everyone's good."

"Wow…" Marco let go of his sappy, romantic idealism. "Can't say I'm too surprised but…"

Star hung her head in disappointment, "Yeah…can't say I am either."

"Besides, when has commitment, like, ever my thing? I'm young, wealthy, hella attractive, and there are plenty of cute princes out there!" Pony Head boldly proclaimed. "Ain't that right guys?"

The rest of the friend group stared at each other, hesitant to say anything. How would a guy rate Pony Head? Being married to the most perfect girl in the universe ended Marco's desire to rate other females, plus he was hopelessly biased. _If_ , at the threat of death, he had to assign Pony Head a rating, Marco would give her a zero. A number low enough to properly convey his severe lack of interest, but high enough to be fair. Knowing Tom, Marco guessed his answer would be a lot less charitable.

"C'mon, gang," Pony Head tried to make them speak. "Don't deny."

Jackie tossed up her hands, "I think Star, Kelly, Janna, and I are out of this one. Any objections?" None of the girls answered back. "Ask the guys."

"Pony, if you and I were the only two beings left in the entire universe, I would either choose that pie sitting on the table or death," Tom scoffed.

Marco simply shrugged, "I'll say you aren't _completely_ ugly..."

"Wow…such friends y'all are," Pony Head snorted. "Like whatevs, I'll get new ones. Your loss."

"Good luck," Tom coughed in Demon.

"Thanks, boo," Pony failed to hear the subtle sarcasm in his voice. Her eyes were drawn a group of princes entering the temple. "Oooh look at that—princes. Time to announce I'm back on the market! Yo, Kelpbottom, c'mere!"

Wisely, the princes scattered with Pony floating after them, assuring the young males that she would be extra sweet on them. _That's so creepy,_ Marco shook his head after saying a prayer for his royals. Single males were no longer safe in Mewni.

Luckily, the opposite could be said about Monsters and the young royals who attended the party. With everything in order, from food to security to music, the guests streamed in with joy on their faces. Unlike the awkward tension of the last Monster Bash, eagerness to have fun and catch up with old friends filled the temple with incredible warmth. Both Mewmans and Monsters alike settled into conversations with one another, munching on snacks and mingling before the party started. The comradery made Marco's heart swell, and he actually looked forward to making the rounds for once. Usually, greeting everyone at a royal event was an arduous task of remembering proper greetings and ignoring the passive-aggressiveness of the royals, but, here, Marco was welcomed with open arms by everyone.

"Good evening, Slime," Marco dipped his head in greeting. "How's the training going?" The knight patted the pommel of the sword on his hip while sticking close to his girlfriend, Penelope Spiderbite, "Oh you know, Marco, as painful as ever! The good news is that it won't be long until I'll graduate."

"I'm so proud of him," the princess smiled. "Never met a more dashing knight." When she kissed him, all of Slime's body turned pink in a blush. On a more serious tone, Penelope added, "Marco, My King, I'm so sorry about…y'know. I had no idea my father would act like that and—"

"There's no need to apologize," Marco stopped her from bowing. "I don't blame you for anything."

"I know, My King," Penelope insisted on being formal. "It's just…I'm sick and tired of the older royals pretending their way is right. It's cruel and evil, and I just worry about what kind of world I'll inherit as Queen one day."

Marco placed a hand on her shoulder, and firmly promised, "We'll make a better world soon, you have my word as King of Mewni."

Slime nodded in support, comforting his girlfriend with a hug when she started to tear up, "What he said. And I believe that soon will be very soon."

"Good…" she swallowed loudly, "Because…Slime, I hate to just drop this on you right here and now, but…I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Marco and Slime gasped. Through the bond, Marco could feel Star's own surprise, and several people nearby started clapping.

Sheepishly, the princess smiled and gently tried to shake the knight who was so stunned he didn't breathe. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"I…wow," Slime passed out cold on the floor.

Penelope knelt by his side and fanned his face, "Oh no, I think I broke him."

"You should have seen Marco when I told him about the twins," Star giggled when she arrived. "But seriously, congratulations! If you ever need any advice on being pregnant, you have me and Janna as resources."

"Yeah," the Princess of the Underworld chimed in. "Pro-tip, get used to not sleeping on your stomach."

"Thanks, Princess Janna," Penelope replied, helping Slime to his feet again. "I'm worried about what my father will say. I'm carrying an illegitimate heir who's half Monster…" Her voice trailed but the reassuring, sympathetic glances from Janna and Star said more than they ever could with words.

 _I'll leave them to it,_ Marco tiptoed away after watching Slime immediately rush to share the news with his friends. The king also made a mental note to converse with the new father-to-be either tonight or when another moment arose in the future. Not long afterward, he ran into Prince Rich Pigeon and Prince Rock speaking at the snack table. The Johansen immediately locked eyes with his cousin-in-law and dismissed his guest.

"Marco, my man, what's up?" Rock held out his hand to engage in the traditional clan handshake, which was only exchanged between members of the same family. Membership to a specific kinship group was a big deal in Johansen culture, determining wealth, status, and even occupation within the kingdom. Through his marriage to Star, Marco was a part of that network too. As for the handshake itself, it consisted of a simple grasping of the other's forearm and exchanging the ancient greeting: "Our Blood is the Strength of the Clan." The first several times Marco had to perform the handshake, he blundered the phrase because the ancient Mewnian word for "blood" sounded like the modern word for "ale." Uncle Grunt got a kick of the mistranslation.

Rock smiled after they let go, "Enjoying the Monster Bash this time, My Lord?" When he received an odd look from Marco, he added, "What? Everyone knew you were jealous of Prince Thomas last time. We weren't blind to how much you wanted Star."

"Guilty as charged," Marco chuckled. "Did you hear what just happened? Slime and Penelope are having a kid."

"Whoa," the prince breathed, his eyes growing wider than moons. "Everyone's having babies, and here I am still single. Man, I need to catch up. Speaking of, how are the little ones tonight."

"On Earth with my folks," Marco replied, his heart longing to have them here with him. "They're still a bit too young for parties—especially the kind Star is into."

Nodding, the prince answered, "I feel. How about we toast to a good party, a bright future, and to kinship, coz?" The two poured a cup of punch and tapped their red, plastic cups together.

After taking a sip, Rock wiped the red liquid off of his patchy, still-growing beard and considered a matter on his mind for a moment. "I'mma let you in on something since you're my King and my in-law," he said in a low voice, motioning for Marco to come closer. "Wanna know why my father declined your invitation—has nothing to do with you."

"If you care to tell me," Marco knew better than to assume the older Johansen royalty skipped out of any grudge towards him.

"There are rumors of war in the castle," Rock switched to a local, hard-to-understand Johansen dialect referred to as "Swampfox," named after the wily creatures found in the pine forest around the kingdom.

"War?!" Marco was too astounded to reply in the same language. Was this the night of alarming news or something? "Against who? Why?"

Rock sighed, "You know who: the Lucitors. My clan took his comments against our Queen and the minor kingdoms _very_ seriously, and they want revenge. It's the same to them as assaulting a man's daughter—the penalty of which is spilled blood. My King-father is conducting a meeting with King Pigeon and his lords as we speak. I…have mixed feelings. On the one hand, I don't want to divide Mewni with war, but…my Queen—my cousin who shares my blood, the strength of the clan—should never be _treated_ like that."

"I understand," Marco felt the same anger in him too. "But…I'll talk with your father after tonight." War, while certainly _justifiable_ , was not _justified_. Dividing Mewni further would lead to much more pain and suffering for all, and Marco couldn't bear to see how much this would hurt Star. Plus, the Lucitors had the severe advantage of size, wealth, and manpower over both the Johansen and Pigeon kingdoms, although Tom would almost certainly side with Star in a fight. Suddenly, Marco became aware of the weird twinge in his soul, a sign of danger from the Blood Moon. _I know…_ he sighed privately to the red orb lurking somewhere above the temple. _I fear disaster too_. But was it warning him about impending war or something else…?

"Marco!"

He flinched when Star called his name, flailing his arms while he dropped into a defensive stance. She eyed him curiously, "Everything okay in there?"

"P-peachy keen," he stammered. Marco could feel her probe his mind, but he was careful to steer her away from memories related to his talk with Rock. Dampening the festive mood of the Monster Bash was not a good idea, especially since there was little that could be done about the situation right now. His actions made Star frown, and she likely sensed his unrest. Nevertheless, she left the matter alone under reassurance that they would discuss it later.

"Did you make a pun because of the flavor of the punch?" Star groaned.

 _Oh…_ Now, Marco noticed the peach flavor, and he felt embarrassed because he did not _intend_ to make a lame joke again. _Still need to fix that…_

"Just need to borrow ya for a second," Star took his hand and half dragged her king to the base of the Rich Pigeon statue. Here, they were greeted by an uncountable sea of eyes looking up at them in expectation. _Oh yeah, they want Star to speak_ , upon the realization, he straightened up next to her under the chiseled kneecap of the bird-prince. Despite the rather ridiculous backdrop, the Queen of Mewni was still graceful and regal—then again nothing could diminish her beauty in Marco's eyes. Not when her hair, golden like the rays of the sun or fields of summer wheat, cascaded down her strong shoulders or her eyes glowed like blue fire. Who dared to be like his Star? " _Thanks, Marco_ ," she beamed at his praise, using the energy to propel her into a speech.

"My fellow Mewmans," her steady voice echoed throughout the hall. "That's right, I said, 'Fellow Mewmans.' We are not gathered here today as royals or peasants, one House or another, Mewman or Monster. No, we are all one people of one kingdom who want nothing more than the same liberties and protections. Originally, I had plans to finalize these ideas into one law, but…"

"That's okay, Queen Star!" A Monster yelled from the back of the room.

"Yeah," another chimed in, "You're doing more for us than anyone else."

Slime boldly agreed, squeezing his girlfriend's hand, "We can wait out the crotchety old people and get the change we deserve!"

"Or," Janna suggested, "We could just eat them."

"Eat the old!" Prince Rock shouted, reaching for his dagger on his side. The others were either fascinated or horrified at the idea. The prince backed off, flashing a shaky grin, "Just kidding, I swear! Mostly…"

The responses made Star giggle, but she motioned for quiet, "Alright, guys, while I appreciate your creative suggestions, they are not necessary. Instead, we shall keep fighting. My father's family descends from a famous clan of warriors—"

"Johansen Clan! Awoo-Ah!" Rock and the other members of his House in attendance unleashed the clan roar.

"That's right, Awoo-Ah!" Star raised a fist in solidarity. "Anyways, my father told me the greatest wars are not won on the first battle. Sometimes there is a major defeat, or the army has to retreat and live to fight another day. But to those who preserve, victory and the spoils of war awaits. And that we shall! We will keep fighting and persevering together as one!"

"All hail, Queen Star!" Cheering filled the hall, practically shaking the stone foundation of the Monster temple. Marco placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Below them was the new Mewni rising like the dawn of a sun, flooding light into the darkness.

To wrap up the speech, Star said, "But tonight, we will dwell on the present. LET'S PARTY!"

In an instant, the room turned into a club. Techno pop boomed through speakers as a kaleidoscope of colorful strobe lights flashed. The attendees immediately started to dance, their bodies swaying to the music. Star and Marco watched from their perch, their hearts swelling at the success of the Monster Bash. _This is so much better than the last one_ , Marco hugged Star and rested his chin on her head.

"Thanks, Marco," she smiled into his chest. "I couldn't have done it without you. I think we're finally on a good path for the future." The weight of her words brought back the weird tingling feeling from earlier as if something about the future made his stomach queasy. It was probably nothing, he decided to ignore the inklings.

"Ew, Turd, like get a room," Pony Head shouted at them, and Marco wondered if the princess was the reason his stomach turned and not because of a larger, foreboding mystery.

"I'm not doing anything unreasonable," he argued, pressing his body closer to Star. "Plus, she's warm, and I'm cold."

The princess rolled her eyes, "Well, get your ass on the dance floor and let loose. C'mon, B-fly! Lemme see that booty work!"

"Coming!" Star pulled away and raced onto the floor with her friends. _Thanks for your loyalty_ , he mockingly sighed, but let her go. His mind briefly contemplated joining, but the party scene wasn't his thing. Star was quite literally a social Butterfly, who loved being in the limelight, and was used to the noise and chaotic atmosphere of clubbing. On the other hand, Marco was not. In fact, he was currently debating which corner of the room he should hide in.

Alas, fate was not kind tonight for Kelly darted out of the crowd and firmly grabbed Marco's wrist, "And where do you think you're going, Mister?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Away."

"Well, change of plans, buster," the girl tugged him towards the dancefloor. "When's the last time you and I have danced?"

"Uh…" Before he could answer, Kelly had dragged him into the thick of the action. _Dammit!_ He muttered a curse in his mind. There were so many bodies around, that Marco couldn't figure out a convenient escape path. Knowing Kelly, she planned it this way.

On a positive note, Pony Head was right about the dancefloor being a warm place to be, however it wasn't in a pleasant kind of way. Perspiration generated from the mass of moving bodies created steam when it hit the cooler air, and the humidity made Marco's skin uncomfortably clammy. On top of that, there was constant jostling for room meaning Marco had to move or get flattened. Over time, though, the sensory overload of sound, movement, and light blurred into a muted background of rhythm, creating a sensation of being lost in space. Not a bad kind of lost but one where a person on the dancefloor could hardly distinguish where their body ended, and the collective began. He wasn't Marco Diaz-Butterfly, King of Mewni, he was just another young guy bopping around to club music. _I can kinda see why Star is so into this_ , he mused. _It's bizarrely freeing._

Suddenly, he noticed Kelly had stopped dancing and was laughing at him, "Marco…you dance like a dad!"

 _Not this again,_ he sighed in defeat. What was he supposed to do? Club dancing was a completely different animal from ballroom dancing, based on movements Marco didn't understand. How was he this out-of-touch with being a nineteen-year-old guy _before_ his own birthday?

Kelly took his hands, "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" When he hesitated, she added, "You can be honest with me."

He stared at his feet, "Okay…I have _no_ idea what I'm doing."

"Good," Kelly giggled. "The first step to improvement is admitting your faults. Now, let a master show you how it's done." She dropped into a loose stance, bouncing on her toes, "It's a lot like fighting, be light on your feet and put your body into it."

 _A lot like fighting,_ Marco repeated in his head, visualizing what moves would work to the beat of pop music. "Don't overthink it," he heard Kelly tell him.

When he still failed to move, Kelly lunged towards Marco as if she were to strike, causing him to move back to dodge. Before he could recover, she "attacked" again and again, until Marco was prancing backward in a circle. A couple of times, he nearly smacked into another partygoer or tripped. "See?" She said while continuing her methods, "Like this, but put your hips into it. Oh, and maybe stay a smidge stiller."

Rooting his feet in place, Marco and Kelly continued their mock-fight dancing for the next couple of songs until the king got the hang of it. _This isn't so bad,_ he marveled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. In fact, Marco was having the time of his life. He was finally acting like a young male, and it was amazing! Maybe he would dance his way out of his Fifth Life Crisis.

"How am I doing now?" He eagerly asked his mentor.

She tapped her chin, then nodded, "Much better, but I am not your final test. The Dancing Queen is—she is the judge of all."

"Dancing Queen?" He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that—?"

Hands shoved him to the center of the ballroom without an answer, and Marco came face to face with the elusive figure Kelly had referred to. Star was having the time of her life, surrounded by a crowd of her closest friends and quite a number of princes—of course. _She's amazing_ , the way she moved seemed to hypnotize every male in the room, especially Marco. A combination of the "inner alpha male" confidence and the enticing effect Star had on him, propelled Marco closer, overriding his usual instinct to shy away from social situations. The princes backed away, not out of fear but to give him room. Tom flashed Marco a thumb's up, and Janna paused to take a picture, presumably for blackmail.

"Get it, Diaz!" Jackie hollered over the music nearby. Her shout got Star's attention, and she smiled seeing her husband approach.

"'Bout time, Marco," she held out a hand. "I've been waiting for you all night."

A bunch of thoughts growled in his head, bubbling from a million instincts and impulses. If the audience thought her performance was electrifying, then they better just wait! Feeding off the energy of the dance and his own boldness, he pulled Star closer, flashing her a crooked smile that made her blush. " _Get ready for me_ ," he said in a low voice through the bond, letting his hand graze down the small of her back.

"Marco?" Her breath hitch as he led her into a dance. Channeling what he had learned from Kelly and had seen himself, Marco showed Star and everyone in the room that he could match the Dancing Queen. The light around them turned a lusty blood red with the steam in the room rising in a wispy curtain around the couple. Star was enraptured by how bold Marco was being around her, tempting her to surpass him. Some of her newer moves were a lot more risqué. She started grinding against him, directing his hands lower on her body.

"Easy, there," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm just claiming you," she turned around and kissed him. "Plus, it's midnight, so happy birthday, Marco."

"Oh yeah…"

"Whew, B-fly!" Pony cheered, "Spicy!"

Whistles and clapping erupted over the music, and the Blood Moon's light grew deeper in hue, wanting more. Marco smirked, ready to give the everyone in the room a _real_ show. The music slowed into a seductive tempo, reminiscent of a tango. " _Clever,_ " he raised an eyebrow. Interesting that Star would choose the same song she danced with Tom during the Prince's Ball.

"Just wanted to see what you can do," she winked. " _Don't disappoint me, Wild Man ,"_ her blue eyes blazed to him.

Marco tossed a brief glance over his shoulder to his bro, playfully gloating that Star was very much his. _Whatever,_ Tom rolled his eyes. The resulting dance was a mix of the sultry tango from the infamous night and the moves he had perfected earlier. Electricity sizzled and crackled like lightning around them in intoxicating energy. The sensation was new—not that he ever lacked in chemistry with Star. But this was a new level of sexy. Intense like the nights where it was just the two of them in each other's arms. If only there weren't so many eyes watching them…. If only he could whisk Star away somewhere. Of course, there was always after the Monster Bash…

"Oh, Marco," Star swooned, drunk off of both of their energies swamping the bond. "Easy there, tiger. We can't just disappear in the middle of a dance."

"You're right," he calmed his racing heart.

For a final move, he dipped her low, lips lingering on her neck and savoring how she panted against him. "So, am I finally cool again?"

"You were never not cool," she cupped Marco's cheek with her hand, their lips gravitating closer and closer…Suddenly, the lights went out, save only the illumination from the Blood Moon. _What the—?_ Marco let Star up but stayed close to her side, summoning his rapier in defense. Had they simply blown a fuse or was there something more going on? In a split second, the lights were back on, but the room was completely empty.

* * *

It was amazing how much can change in a split second. One moment, Star was having the time of her life dancing with Marco in one of the best parties ever thrown on Mewni, the next, she was standing in a bare room wondering what the hell happened. Not only had an entire room of young adults vanished without a trace, but the decorations, music, and snacks were gone too. At first, Star had thought maybe the disappearance had been a witty callback to the first Monster Bash, but there was no way anyone could pull off a stunt like this in such a short time. A million questions whirled in Star's mind as she frantically tried to think through the situation. What if something _really_ bad was going on? If any of the young royals were hurt, the kingdoms would _never_ let her live it down. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if they declared war on the Butterfly kingdom in retaliation, bringing about the end of Mewni under her watch…

Marco gently took her hand, and the contact instantly evaporated the negative thoughts. He was freaking out too, Star could feel her husband's pulse jump erratically under his skin, but he promised both of them that they would figure out what happened. The Blood Moon still glowed above the couple but in paler red light—the hue that signaled great danger was at hand. Part of Star wanted to puke and curl up into a ball, but a Queen of Mewni was a protector of her people. No matter who was behind this act, she would bring them to justice with her trusty king by her side.

"That's the spirit," Marco smiled faintly. "First things first, we need to search for clues. Find patterns and stuff—you know, like in detective movies."

"On it, chief," Star saluted him.

Keeping the bond between them fully open, Star and Marco split up to comb the massive room for evidence. There was little to go by but being able to do something put the queen at ease. She was the Warrior Queen of Mewni, there was no way she was going to lose whatever fight awaited. While she peered underneath a barren table, Marco listed all of their outstanding enemies and calculated the probability of each being the culprit. King Dave was a completely irredeemable asshole, but he seemed too lazy to actually do anything. _Typical lazy-ass Lucitor,_ Star shook her head, although she made a note to exclude Tom from her statement. He was the exception.

Next on the villain list was Mina, but she hadn't been seen since the Highwaymen incident many months ago. Plus, the work done here was too clean for a disorganized, crazy lady. Mina wouldn't have cleared the entire room without leaving a mess or a witness. " _She also only targeted Monsters ,_" Marco reminded Star. " _Whoever this is took everybody._"

" _True,_ " Star nodded, feeling Marco do the same when she did.

Random conspirators were also excluded from the list of suspects. There was no way any of them would have gotten up the hill and vanquished the Kingsguard. Frustrated, Star blasted the table above her, kicking a chunk of wood when it landed at her feet. This search was pointless if it couldn't yield solid evidence! Star wanted to kick ass and save the day, not sit around thinking of the millions of enemies who _couldn't_ have committed this crime. Feeling Marco's concern, she sighed, " _I'm not mad at you or your methods. Just upset that my second attempt to unite Mewmans and Monsters has ended in a bust._ "

" _It hasn't ,_" Marco soothed her through the bond, sharing memories of their friends having a great time. " _If anything, the party proves we are probably closer to your vision than ever before._ " Four years ago, the Monster Bash had been a great experiment that finished on a muddled note, but now the two groups were on good terms. Progress might be slow, but it was steady.

" _Thanks,_ " she relaxed and took a breather to clear her mind. Staring out of a window, Star's eyes wandered to the Blood Moon, begging the great force aid their quest. Suddenly, a vision flashed so quickly in her mind's eye, she almost didn't catch it. The vision was of a fiery place so hot the heat seemed to sear the queen's bones. _Where am I?_ Luckily, the Blood Moon showed Star the image again, letting it remain for a few moments. Scents of smoke and sulfur stung her nose and lungs, and the queen wanted to wail in pain of being burned over and over every second. Something told her to turn around, and she saw a hideous creature moaning in the shadow of the flames. _She's coming,_ the voice of the sea captain from the painting rasped in Star's ears. _Coming with vengeance._

The vision faded, leaving both Star and Marco confused and sore. " _Meteora?_ " They suggested to each other in unison. But that was impossible…Tom had her sealed in the Lake of Fire, an inescapable Underworld prison, years ago. Right? However, if that was the case, then why did the Blood Moon give them that vision…?

"Aye! B-fly!"

"AAAH!" Star and Marco screamed, disentangling from the bond. The excited face of Pony Head would normally be a comforting sight, but the blonde nearly fainted. "Pony!" Star gasped. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

The horsehead looked around at the empty room, completely unphased by the fact a hundred people were suddenly missing. "Wow, girl," the princess whistled. "I leave to freshen up in the bathroom for five minutes and everyone is like dead. Spooky."

"This isn't funny," Marco frowned when he reached Star's side. "All of our friends are gone!"

"Chill out, Marco," Pony Head rolled her eyes. "Like stop being dramatic, B-fly's got this, ain't that right, girl?"

"I think so," she replied nervously. _I hope so._

"'f course you do," Pony said rather optimistically. "This is just like last time, so, like, who do we kill? I am so ready to get my action-hero on."

Star was about to answer when the sound of footsteps echoing caught her attention. The trio turned and saw Tom racing towards them with a mix of terror and relief in his eyes. "Guys!" He panted. "Praise the Blood Moon I found someone. Have any of you guys seen Janna? I've been looking for her everywhere…"

Sighing, Marco replied, "I'm sorry, Tom, but we haven't."

Crestfallen, the demon's ears drooped, and he began to tear up a little. Star gave her old friend a hug and reached up to pet his hair. Since the prince was so tall, it was a difficult endeavor, but demons liked being comforted this way. "Don't worry," she met his sorrowful gaze. "We're on the case, and we'll find Janna. I promise you."

"Thanks, Starship," he let out a slight, involuntary purr right before she let him go. "I look forward to repaying the creep who took my wife from me."

"Good!" A newcomer appeared from around the corner. Kelly walked in lugging a sack of torches and swords, which she spread out on the ground. Seeing the confusion on her friend's faces as to why she walked around with a portable armory, the girl added, "As soon as I saw folks were gone, I went to fetch some supplies. Anyways, I'm glad to see some familiar faces were spared. Now, we gotta figure out who is behind this, and where did everyone go. Star and Marco, you dealt with a similar situation last time, any ideas?"

"I kinda helped too!" Tom folded his arms with a snort. "Y'know, at the end."

"You get an A for effort, bub," Star playfully smirked at him. To Marco, she instructed him to start drawing a map of the other chambers in the temple based on their memories in a patch of dirt while she described them to Kelly. "There are other chambers in this old temple, but the Magic High Commission sealed them after the last Monster Bash. I don't know how anyone could access them, but they're a good place to start. One of these rooms was an old nursery belonging to Meteora and that's deep below the ground."

"Oh," Kelly rubbed her chin. "That's where you two went. Cool. Now, we gotta line up perps. Any ideas? I know we had crazy anime lady and evil schoolmarm last time."

"That's all we can figure out too," Marco recapped his musings from earlier. "Both are out of commission though—at least we think. Our enemy list is kinda small for once."

"Well, we can figure it out as we go along," the warrior nodded. "Right now, our priority is rescuing our friends. Each of you, grab a torch and a weapon, we got a mission on our hands."

Tom summoned his rapier but also reached for a short sword as a backup weapon from Kelly's collection. Star fancied the ax and tied the weapon to her hip for easy access. Although she could easily blast her enemies, she felt the burning desire to hack the perpetrator to itty-bitty pieces for ruining her party. Only a suicidal idiot would mess with Star Butterfly.

"Okay, we all got cool swords and shit, but, like, where are we going?" Pony Head seemed unimpressed.

A strong pull on Star's soul guided her to the right section of wall where the sealed passage was located. Using a Glitter Whale Battering Ram spell, the queen knocked a hole large enough for everyone to fit through. Light from the rest of the temple produced only a weak beam that barely penetrated several yards down into the gloom below. A thin spiral staircase emerged into view, but Star knew a long decent awaited them.

"Do we _have_ to go down all these stairs?" Pony complained.

Tom scowled at her, "Dude, you float."

While they bickered, Star could have sworn she heard someone whisper to her from the darkness. _Down here,_ the voice said. _Come to your fate…_ The messages sent chills down her spine. What did the latter mean? What could possibly be down there waiting for her?

" _You heard that too?_ " Marco took her hand.

" _Yeah…,_ " she murmured, " _Not getting good vibes from this, Marco_."

" _Me neither, but, no matter what, we're in this together_ ," his bold resolve gave Star the courage to press forward despite all of her instincts screaming for her to run. They shared a kiss then turned their focus to the yawning abyss before them.

"Hey, you two!" Kelly finally snapped at Tom and Pony. "Stop bickering like two old women, and let's go."

The band of warriors began their trek into the bowels of the mountain, guided only by faint torchlight and the glow of magic from Star's fists. The crumbly, musty walls provided a very narrow passage which only allowed the group to proceed in single file. Water dripped off of stalactites above, creating a soft splat as it hit the dry, stone stairs. Aside from that and the pitter-patter of their footsteps, no one made a sound. Not even Pony Head, which Marco mentally commented was a miracle.

About a halfway down, Star let her band stop for a much-needed rest. She had no idea how long they had been walking, but the queen guessed they had been going for a solid hour. _How much further do we have to go?_ She wondered while leaning against Marco for support. Who knew a four years' age difference had such an effect on stamina? " _At least you're not pregnant ,_" Marco chuckled.

" _True,_ " she giggled. " _Wouldn't have made it down the first ten steps._"

"Whoa…" Tom breathed, holding up his torch to the ceiling, "Check this out, guys." Above them was a mural of Monsters worshiping various giant creatures: a stag, a Thunderbird, the Blood Moon, and an oak tree.

"Okay then…" Pony blinked. "This place has the weirdest aesthetic."

"It's not aesthetics," Marco corrected the princess. "It's the history of the Monsters who lived here."

"And it'll give us something else to think about besides not stumbling down these steps," Kelly said dryly.

The further they trekked into the temple, the more the story of the ancient Monsters progressed. They grew from a small collection of farming villages to a mighty empire that spanned both the Jaggy and Musty Mountains. Trade routes spread throughout the Mewnian countryside and down into the Underworld. Tom got a kick out of how the monsters portrayed one of his royal ancestors: as a frowning man caught on fire.

"Probably commentary on the legendary Lucitor temper," the prince laughed softly.

Later, the Monsters chronicled tough years too. There was war, famine, and revolts against the ruling classes—problems that befell any kingdom. The final straw came when a band of newcomers arrived bearing odd gifts of unicorns, swords, and wheat. At first, there was peace between them until the settlers wanted more than the Monsters could give them. Feeling slighted, the Mewmans turned to their Queen, who terrorized the Monsters with a mighty display of magic. From then on, waves of peace and violence defined the two opposing groups, depending on who was the Queen of Mewni. The ancient painters did not shy away from the brutality of war—depicting Monsters being hacked to pieces and villages burning. Seeing the terror on the faces of the stone Monsters struck a chord with Star. They didn't deserve this treatment, and all she wanted was to restore lasting fairness to Mewni.

There was one last mural right before the stairs ended, depicting a lone Monster huddled around a glowing red portal and praying to the Blood Moon. Sacrificed animals littered the ground around him, indicating that some sort of ritual had been performed. Next to the image, demonic, winged beasts swirled upward to the ceiling and fire rained down on Mewman soldiers out of the mouth of a giant Monster.

"Huh?" Kelly tapped her chin. "I'm curious as to why this image is the last one because it makes it look like the Monster won when…y'know."

"Maybe they ran out of room?" Tom guessed.

Marco shook his head, "I think the temple was abandoned shortly after this drawing, so they never revised it."

 _How do we know this is the past?_ Star couldn't shake the feeling that the Monsters carved a message about the future, especially with the tiny image of a sun and star resting on the fire-breathing Monster's shoulder….

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake, sending a shower of stones crashing towards the group. Quickly, Star rounded up her friends and cast a protective dome around them until the onslaught ended. "What was that?" She asked shakily when they were safe again.

"It definitely wasn't an earthquake," Marco responded. "I was born in California, so I would know. It sorta felt like…a creature is moving below us…"

"Gee thanks, Turd," Pony muttered, breaking out into a cold sweat.

"What? I was just stating a theory," the king said.

As a demon, Tom could smell the fear emanating from the princess, and he smirked, "Guess we got ourselves a scaredy-cat."

"I ain't scared of t-this place," Pony tried to still her chattering teeth. "Not at all."

"Sure," he suppressed a smug laugh. "Guess you're just super cold then."

"Y-yeah," she replied shakily. "Totes not worried about this spooky-ass dark place."

"Cut it out," Kelly warned them. "We're on a mission." She angled her torch towards a slight downwards slope that led to the opening of another chamber. The second Star walked into it, she instantly recognized the place. Mina had camped out in here four years ago, waiting to track Meteora. In the corner, the threadbare mess of an old tent was covered in inches of dust with a couple of spicy romance novels laying undisturbed next to it.

"Guess it means psycho lady isn't behind this," Kelly kicked one of the books, dodging the rising dust cloud. "No one has been down here in _years_."

Finally, they entered the nursery, and everyone was shocked to see the sight before them. The chamber was in complete shambles with furniture and statues broken on the ground as if tossed aside by a creature looking for something. The tapestries on the walls were tattered messes swaying in the breeze that came from a gaping hole knocked into the chamber from the outside. Pale moonlight illuminated the destruction, dappling the scene in stark, monochrome shadows.

Marco set his torch down on the stone, "Looks like this was recent."

"Yeah," Kelly agreed. "Too recent for my liking."

Turning around, Star spied a section of wall covered in uncountable score marks slicing in a thousand different directions. What terrified the queen was the realization that these weren't just any slice marks…they were created by _claws_.

"What creature is this big…?" Pony Head's eyes twitched.

"I-I don't know," Star replied, and part of her never wanted to know either.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Without warning, terrified screams filled the air, chilling Star's blood to ice. She drew her battleax and rushed into battle with the rest of her troops following close behind. Courage and adrenaline canceled dread, spurring the warrior queen to aid her friends. Breaking through the far wall of the nursery, the team found themselves in yet another chamber.

"Oh…shit," Tom breathed beside Star, and he had a perfect reason for his exclamation. A massive, roaring Monster was entombed in a crystal of equally impressive size. The fierce expression of hurt and angry blazing in his yellow eyes pierced Star's very soul. She could almost _feel_ his rage in her bones—the desire to destroy everything that had taken so much from him. " _I shall have my revenge, House of Butterfly!_ " His deep voice rattled in the blonde's head almost like the Monster was speaking to her. _What's wrong with me?_ Her visceral reaction was so extreme that it frightened her. It was like the Monster was projecting his thoughts into her brain—which was certainly impossible.

" _You okay, Star?_ " Marco gazed at her, worried.

Shaking her head, she let her weird feelings go, and shot her husband a thumb's up, " _Never better._ "

Focusing on the present, Star noticed yet another horrible sight that had frozen her rescue team. Chained on the walls were the beaten and weakened bodies of their friends, arranged in a circle around the frozen Monster. Pools of blood puddled underneath them, staining the ground crimson and filling the room with a sickening, metallic smell.

"Wow," Pony marveled. "Didn't know it was _that_ kind of party." After garnering hostile expressions from the rest of the group, she backtracked, "Okay, okay, bad joke. Sheesh, don't be so serious."

"How can we _not_ be right now?" Marco frowned. "Something seriously bad is happening!"

Star was preoccupied studying the blood flowing on the floor toward the Monster in weak streams. _This kinda looks like a sacrifice…_ her mind brought the image of the mural she had seen earlier. _Oh no…_

"Guys," she hissed. "We're in _a lot_ of danger."

"What kind of danger, B-fly?" Pony stammered. "Like in normal danger or real deep shit?"

"I'd say definitely the latter," an insidious laugh reverberated off of the walls of the sanctuary. _No…_ Star staggered back in disbelief. A black shadow swooped from above like a hawk, landing right at the feet of the Monster. Seeing who it was, the group huddled together as they beheld a sight out of a hellish nightmare. _Meteora!_

The ten-foot-tall, half-monster took a step forward with eyes glinting a sickly green, "Surprised to see me? I know it's been awhile, Star Butterfly and Princess Marco, but I've missed you dearly." The pale moonlight revealed bald patches that parted her carpet-like, purple-striped fur, some of which was stained black by smoke and char. In a way, she looked like an ugly, half skinned cat. It would have been a hilarious mental image for Star if she knew her life wasn't in mortal danger.

A hideous, gloating sneer distorted Meteora's face into an ugly expression, wrinkling the clover cheekmarks glowing white in rage. "There you are," she stared with unblinking eyes. "Oh my have you grown so big and strong."

"Normally, I would ask how the bloody hell you escaped the Lake of Fire," Tom hissed like a feral cat. "But I don't fucking care! Where is _my wife?_ Answer me or I'll send you back to the Underworld the hard way."

Meteora touched her heart in a mocking gesture, "Young love, how sweet. I think it's _adorable_ , that my little, rebellious brats are now all grown up with children. Now, what were the names of the new Princess and Prince of Mewni?"

"How did you know?" Star and Marco shared a nervous glance.

The Monster let an evil grimace spread on her lips, "Did you think I was just sitting down there staring at my own destruction? I know all about how you two are married and ruling Mewni. I also know about Prince Thomas, his Earth girl wife, and their son too. Oh, yes, now I remember the names of the little tykes. Andromeda and Orion Diaz-Butterfly, right?"

Star gulped, trying to disguise how her knees quaked by pacing about. She couldn't let Meteora know she had gotten under her skin, even if that meant bluffing until bravery set in. How this beast knew about her personal life, Star did not know nor care. All that mattered was sending the Monster back where she came from and saving the people she had kidnapped.

Ignoring the last comment, Star stomped to Meteora and kicked dust in her face, "What are you doing here in my kingdom? You have fifteen seconds to spill it before I beat your butt million ways to hell."

"Such bold words from such a short brat," Meteora folded her arms. "I'm literally twice your height, but I digress. I am here to take the throne of Mewni and inherit my birthright as Queen—"

"—Ten seconds," Star counted on her now-glowing fingers.

"And to do so, I am going to free the one person who can help me. My father, Globgor, Prince of Darkness and High Priest of the Blood Moon."

" _The Blood Moon?_ " Star and Marco both gazed upon the frozen Monster in front of them. Of course, the mysterious orb would unveil another revelation that needed to be explored. _Guess I can't rule out another trip to the mountains._

"Have I run out of time, Your Highness?" Meteora sneered when Star stopped counting.

"Yeah, yeah, freeing father and seeking revenge," the queen scoffed. "Here's what I think: over my dead body. My friends and I are going to whip you again. End of story."

"I don't think so," the Monster snorted. "I'm working with a force stronger than Fate. See this setup? The blood of puny royals and Monsters can't unseal a crystal like this, but the Blood Moon bond _definitely_ can. All I have to do is complete the sacrifice with blood from you and Marco and…well, let's say _I'm_ not the one going anywhere."

 _Shit!_ Star cursed inwardly. They walked into an ambush, but what else could be done? Her friends needed help, and it was the Queen of Mewni's job to protect her kingdom with her last drop of blood. _Fake it until you make it,_ she willed her nerves to steady themselves. Just because Meteora had her and Marco in the right place didn't mean anything. _We can still take her!_

"You know I'm not going easily," the blonde drew her ax and waved it in the air menacingly. "Now, let's dance!"

Star led the way with the rest of her band following behind her for the first strike. Immediately, they were met by a sweeping counterattack created by Meteora's tail. A gust of wind knocked the warriors over, but they remained undeterred in their efforts. Simply rising to their feet, they braced themselves for the next attack. The Monster rushed them but was met with a fiery shield to block her momentum and shove her away. Tom canceled the dome when she skidded on the ground, and the band finally scrambled to unleash their first blows.

Leaping into the air, Star landed on Meteora with her battleax, leaving a bloody gash behind. Howling in agony, the Monster clutched her wound, only to reveal an opening along her side for Kelly to sink her blade in between two ribs. To inflict extra damage, the green-haired girl jumped up again and kicked the sword deeper into her side. Pony Head blasted Meteora several times in the face, while Marco plunged his rapier into a foot.

Tired of being bombarded, Meteora shook them off and ripped the blades out of her body, letting them fall on the ground. Metal clattered against stone and droplets of blood caked to her fur. "Don't get cocky, Star Butterfly," she growled. "You only got lucky."

"Okay then," Star tossed her ax like a boomerang and sliced the tip of Meteora's right ear. "Then hit me with your best shot!"

Smirking, Meteora let purple magic collect in her claws, "I was hoping you'd say that." She unleashed a series of black strings, which created a horrifying electric zap when they struck the ground. Star used a shield to block one of them whipping towards her, and she suddenly remembered the last time she saw this magic. This was the spell Meteora used to control Marco's body when they fought in the Blood Moon cave, and the trauma of having to battle against her beloved caused a chill to crawl up Star's spine. " _Imagine how I felt fighting you_ _,_ " Marco reminded her that Meteora had possessed her body as well. " _Although I was way more terrified._"

Suddenly, a string exploded just to the right of Star and the shockwave flung her into the wall. The impact cracked several ribs and the was aware of the taste of blood in her mouth before she blacked out. " _Star? Star!_ " Rough hands shook her awake, and her eyes opened to see Marco's wide with panic.

 _How long have I been out?_ She noticed her partner was covered in scratches and black bruises, indicating that time had passed.

"We have a _major_ situation," he pointed at a sight that chilled her blood to ice. Tom stood over the battered bodies of Kelly and Pony Head, coated in a black aura that contrasted the orange fire in his palms. Meteora had possessed one of the most powerful members of the team. They were fucked…

Aside from Star, facing Tom was practically suicide as the Lucitors had magical powers only just surpassed by a Butterfly Queen. Typically, Tom tended to limit himself to only a handful of spells, but Meteora likely knew the real repertoire he controlled.

Star immediately rose on her feet and limped towards her friend. "Thomas," she tried to reason with him. "You have to shake this…I know you can. You're stronger than this magic."

An otherworldly, unhinged laugh escaped Tom's lips, making him sound like Dave, " **That's cute, but Thomas is not here right now**. **Goodbye, Starship!** "

He wrestled her to the ground, coming close to sinking his fangs into Star's neck if she hadn't channeled Marco's magic and kicked him into a far wall. However, he rebounded off the stone and flew at the queen with flaming hands. They scorched her skin when they gripped her arms and he dug in deep enough to draw blood with his nails.

"Star!" She heard Marco frantically yell, but she had to focus on wearing out the very dangerous demon prince without killing him. Star delivered a red punch to his face, launching Tom into the crystal. Before she could feel good about something for once, a searing white demon chain burned into her back and she screamed in agony. Marco moved to attack but was batted away with floating, giant fire-hand.

"Dammit, Tom!" Star yowled in pain and anger. "I didn't want to do this the hard way but Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

The projectiles lodged into the demon's skin, tearing chunks of flesh off his arms and legs. While he winced from the stinging wounds, Star turned into her Butterfly form and pinned Tom against a wall. Two of her hands were poised to blast him while she roughly shook his body in an attempt to forcibly dislodge the strings controlling him. When it failed to work, she closed her eyes, bringing her glowing hands to her friend's face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and let the magic to its job. The wall gave way as the demon prince went flying off the mountainside.

Once he was gone, Marco raced to Star and gingerly held her close to him. "That was terrifying," he shuddered, but as much as the blonde wanted to celebrate, she knew better. This was a _Lucitor_ they were up against; her attack was only meant to buy them time.

"It's not over yet," she said hoarsely, eyes glued to the hole in the wall.

Suddenly, an orange flaming beast soared through the same opening, his eyes a livid white that glowed so brightly they left faint shadows. _Now,_ they were fucked…He was angry. Slowly, Star rose to her feet, only to have Marco stand protectively in front of her with his rapier drawn. "Star," he steadied his voice. "Go get Kelly and Pony and try to disrupt the spell on Meteora's end. I've got Tom."

"B-but, Marco," Star gripped his arm. "There's _no_ way you'll beat Tom." Not as a human. Not as someone who was still relatively new to magic. While Marco had fought his old rival a few times before in the past, he was lucky to survive. Plus, Star liked to believe Tom held back even in his darkest wrath.

"There's a first time for everything," Marco shrugged, although he said on a more serious note. "I love you, Star. If anything happens, I know Tom didn't mean it."

"I love you too," she kissed his cheek. "And you're not dying again on me."

Nodding, the king strode into battle, waving his rapier in a challenge, "Fight me, Prince Thomas, and leave my wife alone."

Grinning, the demon drew his sword and tapped the metal teasingly against his rival's blade, "As you wish, My King!"

They met with a harsh metallic clash that blew them apart from the force of impact. Recovering, they charged again, blades grating against each other with a metallic hiss. Feinting, Marco drew Tom off balance and stabbed into his torso. Snarling, the demon countered with a sidestep and thrust his sword right above Marco's knee. Pain shot through the bond, but the king battled through the pain and blocked the prince's next lunge. _Wow, sword fighting Marco is kinda sexy_ , Star couldn't help but drool.

" _Meteora,_ " he reminded her, and Star remembered her task. She helped Kelly and Pony Head, who were both waking up slowly.

"Damn, Tom is mad scary," Pony Head's puffy black eyes blinked open.

"Yeah," Kelly reached for her sword. "Never doing that again. Now, is it time for the real Monster Bash?"

"You know it," Star gazed over at Meteora. The haughty Monster lounged on the ground and wriggled her fingers in the air to manipulate her unwilling puppet.

"It's about time you noticed me," she jeered at the girls surrounding her. "I was getting bored."

Kelly readied herself for an attack, "Your wait is over."

The three girls launched into battle, fighting on each side to confuse Meteora. Pony Head and Star relied on long-ranged attacks, which provided windows for Kelly to get in close and slash through the Monster's flesh. One such blow sliced right above the kneecap, sending Meteora to the ground.

"She's down," Kelly announced. "Aim for her hand and maybe we'll free Tom."

"Easy!" Star smiled, however, she would soon be proven wrong. Keeping one hand focused on the strings, Meteora lashed out with her other one. A particularly hot blast smacked Star in the face, almost singeing off her brows. The worst part was the light that blinded her for several seconds.

"Kelly?" The queen's eyes blinked the color back into the world.

"Here!" She heard her reply. Looking up, she spied the girl pointing her sword at Meteora's throat. "Now, give up," she sunk the point into the giant's jugular. "Go easy, or I'll tear you apart."

An evil grin crawled on the face of the Monster, "That's what you think!"

From somewhere, a demonic chant summoned black clouds to swirl in the air. _Uh oh…_ Star watched a torrent of golden chains rain down and wrap around the limbs her and everyone in her army, hoisting them high into the air. She futilely tried to break free, but the Lucitor spell was too strong. Lightning from the cloud coursed through the metal, shocking the ensnared victims before slamming them hard into the ground. Marco and Kelly were knocked out cold next to Star, and she was too weak to move. The impact banged her head hard against the stone, and she was aware of blood oozing out of multiple places in her body.

"I got you B-Fly," Pony Head hovered over her protectively, spitting out a broken tooth. She bravely charged into Meteora's hand, digging her horn into the palm. Unfortunately, she failed to see the other one fly towards her from behind. A revolting snap was all Star heard, and she watched helplessly as the princess tumbled to the floor with her horn missing.

The sight riled up Star, and she fought her way to her feet, ignoring her throbbing head. "Tom," she stumbled in front of him. "Stop, please…" _Or I'll have to make a horrible decision..._

Laughing, the demon grabbed her by the throat and tossed her aside. Determined to make her last stand, Star launched each of her most powerful spells blindly at the demon. He either dodged them or weathered the attacks as if his body was impervious to death. Finally, he grew tired and decided to end the fight with a summoning a wall of lava through the ground, pelting hot boulders at Star. One of them landed on her leg, crushing it to pieces and trapping the queen in place. What would save her now?

Tom would have ended her if it had not been for a bolt of purple lightning nailing him in the chest. _Huh?_ Star gasped when she saw Janna hover above the ground, eyes blazing like a violet inferno.

"How did you…?" the blonde breathed in disbelief.

Janna wiped the blood from her lips and prepared herself for one of the hardest fights of her life. "Let me deal with Tom," her voice was edged with fury and reluctance at the task at hand.

The demon seemed to recognize her for fiercely shook his head in a desperate attempt to rebel against orders to attack his princess. Fearlessly, Janna strode up to Tom and slapped him hard on the cheek with a glowing hand. A simple yet effective gesture, the black aura disappeared from around the demon, and he collapsed into his wife's arms, "Thanks, Janna."

"That's what wives are for," she said matter-of-factly. "Slapping sense into our husbands—sometimes literally."

The three of them turned to face Meteora, beaten but resolved to finish the battle. Star magicked up a crutch to lean against, and she didn't care about how much her ruined leg hurt. "Give up, creep," Janna glowered after coughing up blood. "This battle is over!"

"Oh, I know it is," the Monster pointed to the streams of blood draining towards the crystalized Monster. "I've got what I needed to perform the ritual—the blood of sacrifice from the Blood Moon couple."

Star watched her trickle of scarlet mingle with Marco's, and the sight made her gag. As much as she wanted to fight, she was too weak to do much besides faint. Chanting an ancient incantation, Meteora caused the blood to glow like the Blood Moon. A strong force drained the energy from Star and Marco's body, transferring red strings, and wrapping them around the crystal. A blinding light filled the room, and shards rained to the floor.

The Monster snapped out of his stance and rolled on the ground gasping for air as his body shrank to a more normal size of twelve feet tall. Shakily, he sat up and worked his stiff muscles. "I'm…free…!" He muttered in half disbelief while his daughter beamed with pride.

"Welcome home, daddy!" Meteora wrapped her arms around him. Her gesture seemed lost on Globgor for he got up, almost shoving her away. He gazed out over the mountains through the hole and let out a rumbling laugh. "Mewni is _mine!_ "

"That's what you think!" Everyone turned when they heard a new voice challenge. It was Hekapoo and the Magic High Commission poised to end the new reunion. Normally, Star would have asked how they found her, but she was grateful for the help. "By the order of the Magic High Commission, Globgor, Prince of Darkness, you are under arrest!"

"Again!" Rhombulus pointed his snake hands.

Globgor folded his arms smugly, "I remember you…but for now, drop the act. You know _you're_ the real criminals for taking the throne of Mewni from the hands of the rightful heir."

"What do you mean?" Star furrowed her brow when she saw the Magic High Commission squirm uncomfortably. Was there more to the story than she thought?

"Star…," Hekapoo tried to dismiss her concerns. "Not now."

"Oh, I think now is the perfect time to reveal the secret," the Monster priest pressed. "That you forged the royal history to write out my daughter and gave the Butterfly to a wand _peasant_ in order to preserve the status quo."

"What…?" Star quivered in a mixture of a million feelings. She was scared, hurt, angry, and, above all betrayed. Not only did the Magic High Commission commit horrible acts against Monsters, but they falsified Mewnian history…They _should_ be the ones to be arrested, but Star had bigger issues right now. She wasn't the rightful Queen of Mewni— _Meteora_ was…

"We're still not giving a _Monster_ the crown," Omnitraxus Prime shook his head.

Sighing, Globgor dabbed his fingers in Star and Marco's blood then muttered a spell under his breath. A column of fire erupted in the air, while the Monster shrugged, "I had a feeling you'd say that…so—"

The ground rumbled and out of the dazzling portal stepped the third most stunning sight of the night. Eclipsa panted, her eyes wide in awe that she was breathing again.

"You did it, Glob-Glob," she coughed from the new sensation. "I'm alive, but, Meteora, you didn't have to hurt my granddaughter and her friends like that. It wasn't a part of the deal."

"Cut the act, mommy," Meteora folded her arms. "You know Star isn't your grandchild."

 _What deal?_ Star felt magic well in her tired veins. Her granny tricked her _again!_ Wait…but she wasn't her granny at all. "You betrayed me and my family!" Star spat in rage.

"Star, my love," Eclipsa reached for her, but the girl refused her touch in spite. "I-I didn't mean it this way."

"Get the hell away from me!" The blonde shot magic at the resurrected queen. "You fucking used me, and I never want to see you again!"

Meteora lunged in between them, "Enough, _peasant_ , you don't refer to your Queen like that."

"She's not my—"

Hekapoo sighed, "Technically, Eclipsa is the rightful Queen of Mewni." Begrudgingly, the Magic High Commission bowed to the ground while Globgor smugly looked on.

"All hail Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni!"

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Aldal- Thanks! I got great grades, so the pain was worth it! Star wants to do things more fairly, but they end up biting her on the butt sadly because the other royals don't care about change. They care about wealth and making sure they have power forever. Star may have triggered a civil war, but it was largely inevitable. Marco has always been Star's lifeline, and it's very evident here. His ability to play things cool is a great skill to have around Star, and, yes, he's an awesome family man. Something to watch out for is how Janna and Star's friendship really becomes tightknit in the later chapters, and yes, if they weren't friends, there would be war. Kelly sorta dated Justin in the last half of _The Sign of the Moon_ aka, she kidnapped him. Merry (Belated) Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Shining Light50- Oh, you'll see what happens to them.**

 **Anna-Thanks for waiting! It's the struggle to be too busy to write. Dave is the only wholly evil smartass in the story, which makes him fun to write. I modeled him after Fire Lord Ozai from ATLA. Star never takes shit from people, so of course, she would blast him. Merry (Late) Christmas!**

 **Bobio21- Dave has waaay more coming for him before the end of the story, trust me. Also, you win a gold star for remembering Kelly and Justin's relationship from _Sign._ Tom and Marco would go to a Love Sentence Concert, which is why I had Janna and Star go. I loved the idea of the girls having an adventure and running into their husbands who think they are at home. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year's to you too!**

 **HermioneGranger'sduplicate- Updated! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Weirdo- Star isn't pranking Marco-she and Janna are just not the type to stay indoors lol. I would view Chapter 16 more as foreshadowing than anything else. There's a reason for its existence. (I hope I didn't sound too defensive).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back! The plot thickens...enjoy! Also, Happy 2019! Here's to a year of good Starco!**

* * *

For the third time in her life, Eclipsa was seated on the Butterfly throne high above the royal houses of Mewni. Part of her wanted to revel in the victory over her foes: the Magic High Commission, and, now, death. No Queen of Mewni could ever claim as much. Eclipsa was always one to get what she wanted, so why treat death as an obstacle when there were ways to get around any inconvenience? Smug pride made the new queen cross her legs contently, and she savored the entertaining reactions of the crowd like fine champagne—bubbly, decadent, and a touch dry.

The dryness came from memories of the last two times she had ascended to power. Both of which were bittersweet times for different reasons. Her first jaunt with being Queen of Mewni came at the tender age of sixteen. Back then, Eclipsa had been a scared, little girl, traumatized by the sudden death of her mother. And who wouldn't be? Queen Solaria was the famed "Monster Carver" who valiantly defended Mewni from the evil Monster hordes until she died in an ambush. Or so the "official" history claimed. Only Eclipsa and the Magic High Commission new the truth about her ruthless campaigns, the unethical magical experiments on Mewman villagers to create a super army, and the _true_ cause of her death. Eclipsa _had_ to intervene when her mother discovered her affair with Globgor, a Monster prince from the Musty Mountains. In a way, it was Solaria's own fault for arranging Eclipsa to an ugly older noble named Lord Shastacan. No one would have married that crusty man on their own volition. At his Prince's Ball, the event where their betrothal would have been announced, Prince Dante Lucitor, a close friend, snuck Globgor in. Naturally, Solaria went ballistic when she found out...Luckily, the dirty little secret was covered up by the Magic High Commission and a handy Mind Eraser spell. Since peasants wanted their queens to have sparkling reputations, there were many ways to hide atrocities.

The second time Eclipsa became Queen had involved just as much political intrigue but with less trauma on her end. Three hundred years of wrongful imprisonment tended to give one a lot of time to think over revenge. She knew that she needed to win over the trust of a Butterfly princess or young queen, but the first one to talk to her since her arrest was an unimpressionable Moon Butterfly. Nevertheless, Eclipsa knew to bide her time—another would come. There was always another, and that would come in the form of Moon's daughter, Princess Star. The original plan was to manipulate a young Butterfly royal into sabotaging the kingdom somehow, but the princess hardly needed the Eclipsa to meddle with the Strings of Fate. The two were so alike—impulsive, adventure, and full of relationship drama—that they naturally bonded. Star loved to talk about her boy problems, especially those centering around an Earth boy, giving the dark queen the perfect thread to work with.

After all, she knew how hard it was to love a non-Mewman—how cruel the royals could be about it. In many ways, Star and Marco were like Eclipsa and her Monster lover, born into a world that could not understand what love really was. To the royals, there was only marriage—a tool to consolidate wealth and titles—but watching a young couple reject that model was a breath of free air. In fact, Eclipsa warmed up to her new role of being a supportive granny so much, it made it difficult to think about her plans. She wanted Mewni back, but it meant hurting the granddaughter whom she genuinely loved. Could she really bring Meteora back, and have Star and her mother killed? For months, this question agonized the dark queen until she came up with a solution: send Star and her newly betrothed prince away on the excuse that they needed to find Meteora. Hopefully, the lovebirds would have so much fun together that they would never return, and Eclipsa could enact her revenge in peace. There was no need to drag her into the crosshairs.

And perhaps her attachment to the young Butterfly was why the third time felt somewhat hollow to Eclipsa. This time, she _did_ have to drag Star into the crosshairs, and she hated doing so after regaining her trust. " _Never give sympathy to your enemies_ ," Globgor had warned Eclipsa when he found her in the Realm of Magic. " _It'll only cloud your judgment_." Keep distance. Initially, she was prepared to do the bare minimum to lure Star and Marco into releasing Globgor...but then Eclipsa found out the Butterfly queen was pregnant. How could she resist helping a new mother? And Andromeda and Orion were just adorable—worth disobeying orders for.

However, her Monster husband was right all along, and Eclipsa's attachment made it extremely difficult to see the state her vanquished "foe" was in now. Once a lively young queen, the blonde was dirty, bruised, and chained before the audience of rulers, leaning on a crutch to take the weight off her shattered leg set in a pink cast by Marco. Yet despite her bloodied, broken body, her spirit was still as strong as ever. Fierce blue eyes were like cold infernos, drilling holes into Eclipsa, and her heart-shaped cheekmarks pulsed faintly. There was no doubt Star could snap her chains and strike at any moment. _Maybe they should have referred to Star as the_ " _Undaunted_ ," Eclipsa reflected on Moon's old title. Even the former was defeated when she was brought before the dark queen over three years ago.

Behind Star, Marco was allowed to sit freely with the Johansens at their table because he had twins with him. Eclipsa insisted Meteora and Globgor allow it. His brown eyes never left Star for a second, signaling his great devotion to his wife. They were likely speaking through the Blood Moon bond, a fact that unnerved Globgor, but the dark queen let it slide.

"Eclipsa," her Monster husband cleared his throat. "Everything alright?"

She turned and had to stifle giggle seeing his predicament. Globgor was squeezed into the smaller king's throne, appearing to be stuck and very uncomfortable. Part of Eclipsa considered trading chairs, but the Queen's throne was too comfortable to give up. On the other side of her new king, Meteora wasn't faring any better on the princess throne.

"Of course," Eclipsa waved her hand as if swatting the complicated feelings away like flies. "Just thinking."

"Ah," he scratched his chin. "Can't tell what you're thinking about, but can you check to see what we're up against with the royals?"

Her husband probably knew she was thinking about Star, but Eclipsa nodded and decided to check the strings. Letting magic flood her senses, she dipped down into the black calm of the void of Fate, selecting a specific bundle of blue strings. _Hmm_ , she tapped her chin, reading the threads. A lot had changed with the alliances in the past three years. Tensions were high and connections frayed to nothing, with the worse being between the Lucitors and the Johansens. With the entire kingdom on the verge of collapse, Eclipsa wouldn't have to work hard this time to win.

In the real world, Globgor smiled faintly after she gave her report, "I have a feeling the winds are in our favor."

"Definitely," she agreed. _Third time's the charm._

Suddenly, the sound of a gavel rapping on a table caught everyone's attention and signaled the start of the trial. The Magic High Commission was seated at a long table along the base of the thrones and in front of the royals. When the announcement came for all to rise and bow to Queen Eclipsa, Star and several others refused. _So this is how we're going to play this_ , the new queen was slightly annoyed.

Omnitraxus Prime was selected to speak, "Welcome one and all to the coronation of Queen Eclipsa Butterfly and her—"

"No way!" The Johansen crown prince climbed on the table and stomped around. "Mewni already has a queen, and it's Star Butterfly!"

"Queen Star! Queen Star!" A chant started in the room among the young royals and the smaller kingdoms. The Johansens were close to drawing swords and the Pigeons cooed in support.

Globgor tapped his fingers on his knees, narrowing both sets of eyes, "Alright, settle down!" When the crowd refuses, he clapped his hands to summon his knights, "Hey, Kingsguard, tell these rabble-rousers to quiet." None of the knights moved, not even the two guarding Star in case she tried to attack.

The clamor grew louder and louder until Omni slammed the gavel on the table again, "Settle down! I know you've grown attached to Star, but…Eclipsa is the true queen. We tried to erase her and Meteora from the record and install Princess Festivia—a peasant girl—to keep the throne from falling into Monster hands."

"You had a right to do so," King Spiderbite said. "Eclipsa jeopardized the kingdom by having an affair with a _Monster_ and running off. Her irresponsible behavior is repulsive."

"Yeah," sneered a duke from the same house. "It's bad enough Star choose a _human_ , so why in hell would I follow real Monster Love?"

Shouts of "Monster Love" formed the second outburst, although the stinging words did not move Eclipsa. Having the slur thrown about had desensitized her to its effects. Why should falling in love be considered a crime when being forced to marry Shastacan _was?_ No one should ever be made to lie in a bed with the person they didn't love. Those nights still gave her nightmares…Below, Star fidgeted uncomfortably, staring at her feet. Had she been born in earlier times, her parents would have forced her to marry Prince Lucitor.

Globgor was also set off by the slurs, making him clutch his head in frustration and rage. _Sweetie,_ Eclipsa tried to reach for him, but he pulled away and unleashed a mighty roar. Vibrations shattered the windows, raining shards upon the Mewmans, but Star intervened. With only one hand, she cast a protective shield over the crowd, then fixed the windows by setting the glass in its original shape. _She managed that without the wand and without dipping down,_ Eclipsa marveled. _Fascinating._ Star was even stronger than she was months ago.

"Let's not focus on that," Star muttered after wiping the sweat off her brow.

Princess Spiderbite gave an appreciative nod, "Thank you, _My Queen._ For the record, I don't oppose the appointment of Eclipsa Butterfly on the basis of her husband, but on the fact that Star has done way more for us than her."

"Agreed," nodded Prince Kelpbottom from the adjacent table. "I think I speak for my family's behalf on the matter."

"But she isn't a queen," a dissenting voice interrupted the conversation, and all eyes turned to the perpetrator—none other than King Lucitor. "That's a fact, and the only one that matters."

 _I remember you,_ Eclipsa scowled, feeling a sour taste well in her mouth. On the one hand, King Lucitor took her side during her last take over, partly due to her glowing remarks about Prince Dante, his ancestor. Flattery was the best way to the heart of an Underworld ruler, after all. But she hated him. King Lucitor tortured her grandson-in-law because Star chose him over his son. Eclipsa remembered her precious granddaughter crying to her about it shortly after: the fear in her eyes and the anger in her voice. Her distress made the dark queen want to storm the Underworld. Using Hell Casting on an innocent boy was wrong on all levels—Dante would have never stood for such treatment.

Like a snake slithering through grass, the Lucitor crept towards Star with unblinking eyes glinting with evil intent. The young Mewman met his gaze unflinching, proving she wasn't afraid of his bullying.

He went on flatly, "We have rules, you know. Rules that form tradition and prevent society from flying apart. If we break one, then there goes the delicate balance we work so hard to maintain."

"And since when do you care about preserving order, Dave?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"Since I found out a _peasant girl_ was giving me orders," he uttered with tremendous resentment. "My bloodline has remained pure for over five thousand years, never so much as mingling with lowborn dullards until my son defiled generations of purity by taking an Earth girl—" In the distance, Tom let out a warning growl. "—Since I am of noble blood, I am not obligated to listen to the likes of you."

Star neither flinched nor cowered from the comment, instead, meeting Dave's jeer firmly, "That's bullshit. You know it, and I know it. If you cared so much about purity, then why are you following a queen whose daughter is half-Monster?"

 _She has a point,_ Eclipsa mentally remarked. She was well familiar with the Lucitor obsession with blood purity, although she also knew of bastard children living with their peasant mothers in the sleazy parts of the Underworld. Hypocrisy was a royal's virtue. Pretending to uphold tradition and decorum was all a part of a horrible act used to create an illusion of dignity while disguising the sins of their house. The Butterflys were masters of such deception, masking what was really going on beyond the castle walls.

Knowing the younger royal had him cornered, King Lucitor hesitated before answering, "Because Eclipsa links us back to the great queens of yore, unlike you. Queen Skywynne was known for creating some of the most powerful spells ever. And it's not like you or your half breed children can do—"

"Ultimate Warnicorn Stampede!"

Dave was cut off by a tremendous display of Star's magic— _far_ beyond anything Grandma Skywynne could have conceived. Several herds of winged warnicorns materialized in a tidal wave of fury around the young queen, surrounded by deadly golden butterflies. Eclipsa had experienced this spell before, but what made her truly amazed was the fact Star _prevented_ the magical beasts from ripping through the castle. After briefly making her point, she canceled the spell—which was a first in Butterfly history. The effort took a lot out of Star and she nearly slumped to the ground. Amazed, the royals murmured to themselves, many initially siding with letting her remain queen.

Omnitraxus again motioned for silence, "The issue here isn't whether or not Star can perform magic. It's that she has no legal right to the throne with Eclipsa and her family being alive. Law dictates that it belongs to her by birthright."

"And we should let Eclipsa have it," Dave argued. "Birthright is birthright."

"I object," a new voice entered the conversation and seemed to shock several royals at the Lucitor table. A younger male rose, decked in royal jousting armor. He had black hair in loose curly locks and wine-red eyes typical of a Lucitor. "My dear cousin," he dipped his head to his king. "I have never challenged you before, but I cannot let this stand. Meteora used dark magic to possess your son, the Crown Prince of the Underworld, and inflicted grave injuries to him. And she made the dear Princess fight him." To his left, Prince Lucitor was covered in bandages from the fight and was too weak to say much of anything. His young wife held his hand, nodding in agreement to her in-law's words.

"Imagine the worst case scenario," the lord implored. "Prince Dante is a baby, and it would leave the Underworld without a leader until he grew up if something happened—gods forbid. Hurting a member of the Lucitor royal family is punishable by death and—"

Dave shrugged, "So, it's my son's fault for not being strong enough to fend off the magic, Sir Brimstone, and since when did you take up for him?"

"Do you even hear yourself?" The Sir Brimstone shuddered, "Prince Thomas is your son and my future king. My oath of fealty extends to him too."

"As does mine," another lord stood.

Their brave words made the prince sit up straight, and a collation of lords and dukes formed a protective circle around him. _Interesting,_ Eclipsa observed how the strings reacted. The fact wasn't lost on Dave, and the monarch balled his hands into fists. Prince Thomas smugly folded his arms, feeling confident that he had won some sort of war between them.

King Pony Head also weighed in, "Can we also talk about how Meteora savagely ripped the horn off my daughter's head? She's traumatized, and, in my kingdom, such an action is considered high treason!" A missing chair where the princess usually sat emphasized his point.

Hekapoo sighed from her seat, "I hate to agree with Dave, but the rules are the rules…Eclipsa is the Queen of Mewni."

"There's got to be a way to challenge that," Marco broke his silence. "Eclipsa and Meteora shouldn't get a free pass." In his arms, Andromeda raised a little, balled-up fist in support, melting Eclipsa's heart. _She is so much like her—_ she stopped herself, remembering that there was no bond between the two of them. The revelation made her rather sad. She always wanted to have young grandchildren to look after.

Globgor smirked and answered, "I'm glad you asked, Earth boy, because there is _one_ way."

"You can't speak to the King like that," Queen Kelpbottom protested.

"Oh, he's no king," the Monster stood, showing off his strength, " _I_ am. And as I was saying, your wife would have to challenge mine in a duel for the throne. Winner takes all."

"Not just Queen Eclipsa," Rhombulus added. "She would have to fight Meteora too, who also has a claim to the throne. Unless Star wants to wait for Andromeda to come of age. Also—"

"Okay, bring it!" Star dropped her crutch and let it clatter on the ground. She boldly limped to the throne and came face-to-face with Eclipsa. "I've killed you once, I can do it again!"

Meteora proudly smirked, sizing up—or down—her opponent, "You'll be too easy to finish off, so you know I accept! How about you, Mommy?"

Moments passed by in silence as a mini-war waged in the queen's head. Killing Star would be the easiest and most permanent way of ensuring victory. Her popularity among the young royals meant that even if Eclipsa were crowned here, she would always face challenges. What if Star's defenders fought back? The best way to squash those chances would be to demoralize them. Forever. The duel wouldn't take too long. Star was in no shape to put up a hard battle... _Do it,_ the bloodthirsty side of the older Butterfly urged. _Finish your mission!_ Surely, Globgor and Meteora's expressions communicated the same.

And yet…Eclipsa couldn't. Her enemy was a young girl with a family—it would be cruel to execute her in front of her husband and young children. _There goes you and your attachments again_ , Eclipsa sighed, but she knew that this was the right thing to do: spare Star's life and send her into exile. As for her supporters, there were better ways of courting them. Shaking her head, the queen delivered her verdict, "No, I will not fight you, Star Butterfly."

"Why?" Star snarled. "Are you a coward? A true Queen of Mewni is a protector of her people, and, though mine are often a pain in the ass, I'll die to keep them safe from you!"

 _Stop being so damn stubborn! I'm sparing your life!_ Fuming, Eclipsa knocked her down the stairs leading to the throne with a gust of dark magic. Star skidded across the floor, too weak to do more than flop over in pain. Marco handed the twins off to Prince River and raced to her side, holding her limp body close to him while he trembled. Her eyes fluttered open, glistening with hot tears of sadness and frustration that she was not strong enough to fight back. In a tender moment, they touched foreheads, promising a silent vow between them. Marco drew his head away and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Eclipsa. _I'll kill you if I have to_ , he glared protectively.

"Enough!" A pudgy old woman shuffled towards the scene. "Marco, Star, just stand down and embrace our new queen. Maybe if we bend the knee and be civil, we'll keep some of our claims."

Gingerly, Star lifted her head and uttered, "Etheria, shut the fuck up! You may bow, but I never will."

"And neither will I," Marco declared boldly. "You killed my mother-in-law, and nearly took my wife from me. I was willing to accept you back in our lives, Eclipsa, but no more!"

"So be it," the words tumbled out of Eclipsa's mouth faster than she could process. Her act of mercy went unappreciated, and it hurt her as much as their reject did. "As Queen of Mewni, I order you into exile. Should you be seen anywhere in Mewni or her allied kingdoms, I shall have you killed."

Star hung her head in defeat, holding in tears as everything she had ever known was stripped from her in one decree. _I am only doing what's best for you_ , Eclipsa's expression softened. _Please understand._

The former queen rose to her feet and delivered on last address, "My fellow Mewmans—" her voice cracked a bit. "—It has been an honor to serve you as your Queen. I know we both took it for granted sometimes, and I'm sorry I couldn't have been better. I relinquish my crown only because I have to. But mark my words, the sun may be covered by clouds for a day, but she rises again the next morning. Don't get too comfy, Eclipsa, you may wear _my_ crown, sit on _my_ throne, and sleep in _my_ bed…but you will _never_ be Queen of Mewni!"

Cries of anguish were heard when the portal was opened, and the valiant, young family was forced to exit the throne room. River followed, but none of the other Butterflys even blinked. With that Eclipsa had finally won her prize after all of these years. Mewni was hers!

"Congratulations," Globgor kissed her hand, "We did it!"

Relief and excitement finally washed over Eclipsa, and she eagerly rose to address her new, reluctant subjects. Kind words promising a better tomorrow was usually enough to persuade royals, so Eclipsa began, "Royal houses of Mewni, I know today has been stressful and unusual, but I thank you for being here. For too long, Mewmans have used bigotry and fear to keep the throne away from her true heirs, just because I fell in love with a Monster. A rather handsome Monster, if I may add—" Her remarks made Globgor blush. "—But I promise you, I am here to finish bringing our kinds together, once and for all. No more families will be separated because of who they love, and children sent away. No longer will Monster go hungry, or be banished to prison for no reason, or be taxed unfairly. Today marks a new era for Mewni, and I implore you to join me in my endeavors to make things right!"

She smiled seeing that her passionate words seemed to smooth over hard feelings, even wooing some of the young royals. With that, the Magic High Commission placed the crown on her head, "All hail, Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni!"

As with any major regime change, each royal was summoned to bow and personally swear allegiance to the new queen, starting with members of her own house. The Butterflys showed no hesitation as they were called up one by one to kneel. Next came the Lucitor family, led by their king. Dave bowed low with his wife simply dipping her head. As Crown Prince, Tom was next, and he limped his way to the designated spot before the thrones. "Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor," Manfred read to him. "Do you swear loyalty to Queen Eclipsa and her family?"

The prince neither moved a muscle nor said anything.

Thinking that the bandages around his ears might have impeded his hearing, Manfred read in a louder voice, "Do you swear loyalty to Queen Eclipsa and her family?"

No response.

"DO YOU—"

"I heard you the first two times," the prince held up his hand.

Globgor scowled, "Then what are you waiting for? Bow to my wife."

"I won't," the demon lashed his tail.

Unamused, Globgor snapped his fingers, summoning his Kingsguard and ordering them to brandish their swords. "Let me try this again," he growled. "Show my wife respect and bow!"

Tom remained serious, "You can cut my legs from under me, and I will still not bow." He then turned around to the audience, "People of Mewni, I have already sworn my allegiance to one queen, and she is Queen Star Butterfly. I shall never swear my oath to another, and I implore you to do the same." Murmurs rippled through the crowd, gently rising in volume at the rebellion rising.

"Then I shall strip your titles," Globgor threatened. "Eclipsa can reduce your house to nothing with one word."

"Do it," the prince lashed his tail. "Sitting on a chair with a fancy hunk of metal on your head does not make you king. Your motives and how you treat your people do. Marco taught me that, and you'll be _lucky_ to be a thousandth of a king he is!"

"Thomas! Thomas!" The houses roared, including the Lucitors. It was unnerving to many of the older royals, who were resigned to submit, and the King of the Underworld. For the first time ever, Eclipsa saw fear in Dave's eyes as his son was lauded with such fervor.

"I refuse to bow!" King Johansen declared. "And so does my house! We've lived outside of communion with the Butterflys before, and we'll manage again!" King and Queen Pigeon cooed their support of breaking the alliance.

King Pony Head shrugged, "I don't like my oldest daughter a lot, and I vote to leave the alliance."

The young royals rose together, and the Princess of the Underworld nodded, "We refuse too! Get mad all you want to, old people, but you can't exile your own children."

 _She has a point_ , Eclipsa had to admit that she admired their courage. However, Globgor was clearly angry, and he picked up the king's throne and chucked it at Tom to force him to kneel. The prince incinerated the chair with a blast of flames, refusing to yield.

"Kingsguard! Attack!" Meteora ordered. Moved by the prince's words, the Captain flung down her sword and stripped the royal armor off her body.

Once in her street clothes, she joined the side of the Lucitor, "I only take orders from Star and Marco. Go ahead and fire me, I don't care! I'll lead the charge when my true rulers return!" The rest of the Kingsguard did the same and instead moved to guard Tom and the other young royals gathering behind him.

"I'll see that all of you are—"

"Are what?" A green haired girl folded her arms. "As Janna said, you can't get rid of the next generation, so go ahead. End your houses! Do it!"

Seeing that no one moved, Tom summoned a portal and lead his combined force of dissenters out of the Mewni throne room. Eclipsa had a feeling her ploy to save Star's life would backfire, but what choice did she have? She would have to play it the hard way then.

* * *

 _Ow!_ Tom bit his lip hard as the cold air hit his wounds when Janna pulled the soiled bandages off his chest. It was amazing to see the damage inflicted to his torso by Marco's blade—blistering holes in his sides, slashes across his belly, and bruises from enchanted punches. His beautiful shirtless bod was covered in black splotches and red lines. _There goes my smooth skin,_ he chuckled in front of the mirror on the far wall. It'll take weeks for the injuries to heal, and Tom was certain that the four-inch-long slash on his chest would leave a killer scar. _I bet Janna would be into that,_ he flicked his tail in amusement.

Admiring the sly grin on his face, she kissed his cheek, "I wonder what's on your mind."

He casually shrugged, "Oh, I dunno…just about how much ladies love battle scars on their men. Shows we're tough and all."

Only a Lucitor could survive with this many deep gashes inflicted by a sword. If Tom had been any other opponent, Marco would have killed him, proving that the king had come a long way from the weakling prince he used to be. _I didn't do so bad as a sponsor, huh_ , the demon prince mused. Maybe he would consider this a victory for his best friend.

The princess eyed Tom and shot him a coy grin, "I mean you did look pretty hot fighting, so hot, in fact, I had to intervene."

He was thankful she did or else Meteora would have used him to kill their friends. It was amazing the spells the Monster was able to tap into—abilities Tom was unaware of himself. A Lucitor prince or king was the second most powerful being on Mewni, making them as feared as the Butterflys. Some of Tom's ancestors were known for spells that could rip dimensions in half or raise the dead. Abilities the prince never knew about because he never fully read King Johannes III's _Curse Weaver's Index_. It was similar to the Butterfly's Book of Spells, full of thousands of curses and spells any Lucitor could use. After healing, Tom was going to start studying magic again—Janna would love to help.

He chuckled and pressed her hand to his lips, "I aim to please, my princess."

Smirking, she teasingly licked his ear and giggled when Tom blushed vividly. _Oh?_ He gulped. _We're feeling like that kind of magic today_. Her hands, which were surprisingly soft for someone who never used lotion, rubbed his shoulders as she leaned closer to kiss his neck. The sensation made him giggle, "But Janna…Dante is crawling on the floor."

"So, he won't remember how much I made his daddy scream."

Just when Tom's mind went to a pleasant yet wilder territory, she whipped out a jar of antibiotic cream. _No…_ the demon hissed, flashing his fangs defensively as he scrambled away. Not that cold, stinging goop—it was his weakness. Lucitors may be able to weather sword-related injuries, but bring them around medication, and they turned into babies. Forget science and bacteria, that shit hurt, and the prince didn't want it on his sore spots.

His scaredy-cat display made Janna laugh for several seconds before she tried to coax him, "C'mon, Tommy—" Only she had the right to use his nickname. He used to hate it because his father said it with scorn, but coming from Janna's lips, it was soothing and affectionate. "It'll make you feel better…"

"Bullshit!" Tom climbed up the wall and hung upside down from the ceiling. "I'd rather my skin peel off!"

On the floor, Dante looked up from his excursion around the room and pointed at the absurd sight of his father crawling like a spider. _Oh crap, he's going to copy this_ , Tom realized his son was already scheming of a way to try out the new ability. Janna exchanged a glance with Dante and scooped him up, "You know, Tom, you should set a good role model for our son. What if he got a boo-boo—do you want him avoiding responsible medical care and getting sick?"

"No…" Tom sighed, shifting his gaze. As much as he _really_ wanted to throw a literal hissy fit, he had to be a better man for the sake of the next generation. Even if stingy hell awaited. Reluctantly, the demon dropped to the bed and awaited his punishment.

His wife patted his fluffy pink hair that was tied in a loose bun, "That'll do, demon, that'll do." She also channeled a fake British accent while saying it.

Setting the squirming baby back on the floor, Janna picked up a dollop of the white grease in her hand and began to work it into the various deep wounds on Tom's body. A chilling, painful sensation radiated deep under layers of destroyed skin, and it took the strength of all of the souls in his body to prevent from yowling. He did cry, however, dribbling saltwater tears down his cheeks. They caused more pain when they hit the gashes on his pecs.

Dante seemed to sense his father's distressed, and he came to his aid. His little hands dug into one of Tom's pants' legs, and the princeling clung hard while steadying himself on two chubby hind legs. _Is he trying to stand?_ His father and mother ceased their activities in awe. It seemed so soon, but demons were able to start standing with assistance around three months old, making Dante about a month and a half late. Since humans took about a year to do so, the delay wasn't a big issue. Determination wrinkled the baby's dark brown eyebrows as he used all of his little upper body strength to pull the rest of himself up.

"Tom…," Janna blinked, "He's standing! I _have_ to record this—hold up." She grabbed her phone and recorded the baby's first moments on his hind legs. Dante seemed surprised too with his blood-colored eyes staring at his knees unsure of what was happening. At last, he smiled, flashing his vivid pink gums, overjoyed that he could copy the adults around him. To show off a bit—a total Lucitor move—he tottered backward to stand on his own.

"Ah, look at you!" Tom gushed, placing a hand above his heart. "You're going to be a big strong prince one day!"

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom swung open, and a demon crier barged in, "I HAVE AN URGENT MESSAGE FOR MY LORD, PRINCE THOMAS!"

The noise broke Dante's concentration and he landed smack on his tail, which made him cry. Instantly, Janna was off the bed and scooped him in her arms, consoling the young prince with a back rub. Meanwhile, Tom lit his hands ablaze, deeply pissed that his son was scared and hurt. " **What the fuck do you want?!** " The demon growled in full fury.

Shaking in fear, the crier threw himself on the floor, "Forgive me, Prince Thomas! Spare my life!" His cowering calmed Tom, though the prince wasn't going to actually hurt his servant. He wasn't Dave.

 _Remember the promise_ , Tom reminded himself about how he was determined to show Dante a better way, and he turned to rub noses with his son while he whimpered in his mother's arms. "It's okay, my hellspawn," he kissed the tiny white horn-nubs among the mess of Dante's unruly Lucitor hair. "You're okay." To the crier, he asked flatly, "What's the urgent message then?"

"Oh right, you're needed in the throne room for an important policy meeting on the Butterflys with the lords of the House."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the news. Usually, only the King and Queen headed those, although Dave could extend an invitation to his son. _This doesn't seem like dad though,_ the prince scratched his chin. "Did my father send you?" He asked.

"Your father is not in the castle," the crier replied. "He's gone on a long hunt with his Kingsguard and most trust advisors."

 _While the kingdoms of Mewni are in tatters?!_ Tom wanted to exclaim but wisely held his tongue. Was his father clinically insane? Obviously, he was. The Underworld and several large kingdoms were essentially leaderless after breaking ties with the Butterflys, and Dave thought _now_ was an appropriate time to chase stag and fox on horseback? Surely, killing animals could wait another day... Nevertheless, the Underworld needed someone to head the meeting, and her Crown Prince was the only one who could. Tom reluctantly nodded, "Give me fifteen minutes to get ready."

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Tom sat on the cold, hard obsidian of the king's throne before a host of eager eyes. The lords of the Lucitor family, their upper-level subordinates, and the press were all seated at long tables in the great room, hoping their leader would soothe their anxiety over the regime change in Mewni. _I hope I can help them_ , Tom couldn't help but feel nervous. The tension was palpable like the humidity before a storm, and he was just a young prince. Dave might be an insufferable asshole, but he had experience as a king. _If he was such a good king, he'd be here protecting his realm_ , Tom sneered inwardly. Star always talked about how her job was to defend her people no matter what, and the demon prayed that the universe would lend him her fearlessness. Everything in the room seemed to react to the somber mood: the lava moat separating the thrones from the tables was sluggish, Cerberus lay still and whined, and the fire pillars were dim and cool. Part of the prince wanted to brood along with everyone else, but sudden resolve filled his blood. _I'm going to make Star and Marco proud today_.

Sitting back for a moment, the demon prince took a mental inventory of who was in attendance. Making a strategy was always a wise move—something Marco always said. Only the top ten lords were missing and the upper members of the Kingsguard, leaving a room full of the more tolerable young lords and their posse. Sir Brutus and Sir Brimstone were among them, probably because Dave was still upset about their outburst a few days ago. What a loser. Queen Wrathmelior was also among the attendants, sitting with her family and letting Janna use her throne. She waved to her son, and he responded warmly in kind. Next to him, the Princess of the Underworld was compiling her own evidence while bouncing Dante on her knee. _This isn't a normal hunting trip_ , she concluded with concern in her gaze.

Tom nodded in response. His father left many of the usual suspects behind, meaning something horrible was brewing…but what? Was is normal Dave wickedness or extraordinary Dave wickedness? The budding conspiracy theory would have to wait, however.

Part out of wanting the meeting over with, the prince rose to his feet, signaling great fanfare blasted on giant Hellsheep horn trumpets. "All hail Thomas Lucitor, Crown Prince of the Underworld, and his wife, Princess Janna Ordonia-Lucitor!"

Immediately, everyone bowed in the style traditional to the realm. While the Butterflys only command their subjects bend at the waist and keep their heads down, the Underworld royals expected their people to kneel on the ground and press their foreheads to the floor. Such adoration made Tom uncomfortable—and not because he wasn't used to it. He wasn't the Stump or some god, for corn's sake. No need to flatten oneself so severely. _Bet the other Lucitor kings loved this though_ , he sighed. While it was a cool feeling having people totally submit, it was still weird.

When Tom returned to his seat, the lords got up, the press and scribes reached for pens, and the meeting was underway. "Good afternoon, lords of the Lucitor family," Tom tried on his version of a king's voice: authoritative, clear, and free of his usual snark. It was pretty cool. "Welcome to the castle during such grave times. I hope we will find this time together productive and come up with ways to deal with the times at hand." _Ugh, why'd I say "times" so much?_ Tom could kick himself. Starship was much better at greeting people, and here he was sounding like a lame, scared prince. Well, he technically _was_ one, but it was nice to pretend otherwise.

Regardless of his rookie mistake, Sir Sulfur, the son of Sir Brimstone, approached the small island in the middle of the moat to speak. He and his prince cousin were the same age, although the lord appeared much older due to his mustard-colored mustache and long hair which gave him his name. Oddly, the Lucitors were known for darker hair, and everyone knew his mother was also a brunette, leading to a rather scandalous revelation of Sulfur's parentage. Since no one dared say anything, they let it slide. "Your Highness," the blond Lucitor formally addressed Tom. "As much as we would rather wait for your father, the king, to return, we must discuss what to do about the Butterflys. The peasants are rather antsy about the alliance breaking."

With good reason. For almost a thousand years, the Lucitors and the Butterflys shared one of the most powerful friendships Mewni had ever seen, but now that was in jeopardy. Tom knew he needed to tread wisely for his words today would likely impact the kingdom for generations. Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he replied, "That's a wise decision. I want to think through this carefully so, anyone have any comments?"

Surprised, the lords blinked at each other, surprised that a Lucitor monarch _actually_ wanted their opinions. " _What?_ " Tom stared at them. "This is a monarchy, not a dictatorship." _I'm not my father, so get used to this._

After the shock wore off, Sir Vulcan, another of the younger lords, stood, "Prince Thomas, I vote to leave the alliance. The departure of Queen Star has left many of my serfs anxious since she was a good queen. I know Eclipsa is popular among the Monsters due to her husband…but she abandoned her kingdom once. How can I trust her?"

"And what is the alternative?" Lady Hela, one of the wealthier Lucitors, asked. "My landowners and shareholders are similarly anxious about us leaving. The Butterflys have made us wealthier beyond our imaginations. Would it be fair to the kingdom to deprive her of money to help the poor?"

"But what have the Butterfly _really_ done for us in the past thousand years?" Sir Brutus countered. "We tied ourselves to the First Queen because the Underworld was emerging from ruin after famine and plague. Now, we have way more wealth and can survive on our own like we did before Overworlders first visited. We have no need for them or their surface world."

"I must disagree, brother," Sir Brimstone shook his head. "We're too connected to retreat back into isolationism. Cutting off ties would hurt us far more in the long run."

Tom leaned back while the deliberation continued and rubbed his temples. Being an acting-king was harder than he imagined. Both sides had pros and cons, but it was hard to focus on that when he had other matters on his mind. Ideally, he wanted to drop everything and track his friends down like the last time they disappeared, but things were much simpler then. As a full crown prince, Tom couldn't uproot himself and Team Starco to go on a months' long quest, especially with Mewni in a hot mess. He felt tiny hands bat at his tail, and the prince saw Dante trying to amuse himself in an otherwise boring meeting. _He likely misses Orion and Andromeda…_ the prince sighed, feeling the paralyzing heartache creep back again. Who cared about the money or the serfs? All Tom wanted was his friend to return.

"Does it have to be all or nothing?" The bickering stopped when Janna broke the traditional silence of the female monarchs. Queens and Princesses almost never spoke, and the last time she did to answer her mother's phone call, the world almost ended. Feeling bold, she handed Dante to Tom and slid off of the throne to speak. "I mean we should keep tabs on what's going on with Eclipsa but find a way to stay out of the shit-show. It might give us some clues to her plan."

Sir Brimstone narrowed his eyes in deep suspicion, prompting Tom to get ready to defend Janna from the traditionalists in his family. "My Princess…that's a _terrific_ idea! You really are a smart one."

A pleased murmur rippled through the lords. Beaming with pride, Tom joined her side and kissed her forehead while balancing Dante in his other arm. It was about time to kingdom started to accept her. "Since the word of anyone sitting on the Obsidian Throne is law, I declare Janna's proclamation done."

He motioned for the scribes to write down a more formal version of what she said, "I, Prince Thomas Lucitor, son of King David Lucitor, declare that all ties except for very loose diplomatic ones with the Butterfly family be severed. The Underworld only obliges herself to be present during when invited by the Queen to sit in on official meetings but to nothing else. Trade will be heavily tariffed but will remain open for the sake of merchants. Also, I want full communion with the kingdoms who fully split off. We need to band together, so send a copy of this decree to the Johansen, Pony Head, and Pigeon kingdoms."

When the scribes finished, messenger ravens came and carried the copies away to their respective kingdoms. Tom smiled, feeling a great weight off his chest. He had made his first official decree as a _real_ prince, and the people loved it. _Star and Marco would be proud for sure,_ he smiled wistfully. But who knows what was going to happen now to the kingdoms of Mewni...

* * *

 _How much longer?_ Tom grumbled, rummaging for the map he had stowed away in his saddle bag. Doing such was a hard task when perched on a steep incline and with a curious baby wriggling around to take in the magnificent view of the Johansen kingdom. The prince had to admit the dark green forest and ash gray hillside was a nice departure from the black-scorched ground and orange lava of the Underworld. His complaint, however, was the brightness of the sun. Being underground made him extremely sensitive to the light. _And, man, I've gotten paler already_ , Tom scowled at his purple skin.

Today was the first time in a couple of months the demon prince had ventured into the Overworld after his quasi-declaration of independence. He was busy. The king was still on his hunting trip and part of Tom hoped it would stay that way. As "acting king," there was _plenty_ of work to be done, distracting him from how much he missed Star and Marco. The ache still existed in his chest every time he thought about them, but with few options, he learned to live with it. To make things worse, there was no news out of the Butterfly kingdom, suggesting Eclipsa was faring well as Queen of Mewni. What if his friends never returned home, and he never saw him again…? The anguish gripped Tom's heart, making him lightheaded. Fortunately, he remained strong for the sake of the baby strapped to his chest. That and because Tom knew careening off a mountain was a shitty way to die. While under Meteora's control, he vaguely remembered being hurled down several hundred feet of rock. _Not doing that again_ , he felt the bandages shift under his shirt.

A wild pig-goat scampered up the steep cliff face like nothing with a gloating gleam in its yellow eyes. Dante pointed and giggled, kicking his feet in excitement. "I know, buddy," the prince patted his head. "Pig-goat. They make excellent pets and mounts and—"

"—Delicious roasts," Janna interrupted with her macabre answer. Tom shook his head but didn't correct her. The cute animals were tasty roasted over a fire and covered in a spice rub. "By the way," she added. "Castle's just up the other ridge. You're kinda slow today."

"I've got the kid," Tom said bluntly. Precious cargo meant taking precious time.

The princess shrugged, "Not my fault you were worried about my riding skills. I told you I could handle carrying Dante—did for nine months through worse. Plus, I'm riding Bloodlust, she's pretty steady." The fiery red mare Janna rode was shorter than a typical Lucitor warhorse by a full several inches. A disadvantage in battle but a major advantage in mountain climbing. Being lower to the ground meant a better center of gravity and maneuverability in narrow passages.

"Fine," Tom kicked his horse's side to encourage her forward. "No stopping until we reach the castle."

"It wasn't my idea to take the backroad when we could have ridden through town." Janna slowed her pace to match her husband.

"I know, Rock wanted this under the radar."

"Does he know what radar is?"

"Probably not," the prince shook his head. The Johansens were still unaware of indoor plumbing, so Tom doubted Rock had any idea what the sophisticated Earth technology could do. He also didn't care; the only reason he was climbing this damn mountain was to attend a small meeting about the goings-on in the Butterfly kingdom with the new alliance. Why they couldn't simply correspond through texts or letters like normal people, the prince did not know. Rock insisted he be physically present. _Then again, we could have used a portal_.

Finally, they arrived at the western gate of the castle, greeted by the Johansen Kingsguard atop giant boars. Unusual for knights of the realm, they were armed and wore thin chainmail—clearly prepared for an attack. Their Captain, a stout man with a thick, red beard, greeted the prince from his black and white razorback boar, "Good afternoon, Prince and Princess Lucitor. Welcome to the great hall of the Johansen family."

Tom dipped his head politely, "Thank you, good Captain, I appreciate the invite." Other knights gathered to help the prince and princess to the ground and lead the horses to the stables to rest.

Janna rubbed her inner thighs in deep appreciation, "Riding in ripped jeans is a terrible idea, by the way."

"I gave you time to change, my dear," Tom took her hand.

"Yeah," she leaned against him. "But I wanted to be a cool princess today." She had just arrived home after classes when Tom headed out to the meeting. He told her she could have stayed behind to rest but very few things could stop Janna Ordonia-Lucitor.

Inside the castle was warm and welcoming thanks to the twin fires in the hearths flanking the great room. A host of glass eyes from mounted animal heads gazed upon the visitors in an unsettling display. Tom was used to hunting trophies—his father had a room full of them—but they weren't his thing. However, the sight of a red stag with a pair of branching antlers placed a smile on the prince's face. It was Star's stag—he had heard the story of how she valiantly slew the deer when she was four years old. While it was an odd family tradition, Tom knew he couldn't judge when his family engraved the royal trident tattoo on children around the same age. It was a crappy ritual Dante would have to endure one day.

Janna tapped his shoulder, "I know you're having a great time looking at Bambi, but we're meeting Rock in the throne room."

Adjacent to the trophy room was a one with far more splendor. On either side, a huge bay window revealed the majesty of seemingly endless hills stacked one after another, empty and barren under a pale pink sky. The high ceiling above added to the effect as if bridging the two landscapes under a bigger sky of whitewashed wood painted with a topographical map of the kingdom. On the floor, thick bear rugs created a soft, springy surface, parted in the middle by the red of fox and stag hides leading up to a trio of wooden thrones. Prince Rock sat on the king's throne with King Pony Head and Prince Rich Pigeon on unstable folding chairs on the wavy sea of animal furs.

They waved to the Underworld royals, inviting them to join. Folding chairs did not mix well with hides, Tom found this out the hard way after nearly falling over. "Glad you could join, Tom and Janna," Prince Rock smiled. "May I fetch you anything?"

"I'm good," Tom answered quickly.

"Gimme mulled wine," Janna answered. "I'm freezing up here." She was still dressed in her typical college look of a black shirt and ripped jeans—none of which kept her warm in the foothills of the kingdom. Shortly after her request, a servant delivered a goblet of the hot alcoholic beverage, and Janna let it rest in her frozen hands for a moment before starting to drink. Alluring spices rose with the steam radiating from the cup, and Tom changed his mind, asking for one too. Taking a sip, he savored the peppery spices as they swirled around his tongue and slid into his belly. _Makes the ride worth it._

"Anything for the young prince?" Rock asked. "We can water it down for him."

"He's a bit too young to ruin his liver," Tom shook his head.

Noticing that the attention was on him, Dante started to get antsy in his baby carrier, so Tom set him on the floor. Hopefully, the rugs would keep him occupied during the meeting, and it seemed to work for a few moments until the prince had crawled as far as he wanted to. Finding no friends to play with, he returned under his mother's chair and curled into a ball.

Tom sighed, "He misses his friends as much as I do."

Similar sadness glazed the Johansen prince's eyes, and he said softly, "Not a day passes where I don't think about them. That's why I brought you here—to discuss Eclipsa."

"I've been wondering about what's going on," the demon prince said. "What's the news outside of the Butterfly castle."

"See for yourself," Rock gestured towards the eastern window. One of the advantages of having a small kingdom was the ability to watch everything that was going on all at once. Below the castle, tiny villages dotted the sides of the hills, bustling with activities both in the town squares and in the fields. Squinting, Tom saw there were areas of newly cleared trees in the hollows along the bases of the mountains with little houses under constructions. _Are those Monsters?_ Apparently, they were allowed to settle in the mountains near the Mewmans—and recently too. "This is Eclipsa's doing, isn't it?"

Rich Pigeon answered, "Don'tcha know? She passed Star's law this week, and it has been a huge success. Many of the commoners seem happy, and, of course, I'm glad for the Monsters."

 _But she didn't call a meeting,_ Tom bristled uncomfortably. Of course, as Queen of Mewni, Eclipsa had the power to enact any law she wanted to, although queens usually held meetings with their royals beforehand to take the matter to a vote. The risk of being transparent was disgruntled monarchs blocking a queen's ideas, which was happened to Star and her Monster rights' law. Now, _Eclipsa_ was going to get the credit for it—albeit through dubious means. _I don't know how to feel about it..._ he couldn't be against Monster rights, but his enemy passed the law. The person that drove his friends away. _Ugh, my head hurts!_ Tom clutched the side of his head.

Rock chimed in. " As am I...which is frustrating. Eclipsa has been doing a good job so far, and I _want_ to defy her and get Star back…but…"

"We can't attack someone doing their job well," King Pony Head snorted. "Sure, I want Star to be queen, but Eclipsa is actually doing things. We were thinking about rethinking our plan and submitting to the Butterflys again."

The demon prince's ears sagged in defeat—his nightmare had come true. Mewni had moved on and his friends were gone forever. He placed his face in his hands, trying hard to stifle tears. Janna rubbed his shoulders, thinking the matter over for a moment.

"Okay, so, she's done something nice," the princess said nonchalantly. "Do any of you think it erases what she did in the past or what Meteora did? And what about this Globgor fella, do you really trust him?"

The other princes shrugged, and she went on, "There's something more going on…I won't return back to having a full alliance unless I can't disprove Eclipsa isn't up to her old tricks."

"How do we _prove_ anything?" King Pony Head snorted. "What if there's nothing to look for?"

"Oh please," Janna rolled her eyes. "She passed a law without consulting her nobles, true it's a good law, but c'mon, that's sketchy. Plus, we're talking about a queen—they all have their royal secrets. And I can find them for ya."

"How—?"

"Don't question my methods, bub," the princess smiled slyly. "Either way, give me some time to work. I'm bound to find something."

As much as Tom hated to incriminate an innocent person, his princess was right once again. Eclipsa had too much baggage to be squeaky clean, and no one knew much about her mysterious husband. What was he all about after being frozen for hundreds of years? _If_ the new rulers were truly clean, it left Tom with two options: one, go out on another Starco quest or, two, find a way to make Eclipsa rescind her decision. At least they could live as peasants in the Underworld.

Rock nodded, "I like your idea. I think, for now, we keep this secret alliance and rely on whatever news Janna gets for us. Should we find anything amiss, we'll be ready to strike. And Tom, should it get to that, I want you to head our alliance. Your kingdom is the richest and has the most resources."

"A-are you sure?" Tom scratched the back of his neck. "My father is still the king…"

"So," Janna replied. "Your nobles are siding with you, my prince. Just don't tell the old diehard—it's not like he's been around much." _True,_ the demon prince had been doing a great job as an acting-king so manning an alliance couldn't be much harder. Plus, having leverage over Dave was never a bad idea.

He slowly nodded, gradually getting used to the idea, "Alright, I accept." The nobles exchanged handshakes to finalize their idea and solidify their loyalty. Never before had any of the kingdoms formed a secret, counter-alliance, and they were headed into a great unknown. A serious war—one unlike any had ever seen—was on the line, and Tom was starting to think that much more was at stake than getting Star and Marco down inside, the demon prince _hoped_ a nefarious plan wasn't in the works with Eclipsa and her family, but a familiar red orb glared faintly through wispy clouds over the hills. _This is only the beginning._

* * *

It was late at night when Tom heard the faint hum of Janna's phone on her dresser. _Who the hell is calling at this time a night?_ He rubbed his eyes and untangled his arms from around his sleeping wife. This better be the most important message ever or Tom was going to smite the sender. The bright screen flooded the darkness with a blue-white light, burning like staring at the sun. _Dammit, turn down!_ He blindly swiped his finger on the screen until he located the brightness setting and dimmed the phone. _Phew, better_.

Once he was able to see, Tom noticed a flood of text messages coming in from both Star and Marco—about fifty-seven in total. _Geez, they're texting a lot,_ but the prince realized the dates stretched from when they left nearly three months ago to a couple weeks ago. Wherever they were had horrible reception. Settling back into bed, he scrolled through each one, hearing their voices in his head as he read the messages. Most of them were Star saying "hi" although there were a few complaining about having to lay still while her leg healed or dealing with River interrupting her "videogame time" with Marco. She swore her father did that on purpose. Knowing the Johansen prince, Starship was likely right. _No one needs to hear that_ , Tom chuckled softly.

Another series of messages were Star replying to the video of Dante standing, and he could feel her pride radiating through her words. _O wow! My little nephew is growing up so fast!_

 _Yeah, he is_ , Tom mentally replied. It was a shame she had to miss the milestone. Further down was a picture that nearly blew the prince's mind—it was Orion clinging to Star's leg while standing. Tom never thought the smaller twin would be the first to stand but there he was. Under the picture, Star had typed: _2 warriors standing 2gether :)!_

A few days later, Andromeda received her own day in the limelight, followed by a flurry of other photos of deep forests and magnificent mountains in the distance. There was one of Marco wading through a river shirtless and another picture of him where he was running from an angry moose. Those nearly made Tom snort. Star also gave him an idea of where she was hiding—on the southern edge of Mewni where they went the last time they went away. Understandable since they knew the area.

Lastly, there was a video taken of Star dancing in what looked like the Wander Inn, where they stayed the last time, followed by a lengthy text. _Hey, Marco here. Star got a bit carried away with the liquor so I'm going to take care of her, and River will watch the twins. We've been on quite the adventure, and we're making the best of things. Miss you and Dante and Tom and all of our friends. It's been hard on all of us, but on Star the greatest though she doesn't show it. Sorry if these texts take a long time to get through, bad reception. Oh, and tell Tom that it's definitely not the same without him. He's my best friend, and I have no words for how much I miss hanging out. I hope he isn't too upset. Anyways, I'm sure you'll see this weeks late but have a good night!_

"You too, buddy," Tom set the phone off and drifted to sleep, feeling thrilled that he knew they were okay. "I miss you too."

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Aldal- Thanks! And don't worry, there will be more cliffies to come in the future-some that'll make your head spin. Monster Bash 2.0 would have been a good idea, and it shows Star really wants to do the right thing. Plus, I could not resist a callback to that episode. Marco's dad jokes, while fitting because he** _ **is**_ **a dad, are rather lame for a 19-year-old. While Marco has always been a major dork, he still wants to try and be cool. Yes, I am aware of Slime and Penelope fankids, which was why I was like "Well, why not?" and put this in the chapter. Plus, it raises the stakes for Slime later on in the story. Since I borrowed a lot of this chapter idea from the canon, I just _had_ to have the partygoers get kidnapped again...but with a twist. The unholy trifecta is back on Mewni and you better hold on tight because from here to the end is going to be wild.**

 **HermioneGranger'sduplicate- I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, it's a joy to write! Lol, get your friends reading it too.**

 **Anna- Thanks! I'd like to think if SVTFOE wasn't primarily aimed at kids, it could do something like this. I think that's the beauty of fanfiction-having the ability to expand on themes the canon material can't. Also, I have no idea how I balance this story with my life, but I'm getting it done, lol. Happy New Years! and yes, RIP Mewni. Also, yes this is the 1 year anniversary of _The Sign of the Moon_. I am doing a REDUX edition of it on ao3, and cleaning up the copy on here. **

**daglas99 (Chs 1-10)- Thanks! I appreciate your enthusiasm, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Celestialfxven (Ch 5)- We can either see that as a complete goof on my part or Dave not paying much attention (oops!). Also, since Janna is an Earth girl, he wouldn't have a reason to notice her much.**

 **Guest- Good question...With Meteora and Globgor (more so with him) I am aiming to make them well-rounded, and in Ch 20 you'll start to see what Globgor is wrestling with. He's not a traditional bad guy (I think of him kinda like Thanos from _Infinity War_ ), he just wants justice for the bad things that happened in the past but he's not downright evil. We'll see how that complicates things later on.**

 **Bobio21-Janna would be the one to wake up Tom like that. What I love about JanTom is how casual they are around each other. Think back to Ch 17 of _The Sign of the Moon_ where this happens to Star and Marco. Since Starco is more about high romance, there's a lot more tension when they had to face each other. With Janna, she's like, "I'll just literally slap him, no biggie." The MHC are just there to make things a living hell. I hate to use the term "plot device" but they're kind of unavoidable at some degree. Other than that thanks for the review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, welcome to the final stretch of _Dance_. I'd say we have about 7 chapters until the end, and I think you'll love what's in store. It's going to be intense, that's for sure. Anyways, the plot thickens, enjoy!**

* * *

The elders said that out of the Holy Three—the sun, moon, and stars—the sun was the most important entity. She was at the center of all life on Mewni, providing precious food for the Monsters who worshiped her and the other creatures they relied on. Her golden rays made the corn plump and the wheat crisp. She ushered in the seasons—spring and summer for growing and plenty, fall and winter for harvesting and storing. Sometimes, she had to hide her face to allow rain to fall, but otherwise, her presence was welcomed. Her touch was like that of a mother's—warm, smooth, and comforting. Yet sometimes, the sun was a cruel mother. She could beat crops to dust with her oppressive glare and dry lakes to sand. If she was really angry, her eye would ignite horrible fires and the air would be choked with smoke and ash. She also had other ways to punish the land. The sun could also disappear for a long time and allow cold floods to sweep away villages along the riverbanks or send evil omens by turning black in midday. Her power and fickleness made her a force to be deeply respected, and a good Monster made sure to do so. Each morning, her children were supposed to rise early and greet the Great Mother with sacrifice and prayer. Perhaps doing so would ensure good fortune for the land and its people. While irreverent Mewmans scoffed at the idea, their new king did not. His priestly roots still called to him after all these years.

Plus, how could he miss a beautiful sunrise? Being able to watch the phenomenon from the uppermost spire of the Butterfly castle made the morning vigil worth it, even though part of him would rather stay in bed with his wife. Before him, the entire universe stretched like a treasure map promising riches. As the morning sun flooded the plains of Mewni with her gentle, pale light, more and more details of the vast kingdom were revealed meticulously like someone opening a cherished present. Slowly to engrain the moment forever in memory and to relish the surprise underneath. A pleasant gift from the universe to him and his family after years of unfair treatment and hatred. A gift worth offering the best sacrifice for. Every day, Globgor offered the best pieces of meat and ears of corn in the castle's altar, presenting the ashes in little clay bowls for the morning air to take the gift to the Mother.

Watching the gray grains lift into the sky lulled him into a meditative trance as he reflected on their flight. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, focusing only on his deep breathing. Each lungful of air brought the promise of spring—Globgor could taste the moisture on the southern wind. It was pleasing. _C'mon, focus,_ he chided himself when his thoughts strayed. The Mother required full adoration. He used to not care a lot about his prayers. In Globgor's defense, it's hard to focus on priest duties when he was a young teenager who would rather be off with friends, but now he understood. Showing his gratitude would ensure the spirits would continue to grant him favor. For the first time in hundreds of years, his prayers were those of thanksgiving and not pleading.

Everything was working on his behalf: the stars predicted his destiny, the moon freed him, and the sun promised the dawning of a new era. An era where Monsters would rule Mewni again under a Butterfly queen and a Monster king. A match so unlikely yet powerful it seemed ordained by the Blood Moon. _Perhaps I've been too hard on the Blood Moon_ , Globgor rubbed his chin in contemplation. If the sun was the Mother, then the moon was like a father: mysterious, cold, and aloof. Father Moon did little to help the day-to-day lives of his children, aside from lighting up the night or causing the tides to ebb and flow. His gaze was soft but icy, varying brightness as he waned and waxed. Some days, he was as thin as a razor's edge, others wide open. Yet the ancients feared him more than the Mother Sun. Her judgment was temporary and natural, his long-lasting and supernatural. The moon gave priests dreams about the future and ordered the stars to change formation. But his most powerful form was his rarest one—the Blood Moon. The Dance had ramifications that extended across the generations. Globgor had found that out the hard way when it chose two Mewmans to bind together. It was a betrayal to his loyal subjects—the ones who built temples and offered sacrifices for a thousand generations. How dare the Blood Moon turn his back on them and affirm their enemies' conquest? At least that's what Globgor had felt for hundreds of years. Maybe grief had made him harsh to the reality his father told him years ago: The Blood Moon has no side. None of the spirits did. _In that case_ , the priest-king pondered. _I'll set up a sacrifice on the full moon to repent of my arrogance._

"You really think the battle is over, _priest boy?_ "

Globgor's eyes snapped open as he recognized a voice he hadn't heard in so long it, almost sounded foreign. _Still has that swampish dialect_ , the Monster nearly laughed. Not even death could fix his friend's speech. Seth of Septarius was a warrior to the end, the Butterfly Chronicles said, living from the era of the Seventh Queen to the early days of Queen Moon the Undaunted. His legacy was bought in blood—of the Mewmans he swore to destroy and the Monsters who lost their lives trying. In battle, his reputation made him feared, especially since Septarians were almost invincible. However, they weren't to time. Old age and failing health due to past injuries caught up to Seth as they did to all creatures. Before his eventual death, the old general passed on his fervor and skills to the younger generation, urging them to finish the war started long ago. His final work was preparing the Queenslayer, who would get the revenge Seth was unable to.

In death, Seth looked much like how Globgor remembered him as a young adult. Muscular with dark green, almost teal, scales that contrasted the white flame of hair on his head. His chest was crisscrossed with scars, for the Septarian loved to wear less armor as his prowess improved. All he wore were simple leggings that were reinforced at the knee. In his hand was the trusty sickle weapon he carried into every battle and only broke once: The Cleaver. The haunting blade was black from Stygian steel, and Globgor could have sworn he could see blood still clinging to the metal.

"My, my," the lizardman chuckled. "Never thought I'd see priest boy again. And color me tickled, he's King of Mewni too."

Globgor smiled, "And I never thought you'd outlive me. Didn't you say you'd die with a sickle in hand and a Mewman skull in another?"

"Well, I did. Caught the head of ol' Queen Comet when it rolled off her shoulders." Seth smirked. "Shoulda seen it, little coz, beautiful sight that blood was. Kinda like a fountain. Sucks I was too old to do the deed myself cuz I mighty like the title 'Queenslayer.' Gotta nice ring to it. Seth the Queenslayer! Plus, Toffee wimped out over losing his finger. Tol' him he needed to take out the princess too, but he couldn't finish the job. Damn crybaby."

"Can't fault him too much," the king knew the power of the Darkest Spell because he taught it to Eclipsa when she went through her dark magic phase. It had the power to kill any creature, mortal or immortal, making it powerful stuff in the right—or wrong—hands.

Seth shrugged and sat on the ground, "True, but he never got to parade that title around like I would've."

They both laughed and reminisced about the old days when they used to roam around the Mewnian countryside, attacking villages and hiding from the Queen's armies. In Monster lands, they were called the Brothers because of their close friendship, and they were the terror of Mewmans everywhere. Lauded in songs and stories, Globgor and Seth led such great campaigns that they forced the Mewmans to retreat to the Butterfly castle grounds for several generations. For two hundred years, there was peace. Soldiers returned home, and the remaining kingdoms started to slowly rebuild after being destroyed by raids. Periodic attacks on the Mewmans made sure they stayed away, and it looked like their victims could finally start to recover from the Great Monster Massacre. However, the tides of war changed with the twenty-seventh Queen of Mewni, Skywynne Butterfly. One day, she stopped feeding her people and cleared out Monster lands for them to settle outside the castle. Her actions and those of her bloodthirsty daughter reignited the Monster-Mewman conflict, bringing both Globgor and Seth to their inevitable fates.

"Y'know, hoss," Seth reclined next to the Monster king. "Coulda had it all, you and me. Think we let up too much on those _savages_."

Globgor knew he wasn't referring to the era of peace before Skywynne but to another event. One that the priest forever felt conflicted about. It was during the reign of Solaria the Monster Murderer, and the Monsters were entrenched in a great battle on the slopes of the Musty Mountains. A blizzard shrouded the empty peaks with howling wind and blinding snow, which favored Globgor and Seth's armies due to the former's knowledge of the terrain. While their foes were ill-suited for the weather, it was a divine gift to the warrior-priest. Being among the decayed ruins of his former home was bittersweet, but it gave him the strength to press forward. With the Queen's army divided in half, victory was on the horizon if they could cause enough casualties to weaken the Mewmans. Seth swore to get Solaria's head for slaying his brother. Maybe the plan would have worked if Globgor wasn't injured and forced to retreat alone into the ancient temple to lick his wounds. Maybe he wouldn't have met a young Butterfly princess who offered him a blanket and befriended him. Maybe his delay wouldn't have allowed Solaria's army to reorganize and go on the offensive, causing Seth to lose a major battle. Globgor wondered how his friend really felt about his relationship. Never once did he complain about it, not even when they became lovers and parents…

"Yo hoss?" Seth snapped his rough, dry fingers. "Okay up in there…?"

Globgor shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, totally fine." He knew Seth could see through him.

The Septarian sighed, tracing invisible shapes with his phantom blade, "Know what, Globgor? I've been thinking that now's the _perfect_ time to finish the mission."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play ignorant, bubba," Seth hissed. "Resurrect that Great Horde and torch the place. Build a new empire outta scratch by Monsters, for Monsters."

The king hugged his knees to his chest, feeling backed into a corner. Part of him wanted to resurrect the plan, ending the Monster-Mewman war once and for all. He even had the Blood Moon pair to do it. Yet there was hesitation and reluctance on his end. So far, being king wasn't too bad, and Eclipsa had passed the law allowing Monsters to have full rights. What was the point of bringing fighting back? Sure, he had originally wanted revenge but...it now felt hollow when things were going right without unnecessary bloodshed. And Eclipsa wouldn't be for it at all. She was hardly able to depose Star, and Globgor couldn't add more pain to his wife.

"I…" Globgor was cut off by Seth.

"Oh no," he muttered. "Not this shit again."

"It's not shit," Globgor defended himself. "It's—"

"You're right. It's _warnicorn shit_. Gods, I swear you do this every time, priest boy, you let one nice Mewman girl cloud your judgment as if it undoes what _they_ did to us. Your friendship with Celesta led to her death, which resulted in your entire tribe dying—"

"What was I _supposed_ to do, Seth?" He shouted. "As a priest, my job is to protect who the Blood Moon chose—she _needed_ to be with Jack. I couldn't just watch her get hurt." Who the Blood Moon bound together, no creature or force could separate. Not Fate. Not Death. Nothing. Celesta had described being away from Jack as ceaseless torture. She felt his soul crying for her, squeezing her in a vice grip until it put her in a deep depression. Even if the decision ultimately destroyed so many lives, Globgor could never outright say he regretted intervening.

The warrior lizard narrowed his eyes, "'Kay, I'll give you a religious exemption. But what about that _other_ princess?"

"Watch what you say about my wife…" the king bared his fangs.

Seth held up his hands to appease him, "I'm a gentleman, so I'd never insult a man's wife…but, loving her made you soft. You sabotaged my plans to end the war."

"Because you could have hurt Eclipsa!"

"War always has a price, priest boy," Seth said coldly, his eyes showing no emotion—the hardness of a warrior. "We've all had to pay a price we didn't want to. Missed out on my family, being there for my son, having my sanity—don't think those battles don't get to me. All the friends we lost…" He paused, gripping his sword tighter in his hands as if clutching his heart. He got up and walked to the edge of the observatory, beckoning Globgor to follow him. They gazed over the waking countryside in silence—priest, and warrior, living and dead.

Finally, the lizard spoke again, "I think I know what your problem is—kings and priests stay in their ivory towers too much. You don't see what us foot soldiers see. Know what we know. Tell me, when's the last time you've left this castle?"

 _He got me_ , the king turned away embarrassed. It wasn't like Globgor _never_ left the castle, but most of his appointments and dealings were conducted in the town that lay within the castle walls. There were plenty of other places beyond the main reach of the Butterfly castle, but none of the royals seemed to bother with them. Was there something he was missing?

Seth shook his head slowly, tapping his blade on the wall before him. "See?" He said. "Grown soft. Don't think the Mewmans still aren't the same, priest boy. You gave 'em two chances to take away everything you love, don't give 'em chance number three."

 _They wouldn't hurt my family again, would they?_ Globgor gazed down at his subjects milling about the town square, setting up shop. None of the Mewmans had complained so far…but would they complain to their king's face? For the first time, doubt crept into the king's mind, chilling his heart. Hundreds of years passed, there was no way the Mewmans still hated Monsters like they used to. Right?

He turned to Seth to ask what he meant, only to see his friend's ghost fading into the morning, "Used up all my time," his voice became fainter, "But you're a smart kid, hoss, you'll figure it out…"

Suddenly, Globgor found himself all alone with his thoughts as the sun continued to climb higher in the pink sky. The wind ruffled his white hair trying to soothe him, but a dark feeling clung to his soul—one he couldn't shake. Heavy and foreboding like a prophecy. Sighing, the priest-king sat down and continued his morning meditation, asking the universe for her wisdom and mercy.

* * *

Later that morning, the Monster heard the pitter-patter of steps tapping against stone behind him, signaling the end of the daily routine. Sir Monfred, Globgor's personal servant and messenger, always retrieved him promptly at nine o'clock to brief him on the royal duties of the day. _I praise you, Mother Sun_ , the king opened his eyes and rose to his feet to great the loyal servant.

"Good morning, my King," the short creature said through the breathy voice caused by the smooshed in pug-snout on his face. His flat nose and round eyes formed a straight line above his mouth. "Remember you have a meeting with the Queen in fifty minutes."

"Thank you," Globgor nodded. "Can you run my bath and fetch me the local paper?"

Saluting, Sir Monfred hurried off to fulfill his tasks while Globgor strolled through the castle to stall for time and provide a space to digest what had transpired. It was unusual for the Mother to allow a ghost to cross over with a message, and, if she did, only powerful beings were able. Past Butterfly Queens, dead priests, and former Blood Moon pairs were the likely candidates. Seth didn't really believe in the spirits either, making his appearance even more of a mystery. Also, the message he brought was strange. Morning meditations were about making peace, not war. The Sister Stars and Father Moon told priests when it was time to order an attack, the sun stayed out of those affairs.

 _Should I?_ Globgor leaned against a wall and sighed as the world's weight rolled on his shoulders. Maybe he should finish the mission once and for all—he, Seth, and countless Monsters dedicated their lives to liberating the oppressed. Globgor had the means to open the portal, which was part of why the Septarian chose him to be his right-hand man.

" _It could all be ours_ ," Seth whispered in his soul, guiding the priest to a nearby window. Below, all of the castle grounds spread open like an inviting banquet ready to be plundered. The Mewman peasants were sitting ducks without magic or knights to defend them. Their queen had both, but she would be easily brought against them...Yet Globgor couldn't hurt Eclipsa like that, and there was no need to do so. As shops began to open, newer ones owned by Monsters popped up alongside Mewman ones without resistance or violence. All thanks to Eclipsa passing a stronger version of the Monster Rights law without meddling with the bigoted politics of the other kingdoms. Destiny was on their side without bloodshed. " _If you say so, hoss_ ," he swore he felt Seth shrugging.

 _I do_ , Globgor declared the issue done. Shoving the thought away for good, he continued on his way to the royal bath, greeting his staff as he passed them. They were all new since Eclipsa expelled the old ones who were still loyal to the old queen. A happy sea of Monster faces assured the king that they were better off without forcing them to fight.

In the privacy of his quarters, Globgor relaxed, bathed, and called his personal servants to prepare him for the meeting. At first, he had been resistant to the pampering. Priests were supposed to live a simple lifestyle where they only took as much as they needed and no more. Having servants scrub his fur was totally against everything Trigor taught him. However, the former order was dead, and Globgor broke the rules a long time ago when he joined the war.

"Thank you," he dismissed the servants and adjusted the crown on his head. Satisfied with his care, the King of Mewni walked to the throne room and the doors opened the second he arrived.

"All hail Globgor, King of Mewni!" Sir Monfred announced to an assembled crowd of Mewmans and Monsters seated in folding chairs throughout the hall. They rose and bowed as Globgor sat on his updated throne. The smaller one used by Mewman kings was replaced with a proper seat for a nine-foot-tall being. Extra leg room and back support was a must. Even Eclipsa ordered an upgrade for herself: a purple-colored throne carved out of pure amethyst and cushioned with blue satin pillows. Much more fitting than the bland royal blue before it.

To his left, Meteora was already seated and thoroughly bored, showing her great disinterest in tired green eyes. She filed her claws while reclining in her throne. "So," her father clapped his hands together in hopes of starting a conversation. "Are you excited about the meeting today?"

She stopped filing for a second, "No. It's a stupid townhall, and I don't see the point of them."

 _You mean you don't see the point in trying to improve the lives of thousands of beings?_ Wisely, Globgor kept that to himself. Seeing his attempts were taking him nowhere, he tried to change the subject, "You missed a great morning meditation." _Like you always do_.

Being a father was hard sometimes, even more so when this sole offspring had grown up over hundreds of years without real parents. He didn't want to force himself in Meteora's life too quickly, giving her space to sort out the storm of feelings inside, but Globgor wanted to be more involved too. Which partly meant spreading the old ways to her. After all, as his firstborn daughter, the priestly line descended through her too.

Again, rather indifferent, she shrugged, "Don't see much of the point of that either. It's just the sunrise."

Oh, but it was so much more—tradition, honor, keeping the spirits in check. Without these tasks, Mewni would fall apart. _Ugh, I'm sounding like my father,_ the king groaned. When he was younger, he swore to never lecture his children about the crap Trigor had. _I'll just drop this conversation too_.

Meteora flicked a broken claw-point away, considering something on her mind for a moment. "You know...we still have the Monster Horde to resurrect…"

"Meteora…" he groaned. His frustration wasn't at her, but at the fact this exact conservation had already come and gone. Couldn't the universe give him something else to talk about? There would be no war, and that was final.

"I'm serious," she sat up. "You brought me out of the Underworld so we could fulfill our destinies. So, we could use the Blood Moon bond to set things right again. All you've done in the last three months is _nothing_."

"I'm doing my job as king and supporting your mother," he retorted sharply.

"Is that what a _real_ Monster king would do?" She challenged, raising her voice a little. "What about saving our people? What about revenge?"

"I'm not going to start anything unnecessary. Plus, you're half Mewman, y'know. They're _your_ people too."

Meteora opened her mouth then swiftly shut it again and turned away. _Good job_ , the king sighed. Way to push her away even more. Luckily, Eclipsa's arrival meant there was another matter to focus on instead of botched family relationships and prophecies.

Trumpet flourish shook the stones of the castle, hailing the Queen of Mewni in all of her glory. True to her rebellious nature, the traditional royal blue dress had been swapped for a purple and black number with red spades embroidered along the hemline. It seemed to be a better match for her personality and really made her look more beautiful. Everyone in the room bowed, staying that way until she sat upon the throne and commanded them to sit. "Greetings one and all," she said in a cordial voice. "Welcome to today's townhall. Before we open the floor for suggestions and concerns, we will be hearing a case brought to me from one of the outer towns."

 _Outer towns?_ Globgor and his subjects were greatly intrigued. The new leader was still learning the geography of the world around him. Much had changed in the few hundred years, including inventions, town names, and landmarks. According to Eclipsa, the towns outside of the castle walls were too small and dinky to be concerned about when it came to matters in the kingdom. What news could be so important that it needed to be dragged into a meeting?

Suddenly, the doors to the inner courtyard opened, and the Kingsguard escorted a Mewman villager in chains. _Huh?_ The king studied the rail-thin man, whose overalls clung loosely and were muddy. Angry gray eyes glared at him, confusing Globgor greatly. After he was placed in front of the thrones, a feathery Monster was ushered in with a lawyer in tow. A trial for some sort of crime was apparently underway.

Eclipsa narrowed her eyes and stood, "Ian of the town of Solas. You have been accused of wrongfully imprisoning Monsters in your town."

"Was only doing what I needed to do," sneered the villager. "That _beast_ was snooping around my home."

The lawyer straightened the glasses on her elephant nose, "Actually, my client was only trying to alert you that you had left your gate open. My client is a noble member of the budding Monster community near Solas. They claim the villagers are being unnecessarily hostile towards them."

Eclipsa strode closer to the edge, "You know the law prevents Monsters from being imprisoned—"

"And that's completely ludicrous!" The Mewman protested. "You can't just give them immunity like that."

"For nearly a thousand years we Mewmans had immunity like that!" She silenced him. "We couldn't be prosecuted for war crimes or be forced to pay for what we took. That time is now over."

The man muttered under his breath, "Things have never been the same since Queen Star married that _human_ …"

Hearing the reference to the last queen made Eclipsa tighten her fists until they glowed purple, but she said nothing for a moment. "Sir Hairy!" she then ordered.

A giant wolfman, built like a brawler, stepped forward. He was the new Captain of the Kingsguard and the brother of Sir Monfred, despite the two looking so different. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Take this Mewman to the dungeon and keep him there until he can pay reparations. Also, ready my horse, I will be personally traveling to Solas in the morning."

Sir Hairy commanded his knights to carry out the orders; five of them escorted the Mewman away, and the rest headed to the stables to prepare for the mission. _Hmm_ , _she forgot my horse_ , Globgor tapped his wife's shoulder to get her attention before another case did.

"Clipsy, sweetie," he softly called to her. "You should've told Sir Hairy about preparing my things too."

"Preparing them for what?" She sounded genuinely perplexed, which puzzled Globgor.

"The trip to Solas…"

Her eyes grew wide as if he had just spoken in a foreign language. One of her servants approached to alert Eclipsa that the meeting was about to start again, but she whispered something to him Globgor couldn't catch. Nodding, the servant cleared his voice to address the crowd, "Her Majesty is granting a five-minute break before the next part of the townhall."

Heeding her words, the crowd dispersed to find bathrooms and concessions while Eclipsa pulled Globgor out for a private meeting in the hall. Concern made him flick his tail in unease as he watched the strange expression on Eclipsa's face. What had he said that was so wrong? Once they were out of earshot, silence settled over them as each gathered their thoughts.

"You can't come with me to Solas," Eclipsa said scarcely above a whisper.

"Why?" Globgor asked a bit too loud, the question resounding off of the walls in a thunderous echo.

She avoided his gaze, and her thin eyebrows wrinkled like waves in thought. "It's just…," she breathed. "I remember how things are outside of the wall, and the trial today confirms things...haven't changed much."

"Eclipsa? What are you talking about?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "People love us and the new rules. I won't have you seeing other towns without me. The people need their king too."

Turning away, she muttered something in Low Mewnian—the Queen's language. The tongue was largely forbidden to speak in the presence of anyone who wasn't the queen or her firstborn daughter. Kings, princes, and those not in line to inherit the throne were not allowed to learn the great secret. According to Seth, the language had held the power to take over Mewni, but the priest denied it. Instead, he was upset at the fact his wife felt the need to hide the reason she wanted to leave him behind.

"Look," she placed her hand on his, gazing up with sorrowful eyes, "Those towns out there aren't...like here. They won't like the fact the King of Mewni is...more involved in things…"

 _Are you sure that's what's the matter?_ Suspicion rose within him, but Globgor didn't press the issue further. If it upset his beloved, then he would let it alone. "Ah," he forced himself to chuckle to lift the mood. "I won't speak then. I still want to come, Eclipsa. There's no use in hiding who we are for the sake of tradition."

They had spent most of their lives together concealing their love from the world because they knew how dangerous it was being together. In fact, the one time it _did_ slip ended in disaster. Things were different now—or at least becoming so. With the enemies of progress dead, it was now time to show the world the good that could come out of a Monster and Mewman queen falling in love. _We're like the Two Lovers_ , he reflected on the tragic romance of the last Blood Moon pair kept away by society. Except Globgor would do anything to make sure his story did not end like that.

Resigning to his point, Eclipsa leaned against him, "Fine, I'll arrange for you to come with me, but...we're going to be extra careful, okay?"

"Absolutely," he leaned for a kiss. Sir Monfred fetched the two of them once the five-minute break expired, and Globgor couldn't help but feel discomforted still. Something more was going on, he knew it in his soul. Before he followed his wife into the throne room, he turned to see the Blood Moon shining a pale red in warning. Whatever happened tomorrow was going to change Fate forever, the Father had spoken. _I'm not afraid of you_ , Globgor challenged the cold deity.

* * *

The town of Solas was a three day's ride south of the outer wall of the Butterfly castle, nestled between a major trading road and the Mewni River. It rose out of the green plain like a ring of toadstools after a hard rain. The endless sea of emerald grass transformed into manicured fields of sweeping new grain emerging from rich black soil tilled into neat rows. Budding Mewni corn replaced the wheat closer to the town where irrigation and the protection of scarecrows could offer a nurturing environment. From the rows of knee-high crops finally rose the outer farm buildings, then the wall, then the village proper. A herald announced the arrival of the Queen of Mewni, her king, and their squad of knights, attracting the curious heads of townsfolk peeking out of their simple stone dwellings. Globgor waved although he didn't receive any from his subjects. Back at home, Monster and Mewmans loved to greet their ruler. _They're probably shy_ , he remembered how rare it was for the queen to visit.

Winding deeper on the cobblestone road to the square, the houses grew larger and grander, of which were two stories: living quarters on the second floor, shops underneath. Eclipsa had told him that merchants were plentiful since Solas lay on a major trade route, so it was not uncommon to see wealthy commoners. _This isn't so bad_ , Globgor glanced down at his wife from his giant warhorse. Just another Mewman settlement. No issues here—although there seemed to be very few Monsters.

And soon, Globgor saw why. The houses parted to form a great gathering place in the heart of the town, and, in the middle of it, rose a giant marble statue of Queen Solaria, the Murderer—or "Monster Carver" as the Mewmans proudly called her. In the sun, flecks of mica glittered in the rock, reminding Globgor of the fierce fire that crackled in her bloodthirsty eyes. Cold, calculating, cruel. A warrior who could rip a baby apart without flinching. A gloating smirk was etched on her stone face as she held up the severed head of a Monster for her Mewmans to behold and she trod upon another underfoot. In her other hand, she held the terrifying wand-sword she carried into battle.

Eclipsa noticed how Globgor had paused in front of the image and his uneasiness. "Don't mind it too much," she said in a heavy voice. "Mom was a troubled soul, and you know I don't endorse anything she does."

"Then why is there a statue of her here?" He asked.

"In the old days, this place was called Trehelm," Eclipsa replied. "And it was the first town Solaria reconquered from the Monsters. As a sign of their gratitude, they renamed the place in her honor and declared her their patron."

 _There's something about the name 'Trehelm' that rings a bell_ , Globgor scratched his chin and searched his memories.

"Queen Eclipsa," A Solas woman bowed. The newcomer was a short, stout creature with a smile so wide and constant that it seemed plastered on by an artist. Around her, a small detail of bodyguards formed a tight circle, and they all glared at Globgor as if he had two heads. _I'm your King,_ he bared his fangs.

The woman shied away from the king and greeted Eclipsa only, "We welcome you to our humble place. I am the mayor here, and I welcome you to the town your mother built!"

"Er, thanks," the Queen made a face. "I am here to discuss a matter with you about the new Monster Rights law."

The plastic smile on the woman's face faltered a smidge, "Oh, well, we have much to discuss then. Please come with me."

Eclipsa slid off her warnicorn and followed the mayor to the town's great hall across the way from the statue. When Globgor attempted to, a ring of bodyguards blocked him. "Queen business only," one of them said slowly and loudly, moving his lips in great exaggeration.

"I can speak Mewman fluently," Globgor narrowed his eyes. He looked up imploringly at his wife, but she assured him that everything was alright. Sometimes, business was best handled by the true ruler of the realm. _Fine,_ he grumbled inwardly and dismounted. At least the knights had stayed behind.

Sir Hairy noticed how his lord was crestfallen, and he suggested, "My King, would you like to take a look around while your wife is busy?"

Shrugging wordlessly, they went on a brief exploratory mission through the main part of Solas. For the most part, the townspeople stayed far away, purposely changing their paths to avoid their king. Bystanders muttered amongst themselves, sending hostile glares from the shadows of the buildings. It was totally unnerving.

Finally, they came to another section of Solas, which appeared older and richer than the former. Merchants' buildings dominated, all painted a golden color reminiscent of corn and the sun. Underneath one of them, a crowd had gathered and were laughing at a low-budget play occurring on a rickety wooden stage. Since there was such a commotion, Globgor had to stick around to watch. A portly lady skipped onto the stage, sporting rope Butterfly wings and a crooked tiara.

"Look at me!" The actress chortled in a deep voice, painting on crooked hearts on her cheeks, "I'm Star Boitterfly, Queen of Mooni!" Even Globgor had to laugh.

The actress, egged on by the response, clumsily stomped on the stage, "That's right. Bestest Queen Star! All I do is get drunk and pretend I'm running the kingdom!"

"You've done stuff for the kingdom!" Yelled a heckler. "Ruined us!"

"Right-o," the false Star winked. "I love nothing more than bringing down the Boitterfly name. In fact, that's why I married my puny human husbando, Marco!"

In the corner, a skinny hillbilly wearing patchy overalls sucked on a blade of grass, "Howdy, waifu. I do nothing." The crowd was howling at this point, making it hard to hear the other crude jokes about Star's magic and misdeeds.

"My latest blunder was throwing a party in an evil Monster temple because that _surely_ worked last time. Now, I've lost my crown and home to the Monster Lover!"

"Boo!" The Mewmans jeered as a new actress entered the stage, a wizened old lady with an ill-fitting wig and red blotches on her cheeks. Some of the audience bought rotted vegetables from a vendor and hurled them at the lady, uttering horrible slurs. _Is that…?_ Globgor's blood ran both icy cold and boiling hot at his dreadful realization.

"Hail Eclipsa, Queen of Monsters!" A person offstage shouted.

The lady snickered, "I bet you all know why I'm called that. I just _love_ Monsters… love to f-u-c-k to them." She whipped out a long scroll, showing crossed off names of Monster species while blushing.

Globgor began shaking in rage; how dare they accuse his wife of sleeping around! Unfortunately, the play was about to get worse. "Of course, I married one," the actress giggled. "Gor-Gor. He's a size-shifter, so I bet you know why I chose him…" Someone handed her a yardstick, which she paraded around.

"Hey!" Now, the Monster king was livid. "Leave my wife alone!" The carousing and merrymaking ceased, and all eyes fell upon a bristling Globgor, completely unamused. Sir Hairy positioned himself ahead of his king to defend him, but the royal waved him away. This was his battle alone.

A commoner folded his arms, "There's the devil himself. Stinking up our town!"

The Captain of the Kingsguard drew his sword, "Quiet! This is your king you're talking about!"

"Where?" The commoner pretended to look around. "All I see are two beasts in front of me. I don't a bit recognize you as my king or anything. In fact, I barely recognized the last one. He was Mewman looking enough to just be tolerable."

"Yeah," several others agreed, spurring their unofficial leader to keep hurling insults.

 _Shut up!_ Globgor covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the slurs. _Leave me alone!_ His valiant knight argued back but to no avail as more Mewmans joined in. Some were just curious to see how the situation would end, others backed the commoner.

Suddenly a squishy, overripe tomato sailed through the air and ruptured against Globgor's chest. His pupils dilated and a flood of memories rushed his mind. _Trehelm._ The Battle of the Longest Night. They had been ambushed. Solaria's newly-perfected mutant army overwhelmed the Monsters before they could find their weapons in the dark. Screaming shattered the silence and blood wet the ground until it was waterlogged.

Globgor tried to rally his troops but Seth and the reinforcements were too far away. The battle was decided. Solarian warriors kidnapped him, hauling the captive to a fortress near the Forest of Certain Death where their queen waited...Seth claimed his warriors found him a week later, covered in hideous welts and dried blood. He said the Mewmans tortured him, letting up only when the princess begged to spare his life. " _Mewmans never change,_ " the Septarian snarled.

Then it happened. Globgor didn't entirely mean to use his dark magic or blow up the stage and half a building. He didn't mean for the peasants to end up trapped and crushed under rubble. The survivors screamed and scattered, words tumbling out of their shocked mouths like drool: " _Mad King!_ "

" _Murderer!_ "

* * *

"Globgor, sweetie?"

His eyes opened and the Monster realized that he was back in his bedroom with just Eclipsa. Gone was Solas, the destruction, and the bigoted people. Instead, his head throbbed, nearly making him vomit. Those Mewmans… He didn't want that to happen… Would Eclipsa hate him? Sympathy was the only emotion in her pain-dulled eyes, and she took his hand gently.

"I-I blame myself in this matter," she sighed. "I should have stayed with you or warned you better or something."

He didn't say anything, so she added, "Oh, and don't worry about what happened. The Magic High Commission cleaned up everything. Hekapoo thinks blaming the incident on faulty building codes will suffice."

 _Oh,_ the news didn't make him feel better, however. He thought Mewni was changing for the better, but it was just as bad or worse. Was he really blind or stupid to think things would be perfect just because his wife was queen again? Slumping on the bed again, he turned his back on Eclipsa and curled into a ball. All he wanted now was to forget the entire day happened and sink into blissful ignorance.

He felt Eclipsa rub his back as she climbed under the covers too, "Hey, big guy, please don't worry. To be honest, they had it coming. I would have done way more damage... Regardless, no one will pin this on us, and you know I love you. Things are changing slower than I thought, but our entire lives have been about fighting how things are. We'll get through this, you and me. Okay?"

"Okay," Globgor mumbled, really wanting to drop the conversation and sleep. "I love you, Eclipsa."

She kissed his cheek, briefly putting a smile on his face, "And I, you. Get some sleep."

The lights were shut off and Eclipsa snuggled close to him, her heartbeat slowing against his. Usually, this was enough to lull him asleep but how could he when the Blood Moon glared through the windows ominously. _The battle is just beginning._

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the ever-watching gaze of the Butterfly castle was a large swath of untamed wilderness that had escaped the march of civilization. Even when the early Monster civilizations discovered agriculture and began to form towns, they largely limited their activities north of the Mewni River and south of the Forest of Certain Death. Here, the vast plain provided the perfect landscape for building centers of commerce and rich soil for growing fields of Mewni cornfield. A few smaller groups lived in the alpine meadows of the Jaggy and Musty Mountains but neither place was considered the cradle of civilization like the broad plain. Eons later, the Mewman explorers came and they too settled in the same area, converting pre-existing infrastructure into their own kingdom. Ancient walls and temple ruins were built into a magnificent castle for the Butterfly Queens, which kept a protective guard over the closest villages. With the queen's magic, they never fell into Monster hands.

But even as Mewni has grown and changed, the great river has still remained a sort of boundary between the domesticated and the feral. Villages and towns decreased in size and number until they all but vanished on the southern side of the river. The land from there to the Musty Mountains was known as the Southern Wilds—an almost impenetrable, massive forest of black pine that stretch an uncountable distance in each direction. A few isolated settlements clung to the narrow logging roads splitting the blanket of vegetation, but the distance between the small dots of houses was so vast it would take weeks to get from one to another. Otherwise, the remoteness of the Southern Wilds reigned supreme, daring anyone foolish enough to survive the dangers within.

Very few dared to enter, heeding Nature's warnings…unless circumstance made doing so a necessity. Rumors traveled with loggers and trappers to the scant villages of brave—or foolish—individuals who lurked in the dark shadows, eking out a living on wild berries and stunted squirrels. Some claimed they were hermits who grew tired of the bustle of city life. Others said they were criminals fleeing justice. Still, others swore they saw a tiny band of three adults and two young children roaming the countryside not too long ago. Whoever listened to such claims generally laughed. No family could survive in the Southern Wilds, especially not in the midst of the winter.

However, life finds a way when fueled by desperation. In spite of the thick layers of snow on the ground and the bitterly cold winds that shook the needles of the pines, a small wisp of smoke ascended from a fire-pit burnt to coals. Without the sign, any pair of eyes would have missed the concealed clearing and the tent that lay within. Perhaps the one good thing about five individuals huddling inside of the two-person shelter was that the tent was always warm. Maybe a bit too much so. Every morning, Marco woke up drenched in sweat and feeling constricted by the sleeping bag he shared with his wife. The steam and strong scents of body odor almost made him gag, but they were also bizarrely comforting. After being exiled with Star, his family was all Marco had along with the clothes on their backs and this tent bursting at capacity. It was a miracle they all fit in there each night: River by the entrance as a guard, the twins laying between him and Star, and Marco smushed in between her and the far wall. If only they could move somewhere nicer but Earth, the Underworld, and everything else was off-limits. Star discussed they could dimension-hop until they found a good place to live, but Marco was hesitant because the twins were still too small for that level of adventuring. However, dragging them into the wild wasn't that much better.

Sighing, Marco peered over Star's shoulder and saw both babies slumbering soundly wrapped in the spare sleeping bag. Their mother had a protective arm draped over them. While Marco could focus on the millions of things going wrong, he was grateful to have his family and a makeshift home to shield them from the elements. But he wanted to do more. They had been living like pathetic pioneers for nearly a month now and winter was still far from over. Could they survive much longer like this? Surely even River missed hot water, a warm bed with a mattress, and food that didn't freeze the second it left the fire.

One thing Marco also missed was space—a precious commodity. Having room to roll in bed and being able to use the bathroom in the middle night seemed like a luxury reserved for kings these days. However, the lack of legroom wasn't the worst part. At night, the forest was alive with creepy sounds of wind and wild animals stalking about. Howls of wolves, growls of bears, and screeches of dragons formed an evil chorus that kept Marco up all the time. For the first few days in the Southern Wilds, he refused to sleep at all, despite Star and River telling him not to worry. They and the twins slept all through the night, never concerned about death that circled them. But Marco _had_ to be. He had to protect them.

 _I'm getting used to it finally,_ Marco marked that he had a restful night in a leather-bound journal Star found for him one day. Whoever owned it never wrote past the "Help Me… I'm d—" scrawled on the first page. Marco used the journal as a place to vent about his anger towards Eclipsa for betraying Star _again_ , and to keep track of the days and the weather. _Oh_ , he counted his tally of sunrises. It was his wife's nineteenth birthday today. What a pity it had to be celebrated away from friends and in the middle of nowhere. Now, Marco knew he _had_ to do something incredible for her. She had lost way more than he did—her inheritance, her people, her home. During the entire camping trip, Star kept a brave face—only complaining about being confined to the tent while her leg mended—but the exile wore on her too. There were the nightmares she had, the times where longing gripped her so hard, he could feel it, and her feelings of dejection. _Why wasn't she strong enough to defeat Eclipsa? Why didn't she put up a better fight? Why didn't she kill Meteora years ago?_ The thoughts constantly plagued the former queen.

 _I wish she wouldn't beat herself up like that_ , he breathed, snuggling closer and taking in her sweet scent. Somehow, even without the shampoo, she still smelled of strawberries and wildflowers. With her back facing him, tiny Mewberty wings peeked out of the golden cascade of her hair, fluttering softly as she inhaled and exhaled. _So cute,_ Marco chuckled to himself. She was clearly dreaming about fighting, for her leg jerked and rubbed against his. A cloth bandage stabilized her ankle, but she was well enough to probably not need it anymore.

" _Finally,_ " she stretched as she woke up. " _I hate this damn thing_."

He laughed gently, letting her roll over to face him. Her beautiful, Earth-sky blue eyes contained their usual bright luster, making his heart swoon. Many former kings would have despaired losing possessions and titles, but Marco still had his greatest treasure of all. His family was his universe— worth more than entire galaxies of riches. Worth more than a million lifetimes. As long as he had them, then come what may.

" _Aww_ ," she kissed him. " _That's so sweet_."

" _I'm not done yet_ ," he kissed her forehead and took her hand. " _Happy birthday, Star!_ "

" _Is this my actual birthday day or is it the day after?_ " She yawned.

" _Your actual one_ ," Marco chuckled softly, referring to the tallies in his journal. It was also Stump Day, but he didn't care what the divine tree god thought.

She snuggled closer to him, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arms around him. " _T hanks for remembering. I almost forgot after…y'know_."

" _How do you want to celebrate?_ "

" _Aren't you concerned about the Stump?_ "

Marco shook his head, " _Not if you aren't._" In fact, part of him dared the god to show up. Being kicked out of Mewni made Marco itch for a fight. He still had to vent on something.

"Oh please," Star snorted out loud. "That damn piece of wood is too busy getting drunk on blood sacrifices to notice us. What do you have in mind, Marco?" Although he didn't think too much about it, among his ideas were a romantic trip of just the two of them, maybe a dinner of…something by a roaring campfire, and a blissful night under the stars and the Blood Moon—with blankets. The latter part _really_ intrigued Star and she shifted her body onto his. "Scandalous…but I like the idea, Wild Man."

They were about to kiss when she started laughing all of a sudden, the vibrations of her gown tickling Marco's own chest. "Rye," she said in between giggling, "Quit crawling on me! That tickles!"

Orion perched on her head and smiled with excited green eyes. He learned to stand a few days ago, perhaps inspired by watching his mother learn to walk again. It had been a tremendous shock for Marco when he walked in the tent to check on Star only to see her encouraging Orion to steady himself. Who knew he would be the one to stand first and not Andromeda? Proud of his growing skills, the young boy loved to practice using his legs. His sister watched from her side of the sleeping bag.

"You know, Rye," Star blushed. "You and Andie were conceived exactly a year ago."

"Star!" Marco shushed her. He would cover his daughter's ears if he could reach.

"Actually…" she thought about it. "Technically…I think it was around two o'clock in the morning—ah, two _thirty-four_. Your father _loves_ to take his time and treat me right."

" _STAR?!_ "

"What? He has no idea what that means."

"But I do!" River gruffly barked. Four sets of eyes spied the Johansen sitting with his arms crossed in front of the tent. Even years later, the idea of his precious daughter and Marco…acting like _any_ married couple disturbed him. In fact, River was the main reason the couple hadn't had much alone time since they moved out into the woods. It took several days, but the random chores and hunting trips started to make sense to Marco….

Star rolled her eyes and softly placed the twins in his arms, "You know, Dad. I have to change, and the twins need to be fed."

The old prince narrowed his pale blue eyes, "Do you mean _actually_ change or is it going to take—?"

Star used a gentle gust of magic to blow the busybody and the two babies out of the tent for privacy, uttering noise-canceling spell around the tent.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Marco found himself all alone in the forest, armed with a crude spear and his wits. Winter might slow the townspeople in Mewni, but it had little effect on life in the Southern Wilds. The forest was teeming with life, making it difficult to determine if Marco was listening to prey scurrying around or a horrible beast shadowing him. Thankfully, it wasn't the latter. On his brief jaunt, he had already spooked a herd of fluffy red deer foraging for fallen acorns under the base of a giant oak tree, spied weasels luring rabbits to their deaths, and even saw a gryphon hunting. Who knew Mewni had those? _I'm just lucky the giant eagle-cat wasn't in the mood for Earthling stew._ He knew the weapon he carried wouldn't fend the beast off or any hungry predator. Perhaps, this was River's punishment for what had transpired earlier… _I don't regret it_ , Marco smirked to himself. The Wild Man was itching for some action. Yet he knew his father-in-law adored him. River was the one who made him a custom bearskin coat—like the ones Johansen princes wore—which was far warmer than the red hoodie Marco wore underneath as a layering piece. Also, the Johansen gifted him boots made of beaver hide for just the same purpose and the added benefit of quieting his steps in the crunchy snow. If he was _really_ bothered by his activities with Star, River probably would have killed his son-in-law the day after the Prince's Ball… _Good times…._

A snap of a twig brought the hunter back to his senses and reminded him to stay focused. He was in the middle of a forest—the fantasies would be better saved for tonight. Shadows deepened around him the further he ventured into the woods, adding a heightened sense of danger to every step. _Should've brought Star with me_. She and River were the better hunters anyway. It took them less than twenty minutes to bring home a deer, skinned and quartered, while Marco was lucky to catch a measly rabbit or squirrel. His wife never laughed at his scrawny catches and encouraged him to keep trying. " _Mastering hunting comes with time_ _and practice_ ," she said each time in the same optimistic tone.

Time, however, was something they didn't have a lot of. It was winter, which meant each individual had to consume more calories to stay warm. A squirrel barely fed one hungry adult for a single meal. For now, the twins were fine on formula, but with the supply waning and baby teeth growing in, that would change soon. Their father had to up his hunting game. Today, he would bring home a _real_ animal—preferably a deer or a fat boar. He could almost taste the hot sizzling boar bacon or deer jerky right now…River had an awesome recipe for both, and it made the hungry boy's tummy rumble in want.

Another mile or so into the woods and Marco noticed more animal signs around him. Being a human was a disadvantage since Mewmans were able to track prey with scent like a wolf, so he had to rely on his other senses. As he got used to his surroundings, fine details became more obvious: tracks in the snow, droppings, tufts of hair caught on the bare branches of bushes. Of course, Marco had to sift through the bombardment of information, lest he ended up tracking a bear, but after a while, he discovered deer tracks. Fresh too.

They lead to a fallen log near a stream where Marco spied a rack of chocolate-brown antlers peeking above the other side. _That's more like it_ , the hunter tightened his grip on the spear. Taking full advantage of his beaver boots, he tiptoed closer at the pace of a snail. Part of him wanted to hurry up, but then he'd blow his chance. _Please stay_ , he prayed the universe would be kind and allow him a major victory though it came at the expense of the deer's life. Hopefully, it was an older stag who had had several years of running free and breeding. Marco felt less bad about killing a deer like that. Usually, the winter claimed them anyway. Suddenly, the stag rose, and the breath caught in the Earthling's throat as he scrambled behind a shrub. Had the animal spotted him?

Minutes like hours passed with Marco shivering while still crouched behind his loose cover of juniper bushes. _C'mon_ , he gritted his teeth to cage his adrenaline until the deer relaxed. Feeling secure, he shook the snow off his headgear. _Praise the Stump_ , Marco breathed, though he steadied himself for the hardest part. In order to have food and bragging rights, the animal had to be killed by an inexperienced hunter armed with a spear. _Great odds…_ the human groaned, knowing he had only one shot. Seeing the deer was alert, it was now or never. Star was going to have her perfect birthday meal.

Rising from his crouch, Marco pulled his arm back, hurling the weapon several yards with all his might towards the heart. Unfortunately, the spear fell short and struck the log in front of the startled animal.

"What?!" He hissed aloud, his heart sinking when the deer bolted. _Stupid piece of wood!_ Shoddy craftsmanship was to blame, but that didn't do any good now. Marco's chance to impress his family was now sprinting away. Sulking, he went to retrieve the spear from the log when all of a sudden, he heard the crisp snap of bowstring. _Huh?_ The thin shaft of an arrow stuck out of the panicked stag's heart, sending it tumbling to the ground. White fletching and snow were stained with scarlet blood as heaving flanks stilled.

 _That_ was a hunt, but Marco couldn't fully appreciate the display when he knew a deadly killer was in the same patch of woods as his camp. Did Eclipsa have spies looking for them? Would he have to defend the makeshift homestead alone? Before he could call Star, a figure stepped out of the shadows and waved him down.

"Not a bad attempt, Marco," a squeaky, high-pitched voice bizarrely came out of the mouth of a huge Monster. "But your spear appears top-heavy. Try using a lighter stone and better wood."

"The Hunter!" The surprised human gasped, recognizing his old acquaintance from the great adventure honeymoons. When the journey brought him and Star to a hotel in a small Monster town, The Hunter gave them vital information on Meteora's whereabouts after a rigorous drinking game the night before. If it weren't for Star's abilities to outlast a galaxy of drinkers, they'd still be wandering the Southern Wilds and Mewni would have been destroyed.

Years later, The Hunter still wore the same ripped jeans, a red flannel shirt, and bearskin cape on his broad lumberjack body. He had his bow slung over his shoulder, clattering against a full quiver of arrows strapped to one shoulder. On his opposite hip, a simple short-sword was sheathed in a dragonskin wrapping, probably used for both protection and dispatching wounded quarry.

After retrieving his arrow and making sure the stag was dead, the Monster bowed, "It is an honor to see you again, my King. I remember when you were a mere prince."

Hearing his old title was both touching and sad. Being a royal may have been a royal pain, but Marco enjoyed the good that came out of it. _The Hunter probably doesn't know…_ he remembered news came at a snail's pace to the region. "T-there's no need for that," he kicked a rock.

He was about to summon the courage to recount the tale of woe when The Hunter met him with a firm gaze. "I know what I said," he insisted. "I see you no differently—but that's not the point. Since we heard the news, we've been looking all over for you and the Queen."

"Who's _we?_ " Marco furrowed his brow, torn between deep suspicion and acceptance. There was no reason to distrust The Hunter, but he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Sensing his uneasiness, the woodsman let a warm smile on his face, "The folks at the Wander Inn, 'f course. Myrtle in particular—you remember her, right?"

The former king nodded—how could he forget the middle-aged innkeeper whose humble abode provided him and Star with food, shelter, and information? The Wander Inn wasn't much to brag about, but it had been a godsend after spending weeks in a tent. _Boy, this sounds familiar_ , a wry smile formed.

The Hunter went on, "I know it's hard to trust anyone—that's why I'm a loner who makes a living on hunting animals in the wilderness. But Myrtle sent me on a special errand to find you after she heard the news. She was convinced y'all were hiding out here and is offering you to stay in the inn as long as you need. Oh, and everyone is _dying_ to meet the twins—me included."

Part of Marco was still wary, but thoughts of a building, indoor plumbing, and safety were too alluring to ignore. A hot shower should be considered as much of a necessity as breathing and food. Then there were also the fringe benefits of having a community. Even the poorest peasants had the protection and comradery of a village to distract from the miseries of life. Who knew how long Marco and his family would be on the run...probably forever at this point. If that was the case, then options had to be explored. "Alright," he lowered his weapon. "I'll accept your offer."

"Excellent!" The Hunter slung the deer over his shoulder. "I'll quickly gut this brute, and we'll be on the way to your camp."

Less than fifteen minutes later, The Hunter had a pile of steamy, bloody guts heaped in the snow. Miraculously, not a drop had landed on his body or clothes. _Wow,_ Marco marveled. Butchering was kinda gross, but he appreciated the skill needed to properly cut the inedibles. On Earth, it was often too easy to forget that burgers were once a part of a living organism since the hard work was done out of sight. Here on Mewni, the harsh realities of food was a facet of life. Animals had to be slaughtered and crops harvested. Everyone lived with the responsibilities inherent in each task.

Ravens began to descend from the treetops, pecking at the gruesome hill for a quick meal. Their black bodies were like shadows incarnate. Two of them stalked towards The Hunter, begging like hungry babies. Smiling, he tossed them a section of liver for them to peck at. "Oh, Huginn and Muninn," he stroked their heads. "Always wanting the more prime cuts."

He tucked the rest of the dark red organ into his offal sack containing kidneys, fat, and the heart—or "good-eatings" as The Hunter called them. Seeing Marco's puzzlement, he added, "I raised them over the last couple of years. They occasionally help me find prey and deliver messages."

"Oh," the Earth boy mouthed. Keeping scavengers as pets was an odd choice, but it fit a guy who lived alone in the woods slaying deer.

Slinging the carcass over his shoulder, The Hunter motioned for Marco to guide him to camp. _Isn't that heavy and gross?_ Apparently, his companion didn't care, so Marco left the matter alone. Plus, it was better if the bigger creature carried it.

For the first time, the journey home felt like a victory march instead of the usual pathetic walk of shame. Star and River were ravenous and the continual look of disappointment in their eyes at the sight of whatever sad creature fell to Marco Diaz, non-hunter. But today, he was a true man with quarry worthy of a king. _Eh...maybe we won't think about that_.

" _Whatcha get, whatcha get?_ " Star had sensed his excitement and was dying to know what was going on. To keep the real surprise a secret, he sealed off part of his memories from her. He wanted her reaction to be genuine.

" _You'll see_ ," he teased her. " _It's your birthday surprise._ " A sudden image of her _other_ surprise filled the bond along with her giggling, turning the mortified husband hoodie-red. " _N-not like that, Star!_ "

Adding to the embarrassment, The Hunter noticed, "Are you okay?"

Marco shut off the bond to give him time to recover and respond, "Oh nothing…" His companion shrugged and didn't press for more.

Continuing on the trek, Star changed the subject and let him see how the camp was faring through her eyes. In the noonday sun, some of the snowpack had melted, allowing for trails to be created in the upper level of slush. Most notably, they were common between the fire pit and the tent or between the tent and the restroom area in the bushes behind it. River was busy rekindling the fire in preparation for cooking, and Star had just returned with the twins and more firewood. The littlest campers clung to her legs while she trudged through the white powder. " _Aren't you concerned about your leg?_ " Marco asked. Their psychic connection made him feel what she did, and although she wasn't in pain, carrying two giggling babies could easily aggravate the injury.

" _I'm all good,_ " she replied, " _Helps me get stronger._"

For Marco, the trees finally thinned, revealing the secret clearing where the camp lay in all of her homely glory. He hoped The Hunter wouldn't mind—then again, they were about to move. Out of nowhere, a snowball smacked the side of Marco's head, the cold stinging more than the impact. "Ow!" He grunted. "Andie, that's rude!"

Two sources of feminine laughter filled the clearing and Star gave her warrior of a daughter a high-five. Confident brown eyes blazed boldly from her perch on her mother's shoulders. _I gotcha!_ At least Star didn't hit him, or Marco would have gone flying backward a hundred feet. He knew that from experience.

"Got a little snow on your face, Diaz," the blonde snickered and pointed to his cheekmarks.

"Better play nice, Butterfly," he folded his arms. "Got you a present, er, a few of them."

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively and when she saw the visitor, a huge grin connected her pink hearts. "AH!" She squealed, startling both twins. "IT'S YOU!"

Setting Andromeda next to Orion on a log, she raced to The Hunter and hugged him with such force that it knocked the stag to the ground.

The Hunter returned the gesture warmly, "It's my Battleshots champion! My, have you grown into a fine young queen. Truly beautiful."

"Thank you…" she was taken back by being called a queen.

"I hope I did not offend you," The Hunter tipped his hat. "But we can save this talk for another day. Right now, you must introduce me to your family!"

"Me first!" River reached out to grab the guest's hand in a firm handshake, "I'm Prince River Johansen, the Dad. By the way, I admire your poisonwood bow. I have one but...it's kinda in the castle."

The Hunter slipped the weapon off his shoulder and handed it to the prince, "Keep it then. I have three." River screamed like a little school girl, clutching the bow to his heart. The commotion attracted the attention of the littlest campers, their eyes glancing at each other as they discussed the matter through the bond.

Star and Marco, deciding now was the perfect time for an introduction, picked up a twin each and brought them over. Orion wriggled in his father's arms, wanting to be on the ground so he could practice trying to walk. "The snow's too deep for that," Marco nuzzled the sunmarks on the boy's cheeks in an attempt to wipe the little pout off his face. "We'll have the perfect place for that soon." _Really soon too._ A nice safe building with soft floors and free from frost and bears. As if Orion could understand—and he probably did—he stopped sulking.

A huge snaggle-toothed grin formed on The Hunter's face and his eyes watered with tears. Slipping the hat over his heart, his already high-pitched voice squeaked, "Why, I declare! Such precious little ones." He paused to wipe tears out of his eyes. "Oh, what are their names?"

Star answered, presenting the first one, "This one is Andromeda, our firstborn." Curious brown eyes studied the newcomer from the security of her mother's arms. She shared a quick glance with her brother before reaching out to touch The Hunter's hand, which really made him happy.

"M-may I?" He stammered. Nodding, Star let him hold her daughter, stifling a laugh at the joy in The Hunter's eyes. "What a strong, young princess," he marveled at the strength in her tiny hands as they gripped his fat fingers. "I can tell there's a fighter in this one—calculating, intelligent, yet beautiful."

Marco passed along the second child, "This is Orion, our son. Careful; he can be quite the handful."

"I expect nothing less from the son of Star Butterfly," The Hunter chuckled when Orion tugged on his mustache. "Rambunctious young prince he is. Gonna be just like his mother. You know, Star and Marco, this is the closest I've ever come to being an uncle. My brothers love solitude too much to ever get married."

"I feel that," Marco folded his arms, "I have a little brother and I better not be an uncle for a long time. My best friend has a son, and I partly consider him my 'nephew.'" Just thinking about Tom made Marco unbearably homesick. Being an outcast sucked for a million reasons but knowing he could never talk to his friend again hurt the most. Star had been trying to text Janna for a month but never got a single response due to poor reception. Secretly—although his wife knew—many of Marco's venting journal entries were addressed as letters to Tom, detailing his fears, his adventures, and his longings for simpler times. While the demon prince would never read them, it was still cathartic. Star took Marco's hand and leaned against him, her touch soothing his stormy emotions.

"Oh yeah," The Hunter suddenly remembered. "Don't let me be the last person to tell you happy birthday, Star. Marco told me on the way here."

"Thanks," she replied softly.

"Also, I have a gift for you, aside from this beautiful deer," he gave the carcass a stiff kick. "How would you and your family like to stay in the Wander Inn? Myrtle says you can stay as long as you need to."

"WHAT? REALLY?!" Star screamed so loudly that snow was shaken out of tree branches above them. "I would LOVE to! I mean, camping is fun and all, but I think we need the space. Isn't that right, Dad?"

River, who was still admiring his gift, nodded, "Absolutely, Pumpkin. Even I grow tired of sleeping on rocks."

"And what about you two?" The Hunter cooed to the twins. Orion locked eyes with his mother, his cheekmarks flashing.

Star patted his head, "Well, Rye misses being about to roam without Marco worrying about his safety constantly."

"C'mon, buddy," Marco eyed him. "It's my duty to worry about you."

"I guess we're all settled," The Hunter returned the twins to their mother and fished a pair of wooden dimensional scissors out of his pockets.

"You had scissors the entire time?" Marco gasped, remembering the long hike to camp. Why on Mewni didn't they just use them instead?

"Walking builds character," The Hunter slung the deer over his shoulder and passed through.

On the other side of the portal, a thriving Monster town emerged from deep snow banks drifted in heaps around the squat buildings. Despite seeming buried, smoke rose through leaning chimneys and life went on. Teams of oxen and warnicorns pulled plows and supply wagons on icy, muddy roads, goaded by their Monster drivers. The town markets were very much open and sold stew, hot drinks, and firewood along with the usual wares. Spices from mulled cider, in particular, made Marco's mouth water and stomach gurgle. Real food! _I've missed civilization_ , he exhaled a cloud of condensation. It was a lot like being home.

Of course, the Wander Inn hadn't changed much in the past few years. The wooden exterior still resembled the larger version of a slightly rundown, two-story shanty shacks, complete with a leaning porch and crooked sign. Warnicorns used by travelers were tied to a post by the stairs, munching on a full manger of fresh grain and hay with dogs lounging near their hooves. Through the flappy saloon doors, the group found themselves in a very familiar place. The cheap motel and pub atmosphere was still present in the interior. On one side of the hall, a classic, dark-wood bar with a large selection of cheap alcohol and glasses entertained the local patrons crowded at the counter for something warm to fill their bellies. On the other was a typical hotel lobby with an innkeeper leaning against the desk cleaning a beer glass with the corner of her apron.

" _I betcha it's the same glass ,_" Star joked to Marco. Myrtle was still running the joint, clad in her same diner waitress outfit and faded blonde hair. Her sullen expression transformed into welcoming smirk when she saw the newcomers.

"Hey, Myrtle," The Hunter greeted the Monster innkeeper. "Look what I brought in today."

"Well, well, well," she replied in a weird quasi-Jersey-sounding accent. "You two still look too young to be married."

For once, the remark made Marco chuckle, "Nice to see you again, Myrtle."

"Of course, young King," she set down the glass to hug the visitor. "I knew you'd come back. They all do, y'know. And it's an honor to have Her Majesty grace my humble abode." She bowed to Star. "You're going to make me more business, that's for sure. My goal's to become the go-to place for adventure-honeymoons."

Star smirked, "You know me, Star Butterfly the trendsetter."

"Speaking of trends," the Monster eyed the two babies. "Rushin' into motherhood, I see. Babies...boy, oh, boy they change _everything_. Jeff gave me four of the little hooligans—all grown up now, and what do I get from them? Nothing. Not even grandchildren. They say they wanna 'take their time.' Can't you believe it, Jeff?" Her husband, the barkeeper, shrugged while pouring beer for a customer.

"Well, you're in luck," the Butterfly replied. "You can be a surrogate granny to these two."

Myrtle appeared from around the receptionist desk to properly welcome the young Butterflys with hugs and kisses. "Look at them," she gushed. "Absolutely perfect. Gonna brag about meeting the next prince and princess—hopefully, it'll get my kids to start getting busy before I get any older. Anyways, got the special up and runnin' for ya. When I heard you were out there all alone in the Southern Wilds, I just knew that I had to do something so, please, go on upstairs and make yourself at home. But make sure you get some dinner. We're having fresh venison for sure tonight."

Rummaging through the drawer in the desk, the innkeeper produced two keys, giving the familiar set to the couple. River received the other one and the promise that, although his room was next to Star and Marco's, he wouldn't hear anything going on thanks to a soundproofing charm. The prince muttered something under his breath but gave his thanks.

Upstairs, the hotel contained plenty of rooms for distant travelers concealed by wooden doors against green, floral-patterned walls. The red paisley carpet remained on the floor, stained by wear and spilled drinks. Reading the brass numbers that glowed faintly in the dim hall, they found trusty room 667—or 67, it was still hard to tell which one was correct. Inside, the same cozy, cabin room was tidy and heated by the fireplace in the corner. White walls livened up the dark beams and flooring, lit by the fire and the glorious view of the sun setting behind the town and faint Musty Mountains on the western horizon. The bathroom was freshly cleaned too and still contained the jacuzzi, toilet, and sink.

"Wow…," River whistled. "You two stayed here when you ran away. Why didn't you bring me too?"

"It wouldn't be an adventure-honeymoon with you around," Star snorted.

Her father shrugged, "I have to protect my daughter's innocence. You'll understand one day, Marco. If you don't scare her suitors, bad things happen."

Marco watched Andromeda and Orion crawling around on the smooth floor, exploring the new room with awe sparkling in their eyes. _We have a long time until we get to that point_. He'd prefer to keep the idea of either of them dating banished to the farthest part of his mind for as long as possible. Plus, no one could scare grabby members of the opposite-sex like a determined Marco Diaz-Butterfly.

" _Sure…_ ," Star rolled her eyes.

River's room was next door, as promised, and a smaller than the honeymoon suite. Despite the size, it was still a nice space with a bathroom and two cribs, indicating that Myrtle intended Star and Marco to have a room all to themselves. It was awfully nice of her—they needed the alone time.

A sleepy yawn escaped Marco and he turned to leave the rest of his family to retreat to the inviting bed in his room. Now, _this_ was a bed worth sleeping on—plush like a summer cloud, free of sticks, lumps, and hardness. Sleep met him instantly.

* * *

Soft moonlight filtered into the room many hours later, washing the woodlands and town below silver. _How long have I been out?_ Marco's eyes blinked open and he was still groggy. Weeks of poor sleeping had finally caught up with him, and he never wanted to leave this bed ever. Seriously, how had he lived in a tent for so long? Mattresses should be a basic human right. Or Monster and Mewman one. _I should make a rule about that_ , he thought dreamily until he remembered he wasn't king anymore. Sighing, he rolled to face the window, seeing what used to be his kingdom stretch below him. He never thought he would miss ruling—not the power part per se but being helpful to those who needed it. They had called him Marco the Just, a champion for the little guy. In fact, he had won his title defending a defenseless squire from an experience jousting lord. Now, he was Marco the Nobody once again. Perhaps, he had always kinda been that since his job required him to be the Queen's shadow. Never speaking out of turn or doing any heavy-lifting with laws and ruling. If the royal had to do it all again, he wanted to find a way to assert himself so that he was allowed to do more.

" _You did plenty,_ " Marco was surprised to feel the bed move and he realized Star was curled into a ball beside him. Her blue eyes almost sparkled in the darkness like her namesakes. There was a heaviness in her voice—full of sorrow and regret.

Marco reached out to hold her close, rubbing her back slowly in the calm of the night. " _Star?_ "

" _Hmm?_ " She shifted a bit.

For a hot second, he debated asking this question at all since the subject was a rather touchy one, but something spurred him to. " _Do you want to return?_ "

" _To Mewni?_ " She thought about it for a moment. " _It would be nice…_ "

" _But…?_ "

" _I can't face the stuffiness of being Queen of Mewni_ ," she sat up. " _I never had the choice to be queen, and, yeah, the perks were nice and all...like I miss my friends. But—_ "

A knock on the door interrupted the mental conversation, and Marco threw on his hoodie to answer the door. It was River and the twins, well-rested and ready to go downstairs. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope," it was Star who answered. "Just talking."

The older royal tapped his foot, "Anyways, thought we could get some real grub together as a family since it's your special day."

The entire family ventured downstairs to discover a rather different scene than they expected. The pub area was cleared of the usual drunks and decorated with a giant banner which read "Happy Birthday, Star!" pinned over the bar above an equally sizable cake. Colorful confetti dusted the ground like snow around the legs of tables covered in elegant white tablecloths and adorned with plastic utensils. Part of the floor was even replaced with a dancefloor that flickered between all the colors of the rainbow.

"Whoa…" Marco breathed. Star was freaking out, wondering if he had anything to do with this. " _Not at all,_ " he answered truthfully. He was far too worn out and tired of planning failed birthday parties to do so. The Monsters of the town filed in, led by Myrtle and The Hunter.

"Happy Birthday, Star Butterfly!" They cheered loudly and clapped.

Star was so overcome with emotion that she started to sob, saying between sniffles, "Thank you so much, guys!"

"We had to do something," The Hunter said. "The Queen deserves the best."

"Including the best liquor," Jeff opened a secret compartment in the bar and unveiled a collection of expensive alcohol. _How long has this been here?_ Marco raised his eyebrows.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Myrtle folded her arms, "Like The Hunter said, only the best for our queen. Now, I didn't buy this booze to stare at, let's party!"

Food and drink flowed freely throughout the Wander Inn, satisfying the entire town, who had gathered to join the celebration. The Hunter's stag fed everyone in the form of rare steaks, stew, meat pies, and fat burgers served with fresh-cut fries. Marco had a bit of everything, finally filling his belly with real, hot food that he didn't have to hunt. _This is the life!_ He slouched in his seat. The twins were included in the feast with fresh bottles of formula and bits of potatoes and Mewni corn finely mashed to give them a first taste of solid food. Andromeda took to the new food eagerly, scarfing down her portion so quickly, Marco was concerned she would get sick. The baby food was a harder sell to Orion. He turned his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Rye, you silly," Star gently grabbed the spoon from Marco. "You gotta eat this to become a brave warrior."

 _But I don't want to be a warrior_ , his green eyes challenged. _I wanna be king!_

His parents shared an uneasy glance, wondering how to explain to a young boy that he couldn't become king because they weren't royals and because the Butterflys were a matrilineal kingdom, making Andromeda the true heir. " _We'll have this talk later ,_" Marco told Star. " _Right now, we'll bribe him, so he'll eat._ "

"Okay, Rye," Star picked up the spoon again. "I promise you if you eat this, you'll grow up to be a great King of Mewni just like your father." And the boy never had problems with solid food again.

After eating came drinking, and the birthday girl was _definitely_ having the time of her life with the other patrons. They encouraged her with cheering and bets that she couldn't possibly drink another round, only to be thoroughly surprised to see her down another shot like water. Mewman alcohol tolerance was the stuff of legend and Star its queen.

"Hey, Star!" A Monster about her age called. "We still have another bottle of Butterfly scotch!"

A confident, sloppy grin formed on the Mewman's face and she held out a hand, "Not anymore, we won't."

Like a black hole or a bathtub drain, the liquor was gone in an instance while applause commenced. Meanwhile, Marco sipped on his one drink, staying away from the revelry and with the twins. Several times, the patrons asked him to join but he had a perfect excuse to turn them down. Plus, parties weren't his thing. _I'm just glad to see Star happy again_ , he watched her dance among a drunken crowd of Monsters. Music started to play, and everyone was having a good time letting loose—everyone except dutiful father Marco.

River stumbled towards him, dabbing liquid off his beard, "Whew...not as young as I used to be."

His son-in-law said nothing, unsure of what to say. If he agreed, it would be insulting. If he didn't...it still wouldn't look good. However, in hindsight, the silence was just as bad for River studies him intently. "Why are you sitting down, son? You're too young to be doing nothing."

"I have to watch the kids," Marco used his excuse, but he knew the old Mewman wasn't buying into it.

"My boy," he slapped his back. "You're only a young buck once so go have at it!" On a more solemn note, River added. "Watching Star dance reminds me of Moon Pie. She was never a _huge_ partier, but, every so often, we'd head out to the clubs in the Waterfolk kingdom and live it up. I wish I had that time back…"

 _Oh,_ Marco nodded solemnly, but River was right. Even in a month, their worlds had turned upside down in ways no one foresaw. Who knows what could happen at any moment? Something in Marco sensed that the conflict with Eclipsa was far from finished, meaning it was time to enjoy the peace while it lasted. Smiling faintly to River, he took a sip of liquid courage and went to find Star on the dancefloor.

* * *

It was late and Marco lay tucked into bed, cuddling his slumbering wife in the darkness of their room. _Man, does partying tire you out_ , he smiled, kissing her head. As long as it brought color back to her life again, he didn't mind. Warm wind blew through the slightly open window, but he didn't mind now that it was nearing spring. Snow was beginning to melt in the town, forest, and lower slopes of the mountains, making everything muddy and slick. Normally, Marco would mind, but why should he? This little Monster town in the middle of the Southern Wilds was his home now, and he was content in having a place to live with his family.

 _It's like our adventure-honeymoon again_ , he remembered how much fun those times had been. Although he stressed about finishing the mission, the freedom and spending countless time with Star was something he'd loved. Perhaps, it was always meant to be this way—that their roles of king and queen were never meant to be forever. Who were they to think that they could fit in the ranks of highfalutin society with its soul-sucking, stuffy rules? All of her life, Star had fought to defy them and nothing good had come out of it: her family harping on how she chose Marco instead of a "real" prince, their disdain for the twins, and hatred for the change she tried to bring to Mewni. Forget them!

Laying awake on his back, Marco wondered if there was another lifetime where he and Star never went home and chose to stay in the Southern Wilds after their adventure-honeymoon. Obviously, the hypothetical world glossed over the destruction and death caused by Eclipsa and Meteora, but he wanted to pretend for a little bit. At some point, he and Star would have married, settled down, and probably would have had the twins anyway. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be?

Suddenly Star's phone buzzed on the nightstand, and Marco reached over to see what was going on. _Must be Tom_. Every so often, his old friend's messages would load on Star's phone in batches due to the spotty connection. They were usually brief affairs about Janna or Dante or about how much he missed the old days. _I know, buddy_ , Marco flopped back on the bed and sighed.

He was about to drift asleep again when a pair of black birds landed on the windowsill, their claws tapping against the soft wood. Cautiously, Marco approached, unsure whether to be suspicious or not. Ravens weren't known to be nocturnal.

"Good morrow, King Marco," one of them rasped and the boy nearly screamed. Tilting its head in confusion, the raven squawked, "Oh, yes, the Princess mentioned ravens don't talk on Earth and that Muninn and I might scare ya."

" _Who?_ " Marco blinked.

The raven shook his head, snickering, "You have a lot to learn about Mewni, My King. Let me start us off again. Our names are Huginn and Muninn—Thought and Memory—and I have an urgent message from Princess Janna Ordonia-Lucitor…"

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Celestialfyxen- It's about to go from 0 to 1000000 before this fic is over. The main thing with the royals is that they're big hypocrites. They're siding with Eclipsa only because of her bloodline because she has the right ancestors. Star, unfortunately, is a peasant girl now, so why would they listen to her? As for Eclipsa, she probably shouldn't be 100% trusted, especially since she and the MHC can cover up anything. But she doesn't necessarily do it for outright evil purposes, making her a complex character whom I love to explore. I like her sneaky yet noble nature, and I hope the show plays that up. Tom stepping up is something I would love to see but probably won't happen in the show. He starts off as Star's bratty ex and to see him grow up into a noble prince is quite the arc. He's going to have a major role coming. And, yes, the Lucitor nobles are starting to recognize Tom too.**

 **As for Eclipsa and blood right, she does actually have a claim to the throne. And I love to play with the darker themes I know they show wouldn't tackle. In the next Chapter, you'll get even more mythology. As for Star and Marco, don't count them out just yet...**

 **Broken Brother Matthew- Lol**

 **Aldal- I do draw a bit of inspiration from GoT, I just love that show and the fact that Mewni is so Medieval lends well to the political drama. Now, I'll point out, they are okay with Eclipsa because of her lineage, that doesn't mean anything for Globgor as you'll find out. Tom as a dad is just super fun and he really hates his ointment! Star and Marco are going to have an interesting arc as you'll see soon...**

 **** **PS, I saw your drawings of Orion. They're super cool!**

 **guest- I love the drama. In fact, the ending of _Dance_ , as well as my soon-coming fanfic that'll be my alternative take on s3, are alllllll about drama. I'm glad you like it; the kind words mean a lot! As for characters, I love handling Star and co. as young adults because you get to really see sides of them mature and go through major situations. Higgs and Eclipsa are a great example of that. Higgs is like Helga Pataki from _Hey Arnold_ (maybe without the romance element) who just hates Marco because she really admires him but is too proud to say it. I love building her relationship with Marco from rivals to true friends, and you'll see how far that friendship will go. Yes, she would also slap sense into you lol. Eclipsa is a complex person. She wants revenge but doesn't want to hurt those she loves. She has dark powers but use them to benefit herself and not out of spite. You love her and you hate her. I hope the show does something like this with her because there's so much potential in complexity instead of "well, she's good now." **

**daglass99- Thanks, but it'll get even better.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! The plot thickens...enjoy!**

* * *

High in the distant Jaggy Mountains to the north, just beneath the snowline, a baby's cry pierced the cool autumn's night. The grating shriek bounced off the massive stone walls surrounding a tiny wooden crib, echoing until it left the temple. Bats fled the disturbance from their roosts in the surrounding forest, and grazing pig-goats swiveled their diminutive ears to listen. Wolves caught the melody and wove it into their haunting songs, picking up on the strains of loneliness and sorrow. Soon all of the Jaggy Mountains knew the wordless prophecy—that tonight everything would change forever. Above the mortal world, the Sister Stars glinted their harsh light like evil glares, confirming the ominous feelings with their indifferent silence.

Infants are said to cry only for a few reasons: for food, attention, or to communicate cry had its own timbre and register so a parent knew instantly what was on the mind of the child. But this cry was different—it was like an absolute wail. Like the sobs of a widow by the grave of her beloved or that of a warrior finding fallen brothers among ruins. The misery of the cry halted a pair of feet coming to the little one's aid. A concerned father listened, and his purple fur stood on end. There have been old tales of the sons of priests prophesying even from infancy, inspired by omens from the Father. _Should I set up an offering?_ He gazed out the window but decided against it when he saw that the moon had hidden his face tonight. He wasn't accepting gifts.

 _It's fine_ , the priest assured himself and kept going, gently calling to his child, "I'm coming. I'm coming." While the Father might be uncaring and distant, a Monster father was only a room away. His voice quieted the baby with the promise of comforting coming soon. To his enemies, his roar was like thunder from a late summer storm, striking fear into the hearts of Mewman warriors, but to his daughter, the Prince of Darkness gentle and warm.

As he finally approached the crib, Globgor rubbed his groggy eyes. He had suffered from another night of dreamless, restless sleep. An old superstition claimed that if a priest stopped dreaming, then he was close to death since the Father always gave them visions. Globgor thought the proverb was hogwash, of course. He was just too exhausted from constant baby-rearing duties to imagine a dream world. His offspring required round-the-sundial care, which had to be performed at all hours of day and night. It reminded Globgor of the priest duties he had attended to as his father's apprentice. The spirits needed to be constantly appeased. _I think the baby has them beat though,_ the Monster laughed. At least the Stump and Father Moon could _actually_ feed blood sacrifices to themselves.

Leaning over the crib railing, Globgor was greeted by a pair of shining yellow eyes, wide like an owl's on a hunt. _My Shooting Star,_ he purred and rubbed her fuzzy cheeks with his finger. His heavenly messenger. According to Eclipsa, all Butterfly Queens were named after celestial objects, and she was not about to abandon the tradition with their daughter. Although it was odd for the rebellious queen to hold onto such conventions, Globgor understood. His tribe had a similar requirement. Every priest received a name that incorporated their word for star— _gor—_ in their names, hence Trigor and Globgor. Evening Star and Rising Star. So the couple, wanting to honor both traditions, gave their daughter a perfect name. _Meteora._ It also sounded like the Monster word for "meteor" or _meethgora._

Meteora reached up with her little hands, signaling that she wanted to be held. "As you wish, my Princess," Globgor held her in his massive arms. "What's the matter tonight?" He had just fed her an hour ago and changed her diaper right afterward. All of her needs were met as far as he knew, but was there something he was forgetting? _Ugh, I feel like a horrible father._

The baby pointed to a mural on the wall, which depicted Eclipsa holding her shortly after birth. _Oh_ , her father sighed, his heart sinking in his chest like a stone.

If Eclipsa had given birth in the castle, Meteora would have been instantly killed, so the young couple made the choice to run away together. Officially, the Queen declared she was going on a solo quest, but secretly intended to never return to Mewni. In a perfect reality, the pair would have left the dimension altogether, but the baby had other plans and came early. Since they were out of options, the abandoned Jaggy Mountain Blood Moon temple provided the perfect place for the Princess of Mewni to be born one summer's night far from the prying eyes of the Butterfly castle and the war waging in the Southern Wilds. As two worlds clashed and fought, a baby was born destined to rule both. For a while, the tiny family adjusted to life in the mountain shrine. Eclipsa and Globgor did their best to create a welcoming nursery for their Meteora so she could have a home. While it lacked the splendor of the Butterfly castle or the familiarity of Globgor's ancestral town in the Musty Mountains, the parents did a good job. However, they should have known that peace doesn't last forever.

One day, messenger ravens flocked to the temple with messages from irate royals demanding Eclipsa return and rule them. At first, Eclipsa ignored them, but soon after, the birds delivered speculative tabloid covers claiming that the Queen of Mewni was hiding with her Monster lovechild. The fact the press knew about the secret was a massive shock to both her and Globgor. As far as they knew, the Mewmans had no knowledge of the affair or that the child she carried was not the King's. Regardless, a few days ago, Eclipsa received a summons she could not ignore from the Magic High Commission. Although Globgor begged her to stay with him, she left a few days ago, insisting this was the only way to keep Meteora safe.

" _Stay here with her_ ," Eclipsa had last said to him. " _Promise me you'll stay hidden no matter what happens to me._ "

Her plea was the only thing preventing Globgor from charging into the Mewnian countryside to find his wife. So far, she had been gone for nearly a week, which was much longer than a casual meeting _should_ have taken. Her absence made caring for Meteora difficult to manage and sickened his heart. Perhaps that was why he wasn't dreaming—sleeping wasn't the same without her by his side.

Sighing at the memory, Globgor kissed Meteora's head and rocked her gently in his arms, "Your mother will return to us soon." The words felt hollow on his tongue, but he put on a brave face nevertheless. Meteora needed him. He had to be strong.

"Alright, my Shooting Star," he walked over to the rocking chair in the corner. "I know it's hard, but let's focus on getting back to sleep. Okay? Promise daddy you'll spend the rest of the night sleeping?" _So I can get some rest too._

Blinking, the baby made a happy gurgling sound, which he took as a "yes." _Good,_ he rocked in the chair, humming a familiar tune in his chest like a purr. With the baby being about a month old, it was time to start passing on the knowledge of his people. There was a song priests sang to their sons in a language known only to them. It was said that it contained the history of the entire universe and the secrets that lay within.

 _The Spirits rose before the dawn_

 _And breathed into the void with a song_

 _Out of the dark, the light forth yawned_

 _To create a world where we belong._

The next series of verses detailed how the Mother Sun and Father Moon gave birth to the stars and planets—Sisters and Brothers—and told them to support each other so life may exist. On one of the Brothers, the Holy Three created Monsters and gave them gifts to set them apart from animals. Among them were the ability to grow corn, creativity, and reason. Using their intelligence, the Monsters multiplied and spread across the planet, adapting to each environment they came in contact with. As their towns grew and their corn became sweeter, conflicts arose over land claims and power. The Spirits grew angry, allowing their horrible children to wreak havoc on the beautiful home for a little while. But as time went on and battles became large enough to wipe out cultures, the Spirits were forced to intervene or else their creation would die….

 _The blackest spell caused the ground to shake_

 _Out from hell did daemons fly_

 _In his wrath the cold Father wake_

 _And his eye turned to blood in the sky._

Globgor stopped when he saw Meteora whimper in his arms. _I was just about to get to the good part_ , he was bummed that he couldn't share the climax of the song, which held the secret origin of the Blood Moon, but he had plenty of time to finish the tale in the future. " _Or do you_ ," an ancient voice rasped in his soul.

Glancing up, a sight chilled Globgor's blood to ice. The moon, which wasn't there before, was pale red. _Danger!_ Slowly, he got up and tucked Meteora in one arm while reaching for his sickle-sword with his right hand. His ears picked up footsteps in the temple. A lot of them too. Chainmail tinkled like little bells and swords clanged against battle armor. Suddenly, a whiff of scent confirmed the Monster's dreadful suspicion. _Mewmans!_ And by the sounds of it, they were a part of the Queen's army. _Dammit, and Seth isn't here yet!_ The Septarian was on the way with a legion of his best warriors to guard the temple, but they wouldn't arrive until tomorrow morning at best.

 _Please, Blood Moon_ , Globgor prayed. _Please don't abandon my family again_. The moon stared in complete apathy, sending a sharp feeling of dread into the priest's soul. "There's a passage behind this tapestry, King Shastacan!" A knight reported in Mewnian.

"Don't just stand there you boob!" A nasal voice barked. "Get in there and search!"

Globgor knew they were close, and he prepared himself to fight to protect the remaining part of his family. If the King of Mewni had found the secluded temple, then it meant Eclipsa was...gone. Only she and Seth knew how to get here. Tears streamed down the Monster's face, and it took everything within him not to wail in grief. His Eclipsa, the love of his life, was never returning, and those _monsters_ took her away from him. _I'll...make them_ _ **pay**_ , his mind snarled in pure wrath.

One last time, he kissed Meteora on the forehead and hid her in the inner sanctum underneath the family altar where sacrifices were lain. "Shh…," he urged his precious Shooting Star to sleep and be still. "You'll need to be quiet for a while, but don't worry. I can handle this until Uncle Seth arrives in the morning." He was about to walk away, but there was something else he had to say just in case the worst happened.

"Meteora," he crooned her name. "I want you to know that I love you and your mother more than anything. Should—" Globgor was choked up for a moment, "—Should anything happen tonight...I'll find you. I'll keep trying no matter what to find you, okay?"

The baby blinked. Under his breath, Globgor muttered a sleeping spell that should last long enough to keep her hidden. Taking one last look, the Monster picked up his weapon and went to face his mortal foes. A raven landed on the windowsill of the nursery, begging for food. "Mordred," Globgor let him perch on his finger while he spoke to him in cawing noises. "Tell Seth he's needed here _immediately._ The King has found us."

"Will do, my master," Mordred flew off into the night.

Globgor exited the nursery and was immediately met with the poised lances of a hundred battle-hardened knights, many of whom were Kingsguard. In the light of the Blood Moon, their otherwise blue armor was a hellish red and their metal weapons seemed like bloodstained fangs ready to devour innocent lives. How typical of them. None of the Magic High Commission were around, but their ugly toad of a king was. Globgor had only met Shastacan twice in person: once during his Prince's Ball and the second time at his wedding to Eclipsa. The pathetic loser thought it would be wicked fun to invite Globgor so he could gloat about how the queen was his now. Little did Shastacan know that the Monster already had claimed her first. _I guess he's a bit pissed about that_ , Globgor couldn't help but chuckle seeing how frazzled the king appeared. Shastacan's usually neatly-arranged powdered wig was crooked and unraveling, and the makeup caked to his chubby face was flaking off.

"There he is!" Shastacan pointed to Globgor. "There's the _beast_ who impregnated _my_ wife!"

Laughing coldly, the Monster taunted in Mewnian, "It's cute you think that she was _ever_ yours. Maybe legally, but her heart, body, and soul were always mine. She never loved you."

"Take that back!"

"What can I say?" Globgor shrugged. "The truth hurts. That's why the child she bore was mine and not yours. Plus, she always told me I did a better job than you." _This is too fun_. His bragging triggered an adrenaline rush. It served King Shastacan right for his part in carrying out executions of innocent Monsters.

Throwing an odd sort of temper tantrum, the little man took off his crown and hurled it out the ground in a blind fit. "I'm tired of you and your kind's existence!" He howled like a hurt dog. "No matter...I'm going to have my way! I did today, y'know. I've got that _whore_ imprisoned in the castle. Once you and her horrible bastard are gone, I'll force her to bear me a proper heir if I have to. If not, hell, I'll adopt a damn peasant girl and make her Queen of Mewni. No Monster will _ever_ inherit the Butterfly throne."

 _How dare you!_ Globgor waved his arm and sent a blast of dark magic at the knights, sweeping them away like nothing. Their lances snapped like toothpicks and some of the hapless warriors were impaled as they landed on the points. The rest of the knights quaked in fear, and a few of them even fled. _Oh no, you don't_ , the priest uttered a spell to seal off any path of escape. Using another spell, he seized several knights and cast them against the far wall. It crumbled and buried the Mewmans in the rubble. More magical attacks followed, decimating the army.

"Sir," a wounded knight begged. "We _have..._ to fall back. The Prince of Darkness is too strong."

"Get back out there and fight!" Shastacan shoved her aside, only to see the screaming knight sail through the air a moment later.

A particularly foolish knight, likely the Captain of the Kingsguard, rushed forward to attack with his broadsword but was met with immediate resistance. Globgor's curved blade ripped the sword out of his hand and he seized the man by the throat, slamming him head first into the ground. A sickening snap filled the temple.

"Shastacan…" Globgor growled, looming over the shaking little man. "You think you have it all because you're a Mewman king, but you're nothing—not even a little _worm_ compared to me. You can't even defend yourself like a real man!" Using his blade, he trapped Shastacan against a wall. "Now, I'm going to end your pathetic existence and get _my_ wife back."

He would have ended Shastacan's life right then and there if it weren't for a blast of fire magic searing the skin off of his shoulders. _What the—?_ Globgor turned to see a Lucitor prince leading an army of demons behind him. It wasn't King Dante, but his younger brother, Prince Dagon. Unlike his older brother, Dagon was a staunch traditionalist, which made him way more popular among the royals of all kingdoms.

"Thank you, my prince," the king sighed in relief.

"Sorry it took so long," the Lucitor smirked. "We had to ensure my brother didn't meddle. Now, let me finish this for you, My King." An evil chant summoned a coffin around Globgor and bound it with thick chains. _No!_ The darkness closed in on the panicked Monster, and he banged on the wood in futility. He couldn't die like this—not when Meteora needed him. Hot electricity baked the Monster inside of his prison, and the last thing he remembered was shrieking in pain….

"Globgor? Globgor!"

...Rough shaking woke the Monster up and the first thing he felt was searing pain raking every muscle of his body. Light slowly returned to his eyes, and he saw that he was still in the temple. The knights were gone, even the dead ones, and the sun was shining. Instead, Monster warriors searched through the rubble, muttering quick messages amongst themselves. Their eyes were full of dismay, and pity. It was almost like they were apologizing for something.

Flopping on his back and hissing in pain, Globgor spied Seth standing over him, still holding his blood-flecked weapon. The Septarian's leggings were torn by sword cuts and his white hair unkempt. Despite his exhausted expression, a smile crawled on his face when he saw his friend finally wake up, "There you are, priest boy. 'Fraid we lost ya too."

"Too?" The Monster echoed weakly. "What do you mean?"

The warriors paused and shared suspicious uneasy glances. Seth dropped his gaze and kicked a pebble on the ground while muttering curses. His reaction scared Globgor for he knew the general _rarely_ showed this amount of emotion unless something truly horrible had happened…

Sighing once more, Seth motioned to his warriors that he wanted privacy and waited for them to leave before addressing the lingering question. Hesitating for a moment, the warrior finally said in a low voice, "We came as soon as we could, and pursued the savages as far as we could. Reckon we made about the boundary of the Forest of Certain Death chasing those curs. But…"

"But?" Anticipation made Globgor antsy.

"We were too late," Seth shook his head. "King _Shitcan_ kidnapped your daughter—"

"—What!" Energy swept Globgor on his feet and his fur stood on end. _No…_ This couldn't be so…

"Bubba, we think he's taken her to the Monster Reformation Camp run by St. Olga."

"No…" Whatever Seth said hardly registered in the grieving father's ears. _They've taken my family away from me!_ His mind wailed and body trembled like a leaf in a gale. His father, his entire tribe, his wife, his daughter...all casualties in the evil clutches of the Mewmans. They destroyed everything they touched, everything they set their gaze upon. _I'm going to find her..._ he vowed despite knowing that it would be a suicide mission. The Magic High Commission would likely kill him for storming the place, but he had to do something or die trying. _I will find my family or way or another._

Seth continued to tap his shoulder, "Buddy? Globgor?"

* * *

"Globgor? Globgor!"

 _Huh? What? Where am I?!_ Covers and pillows flew off the bed in all directions as Globgor shot out of bed like a frightened cat. He landed on his feet in a perfect fighting stance, his fists glowing with magic. Where was St. Olga? Where was she keeping his precious daughter? Were the Magic High Commission laying an ambush for him? The haze over his mind made him hallucinate. He saw the drab, gray walls closing in as he ran deeper into the creepy fortress. He felt the cold floor under his feet and repairing wounds ripping as he ran. But he didn't care. All of his energy turned into adrenaline and surged in his limbs, spurring him onward.

"Globgor!"

Something caught his arm, and he shrieked in terror. The Solarian warriors were here too! Visions of the Trehelm Massacre crowded into his overstimulated headspace, and he heard screaming all around him as the camp burned...No one could defeat the hulking mutant soldiers created by the Queen. It was useless…

A loud slap connected to his cheek and knocked the horrifying visions away. He swiftly realized that the torture camp and battlefield were nowhere to be seen, and, finally, realized he was in the royal bedroom instead. However, Globgor was dismayed at the sight before him. It looked like a storm had torn through the place: books and cushions littered the floor like fallen leaves, furniture was broken, and there were fist-sized holes in the wall. _D-did I do that…?_ The king blinked, absolutely stunned.

Among the painful realizations, Globgor now knew the hand resting on his bulging bicep was his wife's. Eclipsa had been woken by his fever dream and stared wide-eyed at the raging fit he had carried out. This was the first time he had _ever_ seen her frightened. Even during the Prince's Ball or the time she saw him fight Mewmans as a warrior or saw the extent of dark magic, the queen had never been afraid. She trusted his ability and judgment through everything as he trusted her. _She sees me as the Monster I am..._ He recoiled in deep shame, hiding his face in his hands.

"Globgor, honey," Eclipsa's eyes were wide in panic at his distress. "Please... I'm right here."

His utter mental exhaustion made Globgor drop to his knees and he wept. Fear of losing his family had gripped his very soul, and he lost it in front of his wife. Eclipsa's tender arms brought him in for a hug, and he felt silly like a scared child seeking his mother for comfort.

"There, there, my love," she stroked his fur gently. "We're all safe. Meteora is in her room, and my horrible ex-husband is long dead, praise corn."

"You heard that…?" The Monster weakly lifted his head.

Eclipsa giggled to ease the tension, "You were yelling in your sleep, love. Sir Hairy came in wondering what was wrong."

 _Dammit_ , the king muttered inwardly. How was he going to explain traumatic-memory fueled dreams to his Captain? Would his knight think their king was a lunatic? As if she could read his mind, Eclipsa comforted Globgor with a kiss. "Stop worrying, sweetheart. You know...you haven't been the same since we came back from Solas…"

Globgor averted his gaze and sighed. Not this again. Why did she constantly bring up that dark day? After three months of living in blissful ignorance within the castle walls as Eclipsa's king, his peaceful world came crashing down in Solas. There, he discovered how many of the Mewmans _really_ felt about their new rulers. Eclipsa told him to put the event out of mind, but Globgor knew the day changed him. How could he trust Mewmans anymore despite how the new Queen of Mewni insisted that her kingdom was running strong?

"I'm f-fine," he sniffled. _I'd rather not talk about it_.

She read his facial expression and escorted Globgor back to bed, steering him around the mess on the floor. Gathering pillows and a few blankets, she tucked the two of them in bed, snuggling close to her husband. The gentle heartbeat thumping through her chest and how she cradled him was pleasantly soothing. Fear melted off of Globgor at last and he yawned. Giggling, Eclipsa rested her head on his chest, "Night, my king."

"Goodnight, Eclipsa," he purred.

* * *

Pink pre-dawn light weakly glowed in the eastern horizon, hiding low behind the greening hills and cottage houses as if fearing the day already. _Dammit,_ Globgor peaked through his opening eyelids, feeling quite miserable after his terrible dream and the unrefreshing sleep. The Mother was waking, and he had failed to set up her offering. However, she was usually forgiving of an occasional transgression as long as a double portion was given the next day. Since that was the case, the king would simply order his chefs to prepare a fine loin of the freshest-caught boar for dinner so he could enjoy, then sacrifice in the morning. Knowing his matters with the spirit world were settled, the priest could roll away from the sun and continue to catch up on his rest. Sleep healed body and soul, the elders said, and Globgor needed plenty of it.

His troubled mind was eating at her serenity and affecting his family life. Never again did he want Eclipsa to worry over him like that. She needed to know her husband was alright so she could focus on her job as Queen of Mewni. How could she continue to help Monster-Mewman relations if she was busy worrying about his petty nightmares? As he snuggled deeper under the covers, Globgor noticed his royal wife had risen early, probably to shuffle around paperwork. It was her least favorite part of the job, but one that had to be done to ensure the kingdom and her remaining alliances ran smoothly. _I'm just not thinking about Solas anymore_ , Globgor resolved the tension in his mind and began to drift off.

Suddenly, a flash of red filled his vision, and he opened his eyes. _Who's there?_ He froze, quieting his breath to a slow crawl so he appeared still. Someone was in the room with him, the Blood Moon warned him, and this someone was not a friend. _Should I get help?_ Globgor spied the alarm bell resting on the nightstand next to Star's crudely made Notebook of Spells, but part of the Monster was too terrified to reach for the device. Instead, his panicked brain searched for clues and thought over a million plans of action depending on the outcome of his survey. So far, his attuned ears heard nothing but a faint breeze from the window. _But Eclipsa sleeps with them closed…_

In a quick motion, Globgor shot up in bed and reached for the sickle-sword under his bed, pulling it up in defense. "Who are you? Show yourself!" He challenged, swinging his head around to see who dared to lurk in the shadows of the room.

At first, there was silence but a knife slicing a chunk off his ear as it whizzed through the air. It lodged into the headrest behind him, and Globgor gritted his teeth. Anger gave him energy, causing the Monster to roll out of bed and blindly slash the blade, hoping to injure something. However, it hit nothing. The _swoosh_ mocking how soft the old warrior had become.

"Wow... and I thought size-shifters were better fighters than this," sneered a shrill voice from the darkness. Stepping forward, the villain revealed herself to be a thin woman with dirty lavender hair kept in loose buns on the side of her head. She wore ancient-looking armor, dating back to the days of Solaria, and had a deranged glint in her good minty-green eye—the other hidden under an eyepatch. A proud smirk emerged on her smudged face, as she leaned against the wall of the royal bedroom. "Hello, Prince of Darkness, my old friend. I've come to end your life again."

Her witty phrase was lost on the Monster, but her face wasn't. _Deranged green eye._ He was in the town of Trehelm then during the time the Monsters had captured the town. It was amazing to see how much the Mewman changed since they stole the land a few generations ago. Many of the beautiful temples and buildings, painted a rich gold in dedication to the Mother, were destroyed and had typical Mewman cottages built in their place. They looked like toadstools growing out the dead corpses of crumbled yellow bricks. While the Mewmans seemed proud of the recreated quaint town, the Monsters lamented how their sacred spaces and homes were gone forever. For a while, however, it seemed like they could keep the town out of Mewman hands, giving the rightful owners of the town a chance to clean up and rebuild. But those hopes were quickly dashed when Seth's generals received word of the vile Queen _creating_ an unstoppable army out of the local peasant population. At first, Globgor scoffed at the idea. What ruler would trick her people into becoming mad science projects? Would anyone stoop so low? Then one day, the Monsters met _her._

Mina Loveberry. Patient Zero. The Queen's Finest. Solaria tested her twisted transformative magic on the naive villager, using her as a guinea pig in order to perfect the magical technique needed to change lowly peasants to elite super warriors. Mina and "the Chosen," as Butterfly-leaning propaganda dubbed them, were given the strength of ten thousand and magical powers that put the Monster's best sorcerers to shame. They were unstoppable, undefeatable machines who never tired or grew weary from bloodshed. Monster armies were wiped out in mere minutes, forcing Globgor, Seth, and the remaining fighters into a hasty retreat. Yet Solaria's experiments had a costly side effect: her warriors were mentally unstable. After the Battle of Trehelm, reports of Solarian warriors going rogue or having serious mental breakdowns filled the news. Because of the danger they posed, many were "decommissioned" but there were rumors of some escaping.

"How did you get in here?" Globgor bared his fangs. The Kingsguard was an absolutely ironclad group of guards who let nothing pass them, not even a breeze.

Mina shrugged, holding up a collection of bloodied mail shirts, "No cruddy Monster can beat Mewni's bestest warrior." They jingled as they crashed to the ground in a heap. "Y'know, I was snooping around Solas after months of hiding in the Mewnian wilderness, and I heard something mighty interesting: Monster Lovin' Eclipsa and her boo are runnin' the joint instead of Mud Sister and Earth kid. How curious, eh? The doc tol' me I needed to check out this little rumor, leadin' me this way."

Ignoring the derision in her tone, Globgor straightened and tried to stand as tall as possible, "That's right. _I'm_ King of Mewni. Got a problem with it, then leave."

"Ha!" Mina smirked. "Things were bad enough when Star married a _human_ and tried to give you stupid Monsters rights! Ain't no way over my dead body I'm lettin' you run this kingdom. Now, prepare to take the longest nap of your life!"

 _That's what you think_ , Globgor reached for the bell, only to have a knife knock it off the nightstand and under the bed. _Shit!_ He didn't have time to search for it so he would have to fight. A torrent of knives sliced through the air, and a shield of black magic prevented them from hitting Globgor's body. Using the break to think, he canceled the barrier when Mina ran out of projectiles and lunged into action. He brought his blade down in a sweeping mark, only to have it meet Mina's short sword blocking his attack. They exchanged blows, trying to best the other while fending off the rival blade. Sweat poured down Globgor's face as he deeply concentrated on avoiding death. _I'm so out of shape_ , he huffed.

Unfortunately for him, Mina was in peak condition. In a fluid motion, her sword sliced through the sliver of handle sitting above the Monster's grip, sending the sickle blade clattering to the ground. _Oh...crud_ , defenseless, Globgor ducked the next oncoming slashes and rolled far enough away to blast magic at his attacker. Purple bolts exploded when they crashed into the floor or furniture. Shockwaves rocked the castle, but the blasts did not affect Mina in the slightest. She shrugged off the magic as if it were minor inconveniences. "Tis but a scratch!" The warrior gloated, wiping the dust off her mail skirt. "I'd thought you'd put up more of a fight, bub. I'm not even in my final form yet!"

With a cocky smirk on her face, Mina cracked her knuckles and summoned transformative magic into her veins. Bulging muscles rippled to life and she hovered in the air like a vulture ready to descend on dead prey. But what scared Globgor the most were her glowing fists—hands that have killed thousands of Monsters and torn down villages. Patient Zero was the most lethal weapon in Solaria's army, and Globgor was about to again see why.

Scrambling for cover in a wardrobe, he just missed the torrent of blue flames swirling in his direction. " **Come on out, you filthy** _ **beastie!**_ " Snarled Mina as she sent another blast which completely obliterated the wooden shelter around Globgor. However, the Monster was ready to fight. He connected a glowing punch to Mina, knocking her several walls of the castle. Before she could recover, Globgor pounced and body slammed the enemy through a couple of stories. Blood seeped from under her eyepatch and the scratches on her body. Finally, the odds were shifting out of her favor.

"Thunder Strike!" Black clouds swirled just under the ceiling and a clash of lightning struck Mina. _I should be able to finish this..._ Globgor was about to summon another spell when he felt a hand grip his throat. In a heartbeat, the king found himself scrambling to hold onto a narrow ledge. A hundred-foot drop was the only thing that separated him from the hard ground and death. Shards of glass from the broken window pelted Globgor like sharp hailstones, slashing at the sensitive skin on his face, but he was still determined to win.

He charged up the side of the building and stormed into the room. The taunting in Mina's good eye boiled his blood. Globgor had had enough of these horrible Mewmans. This ended here. "Darkest Night!" He snarled, clapping his hands together.

All of the light in the room disappeared, as Globgor banished the place to a dark dimension. The blackness was thicker than blood, seeping into the very souls of the combatants in the room. Mina started to scream in panic, however, the Monster was in control and not afraid. He followed the faint string of Fate to his enemy and unleashed another powerful attack. Called Twilight Terror, the spell involved concentrating dark magic into razor-sharp points which skewered anything in the way. Pained cries told Globgor the attack had hit like planned.

He canceled both spells and stood back to admire his handiwork. Mina was covered in bleeding gashes, laying limp on the ground as if dead. _Have I finally won?_ Globgor prodded the body in front of him with his foot.

Suddenly, a hand snatched him, and Mina slowly rose to her feet. Her grip tightened around Globgor's neck, blocking the passage of precious air. He coughed and sputtered, feebly thrashing in a futile attempt to escape. "H…help," his weak voice rasped as his vision dotted.

" **Too late** ," Mina laughed wickedly, " **I win!** "

Blood flooded his mouth, and Globgor knew this was it. He couldn't fight. He couldn't call for help. _Goodbye Eclipsa and Meteora…I love you dearly_ , he was prepared to release his spirit. As his soul loosened in his body, he heard faint chanting behind Mina.

"...to blackest night, I pledge my soul…" He heard his wife's voice.

 _Eclipsa?_ All of a sudden, the pressure around his neck subsided. Mina was gone. Only a puff of a butterfly-shaped cloud remained where she had been. Glowing spades dimmed and Eclipsa wiped away tears with her blackening arms. "I... I," she sniffled. "Had to do it. A-are you alright, sweetie?"

 _Seth was right..._ Globgor shook. He was absolutely right. The Mewmans were going to take his family away from him again. They were out to get him…

Globgor was vaguely aware of Eclipsa calling his name as his legs carried him on autopilot out of the castle, through the town, and into the woods. He had no idea where he was going except something in his soul spurred him onward, deeper into the wild. At last, he slowed to a halt in a thick part of the Forest of Certain Death when his legs and lungs gave out. Collapsing to the ground, he vomited and sobbed, holding his knees in despair. What on Mewni had happened? Why had Globgor lost his mind? Was his family going to be safe? Above him, ravens croaked as if mocking the king.

" _Done with your pity party, hoss?_ " He turned to see Seth hover in front of him, rapping his sword against a tree trunk. " _I think you know what must be done...what's it gonna be?_ " On Globgor's tongue, the destiny of Mewni weighed like lead.

* * *

An oppressive hush hung over the library like a heavy fog, choking the lives out of the captives studying below. Colleges are known for many things—cheap alcohol, raucous parties, and tons of junk food—but academics formed the heart of all life. Except for the greatest slackers, every student spent at least part of each day at the hallowed library, even if it is to snag a cup of coffee or drop homework off to a classmate. In many ways, the space was like some sort of temple to learning, socializing, and procrastination. _Lots_ of procrastination. Despite classes, parties, and trying to sleep, papers were an unfortunate and unsavory part of college that bound all students to stress and anxiety. No one could escape its clutches. Not even a certain blonde hopelessly staring at a blank word document on her laptop.

 _Stupid essay_ , Jackie slumped in her uncomfortable wooden chair, groaning when the cold backrest scraped against her thin tank top. So far, her ten-page paper on British Romanticism only had a header with her name. This was torture of the highest degree. Literary movements were alien to the girl, but her university required her to take gen ed courses out of her major, including an English one. If only that history course didn't fill up...but it wasn't all bad. While Jackie didn't give a shit about the effects of the Industrial Revolution on poetry, she was able to share the experience with her best friend. She and Janna hadn't had a single class together since high school and being with her made the suffering worth it.

Across from Jackie, the Princess of the Underworld seemed buried behind a wall of thick books. The ones from the course were opened and the pages were dog-eared and heavily annotated in Demon to discourage copiers. Right now, they lay unused. Instead, Janna had her attention focused on a giant book written in Mewnian, which was hard for Jackie to read. Even after years of listening and speaking the language, her literacy skills were lacking. Was Janna reading a book called, _The Book of the Heavenly Ale_ or _The Tome of the Red Sun_? Blood Moon? Divine Fate? Depending on the dialect, any combination of those translations was possible.

Sighing, the girl rested her head on the table. Thinking about Mewni made her head hurt and her heart ache. A few months ago, life was turned upside down when Eclipsa, the evil queen who tried to take over the kingdom years ago, came back with Meteora and her Monster Husband. She expelled Star and Marco, then barred anyone who had closely allied with them from visiting the Butterfly castle unless they were royals. She had to keep them along for the sake of the alliance. In truth, Jackie didn't need an official order to stay away from Mewni. Her only reason to return were gone forever without a trace...a sobering, depressing thought. The thought of never seeing Star, Marco, and the twins again was devastating.

To distract herself from the crushing realization, Jackie devoted herself a hundred-and-twenty percent to schoolwork. It sharpened the mind and lessened the blow. Plus, this was her element, unlike Mewni. Was there a place for an ordinary human in another dimension? Marco and Janna were married to superhuman royalty and had skills that gave them major advantages. After all these years, Jackie was still...Jackie. She had no magic or powers. Watching Janna magically flip the pages of several books while leaning back casually in her seat made Jackie slightly jealous. _If only I could do something that cool…_

Janna happened to look up and lock eyes with her Earth friend, "Something up?"

"Nothing," Jackie sighed, choosing to leave the real matter unanswered. "Just frustrated over this dumb paper. Got ideas for it but can't figure out how to word them." Her excuse was partly true. Analytical essay writing wasn't her strong suit. She could crank out lab reports with no problems, but her English professor wanted a paper on symbolism in _Moby Dick._ Did it matter if the white whale represented anything? Did it represent anything at all?

"Ah," her companion nodded. "I'm already done." She moved the laptop around and smirked seeing how dumbfounded Jackie was. How on Earth had the girl typed a full ten-page paper in _an_ hour?

As if she could read Jackie's thoughts, she answered, "There's a spell for that. It transmits your thoughts onto the paper in words of any language. All I have to do is check for grammar and rearrange things." Leave it to Janna to find a clever spell like that.

"Isn't that cheating?" Jackie lifted an eyebrow.

"Nope. It's still my words," Janna shrugged. "Working smarter not harder. Y'know, I can teach you how to do it. She's a real lifesaver."

"I dunno."

"Why? It's simple."

"Yeah...but… I'm just a human."

"So."

"Janna, I don't have any magical abilities," Jackie sighed bitterly. Part of her wondered if Janna had set the scenario up to probe her true thoughts.

"Neither do I," the princess countered. "You think I'm like Tom or Star? Nah, I just studied hard. For the most part, demon magic doesn't require a fancy bloodline—except for the truly hard spells, although I can probably do them now since I'm married to a Lucitor. Long story about how that works."

"Oh." Was magic really that simple? Marco talked about having his soul magically bound to Star, which allowed him to use her spells and create his own. Jackie had assumed it was like that for everyone.

Laughing softly, Janna placed a hand on Jackie, arranging her fingers in a certain way. "Just like that," she noted. "Also, when you make gestures, it's all wrist. Don't change your fingers at all or you'll create a blinding curse."

"O-okay…" the girl breathed cautiously. If it was so dangerous, should they be doing this in a library on Earth? Yet the other part of Jackie was elated. She was going to learn real magic—like the stuff her other friends could use.

"Now," Janna instructed. "Say _urtham durr_ —I think it literally means 'mind write' or something in Old Demon. Tom would know."

Still skeptical, Jackie exhaled slowly and gathered her thoughts on the novel to be instantly projected on the laptop. Once they were in order, she flicked her wrists and uttered the magic words. A sharp sensation of intense heat shot through her veins and nearly made Jackie yelp in surprise. Dark blue light appeared around her limber digits and the laptop, subsiding in an instant. _Wow..._ to her complete shock, the spell had worked. All ten pages were filled with intelligible words, even down to the citations. "That was amazing!" She cheered in triumph. "I had _no_ idea I could do something like this…"

"Magic comes from exposure to powerful sources," Janna leaned back and crossed her arms in a sense of pride. "You and I have been tagging around enough seriously powerful creatures to be able to do a few tricks."

"Yeah…," Jackie balled her fist, trying to flex away the painful emotions of losing Star and Marco. Both of them would have been so proud.

Yet there was no time to dwell on the past for a pair of ravens flew through the propped open next to another table. The students ducked and screamed, covering their belongings to avoid potential bird droppings. Other people studying in the same section stared or took pictures to share to friends. Meanwhile, Janna simply folded her arms and smirked, "Had a feeling today would be the day."

"What?" Jackie questioned the rather cryptic words.

The ravens turned toward the dark-haired girl and landed on her shoulders with Janna hardly reacting at all. _This can't get weirder than this_ , Jackie simply blinked. Of course, she should have known better. She was friends with Princess Janna Ordonia-Lucitor...nothing was beyond her. Not even turning her head and cawing to one of the ravens.

"A-are you okay?" Jackie shakily reached for her phone. "Should I call Tom?"

"Nah," Janna shook her head. "Just business to attend to. These are my messenger ravens, Huginn and Muninn—well I share them with this cool Monster from the Southern Wilds."

"Southern Wilds as in Mewni?"

"Bingo. They tell me everything and help me keep contact with my expanding network of freedom fighters."

"What are you talking about?" Networks? Freedom Fighters? The Southern Wilds? While Janna had always been an oddball ever since Jackie met her in preschool, none of what she said made sense. Why would she need any of these things on Mewni?

One of the ravens hopped off of Janna and fluttered over to her confused partner, landing on the top of her laptop so it could look her dead in the eyes. _Uhh?_ Jackie scooted to avoid its dark gaze but felt drawn in. _Greetings,_ the raven cawed telepathically. _I am Muninn the memory messenger._

"J-Janna…"

The princess was busy feeding lunch meat to the other bird, "That's natural. Trust the process."

 _My mate is more of the talker,_ Muninn confessed, _But my job is far more important than his. I carry what I see and transmit it directly to those who send me. Now, I don't usually do this, but I see you are the princess's friend and a friend of our Queen._

"Eclipsa?" Jackie tilted her head.

 _Our true Queen_

Suddenly, Jackie was in the middle of the Forest of Certain on a moonless night. It was quiet, too quiet. Even the usual hum of tree frogs, crickets, and other creepy-crawlies were bizarrely missing. _Why am I here?_ Jackie wondered. She reached down and noticed how her hand faded when it contacted the ground as if she were a ghost. Weirded out, she would have screamed if not for the two figures speaking nearby. Would they have heard her? Jackie wasn't about to find out, but she did creep forward to hear the exchange.

" _Globgor,_ " the lizardman hissed the name of the new King of Mewni. " _Do you swear you'll finish the mission this time?_ "

Flicking his tail, the Monster considered the idea for a long moment, his eyes narrowed to slits. Exhaling audibly, Globgor lifted his head to meet the eyes of the phantom before him, " _I do. I swear it with my life's blood that I will not rest until every Mewman is killed._ _I have to do this to protect those I love._ "

The other Monster placed a glowing hand on his shoulder, " _Good, I'm glad you finally see what must be done. Now, we all we've gotta do is find the Blood Moon pair and open the portal. Our time has come, coz. We'll kill those_ dogs _all of 'em._ "

" _So help us, the spirits,_ " Globgor nodded. " _I'll start gathering us an army, many of the Monsters are fed up too._ "

" _Excellent. Then find the Blood Moon pair soon afterward. They're the key._ "

 _See and approve this memory, valiant knight of Mewni._

At the sound of Muninn's voice dissolved the vision, bringing a terrified Jackie back to reality in the library. Her friends were in danger, even Star and Marco despite being God-knows-where. In fact, Echo Creek could easily end up on the hit list due to their alliance with the Butterflys...the thought of a magical Monster army rampaging the streets against defenseless humans was horrifying and sobering. Perhaps the worst travesty though was the fact that Monster-Mewman relations had eroded so much since Star left. A naive part of Jackie thought Eclipsa and Globgor could unite the two groups after centuries of one-sided conquest, genocide, and unfair treatment. Clearly, things were at a boiling point now.

 _Are you okay, fair knight?_ Muninn gently tapped the human with her beak.

"W-wait...how'd you know about that?" She hadn't thought about her training since the fateful day because what use did she have for her knight skills on Earth? Being able to wield a sword, run several miles in heavy metal armor, and ride giant black horses weren't transferable job skills to put on a resume.

 _I read all memories. I know you're scared but take courage! You and the Princess will help free Mewni from this threat._

"But I'm just a human…" Jackie dropped her gaze.

Muninn landed on her shoulder and rubbed her face against Jackie's cheek. Ravens were surprisingly soft with feathers as cool and sleek as a night breeze. _I believe in you, Jackie-Lynn Thomas. I know you can do it._ Who knew a silly bird could give comforting mental words? If war was on the horizon, then it was time to get her hands dirty. Plus, Jackie missed the feeling of her war ax twisting in her hands.

With courage welling in her veins, Jackie turned to Janna and asked, "So what's the plan, my princess?" Knowing her, it was likely there was a plan in the works already.

"I've been on it," Janna replied. "First, I've got tabs on Star and Marco—"

"—How?!"

"I was getting to that, sheesh," she held up her hands. "Remember that inn we went to that time we had to find our star-crossed couple?" When Jackie nodded, she added, "Let's just say, Star and Marco aren't totally original. Don't worry, they should be safe down there until we can get ourselves a resistance army."

"And how are we going to do that?" Jackie was puzzled. She was answered with a face full of a black cloak, edged with a turquoise hem. Before she could question anything, she noticed Janna was clad in an identical one with purple accents. _Should I ask?_ The blonde stared at the dark attire but decided that questioning anything Janna did would give her a headache. Her methods were as unknown as the mysteries of the Blood Moon.

"With some diplomacy," Janna winked. "C'mon, we're going on a little field trip."

* * *

Two crescent moons like claws sailed high in the night sky over a barren part of northern Mewni. Everything was brown: the dried grass, the dusty ground, and the stony hills. All seemed devoid of life aside from a few withered cacti and wiry tumbleweeds that bounced along in the wind. They looked like vegetative hairballs left on a rug by a giant, cranky cat. Every once in a while, the brittle weeds would collide with something, catching small animals and bugs to carry off into the night. In the distance, coyotes yipped and sang their boasts to the empty landscape that _they_ were the rulers of the wasteland. Rabbits, mice, and scorpions heard and fled for cover in the thin brush. Owls, foxes, and desert gryphons rolled their eyes in jest. They knew the wily dogs were no match against real hunters like them, and their point was proven when the coyotes fled from the vicious snarl of a dragoncycle zooming down the pale road in the night.

A pair of yellow eyes glowed like miniature suns, cutting through the darkness and scattering any creatures in the way. On her back, two cloaked figures held onto each other and the pair of deep olive horns that swept into natural handles. The one driving the beast twisted her grip and the dragoncycle unleashed a fiery roar. It was thrilling! On Earth, Jackie's driving experience had been limited to her hand-me-down sports car. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine how much she would enjoy riding a motorcycle-dragon hybrid. _I have to find a way to borrow Nachos from Marco in the future_ , she urged dragoncycle to perform a wheelie. Nachos obeyed, rearing on her spiky wheel and spreading her wings.

"Woohoo!" Jackie cheered. "That's my girl! You're right, Janna, I'm having a blast."

"Told ya," the princess tightened her grip around Jackie as Nachos returned to the ground, her dangling number tag clinging against her scaly chest. Who knew Mr. Safe Kid was daring enough to own such a wicked ride? He mentioned something about spending sixteen years in the dimension of the fiery Hekapoo, but the details were fuzzy. _Maybe I need to pay ol' H-poo a visit one day_.

The joyride ended at a bar that appeared out of nowhere. Called the Dragon Spit, the building looked like a cross between a Viking boat ride at the fair and a saloon from a western. Broken wagon spokes and flat tires littered the ground with empty crushed beer cans. Stacks of hay lay on the ground for parked dragoncycles to sleep in while their riders were turning their livers black. After getting Nachos settled, the two girls drifted into the bar and were greeted with the rank smell of desperation and perspiration. Tough-looking bikers swarmed around bar tables, settling scores and scarfing down drinks. Jackie noted that they suspiciously looked like the figures on the wanted posters plastered to the walls, promising monetary rewards for information. Yelling and the sounds of glass breaking overpowered the faint rock music playing in the background to create a badass ambiance. On first glance, there didn't seem like a reason to be here unless Janna wanted an excuse to get trashed. Knowing her, there was likely a bigger plan in the works _and_ the desire for a drink at play.

The cunning princess led Jackie to the bar, shoving right through the patrons sitting on rickety stools. The bartender appeared and eyed the cloaked girls. "Women of the night, eh? What can I fix ya?" He was a young Monster, about Janna and Jackie's age, covered in tattoos that seemed like scars on his fur.

"I'll take a cosmo," Jackie replied. She wasn't feeling anything super strong today.

"Gimme your strongest vodka," Janna leaned against the counter. "Oh, and I'm looking for someone. Heard this was a good place to look for people."

"Ah…" he slid the drinks to the new customers. " Tis be true. All the rejects of the universe find their way here eventually. Who are you looking for? An ex-lover? A mercenary?"

"Neither. At least today," Janna shook her head. "I'm here for info on the ex-Captain of the Mewni Kingsguard."

The Monster sighed and shook his head, "You mean the Weepin' Redhead? She's over there like she is every night."

In a far-off corner, the girls saw the most pathetic sight in the universe, a drunken Higgs surrounded by a heap of empty glass beer mugs. Among the sticky mess of spilled foam and stale crumbs, the former Captain of the Kingsguard was truly a shadow of her old self. Gone was the cocky, confident warrior who used to commander her knights with authority. Instead, Higgs was dirty, her hair unkempt, and the chain mail shirt she wore above her civilian clothes was full of holes. The saddest features on the old knight were her bleary green eyes, dulled with pain and numbed with alcohol. A crowd of bikers and other rift-rafts egged Higgs to drink more and more, offering another platter of freshly-poured beer. A drunken smile lit up her reddened face as she snatched a mug to drink. "Kee' 'er comin', I have all night." Her speech was practically unintelligible.

"Tell us a story, Higgsy!" A Monster shouted at her.

After two beers, the knight sighed, tossing one of the glasses over her shoulder, "Aight, good patron. I'll spin us a 'arn. Y'see, I used to be Cap'n of the Kingsgar. A mighty one at that. Descendant of Helgi the Red, who was champion of the First Queen...but, loo' at me now. I'm a nothin'. A nobody. An' you wanna know why?" Her eyes began to water.

"Here we go again," one of the Monsters snickered to Jackie, who stood next to him.

"But that's not what hurts th' most," Higgs wept without even answering the requests to say what had happened. "I don' care that I've got no job or that Eclipsa is Queen...well I do care. What hurts the most is that is that I lost my best friend." She drank and wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm, "Used to hate his guts, Marco Diaz. I 'member when I first met him—a pampered squire who couldn't polish armor or saddle a horse because he was in with the princess. I still think he was lying about not being her boyfriend...never saw Star love Tom like that."

 _Here we go_ , Jackie sipped on her drink to hide her amusement. She had been to many parties on campus to know that drunken words are sober feelings.

"An' y'know what," Higgs continued to slur. "Stupid Earth kid… he and I didn't get along 'til much later. We used to hate each other's guts but now...I love the guy, okay. Not in a romantic way 'cuz I ain't a damn homewrecker—the guy's got a wife and two kids. I respect that. I mean _platonically_. He's the only person that puts up with me and appreciates my rough exterior."

"Wow…" Janna and Jackie mouthed to one another.

"What does it matter tho'," she sighed bitterly. "He's gone and ain't never comin' back." Higgs slumped into her chair, a signal that she wanted to be alone. Wisely, the Monsters obeyed, leaving Jackie and Janna alone with a sad, intoxicated knight.

"Sooo…" Jackie glanced at Janna. "How are we—?"

A thud answered her question before the blonde asked. Higgs passed out on the floor at her feet, snoring loudly like a hibernating bear. The grief and the alcohol had worn her out. Rolling her eyes, Janna motioned for Jackie to help support Higgs so they could carry her away. When the barkeeper raised an eyebrow, Janna spoke, "We're her friends."

Nodding, the Monster sighed, "Yeah...you better clean her up. Also, who's paying for the beer? She just drinks but never has the money."

"Put it on my father-in-law's tab," she dramatically flipped her hood revealing her face. Monsters gasped, reaching for napkins too capture her signature, but the elusive princess had already disappeared into a portal with her knight and drunken friend.

* * *

 _Where the fuck am I…?_ Higgs's crusty eyes weakly blinked opened. Blurry shapes and colors shifted then coalesced into familiar objects: a chair, a bedside table, a few bookshelves, and a door. Judging by the quality and craftsmanship, she wasn't in the motel room she rented with the last of her savings. That place was a dump. On the outskirts of town and located next to stinking pig sties, it remained the only place an unemployed knight could afford. Also, where was the Dragon Spit? Her last memories of the previous night included lots and lots of cheap beer and Monsters, all of which were gone. Had some stupid guy brought her home? _Over my dead body_ , Higgs ripped the covers off her body, but grit her teeth when the cold air and fullness of the light hit her. "Fucking hell!" She hissed, holding her head.

Vomit rose in her throat, but she choked it down, nearly gagging again on the sensation. When did the Captain of the Kingsguard become so useless? The thought haunted her head and brought her spirits down. She was the badass descendent of Helgi the Red, who inherited his sword passed through the generations from father to son. She fended off almost an entire Highwaymen and her traitor colleagues all alone. How far had she fallen...now a lame ass drunkard who spent her nights blabbering about nonsense and waking up in strange rooms. Helgi would be bitterly disappointed that the lineage had declined so much.

After letting her sickened body recuperate, Higgs tried her best to remember who was around her last night. Any cute guys or half-decent men? Nope. Other details emerged around Higgs, solving her mystery. There were lava tubes running through the red walls and a picture of Prince Thomas on the wall...wearing a speedo on a beach. _Okay..._ she averted her gaze. So, she was in the Underworld, nice. On the table next to the bed, a note lay next to pain pills and a glass of water. " _You'll need these_ ," purple handwriting said. " _They come from Earth but should work on a Mewman. Meet us in the throne room when you're ready—Janna, Princess of Literal Hell._ "

"Sure thing, my princess," she swallowed the foreign pills and rested until they kicked in several minutes later. _Much better,_ Higgs stretched. Before she left the room, she discovered a door leading to a bathroom and could not resist taking a hot shower—the first in months. Soap felt amazing after being without for so long, and Higgs watched dark, soiled water swirl down the drain. _Maybe the pigs weren't the only thing that stunk in that old motel_ , she patted herself down with a towel, taking off the remaining dirt.

Sufficiently cleaned and dressed, Higgs spied a sight that put a huge grin on her face. Warfang leaned against the foot of the bed, practically gleaming. "No way…" she hugged the weapon close, crying a bit. A knight and her sword were an inseparable pair and being forced away from her "Fangy" was as difficult as losing Marco. Being united at last felt _so_ good. With her sword on her hip, she departed for the throne room of the Lucitor castle. Of course, the visitor got lost momentarily, but she remembered if she could find the front of the castle and worked her way down, she would eventually run into it.

A solid obsidian door with fancy carvings proved her point. The pictures portrayed the Lucitor crest in the middle with battle scenes bordered around it, which Higgs instantly recognized as the great Lucitor-Demon war. Although the details of the war were lost to time, basically, a family of warlocks appeared in the Underworld eons ago and subdued all races of demons, goblins, and skeletons then united them under one Lucitor rule. _Guess we Mewmans aren't the only ones with a problematic origin story_ , she studied how the First King, a practically mythical creature, grinned while watching his goblin victims burn.

Higgs opened the door and walked into a cavernous room full of lava accent features, massive thrones, and a three-headed dog who eyed her with interest. In the midst of the grandeur was a small wooden table and three figures staring at a map. _Shoulda known,_ the knight rolled her eyes seeing two of her old trainees with the princess. "What did I miss?" Higgs called out in greeting.

"Nothing much, sir," Kelly bowed, putting a faint smile on Higgs's lips. "Just got here myself, and we're chatting."

"By the looks of the map, I think about warfare," guessed the Captain. Her element. "Who are we killing this time? More Highwaymen?"

Princess Janna shook her head, "Bigger. Found out the King of Mewni has plans to destroy all of Mewni and make it a world for Monsters only."

Higgs let out a low whistle— _that_ was unexpected news and a lot to take in. She was filled in on the details, and she rubbed her chin considering options. "So, any guesses on the size of an army?" She asked.

"Not yet," Jackie answered. "Depends on how many Monsters join in."

"And the Great Horde," Janna chimed in.

Jackie, Kelly, and Higgs glanced at one another, "The Great What?"

With a snap of her fingers, Janna produced a fragment of a tattered tapestry showing an image that made even Higgs gulp. It portrayed a Monster breathing fire full of flying creatures descending from the sky. Usually, tapestries exaggerated a few details, but Higgs felt very uneasy. Something told her that the weaver was being honest. King Globgor was going to barbeque her home and serve it to these evil creatures.

"I'm too sober for this," Higgs shook her head at the news. Maybe she was hallucinating from her migraine, but a quick pinch to her arm dispelled that notion. Reality is a bitch. "Welp, before I give you a verdict on how majorly fucked we are, what's at our disposal?"

"The Lucitors have a secret alliance with the Johansen and Pigeon Kingdoms," Janna pointed to the seals on the map. "Between them, we could muster twenty thousand capable warriors."

"Figuring we'll need more than that," Higgs couldn't take her eyes off the image. "No offense to these kingdoms, but this shit looks like _deep_ magic. Barbarians and birds won't cut it."

"We have other allies within the other kingdoms. I'm sure the young royals will stand with us and bring some people over. We also have some Lucitors and some Monsters."

"'Kay," Higgs nodded. "I'm guessing fifty thousand hopefully with some magic users. Looking kinda better...but, my princess, I'm worried. One, who the hell's going to lead that, and, two, we're looking at a lot of groups to bring under one idea. That's hard to do within a kingdom. We're gonna need a rallying point. We need—"

"—A Queen." The girls turned to see Prince Thomas stroll towards them, holding Prince Dante in his arms. Higgs melted at the sight of one of her adopted charges and her mind instantly went to Orion and Andromeda. How were her godchildren doing in all of this? Did they miss her? _Focus!_ Her mind chided herself.

Tom sat Dante on the table then paced while he spoke, "We need a real figurehead. Someone everybody will listen to. If I were King of the Underworld, I _could_ do it, but Starship's the only one who has a legal right to kill Eclipsa and Meteora. She's the only one who can unite Mewni."

"That shouldn't be a biggie," his wife nodded in agreement while tickling Dante's tail. The princeling grin, showing off budding fangs to his parents and aunts. Higgs couldn't resist showering the Lucitor with attention and affection. Babies were hard to resist.

"I agree," said Jackie. "Star will come running at any opportunity to kick ass. Now, back to this army. We need some serious organization here. Someone who can boss people around and get shit done… Hmmm…" Everyone, even the dog, stared at a certain somebody in the room.

 _An entire army? For me?_ The Captain straightened up, resting a hand on Warfang. Such an honor was only awarded to the most trustworthy and battle-tested warrior on Mewni, the ones remembered in history forever. Higgs was now in the same league of legends like her ancestor. _I won't let you down!_ Answering the call, the knight dipped her head in gratitude, "It is an honor to be called to this role, my Prince and Princess."

The Prince of the Underworld smiled, "Marco trusts you more than any other knight, so I do too."

"Oh stop with the flattery," she giggled stupidly like a school girl. "Anyways, if I'm General, then I'll need knights to operate under me and head up subsections of my army." Kelly and Jackie beamed with pride, knowing what Higgs meant. _This is long overdue..._ Honestly, had the Monster Bash gone on as expected, she would have knighted her trainees after a peaceful night. Kelly, Jackie, Jorby, and Slime were ready to show their stuff as full Kingsguard knights after the crud they had been through. With the situation being _a lot_ different, Higgs could make Kelly and Jackie her knights, but they won't full Kingsguard until Marco completed the ceremony. _I'll have to get Slime and Jorby when we see each other again_.

"Kneel," she instructed Jackie and Kelly before unsheathing her sword. "Do you, Jackie-Lynn Thomas and Kelly pledge to serve Mewni with all your might, your Captain with all your strength, and the _true_ Queen of Mewni with all your loyalty even if it cost you your lives?"

"I do!" Exclaimed Jackie.

Kelly nodded, "I do too."

"Then I bid thee by your new titles," Higgs touched Warfang to their shoulders, "I dub thee Sir Jackie the Determined and Sir Kelly the Brave." She always knew which titles we would give to the two of them. Jackie's came from both her determination to become a knight despite being human and the story of her stubborn feud with Star over Marco, and Kelly's for her formidable strength in battle. Both fit the girls perfectly.

The new knights rose and exchanged high-fives all around. "Alright," Higgs cleared her throat, "My knights, your first mission is to go out into Mewni, find allies, and make them warriors for our army. We need to be ready as soon as possible."

"Yessir!" They saluted. Higgs really meant the last part too, right now Globgor had an upper hand in the fact he had an instant-army in his power. Something told her that the Monster king wasn't going to wait long either.

A flock of ravens flew into the room, waiting for orders to carry to allies scattered throughout the dimension. One pair, in particular, landed on the table next to Dante. Janna told Higgs that these ravens, Huginn and Muninn, were tasked with finding Star and Marco and delivering the news to them. "I can carry one message from each of you to your friends," cawed Huginn. "Choose your words wisely."

"Ooh, I'll go," Tom eagerly took the first spot. "Tell Starship that I miss our dances and Marco that he's my absolute bro and nothing's the same without him."

Janna went next, "Tell them that they better not come home with baby number three, we need them on the battlefield." When the other adults looked on mortified, she shrugged. "Accidents happen."

Jackie added, "Uh...tell Marco that I can't wait to see him again and Star that we're going to celebrate with burgers and shakes when it's all over."

At last, it was Higgs's turn, and her thoughts were a mess. She had a million things she could say and none of them sounded right when she voiced them in her head. _C'mon, we don't have all day,_ "Yeah," she shrugged, "Tell them I miss the twins 'cuz they're perfect and that Star and Marco are the closest things I have to true best friends and I miss them dearly." The message was stupid and corny, but it felt good to say.

All at once, the murder of ravens took flight and blotted the sky with wings, carrying Mewni's final hope with them wherever they went.

* * *

 **Author's Note & Review Round-Up**

 **Note: is used for a language being used that is different from the dominant one used in a scene. For example, when Globgor first hears Shastacan coming and speaking in Mewnian. Up until then, he has been speaking a version of his native tongue, though he switches to Mewnian to deal with the Mewmans. will only be used for when a being is using telepathy to another. In short, you'll only see this with Muninn. Star and Marco are a special case because they are Blood Moon bound.**

 **Aldal- I love weaving lore I know the show will never get to in the stories. I think one of the beauties of fanfiction is that we writers can run with neat ideas the show will never explore. While I adore this show, I know lore isn't a strong suit of Star Vs., which is fine. But I loke going the extra mile because I can. Also, yes, Globgor's buddy is Seth from _The Book of Spells_. Idk if he'll play a larger role in the show, but here he acts as a part of Globgor's conscious. Fun fact, I image Seth having a Cajun accent, idk why. As you can tell, the Mewmans are just as bigoted as ever, we'll see how this ends.**

 **The reason Star and Marco don't casually head to Echo Creek is that it is under Mewnian Rule, (at least the part where the Diazes and Ordonias live). True, they could live somewhere else on Earth, but that's no fun. The Hunter's ravens are borrowed from Norse Mythology-Huginn and Muninn are Odin's messengers and I couldn't resist using those names here (I'm a huge Norse mythology buff). We'll have to see about Rye's future in _The Dawn of the Sun_. Coming soon. **

**themast3rmind.m15-Thanks! I mean...sure they could rule another part of Mewni, but...would it truly be epic?**

 **Broken Brother Matthew- Maybe**

 **saturn- It's about to thicken even more.**

 **Nutzkie- That's actually a good thought, I never thought about having the Mewmans convert tractors into tanks (tanktors?). Tbh, now I will add that in. As a note, while Mewni has access to modern Earth technology, they lack the infrastructure for widespread implementation and they still rely on the Queen and her magic. Of course, that could change, but they're slow to doing so rn.**

 **daglas99- It's about to get even more EPIC. I can't wait for you to see the finale.**


	22. Chapter 22

**6 days...so hyped! In the meantime, enjoy some more _Dance!_**

* * *

It was early in the morning when they came to a sleepy Monster town buried deep in the infamous Southern Wilds. All of the villagers were tucked in bed. The fires in their houses were burned to ash and coals, so there was no light to be seen for hundreds of miles in each direction. Night reigned supreme here, reflected in the stunning view of the stars above the wilderness. There was an uncountable number of them layered thickly like frost on a window pane. Despite being a morning person, Marco often woke up in the middle of the night to admire the breath-taking view. Sometimes, Star would bring Orion and sleeping Andromeda to join him, but tonight she chose to sleep in after hours of partying. Her body was warm against his, and her pale skin bathed in the splendid light from the stars. It was a sight that took Marco's breath away each time, reminding him of the night they stole away during the Prince's Ball. Just the two of them in their secret meadow, confirming their love under the stars. He could just feel the grass and the warm air.

Then they came, a pair of talking ravens, bearing a message that rocked Marco's world. Just as quickly as Huginn and Muninn flew in on the spring winds, they disappeared against the black starfield like spilled ink, carrying urgent news meant for the ears of the Prince and Princess of the Underworld: Marco was willing to stand with them in battle to defend their homeland. Even though he had just learned about the budding rebel army mere minutes ago, the former king felt completely loyal to their cause.

Yet part of him prayed that the rumors weren't true. Maybe he was dreaming, and his mind was still groggy and buzzed from the single shot of cornshine he had some hours ago. Mewni was headed towards a war unlike anything ever seen before, involving every kingdom and race of beings. The cost would be astronomical. Towns would be razed, innocent civilians caught in the crosshair and killed, and Marco could lose everyone he loved. This wasn't a single battle against Toffee or Eclipsa.

Hearing the ravens' report left Marco with two choices. He could easily round up his family and flee with them to another dimension. They were in exile anyways, and the twins were old enough for the trip. However, in spite of how fun a cosmic adventure would be, a true King of Mewni never abandoned his people. Marco may not have the title, but his kingdom needed him. In fact, his loyalty and drive to defend his charges earned him the title "the Just." That's what a proper king _should_ do. Getting revenge doesn't change attitudes or people—love does. Globgor should know that.

Even though his actions and words were bold, Marco was still very much afraid of the future. At nineteen years old, he was preparing to fight for an entire dimension. Part of him reveled in the idea of showing off his prowess as a warrior and having his people want him again, but Marco also had a family now. The twins needed him, and he couldn't bear to think of anything happening to Star…

"Marco?" A sleepy voice croaked, and one of Star's blue eyes popped open. His anguish had accidentally disturbed her through the bond. "Something wrong? You seem restless, babe."

He sent her an apologetic glance, "Sorry, I'm fine though."

"Are you sure?" She yawned and scooted closer to him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"I'm sure," he said through a sleepy yawn. On the wall, the clock told him it was three in the morning—way past his bedtime. In a few hours, the sun would rise, and Marco had to be awake to watch it with Andromeda.

Star snuggled into his lap, tugging on his torso, " _Come to bed with me_." Her voice lured Marco back under the covers where pleasant cuddling awaited. Feeling how close she was to him soothed his troubled soul as his senses drank in her scent and touch. There was nothing more intoxicating than her soft skin brushing against his...but what if war took Star away from him? So much uncertainty clouded the decision to stay and fight.

The panicked thoughts dissolved when Star pressed her forehead against his, " _Marco...your thoughts are too loud, my love_."

" _Sorry,_ " he apologized with a kiss. " _I'll talk to you about in the morning._ "

" _It is the morning, Marco_ ," she giggled.

" _You know what I mean, Star ,_" Marco settled deeper under the covers and let sleep reclaim him.

* * *

When his eyes opened, Marco saw red all around him, staining the ground like spilled blood. _Where am I?_ He took a step forward, but instinct lurched his body backward the split second his foot met air and not solid ground. Rocks tumbled off the snowy ledge he stood on and down into a ravine, showing Marco how close he came to death. Suddenly, the startled human realized where he was—high in the Musty Mountains. Below him, the Southern Wilds spread like a dark tapestry, concealing the dangers, roads, and tiny towns peppered throughout. Along the northern horizon, a sliver of the southernmost part of Mewni melted into the red sky. As cool as the panorama view was, Marco knew the Blood Moon didn't bring this vision to show off the countryside. There was business of the prophetic kind to attend to.

Before he could take another step, the ground shook violently, splitting rocks in half. Somewhere, a rift of fire exploded from a fissure along the horizon and a black cloud of smoke arose. _Is this advanced plate tectonics?_ The boy wondered, but his suspicions soon were proven dead wrong. The cloud wasn't smoke at all, but a swarm of weird demonic creatures armed with weapons. Fires lit forests ablaze, and the creatures slew anything living in their way. Screams and cries shook the soul of Mewni, and the Blood Moon blazed deeper red as if in wrath. So, _this_ was what Globgor meant by the Great Horde? Were Janna and Tom aware of this?

 _There's no way we can fight this_ , Marco sunk to his knees in the fluffy snow. Beseechingly, the boy lifted his eyes to the Blood Moon in prayer that it would do something to intervene. _The beginning of the end lies in the end of the beginning,_ it ominously replied in its raspy sailor voice. _Go to where the sun and moon dance in the sky._

Marco sighed deeply; he hadn't the time for riddles when his world was in danger! _Oh..._ he realized mid-thought that the Blood Moon _had_ given an answer. He and Star needed to take another adventure-honeymoon trip to the mountains.

* * *

Thanks to the Blood Moon's meddling, Marco woke up too late to spend the sunrise with Andromeda, which made him feel like the worst father ever. It all started when he felt something pleasantly warm shift on top of him. _Huh?_ Maybe it was just the blankets. Since Star rolled a lot in her sleep and was an infamous cover hog, Marco was used to waking up freezing in the middle of the night. However, the sensation of something repeatedly pressing against his cheeks and lips told the slumbering royal that this wasn't a blanket. Then he felt a touch somewhere else and it _definitely_ didn't feel like fabric, so he opened his eyes. Star's face only a breath away from his, covered by a sly smile. She kissed his lips, practically purring through the bond, " _So you wanted to sleep in with me today…_ "

"Huh?" His mind was torn between wanting more sleep, wanting whatever fun Star was suggesting, and wanting to know the time. Decisions are always hard in the morning. A light switch in Marco's head went off, and he realized the room was way too bright... _Crap!_ He shoved Star off of him and tried to roll out of bed. His morning ritual with Andromeda...he had completely overslept!

"And where are you going, mister?" Star used a freeze spell to prevent him from moving. Once he was immobilized, she pounced on him, pushing his body into the incredibly soft mattress. After reading his thoughts about his failed fatherly duties, she replied matter-of-factly, "Oh c'mon, Marco, parents fail their kids _all the time_. It's better if the twins learn this sooner rather than later."

"Gee thanks, Star," he snorted when she canceled the spell.

"It's true though," she shrugged. "Mom promised me a _bunch_ of stuff as a kid that she didn't fulfill, like a war-boar, a hunting trip, a new room, living to see her grandkids…"

"Star…"

"Don't act like your parents didn't do it too!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Star was right. Over the years, Marco's parents probably failed him more than anything else. They promised him a pet but never got around to buying one. They said he would make plenty of friends but didn't despite how many foreign exchange students lived with him. They _finally_ got around to giving him a sibling but far too late. _All I wanted was to be better than that_ , he sighed against the pillows. Andromeda and Orion looked up to him as their hero who could do anything, and even if that were an illusion, Marco wanted their innocence to last as long as possible. He didn't want them to see him for what he really was—a lousy human caught up in a magical world he couldn't compete in. He wasn't their mother or grandfather or Uncle Tom. Marco was a nobody.

"Marco," Star bit his ear.

He yelped, "Was that necessary?"

"I think so," she laughed. "Marco, my dear, you're not a nobody. Sure, you weren't born a fancy royal in a magical dimension, but you're my husband. I love you for who you are, and I know the twins feel the same."

"Really?"

She hugged him, "Of course, silly. Andie will be fine if you skip this morning—she has her brother and my Dad to hang around."

Marco resigned himself to being a disappointment, "Alright…"

Star trailed kisses down his chest to his abs, and she winked at him before sliding lower. " _S-star…?_ " He blushed.

" _What?_ " She playfully shrugged. " _Might as well sleep in a little longer, Wild Man_." He smiled, tempted too much to resist—although he would never want to.

* * *

Later in the morning, Star and Marco emerged from their corner of the Wander Inn feeling quite refreshed and satisfied. Perhaps Marco _needed_ a morning to himself, especially after the news and the Blood Moon dream. _I forgot to tell Star about that_ , he realized halfway down the creaky stairs, but such news would have to wait until after breakfast. He wanted to find a place where just the two of them could talk through things, and it is hard to have privacy in a public bar setting.

Brunch was being served in the Inn, attracting a diverse crowd of inhabitants eager for a morning meal. Farmers came in dusty from the fields they had been working before dawn in order to prepare them for planting. Shopkeepers passed through looking for a quick bite to eat before opening their businesses. Loggers, traders, cobblers, craftsmen, everyone filtered into the pub at least once a day for a meal or drink. Plates of boar bacon, pancakes made from local wheat, eggs, and winter berries formed an enticing aroma that practically overwhelmed Marco. And was that fresh Mewnian maple syrup he spied? The golden tree sap tasted like nothing he had ever had before. Rich, nutty, and sweet like Mewni corn—it had to be the best syrup in the universe!

At the usual spot in the middle of the room, River had the twins in a pair of high chairs with bowls of sweetened oats and cornmeal in front of them. Orion scarfed down the food his grandfather presented to him on a blue spoon like a hungry animal while his sister ate in neater bites. The trio looked up when the parents arrived at last, and each was greeted with kisses and hugs.

"Morning, my tiny warriors!" Star rubbed noses with her children. "Up and ready for another day, huh?"

Andromeda opened her mouth and shrieked playfully. She was starting to test her vocal cords by making all sorts of odd shouts, shrieks, and babbling noises. Her brother smiled but stayed silent. Now, Marco tried not to worry since both of them were _far_ more advanced than any human six-month-old child, but what if Orion couldn't speak? " _Marco…_ " Star frowned at him. " _Chill!_ " Her voice unintentionally carried the anger of a protective mother, and he apologized and dropped the subject. On the bright side, his precious daughter didn't seem mad that Marco totally overslept and missed their sunrise.

"I was wondering when you two were coming down, if at all," River said. "You missed the sunrise, Marco, but Andie and I watched it together. Truly magnificent, I must say."

"Thanks, River," Marco smiled. "Yeah...sorry about that, I had a bad dream last night."

" _What bad dream?_ " Star eyed him suspiciously.

He took her hand, " _Nothing we need to discuss right now_."

Before she could press any further, Myrtle came around with menus, fresh coffee mixed with pig-goat's cream, and the newspaper. "Quite a late start, Your Majesties," she snickered.

Marco shrugged innocently, "What can I say? Had a late night at the party."

"And a late morning too," Myrtle pointed to her neck while pouring coffee. _Oh…_ Quickly, Marco rearranged his hood around what the innkeeper was referring to. He had told Star to be gentle.

"Anyways," the innkeeper continued. "I'm fetchin' you guys the usual if that's okay."

"Perfect," Star nodded. "You know I'm starving."

Glancing at the marks on Star's neck made the Monster shake her head, "I know how you two get." _Really?_ Marco groaned and reached for his coffee. Why should it matter?

Luckily, food arrived quickly enough for Marco to quit grumbling over the nosiness of his new neighbors. And, yes, after all of _that_ , he was quite famished. In short order, he had devoured two stacks of pancakes and two plates of sides, which amazed Star and River. In truth, Marco knew he was probably going through another growth spurt because his genes promised he had a bit more growing to do. Hopefully, now he would get that dream body he had in Hekapoo's dimension—Star would _love_ it.

"So…," Star watched Marco shovel food into his mouth. "What's the plan for today? I _really_ wanna go for a hike or something."

"Not a bad idea, sweetie," her father chuckled. "The snow is gone, and it's about time the twins have their first taste of the woods."

While they talked, Marco minded his business, even though he felt the twins were too young for wandering in a wilderness for more than thirty seconds. They may have Butterfly-Johansen blood in their veins, but this wasn't a park or a backyard. A glance from Andromeda's concerned eyes told him she felt the same. Through the bond, she told him that she would appreciate a story or a shopping trip in the town square—both of which sounded age-appropriate. _Good luck getting your mother and brother to go along with it_ , he replied to the suggestion.

Sighing, he turned to the paper presented in front of him. Monsters had their own set of magazines and newspapers tailored to their interests because the Mewman media was terribly biased against them. Much to Marco's dismay, the front-page article confirmed his deepest fear: Globgor was calling for Monsters to meet him for a secret meeting in the Jaggy Mountains to discuss the future of their kind. The details were sparse, leaving out the portal and the evil beasts, but the king promised a bright future for everyone on his side. _Yeah right_ , Marco was tempted to ball up the newspaper and set it on fire.

"Something wrong, Marco?" His visceral reaction alerted Star.

"Nothing," he told her.

"You've been saying that all day?" Her voice raised in frustration. "What are you not telling me?"

Marco averted his gaze, especially seeing how the Monsters around them took notice. Perhaps, the nature hike would be a good idea. He could pull Star away to talk somewhere private. Through the bond, he urged his wife to calm down and that he was _really_ going to tell her what was going on soon. " _Alright, you weirdo_ ," she settled back in her chair and finished her meal. _I'm sorry I have to hide this from you right now_ , Marco returned to his meal sorrowfully, but he knew the truth would hurt her more.

* * *

The ill-feelings faded the second the family hit the trailhead on the eastern edge of the village. Spring had finally arrived in the most remote region of Mewni, bringing warmth and pleasant moisture on the wind. To Marco's limited senses, the breeze tasted fresh, but River said he could taste green buds growing on the trees, the earthiness of the soil, and rough stalks of Mewni corn breaking through the ground. _I wish I could sense that_ , Marco silently fumed, but his funk didn't last long. Today was the first time the twins were able to walk a little bit in the wilderness, and they bounced around in their baby carriers eager to start exploring. _Soon, my little one_ , he promised Orion, who seemed like he was about to explode. Marco wanted to find a suitable place free of pointy twigs, slippery vines, and dangerous rocks the babies could hurt themselves on, however, the further they trekked the rougher the terrain became.

Halfway up a steep cliff, Marco had to pause to catch his breath while River and Star, who carried Andromeda, leapt from rock to rock like goats. Mewman legs beat his human ones any day. Orion scowled at his father, frustrated that they had to stop, but he didn't fuss. _I'm sorry I'm not like your mother,_ Marco sighed. The Blood Moon bond opened between father and son, allowing memories to flow through.

They were all of Andromeda achieving amazing feats while her brother struggled and being adored by the royals while he was ignored. Orion was aware of how others viewed him—as the weaker, less royal brother of the Princess of Mewni, set to inherit nothing. But, much like his mother, he never gave up, earning him one victory—he was the first to stand. Watching Star struggle after her injury in the tent gave the boy the courage to break out of the mold of being the lesser and smaller twin. Through Orion's ears, Marco couldn't understand anything Star said outside of his nickname, but he did sense her tone. It was warm and full of encouragement. That Rye absolutely could overcome his setbacks. Carried on a gust of his mother's love and belief in him, the young boy managed to stand. To a baby, it was scary and exciting to be perched on chubby, wobbly legs, so he leaned against Star for support.

The memories faded, and Orion went back to kicking his legs to stretch them. Meanwhile, Marco reflected on what he had been shown. Who knew sibling rivalry extended to babies? "Rye," he gently called to him. "I love you no less than your sister. You know that, right?"

How could a father choose between two amazing offspring? Andromeda might be the natural warrior, who bore the strength and vigor of her forebears, but it didn't mean Orion wasn't good enough. If anything, he carried the other equation of Star's legacy—her explosive magic and mischief. The last comment made the young boy giggle in delight.

Marco started hiking again, feeling a second wind propelling him upwards. As he climbed up the ridge, the treetops shrank until they were underneath them. Boulders on the trail formed steps etched into the side of the hill, although Marco wished for a railing to hang onto. At last, he reached the wide clearing on top and was greeted to an amazing view. The entire town, extending out to the distant wheat fields, was visible in the cloak of the surrounding forest as well as the nearby logging road he and Star used to first find the place years ago. _I had no idea our camp was so close_ , Marco remembered the clearing where they pitched their exile tent. Although it was only a mile away from the road, it felt so remote. Opposite to the familiar world were the forboding snow-capped peaks of the Musty Mountains, promising a dark prophecy coming to Mewni. While the Cave of the Blood Moon always had a slight pull on Marco's soul, today, it was unbearable.

" _Go to where the sun and moon dance._ "

 _I gotta tell Star first,_ Marco answered.

"Tell me what?"

Startled, he jumped when he saw Star behind him with Andromeda picking up rocks to toss. She tapped her mother with one of them, wanting to play, which diverted her attention. Marco let Orion on the ground and watched the twins chase after each other in the slow, choppy gait they called a run. Andie tackled the other twin to the ground with a cocky gleam in her brown eyes as if she had won a difficult battle, but her brother refused to give up. He used his smaller size to twist from underneath her and get away. Once out of her range, he shot a pink puff of smoke at her. It didn't deter her at all, and soon the wrestling match started again until they wore each other out. Marco had no idea why they loved fighting each other so much. At first, he consulted numerous baby books just in case something was wrong, but Star observed that the play-fights were never started out of malice and ended with laughter on both sides. Surprisingly, the twins loved the activity and saw it as a way of bonding. _It's probably a Johansen thing_ , Marco shrugged.

"Alright, kiddos!" River joined in. "Who wants to go on a piggyback with Grandpa River?"

The twins gleefully accepted being hoisted on his stout shoulders. "Hold on tight!" He bounded down the side of the cliff in three seconds flat, leaping from hilltop to hilltop. Part of Marco wondered if he should chase after them, but River had given him the perfect opportunity to finally talk about urgent matters. _Just be careful with my children…_

Turning to his wife, Marco took her hand, his eyes signaled that they needed to find a place where they could be alone and out of the earshot of the several Monsters around them. " _On it!_ " Star picked him up bridal style and carried him down the far side of the cliff. Was this necessary? " _Nope, but you're slow on hills._ " She set him down, and they continued together off the trail and further into the woods. Star led Marco to a secret place where a mountain stream tumbled into a waterfall over a ledge. The ribbon of water looked like liquid moonlight as it plunged into the rippling pool below.

"Whoa…" Marco breathed. "How'd you know this was here?"

"I told you I wanted to visit this place during our adventure-honeymoon," Star produced their old map with a circle around a place called "Moonfall Ridge."

 _Oh_ , Marco nodded. Too bad they didn't make the side trip. In the middle of the shallow pool was a large rock, big enough for the two of them to sit on. And with the backdrop of the waterfall, what other setting would be perfect for an emotional, heartfelt talk? They slipped off their shoes, and Marco rolled up his pants legs to wade into the cool water. Luckily, it only rose up to his knees, but it was a refreshing way to cool off after the hike. He made room on the rock for Star to join and sat in silence while thinking of the words he needed to say and how to say them.

" _Take your time_ ," Star leaned against his shoulder. The gentle roar of the rushing water helped to ease Marco's mind and calm his racing heart. Exhaling one more time, his spirit knew now was the perfect time.

He faced Star and took her hands and met her gaze firmly. "Star," he said gently. "Last night, I received a message from Janna."

"Really?!" The blonde's eyes grew large. "And you didn't tell me?!"

 _Because it's not what you think,_ Marco wanted to say but held his tongue and said, "It was about something going on back in Mewni." He paused before dropping the truth bomb on Star. "Globgor plans on destroying all of Mewni with an evil Monster army."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't just any army either. The Blood Moon showed me this fiery army of flying beasts coming from the ground. They'll kill everyone in the kingdoms who doesn't side with Globgor. Nowhere will be safe. No one will be safe."

Star dropped his hands and stood up, pacing on her sliver of rock, "We're not even safe here…" she muttered.

He shook his head, feeling his heart sink, "Afraid not."

"And our friends and family…"

"I know," Marco's stomach twisted in despair, nearly making him vomit. In an attempt to be optimistic, he added the second part of the message. "But we're not going down without a fight. Janna and Tom have met with Jackie, Higgs, and Kelly so far. They're building an army that will stop Globgor."

"Excellent!" Star smiled. "Tell them that I can't wait to fight!"

"Already have," he replied. "But there's one condition. When this is over, Mewni is going to need a Queen." And it went without saying _who_ everyone expected to fill that role. Marco was unsure if Eclipsa or the others in her kingdom knew of Globgor's plan but getting rid of him meant dethroning the current Queen of Mewni. According to Tom, there was only one Mewman who had the legal right to challenge Eclipsa or else the Butterfly throne would have to fall into the hands of the Lucitors or another kingdom.

Star dropped her gaze and shook her head, "Marco...I can't go back to being Queen. I hated the job!"

"I know—" Marco was sympathetic.

"I like it out here—"

"I do too," he replied softly. "It's nice being somewhere people like you and don't judge you." The royals were horrible to both of them, and honestly, Marco didn't care what happened to them. Why should he save the people who despised him and treated him like he was defective? At the same time, however, Mewni needed a leader. Marco had proven himself multiple times and killing a Monster should finally show the kingdoms that he was worthy of being Star's king. Just thinking about it made him eager to fight.

Having read his thoughts, Star replied, "I have to say no to this. Sure, I'll fight, but I can't be Queen. I'm a loser, nobody peasant who endangered the kingdom in the first place with my stupid ideas."

"No, you're not," Marco protested. "None of us knew Meteora was going to come back or that Eclipsa was using you again." He stood up and pulled his wife into a hug. "And you're not a nobody. You're _my_ Star Butterfly. My badass warrior wife who can do anything."

"But run a kingdom," she backed out of his grip. "I'm a mess-up kid, Marco. Mom and my grandmas built this kingdom, and I ruined it. Me. On top of that, why should I return to that shit job? We're free out here to do what we want."

"We aren't free with Globgor threatening the dimension," Marco argued. "And if you don't take the thrones, it'll likely fall to another royal family. Like Dave. Also, stop saying you ruined Mewni, Star." Hearing her talk like that hurt him. "You didn't."

"I _did_ , Marco! The royals blame me!"

"That's because you were trying too hard to please them and not yourself."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? Being Queen of Mewni means I have to do certain things, and I suck at them." She was on the verge of tears.

"Star," he held her wrist. "I remember a fourteen-year-old guy telling you that you were going to run Mewni _your_ way. If you do that, you can't fail. We can't fail because we're Mewni's only hope." _Don't walk away from this_ , he pleaded to her wordlessly. Her side of the bond was turbulent and upset, pulled in a million directions. In her defense, Marco was asking a lot of her, so he understood if she felt overloaded.

She ripped her wrist out of his grip and ran off in another direction. "Star!" Marco shouted her name, racing after her until something held him back.

" _I've got this, Marco_ ," a familiar voice told him to let Star have her space. He heeded the advice, although he worried about his wife. Happiness and returning to Mewni didn't have to be mutually exclusive. Above him, the Blood Moon appeared, reminding Marco of the impending doom and his bond to Star.

"I hope she'll listen to you, Moon," Marco replied sorrowfully to the voice. "Star is the Queen this dimension needs."

* * *

Almost a world away, just outside of the northernmost border of the Butterfly kingdom, a large group of Monsters gathered in a stone hollow. Surrounded by tall trees and thick vegetation, the meeting was concealed from prying eyes, although it was highly unlikely that any Mewmans would be in the area. Just in case, however, the space was protected by a legion of knights who were ordered to kill anyone they didn't recognize. Flickering amber flames from the torches cast an eerie glow on the stones where a hundred or so Monsters gathered, producing just enough light to see outlines of figures silhouetted against the night. Many stood since the ground was cold, but there was very little talking aside from hushed whispers between a few of the attendees. They seemed on edge for the hoot of a passing owl made them instantly stop and some of the attendees even wore cloaks to veil their identities. As time passed, the Monster grew antsy, longing to return to their villages and spouses instead of languishing in the barren meadow. _What if he isn't coming?_ A rumor floated on a whisper, stirring the crowd further.

"I'm going home soon," one of the Monsters said to another cloaked figure. "Ain't got time for this when I have crops and a husband to attend to in the morning."

"Yeah!" Agreed another. Before they turned to leave, the mellow blast of a ram's horn announced that _he_ was coming. Kingsguard entered the hollow in pairs, forming a protective ring around a spur of rock jutted above the rest in a natural podium. They clanged their swords on the ground to gather everyone's attention as the Captain filed in last.

"All hail Globgor, King of Mewni, King of Darkness, High Priest of the Blood Moon," the massive knight yelled. "All hail, Meteora, Princess of Mewni!"

Every Monster dropped to their knees the second King Globgor and his daughter entered the hollow, taking their places at the podium. A cloaked figure looked at the Monster ruler, noticing how much he had changed. His purple-striped fur was ragged, and white hair flowed freely in the wind instead of being tamed in its usual bun. Even the crown on his head seemed neglected—unpolished and dented in the middle. Nevertheless, strength and violence blazed in his four eyes, defiant and ready to proclaim words that would change the course of Mewni forever. "My fellow Monsters!" His voice rang clear and deep like a growl. "Thank you for heeding my words and risking yourselves to travel here on this night. I know not every single Monster can be here, but I thank you for being a representation of all of us. We are a diverse group, scattered among the four corners of Mewni, and I know you will spread my words just as far."

The attendees murmured amongst themselves for a second then settled down again while Globgor continued. "I have called you here with dire words. Since I am your King, I care about my precious subject like my family because, in many ways, you are. Over my lifetime, I have made friends with many of the Monster clans and have assisted them in great times of need. Today, I call on you for a favor—to destroy the Mewmans."

A gasp rippled through the crowd along with a variety of reactions. Some openly cheered and others were horrified to silence. Snapping his fingers, Globgor produced a floating hologram for everyone to see. It showed Mewmans denying Monsters the rights they were given and an attempt on the King's life by Mina Loveberry. Monster villages were burned, their crops were stolen, and innocent civilians rounded up to be imprisoned despite it being illegal. Some of the earlier horrified Monsters thawed to the King's idea seeing _why_ he called for this action.

"We will _never_ be free!" Globgor boldly declared. "Not while our land is held in control by these thieves! My wife passed the Monster Rights law and look at how many Mewmans continue to ignore and deny our place in society. How much longer can we wait? How long have we suffered? How many massacres and wars have they waged on us?"

"Too many!" Shouted a Monster from the audience.

Globgor smirked, "Exactly! Now, it is our time to rise up and take back Mewni—all of it from the Butterfly kingdom to the Underworld—for us Monsters alone! We will create a new world order with my family leading a free Monster kingdom! There will be land and corn for all of us!"

The Monsters cheered at this notion, causing Meteora and Globgor to grin devilishly. The promises sounded appealing and the cause noble enough to smooth over the idea of wiping out millions of beings. The Monsters played things the Mewman's way and were _still_ mistreated. Now was the time to rise up and conquer their old home once and for all.

"How will we do this?" Someone asked from the audience.

"I was just getting to that," the king smiled. His hologram showed fire emerging from a hole in the ground and sweeping over Mewni in front of an army of winged beasts. "This is the Great Horde. An army so powerful and unstoppable that only the strongest magic in the universe can free them. With them on our side, we'll have control of Mewni in a matter of _days_."

The Monsters stared blankly at the images, then to their leader. "So…" an adolescent Frog-girl standing near the front asked. "What's this 'strongest magic?'"

"The Blood Moon bond," Globgor snarled. "The spirits baked magic stronger than any other force into the Blood Moon Ball, which binds together two souls for all of eternity. This means I need these two to complete the ceremony needed to free the Great Horde." An image of Star and Marco flickered in front of the Monsters, eliciting more shocked reactions.

"Y-you're going to hurt Auntie Star and Uncle Marco?!" The same youth recoiled in disgust.

Her father, a large, intimidating-looking figure, firmly shook his head. "No, King Globgor. This is far enough! Our issues may be with the Mewmans, but I cannot stand to see you revive the Monster-Mewman war! I will also not support you going anywhere near Star and Marco."

"Why's that, Buff Frog?" Argued a Monster near him. "Don't you care about your family? This opportunity is too good to refuse."

"They _are_ my family," Buff Frog answered.

"And mine too!" A small, scrawny Kappa emerged from deeper in the crowd. His grey beard and long hair hid a face that used to be infamous among the Monster community for a number of reasons, good and bad. "Yes, I know, shocking that ol' Ludo is sticking up for those two," he said in his raspy voice. "But I think of it this way: we're like dysfunctional cousins. We bicker, fight, and try to kill each other because we're family. The old me would've loved to destroy my two arch-nemeses, but I'll pass."

Seeing Ludo and Buff Frog take a stand gave courage to the opposition. More and more Monsters voiced how they refused to betray the former Queen of Mewni as a testament to her popularity, especially among the younger ones. Arguing went back and forth as Monsters choose sides: whether or not they agreed with Globgor's plan and whether or not they wanted to hunt down their old friends. "You fools!" Meteora's roar stopped the bickering. "Forget about how you feel! My father is giving us Monsters a chance our ancestors would have _died_ to have. And don't forget that Star is one of _them_. Her ancestors were oppressors who conspired to mistreat us."

"The Princess has a point," a giraffe Monster sighed. "I love Star, but what did she really do to help us?"

"So you think destroying _everything_ is the solution?" The crowd parted as a determined slime Monster made his way to the front to speak. Anger and sorrow were etched on his face, but he found the bravery to address the crowd and his King. "Look at what's going on here—we're acting like the very oppressors we hate. We can't just kill every Mewman and Mewman supporter out there. How will that bring peace?"

"Why should we listen to you?" Countered a member of the crowd. "We know about your little secret, Slime."

Slime nodded, but showed no sign of shame in his eyes, "Yes, by now, you should all know that my girlfriend is Princess Penelope Spiderbite, and she is expecting my son. I want a world that will be fair for him and my future wife. I could _never_ turn against them, and I implore all of you to dig deep and think about the world we're creating for the future."

"That's all well and good, Slime," Globgor narrowed his eyes. "But we've tried the peaceful way over and over. Has it ever worked? Think about it...all of you. For those of you who are already in, follow me. The rest of you, reflect on my words and take them back to your communities. It's time for change." Along with Globgor, Meteora, and their knights, half of the Monsters followed, leaving the others confused and scared.

Poor Slime hung his head, staring hopelessly at a photo of his girlfriend on his phone. "I'm sorry," he murmured sorrowfully. "I wish I could do more."

"You can," a voice made the Monster look up, and he spied a cloaked figure approaching him. He would have shied away if not for a hand gripping his. The figure drew back her hood slightly, revealing a pair of glasses and familiar light green hair. "The Resistance Army is waiting for your talents, Sir Slime."

* * *

"Got some new recruits, Sir Higgs," Kelly announced as she stepped through the portal with a band of Monsters from the rally. They seemed bewildered due to Globgor's words and the sudden scene change, but the knight expected that much. It wasn't often that the inhabitants of the Butterfly kingdom ventured over the Hill of Flags to the Johansen kingdoms to join a growing band of rebels.

Located in an area called the Backwoods, the camp sat close enough to the royal castle for protection but in a place where the Butterflys wouldn't search. A growing canopy formed a green shelter to conceal the legion of navy tents spread throughout the forest and connected by networks of trails. On the side of each tent was a crescent Blood Moon and golden sun and star—the symbol of the _true_ monarchs of Mewni. So far, a couple hundred Mewman peasants, Pigeon knights, and other eager warriors-to-be called the Backwoods home with thousands of citizens from around Mewni commuting every day to receive fighting lessons. As the numbers grew, more clearings were prepared to hold tents, even though it was a temporary fix since Higgs expected an army of fifty thousand or so.

Huddled by a low-burning fire, groups of Mewman peasants were finishing off the remnants of a late meal before retiring for the night. Their watchful eyes flashed warily at the new recruits, and the uneasiness between the groups was palpable like smoke. Buff Frog shielded his children, and a few of the other Monsters seemed ready to fight if needed. _Do we have to do this here?_ Kelly frowned at her troops.

"You brought _Monsters_ with you?" A Mewman sneered. "No one told me we'd be fighting with the likes of them since _they're_ trying to destroy our homes."

"Hey, not all of us side with King Globgor," Ludo jabbed the taller peasant with a stick.

Another Monster agreed, "Yeah, we're here to fight for Queen Star and to protect our homes too."

When they tried to find a place to sit by the fire, the Mewmans refused to let them pass, "Only true warriors can sit here, sorry!"

"Enough!" Kelly separated them before a fight could break out. It was embarrassing enough to have members of her own battalion act like bigoted idiots, but there was now a larger problem. How was she supposed to successfully lead a divided unit? "I'm _glad_ you think an army of half-trained _peasants_ is going to stop King Globgor and his Great Horde," she retorted sharply. "Last I checked, we need _everybody_ or Mewni is gone, so let these Monsters sit by the fire or else I'll _make you_."

She hated to sink to this level, but after a long, risky day of infiltrating a Monster meeting, she expected more gratitude. Like disgruntled toddlers, the Mewmans simply packed up their belongings and went to bed, leaving Kelly and her Monsters by the fire with a million doubts in their heads. The fate of Mewni required everyone to work together, and unity seemed like a long way off. _We don't have time for this_ , the knight sat by the fire. Who knows how many days they would have—but her guess was not many.

* * *

"Keep moving! Let me see those high knees!" Kelly yelled through a megaphone while her soldiers ran in laps. Many struggled in their heavy leather training pads, but at least no one passed out today.

Their leader spurred her black warnicorn, Rancor, to trot alongside them to make sure everyone was pulling their weight. In the week since the first Monsters came, hundreds more poured in by the day, willing to lay down their lives for the cause. And deal with the pettiness of their supposed Mewman comrades. As each battalion integrated, fights and arguments arose, threatening the delicate balance of the army. A house divided cannot stand, yet the leaders pushed forwards with accepting Monsters and Mewmans. There was only one path out of this and that was together. Even while running laps in the forest, the divide was painfully clear: the two groups stayed in their own lanes. When they sat during instructions and demonstrations, they were apart. When they sparred, they stayed within their own groups. While Kelly knew the kingdom was deeply divided, she never figured it would be _this_ bad.

Another warhorse approached, bearing the newest leader with him. Sir Slime had been formally knighted yesterday, and Higgs planned to divide Kelly's huge regiment between them once he was ready to assume command. The so-called "Courageous" knight would need all the courage in the world to lead a band of feuding soldiers, but Kelly shoved the pessimism away. Her duty was to train her friend so that he would be a competent leader—no need to scare him out of the job.

He halted his shiny, new warnicorn, Retaliation, next to Rancor. "I can't believe it," an explosive smile took over Slime's face. "I'm finally a real knight!"

They both wore chainmail shirt with the Resistance crest on the breastplate and carried real swords unlike the wooden ones of the trainees. "I was in disbelief when I was knighted too," Kelly folded her arms. "Still feels like a dream."

Slime nodded, "Are these our troops? How many of them are there?"

"Three thousand on the last count, but it's more like five now. I think Sir Higgs says the army doubles every week."

"Wowzers…," the Monster breathed. "It's great to see so many support us, although I'm pretty sure Globgor's army is larger."

"Not too worried about him. We're on the right side of things, trying to unite instead of dividing with hate."

"True," Slime agreed. "So before we dive in, tell me about how our army works."

After remembering what she had been told, Kelly replied, "Well technically, Star and Marco are leaders over the entire army—or will be when they get here. Usually, only the Queen of Mewni commands an army in times of war, but I know Star would want to share the spotlight. Under them is Higgs, who is general, then under her, we have the young royals sided with us and their armies."

"I thought princes and princesses weren't allowed to become knights?"

"You're right," Kelly said. "But these are unusual times, and we don't have enough upper-level knights to fill in leadership roles. Plus, a lot of the other kingdoms will only listen to their leaders—like the Underworld lords. They _hate_ mingling with the other soldiers but will listen to their prince and princess in a heartbeat. You, Jackie, Jorby, and I are a special case since the Butterflys don't have a princess serving us, which brings us to where we technically fit in. We're under the royals but above smaller officers, which we'll appoint when we see who has the potential, and normal soldiers. Again, in reality, we hold more power like the royals. Make sense?"

"I guess, yeah."

Kelly kicked Rancor's sides to gain his attention. "Now, follow me to our training grounds." They trotted deeper into the woods, following behind the stragglers to push their pace. "C'mon, Ruberiot," Kelly passed him on Rancor. "Only a mile to go! You can do it!"

The path wound through the Johansen countryside, along babbling brooks, up rolling hills, and through patches of tall trees until it made a sharp dip down into an old arena. Prince Rock told Kelly that there was a time when the kingdom was divided sharply between the clans, so the Johansens devised a set of ritualistic games to occupy the families instead of warfare. Peace ended up settling the rivalries, and the Clan Games ceased, leaving the mossy, eroded remains hidden in the heart of the Backwoods. Stone seats spiraled down towards a great grassy field grown over with tall weeds. Nevertheless, it formed an excellent place for practicing and teaching. The soft ground provided a cushion for falls and stumbles. By the time Kelly and Slime arrived, the recruits were seated in the stands, chatting and panting from the run. To her dismay, the Monsters and Mewmans stayed largely separated, which meant a miracle would have to happen to keep the unit to happen. Group cohesion was an important aspect of an army—if a unit didn't like each other, how would they be expected to fight for one cause and protect each other?

Jorby and Jackie were standing on the grassy arena floor, waiting for the other knights to arrive. Rancor and Retaliation were left to roam with Jackie's horse, Ruthless, while the riders turned to important business. "Alright," Kelly yelled to gather their attention. "We have two new knights joining our leadership team today. Please welcome Sir Slime the Courageous and Sir Jorby the Magnificent."

A trickle of applause rippled through the crowd, and it took everything in Kelly not to slap some of the Mewmans across the jaw. _Come on girl, let it go_ , she exhaled to release her anger. With the threat of war looming closer each day, she needed to mold the ragtag band of peasants into warriors—that was her main focus. "Anyways, today, we'll be—"

Thunderous hoofbeats clattered against stone hidden under layers of weeds as Sir Higgs rode into the arena. The knights dropped to their knees and their battalion bowed too, lest they upset their general. When she motioned them to rise, Kelly saw that the general was wearing the newly designed armor that they would wear to battle. Black Stygian chainmail rattled under thick Butterfly royal blue plates padded with tough gryphon leather. On the breastplate was the symbol of the Blood Moon Ball: a thin red Blood Moon and sun and star. Of course, Higgs wore the fancy version, but the materials promised extra protection and durability in battle for everyone.

"See this?" Higgs grinned. "Fresh out of the Underworld's finest blacksmiths. Pretty neat, huh?" Seeing that the crowd marveled over her made the knight laugh. "You're impressed, but you have to _earn_ the right to wear this armor and charge into battle on behalf of our Queen. Now, today, I'm assessing how things are going ."

"Sir Higgs!" A peasant from the town of Solas raised his hand. "Is it true that a _Monster_ is heading part of this regiment?"

"Duh, Bastion!" She smarted back to the Mewman. "We need Monsters to help us, and hundreds more have answered the call."

The man objected, "I refuse to—" A well-aimed pebble smacked him on the side of the head.

The fuming general rode her horse up the stairs and loomed over an injured Bastion as if she were about to eat him. "Shut the _fuck_ up," she spat at him. "And that goes for all of you! We don't have the _luxury_ of turning down anyone willing to fight. Plus, even if we _did_ , we're building a Mewni for all people. Can't deal—then fucking leave! I'm not dealing with petty bullshit."

Not a single Mewman moved despite the invitation to leave, so Higgs made her way back to the floor. "Good," she dismounted Rage. "Glad we're a happy family. Now, listen up! Before we even _fantasize_ about being badass warriors for our badass Queen, I need to see you act as one body, one unit, one tribe. I get that we don't have to be BFFs, but we _gotta_ work together and past our personal grievances. Okay?"

Her words were serious in the latter part of her message, and Kelly bet her Captain was thinking of Marco. They used to be enemies, but Higgs nearly gave her life to protect Star, earning his trust forever. "With that lecture out of the way, let me see someone demonstrate what being a warrior is all about. You—" she pointed at random. "—Ruberiot, get your ass down here and make me proud!"

The redheaded musician shakily clutched his wooden training sword and slowly made his way down to his commander. He looked ridiculous in the thick leather pads that were a size too big for his scrawny frame. _I can't believe she picked my weakest warrior_ , Kelly slapped her hand to her forehead. Then again, an army was only as strong as its weakest link. After sending a prayer to the battle lords to magically possess Ruberiot's body for a good demonstration, Kelly picked up a wooden sword and met her warrior in mock-battle. She dropped into a ready stance, her blade tight in her hands while she thought of what skills he could properly show Higgs. _Blocking and countering are basic enough_ , the knight decided. Plus, they were very much necessary.

"Now, Ruberiot," Kelly said to him. "We're going to go over what we talked about last week—blocking and countering, okay?"

He gulped but nodded. Already, Kelly felt her stomach flip in dread, but she asked anyway, "I'm going to bring my sword down on your head, how would you block and how would you counter?"

"Uh…" Ruberiot clutched his blade close to his chest.

She sighed in annoyance at the million things already going poorly. He wasn't in a proper battle stance, his blade wasn't up and ready for combat, and he didn't have his armor on properly. Each of these infractions would get him killed and have Higgs tear Kelly down about not properly instructing her warriors. _Focus on that later._ The warrior broke down her question: "Let's start with the block. You have two options: low or high. Pick one."

In desperation, he glanced at Foolduke and Mime, hoping either of his bandmates had the answer magically written on their foreheads. Kelly tapped his shin and ordered him to focus on her, knowing that if Ruberiot were one-on-one with a rival, no one could save him. "Low or High?" She repeated.

"H-high?" Ruberiot guessed.

"Show me."

He shakily raised his blade above his head, thinking it would save him from his mentor's blow, however, Kelly disproved his theory. She brought her blade down as promised, but, at the last second, twisted so the sword slipped underneath the block and hit his ribs. "Dead," she declared, and she knew the many reasons why. A high block was too predictable. Any warrior would have anticipated that coming and adjusted accordingly.

Before she could point out his mistakes, Higgs snatched the wooden blade out of Kelly's grip and glared.

" _Pathetic!_ " She sneered. "I've seen old _grannies_ put up a better fight. Hell, even a _page_ on day one is a better fighter than you!" Higgs twirled the weapon in her hand like a baton and even tossed it in the air to show off. When it landed safely in one of her hands, she pointed it at Ruberiot, smirking, "Okay, Music Boy, we're trying this again. Yada yada, slashing your brains out with a downward cut, how do you block?"

"Low…?" This time he opted to hold his sword lower and closer to his torso.

In a swift motion, almost too quickly to be seen, Higgs batted the fake weapon out of his hand and jammed the point of hers into his throat. "Dead again." She tossed the stick down and roared to the crowd. "Is this the best you got? Cuz I see a whole lot of freshly-dug graves. Any of y'all _dunderheads_ play chess?"

A few older Mewmans raised their hands, and Higgs shook her head, "Kids these days. Anyways, you don't blindly set your pieces down in chess. You gotta think moves and countermoves—have at least five possible plans in your head before you even reach for your chess piece. So, Music Boy, for each block, you _should_ have thought of a counter and anticipated how I would dodge your defense. Block high, then expect me to hit you low and vice versa. This shit will save your life, so we're going to drill this all day long. Got it? Pair off and let me see your asses bruise-free by the end of the day."

The trainees broke up into small groups and their instructors went around to assess how they were doing. Feeling mortified, Kelly and Slime stayed towards the perimeter and far away from Higgs, who was yelling at people in the middle near Jackie. _You can do it, Jackie_ , Kelly giggled and sent her friend a sympathetic glance. So far, the trainees weren't as bad as Ruberiot, many able to carry out several exchanges and chained attacks before getting hit. However, there was the problem of the Mewmans and Monsters sticking to themselves. _There has to be something that'll fix this_ , Kelly scratched her head while thinking. They needed someone to bridge the two worlds. Star was considered that by many since she took a non-Mewman as her husband and befriended many Monsters. Her genuine care, loving attitude, and willingness to look outside of social conventions made her a beloved monarch. _But we're still a bit away from having her back_ , Kelly, kicked a rock in frustration. What were they going to do in the meantime?

"Slime!" A cheerful voice shouted over the sounds of wood hitting leather. Kelly and her partner turned to see Penelope running towards them. Tears formed in Slime's eyes, and the two passionately embraced amidst the flurry of dancing blades.

"I thought I heard you were here," Penelope sniffled. "I'm sorry that father prevented you from seeing me."

Her lover's eyes dulled with pain, "I knew he wouldn't take the news so well." They glanced at her swollen belly and sighed.

"Forget him," she cupped his cheeks. "My son is still heir to the throne. And look at us, Slime, we're going to build a fair world for him. Well, you more than me—I can't fight since I'm pregnant."

The Monster kissed her forehead, "Of course, but do you think Mewni will be ready for a Monster king even after the war?"

"NO!" Bastion, the same Mewman from earlier yelled with a band of his townspeople and a few citizens of the Spiderbite kingdom behind him. "None of us are going to acknowledge a Monster leading us! We _hardly_ tolerated King Marco as is."

Kelly gritted her teeth to prevent herself from slicing the tongue out—it would only take the flick of her wrist. Slime let go of his girlfriend and took a step forward. "I don't mean you any harm."

"Sure…," the peasant mocked him. "All you Monsters are the same. I bet you're going to hurt us like King Globgor."

"You know, this wouldn't be happening if you _Mewmans_ didn't kill our people and steal our land," another Monster joined the argument. "We would have shared if you asked, there's plenty of land for _all_ of us."

"We ain't sharing what our ancestors earned!" A Mewman woman hissed. "Not our fault you didn't have the power to defeat us."

"There we go again with the historical revisionism. You had a magical Queen who stacked the deck. Hardly a fair fight."

"That's enough!" Slime forced himself between them. "Everyone, get back to your posts and leave this matter alone."

The Mewmans refused to budge despite the order, and Bastion drew his sword. "You aren't my boss! I will not move!"

Frustration gripped Slime, " _Do it!_ "

"As you wish, Your Majesty!" Bastion charged to attack, his wooden sword would have crashed into Slime's head if he didn't instinctively block. The impact propelled them apart, and the unit gathered around to take sides as the two combatants settled into a fight. _I've had it with this Mewman idiots,_ Kelly was about to break them, but a firm hand held her back.

"Higgs?!" She gasped in surprise.

"This is his fight," the general whispered gravely. As much as Kelly hated to admit it, but she was right. This was more than a fight between a disrespectful soldier and his leader, but a grudge match between Monsterkind and Mewmans. Before they could take a step forward together, they had to deal with the bad blood from the past.

Slime let Bastion lash out in anger again, dodging his wild swings that hit nothing. Timing his attack just right, the trained knight feinted to the left to draw the Mewman off-balance and shoved him to the ground. While he lay still, Slime struck his ribs and would have gone for another blow if the Mewman didn't roll away. When he got up, the Monster met him full on with a swipe at his ankles. "Why do you think you're better than me?" Slime panted, wiping away sweat. "Just because you're a Mewman? _I'm_ a Kingsguard knight—I'm your leader because I _earned_ it."

"You're still a filthy Monster!" Bastion landed his first blow on Slime's shoulder, the shock nearly causing him to drop his weapon. For a moment, the Mewman succeeded in chaining attack after attack, but the knight flicked his sword and dislodged the other from Bastion's hand.

"Why do you hate me?" Slime kicked the downed weapon out of reach and landed a solid punch to his enemy's cheek. "Because we're different? Well, newsflash, bub, you're different from me and I don't hate you. How can I hate what my friends are? What my girlfriend is? What half of my son is?"

The Mewman collapsed to the ground, shielding his face with his arms. They both knew the fight was over—Slime had won and had the right to smash him into dust. But instead, he dropped the sword and extended a hand, "I'm not going to start with you either. Let me help you up."

Bastion hesitated but reached for his hand. "I still don't like you," he said gruffly. "But you showed character there. I didn't know you were Kingsguard—you could have killed me."

"Easily," Slime chuckled. "But that's not the point I wanted to make."

The Mewman shrugged. "I'm from Solas, and the king killed my brother. I know he did—forget what the papers say. That's why I hate you and your kind. For now, at least."

"I look forward to earning your trust then," the knight nodded. "Now, can we get back to building the best army for our Queen?"

"Yes…sir."

They parted and the warriors went back to drilling, but Kelly noticed a difference. The tension in the air was gone, and a few Mewmans volunteered to practice with Monsters. "Much better," Higgs crossed her arms. "Now, we're marching in the right direction."

"Agreed," Kelly nodded, feeling pride in her heart swell. For the first time, Mewni was headed towards an incredible future.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Star stomped around in a circle, wearing a path into the soggy leaves underfoot. "Marco thinks I can just go back to being Queen! Crazy, right?"

The trees answered her with silence, only swaying their branches in the light breeze. _How long have I been here?_ Shadows were growing around her, cloaking the forest in darkness. Looking up, she realized that the sun was slipping below the horizon, dragging the pink out of the sky and replacing it with deep blue. It reminded her of the shade Butterfly royals wore. _Why must you remind me of that?_ Star sighed, feeling a twinge in her soul, tugging her both north towards Mewni and south towards the Musty Mountains. She began pacing again because it was hard to sit still in a time like this. Already, her throat was sore due to the barrage of English, Mewnian, and Demon curse words she spewed to take the edge off her feelings and dulled her frustration.

Yet they failed to adequately describe how she felt: her anger, her fears, her pain. So Mewni wanted her to come crawling back to them? After years of treating her and Marco like shit, calling her "Monster Love," and blocking her attempts to improve Monster-Mewman relations in the kingdom. After letting Eclipsa get away with taking the throne. After making Star's life hell. Why should she go back? Out in the Southern Wilds, she was free and loved and valued by her adopted townmates. Being Queen was a thankless job—easily taken for granted by the subject who just expected her to magically make their lives better. If everyone wanted Mewni to be better, then why didn't they pitch in or give her useful suggestions instead of bitching about corn?

Returning also meant ensnaring her entire family too. Poor Andromeda was the next victim in line as was the fate of every firstborn Butterfly daughter. She had no choice in the matter, and that's not what Star wanted for her. Being a simple peasant family opened up so many doors for them—allowing them to be whatever they wanted to be. If Star wanted to go on a quest or spend a night with Marco or party all night, she could do so without tabloids gossiping about it the next day. _It's better this way_ , she sat on a stone in the middle of the creek. Freedom was amazing!

Then there was also the matter that She wasn't a great Queen anyways. The royals called her careless, stubborn, and uncouth. A wild girl who hung out with Monsters, took a _human_ as her husband, and was reckless with magic. Queens didn't go on quests, fight the other royals, or challenge the status quo. They did whatever was necessary to keep the peace, including ignoring glaring issues in the kingdom. Plus, Star's recklessness brought Eclipsa and Meteora back. She should never have tried to throw another Monster Bash. _I'm just a screwup_ , she sighed. This was her fault. Moon wouldn't have let the kingdom down like she did.

In the surrounding creek, the reflection of a thin crescent moon floated dreamily in the clear current. The image went about largely undisturbed except periodically by swimming tadpoles and ripples in the water. Star reached her hand into the cool spring to cup the moon in her hand, holding it until it slipped out of her grip. _Why did she leave?_ Star hugged her knees, feeling deeply alone. Why did perfect Queen Moon succumb to the effects of dark magic while her husband and daughter held her broken body? Why would she leave her irresponsible daughter Mewni to care for at a young age? _She_ was supposed to be ruling, not Star. She was supposed to show her how a real Queen was supposed to act and handle royal affairs. But instead, she left her to ruin the kingdom with her irresponsibility.

"Why did you have to go?" Star howled in anguish. "I wasn't ready!" Hot, bitter tears streamed down her face, dividing her heartmarks. The former Queen tried to teach her, but Star had been unyielding, which got her sent to Earth for a year. And Moon's death was her fault too. Eclipsa's quest had promised the then-impulsive teenager and her newly-betrothed partner a break from draining royal duties. But it was a trap that led to the downfall of the kingdom and her beloved monarch.

"It wasn't your fault," a gentle reply flowed on the stirring breeze. "It was my time to go."

"Mom?" Star turned around and wiped her tears on her arm.

Behind her, a beautiful queen stood in the water bathed in a pale blue ethereal glow. Stern eyes shimmered with starlight and her purple diamonds were like polished amethyst. Even in death, the Undaunted Queen was just as magnificent and regal as she had been in life. "Hello, Star," Moon smiled.

Joy seized Star, and she raced into her mother's arms unable to hold back her tears. At first, she felt nothing but air until she dipped down. The sensation of satin clothing and skin eventually comforted the hysterically sobbing young Mewman. It was like Star was a scared child again, needing Moon to yell at the royals who made fun of her. The past three months had thoroughly sucked. She lost her home, her friends, her title—all of which hurt more than her legs shattered from the fight against Meteora. _I failed,_ the blonde wailed inwardly while her mother stroked her hair.

"There, there, my love," Moon shushed her rambling thoughts. "It's alright. You're not a failure."

"I am, Mommy," Star sniffled. "I destroyed everything you worked so hard to preserve."

Moon shook her head, "Things have been building towards this for a long time. Our alliances have never been as strong as they seemed—I've dealt with my fair share of drama with the Lucitors when I was younger. Plus, I made many mistakes. The deal I made with Eclipsa started all of our woes. If only I hadn't been so blinded on getting revenge for my mother."

"That doesn't sound so bad," the blonde rubbed her eyes. "You were trying to protect the kingdom."

"All mistakes are bad, Star," the queen said. "But it's never ever too late to right a wrong."

"How can I do that?" Star asked in a shaky voice. Everything she did appeared to be permanent. Mewni would never be the same, especially after Globgor had his way. _You know the answer,_ something spoke in the depth of her soul, and she remembered what Marco said earlier about taking her place as Queen again. That _couldn't_ be the only way, though. Just couldn't be…Star glanced up at her mother, hoping she wouldn't confirm her suspicions.

The aura around Moon glowed brighter, and she said firmly, "You must retake the Butterfly throne. It's where you belong."

Shaking her head, Star took a step back, "No. Mom, I can't go back. I'm not a Butterfly, and I'm not a good Queen." Her head pounded with the sneers and put-downs from the other royals. How they despised how she held the future of Mewni in her hands. _I can't go back. Not ever._

"Mewni needs you…"

"So! I hated that stupid job!" Star began to cry again. "You wouldn't want me to get hurt by those _cornheads_ again!"

Moon paused for a second and sighed, reaching for her daughter's hand. "You're right," she conceded. "I don't want to see you miserable. Honestly, it's my fault you were in the first place. I tried to make you too much like me and the queens of the past when I should have let you develop a ruling style that complimented who you are."

Star met her gaze, reflecting on the horrible lessons and evaluations she had been subjected to in a ruinous attempt to mold her into a "perfect princess." Not only did they all miserably fail, but they also poisoned the girl's attitude towards being Queen. Who wanted a job that required absolute perfection and didn't allow for personal expression? More importantly, another question crossed Star's mind: if none of that crap mattered, then what did it mean to be Queen of Mewni? Moon told her that it was all about tradition and honor and keeping things as they are.

Her mother went on, "Soon, all of that will pass away anyway. The old Mewni is going to fall regardless of what you, Marco, and your friends are going to do. When it does, _you_ must be there to unite the survivors from all the kingdoms—Mewman and Monster alike—and lead them into a prosperous future. You must take your place as Queen of Mewni."

"How can I go back? I'm not a Butterfly!" Star protested.

"Yes, you are!" Moon's aura blazed bright as the sun, knocking the young Butterfly backward and blinding her eyes. "You are _my_ daughter. I don't care who our ancestors were, but you are more than capable of ruling Mewni better than anyone else. Stop underestimating yourself!" _Geez, Mom,_ Star shielded her face from the intense rays. The Undaunted Queen hadn't lost her fierce edge.

The former queen calmed down and helped Star back to her feet. "My darling," her tone was gentle again, "Being a good Queen of Mewni isn't about having a fancy bloodline or birthright, it's about what's in your heart. I mean, do you know how many of our ancestors were horrible rulers?"

"Most of them?"

"Exactly!" Moon nodded, "Proves my point? However, you have the heart of a true Queen: just, noble, caring, protective, loving. That's the kind of ruler Mewni needs."

"Sounds more like being a mother," Star giggled. Images of her adventures raising Andromeda and Orion filled her mind's eyes and made her heart swell with happiness. There was the fun side of caring for her little ones—playtime, cuddling, stargazing on clear nights—but Star knew there was another side. She would do anything to protect them, down to her last drop of blood. A snippet of her protectiveness came out when the royals criticized the twins or when they insisted that Orion couldn't be a prince. Perhaps being Queen _really_ was similar. It was about protecting for the defenseless, tending to the needs of the kingdom and alliances, and celebrating when things went right. How had Star never realized the similarities?

Moon smiled, "Just like a mother. By the way, I think you're a wonderful one—do you know why?"

Star was about to answer when she noticed something darting towards the water. "Orion!" Instinctively, she rushed forward and caught her adventurous son before a single toe could touch the water. "Easy there, Wild Child," she booped his nose. "This isn't like a bathtub. Also, how did you get here?"

"River! Where is he?" She heard Marco fretting in the bushes. "I told you not to set him down; he wanders!"

" _I've got him, Marco_ ," Star replied before her darling husband had a heart attack.

He burst through the foliage, relieved to see his wife and son were okay. Andromeda pointed from her baby carrier, and Marco didn't realize there was a third being in the stream for a moment. When he did, he smiled, "I see your talk worked, Moon."

"Of course," she nodded.

" _You were in on this?_ " Star raised an eyebrow. No wonder he didn't race after her when she left…

Marco kissed her forehead, "Maybe." He freed Andromeda from her carrier and presented her for Moon to see. "I know it's been a while but look at how much your grandchildren have grown. They're running now."

"Rar!" Andromeda announced with a shrill shout. The adults laughed.

At last, River found his way through the brush, nearly fainting when he saw Moon with his family. "Moon Pie!" He splashed into the stream. "You're here!"

"Hello, my handsome River," she materialized just enough so they could embrace. "I see the twins definitely carry a bit of the Johansens in them." As she spoke, Andie had crawled onto Marco's head to better look down on everyone.

"They're both something," he laughed. Unfortunately, Moon began to fade, taking the main source of light out of the clearing.

"Star," Moon called to her as she went away. "I must go but remember who you are."

She snickered, "Mom, that sounds like a movie line."

The queen made a face, "You know what I mean."

When she vanished, at last, dusk reclaimed the forest, sending in a refreshing breeze. Above them, the stars ignited in the deepening sky around a familiar yet ominous sight. _Star_ , the Blood Moon spoke. _Go to where the moon and sun dance_. She had a feeling the mysterious orb had to bring up a prophecy to be fulfilled. _Whatever_ , she rolled her eyes. That could wait—right now, Star's mind was focused on Mewni. On her kingdom. Her people needed to be saved from the ultimate force of evil, and their Queen had to prepare herself for battle. _I'm coming for my throne, Eclipsa!_ Star faced the northern horizon where her destiny called her like the Blood Moon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Review Round-Up**

 **In case you are completely unaware, I'm writing a mini-series about "Curse of the Blood Moon" called _Fairytale_. It's kind of my vision for what I think might happen in the canon, so check it out!**

 **Celestialfyxen (chs. 20-21) This battle is going to be a four-part affair starting with Chapter 24, and it's going to be beyond EPIC. Also, great song choice, lol. The twins actually will play a very important part in the finale, which is something you'll almost never see coming. And, yes, bring tissues. As for Ch 21, poor Higgs has been through a lot, which is why she's sunk to an all-time low. Marco is really the closest thing she has to a friend AND she lost Warfang. Janna would have slapped her, but idk if you'd want to mess with a drunken Higgs-she's still a warrior. Speaking of Janna, I agree that giving her a bigger role in _Dance_ has made her a badass character. She's a fun component in Tom's life, yet she's big enough to stand on her own with her cleverness. We'll see in the future if she's jinxed Star and Marco or not... Globgor is clouded by a mix of grief and PTSD from his involvement in the Monster-Mewman wars. He just wants his family to be safe, and after losing everything he loves so many times, he can't trust anymore. Jackie is admittedly a weird character to fit into fanfics because 1. she has very little characterization and 2. you have to beef her up a little. Therefore, yeah, she's a bit much in this story, but it's kinda by design. Kelly the Brave is just perfect isn't it. As for Norse Mythology and the twins...more of that would come up in their own story and the last part of the AU called _The Dawn of the Stars_. I'd imagine that Andromeda would favor spells based on that, just fyi.**

 **Aldal-It's going to be a huge climax, which will become apparent in the next chapter. I'm glad you see the parallels between Globgor and Marco because that's intentional. They're both married to Butterfly royals yet don't fit into their worlds, both love their families (best dad squad), and will do anything to protect them. But Marco can keep his rage in check and sees the good in his subjects while Globgor is too hurt to. Yes, Mina is gone. Nothing can survive the darkest spell. Higgs has been through a lot, but Janna's new job should help her. Also, don't worry about Jackie-she can do it. Next chapter will focus back on the Starco family and the Blood Moon!**

 **coloneloflynn-Thanks! This is going to be the epic of the three stories in this AU.**

 **daglass99- Just wait and see...mwhahaha**

 **Bobio21-I feel. The Internet can be mean sometimes. As for where Dave went...that's for another chapter, but he went somewhere important. Higgs deserves a nice title after she's stopped being a jerk. As for the Diazes, the Earth is of minor concern, but...well, you'll just have to see soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back! We have 4 chapters left (after this one), then onto the final installment of this AU _The Dawn of the Sun_. With the show ending soon, I think it's fitting to have a true sequel to the adventures of Star and Marco before we all depart to other things. Now, the Final Four (as I call them) form as a mega finale that'll be insane, so enjoy!**

* * *

"You know…it's been awhile, Star," Marco murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her skin like the cool breeze flapping through the tent.

The sensation caused a deep blush to form on her face, _"Oh?_ I like where this is going, Diaz…"

"Do you now?" He chuckled. "Well, close your eyes. I have a few more final preparations to do."

" _I make the orders in this relationship, bub_ ," she stuck out her tongue but decided to obey. Where did a king find the audacity to boss around his queen? Proper order dictated that he should never even make a suggestion for the Queen of Mewni to follow, but then again, caring about what was "proper" wasn't Star's thing. Playing along was more fun anyways.

With her eyes closed, Star's other senses kicked into overdrive, and she could taste, feel, and smell everything happening in the tent and beyond. Wind rustled against the purple fabric of the walls, and the meager dwarf pine trees that grew in the rocky soil. She also heard wolves howl in the distance, probably excited over the scent of deer in the air. It made queen's hand itch for a bow, but she reminded herself that there would be better thrills in a few minutes.

" _No peeking ,_" Marco urged as he continued to shuffle around their tiny, cloth living space, presumably to find whatever he was keeping a secret through the bond. Muted rummaging sounds suggested he was searching his backpack under the neatly folded layers of supplies and clothing. The rising anticipation was hard to contain, and several times, Star was tempted to open her eyes. However, a good Queen knew how to bide her time.

Finally, the movement stopped. "Are you ready, Star?" His tone was adorably playful.

"Yes," she nodded with her eyes still closed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, barely containing his excitement. Suddenly, Star was aware of the ground on her back, and Marco sweetly kissing her cheeks and neck. What a tease!

"Marco!" She howled in laughter but managed to keep her eyes closed. "That tickles!"

"Open your eyes."

When Marco moved off, he revealed how much he changed in a short period of time. The lanterns were turned down low for mood-lighting and an inviting nest of pillows and blankets were piled on the sleeping bag across from the _real_ surprise: a portable TV hooked up to a videogame console and two controllers. "No way!" Star squealed in delight.

"Way," Marco presented _Racing Rage X_. "You know it's not an official Diaz-Butterfly quest without it."

Immediately, they settled close on the sleeping bag, adjusting pillows for optimal back support. Good posture was key to a successful night of videogames. They also laid out the rest of their snacks from the Wander Inn, figuring now was the time to lighten the load they carried before reaching the real peaks of the Musty Mountains. Plus, Star had caught a huge deer yesterday, meaning they would be fine for a while.

Marco cut the game on, and the atmosphere in the room shifted from serious to seriously fun and playful. The couple owed it to themselves to have one night to goof off. Just one. According to both the map and the sudden temperature drop, they were near the snowline. Once they reached the path to the summit, it would be a mad climb to the cave of the Blood Moon. Star remembered the bitter cold and biting snow from last time, and signs pointed to a miserable trip ahead. The white haze concealed their destination from prying eyes below to protect the secrets of the Blood Moon.

Surviving the eternal winter wasn't the only obstacle the rebel queen had to face. From the second she and Marco left the Wander Inn, she knew that they were on a race to save Mewni which wouldn't end until she sat down on the Butterfly throne again. Normally, Star found battle thrilling, but she had to face the heavy-hitting emotions involved with protecting the people who fought with her, uniting two sides who hated each other, and facing Eclipsa in a deathmatch for the throne.

The latter especially kept Star up at night. It was hard to believe that the dark queen betrayed her again after bonding over her pregnancy. Eclipsa had been like a mother to her during the scary process. How was Star supposed to know that she was siding with Globgor and the destruction of Mewni? She was supposed to be her super-cool granny! _Then again, we aren't even related_ , Star recalled the truth about her lineage. It made dealing with the fact she had to kill Eclipsa again a bit easier. There can only be one Queen of Mewni.

"Are you okay?" Marco prodded her shoulder. "You're spacing out on me."

 _Huh?_ Star shook her head, "Sorry, sorry. Just thinking about how I'm going to kick your cute ass."

"My cute _what?_ "

"You heard me, Diaz," she shoveled a fist full of chips in her mouth, grabbing her controller. Battles and saving the world would have to wait for sunrise. _Hmm_ …Star considered her options as she toggled through each. The best tracks in the game were the crazy ones full of hazards and twists and turns. Aside from the technical challenge, the scenery was so cool too between a desert, volcano, mega waterfall, and a giant rainbow bridge. Perhaps, her natural inclination towards danger made them more attractive—a Warrior Queen needed her adrenaline fix, after all.

"But what's wrong with Queen Highway?" Marco asked. "It's a classic."

"Boring!" Star selected Disco Park, known for its strobe lights, corkscrews, and slopes. What could possibly be fun about a frilly, glittery circle surrounded by castles?

"Nostalgia."

"It reminds me of princess lessons. Hated those."

They dropped the conversation the second the race began, devolving into primal grunts and shouts as they desperately tried to best the other. Finally, Star and Marco could just let loose without nosy neighbors thinking they were doing _other_ things. Sure, those were loud affairs too, but they did other activities together, like videogames and sparring. There was no hurry to have a third child—not with war and rebuilding Mewni on the horizon.

Star slammed her joystick to avoid a rock in the middle of the path, laughing maniacally when a CPU failed to dodge. "Kiss my ass, fucker!" She snarled, surging back into first place.

"Star…" Marco blinked at her. "You scare me sometimes."

"You know I'm all about winning, Mar—DAMMIT!" She lost her lead again to a cocky green driver. _I'll teach you to mess with Star Butterfly!_ No one bested her! Channeling her aggression into the controller, Star focused on nothing more than beating the collection of pixels that _dared_ to pass her. "Come on…" Victory was so close. Only an inch away. Now a half an inch, now a hair away. "Fuck me…" She watched the car just edge out of reach.

"No comment," her husband muttered.

The finish line was in view, meaning it was now or never. Throwing all caution to the cool mountain wind, Star gave it everything she had, ignoring the ringing of the mirror beside the sleeping bag and Marco talking to it. " _Gimme a minute_ ," Star had to finish the race. She just had to finish. At perhaps the last possible second, a boost kicked in, sailing her the couple of inches she needed to win the race. "WOOHOO! Yes, Marco, I finished!" She waved her arms in triumph.

" _Star!_ " Marco yelled at her. " _I'm on the phone with my parents!_ "

 _Oops,_ she noticed Rafael and Angie exchange a quick glance, followed by River grumbling a curse in Mewnian. Fixing her hair, she calmed down to speak with her in-laws. "Oh hi, guys, just enjoying some videogames with Marco."

"Sorry if we interrupted something good," Mrs. Diaz snickered. "We just thought you wanted to say goodnight to the twins."

"Mom…it's not like that," her son frowned. "But whatever, let me see them."

The Diazes held the twins so they would fit into the picture. Both of them were confused by what was going on, their eyes darting around in suspicion. "Hey, sweeties," Star waved, which got their attention. "Daddy and I miss you very much."

Overall, the decision to leave the twins with River was ultimately an easy one to make. They were not old enough to climb the frigid mountains or follow their parents into battle. _However, where_ to leave them proved to be a more challenging task. Myrtle told Star and Marco that strange visitors had started repeatedly coming to the town asking if anyone had seen them. Although the townspeople were loyal, the innkeeper couldn't guarantee their safety in the inn. With the options limited, Star and Marco decided to leave the rest of their family on Earth. While Echo Creek was an outlying territory of the Butterflys, Angie and Rafael said Eclipsa pretty much left them alone, and they had Sir Lavabo. It was also good if the twins could spend quality time with their grandparents. Once Star and Marco uncovered the secret of the dancing sun and moon—whatever that meant—they would immediately go to Earth, bring River to fight with them to Mewni, and say their goodbyes to the twins again. Mewni wouldn't be safe for a while. Being away from her precious little ones was hard, but it would be worth it.

Marco smiled at his babbling daughter, "One day, we'll bring you and Orion with us on a real quest, but we won't be gone for long. I promise."

"Is that Marco?" A little voice asked from somewhere in the living room. "I wanna talk! Lemme talk!"

"Hi, Marco Jr.," Star giggled. "How are you doing?"

"Bored!" The toddler folded his arms. "I wanna go!"

His older brother replied, "Remember what I told you, _Sir_ Marco Jr.? Your job is to protect Rye and Andie. That's the most important job of all."

The redheaded boy played with his fingers, giving the words much thought, "True. I'm the best knight!"

"You really are, now get some rest."

Everyone, including River, said their goodbyes and the call ended. Star and Marco sat in silence for a moment, mulling over how much they missed having their family together. Sighing, Star switched the game back on since there was no point in moping. Tomorrow started the real work, and the night wouldn't last forever. "Rainbow Rampage?" She asked Marco.

"Of course, my Queen."

* * *

It was still dark when Star felt Marco stretch beside her in the sleeping bag, signaling that the grueling task ahead of them would start soon. " _Five more minutes ,_" she buried herself deeper in refusal to leave. Out there was cold, in here was warm—making Star's decision to be stubborn easy. She could feel Marco roll his eyes, and he slipped out of the sleeping bag and started packing, regardless if she joined or not. Guilty feelings set in, and the blonde finally relinquished her spot to help. In only five minutes, the tent was empty, and the two travelers clothed and ready to embark.

"Do we have enough supplies for the climb?" Marco asked while Star shoved the final tent stakes in her backpack.

"We should," she nodded. "I feel like the Blood Moon can't really let us die in its domain." After all, it begged them to come to the cave.

"Not testing that theory."

As the first rays of the sun slid into the sky, Star and Marco bid warmish weather and clear skies goodbye, starting the long climb ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the Southern Wilds and Mewni River from the mountains, a carriage parked along the steps of the Butterfly castle was being loaded with heavy trunks of clothing. As the weight piled on, the pair of lion-dragons grew restless, shaking their maned heads and jingling the traces that held them to the vehicle. Both were eager to start the journey, so it took the strength of several handlers to keep them from bolting. Unfortunately for one of them, the lion-dragon grew tired of the yanking and snapped at him, sending a warning to the others.

 _They do need to hurry before someone is eaten_ , Globgor smirked from the doorway of the castle. If his queen delayed any longer, they would be missing a servant or a Kingsguard warnicorn. Replacing either was a great expense and headache he didn't want to deal with. At last, she arrived, escorted by the band of brave Kingsguard knights who would provide an escort on her diplomatic trip to visit the Spiderbite kingdom for a few days. Most of the unit was going, leaving a skeleton crew behind to maintain the affairs of the castle. Normally, doing so was risky, but Globgor needed to assure that his wife would be well-protected from the Mewmans. He couldn't trust anyone outside the castle walls after what happened with Mina and during the Solas trip. Just remembering the hostility and danger made the king's fur bristle in rage.

"Sweetie?" Eclipsa greeted him with a concerned look. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly.

"I can delay this trip, you know if you need me here with you."

He shook his head, "King Spiderbite needs to be dealt with for refusing to submit to the Monster Rights law." Ignoring a decree of the Queen of Mewni used to be punishable by death—as it _should_ be now. Who gave a _Spiderbite_ the right to decide if he felt like upholding the law of the land?

If Globgor went along, he'd end the king's disobedience by ending _him._

Eclipsa was concerned, but her eyes contained less of the anger he felt, "I know. It is important, and I take this level of disobedience personally. I have to say something despite how much I absolutely hate them."

He chuckled, "I can imagine they'd still hold what happened to Shastacan against us."

"Don't remind me of my ex-husband," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I can still smell him sometimes."

"Unfortunately, I can still taste him," Globgor snorted. "Still gives me indigestion after all these years." They both laughed, standing closer together. Globgor theorized severe inbreeding made Shastacan so intolerable. It was no secret that the Spiderbites strongly encouraged cousin marriages, only allowing outcrossing recently. They finally noticed that genetic diseases were more common among them than the other royal families. The Butterflys and Lucitors had the healthiest bloodlines in Mewni due to their love of extramarital affairs.

Regardless, the bad blood between Eclipsa and her used-to-be-in-laws was part of the reason Globgor had to stay behind. If the Spiderbites despised her, then they absolutely _loathed_ the fact a Monster was King of Mewni. The success of the quest depended on the Queen visiting and _politely_ asking them to follow ordinances—or else. Her king would derail any attempts at progress, but there was a side of him that secretly hoped the blue-blooded idiots refused to comply. It would give him the perfect excuse to execute his plans and tell Eclipsa about them. Imagine a Mewni where the fates of Monsters didn't depend on bigoted, stuffy freaks. Imagine a Mewni where Monsters were free. Surely, his dear wife wouldn't mind the bloodshed if the end justified the means.

"Say, Clipsy?" He cleared his throat. "Do you ever tire of negotiating with these moss-brains?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno," he scratched his head. "Do you wish for methods that work, like getting what you want by force?" _Please see what I'm getting at_ , he begged.

For a moment, she thought about it, scratching her chin. "Hmm…," she tapped her foot.

"Tempting…but, no, I don't want to start the war again. It took so much from me, like my mother." She paused for a second and sighed. "I know it sounds strange, but she was a caring woman until the war changed her. Part of me wonders what Solaria would've been like if she had been born in a peaceful time. Maybe she would have accepted us and Meteora…"

 _Or she was a product of her time and still would have given us hell_ , Globgor wanted to say but bit his lip instead. Solaria was still the daughter of Queen Skywynne, who restarted the conflict and told the Mewmans to push deeper into Monster lands. Very little would change the fact, or Mewmankind in general. Colonialism and oppression brought them successes and privileges they will _never_ relinquish. _No matter_ , Globgor shrugged. _I'm going to bring Mewni back into the rightful hands of my people_.

Instead of forcing Eclipsa to wallow in his musings, he shrugged, "Maybe."

"Yeah…"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Sir Harry bowed. "Your carriage and escort are ready when you are."

"Better get this over with," the queen muttered. She kissed Globgor on the cheek and let the Captain of the Kingsguard help her into the carriage.

Watching her leave made the king's tail droop, and he trudged back inside the castle. On his way down the hall, he felt a familiar presence lurking, and Globgor sighed, "Must we do this now?"

"There's no time like the present, priest-boy," Seth leaned against the doorframe of the royal bedroom. "Only got only three days until the next full moon, and that's the only time we have to conduct the ceremony."

Globgor held his head, "Can we talk about this later?"

"C'mon," Seth prodded his old friend. "Ain't got all day. What do we have left to do on our list? Do we have the sacrifices? The garments? The place?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. All of that's in order. We'll be ready, I promise."

The Septarian studied him, "You seem rather snippy right now. Lemme guess the Missus is gone?" He laughed when Globgor turned away. "Knew it! Nothin' gets a man angrier than a cold bed. Well, I'll let you deal with your funk and check on ya later."

"I'm fine," the king argued but let the ghost of his friend depart.

 _If only you knew what's left on the agenda_ , Globgor sighed. Kidnapping the Blood Moon pair and performing the ritual meant rejecting everything he was taught by his father. Priests were supposed to protect the Blood Moon pair and never use their powers to harm life. The spirits did not take kindly to trespasses against their laws—especially Father Moon. He could alter Fate to curse Globgor and his line forever. But the king had gone too far and promised too many to go back on his word. The Monsters' cause was worth being eternally damned by the universe. Surely, the spirits knew _why_ Globgor had to betray their teachings. Secondly, there was the matter of using Deep Magic—the power of the gods. His father mentioned spells more forbidden than dark magic, and the knowledge of it was limited even among priests. Uttering a single _word_ of it was punishable by death.

 _It's not like I know any of it_ , the Monster stared at the pile of books on magic theory he had on his nightstand. Of course, none of them talked about Deep Magic, although a few of the older ones briefly mentioned its existence. Trigor knew, but he died long before teaching Globgor. Only true high priests had access to the realm of the divine. Of course, the spirits knew, but asking them for the forbidden was a stupid idea. And it wasn't like there was an all-powerful being just sitting in the royal bedroom. Or…

Globgor eyed the drawer in his wife's nightstand where she kept the Book of Spells. He had only seen her read it once, but the king knew it housed Glossaryck. The priests of old hated contacting the snarky being connected to magic, but what other choice did he have? Gently, he opened the drawer and spied a purple notebook with the words "Star's Notebook of Spells" surrounded by a pink star and doodles. _I thought this thing would be bigger_ , he held up the object with deep suspicion. A cloud of glitter filled the air when he opened it, and already, Globgor was completely unimpressed. _Narwhal Blast?_

"Who names a spell after whales?" He blinked. The entire notebook was filled with lame spells that wouldn't amuse a two-year-old. There was _no way_ in the Lucitor Kingdom that a spider with a top hat could defeat a wolf-monster or that causing enemies to hallucinate _jelly beans_ sounded like a good idea. All this time, he thought the former Queen of Mewni was a genius, magical mastermind when instead, she seemed like a stupid teenager. In a flash of anger, he tossed the book to the foot of his bed. Glossaryck surely wouldn't live among doodles and glitter ink.

"Hey!" The notebook snapped at him. "How dare you insult my new home." A tiny blue man emerged with a spoonful of pudding. "It's not much, but I'll take what I can get."

"Glossaryck?!" Globgor gasped.

"Oh, it's _you_ ," Glossaryck narrowed his eyes. "Look I know you're a priest, but this book is for princesses and queens only, Globgor. I'll just be going."

"Wait!" the Monster lunged forward and shut the notebook closed. "I need you to teach me Deep Magic."

The small being shook his head, "Nope. Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I lack pudding."

"So, if I give you pudding, will you tell me?" Snapping his fingers, the priest summoned a cup from the downstairs dining hall and handed it over to Glossaryck.

He held out a hand in refusal, "Feed it to me."

"You gotta be shitting me…" Couldn't the magical being feed his damn self? Nevertheless, if the secret to victory was one feeding session away, so be it. With a lot of grumbling on his part, Globgor spooned the brown, creamy food into Glossaryck's mouth. He even scraped the sides when asked. Once the blue man was satisfied, the king tried again. "Now, will you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!" Globgor was livid, and he wanted to rip Glossaryck's head off. Too bad the being couldn't die. "I need to know the Deepest Spell so I can help the Monsters win Mewni."

"Not my problem."

The Monster gripped the pillows around him so hard that they bled feathers all over the bed. "You're not supposed to take sides! Why aren't you helping me?!"

Spirits were neutral entities who only acted as agents of Fate and the will of the universe. For the most part, they ignored the affairs of mortals. Sometimes, they could be petitioned and partly swayed by prayers and sacrifices, but there was no guarantee. Even serving the Blood Moon didn't stop it from allowing the death of Globgor's tribe. The Monster never understood why Glossaryck allied himself so closely with the Butterfly queens when the other spirits were aloof and distant.

"I'm not taking sides," Glossaryck replied matter-of-factly. "I'm not telling you what to say because…well, you're missing the point of Deep Magic. It's not about words or anything fancy. Remember, the Blood Moon imparted its magic to two dancing teenagers. It's a simple matter, Globgor."

"Oh…" Globgor thought about it. "So as long as I have the Blood Moon pair, then it'll work?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Maybe, but you're out of pudding."

The notebook vanished into thin air, but Globgor didn't care. He was a step closer towards his goal, leaving one last part of the list left. Immediately, he got up and headed for the throne room, rallying the remnants of the Kingsguard as he went. In all, he managed to collect about thirty of them, which was fine for the time being. With his forces assembled before his royal seat, he also summoned Meteora. "As you know, the time to conquer comes near," he said in a deep voice.

"Meteora, I need you to lead the rest of the castle squadron to find our Blood Moon pair."

An evil gleam lit her eyes like green fires, and the princess eagerly thrashed her tail, "I've been waiting to get things rolling, but, father, isn't three hundred knights too few to take on Star and Marco?"

He chuckled darkly, "I didn't say anything about them…no, you're headed to Earth."

* * *

Whoever said Hell was a hot place full of fire and brimstone was lying. The Underworld, despite being scary and dangerous at points, was a nice place to hang out with friends. Instead, Hell had to be the coldest, windiest, and snowiest place in the universe, much like the Musty Mountains. Although Marco had climbed the same mountains only three years ago, his mind must have suppressed the true misery of being thousands of feet above Mewni. Everything around him was white: the sky, the snow, the horizon. All hidden by the opaque curtain of a perpetual blizzard that gripped the mountains regardless of the season. The whiteness in each direction was disorienting, and if it weren't for the bright yellow tether that anchored Marco to Star above him, he would have gotten lost or fallen. Luckily, he had that and the Blood Moon bond to ground him and keep him company. Their mental conversations were sparse outside of occasional checkups.

A small rock wobbled under Marco's gloves, causing him to hyperventilate. _Climb and don't die_ , he reminded himself while taking a minute to adjust his grip. " _Are you alright, Marco_?" Star chimed in.

" _Literally hanging in there_ ," he couldn't help but chuckle at the joke he had been saving for the last few hours.

Star laughed, " _Oh, Marco. By the way, I think we're almost there._ "

 _How did she know?_ While the Blood Moon always tugged on both of their souls, Marco couldn't feel anything besides the wind buffeting his thick parka and being cold. Curious, he deepened the Blood Moon bond and found himself in Star's body. She was pleasantly warm and still had a bright look on their situation. " _Of course_ ," she—they—thought. " _We're not dead._ " Their nose wrinkled, picking up the dampness of the inside of a cave a thousand feet above them over the blander scents of snow and rock. Mewmans were amazing. " _You're amazing too_ ," Star started to climb again, carrying Marco behind her. Even though he was in her—which sounded _so_ wrong—his body continued on autopilot. " _Humans developed real technology faster than we did._ "

" _That's because we don't have magic_ ," Marco replied.

" _See? Makes you more adaptable_."

For a while, the conversation slowed again, and Marco took the opportunity to rest. After recuperating some strength and resolve, he offered to trade places with Star. She had led the whole expedition and even her super Mewman strength had to be waning. " _When we reach the shelf. I just want to make sure we're safe from ambulances._ "

" _Avalanches_ ," he corrected her. " _Ambulances are the vehicles on Earth that take you to the hospital._"

" _I think they're terrifying too_ ," she bristled. " _So noisy!_ "

Star's pickaxe tapped into the side of the mountain in a rhythmic pattern, crunching through layers of ice. _Tick, tick, tick, CRACK!_ She quickly shoved Marco into his body, and he imagined her trying to wrestle the blade out of a rough patch. "Star!" He scrambled up the mountain to her side. "Careful or you'll fall."

"That's the least of our problems!" She shouted over the wind and a deafening roar that grew louder and louder each second. A torrent of cascading snow and rubble was racing their way. _Why can't we have an ambulance instead?_ Marco rooted himself in place to brace for survival. Maybe if they could reach the shelf, they would have a chance.

Star had different plans, for she took off her gloves and slipped them into her pocket. "Hold on tight!" She shifted the rope around her waist. "We're playing chicken!"

"Playing wha-AAAAH!" Marco hollered as he was dragged behind his wife as she bounded up the mountainside at breakneck speed. The tether constricted around his organs, and he threw up. Having spent his energy puking and screaming, the poor boy dangled limply and nearly gagged on the slimy, metallic taste in his mouth. _I stand corrected,_ this _is hell_ , Marco groaned. His body was at the mercy of the wind and Star's rapid ascent. He wanted to tell her to slow down before she banged him against a rock, but they had to make it to the cave or die.

" _Almost there, Marco_ ," she tried to assure him everything would be okay soon, but there was a problem. Getting to the opening of the cave involved rushing into an arm of the avalanche. Now, he knew why Star called it "playing chicken." She only had one shot to get them to safety, and it involved tempting Fate. Surely, the Blood Moon wouldn't let them die when they had a mission, right? Saying a prayer, Marco closed his eyes and clutched the rope with his life as his queen led them straight into the oncoming snow.

* * *

When Marco opened his eyes, he screamed because darkness surrounded him. He was dead. He had to be. The odds were too low to survive, and there was no way Marco stayed attached to Star. Perhaps she made it to safety even though his body lay under feet of fresh powder in a ravine. She would go on and defeat Eclipsa without him. Someone needed to be there for the twins, even though Star would be devastated at losing him. _Wait a minute_ , the rational side of his brain kicked in. Marco should have remembered what being dead felt like since it had happened to him before. It involved wandering around the Realm of Magic, which was bright and colorful, not dark and dank.

 _I'm in the cave_ , slowly, Marco's eyes adjusted, and he made out the shapes of rocks lit by tiny shafts of light that squeezed in through gaps in the snow blocking the entrance. _Where's Star?_ Concern brought him to the verge of panic until he realized the presence of something warm and soft rubbing against his legs. "Marco?" Star lifted her head and let out a sleepy yawn. "Have a nice nap, sleepyhead?"

Nap? Did he pass out? Was he that lame? Giggling, she kissed his hand, "Don't worry about it. I think it was better this way. It allowed me to just go for it."

Images of her charging through an avalanche and into the cave were rather cool. She even punched a boulder headed towards them. Too bad Marco missed the action like a scared baby. " _But you're my precious, scared baby_ ," she teased.

"I love you too, Star."

Stretching, Marco put his bruised ego aside and focused on the final leg of the quest-discovering another secret of the Blood Moon. _Go to where the sun and moon dance_. It was soon time for a history lesson. Normally after a stressful day in the mountains, the young king would have preferred to relax by a fire with Star, but the pressing need to protect the dimension from major doomsday gave him renewed energy. There was no telling how much time they had to spend.

Star joined him with excitement shimmering in her eyes and her cheekmarks glowing a faint red. _Are mine doing that too?_ Marco held his hands near his face and marveled at the red light dancing in his palms. This didn't happen the last time he ventured to the cave, but he also didn't have cheekmarks then. Perhaps completing the dance allowed them to tap deeper into the mystical atmosphere of the Blood Moon cave. The place was kinda dedicated to them after all. Together, they peered into the consuming darkness of the tunnel that led to the inner sanctum.

"Don't worry; I have magic hands!" Star clapped her hands together to produce a pink light.

Marco smiled, "And I have a flashlight in case you get tired."

"Who me? Get tired?" Star ribbed him. "Never! Now, let's go exploring!"

The narrow hallways of the Blood Moon cave formed a massive labyrinth as other passages split off in every direction. Making a wrong turn meant dying alone in the darkness, and, judging by the skeletons that leaned against the walls, many foolish cave robbers had met such a fate. Only those permitted by the demonic moon were allowed to find the correct series of passages that led to the inner sanctum. For Star and Marco, the Blood Moon called to them and highlighted the way with the red string of Fate. There was no way they would get lost. _I wonder how Tom found us_ , the mystery perplexed him about three years ago. Along the way, Star and Marco cracked jokes and indulged in small talk to pass the time. It made the cave less creepy.

"So," Star asked at one point. "About this dancing sun and moon…what Dance do you think it is?"

"I don't remember seeing anything the last time," Marco rubbed his chin. "And it's not the one right before us—the Dance of the Stars."

"I can't believe the story of the Two Lovers is real," Star replied. "It seemed like a bedtime story." She had a point—nothing about two star-crossed lovers being caught up into a higher plane of existence to be together sounded remotely plausible. Nevertheless, Marco learned to never doubt the possibility of anything on Mewni.

At last, the tunnel opened up to the inner sanctum of the cave. Writings covered the walls which contained ten smaller entryways that connected to individual grottos dedicated to each Dance. Seven of them were open—one of which was dedicated to Star and Marco. While it was tempting to visit their room to read more about the future, they had more important matters to attend to. Marco decided that they should look for clues on the outer walls first. Too bad Star didn't have the wand to help them.

Star cracked her glowing knuckles, "Hmmm…how about Handy-Translation-Scramble!"

A pale blue light shot out of Star's hands and changed the script into modern Mewnian. "Nice," Marco smiled.

"No problem, but it's temporary."

They quickly scanned the writing, glossing over the detailed history of the Monsters and their world even though they were interesting. Marco ventured to the far side, standing in front of the oldest tunnel in the series. Age had worn the rock practically smooth, nearly blotting out the text around it. He was about to ask Star to help him but realized that he could perform the same magic. Just say words, he remembered his first training session with his then-girlfriend. What would work in this situation? "Uh…Rock Restoration Word Translation," he uttered. Is this even going to work?

The runes on the wall became clearer and turned into English. Nice, he smiled at his ability. He was glad the magic put the words into the easiest language for Marco to read. The Dance of the Sun and Moon, he read to himself, noticing a miniature sun and moon carved above the tunnel next to a larger crescent Blood Moon.

"Hey, Star!" Marco shouted. "Come here; I found it!"

She appeared at his side, and he read the inscription to her, "When doomsday threatened Mewni's peace, the spirits sealed the Deepest Magic into the souls of two lovers chosen to save the world."

"So…this is the first Dance," Star was in awe. "Nice. I love a good origin story."

Hand in hand, they went into the little sanctuary, unsure of what unknown knowledge lay ahead. If the Blood Moon brought them here, something had to be important. Unlike the outside, the writing and mural on the inside were in pristine condition, perfectly crisp and clear. On the floor, a Blood Moon, sun, and moon were etched in the stone, glowing faintly under the mysterious shaft of light from above. Using the amount of illumination, Marco surveyed the room, spying a mural of two Monsters standing under a red moon despite a battle raging around them. It looks familiar to my dream, he noted the fire and winged beasts attacking Monster citizens.

"Marco!" He turned to see Star reading the wall near the entrance. "Get a load of this."

Apparently, Monsters had lived in great kingdoms thousands of years ago, domesticating corn and taming the wilderness. They lived in all corners of Mewni and grew prosperous under the watchful gaze of the spirits of the sun, moon, and stars. However, peace eroded as the groups grew larger, hitting a crisis point when the Septarian kingdoms to the north united to wage war on the southern kingdoms for land. One day, a sorcerer among the lizard-people gained access to forbidden magic, which he used to…Huh, Marco reached out to touch the unmarked stone. For some reason, the rest of the story was left out.

"Right when it was getting good too," Star pouted. "I hate it when that happens!"

As if the universe heard her, the markings on the ground turned red and the Blood Moon Waltz eerily played from a source unseen. Of course, Marco shook his head wistfully. He should have known that he wouldn't escape the cave without dancing with Star—not that he minded. Dancing with his wife was always a treat he looked forward too. Unzipping his overcoat, he dropped the garment and his hoodie to the ground and bowed with his arm extended in invitation.

"Queen Star," he smiled—it felt good to address her as such again. "May you delight me with a dance?"

She rolled her eyes, "Gimme a break, my King."

Star took his hand and Marco held her tenderly as they started their dance. The Blood Moon's light grew deeper red as they twirled around the room enjoying each other. Over the years, they had shared this waltz many times: from the original Blood Moon Ball to Tom's wedding. Each time was different from the last, reflecting how their relationship grew and changed. First, there was the bold surprise during the Blood Moon Ball and the dance that started their relationship in the Underworld, where Marco felt led to take a chance. Next, the firm declaration of their love during the Prince's Ball and their wedding on Earth, showing both dimensions that they were forever. Lastly, there were the fun dances alone in their bedroom that spoke of the intimacy they shared after royal engagements. It never got old, and Marco loved to show off a bit. He lifted her by the waist slightly then rocked her back in a deep dip. "Whoa there," her gasp made him laugh.

"What?" He kissed her head. "You know how I get." Magic swirled in the air around them as their movements became grander and the music louder. Before Marco could question the Blood Moon, a white light flooded the room, taking them back thousands of years to the fateful night of the First Dance.

* * *

Five thousand in the past, Mewni was a vastly different place. Forest and plains dominated the landscape in untamed swathes that stretched hundreds of miles in each direction. For the most part, only tiny villages interrupted the wilderness, but in some places, civilization swelled into grand towns and cities where temples were built, and trade took place. Regardless of size, each settlement clung to narrow stone roads and bodies of water like lakes and rivers. They were particularly crucial to the fields of ripening corn that surrounded the towns. After all, the crop was the lifeblood of the various Monster Kingdoms spread over the plains, mountains, swamps, and forests. It united them together in trade and in general culture. Holidays tended to fall on harvesting and planting days where the Monsters prayed for mercy from the spirits so they could feed their families. When times were good and rains were plenty, there was more than enough to go around, but the opposite could be said about lean years. Villages contained hungry, desperate mouths crying for relief and choking on clouds of infertile dust stirred by winds. Babies clutched to mothers who hadn't the milk to feed them, and farmers fell into depression. There would be no celebration until the rains returned, and the Mother turned her hot eye away.

Usually, there was a cycle to feast and famine, depending on the river and summers, but a change had come to the land, making the scarce times more common. With more mouths to feed and money to be made, the soil was leached of nutrients as farmers took more than the ground could give. In a matter of months, a town could go from excess to nothing. Fear of starvation gripped the kingdoms, spurring leaders to expand territories. Even into neighboring land. Constant wars broke out over every fertile scrap of land, causing alliances to splinter and the world to grow small.

Yet resistance always exists in dark times, and it took the form of two Monster lovers watching the sunset in a small, hidden grove. All around them fighting had transformed much of the land into charred, razed fields of hatred, but their love kept them together even though they were betraying their clans.

"Issgor," the female Septarian leaned against the shoulder of a purple Monster in the middle of a bare patch of grass amongst a copse of oak trees. "The sunset is beautiful."

It was indeed. Watching nature was much better than fighting. Everything had its place, forming the part of a grand design. The Mother sank behind the distant western forest, send bands of purple, pink, and orange fury into the sky, summoning the Sister stars out of hiding. As they appeared one by one, night creatures stalked out of the shadows to take in the rich bounty of the summer. Crickets sang and fireflies danced to their songs. Foxes pounced through the grass that the bison, warnicorns, and red deer ate while the Mother painted their auburn backs blood red. _Hmm_ , Issgor scratched the white hairs on his chin. Why did this seem like an omen? Normally not superstitious, he thought he was imagining the visions of blood and fire in his mind's eyes, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Issgor?"

"Yes, Thalia?" He finally answered his partner. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

Luckily, she was sympathetic and took his hand, "We both are—our fathers are at war against each other." And against the interests of their offspring. Their love was forbidden since the Septarians and the Size-Shifters were locked in a battle for land rights. The kings were likely fighting right now, and Issgor should be with them. But he snuck away to be with his beloved instead; being a warrior never interested him anyway.

"I just wish things were different," he sighed. "Why must there be so much fighting and hatred?"

"Hey," she cupped his cheek. "Maybe one day, we'll bring back peace."

 _Hopefully_ , he kissed her although nothing made him feel better. Why couldn't he shake the weird feeling in his soul? Four eyes beheld the stars above, watching them twinkle in the heavens. _You're in danger_ , out of nowhere, a raspy voice spoke to him. _Run!_

"What…?" Both Thalia and Issgor stood up in confusion. "Wait, you heard that too? Why are we speaking in unison?"

Suddenly, the ground shook terribly, felling trees and splitting rocks. Animals blindly ran in every direction, leaving the lovers alone in the grove. Thalia protected the two of them with a magical shield, saving them from loose branches and tree nuts. After several seconds, the quake stopped, and she canceled the shield. "That was...odd," she said slowly.

"Yeah," Issgor agreed. "We haven't had a Mewniquake in—WATCH OUT!" He shoved her out of the way just as the ground gave way at her feet. A fissure several yards wide spontaneously opened, spewing fire from the heart of the planet. Everywhere the embers landed caught ablaze and nothing was spared. Issgor and Thalia ran out of the grove only to discover, in horror, that the entire plain was on fire. _What the spirits was going on?_ The size-shifter gasped.

As if she read his mind, Thalia stammered, "I d-don't know...did we dishonor the spirits?"

Since she was the daughter of the Septarians' warrior-priest, she knew everything about the sacred rites conducted to keep the world in balance. The spring sacrifices had been conducted on time and were successful, so why was this happening? If not them, then maybe the Lucitors were to blame. A few years ago, a group of Monster explorers found a cave leading to a place called the Underworld where goblins and demon lived under a warlock king. Like any kingdom, they demanded access to trade and tribute to add to their wealth. Certainly, King Surtur had enough money from the Monsters to satisfy him, ruling out any antagonist actions. The who else could it be?

"Look out!" Thalia stepped forward to intercept a creature swooping on Issgor with her sword.

In the twilight, it was hard to properly see the beast in detail, but it looked like an ugly gargoyle from a temple. The body was a putrid grayish-green, carried aloft by bat wings. A pair of twist horns like tree branches and a spiked tail were black to match the wings and the pitchfork it carried in its clutch. Recoiling from the attack, the beast ascended in the air and let a piercing shriek to call more of its horrible comrades. Soon, Thalia and Issgor were surrounded by at least a score of them.

"I got this," Thalia drew her short sword. "I know you're not a fighter."

She leapt into the air and sliced off a section of the wing to bring the beast to the ground. Once laying in the ash, Thalia unleashed an unrelenting attack, carving up the creature's body to ribbons. When another tried to sneak on her, she whirled away and drew her second weapon—a battleax. "I can go all day!" She bragged while hacking at the newcomer. "I'm Thalia, daughter of the King Barthus! Come and get it!"

Although she didn't need the help between her magical and combat ability, Issgor unsheathed his broadsword. "I'm not letting you have all the fun!" He prepared himself to charge.

With a mighty swing, he hit a couple of them while they hovered around. Once they lay on the ground, he ripped the horns off of one and stabbed the other with it. _Didn't know I had this in me_ , Issgor marveled as his strength.

"Nice!" Thalia hollered after kicking one of the beasts in the face. However, the tides of war shifted out of their favor as more and more winged-creatures arrived. Before long, they blackened the sky in a swarm.

Issgor called to his partner after fending off an attack, "We need to fall back! There's too many!"

"That's the least of our problems!" She pointed to the beasts magically healing their wounds. _Only Septarians can do that_...Issgor rubbed his chin but decided to play detective later.

He blew into the warnicorn whistle he carried on his necklace and prayed his trusty steed survived the fire. For a while, it seemed hopeless until a triumphant neigh erupted over the sounds of the beasts. The second the black mare galloped to him, the Monster climbed on and pulled Thalia on her back too before tearing down the plain, trying to outrace the spreading fire and the evil creatures. All around, the world was falling apart as destruction swept through the land. Bodies lay along paths cut in the grass and blood puddled the ground. Even children were put to death, and Issgor struggled to keep his composure as he passed one of the creatures nibbling on a baby's head.

He felt Thalia tighten her arms around his waist, "Whoever is responsible, we'll make them pay!" Issgor had to admire her determined spirit though he feared the "whoever" was someone close to her.

They soon reached the Blood Hill where all the kingdoms gathered once a year to perform the Red Sacrifice each year. Issgor had no idea why he chose to ride here and not farther away, but the odd site drew him. It was where the priest sacrificed 667 lambs, oxen, and warnicorns to appease Father Moon. Monsters feared his wrath above all the other spirits. For some reason, the hill seemed spared from destruction, offering a good place to rest and think. Despite the fact that the moon did not shine tonight, Issgor could feel the divine night eye staring at him and Thalia. _This is so weird._

" _Yeah...I know_."

He jumped off the horse when he heard Thalia's voice reverberate in his head. She shot her a look, seeing that she was equally perplexed at the situation. " _Whoa, buddy...I didn't mean that_ ," she reached for him.

"Then stop!" Issgor bristled in fear. Hurt and confusion rippled in his body instead of the weirded-out-fear he felt a second before. Those were _Thalia's_ feelings. Not his. He wanted to scream.

"Easy," she slid off the horse and held his hand. Instantly, calm washed over him—her calm. The relaxedness of her confident spirit in battle. _It's like our souls are bonded_ , Issgor was in awe.

" _Heads up ,_" Thalia mentally alerted him, spying a swirling cloud of winged-beasts centered around a point on the hill. Following the trail, they found a figure standing in the middle of the tornado looking proud at the chaos. " _No...no way_ ," Thalia dropped her sword and raced to her father.

She shied away when the creatures noticed her, but the Septarian clapped his hands to dismiss them. "My daughter," he chuckled. "Welcome to our finest hour. Welcome to a world without end for our Septarian race!"

"You...made these things?" Thalia shook.

He nodded, "Yes, I stole the knowledge of Deep Magic from the spirits and have created a daemon army out of nothing but pure magic in my image."

"You did _what?_ "

"Nothing can kill them, and, in a few short hours, this entire dimension will be ours!"

 _This is madness!_ Issgor remained root in place just under the crest of the hill. Nature would make the Septarian king pay for this abomination! Suddenly, the daemons focused on the size-shifter hiding among them and chased him up the hill towards the Septarians.

The king smiled wickedly and snapped his fingers, "How convenient, the son of the king...what a perfect place to demonstrate what my daemons can do."

"Father! No!" Thalia tried to rush to her lover's aid but was held back by a group of daemons.

" _Thalia,_ " Issgor told her. " _Take care of yourself! I'll be fine_." The daemons were about to pounce when red light filled the night sky, wiping the smoke out of the atmosphere.

Above the land glared a blood-red moon despite there wasn't one in the sky earlier. The stars fled in reverence, and the fire simmered low to avoid raising their tongue as if they feared the entity. Thalia and Issgor scrambled to each other, noticing how a deeper red beam bathed them. They stood together, confused on what to do with the odd moon. " _Deepest Magic_ ," a raspy voice said. " _Deeper than Fate I give to thee—a pair of lovers—to keep balance in the universe and fulfill destinies before you_."

" _What destinies?_ " They questioned.

In an answer, the red moon showed them images of the future stretching to the very end of the universe. Cycles of growth and decline, peace and war centered around the pair chosen under a flood of ruby light. Mewni would change drastically in the next thousands of years, but the power of the moon never wavered. They saw their own fates too: how Issgor would establish a new priestly line focused on peace and hearing the signs of nature and how Thalia would round up the surviving Septarians and rule them.

" _A thousand others shall follow thee,_ " the moon spoke again. " _I put the care of the universe into the hands that can destroy it_. _Choose thine paths wisely, just like one has chosen the other._ "

Suddenly, the moon was joined by another celestial body, the sun shining in muted red flame. Defying any sort of logic, they circled around each other as if...dancing. "Why do I have a feeling they want us to follow?" Thalia muttered.

"Because I have that feeling too," Issgor took her hand. Despite the battle raging around them, the pair copied the moves of the sun and moon, feeling something odd happening. They became one: their thoughts, their wills, their movements, their magic. It was incredible and absurd yet immensely powerful and intimate. Not a single daemon dared to interrupt the ceremony happening even though their master tried to force them. "Ready?" Issgor asked his partner.

"Of course," she nodded, knowing that the dance was complete. They stopped dancing and stretched out a hand. A wordless spell passed through their lips, creating a portal between the sun and moon and the Blood Hill. It sucked in all the daemon, transporting them to a prison guarded by the Deepest Magic.

"NO!" The Septarian king tried to intervene but was struck down by the red moon. In a few short moments, the fire and daemons were sealed away deep under the ground. Hopefully, forever. To celebrate, the couple danced again as the moon turned white and the sun vanished.

* * *

"Whoa…" Star and Marco panted after the vision faded, leaving them alone in the cave. So, the Dance was created to protect the universe from the true forces of evil? How cool was that? They had the power to fight Globgor and save the world. Marco sat on the ground to catch his breath and cool off since he was sweating. Thank goodness he took off his heavy winter garments beforehand. Star sat beside him, but far enough away that they wouldn't heat up again. It was a lot to take in. Every time he thought he had the Blood Moon figured out, it threw him another curveball. It seemed to be about love, destiny, saving the universe and prophecy all at once. _Why do I feel like there's even more to this?_ His eyes wandered to the thin crescent in the roof of the cave.

All of a sudden, the moon flashed a pale red, alerting Star and Marco to danger happening...on Earth. Immediately, a red portal opened underneath them and spat them out in Echo Creek. _What's going on?_ Marco's brain took a minute to process, but his blood froze when he realized the shelled out ruined in front of him was a house. Had there been an earthquake or a wildfire?

Around him, buildings were leveled, and ambulances rode carefully over debris-covered streets followed by squads of police, firefighters, and... knights?

"Star, Marco," one of them lifted their helmet, revealing a familiar set of green eyes. "I have some bad news." She pointed to the remains of a great house, being combed over by search and rescue teams and Tom. It was his house... _NO!_ He raced over in sheer panic before he even registered what Higgs had to him. Meteora and an army of Monsters had come and taken the kids.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Aldal- Lol, of course! It's the only time Star and Marco have alone time from the kids. I wouldn't see it as Marco hating his parents but just being aware that they weren't perfect (no parent is). It's a healthy view to have, to be honest. Ludo and Buff Frog will have roles in the Resistance Army because, despite the past, they like Star Butterfly and respect her. Poor Ruberiot needs a bit more training to survive the war. He does have Foolduke and Mime at least. About Orion and Andromeda...you might be onto something that we'll see later on.**

 **Celestialfyxen- You can't have Moon come back and not reference the Mufasa scene lol! Honestly, I think it would be great if the show acknowledged that the other Queens didn't do anything later, highlighting that leading doesn't come from birthright but from character (which Star has). Plus, it frees Star and Marco to do their own thing. That's what society (both in the show universe and ours) needs. If it isn't working, then try something else. Star needs to call out the royals on their stubbornness.**

 **Yes, there are major parallels to Marco and Globgor, and they will meet in battle. In a way, the King is what Marco *could* have been, but our noble Earth boy has chosen a different way. Globgor absolutely has PTSD from the past and from losing his family, but he masks it well from Eclipsa to not worry her. We'll have to see how she responds to who he really is.**

 **The twins will get more development after the scope of _Dance_ since they are currently so young, but I see Andromeda using more Nordic spells to compliment her natural warrior-nature. They will fit into the grand finale in ways that'll likely give you a heart attack. Prepare thyself! Dave's absence has a part in the end, and you're right that Tom and Janna have taken over a lot of his role. Ruberiot needs to hit the practice field more, but he has his friends to help him. As for Star's Butterfly form, it's just because of her exposure to magic...but I might explore that later.**

 **robertkellett- As always, I love reading your reviews, and thanks for talking so highly of my writing. I'm FAR from being a professional, and it's something I do because I love doing it and because I love this show. I agree we never get to see the more mature side of Starco. They're cute and romantic, great friends and confidants, yet they have moments where they don't see eye-to-eye. It's never out of malice but out of concern for each other. The first part of _Dance_ highlights that so we can build parenting and an epic adventure on it. As for the Starco twins, I wanted to do more than make them clones of their parents, which will be built up later in _Dawn_. It's a blast writing them and seeing how their arcs will grow and change. Of course, I love writing the villains. They have such a depth that I don't think the show will upstage. Eclipsa loves Star but has her own agenda, which put her at odds with her. Globgor isn't a Big Bad, as much as someone who wants revenge on a crime done to him. You can't really blame him for that either knowing what happened to him, yet you know it's the wrong choice. Then there's Seth, who is like Globgor's evil conscience (btw, I imagine him having a Cajun accent).  
** **About detail, it's always hard taking a visual media and putting it into text. I like to feel, taste, and really be in the moment, which is a departure even from some novels. Thanks for the review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**You think you're ready for this chapter...you're not.**

* * *

Echo Creek was completely destroyed beyond recognition. Its proud, gleaming buildings and homes were smashed into piles of splinters and glass that littered streets and yards. Underfoot, they crunched like shattering ice, creating a treacherous path for emergency vehicles trying to assist the injured. The air was clogged with ash and fine debris floating like drab snow in the breeze, stirred by low-flying helicopters aiding search efforts from above. To say the place looked like a bomb had gone off in it was an understatement—no words could describe the fate of the city or its people. Like zombies, the survivors milled around the streets with their eyes glazed in trauma and mouths agape in horror. When the adrenaline wore off, they burst into ragged, inconsolable sobs. Some took their grief to aid search and rescue teams working the rubble to find trapped survivors, while others tended to the needs of the living the best they could. The power of hugs worked small wonders, especially in the wake of the desolation, the emergency triage tents set up by hospitals to treat the wounded, and the rows of bodies covered in white sheets. The latter was the worst. Casualties grew in number by the second, spread in a private location to be identified by distraught family and friends whose loud cries pierced the air. Death came to all ages and group—the most gut-wrenching being children and the elderly. Neither group was able to put up a fight.

A hush hung over the living and weighed them down with deep guilt: if only they had been killed instead of the others. Why couldn't they have defended the victims? Why did they survive? Upon no place were the questions more oppressively heavy than on a group of young adults huddled together on what used to be the front yard of a stately manor house now ripped to pieces. Jackie and Kelly had just finished their rounds and cast their soiled armor to the ground. Janna leaned against Tom and stared out into nothing. Even Pony Head was quiet and reflective for once. Yet the saddest of them were Star and Marco, who could only hold each other in silence. Not even the bond could soothe the grief either felt.

Marco looked up periodically to check on his parents in the triage tent across the street. They were greatly injured but Sir Lavabo had taken the brunt of Meteora's attack, nearly giving his life to protect the Diazes. He lay behind a screen while doctors worked as equally valiantly to treat his wounds. Meanwhile, the other knights who came to aid in battle continued their duties of assisting where needed and ensuring Meteora didn't return. According to the initial reports, there was nothing the humans could have done against a powerful Monster princess and an army of a few hundred. Magic outmatched the weapons the humans prided themselves in.

 _Globgor went after the easiest targets_ , Marco realized, and more tears formed in his eyes. The Monster king knew he couldn't take on the real Blood Moon pair, so he targeted the next best thing. Andromeda, Orion, and Marco Jr. were gone—kidnapped by the evil king. The fact made Marco fluctuate between wanting to immediately get revenge and wanting to curl into a ball of despair. His children and little brother were more precious to him than life itself. The memories of their births, caring for them, and playing with them flooded his mind. And they hurt. Of course, Marco worried frantically. Where were they? Were they cold and hungry and scared? Orion required extra care, unlike his sister, although Andromeda had to be crying and upset too. She hated having her schedule disrupted and must severely miss her parents. At least Marco Jr. was with them, but even the bold toddler couldn't be brave during a time like this. Just thinking about the kidnapped made a wave of righteous fury rush through Marco. How dare Globgor take his family from him! He was going to pay!

Revenge could wait for a moment—he needed to be here with the rest of his family, especially Star. She blamed herself for both the loss of the kids and the fall of Echo Creek. While he was largely shut out of her mind, Marco could just feel her dejection and the questions plaguing her mind: If only they had come back sooner. If only they hadn't goofed off for a night. Maybe they should have brought the twins with them. Why did the vision take so long? He wanted to console her—tell her that this was beyond their control. They had no clue Globgor would move through with his plan so soon. _Why didn't he track us down?_ Marco pondered, realizing it probably had to do with the Blood Moon cave.

Slowly, he rubbed Star's back as she sobbed into his shoulder, wetting through the fabric of his hoodie to the skin. Watching her cry made him feel so helpless. Why couldn't he turn back time to stop Meteora? Why couldn't he take the pain away? " _Please let me in_ ," he begged. The silence in his head was unbearable and made the depression worse. In bad times, she was his comfort and strength, promising that they could take on the world as long as they were together. They were Star and Marco, after all. But she kept her head low, unable to meet his eyes. Seeing her so distraught made Marco feel so useless. Fathers and husbands were supposed to be the protectors of the family…he couldn't do that much.

After a moment, she slowly opened the bond, and Marco tried his best to send comfort, " _It's not our fault, you hear me. We had no way of knowing this would happen._" He told himself that every thirty seconds to dull the pain and doubt. Star shrugged and snuggled closer. Tears leaked out of Marco's eyes, but he gently lifted his wife's chin so he could look her in the eyes. Despite how puffy and red they were, there was a tiny spark of grit that signaled rising determination. He suddenly felt brave too. This might be their darkest hour, but dawn would come. " _We'll get them back_ ," they vowed firmly.

Tom noticed the mental conversation beside him and let a half smile grow crookedly on his face, "I can tell you two are about to start something." The rest of Team Starco looked up with glimmers of hope flashing in their eyes.

Star put on her courageous "queen face" and headed for the group of reporters clustered around a shell-shocked individual at the end of the street. Marco knew what she had planned and followed with their friends and some of the knights forming a powerful coalition behind them. Valiantly, they waded through a sea of eager reporters armed with microphones, cameras, and a thousand questions to reach the podium set up for a press conference. Unfortunately for Marco, he got separated and surrounded by the hungry news sharks. The reporters were practically salivating for a sad story to exploit for a juicy headline. "How do you feel about the destruction of Echo Creek?" Asked one immediately.

"Do you think this is the work of terrorists?" Another questioned despite the lack of an answer from Marco.

"There are reports of furry monsters using magic. Do believe we have been contacted by an alien civilization?"

Star charged in and pulled Marco to safety at her side next to the pedestal. She was ready to speak when the mob descended on her like hungry wolves. "Mrs. Butterfly," a woman asked. "How do you feel about losing your cousins?"

"Cousins?" Marco spat. "They were our kids!" _Shoot_ , he realized that he gave the reporters what they wanted—a sob story.

They stopped talking, glancing at each other and at the wedding band on his left ring finger. Being a king from another dimension made Marco temporarily forget that it was highly unusual for nineteen-year-olds to be married and have kids. _Wait until they realize I married at sixteen,_ he smiled to himself. He could picture the headlines now: Freakishly Young Father Mourns the Loss of Kidnapped Kids.

One of the humans studied him closely, "You're not from around here, aren't you? You've got markings on your cheek like that woman."

Higgs cut between them and sliced the microphone in half, growling, "How dare you address the Queen like that you fucking peasant!" Understandably, the reporters gasped in horror at the fact a short redhead woman speaking gibberish to them broke a piece of their equipment.

"Actually, she's a Mewman," Marco corrected the terrified human and placed a hand on Higgs's blade. "And I was born here, but I'm married to the Queen of Mewni. Hold up, I'll explain everything."

He took his wife's place in front of the cluster of microphones that grew out of the podium like mushrooms. " _I've got this_ ," he glanced at Star. Kings never spoke unless given permission from the Queen of Mewni to do so on their behalf, but the blonde didn't protest. In fact, she encouraged him saying that he could address anyone whenever he wanted.

"Citizens of Echo Creek!" His voice gathered news anchors, police, survivors, and anyone who wanted to listen. "Today has been a dark day for us all. We're each impacted by devastation and loss, so let us have a moment of silence for the departed and the missing." During the silence, he thought of the twins and Marco Jr., and he wiped tear rolling down his cheeks.

When the silence was finished, the king spoke again. "Now, I know we have a million questions about why this happened and who did this but let me introduce myself first. My name is Marco Diaz-Butterfly, and I am the King of Mewni—a magical dimension far from Earth." Their confusion was evident, so he gestured towards his wife. "I'm married to the Queen, Star Butterfly. You might remember her as the rambunctious teenager who often caused mischief at Echo Creek Academy about five years ago."

A collective _oooh_ floated among the humans in the crowd as they remembered the magical exploits of the young princess. It put an amused smile on Marco's face, "Anyways, a few months ago, an evil queen and her Monster king sent our family into exile while taking the throne for themselves. I don't know what changed, but the new king had a plan to burn down the entire dimension, and he needed a magical bond stronger than Fate to open the portal. So…he took our children…" While he may have lost the Echo Creek citizens with talk of magic and Monsters, the second he brought up the babies, they sympathized.

"I don't know where they are," Marco made a fist. "But I'll do _anything_ to ensure they are safely returned, and I give you a promise. On my word as king, we will avenge what is lost. We will fight King Globgor's army and take back Mewni for all people! Including for humans. When the war is finished, my kingdom will help you build and restore to you what was taken away. I know we often joke of powerful alien beings out there, but...there's truth to that. Thanks to Star, I have seen what no one could in a thousand lifetimes. I know things are greatly going to change soon, but you have my vow as sovereign King of Mewni on the behalf of my Queen. We will not give up until we've won!"

"Marco! Marco!" The crowd chanted.

"Oh, and one more thing," he waved his hand. "I don't intend on leaving you empty-handed. It's not much, but back in my dimension, we have food and shelter for you to stay as long as need be since the entire city is gone. You don't have to go with us, but if you want, the invitation is open."

With the proposition given, Marco left them to prepare to return to Mewni to finish the mission. " _How did I sound?_ " He took Star's hand.

" _Like a king_ ," she smiled proudly. " _A real one._ "

They wove their fingers together and touched foreheads, letting the bond soothe their hurt. Soon, they would find the rest of their precious family. "Your Majesties," Higgs cleared her throat. "I have word from Prince Johansen that his warriors have captured a Monster that was apart of the raid. They've detained him for questioning in the castle."

Star nodded, "Excellent. I'll see to it that I'm there for the interrogation process. Come with me, Sir Higgs."

Kissing Marco on the head, she led Higgs into a portal to the castle while the humans watched in amazement. _Perhaps I should have explained how we'd get to Mewni,_ the king saw the skepticism bright in their eyes, but he pulled out his scissors and sliced open a rift to the camp just outside of the Johansen kingdom's main town. Many of the surprised townspeople took pictures on their phones and a few shied away in fear. Dimensional travel wasn't something most humans were aware of outside of movies and Sci-Fi novels. "It's okay," he assured them by stepped in and out. "Totally safe. There's breathable air and trees on the other side."

"Yeah," Jackie trotted on her black warnicorn. "It'll be just like camping at a Renaissance fair."

A few at a time, the humans trickled into the foreign world, escorted by watchful knights who were eager to rest after a long day. Extra tents were set up for the newcomers and the firepits already contained freshly smoked meats, corn, and root vegetables for the nightly meal. A _t least food is similar to stuff on Earth_ , Marco remarked as he observed his people gaze around in awe. The trees were the same pine and maple ones found in parks, the night sky was still black and full of stars, and the beings on the other side looked largely like them—besides the Monsters. It put the humans at ease after the disaster.

The army camp gained an extra hundred thousand individuals in a few moments, and Marco ordered the knights to take those who were injured and had families to town for better lodging. Some of the remainder were given the option to journey to other nearby settlements since they wouldn't be fighting, but quite a few of them stayed, particularly the younger adults. Many of them looked like college students.

"Hey, guys," Jackie greeted her colleagues from school. "You don't have to stay y'know."

"But we wanna fight!" A familiar pudgy boy came to the front of the crowd. "We wanna serve Queen Star!"

Janna rolled her eyes, "This isn't like P.E. in high school, Ferguson. The stakes are kinda high right now if you can't tell."

"We still wanna do something," a girl with long brunette hair stepped forward wearing…a Star Butterfly shirt. "I can't be the royal's number one fan if I'm not willing to die for them!"

"I'm Star's number one fan!" StarFan hissed. "In fact, stick me in the front lines! I'm ready."

Jackie stepped between them, "Hold your warnicorns, we still have at least a day before we head anywhere." To the rest of the new recruits, she said. "Well, you are welcome to fight, but I suggest you give joining the cause serious thought. I've spent almost a year in training to become a knight, and we're fighting a real army of nasty, incredibly strong beings. This isn't a videogame, and you can die for real out here. However, I won't stop any of you. We'd appreciate the help, and perhaps you'll be awarded."

Alphonse raised his fist, "We'll show those Monster's what we humans can do!"

"Humans! Humans!" They chanted, claiming their place in the Resistance Army.

Already, Marco was calculating how much it would cost to pay everyone's student loan debt if they fought. Surely, between the riches of the Butterflys and the Lucitors, they could pay the sum off and rebuild Echo Creek ten thousand times. _I'll have Star draft a bill for that_ , he decided. " _Or you can do it, my King ,_" Star suggested. " _I want you to have a say in things too._ " In that case, Marco would write the bill once the twins were safe.

"So," a girl with black pigtails raised her hand. She wore an Echo Creek University sweatshirt and dropped her backpack full of books on the ground. Marco quickly picked up on the fact the two were classmates. "You really are a princess? I thought that was a rumor floating around the campus…"

"Yep," Janna smirked. "I might have lied about my age a few times at bars, but not about this."

"And your husband is a real demon?"

" _Demon_ Prince," Tom answered to the girl's shock. A few of the other students blushed over the dashing young prince in his glossy, black Lucitor battle armor. Behind him, a pair of shining eyes under a mess of black hair curled in ringlets peered at the crowd from safety. Marco was blown away at how big his nephew had gotten since he last saw him. _And he looks more like his father every day._ The boy had the Lucitor's red eyes and cocky smile, but Marco could see the Janna in him too. His black hair and slightly tanned skin spoke to his human heritage.

The college students noticed the little boy and flocked to him, causing Dante to hide. Tom laughed, "And this is our son, Dante. Careful, he's shy and scaring him makes him catch on fire."

He gripped his father's leg tighter as cellphones and gushing faces moved in closer. _Orion would have cried at least once by now,_ Marco felt hollow sadness fill his heart. He missed the three of them dearly and would have wallowed deeper into despair if he hadn't felt a tiny hand tug on his pant leg. The young prince had snuck out of the crowd of admirers to stand with his uncle. Two red eyes darted around in search of playmates since Dante knew the twins were usually with Marco. "You'll get to play with Rye and Andie soon," he picked up the demon child. "I promise." To Tom, the king said. "I'm surprised how much he's grown."

"Time flies," his friend said wistfully. "My little man is turning into a young prince."

"He's gonna be a great one, Tom," Marco smiled. "Just like you."

"Me? Really?!" He sputtered. "Nah…"

Marco placed his hand on his friend, setting his gaze over the camp. Humans, Monsters, and Mewmans were mingling together around the fire, eating and laughing as if they had never been enemies. It swelled his heart full of pride as king. He had no idea what Higgs, Tom, and the knights had pulled to bring peace over the rival groups, but it worked. A united Mewni was underway, ensuring that life would go on when the battle ended, and perhaps Star's vision for the kingdoms would come to pass after all. Even the Lucitor lords were happy among the other warriors.

"Tom," Marco tipped his head towards the army. "You did all of this to get me and Star back. I mean, you kinda had to because Mewni is in danger, but I know you worried over me and my family. I know we didn't start out the best during Blood Moon Ball—"

"—Understatement of the millennia, Diaz," Tom snorted.

"—But you really are my best friend," the king went on. "I don't know what I'd do without you, man." No matter how far he went, Tom came after him. Back with Marco and Star ran away, it was Tom who led their ragtag band of friends around the Mewnian countryside to find them. When Marco was a nervous wreck at his wedding, the prince steadied him. Their friendship had been a rocky road of drama, romance, and rivalry, but they were each other's rock too.

The prince wrapped his arm around his friend and son, gazing warmly into Marco's eyes,

"Because you're my bro. I'd do anything for you."

"Get a tent!" Janna teased, making the boys scowl. Seeing that she got the reaction she wanted, the princess kissed her husband and Dante. "Don't stay out too late, my prince. The sleeping bag gets cold without you."

"I won't, honey," he purred with a wink.

Tom, Marco, and Dante settled on the ground under one of the few open patches of sky. The youngest royal was busy trying to wrestle the fire in the pit, turning the flames purple under the watchful gazes of his father and uncle. Apparently, this was normal behavior, so Marco didn't intervene. Instead, he drank a beer and talked to Tom about the war effort. "Do you think we'll win?" He asked truthfully. The fate of Echo Creek and the Blood Moon vision had him worried that even a million warriors couldn't stop the evil before them.

"Or we die trying," Tom shrugged. "I think we're out of options, Marco. Either we save the world or go down with it."

"Yeah…"

"But hey, I know we can do it. We have Starco at the helm," the prince glanced at the Blood Moon in the sky. "We can't lose."

However, when Marco looked at the Blood Moon, the ruby light turned sickly pale and dread crawled down his spine. Perhaps Mewni was in her final days in the wake of a storm they could not fight. _Let it come,_ he solemnly drank. _But let me find my kids and Marco Jr. first._

* * *

A gentle knock on the door caused a solitary figure to open his eyes for the first time in a couple of days. At first, the darkness was overwhelming—almost more blinding than light from the sun. It clogged every inch of his senses, nearly gagging him until his eyes picked up bits of brightness from starshine and the rays of moonlight streaming through a sliver of window uncovered by the curtains. There was still a slightly blunted edge to the left side of a nearly perfect full moon. _One more day._ One more day until the start of the new golden age of Monsters. One more day until freedom. Mediation did wonders for the spirit and passing time.

"King Globgor?" The knock repeated. "You have a visitor."

"Can't talk," Globgor replied gruffly. "I'm about to enter the final stage of purification."

In order to conduct a ceremony of grave importance, priests had to purify themselves through ritualistic meditation, fasting, and washing. Soon, he would hit the Day of Emptying—the most critical period of time before a blood offering. Globgor, through careful meditation, will enter the spirit world and purge all of his worldly desires to match with the will and magic of the universe. During then, he cannot interact with the mortal world: no eating, drinking, talking, moving. Nothing. However, the priest still had a few minutes to spare before the Emptying, so he figured he could entertain one last visit. _And it better be important_ , he flicked his tail. "Fine," he exhaled. "Bring them in, but only for a short while."

The heavy wooden door opened and the Kingsguard ushered in a mysterious figure in a long cloak. _What's it with hiding yourself? I know it's you_ , Globgor snorted. Anyone with half an understanding of Mewni would know who the visitor was even in the half-light. Obsidian black and ruby red were the colors of the Lucitor family—only they reserved the right to wear them together. Nevertheless, the priest played along, "Greetings, King Dave."

"Same to you, my King," he took off his hood, revealing a familiar set of sneering red eyes and brown hair. "I won't keep you long, but I just want to make sure you keep up your end of the bargain."

"We talked," the Monster said curtly. "Your kingdom has been a good ally, and you helped me clear out St. Olga's for the ceremony, I greatly appreciate that. Do you have my sacrifices?"

"All 667 of the finest wild-caught stags and pig-goats," Dave nodded. "Only the best."

 _Good_ , Globgor let a smile press on his lips, "Then I'll uphold my end of things, Lucitor."

In the corner of the room, lay a burlap bag with a string tied tightly to prevent it from opening. The priest placed it in Dave's hand and gave him instructions, "This ward will protect your kingdom. Use this properly and not a single person in the Underworld will even scrap a knee. Have someone climb the highest mountain in your land, face the entrance to the Underworld, and dip the bag in blood before opening it. Once you do, you're set."

"Very well," replied King Lucitor. "When it's over, I look forward to serving you."

"It's my pleasure. Oh!" Globgor stopped him before he left. "This ward protects anyone as long as they are in the Underworld, so make sure your son is with you."

At the mention of Prince Lucitor, a slight frown tugged at the corner of the king's mouth. "I can have another one," he said coldly and left.

 _That's his business_ , the Monster shook his head and placed a hand on the door. "Sir Hairy!" He ordered his Captain. "No more visitors from this point forward. I need to finish the rite."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," the knight bowed.

After his final contact with the outside world, Globgor shut the door and returned to the middle of the stark room. _Better make myself comfy_ , he shifted around several times to find the best position and closed his eyes. When they physically opened again, it would be Time, however, he wondered what he would see in the Spirit Dimension—the world that lay between the physical one dimensions like a layer of frosting inside a cake. Priests regularly interacted with this space, and Globgor sorta knew what to expect even though he had never performed a true Emptying before. According to the rumors, it would look like his world, but the outlines of objects would not be as clear, and nothing would feel solid. There would be ghosts floating around too trying to commune with the living and give advice. It sounded exciting.

 _Focus on the universe_ , he meditated, stilled his breathing and beating heart to a slow crawl. Just enough to keep his body alive, but so slowly an observer would think he had died. Globgor released his moorings to mortality. Hunger did not matter, thirst did not matter, relieving himself did not matter. Emotions that had weighed down his conscious lifted—pleasure, pain, happiness, sorrow. Even his sense of self faded. Who was he besides a mote of dust upon dust? A mere speck in the infinite vastness of everything. A drifter floating around on invitation of the divine. The further he sank into meditation, the lighter he felt. The slightest breath against his body would possibly send him flying off Mewni. _Deeper…deeper._ Past the void of Fate even until…there was nothing. A black, shapeless void thick like soup.

"Globgor?" A feminine voice sounded surprised.

It had been such a long time that Globgor almost didn't recognize it at first. Sweet and airy like a love song, and it rang so perfectly. _Celesta?_ He "opened" his eyes—or the spirit equivalent of them—and saw a beautiful young princess stand in front of him in a vast meadow. It was a bizarre mix of twilight and sunrise for the sky was pinkish red at the horizon but blue closer to zenith above the endless trees. Stars were out, but so were the sun and moon although the light did not overwhelm the dimension. The wind rippled through the wildflowers and grass but

Globgor did not feel it brush his fur as it usually did.

As for Celesta, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Long, rich brown hair framed a face far too young to leave the world or know its sorrow. Her purple eyes glittered with starlight and reflected the similarly colored comet marks on her blushing cheeks. She wore the dress she usually wore during her tragically short but peaceful life, royal blue at the top with a purple skirt embroidered with flowers. Globgor felt a purr rise in his throat, and he almost tried to hug her until he remembered his mission. He had to avoid attachment—even to his old best friend.

"Celesta…" he breathed. "You're as beautiful as ever, my princess."

"And you look tired, Prince of Darkness," she commented with concern. "As if you bear the weight of the world on your shoulders."

 _Because I do_ , Globgor nodded inwardly, but he didn't dwell on that. Instead, he knelt, "Princess, I…I'm sorry I couldn't spare your fate. By the time I received word…you were gone…"

"Globgor," she smiled at him. "I knew of my fate that lay before Jack and me since the Blood Moon Ball. All that mattered was living long enough to bear Destinia. She grew to be an impressive queen."

They smiled wistfully thinking of the daughter she left behind—a princess sired by a commoner instead of a king. She helped soften the edge of Mercuria's reign after losing her daughter to the Blood Moon. "Speaking of Jack…" Globgor got up. "Is he with you?"

"I'm here," another being entered the clearing. As soon as he arrived, the moon stained the dimension red. Jack still looked like the nerdy farm boy from the Blood Moon Ball: rail-thin with black hair and crooked glasses that sat over bright blue eyes. In another universe, he would have been king, probably dressed in fine linen and velvet and fattened on meat and corn. What a ruler he would have been too—just and caring for the commoners of Mewni. "The Blood Moon allows me to walk with Celesta in the afterlife despite the fact she's a Butterfly princess. I've even met our daughter at last. Wish I could have held her the night she was born—she has my eyes, you know."

Celesta kissed his cheek, seeing the sorrow in his eyes, "She made the final days worth living apart from you, but we have other matters to attend to." She faced Globgor with the stern eyes of a concerned friend and the stalwart queen she would have been—a valiant, righteous judge.

"Globgor, our friendship will always be treasured in my heart, but I cannot stand by and watch you go through with the sacrifice. Jack and I were chosen by the Blood Moon, which makes us protectors of all who contain the bond—no matter how strong or developed it is. I love Andromeda and Orion as if they were of my own blood—same with their mother and father—so, I beg you to stop this at once!"

Only the sound of wind rustling the grass filled the meadow for a long while, and the Monster turned his head in shame. Her words hit the core of his being. How could he have spent months protecting his old friend but easily turn on two helpless babies who had a connection to her?

When he looked up, there was no hatred in Celesta's eyes, but deep sorrow instead. "My gentle friend," she said softer this time. "I see the darkness in your soul caused by generations of pain, but there is a way out of it. Send the children back to their mother and let her rule. Star is the type of queen I would have been—we both know it."

"And Marco's the king I would have been," Jack said proudly. "They're the leaders this world needs. My old pal, the Blood Moon gives us clairvoyance, and where you're going will only consume you until there is nothing left. You have your family—don't deprive someone of theirs."

Again, Globgor found himself unable to speak. Their words cut him with the painful truth. He remembered what it was like to have Eclipsa and Meteora taken by Shastacan, knowing that he would never see them again. A father's love went beyond all bounds, and the Monster knew Marco would surely meet him in battle. _But I am also a father to my people_ , Globgor reminded himself that he had to protect them as his own too.

Celesta began to cry, and Jack comforted her with a kiss. "No matter which path you take," he addressed Globgor like a king talking to his lord—full of maturity that belied his age. "The will of the Blood Moon is sovereign. It'll always protect its own."They disappeared, and the moon turned white again.

"He said what I was going to, my son," a new presence said. Appearing now was Trigor, dressed in his finest white priest tunic with his jade ceremonial knife tied to his waist in its ornate sheath. Unlike Jack and Celesta, the old priest's eyes were not softened with sympathy or sorrow but were hardened with the anger of a father towards a disobedient child.

The priest dropped his blade and stood with his arms crossed in disappointment, "Don't give me that nonsense about being a 'father to your people.' Our people have been gone for ages, and your sworn duty isn't to them. It's to peace and the Blood Moon, both of which you have betrayed!"

"I have to do something, father!" Globgor countered. "For too long have the Mewmans oppressed us!"

"So you're going to break a whole bunch of rules to do the same thing _they_ did to us!" His wrath covered the sun and moon with a storm cloud, creating thunder and lightning. "Look at yourself! You've become them. A bloodthirsty tyrant bent on revenge no matter what."

"They took my family from me!" The king cried in anguish. "Even you!"

Trigor narrowed his eyes, "My time was coming near. We priests are supposed to transcend worldly fears of death because we walk with the divine. We know there's life afterward. You're going against everything I taught you, so how can you claim you love me?"

His words stung like salt in a bleeding wound, nearly bringing Globgor to his knees. A flash of lightning split the sky, sending forth rain that beat the ground in fat drops. Trigor shook his head,

"Our ancestor, Issgor, was chosen for the First Dance. He knew the power rage and hatred had and how devastating it could be. Don't make the same mistake King Barthus of Septarius made. Choose a better path."

The rain continued even though Trigor walked away, leaving Globgor alone. Seth joined him and said, "You've come this far, priest boy, you can't back outta here now. And that preachy bullshit is the reason millions of families are dead. Imagine if one of the priests used the Deep Magic when those settlers gathered around the Stump? All of this would have been avoided for the price of a few people. We need real justice—think you know that."

"But what if they're right?" Globgor reflected on the parting words of each of his visitors.

" _Ha_!" Seth howled in laughter. "You think things will end well? Those Mewmans have an army out there to kill you! They'll take Meteora and Eclipsa from you again if you don't strike first. Don't wanna be crystallized without them forever again, do ya?"

"N-no," the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

Losing them was completely unacceptable, and he would spit in the face of the Blood Moon to prevent that from happening again. I'm doing this for them, he vowed. To protect his family from them. Why should he preserve the status quo or the Mewmans? Trigor could have ended the Monster-Mewman conflict by destroying the Butterflys when they were small and defenseless without allies. Once the Lucitors contacted them, the opportunity ended as they aligned themselves with the most powerful kingdom on Mewni. _I have to finish the mission, unlike my father._

"Good," smirked Seth. "Better get on it for the full moon rises."

* * *

Globgor tightened his ceremonial dagger to his white tunic in his final preparations for the ceremony. The Emptying proved to be the most emotionally draining day of his life, but he felt a second wind rush in. Ritualistic sacrifices tended to be weirdly invigorating. He summoned a mirror to make sure he was dressed properly. If he had a young apprentice, they would help ensure the runes traced on his arms were lined up perfectly, the tunic pressed, and the knife polished. But Globgor had to do that all himself and by memory. _Perhaps when this is over, I'll try for another kid._ The firstborn usually assumed the priesthood but Meteora didn't seem interested in it.

 _From blood to Blood_ the runes read on his arms, the ancient phrase of the priests that linked them to the magic of the Blood Moon. The letters seemed okay, hued in the same shade of red as the moon embroidered on his chest. It was wild that he was going to break tradition and honor by disobeying the Blood Moon and hurting its charges. However, where was the moon when the Mewmans slaughtered Monster babies? Two whelps for the sake of the world isn't too bad of a price. Even if he used Star and Marco for the sacrifice, the children would have fallen victim to the war.

That was what Globgor told himself as he made his way down the empty halls of the former princess reform school. It was insane that St. Olga turned the Monster prison camp into a frilly dormitory and classrooms. Civilians were tortured to death in a horrific fashion…Then again, Meteora was once a headmistress here, but it wasn't worth fixating on. He passed by pictures that told of what happened the day two rebellious young princesses "liberated" their oppressed sisters and started a revolution. _Hmm…that one looks like Marco in a dress_ , he squinted his eyes at a poster of one called Princess Turdina.

"Stop!" A shout came from down the hall. "Globgor stop it this instant!"

"Eclipsa?!" He gasped as his wife raced towards him with anger blazing like suns. She was supposed to be gone for another day to buy him time to start the process. _You're not supposed to see me like this_ , shame crept on his face.

She stood in front of his path, umbrella wand drawn like a weapon to either blast or beat him back. "I'm not letting you go forward with this, Globgor. I don't care how much I love you—this is wrong!"

The king sighed and placed a hand on the folded panels of the umbrella. He had to confess the terrible secret to his wife, even if the truth destroyed her. "How much do you know?" Globgor asked softly.

The Queen answered, "I was in a meeting with Princess Spiderbite when she detained me for questioning…I had no idea you sent our daughter to raze Echo Creek and steal the twins! Without even telling me! I told you not to start that stupid war again."

What hurt Globgor the most was seeing the pain in her eyes at finding out his scheme secondhand. _I wanted to tell you,_ he wished he could say along with: _This is for our own good, and the Monsters need this._ "I have nothing else to say but I'm sorry. I want a world where Monsters can be free. Where we can raise our family without threat…"

For hundreds of years, they had been apart and Meteora alone because of hatred and bigotry. No more. Not while Globgor could do anything about it. Outside the window, the moon flashed red, but he ignored its warning. This time destiny was in his hands.

"But they're babies, Globgor," Eclipsa protested. "They've done nothing to us."

"It's a price we must pay," he said coldly. "Their shed blood will create a world of opportunity worth more than their lives ever would. Now, don't worry about it and head to the Lucitor castle where you'll be safe."

"Midnight Shriek!" She knocked him off his feet with dark magic, causing him to crash through the far wall. Through the dust and drywall, he saw spade cheekmarks glowed white in rage. "I'll hit you again to protect my great grandchildren! I don't care if they aren't really my own…but I loved them the moment I knew Star was carrying them."

 _I don't have time for this_ , "Black Bind!" He snarled a curse on the woman he loved more than life, wrapping her in thick magical chains. The knights rushed over to detain her, letting Globgor pass.

"This is treason against your Queen!" She spat in vain.

He detached his emotions from the situation and simply ordered, "Lock her in the chamber until I'm done."

"Wait!" She pleaded. "This ceremony thing won't kill them at least…right?"

Globgor figured he might as well tell her, "I must spill their blood to release the magical bond that'll open the seal. It's hard to say if they'll live…between the amount of magic being sapped from them and the blood loss. Especially the smaller of the two…doubt he'll make it past the initial stage."

"Orion!" Eclipsa gasped, her cheekmarks and eyes turning a vivid white. Moth wings tore through the bindings like nothing, and her roar was like a thousand lions. " **I will not let you hurt them!** "

Suddenly, a ghostly Septarian appeared, smiling wickedly, "Allow me to dance with your wife for a bit. Your date's in the other room."

"Don't kill her!" Globgor snarled.

"I won't!"

Leaving his friend and the knights to it, the priest hurried to the Prophecy Room, remembering the place instantly. Surprisingly, the room had been left alone from the days of old. Columns of Septarian heads stood guard over the mural of a crescent Blood Moon, sun, and star etched in thick marble inside of a ring of zodiac symbols. Above was a painting of the last time the Great Horde had been left to roam the world, a clear warning of the power that laid sealed under the temple. Blood from sacrifices formed sticky pools on the seal, waiting for the most magical flow to sanctify the space and break the wards left here by the First Dance. The twins sat on the symbol that matched their cheekmarks, the girl child on the star and the boy on the sun.

They gazed up at him with innocent eyes ignorant of the knife on his hip. _Don't look at them when you do it,_ he braced himself for the crying and screaming he knew that lay ahead. What a pity—they were both kinda cute. Unsheathing the blade, he went to the youngest one first, picking him up with one hand. So you're Orion? He studied the baby as the moonlight crept onto the edge of the altar. A blend of his mother's magic and his father's boldness—the latter evident in the child reaching for the knife. Part of Globgor wanted to put the weapon down and apologize. If only the baby knew the end of his puny life drew nigh within the next few seconds…

 _Choose a better path_ , the collective voices of Celesta and Jack, Trigor, Eclipsa, and the Blood Moon pleaded when the moon lit up the seal. It was now or never…

Sighing, Globgor ran a practice swipe across the child's relaxed beating heart. _Don't look him in the eye_ , he remembered his warrior training. _Makes it easier this way._ Plus, it was part Mewman. They were the enemy. They were nothing.

"By the Deep Magic of the Blood Moon!" He shouted and screaming filled the air.

* * *

"Put me down! Put me down or _else!_ "

The heavy door to the dungeon swung open, flooding the room with bright light in the first time in what seemed like forever for a pair of olive-green eyes. Marco Jr. had been playing with the random objects found lying around the room to entertain himself in the dark. What a _boring_ adventure this has been! One moment, he was in bed at home settling in for a nap, and the next, he had been brought here with Andromeda and Orion by hairy monsters. They looked like the drawing from his pop-up book about the boogieman who lived under beds and in closets. At first, the brave knight scoffed at the idea of there being anything scary in his room, but then they came barging through the doorway in knight armor. He didn't remember what happened next or where his Mommy and Daddy were.

From his hiding spot underneath a weird throne in the middle of the room, he watched the grownup get tossed to the floor—which was not nice—by two of the horrifying monsters from earlier. The grownup screamed and begged the monsters to let her find someone named "Globgor." Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, wetting two purply-pink marks on her cheeks, and it was quite a pitiful sight to see her put her hands over her face as the door shut. Usually, grownups never cried, not even when they scraped their knee or didn't get what they wanted at the store. It was alien for Marco Jr. to see such sorrow, and it made him sad too. He tried to be brave because that's what the knights from Star's stories were—strong, mighty, and courageous. But the toddler realized he was scared without Andie and Orion and his family. He had no idea where his twins were—the monsters got them a few hours ago. Where they scared too?

In the darkness, Marco Jr. heard the grownup crying and was torn on what to do. He wanted to help since that was what nice people did, but the lady was a stranger. Big brother Marco said to never talk to any grownup who wasn't family or his friends. They could hurt him. Then again, Marco told the toddler to never fully trust Aunt Janna, and she was always fun to play with. Maybe Marco Jr. _should_ at least check out the person who shared his tiny cell at least. Besides, he couldn't hide forever—he had to find the prince and princess like a real knight.

Suddenly, the sniffling stopped, and an eerie purple light came from the strange lady's hands and swept over the room like a searchlight. Marco Jr. crept deeper in the shadows to avoid being seen, his tiny heart racing in fear. The grownup had magic like Star, and she had warned him that strangers with magic were even worse than normal ones. A Queen like her had many enemies. Dread nearly stopped his heart when the beam settled on him.

"A-are you Marco Jr.?" The stranger said his name. She extended her hand for him to grab. "It's okay, little one. I'm a friend of Star and Marco."

Friends were okay to be around, but the little knight had never seen her before. How did he know she was telling the truth? She backed up and magically produced a bag of corn chips and a sippy cup of what appeared to be Mewni-corn flavored milk. His weakness. "You're probably hungry and scared," the grownup set them on the ground. "You can trust me, and maybe we'll find your parents and the twins."

The lady's voice was disarming and soothing like his mother's or Star's—promising nurture and warmth. She made him even more homesick as he thought of his Mommy and Daddy, food, and the twins. He _had_ to find them, or Marco Jr. wasn't worthy of being a knight. Persuaded by her words and a rumbly tummy, the little boy crawled out of hiding and over to the grownup, who gave him a hug. Immediately, he felt safe and little tears filled his eyes. Being brave was hard.

"It's okay," she smiled and handed him the opened bag of chips. "We have each other."

Hunger made Marco Jr. wolf down the chips in famished bites. The best part was the milk from the sippy cup. It was cold and sweet and fattening as it should be, reminding him of visiting Star and Marco on Mewni. They always had a glass after a fun adventure. Once sated, the boy's eyelids drooped, and he crawled into the lady's lap to sleep.

She laughed gently, "We have a rescue mission, you know."

"Rescue mission!" He echoed, blinking away sleep. "What's your name?"

"My name is Eclipsa Butterfly, I'm a Queen just like Star," she replied in a friendly voice.

"How're you Queen?" He was confused since his sister-in-law said Mewni had only one Queen,

and it was her.

The lady—Eclipsa—thought about it, "Well, my mother was Queen and her mother before her and so on."

"Oh," he nodded, although still confused. "Where are we?"

"In…a bad place," she said. "But let's ask questions later, little one. We must be going." Eclipsa stood up and began to search for an escape route.

Nevertheless, Marco Jr. had another question itch in his three-year-old brain, "Why not the door?"

Eclipsa shushed him, whispering, "There are guards around it. We need to play sneaky."

"Sneaky? Like a spy?" His eyes grew round. Marco loved watching Mackie Hand movies with him, provided they skipped the violent scenes, and sometimes the ninja had to break into enemy camps silently.

The lady nodded, "Yes, like a spy. We're going to have to be _very_ quiet. Okay? No talking."

"No talking," he repeated to understand the instructions.

Although the boy wanted to know more about everything, he stayed quiet. A good knight always follows the Queen's orders. Eclipsa continued to feel around the walls trying to find a way out. Finally, she glanced up and raised a hand to highlight an air vent in the ceiling. They really _were_ going to be spies after all! With a careful spell, the queen dislodged the screws holding the cover in place and caught the piece of metal before it hit the ground and alerted the guards outside.

"Remember, no talking," she placed her finger on her lips and picked up Marco Jr. who was bustling with excitement. A real adventure at last! They jumped into the air vent, pausing while Eclipsa thought of a plan. "I'll go first, so follow me. I think I know to where Andromeda and Orion are."

The boy nodded and crawled after her in the narrow dark air ducts. Their clothes and movements echoed slightly in the metal tunnel, but otherwise, there was no noise between the two spies. At first, Marco Jr. felt a little nervous in the dusty, creepy vents, but he had a cool grownup with him and a mission to complete. Nothing would prevent the young knight of Mewni from winning. He followed Eclipsa down a series of split off-tunnels, slopes, and turns, never tiring or saying a word. Eventually, they ran into a dead end.

"Looks like we're at the end of the line," she whispered, opening the trapdoor. "We're going to have to be even more sneaky down there."

With the toddler in her arms, the lady dropped into the middle of a yellow hall…full of enemies. " _Shit_ ," Eclipsa said a bad word. "Stay here for a moment."

She launched into battle, blasting spells and smacking the warriors on the head with a magical umbrella. Marco Jr. sat, watching and wishing he could fight. If he had Mr. Woggles and one of his wooden swords, he would be invincible. If only…. Suddenly, his eye spied a small hatchet laying on the ground. Mommy and Daddy forbade him to play with sharp objects, and they told him to ask a grownup before taking something that didn't belong to him. But this was war! Star and Uncle Tom said _anything_ was okay in the middle of a battle—even disobeying authority.

Emboldened, the boy picked up the heavy ax—nearly dropping it because of its unexpected weight—and rushed to aid his Queen just like a real knight. He let out an angry battle cry, running with the cutting edge out in front into the kneecap of one of the knights. There was a weak spot in the armor, and it caved as the boy smacked the ax-head into it. Angered, the monster swung his sword downward, but Marco Jr. rolled to doge and struck his enemy's foot. The monster yelped in pain, and the toddler used the moment of weakness to tackle the other leg and bring him down. Star would be so proud to see how her fighting lessons paid off.

"Gimme back my family!" Marco Jr. repeatedly swung the ax onto the knight's armor, denting the plating so much that it dug into the creature's skin.

"You little _shit!_ " It snarled in the same language Star and Marco often spoke to each other. They always did that around him despite the fact Marco Jr. could usually piece together their messages. The monster picked him up, only to be greeted by a kick to the face that made him drop the boy.

"Gotcha!" Eclipsa caught him. "You really are a little warrior, aren't you?" Her admiration made him smile, but the moment was interrupted by the room violently shaking. The lights swayed and fell like comets streaking across the night sky. Chunks off walls crumbled, raining down on the knights and burying them alive as part of the structure collapsed. "Hold on, dear!" The queen grabbed Marco Jr. and cast a shield around them.

He clutched to her tightly, letting the grownup's presence comfort him during the event. It reminded him of earth-shakes at home, which he also hated. One moment, everything would be fine, and the next pictures slapped against the walls, plates clattered on the tables, and the grownups became tense. But never before had Marco Jr. seen a building cave in on itself.

Many long minutes passed, and the ground finally stopped, leaving Eclipsa and the toddler the only two being left in a great ruin of the hall. The ceiling and roof were gone in many places, letting in glimpses of the night sky, and the walls were partly caved in. Eclipsa stood up and removed the shield, taking Marco Jr.'s hand.

"What was that?" His voice quivered in fear.

"I don't know…" she breathed, her eyes growing wide as if she knew something he didn't. They stayed close as they cautiously trekked through the rubble. Marco Jr. was glad he had Eclipsa and didn't have to complete the scary mission alone. Sometimes even knights needed help. Everything was too quiet around them. Only the sound of dust settling from the air and their footsteps could be heard in the dark former castle, and it set the toddler on edge. He didn't trust the calm at all, and neither did his queen. Her hand gripped her wand—ready for attack at any moment.

They reached an intact corridor that seemed different from the rest of the building. It looked like one of the temples in Uncle Tom's home dedicated to a red moon. The stone seemed older unlike the wood and paint of the last hallway, carved with odd symbols on them. They looked like the lizards that lay in the sun on his porch at home. Further still, things got even crazier. Pictures of ugly creatures with wings and weapons descended from walls of fire as if from a bad dream. The way their cat-like eyes locked onto Marco Jr. made him cling tighter to Eclipsa. Luckily, they weren't real…right?

A loud high-pitched wail reverberated off the stone and hurt the travelers' ears, causing them to wince in pain. Now, the little knight felt like crying. His bravery was dissolving fast. All he wanted was his family back so he could return to his life on Earth where things were fun and safe. While he longed for adventure, he didn't want _this_ one. Suddenly, a thousand pair of red and yellow eyes glowed from the domed ceiling above them, glaring down on their prey. Eclipsa lit up her wand and nearly screamed when she saw that the walls and ceilings of the old temple were covered by the swarming bodies of the terrifying beasts from the pictures. The sight made Marco Jr.'s flesh crawl, and he cried in terror, triggering the monsters to descend in a black wave.

"Black Velvet Inferno!" Eclipsa trapped a dozen of them in a purple ball of magic and shocked them. However, when the pieced tumbled, the ugly monsters were rather unscathed, simply mending their wounds as if nothing happened. "Midnight Shriek! Poison Cloud of Death! Wicked Blood Transmutation!" She hollered spell after spell in her arsenal only to have nothing kill their enemies. Every attack worked to only temporarily stun them, but there were too many for any progress to be made.

One of them swooped upon Marco Jr. and grabbed him like an eagle. He screamed in terror as the ground grew smaller and smaller the higher they went, swirling towards the upper rafters where doom awaited. "Eclipsa! Save me!" Why couldn't Star be here? Where was she?

A bright light filled the room as if an answer to his prayers for mercy, scattering the monsters in an instant. It wasn't Star but Eclipsa who had donned on her Butterfly form to rescue him. Her wings were fuzzy and shaped more like a moth than a butterfly, rounded and slender instead of wide. Dark red and pink spades boarded the black segments, matching the vivid hue in her wrathful eyes. " **Let the boy go!** " She snarled and pried him from the monster's grip.

Once she had him back, the Butterfly queen lifted a hand and blasted the creature to smithereens. Monster flesh rained to the floor in a shower of burnt skin. " **Stay here…** " Eclipsa set the boy on the floor, ready to unleash the ultimate attack when a sharp whistle caught their attention.

The beasts flew towards a great shape in the middle of the room like obedient hounds. When Marco Jr. followed with his eyes, he shivered at the sight of a very tall and very muscular monster standing right in front of him. He wore a white tunic covering his striped fur, and it was stained red for some reason. Four tired yellow eyes fell on the boy, full of the hardness of anger and remorse as if he had done something horrible. The queen returned to normal and approached the monster without fear. "Globgor," she reached for his hand but recoiled when she saw the red-stained knife in his other hand. "Where are the twins, Globgor?" She pleaded. "Are they safe?"

Globgor averted his gaze and said nothing as he walked away. "Answer me!" She wailed in anguish.

At last, he spoke in a small voice, "They are in there. What's done…is done."

Marco Jr. didn't stick around to hear what Eclipsa said next but walked into the next room. The sheer size of it made his eyes grow large because this had to be the biggest room ever. Massive pillars with lizard faces held up a giant domed ceiling that was now opened to the sky to let in a refreshing breeze. The air was sticky and smelled horrible, like something burnt and decaying. Curiosity made the boy wonder in, and he stepped into a pool of gross red liquid that caused him to instinctively recoil. It reminded him of the red stuff that came out of boo-boos— _blood_ was the word the grownups used. The blood was everywhere, streaming from bodies of sleeping barnyard animals ringed around a circle in the middle of the room. Upon further inspection, the toddler found the twins, but something stopped him from running to them in joy.

They lay very still on the cracked pictures of a sun and star. More so than when they slept in their playpen. Was this natural? Were they this tired from the adventure? Cautiously, he proceeded, avoiding the deeper puddles of blood to reach Andromeda first. Her eyes were closed, so she _had_ to be taking a nap…but she was hurt. There was a boo-boo that tore through the clothes on her chest. One that would take many bandages to fix. But that was why _he_ was here! Marco Jr., Knight of Mewni, would make sure it healed. "Wake up, Andie," he poked her shoulder. "We're going home."

She didn't stir, which was odd since her uncle knew she was a light sleeper.

"Wake up, Andie," he tried again with a rougher poke.

Still nothing.

"Wake up!" He hollered. "We're going home!"

Two brown eyes opened, and the young girl let out a sleepy yawn. Instantly, she recognized her uncle, and slowly crawled to him. "I'm here," the knight sad valiantly. "You got a boo-boo."

The baby blinked and stared at the gash with uncertainty. With one twin ready to go, Marco Jr. turned to the other one, who was laying on the sun image. Orion had always been the hardest to wake up. The toddler patted his head, "Wake up, Rye. We're going home."

He shook him harder, "Wake up, Rye."

"Wake up!" After the fourth time, Marco Jr. panicked, but he didn't know why. No one went to sleep without waking up. Such a reality was inconceivable to him. So why was he afraid when Rye stubbornly kept napping? Why was he crying like the baby was gone…? He was right here in his arms.

Next to him, Andie started sobbing too, and Marco Jr. wiped the tears on his sleeves as he hugged her. "It's okay," he tried to be brave. "He'll get up."

Eclipsa ran towards them, her eyes set only on Orion full of utter dread. "Come on," she held the boy. "Please get up…" She put her ear against his chest, then instantly pulled it back. No… _No!_ " She cried bitterly. "I was too late…"

Marco Jr. and Andromeda huddled together, shivering at the sight of the grownup reduced to nothing over the smallest member of their group. Neither knew what _dead_ truly meant, but it was still terrifying. But not as terrifying as the dark red moons glowing with rage in the shadows.

* * *

 **Review Round-Up**

 **robertkellett- Thanks for the review. Star and Marco's relationship is always the heartbeat of this story. You can have the lore, the side characters, and plot but if you don't have Starco nailed, then there is no story in my opinion. The canon knows that and embraces that, so I do the same. Even when shit hits the fan, they're still the great duo. The complexity of racism in the Monster-Mewman relationship is something I'm seeing the show do, which is great. Often times, shows boils racism to "X is good" "Y is bad" but I wanted to paint a complex picture where both sides are right and wrong. The Monsters weren't always peaceful and perfect, and the Mewmans weren't always evil. Glossaryck and Globgor is a game of cat-and-mouse of sorts since Glossy knows the plan and outcome before Globgor does, and his loyalty is ultimately to the Queens of Mewni. Now, Star and Marco are left in a horrible situation and a race to save Mewni. We'll see what's next.**

 **Aldal- Now, we're down to 3, and it's so action-packed to the end. Since Queens are the ultimate figureheads, they can naturally do whatever as long as they have an heir, but kings at least have to be somewhat popular among the kingdoms, so they tend to be Mewman royals. Plus, marriages are for alliances. I like a bit of callback to _Sign_ because parallelism, and don't pity Marco. Anyone besides Star would have passed out lol. Yes, Deep Magic is divine magic used by the spirits to carry out the bidding of the universe. It's the kind of stuff you can't really learn. Yes, the plot thickens...**

 **** **Luci96- I won't and the new new episodes have restored my faith in things. "Curse of the Blood Moon" is next week...ooooh**

 **Cure Orchid- Thanks! It means a lot to know you guys love this fic!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the absence! I promise you that I haven't dropped anything because of the episodes. In fact, I've greatly enjoyed "Curse of the Blood Moon!" So this is the final countdown for _The Dance of the Stars_ , and I just want to thank you guys for following it for almost a year. There's so much more ahead, so enjoy!**

* * *

Everything felt so cold to Eclipsa. The night air flowed into the temple through a newly-formed hole in the domed ceiling, chilling the marble floor and the tiny limp body of a slain young child in her arms. It seemed like such a cruel twist of irony that the first time the dark queen held her great-grandson would be the last. She had been a mere ghost when he and his sister were born in the late summer. If only she could have cradled him when he was so new and small. There was so much of Star in him from his pale, blondish hair to the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Plus, he sported great cheekmarks that told of his magical prowess inherited through generations of Butterfly monarchs. Although he wasn't related to Eclipsa's Uncle Jushtin, Orion reminded her of the former Boy-Queen. _He would have loved to meet him_ , the dark queen gently smiled to herself.

But the young prince was dead—a victim of a cruel blood sacrifice to release the Great Horde sealed beneath the old St. Olga's Reform School. How could her husband _do_ such a thing to an innocent child? Just seeing the red gash tearing through his fragile skin made her violently ill. The knife likely had no resistance in its course. It would have been like slaughtering a lamb. What were Orion's final moments like? As much as Eclipsa couldn't bear to dwell on such a morbid thought, it plagued her mind. Was he scared? Did he cry when the sharp blade scored his chest and tore his heart? Or did he meet the end with the stoicism of a warrior?

"Is he okay?" Marco Jr. sniffled, holding Andromeda close to him.

Gently, the queen laid Orion on the ground, shielding the extent of the brutality from them. She had no idea how to explain the finality of death to a three-year-old—that Orion would never wake up and play again. _I have to say something_ , she realized solemnly. The task ahead reminded Eclipsa of the talk Solaria had with her when she saw her first dead body. _Goodbye, my sweet Orion_ , she kissed his head under his silky bangs.

She turned around to take Marco Jr.'s hand when her sixth sense alerted her to another presence in the room. Gathering the children behind her, she grabbed her wand in case it was one of the beasts her husband commanded, but she realized it wasn't one of them. No, this presence was far too livid to be a brute beast. Seething rage weighed the room in oppressive gravity under the gaze of two mini Blood Moons. _Oh, no…_ her blood turned to ice.

"Marco…" She lowered the wand in an attempt to look as innocent as possible despite being covered in blood. "T-this isn't what you think…please."

A parent's anger knew no bounds, and she braced herself for Marco to attack only to watch Marco Jr. run to him for a hug with Andromeda at his heels. For a moment, he dropped on one knee to gather both of them in his arms for a deep hug. Eclipsa could see the conflicting emotion in his expression. He wanted to indulge fully in the reunion, perhaps let Andromeda crawl on his shoulders and Marco Jr. brag about how he beat up a knight, but paternal instinct drew him away. Slowly, he let them go and made his way to Orion—the one child who didn't rise to greet him.

"Rye," he nudged him. There was a depressing twinge of hope that his son would respond. "C'mon, let's go home. Daddy's here."

Not even his father's voice could rouse the boy, and Marco stumbled to the ground as grief shook his body. His cries came out in ragged sobs that racked his chest like a Mewniquake, echoing in the temple. Marco Jr. and Andromeda hung back unsure of what to do besides whimper themselves like Eclipsa. She wanted to comfort her former grandson-in-law, but she felt ashamed. Orion's death was partly her fault.

Suddenly, a huge blast rocked the temple, and there were sounds of swords, horses, and screaming. "Look out! Star Butterfly is here!" A Monster shouted. As if his wife's name gave him courage, Marco rose to his feet and wiped the tears streaming down his face as his cheekmarks grew whiter and whiter. Sorrow ebbed away, replaced with the wrath of a parent grieving the loss of his child.

"Marco!" Prince Thomas raced into the room wearing polished black battle armor. "Did you find the—" His voice was cut short when he saw the scene in front of him. "Orion?! W-what happened?"

Marco refused to face his friend, keeping his eyes pinned on Eclipsa. "Tom, take the kids to Star," he said in a voice low like a snarl. "I don't want them to see this."

The prince tried to console his friend while shaking himself, "Want me to help?"

"I face Eclipsa alone," Marco replied firmly. "Take Orion too…his mother needs to hold him one last time—" He nearly broke down again at the thought. "And Tom, my dear friend, if something happens to me, I want you to take care of Star and Andromeda."

"Marco, I—"

"That's my last order, Tom," he said.

Obediently, the prince complied, wrapping Orion in a shroud and ushering the children out of the temple. Alone at last, Marco took a step towards the dark queen, baring his hands in such tight fists his nails made his palms bleed. Magic swirled around him like tongues of fire, and Eclipsa backed away with each step he took. "Marco, listen to me…" she pleaded for her life. "I didn't kill Orion. In fact, I didn't know anything about Globgor's plan…"

"Liar!" He snapped. "You had to know _something!_ " His voice shook the stone. "You betrayed my wife, who graciously gave you a second chance after killing Moon, then you _murdered_ my son! I'm giving you no more excuses! Tonight, you're going to die!"

The anger in his cheekmarks blazed like a white inferno, and his body shook violently. "Marco!" Eclipsa thought something was wrong but gasped in shock at what she saw happening. Out of his shoulder blades, two impressive black wings, rimmed with red, sprouted through his armor. Never before had a male or a non-Mewman dipped down so far that they summoned a type of Butterfly form, but Marco's wrath was off the charts. His irises turned red to match his mood and the magic boiling around them.

He raised his hand and said, "Goodbye, Eclipsa." A blast of red magic shot like a cannonball evaporating a hole clean through the castle and temple, exposing layers of walls and rooms in its wake. Luckily, Eclipsa had dodged at the last second or else she would have been instantly killed. _I'm actually going to have to fight him, aren't I?_ She realized with dread.

Marco unleashed another attack, only to have the dark queen reflect it away with the wand. He jumped into the air and tested his new wings, which worked perfectly. From the air, he had the clear advantage as he summoned a spell that rained down red daggers upon Eclipsa. She tried to shield at first, but they eroded her defenses, piercing her flesh. Hollering in pain, she managed to summon a spell to cancel Marco's. Tired of long-ranged spells, he swooped out of the air and nailed her in the face with a charged punch.

Eclipsa sailed in the air and broke a pillar in the far end of the room upon impact. _That's it!_ "Midnight Shriek!" She waved her wand.

The spell exploded on his body, knocking him to the ground. _I don't want to do this_ , she stood still and watched him writhe in pain. But he got up and had another set of arms magically appear on his body. _Ew_ , Eclipsa winced. The form in front of her was likely the extent of how far a human body could tolerate a dip, although she knew that Marco had full access to Star's magic thanks to the Blood Moon. With his extra set of limbs, he summoned four red balls of magic to finish the fight when another brawler entered the fight.

"Well, well," Meteora crossed her arms. "Who knew Princess Turdina was also a Butterfly?"

" **Get out of my way!** " He spoke in a voice that wasn't entirely his. " **This battle is with Eclipsa!** "

"Aren't you forgetting something, Marco?" Sneered the princess. " _I_ led the raid on Echo Creek. _I_ snatched the three brats from your family's home and ordered the Monsters to kill everyone they saw. Leave Mommy out of this and come and get me!"

Letting out a roar of anguish and revenge, Marco rushed Meteora and laid a perfect blue roundhouse kick to her head, sending her flying. While she lay on the ground, he pounced on her, clawing her skins until it bled with his long nails. " _Meteora!_ " Eclipsa reached for her umbrella to aid until she noticed Marco streaking across the temple.

The princess sprang and connected what should have been a life-ending punch to the smaller combatant's body. His Butterfly form spared him of much of the damage and allowed him to stand again. Meteora railed at him with magical attacks he either dodged or reflected. A few of the knocked him off balance, but he fought with the bravery of a thousand lion-dragons. A smack with her tail ended his fighting streak, and he fell while Meteora blasted his side with lasers from her eyes.

"That's enough!" Eclipsa tried to intervene. "He's down."

Marco still had some life in him for he got up and punched a solid hole through Meteora's body. She hollered in pain as the boy casually flicked the blood off his arms. The dark queen felt torn between wanting to retaliate or let the grieving father get his revenge. Why couldn't she have it both ways? Why did she have to choose?

The universe chose for her as a rush of evil beasts flooded the room, singling Marco out for their attack. They buried him under a mass of their bodies, ripping and biting at his body so quickly he couldn't defend himself. Globgor entered the room with a solemnly smug expression on his face, and he snapped his fingers to call off his mutts. When they scattered, Eclipsa saw that Marco had returned to normal and was covered in scars and blood. She placed her hands over her mouth, "H-he's not dead…is he?"

Globgor shook his head, "No, I need him alive. Star's army is in retreat, and he's our key to getting them to return so we can finish this once and for all. Guards!" He summoned them. "Take the human to the dungeon and secure him there. No food or water."

As the knights bore Marco away, Eclipsa went off to a corner to be alone. If Star had ordered a retreat, then Globgor's plan must be working or else she would have kept fighting to the end. As great as it was for her husband to try and create a world for Monsters…Eclipsa felt ill at the thought of loss and carnage. _But I can't turn against my own family, can I?_ Although she loved playing both ends, the dark queen knew she would soon have to make a choice.

* * *

Star rolled on her side and stared at an empty corner of her tent, her eyes gazing at nothing in particular. The outside world was in chaos. Soldiers and refugees were gathered in front of various camps hastily built in the Lucitor's royal forest. Their sorrow rattled the branches of Stygian oaks and maples and reverberated off the walls of the ravines. In another timeline, they would have ventured here on a victory march. Their deeds and heroics would have been memorialized in songs and stories recited by dinners roasting on campfires. Merry soldiers would have returned to friends and families to forge new destinies for Mewni.

Unfortunately, a harsher reality had prevailed. Survivors wept for the fallen and followed long funeral processions to a common grave in a gully just outside of the refugee camps. Endless wailing and dirges filled the air and brought bystanders to tears. Everyone lost something: homes, safety, and loved ones. Morale was at an all-time low with Mewni destroyed, and millions from all kingdoms displaced. They needed their queen, but she couldn't bear to move.

Everything in her felt numb and broken. Her limbs built to wield magic felt like lead that weighed down her depressed soul and crushed her ever-dwindling will to live. Breathing now took all of the energy out of her usually vibrant spirit, and her heart chugged slowly in her chest like a funeral march. Why did living hurt so much?

Blue eyes, dulled by pain, glanced through a narrow sliver of tent flap that stubbornly moored Star to the outside world. Across from her, mourners gathered around another structure the queen refused to tread. A particular cry sent chills down Star's body, and she spied Rafael and River supporting Angie between them as they left the tent where a special viewing took place. The blonde sunk deeper into her sleeping bag, not caring that her black dress got wrinkled and smushed in the process. Why didn't she have the courage to attend her son's wake? It was the proper thing, but she couldn't do it. Part of her refused to believe that the body in the coffin was her bright and vibrant son. It had to be someone else. Rye had to be alive… He had been a few days ago—safe in the Diazes' house while his parents took a quick trip. Nothing in his smiling green eyes suggested death was lurking around him.

Star felt cold, briny tears trace familiar paths down her cheeks. How could she have been so helpless? Her people needed her. There were families to comfort and war plans to complete so the army could find Marco and save Mewni. Then again, she couldn't save her son…Just thinking of how Globgor put him to death under a knife made Star dry heave. Why couldn't he have taken her life instead? On top of the pile of tragedy, Marco was missing. He never retreated with the army. The Blood Moon bond was largely severed, but Star at least could sense he was alive somewhere. In her most desperate hour, she held fast to the tiny sign of her husband, though despair clutched her heart.

As of right now, the only thing keeping her remotely grounded was the pair of brown eyes fixated on a couple of toys. Andromeda's gash had been treated and stitched together, and she seemed to suffer no ill-effects. She was, however, quieter than usual—even in play. Sometimes at random, she would start searching around the tent like how she used to play hide-and-seek with Orion. Watching her do that made Star cry in heartbreak. If only the young princess knew he was not going to return. No, he wasn't hiding behind the backpacks or pile of weapons in the corner. Orion was gone. Star had no idea how strong the Blood Moon bond was between the twins or if babies simply did not understand the concept of death, but she was too numb to intervene.

After yet another searching bout, Andromeda turned her mother and plopped beside her, holding up a block in an invitation to play. A faint smile tugged on Star's lips and put a hand on the toy. "Not right now, sweetie," she tried to mask the pain. "Mommy's kind of…tired."

The child dropped the block and cuddled beside her, tucking her head under her mother's chin. Star felt Andromeda whimper, and she tightened her arms around her. "It's okay, Andie," she promised despite the grief choking her words.

Everything was certainly _not_ okay, but time healed wounds. She learned that when Moon died. _And Orion gets to meet his grandmother finally_ , the thought was a little comforting. At least he had someone to love him until Star could see him again. In the meantime, she had Andromeda and Marco—once they found him. _It's going to be okay, my Starshine_ , she promised her daughter. _I'm here_.

Footsteps came towards the tent, and the queen heard her guard's chainmail jingle. "It's just me, Higgs," a gentle voice said. "Just tending to the Queen."

After the brief exchange, Tom entered with a bowl of food and an armload of reports from various parts of the dimension. He stepped over the minefield of Andromeda's toys before sitting by his leader. Star could see how tired he was from mental, emotional, and physical exhaustion. His eyes were puffy, recounting the sleepless nights of keeping her and the camp cared for. The other sleeping bag across the way from hers by the entrance was a testament to his loyalty.

Andie sprung up and ran to her uncle with a block to invite him to play with her. "Hey, my princess," he hoisted her into his free arm and kissed her head. "Wanna play with Aunt Janna and Dante while we boring ol' grownups talk?" The young Lucitor peeked his head into the tent at the sound of his name.

She nodded, and Tom set her down to run off with her friend. With her gone, he turned his attention to the despondent queen laying buried in her sleeping bag. His eyes softened with pity, "Star, I brought you something to eat."

Sighing, Star turned her back to him, wanting nothing else besides her entire family back. _And that's not going to happen…_ Her chest convulsed in pain, and tears leaked out of her swollen eyelids.

"I'm here, y' know," Tom sat by her and rubbed her back. She heard the pain in his voice and figured it must be difficult for him to see his friend so low. But he stubbornly stuck by her side, even though Star banned anyone from seeing her since the retreat. Even Marco would hardly recognize his wife under the curtain of frizzy, unkempt hair and dull, glassy eyes. The once Rebel Queen of Mewni was deep in utter despair.

After a moment, she heard Tom pick up the bowl of food. "I got you some strawberry cornmeal," he tried to sound upbeat about the bowl of gruel. "I know it's not much, but I put in extra sugar for you. I think it's pretty tasty if I say so myself."

Her stomach growled at the temptation, but Star's soul was too depressed to move towards nourishment. "C' mon, Starship," Tom placed a hand on her back. "I promised Marco I'd take care of you and Andie. And it's been a few days since you've eaten."

She didn't move.

"Please?" His voice cracked. "For Andie and Marco…"

She shook her head.

"I'll feed it to you then."

 _Fine!_ Slowly, Star sat up and leaned against his shoulder because she was too weak to sit on her own. It was weird being this close to him, but his presence was comforting. With a few spoonfuls of warm cornmeal in her belly, a bit of her spark returned to her weary limbs, and it put a small smile on Tom's face. "There," he chuckled slightly. "You look better already."

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?" Star saw the crowd grow larger at the wake.

"Yeah…"

"Is it wrong that I want to wait? Marco's not back yet, and I want him to be able to say goodbye." Truly, the _real_ reason Star wanted the funeral to be delayed was that she wasn't ready to let her precious son go. That and she did not want his final resting place to be in the Underworld. Even though Tom offered to have him buried with honor in the Lucitor cemetery, Orion deserved to rest among his people and with the old Queens.

"I can tell them to hold off for a bit," Tom replied. "I'm not rushing you in this at all."

"I feel like a coward," she hugged her knees to her chest. She hated funerals. It took a lot of convincing for her to make an appearance at all of the ceremonies for Moon while trying to ward off severe breakdowns. Marco had been a tremendous force in keeping her sane throughout the process, and Star needed him now more than ever. _But he's missing._

"No, you aren't," Tom hugged her. "You're braver than all of us. The fact you've lost so much and keep going is what I've always admired about you. We're going to get through this."

"But Mewni is probably completely destroyed by now."

"Doesn't mean we can't rebuild, Starship. In fact, giving Globgor a few days to gloat might bring his guard down for the perfect attack. But don't rush it; Mewni is behind you when you're ready."

 _What if I'll never be ready or, when I am, there's nothing left to fight for?_ She buried her head into Tom's shoulder, and he simply held her as another dirge droned on in the royal forest.

* * *

Night had ended the last funerals of the day, and Star lay awake in her sleeping bag. Her mind buzzed with bizarre energy—the opposite of how she _should_ feel on the night before Orion's funeral. It was like something small in her had hope—a secret knowledge that everything would be okay. Perhaps, having a bit of food brightened her world or knowing Orion was at peace. Despite having died once, Star realized she was cheated out of the afterlife experience. Her spirit went to an empty realm with Glossaryck and a pot of magic soup. Surely, there had to be more to that. Moon always talked about stars and grandma farms, but neither seemed convincing. Orion deserved a place of freedom and interesting scenery.

Beside her, Andromeda stretched in her sleep and opened her eyes. "You're up late, my warrior princess," Star rolled on her back to let the child crawl on her. "Can't sleep?"

Usually, Andromeda had no issues sleeping through the night, but maybe she missed her father and finally realized Orion was never coming back. Her eyes glistened with tears running into her blue stars, which made Star hug her. "It's okay, Andromeda," she crooned her name. "We have each other and always will. I know things are bad right now, and you're scared—I'm scared too—but I promise as long as there are people who love us, we'll make it."

Their eyes collectively fell on Tom, Janna, and Dante who were squeezed into a sleeping bag at the entrance. While his presence was not the same as Marco's, the prince really proved himself to be a supportive friend. _I couldn't do this without him_ , Star smiled. Once she finished grieving, they were going to work together to finally take back Mewni and bridge a proper alliance across their kingdoms. One not built on marriage but a deep friendship that went above most.

Feeling contented, Andromeda rested her head on her mother's chest and began to slowly doze off. _Tomorrow's going to be rough_ , Star exhaled deeply but brighter days always returned. Her eyelids drooped, carrying her off to sleep when a flaming object crashed into the middle of the tent. Star, Tom, and Janna woke up with start and rolled out of bed to defend their home. The fire died down, revealing a slightly charred notebook with a little blue man sitting on top of it. "Phew, thought we wouldn't make it in time," Glossaryck said casually as if he did not interrupt everyone's sleep. "You know, Star, glittery notebooks burn pretty fast."

"Glossaryck!" Star exclaimed in shock. "Where have you been? What are you doing here?!"

He shrugged, "Just a casual trip through my least favorite dimension to stop unnecessary business. I usually don't meddle in this type of stuff—death totally isn't my thing—but I'm surprised you didn't know you could bring Orion back."

"What do you mean?" Janna tilted her head. "Even Tom's best magic can only temporarily summon a zombie."

"Yeah, Glossaryck," Tom folded his arms. "Don't expect me to do that."

"I'm not talking about _that_ , Prince Lucitor," Glossaryck replied matter-of-factly. "I deal with the living. No, I'm referring to bringing him back with the Blood Moon bond."

For a moment Star said nothing, barely registering anything else besides what her mentor had just said. There was a way to bring him home. _Praise the Blood Moon!_ She clutched the fabric of her nightgown. For the first time in days, hope colored her dreary world. "H-how?" She took Tom's hand to prevent herself from fainting. "From where?"

Glossaryck floated to her, "Remember the Blood Moon bond? How it connects two souls across space and time, fate and fortune, life and death? Same principle, although Orion possesses a far weaker version than the one between you and Marco. Remember, _you_ called Marco back during the battle, Star. You're his lifeline."

It never occurred to her _how_ he returned aside from Blood Moon magic, and Glossaryck's explanation made sense. _I'm going to find you, Rye,_ she vowed in her heart. _And I'm going to stay alive, so you'll come to me._ "Okay," she met Glossaryck with a firm gaze. "What do I do to bring him back? Where do I go?"

"You don't remember being dead, Star?" Her old teacher eyed her. "That's where you need to go."

"The Realm of Magic?"

"Bingo!"

Janna made a face "You mean the place where you lost your memory and could only be brought back with Marco?"

"Oh yeah," the prince nodded. "Isn't that dangerous? What if you get lost?"

Giving the matter some thought, Star came to a decent conclusion. Although Andromeda could not call her back, maybe just carrying the child with her would at least prevent Star from forgetting her home. "I have a plan, you guys," she said and relayed her idea.

Tom and Janna considered the idea for a moment in silence, and Star could see the grave look in their eyes. She had to go on this quest—no matter the risk. "You know I won't stop you," Tom said after consideration. "You need to find your family, but that doesn't mean I'm not coming after you if something happens. Marco needs someone to come home to."

"I know," her blue eyes traveled between the royal couple as she made a promise. "I'm putting a time limit on this. Three days. If I don't return by then, don't come and rescue me. Mewni still needs saving and a—"

"—Don't say it!" Tom covered his ears.

"—A leader," Star finished her sentence. "A king. Look out there, Tom. We have millions of people who need someone to guide them home. If I can't do it, then I trust you to do it. We both know that Marco can't inherit the Butterfly throne without me, and you're the only other royal who can lead Mewni."

"Do you really want to give all of the kingdoms to a Lucitor?"

"Not just any Lucitor," she smiled at him. "To my best friend, Thomas Lucitor." She forced him to kneel and laid a hand on his shoulder. "By the power invested in me as Queen of Mewni, I declare Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor as my legal heir should I not return from the Realm of Magic in three days. He will be King of Mewni and will establish his dynasty forever in my stead. Until then, I charge him to be my Acting King and to watch over the army and refugees in this camp. Do you accept?"

Acting King Tom nodded slowly, "I do, my Queen." He stood up, reeling from the new responsibility on his shoulders. "But you _better_ come back, Star."

"Yeah, Star," quipped Janna. "I wanna be Queen of the Underworld, not Mewni."

The Blood Moon stream through the tent, laying its light squarely on Star's shoulders, calling her away to reunite her family. "I will," she said to her friends. "I promise."

* * *

"Here we are, Andie," Star stepped through a portal and left her Butterfly form. "Welcome to the Realm of Magic."

Golden waves of magic lapped at her ankles from the shallow sea that spanned endlessly in each direction. In the shimmering sky, lazy clouds floated along, stirred by a gentle, mild breeze that was pleasant like a late spring day. It reminded Star of her nights with Marco in their secret meadow, especially with the crystal stars twinkling above. Not too far away, a herd of giant blue jellyfish were startled and drifted away in the sky like kites. _So pretty_ , Star stood mesmerized until Andromeda turned in her baby carrier and smacked her cheek.

"Ow!" Star complained, and the hypnotic effects instantly faded. _C'mon, practice your mantra._ She was Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni and wife of Marco Diaz-Butterfly. She came to the Realm of Magic with her daughter, Andromeda, to find Orion, her son. After repeating the phrases a few times, Star glanced down at the picture pinned on her daughter's red hoodie. It was of the four of them on an outing to the Underworld. Marco waited patiently for the twins to stop playing so he could squeeze them in for a family selfie. _And we'll have another one to celebrate when this is all over._ "Thanks, Andie," Star kissed her cheek. "You're already an excellent adventure partner."

"Ah!" The princess exclaimed in reply.

With her identity straightened out and restored, Star trudged deeper into the realm, sloshing through the magical tide. _It's amazing to see this place like this_ , she remembered the first time she was sucked into the realm after Toffee had corrupted it. The sky was a sickly greenish-black, devoid of stars and clouds, above a black and lifeless sea of goop. All of the magic in the universe had died until Star used the last speck preserved by Glossaryck to restore the dimension and resurrect herself. Now, everything was so vibrant and happy and…

 _Nope!_ She vigorously shook her head. _I am Star Butterfly on a mission to rescue my son!_ Meanwhile, Andromeda seemed to be having a good time. The princess reached out with her feet to kick the crests of the tallest waves and pointed at objects for her mother to name. Sometimes Star didn't know what to tell her for the more fantastical elements in the dimension, so she made up creative names like, Crystal Pointy rocks, Marshmallow islands, or Giant Umbrella Lily Pad Trees. They worked pretty well, in Star's opinion.

"Osee!" Suddenly, Andromeda pointed with excitement. _A what?_ Star glanced around, seeing nothing.

"Why hello there!"

Star screamed when a small, chubby unicorn randomly appeared at her feet. It was white with a mauve colored mane and giant, smiling eyes. "You've come back to play!"

While the proposition was tempting, the queen declined, "I'm here to find my son, not play games. Can you tell me where he is? He's about this big—" she pointed to Andromeda for a comparison. "—Blonde hair, green eyes like his _abuela_ , and red sun cheekmarks."

The unicorn blinked slowly, "You mean the Young Prince?"

"Yeah!" Star almost burst with joy. "I need to bring him home."

"He is about to pass on into a realm you cannot follow," the cheerful creature said rather ominously. "But if you follow the river to the Well of Life, you'll find him there."

"Guide me."

"Okie-dokie!" The unicorn skipped away, and Star trailed behind it through the magical sea, praying the journey to the "Well of Life" would not take too long. Tom could only keep things stable as Acting King for so long, and the kingdom needed her to rally them to finish the battle after such a horrible defeat. _And I need to find Marco_ , she felt a pang in her soul. The Blood Moon bond continued to lay silent, and worry gnawed at her heart as she imagined him hurt and scared somewhere. Tom told her that he fought Eclipsa after finding out Orion's fate, demanding that he face her alone. _Why didn't he call me?_ Star shook her head. She wanted to put the hurting on her backstabbing ex-granny too.

The band of travelers reached a purple island covered by a jungle of Giant Umbrella Lily Pad-Trees nestled among pink crystal mountains. While the backdrop was incredible, even the beach contained a beautiful surprise of blue sand that glowed when the magic flowed over it. There were also little tidal pools containing rainbow-colored crabs and green little lizards. "Wow…" Star instantly walked towards them. "They're so cute."

"Raa!" Andie shrieked, snapping her mother out of the trance.

"Thanks, girl," the queen smiled. "You're just like your Daddy—keeping me on track."

Her brown eyes lit up at the mention of her father's name, which made Star laugh. Andromeda was the perfect lifeline. They passed by all kinds of enchanting sights and creatures that begged to be ridden and petted, but Andromeda and the will to find Orion kept Star grounded to her task. Not too long afterward, she heard laughing emerging from behind a screen of teal bushes. "We are here," the unicorn announced proudly. "Welcome to the Well of Life!"

It nudged the shrubbery out of the way with its horn to reveal what had to be paradise. Massive waterfalls—uncountable in number—tumbled over sparkling rocks, forming a lake around an impressive oasis. The lily trees shaded a glowing pool surrounded by Mewmans lounging and chatting on rocks with more unicorns. Instantly, Star recognized them as the past queens of Mewni by their dress. They wore the finest robes and garments that glistened with colors she never knew existed: blues more vibrant and richer than a twilit sky, reds deeper than the Blood Moon, greens brighter than new grasses, and gold fuller than fresh cream. Their cheekmarks glowed like suns when the water lapped at their toes. "This is the real Grandma Farm," Star marveled.

"Actually, not really," the unicorn informed her. "This is a place where souls from all sorts of afterlives can meet. Up those waterfalls are the _real_ paradises."

"Oh," Star gazed at them and spied a red one leading to a Blood Moon afterlife.

"Star! Hi!" A former queen waved, holding a goblet of wine. Her purple hair, like a massive mane, draped over a red dress. "Oh, my corn, guys, it's my super cool descendant! C'mon girl, drink some wine with us! We were just talking about you."

Andromeda and Star exchanged a glance but went over to the overly-enthusiastic queen. _Is it Festivia?_ She vaguely remembered the tapestry of the purple-haired Butterfly. According to the stories, her reign was a nonstop party even though Monsters still continued to harass the kingdom. A younger Star used to admire her ancestor's love of having fun in the face of adversity, but now it seemed irresponsible. While queens should not be miserable the entire time, dealing with problems was a _far_ better solution than ignoring them. _I learned that the hard way_.

By the pool, Star found herself surrounded by so many eager, unfamiliar faces it was overwhelming. Everyone wanted to introduce themselves to her, dropping tons of names in rapid succession: Skywynne, Estrella, Crescenta, Solaria, and several others. "Give her some space," an unknown ruler ordered.

Out of the crowd stepped a young queen with pale lavender hair pinned up into a massive bun and thick ponytail that snaked on her shoulders. Purple butterflies took flight on sun-kissed cheeks, matching her soft yet vibrant eyes. _She looks like Mom_ , Star blinked in awe. The Undaunted queen was known for her harsh exterior, but her daughter knew her by the loving tenderness in her pale eyes. "Hello, Star," the newcomer waved. "You don't know me, but I'm Comet, your grandmother."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Star felt her heart flutter. "Your pies are amazing, y' know."

Comet giggled, jokingly placing a finger on her lips. "Thanks, dear. It's an old family recipe. I know why you're here—you're looking for Moon and Orion."

"Oh, the young prince!" The queen named Crescenta grinned ear to ear in a way that was slightly scary. "He's such a cutey!"

Queen Solaria rolled her eyes, "Cuteness doesn't beat Monster hordes, Crestie. Brawn and calculating strength do. You can ask Mama o'er there, but I was far from the prettiest babe in the world. I got shit done though!"

Andromeda studied Solaria with admiration in her brown eyes. Boldly, she reached out and clasped the warrior queen's rippling biceps to flex her budding strength. It made the queen laugh, "See there? _This_ is what I'm talkin' about. Pure, raw, badass-ness coming from this young girl. She'll do us well."

"Not everything comes down to Monster Hordes, sis," a rare male Butterfly with cheekmarks chuckled. "Prince Orion has the marks of a skilled magic user, just like his mother."

"But the Monsters, Jushtin," Solaria objected.

"Enough," Moon's voice hushed the gathering of royals with one word, in typical fashion. In her arms, Orion's soul squirmed around wanting to be put on the ground. Seeing him made Star cry in joy. Her little one was safe. Star could not contain her excitement and rushed to grab him, disheartened when her hands met air. "He has to remember you first, Star," Moon replied. "Orion is about to pass on, so if he doesn't remember his past life then it might be too late."

 _Oh_ , Star tried to cage her fear and disappointment. She smiled, albeit a weak one, and greeted him with, "Hey, Rye, it's your Mommy and Andie. We're here to take you home. I-I don't know how much you remember, but you _have_ to remember us. Right?" When the baby did not stir, she held up a picture. "This the four of us," she went on. "We went to the Lava Lake Beach with Uncle Tom and Aunt Janna. But that's you with your father, Marco…"

The child continued to stare at the image blankly, and, for the first time, Star saw there were stars in his eyes. Like the ones she had when the realm affected her memory. In a last-ditch effort, his sister reached out and locked eyes with him. His green eyes cleared for a second but fogged up again instantly. Defeated, Andromeda began to cry, realizing for the first time that Orion was gone. "Shh…" Star kissed her head, trying to soothe both of them. She would have told her daughter so stupid platitudes about everything being okay, but the words felt hollow. Star had risked the safety of her kingdom on a foolish quest. Who knows how long she had been in the Realm of Magic—days, months, lifetimes even? _Why didn't I get here sooner…?_ Tears fell into the magic, hissing as the golden liquid swallowed them. The queens stopped speaking and hung their heads too in mourning.

Moon tried to comfort her daughter, "My Star, you tried…and that's all you can do sometimes. I know this isn't the same, but you know Orion loved you."

"I know," Star said hoarsely, just above a whisper. Leaving him in the Realm of Magic rent her heart asunder, but he was safe. "Mom, please take care of him until…until I can follow him too."

The former queen had to wipe away a tear herself, "We will."

"Goodbye, Orion," Star turned to leave. "I'll always love you dearly."

Even the unicorn who guided her started to cry as she walked past to open a portal home. There would be much weeping when she returned empty-handed, but, on the bright side, Star would get her revenge. Hopefully, everything was in order for a decisive attack on Globgor's forces. _I'll be able to tell Marco I saw Orion again before the end_ , the bittersweet thought played in her head. She donned on her golden Butterfly form to fly home when her sharp ears picked up on something small. "M…ma…" Orion struggled to correctly use his lips. "Mama?"

"Rye?" She turned around.

"Mama! Mama!" He bawled and reached for her.

"Sweetie! You're talking!" She dropped to the ground and ran to him. What an honor it was to be his first word—a perfect one to mark such a wonderful occasion. The first person to touch him was Andromeda, and their cheekmarks glowed faintly red as the Blood Moon bond reformed between them. He climbed in Star's arms and grinned mightily as she held him. Weight and form returned swiftly, signifying that Orion was coming home.

"Well, I'll be damned," Solaria blinked away a few tears. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen. _Way_ cuter than the birth of my biological granddaughter."

Festivia sobbed and reached for more wine, "We're gonna have to celebrate this one, guys. A touching family reunion!"

"Better get a move on," Moon smiled. "Or he'll be awake without you."

"Thanks, Mom," Star carried her children home. "And grandmas."

"—Boy-grandma!" Jushtin corrected her with a gentle laugh.

The Realm of Magic turned blood red as the three departed, sending one of its own where he belonged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Acting King Tom Lucitor bravely kept his post in Star's tent, guarding over the spot where she and Andromeda departed. He shuffled in his beanbag chair to alleviate his numb derriere and sore back after long hours of sitting and waiting. The sun had risen and set twice, bringing Star close to the end of her deadline. In her absence, Tom tried his best to fulfill her duties, which mainly consisted of listening to funerals take place and getting more depressed—that said a lot since he was the Prince of the Underworld. Growing tired of the weeping and low morale, he set on finalizing Star's battle plans while waiting for her arrival. Numbers and strategies had to be changed since they suffered a heavy loss, but the ideas were shaping into a brilliant strategy. One even Marco would be proud of as king and general. _Reminds me of the old Divide and Conquer days_ , the prince had to laugh gently.

He tucked the plans beside his seat and leaned back. A breeze rustled his pink hair and Tom closed his eyes to reflect on life. _She has to come home_ , he flicked his tail. _Has to_. The kingdom needed their Queen riding into battle ahead of them, not a Lucitor prince. The Underworld rulers had a mixed reputation among both Mewmans and Monsters—they would not follow him as naturally as Star. Nor should they. Corruption and greed tainted the Lucitor legacy like poison, and, one day, Tom _just_ hoped to stem the tide a little bit. _Just a tiny bit_. What kind of king would he be anyway? Hopefully, better than his father—that couldn't be too hard to do.

"Prince Lucitor," Higgs said through the entrance. "You have a visitor."

"I'm not accepting anyone until the Queen returns," Tom dismissed her.

"Your king-father summons you for an emergency meeting," it was Sir Brimstone's voice from the other side, and the prince snorted a cloud of smoke. Of course, Dave needed his cronies to worship him despite the catastrophe raging in the Overworld. Why didn't he channel that same energy into helping the millions of displaced families crowding his kingdom in hovels?

"It's gonna have to wait then."

"But—"

"That's an order from the Acting King of Mewni," Tom flexed his title. _So weird to say_ , he shuddered as he remembered how his parents pushed him to date Star in the past. Tom Lucitor- _Butterfly_ did not suit him at all.

Sir Brimstone shuffled his feet in the ash, "I'll tell him that, but you know how Dave gets. Try to show up if you can."

Armor plates clanged dully as the lord walked away, and Tom exhaled, letting his hands burn for a second. Nothing would remove him from this spot. Suddenly, light flooded the tent and Star appeared with Andromeda still strapped to her chest. The young queen staggered into his outstretched arms, utterly exhausted. "I'm here, Starship," he held her.

"Where's Rye?" She frantically asked.

"He's alive?!"

A scream pierced the air, and the adults turned to see a tiny boy totter into past two terrified knights and hugged Star's leg. "Mama!" He shrieked.

"Hey, Rye," his mother trembled. "I'm right here." She unstrapped Andromeda from the baby carrier and dropped it to the ground so she could hold both of them. For several moments, they basked in each other's love, and the sight made Tom overwhelmed with joy.

"Are you crying?" Janna suddenly appeared and ribbed his side.

The demon flicked a lava tear to the floor and heard it sizzle, "N-no…my eyes are just sweating."

"S-so are mine," his wife sniffled slightly. She magically produced a box of tissues for the two of them to share.

After blowing his nose, Tom gathered his family and Star's into his arms for a big emotional hug. _Now, we just need to get Marco back_ , a contented purr thrummed in his throat. Finally, a ray of hope had returned to the world.

* * *

Life continued the next day in spite of the great miracle that had happened last night. Most of the refugees were still caught up in sorting their affairs and finishing the final batch of funerals the needed to be carried out. Many lingered in long lines for coveted bowls of gray cornmeal or meandered beside their makeshift homes while staring blankly at the drab Underworld sky, but there was a movement rising. The able-bodied and the willing flocked to the army's main camp, begging to fight on behalf of the Queen and get revenge on Globgor. Pony Heads, Waterfolk, demons, Mewmans, and Monsters gathered together regardless of their past history. Rumors had circulated that Star planned to launch another attack within the next few days to rescue the king and end Globgor's reign once and for all. It was carried by knights to commoners and from camp to camp. The idea of taking back Mewni sparked a flame of hope that prompted nearly seventy thousand to join the army overnight with more on the way. Who would miss out on being a part of history?

While the warriors trained and prepared for battle, a circle of friends held a meeting in a secret hollow further down the ravine. Thick foliage separated them from prying eyes and ears as they discussed the final plans for the assault. Star, Higgs, and Kelly hashed out the details of how to split the army and who to send where, and Tom largely let his mind reflect on the whirlwind of the past week. At his feet, the children played hard to make up for months of separation, and the prince had not seen Dante so happy in a while.

Despite usually being quiet and reserved, Dante laughed, wrestled, and jumped off the stump in the middle of the meeting place, pretending he could fly. Orion copied him and used the launching point to bowl the young prince over. He responded by raising a purple hand to smack the half-Mewman but was flanked by Andromeda, who likely responded to her sibling's silent calls through the Blood Moon bond. The attack took him by surprise, but Dante lashed out with his tail and broke free.

"Nice one, son," Tom cheered. "You see that, Janna? Dante's showing off his moves!"

She smirked with her arm folded, "Using what I taught him—good. Mama doesn't raise weaklings."

"Neither does this Mama," Star bragged. To the general and other elite warriors, she replied, "Thank you for taking the time to listen to the plans. The goal is to be ready to move in no more than three days—it's time to take back our home."

"Easy," Higgs snorted. "Even the humans are ready to provide support. Just tell me where and when."

"I request a small battalion to help me find Marco," said the queen. "Blood Moon magic can close the portal, and after that, I can focus on phase two—dueling Eclipsa and Meteora for the throne. That fight has to be all me—not even Marco can interfere."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jackie asked full of concern. "Meteora beat you up badly last time."

Star fell silent for a moment, "I have to do what I must."

"Prince Thomas! Are you there?"

The clattering of horse hooves in the forest broke the somber atmosphere, and Sir Brimstone emerged through the dusty bracken on his deadhorse. He apologized to the queen with a dip of his head, then addressed Tom, "My prince, King Dave has requested you and Princess Janna at once."

 _What the hell can he possibly want so badly_ , Tom bit his lip to prevent the snarl. The crusty monarch couldn't take the hint that his son was busy with far more important matters—like saving the damn world. Frustrated, the demon lashed his tail and rose out of his lawn chair. _So be it_ , he grumbled. If Dave wanted to waste his time in a shitty meeting, then he best be going.

"Can you watch Dante for us?" He asked his friends.

"We'd love to," Kelly replied. "Have fun with the fire lord."

Shortly after, Tom and Janna found themselves in the throne room of the Lucitor castle full of lords, knights, and other high-ranking officials. _What's going on?_ They were not seated at tables but in a wide semicircle facing the thrones, which was separated by a low barrier of red fire. It matched the harsh glare of the Rose Window, bathing the king in severe shadows. Tom had only seen the throne room set up in this fashion once. Dave had called a Lucitor War Meeting, where he dictated actions to be carried out. Lords generally had a level of influence, but during a meeting of this magnitude, the king considered no outside voice.

Cautiously, Tom took his seat by the right hand of the king, and fanfare immediately signaled the start of the gathering. Dave rose and the room bowed low until he sat down again. He cleared his voice and began to speak. "Royals of the Underworld," the king's words echoed off the obsidian. "We are in our _finest_ hour in spite of appearances—"

 _Fucking how?_ Tom wanted to interject, but he sat still and listened.

"—King Globgor is cleansing the Overworld and preparing it for a new age of prosperity, a new age that shall benefit us greatly. Do you know why the kingdom has been untouched by the daemons?"

"No, m'lord," Sir Sulfur volunteered his canned answer.

A wicked smile grew on Dave's pale face, and he threaded his fingers together as he leaned back in his throne, " _I_ am the reason. King Globgor needed help setting up his sacrifice and let's say I gave him a few pointers. In exchange for my help, I—"

" **Dad, what the** _ **hell!**_ " Tom shot up and faced him. " **You're telling me you are behind the deaths of millions of people**."

The king huffed, "So? Just a small price to pay in the name of progress and—"

" **Bullshit!** " Tom's body was covered in flames. " **This isn't progress at all**."

"It is, _son_. The kingdom is spared, and we'll be richer in the end. Monsters are weak and tribal, so it'll be _easy_ for us Lucitors to claim the Butterfly throne for ourselves. Our dynasty will last forever in power."

"I don't want power if it comes like this!" Tom returned to his normal voice because his demon one hurt his throat. "Look at what you've played a hand in—the destruction of Mewni, Echo Creek, and you let Globgor kill my nephew."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Oh please, that _half-breed_ isn't your flesh and blood, although he could have been if you followed through on marrying Star."

" **Orion isn't a half-breed!** " Tom growled. "And I'm going to forge a _real_ dynasty _my_ way. I _don't_ want to hear the rest of your plan because, right now, I'm going to help Star find Marco and save Mewni."

"You're not seeing the bigger picture! We can control all of Mewni."

Anger made Tom shake, and the fire in the moat rose so high that it licked the ceiling. The royals looked on in terror. Over the flames, he could hear them wonder if he was going to kill the king. It would be easy… _But I'm not like him_ , Tom let the fire die and sat down, sighing bitterly. " **This meeting is over** ," he commanded the nobles.

"I am the king!" Dave shouted. "Only I end a meeting."

 _You wanna play that game?_ Tom lifted his chin, " _I_ said that this meeting is over." The authority in his voice rung sharply, and the lords obeyed, much to Dave's dismay. Fuming, King Lucitor hurried away, knocking over his Kingsguard in spite. Tom was about to leave himself when his mother patted his armrest in a signal to stay. "What can you possibly say?" He narrowed his eyes.

Queen Wrathmelior said nothing, and Tom grew even more frustrated. "You never intervene!"

He wanted to cry at the memories of how Dave mistreated him over the years. The fights, the manipulation, the belittling made him sick. Fathers were supposed to love their children and protect them—not be abusive and psychotic. The air was stilled in the room, the flames freezing mid-dance and bubbles of lava hanging in the air like ornaments. Cebbie and Janna shared a concerned glance as Tom gritted his teeth in anguish and in pain. All of his life, he had been told his father was good deep inside or to just accept his rule. No more! Not after betraying Star and Marco. Not after watching Mewni get destroyed and innocent people hurt. Not after allowing children to die because he was so bent on his plans! _He's not a father to me_ , Tom felt hot enough to explode. _Never has been._ "How could you ever love a _monster_ like him?"

Wrathmelior sighed, stirring the thick ash on the armrest of her throne with a gust of air from her flared nostrils. She looked on the verge of tears, and the sight made Tom calm down, extinguishing the flames he had produced in anger. In a split second, he had become like _him_ , a flaming vindictive tyrant. He shouldn't have attacked his mother, no matter how done he was about the whole situation.

Red light from the Rose Window came in sickly pale, resting squarely on Wrathmelior's heavy shoulders. "He…wasn't always a monster," she began slowly. "Not when we first met. I was the oldest daughter to a vassal lord in the Lucitor's House. I lived a sheltered life in the castle, but I knew my parents loved me dearly. Your father, Tom, didn't have that…" She took a breath before continuing, "Dave was the oldest of King Lucius X's sons but was physically the smallest of them. He beat up on his son, claiming it would make him grow bigger and tougher—which it didn't. At one point, Lucius almost passed the throne instead to Sir Brimstone, the oldest of his brother's line. Imagine how humiliating that is for the Crown Prince? To have your birthright passed over?"

Tom stared at his hands, saying nothing. He never knew his grandfather, but just hearing about him made the prince feel like he had known him all along. The old king bore the same cruel Lucitor spirit of his father and the deepest pits of his soul. The side of him he swore to never show to Dante.

Wrathmelior went on, "Most of his teen years, Dave tried to prove that he was worthy of the throne, taking up hunting and jousting as a hobby. The latter was his specialty—something he really enjoyed over everything. They called him the Big Guy because he was so skilled, he could defeat anyone: lords, generals, the other princes. He loved the glory." She smiled there.

"Now here's where I come in. Like all other Lucitor princes, his father tried to arrange him to Queen Moon Butterfly soon after her coronation, but she turned him down to marry Prince River, who was the love of her life. As a backup plan, I was secretly betrothed to him, but I didn't know that until after I met him. I first saw him during one of his jousting matches—a carefree young prince with a devilish gleam in his eyes and a real charmer. Yet he was also sensitive and noble, caring about how he looked in the eyes of others. Kinda like you, my son."

 _Gee thanks_ , he shrugged at the sorta-compliment and kept listening to his mother. "We were married that next spring," she said wistfully. "And for the first years of our marriage, things were great, but…."

"But?" Tom echoed.

She shook her head, "King Lucius died of old age, making your father the next King of the Underworld. My son, the office changed him. Bickering with other lords, having to prove his worth beyond being Lucius's weakling son, it messed with him. My sweet, dashing husband became a cruel man—violent, angry, looking for a fight. This was right around when we found out we were going to have you. By the time you were born, he had become the same man his father was, which I found out the hard way after leaving you around him."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose as silent sobs racked his body. He could not consciously remember the early days, but he recalled the feelings around him. The coldness, the hurt, the fear. His father did that to him trying to make him tough. Weren't fathers supposed to be loving and protective—like how he was to Dante? Janna rubbed Tom's back, letting him lean against her for support.

"My sweet Thomas," Wrathmelior wiped away a tear herself, "I tried my best raising you to be different, and I know you are _so_ much better than your predecessors."

"I have Star and Marco and Janna to thank for that," Tom sat up again. "Nothing the Lucitors have _ever_ done made me a decent person. And what am I supposed to do with this knowledge, Mom? Pity that horrible excuse of a person who hurt me—hurt you?"

The defiance blazed in his eyes, but Wrathmelior met them full on with the love of a mother. She wasn't mad at Tom's outbursts—she was hurt _for_ him. Sorry she had ever allowed Dave close to him. "No, Thomas," she shook her head, swallowing before saying the words Tom never thought she would ever say, "I want you to face your father for the throne of the Underworld and win."

Tom's mouth hung open and he heard Janna gasp behind him. So, it would have to come to this…a Duel of Fate. In Mewni, across all of the allied kingdoms, there was only one way to overthrow a living monarch—to fight them to the death. Such an event has happened at least once in each royal house, although the Lucitors seemed to be plagued with them. Dante I overthrew his father, Darcus V, Infernius killed his father, Ignatius II, and so forth. As much as Tom hated Dave, he didn't want to add another bloody chapter to Lucitor history despite having the right to do so. "Mom…" he shook his head. "I can't…"

"But you must," the sense of urgency in the Queen's voice shook his soul. "You can find a way to defeat him without taking his life, but the Underworld needs a new leader. One who has a heart of gold not of iron. They need you, Thomas. Just like how Mewni needs Star back."

 _No…_ Tom slid off of the throne, too taken back to say anything. He couldn't lead the Underworld or beat Dave, who had magic so strong he could probably cleave the universe in half. And who was he? Just Thomas Infernius Lucitor, the weakling, brooding son of a cruel but powerful king. There was no way he had the courage to face Dave alone.

"Alright, Tom," Janna smirked. "Showdown at sundown."

"It's not funny, y' know," he snapped. _Shit, I didn't mean it_ , he saw Janna flinch at his tone. There was so much he wanted to say—like "I'm sorry" or "It's complicated"—but Tom opened a portal and disappeared to sort his thoughts.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here," he turned to see Star standing on the small rise behind him on the side of a mountain. "Janna sent me after you," she added when he looked puzzled.

Tom motioned for Star to sit beside him, and the two watched the Mountains of Boom spew flaming boulders out of the vents down into the burning plains of the valley. Many years ago, the two of them used to sneak out to the cliffs after stuffy formal engagements to hang out and talk. It later became a neat makeout point—but neither Tom nor Star wanted to dwell on those memories.

He looked up and saw Star watching him as if trying to decipher his thoughts with her Blood Moon bond. _She would understand_ , the prince sighed, preparing to tell his friend why he had come here during a time like this. "Talked to my mother about… _him_ ," Tom couldn't bear to call the king his father anymore. "Starship, this is really bad. He's literally gone mad and is a danger to the Underworld, so my mother wants me to face him in a Duel for the throne."

Star's eyes grew wide, knowing fully what that meant as a royal in a similar predicament, "Are you going to do it?"

He shrugged, "Star…I can't do it. Dave has magical ability I can't dream of. I've seen what he can do—you have to with what he did to Marco. And even if I _could_ face him, I have other things I could be doing."

Star grabbed his hand, her stern eyes meeting his with the blue fire of determination. "But Tom, you have to do it."

"No, I don't," he insisted. "We can just find our families and run away somewhere. There are _tons_ of other dimensions we can go to—"

"I'm tired of running," Star cut him off. "I've been running my entire life from my issues, but I'm at a place where I can't do that anymore. Mewni needs me as her Queen, and the Underworld needs you as King. _I_ need you as king." She gripped his hand tighter and motioned to the burning plains below them. "Tom, you and I have an opportunity to right the wrongs of our forebears by just starting over. I know my family—well, what I thought _was_ my family—has done awful things, and Globgor is right. But if I can take back the throne—I know I'll be able to start a new chapter for Mewni. You can do that too. Aren't you tired of how we talk about the Lucitors?"

"Yeah…" he admitted. Starship was right; this was something he couldn't run away from. All of his life, he dreaded the moment when he would be crowned King of the Underworld because of what it meant. The traditions that needed to be upheld, the work, the sins of his fathers…but Tom had a chance to undo that. He would be the first of a new House of Lucitor, a good king who ruled with compassion and not spite. If Star could face her legacy, so could he.

Suddenly, she got up and rocked back on her heels in a low stance. "Tom," Star moved closer to him. "I want you to fight me."

" _Why?!_ "

"You wanna beat your father, right? Then show me whatchu got." Her tone was both playful and serious at the same time. It reminded him of the Silver Bell Ball and how she begged him to dance with her. "I wanna see those moves _, Lucitor_ ," she teased during their first dance together. Perhaps Star's invitation wasn't much different. _I guess it's time to turn up the charm_ , he chuckled. Plus, he couldn't turn down the Queen of Mewni.

"Alight, Starship," he cracked the joints in his neck. "Let's dance, my Queen."

"Absolutely, my prince."

In a blink of an eye, Star was on him with a flurry of pink magic. He took several shots to the face and upper torso but dug into the soft soil. _Geez, Starship_ , he shot a blast of fire, which she easily batted away. Determined, Tom kept launching fireball after fireball, dismayed to see very few of them connect to her body. When did she get this good at fighting? Although Star had always been a capable warrior thanks to a mix of genetics and love of battles, Tom sensed how strong she had become. Her magic—still cutesy—was far more lethal. "Narwhal Blast!"

A whale slapped Tom's head and a couple more shredded his red shirt with their horns. _C'mon, these are my nice clothes_ , he pouted. Another magical attack exploded and singed his hair. "Easy, Star," he winced.

"I can't go easy on ya," she said. "I'm preparing you for the Duel."

"But this isn't one," Tom protested.

"Stop being a wuss, Lucitor," she poked his chest. "Give it to me. I wanna see the demon who tried to kill my husband years ago."

 _You want that?!_ He almost gasped. Those fights were over the love of a girl between two stubborn rivals who refused to yield. It was a conflict as old as time—the same energy that propelled stags to clash antlers. Could he channel the same instincts against Star or Dave? However, he didn't have much of a choice otherwise. Either he dug in and fight for his life or die—the king would show no mercy. Breathing slowly, Tom let his blood boil in seething rage that coated his body in a red aura. His mind dwelled on everything he hated about Dave: his cruelty, his anger, his abuse. To the king, his son was never good enough. Never worthy of an ounce of love and care unless it involved being groomed to marry Star. _I'm going to show him_ , Tom balled his hands into fists. _Once and for all!_

A battle cry rumbled in his chest as he charged towards Star and pelted her with sharp red fire. To add to the blitz, he summoned an onslaught of embers like rain from the sky and burned the entire forest to ash. Star hid under a protective shield, but pride gleamed in her eyes at him. _That's my Tom_ , she mouthed, letting up the shield and donning her Butterfly form. She flew to meet him in the air, and they wrestled while flying around. Six hands tangled in his limbs and punched him over and over until Tom struggled. He returned her fire and tried to distance himself because he knew Star would always win a wrestling match.

"Triple Rainbow Fist Punch!" She nailed Tom in the chest, and he created a crater on the ground several feet deep. _Ow…_ blood trickled from his mouth, but he refused to yield. _What move will work on my little Butterfly?_ He chuckled darkly. The best way to catch a butterfly was to lay still and let her come to him…then set a trap. Stilling his breath, Tom pretended to be severely hurt, which drew his friend in range for two skeleton hands to rise out of the ground and hold her in place. Once she couldn't move, Tom set chains around her body and sent an electric shock to her out of her warrior form.

Undeterred, Star laughed despite burn marks smudging her face, " **It takes more than that to kill a Butterfly, Tom!** " She popped the chains easily and delivered a powerful red punch that winded Tom. Nearly gagging, he sunk to his knees, waiting for Star to finish him until he saw her laugh.

"Here," she held out a hand. "I think you're ready. I believe in you."

"Same…," he took it with an evil glint in his eyes. "But…" Tom yanked her to the ground, laughing when she yelped. "Never trust a Lucitor." They both laughed and gazed out over the Underworld. Another night was falling, revealing the crystal stars overhead. Lava from volcanoes and towns highlighted natural and artificial boundaries that divided the kingdom into zones. _I'll be lord over this in a few days_ , Tom smiled wistfully. Was he ready? Were they ready for him? Could the take back Mewni? The questions itched in his mind, and the prince locked eyes with Star to speak, but she beat him to an answer.

"I know what you're thinking Tom," her blue eyes sparkled. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Me too."

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Ronald reagan- It's about to be even more. The finale is more or less split into 3 parts, and that was only part one. The actions of this chapter lead to a really heart-rending next chapter that will really break many of the characters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Aldal- Let me warn you that you're still not ready for this chapter! Echo Creek is totally destroyed, and I doubt the US government knows what to do. I headcanon that they make the true cause Classified and blame something else. Plus, parts of the city are under Mewnian control anyways. Our Earth cast is ready to fight, and we'll see how they fare later on.**

 **I will say, I wish the show had a better dynamic between Marco and Tom. Their bromance is always great to explore. I hope we'll get something like that soon! Dave...things will get worse for him and Tom mwhahaha. He's just a classic jerk who easily would betray his home and family for power. It's a great contrast to Star's leadership as Queen and his son.**

 **Celesta and Jack are the OG Starco lol, and I've always loved that idea. In some way, this easily could have been the fates of our favorite duo, and I will say there will be a time in the future (as in not in this story) where the Blood Moon couples will meet face to face. I planned this scene as a place where Globgor *could* have turned around but didn't. He's officially crossed the Moral Event Horizon. He really is lost.  
**

 **Marco Jr. is our little knight in training and our 3-year-old hero of the day! I plan to give him a super important arc in the next saga because it's ripe with possibilities. The ending is... dark, and trust me it gets worse before getting better.**

 **Cure Orchid- He needs to. Globgor used to be more sympathetic, but not anymore!**

 **Guest- I wanted to create a moment so dark that it is hard to read. I mean, it was also hard to write. This transforms Globgor into a true villain who really can't be redeemed, and that's powerful. And I chose to put that moment in the POV of a child to show how chilling it is. Marco stepping up is well within his character and the natural progression of Starco. Star wants someone who can be her true equal, so why not her husband. Oh, if you think Star is broken now...As for the humans, they largely exist outside of the realm of -isms on Mewni, although they have to prove themselves to the royals of course. I think you might be on to something about Globgor and Marco...  
**

 **robertkellett- Thanks for the review. Star and Marco have a daunting task ahead of them trying to save Earth, their kids, and Mewni. Marco is about to get a major role update, proving he is equal to his wife as a ruler and a magic user. And you'll see how Star prepares herself for a battle she has to face more or less alone. The Mewman, Monster, and human relationship story is only at its beginning and will get major focus in due time. I really hope the canon can pull off the great Tomco bromance because it just has too much potential to waste. It's probably done more developmental justice in _The Sign of the Moon_ , but I just love imagining these two being super close and mature later on.**

 **Globgor has really crossed a moral event horizon. He's like Marco if he didn't have a moral compass telling him when to stop, making him a rather tragic villain. As for the MJ part, I liked the juxtaposition of brutality and innocence. It would be easy to write that part in an adult POV, but placing it in the headspace of a kid was too interesting to resist.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy almost one year anniversary of _The Dance of the Stars_! Sorry this chapter was long overdue, but enjoy the dramatic conclusion to the fanfic!**

* * *

The pale sun rose above a world charred black by all-consuming fire. After almost seven days of raging out of control, the chaotic inferno had died down. Only smoldering embers stubbornly remained under leaf litter and the bark of withered trees. Summers in Mewni were normally lush and green with fields of golden corn dotting the landscape around towns, but there was no color in the dimension today. Everything had become various shades of musty brown, drab gray, and muted black. The pink sky turned muddy, and the opaqueness choked the sun's glory. Underneath, decay formed windswept piles that buried skeleton trees and collected into rolling dunes. Branches poked through, stretched in silent prayer for a deliverer to save Mewni from destruction. Who was worthy of claiming the Butterfly throne? Surely, someone besides the mad Monster King.

All of nature seemed to repeat the refrain in hushed tones from the great Musty Mountains to lowly insects. Traumatized animals nosed through the ash for scraps of food, fighting over the little uncovered. Sometimes a stray Mewman joined the fray out of desperation. Mud streaked their hair and fine powder clogged eyes and ears. They stumbled around like weary zombies yet hope flickered in their hearts. Whispers of an army marching up the barren plain circulated among survivors, giving them something to live for. Some said the rumors were unfounded—no one could defeat Globgor and his daemon army. They were ageless abominations that were practically immortal. But a faithful few swore they saw Star Butterfly riding on a white warnicorn ahead of a mighty force of all beings: humans, Monsters, Pony Heads, demons, Mewmans, pigeons, Spiderbites, and Waterfolk. There were royals and commoners, lords and kings riding under one banner like brothers. Such ideas seemed fanciful, but sometimes truth and fiction collided, especially under the command of the Rebel Queen of Mewni. Breaking boundaries was her thing.

Sir Runs-A-Lot snorted and shook the soot from his velvety gray nose, wheezing slightly. The particles stained his gleaming white coat, and the gelding was disgruntled. He was supposed to be a handsome warnicorn, not a dusty ghost. The rider seated in his saddle giggled and scratched his ears, "We're almost there, bud."

Heaviness weighed Star's voice like the shining blue armor on her body. Today, Mewni would change forever. Either she would reign victorious or die trying. Only one leader can rule supreme over the dimension. _And it's gonna be me!_ She declared with no hesitation.

In the past, she balked at the idea of being the Queen of Mewni, seeing the office as an unmovable act of fate. It was a road paved by birthright and lined with responsibility and tradition. Star thought she could run from it on Earth. Being able to go on wacky adventures with Marco created a freedom she could never have while trapped in Moon's boring lessons on throne posture. But the princess had to return to her duties, and eventually, assumed her mother's when she died. For over two years, Star tried her best to appreciate the office, but the current system caged her in. Thanks to exile, being Queen was a choice _she_ made, added to the tapestry of life by free will. When the dust settled and the war ended, Star was going to remake her home and job. It was about time Marco's promise about ruling Mewni her way came to pass.

Her phone buzzed softly on her hip, and Star opened it to see Penelope surrounded by a crowd of children in the Underworld. "Heya, Star," she lifted a hand off of her swollen belly to wave. "Just checking in before you get busy."

Seeing the twins among the group put a soft smile on Star's face, "I take it all is well."

"We have plenty of guards and provision in the Lucitor kingdom," the princess nodded. "Just waiting for your return."

"That I shall. Tell Andie and Rye that Mommy and Daddy will be home before they know it."

"Will do. Good luck, my Queen."

"You too!" Star closed the device and kissed the lid for good luck before tucking it into a saddle bag. Just knowing the twins were safe and alive gave her courage. Soon, her entire family would be together again at home.

Adjusting the reins in her hands, the queen continued into Mewni ahead of the rest of the army. Scouts usually had the honor, but Star wanted to do it herself—no matter how dangerous. After all, she always wanted to be a more hands-on queen in the affairs of protecting the kingdom and questing. _Stupid Aunt Etheria can't yell at me_. Plus, the alone time was nice. A warrior had to clear the mind to be effective in battle, and the eerie silence helped Star dip deeper into the Blood Moon bond. Several times, she swore she heard Marco calling to her faintly. _C'mon,_ she felt a wall separate them still. _Let me in_.

"Okay, my good Sir," she patted her warnicorn's neck. "I'm going to be out of it for a while, so be a good boy until I get back. Bite me if you need me." The gelding was the only creature she could trust to carry her semi-unconscious body deeper into enemy territory. Her good boy nickered in response, and Star let the Blood Moon bond overwhelm her senses.

 _Where am I?_ Her eyes opened in a dark dungeon somewhere under the Butterfly castle. The air tasted stale and moldy, and it was extremely muggy. Breathing it in was like inhaling sprays of water that weighed down her lungs. " _Marco?_ " Her eyes could not find him among the cobwebs, chains, and bones laying around. She remembered that the Blood Moon bond had placed her inside of his body. _That's so weird sounding_ , she snickered.

His body felt so cold in spite of the heat and heavy atmosphere. Large iron fetters fastened him to the slimy wall and the stone slab of a cot under him. Star noticed how thin and weak Marco had become from his maltreatment. _Why did it take me so long to find you?_ She mentally kicked herself.

"Star?" He breathed her name softly as he woke up. Marco sounded hoarse and raspy as if he was using his voice for the first time in nearly a week. "Star…I feel you. Where are you?"

" _In here_ ," she answered in his mind. " _Well, technically, I'm on Sir Runs-A-Lot, but you get me_."

Emotions flooded both of them as they began to cry in their respected realities. The bond surged allowing all of their pain, fear, and relief to wash over them like a hug. In wordless conversation, the pair communicated their worry at never seeing the other again after the retreat. The memory suddenly made Marco depressed. " _What's wrong?_ " She asked.

A low wail escaped his lips as he wept bitterly, sharing pictures of Eclipsa crouching over the lifeless body of Orion. "Star…," he sobbed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to save our son. What kind of father am I? How was I unable to protect my own children?"

 _He doesn't know,_ Star realized. " _Marco, it's okay. Orion is alive._ "

It took a minute for the words to fully register, and Marco sharply inhaled. New vigor strengthened his veins, sparking a small but significant emotion in his heart. Hope. For the first time in what felt like an eternity of hell, he felt hope. "H-how?! Where is he?" Tears of joy broke through his droopy eyelids.

" _Shhh_ ," Star raised a finger to his lips. " _Long story, but he and Andromeda are safe in the Underworld, waiting for our return._"

" _You're coming to get me?_ "

Before Star could tell him about the invasion, the door swung open and swamped the room with so much light, it made her and Marco sick. Something told her to stay with her husband during the visit, and she retreated to a corner of his consciousness. Torches were lit and a stool was placed directly across from Marco by two Kingsguard. Three more escorted their king in, and Star inwardly snarled in rage. _Get away from my Marco!_

Globgor sat and studied the human in front of him with interested eyes. "Still alive after a week of no food and water. I'm surprised—all of the literature said humans can't last that long."

"I'm not just a human!" Marco met his glare. "I'm Marco Diaz-Butterfly, King of Mewni. I'm stronger than you'll ever know!"

His brave challenge put a dark smirk on Globgor's face, "Very well, Marco—"

"— _King_ Marco," the human corrected him harshly. Star marveled at his courage, _Now, that's the boy I fell in love with._

"As you wish, Your _Highness_ ," the Monster thumped his tail on the ground in frustration. "I thought we could talk things out in a more cordial way."

"Why talk to me now?"

"We are quite similar, you know. Two sides of the same coin. Both outsiders married to powerful Mewman women and fathers…"

"Go on," Marco eyed Globgor suspiciously.

"We're also misunderstood and would do anything to protect the ones we love. So, I was thinking of something. Clipsy loves you and Star quite a bit. She won't stop pleading for your life, and I want to be fair to my beloved. If you give me the location of your army, I will have my daemons spare the lives of Star and your daughter."

"How generous of you," Marco said with an edge in his voice.

"I'm not a complete savage, King Marco. What do you say?"

"You want me to abandon my kingdom and save my family while others die?" The human king rephrased the offer.

"Don't say it like that, my boy."

"I'm only calling it how I see it."

"Besides, why defend these ungrateful swine? What has Mewni done for you, King Marco? They treated you like how they treated me—with scorn and hatred. Think about that. Were you welcomed here? Did they Butterflys treat you like how they treated Prince Lucitor? I know they called you and Star 'Monster Love.' I know about what happened during your prince training and to your wife when she was queen. Be honest, you're only trying to defend the Mewmans because Star wants to. You don't really love them."

 _Is that true?_ Star couldn't tell what Marco was feeling as the Monster brought up the painful memories. Should he truly feel this way, she did not blame him at all. _I should have done more_ , she thought back to the Lucitors, Butterflys, and the general contempt of the other royals.

"No," Marco shook his head. "That's not it at all." At first Star thought he was answering her, but in reality, he was addressing both her and Globgor. "These are my people, and I am their king. They need me to be at Star's side and rule them. You're just trying to justify your horrible actions. Globgor, you and I are alike, but there's a fundamental difference—I'm not a mad king like you. I've nearly lost Star _many_ times. Toffee killed her before my eyes, King Lucitor made me live the worst day of my life, and then it _actually_ almost happened. But I know my Star would _never_ want me to turn to darkness like you. She would never condone half the things you did, even if I did them in her name. In short, I'm not like you because I'm _better_ than you. I'll _never_ sink to your level."

The king and his knights were stunned speechless while Star cheered. Her husband's confidence was inspiring, amazing, and attractive. " _Marco…you're so hot right now,_ " she marveled.

" _I know_ ," he smiled to her.

" _Like seriously, I want another kid from you_."

" _Oh…_ ," he blushed. " _I'll definitely treat you later on. As for a kid…maybe, we should wait a bit_."

Anger blazed in Globgor's eyes, and he was about to lash out when a messenger appeared, "My King! I have news!"

"Yes?" Both of them automatically responded to the address. "Oh, he meant you," Marco covered his mouth.

"Reports say Star Butterfly is on the move somewhere south of Mewni," the messenger announced.

The Monster snorted, "Guess it's judgment day then. Ready my daemons and my knights—it's time I end things once and for all."

"Good luck with that," Marco folded his arms. "The forces of evil can never defeat my shining Star."

A hearty slap connected to his head, knocking Marco out of his chains and across the floor. _Marco!_ Star panicked as bond faded in and out. " _Don't worry about me_ ," he said as she was ripped out of it. " _I'll be ready when you get to the castle_."

" _I love you, Marco_."

" _I love you too_."

With that, Star was back in the forest, and the bond was open on both ends again. She also noticed Sir Runs-A-Lot had stopped at the banks of the Mewni River. Water, once crystal-clear, was colored black with sludge and decay, splitting the stripped pine forest in half. The gelding shook his head when Star urged him forward. Determination tugged on her soul, and nothing would get in the way to prevent her from being with Marco.

"Oh, Sir Runs-A-Lot," she sang. "If you cross this river, I'll give you a bag of apples."

He shook his head.

"And a bag of sugar cubes and peppermints and all your favorite sweets."

The warnicorn snorted in distaste that his rider would use his sweet tooth against him but forded the river. He pinned his ears as the thick crud touched his legs and belly. "I know, bud," Star kicked part of a roof away. "I know."

Safely on the other side, Star cleaned them with magic and kept going. _It's strangely quiet_ , she expected to meet some sort of resistance since she was halfway to the Butterfly castle. With the forest burnt down, the tip-top of the castle was visible despite only having just crossed the river. Somewhere over the northern horizon, on the footsteps of her ancestral home, destiny waited to meet her. _You ticked off the wrong Butterfly, Globgor!_ She dared him to rise off his ass and get her.

All of a sudden, Sir Runs-A-Lot's ears swiveled, and Star noticed a black figure stalking them in the shadows. _Spoke too soon_ , she smirked and made her warnicorn gallop. The shrieking daemons likely had been on a scouting assignment long before Globgor started to prepare for battle. It made sense that the enemy had some sort of scouts looking for her on the outskirts of Mewni.

Star turned in her saddle and raised a hand, "Narwhal Blast!" The whales hit with deadly accuracy. They were followed up by several spells in rapid succession. Although briefly knocked away, but the daemon still swarmed her. _Figure_ s, Star remembered the dark beings were particularly tough. Nevertheless, she had the perfect opportunity to flex her new arsenal of tricks. On her hands, the fire gloves she received on her last birthday appeared, and she started to chant a demon spell Tom had taught her. The ground shook as purple chains snaked around the limbs of the daemons, dragging them under the surface. _Nice!_ "Volcanic Kitty Devastation!"

Flaming wildcats of lava erupted out of fissures in the ground and mauled some of the creeps. "Keep nearby, Sir Runs-A-Lot," she launched off his back with her sword drawn.

The blade split one of the daemons straight down the middle and lopped the head off another. With her sword and magic, she mowed through the swarm with ease, making her laugh in exhilaration. If only Marco were by her side fighting too. That would make the mission perfect. Star set her sword on fire, slashing great burning gashes into the screaming monsters.

"Nice work, Starship," she turned to see Tom appear on his black deadhorse. "But save some for me!"

"And me," Janna appeared on her mount. She summoned a pair of magical dueling swords and tore into a crowd of daemons. Tom joined Star on the ground, and they fought back to back with powerful magic. Together, they worked as one and blended their spells in deadly combinations. While it wasn't the same as having her battle partner with her, Tom did an amazing job. He covered her blind spots but allowed the queen to have something to fight. "This is great!" Janna laughed, holding a severed head. "Too bad they heal, or I'd keep this one."

"It doesn't go with our décor!" Her husband scowled as he withdrew his rapier from a daemon's heart. "Hey, Starship! We should end this and get back—think we've found the outer extent of the army."

"On it," she nodded, thinking of the perfect spell to buy them time to escape. "Hey, Tom, wanna give them the old razzle-dazzle?"

A dark grin formed on his face, "Start me off."

"Winterstorm Hyperblow!" A sudden chill turned the forest into a winter wonderland and froze the daemons in midair.

Tom laughed before chanting a spell that warmed the frozen water vapor around the ugly creatures until it boiled. "Finish me, Janna!" He hollered to the princess.

"On it!" She snapped her fingers and electricity exploded the mix, scattering charred bits of daemon everywhere. _Ew!_ Star formed an umbrella over her and Tom. Meanwhile, princess laughed and simply flicked bits of gore off her armor, "I love the smell of death in the morning. Isn't that right, Bloodlust?"

The red mare let out a creepy shriek.

"Thanks, guys," Star climbed back on Sir Runs-A-Lot, who had returned.

"Anything for you, pal," Tom grinned. "Plus, I need to get two hundred of these fuckers before going back to the Underworld and dealing with my father."

"What's the tally?"

"Ninety-nine. Should be able to escort you to the Butterfly castle."

"Let's get to it then."

Tom created a portal in the forest, and the three royals rode through. On the other side, over a hundred thousand troops were stationed on the Mewni River. They sat on tall warnicorns and deadhorses, wearing gleaming armor that reflected the weak light of the sun. Pigeon warriors were perched on the horns, and Pony Heads floated around them. The leaders had them grouped into neat divisions of thirty or forty thousand, grouped by kingdom of origin. Each of the divisions had a "buddy" system with another to ensure no one would be cut off. The Johansens and Pony Heads were in partnership, led by Prince Rock and River and King and Princess Pony Head, respectively. Prince Kelpbottom and Rich Pigeon headed the Waterfolk and Pigeon partnership, which also included the Spiderbites led by one of their royals. The largest coalition comprised of the Lucitors and Butterflys under the direct leadership of Star, Tom, and Janna. Under the Butterfly flag, for the first time ever, Monster and Mewmans stood side by side as fellow soldiers. It was a long time coming, but the sight was a beacon for Mewni yet to come. Kelly, Jackie, Slime, and Jorby managed the division, which now included the humans of Echo Creek as a branch. Alfonso and Ferguson waved from their warnicorns as Star passed.

"Can't believe those two are going to do something useful," Janna muttered.

"Look at me, Star Butterfly!" Ludo called from his gray warhorse near the front of the line. "I'm a Captain! I have a whole bunch of lackeys to order around again." He gestured to his old henchmen and the royal house of Avarius.

"Nice to have you on my side for once," Star laughed, thinking back to the years they fought over the wand. War had a way of bringing many kinds of people and beings together.

General Higgs rode to meet incoming royals, the green of her eyes blazing with courage under her helmet. "What's the report, chief?" She asked Star.

"The outer band of the army is across the river from us," the queen answered. "Globgor knows we're coming."

"Figured," scoffed the general. "Gonna be a long slog to the castle, but we're all here for you, Star, if you're ready."

"I am."

Higgs smirked proudly, "Then you know I am. Let me rally the troops and give out those final orders."

She paced Rage along the bank, up and down the whole length of the army to address them one last time. "Army of Mewni!" Her voice rang from the metal around her face. "We have come to the crossroads of destiny! Either we step up and fight or back down like cowards. The answer is pretty easy to see, I'd reckon. We aren't running away this time. We are here to face the enemy, free our homes, and get revenge! To establish a new world for all of us! Are you ready?"

"We're ready, General Higgs!" The army's answer rumbled like thunder in the forest—strong, steady, and without hesitation.

"I'll leave you the honors, Star," the general nodded.

Unsheathing her sword and lighting it ablaze with magic, Star pointed it towards the Butterfly castle. "Army of Mewni, let's ride!"

The queen led the way across the river and into the heart of Mewni with her kingdoms behind her. _Should been finding those creeps soon_ , she glanced back to Jackie and Kelly to give them the signal to get the ranks to separate. The Butterfly and Lucitor divisions were headed straight for the castle with the others branching off to cover the flanks. At some point, the Johansens and Pigeons were going to fake a retreat to bait the daemons to follow them, hopefully halving the enemy forces. The goal was to create a large enough opening for Star, Janna, and Tom to sneak into the castle. From there, she had to find Marco, seal the daemons with Blood Moon magic, and take back the throne of Mewni. _Piece of cake,_ Star reviewed the plan in her head.

So far, they traveled through the remnants of the southern forest without sight nor sign of the daemons or enemy Monsters. "Should we be concerned?" Star asked Higgs.

She shook her head, "They've likely fallen back towards the castle for reinforcements and to create a trap for us. Nothing I didn't expect. I'll spread the word to have the flanks split off and circle around." A messenger raven launched off Rage's horn to spread the news.

The Butterfly and Lucitor forces reached the edge of the trees when Higgs ordered them to halt. Down in the broad plain, where villages and corn used to be, Globgor's army was waiting in grand number. Daemons circled in the air like vultures, turning the morning sky black above Monster knights and soldiers ready to defend their king. "Guess it's time to party," Higgs shrugged.

Orders were given for the front line to spread behind her, Star, and the other leaders. Warnicorns snorted and bobbed their armored heads as the riders waited for the signal to ride into battle. The Monsters formed a defensive line too, bracing for the inevitable clash to meet them on the scorched plains of Mewni. The leadership team gathered on either side of the queen and her general, tightly gripping weapons and reins. "We're in this with you, Star," Jackie smiled.

"Yeah," Kelly readied her war hammer. "Team Starco 'til the end. Go earn your crown and leave the rest to us."

"Thanks, guys," Star nodded at each of them. "Promise me we'll all celebrate victory over a roaring bonfire tonight."

"You bet," they answered as one.

The marching band from Echo Creek University started to play drums and blow on their horns to create a ground-shaking noise. Other warriors banged on their shields and let out a fierce war cry. Star rode Sir Runs-A-Lot along the line, making sure everyone was ready for the upcoming charge. She returned to the middle and reared the gelding, "Attack!"

Down the slope, they raced on their steeds in a thunder of hooves towards the enemy. Wind flowed through Star's hair, and she laughed in exhilaration. What a way for the rambunctious royal of Mewni to return home—with her closest friends charging beside her and their warriors behind them. "Watch out for archers!" Kelly suddenly pointed.

Star signaled the rest of her troops by raising her shield, creating a gigantic one around everyone. The arrows bounced off and splintered around them. She lifted the magical protection when the armies collided in a tremendous clash of swords, lances, and shields. Daemons dove out of the sky in a grim tide, but Star was ready for them. She formed a purple bow out of magic and produced glowing arrows to shoot at them. "Eat some of this!" She let the projectiles fly and pierce their hearts. Sir Runs-A-Lot dodged the falling bodies while the queen unleashed more spells with her hand. A daemon pounced and knocked her out of the saddle, sending Star rolling in the dust.

Coughing, she frantically rubbed the ash out of her eyes. Her senses alerted her that she was surrounded even though she could not see. There were several Monsters approaching—she could feel their footsteps in the soft earth. "Thermonuclear Butterfly Blast!"

An explosion rocked the battlefield around her, and Star opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a deep crater. _Wow, that packed a punch_ , she smirked.

"Missing a friend?" Kelly and Rancor led Sir Runs-A-Lot behind to her.

"Thanks," Star climbed on.

"You're a bit behind," the knight continued. "Tom and Janna got cut off from you, but I can help you find them."

The warriors hurried across the field through the battle. A wall of daemons tried to block their path, but the two girls exchanged a devilish grin and unsheathed their swords. Together, they hacked a route through to the other side, pushing and shoving the whole way. Once safe, Star flicked the blood off her sword, "Whew, it's like an endless tide."

"You're telling me," Kelly said while smacking the weapon out of the hands of a Monster knight and stabbing him. "Hope you end this for us soon."

Butterfly castle raced towards them, and Star felt the shadow sear her soul like fire. Her stomach flipped in knots, but the young queen knew what had to be done. _And Marco is in there._ Around her, the soldiers were doing a good job holding the line against the Monsters. As much as she wanted to stay and make sure they would last, the real mission was ahead. Plus, the reinforcements were on standby. Sir Higgs was sparring with a knight. Alfonzo and Ferguson provided cover. The general wrenched Warfang out of the head of a daemon and gave a quick nod to Star. _Whatever you do, do quickly_ , her stern green gaze communicated.

 _Will do_ , the blonde replied silently.

"There you are," Tom waved. "Sorry we got separated."

"It's all good, Tom," Kelly slowed Rancor. "Just making a special delivery. Good luck, both of you." With that, the two parties parted ways.

"Almost there," Janna announced as they passed through the empty remains of the town and the castle wall. Once lively streets were empty and dusty, surrounded by crumbled remains of building foundations. It reminded Star of Echo Creek after Meteora had ransacked it…but way worse. _It'll take years to make this place habitable_ , she lamented.

Finally, the trio reached the base of the castle stairs. Star dismounted and stood facing her destiny, her hair waving in the wind from under the helmet. Behind the thick wooden doors was the culmination of years of training. Her birthright and the fate of the entire universe merged into one. _I'm ready as I'll ever be_ , she made a fist. Her warriors were risking their lives to ensure their queen succeeded, so she had to deliver.

"Thanks for coming with me," she turned to her companions.

"Of course, Star," Tom responded, but his eyes stared off into the distance.

Even Sir Runs-A-Lot sensed the weight of what was to come and rubbed his nose into his owner's shoulder to comfort her. A crushing sense of longing made Tom and Star lock eyes. This could be the last time they saw each other again. Despite Star's ability and confidence, her survival was not guaranteed. Neither was Tom's. _Yet the universe falls on us_ , she sighed.

"I think I need a longer goodbye, Tom," she held her arms open for a hug.

"Me too," Tom nearly leapt off his horse and into his friend's arms. They held each other for several moments, choking back tears. The tender embrace communicated their fears, hopes, and prayers for goodwill. "I better see you with Marco and the crown on your head, Starship," he murmured in her ear.

"And I better see you alive," Star buried her head into his shoulder. She pulled away and wiped the moisture from her eyes. Tom cried slightly himself, which made her even more emotional. Turning around, they noticed Janna was still on her horse, and Star asked, "Wanna join?"

The princess replied, "Hugs aren't my thing but—" She got off and found herself in their arms. "—This is a special occasion." They remained together until urgency split them apart, hopefully not for the final time. Taking a deep breath, Mewni's last hope marched into the castle to find Marco and Globgor.

* * *

Leaving Star at the castle felt like leaving a corner of Tom's heart or a few thousand of his demons. _Nah,_ _it's worse than both_ , he sighed the second his horse stepped into the Underworld. Despite the rocky history of failed romance, Star was among his closest friends. Anyone who could tolerate the prince after the amount of shit he had put her through deserved an award. Or fifty. _And Marco too_ , Tom thought to himself.

This wasn't the first time the dynamic trio had separated during a battle. During mission: "Divide and Conquer," the separation did not feel as overwhelmingly huge. Tom and Marco led their friends to stall Mina while Star confronted Eclipsa. They were in the same part of the kingdom. Now, a huge chasm of distance and uncertainty had engulfed the three friends, and the stakes were extraordinarily high to the point it gave Tom the chills. He had to face his worst nightmare.

Just knowing the great tyrant of the Underworld waited in the Lucitor castle like a boss battle in a video game made Tom's flesh crawl and his heart want to burst to spare him the pain. The history books he had read about Duels claimed that they were impersonal affairs brought on by the natural power-lust that consumed demons and warlocks. Physically hot blood tended to make Lucitors ambitious like that. Should Tom succeed, the title "Kingslayer" would be forever associated with his name, which was extremely badass.

However, Dave was still his flesh and blood, whether he liked it or not. Sometimes the red glare on the king's pale face reminded Tom of his own expression: broody, dark, and tired. Friendship had softened the malicious glint in the prince's eyes, but just knowing those demons were still slumbering within him gave him pause. _What if I become like him?_ The fleeting thought chilled Tom's blood to ice. According to Wrathmelior, being the King of the Underworld turned Dave into a monster. The pressures could to the same to his son.

"Everything okay?"

He turned to see Janna and Bloodlust at his side as the portal closed.

"You don't have to come with me," Tom said in a heavy voice.

His wife shrugged, "Sure, but I'd give up killing some daemons to support you."

She took his hand after they dismounted, and Tom felt his fears fade away. No, he would never become a king like Dave or his forebears as long as he had Janna by his side. She and the rest of his friends were his real family, raising Tom better than any of his parents. _Family isn't just blood_ , he smiled, squeezing Janna's hand, "I love you."

"I know," she kissed his cheek.

Hand-in-hand, they entered the castle, which felt cold and alien for the first time ever. It was not Tom's home anymore. He felt like an invader sneaking in to assassinate a ruler and steal his riches. _Guess I am kinda doing that_ , the thought made Tom laugh nervously. He paused by the official portrait of King Dave Lucitor, painted shortly after his coronation. The Lucitor bore his trademark sneer on his young face as if being crowned the monarch of a kingdom was an inconvenience. _Do you think you have it in you?_ The painting mocked the prince. _Do you think you can be a real king?_

"Of course, I will," Tom answered in defiance.

"Arguing at paintings again, dear?" Janna snickered.

The demon blushed and looked away, "Let's just get this over with."

A sudden gust of peace descended upon Tom the second he placed his palm on the door to the throne room. The Stygian oak seemed to hum with otherworldly energy, reminding him of the Blood Moon Ball. _It's just the pulse of destiny_.

With a push, the heavy doors opened to reveal Dave sitting at a table with closest lords and knights. The usual entourage had dwindled to fifteen vassals since the others were away fighting. Judging by the crease on his brow, the king was well aware of the fact and very displeased. "At least someone of my blood is still loyal," Dave hastily reached for a goblet of blood wine. "Can't believe my other kin are supporting Star Butterfly on her fool's errand."

 _Better than your stupid plan to take over Mewni_ , Tom narrowed his eyes. Standard protocol dictated that a prince should bow and wait until for the king's invitation to move forward, but Tom strolled to the table without fear. His actions made the lords gasp and murmured questions among each other.

"Are we back to our little teen rebellious stage?" Dave scoffed and stopped Tom in place with magic. "Now, be a good prince and bow."

"No!" Tom raised his chin. "I will never bow to you again because I, Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor, challenge you to a Duel for the Obsidian Throne!"

Silence followed the bold declaration, and the lords' faces turned pale. Immediately, they sought Dave's reaction. For a moment, fear flashed white in his eyes, followed by the deepening red of indignation giving way to anger. _Bring it_ , Tom prepared for the fight of his life when the king rose to his feet. The Lucitor set the goblet down and paced around on the table, snapping pens underfoot. Suddenly, he paused and let a sick laugh rack his thin body in spasms.

"This is _cute_ , Tommy-boy," Dave struggled to gain composure. "You prance in here and think you have the _gumption_ to Duel me? Ha! You're a weak, spineless worm—barely even being worthy of my son!" He walked to Tom, still on the table, "I brought you into this world for one simple task: to marry Star Butterfly and unite our kingdoms. All your life, you were groomed to be the perfect prince so she would choose you. And what happened? You _lose_ her to a puny Earth boy. A pathetic, hapless creature not worth an ounce of your precious Lucitor blood!"

Dave paused at the end of the table and kicked a pen at Tom. "One _simple_ task, Thomas!" He yelled. "That's all you're good for! Then you befriended the _Earth Trash and let_ him father the kids that _should_ have been yours. Of course, you shame me _further_ by marrying a random Earth girl you knocked up at a party. That's right—that's how I truly feel about Janna. I only played along because her son is next in line."

 _Keep talking_ , Tom curled his lip and lashed his tail.

"By all means, Thomas, _try_ and fight me," King Lucitor channeled fire around his hands. "I accept this Duel, so I can get rid of you. I can always have another son—no biggie on my part—and even the child I'd have with a dumb harlot would be a thousand times better than you! Guards, seize Janna."

"Janna!" Tom cried, seeing the Kingsguard descend around his wife. His worries disappeared as a purple wave slammed one of the knights into the wall. Cerberus broke her chain and rushed to aid the princess.

"I've got this, Tom," Janna answered. "Go teach your biological sperm donor a lesson about badmouthing our family."

 _Please be careful_ , he sent a quick prayer to every spirit he knew, then faced Dave. _This is it,_ Tom exhaled a tongue of flame from his flared nostrils. This was the start of a new age for the Underworld. He hurled himself at Dave and landed a blazing punch that sent the king flying into the far wall. Tom followed up with an instant stream of fire that vaporized the wall in a flash. Smoke filled the room, but the demon refused to believe the battle had been won so easily. "Get up and face me!" He yelled at the spot in front of him.

"Glad to know you aren't that stupid!" Dave hissed from somewhere around Tom. _Where is he?_ The smoke gave the king the perfect screen to hide his movements. A slap across the jaw that slid the prince across the floor painfully answered the question. Quickly, Tom created a shield before an orange fireball crashed into his face. _That would have sucked_ , the prince batted it away and started his sequence of attacks. _Let me spice this up a bit_ , rolled out of the way and hurled a flaming chain at Dave, which he knocked away. Nevertheless, he kept whipping the magical links while dodging fire attacks.

"Eat this!" Tom caught Dave by the ankle and flung him repeatedly into the floor. He even sent a shock for good measure. _This is too easy_ , the prince stood over the limp body of the king laying in a crater.

"Tom!"

He recoiled in horror seeing a knight pin Janna to the ground, gripping her throat until blood ran from her mouth. "Janna!" The prince rushed to save her, but it was too late.

A sword slashed open her throat and unleashed a torrent of blood all over. The light in the princess's eyes faded as her movements jerked then fell still. "No! Janna!" Tom stumbled, wailing in anguish.

Terror filled his veins and sorrow rent his thousands of souls in half. The light of his life. The flames to his raging inferno. Gone. Flinging the Kingsguard away, he cradled Janna's lifeless body to his chest and sobbed. He should have made her stay in the Overworld. "Please, come back!" Tom howled in grief.

" _Tom! Get up now!_ " Janna's voice was loud in his head as if she were screaming in his ears.

It jolted him back, and his head whipped around in confusion. Had her ghost possessed him? " _Tom_ ," Janna repeated his name. " _Shake this off! You're in a Hell Casting!_ "

 _Hell Casting?!_ Tom rose to his feet and began to chant a long string of demonic words to frantically shake off the effects of his father's curse. As much as Tom wanted to believe differently, he was not surprised that Dave tried to ensnare his own son in one of the worst spells ever conceived. " _By the way, when you get out, immediately duck and roll to the left ,_" instructed Janna. " _You'll thank me_."

" _How are you doing this?_ " Tom thought-spoke. It was a weird sensation—one he did not particularly like. Was his voice this high-pitch and whiny in real life? It sounded deeper in his jaws and vocal cords.

" _Finally forged that fake Blood Moon bond. Now, hurry!_ "

At last, the spell broke free, and Tom rolled out of the way just mere seconds before a rapier blade would have sliced his jugular. _Dammit!_ The prince lay on his side and panted. Relief flooded his senses when he saw Janna and Cerberus still fighting side-by-side, perfectly fine.

Rage filled Tom's body, " **Father!** " He drew his blade, possessing it with red demon magic. " **Face me without your shitty tricks!** "

"All's fair in warfare, _son_ ," Dave lunged.

Their blades grated against each other, sending a shower of sparks bouncing on the floor. Tom had to rely on his wits and experience to defend and deflect the various thrusts and attacks delivered by the other Lucitor. His father had the advantage of experience, but Tom was quicker on his feet due to youth. As if dancing, the prince gracefully sidestepped a jab meant for his torso and deftly drove his blade into Dave's armpit before adding a slash to his chest. He would have gone for one more attack if the king had not recovered swiftly and stabbed his thigh. The rapier's thin blade slipped right through the chainmail. Gritting his fangs, Tom managed to stay upright, although his moments were slowed and clunky. Another slash—this time to his upper arm—made him cry in pain.

"You think you're so clever, Tommy-boy," Dave laughed and nicked off the tip of his ear. "Guess again."

 _Why don't I use that damn pride of yours for good use,_ Tom remembered an old trick from his days of training Marco to be Star's prince. Exposing a small yet vulnerable window on his chest, the prince baited Dave to attack only for Tom to spin out of the way and plunge the weapon into a pocket of flesh above his collarbone. Blood spewed from the nasty wound that finally brought Dave to his knees. The younger royal plunged his blade in deeper, kicking the rapier from his opponent's weak hands and summoning it to his with magic. He crossed the two swords together, trapping Dave's throat. Killing the old tyrant would be easier than cutting with a pair of scissors…but Tom hesitated.

"Too slow," Dave shot a powerful jet of lava at Tom, which not only knocked him into the Rose Window, but also completely melted off his armor. Red shards of glass sharply embedded themselves into his clothing and skin, staining his back with matching-colored blood. Groaning, he slumped towards the floor only to be met with a searing uppercut that made him hit the ceiling. Skeletons hands sprouted out of the rock and held the wounded demon in its clutches.

Using fire jets, the king rose to meet him. "See? You're no son of mine," he hissed. "If you were, you would have killed me then and there. **Now, let me show you the true power of a Lucitor!** "

A sudden, itching feeling rose inside of Tom's body as if ants crawled in his veins. The sensation gave way to pain as pillars of blood hardened into spikes that jutted out of his skin like little tacks. He screamed in agony, contorting his limbs in an attempt to free himself from the curse. Deeper and deeper the spikes cut until Tom threw up blood and became dizzy. If he didn't find a way out of this, Dave could use the curse to slice his heart. _**I'm a Lucitor too!**_

Tom let his eyes glow white and fiery aura coat his body as he forced the skeleton hand to drop him. Landing on his feet, he flexed his muscles to force his weaponized blood back in place. _**We'll play it your way then!**_ All of the lava in the room burst into plumes around him, eating through everything in its path upwards. The lords and Janna ceased fighting and saw the bloody, flaming, angry mess that was the future King of the Underworld in his full glory. Even Dave seemed a little scared. " _ **Janna,**_ " Tom used the new mental bond between them. " _ **Get out of this castle.**_"

When she was safe, Tom let the curse completely unfold, bringing chains, demons, and skeletons out of the depths of the Underworld. The intense heat melted the obsidian walls of the castle like wax and the floor turned to tar under each step Tom took. " **Who's the weak one now?** " Tom commanded a fountain to engulf Dave. He even added sharp diamond shards that sliced his body.

Despite being covered in wounds, Dave was still standing and ready to fight. Around him, the king summoned his own fierce display of his power. The two royals charged in a mighty clash that shook the Underworld with shockwaves. Fire met fire, curses met curses, father met son in a true firefight to the death. They punched, clawed, and blasted each other, burning large tracts of the remnants of the castle. Dave tried to impale Tom on a collection of stalagmites he grew from the ground, but his son twisted out of the way at the last second and melted them with acid rain. _Didn't know I could do that,_ he marveled once out of the way. _What else can I do?_

Clouds formed in the upper atmosphere, and Tom smirked as he called down chains to grab Dave and hold him as flaming hail spikes and lightning pelted his body. For once, the king howled in pain, but the prince was not going to let up. _**Fire Tsunami!**_ He bid the lava to form a giant tidal wave and slap Dave to the ground. Curious to see if the attack had finally ended the Duel, Tom returned to the ground and spied the king laying still on the ground. His royal clothes were torn and burned to shreds, dyed red with rivers of blood and chunks of peeled skin. Yet defiance still simmered in his red eyes, and Dave stood again. He took a few wobbly steps but still produced a great torrent of fire magic, showing that he was far from done. " **You can never defeat the King of the Underworld!** " He roared.

"That's what you think," Tom has one more good attack left in him. Just one before his body gave out. And he knew Dave—for all his bluster—was at his limit too. _It's time for this to end!_ Tossing the remaining bits of fear away, Tom and Dave rushed for each other for the last time—king against king. The Underworld went white hot.

* * *

In the darkness of the Butterfly dungeon, Marco lay still to conserve his strength. Star was on the move—he could sense it even though she was too busy to chat much through the bond. _I wonder where she is and what's happening_ , he shuffled on the cold slab. Curiosity piqued his mind, sparking the king's imagination. He wanted to be out there with the army too. Blazing trails on a warnicorn and slashing enemies alongside his wife. Mewni needed both leaders to usher in a new age. _Although I bet Star is doing an amazing job_ , thoughts of the rebel leader conquering enemies brought a smile to Marco's face. She was the amazing warrior Queen. Maybe he could be an amazing warrior king one day. Usually, fighting wasn't his thing, but he was still pretty good at it.

Suddenly, Marco heard the muted sounds of struggle through the door. _Who's there?_ He got up to defend himself when the door opened. "Star?" He gasped.

Standing in the threshold, the warrior appeared in magnificent blue armor scuffed with mud, ash, and blood. Tenacity and determination danced in her shining blue eyes like her heavenly namesakes. Only Star could be so lethal and so beautiful at the same time.

"Marco!" She ran to him and karate chopped the chains that fastened him to the wall.

 _Show off_ , Marco playfully pouted, rubbing his freed wrists. "I'm just so happy because I thought we'd never see each other—"

She crashed her lips into his, silencing his last words. The passionate kiss made Marco melt into her arms, and he sighed. Everything in the world felt right again being with Star. Their reunion negated the foul treatment he had endured, the grief of almost losing Orion, and the destruction of Echo Creek. If they weren't in a dungeon behind enemy lines, the kiss would have deepened into something more, but the couple pulled away.

"You know I'd love to," Star knew his thoughts. "But we kinda need to save the world first."

"Yeah."

"Open your arms."

In them, Star placed a clean hoodie, red battle armor, and a few candy bars. " _We don't have time for a deer steak dinner_ ," she said. " _But it's something. Are you strong enough to fight?_ "

He nodded. The combination of just being around Star, the snacks, and the magic in the Blood Moon bond gave him newfound energy. Quickly, he dressed, ate few bites of food, and chuckled at Star's lusty thoughts over how hot he looked in armor. Then, they headed out of the dungeon.

"The castle's kinda empty," Marco remarked.

"Took care of the baddies in here. I bet Globgor has fallen back to St. Olga's to protect the portal."

"And to lay a trap for us," rear leaked into Marco's voice.

"You know me, boo. I ain't scared."

He squeezed her hand, "I know."

Outside, the discolored rays of the sun hurt Marco's eyes and blinded him temporarily, but his ears could hear the war raging around them. Clashes of swords, screams of horses, and music of trumpets produced a confusing mental map of chaos. When his eyes adjusted to light again, he spied Star on her favorite gelding and an additional smaller warnicorn dressed in gleaming red armor.

"Moon?" Marco questioned his wife and the young stallion. "Can't we just use the scissors?"

"Didn't you wish to ride by my side in battle?" She winked.

 _You clever girl_ , he hopped on. Moon was a little bit shorter than Sol, but the young royal could feel the strength ripple in his muscles under the saddle. _Must have taken a lot of training to make him a warhorse_.

" _You have no idea_ ," Star answered. " _Now, let's be badass together!_ "

Together, the king and queen charged in direction of St. Olga's to the west of the castle, leaving the main action behind them to the east and south. However, Marco soon discovered that the daemons were not confined to the limits of the battlefield. "Creeps at six o'clock!" He warned.

"Earth six o'clock or Mewni six o'clock?"

"They're the same," Marco replied as he summoned his rapier.

"On it," Star nodded. "Might wanna duck because…TRIPLE RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!"

Marco flattened himself against Moon's neck, feeling the pulse of the colorful magic graze his back and crash into the daemons. One of them tried to sneak up on his flank, but the royal lashed out with his rapier and stabbed the fiend in the eye. "That'll teach you to mess with a Butterfly!"

He shook the creature off and trampled it with Moon. Meanwhile, a knight on a large black warnicorn watched, "The king has returned!" A cry of a triumphant rose from the battlefield.

 _I've missed you too, Higgs_ , Marco smiled at his general.

There was no time to celebrate, however. Marco had to keep pace with Star and fend off attacking enemies from all sides. Luckily, the dream team moved and coordinated strikes seamlessly. Two individuals fighting as one. _Because we are one_ , the human mused, using a spell against a Monster knight trying to stab Moon with a lance.

In front of the ruins of St. Olga's, a swarm of daemons stood like a wall, trying to guard the portal and opposing leaders within. Star and Marco halted their warnicorns and exchanged a mischievous glance. " _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ " His wife asked.

" _On your command, my Queen_ ," Marco pointed the rapier like a wand.

"ULTIMATE WARNICORN STAMPEDE!" Their cheekmarks blazed as the couple unleashed a multitude of buff warnicorns and golden butterflies. Fire was added into the mix around the thundering hooves by Star, and Marco infused his red magic around their horns. _This is beautiful_ , he marveled at the wave of magic.

" _It's about to get better_ ," Star pointed.

The collision ripped the daemons to shreds in a bright explosion of reds and oranges. It looked like a dancing fire with sparkles thrown in. "Hey, Star?" Marco asked when the coast was clear. "You've been using a lot of fire magic today. Where'd you learn it from?"

"Tom," she replied. "He's in the Underworld challenging Dave for the throne."

"Oh," Marco blinked. "Will he be okay?" He knew the extent of Dave's magic from a nasty experience, and the power of a Lucitor was not to be toyed with. _I hope Tom will be alright_ , he worried about his friend.

"I think he'll be fine," Star's confidence put him at ease. "Trained him myself."

 _Guess I was gone awhile_ , Marco shrugged. They snuck into the abandoned reform school, keeping their guard high just in case there was a surprise waiting behind each door or down each hall. For the most part, everything was empty, save rats and bugs that scampered out of the way. It set Marco on edge. How could any place on Mewni be so quiet in the middle of a war? What was Globgor up to? " _Marco!_ " Star bristled.

" _What?_ " He looked up and spied the ancient Prophecy room sprawling ahead of them. The last time Marco had been here, he saw Orion laying in a pool of blood on the cracked ground. Right now, the room was crawling with daemons like a beehive. The sight sent a shiver down Marco's spine, but it paled in comparison to the one of Globgor standing in the middle of the chamber wearing silvery steel armor emblazoned with red moons. A sickle-shaped sword dangled from his hip, glinting coldly as ice, along with a short dagger. The same one used to sacrifice the twins, the human king realized in horror.

The daemons hissed like angry cats, ready to pounce, but their master called them off. Silently, they obeyed and clung to the sides of the walls. Globgor turned his eyes to the intruders, "It all comes down to this, doesn't it? The legacy of Mewni and the Blood Moon."

As if on cue, the day immediately became night, and the sun fled to make way for a pale red moon. For the first time since the Blood Moon Ball, the presence of the mystical body put Marco on edge. Would it choose their side or Globgor's? " _There's only one way to find out_ ," Star squeezed his hand and dipped down.

Marco closed his eyes and did the same, concentrating on magic deeper than the confines of the universe. A gasp made him open his eyes, and he saw that his Butterfly form had returned for Star to witness. This time, the Blood Moon added a twist to it. Marco's new armor was black like his Blood Moon suit, and the red string of Fate snaked up his arms. Star also received an upgrade. Her armor was dyed red like her Blood Moon dress and with black chainmail accents. The string of Fate wove patterns on her arms and golden Butterfly wings.

" _This is sweet!_ " Star marveled at the transformation. " _By the way, that Butterfly form looks good on you._"

" _I know_ ," Marco felt his soul thrum with energy like a lightning bolt. It erased his tiredness and hunger and invigorated every inch of him. He could run a marathon, lift a mountain, and punch a dragon at the same time!

However, the moon also touched Globgor, adding glowing runes on his limbs and sword. Spirits did not pick sides, so even with the blessing of the Blood Moon, Star and Marco had to determine their own fate. Winning and losing was in their hands.

"We're taking back Mewni," Star said boldly to answer Marco and Globgor. "The true Queen has returned!"

"Star!" Eclipsa raced towards her. "Star, you have to get out of here! It's a trap!"

Meteora dropped from the ceiling and used magic to rain green fire onto Star and Marco. They separated from each other to seek shelter among the piles of rubble along the corners of the room. From now on, they were on their own. Star had to focus on defeating Meteora and Eclipsa, and Marco had to draw the daemons and Globgor away. King versus king—how fitting. _I'm going to prove myself worthy of ruling as Star's equal_ , he gripped the hilt of his sword. The second the fire let up, Marco was on Globgor with a red punch that sent the Monster flying across the room. The impact caused the far wall to cave in, crushed a horde of daemons under an avalanche of stone.

"You may have gotten lucky this time," the priest rose to his feet. "But you won't again!"

Globgor sent a sweeping gust of magic that his opponent divided with his rapier. Immediately, Marco answered the attack with offensive spells emanating from his hands. The blasts were so powerful, they sent him flying backward until he learned how to brace. _Man, this form packs a real punch_ , Marco created lightning from his hands that struck Globgor in the chest. It singed his fur, and the temple smelled like smoke. Eventually, the other king broke free and ordered the daemons to swarm Marco. _Not this time_ , he unleashed a powerful spell that combined a tornado with electricity and fire. It consumed the daemons like a vacuum cleaner, depositing a pile of severed limbs.

" **This is just between us!** " Marco snarled in rage. He flew smack into Globgor, and the two combatants tumbled through the air, punching and kicking. They crashed into the ceiling and bounced around the walls in the process. Claws raked through Marco's chainmail, but the augmented form kept the damage to a minimal. At last, they broke free and circled each other menacingly. Drawing his rapier, Marco lunged but feinted to the left at the last moment to draw Globgor off-guard.

"Striker Storm!" He used a fusion of his magic and Star's to create an explosive spell that pummeled the Monster's body. Marco followed it up with one of his favorites. Punching the ground, he summoned a tidal wave of soil and bricks that buried the enemy, holding him in place for the human to divebomb.

Globgor wiped the blood from his broken fangs and roared, "You're not getting out of this easy, runt!" His tail caught Marco by the ankle and whipped around the room before he could defend. The Monster slammed him so hard that it created a crater where he landed. " _Marco!_ " He heard Star scream, but it was too late.

A punch sent him further into the ground, followed by a hot flash of green magic. It burned away a good chunk of Marco's armor and almost forced him out of his Butterfly form. Had it failed, his human body would have disintegrated. _I have to hang on for Star and for the twins!_ Imagining them gave the human a gust of magic that canceled Globgor's and propelled him out of the hole. But the Monster was more than ready. He created a holographic mace and struck Marco across the chest. Blood ran down his body as he laid on the ground. _C'mon, Diaz_ , he willed himself to hang on.

 _He's not your goal,_ the Blood Moon rasped as Marco slowly rose to his feet. Globgor flicked the blood off his weapon with an evil, boasting smirk on his lips. A human could _never_ defeat a Monster like him. Not even as a Butterfly.

 _Then what is my goal?_ Marco's eyes beseeched an answer from the great force of the universe. Images of the First Dance suddenly filled his mind, and he turned to see the cracked altar in the middle of the room. Energy pulled on his soul. Energy like the one at the Blood Moon Ball. He had to battle through a cloud of bloodthirsty daemons, find Star, and finish a waltz without getting killed in the process. It sounded stupid and dangerous at the same time, but the universe relied on a single dance. Again.

Star picked up on his plan, " _Gotcha, Buster. You need to meet me at the altar within the next fifteen seconds._ " Fate had given its heroes almost no time to work a miracle.

Swiftly, Marco dashed forward, rolling out of the way of Globgor's sickle blade and blindly racing to the altar. Daemons pursued him, and he could feel their hot breath on his body. _Almost there!_ For some reason or another, his mind went back to the nights of playing Rainbow Rampage with Star. The wall of creatures closed in, but Marco heard his wife's cheery voice clear as day: _You just gotta go for it, Marco! Just get the win!_ And he was going to do just that! A burst of speed propelled him through a tiny opening, and he reached out his hand. It met something warm and soft, and the red light zoomed in on them, leaving the rest of the world in utter darkness.

A familiar tune started to play, and red magic forced the daemons to remain still, giving the couple a creepy audience. _It's not the first time_ , Marco laughed to himself, although angry Tom at the Blood Moon Ball scared the king more. As he and Star started to dance, the world shrank around them. The threat of doom, daemons, and evil leaders all but vanished from Marco's mind. All he cared about was his beloved wife, who shared their waltz in the middle of chaos.

"It's our usual style," she smiled.

"Of course," he replied. The moon shadowed their movements around the sun, moon, and star carved in the stone. For the most part, they fell into a graceful waltz, but it did not satisfy Marco tonight. He didn't have an idea of what kind of dance he wanted to perform, flashy and grand or intimate and slow.

"Marco," Star cupped his cheek. "Are you really stressing out over a dance?"

He blushed, feeling silly when she put it that way, "I want to Blood Moon to be impressed."

"Don't worry about it. Focus on the two of us."

Nodding, Marco let the prophecies go and focused on the true center of his world—Star. The way her hair flowed in the wind and blue eyes twinkled at him was mesmerizing…Suddenly, he realized the whole point of the Blood Moon and why the Deepest Magic could only be activated by a dance. Love. Love is the strongest force in the universe, binding everything together in a tangled web across the void of Fate. His friends and family flashed in his mind, but the bond he focused on the most was the red string that connected him to Star. His bright and shining Star, whom he loved with the fiery passion of a million exploding suns. " _I love you too_ ," she kissed his cheek, unleashing the intensity she felt towards him. The warmth and ferocity almost knocked Marco off his feet.

As the waltz went on, they became one. Their bodies, souls, and wills merging with each other and the universe. The Blood Moon above them seemed to bleed in a red beyond any color imaginable. So vibrant and rich it was deeper than an ocean of blood—almost appearing black yet bright at the same time. The mural under the pair glowed white like their cheekmarks, pulsing with deep magical energy. At the crescendo of the dance, Star and Marco stopped and turned towards their enemies, hand-in-hand.

In one motion, they unleashed the magic brewing in a nameless spell that washed the entire universe in white light for a split second. When the glare faded, the daemons were gone and not a trace of them remained. "NO!" Globgor shook his fist at the Blood Moon. "You sided with them again!"

" **Globgor, son of Trigor, High Priest of the Blood Moon** ," Star and Marco spoke together with the voices of the Blood Moon and all the pairs who had come before them. " **You have betrayed your calling and your people. Tonight, your soul is required of you!** "

A red portal opened when Star and Marco stepped off the mural. The ground continued to crumble, taking with it walls, knights, and anything in its way. Snapping out of the magical daze, Marco grabbed his wife and yanked her to safety in a nearby tree. "Wow," she breathed. "That magic was something else."

"I know," Marco held his throbbing head. "Don't think humans were meant to handle this kind of power."

Just as they were about to lean in for a kiss, something dug into Marco's leg, causing him to scream in pain. Globgor had latched onto the king, dragging him out of the tree and onto the ground. Frantically, he kicked at the Monster's face but was slammed into the base of the tree. "Long live, the king," Globgor snarled.

He was about to fling Marco into the portal when something swooped out of the tree and sent the Monster skidding across the floor. The scared human thought it was Star at first, but he saw glowing spades instead. "Eclipsa?!" He gasped.

"Stay away from my grandson-in-law!" She stood between him and her husband.

"Eclipsa?" Globgor winched from the dark magic scoring his flesh. "How can you betray your family?"

The dark queen wiped away a tear but held up her umbrella wand, "Star and Marco _are_ my family!"

"But you can't kill me!" He countered. "There always has to be a priest of the Blood Moon on Mewni!" Regardless of his complaints, the magic tightened around him.

She held him down with straps of dark magic, and faced to Marco, "Don't just stand there. I can't hold this too long."

Marco sprang forward and sliced Globgor across the heart with his rapier. Blood spurted out of the wound, and the evil Monster king slumped into the portal. Meteora tried to avenge her father's death, but Star intervened with a blast of Blood Moon magic from her Butterfly form. The princess shrieked as the attack evaporated her flesh, leaving only a deflated dress behind. Finally, the red portal collapsed in on itself and exploded in a great shockwave the second Star, Marco, and Eclipsa sought shelter behind the outer wall of St. Olga's. The heat and light were intense but quiet stillness swiftly returned.

The last of the red dust swirled down into the earth, revealing a perfect night sky from the clouds. A million stars dotted the night sky around the moons of Mewni, one of which remained a weaker red. After the long fight, the sight was breathtaking. _I thought I'd never see such beauty again_ , Marco leaned against one of the surviving pillars. Star took his hand with a solemn expression on her tired face. Her eyes betrayed how much the final battle took out of her physically and emotionally. "You can rest against me," he patted the ground next to him. He could feel the heat of the inferno still lingering just under the surface.

Star was about to collapse beside her partner when movement drew her gaze. _Eclipsa_ was nearby, and Marco knew the Duel wasn't over until the Queen of Mewni was vanquished too. _Can Star even manage another fight?_ He saw his warrior goddess slowly draw her sword. "Wait," Eclipsa placed a hand on the blade. "Star Butterfly, I won't fight you this day…or ever again."

She removed the crown from her head and passed it to the shocked blonde, "I relinquish the crown and declare you Queen of Mewni."

"What?!" Star and Marco glanced at each other.

Eclipsa sighed, "You are what's right for Mewni. I could never have achieved balance between Monsters and Mewmans. The dimension needs someone to rule this complex mess in a new way, and that's you." She knelt to the ground and started to cry a little. "You have a right to do away with me. I betrayed you twice, sent you into exile, and hurt your family. What kind of granny was I?"

The newly-declared Queen placed the crown on her head, and it changed into another form. Instead of the regal golden band adorned with a diamond-shaped crystal in the middle, it merged with her devil headband. The crown was something so new and so her. " _Nice upgrade_ ," Marco whistled.

" _It's a new age,_ " Star smiled at him. Turning her eyes to Eclipsa, she raised a hand as if ready to strike her competition. The decision was jarring, but Marco knew the Queen had the right to defeat her final foe. _Just do the right thing_ , he closed his eyes but opened them when he saw the red blast strike Meteora's old dress behind the dark Butterfly.

Boldly, she said, "Remember what Globgor said? There always has to be a priest of the Blood Moon on Mewni."

The thin wail of a baby brought Eclipsa to her feet, and she rifled through the fabric to discover a tiny half-Monster infant. " _You can do that?_ " Marco's side of the bond rippled in shock.

"I didn't do it," she answered. "The Blood Moon did."

Rocking the baby, Eclipsa shushed her daughter and flashed an appreciative smile to Star, "Thank you. I have no words for how much this means to me."

"Star!" Higgs ran towards them. Upon seeing the crown, she dropped to one knee. "I mean, my Queen. Something has risen out of the Underworld."

 _Tom?_ Marco shot up as a large figure stalked towards them. At first, his heart nearly stopped when he spied the red crown and black hellhound ruff. Only Dave wore those. But a pair of white horns and three exhausted red eyes appeared through the mist. Janna half dragged and half carried her husband, who was covered in burns, gashes, and black bruises. "Make way for the King of the Underworld," she said with a proud grin on her face. "And his Queen."

"Let me go, Janna," the demon said through a cough. "I need to bow on my own strength."

"Don't," Star pulled him in for a hug. "I'm just glad you made it."

Afterward, Tom limped to Marco, "I did it, bro. Finally became a king like you."

They hugged too, tearing up during their precious reunion. The moment was interrupted by a small shape streaking towards them with outstretched arms. "Dada, Dada!"

"Andromeda?!" Marco gasped. "You can talk?!" _And I'm your first word?_ The honor made him tear up as he gathered his daughter and son, who tagged along closely behind her, into his arms. Having both of them and his wife in a tight embrace made everything worth it. His family was together again. Tom sat Dante on his shoulders, already bragging about how he was officially a _real_ prince now.

The young prince let out a shrill, happy noise, pointing to his babysitter who led a crowd towards them.

"Orion, my son," Marco laughed when the boy perched on his shoulders. "I'm thrilled to see you again."

Penelope and Team Starco appeared with the armies of Mewni and the other survivors just behind them. They were all worn-out and covered in the marks of battle, but seeing the young monarchs perked their spirits. Together, they raised a mighty shout, "All hail the Queen and King of Mewni!"

"And the Underworld!" Added Sir Brimstone.

Star, Marco, Janna, and Tom stood with their families on the smoldering remains of St. Olga's under the Blood Moon as Mewni cheered. The real work of repairing the kingdoms lay ahead, but a new era rose like the dawn of the sun.

* * *

 **Author's Note and Review Round-up**

 **Hey guys! We're approaching a new era with the show ending so soon (I cry). As I've said before, I still plan on writing for a while. _The Sign of the Moon_ is getting a REDUX right now, and I have plans to do one for _The Dance of the Stars_ , especially for the earlier chapters. Following the epilogue to this story will be one last continuation and then maybe a true post-canon story depending on how "Cleaved" ends. Thank you for supporting me and my writing projects, and I love all of you guys!**

 **Cure Orchid- I don't have the heart to perma-kill a baby, plus I need Rye alive for the next continuation. And yes Lucitor Agni Kai is coming!  
**

 **Aldal- This was a depressing chapter to write, so I'm glad the emotions come through. Marco's Butterfly form is so cool, and I'm surprised it's not a more common thing in the fandom. Glossaryck has a plan (as do I as the author), so there might be a reason he helped out...Writing the past queens was fun, and I hope to include more about them in other installments, especially Moon, Comet, and bloodthirsty Solaria. Dave is an irredeemable monster. Power drives his motives, even if it hurts his family. There's only one way to help the Underworld, and we have to hope Tom is ready to do the right thing. Now, WE RESCUE MARCO!**

 **Celestialfyxen- Oof, but that's what I was going for. I cried a bit writing it. I wanted the heaviness and depression to really shine through both grieving parents, contrasted by Andromeda's naivety as a baby. As for why between the babies isn't as strong, it's due to age and the fact that the Blood Moon bond is naturally stronger in Star and Marco. This is more apparent when the twins are older. As for the effects on the two little ones, that's for another day. Marco's part shows how Mewni has changed him. He was devastated in losing his son, and that anger drove him during the first. As for the Blood Moon bond, it did suffer a blow, and he's also afraid of freaking out Star midbattle. It's a foolish decision, but it's understandable when you see what happened. Now, get ready for the Underworld fight. It is a powerful yet emotional treat as Tom deals with his deepest fears. And you'll have to see with Eclipsa and Globgor.  
**

 **robertkellett- Butterfly Marco felt like the perfect way to show how much magic has changed him. He has the ability, the cheekmarks, and this is his literal final form. And yes, the POV is deliberate because Eclipsa is trying to prove her innocence. Star's grief is honestly one of the rawest things I've ever written. I wanted to show what it's like for the Rebel Queen to be utterly broken. Tom is just a bro, stepping up because he cares for Star and made a promise to Marco. I wish the show would show Tom and Star as friends after their drama is over because I imagine it like this. Also, Tom's arc where Star can trust him to lead while she is gone says volumes. I consider this Chapter "Divide, but with healthy platonic Tomstar." The Realm of Magic bit was a fun adventure, now on to save Marco!**

 **Saturn- That would be correct! I love the animatronic and "Tangled." Plus, it's just a cool phrase.**

 **Slimster22 (chs. 24 and 25)- I'm all for foreshadowing and ripping out people's hearts. Andromeda and Orion are too young to really get the gravity of what happened...yet. Yes, I can't kill off Orion forever. I'm not that evil. As for the Blood Moon powers (again, to be explored later), remember, it's weaker between the twins than with Starco.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And here lies the end of _The Dance of the Stars_...or is it the end?**

* * *

The golden rays of the sun revealed the war-torn lands of Mewni were still smoking after the battle. Most of the countryside was in ruins, although Butterfly castle remained largely intact. The survivors from throughout the kingdom were huddled in tents behind the safety of the walls, trying their best to create a living out of dust. Despite the hardship, the comradery of everyone working together became the pulse of the camps. Gone were the old rivalries between Monsters and Mewmans, replaced by a neighborliness that would have been shocking a year ago. Who knew war would bring lasting peace? A united Mewni was here at last.

And to celebrate the great change, the survivors emerged from their refugee camps, singing and shouting with joy as they headed to the castle. A new queen to spearhead the new era was soon to be crowned, and the dimension rejoiced. Their praise drifted on the warm wind to Star, who watched them from the roof observatory. The sun had just finished rising above Mewni, and the young queen had risen to greet it on this special day. Usually, she missed the sunrise because of her night partying habits, but after the battle, she wanted to watch the new day with her family. Orion drifted in and out of sleep on her lap. With a yawn, his eyes blinked open, and he stared over the horizon. "Mama!" He squealed. "Ook!"

Recently, the prince had added "look," "dada," and "magic" to his emerging vocabulary. She patted his head, "I see, Rye. That's our home down there. I wish you could see how it's _supposed_ to be—green and covered in forests and villages."

"It'll come back," Marco remarked while holding Andromeda. "In fact, it'll be better than it was before."

Star nodded her head in agreement. Despite how bittersweet it was to see her homeland so wounded, Mewni's brightest days were ahead. "Excuse me, Your Majesties," the new Monster servant, Archibald, flew to greet them. "The coronation will begin soon."

" _This is so much better than having Manfred scare us_ ," Marco glanced at his wife before answering, "Thank you, my good sir. Once everything is over, you can take the rest of the night off."

"Really?!" Archibald blinked. "Why thank you, Your Majesty."

"Just call me Marco," the king replied warmly. "Star and I are doing this monarchy thing differently this time."

The Monster grew even more surprised, "Uh…thank you, Your M—I mean, Marco."

"Are you ready to do this again?" The king asked.

She nodded firmly. Despite the fact that both coronations had arisen from crises, this one felt different. Star had changed from the traumatized teen who was expected to fill her deceased mother's shoes. This time, the young queen would create her own footsteps for future generations to follow.

" _Guess they Underestimated you_ ," Marco kissed her cheek.

"How did you know about my title?" She hadn't spoken of it to anyone except Eclipsa. Every queen was given a title that best matched their personality after a pivotal point in their lives. Since Star did not receive one before her first coronation, she referred to herself as the Rebel Queen until the night after the battle. While dancing around the bonfire with her friends and family, the word "underestimated" dropped into her spirit. At first, Star thought it was a strange title, but she realized it fit her perfectly. No one saw greatness in the reckless blonde—not even herself.

"I did," her husband took her hand. "You'll always be my amazing Star."

"Thanks, Marco," she leaned in for a proper kiss.

They got up to dress in their royal attire. To mark the celebration, both of them received updated clothing. It was a pale blue like the morning sky on Earth with a red butterfly on the skirt above a border of pink hearts and red moons. Marco's prince jacket was a darker blue with red moons on his cuffs. His brass buttons and shoulder tassels gleamed like fields of corn. " _I think the color looks great on you_ ," Star winked at Marco. Orion tugged on his black pants, wearing a navy prince outfit. "You look handsome, young prince," his father complimented the child, and Orion smiled.

Andromeda wore a pretty blue dress in a similar shape to her mother's, and she chewed on the tiara that supposed to be on her head. Before her brother could copy the idea, Marco fetched his pacifier. Together, the couple held hands as they left the royal bedroom.

The roar of the crowd nearly shook Mewni when the family on monarchs stood on the steps of the castle. A sea of faces from all the kingdoms spread out towards the horizon. There had to be a million beings watching the royal family. The Kingsguard escorted the prince and princess to their grandparents standing off to the side. Star saw the emotion brimming in River's eyes, and a silvery ghost standing next to him. _I did it, Mom_ , she wiped away a tear.

"You look lovely," Eclipsa whispered when Star stood by her. "Like a young queen."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" The blonde asked. "You didn't do a bad job."

"I know, but a Queen always does what's best for her kingdom."

The bugles quieted the crowd, and the coronation started shortly afterward.

Eclipsa stepped forward so she could address them one last time as their leader. She still wore the crown, which reverted back to its original form on her head. "Citizens of Mewni," her voice rang in the microphone. "Today, I end my reign as Queen of Mewni. I aimed to create a society that would correct the wrongs committed against Monsterkind. My mother, Solaria, was one of many queens who treated the rightful inhabitants of this land horribly. And that is the legacy I want to disown. I believe in a world where all of us can be at peace, even though I will not be the one leading you to that destiny." Her eyes moved to Star. "But I know we will be in good hands. Star Butterfly, please kneel."

Eclipsa lifted the crown off her head and held it over the kneeling warrior, "I, Eclipsa Butterfly, Queen of Mewni, resign from my office and pass it to my successor. Star Butterfly, do you solemnly swear to protect and serve this kingdom? To achieve peace and balance between all people? And to find your own way to make this kingdom and her allies strong?"

 _Those aren't the correct vows,_ Star thought to herself. The traditional ones were about "duty before self" and "serving the alliance," but the ones her granny made up were _so_ much better. "I do," she answered in a strong voice.

Eclipsa placed the crown on her head and watched it change back to its devil's horn fusion form. "All hail, Queen Star Butterfly the Underestimated!"

Star rose to her feet, and her subjects were about to bow when she stopped them by saying, "You guys don't have to bow to me anymore. Marco and I are ruling this kingdom differently."

The citizens murmured to each other in shock until one of them spoke up, "Then allow us to kneel just this once. We really respect you."

"After I crown your king first," Eclipsa summoned Globgor's old crown. Marco gasped. Kings were never given a separate coronation like this. _But he so deserves it_ , Star reflected. They were a team. A unit blessed by the Blood Moon to be together forever and ever.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz-Butterfly," the former dark queen started when he knelt. "Do you promise to serve Mewni as an equal partner with the Queen? To protect and serve the dimension? And to keep balance between Mewni and her allies?"

"I do!" His voice cracked.

"Then I crown you as King Marco Ubaldo Diaz-Butterfly the Just and the Kingslayer." They both blinked at the title. Although he had the right to claim it, hearing it from Eclipsa was strange. Regardless, Star reached for his hand as they stood before their cheering kingdoms. " _They think this coronation is over_ ," she smirked to her king.

" _I know ,_" he smiled. " _This is just the beginning_."

Out of the castle emerged another royal family, ready to have honor bestowed upon them. Tom had earned the right to lead his kingdom, and Star was going to make a big deal out of it. The Underworld had never had a fair and noble king before. Tom wore his finest prince clothes with a cracking hellhound cape dragging behind him. His bandages and wounds were largely gone, although the nick in his ear remained. At least it looked cool. Even Janna had a wardrobe upgrade with a purple and black dress to match the color of her magic. After setting Dante with the twins, the Prince and Princess of the Underworld approached their leaders.

" _Guess we're doing this together_ ," the Queen of Mewni motioned for her king to pass the crown. "Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor," she spoke. "Do you promise to protect and serve your kingdom? To uphold fairness and justice? To serve your King and Queen while being an awesome friend as well?" She added the last part, which nearly made the two of them laugh.

"I do!" Tom smiled.

"Then I crown you as King Thomas Infernius Lucitor the Kingslayer!"

King Tom grinned ear to ear the second the silver and red crown rested on his horns. Marco turned to recite the same vows, "Princess Janna Ordonia-Lucitor, do you—"

"What he said," she smirked. "You can save your breath, Diaz."

Grumbling under his breath, the King of Mewni placed a smaller crown on her head, "And I pronounce you Queen Janna Ordonia-Lucitor!"

The four new monarchs gathered their children and stood before the cheering masses. Mewni was off to a good start at last.

* * *

"They're late," Marco tapped his foot on the marble floor of the throne room. He could see his worried reflection clear in the polished blue stone. It was amazing to think fourteen years had passed because he looked the same. Still baby faced with faint facial hair on his chin just under his red crescent moons. Shouldn't a thirty-two-year-old man look...older? When he was eighteen, being thirty sounded like being eighty. While he fidgeted restlessly near his throne, Star remained relaxed in her royal attire. She was as beautiful as ever under her long mane of golden hair. Age also seemed to skip over the Queen, for she looked as youthful and cheery as ever.

"Give it some time, Marco," she shrugged as if there wasn't a crowd of royals and thousands of eager faces gathered in the castle.

The grand audience spilled into the main hall, out the door, and down the street on this special day. Marco picked out his friends and their children at the front. Tom and Janna stood next to their son and youngest daughter, talking with Pony Head and her son. The other royals, knights, and Marco's Earth friends either played on their phones or had long conversations with each other. Just underneath the throne platform, the Diazes and River had gathered with Marco Jr., who ferociously texted on his cellphone. _Maybe I should tell him to text Andie_ , Marco deliberated. _Actually, Rye is more likely to have his phone on_.

" _Relax, boo_ ," Star glanced at her husband. " _You can't be late to your fourteenth birthday_."

But being late wasn't like his daughter. She arrived early to everything—even birth. Marco noticed the royals were growing restless. If the twins failed to show up in the next thirty seconds, he would send Archibald to fetch them. _Or I could send Jupiter,_ he eyed the youngest Diaz-Butterfly, who colored in a coloring book.

"Look out!" A shout came from outside. "Get out of the way!"

Star summoned magic to her fists, and the king drew his sword. There hadn't been an attack on the Butterfly castle in fourteen years, but he was ready, nevertheless. At first, the rumbling sounded like the thunder of an army until the sound focused into a set of racing hooves. Star eased out of her stance and began to laugh. _What's so funny?_ He stared at her.

" _You'll see!_ " She warned him.

"Orion!" It was Andromeda screaming. "We're gonna crash!"

"WOOOHOO! Hold on, sis!" He replied.

Suddenly a large object exploded into the room, causing screams and shouts of alarm to ripple through the audience. _What the hell?!_ An angry black warnicorn crashed into the throne room and stampeded down the aisle carrying two teenagers: one gleeful and the other terrified. The beast slid to a stop and dumped the riders before turning away with a snort.

"Thanks, Smokey!" The dirty-blonde prince waved. He and Andromeda shared a glance while making faces at each other. The princess smoothed down her blue dress and tried to hide her embarrassment from her friends in the crowd. Dante waved, which made her blush.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" Star snickered.

"Until Rye drove the warnicorn into a crowd…" Andie grumbled.

Her brother frowned at her from his place to the side of the throne. Their mother and father ignored their mental sibling sniping, and they summoned Archibald. The Monster servant fetched a box containing the family wand to be passed down to the next princess. It was strange seeing the wand lay in the box. It hadn't changed since Star was a teenager with its butterfly wings and devil horns on the top. The memories made Marco smile. So much had changed, but a lot stayed the same. Even to this day, they went on journeys and fought evil together with their family.

The magical object came to life in Star's hand, and she signaled Marco to join her. The wand also belonged to him too. He placed his hand on top of her on the shaft, watching half of the wand turn into its blue compass form. Giving it away was a little sad, but they were writing the next chapter of Mewni's history to their daughter. "Princess Andromeda Diaz-Butterfly," Marco and Star said together. "Happy Birthday."

They passed the wand into their daughter's hand, and it exploded in white light. Marco shielded his eyes until the flash dissipated. "Dad! Look at this!" Andromeda's excited squeal caused him to open his eyes. "Actually…what is it?"

In his daughter's hand, the wand took a new form: a long silver sword hilt with a red crescent moon pommel. Where the cross guard would have been, red butterfly wings—edge with white—gracefully flanked a grip wrapped in black dragon leather. Andromeda placed a finger on the golden crystal star in between the wings cautiously. "Oh, it's a sword hilt-wand thing."

She flicked her wrist and unleashed a glowing blade of blue flame, impressing everyone around her. _Is this safe?_ Marco blinked.

"Whoa! Andie! Mom! Dad!" Orion shocked everyone by holding up steaming new wand. For the first time ever, a prince had been given his own. It looked like a perfect mashup of Marco's and Star's version of the wand. Black bat wings framed a dark blue bell, topped with a pointy spike in between two red horns. On the face of the bell, a teal X separated four small red moons. A greenish-yellow star sat in the middle. The handle was longer than Star's, and the charger matched Andromeda's on the end.

"We both get wands?" The twins exclaimed together. "This is so cool!"

Marco and Star turned to Glossaryck, who was laughing gently. "I can tell you are surprised," he commented.

"Uh…yeah," Marco replied sharply. "How is this possible?!"

"I had the wand cleaved for a reason," the guru said matter-of-factly.

 _Of course,_ the king grumbled. He wanted to ask more about it, but decided it was better left a mystery of the universe. Both of the twins deserved having the wand. "Hey, Rye, I can cast Mom's spell," Andromeda waved the hilt. "Narwhal Blast!" A tiny blob of a whale flopped on the ground.

The prince rolled up his sleeves, "I'm going to try something…Warnicorn Blast!" His wand obeyed and produced a small herd of fat, smiley unicorns.

"No, no, no, it's Warnicorn _Stampede_ ," the princess corrected him.

"Well, _excuse_ me."

"If you actually paid attention, _brother_."

"Warnicorn Blast sounds better, sis."

"No, it doesn't!"

They blasted each other with their fledgling spells that were thankfully too weak to do anything. The room filled with cute animals while their parents looked on. Would Mewni be ready for _two_ monarchs? _Guess we'll have to see how it plays out_ , Marco shrugged. And they had a long time before then.

* * *

 **Review Roundup**

 **Cure Orchid- Yay! I love exploring the deep powers of the Blood Moon, plus the Power of Love is always awesome.**

 **Shining Light50-Thanks! This story was a true epic, as well as s4 of the show. "Cleaved" is gonna wreck us but stay tuned for more here. I'm not going anywhere for a while.**

 **Aldal- I wanted to end the epic on an epic note. The Tom vs. Dave fight (aka the Lucitor Agni Kai) was a long time coming. Tom's arc has matured him into an excellent friend and a prince ready to lead his people the right way. And, yes, Janna has achieved almost her final form. She has to be badass to be Queen of the Underworld. Starco and the Power of Love is just an awesome way to end a fight. They are both at the top of their magic game and ready to get revenge. The show has taken an interesting route with Globgor that has kinda ignored the fact he did some sketchy things. In a way, it's cool not to see Globgor as an antagonist, but...it would have been so cool to have a sophisticated antag. Oh, there is an epilogue...but it's also kinda a prologue too.**

 **robertkellett- It's been a long year with both the show and _Dance_ , so it's great giving it a real send off. Marco has grown to be a badass lol, but he needs to in order to be the king Mewni and Star needs. The Safe Kid is long gone. The Agni Kai is cathartic since Dave is just an absolute monster to his son. Tom has surpassed him as a leader, a father, and in magic. It's only fitting he leads the Underworld now. Star and Marco facing their final boss together is something I want in "Cleaved" more than anything. In fact, I wrote the final battle with that in mind. Magic, Starco, and butt-kicking is a powerful mix. And yes, destiny vs. free will is important. The Blood Moon favors no one, especially since Starco and Globgor both serve it. The ending is great but wait... there's more.**


End file.
